Anime Addventure : Masters Way
by tutcat
Summary: Ranma found a book labeled Masters Way (Adult ) updated first chap (all stories up for adoption)
1. Nabiki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of threads I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the thread .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other threads if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

If you don't like Lemons and or Limes DO NOT READ this story.

Master's Way:

If there was something more boring than school, Ranma had yet to find it. There was no fighting, no food during class and having a chi vampire for a teacher meant that not paying at least some attention wasn't always a good idea. So he sat, with 'the past participle' blurring with 'quadratic equations', while he tried to stave of his boredom. He did realize intellectually that he was supposed to know these things, but he couldn't understand why.

It wasn't like a martial artist would fight a periodic table and a sensei would never use an amendment to teach someone how to throw a punch. Besides, he'd been in and out of schools so much that he was a bit lost on some things.

What he did know was that some time during the day, something would happen. It might be as minor as a glomp from Shampoo, or it might be as big as another challenger, but he knew that there was going to be some weirdness that would happen during the day. He just didn't know when.

"It was good of you and Akane to wait for me," commented Nabiki as the trio walked home after a day after school.

"Like we had a choice," muttered Ranma.

"What was that?"

"Uhh... Nothin'. Really!"

"Thought so," said the smirking middle Tendo as she tugged on the buckle on her schoolbag.

Akane frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"The buckle won't stay closed for some reason. I've tried to fix it, but..."

"At least that's the worst that's happened today."

"You really shouldn't say things like that, Sis."

"Why?"

"You know what goes on around here. Saying things like that will only tempt the fates."

"I don't think so. For once, we're going to have a nice day, without some idiot messing it up."

"Ranchan!" called out a certain chef.

"Ucchan!" replied Ranma.

"You were saying?" commented Nabiki.

Akane just sighed.

"What are ya doing over here Ucchan?"

His 'cute' fiancee shrugged. "I have to stop over at the store to see if I can get a new bag. The straps on this one are getting too loose. What about you?"

"We're just headin' back home."

"Oh my. I didn't expect to see you here," put in another voice. The group turned to see Kasumi standing there with a shopping bag on her arm and a bunch of books in her grasp.

"Kasumi, why are you here?" asked Akane.

"I had to go and borrow some books from Doctor Tofu's collection and I picked up some things afterwards."

"You see, Nabiki? Nothing happened."

"Ranma!"

At the sound of the new voice, Nabiki just gave her younger sister a look

The call was all the warning that Ranma had as a curvy Amazon slammed into him. "Uh... Hi, Shampoo..."

"Shampoo too too glad to see Airen. Ranma take Shampoo to date?"

"Hohohohohohoho! My dear Ranma-darling wouldn't take such a harridan anywhere when I'm around," called out an arriving Kodachi Kuno.

"Who you calling 'harridan', Crazy Rose Girl!"

"Why you of course!"

"And what makes him your Ranma?" asked Ukyo.

"It is only logical. Why would he want a barbarian, a serving girl, or a gorilla when he could have the wonder that is me?"

"Shampoo show you who 'barbarian'!"

"No one calls me names, sugar!"

"Who are you calling a gorilla?!"

Ranma took one look at the girls preparing to fight

One of the prime tenants of the Anything Goes School was self-preservation, otherwise looking out for one's own skin. Happosai had taught his students very well the ways that the might be able to get to safety. (Usually with a crowd of angry villagers at their backs.) Genma raised it to new levels with his... techniques and ways to get out of facing the consequences of his actions. And despite the fact that he had a spine, Ranma had enough experience to realize that having all four of the girls who had an interest in him being in one place could be hazardous to his health.

So he took the only option he could think of.

"Man, I'm outta here!" said Ranma just before he took to the rooftops to get away.

"Arien! You no run away!"

"Ranma-darling! Wait for your Kodachi!"

"Ranchan! Get your rear back here!"

"Ranma, you jerk!"

As the Fiancee Brigade leapt to follow the pigtailed boy, the two other Tendo daughters turned and looked at each other.

"Guess we might as well go home," said Nabiki.

"That might be best," agreed Kasumi."

and as they walked home,Ranma congratulated himself on his thinking as he landed back on the street. He was sure that they would never think of his idea. It just was too simple for him to double back. And now he was standing where the chase had begun, finally relaxing for a bit.

'Looks like Nabiki and Kasumi went home,' thought the pigtailed boy. That the two older Tendo sisters had left hadn't been unexpected. But it did leave him on the street alone. Not that it really mattered. He'd be back at the Dojo soon enough.

Yet he stopped just as he was about to leave. something had caught his eye and he turned to get a better look. What ever it was, it hadn't been there earlier, or, at the very least, he hadn't seen it.'Now why would somebody leave a book lying' around like that?' thought Ranma. It was a perfectly good book, or it looked that way. That made it all the more odd that it had been dropped there like that. Most likely it had been dropped by accident, and the owner simply just didn't know.

Figuring that he'd like to have it back if it was his, he picked it up to take home so that he could find the owner. Maybe it'd have a name tag in it or something. He'd check it later, but first he had to get home. Then he'd read it to find out who it belonged to.

And so Ranma took the book, only to later find out that it was really covered with dust; in fact, he had to polish it with a convenient rag

As he sat there and turned the book over in his hands, he discovered that while it was dusty and dirty, it was still quite readable. Fortunately, he was able to get it nice and clean, so that he could check it out. It wasn't that he was particularly into books, but he had thought it might be good to return it to its owner, if at all possible.

Besides, he wasn't against reading, as long as he felt it was worth it. He didn't particularly care about romance novels or mechanical stuff, but give him something with action, or some new move and he might be places, the book looked to have varying ages. Some pages were newer than others, looking as if those papers had been stuck in afterwards. The binding seemed to have been redone some time in the past. As a book, it was the oddest one that he had come across.

What was written in it was just as strange. It read like a combination of a martial arts manual, poetry, and a instruction booklet. Pages and pages were dedicated to certain topics with pictures even. Every little bit was detailed, and all the steps were explained to the letter. Not one part of it was left to be misunderstood, no matter even if one actually tried to. The person who read and followed the instructions was to be a person who could master what the book was talking about.

Which was sex. Specifically, how to give, and receive the penultimate in lovemaking. One who knew all the techniques was supposed to become some masterful lover who could handle any sexual situation. One could dominate a woman one day, and the next, be the gentle first lover for a virgin.

With sections about 'fetishes', 'positions' and 'scents' it talked about things that were seriously out of his league. Sure he had some knowledge of how things went. Unfortunately, he had most of his education from watching animals on farms, and hearing his friends talk about it. He knew the general idea of what was supposed to happen in a bedroom between a guy and a girl, but only in a roundabout way. His father had never really had the time, and when he had asked, Genma had gotten red in the face and told him that he'd found out 'when he was older'.

But this told him exactly what went on, clearly enough that he could understand what Hiroshi and Daisuke had tried to tell them. Heck, it even had a 'babble point technique' taken from a pressure point expert who'd been trying to get people to tell about their dreams, but instead made them blurt out their sexual fantasies and not remember that they did so! (Though one would need a special tea to work in accordance with it.)

All in all, it was an eye opener, and one that would allow him to do a lot. But he didn't know if he wanted it. He already had enough trouble with girls as it was. If he started sleeping with them... Still, it would help if he did manage to... actually have to do that stuff. And it would be great to enjoy it.

Taping the cover of the book for a few moments, he thought about it

It was a not a simple decision for him. He knew if someone caught him trying anything, then he'd be thrashed but good. Heck, he might even let them. Doing something like this was going to be one of the hardest things that he had ever done. But after all, this would settle his doubts. If it didn't work then he would know that it was a fake, but if was real, then he'd just deal with it then.

Still, he had to chose who he'd have to work with. Some of the techniques in the book were easy, like the pressure point and tea, so that wasn't a problem. Choosing the right person was.

The decision took him through a long period of pacing, but in the end

There were three Tendo daughters to choose from, and if he could find them there was the two 'unofficial' daughters. It made things easier because it was inside the house, meaning that it'd be a whole lot easier to find a time to sneak around. It would mean that he also would have an easier time of having time to pick when to try it.

However, that still meant that he had to pick a girl, which he had. Now he just had to find a chance to see how this stuff worked

Ranma finally decided, he'd try something on Nabiki. Something that looked overall harmless, but would still be a good indicator of whether this book was true or not. And it would also have the benefit of getting Nabiki back for all the stunts she'd pulled.

Ranma nodded and settled on one of the teas. For one thing, it would be easy to slip to her without her noticing. Especially early in the morning when she was grasping for caffeinated teas and barely awake.

There were several he could try, but he settled on one that seemed embarrassing and altogether harmless.

There were four choices that stood out.

There was something called the "milk tea" that would cause Nabiki to start producing milk. This would cause her breast size to increase visibly, maybe a breast size or two, and it might prove a little embarrassing when her shirt started getting wet from the milk being forced out.

There was some commentary about the effects of the milk. Apparently it was a stamina builder, aphrodisiac and carried something called endorphins that made pleasure better. Apparently it increased the number of endorphins into the girl too, so she'd start to feel a heightened sense of pleasure. And the breasts would be more sensitive too. There was a side note that indicated that it was a useful antidote to most poisons and diseases too.

The milk tea was supposed to last for 24 hours.

There was the "truth tea" that made the subject talk about whoever they were most strongly attracted to. On and on without end for three days.

There was the "magnetism tea" that made the subject incredibly attractive to women. It was supposed to be for a man to drink, but Ranma couldn't help but think about putting Nabiki in his shoes for a bit. He'd just have to watch her back in case any of the crazier rivals got it in for her. That was supposed to last a day as well.

The fourth tea was the "tease tea" it made the drinker act like an "exhibitionist" for a good six hours. Ranma wasn't certain what an exhibitionist was, but it sounded embarrassing, and the book indicated that the subject wouldn't be pressed to sex unless they'd have made that decision in the first place.

Having decided to use the tea that was supposed to make Nabiki more... talkative, Ranma read the relevant chapter more closely. Genma might have taught this lesson through negative example, but he had taught it well - Always Read the Manual. The reading proved to be quite interesting, in fact - especially if he imagined Nabiki being the victim subject.

The technique - which he privately called the Babble Point Strike - required the tea as a basis. It would loosen the tongue, giving the drinker the desire to express their desires verbally. They would talk and talk incessantly and without reservation, revealing intimate secrets that they would otherwise never admit - without realizing what they were doing. Through the use of different shiatsu points, one could induce the subject to hold forth about different topics.

Without any further intervention, the recipient of the tea would simply talk about the person(s) they desired most. Whatever they felt for and knew about the object of their desire would be blabbed out for everyone to hear.

The Fetish point made people reveal their secret fetishes. Whatever object, body part, or action inflamed their passions - they would reveal it all. There would be no conversation that they wouldn't try to turn towards their favorite fetishes.

Similarly, the Fantasy Point made a recipient tell all their fantasies. If he hit Nabiki with that, she would relate at length and in explicit, lurid detail every single lustful fantasy she had ever had, be it ever so outlandish or fleeting. Whether she had richly detailed daydreams about herself as Snow White being ravished by the seven dwarfs, or whether she had wondered for a second what it would be like to be a stripper - all would come spilling forth.

The hilarious Potty Mouth Point caused the subject to use only the dirtiest, sluttiest vocabulary known to them. They would be unable to say even a single sentence without at least a dirty word or a crude reference to sex, and they would compulsively try to turn any conversation to sexual matters.

There were other points as well, but these seemed to be the most promising in the current situation.

Once he had made his decision, Ranma put his plan in motion. It wasn't difficult to make the tea itself; he managed to gather the necessary ingredients within a few days. Of course people who do not regularly rough it through the wilderness or scale mountains bare-handedly might have had more difficulty in that regard.

Feeding the tea to Nabiki without making her suspicious was rather more difficult. In the end he relied on her habit of eating snack food while watching TV. Just as she was finishing a bag of salty potato chips, he sat down at the table with a cup of normal tea and a pitcher containing about a cup full of the special tea (he had made more, just in case, but wasn't about to risk everybody taking a cup).

Feeling thirsty, Nabiki quite naturally grabbed the "remaining" tea Ranma appeared to have brewed for himself and drank it. She felt a little light-headed for a second or two and thus missed the look of triumph on Ranma's face.

The tea takes its course, and Nabiki suddenly strikes up a conversation, telling Ranma all about the person she loves. Who knew that Nabiki held such deep feelings for them - and the amount of personal information she has gathered would make a professional stalker envious.

The tea takes its course, but as it turns out, Nabiki doesn't have a single love. Instead, it seems that she has secretly lusted after just about everybody she ever met! She sure hid it well - but no longer!

Nabiki blinked for a few moments as the tea wormed it's way through her mind and body, images of that one special person coming up through the haze and striding forward, taking up all her mind until she just had to talk to someone about it, even Ranma.

And so, Ranma turning expectant, she turned around and started to talk at length about...

After Nabiki drank the tea that Ranma made, she couldn't help but to start talking to Ranma about the person she secretly liked... who happened to be Ranma himself. Apparently, the reason she took pictures of him and gathered info on him was because of a major crush.

When she started talking about him, Ranma went into shock, and could not force himself to move a muscle. He listened to her as she told him of all the information she had on him (which was allot more than she ever sold in her life), and the reason she passed him on to Akane that first day was that she was frightened (his curse turned her worldview upside-down). She also told him how over a short period of time she had come to regret that decision, but couldn't figure out what to do.

"You can't believe exactly how hard it was to get all that information on you," Nabiki said with a lopsided grin as she finished telling him exactly what she had on him.

Ranma blinked slightly as he realized that she had told him more about his life than even he could remember. She had apparently gone after him with a bit more than he had ever expected. Though it had been pretty neat to be able to be reminded of some things that he hadn't thought of in a while, this was rather disconcerting to think that she had gotten all this information on him without him ever knowing.

That also brought up another concern of his: What the heck was she going to do with all that info? It was one thing to know that she had the information, but just how would she use it on him? That was a lot of power to have, even if most of it was in the vein of which candy store he'd liked in Kyoto.

Plus, what would she do if she had him? If she could actually do what she wanted, what would she chose to do? How exactly would she do if they were to... try an 'encounter'?

Right then would be the best and easiest time to find out, so while she was complimenting his ability to make tea, he jabbed her 'Fantasy Point' so fast that she didn't notice, even though she wouldn't even remember the conversation later.

The effects were nearly instantaneous as Nabiki smiled seductively and ran a finger down his arm. "Do you know something though? I have spent so long wanting you that I even have a fast way of getting to my room for some... alone time. I know just when everyone will be doing their own things so I get some nice private time. And do you know what I do then?"

Gulping, the pigtailed boy shook his head.

"Of course you don't. But I go up there and get myself all worked up with some nice fantasies of mine. About you. I'll spent half an hour just up there sliding my hands around... caressing my body,

"...giving you control of me completely and utterly"

Ranma's hair stood on end and his eyes bugged out. After a few seconds of complete silence, he squeaked in a tiny voice "What ?" In a million years, he would never have pegged Nabiki Tendo as a submissive in any kind of situation.

Nabiki smiled sultrily and her voice grew wistful, her fingers still lazily tracing circles on his hand "Yes... It turns me on so much to imagine myself at your total mercy" She frowned a little "It isn't fair. You have the hottest bod in Nerima, you are actually a decent person compared to the other boys but outside of martial arts, you're a wimp... Why can't you be more forceful ?"

Ranma knew he was going to regret it but asked anyway "What... What kind of fantasies do you have about me ?"

Nabiki's face took a dreamy look "I'm counting my money in my room. I've just finished my exercises before so I am only clad in a short and a T-Shirt, no bra either..." Ranma blushed, picturing such a scene. Hey, Nabiki was attractive. His only problem with her was her personality "Then the door slams open. It's you and you don't look too happy with me..."

"You start to shout about photos of your cursed form I sold to the guys at Furinkan. The strange thing is I can't make you drop it with my usual tactics. And when I try to flaunt my body to embarrass you... You throw me on the bed, telling me that since I treat you as a whore, I should get a taste of what it's like... I try to resist at first but you have your way with me, and I like it !"

Ranma whistled and loosened his collar somewhat. Was it getting hot in there or what ?

"... So you flip me on my stomach and spank me for being a bad girl ! It hurts so much I beg you to stop, swearing I'll do anything if you do... You smile viciously and order me to give you a blowjob like the nasty slut I am... I... I do it while you teach me how to do it the right way. And when you come, you force me to swallow it all"

Damn ! Ranma thought She's got imagination, that's for sure ! Nabiki was getting in the swing of things too. Talking out loud about her most secret fantasies made her grow excited at the same time.

"... Do you remember Toma's island ? This time, I'm not stuck with the big idiot dogman but a whole group of ugly guards. They've taken off all my clothes and tied me up on a bed. When the first one is about to rape me, you arrive and beat them all. After, that, the thing is... You start to say mean things to me, on how I deserve to be like this. You tease me with your hands, making me wet with desire. Soon I beg for you to ravage me, to take me like a beast ! But no... You take your sweet time, delighting in torturing me"

Ranma chuckled inanely, his eyes fixated on something safe, the ceiling. Nabiki had gone from the merely kinky right to some disturbing stuff. That was beginning to become more than embarrassing... For him anyway.

"... In this one, you're one of those magical prince types and you kidnapped me to be your wife. But first, there is the bridal training... Chains, whips, toys, bondage... You methodically break me to be your mindless fucktoy, your sexslave..."

"... And I challenge you to a martial arts lovemaking match. Of course, Ranma Saotome never loses" *Wink !* "I must say, my defeat is complete at the end of our bout"

"... Ooooh, master... Please, I'll be good. I need you inside me... Stop teasing me... Fuck me good ! Fuck me hard ! Yeeeeeeesss !"

"... Daddy sells me to you as your personal slave. You make me do degrading things, treat me like an object and use me whenever the fancy strikes you. Of course, I'm a bad slave and must be punished often"

Ranma was fanning himself. Who knew that Nabiki had such a perverted mind ? And that she craved to be 'put in her place' by a strong and unyielding man.

While Nabiki kept babbling about her dreams of submission at his hands, the young martial artist thought about what to do now.

As Nabiki babbled on about being at his 'mercy' in various different ways (the current one was bout being turned into some sort of 'sexbot'), Ranma realized that he could be there for a week and still not hear everything that she'd fantasized about. Apparently the girl had spent quite a long time dreaming up this sort of thing, though she was imaginative. Still, it wasn't like they were going to be alone forever, and he already had pretty clear idea of what she'd been thinking of.

Moving quickly, as he had also known that the tea's effects wouldn't last forever, he tapped her fetish spot and waited for her to star on that.

"You know something though," Nabiki said as the effects began to set in, "All of it has so many little bits that are parts of it. I mean, just seeing them can make me think of naughty little things when I'm in the mood."

"You do?"he said.

"Oh yeah... I mean, I can look at a chain and just think about being tied down..."

"Then there's the mind control... sometimes thinking about you having control of my thoughts... I just shiver..."

"And sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a pet on a leash, maybe with my own real tail. Or as a robot who only has to serve..."

"But most of the time it's the little things, like you making me wear nothing under my school uniform..."

"Or forcing me to serve you in places where I might get caught..."

"All those positions I would have to be in..."

"And of course, if I were to displease you, you would punish me... spankings... whatever..."

Licking suddenly dry lips, Ranma tried to keep himself under check. He knew that he was close to hyperventilating, but that was natural. Sitting with him he had someone he'd associated with composure and calm in any sort of situation, and had just found out that she was a rather sexual being, something he had little experience with, save for some certain girls. And not only that, but apparently he, who he had thought she had disdained, had been the center of those fantasies.

Which left him at a very odd crossroads. He could act upon this, and give her what she'd been dreaming about, but that could cause him some problems with trying to keep his fiancees from finding out. On the other hand, he could not do anything, which would let him keep it a secret, even from her, but he knew that he'd have trouble keeping quiet later.

Sitting there, he ran through various scenarios

Now that he knew enough about Nabiki's secret fantasies and fetishes, Ranma struck the shiatsu counterpoints to the technique he had used on her, putting an end to her confessions. He certainly didn't want her to repeat all those things for the next three days for everyone to hear!

Nabiki blinked, a little confused, as her mind came down from the haze it had been in. She saw that a good fifteen minutes had passed since Ranma came with his tea but couldn't remember what happened during that time. Thinking about it a little, she shrugged it off That particular broadcast must have been soporific..., she mentally concluded.

Nabiki stood up, stretching a little "TV's yours, Saotome. I'm going in my room" She brushed her body against him, seemingly by accident (Now Ranma knew better), and quickly went up the stairs. She didn't know why but she was feeling 'excited'. A good quickie before dinner should take care of her urges. If Ranma only knew...

Ranma watched her leave and decided to retire to the Tendo house's roof. He had to think about what he'd learned and especially what to do next...

Night was falling on Nerima and Ranma was still on the roof. With all his pondering, he had come to the inevitable conclusion that if he wanted to master the 'Master's Way' (he winced a little at the bad pun), he had to put its lessons to use. Theory is nice and good but it only gets you so far. Practice was the way to go.

Since he had already started with Nabiki, it made sense to continue with her. The middle Tendo daughter obviously had the hots for him so he wouldn't do much she wasn't secretly wishing for.

The biggest factor in his choice was that she wasn't a real fiancee. Sleep with Akane, Shampoo or Ukyo ? He would be before a minister in the hour following their little romp in the sack. Nabiki fancied herself a real 'modern girl' unlike Kasumi, the poster Yamato Nadesico, and Akane who yearned to be recognized as such while being modern too (one of her many contradictions). That meant she was open to the concept of flings and one-night-stands, right ?

Resolve was visible on his face. Ranma had taken the final decision. it would be do or die for him because if he failed... He was sure Nabiki would make his life truly hell.

So Ranma decided to read more of the 'Master's Way' before arranging for Nabiki to live one of her fantasies come true.

Shampoo looked askance at Ranma. "Yes Shampoo know how to order more instant Jusenkyou springs. But she no need any more - still have whole crate of stupid packets. They is sold as 'SuperSaverFamilyEconomyValuePak', and Shampoo only use boy spring packets."

Ranma was sitting at a table in the main room of the Nekohanten, conversing quietly with Shampoo. "Really?" he piped up. "That's great! Can I have some of the packets?"

"Is no boy spring packets left - Shampoo use all up on date with Airen..." Shampoo purred, scooting a little closer.

Ranma scooted a little away in compensation, sweating nervously at the seductive tone in her voice, when she talked about their date. "Err, that's okay, Shampoo. I was actually looking for a girl spring and some animal springs - you got any of those?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Sure. Is full crate with only boy springs missing. Airen can have all - they just taking up useless space here."

Half an hour later, after some rummaging in a big crate and some strenuous work to detach an amorous Amazon ("We is all alone in storage room, Airen..."), Ranma hid in the guest room of the Tendou home. He chuckled as he looked at the bundle of instant Jusenkyou packets in his hands - several girl springs and a whole assortment of animal springs. He thought back to Nabiki's words, when she blabbed her fantasy...

"Hmmm, those fantasies really get me hot. Just the thought of having all control taken away and being completely at your mercy... Hmmmmmmm!" Nabiki shivered with delight. "There's another one like that. It really gets me going, when I'm rubbing myself to sleep. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be your pet."

Nabiki closed her eyes and licked her lips slowly. "I mean, not just your slave girl, but really a pet - an animal girl like in the anime."

Ranma nodded; he knew what she meant. In fact they had talked about that before, when Nabiki noticed that he watched anime shows featuring catgirls without any problems. She had asked him how that was possible. Ranma hadn't seen what the problem was. Cats were horrible, evil monsters with rending teeth and tearing claws that swarmed over you to eat your flesh and gnaw your bones. Anime catgirls were cute girls with funny ears and tails - drawings of such girls, actually. Getting afraid of them made as much sense as running away from everything that has fur and walks on four legs.

"I imagine that I get transformed into some kind of furry animal girl - sometimes a catgirl, sometimes a dog girl, or a bunny, or something else; I like to think up new variations of my fantasies. I also imagined different levels of transformation; sometimes I'm almost completely an animal, and sometimes I just have some animal parts. Anyway, once I am transformed, you come to me, put a collar on my neck and claim me as your pet."

Nabiki closed her eyes and sighed happily. "You treat me just like an animal - make me eat from a bowl, make me use a litter box or take me walkies. And then you take me to school with you - on a leash! When I imagine that scene... You leading me through the school yard by my leash; sometimes I'm even naked and crawling on all fours; everybody is pointing at me and laughing..." She leaned back her head and moaned, while her thighs clench together. "When I masturbate to this fantasy, I always cum at that point."

It had taken some work, but now Ranma was ready. He had prepared two large vats of spring water - one girl, one animal - and mixed up a little of both in a flask. Now he only had to apply that mixture to Nabiki, and then he would use the collar and leash he got from a pet store to make her his pet for a day.

He chuckled to himself, as he crept out of the room, preparing to make Nabiki's embarrassing fantasy a reality.

Sitting on her bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Nabiki smiled. It was a day off, and that meant that she was free to do what she wanted. Plus it was morning, so that meant that she had an entire day free for whatever it was that she planned on doing. All she had to do was step out of the room, and bang, she'd be able to go out for a day with plenty of fun.

Which was the problem. Plopping back onto her mattress, she ran through all the difficulties that had arisen. There wasn't anything really solid going on to look foward to. Her friends were all out and had things of their own to do. (Except Ryonami who was being dragged to her great-aunt's despite her own wants.) Akane was over at Yuka's for some big school project. Kasumi was taking the opportunity with the good weather to attend a garden show with some old school friends. Heck, even the old men had taken their usual shogi game to the park!

Which left her home alone, with nothing to do. Oh, she could have done something like going shopping, but doing so by herself wasn't something that she was terribly looking forward to, and one couldn't do it by oneself for hours at a time anyway. Even she couldn't watch that much television, and she didn't need to study for anything in particular.

*Knock-knock!*

Well, she did have to amend the alone part. Ranma was still there, most likely to avoid the problems of what would happen if he had gone out for the day. Though she didn't mind all that much. It would give her the opportunity to catch some nice time for watching him practice. Perhaps if it was warm enough, he might try training outside... and without his shirt. Then she could watch him to her heart's content.

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the door... and got a pail full of water in her face. Wiping the water from her eyes, she glared at him. "What was that?!"

"Instant Jusenkyo water," he told her with a smirk.

"What..?"

"I managed ta get some packets offa Shampoo, and thought I might use them on ya."

"You... you did?"

"Yup."

"Which one did you use?"

"Ta be honest, I didn't use one."

"So you just decided to splash me with water then," she commented as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Nah, I used them."

"But you just said..."

"I said that I didn't use 'a' packet. I took two of 'em and mixed 'em together. The dog and girl springs."

"What..?" the middle Tendo daughter said as she reached up to feel the ears that were definitely popping up through her hair.

"And ta complete it..," he began, before reaching over to her neck and tightening something around it. "There ya go."

She felt what he had left there and stared at him. "What is this?"

"Your collar," he told her and pulled something out of his pocket, "This is the leash."

"B... but why?"

"Lotsa reasons. One I thought ya might like it."

Nabiki did, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Just that?"

The pigtailed boy smirked. "Well, I did want a pet dog when I was a kid."

"You wanted..."

"Yeah."

"But you didn't?"

"Pops said it wouldn't be fair ta drag some mutt along for the ride."

"Then why?"

"Why do ya think?" he asked her dangling the leash in front of her.

Staring at it mesmerized, Nabiki's throat worked as she tried to think about letting him take her as his pet,

As he swung the leash in front of her, all that Nabiki could see was herself at the end of it. It was the symbol of what could be the real life completion of one of her most secret fantasies. On the one hand, it was scary to consider given him control over herself, but in another, it was very attractive indeed. After all, she had dreamed about doing something like this ever since he had come along.

*Click.*

The sound surprised her, and her eyes darted to Ranma, who only smirked and glanced at her neck. Looking down, she could see that the leash was firmly attached to her collar. Apparently, while he had been dangling the part of the leash where the owner held it, he'd slipped the hook onto the ring where it belonged.

"It looks like your my pet now," he told her.

She wanted to disagree with him, but the mixture of instant curses was having an odd effect. As the panda would eat bamboo, her temporary curses were making her think things that seemed only natural. Her newly gained dog instincts told her that she was to follow the instructions of her owner, among other things. That combined with the submissive streak that she had been hiding for so long were causing her to want to do what he said.

Leaning around, he saw something, and he came back to look her in the face. "Seems like ya got a tail."

That had been something that she had already noticed from the pain it had been causing, but other things had been on her mind.

"Well, we gotta help ya out there," he said, and unclasped her shorts, letting them drop down her shapely legs to the floor. They were followed by her panties, leaving her nude from the waist down. Then he grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off of her, so that she was only wearing her bra. That too was taken off, letting her breasts fall out of their cups.

A blush ran from her cheeks to the tops of her cleavage, but she didn't think to cover up. It felt too good to do so, despite the embarrassment that she was feeling. Even that added to the odd tingle of pleasure in her belly.

"Ya don't need clothes if ya are a pet," he told her as he pulled on her leash, "C'mon. We gotta get downstairs."

It didn't occur to her to argue. She just meekly followed him along, to the first floor, and over to the dining area. With her affected thought processes, she had already considered him her Owner and Master, so doing so wasn't such a big deal.

Once they got to the dining area, he made her sit on her haunches and pulled out a stick. "I think that ya know what this is for, he said with a grin. Reaching back a bit, he tossed it into the Tendo yard.

For a moment, she was afraid that she had misunderstood. She looked from him to where the stick was, and back again.

"What are ya waitin' for? Go get it!"

Ducking her head a bit from the words, she got up and ran for the stick, nude through the yard. Her full breasts bounced and swayed with every step, yet she was exhilarated to be doing it. Using her new changed canines, she bent down and picked it up with her mouth, knowing full well that she was giving him a show as she did. Carrying it back, she dropped it into his waiting hand.

"Good girl!" he said as he petted her head, making her eyes flutter in pleasure. Then he tossed the stick back into the yard, and patted her on one cheek of her firm rear. "Go get it!"

This time, she didn't need to be told twice, and the sequence was repeated. After a while, it became rote, but she didn't care. Half an hour had passed, but she enjoyed the way that he was playing with her. For some reason, it just seemed to be fun, as well as erotic.

It was as she was leaning down to pick up the stick that she noticed that the game had changed. He was standing behind her as she was crouched down on all fours. Undoing the tie of his pants with one hand, he slid the other down her bottom to her most sensitive place. Stroking it, his fingers felt along the slick petals, and nearly making her hips buck.

"Ya seem ta like this..."

Not stepping out of what her role was, she barked happily, if needly.

Dropping his pants, he ran the tip of his hardened rod against her opening. "Do you want this?"

"Yeah..."

"Good..," he told her, and thrust himself into her body. Her fingers clutched at the earth as he began to pump into her, sending her breasts swinging below her. Laying against her back, he reached around her to grasps those full mounds, and played with them. Her growls and groans of pleasure filled the yard as he plundered her body for gratification.

Stars appeared before her eyes as she came in an onrush of sensation. She could feel her Owner laying across her back, and his hips pressing against her rear. He pulled off, and out of her, before pulling up his boxers and pants.

"That's a good girl," he told her.

Tiredly, she looked up at him and smiled.

"But now you're all dirty. Guess I gotta give ya a nice cold bath..."

Nabiki felt a renewed shiver of mixed pleasure and humiliation. If she understood what his plans were, he would want to wash his pet like any other dog. And since dogs didn't wash themselves, he'd be doing it for her.

Having been told to 'stay', Nabiki sat on her haunches and waited as Ranma pulled out a large plastic tub. It looked big enough to be a kids wading pool, and likely was, but that was obviously not what he intended to do with it. Her eyes trailed his movements as he filled it with water. Once it was completely full, he brought out some shampoo, body wash and wash clothes, putting all of them within easy reach.

Then came the most important part of what was about to happen. He came over and untied her leash from where he had put it earlier, and lead her to the tub. She looked up at him, and he smirked before lifting her up and putting her in the cold water. The chill felt wonderful against her heated skin, and she didn't notice any real discomfort as she stayed in there.

"Good doggie," he told her and she felt a rush of pleasure run through her. It lasted through his taking a bucket of the water and pouring it over her entire body, making sure to get every part of her wet. Then came a shampooing of her hair as he ran his hands through her hair, making sure to clean each and every strand. But the best was to come as he began to soap up her body, leaving no part of her uncleaned, and managing squeezes on her body that made her want to squirm in pleasure.

She stayed still however, and let the erotic bathing continue unabated. That was part of the whole process, and the mixture of pleasure at getting cleaned while feeling her owner's fingers rubbed along her hard nipples was heady stuff. Having her taut buttocks kneaded wasn't payment for what he was doing to her, but more wondrous pleasure that he was giving her. With him being as through as he was, a part of her was amused by his skill at keeping dry, while the rest of her was enjoying the bliss of the bath.

Even the rinsing off of all the soap did not dampen the heat inside of her, and she nearly leapt from the water when he pulled on her leash.

Which nearly splashed him, and he scowled, spanking one butt cheek. "Bad girl!"

Nabiki ducked her head at the reprimand, and whimpered low in her throat, managing to look deeply apologetic in two ways.

He sighed and picked up one of the more fluffy towels in the house. Putting the soft fabric against her skin, he began to rub her dry, paying extra attentions to certain parts of her. A different sort of whimper was drawn from her throat as she felt the towel rub against her nipples as her breasts bounced under his care. Even drying her back was an experience that was much different than it had ever been. And the most pleasurable part came at the last.

Having dried of her backside, and her shapely legs, there was only one part of her bottom half left untouched. The pigtailed boy covered one hand with the towel and slowly began to press the fabric against her tingling slit. Her breath caught as he dried off all of the bath water, and brought the rough part of the fabric against her petals. As he got to her most sensitive spot, she wanted to leap onto him and kiss him, but that wouldn't get her what she wanted. So she settled for the wonderful feeling of his fingers on her intimate parts and tried not to disturb his ministrations.

They did have to end though, and he put on a production about being disappointed. "I've got ya pretty much all dry, 'xcept there's this one part of ya that's stayin' wet."

Heat rushed to her face at his words, but her embarrassment was nothing compared to the other feelings that were rushing through her at the moment.

"Ah well, guess ya can't win them all. Ya stay here while I clean up."

Having gotten her instructions, she did so, and waited as she watched him put away all the materials that he had used to clean his pet. There was no hurry in his stride, almost as if this was routine and he washed her every day. That was something that made her tingly for some reason and she had to press her legs together as he finished.

She didn't have to wait too long though, and he came back with a pat on her head. "Guess we'll watch some television, 'kay?"

Knowing that she had little choice in the matter, it felt good to have him treat her so well. She barked happily at him, and butted her head against his leg.

Shrugging as if something was puzzling him, he lead her into the house and settled before the television. He set it on a show that he liked, and she hadn't watched much of before. It was his time to watch though, and she settled in, with him petting her as he watched. Slowly she began to lay down, relaxing into the situation, with her bare breasts pressing against the cool wood of the floor. But that wasn't the most comfortable of positions, even if she was laying next to her owner.

What made it special was how he allowed her to lay her head in his lap without a second thought. Shifting slightly to be comfortable, she got into a position and stayed there, enjoying the chance to do what she was. All she expected was for them to just lay there, but he began to stroke her body, running his hand down her breasts, along her belly, and idly running his fingertips around her lower lips. It was definitely erotic, and something that she was enjoying a lot, but it was a slow heat, and she settled down into it, loving the attention that her owner was giving her.

And there they stayed for a long while, simply watching television

As she lay there on with her head on Ranma's lap, Nabiki felt utterly content, and rather warm due more to the way that he was stroking her body. Normally she would have laughed at the idea that he really would touch her like this, but now that he was, she couldn't help but stretch out so that he could reach as much of her as possible. It was something wonderful to her as she felt his fingers on her skin, molding the firmness of her breasts and brushing the space between between her legs. If she could, she would have lay there forever, letting him pat her as much as he liked.

But then the rumbling of his belly jolted her from her rest and she realized just how long they had been there. The fact that he was hungry was not a surprise, and she found that she could feel her own need to eat rising. As the show they had been watching was going through the credits, it would be the perfect time to get something to fill their bellies.

And it seemed that the pigtailed boy was in agreement as he rubbed his belly. "Damn... Guess it's been a while since I ate... Are ya hungry too?"

Allowing herself to raise her head to nod, Nabiki barked an affirmative.

"Well, that's two for eatin'. C'mon... girl."

The two of them got up and padded into the kitchen, Nabiki kneeling by the counters while Ranma put together some meals for the both of them. It was obviously nowhere near what Kasumi could manage but that wasn't the point, and both knew that they wanted the eldest Tendo girl to have a life of her own. Besides, this wasn't supposed to be fancy, and was pretty much something that the two of them could have for a lazy afternoon lunch.

She did have to wonder as he carried the food inside, but wouldn't let her see it, That intrigued her, and she wanted to see what he was hiding, so much so that she went to sit at the table before she realized what was going on. So crouched nearby and waited as he placed his lunch down and began to bring over her food.

"Here ya go, a bowl all for ya," he told her with a smirk as he held out her lunch.

Which it definitely was. Rather than the plate that a person would eat from, he was placing a black dog bowl before her. Stenciled on it in white was her name, and in it was food. Sniffing at it slightly she wondered what to make of it before deciding to eat some. Taking a little bit into her mouth, she found that it tasted good, and realized that he wasn't about to serve her something that might make her sick. Since she didn't know how even her altered system would take dog food, she was happy for his kindness and began to dig in.

"That's a good girl," he told her and patted her buttocks. The touch made her tingle, but she continued to eat, making certain not to use her hands. He sat down and began to eat his own meal, enjoying his food, occasionally peeking at her as she ate her own.

All of which made her fall more into being his pet, as eating as she was, with her breasts swinging beneath her with every movement was something that was reinforcing the mindset. On some level she realized that, but she didn't care. Both her new instincts and her fantasies were telling her that this was what she should be doing. She was living out a dream and that was definitely heady stuff.

But even then she was wondering what he planned on doing with her next and fell a rush of expectation as she thought about it

As she finished up her meal, Nabiki looked up towards Ranma and licked her lips in satisfaction. The meal that she had been given was quite good, and she had eaten every little bite, even dragging her tongue along the bottom of the bowl. Thankfully, he had realized a problem and brought her a bowl of water to go with her food, and she had sipped what she could from it.

But as he looked at her, he shook his head and left the room, only to come back a few moments later with a paper towel. "I guess ya couldn't help it, but ya really got inta the food."

Dutifully she stayed put as he wiped the grime of the meal from her cheeks and chin. Then, once he was satisfied with how clean she was, he nodded and patted her on the head. She smiled back, and moved into the caress, happy that she had made her owner pleased.

However, he seemed thoughtful, and had sat down as he looked at her rather than doing anything else with her. He seemed content to do so, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Her own feelings of pleasure were plain, and she had no qualms about being there at the moment. Since he wasn't going anywhere, she crouched down and waited for him, trying to figure out how to make him happy again.

And one simply came to mind, and she acted on them.

Which gave Ranma a surprise as the naked doggirl suddenly crawled onto his lap and started licking his face. There was definite affection in her actions, and he he found himself loathe to do much about it. When she stopped he, wiped his face with his sleeve and chuckled as he found her nuzzling his shirt. Her hands seemed to go lower though and soon she backed up enough so that she could nuzzle his crotch.

"Uhh... hey. What d'ya think you're doin'?" he asked, pulling on her collar.

Nabiki looked up at him and whimpered, and then rubbed her knuckles over his cloth covered manhood.

"Ya wanna... ya want that?"

Nodding once, she barked definitely.

"You're sure about that?"

As an answer, she pressed her fingers onto his pants.

"Guess, ya are," he said with a shrug. Undoing the tie of his pants, he pulled them down along with his boxers, allowing his half hardened rod to stand free. "Now what?"

Going so far down that her breasts were pillowed against the floor, she stuck out her tongue and licked his balls. That got a gasp from him, and she raised her head enough to start running her tongue all over his manhood. She had little technique, but plenty of enthusiasm, and she went with a definite wish to make him happy. Every effort was put into making him hard, and she even moved so that she could bounce her cleavage against his leg.

Once he was nice and stiff, she slipped her mouth over the tip of it and began to suck on it. Despite his hiss, it was obvious that he enjoyed it, and she continued on, trying to get it into her mouth. When she found the length that she could manage for a start, she began to bob upon the rod, trying to take in more with each downward movement. It worked well enough, and though she was inexperienced, she managed to give him the best that she could.

That ended as he erupted inside of her mouth, and she remembered some half forgotten memory about the moment. Trying to swallow was only partially successful, and she choked a bit on his seed. But she caught as much as she could, and swallowed before licking her lips clean of it. Then she went and did the same to him, making sure to get him spotless.

After she was done, she looked up at him, and smiled as she was pleased that she had pleased him. He was panting as he tried to get his breath back, but he managed a weak grin for her, and that was enough of a thanks. She yipped happily, content that she had served her master well.

Apparently he thought so to, since he decided to give her a reward. Grabbing her hips, he rolled her onto her back so that her hands and feet were in the air, with her legs bent at the knee and her arms at the wrist and elbow. That left her open, and he reached down to slip his fingers into her slit. They played with her folds, and probed her tight wetness as she gasped happily. The other hand reached up and alternated with playing with her breasts, rubbing, fondling and generally giving the firm mounds all the pleasure that he could.

It worked, as was evidenced by her panting, but she stayed still and let him play with her all he wanted. She not only liked it, but saw no problem with the way that his finger tips made her feel. They felt wonderful upon her body, and she gladly let him do what he was doing. Especially as he used the hard nub between her legs to send pleasure shooting through her body.

Her release came with a howl of pleasure and she slumped onto the floor happy and satiated for the moment. Her haze of sensation was only broken slightly by her master laying against her, and using her breasts to pillow his head. But she didn't mind at all, and and cuddled up to him the best that she could. It was wonderful to lay there like that with him, and she wanted to make the most of it. So she stayed right where she was, with her tail brushing along the floor as she wagged it.

"That tickles, ya know," he murmured with a chuckle, as the furry appendage rubbed against his leg, but neither one wanted to stop it.

He merely stroked her softly, and she made sound of pleasure as they lay there

Nabiki lay there comfortably beneath her master, despite the position her tail was in. He'd just given her a wealth of pleasure, and she was enjoying it quite fully. It was something that she was enjoying, and she liked the way that his body was laying against hers. Her body tingled where he lay against it, and while she felt a bit of a charge from his presence, it was more in the vein of a warm ache.

What with the way that he was stroking her body, she was feeling so nice that she wouldn't have minded staying there forever.

But Ranma seemed to disagree and got up to a sitting position. Stretching, he smiled apologetically to her. "Sorry 'bout this, but we can't stay like this."

She made a sound of disappointment in the back of her throat as she looked up at him.

"Hey, much as I like this, I need ta lay down in a real bed for a while."

That made sense to her, but she knew that she didn't have to like it. So it was with a sour look that she rolled back over and knelt there while he cleaned up all the stuff that they had been using. It wasn't quite as perfect as Kasumi would have managed, but no one would ever realize that anything save a simple meal had happened there, and only because of a few moved items.

"Okay... Now that's done, I guess it's time ta take ya to your room," he said as he finished cleaning and took her leash once more. Leading her upstairs, he brought her back to her room and closed her door, looking down at the girl who had been his pet for the last few hours. "We've got a little bit, but I'm not sure what I wanna do, do ya?"

Gazing back at him, she thought about it for a little while, and realized that this precious time was slipping by her. But she didn't want it to end, and so she tried to find something that would extend it even just a bit. Of course, one thing was quite on her mind, and she butted her head against his crotch before turning so that she could rub her behind there.

"Ya wanna have it again?" he asked as he ran his palms over the taut flesh of her buttocks.

Barking over her shoulder, she nodded.

It looked like he was considering it for a while, but in the end, he simply shrugged. Dropping his pants once again, he let himself be bare from the waist down before kneeling behind her. His hands went up her sides and under her to hold her breasts, and fondle them fully. Both firm mounds got his full attention, and he even stuck his head under her to suckle on one rapidly hardening nipple. Not that he was going to leave the rest of her untouched, as her back was stroked, her backside squeezed, and her legs touched.

His skill at learning physical activities had served him well, and by the time he finally reached her folds, she was already growing quite wet. Just a simple jab in between them nearly sent her forwards with a shot of pleasure running up her body. He had learned how to manipulate that part of her quite well, and she got to enjoy the fruits of those lessons well.

But the most special thing to her was when he gave her a full on mouth kiss, which came with a tenderness that brought happy tears to her eyes.

"Ya ready?" he asked as he leaned over her.

The smile that she gave him was all the answer that was needed.

Slipping his hard manhood into her, he shuddered as her warm folds enveloped him once more, and she pushed back so that he could go in as far as possible. Taking hold of her sides, he began to pump into her, starting a motion that her breasts bouncing beneath her, but her main source of attention was on the way that he was plumbing her depths so wonderfully. Each thrust got a yip of pleasure from her, and a push back to meet him.

The feeling of him releasing into her as he groaned was enough for her to yell out her own pleasure and she drooped where she was, letting her sweat slicked body be used by him to keep his own balance. They were breathing hard, and were obviously tired by the exercise, but were definitely well pleased by it.

"Good girl," he murmured, and scratched her behind the ear.

A small sigh of contentment echoed from her chest as she closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. Right at that moment, she felt wonderful despite her aches, and was lost in a haze of pleasure she didn't want to end. Things were wonderful for her and she liked the feel of him against, and within, her.

But all things had to end, and hers began as she felt him withdraw from her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him pull up his pants as he stood up again. By the expression on his face, it was clear that he didn't want it to end, but he did move towards the door with a yawn.

"Now the only think I can think of is ta just get ya some hot water," he commented reluctantly.

Knowing that would have to come at some time, but not wanting it to so soon, she looked at the clock and realized they had some time yet. She moved over quickly to block his movement, and made it so that he had to back away.

"What d'ya want now?"

For an answer, she leapt up so that he wound up sitting on her bed.

"What? I've gotta get some rest, and I'm pretty sure that ya don't want me ta do it here."

To show her disagreement, she used her hands to push him down, and made sure that his head landed on the pillow.

"Okay... I guess ya do. But just what are ya gonna do.

She bounced off the bed, and curled up on the rug next to it, making certain to rest her head on a small floor pillow that was there. From there, she looked up at him and smiled, looking like a pleased pet at the moment.

With a sigh, he shrugged and laid down on the bed, kicking off his slippers as he did so. Sliding under the covers, he got into a comfortable position, before turning to look at the owner of the room.

Just in time to catch her eyes drifting shut and her breathing becoming deep and even.

That drew a quiet snort of amusement from him, and he snuggled into the bedding as he closed his eyes.

And soon he joined her in the land of slumber

For Ranma, the oddest thing about waking up wasn't in doing it, but that he was so comfortable in doing so. Usually he woke up, he was either on a futon or recovering from the latest bashing that he'd gotten. But this time he felt warm and soft, with a quiet that he didn't recognize.

It took him a few moments to remember where he was, and when he opened his eyes, what he saw confirmed it.

Rather than being in the room that he shared with his father, or the many places that he might be when bashed into unconsciousness, he was laying in Nabiki's bed of all places. Looking out the window, he could see the first signs of sunset coming, and realized how late it had gotten.

That told him that he had to move quickly because the others would be returning home, and finding him in this room would not be good if the others found out. If they did he'd be in big trouble, and then he'd wind up with a lot of explaining to do in the few moments it would take to wind up the first punch. Then he'd be in for it, and the level of pain would be something that he'd never experienced before.

So he pulled himself out from under the covers and stretched before spotting the figure on the floor. He smiled slightly as he saw the eminently happy look the normally controlled Nabiki had on her face. She lay there on her side, completely nude, and seemed completely comfortable there. One hand was tucked under a breast while the other arm was loosely stretched before her. Both her legs were stretched out and slightly spread in her repose.

As he looked over the sleek body laying there before him, he tried to comprehend what the both of them had done. He had taken his hands and caressed the full breasts, kneading and playing with them. His fingers had gripped into the firm flesh of her buttocks, and he had touched her in places he had trouble touching his girl side.

And she had no problems with it. She had been so... so... compliant, that she had done everything that he wanted. Heck, she had even instigated things as what she was doing, and had seemed perfectly prepared to keep on going. He couldn't understand why she did, but he could feel the urge to play with her some more, to pet her, to stroke her, to pull down his pants and wake her with...

'Down boy!' he thought harshly to himself. All he'd wanted was to see if what he'd been trying for would work, and to make her fantasy come true. It was one thing to do that, and quite another to expect her to continue to be willing to... service him, especially with real life waiting for the both of them. He didn't know what she would do with this, but he did know that he couldn't assume that she'd want to continue.

So, while the mixture of caring and control was alluring, he knew that he had to make it so that things wouldn't get them into trouble. A bit of hot water, and a cleaning up would do that, and he planned to see what he could do from there.

Kneeling before the supple form, he carefully pulled off the collar and leash, before stepping over the sleeping girl and leaving the room.

When Nabiki awakened, she shifted in her bed as reason returned to her. Her mind was slow to turn to its normal processes, and all she wanted to do was to curl up and sleep some more. But then she realized that she wouldn't get to play with her owner...

That thought sent her eyes shooting open, and she looked around in a small bit of panic. It wasn't the thought of being owned that was the problem, but the idea that she was in a bed when she felt that he should be there. As he wasn't, that meant that something had happened, but she couldn't figure out what that could be. One moment she had merely been laying happily on the floor as Ranma slept in the bed, and the next she found herself laying in the bed, alone in the room.

Images of herself acting as Ranma's pet filled her mind, and she was certain that they were real, but it was like it didn't happen. A quick check showed that her ears were back where they were normally, there was no collar on her neck, and that her the smooth surface of her buttocks went to her back with out interruption. She was human, alone, and it seemed like she had simply been having a very intense erotic dream.

But then she realized the small things that told her that it hadn't been merely something that came to her in her sleep. Like the fact that she could feel where the collar had pressed into her neck. Or how there was a pleasant ache between her legs that she had never felt before. Then there was the odd taste in her mouth. And last was the most important one of all.

She had never slept nude before. There had been close situations, but she'd always slumbered in some sort of nightwear.

Which meant that she hadn't dreamed it all, and Ranma had taken her for his pet for several wonderful hours. He had let her live a fantasy that she had been having for several years, and centered on him when he came. And he had done so not with the cruelty that another boy might have had in his situation. She had been at his mercy, and he had made it almost... magical, if she wanted to be a bit poetic.

Only it seemed that he had made it so that it seemed that nothing had happened. She could understand if he had wanted to keep the others from knowing, but if he had wanted her to think that it was just a dream, then he was sorely mistaken. Her only problem was that she had to figure out what to do about all this. There was a lot of proverbial rope that he had given her, but she wasn't sure about who she wanted to tie up with it.

However, she wasn't one for rash decisions, and knew that she need to assimilate the new knowledge and feelings that were running through her mind, heart and other places.

Taking a deep breath, she tossed off the covers, stood up and started to go to clean up

As she sat on the washing stool, Nabiki ran a washcloth over her body only by mere habit. It was something that she had done hundreds of times in her life, and had no need to think about. So she could do it without trying, and she tended to do so to give herself time to ponder her problems, save when she felt the need to be really clean or had the urge to focus on her bathing.

Which allowed her to remember what she had gone through while her hands ran on automatic.

Her mind went through the memories of being Ranma's 'pet'. It had been something that she had fantasized about before, but the reality of it had been so much better. She had been able to shed her worries and let him take charge of her, which he had done admirably. There was no clue as to whether he had been nervous or hesitant about it at all, and she shivered as she remembered how in control he had been.

It was weird to think of 'Ranma' and 'control' in the same sentence though, and she found herself giggling at the idea of him becoming some sort of commanding presence. He was good at being confident though, and she she wondered about how she could feel so possessive towards him while enjoying what she had been.

But other parts of her mind were concerned about what could be going on, and what sort of ramifications this could have for her. There were things, like how he knew one of her deepest fantasies, that just screamed at her for answers. He simply could not have just guessed it, and she wouldn't have simply told him. It was weird how he had zeroed in on it, and managed to make so special for her.

Then again, there was one part of her mind that was doing backflips in excitement over how he had put himself at her mercy. Now she could make him jump through any hoop, and run any scam, and he wouldn't be able to say a thing. If he did, she'd be able to bring him to heel very quickly.

But there was one voice that had her stop washing and curl in on herself. It was a voice that spoke only rarely, and only when it was important, so it had a lot of power behind it. 'Why would he chose you when he could have any girl he chose,' it asked, 'Why would he pick you, the ice queen, when he has four girls, including your oh so popular sister, after him?' That voice had kept her from ever thinking of a relationship, and she had to admit it made sense, especially since she had never wanted to be tied down before.

She was all mixed up and uncertain, and knew that what she decided to do would affect her future. Part of her wanted to go back to being his pet, while another wanted to make use of this opportunity to reel in the cash, and another knew that she could tell her father about this. There were all these possible choices, and she didn't have an answer.

For the first time in her life, Nabiki Tendo didn't know what to do.

But before she could think much more, a hand came on her shoulder and she looked up to see Akane's concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am," the older girl replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was calling you and there was no answer. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Okay..."

"Good," Nabiki told her. "Now, I have to rinse off, and move so you can bathe, okay?"

The younger Tendo frowned, but let her sister fill up the rinse bucket. Then she watched the older girl pour water over herself, then get up and into the furo. When the washing stool was clear, she looked over at her sister, but only began to wash herself.

Which Nabiki was grateful for. She didn't think that her ability to hold a conversation was at its best at the moment. Even just talking was a bit nerve-wracking, what with the way that her mind would wander. But as she sat there, letting the heat sink into her bones, she knew that there was one thing that she had to do once she got enough control back.

She had to talk to Ranma Saotome and see what he had to say before she made a decision.

Having come to some sort of conclusion eased her frustration, and she tried to relax

As the household sat together for breakfast, things were pretty average, all things considering. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing...

"I don't know why you have to oversleep every morning!"

... the engaged 'couple' in residence were fighting once more.

"Aww... c'mon Akane," Ranma protested, "It ain't like I try ta sleep in. 'Sides, I ain't always oversleepin'."

"Yeah right! Then why are we always late for school?!" the youngest Tendo barked.

"'Cause we get attacked on our way ta class?"

"That's your fault too!"

"Oh, and it's just my fault that Kuno keeps on tryin' ta date ya?" the pigtailed boy asked as he blocked his father's chopsticks.

"Ahh... well... You could get up earlier!"

"Why should I? What was so important that I had ta get up?"

"I got up and made you breakfast!" Akane complained, "And because you took so long, it was ruined!"

"I figure it was ruined as soon as ya made it..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothin'!"

"It better be..."

"Doesn't this bring back memories Saotome," Soun asked as he got misty eyed.

Genma smiled and got a far away look in his gaze. "I remember when my wife and I would talk like that."

"They're sounding more and more like a couple every day."

"Soon we'll be able to hold their wedding..."

"SAYS WHO?!" yelled the engaged pair.

Nabiki shook her head and chuckled. "Children, children... Can we eat without destroying the table, hmm?"

"Talk to him," her sister replied, "He's the one always breaking stuff."

"Who me?" her fiancé asked incredulously, "What about you?"

"Why would I break anything?!"

"Anyway," the middle Tendo daughter broke in, "I want you to come to my room after school Saotome."

"Ya do?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"Most definitely."

"Why does he have to go to your room," the younger girl asked.

"Because he... owes me," her sister replied with a purr to her voice and Ranma gulped.

Akane saw this and frowned, but figured it par for the course. "Idiot. Can't you ever keep it in your pocket?"

"I had ta take it out," Ranma answered in a mutter.

"Sometimes... I wonder how you can spend money like this."

"You know him. No money sense whatsoever," Nabiki drawled. "Well, bye all."

"Where are you going?"

"To class, where else? I for one don't want to be late."

"'Late'?" Akane parroted and looked at her watch. "AHHH! We've got to hurry!"

Rolling her eyes, Nabiki stepped to the door with a bit of a smile

Taking a deep breath didn't help Ranma's nervousness as he stood at Nabiki door. He could still feel his heart pounding against his chest, his breath sitting heavy in his lungs and his stomach dropping into some sort of empty chasm. Wiping his hands on his shirt, he gulped as he considered what could be waiting for him on the other side.

But he knew that running away couldn't be done this time, so he knocked softly and hoped that he wasn't about to stick his head into a lion's maw.

"Come in," called out the middle Tendo's voice, and he opened the door slowly, creeping in almost hesitantly.

Sitting on the bed was Nabiki still dressed in her school uniform, with one leg crossed over the other.

"Ya wanted ta talk ta me?" he asked weakly.

"I did," she told him, and wave him in. "Come inside and lock the door behind you."

He did as she asked, and turned back to look at her. "Okay... now what?"

"Sit down," she replied, and gestured to her desk chair.

Shuffling over to the seat, he slowly managed to get himself to sit on it, and gave her a tremulous smile.

"Good. Now, it's time to get to the meat of why I wanted to talk to you."

"'Kay..."

"Ranma.. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he said with patently false innocence.

"You know what. We both do. I just want to know why."

"Uhh... I dunno what you're talkin' about..."

"You don't? Maybe Akane would..."

"GAH! Don't tell her!"

The middle Tendo smirked at him. "Then tell me why you did it. Why did you splash me like that? Why did you do those... things?"

Deep into panic mode, he waved placatingly at her. "I didn't mean ta do it!"

"You didn't?"

"Nah! It just sorta happened!"

"What? I was an accident? You just happened to fulfil something I've dreamt about for years?"

"Well... no."

"Tell me the truth. Just how did you know?"

"I..," he said in a small voice, "I sorta... overheard ya sayin' 'bout it, and how ya liked me..."

"You did?!" she blurted.

"Uh-huh. And since ya did, I figured that it'd be nice ta make sure that ya got ta live one of them out."

"But why that one?"

Ranma stared at his hands as he fiddled with them. "I dunno... It just seemed kinda... out there, and ya really liked the idea. 'Sides... I've kinda always wanted a pet."

"You have?"

"Yeah, but Pops always told me no. He said it wasn't manly ta be 'babyin' some furry animal', and I never got one. But I wanted one, especially a dog."

"Why a dog?"

"'Cause they're cool. A lot of 'em are big and real tough. And 'cause if I had one, it could chase away all those c...ca... ya know."

"So you just gave up?" she asked archly.

"Sorta. I mean, he got a cook book once..."

"Err... I see... But that means that you just would have taken any girl then? That what we did together didn't mean a thing?"

Glancing down wasn't so good for Ranma, as he could see a smooth length of slim leg beneath the hem of her skirt. But as he looked her over, and saw the small waist, the firm breasts, and the pretty face, he blushed and took to examining the ceiling. "Nah. I did it 'cause it was your thing. It was real nice, but I wasn't 'bout ta make ya do more than it took ta make ya like it. I figured that it was nice ta have a pet, even if it was a girl. That was damn strange, but it was also kinda... neat."

"'Neat'?"

"Yup. I've always seen other kids where I've been stayin' and on tv have fun with pets, so doin' that sorta thing with ya was nice. And now I can see why all the guys thought that being... together with a girl was so great."

"Hold on," Nabiki asked, "You've never been... intimate with a girl before? With all of them coming after you?"

His answer was a silent nod of his head.

"I was your... I should have expected that... But you liked being with me?"

"Yeah. It was fun playin', sittin' and eatin' with ya. And really good when we... ya know," he replied with a deeply embarrased look on his face, "And... it was good ta be the one in charge for once."

"It was, was it?"

"Ya know how my life is. But now that ya are back ta normal... It'll be things as usual right? Ya won't tell anyone... Are ya?"

"Hmmm... but you still want a pet, don't you?"

"I do, but what's that gotta do with anythin'?"

Nabiki smiled at him, and said, "I'll be your pet."

"Huh?" Ranma went dully as he stared at the girl sitting across from him.

She smirked slightly, and slid off the bed to kneel before him. That allowed her to reach over and pull his pants and boxers down, freeing his manhood. It was semi-hard from memories, and she took the organ in both hands.

"Wha... Wha... d'ya think you're doin'?!"

"Being a good pet," she told him simply, and began to stroke him so that his rod began to stiffen. Then she stuck her tongue out and started to lick the entire length of it, drawing groans from him despite his current panic.

"N... Na... Nabiki!"

Drawing her tongue from base to tip of his manhood, she thrilled in the shivers that ran through his body. It told her that she was pleasuring him, and that was something that she found that she really wanted. Making him happy made her happy, though there was an element to it that she couldn't identify.

But he was still nervous, and he pulled her head away from his groin. "What are ya doin'?"

"Serving my owner," she replied with a lick of her lips.

"'Owner'?"

"You don't get it, do you? I want to be your pet Saotome. I enjoyed what we did together, and even after you turned me back, I still want it. Hell, I had the most exhausting and pleasurable session with my fingers that I've ever had, and that was just to get to sleep."

"You're... not mad?"

"Quite the opposite," the middle Tendo girl answered as she stood up. She made sure that he kept his eyes on her as she disrobed and dropped the clothing to the floor so that she could stand nude before him. Cupping her breasts, she squeezed them, pressing her cleavage together. Then she turned to crawl onto the bed, wiggling her backside at him. "Come on... I'm your pet now. What are you going to do with me? Whenever you want, however you want, I'll be there for you to play with, pet, or screw. You can do anything, and I'll be your loyal pet. Mix girl water with dog, cat, rabbit, fox... whatever. I'm yours..."

"Ya wanna be my fiancee again?"

"I want to be your pet. I've been dreaming about this for so long, and only you can make it true..."

Stumbling to his feet, he shuffled to the bed and stared at the girl crouched on it. "Ya wanna be my... pet?"

As an answer, she stuck her bottom so that it rubbed against his manhood and barked at him just as she had when she was a dog girl.

With his heart pounding for a different reason than it had before, he crouched over her, and slid his stiff rod so that it ran down the space between her buttocks before sitting at the entrance to her petals. Stroking them with one hand, he came up with definite proof that she was ready for and wanted him. So, breathing heavily, he sank into her.

Groaning with pleasure, she pushed back at him, making sure that he knew that she was far from angry. In fact it was almost as nice as she remembered it, and grew even better as he began to thrust into her. She could feel her whole body move with the force of his movements, and lost herself in the pleasure of him pumping deep into her. "That's it! Screw me hard! Pump into your pet!"

Half lost himself, he managed to have a slight remembrance and smacked one buttock as he moved into and out of her. "I'm in charge, ain't I?"

"Oh yes..," she groaned partially in pleasure, and partially in apology. "I'll be a good girl..."

"Ya will?" he panted.

"Yes... I wiiilll!" she replied as he took hold of her slim waist and began to pull her onto and off of him. Combined with his thrusting, and her meeting his pushes, it set off a whole set of riotous feelings that surged through her body. It almost felt like she was a rag doll, but the tense needs that were running through her kept her going, and she was definitely thankful for them.

When she finally came, she had to bury her face into a pillow so that she wouldn't scream at the top of her lungs. But even the muffled sound filled the room, and she tightened around him as he emptied himself into her.

They both dropped onto the bed, still joined and panting hard.

As they lay there on their sides, with him deep inside of her, he put an arm around her and cupped a full breast, much to her pleasure.

"Ya really enjoyed that, didn't ya?" he asked.

"Uh-huh..," she sighed happily.

"And ya wanna be my pet, right?"

"Yes. Even if I'm a normal girl to everyone else, I'll still be your pet."

"Then I guess that I gotta do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Figurin' out ways ta play with my pet," he told her.

Giddly, she pressed her back into him and let his hands stroke over her entire body

Watching television was something that Ranma did on a regular basis. It was after all a simple thing to do, and no one was about to attack him for doing it. He could just sit back and relax, seeing the images pass by on the screen and seeing whatever shows that were on at the time.

This time was different for him however, as he had company again sitting with him.

Normally it wouldn't be odd to anyone if he were amongst several people in front of the television. Others liked to see what was on, and he didn't mind sharing. Sometimes he even enjoyed the company.

Which was why to anyone else, it wasn't odd to see that Nabiki was there with him. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room, and they seemed to be acting like this was any other time that they watched television together.

But Ranma knew differently. Before he had merely frozen or panicked when he saw the middle Tendo girl in her shorts and short sleeved t-shirt. Now, he was staring as she stretched her long smooth legs out, and spread them in an apparent attempt to work the kinks out. Arching her back took the aches out of her spine, but had the effect of pushing her full breasts out so that the fabric of her blouse stretched over them. A lick of the lips might have been simply wetting them, but that also reminded of how the lines of them could round.

As far as he was concerned, she was doing it to him on purpose, and trying to see how hot under the collar she could make him.

Which was actually the truth, and Nabiki knew that she was doing it to her owner. She felt a thrill of thinking of him that way, and felt wondrously naughty as she tested her limits. Just as she had when she had put on only the shirt and shorts earlier, she enjoyed how much her body could excite him. This had become an actualization of her

fantasies, and she couldn't help but enjoy it to the fullest.

Ready to do something, but unsure what, Ranma was thankful for Kasumi sticking her head into the room.

"Ranma? Nabiki? It's almost time for dinner," the eldest Tendo girl commented.

"Thanks sis," her sister replied, "I hope it's as tasty as ever."

"You're welcome. I do my best."

"It shows. And I can't wait to get some in me."

Throwing an annoyed and heated gaze at his pet before looking at Kasumi, the pigtailed boy nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Good. Remember, it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Would you mind letting everyone else know?"

"Sure thing."

Watching as he left, a sly smile lit Nabiki's face. She was certain that he had noticed everything that she had been doing and had used all his control not to act. That meant that he was likely frustrated in more than one way, and going to have to do something about it, especially when they would be alone again.

She just hoped he would discipline her well.

Getting up, she went to go wash up

It was a quiet evening after dinner, and the Tendo home was actually managing to be pretty peaceful. Genma and Soun were playing an evening game of shogi. Kasumi was doing the last straightening up before bed and Akane had gone up to her room to do her homework.

All in all, a nice time, and Nabiki was happy with it. She was finally getting to live out one of her longest fantasies, and that was something that even she couldn't help but get excited about. Being a pet to a boy a year younger than her wasn't something that she had ever thought would ever come true, but here it was, and she was already running through the possibilities for what they would be doing together.

Still, she wanted all the time that she could get with him, and luckily for her, he was all alone in the dojo. So, seemingly nonchalantly, she made her way over, and opened the door.

There he was, practicing his art, and looking magnificent doing it. No matter the situation, she was always sure that he was a phenomenon in the fighting arts, though seeing that fit and toned body go through a series of kicks and leaps made other parts of her come to attention as well. Entering quietly, she closed the door behind her and smiled at him before creeping over to him.

"Ranma?" she called lightly, and frowned lightly when she got no response. "Ranma? Uhh... Master? Owner?"

He merely continued on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Come on! Are you too busy to talk, or are you just ignoring me?"

Still he said nothing.

Confused, she went over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why don't ya just go away?" he said, and shrugged her hand off.

"What..?"

"I actually thought that ya wanted me ta help ya live out your fantasy. Instead it's become a new sort of teasin'."

"But I do..."

"Coulda fooled me while we were watchin' tv. Or did ya really want ta let everybody know what we're doin'. Or what ya said ya wanted."

Fear gripped her heart as she realized what was going on. He was pulling away from her, and what she had done had actually pushed him too far. "I didn't mean to offend you..."

"Ya didn't. Ya just made me feel like an idiot... again," he sighed, and started walking away.

Desperation made her leap to hug him so that her chest was crushed against his back. "I'm sorry! I've been a bad pet! You... you could punish me if you want..."

He was still moving before her last sentence made him stop. "What?"

"I... I was only trying to see if you would discipline me... You know, like taking a newspaper to a dog..."

"Ya wanted that..?"

"Yes... If you wanted to... Though you're making me feel terrible now..."

"But how would I punish ya anyway?"

"Any way you want..."

"What am I supposed ta do? Spank ya?"

As a response, she let go of him so that she could step where he could see before undoing the clasp of her shorts and pulling them down to fall around her ankles.

Gulping, he looked like he was going to protest, but he sat down heavily and gazed up at her. "Lay down."

With a hesitant nod, she did as she was bade, laying so that her rear was situated right in the middle of his lap.

For a moment, he looked at the firm globes of her buttocks as they lay there bare of any covering. He was being allowed to do as he wished, and though he didn't understand this power, he knew that he could exercise it. So he raised one hand and slapped the rounded flesh so that it jiggled with the strike. Then he did the same to its mate, and soon he was laying a series of blows on her bottom that were quick and loud.

Biting her lip, she bore her punishment as best she could. It wasn't easy as she discovered that someone who could throw a hundred punches without breathing hard could lay a lot of pain on her backside. But she discovered something else as well. She found out that living it was different than the reality, though this was... more real, and more... focused to her. The pain just showed her the control that he had over her, and for some reason, that made heat pool in places that had to do with something much other than pain.

Once the creamy skin was a uniform red, he pulled back and looked at his handiwork. It was something of a shock to realize that he had done it, and that she wasn't screaming from something that had to hurt a lot. "Ya okay?"

Nabiki nodded, looking subdued as she glanced at her owner over her shoulder.

"Ya aren't mad or anythin'?"

She nodded once more.

"Ya wanna go back like we ain't done anythin' like this? Before ya know."

Her head shake was vigorous, and she whimpered.

"I guess not. Then... you'll be a good girl?"

"I'll be a very good girl."

"That's... good ta hear..," he murmured, and stroked his palm over her reddened rear. Surprisingly, despite her slight hiss of pain, she pushed back at it, and seemed to want him to touch the smooth skin.

"Well, I guess that we'll have ta work on it then... But since it's late and I don't want anyone walkin' in on us, why don't ya get your shorts back on."

Moving quickly, she did as he said, and pulled on the garment she had discarded earlier, only stopping with a wince once. After she had done so, she looked as if nothing had happened, and stood waiting his next instruction.

"Ya go back in first, so that nobody'll think anythin's up."

"Okay Master..," she replied, and walked out quickly, only lengthening her stride when she got outside.

Leaving him wondering what was going on, and just how all this would turn out. Having a girl under his control was weird, but... cool in a way, though he had little idea of what to do about it. So, he figured that he'd do what he always had.

He'd just wing it until he knew how to deal with this whole 'Master/pet' thing.

But right then, he needed a bath, so he got up and went to head for the furo

Having managed to avoid being seen, Nabiki had gone inside as quickly as she could. She made sure to keep from looking too hasty, and headed up to her room before someone could start talking to her. It wasn't that hard, as everyone else had already to finish up what they were doing for the night, and she didn't have to explain why she would be heading into her room.

But she still had to stop herself from nearly slamming the door when she got inside, not out of anger, but out of the desperate need to get it closed.

Once the door was locked, she leaned her back against the cool wood and let out the sigh of tension that she had been holding in. Both fear and excitement had combined to make her pumped up, and she realized that she needed to be alone to deal with what had happened.

And a part of her recognized that she had run like a whipped pet, afraid of her master's anger.

Which she also discovered was closer to the truth than one who didn't know the facts would see.

The pain on her buttocks was still there, and she found that she had to pull off her shorts to stop them from rubbing against the tender flesh. Dropping them to the floor, she let out a relieved breath as the ache receded somewhat. For a moment, she just stayed there and enjoyed that simple act, but then as she noticed that she was standing there in only a blouse, she decided to go all the way, and she shucked it as well.

There was little chance of anybody coming in unexpectedly anyway, save one, and she didn't mind if he came.

Yet, her mind was full of confusion and shock as she was learning things that she hadn't fully understood before, or even knew existed.

One of the main things on her mind was the fact that she for the life of her could not understand why a spanking would create feelings not only in her backside, but in her breasts and belly, as well as between her legs. Heat had pooled in those places, and she was discovering that getting punished wasn't all terrible, though it mainly hurt. But the pain wasn't all physical, and she had to wonder what was happening to her.

As she walked into the center of the room, she also realized that while she was proud of her body, and didn't mind showing it off, she was being more free with it than she had ever been. She had not even blinked at the idea of showing her new master her nude form, and even now she wasn't trying to cover up, though this time it was in the privacy of her own room. Luckily for her, he hadn't blinked, and for whatever reason, had learned to go with the flow.

That was what was foremost on her mind though. She now knew that she hadn't thought what being his pet would totally entail, nor had she taken it as seriously as she had thought. Up until that moment in the dojo, she had considered it like a living dream, or acting out a fantasy. And as in such cases, she had not really thought of it as other than something that they would just do. But he had somehow known, and was totally serious about it. He was willing to have her as his pet so long as she was his pet.

Some might have balked at that, but she was now aware that she was living it, and that fact actually made her... happy. However, that also meant that things were not as clear as she had thought they would be, as her fantasies were about to meld with reality. Gone for the most part was the airy feeling, and in its place was an intensity that pounded in the core of her chest. While in some really out there possibility, she might go full out, and be nothing more than his pet, even in public, right now... it was time to make their relationship happen.

And she found that she liked it.

Plopping down on her bed, she tried to relax, but found her hand inching to the space between her legs. She forced herself to stop, and wondered what Ranma would think if she had done it without his say so. And then she realized what she was thinking, and giggled a bit at the ideas that were popping out into her mind.

All she knew was that this would be a confusing time, full of experiments, learning, and figuring out how things would go, but she wasn't going to stop it.

Even though she was having trouble relaxing

Nabiki was a smart girl that found schoolwork to be easier than many of her contemporaries did. It didn't mean that she breezed through it, but she was intelligent enough to be able to understand the more complex things with less effort. But she still tended to keep her attention mostly on the lessons simply to be able to get them as best she could, even if the dry lectures tended to be boring.

However, in what was a glorious morning, she found her mind drifting from the work at hand. What was being taught at the moment wasn't out that complicated, so she only had to listen with half an ear. That gave her the time to think of other things, and she usually used moments like that to consider her latest scam, or think of what she wanted to do that afternoon. Yet this time, her mind was drifting in a haze, and she had little will to stop it.

Part of it was from the fact that she hadn't slept quietly the previous night. After her encounter with Ranma in the dojo, and her thoughts when she'd gotten to her room, she had taken a while to get to sleep. And when she did, she found herself dreaming of all sorts of kinky things that always included her and her owner. That had been some intense stuff, and she woke up her breathing had been heavy, and her heart was racing. She'd gotten calmer by the time she gotten to school, but she'd still had to make excuses to one of her friends when her distraction had been evident.

Remembering that reminded her of what she had been thinking of then. At the breakfast table, she had found herself idly pondering the idea of herself sitting behind her owner, being a 'proper pet' as she ate apart from everyone else. Only the fact that her father and his had caused Akane to bark insults again had resulted in her being able to calm herself in time.

Sighing heavily to herself, she thought, 'I'm really going through this, but where is it going? Do I really want this?'

Then almost in answer, she felt something throb deep within her, and she realized that this, while frightening, was something that she really wanted.

Looking out the window, she managed to see the front gates, and let her imagination go freely. She saw herself standing there, not as a schoolgirl wearing her uniform, but as a pet leashed and waiting for her master to get her after school. Or merely coming there everyday at dismissal like she'd heard other pets had. Then they could go to the park to play or walk, and then they could go into private for play. Her mind supplied images of her being trained, groomed, and taken care of.

Sometimes she was a girl, sometimes only partly human, and at others she was fully an animal. But in every fantasy she could see herself being with him, and it gave her tingles that were somehow not all from sexual cravings.

The only problem was that it was all mixed up, and she didn't know how their relationship would become in the long haul...

"Miss Tendo?" a voice came, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied dully, her wits taking some time moving her from imagining herself on a leash to dealing with what was in front of her, which happened to be the teacher.

"I asked you for an answer to the question on page 56."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Apparently so. You mind explaining why?"

"I... didn't sleep well last night."

"Then I suggest that you get deal with that later. Right now, pay attention to the lesson," the teacher told her as a few of her classmates giggled.

"Of course," she answered, and watched the instructor go back to the lesson. It was easy to get back into the lesson, but she still had a part of her mind that wanted to wander. Her gaze swept over the girls around her, and she wondered just how many had secrets like hers. For some reason, she found herself feeling somewhat apart from them, and almost like she shouldn't be there. She wondered what they would do if she came openly as a pet, and momentarily imagined it before pushing her mind from the idea.

Still, she knew that there was always a chance that her master would eventually marry, and someday, one of the girls interested in him would find out what, and who, he had for a pet.

It was an odd thought, and she wasn't sure how it would go, so she turned as much attention to the lesson as she could

For Ranma, class was not something to be enjoyed. He knew that there were kids who liked to attend lessons, but he was also quite safe in the knowledge that he wasn't one of them. In his experience, school was a place where things happened that he might not like, and even if most of them hadn't happened, he had been in and out of schools so many times that he had never grown attached to the idea of education. And going to school usually meant that he had to deal with wannabe swordsman, lecherous friends and a headmaster who was almost as in love with his wacky rules as he was in Hawaii.

But he tolerated it, as he did understand some of the need for schooling. It was just that it was mostly dull for him, punctuated with the occasional crazy bit that was his life. That meant that he could normally be found relaxing in class, being as he would be nearly bored out of his mind.

However, this day had him on edge. Just sitting was a tense thing for him, as he felt like there were accusing gazes upon him, especially from his two fiancees. Akane and Ukyo couldn't have known what he had done, but he felt like their gazes were pinning him there, and that once class was over, they'd confront him. Then he'd be in for a really big bashing, and he didn't know what would happen after that.

Then glancing at Akane, he caught her eye before jerking his gaze back to the blackboard. A part of him went still in fear, and he could feel some sweat start to appear on his brow. Taking a few deep breaths allowed him to calm down, but looking back gave him the opportunity to see his Tendo fiancee stretching to get the kinks from writing out. There was a moment then that she wasn't a tomboy, but happened to be a desirable girl.

Right then he choked silently as he realized what he was thinking, and the low mutters of concentration coming from Ukyo reminded him that there were two girls sitting nearby whom he was supposed to marry. He knew that doing so would mean he would have to bed the one he chose, and he wondered what fantasies they might have. Listening to his friends had informed him that boys could be out there, but he now knew that girls could be just as... out there.

Yet, he couldn't feel bad about all that he had done. Bringing pleasure to someone was something new to him, and he had always wanted a pet, someone who would be loyal and affectionate to him, and he could have that wouldn't leave him. That he now had one was nice, but he had to admit that owning a teenaged girl was different than what he had originally planned on. Still, he could see a lot of advantages to it, and remembered so much about her. His memory supplied vivid remembrances of the firm feel of his hands on her backside, the fullness of her breasts as they were shown freely to him, her mouth upon him, and how amazing it was to be buried inside...

Shaking himself free of the images that brought up, he shifted in his seat and tried to calm himself down. Explaining just why he was getting bothered by remembering his time with his new pet was something he didn't want to do. So he brought his breathing down as he wondered just how this would all work out. He was reasonably sure that Nabiki wouldn't be on a leash in public anytime soon, but he was pretty sure that she wanted this. Being his pet seemed to be something she desired, and it was rather... amazing that such an attractive girl would volunteer for such a position. But she liked it, and he had to chuckle as his mind tried to work out images of her being like any other pet. It didn't seem quite realistic at the moment, though he did have to admit that he wasn't quite sure how this would all work out.

Sighing to himself, he leaned an elbow on his desk and gave a slight smirk at the path of his thoughts. It was all slightly unreal for him at the moment, and he couldn't quite entirely believe that it was happening. However, he did understand that it seemed to be as he saw it, and he wondered if he would ever be doing his homework with his pet Nabiki laying at the foot of his chair while she waited for him to finish.

Repressing the chuckle the idea brought up, he tried to push himself to pay attention to the teacher

Lunch time was something that all students could enjoy. It meant that they could get away from the usual problems of boredom and work, and get to talk with their friends while getting to have a bite to eat. That time was not that much, but they enjoyed it, along with all the extra special things that it might bring, such as food sold by the snack bar or a certain chef.

Having gotten his snacks already, Ranma got away from the crowds and wondered if he should sneak one while he was walking. Doing so wouldn't be so bad, and he was hungry anyway. But it wouldn't exactly be fair, and he knew that he had to hurry so that he wouldn't waste much time.

So he rounded a corner, enjoying the quiet air of the place and headed for where he was to eat.

And walked right into someone who was walking in the other direction.

"Hey, watch it!" the girl barked, "Who do you... Ranma?"

Blinking at the familiar voice, he stopped worrying about any possibly dropped treats and looked up at her. "Nabiki? What are ya doin' here?"

"I was going to get something to eat from the snack bar. Looks like you already did."

"Well... yeah. Ya know me."

"I do..."

"So..."

"So..."

Both of them laughed and the middle Tendo daughter blushed slightly. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"I kinda figured that out."

"Then you're not going to punish me for getting in your way?"

"Nah. Why would I..? Oh, yeah."

"Yeah..," she parroted, "So why not?"

"It was an accident. 'Sides, this is school."

"That doesn't matter. I'm your pet, remember? That means everywhere, and at anytime."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What you're sayin' is if I wanted ta touch ya right now..," he asked.

"There would be no problem at all."

"Is that so?" he murmured and balance his snacks so that he could reach out and poke one of her breasts.

His motion surprised her for a moment, and habit told her to blurt out a biting response. But she was able to quickly repress that and allow his finger to push into the firm flesh of her bosom. That turned into a stroke over the blouse as he ran the back of his knuckle over it, and from there went into cupping the breast with his fingertips. The gestures made her both content and excited, and immediately her mind began to supply images of what he could do to, and make her do in the relative privacy they'd found.

Uncertain of what he should do, he merely blurted the first thing he could think of. "Ya are wearin' a bra?"

The red in her cheeks deepened. "You don't like it?"

"Nah, it's not that! I was just wonderin'..."

"I usually wear one to school. All the girls do. Though I do suppose that I can take it off, and go without it..."

With the image that supplied to him making him gulp, he shook his head. "Maybe later. I don't think that I'd like ta explain ta anyone who don't know why..."

"Ahh..," she replied, happy that it was only the possibility of interruption that stopped him. However a part of her was disappointed as it desired the naughtiness and other things that such an act would bring.

"Uuhh... I... Oh heck..."

"What?"

"I've gotta meet up with Hiroshi and Daisuke," he muttered, and withdrew his hand. "Not ta mention your sister."

"Oh..."

"I guess we'll have to stop now..."

"It's perfectly understandable..," she murmured, but this time her unhappiness was audible.

The pigtailed boy heard it, and bit his lip before coming to a decision. "How's about we make some time later?"

"Huh?"

"We can get together later. Maybe go shoppin' or somethin'."

"That might be a good excuse..."

"What excuse? Sure we could do... other things, but we could actually go shoppin'."

"But what would we buy?"

"I dunno... Maybe pet supplies?" he said with a shrug. "When I was in the stores for... ya know, I saw plenty of stuff that we could get. Includin' some treats for my pet?"

A smile came across her features as she perked up at the idea of all that could mean. "I'd like that."

"Then we'll do it. Right now, I've gotta go before someone comes looking for me, especially wantin' ta do some bashin'."

"Sure thing."

"Then go and do what ya gotta do," Ranma told her, giving her a pat on the head.

As he walked away, Nabiki found herself grinning madly as she realized how well things were progressing. She had herself an owner who was kind, generous and wasn't about to risk their 'relationship'. Of course it was still building up to something, but part of that excitement came from discovery.

Knowing that showing off her happiness might cause problems though, she schooled her features into her normal cool expression and went back to her routine,

After lunch, Ukyo's main problem was trying to figure out math equations that didn't have to do with her business. It was easy enough for her to understand simple mathematics, and she could see where algebra might be helpful. But the constant mind numbing work on more advanced concepts was a bit stressful as it was something she didn't like, but still had to work in. There might have been some of her classmates who would be feeling that they had a lot of time constraints, but with her restaurant to run, she knew that she would be up to her ears in work.

All of it was important for her to graduate though, so she knew that she would have to buckle down and get to work.

At least her fiancé seemed happy enough. He'd perked up quite a bit, and that was something that she was pleased to see. In fact, she would have loved to look at him for the period, but that was something that wasn't allowed. So she had to settle for merely being glad that he was content, and maybe even happy.

Then again, she'd prefer it if he was happy with her, especially if that happiness came with a wedding ring. She could just about imagine herself in a wedding dress with him waiting for her. And then they'd have a wedding night, when they would...

Flushing brightly at the ideas and emotions that idea brought up, she hunched over her desk and went into a flurry of activity in a class which was only moving at a turtle's pace.

It got her a bit of stares in the process.

Tatewakei Kuno lived in a world that was his alone, and he didn't like the idea of attending high school, so much as he didn't think that he should have to be in a room with so many for lessons. To him, tutoring by dedicated teachers was what should have been done for his august person, though he bore the fact that he had to stay through such lectures.

But then, his world was based on his own ego, assumptions about the world, and his own clouded view of samurai books, movies and similar items.

An example of such was going on inside of his head. Instead of paying attention to the English lecture at hand, he was delving into his own little fantasies. And this time they were private enough that he was not about proclaim them.

It had to do with his rescuing of the pigtailed girl, and her giving thanks under a cherry tree for vanquishing the vile Saotome. They began with words, and then something more physical...

That was followed by his imagined saving of Akane Tendo at a beach, as she gave first words of thanks, and then more of herself until he went where no other male had reached.

When that ran through, he considered his two loves giving him thanks as they sat in his room, and then what he thought was inevitable would happen.

His imagination proved to be repetitive, unimaginative, and unrealistic.

He was enthusiastic though, and assumed that he was loved by the ladies upon sight. A part of him did feel bad though, as he knew that others would never have the chances that he would.

Glancing at Nabiki Tendo, he sniffed mightily. No doubt she was a female example of those poor souls, and would never have a man brave enough to brave the chill of her bed. As far as he could tell, she would never feel the pleasures that others would.

Like his two loves, whose beauty and virtue would his own reward.

Which he could fully imagine already, including his daydream about his three way hug.

Akane stopped in mid-thought and felt a chill run down her back. She could see Ranma shiver as well, and frowned. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Dunno," he replied as quietly. "Probably just a breeze, but..."

"What?"

"It was almost like something bad just came around."

She snorted and went back to her studies. There was already enough work and she didn't need to borrow trouble. Besides, even if it was something 'bad', it was probably just one of the idiots who usually stirred up stuff.

Not that she wanted them to. Chaos was too common already, and she'd prefer some quiet. Unfortunately she had a fiancé who's happy act lately was probably due to extra portions from those other girls. But she didn't care, really. He could go wherever he wanted to, and she wouldn't worry. It wasn't like she minded if he went and spent time with some other girl. They were welcome to him, and could share him for all she cared.

Her mind was focused and dedicated on important things, not boys. She didn't imagine him and his strong body in her bed at all. And those meetings in the baths had not impressed her in the slightest.

Especially as she pounded all her naughty thoughts down back into their sealed off corner of her subconscious. As Kasumi showed, the way to go was to be beyond such things. Her elder sister might have been watching over the house after high school, but she got guys like Doctor Tofu interested in her. That, combined with her confidence and skill in her area made the eldest Tendo sister the youngest role model.

That meant no naughty thoughts. Such things were bad, and she'd already seen what those sorts of ideas did to people. Plus, she was strong and confident on her own. She'd stick to the important stuff

Sitting around would have been easy for any one, and that included Ranma. As he had grown up with a father who held 'sleeping' as a recreational activity, he'd gotten used to it. Not that he minded, as it gave him plenty of time to do other things, like read or watch television. It even gave him the chance to think on what he'd like to do later, such as a training session, or stopping in for lunch.

But in this case, he had little opportunity to do anything, as all he could do was to sit around and wait. He had been the one to decide on the trip a few days earlier, and when he had been in school, it had seemed to be a good idea. However, with days to think about it, he was imagining all sorts of possibilities, and with his inexperience, and just awakened libido, he couldn't stop coming up with things to make him fidget in his seat. If he could have, he would have been out the door, and heading along on the trip.

There was one problem with that though.

Even if a girl had given herself to him as a pet, she was still female, and had to take more time than he knew why to get ready.

So he was stuck there, sitting and waiting on his companion to get going, but not able to get into anything to pass the time due to the fear that she'd come when he was busy.

He wondered if making him wait was something that he could punish her for.

And then he got something that jolted him out of his semi-bored state.

"What are you doing laying around Ranma!" barked an all too familiar voice.

Practically jumping to stand up, he looked at his fiancee standing there in her skirt and blouse combo and tried to get his heart rate back down. "I'm not layin' around! I was just restin'!"

"Oh really..? Then you wouldn't mind doing something, would you?"

"Well, no..."

"Good! Then you can help around here!"

"Actually... I can't," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And why not? If you're not busy, then why can't you help me in the dojo or something, hmm?"

"Ya see... I've gotta go out..." "Uhh... no."

Akane snorted as she glared at him. "Yeah, right! Where else would you go if not to one of those restaurants?"

"With me, little sister," put in another voice.

"Huh?"

Nabiki came into the room in a top that had a neck line that showed a deep valley of cleavage and a pair of pants that hugged the slim curves of her legs and backside. "He's been waiting on me."

"He has?" the younger girl asked while her fiancé choked on the sight of what the newcomer was wearing.

"Yeah. You know him, always wearing the same things. But I thought that I'd look good, so I took the time to get properly ready."

"But where would he go with you?

"Sounds like you don't think I would be on the up and up."

The youngest Tendo just gave her sister a flat stare.

"Whatever. But just so you can relax, I'll tell you. He has no choice. He has to go."

"What?"

"If he doesn't come with me, it might be a bit of a problem, if you know what I mean."

For a moment, Akane stared at the other girl blankly before she came to a realization, or as close to one as she could with the information she had. If Ranma, the generally clueless jerk, had to go with her sister, the known mercenary money grubber, then he must have agreed to this to pay back one of his many debts. Obviously he was to be some sort of pack mule while her sister went out shopping from store to store.

"So, you see, we have to go," Nabiki drawled. "If you're ready... Ranma."

"Ummm... Yeah," the pigtailed boy agreed, and moved to join the elder girl. "Bye Akane."

"See you later little sis," the middle Tendo purred as the two of them headed for the door

Scowling heavily, Akane watched her sister drag her fiancé out the door. It seemed that yet again the elder girl had gotten the drop on that annoying idiot, and was obviously using whatever she had on him, some sort of money debt no doubt, to make him go with her. She could have even manipulated him into promising to do something with her without him knowing what it was. Whatever the way, she was still up to her old tricks, and was certainly going to milk it for all it was worth.

Not that Akane cared. Oh no, she didn't give a fig about anything her sister might have done to get Ranma to do what she wanted. For all she cared, they could go anywhere they wanted. After all, she had better things to do than to worry about stupid things like this. He was always getting into trouble anyway, so why should this be any different. Besides, it wasn't like anything was going to happen while they were out, other than more likely manipulations from her sister.

In fact, she was so unconcerned that she thought that she would go shopping herself! There were plenty of sales on, and there was a cute little bag that she'd had her eye on. This would give her the chance to see if it was on sale, and she would be able to get the jump on any presents she needed for upcoming birthdays and the like. She could get out there and enjoy herself just as much as Nabiki was. And if she just so happened to come across her fiancé and sister, well then, that was perfectly good.

It wasn't like she was going out just to trail after them. Being in the same area would simply mean that they would eventually come across each other. Which would mean that she would accidentally see what they, or rather Nabiki, were up to. Nothing about it had to deal with any worry or concern on her part, and she certainly wasn't going to check up on Ranma to make sure that he wasn't being taken advantage of too much. There was only the wish to go shopping and make certain that she would have a chance to catch any deals that she could find.

Satisfied with her decision and justification, the youngest Tendo ran up to her room to get her pocket book and money so that she could go through with her plan.

Frowning slightly, Ranma stopped in mid stride and tried to figure out what that odd chill was.

"What is it?" Nabiki asked with a concerned look of her own.

"I dunno... All of a sudden, I felt like somethin' bad might be headin' my way."

"Oh... But it's just a feeling, right?"

"Well... yeah..."

Smiling brightly, she wrapped both of her arms around one of his and pressed her shapely body against him. "Then we can relax and enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Erk! Ya do know that we're still near the dojo. Everybody'll kill us if they see ya doin' this!"

"True..," she allowed, "But don't you like it?"

"Uhh... Uh-huh. I do.., but I'd sorta like ta keep on breathin' too."

"Oh well... I do understand. Maybe we can shop in another ward on this trip, and then we'll get to do this there," she purred softly, "And maybe you can have more fun with me then, if you like."

Ranma blushed very hard as she released him,

The train ride was rather crowded, not that Ranma expected much else. He'd known that such transportation tended to have a lot of passengers, and so they'd get stuck having to find whatever space they could find. It was such a regular part of life that he merely dealt with it.

What he had a problem with was Nabiki's choice of positioning. Nominally it was supposed to keep her from being groped by some pervert who thought the anonymity that this sort of situation was an opportunity. Which made putting him between herself and the rest of the passengers perfectly understandable. However, she also used it as an opportunity.

The way they were created a little private space where she just happened to press against him. Her hands touched him in ways that had him fighting not to jump, and she had a tendency to give him looks that had his heart racing in more ways than one. And then there was the fact that he was in a perfect position to see down her shirt...

"Ya really should calm down, ya know," he reminded her, "There's a lot of people around."

She raised a brow at him. "Am I being a bad girl then?"

"Well... not really, but you're pushin' it."

"Oh... I suppose that you'll have to let me know just how far to go..."

He could feel his blush heating his skin all the way down to his chest.

Walking around the streets of the shopping area, Akane wondered why she hadn't seen her fiancé and sister. It wasn't like she was looking for the two of them, but she hadn't left that much after them. They should have been around there somewhere, and the fact that she hadn't spotted them was strange. But she was certain that she would do so soon enough, and when she did, then she'd deal with the two of them.

Until then, she could go shopping too.

"Oooh! That skirt's pretty..," she commented to herself and headed to the window display she'd just seen, momentarily distracted from her plan.

Once they had gotten off the train, Nabiki had been ready to get on with why they came. The trip hadn't been that much trouble for her, and she had most of the energy she'd gotten on with. There were possibilities here, and she didn't want to waste them.

"You're excited, ain't ya?" Ranma asked as he looked at his pet.

"Definitely. I can't wait to get shopping."

"That's funny, ya know. I've never really known ya ta wanna go ta too many stores."

"Oh?"

He rubbed the back of of his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but ya take a lot of money, 'xcept ya don't spend it..."

"That... It was mainly a way of keeping score, almost a game, to prove that I was the most clever out of everyone. And they are high school kids. Except Kuno and his sister, not many have a lot of money. Any way, I've never really seen the need for going out and buying lots of stuff when saving it for the good stuff is better."

"Or borrowing it."

"Exactly," she replied, and looped an arm around his, "Only now we're shopping for stuff that could be really great. Where are we going to shop?"

"You're letting me pick?"

"Of course. As my owner, it's your call. And I wouldn't know which one to go to first."

"Huh?"

"Well, there is the opportunity to get more things from the pet store, maybe even an I.D. for my collar, one with a nice name you could give me and you put down as my owner..."

"That'd be... definitely pet stuff," he agreed.

"Or we could go to a clothing store."

"Why there?"

"Because there you could dress your pet up," she told him impishly, "I mean, don't you want to see me in clothing you picked out? Something that you find nice and sexy?"

"Err... Yeah..."

"Or we could go to a costume store."

The pigtailed boy blinked at her. "Ya got a party?"

"Of sorts. That water of yours is not easy to get I suppose."

"Ya don't know the half of it."

"Then we can save it for special occasions. But a costume or two could be fun. Maybe something to make me your puppy just by changing clothing? Or one of those bunny-suits with the stockings and the high heels where it's so low cut that my chest might just bounce up? Or perhaps one of many of the others I can be for you."

"I... guess that'd help when ya have other people 'round..."

"Mmm... I like the way you think. Still, there are certain stores that sell items of an intimate nature, stuff that can be used to make it more fun," she purred.

"'Intimate'?"

"Stuff that in some cases really only has uses when sex is involved."

His eyes widened at the thought of being in a room full of things useful in bedroom actions.

"So Master, where are we going to go first?"

Realising that getting certain items would go a long way to advance the whole thing, and would make Nabiki happy, Ranma decided that there was pretty much just one store to start off with. It would set the mood, and give them a chance to have real stuff to work with. He still wasn't quite sure on how to take this whole thing, but he knew that he could get a handle on it eventually. And it would allow him to imagine himself as a pet owner like any other.

Besides... he knew that this would be one of the harder things to do, and he wanted to get it over with before losing his nerve.

"C'mon, Let's go," he said, taking his pet to guide her along.

Nabiki smiled at him. "You've picked a place?"

"Yup. Goin' ta that store."

"Oooh, fun right off the bat."

Shampoo sighed as she took a breather in between serving tables. At the moment she had a bunch of customers who had come in at pretty much the same time, so it had been a bit of trouble getting all their stuff together. But she had managed it, and dealt with all the problems, including boys hitting on her easily enough.

After all, they had no chance with her anyway, even if she was a free woman. However, she had her Airen and he was more than enough man for her. He had back bone, he was strong, and he wasn't full of himself... well, not much, so long as one stayed away from trying to be better in the Art. Plus, he wasn't as hormonally stupid as some boys, which she did have to admit that he was a bit obtuse in that direction. She didn't mind showing off her body, and getting admiration for it, but the fact that the only boy that she wanted to share it with was apparently oblivious to that fact made it a headache. Still, she had hope one day that she'd get him to drag her off for a wild night.

He was after all the young man of her dreams...

"Shampoo! I love you!"

"EEK!"

"Hey, you're not my Shampoo..."

Though the only one who really wanted to compete for her hand with him was a mostly blind, half witted duck who mistook a middle school girl for her.

Sighing heavily, she wondered if she might get a chance to stop in and see Ranma that evening.

After she smashed Mousse for harassing the customers again.

Ranma looked over the purchases they'd already made and began to wonder how he'd missed the other uses for those products. Sure he'd shied away from such things both out of reluctance to go in that direction, and a wish to stay breathing.

But he'd never gone shopping with Nabiki like this before either. Collars and other things he'd already used, yet some of the stuff she'd picked out were a surprise, like the chains. He wasn't planning on asking though, and he knew that he could figure something out. At least he had made her not get the pet bed, since a big floor pillow would do just as well.

However, there was one thing left, and it had him blushing as he looked at the clerk.

"You want an id tag, but you don't want to put the license number on it," the clerk asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, "We sorta... I got a pet ready and waitin', only we don't have the license yet. I'd sorta like ta have everythin' ready before then though."

"Oh really. So, you have a name for your pet?"

"Umm... Well... How's 'bout... 'Nabi-chan'! That's it! And put Ranma Saotome as the owner, 'kay?"

The elder man took a long look at the two teens in front of him and wondered if they knew how obvious they were being. The whole story was inane, but then again, he'd had this sort of thing before. He didn't want to know then, and he didn't want to know now. It was there business, so he merely nodded. "Okay then, just give me a few moments."

"'Nabi-chan'?" Nabiki asked with a sour look at the man went into the back, "What's that?"

"Simple," the pigtailed boy replied, "It's cute."

"So?"

"Pet names are supposed ta be like that, 'specially when ya have a girl pet. 'Sides, ya said it was my choice, and this works, don't ya think."

"Well, yeah," she had to admit. "Too bad it's not legal..."

"Huh?"

"Just imagine if you could openly have me for your pet. I mean so that in the eyes of the neighbors and the law, it would be so."

He shrugged. "Could do that now, only I'd have ta change ya totally ta a dog or somethin'. Not sure I'd want ta go that way though."

Nabiki stared as he wandered off to look at some squeeze-toys and wondered just why she had fear, excitement and pride warring in her chest

Having collected their purchases, including the tag which seemed to be the most important thing to her, they left the pet store. It had been interesting for Ranma, since he'd never shopped this way before. Usually he'd just go in and get what he wanted if he was alone, or be bored as Akane wandered around in a search he couldn't understand. But with this trip, he was not only seeing why girls could look around so much, but he was actually getting some input on the decisions.

"We got everythin'?" he asked idly.

"Yes, we have," Nabiki replied, pulling herself from her musings on the tag. There was plenty of time to consider the possibility of wearing it all the time later. Right now, it was time for shopping, and hopefully for more things that were as... interesting as they'd already gotten.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Definitely."

Sitting off in a corner, Mousse nursed his head and wondered why that girl had to hit him so hard. It had been an honest mistake, and he hadn't thought that she would get that mad over it. But she'd gone and screamed her head off while hitting and kicking him with all she got. There was no chance that she could actually do something to him, but it still hurt, and it was definitely embarrassing.

And that made his beloved have to end the... incident, which she did by use of her bonbori. He wound up on the floor barely conscious while she apologized to the customer. It must have pained her greatly, though he did wish that she found another way to deal with it.

She didn't seem to be too put out though, as she was smiling and fairly bouncing along. Peering through his glasses, he could see her weaving in that way that said that she had something better than what she was doing on her mind. Yet, he was there already, so he couldn't figure out what it could be...

Then he realized just what she must have been planning. His beloved must have been thinking about visiting Saotome again! The guy didn't deserve her, but she was still willing to go see her.

Well, he could deal with that just fine. He'd simply intercept her and prevent Saotome from getting to her, even if he had to go all the way to the Tendo house!

Satisfied with his plan, he smiled to himself, as the day was already looking up.

He had gotten through the vinyl cat outfit with just a bit of anxiety, and had only swallowed hard when she came out in the small dress with the angel wings. The dog stuff, with the gloves and such was oddly cute as well as attractive. And the little batwings did seem to fit her somehow.

But Ranma was having a bit of trouble with the current outfit. It wasn't the idea of it, but rather how she looked in it. The outfit was so tight that she didn't wear anything under it, and it was so low cut that it just cupped her breasts. At the hips it was high cut, lending length to her shapely legs, which would get a boost from the heels she would wear. The bunny ears seemed to fit, just as did the tail on her tail. He could picture himself sneaking into her room to find her all decked out and oddly enough made a realization.

"What are you thinking?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm thinkin' that I know now just why it was such a big thing when I wore one of those," he replied.

"What?"

"I didn't realize what a girl actually looks like ta a guy when they're in that sorta outfit."

That confused her for a moment before she realized just what he meant. "Oh, good. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah. I like it. A lot."

"And maybe you'll give me some treats when I wear this. Maybe a few... carrots."

"'Carrots'? What..," he began, and then tracked where her eyes were trailing. "Err..."

"Don't worry. I'll be good."

"Glad ta hear it."

"Though, you could always pet your bunny," she suggested, turning around so that she could present her taut rear to him and waggle the cotton ball on it before his eyes. "If you wanted to."

"The things I do..," he sighed, and stroked a hand over her buttocks, making her smile in pleasure.

"That feels good."

"Hope so. Only..."

"Yes?"

"We've still got some shoppin' ta do, and I feel like goin' ta the clothin' store next," he said, giving her backside a gentle swat. "So why don't ya go and get changed so we can get ya another outfit or two?"

She found herself giggling in response, and fairly bounced off to do as he'd suggested

They had to take the time to pay for their chosen items, but Nabiki didn't really mind all the delay. It was a wonderful time for her, as she would be able to go out with her owner, and buy things for their mutual enjoyment. She could pretend that the problems of the world did not exist, and that they were simply Master and pet. Not that she ever really forgot the problems of their situation, but they were far enough away from them to ignore any possible difficulties for the time being.

So she was able to stand before him and pose a little as she showed off her outfit. "How do you like it?"

"It's pretty good," Ranma observed, noting the way the tight skirt clung to her slim legs, "And I... I... Like the top."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"That's understandable, since you picked it out."

"You don't mind it, do ya?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"Of course not. And that exercise outfit you picked is great."

"Errr... thanks. I just realized that if I'm gonna be your.., ya know, I'd prefer it if I got ya trained."

"And I'm sure that you will... in more ways than one," she told him.

He blushed so heavily he thought his face would catch fire.

"Now... I do have an idea..."

"Ya do?"

"Would you mind putting this on me?" she asked, holding out a choker.

"Sure thing," he said, and did as she asked, "It looks good, but why did ya want me ta do that?"

"I was thinking that it's pretty close to a collar."

"Oh... Well, we can get it, and see 'bout it later."

"Terrific! Now if you don't mind, I think there are some outfits you picked still left."

As far as Akane was concerned, it was a perfectly fine day to go shopping. There were some great things on sale, and the weather was rather nice. It was a day for peering into windows and strolling through markets, and there were many others doing much as she was. She'd already brought a few things, and was keeping an eye out for anything that she might want to add to her purchases.

But she wasn't about admit that she was also looking for her fiancé and sister. The two of them were old enough to take care of themselves, and she certainly didn't care if they went off together. If anything, she was happy for them, and it didn't matter that Nabiki was a manipulative mercenary who had sold revealing pictures of her own family, and Ranma was a simple minded jerk who couldn't out-bluff a sleepy five year old.

It was just that she thought that she might spot them during their own shopping, and could possibly join them.

Oh, and she was the slightest bit... grumpy, and needed a chance to vent.

Which was provided by a familiar, if unwanted face. "Akane Tendo! How wonderful it is to see you! No doubt you must have noticed the fine weather which has come to grace us, and decided to go out in search of another to join you in appreciating this glorious day. And who better to do so with than I, Tatewakei Kuno, who you must have gone in search of so that you might show your love."

"Kuno..," Akane growled in annoyance.

"Since that foul sorcerer is nowhere within reach to interrupt us, come to me and be free to declare your love!" the delusional kendoist declared, "I came out to enjoy the wonder of this day, and the knowledge that you sought me out makes it all the sweeter! Come to me so that we might seek such pleasure together!"

Now, it was said around the school that Akane Tendo couldn't touch the ingredients of a meal without something going wrong. That was incorrect, as Kasumi regularly asked for her help. Though Akane's cooking was not about to win any awards, she was very good at pounding things. When her eldest sister needed someone to tenderize things, she went to the youngest member of the family. It took some careful watching over the work, but when properly supervised, she could make such meals much better, though she did no cooking at all.

She put that skill to great use at the moment.

"I knew that you would come to me!" Kuno happily cried out. "Dive into my arms and... My weapon... OW! OUCH! EEP! AHHHH! OOOF! WAAAA! OOOHH! ACK! GACK! That did not hurt. Gah..."

Tossing down the broken bokuto down on its fallen owner, Akane snorted in disgust, but felt better about herself. She might not be as fast as Ranma, especially with that speed punch, but she could handle herself just fine. Not that she wanted to deal with them, and Ranma could have them all to himself. Still, she liked to know that her skills weren't being wasted.

With a sniff, she turned away from the currently unconscious upper class-man, and restarted her window shopping.

Leaning back against a wall, Ranma tried to look at ease, but he wasn't exactly feeling secure at the moment. Oh, he didn't mind the fact that he was shopping with Nabiki, or that she was his pet. And he was learning to enjoy her little come ons and such.

What was making him fidgety was the fact that he was not only in the ladies' section of a clothing store, but he was standing right at the dressing rooms. There was only one occupied at the moment, but he was terrified of what might happen if a girl came along and something happened. But he tried to put it out of his mind so that he could enjoy the fact that he was supposed to be perverted, at least a little.

"Are you ready to see the next selection?" Nabiki asked him.

"Whenever ya are," he replied, wondering what it would be this time.

She came out and he nearly stopped breathing. Instead of the clothes that he'd expected, she came out only in a matching set of panties and bra. They were made of a sheer fabric that clung to her curves so that nothing was left to the imagination, and only had some lacy designs trailing over them just enough to keep them from being completely see through. Only the difference in color told him that she was wearing anything, and he gulped at the sight.

"So..?" she asked.

"I... I... Oh wow..," he stammered.

"I'll take it as meaning that you like them."

"I do... really... But I thought that what we were doing was coming here to get ya clothing."

"We came to get me clothing that you want to see me in. And that includes lingerie."

"It does? Whoa..."

"Definitely," she told him, and held up another bra, but this one, while seeming to be more solid, was seemed off to him. "What about this one?"

"It looks fine enough, 'xcept I really haven't seen it that much."

"You haven't?"

"Nope. I mean, it's in your hand..."

"Okay. Then let me help you visualize," she replied, and started taking off the bra that she was wearing.

"What are ya doin'?!"

"Nothing. There's no one here, and you're supposed to see my body all you want, remember?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Then I guess there's no problem."

"Yeah... Just be careful, okay."

"I understand." She finished pulling off one bra, giving him a full view of her cleavage, and put on the other one. "Now what do you think?"

"It's... Why are they sellin' bras that are only halfway made?"

Nabiki blinked and looked down to see where her nipples were showing. "It's supposed to be like that, so that a girl can show off her chest when she wants, like for a guy. Such as yourself."

"Oh..."

"I think that I forgot just how innocent you can really be..."

"Ya ain't puttin' me down, are ya?"

"Certainly not. It's one of your good points. Though, I would still like to know how you like it."

"It's... I can imagine ya in your room, 'kay?" he choked out.

"You... Ah, I see."

"Good, 'cause I ain't 'bout ta explain."

"You don't have to. Still there's plenty of lingerie for you to pick from."

"There is..?" "There is," she purred, "And it's all your choice."

"Hey, might not be so bad, huh?"

"That we can definitely agree on."

"'Xcept we shouldn't go overboard. I wanna go home after this."

"You do?"

The pigtailed boy frowned at the sound of disappointment in her voice. "What's the matter?"

"I was hoping that we could make a stop over at the toy store for adults."

"'Toy store'? What... You mean what ya were talkin' 'bout when we left the train."

"Exactly. Can we? I'd like to see if we could get something to use in private. Maybe something you could use on me..."

"Ummm... We'll see. Right now, we haveta finish here, okay?"

"Sure thing," she agreed and started changing into another set.

Ranma just stared and wondered if he should close the changing room up,

"Okay Great-Grandma!" Shampoo called out from the Nekohaten, "I going now!"

"Enjoy yourself child. And don't get into too much trouble," Cologne replied.

As he came out from the back, Mousse heard this and stared as he saw his beloved fairly skipping out and riding off on her bicycle. She had looked so happy as she did it, and she hadn't even bothered to let him know. That hurt a bit, but what had him transfixed on the spot where she'd been was the fact that he had no doubt about where she was going. Certainly she would take the opportunity of having no customers at the moment to go and visit Saotome!

That he couldn't allow, as they were meant to be together, and he was sure that one day she'd realize that. Until then he couldn't give up, and he had to do all he could to prove to her just how dedicated he was. Luckily, he already had a plan, and taken care of every chore that he'd had. So he had nothing in between him and his coming interception of Shampoo.

"Shampoo! Wait for me!" he cried out, racing out the door in the direction she left. He tore out after her, ready to surmount any obstacle in searching for her. Then perhaps when they were alone, she would feel safe enough to tell him how she truly felt! And that was not a chance that he could resist.

The Amazon Matriarch watched him go and wondered just why 'Mister Part Time' had such a desire to follow her great-granddaughter as she made her deliveries. She put it down to youth and stupidity, and pushed it aside. If that fool bothered her too much, Shampoo was perfectly capable of dealing with it, and there were soaps to watch.

Standing on the train as they were on their way home, Ranma glanced out the window and grinned at the sight of the sun just hanging over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, and even if it was diving behind the buildings of the city, he could find enjoyment in watching it.

"What is it?" Nabiki asked him.

"I just like watchin' the sky is all," he replied.

"I noticed that. Maybe you should try out for something in astronomy."

"Nah... They're just familiar, ya know? When Pops and I were travellin' all 'round, we were at so many different places that I never really counted. But there was always a sunrise and a sunset, and the great thing 'bout 'em was the fact that when ya went ta a new place, there was always somethin' different ta see even though I'd seen a lot of 'em."

"Hmmm..," she observed, "That sounds rather nice... And you just proved that you can be good with words."

"I can..?"

"Yes, you can. Though not in certain situations... like that last store we went to..."

He stopped for a moment as he remembered the place in question, and his reaction to what had been sold within. There had been items he'd never known existed, and there were things which had uses that he had to wonder about who'd thought of them. As it was, he'd barely made his choices, and it was only through his pet's goading that he'd made it through.

"Don't worry. I'll keep quiet about what we brought there, and we'll put it in my room. Until you want to use them on me, that is," she whispered.

Only the fact that he'd been keeping his voice down kept his nervous laughter from getting more than a few odd looks.

Walking along the street, Akane looked up at the darkening sky and noted that the sun had already slipped below the horizon. Which meant that it was getting late, and that she would have to get home soon. Not that she was particularly pleased by how much time she'd wasted, though she was glad that she'd gotten out. After all, she'd gotten some good deals, and hadn't really been out to find her fiancé and sister.

It would have been nice to see them at least once though.

With a great sigh, she passed Mister Matsui's shop as she headed over to go home, hoping that she wouldn't have to rush to get ready for dinner. There was little doubt that she wouldn't have too much trouble in that, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She also could have done without a basically blind Amazon boy diving into her back with a cry of "Shampoo!" Yet she did have it, and barely managed to keep her purchases from getting destroyed. That didn't change the fact that the idiot was hugging her, and his hands were beginning to roam.

"Oh my love! I caught you before you got stuck with that Saotome," Mousse said as he clutched at the girl in his arms. "Now my beloved, you are... missing hair... You're dressed odd too... And these don't feel right..."

Being hugged by a boy like this was something Akane wasn't fond of to say the least, but when he insulted her chest while he was... was... groping her was not to be tolerated. Backhanding him into a nearby wall, she twirled around and glared at him. "Mousse! You idiot!"

"Hmm? Akane Tendo? What are you doing here?" he asked as he weakly managed to slide his glasses onto his face.

"I was shopping, not looking to have you come and jump me like that!"

"Oh... I thought that you were Shampoo for a moment there. I heard a bell and just reacted. When I saw a girl holding something, I thought I'd found my Shampoo."

"Well, you didn't! In fact, the bell came from the bicycle shop I just passed!" she growled as she put her hands on her hips.

"I realize that now, but I was jumping at the chance to catch my beloved before she went and did something terrible!"

"I'm not surprised. But what is happening this time that let you think attacking me.., again, was a good idea?"

"She's been bubbling with happiness all day, and she rushed out the door with barely a word! I think that she's going to search for Ranma!"

That information made the Tendo girl's jaw clench. Not only did she have to worry about Nabiki manipulating Ranma, but now she had to deal with that Amazon girl coming over to push herself on him. She didn't care of course, and he was welcome to what he got, but she didn't like it all the same. It was a direct plan, which would fit the warrior quite well. All of which meant that she had to get home before another mess got started.

"I am sorry about this," he apologized. "I mean, how I could have been so mistaken, I don't know. There is no way that a girl with a figure like yours could have matched Shampoo's."

Growling deep within her throat, Akane decided to give Mousse what his inhalation of his lower limb had given him, and punted him off in the direction of the sunset.

Then she turned away, grumbling under her breath as she fairly stomped her way home.

"You know what Dai?" Hiroshi asked his friend as the two of them idly strolled down the street.

The darker haired boy blinked. "No, what?"

"It's been a pretty quiet day. Ranma hasn't gotten into any fights, the girls have pretty much done nothing, and not a single new weirdo has appeared in the neighborhood."

"I see what you're saying. It is pretty.., I don't know.., peaceful."

"Which means that we haven't got a chance of getting to see some excitement from Ranma, or his girl side, or both."

"It is strange," Daisuke admitted. "It just seems odd not to have something, anything happen."

At that moment, a body flew over them and landed in the canal they'd been walking beside. Peering through a fence, they saw a dazed duck bob to the surface, and simply float there.

"It's Mousse," Hiroshi observed, "Think he annoyed that cute Shampoo again?"

"No... It looked more like Akane's handiwork," Daisuke told him.

"True..."

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I just remembered that I have a new game at home, and its just begging to be played."

"On that new system you got, with the high resolution graphics?" the lighter haired boy asked, excitement saturating his voice.

"It even has a special level where you can get the female characters different outfits, like miniskirts and bikinis!"

"Great! Let's go!"

The two boys raced off for the game, leaving Mousse behind to recover

Kasumi had enjoyed the peace of the day, as she liked things that way. It had been quiet with no arguments between engaged couples, no fathers pushing agendas, nor were there any visitors creating havoc. Things were as nice as they had been when her mother had been around, which she thought was a high accomplishment.

Not that she minded all those things. Everyone seemed to be so full of life, and ready to go into life. She loved having guests, and was always ready to properly greet any who might come to see them. Of course, she had to make certain that things were well kept, as the house would not clean itself, and someone had to take care of the family's needs. That was her calling, and there was no way that anyone who stopped by could be putting her out.

She just liked the idea of a relaxing day just as much as anyone else.

But when the call of "We're back!" came in her sister's tones, she was more than happy over hearing it, and made her way to the entryway. "Welcome back," she said with a soft smile, "I hope that you got everything that you needed."

"As much as we could," Nabiki confirmed as she slipped out of her shoes. "But we did the best that we could."

"'Course, that means that we wound up buyin' till we couldn't anymore," Ranma grumped as he several bags in his arms.

"You did agree that it was fine to buy them, right?"

"Yeah, yeah... But d'ya realize just how much stuff this is?"

"I do, since I did most of the paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Looking at his rather put out expression, Kasumi giggled, happy that the two of them seemed to be getting along.

"Well, I figure that we'd better get this stuff away," the pigtailed boy, "So, ya comin'?"

"Right after you," the middle Tendo daughter replied, trailing after him, "And I'll see you later sis'."

"Okay," Kasumi agreed and watched the pair head up the stairs. She smiled as she thought about how nice Ranma had been for carrying Nabiki's things. He was helpful when he needed to be, and she was glad that he was such a nice boy. But with nothing left to do there, she left to head back to her kitchen. Dinner was coming up, and it wouldn't cook itself.

"There we go," Ranma said as he put their purchases on Nabiki's bed. "They look like they're all there."

"You know, I could have carried something," Nabiki told him as she arched a brow.

"Ya coulda, but I'm stronger. 'Sides, I wanted ta."

"That was nice of you."

"I won't even charge ya for it."

Smirking back at him, she put her hands on her hips as she waggled them around. "Not even a little?"

"Nope. And that ain't somethin' that ya can use ta pay."

"I... You know, you still surprise me."

"That's good ta hear," he replied, and then sighed. "But... I can't do any more 'surprisin'' right now."

"Why not?"

"'Cause ya are gonna unpack what we brought and put it away while I go practice. I do haveta, and if I don't Pop might just decide that we need ta spar. And..."

"What?"

"I don't wanna be eatin' like I am now. I need ta get some exercise ta work off some energy."

"Oooh... That sounds interesting, but I suppose that you have to do it," she reluctantly agreed.

"But don't ya worry. We can find another time ta do something."

"I can't wait."

"Guess we'll have ta do it soon then. But for now, I've gotta go," he told her, leaning over her shoulder. He grinned at her, but her attention was more on the fact that his hand was gabbing her jean-clad buttocks and squeezing, with a couple of fingers brushing against her thigh.

"Okay then..."

"'Bye."

Watching him leave, Nabiki realized that she had already begun to respond to his touch. It wasn't massive, but he had managed to make her breath quicker and grow expectant for what she'd hoped would happen. Heck, had he gone further, she would have been ready to go down the slope to total abandonment. But she could see the wisdom of his words. They didn't have the time for it right now, and though that side of her was growing in importance, there were other concerns at the moment.

Besides, he'd left her with a task, and she knew that she had to do it. Once she had gotten control of herself, she closed and locked the door before starting what had been left for her. Heading over to the bags, she began with putting away the clothing. That was simple enough, and expected. Costumes weren't so much of a problem, as she put them as if she was holding them for a possible future event. The pet stuff was harder, and while there were other, more expected places, she knew that if she put them there, questions would be raised.

And then she caught sight of the bag that held what they'd brought at that sex shop. She could still remember it in vivid detail and knew that it would be a long time before she forgot that stop. Just thinking about her owner's reactions had proven to be rather... amusing, and the sight of all those different items was definitely something that she would remember. In that bag was what they had taken away from that store, and represented yet another step in living her fantasy. Which was wonderful, considering she was getting to do something few had ever done.

There wasn't even a problem of seeing herself go back there. Though, she did have to wonder what that woman that had been behind the counter was doing at the moment.

Chuckling to herself in remembrance, Nabiki settled down to the task at hand,

Trudging home, Akane wondered just where her sister and Ranma had gotten to. Not that she had any sort of reason to be concerned, but she should have seen them at least once, and she hadn't. Which she didn't care about of course, and was perfectly fine with. It wasn't like she had been worried that Nabiki had another scheme to use on the dumb jerk, or that she wanted him involved when she got into a fight. She could handle herself just fine, and she was old enough to go shopping without a babysitter.

Seeing them once would have been nice though.

Still, she held resolute over it, as she stepped through the front gate and made her way to the front door. She might have been tired and somewhat aggravated, but she had managed to find some good deals. There was no reason for her to be worried about what her family might think, and she acted nonchalantly as she entered the house.

"I'm home!" she called out, stopping only briefly to kick off her shoes.

"Welcome home!" Kasumi called out, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"That's wonderful. Dinner will be in a little while, so why don't you clean up and relax for a bit."

"Sure thing," the youngest Tendo agreed as she stepped into the dining area, expecting to only see her eldest sister.

But laying there, idly kicking her feet as she read a manga, was Nabiki dressed in her usual outfit for hanging around the house. The elder girl looked up, and raised a brow at the newcomer. "I see you went shopping too."

"I did. So what?"

"Nothing. Didn't know that you wanted to go."

"I just decided after you left. And where did you go? I didn't see you two."

"She went and dragged me off to some shops further away than usual," Ranma commented as he came in with a glass of water. "Ya wouldn't believe how she can shop when she gets goin'."

"You went to stores away from here?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"That was what I said, wasn't it?"

"And that's it? That's all you did?"

"Why little sister, you sound like we've been doing something naughty," Nabiki drawled, "It's not like I could get this lug to do what he didn't want to."

"Is that so?"

"Okay, okay... So I managed to have a nice time with him. He can be good company when he's not getting into trouble. And I did manage to get him into the lingerie section of one store."

"Hah! So he was being a pervert!"

"Umm... no," the elder girl replied with a shrug, "When we first went in, he looked like his face was about to burn off from the blush. And even when he calmed down, he still wound up looking around like the bras and stuff were going to leap out and attack him."

"Ya try and stay 'round an old pervert who steals that sorta stuff, and see how ya deal with bein' surrounded by it," Ranma groused.

"So... Nothing... bad happened?"

"Nothing at all. Actually, it was pretty nice. Nobody bothered us either."

"So you see," Nabiki put in, "We had a pretty peaceful time. What about you?"

"I... don't want to talk about it. When did you get back?" Akane asked.

"About half an hour, forty five minutes ago. Why?"

"No reason... You really didn't get into trouble?"

"Nah," her fiancé replied, "I could always take ya shoppin' like that one day... If I had ta."

"I see..."

"Going to show us what you brought?" the elder Tendo asked.

Looking down at her bags, Akane pursed her lips before she sighed. "No, I think that I'll take a bath."

"Your choice. Enjoy."

The younger girl nodded, and silently walked off, wondering if she had been imagining things, and possible troubles.

Mousse blinked as the swirling in his head subsided, and found himself glad that ducks floated. Being in the canal was a familiar thing, even though he didn't want it to be so, but if he had to land there, being able to stay without drowning was a plus.

Unfortunately, as he looked up at the sky, he realized just how long he had been out of it. The dark blues and purples in the sky were telling signs of the hold night was having, and that meant that he didn't have that much time before he missed his opportunity.

But since he knew that any chance of getting Shampoo on her route to Saotome was ruined. However, there was still a chance, so long as he moved quickly. He would have to get to the Tendo home and change back in time to get his beloved before she had another meeting with Ranma.

For his plan, it was a good thing that Tokyo had hot water on demand.

His only worry that Saotome hadn't been up to something without him knowing.

Mrs. Ichinose took the cup of tea from her assistant and had a sip. "Ah, just the thing after a long day. A nice cup of your tea, dear." She took another sip and settled her old bones more comfortably into her chair. "I'm glad that tomorrow is not your day off, dear. I hate to think how I would cope with a rush like we'll probably get."

"It usually is slow on a Sunday,' Her assistant said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"And Monday is usually frantic with all the husbands looking for something to sweeten the little woman up after they'd messed up in one way or another." Her expression grew amused and she said, in the tone of voice that indicated she was all set of a nice gossip, "We did have one interesting set of customers however."

Her assistant recognized her cue, and said, "Oh? Do tell."

"Teenagers they were, and thinking themselves quite sneaky the way they crept into the shop. Gave them quite a start I did, speaking up from behind the love dolls like I did. I swear on my sainted mother's grave, the boy actually hung from the ceiling for a second or two."

"Hmm, sounds athletic."

"Oh, he was that. His pet is one lucky little girl if he's not using the old sock trick. And I don't think a looker like her would still be with him if he were the sort to do that. She was a fine little piece. My sainted husband would have been drooling all over her, bless his perverted little soul."

"'Pet'?" The assistant asked, having picked up on that.

The elderly lady laughed. "Oh, yes, quite advanced for their age they were. And likely thinking they were the first people to ever think up that little kink. They'd been to the pet store, I saw the bags, and the girl was wearing tags for goodness sakes. I humored them, of course, let them think they were clever. Didn't want to scare them off before they had a chance to buy something.

"Did they? Buy something?"

"Indeed they did. A tail and and one of our new discrete line of vibrators."

"The mock 'cell phone' you were telling me about?"

"The very same. I had wanted to show it to you. But that will have to wait till we get our next order in. Marvelous little device. Looks just like a cell phone, will even take calls, though all that happens is that it vibrates when it does. But that's the whole point isn't it. For her boyfriend to call her up in the middle of the day, and let her know that he's thinking of her. Especially if she's wearing the special panties that come with it, the one with the small pocket in just the right space."

Her assistant couldn't help but think how nice such a device would have been, if her husband had been in the habit of calling her, that is. Pulling her mind away from that thought, she asked "And they bought a tail as well?"

"Indeed, that's when I knew what their particular little game was for sure. You should have seen her eyes when she spotted the display. She seemed very fond of the cat tail, but for some reason the boy didn't care for it at all. They ended up selecting a big wavy dog tail. Almost didn't buy it, mind you, until I showed her how small a package it would fold up into. These modern materials are really wonderful." Mrs. Ichinose gave a laugh. "You should have seen her boyfriend, dear, when I explained how the tail was secured in place." I haven't seen a face that red since I did career day at my granddaughter's school.

"Don't get me wrong, the boy wasn't some prissy little ninny like that teacher. He might have been embarrassed, but he was sitting up and taking notes, if you know what I mean. A very manly boy indeed, if you know what I mean. Nudge Nudge, wink wink," she said, mimicking a skit from one of her favorite comedy troops. "And the girl, her face said it all. You could read her mind. She was already down on all fours, waiting for him. She certainly had no doubts as to his better qualities."

Her assistant got a wistful look in her eyes. "I hope my dear Ranma is as manly."

"I'm sure he is, dear. And one day you'll be able to give him all those toys you've been laying aside for him."

Sneaking into the Tendo home was not easy, especially for a duck, but Mousse managed it. He had too much to do at the moment, and he didn't want any more delays in his attempt to head off Shampoo. If he could manage to surprise her, then perhaps she would get a bit more of a clue as to the depths of his passion for her.

The problem was that to properly show her his affection, he needed to be human, which could be problematic for someone with a curse like his. He could manipulate faucets somewhat, which did help, but it would take some time to do. Luck was with him though, as the Tendos had something that he could use that was even better, and easier to deal with.

So he headed for the bathroom, sneaking past the game of shogi the two fathers were playing and the cooking that Kasumi was doing. Once he reached it, he managed to get open the door and barreled into the bathing area. His return to humanity was right there, and he dove right in, and came back up in his birth form.

At which time he blinked the water out of his eyes and looked straight at the shocked face of Akane Tendo, who had been soaking there.

Pulling her arms to cover herself, she stared at him for a long moment almost as if she were seeing him for the first time. Her whole body went rigid, and he could see her jaw clench.

About the only thing he could do for a moment was to stare back at her and giggle nervously

Mousse was very aware of the situation as it stood. When faced with certain situations, he wasn't as bad as Tatewakei Kuno, who believe that the feudal era had never stopped. Instead, he was quite aware of Akane Tendo's tendencies involving boys, perceived instances of perversion, and boys who were possible perverts.

Which meant that he was not about to stick around for the pummeling that was obviously coming, and decided that even if he wasn't going to find his Shampoo that evening, it would be best if he got a move on. It was better being hole, and though he'd survive it, he'd rather not go through it at all. So, he meant that he made a very simple decision, and implemented it without any hesitation.

Which was why just as Akane was about to scream, she saw him leap out of the furo and start running as if his life depended on it. Of course, she knew that it did, but this made it even worse, especially since he was... was... showing more!

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she ran out after him, only snagging a towel to cover herself as she went.

Nabiki had been enjoying sitting so close to Ranma as it gave her the chance to be with him, even if she could do so obviously. But it was nice to sit at the table and be there without anyone really knowing what was going on. She could imagine herself laying there unclothed at his side, or cuddling up to him, but this had to suffice for now. It wasn't quite as much as she'd like, but she'd take what she could get.

And it was nice seeing the signs that he had noticed.

"You know, it's nice right now," she murmured. "A rather comfortable time after a pretty nice day."

He blinked back at her. "Ya liked it?"

"Most definitely. Even... Well, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Neither would I. Maybe we'll go shoppin' again."

"Could we? There could always be new things to get."

"Yeah, but later. Right now's for relaxin'."

"That's part of the package you know," she told him. "And I'm pretty sure that tonight's a good night for that."

Then Kasumi gasped and dropped the pitcher that she had been carrying. The two of them looked to see a familiar shape running past her, in a state that definitely wasn't normal.

"Did I just see Mousse streak through the house and flash Kasumi?" the pigtailed boy asked flatly.

His pet nodded. "Yeah, I think you did."

"Thought so. 'Xcuse me a minute."

She watched him leave, and turned back in time to see her sister barrel down the same hallway, barely clad, but definitely pissed.

Akane knew that her shock had cost her some time, but she hadn't expected Mousse to pop up like that. Kuno or Happosai, and possibly Ranma, would do that, but she'd always thought that he was too caught up on Shampoo to do something like that. But apparently he was capable of it, as she'd seen, so she'd gone after him as soon as she'd realized what was going on. However, that had still left him with a bit of head start, and she was not happy about it.

Yet, as she turned a corner, she didn't have to continue after him, as he flew back along his path and slid along the ground beside her. That surprised her for a moment, and she stared a bit at him for a second before turning to look at where the boy'd been heading.

Coming from that direction was her fiancé as he cracked his knuckles and scowled darkly. He looked intent on pummeling someone, and it was clear who that was. And that likely meant that he knew what had happened, and was there to take over again.

"I can handle this you know!" she barked, "You don't have to take care of my problems you know!"

"Your problems? Since when is this idiot your problem?" Ranma asked.

"Oh don't you pretend to not know what he did to me!"

"He did something to ya too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"He was runnin' 'round naked and flashed Kasumi without even apologisin'!"

"He did!" she blurted. "That... that... After what he did to me..."

"What did he do to ya anyway?"

"He not only came into the bathroom when I was soaking, but he was naked and got in with me!"

"Okay, he pays for that..."

"Yeah, but I handle it!" Akane declared, stomping her small foot onto the square of the half-blind boy's back as he tried to crawl away. "He's a pervert, and I'm the one to teach him a lesson!"

"But..."

"No 'buts'. He's mine!"

"Er... Okay..."

"Good! And now it's time to show him just what happens to jerks who do things like he did!" she growled and grabbed a broom to hit him with.

"Ya shouldn't use that," her fiancé put in.

"Don't you tell me what to use! What makes you think that you should tell me what to do?!"

"'Cause I was gonna suggest that ya use this."

Taking the aluminum baseball bat that the pigtailed boy offered, she smiled back at him shyly. It touched her that he would do that, and she spent a few seconds wondering if he was learning to be less obnoxious. But movement under heel stopped her, and she decided to begin her lesson, with extreme prejudice.

When her bashes with the bat bent it, she took Ranma's offered pail, and used that. Then she took the shinnai, rod and frying pan that he gave her in order. Each time that something wore out, he gave her something else to use, never doing anything but getting proper weapons and handing them to her.

"Aiya... What going on?" asked an arriving Shampoo as she landed in the yard.

"Oh, hi," Ranma replied as he handed his Tendo fiancee the broom he'd passed on earlier, "Mousse up and decided that he'd take a bath with Akane and then show himself naked ta Kasumi."

"This okay then. Not know he be such big pervert."

"What are ya doin' here anyway?"

"Come give Airen too too good ramen so he no forget Shampoo. Enough for whole family if have to. But right now, need help Violent girl."

"What makes you think I need your help?!" Akane snarled.

"Because he bother you, he need be dealt in proper way. You use this, yes?" the Amazon suggested as she pulled out something and handed it to her rival.

Staring at it for a moment, the annoyance dropped a bit from Akane. "You're sure about this?"

"No be more sure. You use, no?"

"I use, yes. MOUSSE, YOU PERVERT!"

Which was how the sometimes duck got a clear view of one of his beloved's bonbori as Akane used it to smash him into the sky like a golf ball.

"Is good shot," the owner of the weapon reluctantly admitted.

"Thanks," Akane replied, balancing the bonbori on one shoulder.

"I like it when it's quiet, don't you Yuka?" a dark haired girl asked as she strolled up a street.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. It is exciting to see all that stuff that keeps on happening, but it's nice to have a day that's peaceful once and a while. Of course, it does mean that we didn't really do anything..."

"I can live with that."

"Though, you know that Akane's going to have some kind of trouble again."

"Probably with Ranma," Sayuri muttered, "Though I do have to admit that a lot of it does come without him trying."

"And he definitely is a hunk, even if he's a bit of jerk and an idiot."

"And very, very taken."

"True... But I do have eyes. I can admire him while I go for another guy."

"Just remember to be careful. Guys don't fall from the sky."

At which point, a male figure flew over head and landed in the canal they'd been walking past.

"Well... Not many, anyway."

"That's for sure," Yuka agreed. "And most of them are not good catches at all."

"Uh-HUH."

"Why don't we head over to my house? I've got a new movie with that actor you like so much."

"The one with the cute body and the perfect features?!"

"Yes, and it even has a member of the group that sings the theme in it too."

"I've got to see this!"

"Follow me!" Yuka declared, and the two girls raced off.

Which left a certain duck back in the same position he'd been earlier, as he bobbed unconscious, but upright in the water

In the yard of the Tendo home, three teens stood there and gazed up at where a fourth individual had just been launched. He had gone flying into the air, and rather than being worried about his safety. Instead, they were rather happy to see what their handiwork had resulted in.

The moment passed though, and they turned to each other in that time in between actions where everything was up in the air. Now that the incident was resolved, it was time to deal with it, but they weren't quite clear on just how to deal with that.

Shampoo did know one thing that she had to do. "That good shot. Violent girl do well. But left one thing not done."

"What could I have missed," Akane growled, "I pounded him good."

"Is so."

"Then what's your problem?"

"You not give back bonbori and Shampoo is owner..."

"Oh. Sorry," the other girl muttered, handing the weapon back over.

"Is fine. You just no realize, right?"

"Yes, but I was just happy in getting that idiot. And I did it pretty much by myself, didn't I?"

"Yeah, ya did," Ranma put in as he looked above her., "Only... could ya go back in the house."

"Why should I?! What makes you think that you should do what you tell me?! And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I can't..."

"Why not?!"

"Maybe because he thinks that you look too good to be inside," Nabiki drawled as she came outside.

"Really?" her sister said, and posed a little. "I guess being strong doesn't make me uncute, huh?"

"Nope. But the cheesecake show you're putting on doesn't hurt."

"What...?"

"You're wearing only a towel, or did you forget?"

"Shampoo do understand coming out when no having time to dress, but why no put on real outfit," the Amazon added.

Looking down at herself, the youngest Tendo realized that what they were saying was true, as she was completely bare save for a single towel. That was made worse by the fact that she had hurriedly put it on literally on the run, and it was drooping. Any kick higher than knee high would have given anyone a rather... unobstructed view.

"So why you not go inside?"

"Because she was waiting for me!" cackled an aged voice, "And she was so gracious to wrap up a gift!"

"Hey old freak, why don't you go somewhere else," the pigtailed boy snarled.

"Because my Akane-chan's being so kind to me in my twilight years."

"You wish."

"I did, and it came true. With easy removal too!" Happosai declared as he pulled off the towel. "HOTCHA!"

Everyone stared as the toned body of Akane Tendo was clearly shown in all its bare glory. It was in that second that everyone in that yard got a clear view of her form, and were able to see her from small toes to the crown of her head. And they got confirmation that she wasn't flat-chested and that her hair color was natural.

"Oh, how generous of you my dear! Allow me to thank you for your kindness!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Akane screeched and punched the old pervert into the air before racing back into the house using her arms in a futile effort to keep herself covered.

"She too too strange," Shampoo observed.

"Uhh..," Ranma said dully, still shocked at what had just happened.

"But no need worry about her. I here for you."

"You... are..?"

"Yes! Always," the lavender haired girl declared as she latched her shapely body onto him.

From where she was watching, Nabiki sighed and shook her head.

"Where are all the men?" complained one 'woman' to another. "This is a kunoichi tea house after all. Shouldn't they be crowding this place to get a glimpse of us?"

"I suppose they should sister. But I guess the location isn't that good," her sibling replied.

"I just wish that we got a single, unattached, man to come here."

"Yes, but don't worry. One has to come soon enough. You just have to wait. It's not like men come flying down out of the sky."

At that moment, a male figure came crashing down and landed in the table between them.

"I guess maybe they do."

"He must be for me!" screeched the larger sister as she grabbed the man, small as he might be, and lifted him up happily. "The heavens must have heard my call!"

"It's the best I can come up with two."

"He's a bit... different than what I'd hoped for, but if they sent him... He's all mine!" she cried, and went to hug him.

Which was when Happosai woke up from his happy dream of Akane's unclothed form free to his touch, and came face to bosom with one of the single most ugly women he'd ever looked at. "Dear kami, NO! Please by all that is holy!"

Konatsu's step-sister simply held onto him and hummed happily to herself.

Dinner at the Tendo home had an added dish, and a guest, both of which had come with each other. Both were welcomed, partially because one could not be gotten rid of, but mostly because it was free food and the source of it.

Ranma just had to deal with Shampoo sitting so close to him that her full breasts pressed against his arm while she happily insisted on feeding him.

Nearby, Nabiki had to deal with the odd emotions brought up by both sitting apart from him, and what she was witnessing. She knew that as his pet, she wouldn't be the one who he married, or decided who would marry him, and she was fine with that. But she didn't know just what to think about what emotions what she was seeing brought up.

On the other hand, Akane sat and just stabbed her chopsticks into her bowl as she hunched over and ate. Having dressed in set of sweats and her most demure underwear, she was adding a surly attitude to her defenses. After having her moment of glory ruined like it had, she was not about to allow any further problems for the time being.

A fact that Genma Saotome insisted on woefully ignoring. "You know Tendo, now that your daughter has become open enough to show herself off to my son like that, perhaps now is time to hold the wedding."

"Hmm..," her father murmured, "You maybe right..."

Turning her eyes to her parent, the youngest Tendo gave him a dark glare to match her growl of anger.

"Perhaps not..."

"Oh come on. If she's so willing to show him her charms, then we have to follow what she's telling us she wants," the elder Saotome protested... just before a dainty fist smashed into his gut and made him fold to the floor twitching.

"That all his fault," Shampoo commented, and held up more ramen to Ranma's mouth. "Shampoo glad you not that dumb. He no get to eat now, but you do."

The pigtailed boy smiled weakly and ate the preferred food.

To which Akane growled, and started stabbing into her food harder,

Up until the time that she went to bed, Nabiki acted as if nothing was strange, or different. She knew that she had to hide the shift in her relationship with Ranma. A part of her wanted to let it all out, and just be clearly his pet all the time, so that she would have no worry other than that. But the rational part of her mind realized just how ill-received that could be, and now only in her immediate vicinity.

However, her major concern wasn't about being owned by Ranma, as she was finding great happiness in that.

What her current problem was happened to be what'd she'd watched earlier in the evening.

She had little concern about the idea of other girls wanting him. Just looking at him told her why that could be, and she'd already known that he would have at least four other girls looking to be with him. That was understandable, and she knew that the only way that she could stop them was to marry him, and she wasn't quite seeing that happening.

The problem was that she was finally realizing another part of what would happen with her fantasy becoming reality. Sooner or later, one of those girls would marry her owner, and would become his wife. At which point they might just have to find out about his special pet. She wasn't quite sure on how they could react on it, but she could come up with three general ways.

The girl in question could find out, be disgusted and insist that he end their relationship. Or she could just let him have his little foibles, provided that she was his wife. And what had her biting her lip was the chance that she would not only accept it, but that this girl would want to play with his pet too, in which she would get a mistress along with her Master.

Right then, she wasn't quite sure on how she would handle that possibility, but she knew that it would work into her fantasy. Being his pet, she would always be his, but the idea of him having a wife who would want to play with her too would mean that she would be quite certainly a pet. And it would result in her having situations that she hadn't quite expected becoming possible.

Yet, as she lay there under the covers, another possibility that she had come up with, but hadn't really been willing to face made her really look at it. She knew her own fantasies very well, and was living them out. But she didn't know what the other girls imagined sexually. It was entirely possible that one or more of them might have fantasies like hers, perhaps even to the point of wanting to be his pet. That wasn't something that she was sure that she would like, as she wondered if it did happen, whether they would fight or share. Perhaps they would start off with wanting him for themselves, and being disciplined into being good.

Just imagining someone else, say Shampoo, and herself kneeling before him with him holding leashes that led to collars on their necks was an image that wasn't easily shaken.

Curling up on the bed, and conflicted between possibilities, she only hoped that her dreams would bring relief.

"So, what you are saying is that the Tendo girl beat Mister Part-Time down," Cologne said as she gave her great-granddaughter a long look.

Shampoo gave a single nod. "I saw it with my own eyes. Ranma was helping her, but only in giving her weapons. She did all the real work."

"I suppose that he has learned to put aside his pride enough for a support role."

"Yes. And much as I hate to admit it, she did well enough."

"Ah," the Elder said with a smile, "But she made things, interesting."

"Great-Grandmother?"

"I had not thought that she would ever get the chance, never mind the ability to prove herself."

"So... What does that mean?"

"It means that I have to plan. This girl has surprised me."

The younger Amazon blinked. Usually that was Ranma's forte.

If there was one thing that Ranma was glad for about having taken that trip with his father, it was the fact that his old man could be predictable. Such as the fact that so long as he kept quiet enough, the panda would go to sleep with little worry, and wouldn't wake up until their was food or practicing to be done. And even a fight wouldn't wake the elder Saotome even if it was going on right around him.

Which gave the younger Saotome plenty of time to lay there and stare at the ceiling. He put one forearm over his eyes, and tried to use it to shut out his sight so that he could sleep, but it didn't work. Instead, he just felt a weight, and found himself still very aware of what was around him.

Groaning slightly, he moved the arm to lay on his forehead and stared up, not really seeing what made up what was above him. He had other things on his mind than identifying building materials.

The day had been a rather good one, as he had actually enjoyed shopping with Nabiki. He wasn't going to put going to stores on his list of top things to do, but it had been nice enough. Even her teasing hadn't been that bad, and though he had been put into situations where he'd been afraid of being bashed, he liked those as well. Just the idea that there was this girl that had put herself completely in his hands, and was willing to let him touch her and do... that with him whenever he wanted was rather heady. But the fun of the shopping, and discovery was nice as well, and he was getting into having a girl as a pet.

However, he did have a bit of a problem. Now that he had given a bit of release to his libido, he was noticing the other girls. He found himself admiring Akane's athletic form, especially when that towel had been stolen, and forcing himself to not react that much to the fact that Shampoo was demonstrating during dinner that even if they were large, they didn't necessarily need a bra. Combined with his wondering of what they might be fantasying about in sexual terms, he had a rather mixed up situation at the moment, and it wasn't helped when he thought about Ukyo or Kodachi.

Sighing to himself, he tried to make himself relax. It wasn't impossible, due to a combination of long practice, and the 'Soul of Ice', but it took a bit of time to accomplish. He knew that he could keep himself under control, and reminding himself that he had no idea what they wanted made it easier.

Soon, his breathing became regular, and he fell into a slumber for the night

Pretty much as always at the breakfast table, the Tendo family sat with their two houseguests, looking pretty close to how they always did. Akane was a bit angrier, and Ranma was shying away from anything that make her explode. But other than that, it looked pretty much the same. Nabiki sat and watched the antics, Kasumi served with her continual smile, and Soun was behind his paper once more.

All of which had Genma sighing on the inside. He couldn't understand why his boy hadn't buckled down to his obligation and married Tendo's youngest yet. The girl wasn't ugly, and they had their moments. Yet again and again, opportunities for the two of them to get married were forsaken for some silly act. His boy had even seen her nude several times, and hadn't done more than get hit.

It just made him wonder where he was going wrong. There was no question in his mind that he knew exactly what the boy should be doing, but the boy in question just refused to cooperate. Instead of doing as his father told him, he totally ignored any sort of opportunity to finally fulfill the promise. Just why that was, when his son should have jumped at making sure that honor was followed, and duty was done to his father, he didn't didn't know.

Years had been put into training the boy, and they should have seen their fulfillment now, but instead all he got was arguing and back talk. Time after time they had been in positions to do anything from kiss to go all the way. He didn't know what the problem was, as there would be no disapproval from either father. In fact, it would be celebrated.

But he promised himself that he would do all that he could to get them to finally do as they should have on the first day, and get married.

And then he could finally enjoy his retirement.

He just needed a plan that would work.

Walking into school, Ranma realized something that he hadn't before. He had been well aware of the fact that there was a definite attraction that the boys felt for Akane. His own girl side had been ogled more than he'd liked, and when Shampoo showed up, she was the center of attention. Add the occasional sight of Kodachi, or Ukyo when she wasn't in her boy's clothing, and he'd been aware that they all were rather attractive girls.

But as he walked, he realized just why Hiroshi and Daisuke tended to want and sit to watch the girl's gym class.

There was a majorly big percent of the school's female population that were cute. He hadn't really paid attention before, and he had to admit that the uniforms weren't the most flattering, but he could now see how... good they looked. Most of them weren't the knockouts or bombshells that he'd met and known, but they were pretty enough to catch a guy's eye. And some of them were quite high in the looks department themselves.

There were Akane's friends for instance, who might not have the tight bodies of martial artists, but they were no slouches either. Heck, that could include Nabiki's friends, who were by no means ugly. Or that fortune teller girl, the one who had that easy grace. Or...

Or he could stop while he was ahead and whole. He was reasonably sure that Nabiki wouldn't have that much of a problem sharing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk the beating that his fiancees could bring in that sort of situation. Plus, he had no idea if they liked him at all, never mind the idea of being attracted to him. Besides, he knew that there was such a thing as asking for trouble, and he wasn't about to be bothered with it, at least for now.

Even then, he did have to wonder what they would want for themselves.

He did come to one conclusion though, and it was a simple one.

Kuno and the rest were dumber than he had thought if they could ignore the fact that there were other girls that they could try for.

With a big sigh, he walked inside and headed for his class room.

"You mean that he groped you while you were shopping," Sayuri gasped from where she'd been sitting under a tree for lunch, "And then he followed you home to climb into your bath with you?!"

"Don't forget about streaking through my house and flashing Kasumi," Akane grumbled, taking a vicious bite of food.

"That pervert!"

Yuka gave a severe look. "More than that! He must be more... you know, sick than anything. I can't believe that he'd do that."

"She just said that he did!"

"I know that! But what I'm saying is that the idea of someone just jumping in... It's too bad to think about. Where was Ranma in all of this?! Shouldn't he have done something?!"

"Hey, YEAH!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" the Tendo girl snapped. "Besides, he... didn't know."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. The pervert ran off before I could scream, and he was sitting near the kitchen. He did go after him when he saw, for all the good it did. I still managed to bash the hell out of that stupid duck."

"You had to do it yourself?"

"I told him that I wanted to do it, and he let me."

"Oh... the ponytailed girl replied with a nod, "So, what happened then?"

"Shampoo of all people came and helped. She lent me that big mace of hers, and I sent him flying. Of course, she went and acted all 'touchy feelie' with Ranma once it was over. And I had to run inside when that old pervert stole the towel that I was wearing."

"Sounds like you had a rough evening," Yuka said sympathetically.

"Really rough," Sayuri agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that I'm not going to see any Amazons for at least the next few hours. They all seem to be bad news one way or another at some time..," Akane growled... and then gave a yelp as she felt something hard smack her on the top of her head. "What was that?!"

"That was me child," Cologne informed her as she pulled back her staff. "I really don't think that you should insult us like that."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what you did."

"Beating Mousse?"

"Exactly, and though he really deserves all that he gets, it gave me a pleasant surprise. There are some rather intriguing individuals here who have the possibility to become quite good, and you were one of them. I had never thought that you would manage to prove your worth though. I've always known that you had the drive and the fire, but never the control. Of course, you had the focus, but the control is key."

"What are you talking about?" the youngest Tendo asked.

"It's quite simple. By beating Mousse, you've proven to be more skilled than I'd hoped for. You do realize that not everyone has your level of strength and the ability to hit like you do."

"Ranma beats him all the time. Why don't you go bother him?"

"Because Ranma is an Amazon by our laws, due to his relationship with Shampoo. You on the other hand... you are a surprise."

"I am..?"

"Yes, you are," the Elder replied. "Your skills are lacking, and you likely have work to do to rein in that temper of yours, but you've begun to show a bit more promise as a fighter."

"See? And you've always ignored me. Maybe now that great granddaughter of yours won't bother us any more."

"That's up to her. But you... I wouldn't wish Mousse's presence on anyone, but it did prove that you weren't so clouded as I'd thought. Which means that you have just become more interesting girl."

"How so..?"

"You'll see," Cologne drawled, and hopped away.

"Why doesn't that sound good?" Yuka asked,

Cologne was a rather happy camper as she hopped her way back to the Nekohaten. It was shaping up to be a rather nice day in her estimation, and as such, her spirits were up. Things around this area were good for an old woman who'd been moldering back in that village. Here she could do some living while she got several things accomplished before she started on her journey to join her ancestors.

All because a red headed 'girl' had gone and defeated her great-granddaughter and Heir on the tournament day. That single instance change the path of things, for the better as far as she was concerned. The village was rather isolated, and nothing really ever happened save for the occasional fight or struggle every so often. Things could stagnate in the future, but at the moment they were rather more... sedate. It was good for both of them to get out and away from the other Amazons for a while.

After all, it got them some experience with the outside world, and gave Shampoo some experience in decision making without the permanent damage that could come from doing it at home. Besides, the chance to have conviantces like indoor plumbing and central heating were rather nice for someone as old as she. And it got her away from the meaningless platitudes, incessant whining, and constant planning that being Matriarch put her in.

But what made it wonderful was the fact that she was in a place that seemed to flow with people who were talented in the Art. Shampoo got experience, and she got individuals to train. Here she wasn't expected to be the high and mighty Matriarch, but the wise, and sometimes annoying, Sensei. To have students like this was a windfall for a woman who'd thought that she'd die seeing the same routine her entire life.

And to think that the Tendo girl was finally showing some real promise. There had been points when she'd seemed to be growing, but it never really showed any fire works. If she had to be honest, she would have to admit that there were times that she thought that Akane had all the focus and lack of control of a warthog in estrus. The girl had strength and talent, but breaking boards were not the way to gain the sort of skill she had in mind. Lucky for her, she had an experienced teacher to show her a way to become better than her father could ever have gotten her.

Cackling to herself, she bounced along, enjoying the chance to add another student to her instruction, even if she had to wait to set it up.

There were soaps to watch after all.

Tatewakei Kuno looked over the school's training hall with his brow furrowed in thought. Things were not going as they should in his belief. The foul sorcerer should have been defeated many times over, but despite the will of the Heavens, the cretin had managed to elude true justice. By everything that was right, the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo should be in his arms, staring in wonderment at the structure that was dedicated to strengthening his skill with the blade. Yet his fierce tigress was in another classroom, and the wondrous pigtailed girl was as elusive as ever.

But he would not cease fighting for what should be his! Akane was a passionate strength in such a dainty form that only he could hope to truly care for and appreciate her. And was not her family name symbolic of the Heavens that supported and guided him? The pigtailed girl had already shown her affection for him, and he'd known for almost as long as he had known her that Saotome had bound her to him. How could he, a dedicated warrior, leave such a beauteous flower to such a fate?

No, he would go on fighting, even if his enemy's powers seemed to have no weakness. He would find it soon enough, and when he did, he'd free his two loves from the darkness which bound them. Then they would be able to finally follow their hearts and run to be with him. At which time the worst thing he could do would be to choose between them in anyway, but he did have to admit that he would be more than enough man for both of them.

"Tremble in fear Saotome! Know that I shall come soon enough, and when I do, your depraved hold on the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo will cease and they will join me in the joys of love!" he declared, posing as dramatically as possible.

The other members of the kendo team looked over, saw that the noise was just their captain being an idiot again, and shrugged as they went back to their training.

Not that he noticed. "BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Achoo! Damned place must be gettin' ta me," Ranma muttered as he looked around an area that the janitors had apparently abandoned. There was always a possibility of this happening, but he'd never thought of it actually happening on this scale. When a hallway, albiet a small one, was left alone, it was rather surprising. "'Course, this place ain't ever been normal."

Shrugging to himself, he went down that way, since the records showed that what he wanted was down this way. He didn't want to go, but the teacher had asked him to get some old book, and the area where they kept the last copies they had there were in this direction. Fortunately, the doors were unlocked, and he fully expected a box or two.

What he got was a place that was full of boxes, some of which had so much dust on them that he could right on them with his finger. Lighting was minimal, and the metal shelves weren't that much. He just had little idea of what it was. Pulling one book out, he looked over the title and smirked.

"'Regulations for Headmasters, huh? Must be where the pineapple idiot sticks the stuff he don't want to bother with," he commented to himself and blinked as he saw glinting nearby. Tossing down the book, he went over to a set of crates in the back and pulled them out of the way. Once he did so, he found a door which looked like it hadn't been opened in years.

It was no trouble for him though, and he managed to get it open without much trouble. Peering inside, he found some darkness, but then he found a light switch to illuminate a small room that looked like it was full of some old furniture. "Musta decided that they didn't need it... Or just forgot 'bout it. Other room was probably a classroom once. Hmm..."

As he thought, he realized that this was a rather lonely place. No one seemed to be there before him, and other than a little junk, it wasn't anything special. There wasn't a ghost, or mysterious object in sight, and he was glad for that. After all that he had been through, he didn't want to deal with more junk coming his way. But it was rather nice and private, which he knew that he could use, even if he didn't know how.

Returning it to its earlier state, he left intent on thinking of what he could do with the room as he went back to his classroom.

And then he ran back in so that he could find and grab the book he'd been asked for, before racing back to make up for lost time

Sitting in his classroom, Tatewakei Kuno sat and pondered deep thoughts. They were always thick within his minds, and he knew that none could fault him for his considerations. A brain such as his could never be at total rest, even in meditation, because it held such passions that they could not be maintained. But he tried to do it anyway, since he couldn't help but try to be the glorious samurai that the Heavens proclaimed him to be.

So he continued his meditations, and tried to concentrate on his work. Not all of it seemed to be important, or worth the time of someone of his stature, but he was certain that he could manage to endure it. Miyamoto Musashi would never falter, and neither would he. Instead, he would continue on and wait for his next opportunity to strike against the vile fool who would hold his loves against their will. It wouldn't have to be too long, as they would be released soon enough, but he wanted to do it as soon as he could.

And when it would be done, they would run into his arms to give him their thanks, and declarations of love! He could almost see them right at that moment, and knew that their hearts were only for him. A smile curved his lips and he found himself feeling his arms wrapping around Akane Tendo as she ran into them as he stood over the battered body of her tormenter. She would be held there, tight and safe as he looked up at him just as he imagined, saying in that petite voice of hers, "Kuno..."

"Oh, yes my love..?"

"I didn't know that you felt that way about me, because I certainly don't return the emotion."

"Eh?" he said with a frown and looked down to see a familiar face instead of the one he'd been thinking of. "Nabiki Tendo?"

"The one and only," the middle Tendo daughter replied with a sour look on her face. "You mind telling me what you think you're doing?"

"I was imagining my victory over Saotome and having your more lovely sister in my arms."

"Were you now? Well, I hate to break this to you, but we're in class, you grabbed me, and if you don't let me go, I'll show you that Akane isn't the only Tendo sister that can hit you."

He let her go, but merely gave her a superior look. "It must have been your relation and similarity to her that made me make that mistake. But hold no illusions, you are not the one worthy for my heart."

"Oh, am I now?"

"Precisely, and I am glad that you understand."

"Understand this, Mister Kuno," the teacher said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Take a couple of buckets and go stand in the hall."

"I do not think..."

"Don't think. Just go."

"As you wish. It is a samurai's duty to do as he must."

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she watched him go, and shivered as she thought about him touching her. 'Now I know why they don't like it. Good thing that Master's the guy who's supposed to do that for me.'

Fighting down the latest of sneezes that seemed to have been brought on by nothing, Akane wondered if she should have some tea when she got home. At the moment, she felt fine, but she knew that it could be only the beginning of a cold. Still she wasn't too worried, as it didn't seem to be too bad.

But she did have some concern over Cologne's actions. She wasn't sure that she trusted the old woman, or just how far she could. Sure the Elder had helped out on occasion, but one couldn't forget just why she was there. Cologne was there to help Shampoo get Ranma after all, so that they could follow those stupid laws of theirs. Not that she cared if he really was dragged away and she couldn't stop it, but she did know that they could always try to clear the way by getting rid of her.

Having a chance to get better training was alluring though. Being able to become stronger would be nice, and if it was real, then it wouldn't be any artificial thing that she would have to get rid of. She could be stronger and faster, as well as being able to take care of problems on her own. Perhaps she could get a special move of her very own.

Then maybe she could be good for something. Not that she had any doubt that she was a great person, but she wanted to be known for something, to have someone be able to say 'Oh Akane? She's great at this'. Kasumi was the most kind and gentle soul she knew, and if anything needed doing in the house, she could do it. Nabiki was real smart, and she could manage all sorts of school stuff along side her schemes. She wanted to be more like her eldest sister, but she still wanted to be celebrated for something.

Her track record wasn't that good though. As a martial artist, there were others showing her up. Though her sister was domestically inclined, near everything she did in that area was not well received. Her romantic situation boiled down to a jerk of a fiancé, and obsessive idiots who couldn't take no for an answer. And that didn't mention her swimming 'problem' and other things.

This was a chance to make it show that she could be someone, and be able to prove it without concern. She wanted to be able to meet any challenge and succeed. Maybe with this she would finally be able to accomplish it.

And she could do something special.

Mousse walked along the street and tried not to wince with every step. His bandages had bandages, and they were all over. Head, legs, arms, or chest, it didn't matter where he had a body part, it was hurt. Even if there wasn't a place covered by white linen, there was plenty of soreness and stiffness all over him that his muscles just wanted him to lay down and not move for the rest of his life.

He knew that couldn't do that. Shampoo was out there somewhere, and he didn't want to just give up on her. His love could not be abandoned, and he was certain that one day he would be with her. Then they could finally live together, be married and have children together as every couple paired by True Love would.

What he would give up on was the constant problems that he'd had recently with Akane Tendo. As far as he was concerned, it would be best if he continued how things had been before the last few disasters with her. She likely wouldn't want to see him ever again, but that was better for him. It wasn't her that he wanted, and offending a girl like that wasn't what he wanted to do. Especially one who could hit like that when she was mad.

Treating her like that wasn't what he had in mind, and if he could, he would try to make up for it.

At the moment however, he had to make certain that Shampoo hadn't reacted too badly to what had happened with the Tendo girl.

He just hoped that he would be able to fix it quickly and not have too much of a delay in his fated pairing with his beloved

For most who went to school, the end of classes for the day meant a lot of relief to all of them. Students were given a respite from all the work that came in their direction, and the teachers would have finished the main work of the day. Both groups would have more to do, but it would be something that they could mainly do in their own time.

So it was a relaxed bunch of students who streamed out of the school. There was talking between friends, easy strides away from the building, and the planning of what to do later. It was rather normal, as it happened everyday. And everyone was looking forwards to a bit of relaxation along with whatever else they had decided on doing.

Ranma was one of those people, and he was happy to get out of that place. If it wasn't boring him into slumber, it was the site of some sort of strangeness that would usually put him into some insane situation. Now he could go home, practice, eat, relax and perhaps spend some time with his new pet or her sister. But as he walked, about the only thing that was odd was how Akane was quiet as she walked beside him. Not that he minded, but she was usually saying something. At the moment though, she seemed like she was thinking deep thoughts and he didn't want to risk a bashing to bother her.

He merely strolled out, simply happy to be heading home after being stuck in a classroom all day.

Unfortunately, a familiar voice wouldn't allow that as a figure came forth, waving a representation of a sword around. "SAOTOME!"

"Kuno..," Ranma groaned as he and Akane came to a stop. "What d'ya want this time?"

"I want you to admit your crimes against the fair Akane Tendo and the energetic pigtailed girl, and give up any hold that you might have upon them. If you do not, I will be forced to do you great harm when I defeat you."

"Like that'd happen. Still, I'm in the middle of goin' home. Ya mind botherin' me some other time?"

"You can not brush me off that easily! I shall free my wondrous loves from your stranglehold so that they may come to my arms and exclaim their devotion!"

"You're kiddin' right?" the pigtailed boy asked as he turned to his fiancee. "Ya wanna do that?"

"Are you kidding?!" Akane snapped.

"Didn't think so."

"Your magics forced those words past her soft lips, but I will not allow your forced lies to divert me from my path!" the wannabe samurai barked. "Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl are my loves, and once I remove you from my path, I will be able to accept their affections without concern."

"Huh? Ain't there a possibility that ya could find other loves?"

"Absolutely not! Where else could I find beauties such as they? Besides, I could never leave a damsel in such distress, never mind two."

"You really are an idiot, ain't ya? Look 'round ya. There are plenty of cute girls. I mean, there are plenty of nice, good lookin' girls goin' ta this school, and a lot of 'em are lookin' for boyfriends. Why don't ya try with one of them?"

"Because they are not the ones worthy to be my loves."

"Eh?" Ranma said with a blink, "Ya are gonna dismiss 'em 'cause of that?"

"Of course! Now, the time for talk is over! Have at... OOF!"

"Idiot."

"That did not hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Ranma turned away from where Kuno was embedded and falling unconscious in the wall by his kick, and faced a staring Akane. "Ya ready ta go?"

"Uh... Sure..," she agreed as she continued to look at him while they walked away.

Behind them, they left a group of students behind staring at them. The boys were basically confused, looking around them as they realized just what Saotome had been saying. They had seen the cute girls, but now they were trying to figure out when the other boy had realized it.

But the girls were moving quicker. Word was spreading out that the boy that many had thought rude and crude wasn't quite as irredeemable as had been once thought. Many of them wondered which among their numbers the very cute boy had been talking about. For much of their group, he was elevated from 'obnoxious jerk' to 'clueless but good looking'. He hadn't said anything that had made it sound like he had been about to abandon the girls around him, but the idea that he would still appreciate their looks without being perverted made for a rather nice change.

And so, things started to happen that Ranma never meant to start with his off hand comment

Akane walked along side Ranma as they headed home, but she wasn't really caring about how long it would take them to get home. There had been another incident with Kuno, and she was certain that there would be more. But this time was different from the usual 'bash the idiot and leave him' resolution to dealing with the wannabe samurai.

And it was all due to Ranma.

Usually he would simply do as she would, and smash the idiot. She didn't have a problem that in and of itself, and it did do it this time. What made it different this time was the fact that he had tried to talk to the moron. It hadn't worked, and she was pretty sure that he had known that it wouldn't but at least he had tried.

That had her totally puzzled, and yet... excited somehow. The obnoxious jerk was actually trying to discuss things. He'd even offered a solution. It made her wonder if he was really starting to show the part of him that she'd thought that she'd glimpsed from time to time.

Of course, she did have to wonder where and when he had noticed the other girls. There could have been something perverted after all, and he had never said just who he had noticed. A bit of concern was there over the possibility in that regard. Her friends could have been the ones that he had been mentioning after all, and who knew who else he could have been secretly looking at.

Yet, for the most part, she was reassured that he hadn't said anything too bad. He'd mentioned only that there were attractive girls, and that a guy who wasn't him should ask them out. Even if it had been Kuno he was talking to, that said a lot of things to her. Not all of them she was clear on, so she kept quiet and tried to figure out just what all this meant.

With this adding on top of Cologne's seeming attitude shift, she needed all the time to think that she could get.

Kuno cracked his eyes open and lifted his head as he realized that he was looking at the ground. It was a terribly undignified position for a personage such as himself, and he wondered why those who had been nearby hadn't bothered to assist him in his distress. He was perfectly able to do it himself, but he was rather put out that once again, not a single member of the populace had been willing to help him with this situation.

For that, he blamed Saotome and his foul magics.

Looking up, he realized that he was surrounded by feminine figures. No doubts to pay their respects, and shower him with adoration. They stood there with a mixture of outfits, with a large proportion of them being from the female sports teams. He remembered once informing them of the inherent wrong in having females participating in sports with such rough and tumble situations, and obviously they had come to tell him that they were putting down their equipment and taking up sports that were more towards the feminine spirit.

"No doubt you have come to help me recover from any injuries that I might have incurred," he told them.

"No," said the softball team's captain before joining in with all the other girls in the 'pummel Kuno' task.

Nabiki caught up with Ranma as he walked down the upstairs hallway, and darted around him so that he could see her grin. "I heard about you and Kuno earlier."

"Huh? Oh, that? Figured that I should at least try ta get him ta realize that there were plenty of other girls at the school," he told her and his expression soured. "Fat lot of good it did."

"Well, he is a moron."

"True, but I was kinda hopin' that he'd see the girls as 'girls', rather than somethin' like 'subjects'."

"Like you do," she mentioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"I've never known you to be interested in any of them. I mean, you've never seemed to notice them."

"Seein' them was somethin' I've done all the time. I'm only just realisin' just how nice lookin' some of 'em are," he replied.

"Okay... But... Do you actually like any of them? I mean... Are you interested in being with them..."

"What's this 'bout anyway? I mean, ya have a problem with any of them, or me bein' interested in another girl?"

"Ummm... You... There are so many of them... And I thought..."

"What?"

"Maybe you'd like to be with one of them... And I'd be... That you wouldn't want to..."

Scowling hard, he practically dragged her into her room before locking the two of them in there. "Are ya tellin' me that ya are afraid of me gettin' a girl ta replace ya?"

"Some..," she began. "I... I don't know... What would happen if you finally married one of your fiancees, and they didn't want me around? Or they had ideas of their own..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Taking her by the shoulders he looked her straight in the eye. "Do I look like an idiot panda who only thinks 'bout where he's goin' ta get what he wants? Huh?"

"No..."

"Then stop worryin'. I might try ta get outta my obligations some times, but I ain't 'bout ta abandon them. I told ya that ya will be my pet, and that's that."

"Really..," she breathed happily.

"Yup. Nothin's gonna change that. Ya are my pet until we decide otherwise, or, well... somethin' happens and we can't do it any more. Any girl that I'm with will have ta accept ya, and I'll make it so that everythin's okay. I don't know how, but I'll manage it somehow."

"And if you get another pet? Or maybe a slave..?"

"Then... You'll still be mine, and I'll probably be goin' nuts. Or havin' more fun."

She gave him a slight smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Good. Now, ya don't got any problems with that?"

"None. With you at least. The other girls... Well, they would be having the real problems I guess..."

"Ya know what? I know how ta make ya understand."

"How?"

"Like this," he told her as he pulled her to him so that her breasts crushed against his chest. Then he put his arms around her and cupped her backside with his hands as he gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, one that left her using the last little bit of breath that he left her to groan in pleasure deep in her throat.

When they seperated, her eyes were hooded, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ya good now?"

"Very good," she agreed.

"That's great ta hear."

She nodded and leaned into him, with her head laying against his shoulder as they stood there for a moment

Nabiki nuzzled his chest, loving the feel of his strong body against hers. He might be confused on occasion and not really clear on their new relationship, but he did have a spine and a will of his own. Many guys she had known over her life had either been perverted, idiotic or just plan dumb, and he was a breath of fresh air compared to them. She loved how he made her feel, and his willingness not to judge as quickly as some might have.

It made her feel free to do things that she'd always teased at, and so she gave him a little wiggle of her body so that she rubbed up against him where ever they touched.

"Ya meant ta do that, didn't ya?" he asked with a groan.

"Of course I did. You don't mind cuddling, do you?" she asked lightly.

"Mind? Nah. But ya know what that's doin' ta me..."

"Oooh... Have I made you happier?"

"Among other things. But I ain't sure if ya are quite sure 'bout what it is..."

"I am quite sure I know," his pet told him.

"Ya are?"

"Yes, and you don't have to hold back. It is what I'm here for."

"Ya sure?"

"Definitely."

"Let's see then," he told her as he guided her to her bed, pulling her jumper off of her as they went. Laying her upon the mattress, he opened up her blouse, kissing and licking the supple feminine flesh as it was exposed. He had gotten to reaching around her for the clasp of her bra when he noticed the tags hanging from the chain around her neck. "Ya wore 'em?"

"Uh-huh... Made sure no one saw them, but it felt so good to have them there..."

Shrugging slightly, he pulled off her bra and pressed his hands against her cleavage so that her breasts wrapped around the tags. The feel of the cool metal against her heated skin made for a wonderful sensation, and she sighed a bit as he gently nibbled at her nipples. Her fingers came up to help him get out of his shirt, but they were trembling as his teeth slid against the hard nubs that had his attention.

Barely moving enough to get his upper clothing off, he knelt between her legs, and slid his hands down her flanks so that he could reach her panties. Hooking his fingers under the skimpy garment, he slipped them off her hips and legs, which he moved so that her feet were pointing towards the ceiling. He moved slowly, making sure to brush his fingers against her skin as he pulled them up and over her feet before tossing the piece of cloth aside.

Slipping out of his pants and boxers, he sat there with her calves on his bare shoulders as he slid two fingers over her most intimate space. Tingles shot up her spine as he played with the slick petals, and she whimpered as he pushed the digits into the tight opening. Rubbing the hardened nub there, he grinned at her.

"Ya like that?" he asked as he stroked her buttocks with his free hand.

"Yes... Yes!" she groaned, her breath rather heavy.

"And what ya sure 'bout bein' this way?"

"Yes... I want this... I want to be your pet..."

"Well, I ain't 'bout ta deny ya. And I want my pet."

She smiled back at him just as he slid his manhood into her. Her hands clutched at the bed as he began to pump into her, and she oddly enough enjoyed all the stretching exercises that she'd done, as it made her limber enough to enjoy this. His thighs smacked into her buttocks with growing repetition as he leaned over her and looked her deep in the eyes. Her world went down to his eyes and what he was doing to her as the two of them went into a rhythm that had the both of them panting in need.

When release finally came, she arched up from the mattress, and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out her pleasure. His came at about the same time as he slammed himself deep into her, though neither could really tell which had happened first. But it did not matter, as they both found a peak to be together, and slowly, he lowered down to the bed so that he could lay beside her and cuddle in the aftermath of their passion.

"So..," Ranma murmured while he stroked her supple form, "How'd ya like that?"

"I loved it. Loved it a lot. "But I do have to ask one thing," she replied.

"What's that?"

"Why did you want to go from the front? I mean, it was wonderful, but I wouldn't have minded assuming the position that I was in the other times."

"It's real simple."

"Yes?"

"I wanted ta see your face when we got ya ta... ya know. I wanted ta see ya as happy as ya'd get."

Her expression became a tremulous smile and she snuggled up against him with an up-swelling of affection for her Master.

"'Course, there'll be other time's that I'll want ta see ya like that."

"Whenever you want."

"Good. And I wanna see ya happy when we ain't in bed, got me?"

"Ye...yes... I've got you."

He hugged her and sighed. "That's great ta hear. Too bad we can just stay here..."

"We could..."

"For now, but I've got ta get goin'."

"Why?" she asked, not enjoying the idea of ending this wonderful moment.

"'Cause much as I'd like ta stay, I don't wanna be caught and get hassled 'bout this. Plus... I do gotta do some things."

"I... I understand..."

"Good," he said, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. Maybe soon enough we'll have another day ta enjoy ourselves."

"I hope so."

Tightening his hold on her for a moment, he waited there in silence as the two of them enjoyed being there together. But eventually he let her go and got up so that he could get redressed. "I'll leave first, and ya can come later."

"Okay."

"And... I'll really wanna continue this later."

"Me too..."

Nodding back at her, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Laying there, she watched him go, never stopping to dress herself when he was there. She could have done it, but it just felt right to let him see her body the entire time. One hand reached up to grasp the tags that were hanging between her breasts, and she held onto them as she reassured herself with the knowledge that no matter what would happen, she would be his pet. It gave her a warm feeling in several places, but she merely sat up and enjoyed them.

Then she reluctantly picked up her clothing, and chose new ones as she knew that he was right. Not that she enjoyed the problem, but she did understand it. So she prepared to clean herself up, and get dressed in another outfit .

First of many Chapters of Master's Way decided to break apart into many chapters instead of one massive 300k + chap.

Original Authors:

Kender

Thrythlind

Bast!

Deus_Ex_Machina

Jamil Nate


	2. Amazon

by Kender

Cleaning up took a while, but she managed to do it quickly enough. Soon after she had started, one would have never been able to notice what had just gone on in that room, though she could remember it vividly. There was a bit of a thrill at keeping it a secret, and she could just imagine herself letting other people see the room, and knowing that they wouldn't know what was really going on.

Still, she knew that she had to get going, so she slipped her clothing on and grinned as she felt it slide against her soft skin. For some reason, she was certain could feel the fullness of her breasts, the firmness of her backside, and the smoothness of her skin as she put on each piece of clothing. She took her time, and enjoyed every moment before she posed a little in the mirror, seeing the perfectly natural look she had.

Then she walked out of the room, heading downstairs, and to the dining area, acting as if there was nothing that had happened.

As she had expected, her owner was already there, and was watching television. It was rather disappointing to have to be left for mass media, but she knew that it wasn't foremost on his mind. When she came into the room, she could see his eyes subtly tracking her movements, and she flashed him a quick smile before strolling outside. Idly walking along, she headed over to the dojo, and stuck her head inside just to see what the noises that were coming from inside were.

What she saw made her lean against the door jam as she watched her little sister jump around the place with a look of hard intensity. It wasn't really odd to see her training, as the girl was a martial artist, and had to keep her skills up. And it looked like she'd already moved from the breaking inanimate objects part, and moved on to the practice forms.

But knowing how normal it was didn't stop her from feeling the urge to tease. "Seeing how best to beat up your admirers, huh sis?"

Akane slid to a stop and turned to look at the elder girl. "I don't need to see anything about that! Those jerks just need a hard whack."

"Then it's really strange how they still come after you even though you know how to get rid of them."

"Whatever. They're just morons who don't know what reality is."

"True. But do you include Ranma in on that?"

"I... Don't bring that jerk into this! I don't need it. Besides, I have to practice right now."

"I'd say that ya'd haveta practice a lot," easily came a male voice.

"Shut up Ranma!" the youngest Tendo growled as she watched him come inside. "I don't need you to tell me how much to train!"

"Actually, I was just makin' an observation. Ya really will need ta train a lot if ya are gonna deal with Kuno and Mousse at the same time."

"Yeah... well... I can handle them just fine! You'll see!"

"I hope so..."

"I am sure that I will!"

"If ya say so... Wonder what Cologne'll say 'bout this mess as soon as she gets 'round ta it."

"I will say that this is a rather wonderful position for me," cackled an old voice.

"Ah, good. It's nice ta know what ya'll say, Co... COLOGNE?!"

"That is me. What were you expecting another person my age?"

"Well, the old freak for one..."

"True..."

"But why are ya here? Ya got some contest, or some secret ta tell me?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"I am not here to see you. At least, not particularly."

"Riight..," Nabiki drawled, "Then why are you here?"

"To see your sister."

"Hold on a second. You want to see Akane?"

"Yes, I do," the Elder replied with a nod.

"And what's wrong with wanting to come see me?!" the girl in question yelled.

"Think about it sis'. They always want to see Ranma, right?" the elder Tendo sister answered.

"Oh... Right... But she's here to see me."

"Why?"

"Because she beat Mousse. I was rather surprised when she did that," Cologne drawled, "And now, I have reason to train her."

"You do?"

"A girl beating a boy like him? Of course it'd interest me girl."

"Hey... You're not planning..."

"What?"

"You want my sister to marry that duck, don't you?"

"WHAT?!" screamed the two younger teens.

"She is an outside of the opposite gender right?

"Yes, but... I don't really care about that."

"You... don't?"

The Amazon Matriarch gave a broad grin. "Mousse is generally accepted as a clueless, and obsessive idiot. Even if we did marry him to another girl, he would ignore it in favor of chasing after my great-granddaughter. Besides, I wouldn't want to waste a promising warrior on someone like him. Though... if a proper wife could be found, I wouldn't mind getting him together with her."

"So... you don't want to make me marry him?" Akane asked.

"Certainly not. What I want to do is to train you."

"But you still haven't explained what you plan on doing, and why you're doing it."

"That is why I came, but I did say before what was pretty much it. Until recently you were too unruly and didn't show any inkling to reach beyond your current levels. But now you have, and you've given me a throwaway explanation for training you."

"But I'm not an Amazon."

"Neither is that Hibiki boy, but I've helped him."

"Oh..."

"Hold on a sec," Ranma said with a frown. "Ya wanna train her?"

"I believe that I've said that several times already."

"Yeah, but I ain't 'bout ta let ya just do that."

His fiancee gritted her teeth. "I don't need your permission!"

"That ain't it! I just can't let ya be alone like that!"

"I don't need a babysitter either!"

"It ain't that either! Ya ever stop ta notice that Shampoo and ya ain't always gettin' along? And who knows what Mousse'll do when he sees ya. 'Sides, the old bat always has somethin' up her sleeves."

"Ah... I... I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well... It ain't like I wanna be bothered, but I think that I will check this trainin' out for myself," he said with a smirk.

"And why should you?" Cologne asked him. "This is her training."

"If nothin' else, I can make sure it's okay. Maybe I can see a move or two. And make sure that they don't get inta some sorta fight. Knowin' my luck, they'll probably wanna hit me instead of each other."

"I do think that the three of you are forgetting one thing," Nabiki told them. "If Ranma doesn't go, Daddy and Mister Saotome will make him."

Snorting, the pigtailed boy nodded. "That sounds just like the old man..."

"True, and it could prove to be helpful," the Elder mused, "In any event, I will be expecting you to get up at a proper hour to begin training young lady."

Akane smirked. "I've already set my clock to seven o'clock in the morning, so I'll be more than ready."

"No, you won't."

"Huh?"

"To do it properly, you have to start before dawn if you do it in the morning. But do not worry. I do realise that you have that school to go to," Cologne told her as she hopped away.

"Why do I sense trouble coming?" Nabiki asked no one in particular,

by Kender

For Cologne, this was a rather wonderful windfall, and she was very pleased about how it went. She couldn't have asked for a better result, and hadn't quite expected it. As far as she was concerned this was the best that she could have hoped for, and she was lucky that it had worked out well enough.

Her original idea had been simple, and executing it would have been simple enough.

Basically, Shampoo was in danger of plateauing. The occasional adventure, or battle did help her, but the girl wasn't getting challenged. She was the best female fighter of her generation, and she knew it. There wasn't any risk for her, and she needed something to push her further.

Akane Tendo could provide that impetus. She did have promise under that stubborn exterior, and the only problem had been getting it out. Before it had been difficult, what with her attitude, and her being someone who could possibly outmaneuver her great-granddaughter romantically. But with the latest changes, there was a chance to turn her into a martial arts rival of Shampoo, just like the Hibiki boy was to Ranma. They'd compete against each other in an attempt to get one up on each other, which would drive them both to become better and better.

However, things had worked out with a little twist she'd hoped for, but never truly expected would come about.

Now she would not only have Akane coming in for training sessions, but Ranma would be there only to watch, which worked out quite well for her. He could see the Tendo girl get better, and would eventually realize that they didn't have any sort of bad intentions in that regard. Then he'd also likely want to join in, and then would be taking more time in close proximity with Shampoo. And to top it all off, they'd come off trustworthy and friendly.

Which they were as far as she was concerned, but the boy would need to see it for himself.

Dinner at the Tendo home was rather sedate, or as quiet as it got. It was pretty peaceful in comparison to what was usual, and they ate their meal without really talking. Kasumi, Soun and Genma ate much as they normally did, without real concern.

Akane frowned over her food as she seemed to be mentally elsewhere.

Nabiki sat there and looked thoughtful as well.

And Ranma had his attention split between his fiancee and his pet as he tried to figure out just how he could wind up with so many things happening around him.

Seeing his son not really paying attention, Genma decided that he'd help himself to a pickle, and grabbed an extra one from the nearest bowl.

"Wha... HEY!" the pigtailed boy barked, "What d'ya think ya are doin'?!"

"You were too slow boy. Besides, you should begrudge your poor father a small bit of food," his father replied.

"I can when ya got plenty of stuff, and ya take stuff from my bowl old man."

"What did I teach you boy? You have to be fast, or you could lose something you need or want. I suppose that we'll have to work on it in the morning."

"Sorry, can't."

"What?" Genma asked with a scowl, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm busy in the mornin'."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

"I don't need you to come, you know," Akane muttered.

"I said that I would, so I would."

"Me stayin' here ain't gonna happen," her fiancee told her, "So ya gotta know that I'll go."

"You mean that you two are going to do something alone?" Soun asked, his face lighting up with a bright smile. "That's wonderful news!"

"It is at that, Tendo. Just think of it. With the two of them together, they will have to spend time in close quarters..."

"And they'll grow closer..."

"Which will lead to marriage!"

"It can't fail!" the two men chorused.

"What are you talking about! It's only training with Cologne!" the youngest Tendo barked.

"Huh? You're going to train with that woman?"

"She offered."

"Absolutely not. She can't be trusted. Her great-granddaughter is after your fiancee after all."

"Yes. And it's not like you need training," Genma put in, "Ranma can take care of all that after all."

"It would probably be too dangerous anyway."

"It's not like she needs another school to continue the line."

"Too true old friend. She has all that she needs for that."

"Fortunately, they have us to show them the proper path," the Tendo patriarch said.

The Saotome patriarch nodded. "They are lucky that they have someone who knows better than they do..."

"Grr... You... You... ARGH!" Akane growled, and slammed one fist into Genma's gut, sending him flying out into the koi pond.

"That was not proper..," Soun began before his daughter tossed him bodily at his friend.

"Humph," she huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ya know somethin'?" Ranma told her, "Next time, don't hit Pop in the stomach."

"Why not?! It worked didn't it?!"

"Yeah, but hittin' him there means that gut of his takes a lot of the hit. Try the head next time. It hurts more and works better."

"Oh... Okay..."

"I do hope that they will be okay..," Kasumi murmured.

Nabiki shrugged. "They're just knocked out."

"They are..? I suppose that they'll need some aspirin later. Does anyone want seconds?"

The middle Tendo daughter just sighed as she looked at her sister

by Kender

Genma pulled himself up from the realm of the unconscious and realised that he'd been knocked out again. After all, the didn't have the same feeling that he did after a night of drinking, and there was no sign of drugs of any kind. And it had been enough so that he'd been out long enough for them to change him back. It wasn't something that he liked, but as he sat up, he was glad that it wasn't as bad as some of the times it had happened. But he still had to remember just how he'd gotten this way...

Then he felt the soreness in his gut, and remembered Akane punching him rather hard. The spot was still painful, and he did have to reluctantly admire the fact that a girl had managed it. However, he didn't have to worry, since he'd recover quickly enough.

Sitting up, he looked around and saw that dinner had evidently been finished while he was out, and for a long time, if what he saw on the clock was right. That was depressing, since he'd still been hungry, but he was certain that Kasumi would have saved him something.

Looking over, he saw his old friend laying next to him and hurried over to check on the other man. "Are you alright? Are you awake?"

"Now I am Saotome," Soun muttered, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? We were letting our children know what they should do and..."

"Akane threw me! How could she?! WAAAH!"

"Get a hold of yourself man," the portly fighter grumbled, "We still have to figure out what we can do about this."

"But she won't listen. How can we stop it if she won't give up on this?"

"I know... My boy should go with her..."

"Isn't he planning on it?" the Tendo patriarch pointed out.

"That's true. Obviously he's as afraid of this as he should be, and has decided to keep himself where he can protect her."

"Which is wonderful Saotome, and think of it. With him there to keep an eye on her, she can't help but enjoy his concern for her."

"And they'll have to grow closer as they stay so near to each other."

"So, if we can't talk her out of it, then we will simply have to make Ranma go with her."

Nodding, the Saotome patriarch gave a grim smile. "It is the only way, but we can't give it up. You know how that woman only wants my son to marry that great-granddaughter of hers."

"Which we can not allow. It is really too bad that I can't keep an eye on her myself..."

"Why not Tendo? We can just watch over her, and no one will be the wiser. We are masters of the Art after all, and there won't be anyone skilled enough to spot us."

"Brilliant! We'll just follow after them, and make certain that things go the way that they should!" his friend declared.

"It's Genma's...

"And Soun's..."

"Operation Protect and Direct!" the two men chorused, posing dramatically for effect.

Kasumi peeked in on the two and noted that the two were back to perfect health. It looked like they had recovered enough to plan, and that meant that she would be needing to get the sake.

Akane lay in her bed stared at the ceiling, knowing that she should get some sleep, but not able to make herself go unconscious. It had happened before, usually when she had something major on her mind. Of course, there had been a lot of that lately, but this time there were several things fighting to give her insomnia.

First off was the fact that once she woke up, she would be about to start a training session under a sensei who wasn't her father. That was big enough, but this was the same woman who'd taught Ranma and Ryouga, as well as Shampoo, which meant that she would be dealing with the sort of training that could be a really major undertaking. However, this was also the same Elder who wanted her jerk of a fiancee to marry her great-granddaughter, and the Tendo daughter knew that she couldn't understand why she was so willing to do this.

Then again, Ranma wasn't being quite the jerk that he was usually. Sure he was going along to keep an eye on her, but he didn't seem as... obnoxious about it this time. Combined with what he'd said at the school and at the dinner table, along with his help when Mousse had been streaking, it all made for a shift that was going in a direction that she couldn't understand. It was nicer, that was for sure, but she didn't know how long it would last before he was back to his normal, and abrasive self.

And with all these changes, she wasn't sure how good they would be going, or if she would like it once everything settled down.

With a big sigh, she turned onto her side and gazed at the wall, though she couldn't really see it. Her mind was on other things, and at the moment, they were not letting her focus.

Closing her her eyes, she tried to go to sleep, and let herself deal with the problems later,

by Kender

Despite having buried herself into her bedding, Akane felt herself floating out of the bliss of sleep and back to reality. It happned so that she was totally aware of exactly what was going on before it even finished. It didn't mean that she was about to do anything about it though, as she was still in that state where the real world and the dream one tended to intersect.

Once she cracked her eyes open, she saw the soft blue of predawn light filtering through her window. It gave an ethereal glow to the still room, one that even she dare not disturb. If one were to look at it right then, it would have seemed to be completely unchanging and almost... fantasy like. The whole thing just had this quiet aspect to it that belonged to a time when the world was away, and it was enveloped in its own private bubble.

She appreciated that isolated beauty up until had to slam a hand on her alarm clock's off switch.

Her rest disturbed, she knew that she had to get up for the upcoming training, but she still moved only enough to get what she needed to do done. She shucked her pajama and dressed in her normal jogging outfit of shorts and short sleeved tee, before creeping out of the room, closing the door as silently as she could behind her.

For a moment she wondered if she should go wake up Ranma, but immediately tossed that thought away. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need a babysitter, and he needed his sleep anyway so that he didn't doze in class. She was certain that she could handle it, and decided that it would be best if she just went. Then she could come back with the proof that there was nothing to worry about.

Creeping downstairs, she made sure to use the bathroom and do all the other things she needed to before leaving. Once that was done, she went over to the entryway and tied her sneakers. That finished off her preparations, and she looked herself over to make certain that she was ready for what was about to come.

'As if anything's going to happen,' she thought to herself. After all, it was merely training, and she knew that as a martial artist, she could handle that sort of thing. Even if there was an incident, she would be perfectly fine on her own. And if it turned out to be a complete bust, she was ready to hear the first bird songs of the day on her jog.

Making sure to leave the house secure, she exited the building and headed out through the gate.

Which was when she heard a familiar voice say, "It's 'bout time that ya got out."

"Ranma?" Akane blurted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I said I do. I'm comin' along."

"You don't have. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"If ya say so. But I'm only gonna watch... providin' somethin' doesn't happen."

"What could happen?"

"Ya could get inta a fight with Shampoo. They could try ta teach ya things that could be trouble," the pigtailed boy said with a shrug, "Mousse lives there. Heck, ya could even have Ryoga up 'n show up when ya are sparrin' really hard."

"That's true... But you'd better not be planning on trying to make things easy for me."

"Trust me. That ain't my plan at all."

"Good. So... are you coming?"

"After you."

She nodded in satisfaction and they headed off in the direction of the Nekohaten.

"It's started!" Soun declared happily. "They're heading out."

Genma gave a pleased smirk of his own and nodded.

"So... Should we head out after them?"

His friend merely gestured as an answer.

"Let's move then."

It was an odd combination inside of Akane as she walked. Despite wanting to take the time to relax, and perhaps head back to bed, she couldn't help but feel some sort of excitement at the possibilities that this could bring. If it did work out, then she would have a way to get stronger than she was currently. Of course, if it didn't then she'd just have more ammunition for her arguments with the Amazons. Either way, she knew that she would have an opportunity waiting for her.

That would be so if it didn't seem that her fiance was slowing down as they went further and further.

"What is with you?!" she hissed as she whirled to face him, "First you volunteer yourself to watch my training, and then you just act like it isn't so important to you!"

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just that I've never been walkin' like this. It's never this quiet durin' the day, and usually when I'm walkin' at this time, it's either 'cause Pops wanted ta get movin' fast, or I'd been up all night. And the weather's clear and nice, so a part of me wants ta just stroll along."

Reluctantly she found herself admitting that it was true. The crisp air had just the right amount of push so that it felt comfortable against her bare legs and arms, and the silence seemed to be rather serene, especially for a ward of Tokyo. "So you're just relaxing enough to enjoy the weather?"

"That's part of it. But there's somethin' I think that's more important."

"What's that?"

"Your father and mine are showin' that if they don't use the Art ta sneak around, they suck at it big time."

"Huh?" Looking around, she peered back down the street in time to watch two trench coated figures dashed from cover to cover in some sort of cartoony attempt at being sneaky. "I can't believe that Dad's doing this to me!"

"Hey, Pop's worse."

"And how do you figure that?"

"A panda wearin' a fedora still looks like a panda wearin' a fedora no matter how much he tries ta act all spy like."

For a moment she didn't understand what he was saying, but sure enough, she quickly got a glimpse of a massive black and white furred shape wearing a trench coat that was losing the battle to stay on, and a hat that was looking to fall off.

"Now d'ya understand?"

"Yeah. Come on."

The two teens walked along trying to ignore the rather obvious fathers as they headed for their destination. They went side by side, quietly keeping their mouths shut. With other things on their minds, that was easy to explain, especially with their trailing pair of parents. It was a rather nice time, all things considered, and they managed to get along quite well.

When they got there, the colors of the sky were brightening, and there were two Amazons waiting there for them.

"You actually came," Cologne observed. I was beginning to wonder. And it is always good to see you Ranma."

"We weren't about to back out," Akane shot back.

"Same here," Ranma agreed, "We said we'd be here, so here we are."

"Obviously. And on time as well," the Elder confirmed.

"Is so nice now! You come and see Shampoo train!" Shampoo said as she hugged his arm.

"Uh... ya mind lettin' go? I'd doubt that ya can practice holdin' onta me."

"Oh... okay. Shampoo just glad see Airen, even if later than thought. Why you no show up earlier?"

"Because of those two," he replied and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Both Amazons peered in the direction they'd been shown, and blinked at the sight of a panda and a thin man in trench coats.

"And each day I think that those two can't go and further..," came the Elder's muttered comment. "Still, we can't let them stop us."

"Yeah, even if they can't do anything really," Ranma drawled.

"So then with us all here, we have everything for the lesson. Are you ready child?"

Akane gave a resolute nod. "Yes, I am!"

"Then let's get started," Cologne told them, and started the training session

by Kender

"So, what do we begin with?" Akane asked. "New routines? Sparring? Some big move?"

"Testing," Cologne replied.

"'Testing'? What's that?"

"Just what it sounds like. We are going to go through the basics."

"What?! I learned them years ago! Why would I need to learn any special training for that?!"

"Because I said so."

"Oh really? I... OW!" began the youngest Tendo before she received reason to wince as she got a staff whack on her head.

"I am the sensei here, and what I say goes. I need to know how and what you do to move. This way I can tailor your regimen to your abilities."

"So you needed to hit me to do that?"

"It just seemed appropriate."

Akane just gave the Elder a flat look.

"Don't worry girl. My Shampoo is going to be helping with this training, as she will be along side you."

"Lucky me. I just hope that this will finally let me learn all that stuff Ranma does."

"No, it won't."

"What?"

"Ranma's talent's lie in speed, and yours are more in strength. Trying to teach you to be like him would be silly."

"'Xactly," the boy in question put in, "It'd be like teachin' Ryoga my moves. The whole idea wouldn't work out."

"She's actually closer to him in style though... But special moves are for later. Right now, we need to work on her technique. What do you plan on doing while we do?"

"Sit down and watch? Though... I'm kinda hungry..."

"Well, I'll get you something to eat," Cologne told him, and turned to her newest trainee. "In the mean time, you start stretching and warming up. We don't want you getting injured, especially on the first lesson."

Sighing heavily, Akane began her warm up, and wondered when this would all get serious.

Soun poked his head around the lamp post that he had been hiding behind and watched where his daughter was stretching her legs. She looked intent on doing what she planned on, and nothing was going to stop her. That meant that she was going to be stuck in that awful position of danger.

But it looked like she wasn't about to allow herself to be caught off guard, as he could see that she was yelling about something. At there was that fortunate happenstance, though he wished that she could be safer.

'My poor baby!' he thought intensely as tears poured down his cheeks, 'Be strong!'

"Here you go," the Elder said as she placed a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks in front of the sole boy there.

Ranma pulled apart the chopsticks and poked one into the bowl. "There ain't anythin' special in here, is there?"

"Do you think that there would always be some sort of potion on such a special occasion?"

"Nah... I was just wonderin' if ya gave me a spicy bowl. I'm used ta Kasumi's cookin' for breakfast and she's got it down so that it kinda soothes ya to the mornin', ya know what I mean?"

"Ah, yes. And Miss Tendo? If you're done stretching, I want you to start some basic practice techniques."

"While this jerk goofs off and eats?" Akane grumbled.

"He's here to watch and protect you, if I don't miss my guess. You on the other hand are here to train. So train."

"Okay..."

Genma watched his son start to eat his ramen and felt his own belly rumble. It was awful to have to stand there so early in the morning, but he hadn't been able to have one of the eldest Tendo daughter's wonderful breakfasts. Because of that, he had to go hungry just when he was doing the right thing.

He only wished that he could somehow get some of the boy's food. Just a bit, since as his father, he deserved a little something for all his time, and for backing him up in this situation. If only he could get to it, he was sure that he'd be able to take enough to satiate his hunger for the time being. But it wasn't to be, since it would ruin the whole reason for sneaking around like this.

So he tried to keep himself from noticing his need for food. He knew that he should be watching the training that was currently going on, but most of his attention was on his belly. As a martial artist, he should have been able to ignore it, but even martial artists needed to eat. And as time went by, he found himself continuing to glance at how his son savored every bite.

The whole thing wasn't fair, as he had to watch all the work that Tendo's daughter was going through, while he couldn't get the boy to share one tidbit with him.

His shoulders slumped and he groaned at his problem.

As he tapped his chopstick against the edge of his bowl, he saw a familiar shape come up to him. "What is it?"

"Were you trying to make fun of me, eating like that?" Akane asked as her chest heaved with the deep breaths that she was taking. "I mean, not only did you take your time and obviously enjoy eating it, but you've played with your bowl for a half hour afterwards!"

"Nah. Just don't got Pops right here."

"Oh really..."

"Yeah. I got ta eat and taste."

"I... I see..," she muttered, and sighed. "I need a bath."

He found himself both agreeing and noticing that a sheen of sweat looked good on her, what with the way it made her bare flesh glisten, but he wasn't about to tell her that. So he just waved around his chopstick until it flew from his fingers and out behind him.

"What was that for?"

"Hmm? No reason. Just didn't want to play with it any more."

"Okay..."

Blinking slightly, Soun look over at his friend and wondered just why the other man couldn't have kept his head back. If he had, then when Ranma lost his grip on the chopstick, it wouldn't have hit Genma in the head.

And his old friend wouldn't have wound up out cold.

Though he did have to be amazed that Ranma could manage that without trying.

"You did well for your first time," Cologne told her new student, "But remember, you will have to come back later."

"You bet. I'm not about to give up even if you make me," Akane answered.

"Good. Then we won't have to worry about you getting here on time."

"Of course not. I'll be here bright and early in the morning."

"No, you won't."

That made Akane stop and stare at her new sensei. "Huh?"

"Your next lesson is also your first day of work. Or did you think that you are special somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me," Ranma inserted. "Ya wanna have her work as a waitress her at the restaurant."

"Exactly. Every day after school, and on weekends," the Elder confirmed.

"What? Why?" the Tendo girl blurted.

"It's the same thing that she did ta me. This way ya do the work, and she finds ways of trainin' ya without lettin' ya know that she's training ya," her fiancee told her.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"And if I don't want to..?"

"Ya don't train."

"Just great..."

The matriarch nodded. "We of course will do these sorts of sessions as well. But you will work in the restaurant. And to show that we aren't going to be totally strict about this, Shampoo has something for you."

"Is so," Shampoo said as she placed two larger packages and one smaller one, in the other girl's arms. "These for you."

"What are they?" Akane asked.

"Outfit like I wear. Pants and top in one. Dress other. And shoes to wear also."

"You mean that I have to dress like you?"

"Yes. You work in restaurant, you look part. Ranma have do to when he train."

"Okay..."

"But remember this. You should have your sister check them out and get them sized correctly," Cologne instructed.

"Why should I give her more work when I'm training?"

"We can't be sure that they will fit, and I doubt that you would want us to just start asking your three sizes. Or perhaps you would like to wait out here while I get my measuring tape so that I can start measuring you."

"That's... okay. I'd prefer her doing it anyway."

"Wise move. And child?"

"Yes?"

"Wear the dress when you come to work."

For a moment, the Japanese girl tried to figure out just why she would be asked that. But then an image of Shampoo in one of her dresses flashed before her eyes and she blushed heavily. "Wha... What? Why do you want to have me wear that?!"

"Simple. It's easier to change if need be."

"Oh..."

"And it will also please the customers as they get their first view of our cute new waitress."

"Grr... I don't want to put on any show for anyone. But I'm not going to give up! Just you watch!" Akane barked. "Come on Ranma!"

"Uh... sure," he said as he trailed after his fiancee. "By old ghoul. Bye Shampoo."

"Bai bai!" the lavender haired girl replied.

"Until later," the Matriarch said, and watched them leave

by Kender

Despite all the changes her life had gone through, Nabiki was by no means an early riser. If she could, she would have rolled over and gone back to sleep until the time reached a reasonable hour, say about ten or eleven in the morning. As a pet, there was a possibility that she could do that, but she knew that it would only happen on days when her owner could sleep in the same room with her, and there wouldn't be any other reasons to get up. Which meant that she would have little chance of that happening, and she'd have to still follow the whims of the alarm clock.

However, this morning saw her up and ready even earlier than she would normally, and she was not doing her 'Mister Magoo' impression either.

That was because of one thing happening, that had her concerned on two fronts. Her sister was going off to get training from the Amazons, which in and of itself was not something that she felt totally safe with. And to make it worse, her owner was over there as well, keeping a watch to make sure that everything would be okay, though there was a possibility that something bad could happen. But there was also a chance that this could be good, so she knew enough to stay out of it for the time being.

It didn't help her appetite though, and she poked at her food as she sat there alone at the table with Kasumi.

"Is something wrong?" the elder girl asked.

Her sister shrugged. "Not really. I'm just wondering about what's going on."

"Oh, that's nice of you. I'm sure that Akane and Ranma will appreciate your concern."

"Eh... Let's just keep that between us, okay? I'd rather not ruin my image."

"Really? Well, if you want to..."

"I do. If I want them to know, I'll let them know."

"Okay then," Kasumi relented. "More food?"

"No, I don't think. I'm not like Mister Saotome or Ranma after all."

"I understand. They do have big appetites, don't they?"

"That they do."

"I suppose that I shouldn't have cooked so much, but I guess that I'm just used to it. This is a bit much for just two people."

"You think?" Nabiki asked as she stared at the platters covering the table. "But don't worry. Soon enough we'll have more people eating, and you know 'Uncle' Genma. He doesn't like to have anything called leftovers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just you wait. In only a little bit, Akane will arrive back with Ranma, and the meal can really begin."

"Hello! We're back!" Akane's voice called out from the entry way."

"Okay, I'm psychic apparently. You guys come back for breakfast?" the middle Tendo daughter called out.

Her younger sister came in looking sweaty and tired, but driven. "In part. I've got to take a bath, and change for school, and deal with something else."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Akane said as she presented her eldest sister with several packages. "Sis? Can you adjust these clothes for me if you can?"

"I suppose so," Kasumi allowed. "It shouldn't be too hard, but it will take a bit of time."

"Well... I need it for this afternoon."

"You do? I suppose that I can get one of them..."

"That would be fine. I only need the dress for that time."

"Just why is that?" Nabiki asked.

"It's 'cause she's gotta work, that's why," Ranma drawled as he sat down and grinned at the food. "Ahh... breakfast..."

"You just ate!" his fiancee snapped.

"That was just one bowl, and this is Kasumi's cookin'," he retorted, "I'd eat it any time I could."

"You would," said the eldest Tendo daughter with a pleased look on her face.

"Definitely. This is good."

As she gave him a happy look, her youngest sister sighed. "Whatever."

"Not to break up the happy time," Nabiki inserted, "Just where will you be working?"

"At the Nekohaten. Apparently they want to train me like they did with Ranma, and that means that I have to be a waitress. Lucky me."

"More like lucky them. Training and payment, all in one. Pretty efficient if you ask me."

"Well, that's good for them, but I need to clean up before I go to school, so I'll go take my bath now," Akane muttered as she strode out of the room.

"And I'd better go put these where I can work on them," Kasumi said as she hurried out of the room.

Nabiki watched them go with a shake of her head. "Hmph. Lots of changes going on, right?"

"Pretty much," Ranma agreed. "But I'm keepin' a watch on them."

"You are?"

"Yup. I'll go with Akane to the Nekohaten for her work and stay there a while."

"Going to make sure that this is legit, are you?"

"That's not so much a worry right now, since I think Cologne's probably on the up 'n up. Nah, what I'm worried 'bout is the fact that she's gonna have ta deal with a lotta boys who don't exactly hide the fact that they like girls."

"Ahhh... The perverts you mean."

"'Xactly. I'll go just long enough to make sure that nothin' major'll happen, and then I'll let her do it herself while I come back here," the pigtailed boy confirmed.

"You will? I'd have thought that you'd hover over her. What will you do instead."

"See if I can't enjoy some time with ya."

"Really? I'd love that."

"Good. So be ready when I come back."

"I will," she confirmed, and they smiled at each other before setting in to eat. From there, it was quiet, and they enjoyed their breakfasts, never really mentioning what was happening from then and on through their preparations for school, or in Kasumi's case, the day's chores. It went pretty easily, especially without any real arguments, and they managed to leave relatively on time.

By the time that Soun managed to drag his friend's heavy body home, the three younger teens had already left for school, and didn't see him collapse under the weight of a panda in the entryway

by Kender

Going to school was still the same in some regards, even if it were slightly changed for the day by them arriving early. There were still the other students milling around, the bell was still going to ring at the same time, and they would continue to not like to attend classes but understand the need for them.

"Oh, my dear Akane! No doubt you have hurried to arrive at the school early so that you might tell me of your release from Saotome's foul clutches as soon as possible! Come to my arms and tell me of your love for MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee..."

And yes, there was time to kick a certain wannabe samurai literally over the school and off to who cared where.

"Wow Akane," Sayuri said as she watched her friend return to a standing position, "That was one of your better kicks."

"And it couldn't have happened to a better guy. He deserved even with those casts of his on," Yuka agreed.

Akane sniffed mightily. "I have better things to do than to worry about a pervert like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cologne, you know, the old woman who runs the Nekohaten? She's going to give me some martial arts instruction! Only I have to waitress for her, but I can handle that."

"Wow! But are you sure that you want to do that?" the pony tailed girl asked.

"Definitely! I won't let this stop me!"

"Man, everyone's going to want to know..."

"We can tell them, and then there'll be a lot of people to root for her."

"Yes," the youngest Tendo said with a nod, "And if anyone comes, they'll see me succeed. I won't fail!"

Ranma was feeling a little off, as he had seen all sorts of girls looking at him, but he had to wonder just why they were doing so. Perhaps he had done something wrong, though he couldn't figure out what. He did know that if he had to ask, then it would usually mean it was something that he was supposed to automatically know, and he would get them made for not knowing it. So he'd limited himself to merely opening doors and nodding at them, while he kept his tongue under control.

Unfortunately, not everyone could do that, as he found when Hiroshi and Daisuke came in front of his desk before class. "What d'ya guys want?"

"We heard something and we wanted to confirm it," Hiroshi said.

"Like what?"

"'Like' the fact that your fiancee is getting trained by the Amazons," Daisuke replied.

"What? How'd ya know 'bout that?"

"So she is!"

"Yeah, so? She gets some trainin', waitresses, and comes out better than before," the pigtailed boy muttered, "What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Right..."

The lighter haired of the pair smiled. "Don't worry. We just wanted to make certain that we knew what was really going on."

"Well, that's it. Cologne's gonna put her through some tough, strict and probably weird trainin' until she's satisfied with how Akane's come out."

"It gets better and better..."

"Ya two really understand this, right?"

"Right," the darker haired boy agreed with a grin. "Trust us. If there's nothing else we know, it's the goings on of girls."

"I'm scared already," Ranma groaned.

But the two were already sharing a lecherous smile as they went along back into their seats as class began.

Hikaru sat in his seat unnoticed and realized what an opportunity that what he had just over heard would be. If he could get over to this restaurant, then Akane'd have to serve him and he could get to talk to her. Then he could finally get her to see him and they could begin a rapport which would be the start of something wonderful.

Or so he hoped.

"Oh my god," said one girl as she moved over to where the other girls were standing in the bathroom. "Did you hear what's going on now? Akane Tendo's going to be working at the Nekohaten! Something about 'martial arts training'!"

"She is?" said another, "Wow... I'd never believe that she'd ever do that..."

"Maybe she has a reason to."

"It could be that her family has money troubles and doesn't want to go to someone like the Kunos..."

"Who would want to go to the Kunos?" said a third girl.

"That's true."

A fourth waved a hand. "It could be that she's trying one of those weird competitions..."

"Or she could want some extra money..."

"Working there? Maybe. She could always be spying on them!" said the girl that had brought the news.

All four of them fell into a silence, which had one thought between them.

'I've got to see this for myself.'

Tatewakei Kuno stood in the training room of the kendo club and tried to look imposing and dignified. Which was hard when one had casts on just about every limb, bandages around his chest and head, and assorted bruises and cuts, all of which had taken a recent soaking in the school's pool. But even if he couldn't practice, he still saw himself as a samurai, and knew that no matter the injury, he had a duty to carry himself properly.

It also helped that staying in one position helped with the pain, but he was a bit thick to consciously recognize that.

Still, it put him in the perfect position to over hear his teammates talking about something near and dear to his heart. Certainly they had meant for him to discover this information, otherwise they wouldn't have gone to this corner to speak in whispers, forcing him to move over to properly overhear. After all, they knew that this would be of great importance to him.

Apparently the pure and tidy Akane Tendo was being forced to work in a common eating establishment. One such as her should never have to do such menial labor, and likely would never have done it if she had the choice. Obviously something else was there at play, but even his awesome intellect needed some time to digest the facts and work them to a conclusion that he could swallow.

When he did, he couldn't help but be totally taken in by what he come up with. No doubt Akane had no choice in this matter, and had to work, but there were two possibilities as to why. Either she was trying to earn enough money to get away from the darkness which held her in its thrall, or she was being forced to slave under the brutal direction of the wicked old woman who owned the place through Saotome's magics. The reason didn't matter though, as he had to go stop this travesty as soon as possible and rescue his beloved from being forced into such pedestrian labor. He would prove that he was not only worthy of her sacrifice, but that he could make it so that she didn't need to put herself on the line like this.

That he swore to himself.

After hearing what had happened, Ukyo was not happy at all. If Akane was going to be working at the Nekohaten, it could only mean that there was some kind of cooling of the hostilities in that direction. So either they were banding together for some plan, or they had decided to forget her Ranchan and get together. The latter would suit her just fine, but the former? It would not be a good thing at all, since it would mean that they were going to work against her, or Ranchan.

And she didn't like that one bit. She wasn't sure if she liked the prospects, but she knew that she would have to act soon if only to protect her own interests. Though she was reasonably sure that she could handle anything they threw at her. Besides, if it was trouble for the pigtailed boy, there was always a place for him at her restaurant.

But for the moment, she knew it was time to watch and be wary.

Miyo flipped her tarot cards, and knew one simple thing.

She'd be eating anywhere else than the Nekohaten for at least a little while.

"Let me get this straight," said a football player, "Akane Tendo's going to be waitressing as part of an agreement with the folk who own that ramen place?"

The soccer player nodded. "Exactly. Apparently they're training Akane to be something they like, so they're going to have her work there."

"Wow... Just imagine her dressed up like that Chinese cutie..," grinned a basketball player.

"Trust me. I've been doing that a lot."

"So, she's going to be trained by them, huh?" asked a martial arts club member.

"It seems that she's given herself over to them according to what I hear."

"You know what that means..," said the smirking captain of the baseball team.

At that moment, the group sometimes known as the 'Hentai Horde' smiled as they imagined a nice and servile Akane servicing their every need, including in the bedroom, after being properly 'trained' as a slave.

After all, that's the only explanation that their perverted minds could come up with.

They chuckled, and each looked at each other, knowing that at one time or another, they'd be going to check up on the lovely Miss Tendo's progress into her new chosen field, and position.

Akane sat and tried to concentrate on the problem on the board, but she couldn't help getting a rather odd feeling. She'd already sneezed so many times that she couldn't count, and she kept on getting the shivers. It could have been a cold coming down on her, and that would mean that she would be in need of bedrest and home care.

But that would make the Amazons think that she was weak, and she wouldn't allow that. This was her chance to prove herself, and she was certain that giving up now would be a really bad idea. There was no way that she would let them have any indication that she was a wimp just when they were taking her seriously.

Deciding to just bear whatever was bothering her, she sat and worked on her school work, and waited for the bell

by Kender

When a day of school was over, Ranma Saotome tended to be one of the first ones out of the building, and was the fastest in getting away, no matter how where in the place he started from. He was already quick from his martial arts training, and the promise of freedom made him move even faster. In fact, if he could have brought up this energy at any time, he would not only be speedier when he was late in the morning, but he'd be able run rings around even more powerful opponents.

This was the day when Akane Tendo actually had him trailing after though. She had things to do, and if she didn't get home quickly, she'd get into problems. Which she would prefer not to do, since she wanted to do nothing more than succeed in this.

The students just stared after her and knew that they would want to check out just what this was about.

Kasumi looked at her little sister and bit her lip as the younger girl posed in front of the mirror. "Are you sure that you want to wear this? It's so... so..."

"I know," Akane agreed. "But I'm not about to alter it."

"Why? It wouldn't be a problem..."

"Because it's what I was given, and I have to wear it. I might not like it, but I won't let a little embarrassment bother me."

"Okay..."

From her seat on Akane's desk chair, Nabiki grinned. Her younger sister was in a dress that, while being a lovely shade of yellow, was rather... skimpy. The sleeves were short, as was the skirt. Just bending over or kicking would let the world know just what color panties she decided to wear. And the thing was so tight that one could see that the poor kid would be bouncing along in the chest area. But it was her decision, and if one had to be perfectly honest, it wasn't really that bad or immodest... sort of. "If you're only dealing with a 'little embarrassment' in that dress sis, then more power to you."

"Ha ha. I think I look good in this outfit," Akane grumbled. "What do you think Ranma? Ranma?"

"Huh? Wha..?" the pigtailed boy grunted as he blinked at his fiancé as he sat cross legged on her bed.

"I was asking you a question!"

"You were?"

"Yes, I was! I wanted to know just what do you think of me in this outfit!"

"Well... I..," Ranma began as he tried to work his mind past realizing that she did have rather long legs, as he was sure that saying so would mean that he'd get bashed. "Ummm... You look nice. Good. Great even. You look hot.., er... wonderful."

The youngest Tendo gave him one of her rare smiles as she preened under the comment. "Really? I guess a jerk like you can be nice sometimes."

"I think that was a compliment..."

"It was."

"Oh... well, D'ya have anythin' else ta get?"

"Not really. I'm pretty prepared," Akane said, and began to count on her fingers, "I took a bath, fixed my hair, and made sure that I had everything set up for when I got back. And I made sure that I took care of everything that had to be done now."

"I see..."

"So, I guess that I'll leave in a few moments."

"Then we shouldn't be there in too long."

His fiancee's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Who said that you're going?!"

"I did. I figured that I can walk ya over there, hang around a little bit, and when I'm sure that ya'll be okay, then I'll head home."

"You'll leave me there?"

"Only if you want me to, and I think that you ain't gonna have any problems that are too bad," Ranma answered with a shrug. "I mean, trainin' ain't a one time deal, and if I stay there all the time, ya won't do any trainin', and I'll just be waitin' around. And I don't feel like havin' someone attack me when I'm there."

"Oh... okay..."

"So, ya don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course I do, but I can handle it. Do you have a problem with me training?"

"Why would I? Ya are a martial artist and ya have ta do it all the time. If anythin', this'll probably help ya."

"Well then, there isn't a problem as far as I can see. Shall we go?" Akane said idly as she tried to look nonchalant, even though she felt warm at Ranma seeming to put some trust in her.

"Sure," he said and started to lead her out.

"Goodbye Nabiki and Kasumi. I'll see you later."

"'Bye little sis," Nabiki said with a wave. "Until later," Kasumi said with a soft smile, as the two younger teens raced off. "I do hope that this will work out."

"I just hope that things don't get too bad. By the way, where are Dad and Mister Saotome? They weren't here when I got home from school."

"They said something about needed time to think, and relax today."

"So they probably went to a bar. Oh well," the middle Tendo daughter said with a shrug. "I've got homework to do, and I want to get it done."

"Well, I'll be in the yard if you need me," the elder girl said, and they shared a nod as they went to their seperate tasks

by Kender

Shampoo stood at the entrance of the Nekohaten and wondered just where all the customers had come from. It was at least twice what their usual draw, and she was certain that there wasn't a free seat left. There was the benefits of the fact that they were bringing in extra money, and weren't ordering anything complicated, but it was still a bit much. So she enjoyed this free moment that she had to get outside to enjoy a bit of fresh air, or as fresh as city air got.

When she sensed someone coming, she turned to the newcomer and gave a smile. "Welcome to... Ranma! Shampoo always happy see you. And Akane! You come to work, yes?"

"Yes, I have," the Tendo girl confirmed. "I did say that I would."

"Shampoo know that. And you dress right. Look good on you."

"Why thank you."

The Amazon smiled back, though she was a little put out that the other girl had looked that good. Well, at least it wasn't her type of outfit. "Now, Shampoo have tell rules, understand?"

"What? Why do you have to tell me what to do?"

"Because is more experienced girl here. You no want get ramen in hair."

"Oh, yeah."

"Listen. You take orders, and give to Great Grandma. She give food, you deliver, is simple. But is not all. You have carry supplies, make deliveries, and be nice to customers. Smile, speak nice, and no mind even stupid questions. And make sure no bump into anything."

"I am not a clutz."

"No, but ya don't know just what it's like ta deal with havin' ta deal with it all," Ranma put in, "Imagine tryin' ta carry a meal while dodgin' customers and Shampoo. It ain' fun. 'Specially when ya get the perverted guys who think 'no' means that they should try harder, or think gettin' in a quick grab or pinch'll be okay."

Akane gave them a hard look, but one that they could tell wasn't directed towards them. "I can handle that. I did have to fight off a bunch of perverts every morning, remember?"

"No hit!" the Amazon told her. "You dodge, weave and move away, but no hit, even have take one or two. Only when stupid male get too pushy can deal with then, and only by toss out."

"But why can't I hit any perverts?!"

"Because they customers! They be nice or jerks, they still pay for food and service. As long they no be too much trouble, just ignore. Even better, tease."

"Huh?"

"Is simple. They think you pretty girl, no?" the lavender haired girl said with a saucy grin, "You joke, let them look, even let them imagine, and they keep come back. You get happy customers, they no do anything, and no problem."

"You want me to lead them on?"

"No. Shampoo want you enjoy attentions. When become problem, then you can deal with. Then they see, can look, but no touch, and no be with."

"I guess, but I don't want to risk another Kuno..," Akane said sourly.

"You no have worry. He come in, act stupid, get bashed, and tossed in garbage."

"You'll let me do that?"

"Shampoo help."

The Japanese girl gave a smile and a nod then. "Should we go in then?"

"Yes, good idea, or customers start looking for waitress."

"And while ya two are workin', I'll be sitting at a table, okay?" Ranma told them.

"No worry. We get you too too good ramen for eat."

"I can handle it," Akane told him.

"Then let's go in," he said, and the three of them went inside to start Akane's first day as the Nekohaten's newest waitress.

Genma rubbed the spot between his eyes where he'd been hit and sighed. "What went wrong with our plan? We should have been able to keep up with the two of them, but I got knocked out, and you were stuck watching them alone."

"I don't know old friend. It's amazing how your son managed that accident though," Soun told him.

"That's my boy. Even when he's messing up, he does it well."

"Why doesn't that sound right?"

"I don't know, but who cares? We haven't seen them since they went home after the training session," the portly man said sourly. "At least we have tomorrow."

"Yes, we do, and so on until the day our dream is finally realized."

"Which will be when those children of ours finally admit that we were right, and they should marry."

"Exactly. And until then, we won't give up," the Tendo patriarch agreed.

Both men laughed at their own self described 'brilliance', setting the sound drawing looks from the other bar patrons.

The bartender ignored it though, since in a ward where giant yeti monsters could ask for hot water so that they could turn back to annoying boys, two men acting like total idiots wasn't so bad.

"Hello, and welcome to the Nekohaten," Akane asked brightly as she stood at her latest table, "May I take your order?"

"You sure can," said the girl at the table.

"Yuka? And Sayuri? Am I glad to see you two."

"We are happy to be here. But you... How are you taking it?" Yuka queried.

"It's not quite what I expected. There's all these orders to keep straight, and then carry without breaking anything. Then I have to deal with getting all the heavy loads, and haven't had much of a rest since I got here. And the worst are the guys! Some of them just look, which isn't so bad, but a lot of them think I'm just there to pinch or grab. Plus I learned that it's a real bad idea to ask some perverts, 'How may I serve you?' Brr..."

Sayuri wrinkled her nose. "Sounds awful. You know, you could just give it up if it's that bad."

"That's something I'm not about to do. I'm getting a handle on it, and soon enough I won't have any trouble at all."

"If you're certain..."

"She probably is. But just one thing? What's with the dress?" the brown haired girl asked.

"This? Oh, I haven't had the time to really think about it. I have to wear this for work. You know, Chinese restaurant, Chinese dress? Not that I really enjoy it, but it's for the Art, and I'm not about to give up because of the clothing."

"If you say so..."

"I do. But I also have to take your orders, or otherwise I'll get behind..."

"Well, I'll have a number eight."

"And I'll take a number five," Sayuri told her.

"Okay, a number five and a number eight, coming up," Akane said, and bounced off.

"She has to wear that for her Art?"

"I'd hate to see what she's going to wear for her wedding night..," Yuka observed, and the two giggled.

Ranma had finished last bowl of ramen that Akane had brought him, and was simply twirling his chopsticks around his fingers. It wasn't really training or anything. Rather, it was something to keep his hands occupied so that he didn't go and strangle some of the other customers. It wouldn't be more than shooting fish in a barrel, and would likely make his fiancee bash him. Still, he needed something to make it so that he could hold himself back, and that was it.

Then again, he was sitting with two boys who could embarrass him into annoyance.

"You know, you're one lucky guy," Hiroshi told him as the three of them watched Akane work.

"Yeah. She was cute before, but this makes her HOT," Daisuke commented, "Between her and the other girl, it's prime real estate for babe watching..."

"I'll bet that with a girl like that, you've already %^(&ed her already."

"Heck, I'm sure that with her looking like that, he'll be ready to & !#% her after he carries her off. It's what I'd do."

Looking between his two 'friends', the pigtailed boy wondered just how they'd found the chance to sit with him. "Just leave it alone, would ya? Nothin's happened, and nothin' will. She's just workin', and if ya try, she'll still bash ya."

"Aww... We can still watch, can't we?"

"Whatever. Ya can."

"See? What a pal!"

"Yup. He is lucky though. He has so many girls after him, and he gets to see our two lovely waitresses any time he wants," the lighter haired boy asked. "You going to stay for the entire show?"

"Actually, I'm plannin' on leavin' in a little bit," Ranma replied in a voice that he made sure carried as far as it could. "But first, I wanna let ya know somethin'."

"What's that?"

"I once fought a guy who could use chopsticks for weapons. Pretty tough guy, too. 'Course I beat him."

"Hey, you're the best fighter around, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup. And I just wanna say two things 'bout it. First," the pigtailed boy said, and threw one of his chopsticks so that it went threw the plaster of a wall next to the face of a boy who'd been watching Akane's chest bob, "I might not've master'd the techniques he had, but I did learn a lot."

"And the other thing?" Hiroshi prodded as he saw the boy was now looking at the creator of the hole next to him with a sickly green pallor to his face.

"Akane, Shampoo and Cologne can clean just 'bout everyone's clock who is in here. That means if anyone thinks of bein' anythin' more than they like, they'll be dealing with three people who can bash them but good. And if they come to me about anyone 'causin' too many problems, I'll be happy to have a... 'chat' with that person, got me?"

"Y...yeah..."

He smiled at his friends, and got up so that he could stride out of the restaurant.

As she balanced her friends' orders, Akane scowled at her fiancee's antics. She could handle things on her own, thank you very much. But it was good that he hadn't done it all himself, and merely done a warning. If anything really happened, she could deal without him having to get involved.

His leaving did make her a bit sad, though she pushed the feeling aside as she saw this as both a sign of trust, and her chance to show that she could do it without him interfering.

Nodding to herself, she set about getting back to work

by Kender

Ranma raced home for more than one reason. Sure he had a very sexy young woman back at the house who was his pet, and he did want to get back to her. After all, he was a red blooded young man who liked the fact that a shapely girl would allow him to make love to her whenever he wanted. And he had promised her that he would try to make some time for her.

But that wasn't the only reason, and certainly not the most driving reason.

He knew that if he didn't get out of there, he'd either pound the other guys there into the floor tiles, or he'd say something perverted, and get bashed by Akane, or jumped on by Shampoo. There'd already been points where he'd gone and fought guys over Akane, but thrashing a whole room who were just looking was a bit much. Plus, with his awakened libido, he was realizing that his Tendo fiancee wasn't all that bad looking after all.

This way at least, she could be happy that he'd been able to let her take care of it herself, and that he didn't try anything to stop her. It was a hard thing to do, but he had to let her do it by herself. That meant a lot of hemming and wanting to return on his way home, even to the point where he'd wanted to sit where everyone could see him and know that they risked his anger when they did something to her.

However, by the time he'd gotten to the house, he had himself mostly under control. He leapt off the neighbor's property wall that he'd been running on, and made his way into the house via the front door. It was rather quiet, which he liked, and understood, since his fiancee was working, and the two fathers were off drinking, which would mean that they wouldn't be home until late at night at the earliest.

So he walked inside, and just stood there, enjoying the silence, and knowing that sooner or later, something would come to break it.

That came sooner than he expected, as he found a pair of arms wrapping around him, and a pair of full breasts pushing against his back.

"Welcome home Master," Nabiki purred in his ear, "You have a nice time?"

"Well sorta. Perverted customers, watching hard work but not doin' it, and havin' ta hold myself back wasn't fun, but I managed."

"Hmmm poor guy. Maybe you should take a nap."

He twisted out of her hold and turned to grin at her. "I don't really think so. I'm too up for ta sleep."

"Oh well. I was sort of hoping I'd join you."

"Really? Well, I was hopin' that I could play with my pet girl some."

"You were. Then you're in luck."

"How's that?"

"Kasumi went to the market, and she'll likely be out for almost an hour," she drawled, "So we have the whole house to ourselves until then."

"Ah, I see. But ya know what. I wanna go inta one room only."

"You do?"

"Yup. I wanna try bathin' my pet again."

"I have no problem with that. Shall we begin?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Smirking at him, she reached down and grasped the bottom of her blouse so that she could pull it up and off of her, making her breasts bounce in her bra with her movement. Holding the top to him, she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does," he replied and scooped her up, and carried her off to the furo.

If one were to have seen her smile, it would have been surprised to see the normal controlled 'Ice Queen give off a look of glee.

Tatewaki Kuno strode into the plebeian establishment showing all the grandeur and dignity that someone of his breeding and sophistication had ingrained into his person. His presence shot forth into the room, making all that were there take notice of his glorious self. Yet none of them were for him, as he strode over gallantly to the one he had come to seek out.

Of course, he did this wearing casts and bandages, as well as walking with a cane, but he was sure that he had a glorious persona anyway.

Looking at his beloved, he couldn't help but note how wonderfully she was dressed. The outfit was neither the innocent garments of a schoolgirl, nor the refined clothing of tradition, but it held its own charm. One just needed to look upon her to see all the beauty that made a male wish to take her where they might have ultimate privacy. Long, shapely legs were exposed by a skirt that curved to her firm bottom. The flat of her stomach gave way to firm breasts unfettered by most of the cruel containment. There was only enough sleeve to say there was, as it seemed to sense the need to have the graceful lengths of her alabaster arms shown freely. A gently scooped neckline allowed for sight of the slender column of her throat, which made one look to her face. That lovely vision with the full and soft lips, the pert nose, the beautiful eyes and the vibrant complexion, all gloriously framed perfectly by the silken locks of her hair.

At that moment, he knew that he had to save her, and take her from this common establishment so that she could grace his home and his bed.

"Come my dear Akane," he intoned, "Come with me and find a life away from the dreary existence of this place. The freedom that you have so sought is within reach, as I am here to take you to the place where generations of Kunos have lived, and shall live. Take my hand and I will remove you from this drudgery, so that we may continue this line and go on to make the line of Kuno even stronger than it has been. A flower such as yourself must not be allowed to be trample thus, but should be cherished. I will do that my love, and know that I will let no darkness prevail, as I have the Heavens on my side!

"So what say you my love? Will you come with me to the paradise of our passion?"

He waited there, with his hand out, sure that he was making a dramatic figure at the moment. It was all figured out in his mind. She would gladly throw off the shackles of the drudgery that she had been forced into as she told him of her love for him and her dedication to the one who had saved her. Then they would make way for his home, where he would allow her to show him just how thankful she really was.

"Kuno... I say this," his love asked with her brow twitching, "Are you going to order anything?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I 'mean', have you come here to have a bowl of ramen to eat, or not?!"

"Certainly not! I have come her to save you, not to promote your oppressors. But since they are likely nothing but pawns in yet another of Saotome's diabolical schemes, I will spare them this time. So, no, I will not be supping here."

"THEN SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" she snarled as she proceeded to introduce more injuries to his person.

The first few hits were enough to send him tumbling to the floor in pain, then came the bashed and kicks where he got a glorious view up where she most obviously wanted him to look. And then it became a blur as the next thing he knew, he was literally landing in trash.

"AND STAY OUT UNTIL YOU COME HERE AS A CUSTOMER!"

"I think the lady doth protest too much," he said, just as he collapsed unconscious onto his lovely cushions of garbage bags.

Sniffing slightly as she turned around, Akane came face to face with Shampoo. "How was that?"

"You do good. He not only no want be customer, but he be hassle if stay," the Amazon congratulated her with a grin, "And get out trash fast is always good idea."

"Thanks. And bashing him is always good."

"Shampoo know. And so do customers. They no see as pushover."

"Huh?" Blinking slightly, the Japanese waitress looked over the dining area and saw various customers staring in her direction. It was obvious that they understood what had happened, but she could see the respect in the eyes of even some of the guys who'd tried pinching her earlier. What was also clear was the fact that the ones who'd likely been staring at her crotch during the high kicks didn't want to be the ones who caused them later.

"Shampoo think you no have worry about that. They afraid."

"Just great."

"No worry. Once able relax, they no worry so much. Just be nice, understand?"

"Yeah..," Akane muttered, and scowled at all the people just waiting with baited breath. Well, if they needed something to get them from staying frozen in fear, she'd give it to them. "No order!" she called out, jerking a thumb in the direction she'd thrown the wannabe samurai.

Suddenly she had a whole room full of people waving menus in the air, and she smiled and got back to work.

At the moment, Nabiki was a very happy girl. Not only was she getting to live out her fantasy of being a pet, but she was doing so with a boy she'd been dreaming of doing it with. It was made even better by the fact that he'd not only decided to join her in something rather pleasurable for the both of them, but he'd gone as far to suggest something that wasn't merely sex.

Which was why she was currently in the wash area of the furo, naked as Ranma finished soaping up her back. He'd already done her entire body in long, sensual strokes, taking the time to do things like playing with her breasts, and fondling her buttocks. In fact, he'd even massaged her shoulders, and trailed his fingertips up her legs, which managed to be erotic, even though she hadn't expected them to be.

It was such a wonderful time, and she enjoyed every little stroke he'd done for her. Her body was thrumming with excitement and need, but she knew for this to work out properly, the whole thing needed to be followed all the way through. Not that she had a problem with that, despite the fact that it was wonderful torture to have it take so long.

"Get on your hands and knees, 'kay?" he told her as he put the wash cloth aside, "I wanna rinse you off."

She did so with a single graceful moment, and stayed there as she felt the chilled water hit her heated skin. It felt so great having that silken water slide over her flesh, and knowing that he was was appreciating the way that water flowed over her body made it even better. There wasn't a single part of her body that was left untouched, and she didn't know when it would end, but she knew that she would be sorry when it would be.

Once the suds were clear from her body, she knew that it would be time to soak in the furo, but she had a bit of an idea. She waved her backside at him, knowing that he would watch and enjoy and the taut cheeks moved sensually in front of him. If he didn't take the invitation, it didn't matter, since she merely liked the idea of the possibility. At the very least she would get more pleasurable strokes, and if he wanted to, he could go all the way, which she would enjoy deeply.

When she felt his fingers grasp into the flesh of her buttocks, she knew that he had liked her little show, and that he was going to give her a reward. It was something that she waited on, knowing that it could be merely a nice groping, to something that would likely mean that she'd need another bath.

But at that instant, she was totally focused on that instant,

by Kender

It was a simple thing two of them were enjoying, and they saw nothing wrong with it. They knew that others wouldn't see it that way, but they knew the biggest protest wouldn't suffice at the moment.

After all, Nabiki was Ranma's pet, and neither one of them had actually brought up the idea of getting married. They had a relationship of trust and feeling, where the two of them were sharing something very intimate. The two of them had gotten much closer in that time, and they knew that this was something that had felt very good, and they could do while making it something special.

Which was the reason that Nabiki was currently in the furo room with Ranma, heading towards something they both wanted.

Except for one tiny little problem.

Kasumi opened the door, holding nothing but a towel in front of her.

Now, in most circumstances, the eldest Tendo daughter had found it best if she kept her calm and enjoyed whatever came her way. There was little reason to get worked up about things one couldn't control, and doing so ruined many chances to enjoy the little pleasures in life. Besides, it was rather hard to deal with situations if one was too busy complaining about things to do anything about it.

But even she could be disconcerted sometimes, such as the case at the moment.

She had come in expecting to find her sister taking a bath, as she had seen her clothing in the laundry. It was a logical assumption, and one that she had relied on over time. After all, even with a house where three men lived, it didn't change the fact that the person who's laundry was at the top of the pile was usually either in the bath, or had already used it.

However, she hadn't expected to find her sister standing on her hands naked with a clothed Ranma kneeling behind her with his hands on her backside.

"Oh my..," the eldest Tendo girl breathed in shock, "What's going on here?"

"Uh... er..," Ranma babbled, knowing that this could be big trouble, "I... well... oh boy..."

"It's not what you think!" Nabiki called out as she leapt up to stand in front of the other girl, which dropped Ranma to sit on his own backside.

Kasumi just stared at her sister. "You mean to tell me you're not doing... that... with Ranma?"

"Well... I... sorta... but that isn't bad!"

"It isn't?"

"No, it's not. Really. You see, it's sort of complex..."

"How is that?"

"Umm... You see..," the younger girl began and took a deep breath. "I'll admit that I've been intimate with him, but there's a reason for that."

"There is?"

"Yes. I... I like him. A lot. I've been fantasizing about him, and they've been naughty, I'll agree. But recently, we had an opportunity to let ourselves go. We got to enjoy each other's company, and found out that we can be great together."

"I'm not quite sure I understand," the elder girl murmured.

"Okay, take it like this. He's a virile young guy, strong, handsome and powerful. Every girl seems to want him, but until now, he's never actually had a way to let go. Now he does. He needs to be able to have a safe way to release his passions with a girl, and he wasn't getting a single one."

"So he needed to enjoy... being with a girl," Kasumi said, seeming disturbed about something, "How do you fit into this?"

"Simple. I've been attracted to him for a long time. Except that he's never caught on, nor been quite what I thought. But only a little while ago, he actually let me be what I've wanted to be."

"He did? What?"

"He let me be his pet."

"What?"

"I'm his pet, sis," Nabiki admitted with a hopeful smile, "His property. I wanted this so bad, and when I had the chance, I grabbed it up. I know it's kinky as heck, but it's also been the best thing I've done in a long time. He's so wonderful with me, so caring, and even tries to treat me like a pet as closely to my fantasies as he can. He even seems to have some of his own, even if he's still a bit uneasy about some things."

"But what about Akane? He's supposed to marry her, and it isn't right to hurt her by going around her back to get together. If you want to marry, then you should just tell her."

"Hey!" Ranma blurted. "Who said anything about marryin'?! I don't plan on it anytime soon, but I sure ain't 'bout ta drop anyone like that."

"What he said," his pet agreed. "It's not like that. The engagement's still between them. I'll just be his pet forever, unless something happens. He can marry another girl so long as he wants to as far as I'm concerned. That doesn't matter to me. What does is that I get to continue enjoying being his pet."

"Hmph. Like I'd pick anyone that'd treat ya bad."

The younger girl smiled at him. "I know. But do you see sis? I needed someone to be my Master, my owner. This way I get to have what I need, the ability to follow my fantasies safely, and still get more passion than I can handle. And Ranma has plenty of passion, and has a great deal of it beyond me. I mean think about it. Years of repression suddenly coming out? It's been great for me, but think of how Akane would have handled that. I don't want to hurt her, but this has been something the both of us have benefited from greatly."

"You both have?" the eldest of the Tendo girls asked.

"Yes, we have. And I hope that if Akane and Ranma ever get the chance to marry, I will be able to help her enjoy herself too."

"You do?"

"Yes, but what do you think? I mean, you can't tell anyone. It would hurt Akane too much for Ranma and I to bear, and we're not ready to tell her. And if anyone else found out, it could be bad for us."

Her elder sister pursed her lips.


	3. Kasumi

by Kender

Her elder sister pursed her lips. "Ummm... I think that Ranma really should have come to me if he needed help with something. But no worries. I'm here now, and I can start with helping him with this problem."

Both Ranma and Nabiki stared at her as if she had just had her skin turn red and her clothing turned skimpy. Something like this was unexpected, and they weren't quite sure how to deal with such an occurrence.

There was a very simple reason for that, and it had all to do with images. As far as any one could tell, Kasumi was the pure and innocent one of the three Tendo sisters, and the one most likely to go out of her way to help someone. But even something like this was a bit much to believe that she would do, as it was pretty close to the ultimate sacrifice that one could make.

What they didn't know was that she wasn't quite as she seemed. She did know what sex was, and the process by which a man and a woman came together, but she didn't really know about the act itself. Having never done it, she had no idea about it besides the basics, and what fantasies she did have as a healthy young woman were always pushed aside as being too naughty, and something that wouldn't happen anyway. After all, she had a family to care for, and had little time for such... wicked thoughts.

So basically, she was pretty in the dark about the whole deal.

However, she was a beautiful young woman with desires and wishes that had never been fulfilled. This was her chance to do so, and in a way that she could find acceptable. She had always been attracted to Ranma, though he'd always seemed so young to her. But now she could not only see him as a viable bed mate, but as someone to help. He could help her learn the pleasures between a man and a woman, and she could not only help him with his own needs, but join in their naughty little game.

Which pretty much meant that in an area where a pigtailed boy could feel embarrassed about being in situations where naked females were around, but not cover up his girl's side's 'attributes', she fit right in.

"Don't worry," Kasumi said with a smile, "Your game sounds like fun, and I've got an idea or two, but my main thought right now is to help him. So, I am going to take him to my room, and we'll... you know... And whenever he feels the need to, he can come to me, and I'll be available to do it again."

"EH?!" chorused the two teens.

"Come along Ranma. We really should do this in private, at least now..."

"Uh... Okay..," he reluctantly agreed, trailing after the eldest Tendo in a daze.

That left Nabiki standing alone in the furo area wondering when the pod people had gotten her older sister.

Following Kasumi into her room, Ranma waited until she had closed the door to really look at her. She basically looked the same, well, minus clothing that was, but this was rather odd behavior in his opinion. As he understood it, this wasn't something that Kasumi would do, but then again, lately things had gotten pretty wierd for him.

"Okay, now that we are alone," she asked, "how do you want to begin?"

"Ya sure that ya wanna do this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh... 'cause... It doesn't seem..."

"What is it? Am I unattractive?"

Looking over her bare form, he noted the long legs, the slim waist, and the sizable breasts before finding himself shaking his head vigorously. "Nope. Not at all. You're really pretty. Hot, even. It's just... This is all so sudden!"

"I suppose it is..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh well, I guess that I'm not really that good at all this..."

"What?"

"I wanted to be there for you, but it looks like I'm failing..."

More panicked by a self doubting Kasumi than his own fears, the pigtailed boy moved over and took her in his arms. "It ain't that! You're very good lookin' and I'll be proud ta... ya know!"

"You will?"

"Yeah, sure. Definitely."

"Thank you," she murmured and gave him a solid kiss on the mouth. It wasn't a passionate one, but there was definite affection in it, and she wound up moaning as he recovered from his shock and got into it.

Pulling their lips apart, he laid her gently down on her bed, and slowly began stroking against her flanks. His hands came up to her head and cupped it so that he could give her a small kiss. Then he began trailing them down her neck and shoulders as he slid his palms over the flat of her belly, trailing them over the satiny skin.

Sighing in pleasure, she reached up to him and unbuttoned his shirt, helping him out of it before pushing on his undershirt so that she could touch the firm muscled chest that hung over her. It was something amazing for her, as she had never thought of it as something that would make her fingers tingle so much. She enjoyed just touching him so much that she never even realized that she'd gotten his undershirt off him.

He decided to return the favor, and began to focus his attentions on her chest like she had his. Grasping both full mounds with his hands, he played with them together and separately, bringing moans from deep within her as he manipulated the sensitive flesh. When his mouth went upon them, she couldn't help but gasp, and she arched when he dragged his tongue over one of her hardened nipples. It was more than she'd ever thought she'd feel, and she knew that this had to be something akin to bliss.

Her hands dug into his shoulders as she needed to hold onto him, but didn't want to dislodge him. It was too wonderful a feeling, and she wanted it to go on. As far as she could tell, there was no way to get any better, but she was soon proven wrong.

That was done when he reached between her legs and began to touch her slick folds. Her eyes shot open with pleasure as he started to move and touch her most intimate space, and in so doing created feelings that she didn't know that she could have. When his thumb it one certain spot, she was certain that she was going to die from the joy of the sensations, but instead she just whimpered out her pleasure.

There was a slight disappointment when he pulled back, but as she saw him pull off his pants and boxers, she knew that the best was about to come. Looking into her eyes for confirmation, he took the hard length of his manhood and sank it into her, forcing a cry of pleasure from her. He pushed into her womanhood up to a point, and despite a slight pain, she wouldn't have traded that for anything. As soon as he began to pump into her, she knew that this was what she wanted, and it was too wonderful for words.

At the final bounce on the bed, she instinctually squeezed her knees around him, just to continue that single moment of release in which gave a silent scream. His deep and feeling grunt told her that despite her inexperience, she had given him the same pleasure, and with that she was deeply pleased.

Having exhausted themselves, they lay there with him gathering her up in his arms, and she laying there as she enjoyed the passion that they had just shared. She cuddled up to his side, aware of the way that her breasts pillowed against him, but not about to really move, save for sliding one of her legs against his.

"So..," he asked once the pleasure had subsided to a manageable level, "How was it?"

Her blush was deep, but heartfelt. "It was... nice. Very nice..."

"Huh?"

"I won't mind doing this again at all, and I truly want you to come to me whenever you want. It will be nice to try some other position..."

"It will?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to try them with you if you want," Kasumi told him, knowing that she wanted to, but still afraid that pushing him would be improper and rude.

"Uh... sure... It ain't like I hated any of it. Bein' with ya was great."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That is wonderful to hear. Then you won't have any problem coming to me?"

"Nah... I don't think so. It shouldn't be a problem..," he said, hoping that he wouldn't get bashed in his attempt to both keep this open, and not offend her.

"Good... I wish that we could stay here..."

"Why can't we?"

"Well, there are other things to do, and we do have duties. I do have chores to be done, including dinner to cook. And you have your pet."

"I do?"

"Yes," the eldest Tendo said, reluctantly pulling away to sit up. "Nabiki."

"Oh, yeah."

"Don't do that. She is your pet, and your responsibility. You shouldn't just use her and forget her."

"I'd never do that! I promised ta take care of her for as long as I can!"

"Then I am happy. You own her, and with you being so dedicated, I'm sure that you will take good care of her."

"Uhh.. Thanks?"

"You're welcome. But I have to go take a bath now, so we'll have to wait until the next opportunity when we can... you know."

"I can't wait."

"Me either," she told him, before seeming to remember something, "Oh, and one more thing?"

"What?"

"If you want to, you don't have to worry about letting yourselves show your new relationship. She can go around freely being your pet whenever I'm around, though I'm pretty sure that the others wouldn't like it if they saw it."

"Okay..."

"Alright then. Until later."

Watching her leave, he blinked and wondered dully about what was going on

by Kender

Nabiki sat on the bathroom floor not because it was comfortable, but because she hadn't thought of going anywhere else. It didn't matter that she had her bare backside on tile. She had things to think about, and they were more important than a little discomfort.

After all, her owner was in another part of the house making love to another girl. There was no problem with that in practice, but it was rather disconcerting in one respect. That was Kasumi up there with him, who was supposed to be the respectable and generally sweet one. Not someone that one expected to be boinking a boy three years younger than herself on a whim.

Things were certainly weird in the Tendo house, though she soothed her nerves with the knowledge that her elder sister would never lie about something like this, and that this was a house where the odd could be expected.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see her sister coming into the room.

"Oh, Nabiki," Kasumi said with a blink. "You're still here."

"Uhh... hi. And yes, I'm still here," the younger girl confirmed.

"That's good because I did have to talk you a bit."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad that you found something you like so much. It's nice to see you so happy with something. And don't worry, as I told Ranma, you can continue being his pet as long as you wish."

"Ranma? What happened with him?"

Her sister blushed. "Well, we got up to my room, and... He was very good about the whole thing. And he did some things... We plan on doing it again sometime. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh... I don't mind..."

"Ah, good. I wouldn't want to push you out, especially since you have become his pet."

"You really have no problem with that?" the younger girl asked.

"It does seem a bit daring, but as I said, it's quite okay. But I have also decided something else."

"What?"

"You can be the pet you are in the clear whenever I'm around. I thought it'd be nice for you, since it'd give you more opportunities to do so. Though, if Akane or someone else were there, I don't think you'd want to show it."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what is sounds like. You can run around doing whatever this being his pet is about. It sounds interesting, and I don't want to force into denying your fun, especially with my new relationship with him."

"Oh... Okay..."

"Well, if you want to join your owner," Kasumi told her, "He should still be in my room."

"Uh... thanks."

The elder girl watched her sister scurry off and smiled, happy that the other girl had such a passion. It was so nice that she had something that would give her such energy. Now the two of them would have the responsibility and pleasure of sharing Ranma, and she was certain that it would be a wonderful arrangement for them both.

Humming lightly to herself, she sat down on the wash stool and began to run the water so she could start the process of washing her sensitive body.

Ranma sat on Kasumi's bed, and wondered how he'd come to be doing so naked. It wasn't as if he didn't know, but the whole thing seemed to be a bit... surreal. The movements of a girl's mind were not something that he'd ever understood despite turning into one, and he was certain that he never would. But what he did know was that he had pleased Kasumi, and that she wanted to do it again.

Of course, that wouldn't be a chore in any way, shape or form, but the idea of the eldest Tendo girl deciding that he could make love to her any time that he wanted, as well as having Nabiki be his pet freely in front of her was a strange one. It was not exactly behavior that he associated with her, though at least he was sure that she was serious about this.

Sighing heavily, he slumped his shoulders, and looked around the room. It was soft, and gentle, like the girl that owned it, and was obviously a place of quiet comfort. There was nothing harsh about it, and the whole place was a perfect reflection of the girl that slept there.

And it also had Nabiki sneaking in there nude.

"Master?" she hissed as she came over to kneel on the bed in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Uhh... I'll tell ya when I figure it out myself," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean that it's like it looks?"

"Like what?"

"'Like' you're taking Kasumi as a lover, and that's how she wants it?"

"Well... I suppose so. But would ya wanna disappoint her like that?"

"Er... Of course not."

He shrugged. "But what about this thing about ya bein' a pet in front of her?"

"I think she's serious about that too. As far as she is concerned, I can run around naked, rest my head in your lap, be touched by you, eat in a bowl... anything providing it's just a combination of the three of us in the house."

"Oh. That'd be nice, I guess... 'Nice'."

"Is something wrong with 'nice'?" his pet asked.

"Not with the word its-self, but Kasumi went and used it ta describe our... time together. I tried ta do somethin' pleasurable, and she called it 'nice'."

"She did?"

"Yup, but she looked much happier than just 'nice' while and after we did it."

Nabiki bit her lip as she considered his words, and realized that he hadn't considered the fact that 'nice' was her default compliment. If she hadn't anything else to describe it, that was what she fell back on. "I'm sure that she couldn't think enough for a better word."

"Yeah, but it didn't seem like she understood it all."

"She is inexperienced... which I just now realize is weird to say about my sister, but still... You know her. She isn't the most out going person."

"But to treat it almost like a favor... Well not a favor, since we both loved what we did, but it's close enough... I know."

"What?"

Standing tall, he pulled a dramatic pose that Kuno would have been proud of, which was amazing since he was naked. "I'm not only gonna to enjoy my times with Kasumi! I'm gonna ta make it so that she gets to the point where she can freely appreciate and enjoy the pleasures between guys and girls! I won't rest until she has the chance to enjoy whatever fantasies I feel able ta fulfill!"

"Oh really."

"Yeah! I'm not about to give up! She will discover the pleasures that I will give her!"

"Thank goodness we have you, Ranma Kuno."

"What?"

"You look like you should be holding a bokotu in your hands," she told him dryly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well ya get the idea, right? She might not have had a chance ta get herself ta really be how she'd like in bed, but I'm gonna give it ta her now."

"I'm... I'm pretty sure that she'd enjoy it."

"'Xactly. And I wanna be sure that I'll have your help if I need it," he told her.

"I would do anything I could for my sister..."

"Good. Now, I'll just have ta figure out somethin' that can do the job, without forgettin' my other important stuff, like ya."

"About that. First off, you already have a plan in place. Just treat her how she wants to you to each time you're with her, and she'll probably be okay."

"Gotcha," he said with a resolute nod.

"But there is one other thing."

"What?"

"You do realize that you had to take your clothes off earlier, don't you?"

Glancing down, he saw that his body was bare, and his clothing was decorating the floor. "Uh... Oops."

"Oh don't worry, Master."

"Why not?"

"I like seeing you this way," she murmured as she rubbed her body against his.

That was something that he could appreciate, and did

by Kender

Hikaru Gosunkugi sat in his seat and stared worriedly at all the customers around him. He'd expected to just come in and take a seat, so that within a few minutes he could talk to the girl of his dreams. But it wasn't to be that easy, as he'd come in one of his better outfits to discover that the place was thrumming with life. Customers filled the place, and after he'd been seated by that Chinese girl, he'd sat there wondering if his plan would work.

However, he never gave up hope, knowing that he would have to be served soon enough. The other guys could spread their attention between the two of them, but he was more concerned with only one of them. He'd even made certain to stay in her section just to have it happen. And he'd seen her face several times, so he knew that the stories were true.

"Hello, and welcome to the Nekohaten," said a voice that seemed to be from heaven, "May I take your order?"

Looking up shyly, he saw Akane Tendo standing over his table. While she was normal lovely in her school uniform, right now she was breathtaking that little dress she wore. "I... uh..."

"You do have an order, don't you?"

"Uh... yes, yes, I do."

"And what is it?"

"I'd like you..."

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"I'd like a number three, please," he squeaked, "If you could get it."

"Oh, is that all."

"Yes..."

She gave him a smile and nodded.

That stunned him as he stifled a goofy giggle. His entire mind was taken in by that single expression, and he couldn't do anything but think 'She smiled at me!'

Once he came off his cloud, turned to speak to her, sure that this time he could get the words out.

Except that she was already walking away in the intriguing dress of hers.

Groaning as mightily as his scrawny body could manage, he hung his head.

"You know, this is not so bad," Akane murmured as she stepped next to Shampoo at the counter. "I mean, it is hard work, but even the perverts are something I can handle."

The Amazon grinned. "This only one time. You no have do every day yet."

"Ah... I'm sure that I'll deal with it just fine. After all, you do it so, how hard could it be?"

"Can be very bad. Shampoo just happy you get orders mostly right."

"Now that can be a problem," the Japanese girl replied.

"Is so?"

"Yeah. I mean, some of them have like... five people ordering all different things. And there was this one guy who I had to have walked by ten times before I realized that he was there."

"Happen sometimes. Not good when do, but only can try not be forgetful. You do get order, right?"

"Just now. He seemed to be really happy about it too. Guess he really likes the ramen."

"Ramen very good," Shampoo drawled.

"If you say so," the other waitress replied and headed over to a table that was signaling for an order.

Standing on the edge of the pond on the Kuno estate, Kodachi idly watched her pet swim around his space, seemingly happy with his lot. Which she had to admit was a good one, since he had a mistress who loved him, a wonderful home to live in, and all the delicious steaks he could eat. She just liked to watch him go, knowing that he appreciated all that she did for him, and seeing the beauty of his movements.

But today she was feeling the beginnings of a bit of restlessness. Things had been going well at school, both academically, and gymnastically. Home life was as it ever was, what with her idiot brother, and beloved father. And she had whatever she might want whenever she did. So she knew that she should be serene.

Then she realized that she hadn't visited her Ranma-darling in a while. Seeing him was always something that brightened her day. He was so strong and so handsome that she couldn't help but see wonderful things in him.

It was just that she had been busy recently, and she hadn't been able to pay him a visit. Well, that had to change, and she felt that putting him second was not for her. So she promised herself that at her first opportunity, she would go and see him.

Maybe that would be the time she would finally get him to treat her as she wanted him to.

Coming down the hallway, Ranma and Nabiki knew that this was not going to be easy for them. What had been rather nice had been the chance to have their time together in a room that they hadn't expected to. But this was very important to them, as they wanted to be able to confirm it. If it didn't work out, it'd be rather difficult for them to handle.

So it was with a bit of trepidation that they walked out into the dining area. He came in safely clothed, but Nabiki only wore a single item, and that was the collar around her neck that bore her tags. They knew that this was the test of the proposal that they had been given, and they wanted to know if it was really going to happen.

Kasumi didn't seem to notice their nervousness as she came out of the kitchen in her housedress and smiled. "Oh, I see you two have decided to come down."

"Uhh.. yeah..," Ranma said, seeing only open affection in her expression.

"I do think that it will be nice having a quiet afternoon with just the three of us, don't you? And that collar looks rather... Well, I could say it's cute. Even with the tags..."

"Ranma got them for me," Nabiki told her sister, tapping the mentioned items.

"You still call him that as a pet?"

"Umm... no... Well then... Master got them for me..."

"Hm. Okay. I thought that the two of you would be hungry, so I made something up," the eldest Tendo girl said.

"Great..," the younger girl replied as she went to sit at the table with her owner.

"I thought so. I'll just be a minute."

"No problem..."

"Just... different, I guess," Ranma murmured.

"Really different."

"You're telling me."

Coming back in, the elder held two bowls, one of which she put on the table, and the other sat on the floor by the pet. "I'm sorry about this, but I didn't have a proper pet bowl available..."

"I got one..."

"Oh good! Now eat up, and enjoy."

Nabiki peered at the bowl, which was full of good human food, though of a type that one didn't need instruments to use, and then glanced up at her Master. She saw a similar resignation in his eyes to the one that she was feeling, and knew that the situation had been confirmed. What was more important though, was that Kasumi was now part of their group.

Shrugging to each other, they set upon eating their food while Kasumi sat down at the table to eat from a bowl she had bought for herself

by Kender

Akane stepped out of the Nekohaten and arching her back to get the kinks out of it, and winding up giving a nice view to any males in the area. But it was only for a little bit, and she was too tired to really care any way. She was exhausted, and the only thing that she wanted to do was to go home, have a hot bath, a good meal, and climb into her comfortable bed.

"You work hard today," Shampoo observed as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"You better believe it," the Japanese girl replied as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not about to skimp on work in the first place, and since this is training, I'm doubly going to push myself."

"No push too hard. Might fall over."

"Ha ha. But just you wait. Once this is all over, I'll be better than I've ever been."

"You better, or Shampoo discover you be worse than thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The Amazon shrugged. "You fail, and either you be very bad student, or Great-Grandma teaching very bad. Since you want be taught by her, fail better mean you is problem."

"Oh, right. Well, I won't mess up. I'm going to train as hard as I can, and soon enough, I'll be running rings around you."

"That something Shampoo have to see to believe. Shampoo always going to be better."

"We'll see," Akane drawled with a smirk.

"Is so. You be here for training tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Then you chose what wear. Suggest two thing though. First, get own clothing. More dress like that, and more pant suit. Make much easier when have no have wash every other day."

"That makes sense. And the other?"

"Wear pant suit given tomorrow," Shampoo told her, "No want be seen in dress again."

"Why not? I think I look good in it!"

"So do everyone else. Only it look bad if in same outfit two day in row, even if wear school uniform and wash between."

"Ah... got you. I'll have to go buy some."

"Is store nearby that sell. Cheap enough for easy buy, good enough to wear without worry," the lavender haired girl told her, handing over a piece of paper.

Taking it, the short haired girl stared at the other. "That's awfully nice of you... Are you trying to do something..."

"No. Shampoo just no want you come in wanting you embarrassing restaurant and Shampoo. Besides, who come in if you have take whole afternoon off just to find store that sell right outfit."

"Ahh..."

"Just thought be helpful."

"Well, it is. I'll see you tomorrow," Akane said as she started walking away, and waved.

"Bai Bai!"

Nodding, the Japanese girl headed off towards her home.

Shampoo watched her leave with a half smile and a shake of her head, knowing that she would see this plenty of times in the future.

Then she turned to look behind her and said, "Restaurant closed, Shampoo going to sleep, and Akane gone. You go now too."

The various boys who'd been milling around to be able to stare at the two revealingly dressed beauties made a collective sound of disappointment.

Shaking her head, the Amazon went inside and closed the door behind her.

As he put the last bowl in the cabinet, Mousse wondered just why he seemed to be so unlucky lately. First he'd accidentally grabbed Akane Tendo, and then she'd wound up bashing him. Then it had taken him some time to pull himself together and drag himself back to the Nekohaten, only to find out that he was being relegated to the kitchen and not let out.

What with his Shampoo undoubtedly causing a commotion in the dining area, and the old bat keeping watch over him as she cooked, life was not fair at all.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" he whined to the heavens.

"Would you like a list?" asked a creaky old voice.

"AAAHHH! Don't do that!"

"It's my restaurant Mister Part-Time. I can do what I want."

"Whatever. Would you please explain just why you're keeping me here already? My beloved is close, and I haven't seen her for too long!"

"And that is why you're not going to get to go. Besides, it's too later for your antics," Cologne told him, and pogoed away. "Get this place cleaned up and ready for the morning before you go to sleep."

"Ugh..."

"I will be checking up on your work before we open up. Remember that.

He sighed as he saw her leave. "This is awful! My beloved is so close, and I can't even go to her. I really should just see if I can make it to her bedroom anyway. What does that old bat know?"

Just then a pot flew into the room and smacked him in the head, sending him to the floor. "I know you, and the fact that it will take you many years before you can even start to surprise me.

Mousse would have retorted, except he was a little dazed and confused at the moment.

"Ah Tendo?" Genma said hesitantly.

Soun looked blearily at his friend. "Yes?"

"Weren't we in one of those bars where they had men in drag serving the drinks?"

"Yes..."

"Then where did all these lovely ladies come from?"

"Maybe you went to one of those bars where they only hire cute girls?"

"Ahh... I've got skills I didn't even know I had. Moving without even knowing it."

Hearing footsteps, Nabiki looked up from the dinner table as her younger sister came over and plopped herself down. "Hard day at work?"

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle," Akane said, smoothing her hands down her bare thighs. "You wouldn't believe how hard it can be to carry those bowls! I'm just glad that I get to eat something other than ramen."

"I'd have thought that you would have gotten a freebie to bring home."

"Not everyone thinks the way you do..."

"But Elder Cologne does it all the time with Ranma," Kasumi said as she delicately lifted a pickle with her chopsticks.

"I'm not the one who beat her great granddaughter in one on one combat and wound up having to deal with that law of theirs. Besides... they offered, but I told them later."

"Ahh..."

"You try dealing with the stuff for hours and then try to eat it," the youngest Tendo commented as she filled her own bowl with her loose t-shirt moving as she did.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But I'm sure that after all that hard work, it was nice to take a bath."

"Was it ever. Soaking never feels so good as when you're sore."

"I know."

"Hey, where's Dad and Mister Saotome anyway?"

"Out," Ranma said succinctly, "Plans failed, thinking, and together."

"Which means that they're out getting drunk again."

"Probably."

"When did they leave."

"Early enough so they got a good start on all the salarymen."

"It's going to be one of those nights, isn't it? Ah well. More food for us," the short haired girl said as she reached over to get a dish on the other side of the table.

Which gave her fiancé a wonderful view down the hanging collar of her blouse and at the valley of her cleavage.

Needless to say the hunk of fish that he'd been eating didn't go all the way down.

"What's his problem?" Akane asked, sitting down with a surprised thump as he suddenly gasped, trying to mask her concern with tones of annoyance.

Grinning a bit, Nabiki thumped her owner on the back until the was breathing once again. "I think something just went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh. Maybe he'll learn to eat at a proper pace now."

"I don't think it's that, but it's good to know."

"Oh-kay... Still, did anything happen here?"

Kasumi caught Nabiki's eye with her gaze, and the two elder sister shared a knowing look. They knew that they could not tell their sister what had happened, at least for the time being. "We just sort of... passed the time as best we could."

"Oh? Sounds relaxing."

"That's one way of putting it," the middle sister drawled, remembering a time when she had been naked and laying with her head in her owner's lap as they watched television just before the youngest had arrived.

"Guess it was pretty boring then."

"Not so much. More like... enjoyable."

"Hmm. I see. Well, it's nice to have a meal like this, where it's quiet and we just get to talk."

"Ya got that right," Ranma managed to get out, "It is pretty nice, ain't it?"

"It is. Especially without you gobbling up your food."

"Gee, thanks for that compliment."

"You're welcome," his fiancee told him, "And..."

"What?"

"Thanks for coming along, but letting me alone. I really need to do this, and you letting me do it without arguing meant a lot."

"Uhh... you're welcome," he said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... Just don't let it go to your head or nothing, got me?"

"Sure do. And don't worry. I'll only stop by to make sure that you're not messing up."

"Grr... I won't mess up."

"I only said I'd check up," the pigtailed boy said. "Besides, babysittin' ya isn't how ya are gonna learn anythin'."

"I know that. And this is going to get me better."

He nodded. "'Course eatin' is important too."

"Of course."

Nabiki and Kasumi shared a smile over the pair's actions as the four of them continued on with their meal

by Kender

Sitting on her bed, Nabiki grinned to herself as she thought about the day she'd just had. Sure it'd been rather dull for the beginning half, but the second part was rather interesting to say the least. First getting the chance to be with her Master, then the whole change of situation with Kasumi, and then the dinner which had been fun, made it all a day to remember. She knew that she wouldn't forget any of it, even if it was rather ridiculous at times.

After all, who would have thought that she would have had her big sister do something like that. Not only did the elder girl not react badly to her choice in life style, but she had encouraged it. In fact, she had even bedded Ranma.

All of which was rather interesting to say the least.

It did open the door to more things for her too. Now she'd have even more opportunities to indulge in her fantasies, and not only when her owner was there. So long as she had only Kasumi there with her, she'd get to just be his pet, and that'd likely give her a feeling for how it'd be to live truly like that, since she'd have to have times when she'd have to wait for him. Of course, Kasumi would likely be there, so that'd be an interesting situation in and of itself.

She didn't know if the newest changes were good, but she was sure that she liked them. It gave her more to do at least, and she was very happy with what she'd been able to do.

It made her realize that she was going to be busy for a long while. At least her exercise wouldn't suffer, since Ranma would likely be training her in both being a proper pet and exercising. Of course, the two could have instances of colliding...

Chuckling over the image of him trying to instruct her to train naked, she plopped down on the bed and wondered what the next day would bring.

Kasumi brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection and thought about how she'd changed things so much. She didn't like big upheavals, but this one was rather amazing and... exciting. For a long while she'd been curious about certain things. There had been all these girls willing to do all these naughty things, and she had always wanted to know what it was like. Not to hurt anyone, but just to do something a little... exciting.

It wasn't that her life was unfulfilling in any way. But she knew that there were things out there that she could do to give it a little 'spice'. There was just so much that she didn't know, and the chance to be with someone was alluring. Added to that was the fact that she'd had urges of her own, but never really plumbed them for a solid fantasy.

Yet now she had something solid. She didn't know if she could go for being utterly in charge of someone like Ranma was, or be a pet like her sister, but she was intrigued. Not just by it of itself, but by the idea that one could try and do something... different and get a source of pleasure from it.

'Ranma certainly gave me that,' she thought to herself as she put her brush down on the table and blushed. He'd been so kind and considerate of her, and made her first time a lovely experience. Which had fit into her image of him, as she had always seen him as slightly clueless, yet nice. As a young woman, she had been attracted to him, but hadn't even thought of really doing anything since it had been clear that he would marry Akane. This arrangement was better though, since they got to be together, and hopefully not hurt the ones that they cared about, since she couldn't bear it if her actions caused distress.

However, it seemed alright so far. Nabiki and Ranma seemed happy with her plans, and that was wonderful. She cared about them both, and wanted to make sure that they were comfortable, and at ease. Though his actions did make her want to please Ranma for some reason.

Sighing to herself, she pushed the thought aside, and decided to go to bed.

Ranma laid on his futon and stared at the ceiling as he tried to deal with what was going on. Things were changing a lot, and while it seemed good, he wasn't sure that he was going to survive it. After all, if his fiancees didn't kill him, all the excitement and panic would. Not that he'd ever give it up, but he did realize that there were some things that he had definitely to deal with.

Nabiki was his pet due to her own desires in that direction. Kasumi had opened her bed to him at any time that he'd want to join her in it. Akane was proving to actually be sexy. He was realizing just how attractive his fiancees were.

To say that he had some heavy stuff going on was understatement.

But as he tried to get his mind off of it, he attempted to think of other things, such as sleep. It was what he was trying to do after all, and he wanted to not be carried to class in the morning. This wasn't the most comfortable spot though, as he imagined himself in a bed... perhaps with Kasumi cuddling up to his side... and Nabiki laying draped over them...

He knew one important thing at that moment.

It was going to be a long night.

In her room, Akane Tendo had much to be happy about. She not only was getting training, but she was getting it from a group that had dismissed her previously. Sure, it was hard, and made her have to deal with perverts without hitting them, but it was worth it. Just during the time of her first shift, she'd already noted a drop in the number of guys who'd been able to manage a pinch, which meant that she was getting faster and anticipating better. And she'd found that she was not going to be expected to sit by if a jerk got to be too much trouble.

So, she slept the sleep of the happily exhausted. Having worked hard during the day, taken a nice soak in the furo, and eaten a good meal, that was was all that she needed. As soon as she dropped to the mattress, her eyes were already closing and yawns were dominating her mouth. Being so comfortable was wonderful, and she had barely been able to turn off the lights and set her alarm before she'd conked out.

Now she was spread out over the bed, sleeping like a baby with a smile on her face.

"Zzzzz... Zzzzz... Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

She was also snoring like a battered chainsaw, but she would never notice, so she went on like that

by Kender

Sunrise was always the point where Ryoga Hibiki woke up. It was a natural choice for him, as he tended to camp out a whole lot. Thus it was easier just to wake up whenever dawn was happening wherever he was. After all, it was a regular occurrence, and it didn't really shift enough to be a real problem. And since it happened wherever he was, he could always count on getting up at the proper time.

Besides, it was always hard to keep an alarm clock around when people kept on moving things around on him.

He just hoped that Akane was okay, as he hadn't been able to get to Nerima for a while now. Heck, he'd been traveling through his forest for an entire day, and he still couldn't see an end to it. But he was certain that he was close to getting out, and that would allow him to have a full view of where he could go from there.

Then perhaps he could find his way to Akane's house and meet up with her again.

So he went and continued getting ready for the day, never realizing that he really was too close to getting out to have it be a problem.

A passing salaryman heading in for an early start to work had just seen his tent in the park after all.

Though she would have preferred to sleep until lunch, Akane knew that she had to get up. The afternoon and early evening might be for her waitressing, but early morning was the only time that she'd likely have free time to dedicate to learning new techniques. Just normal basic training would mean that she'd have to get up and actually work at it. But she was certain even if it was a big enough hassle now, she'd get used to the new routine soon enough.

Dressed and ready to get going, she padded down the hallway so that she could go out.

Except that she came across a bleary eyed looking Ranma and frowned.

"Are you planning on coming with me again?" she asked.

"Huh?" the pigtailed boy grunted. "Oh. No, I ain't. Just went ta make sure it'd be okay. Seems alright."

"Then why are you up?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh..."

"'Xactly. 'Sides, do I trail around while ya jog? Or stand there and watch every-time ya practice in the dojo?"

"Well... no..," she admitted.

"There ya go. Now, have fun and try not ta get inta trouble."

"I can take care of myself! And... thanks."

"Welcome."

Giving him a bright smile, she fairly skipped off as she waved. "'Bye!"

"'Bye," he murmured, wondering if she'd mind or even notice if he did secretly follow her to the Nekohaten. "Hmmm..."

Ryoga walked along the street certain that he recognized the area. Unfortunately, a lot of places would be familiar, and he knew that. It was a result of his... problem, and tended to make as many problems as it solved. That made him wary of any sort of assumptions about the place.

He just wished that it was Nerima, as that would be the best neighborhood to be in. There was even a feeling that he was there already. Why, he thought that he could hear her voice even now.

And could nearly see her trading punches with Shampoo.

Actually, as he looked at the scene just down the street, that was Akane on the defensive as the Amazon threw a kick at her.

"NO!" he bellowed, charging down the asphalt to defend the short haired girl. Her being in danger was something that had to be acted upon immediately, and that meant he had no time to waste. Since he would not reach her fast enough, he pulled out some bandanas and tossed them at Shampoo, sending the lavender haired girl spinning backwards to keep from getting sliced up, though at least a couple managed to score.

She barely had a moment to recover when he started his second attack, as she dodged and weaved before having to leap away. Normally he would have been satisfied somewhat, but this was someone who'd been attacking such a nice girl, and he wouldn't stand for it.

But apparently Akane wouldn't stand for his actions either. "RYOGA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Protecting you. But don't worry. She won't be attacking you any more."

"She wasn't attacking me!"

"She wasn't?" he asked, relaxing his stance a bit as he blinked in confusion.

"Shampoo spar with Akane," the Amazon groused as she took in the ruins of her dress.

"Exactly," the Japanese girl confirmed. "She wanted to do it, and I was happy to agree."

"Not expect get attack by Lost Boy..."

"Oops," the boy in question replied, "Sorry."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Akane asked. "I mean, look what you did to her."

"I..," he said and really looked at the lavender haired girl. There were several large tears in her dress, including one in the front of her top. None of them showed any really deep wounds, though it was clear that it was close.

Oh, and the opening in the top was enough to let him know that, yes, Shampoo's breasts did jiggle when she moved.

Which he dealt with predictably.

"He fainted!" Akane blurted.

"Shampoo see that," agreed the Amazon.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No. Shampoo say she go get changed before boys around get free show."

Blinking slightly, the youngest Tendo realized the truth of the words. "Okay. That'd probably be a good idea. But what do we do with him."

"Shampoo like if dump in with trash, but if want, you can pull in restaurant for care."

"I think that'd be a good idea."

"Is okay," came Shampoo's murmur, and the two of them dragged the Lost Boy's nonsensical form inside,

by Kender

By nature Kasumi was an early riser. It wasn't just habit or the need to take care of her family that made her want to get up as early as possible. She simply the hours of the early morning, which were quiet and serene, as well as being full with the possibilities of the coming day. Having the chance to stand outside and enjoy the peace before the storm of activity was something that she loved.

But she did have duties to take care of, and she wasn't about to skimp on any of them. Breakfast wasn't about to prepare itself, and lunches had to be packed. Then there were the various simple checks she had to do, like making sure the furo was ready for use, and the newspaper had been delivered.

One of the things she set for herself was to go and see if she could wake up Ranma and Nabiki. Their fathers were sleeping off their liquor, which meant that they wouldn't wake up until hours after the students left for school. And with Akane gone for her new morning training session, it was a perfect time to let the two younger teens enjoy themselves.

But as she slowly opened the door to the room that Ranma shared with Genma, she only saw one large lump there. The smaller one was missing, and that meant that the pigtailed boy had already moved. However, she hadn't seen him since she had awakened, which meant it was unlikely that he was walking around.

On a slight hunch, she made her way to another door, and opened it to find just what she expected.

Laying there on the bed was Ranma, his head on a pillow, and his body spread out on the mattress. On top of him was Nabiki, with her cheek pressed against his chest as she lay belly down upon him. With them both still clothed, it was more sweet than anything else. The two of them looked so cute there together that she couldn't help but smile.

Then she closed the door and let them enjoy the chance to lay together like that until it was actually necessary for them to get up.

Ryoga's eyes cracked open and he blearily looked up to see Akane and Shampoo sitting over him. "Is this a dream..?"

"If mean attacking Shampoo for no good reason, then answer be no," the Amazon grumbled.

"I really did?"

"Yes, you do. Not understand why, but you do."

"I... I'm sorry," he murmured as he sat up, "You were sparring?"

"That what we try do, but you come and..."

"But why? I mean, why were you two doing that..?"

Akane gave him a smile. "It's real simple. Cologne's training me."

"Is so," Shampoo confirmed, "We make Akane be too good girl, or at least try."

"Eh? You're... training her?" he asked hesitantly.

"Already tell you is so. We give her lessons in morning, and she waitress after school."

"Of course they drive me hard. I mean, we only just started, and they've already given me a lot of new things that I have to learn," the Japanese girl said as she pulled a face. "They even picked my clothes out for me."

His eyes got as wide as they could. "They did?!"

"Yeah, and it is kind of embarrassing, but I can handle it. I might not like wearing such a skimpy outfit, but if it'll help train me better, I'll do it."

"It do that," said the lavender haired girl. "It get you used to all sort of thing. This way you learn how deal with men and women at same time. Just know that everything made training."

"I know that. But all those hands... The pinching, grasping and groping... And I didn't even realize girls did that!"

"Have realize, there all sorts, and have be ready for all."

"I just don't have to want to deal with it," the shorthaired girl groused.

"If want be properly trained, have learn all lessons, and be ready to deal with all types, no matter what want. They not going to ask first."

"Don't I know that."

"Too true. Mousse already show can be surprising you," Shampoo reminded her.

"And since him, there's been so many others."

"Well, once learn new techniques, and be properly trained, you no have think about doing, just do."

"I'll be ready."

Now, Ryouga had been listening to this interplay and had started off thinking that it was simple martial arts training. But as he followed the conversation, he discovered that he'd been getting a whole other feeling off of it. The problem had been that he'd been trying to wrap his mind around it, and didn't like where it was heading. He wasn't a pervert after all, just a guy who occasionally turned into a pig that enjoyed being cuddled by a certain girl...

And passed out with a nosebleed due to the thoughts running through his head at the sight of female flesh...

And had once used a magical koi rod to go after a certain girl...

Okay, so he was a pervert, but a shy one and not the worst by far. And he was still able to come up with some... interesting delusions. So it was easy to see how he could come up with his idea, even with his own training with Cologne. Though coming to the conclusion that the Chinese girl was turning her into some sort of sexual trainee or slave or whatever was still rather out there.

"AAAHHH!" he yelled leaping to his feet and swinging around his pack. "How could you do that to Akane?!"

"I want them to!" the youngest Tendo responded insistently.

"It's gone that far?!"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry! I'll find some way to help you deal with these... these... Amazons!" he declared, and charged... out of the restaurant, which was odd because he'd been planning on grabbing Akane before he did.

"He gone," Shampoo observed as she looked at the door, "Just glad that door open..."

The Japanese girl stared at her. "Are you serious? He's obviously got something wrong with him."

"That definitely truth."

"Don't joke like that. We need to find out what happened."

"What happen is he get all excited, run out, and probably make big yell when realize lost," the Amazon said with a shrug. "Any more knowing right now, not possible."

"Not for me. I know that I'll figure him out soon enough."

"That so?"

"Yes."

"Then do Shampoo favor," the Chinese girl said, "When figure out boys, let Shampoo know. Better yet, put in book, make lot of money. Because no girl know why boys like that."

"I... oh..."

"Trust Shampoo. Big enough problem, he go for help. He do so, then we know what to do then. Right now, he strong enough handle on own. He not able, we find out without having go find out."

"Well... yeah..."

"Anyway, Akane have no time. If no go home soon, no get go to school. Shampoo get help all day then, but no think Akane want that."

"No, I don't," agreed Akane. "But I do have some time..."

"Then we get little practice in. It not much, but we get to do."

Nodding, the other girl went with the warrior to see what she could salvage of her training session

by Kender

Nabiki was not a morning person in any way, shape or form. Until recently, she had been the one to most likely to sleep in, and she tended to wake up only reluctantly. And when she woke up, it took some time for her to lose that bleary eyed look and get her mind working to its usual efficiency. So, she lay there enjoying the sound of Ranma's heart beneath her ear, and sighed happily as snuggled up to her owner. This was entirely too nice, not only physically, but in the fact that she was getting to live a bit more of her fantasy. Which had her content to just lay there and wait until her alarm went off to begin her day.

Except that the feeling of hands grabbing and squeezing her buttocks through her pajama pants told her that such a situation might not happen.

"You're awake," she murmured as moved her head to look up at him.

Opening his eyes, Ranma nodded. "Yup. I just sorta woke up, and found something rather nice layin' on me so I..."

"Hey, I don't mind that sort of greeting in the morning one bit."

"Me neither. It's rather nice ta be able ta do."

"I'd have to agree with that, but I have one problem."

"What's that?"

She gave him a mock annoyed look. "Didn't I go to be alone?"

"Heh. I got up earlier ta take care of somethin'... ya know, personal. But when I finished, I thought that it might be fun, what with our dads sleepin' off booze and all, if I found out what bein' in a real bed ta sleep would be like."

"And I was just a bonus?"

"A very great bonus. The kinda thing that makes gettin' somethin' really worth it."

"Oh... So, do you want to... I don't know, take your 'bonus' right now."

"Maybe... But I also got somethin' else in mind that I gotta do too," he said.

"Like what?"

"Kasumi."

For a moment, she blinked in confusion, and then gave him a knowing look. "You naughty boy..."

"I try."

"Let's see how naughty you can be..."

Knowing that he had to do something immediately, Ryoga ran. There was no time to waste. If he slowed, they might get even more of a chance to brainwash Akane, and by the time they were finished, they might have her going to do... terrible things. That was not something that he could allow, and he knew that to act fast was the best option.

He just had to find where they'd spirited her off to. During all the confusion, he'd lost track of her, and they'd obviously taken the opprotunity to hide her someplace. But he'd find her somehow, even if he had to check the giant pool of water they'd put in somehow...

'Wait a second..,' he thought to himself, 'There's not even a fish tank in the place...'

Looking around, he saw that the water 'pool' was a bay, and those metal 'shacks' he'd been running by were warehouses.

Which meant only one thing.

He was lost once more.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Breakfast wasn't as hard to make as some people might have thought, but Kasumi was one to do her best in such matters all the time. Even if she was giving merely leftovers, she would spice it up with something special to make it at least just a little different from the last time it'd been eaten. The idea of just putting any old thing on the table was not in her rulebook, and she didn't mind the extra work at all.

If she was honest, she was enjoying herself as she leaned over the counter at the moment.

Then it got slightly better as she felt a kiss on the back of her neck, which sent little shivers down her spine. Turning her head to look, she blinked, and smiled at the boy standing there. "Ranma... I thought that you'd be in the dojo practicing, or playing with Nabiki."

"Took care of both of those already," he said idly as he straddled her body. "And I figured that I'd come ta see ya before I took my bath."

"You did? That was nice of you..."

"Ya think so? Was kinda afraid that I'd seem selfish, ya know."

"Why?"

"Because I figured that if there's nobody here that could have a problem with it, I'd see if I could have some... fun with ya..," the pigtailed boy murmured as he reached up and began to massage her breasts through her blouse.

"I'm not sure..."

"'Bout us?"

"No... Is this... I didn't think people could do this..."

"Trust me. They can. Ya wanna see?"

"Umm..."

"I can stop if ya wanna."

Something about that bothered her, and she shook her head. "I don't want you to stop."

"Good," he replied, and began to stroke her flanks. Everywhere on her body seemed to be fair game, and there seemed to be no place where he wasn't. His hands touched her in tender ways, his chest rubbed against her back, and his mouth was on her skin and hair.

It was all a bit much for her to take in, but she didn't care. She was caught up in it, and couldn't help herself. Though she had to brace the two of them with her arms, she was able to push herself back at him, and brush herself against him. Soft moans slid from between her open lips, and her eyes grew hooded as she lost herself in the haze of pleasure. Her whole body seemed to respond, especially as she felt one certain part of him rub against her backside, and knew that she absolutely wanted what was coming.

Which he gave to her as he backed up to draw up her skirt, exposing and stroking her long legs as he did so. Each of his fingertips seemed to need to trail up her thighs and along the curve of her buttocks before they hooked under her panties and pulled them down enough to drop around her ankles. Then he gently parted those now bare cheeks in a shockingly erotic move as he moved down to rub his hand against her most intimate spot. The slick folds seemed to tighten at his touch, and she couldn't help literally crying a bit at the pleasure that he was giving her.

It was with a bit of relief that she heard his pants drop to the floor, as she knew what was coming. His manhood sprang up against her thigh and she could feel the hardness of it throbbing against her soft skin. Her heated flesh seemed to tingle from contact with it, and her mind threw out any medical definition as it immediately identified it with what he was about to do with her.

When he entered her, it was with a mutually satisfying grunt of pleasure, as both enjoyed hearing each other being pleased as much as they did what they were getting. But soon any remaining rational thought was gone as he began to pump into her setting up a rhythm that set both their nerves trembling. Knowing was done on an instinctual level, and not even when she had to bend closer to the counter did they stop.

Release gave them that joy, and they stayed there for a single wonderful moment as they just allowed themselves to stay as one. Even when the passion faded, and they came back themselves, they simply leaned against each other for rest and the chance to cuddle comfortably together.

"Ya liked that?" he asked her.

Glancing over her shoulder with eyes glittering with pleasure, she smiled. "Yes, yes I did. Very much."

"Good. 'Cause that's what I want ya know."

"I..."

Giving a crooked smile, he shrugged. "But don't worry. We can do this as long as I'm able."

"I... I think that I'd like that."

"Ya don't know how much I'm happy ta hear it. I just... Well, while I'd like ta see if we could just stick around doing this sort of thing, I've gotta take a bath, and 'bout the only way that I can get it done is if I go now."

"I suppose that you'll have to go then."

"But I don't wanna..."

"I don't want you to go, but..."

"I know..," Ranma sighed as he stepped back and pulled up his pants. "Still, I hope that there's one day we can just... ya know. Be me, you and Nabiki."

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Wouldn't it though. But I do have an idea for somethin' else."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, lemme..," he murmured as he reached down and slid her panties back into place, making certain to touch her as much as he could while he did. The reading of that 'Master's Way' book had reminded him of doing such things, and he was definitely seeing an upside to that, as well as all those pressure points he'd learned to make it better for her.

"Th...thank you..."

"No problem. I liked doin' it."

"You really did?"

"Yup," the pigtailed boy said as he wandered off, "I really wanna make ya enjoy yourself. And your bein' happy is real important."

"I..."

"See ya in a bit..."

"See you..," Kasumi murmured as she watched him go with a bit of warmth growing in her heart. She stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling.

"He really means it, you know," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Nabiki?"

"Yup," the younger girl said as she gave a shrug that set her bare breasts bouncing. "As I'm getting to know him, I've learned one thing. We might not be the loves of his life, or at least the girls he's probably going to marry, but he does care for us a lot. It's not just sex, or duty with him. If he's made such a personal connection, he doesn't give that up."

"He doesn't..?"

"Nope. Blame it on his father's stupid training journey, or just his natural protective side, but even if he stopped sleeping with us, he'd still feel some sort of need to be there."

"I see..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see if I can join him in the bath."

"Okay," Kasumi agreed and watched her sister run off naked to join her owner in what she likely thought would be a rather... intimate bath. Not that she could blame her, as she knew that both of them liked being with him in such a way very much. It was something that neither of them was likely to give up any time soon, if at all, as far as she could reckon.

In fact, she wondered what it would be like to join him in the bath for a little bit before turning back to beginning her breakfast making

by Kender

It had been a strange morning for Akane, as she had never quite seen her friend Ryoga act like that. He usually acted so shy and nice that she'd never ever considered him anything other than that. After all, he was the same boy who'd send her gifts from wherever he was at the time. So it was simply odd to see him freak out like that.

Then again, it was rather usual for her to get into situations that were strange.

But that had never stopped her from discussing such situations before.

So when she was sitting at the breakfast table, it seemed to be the perfect time to talk to her sister and fiancé about it. Such things weren't about to be something that she would keep to herself, as she needed reassurance, and maybe a little sympathy. She told them all about it, and let them know just what had happened.

After she was finished, she sat back and waited for an answer.

"What you're tellin' us is that Ryoga ran inta your sparrin' session with Shampoo ta protect ya, fainted, and he woke up, ya told him what ya were doin', and he got all... ya know," Ranma commented and made a circle with his chopstick points, "And then he just ran off?"

"Yes, he did, but you could be nicer about it!" she barked.

"Hey, I am bein' nice. 'Sides, I agree with Shampoo. Leave him 'lone. Knowin' him, he's probably gotten inta somethin' that's made him wacky for now."

"Why would you think he got into anything?"

"Hello? This is Ryoga we're talkin' 'bout. This is the guy who can find all sorts of wierd stuff, like magic junk, and guys with freaky techniques. Heck, he could find Shangri-La without even tryin'."

Nabiki nodded at his words. "I have to admit that I agree with Ranma on this. Ryoga does have a habit of finding places only the people who live there have heard of."

"See?"

"Of course, that's just the opposite of our male friend here, who has all that come to him."

"HEY!"

"Just teasing... Even if it true," his pet said, murmuring the last. "But you see the point?"

"Yeah..," the youngest Tendo reluctantly admitted, "But it doesn't change the fact that he's out there like that, and we can't find him."

"Ya don't have ta," the pigtailed boy said, "Sooner or later, he'll wind up here, and then we can deal with whatever junk he's gotten into."

"Okay..."

"I know!" Kasumi offered as she clasped her hands together, "We can always keep him here until he's better."

"That's a good idea!"

"Whatever. Just remember, he's gotta come her first," the sole male in the room reminded them.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait, won't we?"

"Fine by me," the teenaged boy commented, "It's not like we'll be bored with everythin' we haveta do until then. Like your new trainin'."

"Oh, about that. Would you..."

"What?"

"I've got to get some new outfits, for work and training, and Shampoo gave me the address of a store that I can get them at."

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"I want you to come with me jerk!"

"Ya do?"

"Yes," Akane ground out, "I'd like you to join me. Of course, knowing you, you'll have to visit someone or something, so you don't have..."

"Saturday."

"Huh?"

Ranma shrugged. "We've gotta half day of classes then. We can go ta classes, and afterwards, we'll stop by the store."

"We will..?"

"Unless ya don't wanna..."

"No! That's perfectly fine!" the youngest of the sisters blurted, "Saturday's good. But why then?"

"We have time off, and can get over ta there without worryin'."

"Then why not Sunday?"

"'Cause I have ta take Kasumi shoppin'."

"What?"

"Who, me?" the eldest girl murmured in surprise.

"Yeah, you. I'm gonna take ya out, and make ya shop for somethin' other than groceries," he told her.

The middle sister raised a brow. "You are?"

"Yup. When was the last time that ya saw her goin' ta buy somethin' for herself. Ya know, like an outfit ta make her look pretty. Or maybe a nice snack or a fun knicknack."

"You'd do that for her?" his fiancee asked.

"Sure. I mean, she deserves it."

"But, I..," began the girl in question.

"And I ain't takin' no for an answer. I'm takin' ya shoppin' if I have ta sling ya over my shoulder and carry ya."

Kasumi gave a deep blush, as her sisters giggled. "I... thank you..."

"No problem. Now, anyone else gonna eat? 'Cause if ya don't wanna, I can probably take 'em before we gotta go ta class."

Silently, the girls agreed, and started eating again along with the single male there, but each of them was giving long, pleased looks in his direction as they ate,

by Kender

Ranma was relatively happy about the way that his life was going. It was nice to be able to relax some and not have to worry about some things. He did have to deal with a lot of old worries, and a few new ones, but he was also getting a lot of happiness and pleasure from the changes in his life, and not all from his sexual endeavors. So he was welcoming what was happening, and able to enjoy his new opportunities.

Unfortunately, one wouldn't be able to see that at the moment.

Which had nothing to do with the fact that his life was changing, and all to do with the fact that 'he' was currently a 'she'.

"How the HELL does she always do it," Ranma-chan groused as she continued to walk to class.

Akane gave her a shrug. "Well, she's always cleaning her sidewalk when the weather's good enough."

"But it's always little splashes. Ya know, almost like she's just about droppin' it there. And when I come, bam, it's like she wants ta recreate rain."

"You know, I never thought about that.

The pigtailed girl pulled at her shirt and let it go when it was clear that the dampness wasn't about to go away. "I have. It just sucks, ya know."

"I'd suppose so."

"But at least there's gonna be a hot kettle nearby."

"There's always that," the youngest Tendo agreed before frowning at the various looks she was receiving at the moment. Many were directed from boys looking with rather perverted expressions at both her and Ranma, but there were still a lot more that gave her glances that she wasn't sure she could decipher.

"Yep. Soon I'll be back ta being a guy, without havin' ta worry 'bout showin' up like this for class."

"I wouldn't worry. I mean, who'd have to act when they saw you like this?"

"Pigtailed girl!" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Besides the obvious," the short haired girl muttered as she watched the idiot kendoist come up behind the redhead and grab around her in a bear hug.

"Oh my fierce goddess! You must have come forth to bless me with your presence! No doubt you have heard of Akane Tendo's attempts to free herself from the foul clutches of Saotome and wish to join her! It is only through the will of heaven that I am able to have such pleasures, and to have you in my arms is one of the greatest pleasures that I could have!"

With one eye twitching, Ranma knew that this was not something that she liked at all. Being held by Kuno was not on her list of enjoyable past times at all, and he seemed to be intent on squeezing her in his grip. Then there was this feeling on her chest, which when she looked down told her that, yes, he had his hands covering her breasts and was squeezing them so that the cloth covered flesh mashed in his palms. "Kuno..."

"Yes my love? Certainly the next words to come from between such lips will be words of devotion..."

"YOU SICK FREAK!" she bellowed, slipping out of his grip and flipping him to the ground in one motion. As soon as he hit the pavement, she began to show him just how much 'affection' she had for him.

"OW! OOH! EERK! GAH! OW! YOWTCH! MYAAII! EEEK!"

"There we go..."

"Nice," Akane commented as she idly stepped over and peered at the result. "Shape kind of looks familiar..."

"I heard a couple of American servicemen talkin' 'bout twistin' someone inta a pretzel, so..."

"Oh, and you managed it."

"Didn't I though," Ranma said with a grin, "'Course, it don't help with him gropin' me."

"True."

"Though, I just realized somethin'. Ya know how I said he should try and go after the other girls in school if he wanted a girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"I take that back. It's probably better if he just gave us the headaches."

"What?!" her fiancee blurted in surprise, "Why?!"

"Because he'd probably try grabbin' 'em like that, and they ain't martial artists."

"Oh..."

"Ya wanna get ta class?"

"Sure."

The students still in the yard watched the pair leave, and not a few conversations began.

Though not a few winced or smirked at the sight of the wannabe samurai being in the literal shape of a pretzel.

"He really deserved that, didn't he?" asked one girl as she looked out the window of the art class.

Another nodded. "Pretty much. He's always acting so stupid... Remember how he was yesterday?"

"Do I ever! Of course, he wanted what a lot of guys probably wanted to do. That outfit was skimpy."

"I know! I'm surprise that she was able to wear it without freezing up!"

The first girl giggled. "I'd be afraid to just wear it!"

"For sure!"

For Mousse, the end of the morning rush was a very good thing. It not only kept him working hard, but it kept his beloved from being near him. Though she hadn't seemed too keen on seeing him lately. The last couple of times, she'd either turned away from him, or simply bashed him without consideration.

Obviously she was offended by the thought that he'd gotten perverted towards Akane Tendo. But that had only been an accident, and something that had spiraled out of control. It had seemed that something had been trying to put him into the worst possible position possible. That seemed to have worked, as he'd lost the respect his Shampoo had for him.

He had to do something, but his attempts to explain it had gone... less than good. In fact, he was 'lucky' that the mop bucket had water enough in it to change him before he cracked the wall too badly. Just trying to deal with her disgust was bad enough, but she'd even tied him up and locked him in a store room when she'd had that practice session that morning. By the time he'd gotten free, the first salarymen were coming in for breakfast.

Now he had the time to think, and he knew that he had to figure out some way to deal with it.

The only problem was he didn't know what that could be.

The captain of the football team looked at his comrades and smiled. "Did you see what she wore?! I thought I'd just about go nuts!"

"I saw her panties!" called out another boy.

"To think that we'd get to see Akane Tendo's cotton heaven..," murmured a baseball player.

"And her top..," said a boy as he tugged on his uniform collar, "The way her chest bounced..."

"It was like a private little dance..," drooled the boy next to him.

A member of the martial arts club grinned. "What do you think she'll wear today?"

"Hopefully something even skimpier!"

"And maybe Ranma will join too!" said one of the boys in the back. "Just imagine if he decides to waitress in an outfit like that!"

"Just imagine the both of them!"

And the 'Hentai Horde' did so, as they leaned their heads back together and imagined three lovely waitresses each in similar revealing outfits.

Lunch was something that Nabiki enjoyed simply because she liked good food. It wasn't any sort of special thing for her, but she knew that her sister always put it in things that would never seem simple. Her bento was always supplied with a good selection of food, and was always tasty.

And this time, she had included a little bit of the food she'd given the pet in the bowl when it'd just been the three of them.

"Nice touch sis," she murmured with a smirk.

"What sorta touch is that?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ranma?"

"Yup," the pigtailed boy said with a grin, "I just figured that I'd come and see ya."

"You did? Maybe there's a reason..."

He took a look at her sultry expression and reluctantly shook his head. "Actually... I can't do that. I've gotta go ta join Akane for lunch."

"Oh..."

"But I was thinking 'bout some stuff earlier and I decided somethin'. Ya know 'bout that trainin' we were talkin' 'bout?"

"Yes..?" she asked as she started to rise out of hope.

"I figured that we'd start it today in the dojo."

"We will?!"

"Yup."

"Oooh... This should be fun. I mean, pet training..."

"Uhh... no," he interrupted.

"What? But you said..."

"I said that I'd train ya, and I meant it. In the Art."

"Oh."

"It ain't gonna be real fancy stuff. Just a few moves ta let ya defend yourself from perverts, jerks, muggers or somethin' like that."

"If you have decided that I'll take those lessons, then I will."

"Hey, just see it as gettin' more in shape," Ranma soothed, "It'll get ya better than just doin' some simple stuff ever will."

"I'm sure that it will."

"'Sides, the other sorta trainin' ain't gonna be forgotten. I figure we'll do that in private, maybe in your room unless we've got some time otherwise."

"Okay!" she agreed happily, her good mood more than restored.

"Then be ready late this afternoon, maybe this evening."

"I will be there."

"Good. See ya then."

"See you."

"So... you want to go to the Nekohaten again?" asked the captain of the Girls' Kendo team.

"Yes sempai," the younger girl replied, "I'd like to go there. It was very interesting, and we can see what Akane will be doing."

"I see..."

"You don't have to..."

"I'll go. I was planning on it anyway."

"Oh..."

"And while we're there, you can explain this 'club' idea of yours."

"Okay."

Genma pulled his head up from the dining table and looked at his oldest friend. "Why did we come down here?"

"Because we wanted to play shogi," Soun reminded him.

"And we thought this was a good idea... Why?"

"Because we thought that we could handle it since we are men."

"Remind me not to decide that again."

The Tendo patriarch nodded. "Alright. I'm going to lay down now... Even my backside hurts for some reason."

"Me too... I could really use a drink..."

"Multiple contusions, bruises, dislocations and breaks, and on top of what he'd already had," the school nurse muttered as she closed the file on her desk. "I really hope Miss Tendo'll be serving up a good bowl of ramen today..."

Still, it wasn't everyday one had someone come into such a place in the shape of a food snack, and walk out in time for classes.

She just wondered if she should put in for a transfer before they took her away

by Kender

This was his opportunity, of that Mousse was certain. He'd done all the cleaning that he possibly could, and had rearranged things so that he would be free for a bit. There weren't customers who hadn't been served at this point, which left Shampoo free.

So he moved out of the kitchen, heading directly for his beloved with wish to finally fix what had been bothering her.

Only to come face to face with Akane Tendo as she came in wearing something similar to the pants and top his true love had on.

"What do you want?" she growled as her face lost the smile it'd had on in favor of a scowl.

He blinked dumbly at her. "I... What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. Elder Cologne's training me. You don't have a problem with that, right?"

"Uhh.. No. Of course not."

"Good. Now stay away, understand?" she told him, and walked away with a sniff.

Shampoo gave him a long look. "You be listening to her. Shampoo no want stupid duck making trouble, or we be having duck ramen."

"But..," he began.

"No 'but'! You do, or Shampoo let Akane stuff you in garbage can and send rolling!"

"I... I won't bother her..."

"Is good. See that you don't," the Amazon warrior told him and sauntered after the other waitress.

Leaving him rather confused, as he'd seen them fight all the time. But now it seemed like they were buddying up, and he couldn't understand why. The Tendo girl was even working there without any problem. It was almost like...

No, it couldn't be. Akane couldn't have done anything to his beloved. After all, he was sure that she liked boys... Which meant that there was some sort of interference going on. And since they were getting so... close, he had to be the one to find the way to end it.

But he was going to need help, and there was only one way to do it.

He was going to have to talk to Ranma Saotome in order to free them from whatever magic was going on this time.

However, he just hoped that the pigtailed boy wasn't still ticked off about his last visit to the Tendo home.

Ranma had immediately left his books in the house, and headed out to the dojo. He knew that he'd have to take some time to get a work out of his own, so he'd gone in and taken care of his own practice session while giving his new student the time to train.

For which Nabiki was rather happy for. After all, it gave her plenty of time to change, and to get things like simple homework's out of the way so that she could devote the time to what he'd planned. She knew that it wouldn't be a free time, what with the fathers there, and her younger sister likely to show up before it ended, but she knew that she could get a lot of fun out of it without cluing in an outsider to their true relationship.

So, at the assigned time, she strode outside and slid into the dojo wearing the outfit that she'd selected to find her owner standing their idly waiting, with a small bag in his hand. "I hope that I haven't kept you waiting long."

"Nah," Ranma replied with a shrug, "Just finished up with my own stuff a little bit ago. Ya planning on wearin' that?"

"I always exercise in it, and since I don't own a gi, this seemed to be better than wearing something more silly."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I could just imagine someone decidin' ta practice in one of those ball gowns... But ya gotta know that ya gotta learn ta handle yourself no matter what comes up. No one's gonna ask ya if you're ready before they bother ya."

"I see. Then should I change?"

"Nope. This is fine. Ya just gotta keep that in mind. And this is real nice," he murmured as he took in her black leotard with orange top, which hugged her curves rather well.

"I'm glad you think so. I was hoping that you'd like it."

"I do."

"Then shall we get started?"

"Sure thing."

"Do you want to put away that bag before we do?" she asked.

"Definitely not. Ya see, I figured that I'd see if I could get a little of the... other trainin' too. And since pets get rewarded for doing what they're taught to, ya have ta be too."

"I do?"

"Yup. This bag holds a bunch of sweets. Nothin' ya have ta suck on, or hold in your mouth for long, which makes it perfect for this. Everytime ya do somethin' I like, then ya get one," he said in the manner of one giving important instructions, "Got it?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Then it's time ta teach ya how ta stand."

"Don't I know that already?"

"Ah, but ya have ta do it properly."

"Then I'm just waiting to for you to show me."

"Which is only the beginning."

She certainly hoped so.

Hiroshi followed Akane's movements through the restaurant and sighed. "She's not wearing that sexy dress again..."

"I know. And here I was hoping that we'd get a chance to see that long length of leg..," complained Daisuke.

"At least she's still bouncing in more ways than one."

"And those pants are close enough to enjoy watching her bottom when she bends."

"Still hot, isn't she?"

"Definitely."

"Idiots," Sayuri muttered from the next table over.

Yuka nodded. "Even when Akane covers up, they're still at it."

"Along with the other boys."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that she can deal with it."

"I wouldn't be able to."

"Me either..."

It had taken Soun a while to realize that it had been his daughter that had been passing by in that skimpy outfit. While it was not revealing, he wasn't quite sure just why she was going into the yard in it. "Wasn't that Nabiki earlier?"

"What old friend?" Genma asked from his position on the floor.

"That was my Nabiki going out to the yard in that black outfit with the orange top?"

"Why... yes, I do believe that was her."

"But why was she doing that?"

"Perhaps she wanted to sunbathe?"

"Maybe..," the Tendo patriarch muttered, "But then why not go in something more appropriate?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmmm... I wonder what she's doing out there..."

"We could check..."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong," Kasumi said as she brought in more tea for the pair to consume along with their aspirin, "Ranma's decided to give her martial arts lessons."

"What?!"

"He told me when he came home. It seems that he wants to show her how to defend herself, and probably get some practice for whenever he might teach himself. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I do have things to do..."

"What could this mean..?" Soun thought out loud as he watched his eldest daughter leave the room.

His friend made a grunt as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Obviously the boy has seen some reason to choose to train your daughter."

"He hasn't shown any wish to be a sensei before."

"Probably has come around to it, and decided to start small."

"Then why not just tell us?" the mustached man said, "We could have always helped him."

"Could be that he has just decided to be one, and is waiting to tell us."

"He would need a dojo for that."

"He is using yours," the portly martial artist pointed out.

"Which means that he's accepting his duties."

"And if he is, then others might not be so far off."

"Then he must be waiting to tell us that he is going to be marrying my daughter finally!"

"Obviously!"

"This must be a time to celebrate!"

"There's only one way to do this!"

"To the bars!" they chorused.

Ryoga walked along the road and wondered just how he was going to get back to save Akane. Here he was, lost and probably far away, and she was likely being brainwashed by the Amazons! It was awful, and his map seemed to be drawn by an idiot. Why, he hadn't seen one single sign of any chill the entire time he'd been in Hokkaido!

And so he walked past one of the beaches of Kyushu, he continued unaware that he wasn't on the island he thought he was, never mind actually getting to the one he wanted to be on.

"Just stand there. Hold that position," Ranma instructed.

Nabiki didn't bother saying anything as she balanced herself in the stance that she'd been trying out. She knew that he was the instructor, and even if he hadn't been her owner, she wouldn't have been able to talk back. But just following his instructions felt good, and she didn't mind it one bit.

"Good girl. Have a candy."

She sucked it into her mouth from his fingers and smiled both from the taste and the erotic undertones of the act.

"Now, ya see, this is why ya need balance. It's real important ta know that you're gonna be able ta stand up no matter what happens. And ya punch like this," he said, straddling her body closer than he had to as he firmly guided her through the movements. The challenge was to not note how the feel of him felt as he pressed his chest against her back and held his arms along hers, but she managed mainly because she pushed it aside, and didn't try to get rid of it. "See?"

"I think so..," she murmured uncertainly.

"Then try it."

"Okay..."

He watched her go through the motions and smiled. "That's it. Ya got the directions pretty much down. Ya might have ta work ta still do it when ya get faster and stronger with it, but that is a basic one. And ya get another sweet."

"Thank you."

"No problem. None at all."

"You really think that I'll be any good?"

"Good enough for what ya might face. Ya might have ta just run or dodge, but I seriously doubt that ya will need much more than that."

"Well then, I'll work hard."

"I'm sure ya will," he said as he patted her backside, "I know it. I ain't 'bout ta let ya do any less."

"I should have realized that..."

"Yeah, ya should've."

Her expression broke out into a grin before she got it back under control, and they continued the lesson while:

she learned the basic movements.

Akane continued waitressing.

Mousse was trying to find his way to talk to Ranma.

that evening, the teenagers who lived at the Tendo dojo were about to settle down for dinner.

Genma and Soun headed out for their celebration.

something else was happening.

Read the comments on this episode

Master's Way: Dinner Delay [Episode 111190]

by Kender

Akane walked down the hallway with a pleased expression on her face. She'd worked hard for yet another solid day, and proven that she could handle the load being dropped onto her. Plus she had been able to wear something a lot more concealing, but was still able to keep the customers happy. So she knew that not only was she going to become a much better martial artist, but she knew that she wasn't half bad a waitress either.

Still, it was nice to be able to get out of that outfit and into something more comfortable. A simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt were perfect to wear after her bath, and with dinner on its way, she was rather happy with the situation. It was nice to have things going so well, and she was glad that she seemed to be excelling, by her own opinion, of course.

Walking into the dining area, she frowned as she looked at the empty spaces there. "Where's Dad and Mister Saotome?"

"Oh, they decided that they were going out earlier, and haven't come back yet," Kasumi replied from where she was preparing the table for the platters to come.

"Why would they do something like that so close to dinner time?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that wherever they are, they're having fun."

"I don't know..."

"You don't know what?" asked Nabiki as she and Ranma came inside.

"Why Mister Saotome and Dad would go out and stay out long enough that they'll probably skip dinner."

"Ahh... You know, they probably went to get drunk again."

"No... Well... Yeah, they might've. Knowing them, they would."

"So, no need to worry. They're big boys, and can handle themselves."

"Are ya talkin' 'bout the same guys that I think Akane's talkin' 'bout?" Ranma put in, "Your father who's gotta be the most emotional guy I ever met? And Pops? The guy who'd make up big schemes just for pocket change?"

"Okay, so they're not the most mature men, but they can handle themselves."

"If anyone can look out for himself, it's Pops, and I doubt that he'd go and let your dad get inta stuff alone. So I figure while they enjoy whatever meal the bar'll give 'em, we can eat too."

"If that's the case, then why are you leaving?" Akane pointed out.

"'Cause I've been trainin' Nabiki."

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did... Maybe I just assumed I would've done it, and simply didn't..."

"But why are you training her?"

Nabiki arched a brow. "Why sis, it sounds like I'm not worthy in your eyes."

"I didn't mean that! I was just wondering why he suddenly picked now to train you."

"Kuno," her fiance told her. "The idiot made me realize that a lot of girls at school can't defend themselves from any sort of attack. Heck, with the way that fights get, just bein' able ta dodge debris is a good thing. And since she's always gonna be 'round, I figured, I might as well get her ta be safe. Ya don't mind, do ya?"

"No..."

"Well then, there ya go. Nothin' to it."

There was a lot to it in Akane's opinion, but she was very pleased with his reasoning. Instead of being a jerk about it and deciding that he'd do all the protecting, he was allowing her sister to learn to protect herself. It might be really late in coming, but at least it was there. "So why are you going then?"

"Simple. I need a bath. Nabiki had one earlier, and ya went in right after her, so it's my turn. And I really don't wanna be all sweaty when I get ta Kasumi's table."

"Oh... Okay... Go then. Just don't take too long..."

"I won't," he replied and walked off.

From his position, Mousse knew that he could see a familiar figure walk by. It was a stroke of luck for him, since Ranma hadn't been alone before, and he didn't want to risk getting into more trouble. An opportunity to talk to him alone would be best, and this was the chance to do just that. All he had to do was follow him, and they could talk man to man.

And this time, he'd keep his glasses on all the way through.

After all, he didn't want it to be any more than just two guys sharing a furo.

Squeezing more soap out of the wash rag, Ranma rubbed it along her body in an attempt to get it clean. Which was always funny, since what he did in one form was like doing it in the other. But then she'd always tried to keep such ideas out of her head.

Instead, she simply turned her attention to the way that her breasts moved as she'd soaped them up. They tended to swing a bit, and though she'd never really analyzed their features, they were pretty nice. With her slim waist, firm backside and long legs, she could see how boys might like her body. Not that she was ever going to go beyond simple manipulations.

However, as she hefted her cleavage, she tried to comprehend how Nabiki and Kasumi had liked having their own pairs touched. She'd never wanted to actually see it for herself, even if it was her own body. Yet now, she was curious as to how she was actually doing when she touched them in those ways. It was clear that they were enjoying themselves, but she wasn't quite sure as to how that came about.

Bending over as she put her elbows on her thighs, she wondered if giving in and checking if her own girl side would do that sort of thing would be nice. Doing it with a guy was out of the question, and she wasn't quite sure if experimenting with Kasumi or Nabiki would be a good idea. Yet, the allure was there for seeing if those techniques in the book were really good for girls, including the ones for girls to do for themselves.

Taking a deep sigh, she decided that was a question for later, and went to return to cleaning herself up before her quick soak.

Which was when a certain Chinese boy burst into the room. "Ranma!"

She was so jolted by his sudden appearance she leapt off the wash stool as she was turning around to see who it was. It was quick, it was fast, and... it resulted in finding out that even if she was short as a girl, she was still too close to the wall. So she slammed the back of her head into the wall with the force of one of Akane's punches, and wound up crashing onto the floor unconscious.

"Huh? Ranma?" Mousse asked in confusion as he went over to the redhead and knelt over her. "Are you okay?"

Being unconscious, she was unable to do anything, and he tried moving her head around before realizing that this could be a problem.

"Soon our children will be in wedded bliss," Genma told his friend.

"And our dream will be finally realized," Soun agreed.

"It is a wonderful time."

"It is the future coming to us."

"Kampai!" they chorused as they tapped their glasses together.

'What could be taking him so long,' Akane thought to herself as she looked to see her sister about to finish dinner. By all means, Ranma should have come back by then, unless he had decided to take a long soak. Which was possible, since people did tend to forget time in the warm waters. But by any account, he should have already be on his way back.

Scowling, she headed down to the furo, knowing full well that she couldn't go inside while he was bathing. However, she could bang on the door and yell enough to get him to get a move on. A simple prodding would be all that it would take, and she could be sure that the meal would be started.

But as she strode over to the bathing area, she slowed as she realized that there was something definitely wrong with the picture. First off, the changing room door was wide open, which wasn't so bad, but it wasn't exactly done. Yet the furo door was open as well, and that should never have been the case.

Then, as she saw something that set her blood to boil.

Sprawled out, obviously unconscious was Ranma in girl form, naked and certainly having stopped in mid wash.

The real problem was the clothed pervert who was kneeling over her, with his hands on the redhead's shoulders. There were some cracked tiles in the wall, and a set of toppled over washing materials. All of which could only mean one thing.

Mousse had not just stopped with being a pervert towards her, but had expanded his ways to include assaulting Ranma's girl side!

"MOUSSE!"

Twisting around, the Chinese boy went white. "Akane Tendo, I..."

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A PERVERT BEFORE BUT THIS?! DIE!"

The nearly blind boy tried to explain himself, but unfortunately, he was a bit late with that. "It's not... AAAAIIIEEEEEE! AAAHHHHHH! EEEEEEK! OWWWWWWW! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EEEEEERRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! owie..."

Satisfied by the jumbled mess that she'd made of the perverted duck, Akane took him outside and punted him off, smiling nastily as he went sailing off into the distance.

Then she went back inside and gently scooped up Ranma-chan's unconscious form so she could carry her to get some care

by Kender

Waking up was a rather hard thing for Ranma to do, not because she was tired or anything, but there was a throbbing in her head that she couldn't ignore. She wanted to stay right where she was, and lay there, but something told her that she had to get up. Slowly, memory began to return, and she remember that she had been bathing, and not napping, which meant that there was something seriously wrong.

Cracking her eyes open, she groaned lightly and saw nothing but blurriness.

"He's awake!" said a familiar voice, and as she turned to look at the speaker, she found herself able to focus enough to see Akane's face.

"Akane..?" she asked as she blinked and raised a hand from under the light sheet on her to rub her face. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out. How are you feeling?"

"Like ya decided ta give me a hit."

"Funny how he decided to describe it that way..," murmured Nabiki's voice.

"Nabiki!" the youngest Tendo snapped as he looked to the sister next to her.

"Well, it's true..."

"That... that doesn't matter! What does is the fact that we have to deal with what happened."

The pigtailed girl sat up and let the sheet fall to her lap as looked around at the three girls sitting around her. "What's goin' on? Why am I here?"

"I... I found you laying on the furo floor with that jerk Mousse over you. After I got rid of him, I carried you out here so that we could see how badly he'd hurt you."

"Ya did? Thanks Akane."

Her fiancee blushed. "Well, Kasumi did most of the medical stuff."

"Well, thanks to ya too Kasumi."

"You're welcome," the eldest girl said with a smile. "You should be fine, though you probably have a knot for a while..."

"Tell me 'bout it. I've got a headache that's just gotta be poundin' from that one spot."

"But what do you remember?" her pet asked. "I mean, Akane here didn't get to you before something happened."

"I ain't sure... All I know is that I was... washin', and the next in comes the idiot yellin' out my name. I jumped up ta face him, and then... bam. Nothin'. I wake up here."

"You're sure about that?"

"Pretty much. I can't be sure 'xactly, so..."

"You don't know quite what happened."

"Got it in one," Ranma replied.

Akane gave a sour look at the idea. "He probably surprised you just for that reason. Then we can't know if he tried doing anything worse..."

"True, but we do know that if he was gonna try anythin' ya stopped him."

"I... I did? Actually, yes, I did."

"'Course I coulda handled it if I'd been awake, but I didn't get a chance."

"Ranma..."

"Which means that ya did good. I really don't wanna know what he'd do if he's decided ta play 'Kuno'," the redhead said with a shudder.

"Ah... You're welcome."

"Ya didn't give me a chance ta say 'thanks' ya know..."

"But you are feeling okay..?" the youngest sister asked as she smiled at the comment she'd just received.

"This'd be only like one of your light punches. I'll be fine."

Nabiki gave a small smirk. "If you're feeling so good, then what do want to do?"

"Eat. I hope I wasn't out long enough ta miss dinner."

"It hasn't been that long..," Kasumi assured her.

"Good. So, let's go eat!"

"Just one problem," her pet informed her.

"What's that?"

"You never did finish that bath."

"Wha... huh?" Ranma said and looked down to see that she was still definitely a female without anything obscuring that view. "Uh... lemme just finish, and get dressed, 'kay? I'll be right back."

Giving the suddenly very alive redhead's retreating back a frown, Akane turned to her eldest sister. "Will he be really okay?"

Kasumi nodded. "It wasn't that bad, and it doesn't seem to be even really a concussion. His memory should clear up soon enough. And there doesn't seem to be any other injuries. We'll have to be careful with him, but I don't think there's any reason to worry."

"That's good..."

"Yes, it is."

"Then may I suggest that we get back to dinner," Nabiki asked idly, and got slight nods from her sisters. They straightened up the materials that they'd been using to care for the redhead and got ready to restart the interrupted preparations for the meal

by Kender

Akane was very proud of herself as she stood in front of her new sensei. Not only was she getting new training in the Art, but she was getting the opportunity to use what she already had. She'd done some saving, even it wasn't really much, and she'd managed to speak nicely with Ranma. Combined with the nice dinner they'd had with only a certain pigtailed boy's complaints about the girls' fussing, she was feeling very sure of herself.

So she'd gotten up with all the dedication of a soldier heading out for a mission. She made certain that all her clothing was straight, and her appearance was impeccable. There was nothing that she wanted to leave to chance as she went out.

After all, she didn't want to let herself be seen as sloppy when she went to find out just what the other Amazons knew about their male compatriot's activities.

And now she was there, ready for instruction, and to inform them of what was going on.

"Is there something wrong child?" Cologne asked as she stood on her staff.

The Tendo girl's answer started with a short nod. "Yes, there is."

"What is it this time?"

"Mousse."

"What of him?"

"He was at the house again and this time he was worse."

"What he do?" Shampoo asked with a frown of concern.

Convinced by their expressions that they had known nothing of what had happened, Akane launched into her explanation of the previous evening's incident. She told them of how Ranma had gone to the furo to take a simple bath before dinner, of how Mousse had surprised the pigtailed girl, and how she'd found the sometimes duck bending over the unconscious figure. Then she followed up with an edge of satisfaction in her voice as she described how she'd thrashed the duck, and protected the redhead.

And when she was done, she waited.

Now, she was used to feats of amazing skill and power. She'd seen explosions of anger which allowed individuals to destroy things in ways that made even experienced fighters wary. There had been points where she'd seen auras expand in size until the person was a veritable giant of energy.

What she hadn't expected was silence. But this wasn't just any sort of quiet. It was a dark and dangerous thing, the sort of emptiness that would make the bravest soul quake in their boots. With the definite chill that was growing in the air, it was clear that something very dangerous was coming.

The Elder merely gave her a steady look and said, "It will be taken care of."

"It will? But I..."

"Stopped any possible action, but now we must see what the intention was."

"Well..."

"But for now, I see that my faith in you was not misplaced. We will continue the training."

"Is so," the younger Amazon agreed, "Come Akane."

"Hmm? What for?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Shampoo show you how use Amazon sword, okay?"

"Lead the way..."

As she breathed the fresh air of the new day, Kodachi smiled to herself. It looked to be a beautiful morning, and she couldn't have been happier. Not only was her team training well and her grades satisfactory, but she was able to enjoy this wonderful early hour. It was nice and comfortable, with the most pleasant of scents, and she was getting to be able to enjoy plenty of it.

Of course, the fact that she had set up her calendar so that she would have plenty of time to visit her Ranma-darling in a few days. She wouldn't have anything to worry about save getting over to him and enjoying his company. There would be no interruptions, and nothing keeping her from showing him her feelings for him.

That meant not even having to go to school was a problem for her.

"Come Sasuke!" she commanded as she carried her book-bag, "Class awaits!"

"Yes, Mistress Kodachi," panted the diminutive ninja as he struggled under the weight of her gymnastics equipment.

"Then the Amazons didn't know?" Nabiki asked at breakfast.

Her younger sister nodded. "It seems that Elder Cologne is really mad too."

"Hey, if I were in her shoes, I would be too."

"Still, it's a good thing that they didn't know."

"Heck, I knew they didn't know," Ranma put in.

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"When has that duck ever really done anythin' that he's asked for permission 'bout?"

"Oh..," the two younger Tendo sisters chorused.

"Well, that's not very nice of him," Kasumi said with a frown.

The pigtailed boy smirked as he picked up a piece of fish. "Nope, it's not."

"Tendo?" Genma asked as he looked towards his friend.

Sound cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it. "Yes Saotome?"

"Why are we both in your room?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's not think about it."

"Good idea."

"Just how did this happen again?" the school nurse asked as she looked down on the figure on the bed.

The aide shrugged. "Apparently he up and decided that he'd go and disturb Miss Tendo and Mister Saotome while they were in class."

"I see... So they decided to make it so that he'd come back here?"

"Didn't have to. Apparently they were doing recitations of poetry and he started giving the chef grief about how she read it."

"That was a bad move, wasn't it?"

"She smacked him with that spatula of hers and sent him flying out the window. Bounced on the walkway and impacted the outer walls."

"Explains why he was sent here," murmured the nurse as she sighed.

Kuno would have commented, but he was too busy being unconscious.

There came a moment in every young man's life where he had a problem that he knew that his future depended on. It wasn't like he was turning back and realizing that he'd made a life altering decision. Rather, it was more that he was at a recognizable crossroads, and knew that if he didn't act immediately, his future would be taken on a path he didn't plan on. At the moment, that man would be able to see it, and all the possibilities that would come with it.

For Mousse, that moment came as he was hanging upside down by his ankles in a store room in the Nekohanten. With his wrists chained to the floor, he was all stretched out and helpless. Even the possibility of escaping in his duck form was out of the question.

And all because he'd come back to the restaurant in order to heal and regroup.

Unfortunately, he'd come into contact with Akane Tendo as she was about to start her shift, and had quickly been surrounded.

The next thing that he knew, he was hanging like a drapery while Akane idly swung bonbori and Shampoo sharpened her sword.

From her position, Cologne gave him a hard look. "You do realize that we can not allow any sort of assault of a sexual nature to go unpunished, even if the victim is a cursed man."

"'Victim'? But I haven't..," he blurted

"Really? Miss Tendo here found you over Ranma's girl form."

"But I didn't attack him!"

"Oh, then how did he get unconscious?"

"He hit his head on the wall! I swear!"

"Hah!" Akane barked, "Likely story. Still, even if he did, you were the one who surprised him into it! And you still went to see what you could do afterwards!"

The mostly blind boy shook his head wildly. "I only came to talk to him! And I just wanted to see what I could do to help!"

"And why should we believe you?!"

"Because I swear it's true! If it's not, then I'll give up on my Shampoo!"

"Like you'd really give up on her..."

"And I not your Shampoo!" barked the lavender haired girl.

Sighing, the Elder waved the two girls down. "I want to think that what you're saying is true, but either way, you did do something that you shouldn't have."

"But I didn't!" he protested.

"So you say. Girls? Go take care of the customers."

"Why? I want to bash that jerk some more," Akane replied.

"Because I instructed you to. Besides, the laws have been satisfied in regard to your witnessing what has been happening, but the customers' bellies likely have not."

"But what will you be doing then?"

"I will be instructing Mister Part Time here about proper protocols and behavior.

The two girls smiled as they left, locking the door behind them.

"Now, let's begin with your punishment, shall we?"

Mousse gulped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"What was that?" Mikado asked as the sound grabbed his attention.

His waitress smiled ruefully. "That be stupid boy who work here. He be too naughty and think he can bother girl and get way with it."

"But that was..."

"Much less than Shampoo want give him. Still, he go too far, and deserve get punished. You no have his problem, right?"

"Oh, no... Not really."

"Then what your order?" Shampoo asked brightly.

Squashing his immediate urge to ask for her 'lips in a kiss', the skater ran his finger down the menu and gave her a hopefully non offensive smile. "I'll take a number nine."

"Okay!"

Blowing out a breath, he sighed in relief, and was glad that he was only going to be flirtatious with the two really attractive waitresses. Which was a shame really as he'd love to be the center of their attentions. But he sure as hell didn't want to be that guy.

Ranma grinned as he watched Nabiki enter the dojo. "Right on time. Ready to start your trainin' for the day?"

"As soon as you are," she confirmed.

"That's good ta hear. Really."

"So what will be doing today?"

"Hmm... I thought maybe demonstratin' some kicks. Ya up for it?"

"Sure am."

"Good. So let's get started," he replied, and shook his bag of candies,

by Kender

Mousse was very aware that he was not out of the dog house in any way, shape or form. He might have been still breathing and able to walk, but he got a lot of dirty looks sent his way. It seemed that whenever he tried to see, there was another scowl in his direction, and that was odd since there were other three people doing it.

But since one of that trio was his beloved, it was a terrible situation in his opinion.

However, it wasn't like he could change it, especially considering what had been happening ever since he did.

"Where's that bowl of house ramen?!" Akane barked as she poked her head into the restaurant's kitchen. "I do want to be able to go home on time, but I can't do that if you are wasting time just staring into space."

"Oh, sorry..," he blurted as he ducked his head. "I was just thinking."

"About something perverted I bet."

"No! Of course not!"

"Yeah, right. Still, you have a job, and you aren't doing it!"

"I am doing it! It's just that I haven't had any time!"

She marched in and stood right in front of him as she poked him in the chest with one finger. "Listen here jerk. I'm pretty sure that Cologne's managed to punish you, but I'm watching you. I know that you're just as bad as Kuno and Happosai, so I'm not about to let you off the hook. So, even though you might be having it easy right now, don't think that you can just stand there and act like you haven't done a thing."

"But I haven't!"

"Who was it who jumped me while I was shopping? Who was it that jumped into the furo while I was soaking? Who tried to surprise Ranma in the bath? Who keeps on jumping at Shampoo every chance he gets?"

"Well... I..."

"Just shut up and give me the soup."

"Oh, alright," he replied and handed over the food order.

"Good. And no more delays understand?"

"I know..."

"Hmph."

Watching her go, he sighed and wondered how he was going to fix this mess, what with all the misunderstandings he'd been through.

And the fact that he was literally chained to the stove.

"Let us all give thanks that Akane Tendo decided to wear the short dress again," said a boy as he and his friends left the Nekohanten.

"Hell yeah..," agreed his compatriots as they all grinned lecherously.

"No matter what she wears, she is attractive. Shall we return?"

They looked at each other, back at the restaurant, and then at each other before giving firm nods.

"I thought so."

Genma and Soun were a pair of very happy men at the moment. They'd learned that Ranma had a long term plan with one of the daughters, which meant that he was planning on staying for the entire duration. As such, he obviously had to want to have everything else set up accordingly. By which they thought would mean that he'd marry Akane since he would obviously train his sister-in-law. So it was a matter of waiting for the two children to reveal their plans.

"Ya mind passin' the miso?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. "Sure thing. Here you go."

"Can I have some of that when you're done?" Nabiki put in.

"Sure thing," the pigtailed boy replied, "Kasumi's food's always too good ta keep ta one person."

"Why thank you!" said the eldest girl.

"It's only the truth."

The only problem for the two fathers was that the two teens just weren't saying anything. Since they had apparently realized just how right their fathers had been, they should have been jumping at the chance to get the family involved. But all they seemed to be doing was be polite to each other.

Genma looked at his friend and nodded before turning to his son. "Ranma?"

"Yeah Pop?" his son replied.

"Things have been different around here, haven't they?"

"You're tellin' me?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure that you realize your responsibilities..."

"I sure do," the younger Saotome answer as he frowned at his parent. "So..?"

"Don't you want to tell me anything..?"

"Mmm... not really."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," Ranma said firmly.

"Listen, I think that you should know something."

"What's that?"

The elder Saotome drew himself up and tried to look as impressive as he could. "Ranma, I am your father..."

"Tell me somethin' that I don't know," his son interrupted. "Not like I enjoy it, but I've known that since I was little."

"Stupid boy! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"So am I!"

"Then why haven't you told us that you're training Nabiki because you've finally decided to buckled down and marry Akane?!"

"WHAT?!" chorused the engaged couple as the middle Tendo daughter gave the occasional panda a flat look.

"It's quite obvious," Soun inserted. "You have decided to marry Akane, so you want to make sure that your new relatives will be safe. As such, you decided to train Nabiki."

"Hell no!" Ranma barked. "I just saw how much trouble's around this area and decided that she needed ta be able ta help herself if she had ta!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you will be marrying Akane..."

"I am NOT draggin' her off ta some altar outta nowhere! I'd haveta be a jerk as big as Kuno ta do that!"

"BOY!" his father bellowed, "You will buckle down and do as you are supposed to!"

"I have! So why don't ya try it Pop?!"

"Oh, what rotten luck I have to have a son who's so disrespectful! But I won't let you hide your plans!"

"Hide this!" the teenaged boy snapped as he punched his father into a wall, sending him to dreamland.

Soun looked from his friend to the younger Saotome and opened his mouth.

"Daddy?" Nabiki instructed firmly, "Don't."

His jaw snapped closed, and he sat down with a slump to his shoulders.

"Well then. If he's not eatin', I guess we shouldn't let this food go ta waste," Ranma commented, and split his father's untouched food between Akane and Nabiki.

"Ranma?" his fiancee asked.

"Ya two are in trainin', so ya can used all the food ya can get."

"But what about your father?" Kasumi asked with a frown of concern.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him. He'll be fine. He always is. 'Sides, if I know him, he'll find somethin' ta eat later. Knowin' ya, ya were nice enough ta probably have made extras just in case."

The eldest Tendo daughter blushed in pleasure at the compliment.

"Now, let's eat," the pigtailed boy suggested, and was joined in consuming the meal by the three sisters.

With only Soun wondering what had happened

by Kender

Over a few days time, Ranma learned some very important truths. First, it was nice to be able to not get into trouble with Akane what had seemed like every half hour. Second, it was wonderful to be able to make love to two very attractive ladies. Third, he now knew that he did have a libido, and that it apparently was something he could rein in much better than his contemporaries.

And to top it all off... his father was a complete and utter moron.

"It's real nice of you to come with me," Akane said as she smiled at him, "I mean, you didn't have to volunteer, but you did, and it'll be nice to have another's opinion..."

He shrugged and idly waggled his book bag. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. I said I'd come, didn't I?"

"I'm not worried. It's just that you usually complain when you have to go shopping with me, and this is rather... refreshing."

"That's 'cause I ain't gotta be dragged off ta a hundred stores, just so Pop can think that he's gettin' me ta jump ta his drummer."

"Ooohhh..," she said with a nod, "So you don't mind this then?"

"Not really. I mean, it's only one store, we decided to go, and we already know basically what we want."

"You could have dealt with your father better though..."

"I dealt with him just fine," he pronounced as they continued their walk from the school to the store Shampoo had suggested.

"Tea Father?" Kasumi asked as she came up to the shogi game on the porch.

"Why yes," her father replied as he took his cup, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Mister Saotome?"

The Saotome patriarch nodded. "Growf."

"Ah good... Here you go."

"Growf."

"You know Saotome," the mustached man commented, "You could just turn back."

Giving a sniff, the panda shook his head.

"I'm sure that the boy didn't mean for that to happen."

"Growf."

"Oh well. I suppose that we'll have to wait for Mister Takeda to come home so we can borrow those strong shears of his."

[I hope he comes home soon,] read the panda's sign.

Kasumi shrugged at the sight of the panda with the back of his head stuck in a pail, and wondered if he just wanted to be silly.

"Here it is," Akane said as she pointed out the spot, "It's the same as the one on the paper she gave me."

Ranma gave a thoughtful frown at the place. "Kinda small, ain't it."

"It's fine so long as it has what I need."

"That's true. Ya know, if it is really that small, then we won't have ta be there that long."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it. All you have to say is you don't want to go with me, and you can go home."

"It ain't that!" he protested, "I'm just sayin' that it shouldn't be that hard to get ya an outfit. Think of it. If they've got only a few items, then we just find the ones that'll fit ya."

"Well, I for one like some variety when I shop. Come on, let's see what's inside."

"Sure..."

Akane gave him a short nod, and the two of them walked over to enter the store. At first it was hard to see, and they blinked as their eyes began to adjust from the brightness of the outside to the look of the relative darkness of the inside. But as they got used to it, it wasn't hard to see just what was on sale.

Of which there was a lot. Racks filled the floor as much as regulations would allow. The walls were filled with clothing displays, and there were even items for sale in the counters. Instead of a small selection with many things, they seemed to have dozens of styles for each type of outfit.

"We... may be here a while."

"Isn't it great," she gushed and pulled him along by the hand. "Let's check it out!"

"Oh boy..."

Kodachi was humming to herself as she watched her team go through their practices. She knew that each of them was well trained, but she didn't want to risk anything. Still, she was happy that the next session would be for the morning, since she had other plans for the afternoon, and she didn't want anything else to intrude.

After all, she wanted to get all the time that she could with her Ranma-darling.

"She's smiling..," murmured one of the team members to another, "Do you think that we should be afraid Atsui?"

Nodding, Atsui frowned. "Yes, we should. Though whomever has gotten her like that should be extra worried."

"So... Which one do you think I should get?" Akane asked as she held up three different outfits in front of her.

Ranma gave each a careful look and shrugged. "I'd say lose the brown one. Ya will look horrible in it."

"You're not saying that I'm not good enough for it, are you?"

"No... I'm sayin' that it was made for heavier work or somethin' and has all the look of a rice sack."

"Oh... I see," she replied, "But what about the other two?"

"Hmm... The green one's kinda nice and ya'll probably look good in it. And this blue one'll be not only good lookin' but I can tell that it'll be good when it gets hot."

"Then maybe I should get them both. But what about this purple one?"

"Too much like Shampoo's. Unless ya wanna match."

"No... Do you have any suggestions?"

"How's 'bout this one? It's red, and ya can't go wrong there," he said and handed her a garment.

"The collar's nice, but the skirt is short..."

"Ain't any shorter than the one who already wore."

"True..."

Happosai would have given anything to be have been hiding in a woman's cupboard before. He knew that given half the chance, he would have hidden in a pretty woman's kitchen just to get the opportunity to greet her in the morning. That alone would have made it worth being forced to stay in there, and waiting to get out.

But right then, he wanted nothing more than to stay there forever.

"Oh, my little cupcake... Where have you gone..?" warbled a very feared voice.

Upon hearing it, the old pervert curled up on himself and shivered as he waited for the horrible kunoichi girl to wander away while he waited for his chance to make his break for freedom.

Ranma leaned against the wall and waited, knowing that it could take a long while for a girl to try on an outfit. He'd already shopped with Akane and her friends before, and with Nabiki only recently, but the fact that a girl took her time in making sure that an outfit was on as she liked it never changed. Not that he minded, as he was interested in the end result this time and only had a training session with Nabiki scheduled, but he knew that there was only so much time before she had to go in for work.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Akane told him as she pushed aside the curtain. "How do I look?"

He forgot to breathe. In the crimson dress that she'd been trying on, she was a bit much to take in. The dress hugged her curves tightly without being lewd, while the skirt, especially with its small slits, showed off a great deal of leg. The collar was high, but that only emphasized the column of her neck. Her arms were bare for the most part, but that was to their benefit. And the pattern on it was muted enough to be comfortable, but drew the eye to the fact that the person wearing the outfit was female.

"Come on, what do you think?"

"Nice..."

"Only 'nice'?"

"Very nice? Good? Thinkin's kinda hard..."

She stopped for a moment and looked at his expression. The dazed look told her all that she needed to know, and she felt a swell of happiness that she'd managed to get him to do that. But she merely allowed herself to giggle at his lack of wit at the moment. "Is that so?"

"Wha..? Er.. It's okay. Really."

"If you say so..."

"I do. It looks okay."

"Then I suppose that I'll get it."

"Ya do that..."

"Okay."

Watching her go back behind the curtain, he let out a sigh of relief. He might have been much more comfortable with giving sexual advances, but he sure as hell didn't want to risk a beating. Though he wouldn't have blamed her if she'd thrashed him but good if he'd gone after her. What had been going through his mind was bad enough.

Still, he just hoped that she didn't wear that save for special occasions.

Kuno was sure that there was something going on at Furinkan. He had noted that there was a number of damsels at the school who had for some reason were rather perturbed by him. He didn't understand why, for it was clear that he was the one that all the boys aspired to be, and all the girls aspired to be with. Then it stood to reason that it was not he who was at fault for his current dilemma.

Obviously the other girls were feeling deprived with his pursuit and dedication to his two loves. They likely were feeling annoyed with him for his lack of attention, for which he could not blame them. However, he could not give up his attempts to free the pair and bring them into his arms. That unfortunately left him with a problem.

He needed to figure out how he could show the girls of the school that he was remembering them, while sending most of his attentions into rescuing Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl.

It was a problem that was most vexing, and he needed to think about it.

Knowing that some brisk exercise might be of assistance, he was walking as he pondered this mighty question.

Having finished with the shopping, Ranma headed outside as his fiancee paid for her purchases. She insisted on doing it, and he wasn't about to stop her. So he decided to wait for her outside, and headed out to the sidewalk to enjoy the weather after the previous night's storm.

And wound up getting splashed by a car as it passed.

"Oh just great!" Ranma-chan muttered, "I managed ta stay outta it all night, and now I'm wet after if finished. It figures."

"Ranma!" called out a voice that was definitely not Akane's and she turned to look to see who it was.

"Mousse?"

"Yes! I thought that I might catch you here! I overheard Akane and Shampoo talking about this shop, and knew that she'd have come here."

"Why was that so important?"

"Because I need to talk to you!" the Chinese boy declared as he stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry about getting you knocked into the wall, and about coming after you like this. But I need your help!"

"Ya do?"

"Yes! I do!"

"And just what might ya need from me?"

The nearly blind boy's breath deepened from excitement, and he leaned forward. "I need you immediatelllll...aiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"And stay away!" yelled Akane as she appeared next to Ranma in the middle of pulling back from a kick that had obviously sent the sometimes duck into the air as a human. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" the redhead said with a blink, "Just fine."

"Good. I can't believe him though! Trying to go after you only a few days after he tried it last."

"Uhh... He wasn't tryin' ta attack me."

"He wasn't?"

"No. He was tryin' ta ask me ta do somethin'."

"It was probably perverted," her fiancee muttered.

"We can't know that now."

"I know..."

"He'll be fine anyway. And I'm sure the next time, ya'll get ta punt someone who we know can deserve it."

"Like who?"

"Pigtailed girl!" called out another familiar and unwanted voice, "Akane Tendo!"

Ranma punched Kuno and tossed him into the air, and Akane kicked him so that he sailed off into the distance.

"See?" Ranma-chan said.

"Yes," the Tendo girl replied, "You want to head home now?"

"Sure, but are ya sure that ya don't want me ta carry any of your bags?"

"I'm fine. Let's go?"

"Alright," the pigtailed girl agreed, and the two headed off,

by Kender

Ranma-chan and Akane stepped into the house, and kicked off their shoes after their trip. It had been a short attempt at shopping, but one look at their faces showed that it had been fruitful. They came inside both wearing grins, and without making any insults.

"We're home!" Akane called out.

Kasumi popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Welcome home. Did you two have a nice time?"

"Yes, we did. And I got a lot of good deals on some nice outfits."

"Oh... You'll have to show me them."

"Maybe later," the younger girl replied, "Right now I have to go get ready for work."

"I understand. If you would like, I'll make a snack for you to take as you go."

"You would? That would be great!"

"Okay then. I'll have something ready before you leave," Kasumi told her and went back into the kitchen.

"And you were great too Ranma."

"I was?" the redhead blurted with a blink.

"Yes, you were. It was nice shopping with nothing seeming to go wrong."

"Or as close as it could get with idiots showin' up."

"Yeah, but they showed up at the end, and until then, everything went smoothly."

"If ya say so..."

"I do. Thank you," Akane said and impulsively gave her fiancee a peck on the cheek before racing upstairs to change for work.

The redhead put a hand to her cheek and got a slightly goofy smile on her face as she wandered off. It felt warm and tingled, taking up a lot of her attention. So she was a little out of it as she walked out into the dining area.

[It's about time you returned home,] a panda borne sign read, [So, have you done as you should have?]

"Oh, yeah, I've done a lot," she murmured.

[When's the wedding?]

"Huh?"

[You said that you did what you were supposed to.]

"But I never said anything about marriage."

[It's what you meant.]

"Yeah, right!"

[See? You'll marry Akane,] the panda's sign read, and then was flipped. [And you'll get this bucket off of my head.]

"Why should I do somethin' like that just for a stupid old panda?!"

[I deserve your respect boy!]

"Ya deserve this!" the cursed boy declared as she slammed a fist into the bucket and stomped away. "Stupid panda. Sure knows how ta ruin a guy's good mood."

Soun watched the shapely form leave the room and sighed. "Your move Saotome."

"GRWMF!" Genma-panda protested as he tried to pry off the bucket that was totally enveloping his head.

Unlike the last few times he'd been launched into the air, Mousse had been conscious for the results of Akane's kick. That meant that instead of waking up long after he'd landed, he was able to feel the blow, feel the air against his face, and see the ground coming up to meet him. It wasn't like he actually liked it, but it did make for a bit of a difference.

He still landed in water though.

Splashing down into the pond, he came back up, knowing that he had his stuff safe, even though he was now a duck. That wasn't so bad, as he had gone through it before, and could deal with it. This wasn't how he would have wanted things to go down, but at least he hadn't been thrashed once again.

Yet it meant that his plan had gone astray again. He didn't know why it kept on going on like that, but it seemed that every time he'd tried to fix things, he got into trouble. Mistakes and goof ups seemed to pop up, and he couldn't even blame Akane for her annoyance with him. As far as she could tell, he was too blame, and it was his fault, though he knew that it was in no way an admission of guilt, since he knew that it was just all a big misunderstanding.

All he had to do was go clear it up, and things would at least get back to wear they had been. Unfortunately, the two girls who most needed to be shown that he wasn't a pervert weren't able to respect him or his words. Only Ranma could get them to understand that he wasn't trying to be anything other than a rival, and that meant that he had to talk to the pigtailed boy. However, it seemed that events just kept on conspiring to keep him from convincing the other boy to help him.

But that was nothing insurmountable. He'd just keep on trying, and finally get to make things for the best. After all, hadn't Akane merely sent him flying into this pond.

Which seemed to have a rather large yard, and even a tiny bridge to one side...

Oh, and it had something green with a whole lot of teeth about to chomp on him.

'Wait a second..,' he thought to himself and flew back a bit as the croc snapped his jaws over the spot where the duck had been. 'He's going to try to eat me!'

The croc confirmed his assessment as he reared back and tried to eat the flying fowl.

"Quack!" Mousse said in a panic and began to race away, with a hungry reptile in fast pursuit.

Looking out of her window, Kodachi noted that her pet seemed to be agitated by something. He was racing around, trying to get his jaws around something, but didn't seem able to catch it. It was rather silly looking, and it brought a rather warm feeling to her heart. The fact that he was so obviously lively and happy meant that she was doing a good job in caring for him.

And as she peered out, it became obvious that there was a bird of some kind out there. No doubt it was one that had only recently come into the area. After all, most of the local flying population knew from experience, themselves, or by watching, that they should stay away from his pond. It was likely that this one had come from elsewhere and simply not known the possible dangers, even though she had done much to ward them away.

The bird did seem to get away though, and only left a bit in the way of tail-feathers behind.

Shrugging slightly, she went back to looking at the garment in her hands. The leotard might have been a bit more snug than the ones that she wore for practice, or matches, but this wasn't going to be worn for either. It was dedicated for her plans for the next day. She'd wear it when she met up with her Ranma-darling, and with the way that it would be the only garment that she would be wearing other than her slippers, he wouldn't be able to resist her. She would finally show him just how much she adored him, and wanted to be with him. And even if she couldn't have him to herself, she wanted a chance to at least be able to give him her most precious gift.

If it all worked out, it would be a most wonderful time for her, and she couldn't wait for it.

Right however, she had to go feed her pet. It was time for his lunch, and he was obviously going to be put out by his failure to catch the bird.

She'd soothe his pride, and go and get her own 'horse' the next day.

As she bent over a table that she was wiping off, Shampoo heard the front bell ring, and stood up so that she could turn to face the newcomer. "Welcome to Neko... Akane! You come work in new outfit?"

"Yup," the Japanese girl confirmed, and did a little twirl. "What do you think?"

"Is good. See that you go to store Shampoo suggest."

"With Ranma. We went after school."

"Really?"

Akane nodded. "We went after school. You should have been there. He was in a fog for a lot of it... I guess no boy likes shopping."

"Not so. Shampoo know boys... But is not time for that. Is time to admire outfit."

"Isn't it though? I was surprised to find something like this."

"Not think they make bad clothing?"

"Nope. I just expected the normal things..," the Tendo girl commented as she posed in the blue sleeveless dress.

"Look nice. Is comfortable?"

"Yes, it is. And I do have to admit that's good since it can get hot sometimes. I just wonder why they don't create other outfits..."

"What?" the Amazon said with mock seriousness, "You think in three thousand year Amazon history they take time and make shorts? Is easier sweat in pants!"

The two of them giggled and shared a smile.

"Still, have admit, you help make boys happy when come. They see two waitresses, and give too too big smiles."

"So long as that's all they do. They can smile, and I don't want to even consider what's going on in their minds, but if they try anything..," Akane trailed off.

"Then they get what deserve. You ready for today work?"

"You bet I am!"

"Good. Stupid Mousse take off again, and no come back."

"Oh... I saw him bothering Ranma earlier and kicked him off somewhere. He should be back sooner or later."

"Hope later."

"For sure," the shorter haired girl agreed, and the two set about getting the restaurant ready for the coming customers

by Kender

Soun looked at his friend and gave him an even look. "We could have simply done that in the beginning you know."

"I know that," Genma agreed as he sat there with his gi drenched in hot water.

"Then why didn't you just let me do it?"

"There really wasn't any point old friend."

"You wanted to have a bucket on your head?"

"I... didn't think anything of it," the portly man sniffed, "Besides, why would I give the boy the satisfaction."

"Ah... I see..."

"Well then, shall we finish our game?"

"We could... but we'd just have to restart it. You did kick it over when you were trying to get free."

"That was the boy's fault. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to give Nabiki her lesson."

The Saotome patriarch perked up. "Why don't we go check up on them? After all, with all our experience, we should be able to show him how it's really done."

"Hmmm... Not a bad idea, old friend," Soun agreed and the two of them walked over to the dojo. They strode in to find Ranma standing next to Nabiki as he showed her how to adjust her stance.

"Boy, what are you doing?!"

"Wha..? Pop?!" Ranma blurted as he spun to face his father, "What are ya doin' in here?!"

"You call this training? Why by this time I had you already dodging and running!"

"Yeah... from YOU!"

"Stupid boy! I trained you well, which is good, since now I can come and help you learn how to be a proper sensei."

"What? You teach me how ta teach the Art?"

"Yes, me," his father told him sagely, "And now I can tell you the right way since you obviously have to be told with your lack of experience."

"I don't think so. Why don't ya go back and play with a tire or somethin'."

"I will not! See here. This is the way that a true Master teaches..."

"A true screw up ya mean," Ranma growled, "I can handle it, so why don't ya get out?"

"Because you need to be shown how you should do this."

"I wasn't askin'. Just leave me alone."

"Or you'll do what boy?" Genma mocked as his son gritted his teeth. "All you have to do is step aside and I'll teach this girl better than a beginning teacher like you could."

"I can do this!"

"Wha..AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nabiki merely watched as her owner punched his father out the door and into the yard, leaving her own father to trail after his friend. "You seemed to have enjoyed that."

"Ya know, I never knew why Akane liked doin' that until now."

"And now you do?"

"Yeah, I think so. Releases a lot of stress."

Out in the yard, Soun approached where his friend had landed. "How are you?"

"Just fine... I've taken worse..," Genma replied.

"I see. Why don't we go inside and rest before dinner? This way we can let your son do all the work."

"Good idea," the other man pronounced, and collapsed.

"Now this is a great place," Hiroshi commented as sat at his table and watched the rest of the resturant, "The Ucchan's is a good place, and does a lot of business, but this is great."

Daisuke grinned. "You're telling me. Two really cute waitresses, both in skimpy outfits? I think that I've died and gone to heaven..."

"Yup. Though it is nice to sit at the counter at Ukyo's place. Still, I like the changes here."

"So do a lot of the guys."

"Including Kuno apparently. Looks like he's heading for Akane straight from coming in."

"She just bashed him as she walked by," the darker haired boy commented.

The lighter haired boy nodded. "And now it looks like Shampoo's going to smash him as she walks by so that he flies out of here."

"I'm glad that we've never gone further than looking at any time."

"Me too..."

"You know," Yuka said as she finished her latest bit of ramen, "I've heard some of the girls talking about wearing stuff like Akane does. Not as... revealing, but still... It would be different."

"Like wearing one of those tops?" Sayuri said. "You've heard about it too."

"There were two girls in gym who were thinking about it."

"I was in the bathroom when I heard it. And it isn't that bad an idea. I mean, Shampoo wears it all the time, and now Akane does..."

"Hmmm... Maybe we could get a cute guy too..."

"I hope so," the darker haired girl agreed wistfully.

Hikaru knew that all he had to do was to get over to the restaurant as many times as he could, and he would have been able to work his way through to finally talking to Akane. Then he could establish a rapport with her, eventually winding up so that she would agree to go out with him. And from there, he could get her to become his girlfriend, and hopefully one day, he'd be able to get to marry the girl of his dreams.

But as did many boys his age, he had chores to do, and he had to get them done before he could get to go anywhere. That had taken a while, despite the fact that he'd worked to get it done as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, relatives had come to visit, and he'd had to spend time with them, which took a long while.

And when he'd left, he'd told his parents that he was going to see if he could talk to a girl, he'd found out that if he'd told them earlier, they would have let him go.

But in any case, he was there at that moment, and he was only meters away from getting into the restaurant. It didn't close for a bit of time yet, and so he could get there, sit down, and be able to talk to her as long as it took. Then maybe his dreams would finally come true.

It was in sight, and he could see the lights of the restaurant reflect the lights of his heart.

"So, you go now?" said a voice.

"Yes," came the wonderful tones of Akane Tendo, "It's Sunday, so I can come in at the beginning of the day, and work all the way through."

"Is good. Hope you no mind."

"Of course not."

"Okay. Bye bye!"

"'Bye!" the Japanese girl said, and started walking away.

Leaving Hikaru Gosunkugi standing there in the street as he watched his last chance to talk to Akane that day go up in smoke.

Kuno sat in his room and meditated. It wasn't easy for a man such as himself, who was used to action, but he knew that to be a truly great warrior, he'd have to embrace all aspects of being one. Which meant that he had to sit there and gather his focus, which at the moment, was one thing.

"Ohh... To have both the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo..," he mumbled to himself, at which point his 'meditation' slipped into something else more primal.

And if anyone were to see his fantasies, they would realize that he wasn't as worldly as he though, since some of it wasn't even physically possible.

Especially the part about the carrots.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped as she turned to look at her sister, "I'm happy that you want to help set the table, but..."

Akane blinked at her sister. "What?"

"I usually only take one or two things..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Huh?" the younger girl said before looking at the stack of bowls, the platter, and the pitcher that were her burden. "Oh... Sorry... I'm just used to it."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh. Don't you worry though. This makes good practice, and I'll be extra careful."

"Oh... okay..."

"Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome," her sister murmured as she watched her dishes get carted off and hoped they wouldn't be broken

by Kender

There was a nervousness in Kasumi in the morning that was quiet evident, and that was much different from usual. She tended to be able to react well to all sorts of situations, and the worst she would come up with would be a frown or a gasp. But she seemed fidgety, and unable to keep from looking around.

"Feeling the pressure, eh sis?" Nabiki asked with a grin.

"What?" Kasumi said, and then shook her head. "No... Well..."

"Hey, it's alright. You're going into the unknown. But you don't have to worry."

"I'm not..."

"No, you're not abandoning us. Akane's working, I'm just going to enjoy a day off, and our fathers won't have any problems watching themselves," the younger girl commented, "But that's not it."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. Ranma will take good care of you."

As the elder girl blushed, the pigtailed boy grinned. "I sure will. So let's go already. I wanna get as much time ta get ya some new outfits as I can."

"See?"

"Oh, okay..," Kasumi agreed shyly.

"She's all yours."

"And I'm happy for that!"

Both Master and pet shared a laugh as the elder girl ducked her head in pleasure and followed her lover out, and onto her way to the day's shopping.

"Tendo? My son is taking your eldest shopping, right?" Genma said as the two men looked at each other over their shogi board.

Soun pursed his lips and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, he is. So?"

"If he's so keen on helping them out, then why isn't he marrying their sister?"

"I'm not sure. It could be that he's still waiting."

"Yes, but for what? I mean, didn't we give him the perfect opportunity to say it?"

"Perhaps... He could have had his plans, only we screwed them up when he wasn't ready..," the Tendo patriarch suggested.

"Then he could be trying to wait for a chance to do it still! Then all is not lost."

"Indeed, my old friend. But what do we do about it?"

"We celebrate! To the bars!" declared the portly martial artist.

Standing next to Ranma had never been a major thing for her before, but Kasumi could almost feel the warmth of him collecting in her skin. Being on a train they couldn't help but stay together, as there were many people, but she felt safe with him there. It was odd, but just being near him was nice and comforting.

"Ya okay so far?" he asked.

She nodded back at him. "Yes... yes, I am."

"That's good ta hear. But don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I know. I just haven't ever done this really before."

"What? Shopped for yourself, or with a guy."

"Either. Both."

"And now you are," he said, and clasped his hand over hers.

The move surprised her for a bit, but then she smiled, and wrapped her fingers around his.

Sasuke stood in front of his master and gave the young man a grave look. "You want to do what?"

"I believe that I must ponder how I may go and save my loves from the dread Saotome," Kuno pronounced. "That foul cur has obviously decided that he would do well to use others to prevent my heaven declared mission. And so I must figure out a way to work through this all so that I might be able to bring the two doves of my heart into my hold, and free those who Saotome is forcing to work for him."

"What will you do?"

"I believe that sitting in meditation until an answer so brilliant that it can't help but work comes to my frightening intellect. And I wish for you to prevent any from coming to disturb me."

"Understood Master Kuno."

"Then go."

The diminutive ninja nodded, and left the room to prepare himself totally for his task. It could take a while.

"Are you sure that this is good?" Kasumi asked as she stepped out of the changing booth.

Ranma felt an urge to smack his forehead, and merely settled for sighing. "Ya look great. Really."

"I know, but..."

"Wha..?"

"I've never really worn anything like this before..."

"Ya've been stuck in a lot of house dresses."

"That's true..," she admitted.

"Figure it this way. It ain't like ya are goin' around in next ta nothin'."

"That's true... Though..."

"What?"

"It might be fun... inside and where no one can see..."

"Oh..," he said and grinned at her blush. He hadn't thought that she would have been able to say something like that, and yet she had. But still, she was already looking different as well. With the light sweater, knee high skirt and calf high boots, she looked like a sophisticated young woman. It was a definite improvement, and with things like this outfit, and the one with the shorter skirt, button up blouse and heels, she was getting a wardrobe that he thought reflected her age, personality, and looks.

And it had the benefit of keeping away from her just being a homebody.

"I know that I like it, but do ya like it."

She looked down at her sweater encased cleavage and nodded. "I think so. This is rather nice..."

"Then let's get it. Okay?"

"Sure."

"And now ta go forth and see if we can't get ya more!"

His expression made her giggle, and she slipped back inside the changing room to try on another outfit.

Stopping in the middle of her walk, Akane grinned at Shampoo. "Enjoy having the help for so long."

"Is very nice. Too bad no come weekdays," the Amazon replied, "Lot of salarymen need eat in morning before catch train."

"Yeah, well, I do have school."

"Yes. Shampoo understand. Have lore classes, and other responsibilities when she train too."

"Which had to be not a lot of fun," the Japanese girl observed, "But we have to do stuff like that."

"Is so. Get very boring at times. It get boring here too, but only have wait for Ranma, and now Akane. Where Ranma anyway?"

"He took Kasumi out shopping. Apparently he's decided that she needed to do something for herself."

"That nice of him."

"Yup. And I'm sure that wherever they are at the moment, he's taking good care of her."

"Ya really wanna get that?" Ranma asked as he looked at his lover.

Kasumi cocked her head at him and smiled. "Why not? You said that you liked me in it."

"But I didn't think that ya were thinkin' of buyin' it."

"What? You think it's too much?"

"Nah... What I think is that I'm a real lucky guy. Especially now."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Definitely."

"Then I have to get it."

"Ya know ya won't be able ta wear that much."

"I know... But I could always get others outfits..."

"And here I was, worried that ya wouldn't find anythin' in the costume store," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Favoring him with another bright expression, she headed back to change out of the maid's uniform that she was wearing so that they could purchase it.

Kodachi moved as quickly as she could. She knew that she had only a short amount of time before she had to head out. There were so many things that she had to prepare, from her appearance, to her perfume, to just making sure that they wouldn't be bothered by anyone on her end.

But it was all worth it in her opinion. This was the day that she would offer her Ranma darling the most precious thing that she could, and she couldn't wait to do so. He was so wonderful, and such a pure example of manhood that she couldn't imagine another in the position that she wanted him to be in.

So, there was no hesitation as she got ready to head over to greet what was to come.

"Have ya enjoyed yourself?" Ranma asked his lover as they walked along the street carrying their packages.

"Very much so," Kasumi replied with a soft expression on her face just for him. "I didn't know it could be so much fun, and be so... nice."

"Well, I think we can do better than 'nice'."

"How?"

"With this," he said, and gave her a deep kiss full on the mouth. Their lips pressed hard together, and as she moaned lightly, he deepened it even more. And when they parted, they were both panting deeply. "Like it?"

"Oh my... I do..."

"Me too... Gotta do that some more."

Heat rose in her cheeks, making it clear that she was not averse to that suggestion at all.

"C'mon. We've gotta get goin'."

"I'm right with you," she told him, and followed him

by Kender

"Oh my..," Kasumi whispered in a mixture of fear and wonder as she found herself pulled into the store behind her lover, "Oh my..."

Not that Ranma could blame her. After all, this was his second visit, and he still wasn't quite comfortable with being surrounded with a lot of things that in some way, shape or form had something to do with sex. It was rather... disturbing in a way, but alluring as well.

Of course, he wasn't about to let Kasumi go without what he'd gone out to do, and that included not leaving her without something similar enough to the type of thing he'd gotten her sister.

"Nice to see you again sonny!" cackled an elderly voice.

Unfortunately, that still made it so that he bounced against a shelf and wound up with his lover clutching at him. "Don't DO that! Man, what is it with old people and sneaking up on me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'..."

"Okay then..," the old lady who ran the store commented. "Have you come to get your pet some more toys?"

"Mmmm... Probably later. Right now, I'm here ta get her somethin'."

"You are? She isn't the same girl..."

"This is her elder sister."

"Does she know..?"

"Yup," he confirmed, "And well.., I've been... we've been..."

"Oooh... I was right about you boy. They don't have any problem with it?"

"It was her idea."

"I think that I'll like you girl. The name is Mrs. Ichinose, and I'm happy to have you in my store."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Kasumi said with a little bow, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Respectful too. You definitely know how to chose them boy."

"More like they know how ta choose me," he muttered.

"If you say so. May I suggest something for you to buy?"

"Nope, I've got an idea... there!"

"Oh... the massage oils and book... A good choice."

"Thanks," he said and turned back to his lover. "Now ya pick somethin'."

"Me?" the girl blurted with surprise written all over her face.

"Go on... I ain't gonna make it so that only ya can do it."

"Okay..," Kasumi murmured and minced through the offerings as she looked as if she was going to be about to wind up getting attacked. But she seemed to steady as she went, and managed to actually look at the things being offered. It was obviously not an easy thing for her, and they let her have all the time that she needed until she picked one. "This."

"Ya keep on surprisin' me."

"A bit shy is she? Well, if that's the case, I can understand your surprise," Mrs. Ichinose commented. "Picking something like that to wear..."

"Hey, I told her ta pick. It was her choice."

"So it was. Would you like to get something extra? Or maybe get some suggestions?"

Both teens flushed in embarrassment at her comments, and she grinned as she looked them over. They were so much fun, and were livening up an old lady's day. She was rather pleased with their reactions, and was happy to see that kids these days weren't the jaded worldly souls that they pretended to be.

Of course, that affection wasn't going to stop her from making some ribald comments to them as they made their purchases.

That was too much fun to give up.

The bar was old even by Soun and Genma's standards. It had an almost cave like feel, and the dark wood of the room was lit by lights that was as close as to torches as could be had. At a bar stood a frail old man who looked like his was about to tremble himself apart. Behind him was an assortment of bottles, glasses and cups of all sorts of sizes, shapes, styles and colors.

Stepping up to the bar, the Tendo patriarch looked the bartender over and frowned. "You look like you should be at home with your family. Why are you here?"

"I am the last of three brothers, the youngest, and the one left behind to take care of this place. We were once soldiers who fought together in the War, and found this special place long ago. They went off to return home to tell of what we did, and I was left here to guard this place, and it's special secrets."

"Really? And what sort of 'secret is that?" Genma asked.

"This bar is stocked with liquor from an untold amount of places from around the world. Some of it you might consider good, others you might say is bad. Yet all of it is wanted someplace. It was gathered here by the previous owner, and it was passed to my brothers and I. And now, it is but my responsibility."

"Liquors from all over the world, eh? Which one should I try first?"

"Whichever one you want. But know this. Choose wisely, or you may suffer a fate you'd rather not."

"Okay, okay... Give me... That one!" the portly fighter said, pointing at a clear bottle half filled with an amber liquid that was glinting impressively in the light.

"As you wish."

"I wish."

"Here."

Almost as soon as the glass was poured in front of him, Genma grabbed it up and saluted his friend with it. He admired the look of the liquid, and swirled it around for a moment before he took a deep breath. When he was ready, he gulped the contents down, and smiled.

Then the liquor hit back, and he felt like he was about to throw up. He gasped and choked as he tried to get past what felt like a bubbling up of his guts. His whole body shook and trembled, and he croaked out his disgust with the drink. Grabbing his friend's shoulders, he whimpered and tried to pass on his panic, which apparently did happen as Soun backed away from him. And in the end, he collapsed into a heap, swearing to himself that he'd never go near anything that would create a liquor as rolling as that.

The barkeeper simply sighed. "He chose... poorly..."

When she heard the front door opening, Nabiki raced over to the top of the stairs to see who it was, and peeked down to find that Ranma and Kasumi had returned. Happy to see the pair again, she raced down the stairs, and slid to a stop before them. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Wonderful," her sister replied. "We... Nabiki!"

"What?"

"You're... you're... Naked."

"Ya mind tellin' us why you're not dressed?" her owner asked.

The younger girl grinned. "Daddy and your father went out again, so I figured that there was no reason to hide. I stripped and put on my collar so I could be a good pet for when you got back."

"That was nice of ya, but..."

"What?"

He gave her a swat on the backside. "Ya shouldn't run through the house like that. Ya might hurt yourself, or someone else."

"Yes Master..."

"Now that we've got that settled, and I have the two of ya here, it should be fun, right?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"But what did you guys get? I'll admit that I'm curious, and I'd like to see," the nude girl told them.

"Well?" he asked, looking to his lover.

Kasumi nodded. "We can show her. Maybe even do a little fashion show.


	4. Kodachi

Kasumi nodded. "We can show her. Maybe even do a little fashion show. But first, let's go to my room so we can put the purchases away as well."

"I have no problem with that," Nabiki drawled. "Maybe we can even have some other fun..."

"Then I guess that's that. Let's get goin'!" Ranma instructed.

"Oooh, yes Master."

"It should be fun," the elder girl commented.

"I hope so," he murmured.

Both his lover and his pet giggled and the three of them headed upstairs.

Leaping onto another rooftop, Kodachi got a view of her destination and smiled. Somewhere within that common house was the boy of her dreams, and she knew that she was close to having him. There was little between them, as she'd already passed the fathers on their way in the opposite direction, and the brutish Tendo girl was doing her menial labor. Which meant that her beloved Ranma-darling was free.

All she had to do was to get to him, and she'd be set.

And that was only going to take too much time if she had anything to say about it.

Sitting on Kasumi's bed, Ranma stroked Nabiki's head where it lay on his lap as she lay stretched out next to him. If she'd had any modesty, it wasn't apparent at the moment, but he wasn't too concerned. He was getting used to having her as his pet, and so sliding a hand along her sleek body, or just looking at it wasn't going to make him panic. But for now, he merely settled down and enjoyed the chance to be comfortable like this.

Though what he was seeing in front of him was rather exciting.

"Ranma says that I look good in this," Kasumi murmured, as she straightened her midthigh skirt and cream button up blouse.

"You do sis," Nabiki agreed.

"The high heels aren't a bit much?"

"You have the legs. Show them off!"

"Oh my... If you say so..."

"I say so," the pet said, "Of course you don't have to listen to me, but I'm only trying to make true suggestions."

"Heh. See? Ya should listen ta me," Ranma drawled, "Now, ya mind showin' us some other outfits?"

"Sure," the elder girl said, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What is this?!" screeched a new voice from the doorway, and the three turned to see a familiar face looking at them in shock.

"Kodachi Kuno?" Nabiki blurted. "How did you get in here?"

"Yes, it is I. It was my desire to meet my Ranma-darling here, but I came to find the house seemingly empty. So I went and searched so that I could be with him, only to find him with you two... harlots!"

"Hold on a second!"

"No, you stop! How dare you think to seduce him like this?! He is a wonderful man, and deserves to be treated like the honorable warrior he is. Not as some... gigolo by the likes of you!"

Pulling herself to stand, the middle Tendo daughter crossed her arms over her chest. "We are just fine! And this is a good situation!"

"You're naked! How much further out could you have gone?!"

"Grr... We have a relationship, and it's none of your concern."

"It is my concern when you manipulate my beloved, you trollop!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me. And know this, I won't allow you, or your sister to seduce him like this. You may have gotten her to be a common stripper or such for him, but I will not allow you to cheapen this sort of relationship for him!"

"I am not cheapening anything!"

"So says the girl who probably sold her own body for a few measly yen."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ranma bellowed, and stomped over to the gymnast. "You will stop insulting them right now!"

"But Ranma-darling..."

"I didn't think that I stuttered! Shut up now!"

Kodachi stared back at him with a bit of fear and shock in her eyes as she realized that he had finally blown his cool, but found that she could only stand there and take it.

"Listen very, very carefully. I don't care if ya decide ta chase after me. I don't care if ya wanna be with me. Heck, I wouldn't mind at all if ya were with me, even if I can't understand ya. But, I can not, am not and will not let ya hurt, insult or bother either Nabiki or Kasumi! Do ya understand that?!"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Good. Now get this. Nabiki's my pet. Not 'cause she tricked me inta it, but because she offered, and I accepted it. I care a lot 'bout her, and I'm gonna keep her as mine as long as I can. Kasumi, on the other hand, is someone who I also care a great deal for, and am not 'bout ta let get hurt. I'm just gettin' her ta see herself as a really pretty girl, and I ain't 'bout ta let anyone stop that."

The gymnast gulped as she realized how far she'd misstepped.

"I don't care why ya came, and I don't mind if ya wanna leave, but understand this. If ya hurt them in any way, I ain't 'bout ta ever forgive ya. They both mean a lot ta me, and I'm gonna protect them as best I can."

Licking dry lips, she knew that she had done something that he was not appreciative of at all.

"It's your choice, and I can't make ya decision for ya. Ya have ta decide just what it is that ya want from me, and if I can give it ta ya I will. But otherwise, you're on your own. What's it gonna be?"

If you do not mind," Kodachi said very softly, "I find that I must submit myself to you. I have been waiting for the time when you would show your strength, and combined with my insults, I offer myself as your servant."

"EH?!" went the other three as their jaws dropped, and their eyes shot as open as they could.

"I know that I have great temerity in asking this, but please accept my offer."

Ranma watched her go to her knees in front of him and looked to Nabiki and Kasumi for help, but they seemed as lost he was.

But Kodachi knew exactly what she was doing... or close enough not to count. She'd always had a thing for authority figures, male ones in particular. Her preference was due to the fact that she admired strong people, and always wanted to be there for them to take care of, and to do for them whatever she could. It was part of why she loved her father, even though he was clearly an idiot, while she could scoff at her brother for the same thing.

And to her, Ranma was the ultimate strong man, the one that she could submit to. He was someone who never conformed to others' judgement, and didn't expect others to do that for his benefit. With his strength and grace, as well as his good heart, he was her dream guy. Now that she had seen that he had such passion, dedication, and control for his pet and his lover, she couldn't help but hope that he'd let her live out her own fantasies.

"Ya are really serious 'bout this?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord," the gymnast replied.

"'Lord'?"

"You are my Lord, my Master... Whatever you may tell me to do, I will. Nothing is sacred, not even my very body. You may use it as you see fit."

He sat heavily on the desk chair and just stared at her. "Ya mean that, don't ya?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And if I tell ya not ta tell anyone 'bout what ya saw, not even your family..."

"I would not," Kodachi said with utter honesty, "My insult to you was too great, and I can not hope to refuse any instruction that you might favor me with."

"Uhh... Then I guess, that I could punish ya..."

"That would not be beyond your reach."

"Alright... I guess that ya can come here and lay on my lap."

As she got up, the rich girl knew what this would mean, but she still went to drape herself over his lap, making sure to position her buttocks for his benefit.

Looking down at the taut white flesh exposed by the leotard, the pigtailed boy licked dry lips before running his hand over the soft skin of her buttocks. It was like satin under his palm, and he could recognize the work that had taken it to get to this point. It was now to his benefit, and he knew that it would be easy to keep on stroking the backside for as long as he could.

However, he had an important test to go through, and raised his hand up, watching her steady herself for what was about to happen.

And then he proceeded to spank her. Both butt cheeks got his full attention, and he made sure that the pliable flesh only got enough to hurt and not enough to do any real damage. It clearly worked, since she did react, though he did have to admire her ability to stifle any cries. He whacked her bottom as best he could, and found that while he did like it somewhat, pain wasn't the most he could like.

When he put her back up on her feet, her bottom was all red, and he held a grim look on his face. "Now, what d'ya have to say to that?"

"Thank you, my Lord," Kodachi pronounced, making herself stand with her slim legs apart.

"'Cuse me?"

"You cared enough to make sure that I was punished so that I might learn not to displease you. For that, I am happy."

"Okay..."

"Do you desire anything else from your servant?"

"I... uh..," he stumbled for a moment before he noticed something. "Uhh... I think that I'd like ta try something in private."

"You can use my room," Nabiki offered as she pulled herself away from her own pondering about the spanking to realize what he was planning."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He nodded at his pet and lover before leading the rich girl out of the room.

"This is odd..," Kasumi murmured.

"You can say that again," her sister agreed.

Locking the door after they were both inside Nabiki's room, Ranma turned to Kodachi. "Okay, now for the ultimate test."

"Whatever I can do my Lord, I will," she replied.

"I'm glad, 'cause this is gonna be a doozy."

"What do you need of me?"

"I want ya ta... Get undressed."

Feeling a bit of tingle, the gymnast realized what could be coming, and didn't hesitate. She slid the straps of her leotard off her shoulders and slipped out of the garment with a sensual little wiggle that she hoped he enjoyed. Without having been wearing anything else in the first place, she had only to kick it away so that she could expose her shapely form to him utterly and without reserve.

With a gulp, he took in the naked girl in front of him, and realized that his imagined test was a lot closer to 'succeeding' than he'd thought. Not that it would be that much of a challenge though, as she was definitely a looker. Kasumi's body was soft and warm, Nabiki's was sensual, but Kodachi was all lithe from her years of gymnastics. There was no way that he could compare the three, and in that moment, he realized that he never really would.

Though right then, it was the gymnast that he was quite definitely reacting to. Stepping over to her, he cupped her breasts and began to fondle the firm orbs, rolling her already hard nipples with his thumbs. "Do ya like that?"

"Oh, yes my Lord," she gasped, enjoying the little tingles that her breasts were shooting up to her brain.

"I like 'em too... But what if I told ya ta play with them yourself?"

"Then I would."

"I guessed so," he said, and reached around her so that he could squeeze her backside.

"Oooh... My Lord..."

"Ya are sensitive, ain't ya?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Nice ta know."

"It is for me as well."

"'Xactly," he said with a smirk, and stroked her slick petals. "And this proves that ya really like it, which makes me happy."

"I'm glad that you are my Lord."

"Me too. But ya know what? If you're so hot about wantin' ta be my 'servant' or somethin', let's see ya actually serve me."

Kodachi blinked for a moment, and then smiled as she realized what he was suggesting. Running her hands down his body, she pushed his shirt out of the way so that she could stroke and kiss the firm muscles of his chest. Her hands and mouth traced every line that she could find, and she shivered as she enjoyed the chance to touch him in this way.

Then she crouched down and pulled his pants and boxers so that she could let his manhood spring forth. It was already hard and ready, making her excited that she had managed to get him to this state. Tentatively she reached out and took hold of it, eliciting a groan from him as she began to stroke the stiff shaft as best as her skill, or lack there of, could allow. She knew the basic mechanics of it, and was a quick study, so she started putting everything she had into it, even licking at the head.

He wasn't apparently about to let her go with that, as he pulled her back.

"My Lord?" she asked.

"Get onto the bed."

Realizing what this meant, she practically skipped over to the bed and laid there with her legs as spread as she could do comfortably. Once she was there, she positioned her body so that he could look his fill, and enjoy what he saw.

Which he seemed to do, as he came onto the mattress and knelt between her thighs. "Ya sure 'bout this?" he asked as she stroke a breast.

"Oh, yes my Lord. To be able to do this for you brings me such pleasure!"

"Then let's give ya some more."

She smiled for a moment at his words, but had little time to dwell on them as he sank his manhood in between her folds. It felt glorious to have him within her, and she instinctually arched up to meet his thrust into her without even really noting the initial pain. Her whimpers signaled her pleasure, and she couldn't stop them as he began to pound into her with that wonderfully warm part of him.

Not that he was immune to her either, as he found great pleasure with her wrapped around his stiff rod, and her obvious enjoyment of what they were doing. Apparently she had little worry about the way that they were bouncing, and used her gymnastics training to twist any way she could to give them both the greatest amount of pleasure. Sweat gave her lithe body a sheen that glowed in the light, and he was sure that he had one as well. But he wasn't about to stop to admire it, as they were going through too much pleasure to stop.

So he took hold of her breasts and played with them as he pumped into her, gaining even more of a pleased reaction from her. As the warm flesh bounced in his palms, she curved to maximize what she could, though thought was long gone for her at the moment.

Release was a glorious thing for them both, and she squeezed back as much as he thrust into her at that last second. They hovered on the edge of it for what seemed like forever, and when they finally crashed, it was with a relief of grand proportions. He lay down on top of her, still holding his hand over her bosom as she lay her cheek against her shoulder.

Once he got his breath and rationality back, which took a while, he gave a bit of a smirk. "How was that?"

"Words can not express my pleasure at this moment my Lord," she replied.

"So ya really wanna go through with this?"

"Lying is not something I ever plan on doing my Lord, especially to you. I will be your servant for so long as you will want me."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have a servant for a real long time..."

"Thank you my Lord!"

"You're welcome," he replied and stayed silent for a long moment as he tried to work out how he could deal with this. It wasn't like he had been expecting it, though he was not about to toss her out after what he'd just done. He wasn't about to leave out his pet and lover either, as they were already... working together... "Listen here."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I have an idea," he said, and started explaining it.

As Ranma returned to the room with a naked Kodachi, Nabiki perked up. She'd been worried about what could have happened, even though she knew that Ranma could handle himself. It made her aware of how much she cared for him, which she also found that she could not dispute.

So she had laid there with her sister as they waited, only to see him come in whole and unhurt, but clearly having had his fun. "I see that you haven't wasted any time Master."

"Nah," the pigtailed boy said with a blush. "I guess I didn't..."

"Really? I wouldn't have known."

"Ha, ha. Still, I now have a servant."

Kasumi clasped her hands together and smiled. "Oh, then you have agreed to take her in? That's very nice of you, and I'm sure that you'll take good care of her."

"I plan on it. And so will ya."

"Pardon?"

"Ya see, the way I figure it, I can't just keep ya outta the loop. It'd be mean, and the two of ya were insulted by her. So..."

"You've got a plan, don't you?" his pet asked.

"Yeah, I do. Ya see, Kasumi'll be in charge of Kodachi. I want ya ta teach her ta be all respectful and really lady like."

"Who? Me?" the eldest girl in the room said in surprise.

"Uh-huh. Ya see, you're the most controlled, dignified and lady-like girl I know. And ya know how ta do discipline, so ya can punish her when ya need ta get her in line."

"Why thank you... I think..."

"'Sides, I figure that if ya have ta instruct Kodachi here ta be a good girl, and servant, it'll help ya stop just bein' a housekeeper. I'll be in ultimate control of her, of course, but it'll be ya who'll do a lot of the teaching. I know that ya can manage that."

"I'll... try not to let you down."

"In Nabiki's case, I want her ta take care of my pet. Not take over or anythin', but say that I'm not available, or don't got the resources. Then Kodachi can help, so that I don't have ta go inta the girls' side of a bath house, or have ta go someplace I can't take her with me."

Nabiki blinked at him. "You want her to be in charge of me?"

"Hell no. You're my pet, and nothin's gonna change that. I'll still do everythin' myself, but for the little things, like bringing food, or makin' sure that ya are watched out for, then she can help. And if the two of ya decide ta do anythin' else, ya can, but nothin' beyond simple games, sharing stylin' tips or such."

"Well, that's more understandable."

"Good. But just remember. I ain't expectin' ya three ta go by yourselves. And I will still be the big guy in charge. But I just want ya three ta get along, and at least get used ta each other, understand?"

The three of them nodded together, with their comprehension showing on their faces.

"Okay then. What's were we doin' before we were interrupted?"

"I believe that Miss Tendo was showing you herself, my Lord," Kodachi put in.

"Oh yeah! The 'fashion show'!"

"Oh... Was that what it was?"

"Yep," he confirmed and went back to sit on the bed, letting Nabiki snuggle into him, and Kodachi kneel on the floor next to him. "Let's get this started again, okay? I wanna see how beautiful she looks in her new outfits."

Kasumi blushed heavily, and looked to the others before restarting her undressing

Watching television was pretty normal and easy for Ranma. He got to watch what shows he wanted, and it was nice and relaxing. Everything was pretty quiet, and as far as he could tell, it was fine.

Well, if one could call having a naked girl pet laying next to him stretched out, with a naked rich girl turned servant sitting on the other side while she waited to serve him the treats that his lover had prepared for him 'fine'.

If he was honest, he would admit that it was a pretty good situation for him. After all, how many guys got this sort of chance? He knew that having a sensual girl for a pet was good, and having a sweet and kind lover was just as pleasing. Adding in a lithe girl who was wanted to be his servant made it sweeter.

Though he couldn't understand that last part. He'd known Kodachi for a while now, and he'd always seen her acting haughty and uppity. She'd treated other people snobbishly, and acted like she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. In fact, if he'd been asked before, he'd have said that she would have tended towards always acting superior to others.

The idea that she would have submitted herself to be his complete and utter servant was rather confusing, and surprising. It wasn't expected, and she seemed rather... comfortable with her new 'position'. Which left him clueless as to the direct reasons why, but he wasn't about to push her away now that he'd gotten them into a relationship that wasn't so... problematic... he hoped.

He still had one thought on the matter though.

'For as long as I live, I'll never really understand girls...'

Akane still wasn't too excited about wearing dresses that showed so much, but she was getting used to them. She was even getting to like them, at least for the most part. They were nice and comfortable, and definitely flattered her figure. And she'd worn plenty of short skirts before, so that wasn't a problem at all.

But as she walked past a group of tables, she got at least one part that was mixed good and bad.

Every boy there seemed to lean forwards and smile at her as she went by, finishing with a long whistle of appreciation.

"Boys..," she sighed with a shake of her head.

Oddly enough for Kodachi, she wasn't finding her current position to be rather... enjoyable. Even though she was naked, watching a show she wasn't really interested in, and waiting for the slightest order, she was loving the sort of situation that she was in. It was freeing not to be the one that had to be in charge all the time, and allowing a member of the house of Kuno, namely herself, to be a servant to a martial artist was both daring and different. She had never seen it from this perspective before, but just the chance to do something for him was rather... alluring.

Which she could understand, as her Lord and Master was Ranma. For a long time now she'd seen him as the strong wild stallion who'd never been tamed, a 'mustang'. This was a handsome, dashing and powerful young man who also managed to be kind and honorable. He was such a wonderful person that she couldn't imagine herself submitting to any other, especially so freely.

It was rather different to have to share him though. Fortunately, the others did not mind, and that spoke well of their dedication to him, and his skill. That meant that giving herself to him would not be in vain, and that she really would serve him in any way that she physically could.

His pet was a lovely creature. All those sleek skin and supple curves, combined with her loyalty to him, told her why he might wish to keep her. There were places that she could use help though, as such a pet needed to be groomed to perfection. He'd already told her that she could do so, and as such, she could use her fortune to help get his lovely little creature properly decked out as time went by. It was a shame that she couldn't just live like the possession that she was, but there were still ways to prepare her with beauty aids and other such items so that he could be well pleased.

On the other hand, she knew that she would also dedicate herself utterly to the eldest Tendo girl. Her Lord had made it clear that she was to learn from the young woman, and she'd do it as best she could. She could understand why, as the girl was a model of virtue and dignity. That would make it easy to let herself be educated by such an individual.

She did doubt that the girl was going to be able to know just how much she deserved to be punished. As a dutiful servant, she'd have to report her misdeeds, so that this way her Lord would not be displeased to find out otherwise. Such as the fact that she had no outfit that properly fit into her role. She could get one, but that still meant that she wasn't going to be ready properly.

Not that she minded going nude. It was clear that her Lord liked her this way, and she'd personally show him every part of her if he so desired. And this way, if he wished, he could use those marvelous talents of his to reward her, starting simply by touching her.

With all that going on, and so many possibilities yet to come, she knew that she would never be able to be done with being his servant, despite the fact that she could never tell most people the whole truth.

"So we are agreed?" the captain of the football team asked.

The others at the table nodded as they glanced at Akane and Shampoo.

"Then we've got a plan."

A representative from the baseball team leaned forwards. "But do you think Ranma is going to go for it?"

"He's a guy, right?" asked a soccer player.

"Yeah, he's also a fighter who can kick our backsides across the schoolyard with no sweat," put in a rather normal looking boy.

"True, but I'm sure that we can convince him to go along with us."

"How?"

"We'll just try not to give him a choice."

"Why does that not sound good..?"

"Ah, don't worry so much," the soccer player replied, "We just have to get him aside, and we'll be able to get him to help us with our needs."

"Yup. As soon as we do, we will be able to see all the girls we want," said a hockey player.

"Exactly," said the football team captain, "We shall be able to finally get what we deserve!"

Most of the other customers just stared as they saw the Hentai Horde's members give off a cheer.

Across the room, the two waitresses gave each other a droll look.

"What you think they up to something," Shampoo drawled.

Snorting, Akane twisted her mouth into a grimace. "No bet."

Soun dashed around, looking for a bottle until he found one way in the back of the bar's cabinet. It was rather plain looking, with a transparent bottle, and a clear liquor inside of it. "That one!"

"Are you certain?" the barkeep asked.

"Yes!"

"Then here you are."

Gulping, the Tendo patriarch let the liquid swirl around his glass before he stopped and held it there. He waited for a few moments, realizing that he could be in for some big trouble, but he wasn't about give up. With a deep breath, he sipped the contents and waited for a few moments before anything happened. When it did, it came with a clear and cool taste that was refreshing as well as enjoyable.

"You have chosen... wisely..."

Smiling broadly, Soun went to his knees and tilted his friend's head so that he could pour the rest of the contents of the glass down his throat. Genma gurgled for a little bit, and choked, but once it really got into him, it was like he was rising from near death.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, the Saotome patriarch sat up and shook his head clear of the blurriness in it. "That was good..."

"I know old friend," Soun replied.

"Well then, if this one is so good, there have to be others. Barkeep! More drinks!"

"Are you sure that you want to risk it?"

"This is merely taste testing liquor. What could go wrong?"

Stepping inside the house, Akane kicked off her shoes and started walking down the hallway. "Hi! I'm home!"

"Glad that you could make it sis," Nabiki drawled as Ranma gave a sheepish wave, seemingly amused by something.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Her fiancé chuckled nervously. "Ya could say that..."

Just then, Kodachi Kuno walked out of the kitchen in one of her leotards as she carried a platter out to the table. Upon seeing the new arrival, she turned and bowed. "Hello Miss Akane. I hope that you are well."

"HUH?!" blurted the youngest Tendo.

"She's going to be hanging around," her sister informed her.

"Why?!"

"Your husband to be did this."

"He did?! What did he do?!"

"Hey!" Ranma called out, "All I did was step in when she was insulting people, and yelled at her. A lot. And she's decided that since she's wronged me so bad, she's gonna do what I say."

"She is..?"

"Yup. So I decided that it'd be best if she got some lessons from Kasumi on how ta behave."

"You did..?" his fiancee said with a blink. She could actually understand that, as Kasumi was a good role model after all, and the Kunos did tend to have odd ideas about things. "Well, I guess that's okay..."

"I am glad that you think so Miss Akane. If there is anything that I can do for you, please ask," Kodachi told her as she gave another bow and left the room.

"Okay, who else is rather confused by this?" With her fiancé and her sister holding up their hands, Akane allowed herself to relax a little. "Okay then. I guess if she wants to help out, that's good."

"Pretty much what we thought," Nabiki agreed.

Ranma shrugged. "And it'll keep her from gettin' inta trouble."

Now that was a good thing in the youngest Tendo's mind as she sat down to enjoy the snack that had just been put out

"What is matter?" Shampoo asked as she looked towards Akane during their morning training.

The Japanese girl shrugged. "Mostly it's nothing, but..."

"What?"

"Ranma apparently yelled at Kodachi, and she up and decided that since she'd made him so mad, she would be his servant or something."

"Crazy ribbon girl do that?" the Amazon asked, simply staring, "How Ranma take it?"

"He decided to let her."

"He did?!"

"Yeah," Akane reluctantly confirmed, "He sees it as keeping her out of trouble, and has even made her take lessons on how to act from Kasumi."

"Oh... Then Shampoo suppose he do good thing."

"I think he'd hope that was right."

In Ranma's opinion, gym was one of, if not the best time of the school day. Having never been book smart, he found the other stuff rather dull, but when he was let out onto the practice field, he could enjoy himself. There he could let loose, and enjoy what his abilities in the martial arts. His Tendo fiancee called it showing off, but he thought of it more as just having fun.

He still had to go into the locker room in the morning though, despite the fact that he never had a uniform for class, and sure as heck didn't need one for gym. Besides, it'd be just as hard to get him a uniform that would be for both forms, and going as a girl would likely make him a target for Kuno, especially if he was in one of their uniforms, though he doubted that he'd ever wear one without a really good mitigating reason. So he tended to prefer to just get out there, not only because he had little reason to go in there, but because there were boys who'd use the showers to get cold water so they could have a busty girl in their midst.

No, he preferred to only spend as much time in there as need be.

So he was in a definite hurry as he went in, but he found himself blocked off from the exit by a group of boys, and almost being... led. He knew that he could beat up all of them, but he didn't want to pound on weak people like these, so he allowed them to bring him to a back corner.

Standing there were two boys, both of whom looked to be in charge, though one looked to be the ultimate boss. All around him were boys who had a lean, and hungry look to them, almost as if they hadn't been around food in a long while. Many of them were thin, bony and probably couldn't fight a fly, much less him.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" the pigtailed boy asked. "I'm kinda on my way to the playin' fields."

"We'll let you go," said Katsura, the student who looked to be in charge, "Of course you can go to the playing fields."

"Good then. I guess that we won't have a problem then."

"But first, you will go to the girl's locker room."

"Uhh... Big problem then. The girl's locker room ain't on the way to the fields."

"None the less, you will go to the locker room."

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm a guy that likes breathin'."

Katsura pointed at him and gave a reassuring smile. "You will go to the girl's locker room."

"And just why should I do that?"

"You are the only one who can," said Murata, the seeming second in command. "Only you have the ability that will let you go."

"So you will go, for you are the one who was sent to us for this mission," Katsura said.

"What is this 'mission'?" Ranma asked.

"Only you can take this into the girl's locker room, and return with what we so need."

"A camera? Wait a second..."

"You can transform into a girl, and disguise yourself so that you can take the pictures. You take all that you can, and then come here again."

"You're not serious..."

"We are. Go and get them for us. Bring them back to us. Bring back..."

A vein at the the pigtailed boy's temple bulged. "I've got an answer for ya..."

Though the three of them had been walking to try to be early for gym, Akane, Yuka and Sayuri stopped at the door to the boy's locker room as they heard odd noises coming out from behind it.

"What's going on in there?" Sayuri asked as she stood by the door.

Yuka frowned. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, there's a lot of it happening."

"What could it be?"

Her answer came as the pigtailed boy slammed the door open and stopped suddenly as he came face to face with the three girls. "Oh, hi. What are ya guys doin' here?"

"We were walking to gym class," his fiancee replied. "What was going on in there?"

"Nothin' outta the ordinary... at least not that much."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that that some of the guys wanted me ta turn inta a girl and go inta your locker room with this," he said, lifting up a familiar object.

"A camera?!" gasped the brown haired girl. "Why would they...?"

"Take a wild guess," the pony tailed girl muttered sourly.

Akane scowled darkly. "Those perverts! I'm going to give them what's coming to them!"

"Don't bother," her fiancé told her.

"Why not?!"

"'Cause I already told 'em no. 'Sides, they wanted not only ta get pictures of you girls changin', but ta have me do it. Since that's offendin' me twice, I decided ta do somethin' 'bout it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What did you do?" Sayuri asked.

"Ya'd be surprised what ya can do with film. It's really sturdy if ya treat it right, and those jerks had a lot of film," he responded with a smirk.

The girls looked at him for a moment before giggling at the perverted boys' fate. Satisfied, at least for the moment, that justice had been served, they walked the pigtailed boy out to the field, chatting and smiling happily with him.

"Katsura?" asked Murata.

The main 'group leader' twisted his head around to look at his companion. "Yes?"

"I thought that this was supposed to be easy."

"It was."

"Then what happened?"

"I think we underestimated him."

"That's true," Murata agreed. "Wonder how he managed film to do this."

"I suppose that it depends on how you use it," Katsura answered as he slumped where he hung from the ceiling.

Lifting the jar of sauce that she had been looking for, Ukyo headed back out to the front of her restaurant. She was proud of it, as she had managed to create a good place without much help. Her place had a lot of business, and even if it didn't have two attractive girls going around in short dresses, she still made a pretty good living.

Which was made even better as she came out to her counter. "Ranchan!"

The pigtailed boy waved at his friend and fiancee from where he sat at the counter. "Heya there, Ucchan."

"You decide that ramen isn't to your taste?"

"Nah. Just had some reasons not ta be there."

"Really?"

"Yup. First off, even I can't take havin' nothin' but ramen all the time. Second... There's a lot of people there, and they don't need me there. And third..."

"Yes?" Ukyo prodded as she began whipping him up a quick okonomiyaki.

"Can ya imagine what Akane'd do if she caught me there more than once a day, maybe even then? I'd rather not get her mad."

"I can understand why sugar."

"'Sides, I thought it might be nice ta visit ya."

"Well, you're welcome here any time."

"Thanks. It looks like ya aren't doin' too bad though."

"Eh..," the chef murmured as she slid the dish in front of him. "I do good enough, though I don't think that I'm going to try to get a waitress just to attract the guys."

"It's your choice, though I doubt that Cologne figured on this happenin'."

"I'd rather not do the same, but I agree. Still, she's only got teenagers, and salarymen coming, doesn't she?"

"I never thought ta ask."

"That's okay. I've got plenty of business, what with the families and other workers, as well as a lot of kids from school."

"And me," he pointed out.

"And you. So I don't need those guys drooling all over my waitress, though... I suppose that it might not hurt to have some help."

"If I can do anythin' 'bout that, I'll let ya know. But..."

She gave him a curious look. "What?"

"I don't really understand those guys. They see people get bashed all the time for bein' perverts, and they still go at it."

"They're just stupid, is what they are. I've gone to all boy schools and I'm still in the dark about some things."

"Ah, don't worry. Ya know enough. 'Sides, ya probably get a lot of business this way too."

"Huh?"

"Well, look at ya. You ain't bad lookin'," he told her. "Heck, if ya'd stop wearin' that boy's stuff, ya be really showin' 'em that you're a girl."

"You... you... think so?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I mean, how many guys come here ta get their okonomiyaki from a cute chef? And ya do remember how ya look in a swimsuit..."

"I...I... You... You used to never give those sort of compliments..."

"I didn't? Oh... I guess it's 'cause I've started ta see girls kinda different, ya know? I mean, I'm finally seein' a lot of what makes girls so angry ta the jerks and perverts at school, so I figured that I'd just and try a bit better 'bout it."

"You are... So... you think that I should change my outfits?" Ukyo asked.

"If ya wanna. I'm just givin' ya a suggestion. Ya look good in that outfit too."

"Thank you Ranchan!"

"Uh... you're welcome..?"

"So... Would you like another okonomiyaki?"

"I... oh hell," he muttered as he looked up at the clock. "I've gotta go."

"You do? Why?"

"I've gotta trainin' session with Nabiki, and I wanna make sure she gets inta shape."

"You're training her?"

"A little bit. I ain't 'xpectin' her ta become this great fighter, but I wanna make sure that some jerk doesn't try ta take advantage of her, or have her get in the way when Kuno attacks, ya know."

"I do. But come back soon."

"I will," he said and raced off.

Which left her with a big smile on her face. For the first time in a while, she had a reinforcement of her hope of being with her Ranchan. He actually said that she was attractive, and that meant the world to her. A giddy feeling swelled up in her chest, and she knew that it gave her more reason to finally succeed in being with him.

Far from being forgotten, as she feared she'd been, she was actually important enough to make time to visit.

That made her nearly skip with happiness as she moved around her grill

One might have thought it easier to simply buy a dryer, but it wasn't the simple need for drying that had Kasumi hang out the laundry. Rather, she liked how clean clothes smelled when dried out in the sunshine, and enjoyed the time out of doors. This way she got outfits that held fresh scents, and was able to allow herself to take in the weather when it was nice.

So she was in the middle of pinning a blouse to the line when she heard a soft landing behind her. Turning around, she found a familiar individual straightening up in her school uniform from her jump. "Why, hello Kodachi."

"Hello Ma'am. I've come back in order that I may serve my Lord."

"Well, it's nice to see you again. But Ranma hasn't gotten home yet."

"That is alright. I can wait, and I am sure that there are things that I may do."

"I'm sure that there are."

"Pardon my forwardness, but may I ask just why there are two bodies in your family room?" the gymnast asked as she caught a glimpse of the odd sight.

"Oh, that's just Father and Mister Saotome. They had too much to drink, and have to rest so they can recover."

"They imbibed on too much liquor and have started suffering too much for their liking, as the slightest sound will make their heads throb?"

"Uhh... I suppose so..."

Thinking back on what she knew of the two fathers, that was a good occurrence in Kodachi's opinion. "I see. But I have other options than watching them suffer."

"You do?"

"Yes Ma'am. My Lord did say that I was to submit myself to you for instruction and anything that might go with it."

"He did, didn't he?" Kasumi asked, "Where would you like to begin?"

"Anywhere you would wish, Ma'am. I am but a humble servant who has to follow your orders."

"That's a big responsibility. And a lot of room to do things..."

"Yes, and I anticipated that my crimes might have been forgotten, so as a partial method of recompense, I have written down what I have done wrong as far as I can tell, and the punishments that I would consider fair in those cases," the gymnast said and pulled a folder that had to be at least two and a half inches thick from her schoolbag to hand it to the elder girl. "Here you go."

"That's a lot... You must have been very naughty..."

"Yes, I was."

"Well, I'm glad that you put the punishments in here. I'm really not sure that I could do much in that way."

"Oh, that doesn't have the punishments."

"But then what is it?"

"The crimes. This is the punishments," Kodachi replied as she pulled out a folder the same size of the first.

"Oh my... I think that I'll have to go inside and sit down before I read this..."

"As you wish Ma'am."

"You can come along," the elder girl said, and the rich girl trailed respectfully after her.

In Mousse's own mind, he could imagine himself sitting and cuddling with Shampoo.

In reality, he knew that his chances of her realizing just how dedicated she was to him were getting damaged by the situation that he had to deal with. The problem was that even though he tried his best, she wouldn't even let him speak, never mind give an explanations. Then there was Akane Tendo who was just as bad, and was beating him up with the mistaken impression that he was a pervert.

About the only one that really did listen to him was Ranma Saotome, except the last two times that he'd tried to talk to the other boy, he'd gotten into more trouble. However, the girls would have to listen to the pigtailed boy, and once he explained the real situation, they'd hopefully forgive the Chinese boy.

As he stood at the sink washing dishes, he knew that he just had to get to talk to Ranma.

How hard could that be?

Scooting between seated patrons, Akane congratulated herself on her growing ability to navigate the close quarters. There was a lot of people who came to the restaurant, and all of them had their own peculiar way of sitting. She was beginning to be able to classify them into groups, and was certain that soon enough she'd be able to weave through the crowds with no trouble at all.

Spotting her fellow waitress on the other side of the dining area, she gave a half grin to the other girl.

Returning the expression, Shampoo shrugged as if to ask, 'What can you do?'

Feeling a bit impish, the Japanese girl began swaying her hips as if she was dancing between the tables.

Visibly chuckling, the Amazon made a show of lifting her arms over her head and stretching.

Both of them giggled, noting the fact that male attention that the two of them had at that moment.

Then, with a bit of a smile, the two of them got back to work.

"They did what?!" the short haired brunette asked as she looked at the girl in front of her.

Yuka gave a bit of a shrug. "Some of the boys wanted Ranma to use his curse to come into our locker room and take pictures Hiroko."

"Of course, we already knew there are some definite perverts in our school," Sayuri mentioned.

"But still, to ask him to do that!" Hiroko blurted.

The fourth of their quartet scowled. "They did join in with Kuno on those morning fights."

"I know. It's just that I'd hoped that they were over that, Asami."

"Apparently they're not. What I'd like to know though is what he did about it."

"Heh," the ponytailed girl said, "It seems that Ranma can learn."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he used the film on them somehow, and you know how creative he can be with things you'd never think would be weapons."

"That's true..."

"To put it simply," the long haired brunette commented, "They asked him to help them be perverts, he refused and used their film on them since he didn't want to do that to us."

"Which is very good."

"Exactly. We just wanted to let you know before we left."

"I'm glad that you did."

"Well, now that you do, we'll head off," Sayuri said, and waved along with Yuka. "Bye!"

Asami waved back at the pair as they left. "See you later!"

"Later!" Hiroko said to the two, and then turned to her remaining friend as they left. "You know we've got to do something."

"We do?" the wavy haired girl asked.

"We have to let the other girls know about Ranma's being good!"

"Hey... That's not a bad idea. But what about the other boys?"

"I hope that they've learned their lesson."

The captain of the football team looked at the pair of boys at the other side of the table. "Saotome not only refused to help, but strapped you all to the ceiling with your own film?"

"Yes," replied Katsura with a nod.

"That is not a good thing. Didn't you follow the plan?"

"To the letter. He just seemed... mad."

Murata frowned. "Now what do we do?"

"Simple," a boxer spoke up, "We keep on going."

"We leave him alone?"

"Of course not! He's our ticket to getting to what we want."

A soccer player shrugged. "We'll just have to change tactics."

"And then he'll fall into our plan and we'll get to have a lot of fun getting to see how sexy the girls really are. It can't fail!"

"Huzzah!" called out the assembled 'hentai horde' as they imagined pictures and videos of the lovely ladies that went to their school.

After all, what could go wrong?

Ranma pulled and stretched himself as he got ready to train Nabiki. Things were going well as far as he could tell, as she was an avid student, though he wasn't quite sure wether that was from actually wanting to work at it, or just trying to please her owner. Either way, he wasn't about to let up on being careful with her training or skimp on his own. He liked having things relatively nice, and getting his pet hurt in a practice session would not be his idea of fun.

Though he did realize that things were getting quite a bit more complicated, especially with Kodachi now being his servant.

Which he didn't understand even now, but he knew that he was stuck with it. He'd just have to deal with it, and roll with the punches. After all, it wasn't like he was getting any advance warning on what she'd like.

Still, if she came to him with a list of what she wanted, he wouldn't be the first to deny it.

Hiroshi looked to his dark haired friend and sighed. "You know, there are times that I wish that we hadn't just stayed back. Some times I wish that we had gone out and done something."

"Like what?" Daisuke asked as they walked.

"I dunno... Maybe tried for Akane back when we had a chance."

"We had a chance with her?"

"I mean, before Ranma came."

"When she was being attacked by those idiots?"

"Okay... so we couldn't exactly have had it easy then," the lighter haired boy asked, "But still, maybe we should have joined a team or something. Athletes get lots of girls."

Moments after he said that, they found themselves passing a group talking about a familiar individual. "Saotome has to help us," said a boy in a rumpled uniform.

"Too true, with him, we could get a lot of girls!" agreed a hockey player.

"It's too bad that he has that whole 'tough guy' thing going," muttered a boy as he let the light glint off his glasses. "His girl side is hot."

"Yeah..," agreed a basketball player, "Just getting a peek at it is nice... And we can do that in the privacy of the locker room if he'd let us..."

"Exactly. Not only does he have lots of luck with cute girls, he is one and won't let us have an innocent look."

"But he will have to agree to help us."

"Uh-huh!" confirmed the glasses wearing boy as they moved off down the block.

"Now that is why we didn't join the sports teams," Daisuke said, "We might like watching girls, but we aren't that stupid."

"You've got a point. Want to head over to get some okonomiyaki?" Hiroshi asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Let's see if we can get a seat at the counter."

"Why?"

"Because Ukyo has to bend to serve the food there!" the lighter haired boy pointed out. "And we'll be closer to her even if she doesn't!"

"Good point. Let's go!"

When Kodachi was writing her list, she did so not exactly by what she'd actually done wrong. Rather, she did so by what she now believed that she had been in error about, and what her new Master would see as her having done wrong. That little twist left out some things, and added others.

But it still left a great deal for Kasumi to read as she sat at the table with Kodachi kneeling respectfully nearby. Page after page she read, just discovering all the naughty, mean and petty actions that the gymnast had done over the last few years. Some were easily dismissed, but others seemed to be a bit... much to take in. Simply the size of it was daunting, and as she looked it over, she couldn't help but find herself in a bit of a bind.

By nature, the eldest Tendo daughter was a sweet, nurturing and giving person. For her, life was about caring for others and doing the right thing. She was the type of person who did things to help others without wish for repayment, and treated most folks like family. Hate and anger was not part of her make up, and her attitude towards violence made her rather... odd about the subject.

What she was reading gave her a bit of a problem. It told her that this was a girl that definitely needed to be punished. There was a part of her that told her that she needed to take this girl sternly in hand. But she also knew that it might just be necessary to be very strict, and go further than she ever had. And she was quite lost in that regard, considering that she had never really been in that sort of situation.

Besides, the list sometimes confused her. There were things like 'not having a proper uniform to serve my Lord in', which would easily be rectified by shopping, perhaps even with Ranma. But then there were others, such as 'attacking match opponents before matches' which were worse, and the one where she wrote down about attacking Akane was just terrible. So she knew that something had to be done, but she didn't know what.

So she turned to the punishment folder, and hoped that she'd get some good ideas from there, because they at least would be things that Kodachi already suggested.

It began with Yuka and Sayuri talking to Hiroko and Asami.

Hiroko and Asami went on to talk to other friends.

Those girls went and talked to others.

And they went on from there.

Word spread amongst the girls of Furinkan that Ranma Saotome had been asked to take pictures of the girls in their locker room by several unknown boys. That he had not only refused by used his martial arts skills to punish the offenders with their own film was duly noted. Combined with how he'd bashed Kuno twice earlier, attitudes towards him were changing.

Of course, he had little idea that he was being held up as an example of a great guy

The group of girls was rather large and contained individuals who didn't really tend to hang out together. Some were athletes, with their toned physiques and easy style. Others were obviously academics, with more of an intelligent look to them. And then there were all those in between who had their own outlooks.

But they were all there for a reason.

"So, we're all agreed then?" asked a member of the student government as she leaned forwards in her seat.

The captain of the girls' kendo team nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"Are we sure that we want to go this far?" a debate team member asked.

"With the way things are going now, we do. It isn't like it's going to have us trying to get him into... embarrassing situations. We just all like what we see, and want a way of appreciating what we see."

"And is what we see good enough for this?"

One of the popular girls started ticking off a list on her fingers. "He's got girls always going after him, but he never seems to be a lech about it. Unlike half the guys in school, he isn't a pervert. This is the only boy who has actually some idea of what it's like to be a girl. He's actually mentioned how we should be able to get dates. Plus he's showing that he's totally against perverts too. And he's damned cute and tough to boot."

"Just wanted to make sure everyone understood that."

"Ahh..," went several girls.

"Then there is no reason to beat about the bush," said the student government officer, "Let us begin to set up the ground rules for our unofficial 'Ranma Saotome Fan Club'."

Sasuke sat and waited for the Kuno heir to finish with his meditations. There was no wish to interrupt him since that would be not only impolite, but something that someone in his position could never be allowed to do. He was to wait for the point at which his master reached the end of his meditations and discover what he had determined during that time. Hopefully it would be some great understanding, worthy of someone in his position, that should be met with great anticipation.

The diminutive ninja flipped over another card and tried to figure out if it would help him in his game of solitaire.

Though he did hope that Mistress Kodachi was having more fun than he was.

"Oh my..," murmured Kasumi as she read the pages in front of her, "Oh my, my... oh MY..."

Kodachi merely sat and waited for her instructor's pronouncement.

However, the 'instructor' had little to 'pronounce'. At the moment, she was too shell shocked by what she'd been reading. Though there were some things, like taking away of privileges or mere spanking, that she understood, there were some that she really was surprised by. The list went into intimate detail, and a lot of them were sexual in nature. There were even a couple that she couldn't even see actually being done. And then there were the ones which Kodachi would have to do to herself on command.

In other words, not the sort of reading that the eldest Tendo daughter was used to. She was not at all sure how she should deal with it. Certainly she was supposed to do some punishing in order to teach what she was supposed to, but the very idea of doing some of these things seemed to be... reaching. It wasn't clear if she was allowed to do a lot of the listed items, though it was certain that the gymnast was giving her Master and her instructor what would essentially be free reign to do whatever they wanted with her.

And since it was Kodachi's ideas on the page in the first place, then she had only one recourse.

"Ummm..," the elder girl began.

The gymnast gave her an open look. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"I... I'm going to have to talk to Ranma about these."

"But of course Ma'am. My Lord always has the last word about me."

"I hope so..," Kasumi murmured as she gave the punishment pages a wary look.

Nabiki practiced with great dedication and focus, as her owner had not only told her that she would train in the Art, but was also her instructor in it. Which didn't mean that she stopped being his pet, as was demonstrated by his 'treat giving' approach. And she was still a shapely young woman, dressed in only enough clothing as was necessary, and was working up a sweat.

Her owner watched her and knew one thing. He was going to need to take a really cold bath if he couldn't think of another way to... deal with his... reaction. But he knew that he did have options, and that he could exercise them to the best of his ability. All he had to do was think of them.

Right then though, he could look all he wanted, and enjoy himself so long as he didn't ruin the training.

Still, he would have to take a bath, and it was getting close to when he would have to

The hardest part about training Nabiki in the Art was not actually in the teaching. Rather, it had more to do with the fact that any real training she had was from years earlier, and was largely forgotten. Which meant that he'd had to start from the basics, which wasn't going to be a short process by any means. He'd have to train her in moves that got harder and harder before he could start training her in any sort of routines or even sparring, which would take a long time no matter how easy it went.

Not that he minded the length though, as he liked spending time with his pet.

Still, he knew more than to overdo it, and though he liked the way her chest shook a bit when she punched, the time came when they had to stop for the evening. "That's good enough. Ya can stop now."

"I can Master?" Nabiki asked as she pulled out of her cooling exercises, "It didn't seem to take that long."

"Trust me. Ya practiced longer than ya thought."

"I guess that's why you seem to have no problem with practicing so long."

"Once ya get really focused inta somethin' like this," he told her with a nod, "ya can spend as much time as ya wanna without realisin' it, or gettin' distracted."

"Really... Sounds like a useful talent."

"Yeah, but it can be a problem if ya get too focused ta notice things like bystanders or cliffs or somethin'..."

"That could be a problem... Well, with you teaching me, I won't have that problem, will I?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it."

"I know, and as my owner, you can help all you want. In fact... you could help me wash my back..."

"Nabiki..."

"Yes... OOOH!" she finished as he goosed her.

"Not when we've got our fathers and Akane goin' ta be around."

"Oh well... It was worth a try..."

The pigtailed boy watched as his pet fairly skipped inside and shook his head with a broad grin on his face.

"We need to figure some way to push this so that it will go the way it is supposed to," Genma told his friend.

"Exactly, but the question is how do we manage that," Soun agreed.

"If only our children would do as we say, then we would have them finally acting as they are supposed to. Which is really frustrating since they are so close to what we want."

"Then we will simply have to talk to them."

"What?"

The Tendo patriarch looked at his friend and tried to look as serious as he could. "We have to tell your son and my daughter just what is expected of them. If we give them the push that they need, then we can get them to have the wedding in short order."

"That's a great idea!"

"It's Soun..."

"And Genma's..."

"Operation Discussion!" the two men chorused.

Walking in the house, Akane smiled to herself. She was enjoying the chance to gain ability in the Art, and letting herself loose a bit. It wasn't as much as the boys might like, but it wasn't really for them. Instead, she was getting to have some fun, and learning a lot at the same time.

But it was still nice to come home after a hard day of training and waitressing.

Poking her head into the kitchen, she smiled. "That smells great sis!"

"Why thank you Akane," Kasumi replied with a bright smile as she turned from where Kodachi was helping her cook and looked towards her sister. "Oh my... That dress..."

"Nice, isn't it? Ranma helped me pick it out."

"Yes... you like it that short?"

"Definitely! And everyone I've met seems to like me in it," Akane replied and did a little twirl to show off the dress.

"It does look good..."

"Thanks! You know, we could always get you one. I'm sure that you would look wonderful in a dress like this."

"Do you really think so..?" "I do. Just think of it as adding to your wardrobe. You did like the outfits that you brought when you went shopping with Ranma, don't you?"

The elder girl fidgeted and blushed. "Well... yes... Nabiki, Kodachi and Ranma tell me I look good in them..."

"Then wear them! It'll be good to see you in your new clothes! And maybe they'll only be a start."

"Thank you for that. It was rather... energetic though. Aren't you tired from your work?"

"I could use a drink..."

"I'll get you some water, Miss Akane," Kodachi said and moved off to get a glass.

"You know, even if this lasts..," the youngest Tendo girl murmured, "I'll never get used to that."

Her sister could only nod.

Having rinsed off the soap, Ranma-chan raised her arms over her head stretched her shapely body so that she could work the kinks from sitting so long out of her back. Arching her back helped a lot, and she used her legs to hold onto the washing stool as she did as much as she could. It felt good, and would make it easier when she got into the furo to soak.

But it also had the effect of pushing her cleavage out, which she noticed as she looked down. Both breasts were almost out as if being presented, or shown off, and didn't lose their firmness as they shifted. They were the most clear indication that she was a girl in body at the moment, and they reminded her of that fact every time she moved.

Before she tended to ignore them, yet she was beginning to think that allowing herself to explore them, and the rest her female body, wasn't such a bad idea. After all, they were her breasts, and she knew that by all rights, she of all people should do with them as she pleased. Just learning about all that her girl body had to it was important. Besides, she wanted some sort of good feelings to associate with her girl side other than just getting free snacks.

Lowering one hand, she slid it over to squeeze one of the firm mounds. She began to manipulate the firm flesh, and found that the sensitivity of the soft skin was a good thing at the moment. Or so the odd tingles told her, and as she felt an odd heaviness settle over her, she knew that she could go much further. Copying the motions with her other hand made her squirm in her seat, and her thighs pressed together as she felt the strangest feeling of need grow from her belly.

And then as she realized what she was about to do, she stopped and let the only thing that moved her breasts be her heavy breathing. It was clear where she was heading, and she knew that there was a big thing in that direction. That would be a major line to cross, and it couldn't just be done on the spur of the moment, especially with the possibility of getting caught again.

She did realize that she wanted to go in that direction though. However, she would need to make certain that she could go as far as she wanted, and be in complete control. That way she could do as much as she wanted, and not be stopped or prodded into anything she wasn't ready for. Anything more would have to wait until another time, and she was certain that if she discovered pleasure as she thought she would, there would be plenty of other such occasions.

They just wouldn't be at that moment. Once she was certain that she would be alone, then she could do it. Perhaps even later that night, if she could get the chance to do so when alone, and without any possibility of getting caught, even by those she had already been intimate with. This was something very private, and something that she needed to discover on her own.

So she made sure to keep her hands away from herself, and headed over to the furo to soak as she tried to figure out a way to make it happen

Cologne was a really happy camper at the moment. Not only was her new student trying hard to apply herself, but she was getting other benefits from it. Her restaurant's business was soaring, and her great-granddaughter was finding a new and more communicative relationship with the girl. It was working out better than she had hoped.

Even Ranma seemed to be willing to let her have her success. Rather than hovering over the girl like some sort of babysitter, he seemed to be content to let her train without worry. Which didn't say that he didn't show some concerns, but he wasn't letting them rule him, which was strange for the boy, but welcome.

Hopping over to make sure that the pot was warm for the last meals of the day, she smiled to herself. Things were going well, and she was getting to simply enjoy the ease with which that events were progressing. That didn't mean that Akane was going to have an easy training, especially since she had some time to go before she could reach for anything really special, but she was progressing nicely enough.

And the Elder was getting to simply be the 'wise old sensei', which she enjoyed immensely.

Having seen a sign which had 'KYO' on it, Ryoga was rather hopeful. He'd been traveling for so long that he'd never thought that he'd see anything but trees and hills, but he now found himself amongst the lights and crowds of the big city. Which was wonderful after what he had been through, as he always loved a chance to find something that would allow him to enjoy the comforts of civilization.

But what was better was that he was actually close to Akane! Only a mere city separated the two of them, and all he had to do was to get across Tokyo so that he could get to Nerima and her. Then he could rescue her from whatever nefarious plans the Amazons had in store for her! It might be a bit of trouble in doing so, as fighting to get her free, and fixing whatever they might have done to her could be difficult, but he wasn't about to let a simple hardship stop him. There was a sweet and innocent girl that needed rescuing, and he was just the guy to do it!

And afterwards, she might just be so thankful for what he'd done for her, she'd be ready for him to tell her how he'd felt about her.

The mental image of that moment was just so wonderful that he had to stop in the middle of his walk and get a silly grin on his face as he giggled happily to himself.

Which made the late evening crowds trawling the streets Kyoto stare at him as they weren't used to teenaged boys acting so strangely.

Dinner at the Tendo house was pretty normal in the fact that everyone who lived there was either at the table or getting seated. What wasn't usual was the fact that there was a gymnast sitting off to the side, and no fighting. But there was something to fix a part of it.

Genma glance at Soun, and they shared a long look which gave a moment of silent confirmation between them. This would be the night when they finally succeeded in what they had been waiting so long for. All they had to do was to inform their children, and they'd manage it.

They just had to wait for the right moment, and until then, they would have to hold their tongues.

"Oooh... This all looks so good, and I'm famished," Nabiki murmured as she slowly sat down at the table where the rest of the household was already beginning their meal.

Kasumi gave her a smile. "Why thank you. I hope that you have as much as you want."

"I sure will. Ranma made me work up an appetite."

"He did? Then I suppose that you'll be very hungry then."

"Yup. Though I'm so sore it may take me a while to finish."

"Eh?" Ranma said as he lifted his gaze from his bowl to look at his pet. "Ya didn't say anything earlier."

"I didn't feel it earlier, and even a soak didn't totally help."

"Well, ya can't let it stay like that."

"Then what do you suggest?" his pet asked.

"I'm gonna have ta give ya a rubdown."

"Hmmmm? Really?"

"Definitely. If I don't, ya'll be even worse when ya get up."

Akane perked up from where she sat. "I could do it!"

"Huh?"

"She is my sister, and I know how to treat that sort of stuff."

"Thanks, but no. I've gotta do it."

"Why can't I help out with my own sister's training?"

"You're in training too," he reminded her, "I'll have ta do it later tonight, and ya have ta get up real early. I have the chance ta sleep in, but ya don't."

"Oh. That's true."

"She can still help you son," her father told the pigtailed boy.

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"You can help him out, and when the time comes, you can go to bed if you insist on continuing this training of yours."

"Of course I'm still going to train Dad!" the youngest Tendo replied, "But Ranma's right... The earlier I get some sleep, the better it'll be."

"But this will help the two of you come together."

"You are right old friend," Genma pronounced, "The two of you need to do things like this together."

"What are you talking about?!" Akane asked."

"It's really quite simple. The two of you must get closer so that you can fulfill the promise! And if you both do things together, then you can't help but to become closer!"

"Grr... I'm doing just fine in my training without him having to stand around doing nothing! And I don't need any help in anything else!"

"'Sides Pop, Nabiki's my responsibility. Akane can help once in a while, but I'm the one who's supposed ta train her," Ranma put in.

"I have more experience in such matters boy. And if anything, I should be the one in charge of making sure that you do things right."

"More experienced in screwin' up, ya mean. I ain't 'bout ta let ya use your screwy ways ta teach her. And she's my student, and no one else is gonna tell me how ta do a good job."

The elder Saotome shifted so that he was sitting stiffly with a show of dignity."You should listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. And I think it best if you should spend more time with Akane."

"Why should I listen ta ya?!"

"Because I'm you're father, that's why!"

"Ya wanna have me work with her?" Ranma asked as he shifted to sit on the other side of his father. "Akane?"

Seeing where her fiancé was going, the youngest Tendo nodded to herself, and slid over to the portly man's other side.

"What is this... OOFF!" Genma began... before the two teens rammed their elbows into his gut and then smashed the backs of their hands into his head in mirrored moves of each other. He sat there for a moment, looking severely dazed, but he slowly toppled over backwards to land unconscious on the floor.

"Amazin'," the pigtailed boy murmured to himself, "The old man was right 'bout somethin'."

"What's that?" his fiancee asked.

"We actually can work well together. Soup?"

"Thanks. Sauce?"

"Thanks."

The three other girls merely stared at the fallen man, two of them with a bit of satisfaction, and Kasumi with a gaze of mild concern.

Soun merely sighed and wondered if he should drag his friend someplace more comfortable, while:

the dinner continued.

after the meal, Kasumi pulled Ranma aside to talk to him.

before bed, Ranma gave Nabiki her rub down.

Mousse was trying to figure out his next opportunity to talk to Ranma.

Kuno was still at his meditation.

something else was happening.

Read the comments on this episode

Master's Way: Letting Loose [Episode 112767]

by Kender

As Kodachi brought the dishes the finished dinner into the kitchen, Ranma stood looking out at the yard. He had to admit that it was a really nice set up, and he was certain that there were plenty of people who'd be jealous of it. But he wasn't about to crow about staying there, as he just wanted to enjoy the simple beauty of the place.

It was nice and it was serene at the moment.

And it took his mind off of two things at the moment. One was the fact that all too soon he'd have to head up to Nabiki's room and give her a total rub down, which would mean that he'd have total access to her shapely body. The other was sitting nearby.

For her part, Akane seemed oblivious of the fact that he was definitely aware of her presence. That had been the case for a while now, and he was now trying not to notice how her slim legs were idly stretched out before her as she sat next to a support beam. His mind was now picking up all the little things that he was certain had gotten the guys worked up about her before, and he noted that it wouldn't be so bad to be intimate with her.

Then he froze as he realized just where he was going. He might like the idea, but he sure as hell wasn't about to risk getting bashed by her for even thinking in that direction. They were getting along better, and he didn't want to push his luck. Just looking would have to suffice, and he was certain that it would be enough trouble for now.

"This is really nice, isn't it?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Huh?" he grunted, broken out of his thoughts, "What is?"

"Being like this. It's quiet, and there's nothing happening, or haven't you noticed?"

"Actually... Yeah. I did. That's why I didn't know what ya were talkin' 'bout."

"Really..."

"Yup. Was just enjoyin' how... peaceful it is, and I wasn't really payin' attention ta much."

She gave him a satisfied nod. "I can see that. But it's just not it. I'm liking it all. The training, the quiet, and even the waitressing."

"Ya are?"

"Totally. Though if our dads would just stop..."

"Oh... Just ignore 'em. And hit my dad. Lots," he told her.

"You want me to hit your dad?"

"Why not? I do all the time. 'Sides, he probably deserves it."

"I'd argue with you, if I didn't see your point."

"Wow. Amazin' there. Actually agreein'... Oh well."

"We don't always have to argue all the time, you know," the youngest Tendo told him.

"I know that. But sometimes I ain't gonna be able ta back down."

"Like when?"

"'Like' with Nabiki. I've gotta do the rub down myself."

"Oh. I still wouldn't mind helping."

The pigtailed boy smiled at her. "Thanks, but ya got a full day. Maybe if she'd told me earlier, then ya could help, but it's too late at night ta do it all."

"Where is she anyway?"

"I sent her ta her room ta get comfortable. I figure if she gets things ready, then I can just get in there and do it."

"You're not suggesting that she's going to try anything, are you?" his fiancee asked with a frown.

"Not really. But if she does, then the next time, I might just call for your help."

"You will?"

"Sure. If I need it."

"Great!" she declared with a bright smile, "Just tell me when."

"Uh... no problem. And maybe ya can... spar with her when I get her ready enough."

"I'd really like that."

"Good."

"Um... excuse me?" came in a softly apologetic voice.

"Kasumi? What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you. In private."

"Ya do? Right now?" Ranma asked.

"If you could spare the time..."

"For ya, I'll do it. Sorry 'bout this Akane."

His fiancee shrugged. "I understand."

"Thanks."

Giving him a nod in return, the youngest Tendo watched as he followed her eldest sister out and smiled to herself as she tried to keep the warm feeling that she was getting from making her giggle with happiness.

As he woke up, Genma scowled in pain and looked around to see if he could yell at his son. But instead he just found himself looking around his best friend's room. Which was odd, seeing as he'd been at the dinner table the last time he'd checked.

"You're awake?" Soun asked.

"Yes, I am," the Saotome patriarch confirmed. "What happened?"

"Ranma and Akane worked together to knock you out."

"They did?!"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for hitting you, it would have been wonderful to see."

"It wasn't wonderful to feel. But you say that they were together in this?"

The Tendo patriarch nodded. "They worked in unison to do it, and didn't talk."

"Then they must really be getting closer."

"Too true..."

"We'll, just have to work on getting them to marry, instead of hitting me."

"That will take a plan."

"Don't worry old friend," the portly man replied, "I'm just full of plans."

Making sure to keep her door closed, Nabiki slid out of her clothing, and pushed it off to the side so that it didn't get in the way. It wasn't necessary, but she'd prefer it, especially as her owner would be the only person who'd be coming to joing her. He was fully able to see every inch of her body, and she wasn't about to rob herself or him a chance to do let him see.

She stretched happily before the aching of her muscles made her wince. That would put a damper on any sort of more enjoyable activity, but she wasn't about to complain. This would be great in its own way, as it would not only have her receiving a massage, but it would be at the hands of her Master.

Her only problem as she lay there, other than the wait, was trying to decide whether she should lay on her back so that her breasts were totally exposed, or on her belly so that he could get to her back and buttocks.

It was a great choice either way in her opinion.

"Man... Whoa... Okay..," Ranma murmured as he stood in Kasumi's room reading, "This is different."

Kasumi gave him a reluctant nod from where she sat. "Exactly. I'm not sure if I should do all these things."

"Ya ain't?"

"Well... no... I mean, I can do some of them, like taking away rewards, but the rest?"

"Yup. But ya know somethin'?"

"What?"

"Ya are gonna have ta do some of them," he told the eldest Tendo girl as he nodded at where the gymnast knelt in the nude. "She's gonna need them."

"I am..?"

"Ya are. After all, this is partly ta help ya. Confidence, and strength ain't bad things."

"I am confidant, but... These are rather strange, especially some."

"No kiddin'. Heck, I don't think any girl could manage some of these. Still, ya have ta do them."

"It's just that I'm not sure that I'm allowed to," the brown haired girl murmured.

"Actually, ya are pretty much allowed ta do whatever ya want ta with her."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget these lists for a moment. The main thing is that she's declared that I'm her 'Lord and Master', right? She's supposed to do whatever I tell her ta, no matter what it is. Well, I told her ta learn from ya, and that means that ya do whatever ya have ta teach her."

"Anything?"

"'Anythin''. Ya wanna make it so that she only gets a simple meal, then ya do it. Ya wanna have her clean the furo with a toothbrush, then that's fine. And if ya wanna have her do somethin' from the list, then she does it. The lists ain't the end all and be all though."

"But I thought they would list the punishments."

"Nope. They just tell ya what she'd want as punishments," he told his lover, "Ya can use them as she wrote 'em, or ya can just come up with your own. Heck, ya can even use them as inspiration."

"I can..?"

Sighing, the pigtailed boy gestured to Kodachi. "If ya really wanna be my servant completely, ya gotta lay over her lap like ya did mine."

The gymnast simply got up in a single graceful move and stepped over to drape herself face down over the elder girl's lap, with her toned buttocks presented for what had just been insinuated.

"Oh my..," Kasumi breathed in surprise as she looked down at what occupied her lap.

"It's real simple," her lover told her, "She's gotten ya disturbed. So ya gotta punish her."

"How?"

"Spank her."

"What?"

"'Spank her'," he repeated. "It's a punishment, and ya do know how ta do it, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then do it. It's what we're supposed ta do."

"Oh... okay..," the eldest Tendo daughter replied as she raised her hand and held it there for a moment. She looked terribly uncertain for a moment, but she brought the hand down for a hit. But the result was more of a pat, and her lips thinned as she began to go harder and harder with the following ones until she actually managed to get the firm cheeks to jiggle as she smacked them. It was no where near the sort of thing he'd been able to do, but she did make it so that she spanked the girl laying over her lap.

"That's good. Kodachi? Get down and back ta the way you were."

Without a word, the black haired girl slipped back to kneeling before the two others in the room, never complaining at the slight redness of her bottom.

"Now, ya don't have any problem with what she did?"

"Of course not, My Lord," Kodachi replied, "She is my instructor, and can punish me as she sees as necessary."

"See?" the pigtailed boy said as he turned to the elder girl, "She's not 'bout ta complain. Ya don't have ta go too much further than ya like. Ya are supposed ta punish her, not yourself."

"Oh... You are right," Kasumi agreed. "It's just..."

"I know, but ya gotta realize that this is what she wants."

"That's true... I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

"Hey, we're all learning. But if ya have a problem, or if she's done somethin' really bad, then just come ta me."

"Thank you. I was afraid that I'd just..."

"'Screw up'? Trust me, I'm doin' a lot of that sorta worryin' all the time."

"Don't worry," the eldest Tendo girl told him with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure that you will know what you're doing."

"I hope you're right. 'Cause I still have ta figure out the big punishments."

"You do?"

"Yup. Ya didn't think that it was that easy? Heck, this stuff wrote is really weird. But, it's what she wants..."

"Then I suppose that we have to go along with it, don't we?"

"Ain't anything else we can do," he replied. "But that's for later."

"What's for now?"

"Seein' a pet 'bout a rubdown."

"Oh... Have fun!"

"I'll try," he answered with a shrug and slipped out of the room

Despite the fact that he'd failed so far in talking to Ranma, Mousse was certain that he'd be able to do so eventually. He simply had to if he was going to be able to do anything about his current problems with Shampoo, and to a lesser extent Akane. Though he wasn't too concerned with how the two Japanese teens saw him, Shampoo's thoughts about him was of great concern, and the other two were key to restoring himself in her eyes. So he absolutely needed to talk to the pigtailed boy so that he could be able to finally get himself into a situation in which he could fix everything. Which simply meant that he couldn't give up.

This was of course the boy who, even though she had bashed him constantly, was still infatuated with the lavender haired girl.

As he finished his cleaning chores, he tried to figure out some way of getting to do what he had to. It wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't about to let a little difficulty stop him. After all, this was his beloved that he had to work for, and he would never give up on her.

But then he noticed that there was a cabinet open, which was rather odd. It had probably been like that for a while, and so he wondered why he hadn't tried close the door. Then he shrugged to himself and figured that he'd simply knocked it open when he'd been mopping.

However, when he went to close it, he saw something that peaked his interest. Small packets of a powder of some kind were in a small group, barely visible. Curious, he pulled them out and looked over each one before realizing what they were, and what they could do for him.

What he had in his hand were Instant Jusenkyo spring water, and he was certain which spring they had come from. Which meant that he had a way to get Ranma to help him. Just the chance to stay flat chested would have the other boy running to help him.

All he'd have to do would be to find the opportunity to present his peace offering, and everything would begin to head back to what he wanted it to be.

Holding his mug in both hands, Sasuke blew on his coffee and thanked whatever deity it was that had created such a blessed substance. The drink helped keep him awake, which was of great help what with always having to do what his employers told him. Many a night he had spent sucking up the bitter drink to help him through the pile of work that had been heaped upon him. And for a man who had to sleep on a single thin mat, and eat menial portions of bland foods, the abundance of coffee provided to him was a god send.

It would after all help him wait for his young master's next instruction, whenever that would come.

But as he sat there waiting he got a bit of a surprise.

Kuno, grand samurai, idol to the masses, and beloved by women in his own mind, sat perfectly in a meditation position and... snored.

The diminutive ninja fell over in shock as he realized that his young master had been sleeping, but was careful not to waste the precious liquid he'd been drinking.

Ranma didn't bother with knocking, and simply entered Nabiki's room, not because he was rude, but because he realized two simple things. First, she would not be in any shape to really move quickly. And second, she was his pet, and would likely be seeing him as having the right to just come in.

He was proven right as he came inside and found her lounging on her back, with not a single stitch of clothing on. Which he'd expected, though it was still a bit of a surprise to find her like that. Mainly because he was still getting used to the fact that he owned the girl in front of him, though he was moving along as quickly as he'd like.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he smirked at her. "All ready, are ya?"

"Mmm... Yes," Nabiki purred, "I've just been waiting for you."

"I'll be ya have."

"What? You expected something else?"

"Nope. But lemme guess, ya've been layin' there like that for a while."

"Well... yes. I was trying to figure out which way to lay, and this seemed to be the best way."

"Meanin' that ya just dropped like this and couldn't get bothered enough to start movin'," he told her as he began to rub her head. "Oooh... yes..."

"Glad to see that ya let me know."

"I'll let you know anything you want... Especially if you do stuff like this."

"Hey, I have ta take good care of my pet, don't I?"

"And you do it so well... You're even reaching the crick in my neck where... Ahhh... That's it..."

He grinned as he slowly kneaded the tension from her body, and noted another sort replacing it. His hands went down to her shoulders in a simple motion, pressing, and stroking the soft skin with such intent that not a single bit was left unmanaged. Her arms, from armpit to fingertips got a total work-over, working out any strain that had been in them. Then he came to her firm breasts, which he seemed to have great interest in, as he squeezed, pressed, and manipulated until she was left softly gasping.

Then he slid down to her flat belly, where he massaged out any tension, and slid his palms over the supple flesh. Which was followed by her legs, which he stroked and worked at, with great intent, going down the outside of them, and then along the inside until he reached her most intimate space. Running his fingers along her folds, he found the results of his attentions so far, and smiled as he proved that when he said 'full', he meant it. His fingers slid over the slick petals, and then in between them so that she gasped and bit her bottom lip, especially when he made certain to rub the hardened nub there with his thumb.

"Ahhhh... That... Oh my...," she whimpered as she felt the rising tide of pleasure. But it soon overwhelmed her, and she had to clutch at the bed for a moment as she felt a wave of sensation take over for a bit.

"That seems ta have felt good," he commented with a blink.

"Yes, Master. It felt wonderful..."

"Good. Didn't intend that at first, but... It just sorta happened."

"You know, you can do that to me anytime you like. You don't have to explain yourself."

"I felt like it. But I think that I'll leave any other explainin' until later. Now it's time ta roll ya over," Ranma told her as he lifted his pet and made it so that she was laying on her belly.

She let him do it both because he was her owner, and because she felt too good at the moment to complain. As his hand began to push the aches out of her shoulder blades, she sighed with contentment, and wondered if she should just forget everything else, and let him do whatever he wanted with her. If everything felt as good as having his strong fingers working all the way down her back, that was a fate that she could definitely live with. In fact, he didn't leave anything untouched, and even did her legs again, giving her little shivers as he came up to the globes of her buttocks.

Both cheeks were massages, as her taut behind got a full work-over. Each one was manipulated by his fingers separately, and then together, as he made sure that she would feel absolutely no pain there. He even when further than she would have thought he would, and did her sides as well.

And when he slid his fingers between her legs again, she was half expecting it. There was no doubt in her mind about what he planned on doing, and she had no wish to stop him. Instead, she merely buried her face into her pillow in order to stifle her cries of pleasure as he played with her slit once more. This time he went further, and made certain to give greater attention to the more sensitive parts of that section of her anatomy. Not only did he pinch and squeeze her hardened nub, he made certain to use it to send shivers of pleasure all the way through her body until she gave a choked cry of release.

When she managed to get control back, he stepped away from her and smiled.

"You're not going to stop there, are you?" she asked with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Ta be honest..," he replied, "Yeah, I am."

"Ohh... You could go further if you want."

"But ya can't."

"Huh..?"

"Ya were tired already, and with what I did ta ya, ya should be all nice and relaxed."

She wanted to protest, but her words came out as a long yawn instead.

"See? Now, ya go ta sleep, and we'll see what we can do tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"That's a good girl," he told her with a pat on her backside before he let himself out.

Watching him leave, she knew that she would have pleasant dreams, and once the door closed, it was matter of moments before she was on her way to having them

Though he'd been pretty much walking through the night with only a bit of a nap on that train he'd found himself on, Ryoga was certain that he would be able to deal with any problem he might have. Somewhere out there was Akane Tendo, and she was in a lot of trouble, if he couldn't get to her in time. The only thing standing between her and the brainwashing that she was getting from the Amazons was him, and he didn't intend on failing her.

So he'd travel as long as need be, and would spend as much time as necessary as he had to save her. Even if they turned her into some mindless plaything, he'd be there to help her through it and get her back to herself. But he wasn't about to stop, and certainly was going to try and save her as soon as possible.

Which he'd do as soon as he got back to Nerima and to where the heinous crime was to be held.

Of course, he reminded himself of that about the fourth time that he passed by the street which the restaurant in question as located.

Awakening to see a bright new day starting around him, Kuno smiled to himself. It boded well for his future to have his morning start as such. There he was, feeling refreshed and well rested, and having the glory of the sun and the cloudless sky to greet him. That sort of symbol was of the sort that he could definitely appreciate, and he felt that it was a portent of his limitless and glowing future.

This would be the day upon which he defeated the foul cretin Saotome and saved his two true loves, of that he was certain.

However, there was a damper on his morning as he looked down and found his manservant waiting dutifully for him, bleary eyes, exhaustion and all. "Good heavens man! Do you have no self respect?!"

"But I was waiting for you to reawaken Master Kuno, and could not sleep until you did..," Sasuke replied weakly.

"Which was as it should be, but such a visage is not what I wish to see upon removing myself from slumber."

"I apologize Master Kuno..."

"I accept your apology, but there is little time to dwell upon your lack of proper behavior."

"There is?"

"Of course! Today is the day when I finally rid this good land of the evil that is Ranma Saotome, and set it so that it will be the fair faces of my loves which shall greet me upon my awakening!" the wannabe samurai declared, "Come! We have to prepare!"

"Certainly, Master Kuno," Sasuke whimpered, knowing that he would not get the sleep that he so needed.

Shampoo patted the cabinet shelf to be sure, but it didn't change the situation. Her packets of Instant Spring water were gone, and rechecking wasn't about to change that fact. Instead, she was faced with nothing but an empty space on the wood, and the fact that she wouldn't be able to use them as she'd hoped.

But for the life of her, she couldn't understand who would take them. After all, it was to create Girl Spring water, and she was the only girl around with a curse. She seriously doubted that Akane would have taken them, and there hadn't been anyone who might want to try who'd been around as far as she could tell. The only other people who'd been in there were not likely to use it either, so she had little clue as to where they could have gone.

They could have been misplaced, but she was certain that this was where she had left them. There hadn't even been a time where she'd tried to move them, which meant that they should be there. Yet, as she could attest, they were missing.

All she could do though, was to press her lips together in a tight frown and wonder what was going on.

"How does this sort of thing happen?" Ranma-chan asked as she and Akane walked up to the school gates. "Just, how?"

"You know, this sort of thing does happen to you a lot," her fiancee replied.

"Gettin' hit by little old ladies washin' their sidewalks? Sure. People tossin' drinks? Okay. Fallin' into pools of water? No problem. Sudden rainstorms happen all the time. But bathhouses sendin' an entire pool's worth of water just ta land on me? Ain't no way that's normal."

"Well... yeah. I see what you mean. At least you're pretty much dried out, and the bath owner apologized for the whole 'pressure blast' thing..."

"That is a good thing, but I really think that ya shouldn't put somethin' like that inta a bathhouse."

"I have to agree with you on that," the short haired girl commented. "But look. We're at school, and you can change back."

"I know... It's just..."

"What?"

"I'd like ta stay a guy!" the redhead answered insistently.

"I'll help you Ranma!" came a familiar, if unexpected voice, and both girls turned to look at Mousse as he came charging up to them, carrying a bucket.

"WHAT?! You would assist the cretinous Saotome?!" cried out another voice as Kuno charged out to intercept the other boy. "I will not allow you to aid him in his wish to destroy my loves!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"By the mandate of the heavens, I have been charged with defeating all those who would do evil, even if they have been forced to do it against their will!"

"My will's fine! It's Ranma's that I'm concerned about!"

"I don't believe it!" yelled a new voice, and the entire yard looked to see Ryoga slowly coming to a stop and staring at the boys. "You're not satisfied with just pushing those sick things on poor Akane, but you have to do it with Ranma as well?! I'm not about to let you!"

"WAH!" went the sometimes duck as he tried to avoid both the Lost Boy's umbrella, and the wannabe samurai's bokotu. The two Japanese boys chased the Chinese one around, and they made neat figure eights as they raced about. Around the yard they went, they charged, spinning around trees, dodging students, and moving from grass, to walkway, and back again without any sort of trouble. With Mousse running in the lead as he tried not to spill the contents of his bucket, they made for a rather ridiculous sight.

But the two shorter haired boys did change strategies, and split apart without thinking to come at the third from two sides. A strike from Kuno made him toss up the bucket as he tripped in his dodge, and one from Ryoga made him fall onto the elder boy.

And as he fell, the bucket did turn over so that the base pointed to the sky.

Kuno was so surprised by the hit that he fell and landed on his back with the person who'd slammed into him laying on top of his chest. At first he'd been deeply angry that the other boy would stoop so low, but then he realized something was amiss. The boy felt lighter than he should have, and seemed to move in ways unfamiliar to him.

Which was cleared up as the clatter of the landing bucket made the figure on top of him move out of shock. The upper body moved back, and he got a surprising sight. Instead of the boy he'd expected, there was a lovely young woman with bright blue eyes showing behind the glasses that were falling off her delicately made up face. Skin like porcelain played off hair of black satin. Her baggy robes could not hide her slim and nicely curved figure, and though he wasn't able to see them, he could feel the shapely and long legs that were pressed against him.

Shooting up to a sitting position, he wrapped her in a fierce embrace and laughed with great pleasure. "No doubt the criminal thought he could elude me, and attack without notice, but this fair damsel must have come to my aid! Such a lovely maiden is a treasure, and must be rewarded!"

"Huh?!" Mousse-chan cried out as she waved her arms in a panic.

"Your excitement over this encounter is so patently clear, and I share in this sentiment. No doubt with my wondrous personage, the heavens have sent this delicate beauty to reward me!"

"Gah!"

"Know this raven haired girl. I would allow you to date with me!"

"ERK!" she choked and shoved him away so that she could run from him.

"Your actions may say no, but your eyes and heart say yes!" the wannabe swordsman declared as he chased after her.

Ryoga stared at the scene and let his scowl get progressively darker. It was bad enough when Akane had been their only target, and though he didn't like Saotome a whole lot that added to it, but this was just the absolute limit! "You couldn't stop with acting against Akane and trying to turn Ranma into a real girl, but trying to become a girl to get a guy?! That sort of perversion can't be allowed!"

And the chase started again.

Though she was a little behind, Ukyo knew that she wasn't late enough to matter. Sure she had a bit more risk of arriving after the bell had rung, but she wasn't about to let that happen. So she made her way as quickly as possible, and was sure that she'd be there before everyone else got in.

Except she came in and found a whole big crowd of students just standing and staring, which was odd to say the least.

When she saw what they were watching, she joined them, only moving enough to get close to her fiancé and Akane. "What's going on?"

"Mousse came at me with a bucket filled with some kinda girl water," Ranma replied flatly.

"Only Kuno thought that he was helping Ranma's guy side, and attacked."

"And Ryoga jumped in, sayin' that he wasn't gonna let Mousse keep on doin' somethin'."

"They ran around, and Mousse spilled the water on himself, and fell on Kuno."

"Who immediately thought he'd found a new girl ta bother, and started chasin' Mousse around."

"And Ryoga ran after him saying 'that he was getting worse' or something."

"Ahh... So lunacy as usual?" the chef asked.

"Pretty much," the other two chorused.

"Okay then, why don't we go in before we get into trouble?"

The Tendo girl frowned. "But what about Ryoga?"

"Ah, he can take care of himself."

"That's true..."

"'Sides, I've gotta change back before class starts," Ranma reminded her."

"Oh, yeah. Well, if he needs help, I can always come back, right?"

"Yup. If a guy like him needs help with those two."

"You're right about that. Let's go inside then."

"Just what I was thinking, sugar," Ukyo replied.

The three girls walked inside as if nothing special was happening.

That left Mousse-chan running in a panic, Kuno chasing after her with cries of his 'love for her' and Ryoga pursuing in a wish to punish the sometimes duck,

Dashing around a corner, Mousse-chan leaned her back against a wall and tried to get her breathing under control. It wasn't easy, what with all the running that she had been doing. Not that she was about to give it up, since it was only thing keeping her from the two boys that were after her. Though she'd rather take her time in the search for hot water, she wasn't going to take the chance and risk what could be a very bad situation.

Even though she had already noted that things on her body were not quite the way that they were supposed to be.

So, instead of noting that her balance was off, that her chest was bouncing, and that she wasn't as sturdy as before, she took advantage of the fact that she was faster. It was good in this case that one of her pursuers could get lost in a room with only a door to it, but the other seemed to pop up in every place she went. Hiding didn't seem to work, and running only put her in the clear.

So she slid down the wall, and peeked around it...

... only to come face to face with a certain Lost Boy.

"Erk!" went the temporary girl.

Ryoga smirked at her. "Now you're not going to get away. I've got you now."

"Now let's talk about this like rational guys..."

"Hah! Your little plan wasn't 'rational', and I'm going to make sure that even a fake girl like Ranma would be safe."

"I don't want to do anything to Ranma!"

"Which makes it worse!" the Japanese boy declared as he grabbed the front of her robes... and found his fist nestled between a firm pair of what obviously was feminine flesh. He had to move his hand around to be sure, but they were firm and real. So he did the only thing that he could in this instance.

That was why Mousse got the surprise of seeing the Lost Boy get a nose bleed and nearly tear her robe off before he could let it go on his way down. Taking a moment to both make certain that her clothing was alright, and that he really was passed out, she realized that she had her break. So she took a couple of steps backwards to make certain that he wasn't going to get up on her way to run off again.

Only she rammed her back into a broad chest and found herself wrapped up in a strong pair of arms. "Huh?"

"Oh my newly beloved," came Kuno's voice as he held her tight, "you have come to me!"

"No..."

"Yes, you have, and I thank you for the chance to partake of this treasure that will be the beginning of our love."

"Eh?!"

"I do the heavens so proud that they must send me a new love to embrace!" the wannabe swordsman declared as he pressed his arms around her so tightly that his hands clutched at her breasts.

To which she only had one response.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked a teacher as he looked up from the book that he'd been pulling examples from.

"Idiocy in action," Ukyo murmured.

"Guy who works at the Nekohanten got temporarily turned into a girl," Akane continued.

"And he's bein' chased around by two guys who probably don't understand a thing 'bout it," Ranma finished.

"Ah..," said the teacher in understanding. "Then let's change to page fifty-six."

Every student in the classroom silently did as instructed.

"What is this stuff we're supposed to get?" Soun asked.

Genma frowned. "I believe that it's called 'ouzo'. There was some at that bar with the specialty drinks, and I thought it might be good for the next time that we need to have a planning session."

"But I thought that was what we were about to do."

"No, this is a supply run. To be a success, we need to make certain that we have the proper things to build up our fortitude."

"Oh..," his friend said in response as they walked.

Since Shampoo had gotten used to Akane's working there, she had noticed a definite regularity to her schedule. It was a good thing, and it allowed them to have plans, from knowing when she could take a break, to helping Akane get finished with her customers before closing.

As a result, she knew to be on the lookout for when the other girl would arrive.

What she didn't expect was the odd look on her fellow waitress' face. "Something happen, Akane?"

Akane looked at the Amazon and snorted. "You could say that. Mousse showed up as we were arriving for school, with a bucket of girl water. Only Ryouga and Kuno showed up and started chasing him around, and the idiot got hit by the water. Now he's a 'she' and was running the last time I saw him."

"Stupid duck had girl water?!"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he got it from."

"From Shampoo!"

"It was yours?" the Japanese girl asked incredulously, "How could you?"

"Shampoo not know! He take instant packets without asking!"

"He stole them?!"

"Is so. Shampoo was saving them for special occasion, and think, why not check on them in morning. Only, find they gone, and not know where went."

"So that's where he got the water. But why did you have it?"

The Amazon warrior gave her a droll look. "Shampoo only girl who have curse. Packets let Shampoo not have worry about get wet."

"Ohhh..."

"Was hoping to use packets soon. Have day off."

"What were you going to do with them?"

"Use to go to beach. Could use for when have make deliveries in rain, but make sure to get packets so can enjoy swim."

"I can understand that," Akane admitted, "You seemed to have planned it all out."

"Of course. You live on island whole life, but Shampoo come from village in mountains. No ocean there, and only swim in lakes."

"Ahh... You know, I never thought about that. I always knew that it wasn't... modern, but I thought that you could just go back any time you want."

"No can do that. And not just because have good stores here."

"Why not?"

"Because of many things. But going back is big trouble. Shampoo work hard to become Village Champion, only to lose to Outsider," the lavender haired girl replied.

"So?"

"'So'? To village, have regain honor by either marry Airen, or... other thing. But if go back without doing something? Become joke for everyone. Not only lose face, but faith. Shampoo be strongest, and lose completely, then what that mean for other Amazons?"

"Ohhh..."

"And not only that, but bring whole line down. No can respect women to lead when no have strength to do so. Then Shampoo lightest punishment just live with being humiliated. Worst? Not going to think about."

"I can see why you don't want to return to that," the shorter haired girl commented.

"Yes, but this not so bad to stay. Sure is all not natural, but have nice place, strange things, and Ranma."

"'Ranma'?"

"Yes. He make... he special. Males in village either too weak, leaving village, married, or scared of stupid Mousse. Ranma strong, brave, and handsome. And he make Shampoo feel thing she no really have before..."

"Ahh..."

Shampoo shook herself free of her thoughts. "Still, Shampoo know that you have own problems. And Shampoo no want talk about bad things."

"You don't?"

"Yes. Want only talk about nice things now. Like how to bash Mousse when next see him."

"Now that is something that I can agree on."

"Is nice when have someone on same level."

Both girls giggled slightly, but Akane kept a concerned look on the other waitress. The revelations had surprised her, and she was getting a bit of a shift in her picture of her companion. This wasn't the simple barbarian that she'd been concerned about before. Things weren't quite as cut and dried for her as she had thought.

And she hoped that she understood her a bit better

"Today was another instance of insanity," Sayuri sighed as they walked through the market.

Yuka tried to put on a bright smile. "Well, at least they didn't destroy the school this time."

"True. But the boys didn't like that."

"Those perverts? Who cares? Anyway, I was surprised that Ranma didn't want to get involved."

"Why would he?"

"Because that long haired idiot was going after him remember?" the brown haired girl replied. "And that was girl water, remember?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard not to, what with the way Kuno was chasing Mousse around."

"Exactly."

The ponytailed girl grinned. "You know what I heard though?"

"What?"

"Some of the girls think that it's great that Ranma avoided a fight."

"Why?"

"Because it shows that he doesn't have to fight over every little thing any more. And that he didn't have to get involved in that mess."

"Hey... that's true..," Yuka murmured.

"Isn't it though?"

"Definitely!"

"Sasuke!" Kuno bellowed as he came into his home.

The diminutive ninja was startled out of his nap and hurried over to meet his employer. "Yes Master Kuno."

"It is welcome that you responded so promptly. We have an important mission to accomplish!"

"We do? What is it?"

"It is the finding and recovery of my love!"

"Oh, have you decided to locate Akane Tendo or the pigtailed girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Nay!"

"What?"

"You are merely a manservant, so you can not hope to immediately see things, but I have found a new love!"

"You have?"

"Yes, the Heavens have blessed me with the chance to find a girl of the most delicate features, and slim body. She has long and shining ebony hair, and a rather... energetic natures. But alas she could not stay, and had to race to another place after I embraced her in the upmost privacy. This was a most lovely, and shy maiden, who even has the allure of the exotic with her Chinese heritage. I must locate her before she becomes prey for the vile robed fool, or the foul Saotome."

"Ah... I see. And what about the pigtailed girl and Miss Tendo?"

"What about them?" the wannabe samurai declared, "Have not the Heavens declared that I am more than enough man to have three such vigorous and strong loves. I shall have all three!"

'I knew that he was going to say that.'

Akane had been considering her conversation with Shampoo ever since it'd ended. It'd been something that'd given her a lot to think about, and she'd been running it through her head several times. The fact was that she'd never truly imagined what failure would be like, and that the girl would actually truly want Ranma for Ranma. Added to the fact that she was actually finding herself getting along with her, it didn't seem so bad to have the Amazon stick around...

One odd thing did stop her from getting to ponder the possibilities of what would happen if Shampoo stayed in Tokyo, other than her wish not to get into the possibly uncomfortable subject, and that was something that she felt was safe to go into.

So she leaned over to her fellow waitress as they headed back to the kitchen, and said, "Shampoo?"

"Yes?" the Amazon replied.

"Don't you have any other ways of staying a girl? I mean, you might still be able to go to the beach if you can get another packet..."

"No need packet."

"You don't?"

"No. Have waterproof soap. Use that instead. Had to make special trip to get soap after finding packets gone, but now have it in bathroom. When need, use hot water and soap, and Shampoo stay girl so can be in nice swimsuit and get wet all want."

"And show off for all the boys," the Japanese girl teased.

"Is so. But is also too too easy to do."

"Don't I know it. They get hot under collar about the simplest things."

"But they no can touch. Not unless they Ranma."

"That doesn't stop the jerks from trying, does it?"

"No, but they have no chance with strong woman's," Shampoo replied with a smirk, "They try and touch, they no able to reach."

"And if they try too hard, and start grabbing a lot with those grubby hands of theirs..."

"... Then we give chance so they learn how deal with lot of pain. They not appreciate it though."

Both girls giggled, just as Cologne popped up next to them. "It's good to see that the two of you are getting along so well."

"Yeah, well, someone has to make sure that her language skills don't get the orders mixed up," Akane joked.

Shampoo gave a mock sniff. "Am more worried that you be too violent to be polite."

The Elder shook her head in amusement. "I'm glad to see that you are able to tease each other like this. Except that you aren't going to be having as much time to do it soon."

"Why Great-Grandma?"

"Because Mousse is rather... unreliable as a delivery person, and you aren't. And Akane here must keep on growing in the Art."

"What do you mean?" the short haired girl asked.

"You've gotten used to the waitressing, yes? Well, in addition to waitressing, Shampoo does deliveries. Now, Mousse has been doing them, but he's more of my part time person, and with all that's been happening... Besides, giving you the chance to do this by yourself from time to time will let you strengthen those skills you have. If you think you're up to it..."

"Of course I am."

"Good," the Matriarch replied. "So, Shampoo will begin her deliveries again, and you'll have to waitress by yourself at those times."

"I understand."

"Shampoo understand too," the younger Amazon commented, "Know going to have to happen, but lose track of time..."

"That's perfectly fine," Cologne told her, "And don't worry. Soon enough, Miss Tendo will have to go further."

"What that mean?"

"It means that eventually there will be days when you will have off, and she'll be waitressing alone. She'll also eventually make deliveries herself. And once she's gotten past all that, then we can start with other things."

"I won't give up," Akane commented.

"I'm sure that you won't."

The two girls nodded at the Elder, and she smiled back at her students

Rubbing his eyes as he came awake, Ryoga frowned to himself. He remembered the joy of having found Furinkan, and knowing that he was so close to saving his beloved. If he could have gotten her before school, then he could have taken her someplace safe without worrying about Amazons.

Instead he'd found Mousse about to try and use something on Ranma's girl side. While he wasn't Saotome's biggest supporter, he wasn't about to let either the fake girl wind up in that sort of situation, or allow the Amazons to continue their sinister plans.

Then it hit him. He'd almost ready to grab the perverted duck when he'd touched the temporary girl... there... Which had obviously had the natural result, and made him wind up there.

No doubt the jerk had realized his weakness and decided to use it against him, letting him touch... those in order to escape. Mousse obviously had no shame, and had thought nothing of it. He'd even gone so far as to bring that idiot Kuno into it.

But if he thought that would stop him, he had another thing coming.

"Oh, Ranma..?" Kasumi murmured as she stuck her head in through the dojo's open door.

The pigtailed boy reluctantly tore himself away from the sight of Nabiki doing splits to look to his lover. "Yes?"

"I just remembered. One of the things that Kodachi has to do is to go shopping. The poor girl's list says that she doesn't have what she thinks are proper outfits."

"Which probably means that she's got plenty. Then again she's probably got them all in black, or they're all leotards and school uniforms..."

"I know, but it would be nice to take her shopping, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "'Course, ya always tend ta be right 'bout stuff like this..."

"Why thank you..."

"Still, I can take her shoppin'. Or ya can. Then again, we could do it together. Heck, we can each do it with her, and she'd still have plenty of money... We'll figure that out later."

"That's no problem."

"Good. Now, much as I'd like ta talk, and do... 'other' things, with ya, I'm kinda busy."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I just remembered, and thought to ask you," she apologized, "I'll leave you two to it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He nodded in response, and then turned to his pet, swatting her on the backside. "C'mon, I know that ya can do it better than that."

"Yes Master..," Nabiki replied.

"And if you do good enough, maybe ya'll get a treat."

"Oooh... thank you Master..."

Sneaking into the restaurant, Mousse-chan peered out into the dining area and saw Akane and Shampoo waitressing. Which meant that her beloved no doubt knew about what had happened, and likely wasn't too happy with the incident. Not that she was happy about it either, and she was definitely going to be happy to put the whole incident behind her, starting with getting some hot water.

But it was clear that she'd never get to the stove, what with the two girls and Cologne around. It would mean that she would have to explain herself, and she was not going to get through doing that without getting bashed. Since she didn't want to go through that, she knew that she would have to find another way to deal with the situation.

However, there was another choice, and one that was actually more alluring. Getting groped by Kuno was not an experience that she relished, and it felt rather disgusting just to think about the act. A bath would likely clear that all up.

So she crept inside, and headed for the bath room, making certain that no one was around to see. Shucking her clothing, she tried desperately to keep from noticing the lithe and shapely body that she now had. Instead, she simply sat down and filled up a wash bucket before splashing the water over her head for a rinse. The resulting shiver brought reminders of her changed anatomy, but she forged ahead, even managing through a combination of nearsightedness and water in her eyes to find a bar of soap to wash herself. She used it to clean her body vigorously, making sure to leave no part untouched, though some she was definitely reluctant to even acknowledge, never mind grasp.

'How does Saotome manage it..?' she thought to herself. Even if she could do bathe as 'normal' people did, she'd rather not be female at the moment. Using warm water as a duck was preferable. But it was what she had to deal with at the moment. So she finished off, cleaning certain parts only as much as necessary before rinsing all the soap off.

Then, breathing a sigh of anticipation, she got up and stepped into the heated waters of the tub. Leaning back felt delightful in it, and took away the stress of the day. It definitely made for a good relaxation after all that had happened.

That lasted until she looked down and saw that there were still two mounds rising from her chest, and a check revealed that yes, she was still female.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mousse-chan cried out as the waterproof soap lay where she had put it.

Straightening up at the sound of the cry, Shampoo scowled. "Have feeling going to have to bash stupid Mousse."

"Want help?" Akane asked.

"You is too kind for offering."

"Hey, it's no problem at all."

The two waitresses shared a grim look

The beach was a wonderful tropical paradise. Palm trees swayed in the comfortable breeze, the tiki hut gave the place an air of exotic beauty, and the pure blue of the water crashing against the shore was inviting. With the sun filtering over the place, it was lit in a rather dreamy light. Everywhere one looked it was pristine, isolated, and beautiful.

Except in the case of the tanned man who was strumming his ukele.

Oh, and that the 'beach' itself was actually a construct on the Furinkan school grounds.

"Dis be the best place that I ever did see," Principal Kuno declared. "It is almost be as good as de islands would be!"

He smiled as he enjoyed his beach, and allowed himself to relax into the moment. His imagination had him back on the tropical beaches that he loved so much. To have such a reminder here, where he could have both the wondrous islands and the ability to give his students the sort of structure that he liked to, was more than he could have hoped for. Only the fact that he hadn't really gotten them to appreciate the islands as he had was a let down.

"If only I could be havin' dem want to be partying like in de beach movies," he thought to himself, "Hmm..."

Talking with Ranma was something that Kasumi had found herself growing to enjoy. When she'd met him, it'd been a surprise, but they quickly got into a very nice way of communicating. Then when they'd become lovers, it'd become easier to talk to him, especially as she'd found herself wanting to be around him. Yet, at the moment she was blushing heavily and trying not to fidget.

Not because Kodachi was kneeling before the two of them, once again nude, with her clothing neatly folded nearby.

Rather, it had to do with the fact that the eldest Tendo girl was sitting on Ranma's lap.

"Oh my..," she breathed as she looked to her lover's face, "Are you sure that you'd like me... here?"

Ranma grinned and tightened the arm that he was using to brace her back as she was sitting sideways. "Why not? I don't see why not. I wanted ya ta relax, and ya are doin' it, right."

"Well... yes, but..."

"What?"

"I... I'm not used to sitting this way."

"Hmmm... Then maybe we should do it more often," he pronounced.

"We should..?"

"'Course. I like holdin' ya, and this is real comfortable, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I suppose that there isn't one," Kasumi replied as she let herself lean into his chest, and relaxed as she felt herself get comfortable. "This does feel nice..."

"I'm glad ta hear it. I like it too, and ya really deserve ta be treated good."

Color flooded her cheeks. "Thank you..."

"No problem. Now 'bout shoppin' with Kodachi..."

"Yes..?"

"I've been thinking 'bout it, and I think it'd be best if ya go with her Saturday, and I do it with her Sunday."

"Why not together?"

"Simple. We'll do it later, but right now I wanna ya two ta get used to this sorta thing, and this way I have a time when I take care of her myself. Ya don't mind doin' this, do ya Kodachi?"

The gymnast shook her head. "No, my Lord. I don't. If that is what you wish to do, then that is what we will do."

"See?"

Kasumi licked dry lips. "I suppose that I can take her to the closer stores, but..."

"Huh?"

"Will you take her to... that store?"

"What d'ya... ohhh... Probably. I mean, that'd let me have some other choices... for... ya know..."

His lover nodded, remembering the store, and trying not to imagine what the two would buy there."

Kodachi on the other hand wondered what sort of store her Lord was talking about. Whatever it was, it sounded... interesting.

Slumping in his seat, Hikaru Gosunkugi wondered what was going on. He'd been so close to getting served by Akane Tendo again, and then there had been a scream. Both waitresses had left, and he was stuck having lost his chance to talk to her... again.

Just having the chance to have her pay attention to him would have been wonderful, but he hadn't even had the chance to order some ramen, never mind have a conversation with the girl of his dreams. And with the lack of customers in need of being served, it might be a while.

He whimpered to himself, as he realized that his chances for getting to be with her weren't working out. Despite his lack of strength, he'd hoped that he could win her heart. Instead he was facing repeated failures, each of which were just barely missed.

What he was going to have to do was to actually get up the nerve to talk to her. He'd have to go up to her and actually speak with her so that he could get the chance to ask her out. Then maybe he could finally get to be with her.

"Now, what you have to say for self?" Shampoo asked as she and Akane stood with their arms crossed over their chests.

Mousse-chan sat where she'd been pummeled. "I'm sorry, Shampoo! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Stupid duck boy use instant girl water, and then waterproof soap! What think happen?!"

"Maybe he thought that he'd get to do something perverted," Akane drawled. "Oh, wait a minute, he did."

"Is so. If Mousse really want be girl that bad, only have ask. Shampoo know way of doing so without trouble."

"I didn't want this!" the nearsighted girl yelped.

"Oh, really? Then why did you steal Shampoo's instant spring pouches?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Well... I..."

"Yes? We're waiting!"

"I thought that they were for instant guy spring water!"

The lavender haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Shampoo sure she regret asking, but have to. Packets labeled. How you not now they for girl water?"

"I... I just grabbed them and looked without my glasses on?"

"Nobody be that stupid... Okay, Mousse be that stupid. But why take them anyway?"

"I thought that I could use them to keep Ranma male..."

"Okay, that's... not what I thought I'd hear," the shorthaired girl murmured, "You wanted to have him be a guy... why?"

"To help him out, so that he'd forgive me for... earlier."

"Maybe so that you could do it again..."

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why did you use Shampoo's waterproof soap?"

"I just wanted to take a bath, and get back to normal. And that idiot with the stick grabbed me... you know..," Mousse-chan said, miming cupping her chest, and I wanted to wash it off."

"That's something that I can understand..."

"You can..?"

"Yeah. Even getting grabbed by that idiot once is one too many," Akane replied as she shivered at the thought of being grabbed like that. Kuno was way too far from anything she wanted, and she'd become a hermit on a mountain before letting him do anything with her. He could go and whack himself with that stick of his, since she had Ranma to grab her chest, thank you very... much...

Shampoo missed her fellow waitress' shaking herself free of the path of her thoughts, and continued speaking. "Then you is not trying to stay in girl form?"

"Yes!" Mousse replied, "I'll change back to being a guy for you as soon as I have a chance."

"There two problems. One, Shampoo no want you, guy or not. Other is that until soap wear off, you be girl."

"I forgot..."

"Thought so. You be girl for while now."

"But you know," the Tendo girl murmured, "Things are coming almost like somebody wants him to be a girl."

"Could be stupid duck boy for all we know. There chance he want wear dress and we not know."

"Even if he didn't, we could always play dress up..."

"Oooh... Imagine girl Mousse in dress!"

"Let those groping jerks get him instead."

"Sound like fun. And we make him too TOO beautiful!"

The two girls giggled as Mousse hoped to the heavens that they were joking

"I've never thought that there could be so many different types of liquor," Soun commented as the two fathers entered the Tendo home.

Genma nodded and looked to the bags the two of them were carrying. "I know old friend. I've always thought that I've seen plenty in my time, but I'd never really considered that I was only sticking with the more traditional drinks."

"But now we have the chance to see just how all these foreign drinks stack up. It will really expand our horizons."

"Definitely. But then, we are openminded souls, are we not?"

The Tendo Patriarch smiled in agreement. "That is too true. Of course, we are martial artists, and by the nature of that, we have to be ready to adapt our thinking to anything."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"And now that we are home, we can actually get to see just what we have. Kasumi?"

"Yes father?" the eldest Tendo girl murmured as she came out of the family room to meet them. "I hope that you had a nice trip."

"We did indeed. But now we're going to be trying out a bit of what we got to see how it is."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"It will be, but just make certain that no one will disturb us, will you?"

"Certainly Father."

"That's a good girl," Soun told her and turned to the other man. "Are you ready?"

"After you, old friend," Genma replied, and followed his training partner out of the room.

Kasumi watched them go and pursed her lips as she thought about what would likely happen. Which meant that she would have to set five places for dinner instead of seven.

Mousse-chan looked down at herself and gave a sour expression. "I really don't like this idea."

"It's not for you to like, pervert," Akane sniffed, "We think it makes you look as you should."

"Is so. You is looking too TOO pretty," Shampoo said with a smirk.

That made the nearsighted girl's shoulders slump. She didn't want to be dressed in a short dress with matching slippers, but it was rather hard when two rather temperamental girls were insistent. It was either that, or get stuck with another beatdown.

"You now is ready."

"Ready for what?" Mousse asked.

"To be waitress! You pretty girl, so now you show boys how look."

"But I don't want to!"

"Tough. You make big mess, you do job."

"Do I have to..."

"Yes, you do," the Japanese girl told her. "And you have no way of getting out of this."

"But..."

"Absolutely no way."

"Or we make you gift and drop off for stick boy," the lavender haired girl pronounced.

"Uhh... When do I start?" the nearsighted girl asked with false brightness.

"Right now."

"How... wonderful..."

The other two girls shared a smirk.

"Master Kuno! Master Kuno!"

Kuno looked up from his deep pondering and looked to see where his manservant was bounding over. "Why are you making such a fool of yourself man. Do you not realize that you reflect badly on the leadership of the honored Kuno clan when you do that?"

"Sorry Master," Sasuke replied, "But there is a new waitress at the ramen shop where Miss Akane works!"

"There is?"

"Yes, there is! She's got long black hair, glasses, and is Chinese! And I overheard some students saying that she was the same girl that appeared at the school."

"My delicate damsel is working in that place?"

"Yes, she is," the diminutive ninja confirmed.

"I see... No doubt that blind fool decided to try and her existence from me, knowing that his hold would be weakened. He has likely been holding her captive, and she has only recently gotten free enough for her to approach me. To think that someone that lovely was but through such an ordeal... She must have found out about me, and known that only such a paragon of manliness could rescue her from her travails. But then that is to be expected, and can not be ignored."

"Master Kuno?"

"Come Sasuke!" Kuno declared, "We must find a rescue both Akane Tendo and the Chinese damsel!"

It was one thing to make a plan, but it was quite another to go through with it. That was something that Hikaru was discovering at the moment. He'd seen the moment that Akane and the other waitress had come down with the third girl. Then he'd merely waited through the time that they had set things up so that the girl could help out with the orders.

However, it became quite clear quickly that it wouldn't be easy to get her attention. He was naturally shy, and quiet, which didn't work well with having to get the attention of the girl of his dreams as she worked in a hectic environment. Especially as the new girl drew in more customers, and made things even noisier and chaotic. Added to his ability to find excuses for not approaching her, and it meant that he was stuck starting to try to speak to her, but doing so only weakly.

And now she was growling at Kuno who was yelling something about a 'rescue'. Which was followed up by her smashing him to the ground. Then she punted him into the air with a wonderful kick that showed off her slim leg, much to the appreciation of the males in the restaurant.

Not that any of them were suicidal to bother her at the moment, especially with the way she was growling under her breath.

He'd just have to talk to her later, where there was less chance of a problem, but where he would be expected. At school sounded nice, and he nodded to himself. That would do perfectly for him, as he could ask her to speak with him privately. Then he could finally succeed in getting her to be with him.

Watching television was turning into a bit of a special thing for Akane. She hadn't done much of it recently, as she had been too busy with work. But taking a few moments after dinner didn't seem to be so bad, and she thought that it would be relaxing enough, since she'd already done her homework.

Apparently it worked rather well, because she had to stifle a yawn as she sat there.

"Tired?" Ranma asked from where he sat next to her.

She smirked at him sleepily. "You think? Cologne made me work hard, Kuno showed up, and then there was Mousse..."

"Oh... What happened to the duck?"

"Well, it seems that he thought that he was doing you a favor, or so he says."

"How does he think that turnin' me inta a girl would be a 'favor'?"

"He says that he thought that it was instant guy spring, but he was probably just being a pervert," she replied, "Still, those were Shampoo's packets so she could go to the beach, make deliveries in the rain, and stuff like that."

"Bet she didn't take it well."

"Nope. But she did buy herself some waterproof soap, which Mousse used for his bath. As a girl."

"Hah! Serves him right. Now we get ta see how he likes being a girl."

"He doesn't like it so far. Not after what Shampoo and I did to him."

"What did you do?" her fiancee asked.

"Made him be a waitress. And made certain that he was a really pretty one too. Shampoo said something about wanting to keep him that way, but I don't know if she was serious or not."

"Oh man... That's somethin' I wish I'd seen. Instead I got ta deal with the old men."

"What happened with them? They weren't at dinner again."

"Nothin'. 'Cept the two of them gettin' drunk and passin' out on somethin' called 'elderberry wine', whatever that is."

She sighed as she tried to keep her gaze on him steady. "That sounds like them. They are probably dreaming of ways to get their plans to work..."

"And it looks like ya wanna be dreamin' too."

"True, but I don't want to go to sleep yet. I might have had a really busy day, but I don't want to go to bed yet. This is too nice."

"Yeah... This is pretty good."

"Glad to see that you agree with me," the shorthaired girl murmured as she leaned closer to him. "You know we don't have to always fight."

"Didn't we already talk 'bout that? Still, we ain't fightin' now."

"I know. That's what's been so nice."

"Yup."

"I guess that you're not a pervert after all. I mean, I could lay my head on your shoulder like this, and you wouldn't do anything bad, would you?"

"Err... no..."

"That's what's good about you," she told him with a pat on his thigh. "You're turning out to be not so much of a jerk."

"Thanks... I think..."

"You're welcome. This is so comfy, though. I don't see..."

"Akane?" he said, and looked over at her face to see her sleeping against him. She cuddled up to his side in her slumber, and had a small smile showing. It was apparent that she wasn't at all concerned at the moment, and he wondered why he had a warm feeling about that fact.

Careful not to disturb her, he made her as comfortable as could be

Grunting as she heard her alarm go off, Akane slapped a hand over it and frowned. She stretched lazily in the quiet of the morning, knowing that she had some time to get up. There was a reluctance to get up which was normal, but she did feel more than rested. Which was odd since she knew that something was off, and it was hard to place... until she rolled over.

Then she realized that she couldn't remember going to bed. As far as she could recall, the last thing that she could remember doing was talking to Ranma. But that had been in the family room, and then there was a big blank spot. And she was in the clothing that she'd been wearing then, so she didn't know what was going on.

Confused, she sat up and turned so that her slim legs hung over the edge of the bed. She stayed there for a moment, wondering what had happened after she'd passed out. It concerned her for a moment, and she had to figure out exactly how she'd gotten to be in bed.

Which was when she saw the piece of paper next to her clock. Picking it up, she saw a familiar scribble, and began to read.

Akane -

Sorry about not waking you up, but you looked too tired. Had Kasumi help me get you tucked into your bed. Don't worry, I didn't try anything. Set your alarm too. Hope you slept good.

\- Ranma

She looked it over several times before holding it in her lap and smiling. The idea that he'd been so thoughtful as to not only put her in her bed, but to leave her a note to tell her what he'd done, was rather... sweet. That gave her a warm feeling inside, and she was pleased that he'd done so. Even the fact that he'd made sure to mention that he'd done nothing to her didn't seem necessary.

Kasumi wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her, and... a part of her wondered how it would have been if he had taken advantage of the situation. That section considered the possibilities of what might have happened had he just pushed up her shirt, or pulled down her shorts... Heck, it would have been something if he'd just held her closer than was necessary...

And once she realized the direction of her thoughts, she shook her head and pushed herself free of those sorts of ideas. That was a perverted direction, and she wasn't about to go that way. After all, he'd been a perfect gentleman, and she wasn't a pervert. She was just happy that she was getting to enjoy how she looked.

Of course, she was also happy that she could get a very cold rinsing when she took her bath.

Tsubasa was happy to be back in Nerima, if only for a little while. Since they'd been doing repairs at his school, he'd thought that if he could only get to see his beloved Ukyo, then he'd be happy. But if he could actually appear and have her accept his wish to date, then he'd be ever more pleased. It was a bit late to catch her before school, but then again, he was hoping that he could get her after classes let out.

And then perhaps he'd be able to finally experience being on a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Welcome to the Nekohanten," Mousse-chan said cheerfully as she stood by a table. "May I take your order?"

Shampoo looked over at the dark-haired girl and smiled to herself. If there had been some way of knowing how much fun it would be to turn the stupid duck into a girl, she would have done it long ago. With the use of the waterproof soap, her personal pain in the backside would be stuck as a female until Akane and she decided otherwise.

Which was amusing in and of itself. The simple fact that she was getting help while the trainee was at school wasn't the biggest thing involving the girl. Rather the fact that they were actually getting along was turning out to be the best thing. Now she could actually be friendly with the Tendo girl, and could admit that she was pretty cute.

The only thing that she could hope for to make it even better would be to have Ranma do what she so wanted him to do. He was so strong, untamed, and definitely attractive. Most of the males back in the village couldn't match either his skill or his attitude. It didn't matter that he had a curse that would make him turn from boy to girl. This was a male that she could really see herself being with, and wanted it so with all her heart. Of course, the problem was in figuring out how to manage that, but she could still see herself fulfilling her fantasies of being with him.

Giggling to herself, she tried to imagine what would happen if Mousse actually knew just what she wanted Ranma to do with her. He'd probably freak out, but then, he tended to do that anyway. If she could get Ranma to be what she wanted him to be to her, then she supposed that she'd have to keep it from the idiot duck.

That would be a bit of work, but she'd certainly be happy with it.

Clutching his bag to his chest, Hikaru tried to stop the ball of trepidation in his gut from growing as he waited outside of the school building. He knew that Akane would come out that way, and head out quickly to her home so that she could change for work. His only chance to do what he wanted to was to catch her before she left the school grounds, and try not to freeze up in the process.

Licking his dry lips, he waited and watched, until he saw the girl of his dreams walking out of the school with Ranma Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji and two of Akane's friends. It was obvious that they'd been talking, and that it was most likely Ranma who'd garnered the chef's attention. That was perfectly fine, as it was a waitress who'd he'd come to see.

In an attempt to move before he lost his nerve, he stepped forward and in front of the girl he so wanted to speak to. "Umm... Akane..?"

"Yes?" the Tendo girl replied.

"I... uh..."

"What?"

"Well... That is..."

"Listen," she told him with a bit of a sympathetic look, "I've got to get home. So could you please try to say whatever you wanted to?"

"Maybe he's just... freakin'," Ranma murmured, and winced as he felt an elbow in his side.

"That isn't nice," Sayuri grumbled, "Calling him a 'freak'..."

"I said that he was 'freakin'', as in 'panickin''. Not callin' him names."

"Oh..."

"Either way, I've got a restaurant to run, and I'm sure that Akane here'll want to go to," Ukyo commented, "If he's just going to stand here, I'll go."

"Ucchan?" the pigtailed boy said.

"Hey. He wants to talk to her. It'd be rude just to wait around to see what he'd say."

"If he ever says it," Yuka commented.

"That's true," the youngest Tendo allowed, "I do have to go."

The pale boy really began to worry. He couldn't seem to get himself to actually speak with her in private, and that would be a serious screw up. "I... am... I want..," he began uncertainly, before noticing something odd in one of his hiding spaces. "I just want... to know why there's a girl hiding in the bushes, looking at you?"

"What?"

"Over there, by the wall. She's wearing a frilly yellow dress, with a matching bow and seems to be looking this way."

"What's she look like?" Ranma asked.

"Brown hair..," the pale boy shrugged self-consciously, "I've read a lot in not so good light, so I can't really tell much else..."

Ukyo sighed. "Probably just another weirdo."

"Yeah. But that's a nice disguise."

"'Disguise'?"

"Yeah. I like to... think, over there, so I really know that spot. But if I didn't, then I wouldn't have know what it was."

"'Brown hair', 'dress', 'disguise'..," the chef growled and gritted her teeth. She yanked out her big spatula and stomped over to the fake 'bush'. "Tsubasa..."

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked, blinking unsteadily as he saw a pretty face pop out of the bush and immediately meet the flat part of the spatula.

"Just another pervert," Ranma commented as the fake 'girl' was ejected from the area along with his disguise. "How'd ya see him?"

"I've been there a lot... And I know how many bushes are there. I just... looked, and saw her pop her head up."

"Him. That was a guy who dresses up like a girl."

"Still, it was good of you to help with that pervert," Akane said as she patted the pale boy's back. "I have to get going, but thank you for doing that."

"Yeah. The same goes for me. Thanks a lot That guy is a bit of a pest," Ukyo said as she joined the Tendo girl in walking off.

The pigtailed boy gave the other boy a smirk on his own way out. "Good job."

"Th... tha... Thanks..?"

"If only we had more guys like you," Yuka murmured as she passed him.

Sayuri nodded, but didn't stop leaving with the brown haired girl. "That was a good thing you did."

Hikaru glowed under the praise for a moment, before he realized that the group had left, and were long gone. Which meant that he'd failed in his plan to try and talk to Akane. He'd actually managed to hold a conversation, but instead of being able to ask her out, he'd only gotten to inform them of a pervert's presence.

As he hung his head, the other girls around gave him speculative looks

Kasumi was both excited and nervous as she set out Saturday morning. She had always been rather sedate on days like these, but now she was walking out into the warm air with a mission. This task was of importance to her and her lover, and she didn't want to risk messing it up. But then it also was a bit risky as it brought something outside that she was definitely keeping private.

After all, she was pretty sure that it would be best not to let any outsiders know the particulars of why she was taking Kodachi Kuno clothes shopping.

Still, she'd allowed herself to let loose a little in the clothing. A pair of boots came to knee level, just as her skirt did, and with her simple blouse and purse, she looked perfectly modest, and dignified. It felt a bit... freeing to wear the outfit, and she found herself comfortable with it. With Kodachi trailing after her, she felt less like a responsible and duty bound adult, and more like a young woman on a shopping trip.

Her only problem was the staring that several people did as they passed by. She was concerned that they were wondering about the girl that was with her, and thinking bad things about the gymnast. But she was sure that the girl was fine, so she kept her worries under wraps.

Of course, had she realized that the guys looking at her were realizing that Kasumi Tendo had been a babe, and they hadn't noticed it, she would have reacted much differently.

Not that the guys were complaining.

For Tsubasa, things had been rather odd for the last several days. He had no idea of just how he'd been seen, as he'd never had a real explanation for it. All he knew was that he was watching Ukyo talk to some other students, then she came over and he went flying. It was really weird, as he couldn't figure out just how she had managed to know right where he was.

But it couldn't have been his disguise, since it was foolproof. There was absolutely no way that she should have been able to see him before he'd popped up to reveal himself. They never had failed before, so he was certain that wasn't something wrong there.

All he could think of was that he would have to get her better flowers next time.

"Oh my..," Kasumi breathed, "Are you sure that you want to get that?"

Kodachi held up the black g-string that she'd been looking at. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's... it's... It's... thread. Barely..."

"Oh... Then it is not appropriate?"

The elder girl started to confirm the thought, but then held herself back as she remembered Nabiki's state when she was free to be a pet. "Perhaps, but I would see how Ranma likes it before getting too much..."

"I understand. It is my Lord's decision on how far my panties may go."

"I suppose..."

"Then I will pick out several types and let him choose."

"That's good," Kasumi replied, her smile a bit strained as she found herself really pleased that nobody was close enough to hear their conversation.

Eating at the Nekohanten was rather easy for Ranma, what with two of the girls that he was engaged to working there. The both of them could get him extra stuff, and he tended to be the first one that they went to see. It did get to be a bit much, both in the attention department, and the fact that he could now recognize how attractive that they were in their dresses.

However, they were off to the corners at the moment, serving other customers.

That wasn't to say that he was alone though. "It's real nice of the two of ya ta sit with me."

"Don't worry about it," Yuka replied, waving off the compliment. "We wanted to see Akane again, and you were sitting alone again, so..."

"It was simple to sit with you," Sayuri finished.

"Either way, ya were nice ta do it, and I ain't 'bout ta stop thinkin' that," he told them.

"That's nice of you to say. But wouldn't you prefer to sit with guys, like Hiroshi and Daisuke?"

"Take a look at the guys, and tell me if ya would prefer if ya sat with two more guys."

"Good point..."

"'Sides, Dai got some new magazines that 'Roshi wanted ta see."

"I can guess what those would probably be."

The pigtailed boy nodded. "I wouldn't argue with ya there."

"Still, it is rather nice here."

"And we haven't seen that idiot from the other day," the brown haired girl put in, "You know, the pervert peeper in the dress?"

"Tsubasa," he reminded her.

"Huh?"

"'Tsubasa'. It's his name."

"Ahh... Well, he was a pervert either way. I still don't understand what he was doing there."

"He's a jerk that Ucchan met in her old school, and who decided that since she dresses like a guy, he'd better try dressin' like a girl. And he keeps on showin' up tryin' ta get her ta date him. Never understands the word 'no'."

"Seems to happen a lot around here."

Sayuri snorted. "We seem to get more than our share of these sorts of guys."

"We're just lucky that that guy saw the pervert before he tried anything."

"Yeah," Ranma said with a crooked grin, "and Hikaru surprised me too."

"He did?"

"Yup. The guy isn't athletic, ain't the highest scorer on the tests, and I was kinda shocked that he actually came out and talked."

"Why is that?"

"Because he never does. Heck, most of the time, I don't even really pay any attention to him."

"I don't even think that I really noticed him..," Yuka admitted.

"That's okay," the pony tailed girl commented, "We all do that. It's just so easy to do it."

"Trust me, it ain't gonna stop," he told them, "'Bout the only way that anyone could do anythin' 'bout it would be ta start makin' him do things ta improve himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he'd have to be dragged around and forced ta improve himself."

"Hmmm... Sounds like a bit of a project..."

"He would be."

"Then the one who would have to make him do whatever she had to so that he could be made better," the darker haired girl murmured, "He'd have to be trained from scratch."

"Sounds like turnin' him inta a pet..."

"It would not be that!"

"Okay, then what would you call it then?" he asked.

"Ummm..."

"A project!" Yuka answered, "I'm sure that a lot of the girls would love to help a poor little guy like that."

Ranma blinked at her. "They would?"

"Of course they would."

"'Would' what?" Akane asked as she came up to the trio.

"Ranma's suggesting that we girls take Hikaru under our group wing and help him get better."

"Oh, did he? That's nice of him."

"Just what I was thinking," the long haired girl replied, "But we wouldn't be able to teach him everything."

"Some of the other girls might not mind helping out, if it means that the boy'd be coming out pretty good," Sayuri put in.

The waitress pursed her lips. "That'd probably help him a lot. He'd improve with that sort of attention. I could call a couple of girls and find out if they'd like to help out."

"Me too."

"Me three!" Yuka chirped.

"Then we agree that we let the other girls in on our idea."

"Sure will."

"I'll let you know when I can," Akane told them and turned to her fiancé. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she smiled. "Just when I thought that you couldn't get to be any less of a jerk..."

He merely got a bit of a goofy smile on his face as her friends started giving knowing smiles.

"How is this Ma'am?" Kodachi asked as she presented herself in her new outfit.

Kasumi fought the urge to sigh. The girl obviously was trying, but she seemed to have a bit of a problem with letting go of some things. "Well... It's not too bad..."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"The skirt is rather short..."

"I thought that it would show off my legs in a pleasing manner, and would allow my Lord to play with me if he wished."

"Ahh... Yes... It's okay, though that thought hadn't come to me... However, I could see times that you might want to wear it... As for the blouse..."

"It does cover me," the gymnast asked, "does it not?"

"It's also rather tight..."

"I see."

"But that is not the biggest thing."

"What is it then?"

"You're wearing all black. From your blouse to your... well... It's all black."

"Oh... I see my mistake then. Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome," the elder girl replied weakly.

"You know something," the football player muttered as he looked to the others of the 'Horde', "We haven't done anything to get Saotome to do what we want."

A soccer player nodded. "We could always ask him to turn female and pose nude for us."

"Maybe as she took a shower," another student murmured happily, "I'd love to see a busty redhead doing that..."

"We could try that," a baseball player put in, "Even without having to ask him."

"How so?"

"Get him so dirty that he has to take a shower, make it so that there's only cold water in the locker rooms, set up a camera, and have fun."

As the boys went into a group fantasy, they sat back and grinned stupidly for a few moments.

"But we still need to get to see the other girls."

"We'd need someone like Saotome, or someone who could go totally unnoticed," put in the soccer player.

"About the only one that'd fit that would be that Gosunkugi kid," the football player commented.

"Maybe we should talk to him too..."

"And then he could hide in the locker room..."

"Taking all the pictures that we want!"

With a combination of the possible perverted activities, the boys all joined in a manic giggle.

"This is what you wish for me to wear Ma'am?" Kodachi asked.

"Yes, I do," Kasumi replied, holding up the pants and blouse that she'd chosen.

"Then I will purchase and wear them."

"Actually, can you just try them on first? I'd like to see if they fit."

"Oh... I apologize. I did not remember that part."

Kasumi smiled. "That is quite alright. I can understand that."

"Thank you for your words," the younger girl answered as she headed off to try on the outfit.

"AKANE TENDO!" Kuno called out as he stormed into the Nekohanten, "CHINESE DAMSEL! I have come to... OOF!"

Akane and Shampoo lowered their fists from where they'd just launched the wannabe swordsman back out the way he came, and chorused, "Not welcome in Nekohanten! No come again!"

The Chinese girl giggled as she looked to her fellow waitress. "He go away really fast."

"Almost as fast as we'd like," Akane agreed with a smirk.

"Is very efficient. Moron come in, he go back out."

"Definitely. Too bad he doesn't learn."

"Is not in abilities," Shampoo commented, "Maybe hit one too many times in head. Who know? All sure of is he no Ranma."

"Not by a long shot."

"Too true. Ranma very skilled."

"And brave."

"And friendly."

"And wild."

"And strong."

"And cute," the Japanese girl said, and then blushed heavily. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"Did. Was wondering when going to admit it."

"I can admit to anything. But don't let him know that I said that, okay? He'll... He... It might get him back into having a swelled head."

"No worry. Though Shampoo like he confident."

"You like him when he's showing off?"

The Amazon shook her head. "It not showing off. He just have skill. But even if he do, Shampoo like him. He better than guys in village, that for sure. There, yell at male for mess, they run and clean up even if mess made just to give them work, make apology for making mess. Yell at Ranma, he yell back. He very strong inside, and very... wild."

"He's definitely that."

"Shampoo no think see more confident and strong male. Very very attractive."

"Then I'll let him know that you said so."

"Would you?" the lavender haired girl asked brightly.

"I suppose..."

"You no tease..."

"Only if you don't."

Both girls gave each other deep and serious looks... before breaking down into shared giggles.

Mousse-chan looked over from the other side of the dining area and wondered what it was that had gotten the two of them excited again. She just hoped that it wasn't her...

As she stood back at her kitchen counter, Kasumi found herself in her element. Cooking was something that she was used to, and she was very happy to be able to get back to it. Not that she'd been against the shopping, as she had enjoyed it a lot, but she was also pleased to get back into her own thing.

But as she felt a hand brush her hair out of the way so that a light kiss could be pressed against the nape of her neck, she gave a happy little shiver.

"Told ya that ya look good in that outfit," Ranma murmured as he leaned over her shoulder.

She gave him a bright smile. "Why thank you Ranma!"

"You're welcome. And thanks for the job ya did in takin' Kodachi shoppin'. That skirt and blouse looks a bit more like what she wants ta be than that leotard."

"I'm glad that you're happy. It was very nice to take her shopping."

"Ya see? No problems," he told her brightly as he gave her a quick kiss and exited the room.

Leaving her behind to remember her trip,

"Are you sure that you want to go shopping alone?" Kasumi asked Ranma as they stood just inside the gate to the Tendo property on a bright Sunday morning.

The pigtailed boy smirked. "I won't be alone. Kodachi'll be with me."

"That isn't what I mean."

"I know. But ya know what? I think that ya just like shoppin' now."

"No... well I do like shopping but..."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," he said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "'Sides, What could happen?"

"I suppose it'll be okay..."

"I know it'll be. I'll see ya later. C'mon Kodachi."

"Of course my Lord," the gymnast answered and trailed after him at a respectful distance as he walked off.

"How much do you want to bet that he has no idea of how much of possible problem he might be facing?" Nabiki murmured from the front door of the house.

"I hope he doesn't have too much trouble..," her sister replied. "But did he forget to say goodbye to you?"

"Nope. He sure didn't..."

The elder girl blushed heavily as she heard the lazy purr in the younger one's voice.

"You know, with Mousse doing a lot of work, we have time to do a lot more," Akane commented as she set up the tables at the Nekohanten.

Shampoo nodded. "Is so. We get practice more, and can relax when need to."

"It's really too bad that the soap will be finished soon. Then he'll be back to normal, and we'll have to go back to simply bashing him."

"Not so."

"Why do you say that?" the shorter haired girl asked.

"Because Shampoo come up with plan. Going to get more packets and more soap. When need to, turn back into girl, and he stay she."

"Oooh... I like this plan. We could use it for when we need time off."

"Or just when need to get more help in restaurant," the Amazon said with a smirk, "And he make good distraction for stupid stick boy."

"All very good reasons. And it would let us relax while we go do other things. We could even get out of here and relax together."

"Even just go Akane home."

"Why not?" the Tendo girl said with a shrug. "It would be my place."

"But not hard for Shampoo to deal with."

"Not as easy as I deal with this place."

"You think you home that hard."

"Nope. Just too TOO strange sometime," Akane replied, answering in a teasing tone.

The other waitress chuckled. "Then one day Shampoo go there when not mess."

"Good luck."

"No need luck. Have Mousse for decoy," Shampoo retorted companionably as the two shared an amused smirk.

Ranma was finding the trip enjoyable so far. Even though they had only taken the train and gone into the shop that he was standing in so far, he was reasonably happy with the progress. There hadn't been a fight, nor was there any sort of trouble, and she hadn't shown any sign of returning to old habits. In fact, it was pretty quiet.

"My Lord?" she murmured, "How is this?"

"Huh?" he grunted and turned so that he could see what she meant.

At which point his jaw dropped as he saw the lithe body that her gymnastics training had given her nearly on full display in a matching pair of black lace of panties and bra that were almost equally not there. The fabric was scant, and what there was of it played well off of her creamy skin. What support it did give her didn't stop her cleavage from bouncing as she posed for him, and gave him every view that she could.

"That's fine," he squeaked. "It'll be good for private times..."

"I am glad that you are pleased my Lord," Kodachi replied, "There are other, more covering ones that have been purchased, but I wished to buy those that you would like."

"That's nice of ya..."

"Yes. Now, if you wish to choose whichever ones that you would want me to wear, I will gladly put them on."

"Ya will."

"Of course. As your servant, I must," she told him, and stripped off what little she had been wearing. "There. You may now dress me as you wish."

Covering his face with one hand, he groaned lowly.

"There he is!" called out a feminine voice, echoing down the side street.

It took Hikaru a moment to realize that the speaker was talking about him, as he couldn't imagine anyone being interested enough in him. There'd always been other people who were more confident and interesting, and he'd simply gotten used to being ignored. But since he was the only one on the street, it was the only one who it could be about.

"What's going on?" he asked as he turned... and saw a number of girls all looking at him."Eep..."

They all stormed over to him before he could do anything and surrounded him so well that he'd have to have some strength to get past. Two of them made their way to the front, and stepped in front of him. Which didn't explain why he was being mobbed, but their words did.

"You're Hikaru Gosunkugi, aren't you?" Yuka asked.

"Ummm... yeah..," he said, concerned that they'd decided that he just been found to be a pervert."

"Good. So now we can begin our project."

"Huh?"

"You," the brown haired girl told him. "We're the leaders in the 'Hikaru Gosunkugi Makeover' group."

"Which means that we're all here because of you. Ranma suggested that you needed to be taken in hand to be made into something special, and we agree," Sayuri put in.

"So what the girls at school have agreed to do is to work on you."

"Every part of you is going to get worked on, so that in the end, you will become the best that you can be."

"And each group of girls is going to take over a part of your training. Like the sports teams getting you stronger and healthier, the higher scorers on the tests tutoring you, and the stylish girls giving you tips on dressing."

"Is this serious?" he asked.

"Completely," the ponytailed girl confirmed. "And there's no better time to start then now."

"He'll need a haircut," one girl observed.

Another girl nodded resolutely. "And that skin... Moisturizers and creams'll be a must."

"Not to mention those clothes," complained a third, "Way too drab..."

He could only whimper as they set upon him like a flock of concerned mother hens.

Kodachi stood in front of her Lord and Master, and waited for his reaction. His desires were the only important thing to her, and she wanted to make certain that they were met. She already had plenty of clothing for 'normal' situations, and enough for her work, so now she could indulge in what she'd really wanted, and that was to please him. If she could have, she would have only worn clothing that he would have liked to see her in.

Instead, she had to settle for a moment like this, as he made appreciative noises over her high heeled ankle boots, tight leather skirt, soft blouse and light leather jacket.

"Now this is much nicer," Ranma said with a nod, "Ya look good in it, and it shows off those nice legs of yours."

"I'm glad that you like them and the outfit," she replied.

"Just say, 'thank you for the compliment' or somethin' like that, would ya?"

"Of course. But I did like the other outfit my Lord."

"Kodachi? There is a time when there's too much leather."

"Oh... I see," the gymnast murmured, "Then I suppose that we will not be purchasing those items."

"Who says so? Ya like 'em, they ain't bad by themselves, and Kasumi'll figure out somethin' if we have a problem."

She smiled brightly, and thanked the heavens for having such a kind Master. He was so generous even when he didn't have to be, and she got to reap the fruits of that generosity. It made her want to fairly bounce her way to trying on the next outfit.

In most cases, the sight of a little old man crawling along a forest floor would bring an outpouring of sympathy, concern and assistance. The very idea of someone being in that sort of position would have been abhorrent to many a soul, and with a weak and elderly figure involved, it would have been something that no one could dismiss. Anyone with a speck of compassion in their soul would have gone immediately to help the poor soul in such distress.

But as it was Happosai whimpering out "Help me, someone... please..," there would a lot of people who would leave him to his fate.

Especially with the sight of what came up and snatched him off the ground.

Though they would offer up a prayer for his pitiful soul, and give thanks to whatever deity had decided that such an ugly girl didn't disturb them.

"And here I was surprised by Kasumi's maid outfit..," Ranma muttered as he hung his head.

Kodachi stopped in mid-twirl and turned to look at her Lord and Master. "My instructor brought a maid's outfit?"

"Yeah, but not like that one. Her's is more for just havin' fun, and... has more to it."

"Ahh... But is this one appealing?"

He took one look at how her breasts were nearly spilling out of her top, and how her panties flashed when she walked before nodding. "Ya might say that..."

"Then may we purchase it? After all, if it is good enough for her..."

"Why not? 'Course, she didn't get the 'harem girl' costume. Or the 'bar wench' one. Or the others..."

"I do suppose that I brought enough, but I want to be able to please you in as many ways as I can."

"For which I'm glad."

"Thank you my Lord," she said, and hugged him tightly, pressing her barely clad body against his side.

'Girls...'

"Sasuke?" Kuno said as he waited for his manservant to complete his task.

The diminutive ninja glanced up before answering. "Yes, Master Kuno?"

"How is it that Saotome's magic is so powerful that even when Akane Tendo has started to free herself from his grasp, he makes her unable to return my advances?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmm..," the wannabe samurai muttered, "Perhaps the fool who attempted to assault the pigtailed girl is involved."

"Well, he does work at the same place as Miss Akane does."

"That's it! He must be inspelling Akane, which is why the Chinese damsel has managed to show herself to me!"

"Amazing deduction."

"Of course it would be. I came up with it. And hurry up with that already. My time is very valuable."

"Sorry, Master Kuno," Sasuke apologized as he set upon using his hacksaw on what remained of the log on his employer's head.

"We are to shop here?" Kodachi asked as she looked upon all the items that were in the shop with eyes glittering in excitement.

Ranma nodded, and tried not to twitch at the sight of all the sex toys. "I took the other two here, so... And since ya wanna serve me completely..."

"Oh, I do. And I can see all sorts of possibilities..."

"I do too."

"That's what I like about you boy," cracked an elderly voice from behind him.

"Don't DO that!" he grumbled as he tried to let go of the shelves he'd grabbed in surprise.

Mrs. Ichinose grinned at him. "Ah, you have to let an old woman have her fun in her golden years. And you're more interesting than I've seen in years."

"I am?"

"You certainly are. Three lovely young things in three weeks? Do the others know about this one?"

"Well... yeah."

"I saw my Lord with his pet and lover before we became involved in the way we are now," Kodachi pronounced.

"'Lord'?" the shopkeeper asked as the pigtailed boy slapped a hand over his face.

"Yes. I wish to serve him as best I can."

"Interesting life you've got there. Very interesting. And some nice taste. All three of them would have my dear departed husband panting after them."

Ranma sighed. "If ya say so. I like 'em just fine."

"I'm sure that you do," the old woman cackled.

"Whatever. We're going to buy two things. I'll pick one, and she'll pick one of her own."

"I will?" the gymnast asked.

"Yup," he told her as he scanned the shelves and pulled out a rather nice game.

"And I will believe that I will choose this."

Smirking, Mrs Ichinose watched as the girl held up her pick. The flexible little rod was for punishment, but wouldn't really leave a mark. Rather, it was more for psychological use, and she could tell that the girl was already imagining him using it on her. His expression told her that he recognized its use as well, and that he was battling between distress and interest.

Either way, she couldn't wait to tell Nodoka when she saw her.

Tsubasa had been certain that his plan would work this time. He'd managed to sneak into the Ucchan's and hide as a counter stool. Eventually Ukyo would get tired enough, and want to sit down. With the way that he was positioned, she would take her rest by sitting on the nearest seat, which was his, and take a breather. Then she'd be in his arms, and he'd be able to hold her close as he murmured his endearments.

Except that he'd missed two certain things.

First off, Ukyo thrived under the work, and enjoyed serving her customers.

Second... one of those customers was a giant panda who liked getting grub from his son's fiancee, and this time sat at the counter.

After he'd managed to scramble out from under the surprised panda, the crossdresser breathed a sigh of relief, as he hadn't been crushed. The spatula that slammed into his head smashed him just fine, and did a wonderful job of sending him shooting off into the distance.

The panda still got his food though.

"Hey Master," Nabiki said as she saw her owner come into the family room, freely since the fathers were out, "You have a good triii... Yipes!"

Ranma slung his pet over his shoulder and turned to his lover. "We'll be busy for a while."

"Oh... Okay..," Kasumi answered.

"Take care of Kodachi, would ya?"

"Of course."

"Good," he replied with a nod, and walked off with a surprised Nabiki.

Kodachi came in as they were leaving and blinked. "I suppose that he was anxious to get to her."

"I suppose so..," the elder girl murmured, "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Very. It was wonderful. And we brought a lot of items that he expressed a great deal of pleasure of seeing me in."

"He did?"

"Yes, and I loved showing him each and everyone. Though unfortunately I can not do anything in return until I place at least some of the items here, and some at my family's manor."

"Ahh..," Kasumi said serenely,

Nabiki had little understanding of just why she'd been carried to her room, but she wasn't about to complain. Just the act in of itself was fun. But with the added fact that he was currently kissing her very passionately was a definite bonus. She found her head spinning in a very good way, and couldn't help but find great joy in being held as she was at the moment. Being crushed against him was something else, and as she felt his hands move along her bare back, she knew that it was a wondrous thing that he was doing to her.

His dropping her to her bed was barely noticed as she was enraptured by the fact that he was being so possessive towards her. In her most passionate fantasies she'd imagined him doing this to her, and now it was coming alive. This was no dream though, and she found herself breathing hard just by watching him pull off his clothing.

When he leaned over her and stopped, she made a worried noise, and gave him a worried, and needy look as she wondered just why he wasn't continuing.

Seeing that seemed to give him the impetus that he'd needed, and soon his hands were all over her body. He laid down little nibbles down her shoulders, her arms, and in between her fingers before coming back around to her full bosom. Each breast was played with to great satisfaction of them both, and he even tugged a little on her stiff nipples with his teeth. The surprising action made her gasp a little, but once she got used to it, she actually was a little pleased.

Then he moved down and trailed his tongue down the flat plane of her belly, tracing each line that he could find. That action sent delightful little shivers all throughout her body. Those were joined by the feeling of his hands running up the backs of her shapely legs on the way to grasping her buttocks. He grabbed the firm cheeks in his palms and squeezed them as much as he could.

With a whimper, she held onto him, knowing that they both needed something quickly, which he wasn't about to hesitate in giving. Sitting up, he used his hold on her to raise her bottom so that he could line up his stiff manhood with her most intimate space. She didn't want to get left out, so she took hold of his rod to help guide it into her, but she didn't waste the chance to stroke it, gaining a groan of appreciation from him. Which she benefited from when he slid in between her slick petals, and began to pump into her.

Each of his thrusts made her shiver with pleasure and she could do little but hold onto his shoulders and hold on. Every single one of them had her whole body bouncing, and it seemed that there was not a part of her that wasn't focused in on her joining with him. That one spot became her world, and she couldn't help but be drawn into it.

Her release came with a scream that she was sure could be heard throughout the entire house, but she didn't care. He was giving her such pleasure, making her grow wanton in ways that she couldn't help knowing that she had ever wanted to be.

But once her sweat slicked form came off its high, she collapsed to the bed, too weak to do anything but lay there limply. It was a happy exhaustion though, especially when he came and lay there next to her, and drew her into his embrace. The fact that neither of them had the breath to speak at the moment meant little, as it wasn't important at the moment.

Once he'd calmed down a bit though, he started stroking her hair, almost apologetically. "Sorry 'bout this..."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, "Why?"

"Because I just took ya and didn't ask what ya wanted."

"I am your pet, remember? That's what I'm here for."

"I... just don't wanna use ya and forget ya, is all..."

"Oh... that's why you're such a good owner," she told him as she snuggled into his chest. "It's also why I love being owned by you."

"Ya do?"

"Uh-huh. If you want to take me, by all means do so."

"Even when I do stuff like this?"

"Especially when you do 'stuff like this'."

Ranma held her possessively. "That's what I was thinkin' on the way back here. I guess that I just wanted ta hear it from ya..."

"That's fine. But just why were so... like that?"

"Kodachi. I don't think she's realized that bein' so free with everythin' ain' always a good thing."

"Ahh..," she said with sudden understanding, "I see. So you came to me to relieve the stress."

"And 'cause I like ya. I also like ownin' ya."

"Ooooh... Now I like hearing that. But what are you going to do with her?"

"With ya gettin' me a bit relaxed?" The pigtailed boy smirked heavily and let her feel the chuckle raising in his chest. "I've got an idea..."

Sighing heavily, Kasumi wiped the small bit of sweat on her forehead and turned to the girl standing next to her. "I think that's all that will fit."

"Then I suppose that I will have to bring the rest of this to my family's manor," Kodachi replied.

"It shouldn't be a problem. All those outfits should cause no problems."

"I didn't mean to say that they would. I just was making an observation."

"Really? Oh. Well, I suppose that all we can do now is wait..."

"Yes, I suppose that you are right Ma'am. My Lord's pet did sound like she was enjoying his attentions."

"I... well... yes... that was something..," the elder girl stammered as her face flamed.

"Yes, it was. He is a man who can bring out a great deal of passions, and I'm sure that she has enjoyed that fact."

"She did," commented a definitely male voice.

Both girls turned and the gymnast blinked. "My Lord?"

"The one and only," Ranma commented drily.

"Nabiki?" his lover asked.

"Very happily restin'. Sends her love, but she ain't feelin' like walkin' around right now."

"Ohh..."

"Still, I've got more ta do."

"Like what?"

"'Like'... givin' Kodachi here a lesson," he told the elder girl as he scooped the younger one over his shoulder. "I might be a while. Ya mind makin' me a snack or a bit ta eat?"

"No problem..."

"Good," he said and strode off carrying his servant.

Kasumi blinked and wondered if he'd ever do the same with her.

Upon being placed in the room that her Lord shared with his father, Kodachi found herself being ordered to strip. Which she did with no hesitation and simply folded her clothing as neatly as possible. "Now what my Lord?"

"'Now' this," he told her and grabbed her lithe frame so that he could tie her down with some rope and scarves. Each limb was pulled out so that she was spread eagled over his futon and totally exposed to his attentions. "This is how you're gonna be for a while."

"If that's how ya wish me to be, then I will not fight it."

"I figured as much. Heck, I thought that ya might like it."

"To be honest... I find it rather intruiging..."

He chuckled at the confirmation of what he'd read. The 'Master's Way' book had told him that some girls like this, and he thought that if any of the ones he knew would, it would be Kodachi. But he knew something else, and a combination of techniques he'd learned from the book, with something that her list of punishments had inspired him, was going to be a special plan.

"Shall I stay here, my Lord?"

"For now, but not only that."

"Oh?"

"I've got this."

Her eyes widened as he pulled out some feathers and some ice cubes. The sight confused her for a moment, and she couldn't understand what he meant to do. That was until he started leaning over her.

He started stroking her toned body, touching her in places that she had never considered erotic. Nothing was left out as he began to lick and nibble all over her. Her breasts were played with in such delightful ways that both globes seemed to be sensitive to his slightest touch. Both his fingers and the feathers trailed along her taut nipples, and she could almost identify their make up simply by the feeling of them on her skin. His teasing even included her supple back, and she couldn't help but arch as he fondled her buttocks, and even the rosebud between them.

But her most intimate prize gained the most attention, and when his fingertips dove into her wet womanhood, she couldn't help but sigh with relief and need. The feeling of herself tightening around the probing digits was wonderful, and she whimpered with the sheer pleasure of it all. His brushing of the hardened nub there made her tense in her bonds, and she knew that if only he could use that to his advantage, she could have the release that she so desperately craved.

Instead he slid an ice cube down her heated flesh, and used it to replace his fingers.

The sudden difference shocked her into gasping, though the sensation was oddly pleasant. It still denied her the feeling she so needed, and she was left hovering on the edge of gaining it. She wanted just the simple joy of having him within her.

What she got was more of the same. Rather than simply taking his pleasure of her, he continued to keep her in definite need, and hanging on the hope that he might finally desire to take her. It was something that she knew that he would eventually do, but he seemed to be in no hurry to start. In fact, he seemed to have no other wish but to bring her to the brink, only to deny her passage over it.

The wondrous torture continued for so long that she couldn't even keep track of the time any more. All she knew was that her body was thrumming with need, and the only man that she could conceive of satiating it was her beloved Lord and Master. Everything came down to the centers of her sexuality, and she could feel every part of them crying for both continuance and the final climax.

Which he gave her seemingly when he was good and ready. He knelt at the gates to her womanhood, and slid himself into her with a single stroke, leaving her crying in pure happiness. All she could consider was the fact that he was finally in her, and that was the most wonderful in existence as far as she was concerned. He could do whatever he wanted with her, both because that was what she wanted, and because she was too far gone to care. His control had pumped her up, and fit into her fantasies so well that she'd gained extra jolt when he'd gone into her. This was the Master that she'd known that he'd been, and even though she'd never hesitated in serving him, she knew that this was part of what she was hoping that he'd be.

Release came with a such force that she'd trembled from it, and went totally limp as she collapsed in her bonds. She had neither the strength, nor the will to do more than just bask in the pleasure that he'd given her.

"Now, I don't want ya ta think that I didn't like that, or liked making love ta ya, but I also want ya ta learn a simple lesson," he told her as he slid his fingers along her cheek.

Without the ability to speak, she let her eyes answer for her.

"It's real simple. If ya are always tryin' ta make someone sexually happy, even when they can't do anythin' about it, they get real frustrated. And that ain't good at all."

Sudden understanding filled her mind. She'd been trying to do that with him, at the same time as she'd been trying to show him that he had complete control over her. And this was his way of giving her a small example of what he'd gone through. Which she now understood would be a major problem when one was so in need that they couldn't think straight.

"I see ya understand what I mean. That's good. Just remember that. But at the moment, let's get ya all untied okay?"

Though she couldn't do much more than lay there as he freed her, she didn't have a desire to move. She was there for him, and she wasn't about to push things. Besides, she had both the wish to allow him to do with her body as he wished, and a newfound appreciation for subtlety and relaxation. It wasn't something that she was sure that she could really accomplish, but then, if she erred, he was there to show her exactly what he wanted of her.

And that was something that made her smile.

Stepping inside of the house, Akane sighed happily to herself. Things were going nicely, what with her training progressing steadily, her relationships with Ranma and Shampoo seeming to get better, and things a bit more.., well not 'quiet' exactly, but that was the only word that she could come up with. In fact, things were pretty good at the moment, and she was rather pleased with the direction of events lately.

Coming into the family room, she saw her sisters, fiancé, and Kodachi seeming to be enjoying a peaceful evening. "Hi everyone. Anything special happen today?"

They just simply stared at her.

"What? What'd I say?" the youngest Tendo replied with a surprised blink

Since he'd still managed to get enough sleep, but was still pumped up from the previous day's activities, Ranma sat up and read after watching Akane leave for her morning training. It was a bit of quiet time for him, and he decided to used it as best he could. Nabiki and Kasumi would wake up soon enough, and he knew that he would have only until then to do whatever he wanted. Of course, he could have woken up his pet for some fun and she wouldn't mind, but he both wanted to let her have some rest, and to give himself time to read.

But this was no normal text. This was the 'Master's Way' and he'd learned a lot from it. He didn't know about all the psychological stuff, but he found that using it like he would any other martial arts tome worked well enough for him. It had come in hand a lot so far, and he knew that he could use it for a lot of stuff. This was one of his most prized possessions, and he had taken good care to make certain that no one even had an inkling that it existed, never mind would look for it.

However, as he put it away, he realized that he could read it just fine at about this time. So long as he got enough rest, no one would be up besides Akane, and she'd be out and about before he'd even pulled the book from its hiding place. Which was definitely good from his perspective, but it also brought up some certain possibilities, like simple time for meditation, to preparing surprises like cooking breakfast so Kasumi didn't have to, or even doing some rather... private experimentation.

Though as he heard Kasumi moving around as she prepared for the day, he knew that he'd have to check out his theory later.

Hikaru walked towards the school building rather self consciously. With his new haircut, he felt rather odd, but not as much as he had from the fact that he had girls seeming to fawn over him. Not that they were doing so from some sort of attraction, but rather they seemed to actually care about getting him a style that was better than what he'd been dealing with before.

It made him feel rather good, and he had to admit that feel soft hands upon his person was not something that he could deny enjoying. Being the center of attention alone was nice and new, but when all of it came from girls, a lot of whom were cute, such a position was very alluring. However, it was just a bit overwhelming.

Which he knew was going to be shown again as he found himself being surrounded by girls once more.

"Good. You used the creams," one girl pronounced.

Another nodded. "And doesn't your hair look better cut like that?"

"Still, don't slouch," instructed a third, "You look terrible doing that."

'At least their concern isn't fake, or a dream,' he reluctantly consoled himself as he found himself led into the building with girls commenting the entire way.

Math class was not something Akane tended to ignore, but she was trying to figure out some logic problems of her own. These weren't going to be on any exam, but they were important to her. Lately she'd been thinking about certain things, and realizing that she was discovering a whole side of herself that she'd been holding back. This was something that wanted to be free, and relaxed with things that she'd been long worried about. But then she'd had simple little bits of association that kept her from doing things that she'd might otherwise do.

Kasumi is the model to aspire to.

Kasumi does things that are restrained and traditional.

Showing off sexuality is not restrained.

Therefore, to follow the model, sexuality must be restrained.

Being a pervert means letting hormones go to one's head.

Being over hormonal would include chasing, and trying to beat up girls for a date.

She'd been attacked by the morning mob and Kuno for dates.

Kuno and the mob are boys.

Therefore, boys are perverts.

Ranma was a boy, who could turn into a girl.

He had multiple fiancees, and did things that made him wind up in... sensitive positions.

He was a boy.

That meant that he had to be perverted in some way.

Unfortunately, she'd just recently come to realize some rather odd things. It had come slowly over the last little while, but she was now realizing that they were rather important.

Kasumi accepts her sister dressing in sexy dresses, and has begun dressing in ways that would attract male attention more often.

Dressing up in sexy dresses can feel rather good.

Feeling good about dressing in sexy dresses means letting loose on sexuality.

Therefore, sexuality can be something welcome.

Ranma has interest in girls.

Ranma has had a chance to do naughty things to her.

Ranma refused to take advantage of her, and even was nice enough to let her know what had happened.

A pervert would have simply done what he wanted with her helpless form.

Therefore, Ranma is not a pervert.

Akane is interested in guys.

Akane enjoys the chance to wear sexy clothes in front of others.

Akane woke up to find out that Ranma hadn't done naughty things to her while she was asleep and wondered why he hadn't.

Akane liked it when he'd been bowled over by her in a sexy dress while shopping.

Akane was wondering how he would react with her finding ways to make her uniform look sexy.

Therefore... Akane was probably a pervert.

Blushing hard, she held onto her desk and tried to ignore the squirming that she so wanted to do. The way her imagination was running away with her was rather embarrassing, and as she worked around it, she knew that it was making her realizing things about herself that she wasn't sure that she was going to like. She didn't understand it herself, but then she was confused. All she did know was that she liked the way that she got appreciated for looking good in those dresses, but she didn't want any boy acting on it save Ranma.

Oh, and she wanted to have definition for pervert, because she was reasonably sure that she was turning into one...

"... Akane... Psst!" came her fiancé's voice, breaking into her thoughts with a whisper. "Akane!"

"Wha..," she murmured as she turned to look at him. "What is it..?"

"The teacher's been tryin' ta ask ya ta solve the problem for five minutes, and ya haven't done anythin' but stare ahead."

She suddenly became aware of everyone in the class staring at her and wanted nothing more than to hide under her desk at that moment.

A baseball player grinned as he and a soccer player stood in a stairwell. "Then it's all set?"

"We just have to have a chance to do it, and... bam," the other boy replied, "We'll have what we want."

"Our very own tapes and photos of a really hot and sexy redhead showering."

"Exactly."

The two boys grinned lecherously, and started laughing before they winced and stopped due to the echo.

Shampoo watched Mousse-chan bring the last of the plates from the morning rush into the kitchen, and sighed to herself. There was so much time before she either got the chance to talk to Akane, or see Ranma. Either would be good, but she knew that the only way to do that was to go to the school, and right now she didn't have a chance. Which was terrible for her, since she hadn't had some time with him for a while.

Just thinking about the pigtailed boy got her rather excited, and he was the only one that she had ever had that happen with. He was the sole male who had ever combined everything that she had liked in a guy, and she couldn't imagine anyone else ever fitting her fantasies. Everything about him, from his skill as a fighter, to his physical attractiveness, to his untamed nature had made her want only him.

Of course, her people were a bit more in tune with feminine needs, or as far as she knew. Guys were relegated to more sedate roles, and she knew that none of them would ever fit what she had imagined for her intimate encounters. They were nice and all, but with them, there wasn't a real pick for her.

Still, life in the Village could be interesting. When she'd been just discovering her own sexuality, she'd accidentally discovered two warriors having an encounter, with both women doing things that would not be exactly free in this city. She'd even seen one woman leading another around with definite control, and casual encounters were not unheard of, especially among those who had to spend experiences of life and death together. Such things were simply accepted, if not paraded around.

What was important was the appearance that one put out in public. Provided one kept up with what they were supposed to do, then it didn't matter. One could be submissive or dominant in bed, but equal in battle and training. It was simply how things were done, and even if feelings could be freely shown, such as a husband and wife holding each other lovingly, things done in privacy stayed private. Such matters were one's own private business, and prying was not well thought of.

She did know that she had one boy in particular that she wanted to try out her own fantasies with, and that just so happened to be the boy who her people's law said she was to be with.

There had been moments where a warrior had loved one and had to marry another, but she was very happy that this was not one of those instances.

Lunch was one of Ranma's favorite times of the day, not only because he liked to eat, but because it got him out of class. He wasn't big on book learning, and the opportunity to relax was one he enjoyed, especially with Kasumi's cooking to help it along. Sitting under a tree with not only his usual two friends, but Akane and her friends was new, but it was rather nice.

Or it would if only his fiancee would do something other than pick at her food. Frowning, he watched her, and wondered what was up with her. She'd been zoning out all day, and had only really talked to ask if she and the others could sit with him. Which wasn't too bad, though he was left to let her do what she wanted.

"Ranma..?" Akane murmured, breaking into his thoughts.

He blinked slightly. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Maybe she wants to pop the big question," Hiroshi joked.

Sayuri jabbed him with her elbow. "Jerk."

"Ow..."

"What d'ya wanna ask?" the pigtailed boy questioned, ignoring his friend.

The youngest Tendo looked up at him and pressed her lips together before speaking. "What do you think a 'pervert' is?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think a 'pervert' is?"

"Akane-chan?" Yuka asked slowly, "You want him to give you a meaning for being a 'pervert'?"

"Yes... I guess I am..."

"Uhh..," Ranma said scratching his head. "I dunno..."

"Oh. That's okay..."

"It's just that I don't wanna jump ta anythin'. But I think a pervert's someone who's too wrapped up in that sorta stuff ta realise what they should be doin'. Like the old freak. He's always stealin' girls stuff and gropin' them, even though they don't want him too. Or Kuno and the fact that he can't see that you and I don't wanna talk ta him, never mind date him."

"Oh..."

"Basically, what I'm tryin' ta say is that ta be a pervert, it isn't what ya do, it's how ya do it. If ya start doin' stuff that the person ya are doin' whatever it is with doesn't like, or are too wrapped up in those sorta things ta do the stuff ya are supposed ta do, then ya are a pervert."

"Hmmm... That actually makes sense. Thank you Ranma!" his fiancee replied, giving him a bright smile in return.

"Ya welcome," he told her, and rubbed the back of his head as her friends gave him speculative looks,

"Can I have two regulars... Please," Mousse-chan asked as she came into the Nekohanten's kitchen.

Cologne gave the temporary girl a sniff. "That's fine, but are you having a problem boy?"

"That's exactly it! I'm a boy! Not a girl!"

"You don't look like one at the moment."

The brunette covered her chest with her arms and flushed. "I know that, but I'm not supposed to have... have... these!"

"So? Others have to deal with your sort of situation all the time."

"Yeah, well, Saotome knows that he'll need to find something to stop it. I could be back to being a guy in only a little while."

"I thought that you liked having Shampoo's attention..."

"Well... I do..."

"Then get out there and make the best of it," the Elder told her and shoved two bowls of ramen into her grasp before sending the temporary girl out the door. She waited before cackling though, as she knew that 'Mister Part Time' would not react well to it. But her great-granddaughter would find great amusement from it, and would find her acceptance of it fortifying.

It was turning out to be one of the more amusing situations to come around in a while. Mousse was actually getting the attentions of the girl he wanted, but not in the ways he'd prefer. Instead, he was being put into positions in which Shampoo and Ranma were all the time, sometimes from him. To see him have to deal with being bothered by delusional idiots, and being treated unlike he'd wanted to, seemed to be simply his just desserts.

Besides, just seeing his reactions was funny enough, and gave her plenty to write home about.

Smiling to herself, she turned back to the table, and the gifts that she was preparing for Akane. A belt with two matching bracelets wouldn't seem like much, but it was the thought that would count. They would go beautifully with any outfit, and they were special. All three items were weighted, so that this way it would slow the girl down. That would work well for her training, since they would make her have to work that much harder to get the same results.

And they would be handy, as they could be used to whack fools like that wannabe samurai.

If he had caught any students watching movies during class time when it was not something for school, Principal Kuno would have punished them right there and then. They would have risked haircuts and detention, as even though he was a rather odd individual, he still held the rules in high regard. They might be his own, rather weird, rules, but he'd always thought it important to follow them.

But as it was he who was lounging in his darkened office, and was watching the movies in question for research, he saw no reason to get annoyed. It was a basic thing, and he needed to do it in order to work out his plans. And he needed to do it as quickly as possible, as he had a lot to get through.

There was an Elvis movie to watch after 'Gidget Goes Hawaiian', and he had yet to start the 'Frankie and Annette' tapes.

Ukyo tapped her pen on her desk and wondered how she could get her Ranchan to visit her more. He didn't seem to be spending a lot of time babysitting Akane at her new job, but then again, he was busy training Nabiki. That was not something that she was terribly worried about, but she knew that he'd been busy recently, and she wanted him around.

After all, she'd liked him ever since they'd met at her father's yattai. She was pretty sure that it was her own fault that her father had made that promise with Genma, what with her constantly waiting and watching for a certain pigtailed boy. But she had simply liked him a lot, and when she'd been told about the engagement, she'd had the sort of fantasies that all little girls who wanted to be brides had.

Which was why it had hurt so much when she'd been abandoned. Just the idea of the boy that she'd been so close to leaving her on the side of the road, combined with the way that the other girls would tease her, made her deeply angry with him. It had been that anger that had driven her to train, and then to find him. When she did, she'd been sure that her revenge for the hurts she'd received would be soon gained.

Except things had not gone according to plan at all. It turned out that he'd been a clueless idiot who had never known that they were engaged. That was topped however by the fact that he'd called her, the girl who'd lived most of her life as a guy, and had only a complete jackass as a long time male admirer, 'cute'. The simple comment had floored her, and made her react in ways that had frozen up her mind for a little bit before she'd realized something.

This was the guy that she'd thought that she'd glimpsed back when they were children. He was open, friendly and didn't care about 'propriety' that much. Combined with the fact that he had seen her in an outfit that was pretty masculine and still said something that show that he'd found her attractive, things didn't look so bad. A sudden surge of happiness welled up inside of her, and when she'd seen how things were, she'd had no problem with the idea of being engaged to him. In fact, she was pleased about it.

Looking at him, she knew that he was the guy that she wanted. Not only was he the carefree boy from her childhood, but he was the strong young man that she'd gotten to know so well. She looked forwards to his visits, and could admit that he was definitely attractive. This was the sort of guy a girl could take to her bed and wind up definitely feeling like a woman. Which was something that she was sure that she wanted to feel with him.

Sure he turned into a girl, but that was part of the fun.

However, he was a guy at the moment, and she was glad that she had a seat that allowed her to look at him. If she didn't have to do any schoolwork, she wouldn't have minded simply watching him. He was certainly nice to look at, and she could daydream all she wanted about him. She could even see them doing certain things that she'd always fantasized about...

Blushing hard, she pressed her thighs together and ducked her head, hoping that she could get her imagination under control before the teacher decided to call upon her.

When the last bell rang, Hikaru had been certain that he would be able to head home. It wasn't that he wasn't appreciative of what the girls were doing for him, but he did want some time to relax. Starting before school, they hadn't really stopped. There were girls telling him to not to slouch, feeding him at lunch, and tutoring him on classwork that he was unsure of.

Of course, he really liked all the attention from the pretty girls, but he still needed a breather.

Not that it seemed that he was about to get one as a group of girls surrounded him.

"Where are you going?" one asked.

He blinked at her. "Home. I didn't have any real plans..."

"Well, now you do. You're going to train with us, the girls' track team."

"'Track'..? But I'm not in shape..."

"We know that. We'll start you off with some light exercises, and then you can watch us to learn more. And with some time, we'll have you able to run for kilometers."

"Uh... Thanks..?"

"You're welcome."

Sighing, he knew that it wasn't going to be worth it to fight it, even though the idea of watching girls training in those uniforms was going to be a bit... much.

"Shampoo?"

The Amazon looked over at her fellow waitress as the two shared a tea break and wondered if the girl was done wandering around in a daze. Ever since she'd come in, she'd been thinking about something, and it had left the warrior concerned. "Yes?"

"How do you tell if someone's a pervert in your Village?" Akane asked as she idly stirred her tea.

"Simple. They act like Mousse."

"I'm trying to be serious."

"Shampoo is serious," the lavender haired girl replied, "Village not exactly same as here. Sex not so bad. But big no-no what Mousse do."

"And that is..."

"He no pay attention to fact that I no want him. He keep coming, thinking that there be day when Shampoo suddenly decide to let him bed Shampoo. Never going to happen, but he no want see that. When boy, or girl, no take hint that bad. Bed is for sharing, not forcing."

"Sounds a lot like what Ranma said."

"Oh?"

"He thinks that being perverted has to do with not realizing when you should stop with sexual stuff. Sort of like how Kuno's always trying to get us, or how Happosai gropes girls."

"Then he is wiser than I gave him credit for," commented an aged voice.

"Sensei!"

"Don't worry child," Cologne said with a smile, "I'm not here to reprimand you. I just overheard what you were talking about."

"Oh... That..."

"Yes, and I do believe that Ranma has it pretty much right in this case."

"He does?"

"Yes, he does. You see, among our people, sex is not something that is terrible. It is to be shared between people who wish to do so, however they might like, so long as it doesn't become a problem."

"Is so," Shampoo put in, "People come together and make love. Not always work out, but is not so... strange for have it happen."

"Exactly. There are occasions when two individuals like each other enough to do it, and we don't have the same taboos that you do."

Akane stared at the Elder. "You mean that you just do it on a whim?"

"Hardly. It is something that those involve have to feel comfortable with. You do have to realize that for three thousand years, our people have been a warrior based culture, and seen our share of battles and disasters. The knowledge that death can be around the corner at any time makes surprising desires less of an important thing. Imagine if you will a husband who has to see his wife leave for a battle the next day, knowing that it might be her last."

"So he wants to take the moment now."

"That's pretty much it. When you know that tomorrow might not come, and you have a partner who might agree to what you want to do, then it's not so bad to try new things. It's about life, and sometimes about having the fantasy being more important about the reality."

"So what Happosai did..."

"Was not only annoying skilled warriors, but breaking one of our taboos. We do have them you know."

"I wasn't sure..," the Japanese girl admitted with a blush. "I mean Shampoo showed up in the bath with Ranma..."

Huffing a little, the Amazon in question pouted. "And see how good that work for Shampoo."

"There are plenty of taboos among our people," the Matriarch commented, "Such as the fact that our bathing areas are put together like here, with separate areas for women and men. And we don't take with unwanted peeping either. But when dealing with lovers, what they do is their own business."

"You don't gossip?" Akane asked.

"Well, certainly we gossip. The fact is that if we could turn the tongues of some into swords, we could have the sharpest blades around. However, for us, it's more along the lines of who's interested in who, arguments, and odd events."

"Ohh..."

"You will have to come up with your own definition, of course. Just remember that 'sex' and 'pervert' don't mean the same thing."

"I understand."

"Good. Now if I remember correctly, I didn't hire two layabouts to be decorations," Cologne told them, "I am supposed to have waitresses."

"Okay," the girls chorused and giggled as they went off to continued their work.

The Elder smiled at the sight, and knew that things were going very nicely at the moment.

The two fathers enjoyed drinking, playing games, and making their dream come to life. They wanted so much for everything to come together as they'd envisioned it, and were certain that they only had to work things properly to get them as they wanted. Yet they couldn't give up their other two loves, and could be found a lot of times doing one or the other.

They weren't getting drunk at the moment though.

"I never realized that pachinko could be so amusing Saotome," Soun commented, "It's not shogi, but it's midly entertaining."

The panda sitting next to him nodded absently and peered at his game, trying to will the metal balls to go the way that he wanted.

Used to odd occurrences, those players able to pull themselves away from their games long enough merely gave the pair a glance once every so often

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me?" Akane asked as she stood at the gate to her family home.

Ranma shrugged back at her. "I'd like ta, but ya don't need me, and ya do realize how quiet it is 'round here. I mean, when it is this peaceful?"

"I understand. There's always a lot of noise, isn't there?"

"And fathers ta bother us. But right now I figured that I'd see what I can do with the chance ta relax since I'm up this early."

"Okay..," she replied, knowing that she might do the same in his place. After all, chances to simply do nothing but meditate or listen to soft music were rare. It was just rather... annoying that the time had to come when she would have liked having him along.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine."

"I know that. And I'll be perfectly fine too. I just thought that you might like to come along."

"That's true."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't mind goin' along, and I'll probably wanna do that later, but with my luck, I might not get another chance at this."

"Ooh..."

"So why don't ya go ta your trainin' session?" he told her, "And remember ta kick some duck ass for me."

"Sure will."

"Good."

She gave him a bright smile, and headed off, certain without having to really look that he was watching her leave until she was out of sight. And she found that she liked the feelings that such knowledge gave to her, even though some of them could have earlier been considered 'perverted'.

Pouring her tea into its cup, Nodoka smiled as she enjoyed the early morning peace. It was a time when she could think, and imagine things without having the world intruding. Then she could wonder about life, and how her son was doing out there in the big world. So much time had passed since she'd seen him, but she was certain that he would be a manly young man. He simply had to be, or all her waiting would have been in vain and her heart would be broken.

Sighing, she wondered if he was anything like the boy that her employer had told her about. Mrs. Ichinose spoke of the boy in glowing tones, and a young man who could satisfy three girls at once was something to be admired. Of course, he could have been with them one at a time, and they would only have the words of the girls to say that they'd met the others, but it was reasonably certain that he was with them all together. And it was clear that none of them were afraid of sexuality in a lot of ways.

If her boy was as athletic, handsome, and manly as that boy, she was sure that she would be able to accept him no matter what else had happened.

But she hadn't seen Ranma for so long, and every time that she had gone to find him at the Tendos', he and her husband had gone on some new training trip. At least they didn't mind her visits, and were happy to have her. The poor girls didn't have their mother around any more, and she was happy to help them out as best she could. Kasumi was a young woman still, and had given up so much. Nabiki was so cynical, but lively. Akane was a sweet child who had to be missing her mother, but she tried hard.

And then there was Ranko. A rather energetic and friendly girl, she was also very rough around the edges. From her speech to her clothing to her style of dress, she had a tendency towards the masculine. She was a girl who was an out and out tomboy, but it was clear that she was reaching out to Nodoka, and admired her. Which warmed her heart, and made her wonder how she could help the poor girl. Ranko was definitely very attractive, and given the right clothing and make up, could turn many a boy's head. With a little bit of tutoring, she would be less gruff and rough, and would be more a confident and strong young woman.

As the Saotome Matriarch sipped her tea, she wondered if she should be the one to help Ranko. It wouldn't be the same to have her baby back in her arms, but she was certain that she could feel for the small redhead as if she was her own child.

Ranma stifled his sneeze and continued on into the dojo carrying his bucket of water and a hand mirror. He didn't want to risk letting himself sneeze, since the noise would likely wake up the house, and he didn't want to do that. This time was his alone, and it was very important to him. He'd been working up to it for a while, and he knew that he had to do what he'd planned before he lost his nerve.

Once inside, he made sure that no one else was around before putting down the mirror on a weapons rack and lifting the bucket. Holding it there for a long moment, he gulped, knowing that once he started, he'd never be able to go back. But this was something that he felt that he had to do, so he went and splashed the water over his head.

Dropping the empty container to the floor, she wiped the water from her eyes, and then looked around nervously. Picking up the mirror, she looked into it, seeing the features that had been hers ever since she'd fallen into a spring in China. They were softly made up, with creamy skin and large blue eyes giving her an expressive face. Her lips were naturally soft and pink, and she traced them with one finger as she admitted to herself that they went well with the rest. With her fire red hair, it made for an interesting combination, and the wildness looked good.

But her face was not the reason that she had done this, and carefully putting down the mirror, she looked down at the muscle shirt that she had on. The wet cotton of the garment clung to the two firm mounds on her chest, outlining them down to the small nipples crowning them. They jiggled slightly as she moved and she ran a small hand over them, sighing lightly as they proved sensitive even without direct contact. Pulling off her undershirt, she found herself noticing how they bounced with the motion.

Cupping them with both hands, she stroked her breasts, allowing herself to freely see how it felt, which turned out to be rather good. Squeezing them and pressing them together felt pretty nice as well, but not as much as rolling and pinching her nipples did. She gasped at the pleasure that came from them, and found herself having to sit down as her legs grew wobbly. Leaning against a wall, she reached down and slid one hand down along her boxers, sliding it under the garment to press her palm against her taut buttock. The skin felt soft and smooth, and she couldn't stop herself from sliding her hand down it, using her wrist to catch the edge of her underwear. Kicking off the boxers, she spread her shapely legs and ran her other hand down her flat belly until she reached the most private place she had, and one which she had denied herself from touching ever since gaining it.

A jolt of sensation rocked her senses as she found herself touching the sensitive folds. Her fingertips parted and manipulated the petals, discovering the secrets of that part of her. The slick entrance seemed to want to hold on tight, and she wasn't about to deny it. What with the feelings that were running through her system, she wanted more of the same. Every little bit that she could use from her experiences and the 'Master's Way' she used and gained a lot from those techniques.

Her free hand came up and grasped her breast, playing with it as she pumped the fingers of the other into and out of herself, and finding the nubs of both spots more than receptive to touching. Breathing came in pants, and she bounced a little with every motion that she made. Allowing herself the freedom to enjoy what was happening proved to be just as important as the act itself as she abandoned any real 'investigation' and simply enjoyed the pure unadulterated pleasure that she was feeling.

When release did come, she had to bite her lower lip just to keep from crying out, but she had no problem in letting her entire body freeze up as the pleasure washed over her. It sent stars flashing before her eyes, and simple sensation rushing through her brain leaving her senseless. She was so wrapped up in it that she simply fell limply where she sat afterwards, with one hand fallen on the floor and the other still between her legs.

It took her a while to realize even that she was whimpering in left over pleasure.

"I guess that I've really been makin' the girls feel as good as I thought," she murmured to herself, "And I suppose that turnin' inta a girl ain't all bad..."

Letting herself lay there until the pleasure had faded, Ranma reluctantly got to her feet, straightened up, and dressed before heading back in to take a bath

Ukyo smiled to herself as she walked to the school building. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she'd caught up with her Ranchan. It wasn't much, and he was walking with Akane and her friends too, but she liked it much the same. She'd never really disliked the Tendo girl and being around her wasn't such a bad thing. However, just the opportunity to stick around him was something that she truly enjoyed.

Perhaps this would even be the day when he decided to fulfill her fantasies.

"You know Ranchan," she said with a lop sided grin, "things are really changing."

The pigtailed boy blinked at her. "They are?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at this. You'd usually be arguing with her, running late and probably be in trouble for something. But now you're on time and taking it easy."

"That's true," Akane agreed. "Things have been nice."

"See? And I don't just mean here. It's like everyone's starting to... get along."

"Now that isn't something that I'd agree with."

"Why not? I mean, you and Shampoo aren't fighting either, and I haven't seen Kodachi for a while..."

"She's decided that she'll just be Ranma's servant to make up for the stuff she's done."

"Okay..," the chef said slowly. "That's weird, and sounds like her, but it follows along. Things are quieting down a bit."

"Somewhat."

"Right. And Ranchan? I was thinking that..."

"Saotome! Prepare to face the wrath of Heaven!" Kuno declared as he rushed in... only to be felled by a kick to the head from Ranma.

"Ya were sayin' somethin'?" the pigtailed boy asked as he turned to the chef.

"Never mind," Ukyo replied, blowing out a sigh.

Kasumi liked food shopping. It was nice to find delicious ingredients, and purchase them, knowing that they would come together in meals that would be appreciated. Her cooking was part of her, and it wasn't simply a chore for her. She enjoyed doing it, and buying what she needed from her friends at the various stores and stalls was quite enjoyable. Just shopping for groceries could turn into a bit of a visit.

And she liked that, and the simple pleasures it brought with it.

Just like now when she was heading for the fruit market. They always had such ripe produce, and the shopkeeper was always so nice.

"As soon as I find my way out of Sapporo, I'll be sure to get to Nerima!" declared Ryouga as he raced by. "I'm sure of it!"

The eldest Tendo blinked at the sight, but once she was able to think, she gave a small smile. Ryoga was always so energetic.

"Ahhh... Man... There ain't anythin' like lunch, ya know," Ranma commented as he stretched his arms over his head while walking with the small group he'd been eating with.

Rolling her eyes, Akane gave a bemused sigh. "Any chance to eat is good for you."

"Too true. But that's not all of it."

"Oh?"

"Just try ta imagine relaxin' in the classroom. I mean, c'mon, just start strappin' the kids ta their desks, and there'll be times when it can be a real torture session."

"You do realize that some people come to learn," his fiancee reminded him.

"Yeah, but when ya finally understand a math term, ain't it a bit much ta keep on poundin' it in for a couple more days?"

"Well, that's true enough," Yuka agreed and saw her friends staring at her. "What? I don't like math."

"Anyway," Sayuri put in, "You're not supposed to be relaxing during class."

"'Xactly!" the pigtailed boy said.

"You mind explaining that?" Daisuke asked him.

"This is one of the few times of the school day when ya don't have ta be all attentive and stuff. Ya can relax, talk ta your friends, and eat some food."

"Or in your case, an entire bento, and a couple of okonomiyaki from Ukyo."

"Hey, what can I say? I like ta eat."

Hiroshi chuckled. "There are countries that eat less than you do."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was," Akane drawled, but her smile belied any annoyance.

"Whatever. It's still nice, and I liked it," Ranma commented as he turned around and started walking backwards as he talked. "I've been enjoying lunch ever since I was a little kid, and nothin's gonna change that."

"Don't say that or you might jinx it."

"Oh come on..."

"You do realize what happens around here."

"I... Damn... You're right, but I've never seen what could happen at a mom... Blub... GAH!"

The youngest Tendo stared at her fiancé. "Ranma! What was that?!"

"I dunno," the redhead grumbled.

"Sorry about that!" called out a voice from a window above them and the group looked up to see two boys leaning out.

"What did ya hit me with?!"

"We were cleaning out a cabinet where some compost fell over, and needed to dump the water!"

"On top of me?!"

"We didn't know that you were down there!"

"Just great..."

Yuka poked lightly at the sopping pigtailed girl and wrinkled her nose. "You don't smell so good..."

"I don't feel so good," Ranma groused. "I'm covered in dirty water and stuff that's been rottin'... For I don't wanna know how long."

"Which means that you're not going to be able to get to go back to class like this."

"Hey..."

"Don't even think it," Akane reminded her primly. "There are showers here, and you can wash of in there. I'm sure that the teachers won't mind."

"And we can get you some clothing to replace... that..," Sayuri commented.

"Then it's settled. Off to the locker rooms with you."

"Ya don't have to ask me twice, so long as I get this gunk off me," Ranma told her.

"I kind of like it. Makes your clothing stick nicely," Hiroshi joked.

Daisuke grinned. "Maybe you should soak yourself in clean water every day."

After looking at each other for a moment, Yuka and Sayuri nodded before smacking the both boys on the backs of their heads as the group walked off to help Ranma get clean.

"The first part of the plan worked like a charm," the soccer player reported. "Saotome's soaked, female, and in need of cleaning up."

The football player rubbed his hands together. "What about the rest?"

"We have the camera in place and waterproofed, there's no hot water, and everyone's off hiding."

"And soon we'll be getting to see her in full and living color."

"Hell yeah..."

Standing just inside the doorway to the locker room, Ranma shucked her clothing and put it in the bag she'd been given before sliding it out to those waiting there. Once Akane and the girls had the package, she hurried over to the shower area, knowing that she had only a short time to take care of business. Which meant that she had to hurry, and do this now.

But she did want to make certain that she took as much time as she needed to get cleaned off. She had gotten permission to take as much time as was necessary, and she planned on using as much of it as she could. After all, that had been some nasty stuff, and she wanted it all off of her. So as soon as she got to the shower knobs, she put her shampoo and soap in a convent spot and turned on the water.

Except that she nearly jumped out in surprise at what she got. "Cold water. It's just my luck."

The temperature didn't stop her though, as she wasn't about to leave herself covered in this stuff. Besides, she'd bathed in enough cold mountain streams to be able to ignore the temperature. It was something that she'd have to deal with, and so she did.

Stepping under the spray, she raised her face and let the cool water spill over body. The sensation was refreshing and she could feel herself already starting to get clean. Twisting and stretching her supple body around, she let it come over every part of her, and enjoyed the simple pleasure of being underneath the water. This position was a whole lot better than what had sent her there, and she was not about to forget it.

Still, the water wouldn't do it all, and she knew that she had to do some work. Taking the bottle of shampoo, she squeezed a bit into her hand so she could have it to rub into her hair. It felt wonderful, and she sighed happily as she felt the goop being cleaned off the firery locks at the same time she took the opportunity to massage her scalp. Once she could do no more in that regard, she stuck her head up so that it could rinse up, even going to tiptoes in order to be able to get as much water as possible splashing over her.

Then came the soaping, and she slid the wash cloth all over her body, rubbing it over her attractive face, neck, bosom and belly before going to her back and doing the same. Her arms came next, where she held each slim upper limb out to get the greatest access. That was followed by bending over slightly and stretching out each leg so that it could be soaped totally, getting ever bit of grime off. With that done, she took a few moments to clear off the parts that were left, and finished up.

All that included was the need to shut off the water, and towel off, which she did with great attention as well, making sure to rub the towel all over in order to finish up gaining a feeling that one could only get when becoming clean after being seriously dirty.

Her cleaning tasks done, she bounded off, happy to be able to get herself clean and headed towards the door. As soon as she got to it, she knocked and slid it open a bit.

"Here you go," came Sayuri's voice, "This is all that we could get on short notice."

"It is?" Ranma asked as she took the offered clothing.

"Yes, it is," her fiancee said, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. I'll make do 'til I can get home."

"Good."

The pigtailed girl nodded even though she knew that Akane wouldn't be able to see her and got dressed quickly. Opening the door fully, she asked, "How's this?"

"About as good as I thought. Let's go."

With a nod, Ranma followed the group away and back to class

"Thanks for walking me along," Hikaru told the two boys that were with him.

"No problem," Hiroshi replied.

"It's just that I've been surrounded by girls..."

"Which isn't a bad thing, you know."

"Well... yeah... But it's nice to just go along. It's good of you to do this."

"I guess so. But you know what? The girls'll be real mad if we don't get you back to the room from art class."

The pale boy hung his head and groaned. "I should have known."

"Just relax and enjoy it. I would, and so would my buddy here. Right, Dai? Dai?"

"Huh?" Daisuke grunted.

"Are you spacing out or something?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering about what I was seeing."

"What are you 'seeing'?"

"That," his friend replied, and pointed.

The brown haired boy looked in the indicated direction and saw several boys standing around an open doorway, looking in. "Isn't that the AV room?"

"I think it is."

"Well, then, they might have something special to see. Let's go check it out."

Daisuke smirked. "Just what I was thinking."

Hikaru found himself dragged over to the open room, where there was obviously something big going on. There on a large screen being watched by as many guys as could fit in the room, was an image that they were all intent upon. But years of reading books in dim light had made him a bit nearsighted, so he had to squint to see it clearly.

What he saw made him have a nosebleed and pass out.

"Looks like he couldn't take it," Hiroshi mumbled. "But then that's a lot to take in."

"Yup," Daisuke agreed, still watching the screen.

"Guess we should leave, and get him someplace comfortable."

"Yeah... And we should go let him know about this."

"It is either that or deal with telling him we didn't tell him."

"I'd like to keep breathing," the darker haired of the pair replied as they dragged Hikaru off to an empty closet and ran off.

Soun smiled as he clinked his cup with his friend's, and then drank the contents. "Ahhh... There is nothing like sake on a lovely day like this."

"Growf," Genma-panda agreed as with a slow nod.

"And we even have this beautiful garden that Kasumi has worked so hard on. I tell you old friend, it's days like these that make it seem that nothing major will happen."

"Growf."

Ranma-chan stretched in her seat and then scowled. "Ya know, much as I appreciate the clothes and all the help..."

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"Couldn't we have taken the time ta get me a kettle of hot water?"

"Sorry, but you know that it would take a bit of time. Besides, you do realize that something knocked out all the hot water in the building."

"Yeah, and that sucks. First the locker room, and now here. Damn. Oh well. At least I'm clean."

Sayuri nodded. "That does count for something."

"And you do look good in that uniform, Ranchan," Ukyo drawled from her own seat.

"I just wish that I was in my own clothin', and hadn't been hit by that gunk," the redhead muttered.

"You know..," Yuka commented, "You really shouldn't try and complain so much. It might make things even worse."

"How's that gonna happen?"

At that moment, the classroom door slammed open, and Hiroshi and Daisuke sped into the room. "Ranma!"

"I guess somethin's happened. What is it?"

"You've got to come!" the lighter haired boy told her.

"There's something that you have to deal with!" the darker haired one agreed.

"Ya mind tellin' me what it is that's so important?" Ranma asked.

And so they described what they had seen in great detail. They told her about how they had come across the room, and what was being shown there.

Every girl in the classroom was quickly pulled into listening, and each made very loud sounds of indignation as they heard what had happened.

But the pigtailed girl merely focused on her friends' words, and clenched her fists as she listened to what they had to say.

Mousse-chan walked away from the table that she had just served, and wondered when her being a girl would be over. She'd had moments of returning to her birth state, but then there was always a bucket around when that happened. But she wasn't about to give up, as she knew that sooner or later she would be back to her real self. The attentions that Shampoo were nice while she was a girl, but she wanted them as a guy.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a chill go down her spine, and wondered where it came from. Shaking it off, she decided that perhaps now was not the best time to try something.

The 'Hentai Horde' had taken over the room, with nearly every single one of their 'members' standing there. With so many souls, there was little room for sitting, but they didn't care. What was important to them was what was being shown on the screen, and with it, they could care less about a little discomfort.

After all, the scene being shown was of a shapely, and very toned, redhead showering. As they watched, her video image was twisting around to get a spot in the small of her back, much to their pleasure. They tried to follow each droplet of water as it slid down her body, following the sleek curves in places like her chest and backside.

And this wasn't their first time watching it.

"That hair..," murmured one boy, "So silky looking..."

"That face... Her lips are so kissable..," sighed another.

A soccer player smiled dreamily. "Those breasts... So big and firm..."

"Her ass... so smooth and round..," commented a basketball player.

"Those legs... so nice and long..," put in a baseball player.

Smirking slightly, a football player chuckled. "You know what I'd like to see..."

"So would we all," drawled the boy next to him. "But the picture could be better..."

"Well, if someone hadn't 'waterproofed' the camera in plastic wrap..."

"Hey... It worked didn't it."

"At least you remembered to take the lens cap off."

"We're not amateurs you know. And we got to see her completely and totally."

"Definitely. But I'd like to see this body in real life," commented a tennis player.

"That's sorta possible ta arrange," growled a very definitely feminine voice.

The 'Horde' turned as one to look at the speaker, fearing what they would find.

But any hopes to the contrary were dashed as they saw the living version of the girl on the screen standing before them, cracking her knuckles.

Standing behind her were Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji, both of whom didn't look too please to see the boys.

And behind them looked to be just about every other girl in the school.

Oh, and there was Kuno there, yelling something about being 'the only one to see his pigtailed goddess in all her glory'.

"Now guys?" Ranma told them viciously, "We're gonna talk 'bout a certain tape..."

"No, you don't be understandin' the Big Kahuna. I be needing dem but real soon," Principal Kuno said into his phone, and wondered just why it was so hard to order several cases of hot dogs. But for some reason, it just seemed to be difficult to get the requisitions department to understand this. It seemed that he'd simply have to but them himself.

Then howls of pain which could only come from those who'd caused feminine anger sounded throughout the entire building.

"Would you be addin' de asprin and ice packs? I be thinkin' that we be needin' it."

Looking down at the tape on her desk, Ranma folded her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. "Damn jerks."

"I just hope that they didn't have time to make copies..," Yuka commented.

"They were probably too busy watching to do much else," Sayuri observed sourly.

"I wish that wasn't true... But what will you do with it now Ranma?"

"Take it home," the redhead replied.

"What? Why?"

"It might just make a good target for my aimin' exercises in the Art."

"Ohh..."

"This has to be rough on you though Ranchan," Ukyo put in, "I mean, taping you while you showered..."

Akane nodded. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed that they could stoop so low. You've got to be feeling pretty bad."

"Well..," the redhead replied, "I've never really been shy 'bout my girl side, and I've worn a lot of things as girl that real girls usually don't..."

"Now that's true."

"Ha ha. But still, while I'm feelin' a bit... invaded, what I mostly think it is happens ta be anger. I mean, ta go after me like that? Those... those... perverts. If I see any of 'em ever again, it'll be way too soon."

"Welcome to the club," the youngest Tendo told her. "Not that it's a particularly enjoyable place to be at times."

"Don't I know it. I mean, d'ya think that ya could go in there again if ya were in my place?"

"No, I don't think that I would, but where else would you go?"

"He could shower with us..," commented a girl in the back.

All the other girls just turned and stared at her.

"Uh... I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I mean is that he could use our showers, maybe before we come in, or after we leave. Or we could rig something up so that he couldn't be seen, and he couldn't see us. Heck, he could even just take cold showers, and just use some hot water before leaving. We have seen a girl's body before."

"You serious?" Sayuri asked.

"It's an idea. It's also better than letting him go back to those jerks..."

"You have a point there."

"I do..?"

"Let's think about it, okay? He could always use the teacher's showers, you know."

Several girls nodded at that, but several others wondered what it would be like to have a guy in their locker room on purpose.

Ranma just gave a sigh and looked down at the tape that she'd confiscated from the perverts who'd made it. That was definitely safer than pondering what was being suggested.

"You know, I would have gone and told Ranma about that... video, but when I saw what it was... I couldn't help myself," Hikaru told his escort.

The girl waved it off. "That's okay. You fainted. It's not like you stood there and watched it. Besides, you're up now, and it's time for your next exercise session."

"More track?"

"Nope. That's not what's scheduled."

"Then what is?"

"Swimming," she told him, gesturing at the pool, and those standing around it.

The pale boy looked at the sight of all the nubile young girls in their swimsuits, and realized that he'd see them all wet and breathing heavily. Just thinking about it made him hold his nose and whimper.

By the time that Akane had finally finished telling the two Amazons about what had happened, their expressions had grown rather grim.

"That is indeed a rather disturbing event," Cologne commented, "Though I am pleased that it was dealt with promptly."

"Is good solution to problem. There only one thing Shampoo think of that make it better," the lavender haired girl said.

Akane frowned at her. "Oh? And what's that?"

"If Shampoo be there to help bash pervert boys."

"Ahh... Well, it had to be done quickly, so we couldn't get to call you."

"That okay. Is better to smash quickly than give time to get away."

"But how is Ranma taking it?" the Elder asked.

"Not so much hurt or something like that. More angry and outraged that they would try a stunt like this," the youngest Tendo replied.

"No signs of any sort of deep pain?"

"Well... He seems to have finally shown some modesty as a girl, and seriously didn't like the fact that some guys had seen her naked, but other than that, I'm not sure that he's doing anything other than wanting to beat on them some more, and stay away from the boys' showers."

"Which is understandable child. Even though he can be a girl in body, he is still male at his core. That does give him some detachment towards his female form. So more than likely, he's probably going to tend to have his feelings of anger, outrage, and failure dominate his reactions towards this situation."

"'Failure'?"

Cologne nodded. "He didn't see the camera, or realize that the bucket was possibly dumped on him on purpose. So, he failed in some regards."

"I see... It's just too bad that they went that far, you know?"

"Indeed I do."

"Maybe Shampoo can visit," the younger Amazon commented, "Go with Akane, give support or just be there."

"That might be nice..," her fellow waitress agreed.

"But it will have to wait," the Matriarch told them. "There are customers to serve, and work to be done."

With a nod, both girls headed off, and Cologne headed back to the kitchen

"So how is Ranma taking it?" Yuka asked as she and Sayuri walked with Akane down the school hallway.

The Tendo girl didn't need to question what exactly her friend meant. "He won't really talk about it. Not that I've really prodded, but then he seems to want to push it out of his mind."

"It's not hard to understand why. I mean, he was videotaped taking a shower as a girl. Would any of us want to think about it that much? And he's had enough to go through that he's probably just done the same with it."

"He has?" Sayuri asked.

"Think about it. He's seen and done a lot of things that would scare other people witless. That had to have taught him something about dealing with being afraid."

"True. But at least he doesn't have to worry about those perverts for a while. I mean, they're not going to be able to try anything for a while now."

"Yeah, but there are others..."

"I know. A lot of boys seem to be heading that way, don't they?" Shaking her head, the brown haired girl looked to her friend. "Not just guys. There are girls who are odd too."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. I mean, there are a few who would... Well, I'm sure that they could be problematic. But then again, I know that some of them are rather... strange in some way."

"Really?" the ponytailed girl asked.

"Yup. I've heard of one girl who seems to get off on being domestic for her boyfriends. Cooking, cleaning, or whatever, she likes to act like some housewife or maid for them. Of course, it's just a rumor, and I'm not sure if she's even done something even if it's true but..."

"Whoa.. I guess that Ranma might have a few more admirers..."

"Not that either of us could blame them," Yuka commented, "I mean, he is cute."

"Uhh... Yeah... I'll admit that he is good looking. And his body is... nice..."

"'Nice'? Come on, most guys around here don't have a toned physique like that."

Blinking slightly, Akane stared ahead as her mind brought up images of Ranma training in an undershirt or a gi exposing a flat expanse of muscle.

"I mean he does have what has to be the best physique of any boy in the school."

"True," Sayuri agreed. "All that exercise has given him a pretty nice body. And I've noticed that his buns are rather tight..."

"Ooohh..," the long haired girl murmured. "Am I hearing that you've been checking him out?"

"Of course not! I've just... noticed him. I mean, it's not like he hides, and it's not like someone has to try to see how good he looks. And the way he moves..."

For a moment, Akane found herself lost in remembering times when she'd seen that body in motion, and blushed hard.

"Besides, you're the one who's been waxing poetic about him."

Yuka gave a helpless look. "What's the harm in it? I can appreciate a good looking guy without doing anything I shouldn't, even with a guy as excellently built as him."

"Yes, but in the end, he's still Akane's guy," the ponytailed girl reminded her friend.

"I'm only looking, like you and a lot of other girls. I mean, if there weren't several girls already after him, plenty of our classmates would probably try for him."

"Too true. Which would make Akane a lucky girl."

"Very lucky. Though she'll have to probably wait until the wedding night to see how much..."

'Not quite,' the girl in question thought to herself as she remembered the time when she'd met his male form in the furo room. "He's even better..."

"What?! Akane, did you say what I think you did?!"

"Wouldn't that mean that's she's already seen him..?" Sayuri murmured.

"And had the opportunity to like what she'd seen?"

"ERK!" Akane blurted upon realizing what she'd done. Waving her hands in denial, she flushed darkly. "I... We never... It was an accident... I didn't mean to show..."

"You mean that you showed him something..?"

"Was it something that he might like?" the ponytailed girl asked, "Really like?"

All Akane could do at that moment, was whimper.

Happosai was ecstatic.

He'd managed to get away from the all too horrible woman, and was now making his way out of the horror area. Faking an illness had been easy, but convincing her to leave for whatever she was to do was damned hard. But he'd managed to do it, and he'd found himself all alone, and able to get out.

So he'd skipped out, ready to go and find a way back to the dojo. What with his lovely Ranma-chan and vibrant Akane-chan, he'd have more than enough energy to get back his health. And all those other wonderful young ladies would have a chance to allow him to recover after his ordeal.

But as he made his way back to civilization, he heard splashing and the sound of feminine laughter. Realizing that there must be some girl enjoying a lazy morning swim, he smiled to himself. No doubt she would be a beautiful and lush example of her gender, with long legs, a firm bosom and a backside that panties begged to be on. He headed for the lake, sure that he found find this wondrous source of femininity and have his first sight of a girl to be water glistening down a shapely body, perhaps one that had been skinny dipping.

What he got was his tormenter in a one piece.

The sound of his scream echoed throughout the entire area.

"You don't have to hide it from us," Daisuke said soothingly.

Ranma tried not to grit his teeth together, but couldn't stifle his sigh. "Listen, I know ya mean well, but I'm fine. It was only one video for a little bit. They ain't gonna mess me up over one little look at my girl side."

"And what a side it was..," Hiroshi murmured before Daisuke smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Because even if it was a tape of a hot girl, it was also taken without the 'girl' in question, and said 'girl' is here."

"Oh..."

"Still, are you sure that you're fine Ranma? I mean, I could see you still being mad..."

"Don't worry," the pigtailed boy told his friend. "After all, the camera was behind some stuff, covered in plastic, and too far away ta really see anythin' in detail. And I got ta beat up the guys who did it, and took the tape. I'm not 'bout ta start hatin' bein' a girl on occasion just 'cause of this."

"I see..."

"Besides," the lighter haired boy put in, "It's not like they can do that again."

"True," the martial artist agreed. There was little chance that they'd try something exactly like that again, and he wasn't going to give them the chance. He did get some pleasure from his girl side, what with getting snacks, and what's he'd started before the whole 'shower mess', but he was not about to let some jerks ruin it. Though he might like a cure for his curse, he got to do what he wanted with it. After all, it was his body in the end, and he was the only one who decided who saw and got pleasure from it, and when.

And that didn't include those idiots, wherever they were.

"I understand that you boys have been through a rather rough time, but you have to know that we will give you the best care that we can," said the nurse as she came into the group room.

Laying in thier beds with their casts and bandages, the 'Hentai Horde' collectively wondered why they couldn't get a cute and young nurse instead of this pinched faced older woman.

"Now, we'll do everything that we can to help you speed yourselves onto the road of recovery."

The boys hoped that included lots of pillow fluffing, hand delivered meals, and smiles.

"And as part of that, it is time for your enemas," she told them as she took a rather large syringe and tapped it to get the bubbles out. "Now be good boys, and prepare for the procedure."

Principal Kuno stood on the stage in front of the assembled students and smiled to himself. Each and every one of them was looking up to him, just as he thought they should. It was his mission to educate and guide these young minds, and he was going to do it to the best of his ability.

However, that wasn't the reason that he had called them this morning.

"Hello to all you keikeis and wahines!" he declared into his microphone. "This be a fine day for you all!"

A rumble of confusion rolled through the group, which was to be expected.

"I be drinking that since things have been going so nicely around hea, we be givin' you a reward for doing such good things! So I have been dinking really hard, and come up with just the solution!"

"Are you kidding?!"

He'd recognize Saotome's voice anywhere, but this time he ignored the outburst. "Dose keikeis that did dem bad things won't be allowed in, but the rest of you will be gettin' the big reward on Saturday after class!" Pressing a button, he posed as the a banner came up behind him bearing palm trees and a grill. "We be havin' the beach party! All you little keikeis and wahines be comin'! And no school uniforms! Only de bathing suits will be allowed!"

Surprise rippled throughout the student body, and he grinned as he imagined a party like on the islands

Listening to the murmurings of the students, Principal Kuno smiled. The happy noises of his students made him certain that he was on the right path. After all, it would be wonderful if he could install a love of the islands into the young minds before him. Then they would see the beauty that he had, and want to spread that knowledge just as he was trying to do.

And he was certain that they would all love his extra special, perfectly prepared party.

"This is great," Hiroshi commented as he sat with the group as they awaited the return of the teacher. "We get to have a real party!"

"And one that's actually fun. I mean, everyone in swimsuits, and on the beach?" Daisuke agreed.

"Too true my friend. It will be very enjoyable to not only have some great scenery, but have the chance to relax while doing it."

"Pig. You just want to see all the girls in swimsuits," Sayuri sniffed.

"I'll admit it, I am going to like that. But it's not like you won't be doing the same with the guys, what with them in swim trunks and who knows what else."

"Humph. So what if I will?"

"Then you'll be having a good time," the light haired boy commented.

"Of course, it'll be a shame that Ranma won't be able to wear one, and will probably be stuck as a girl," Yuka drawled, "Right Akane?"

The youngest Tendo blushed heavily, but tried to look non chalaunt. "I suppose so... Though he could always show off that great... er, that body of his and just stay away from water."

"With his curse? Why would he risk it?"

"Because of the shower thing?"

"I'm fine with that. And I've worn bathin' suits in front of people before," Ranma said with a shrug, "I'm just worried 'bout other stuff. Which reminds me, I want ya ta stay away from the water."

"Why?! It is supposed to be a beach party!"

"Yeah. Thrown by the pineapple principal. There might be live animals, traps, and other 'surprises'."

"You forgot the possibility of fire breathing tikis, artificially created typhoons, and attempts to create waves for surfing," Ukyo put in, ticking off items on her fingers. "If he even stops there."

"'Xactly. This is a guy who's got weird ideas 'bout the 'islands' anyway, and likes ta play these sorta games."

"Oh... But what do we do then. You know that he'll make anyone who doesn't show up go through some stupid punishment," Akane commented.

"I've got that figured out. Hopefully. All we've gotta do is find his 'special' stuff, disable it, and keep an eye out ta make sure that he can't do anythin' stupid."

"You mean that we do some guarding."

"Yup. Chaperone the chaperones," her fiancé agreed.

"That might work..."

"Yeah. It's too bad that Ryoga isn't around though."

"Why?"

"'Cause he'd be able ta help out. He's got a tough hide, and can take a lot of crap tossed at him. And he wouldn't like the idiot tryin' anythin'."

"I'm sure that he'd love to help out," the short haired girl commented, "And so would Shampoo."

The chef raised a brow. "Would she now?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's a pretty good fighter, and knowing how things happen around here, she'd probably show up anyway."

"That's true enough. Then I suppose that we have a plan?"

"Pretty much," Ranma agreed. "Let's just hope that it works."

With as much certainty as he could muster, Ryoga worked under the concept that he was in Tokyo. And he was completely right, as it was the capital that he was in, though it wasn't Nerima. That much he knew, since there were not that many neon signs and really tall buildings in that area. Not that he was about to assume that he was near the area that he so wanted to be in.

But he knew that he was getting closer to heading back to where Akane was. Once he got back there, then he could save her from whatever nefarious deeds were being pushed upon her. At the same time he could deal with Mousse and his attempts to be perverted.

However, he still had to get there. The sound of girls giggling made him realize that he was close to them. It sounded like they were students, so he was certain that they would likely going to be nice and simple schoolgirls, wearing their uniforms as they went to and from class. He hadn't remembered seeing any school stuff, but then again, he was used to finding himself in places where he should have obviously been able to notice signs before hand.

So he turned the corner and prepared to ask for directions from one school to another.

He skidded to a stop as he found himself facing older girls, dressed differently than any schoolgirl he'd ever encountered. They were all very tanned, wearing heavy make up, and clad in tight tops that showed off valleys of cleavage, and short skirts that exposed long lengths of legs. And it was quite clear that they weren't afraid of showing their bodies off, especially with the stances that a few of them were taking.

As a few took some appreciative glances his way, he tried not to have a nosebleed and pass out.

The captain of the girls' kendo team frowned as she saw a group of girls clustered together and giggling amongst themselves. "What's going on?"

One girl looked up at her and grinned. "Ranma Saotome is showering in our locker room!"

"He is?"

"Yes, he is. After what happened yesterday, the general understanding was that we didn't want to let it happen again. So it was decided that he'd use our showers."

"This was agreed to?"

"Well..," the girl murmured as she gave a bashful look, "He had to be dragged inside, and only when he was shown the privacy screen someone rigged up would he even consider it. And he's waited until the girls left."

"Why not shower as a girl then? There wouldn't be any boys to tape it."

"I don't know... Maybe because he's a guy. Still, we can't believe that a hunk is so close. Some of the girls are trying to get a peek!"

"I don't think that's wise," the kendo captain commented, "In fact, it sounds like he's being more respectful than the girls are."

"Aww... No one's going to try and do what the boys did. We're just enjoying the idea that there's a really hot guy so close. There are a few that are just waiting and listening."

"I hope that this doesn't go too badly..."

"It really shouldn't. Besides, what would you do if he was free of any romantic entanglements?"

"Hmmm... Possibly see if he'd get his girl side onto a team."

"Maybe even yours?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

The girl gave her a sly smile, but the captain just wandered off humming to herself.

Nabiki was not pleased at all with what had happened. It was one thing when she took candid shots and sold them off, but it was quite another when it went this far. Not only did she purposely stay away from that sort of thing, but it was her Master that was involved, and she was not happy that he'd been put into that sort of situation. She was glad that he'd been able to get past it, though she was afraid of what it might bring up.

"I want these boys to learn a lesson about doing things like this," she said cooly.

Kikuko smirked back at her. "Don't want them to start horning in our business?"

"We've never gone that far."

"I was kidding. Besides, we don't beat people up, so we still have to do something, right?"

"That's right. I seriously don't want them to get away with thinking bashing is all they'll get."

"And who knows," Ryonami commented, "If they'd gotten away with doing this to Ranma, then who says that they wouldn't have tried it in our locker room."

"Now that's a scary thought. Especially since I could see that happening even now."

"Which is why we're not going to be letting them get away with this," Nabiki told them. "What I want is to make them understand how stupid it is to mess with us. Call in favors if you have to, but I want us to figure out what we can do about them."

"Will do," the other girls chorused.

The Tendo girl nodded, certain that she was doing what she could about what had happened. She was his pet, and pets protected their Masters. Though she did plan on giving him some extra attention and cuddling when they got home.

"Father?" Kasumi said as she came over to where her parent was playing shogi. "You said that you wanted me to remind you when it was time."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I'd almost forgotten about the council meeting," Soun told her.

"You're welcome father."

"I suppose that we should go, shouldn't we Saotome?"

Genma placed his piece down and nodded. "I agree old friend."

"Then let us get going. We shouldn't be there too late."

"In time for a rather late supper, I should say."

"Then expect us then. Okay Kasumi?"

His eldest daughter nodded. "I'll remember to save you something."

"Good. We'll try not to make it too late."

The other man rose and followed his friend out. He knew that he really didn't have to go, but the chance to get some good grub and enjoy an evening just with the guys was too good to pass up. So he went along

As he walked through the house after doing his homework, Ranma sighed heavily. Mainly because he hated doing his homework, and would have happily consigned every single assignment to the deepest netherworld that he could find. He'd never been book-smart, and though he tended to have a bit of interest in history, the rest of it he would rather do without. After all, what did it matter for a martial artist, and possible future dojo sensei, to know how to figure out what would happen when two chemical compounds had an exothermic reaction?

But he'd wanted some time to not really think about much, and that seemed to help enough. With all of his mind working on the homework, there was little time for much else. It wasn't like he was going to enjoy it, and having to focus his mind on it anyway helped a lot.

However, he was now tired and hungry, and didn't want to see a single algebra problem ever.

He did notice that the fathers weren't around as he came into the kitchen. "Where's your dad and Pop, Kasumi? I ain't heard a peep outta them."

"Oh, they had a council meeting," his lover told him.

"Ahh... I though it was calm 'round here."

"Yes, it is nice today, isn't it."

"Yup, though I was wonderin' if ya have anythin' I could snack on before dinner. I ain't had anything since lunch."

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some rice balls."

"Ya didn't have to go that far. Crackers would have done."

"I wanted to," she replied. "Now, would you like to have them?"

"Sure!" the pigtailed boy commented as he reached out and took one, biting deeply into it. "Wow. Pretty good. Ya always cook good stuff."

"You think so?"

"Heck yeah."

She leaned forwards and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, pulling back a few moments later. "Thank you."

"Ya... You're welcome."

Kasumi blushed heavily, but she still had a pleased smile on her face.

"Man, am I glad that the old men ain't home."

"Me too," Nabiki's voice came just as her bare breasts pressed into his back. She leaned over his shoulder and grinned at him. "It makes things much easier, doesn't it?"

"Ya ain't tryin' ta make me feel better, are ya?" he asked warily.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to spend some time with my owner."

"That's it?"

"Well, I'm really ready to play..," Nabiki replied as she guided her Master's hand between her legs.

"I can see that."

"Oh my..," Kasumi murmured.

"Ya okay?"

"Oh yes. It's just... Nothing. You are doing nicely with your pet."

"I am? Good."

"Yes, but I need to see if Kodachi's done hanging the laundry."

Her sister arched a brow. "You aren't trying to run away, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"You didn't want to stay."

"Oh no. I was just reminded by you're being naked. Now, I must make sure to be there so that she knows that she's doing a good job."

Both master and pet blinked as they watched the elder girl leave.

"She scares me sometimes," Ranma admitted.

Nabiki nodded. "Me too."

Happosai was in hell, or at least some approximation of it. He was being held by the most ugly woman alive, who had a sister who could compete for the title. There hadn't been a pretty lady for days, and he had little no clue as to when he would be able to get free.

And now he was discovering that even with a pair of precious panties that had gotten mixed up with the sisters' laundry at the launderer's, he was only getting a trickle compared to what he was normally getting.

Life was seriously not being nice to him.

"You actually volunteer Shampoo?" the lavender haired girl asked as she stared at the other waitress after she finished talking.

Akane frowned slightly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Is nothing wrong. Just bit of surprise. Actually happy you make suggestion."

"You are?"

"Yes. Not only help you with stopping pineapple principal being stupid, but maybe can have ramen stand at party."

"Do they even have ramen in Hawaii?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Probably, but what it matter? Stupid principal no have real idea of what there anyway."

"Now that is something that I really hope is true."

"Why that?"

"Because if Hawaii is really like he thinks it is, it has to be the most terrifying place on the planet," the Tendo girl pronounced.

"Ahh... See point. But we also get see Ranma. He may be in girl form, but he still be Ranma."

"Yes, but why should we wait?"

"What mean?"

"Mousse can handle waitressing for a while. We can go see and be there for him tonight."

"That great idea!"

"I thought so," Akane commented.

That got an answering smile from Shampoo, and the two girls headed over to tell Cologne of their plans before heading over to the dojo


	5. Akane

"So you two have decided to visit Ranma this evening?" Cologne asked the two girls in front of her.

"Yes, Sensei," Akane replied.

"Well, I suppose that I can let you go early today..."

"Thank you."

"But remember that you'll have to work extra hard tomorrow."

The Tendo girl winced. "I was afraid of that."

"But do you have a problem with it?"

"No... I understand."

"So, you let us go Great-grandma?" Shampoo asked.

"Why not?" the Elder replied, "They have a phone there. I can call you if it becomes too much for Mousse to handle alone."

"We try and make short visit."

"Please do. Now go. Have fun."

"We will!" the Japanese girl chirped as the two of them dashed off.

Cologne watched them go and chuckled at the energy of youth.

Hikaru was very aware that he wasn't about to be allowed to go without any sort of sports activity. He'd already been drawn into exercising regularly, and it had only been two days. But he didn't mind the pain of just starting a routine for one simple reason. It took his mind off the problem that he had to deal with that threatened to stop every session so far.

The first day, it was the track team, in their small sorts and flimsy shorts.

The second day, it was the swim team, with their tight, and wet swimsuits.

And now it was the gymnastics team in their thin and close fitting leotards.

For a boy who was terminally shy, just being in the same room as girls was daunting. When they were wearing small outfits and exercising, it got downright exciting. However, like many a shy boy, he tended to react in a very simple way to seeing a number of cute girls in not so much clothing.

Which was why he was learning to focus in order to stave off his nosebleed and faint.

Akane and Shampoo raced over the streets of Nerima together, planning on going to the same boy. This would have only happened in an emergency before, but now they were getting along and understanding each other much better. They didn't mind being together so much, and knew that even if they had problems with each other, it wasn't so bad to talk like normal girls.

So they were smiling together as they dashed past the appreciative glances of various males on their way to the Tendo Dojo.

In a bit of amusement, they leapt up and over the property wall, and landed in the yard, happy to have managed the trick.

And then they looked at the surprised people sitting there. Kasumi was wearing one of her new outfits, and Ranma was in his normal clothes. But the big shock for them had to be the other two girls. Kodachi was in a really tight and short miniskirt and a blouse that showed most of her cleavage. And the biggest shock was the sight of Nabiki cuddling nude up to the pigtailed boy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Akane screeched.

Shampoo's reaction was a bit... icier. "You be playing games with Shampoo and Akane?!"

"No, no! I can explain!" he replied in a panic.

"That be neat trick."

The other waitress gave a curt nod and fisted her hands at her sides. "Oh, so you can explain just why my own sister was laying on you naked and letting you fondle her?!"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Uhh... yeah?"

"Ohhh... I just have to hear this! What sort of explanation could you have to explain this!"

"I... I sorta over heard a fantasy of hers, so... I made it come true. It came out pretty well, so... She's my pet..."

"She your pet?" the Amazon asked flatly.

"Yup."

"You expect we believe that? Amazon woman's not that dumb, and Akane not stupid. You cheat on us!"

"I guess..," the pigtailed boy allowed, "But it's sort of complicated."

"Not complicated! You bed mercenary girl, so you want marry, yes?!"

"Uhh... no. Her being my pet don't work that way. And I don't think she wants to be my wife. Right, Nabiki?"

The middle Tendo daughter laughed so hard that she choked a bit on it. "Of course not! Hmph. I just want to be your pet."

Akane stared at her sister and wondered what had come over the elder girl. "Oh, so you just have her as a pet then. That makes lots of sense... NOT! What about Kodachi then?! Huh?!"

"He told you the absolute truth. She came along, bothered me and Kasumi, and decided that she would be serving him completely."

"You're not saying what I think you are..."

"Oh, I am."

"Then she's... oh, that's just GREAT!" the youngest Tendo snarled, "I bet that he came up with that himself!"

"I did not!" Ranma barked back, and grabbed a pair of files as he marched over to her. "I yelled at her, she up and says that she wants to be my 'servant' and when I ask her ta give me an idea of what she wants from me, she gives me these!"

The Amazon took them and opened one up to no page in particular. "Is so? This probably... Going to have Shampoo up nights wondering how do that."

"Is that even physically possible?" Akane asked.

"Not sure. Have be really flexible. But wonder how manage come with one three down."

"Yeah..."

"So she want be servant?"

"That's what I've been trying ta tell ya!" he replied.

"She weird enough. But still no change fact you no tell us!"

"How was I supposed ta do that?!"

"Oh, I don't know," his Tendo fiancee drawled sarcastically, "Maybe, 'Sorry Akane and Shampoo, I'm screwing Nabiki, and got Kodachi panting to use herself anyway I want'. That could do it! And with the way you're going, you're probably going to bring Kasumi into it!"

"I... uh..."

"What... You didn't?!

"She wanted ta make me comfortable, and give me an outlet for my lusts or whatever. But she treated it like a duty..."

"I'll just bet! You probably manipulated her into doing it!"

"I didn't do anything ta her!" he protested. "Well, nothin' she hasn't liked!"

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?!"

"I... I really dunno. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't if I were ya."

That stopped the short haired girl for a moment, but she continued to scowl at him. "Is that so? Well, this is still you being a pervert! I mean, using my own sisters to... to..."

"What?"

"Jump to your tune!"

"I ain't doin' anythin' ta hurt them!"

"Oh, and you haven't been thinking up ways to make them fulfill your sexual fantasies?! I mean, they'll do whatever you want them too, won't they?"

"I could fulfill my sexual fantasies?"

His voice was so full of innocent surprise that both Shampoo and Akane stared at him for a moment. Never much of a card player, his face revealed that he was being honest, and they realized that he was not trying to trick or bluster his way out of this.

"You no try and make girls do naughty things for what you want?" Shampoo asked.

"Umm... no. I actually never though 'bout it," he murmured thoughtfully, "Do I even have fantasies?"

This time it was every girl there that stared at him.

Licking her lips, Akane spoke slowly. "If you don't, then what have you been doing?"

"Well... I was just tryin' ta do somethin' nice for Nabiki. She came back ta me and offered ta be my pet. I've... Pop was never one ta let me have a pet, even though I'd always wanted one. Said it'd make me soft. But when she came to me, I figured that havin' a pet ta take care of, and someone that I could always have as my own..."

"I see... What about Kasumi?"

"Well, at first I was just tryin' ta explain 'bout Nabiki, and then she up and decided ta 'sacrifice' herself or somethin' like that so that I didn't wind up just shackin' up with someone. But I've always liked her, and didn't think that she should be just stuck with duty. I wanted ta make it so that she liked bein' made love ta. Besides, she's a pretty and very nice girl. Why shouldn't she be taken care of?"

"And Kodachi?"

"She wanted this, and I knew that rejectin' her might be bad. I figured that lettin' her be my servant'd let me treat her like she should be. This way she'd get what she wanted, and I could do somethin' ta help her, like havin' Kasumi teach her. And I'm glad I did, 'cause I'd really be afraid of what sorta guy she'd meet if she let an abusive jerk get her."

Shampoo and Akane looked at each other and realized one simple thing. Ranma wasn't purposely clueless, it was just the way he was. His mind was basically wired for direct action, and he hadn't considered other things.

"Shampoo have leave now. Have much to think about," the Amazon said.

Pursing her lips, Akane nodded. "I'm going to the dojo. I... I need to be alone for a bit."

"Oh... Okay..," Ranma murmured, looking guilty and a bit ashamed.

One girl leapt off back the way they had come in, while the other headed into the dojo,

Standing in the Tendos' yard, Ranma knew that he would like nothing better than to just head back to his pet, his servant and his lover, so that he could stay within their affection. Then he wouldn't have to deal with what had just happened, and he could keep himself nice and comfortable. It would be a way of keeping what he'd had so far, and he really didn't want to loose any of that.

His conscience wouldn't let him though. He knew that he had done something that had probably hurt the two girls badly, and knew that he had to do something to fix it. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to be anything like his previous experiences with messing up, and he'd have to do a lot to fix whatever he could.

Of course, he had little idea of how exactly the girls were taking it, and just how he could fix it. He knew that, but he wasn't going to let it just go on. His own father might just screw up things and run away, but he wasn't, not now. The only thing that he could consider doing was confronting the situation head on. It likely wasn't the brightest plan, but then it was the only one he had.

So, he prepared to head over to the dojo to see about doing what he could for Akane.

Kasumi watched her lover seem to be agitated about something and frowned in concern. "What is Ranma doing?"

"Being a martyr," her sister murmured.

"What?"

"He's probably going to confront either Akane or Shampoo, and he's not going to give himself any way out."

"But won't that be a bad position for him?"

"That's the point."

"He is going to face the music," Kodachi put in, "Whether it is wise to or not."

"Exactly. And I hope that it's pretty wise for him to do it," Nabiki replied.

Upon entering the Nekohanten, Shampoo gave her Great-grandmother the most courteous of nods, and headed for the back where she could be alone. She knew that she had to figure out her feelings, and she needed no interruptions to be able to do it. Her Great-Grandmother wouldn't disturb her, and she would get the chance to have some time to herself.

Which she needed at the moment. A part of her wanted to go back and teach Ranma a lesson about playing around behind her back, but another wanted to make her head back to go and reveal every little part of her fantasies to him. Both were at war with each other, and she didn't know which way to turn.

The fact was that she could see the pleasures of a group partnership arrangement, especially in the face of her own desires. And even with the shock of finding out that he'd grown sexually, she just wanted him more. There were parts of her that were thrumming even now with all sorts of excitement. She knew that in those places, she truly wanted what was being offered there.

However, she was reluctant to simply fall into her fantasies, even before this. Everything that she was, everything that had been taught to her told her to be strong, and not make herself vulnerable. To reveal her deepest fantasies would give the one she told them to the ability to hurt her in ways that she couldn't even bear to imagine.

Combined with the fact that he'd gone and hidden something from her, she wasn't sure how she should proceed. There was little doubt in her mind that he was the guy for her, but she wasn't sure that simply continuing would be the best idea. If only he had been able to simply come to her and tell her about his relationships, then...

'What?' a scornful part of her mind told her, 'You'd fall to your knees and beg him to fulfill your desires?'

Sighing, she knew that the thought was correct. She just wasn't sure that it would be easy to let herself fall into her fantasies, even with his willingness to simply make a girl's fantasies come true. There was something more that she needed, and with her current situation, she couldn't figure out what that was.

And right then, she doubted that she ever would.

Pacing back and forth seemed to solve little, but Akane knew that she could do little else. After all, she had not only found out that her fiancé had not only been sexually active, but that it had been her own sisters that were the ones he'd done it with. Added to that was the fact that she could understand his side somewhat, and that for some really strange reason, she couldn't even bring herself to hate him. It was the strangest thing, as she knew that in any other case, a girl would have immediately broken it off with the guy, among other things, but she couldn't figure out just why she was still even liking him.

But somewhere along the line, she realized that she'd been passing by him for at least ten minutes. "Ranma? Were you standing there?"

"Yeah," he replied with a negligent shrug.

"Well, you could have said something!"

"What could've I said? I mean, ya looked like ya needed ta do what ya were doin' and..."

She sighed and knew that he was still letting things go on as he had been, and actually managing to be nice about it. "That's good, but why are you here?"

"I figured that I could come here and see what I could do for ya."

"I think that you did enough tonight."

"I know, but I wasn't talkin' 'bout that. I wanted ya ta do somethin'."

"Like what?"

"Hit me," he told her.

"What?!"

"Hit me."

"Are you insane?!"

"Nah. It's just... Ya always hit me when you're mad, and it seems ta help."

"'Help'?"

He shrugged. "Ya always calm down when ya hit me."

"You actually think that?"

"It seems ta work."

"For the sake of argument, let's say I did hit you. It wouldn't solve or change anything."

"'Xcept let ya get your anger out."

"So you just want me to up and hit you, is that it?!" she barked.

"Hit me, kick me, bash me. I don't care. Just do it!"

"Are you telling me what to do?!"

"Yeah!" the pigtailed boy declared, "If that's what it's gonna take for ya ta punch me!"

"Oh, so suddenly you know just what I should do, do you?!"

"Why not?! Ya seem ta have not problem doin' it any other time!"

"What if I don't want to!"

"Ya always wanna hit me when I've been a jerk!"

Her eyes narrowed as her fists bunched at her sides. "But I just want to do something else!"

"Yeah right! So why don't ya just hit me already!"

"Because I don't want to! And I don't want you ordering me to do things!"

"If ya don't want me ta tell ya what ta do, then hit me!"

"I'll do what I want to!"

"And what do ya wanna do?!"

"Maybe this!" Akane yelled as she yanked his collar towards her and gave him a punishing kiss on the mouth. His eyes went wide as she crushed her mouth to his and proceeded to kiss him with every bit of anger and passion that she had. At that moment, his entire body was rooted body was rooted to that spot, even though if he had been able to move, she wouldn't have let him leave.

Which was odd, given that she had started this simply because she'd wanted to get as far from hitting him as possible. Instead, she wound up creating a situation where her emotions were churned up in ways that she couldn't identify. It was a big and blind mix where she didn't care any more, and some deep and dark part of her reared its possessive head. At that second, she wanted nothing more than to prove that she did matter with him, and that she could excite him as much as she'd hoped.

So, instead of pulling back, she crushed herself against him, moving her mouth only just enough to breathe before kissing him again. Her breasts were squashed against the flat expanse of his chest, and she pushed him in ways that left little mistake about her intent.

It was still a little surprising to feel his hands grip the firm globes of her buttocks though. That took a few moments to recover from, but even as he squeezed the taut flesh, she still rubbed up against him so that it was almost like she was climbing upon him. Some primitive need had taken sense from her, and she hooked one leg around his to make certain that their sexual duel would continue. Her fingers nearly tore his shirt open and dragged the clothes off his body, but he didn't seem to mind. He let her do it, and even slid his hands under her panties to let himself gain access to the cleft of her buttocks and the space between her legs.

She bit onto his lip as she felt his questing fingers enter into her body, and her raspy breath only let her smile at his touch. Her hips pivoted to force him to touch her most intimate spaces as much as was possible. Passion drove her to make absolutely certain that this was not going to be some slow ride, and she barely even took the time to let him help her shuck her clothing before she ran her hard nipples down his chest.

He seemed fascinated by her cleavage though, as his pushed her back just enough to grab the pert mounds. As soon as he had, he played with them, fondling and caressing them in ways that drove her mad. Even the mixed pleasure and pain of his tugging on her nipples seemed to drive the fire in her blood, and she wanted it even more.

Taking his manhood in one small hand, she have the hard rod a squeeze, gaining a groan of appreciation and pleasure from him. But she wasn't about to stop there, as she kissed him again as she tumbled them both to the floor. The sudden fall did little to stop her ardor, and she spread her shapely legs in order to let him know just what she wanted.

Not that he seemed to need any such hint, as he slid himself inside of her with his hands playing with her breasts as he did so. That made her arch into the direction where she was so wonderfully being penetrated, and she didn't notice much else save the fact that the guy she'd so wanted was inside of her. Insistent need was finding relief at being fulfilled, but new ones were demanding that she get what she needed from this one young man in particular.

When he began to thrust into her, it was something that ran riot over her mind. All she wanted to do was to get as close to him as possible, and she did so simply by wrapping her limbs around him. With them, she was as close to being melded into him as could be, and she knew that she would have gone for more. Every one of his thrusts were met by her shoving herself at him, and the two of them simply fell into a writhing sort of passion where there was really only one being.

Release came for her in a crushing wave that threatened to destroy her senses, and had her screaming out his name in a way that she'd never done before. Her entire body seemed to want to clutch around him, and she pressed him into her as she felt him gain his own release.

But as it fell away from her, being held in his arms felt wonderful in a whole different way. It was a bit of reassurance, and she knew that if she wanted to, they could have stayed there as long as she liked. Even exhausted, she could tell that her sweat slicked body fit into his embrace quite well in her own opinion.

However, the return of clarity brought reality back to her. She realized that she had just passed through a major milestone in her life. Though it was with the guy that she could now admit that she had wanted to do it with, it wasn't in the way that she had wanted it to, and not even in the best of situations. Oddly enough, it didn't change the fact that she wanted to do it again, possibly even in some haze of passion and instinct like she had just done.

The problem was that it hadn't done much besides give her more to think about. It was clear to her that Ranma was telling the truth, and that he was merely doing his best to do wonderful things for the girls, but she wasn't sure just how this would let her fit in. Sex didn't magically make it easy to accept this, even without the way she'd learned about this new side of him.

One thought did dominate though. Even though he'd hurt her quite a bit, likely despite his attempts not to, she still wanted him desperately. She wanted him to be the one who found out the secret parts of her, the special ways that turned her on, and the one that had the ability to touch her body as he'd like. Her imagination pressed scenes into her mind of all sorts of new ways that they could come together, and she realized one simple thing.

Even if he wasn't really a pervert, she was. She wasn't sure if she'd enjoy even seeing that sort of side of her sisters, but she wanted to see his. In fact, it had been her who'd started it, and fairly assaulted him. And he seemed not to be offended.

Which left her considering the hurt he'd given her, the possibilities of how they could be together, and her own perversions, or what she thought might be her perversions.

"Ya know something..," he murmured, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She frowned slightly at him. "What?"

"Only we could have made love through fightin'."

"Is that so?"

Ranma grinned at her. "Yup. Though I have ta admit, I like it better than bein' hit."

"Well, you were the idiot who wanted to be hit. Why was that anyway?"

"Just like I said. Ya seemed ta calm down when ya hit me."

"What are you talking about? Who'd be like that?"

"Pops, for one. He tends ta yell, but he'll smack me in the head once and a while. Or the girls. They hit me when I do somethin' they think is stupid, or embarrassin', and walk off with a sniff when they're done..."

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was not the simple jerk that she'd once thought he was. A part of her felt... protective, and she had to hold herself back. "Don't you start thinking that it's okay to let people hit you."

"'Course I wouldn't do that. I just figure that just this one time, I... deserved it."

"You are really something else..."

"I am?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Now you decide this..."

"I dunno what that means, but I suppose that it's okay. But ya know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think that I can call ya 'flat chested' any more."

"Huh?"

Cupping a breast, he hefted it so that all its weight was in his palm. His fingers pressed into the firm mound, and tweaked her nipple. "I think I like your breasts. They're sized real nice, and feel nice... And your skin's so soft. Like satin."

"Ranma..," she growled in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

"What?"

"You jerk..," she told him affectionately, but knew that this wasn't just a fix. They hadn't really done anything, and now she wasn't quite sure if she could handle being around him as she figured things out. She knew that she wanted to keep on giving him opportunities to do this, but she wasn't certain that she should. His feelings about her were still a bit of a mystery, and he had hurt her, no matter what else was going on.

Still, she knew a very important thing as he settled for quietly stroking her side.

There was a very big chance that she couldn't bring herself to abandon him, and what they might have.

Pushing aside any consideration of what she should do until later, Akane curled into his embrace

When the alarm went off in the wee hours of the morning, it pierced the soft blue stillness of the room, ruining the effect of the dawn lighting. The scene was still pretty in a restful way, but the sound would have taken the soft edge off of it for anyone. There would have been only two choices for anyone sleeping in that room, and that would mean either going back to the land of dreams or getting up once that alarm was off.

Akane merely reached over and shut if off before using the same hand to cover her face. She hadn't even been sleeping, though that was what she had been trying to do for most of the night. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to sleep for any real length of time, and when she did get to the point where she'd dreamed, she got confusing jumbles of lust, hurt and simple confusion.

The simple fact was that she had realized just what she had done almost as soon as she had come off that glorious high of release. Instead of talking it out with Ranma, or taking some time to think, she'd gone and made hot and passionate love to him. And she couldn't even really blame him for that since it hadn't been him that had started with trying to shove her tongue down his throat. She'd been the one to start it, and he'd done nothing save give her the ride of her life, the one thing that she'd so wanted.

Sex simply didn't solve anything, and she knew it. She had no idea of how she'd fit in with him now, or even if she wanted to. About the only things that she was certain about was that she still wanted him, and that he had been telling the truth. Something simply told her that he was just not kidding when he'd told them that he'd had only been looking to do things for the girls. But those girls had been her sisters, and that made it a lot worse for her.

So she was stuck with a complicated conflict that had preyed upon her all night. She wanted to be with Ranma, didn't know if she could be with him, had made love to him, and was still feeling the hurt, not only of being 'cheated' on, but that he simply hadn't trusted her.

Oh, and there had to be a little inclusion to remember that she was now officially a pervert in her own eyes. Her clueless fiancé had been willing to let her give him a beating in order to repay for what he'd done, and she'd practically assaulted him with sex. It didn't matter that he'd gone along with it, as she'd still done it.

However, she wasn't quite sure just what had been going on, because she'd actually managed to sleep deeply enough for a little while before waking up so that her eyes shot open. She didn't know what made her do it, but she simply couldn't help it. Sighing to herself, she padded out to go to the bathroom, when she heard some noises that made her frown.

Tracking them down, she found Ranma thrashing about as he slept, with his father dead to the world, and likely to sleep off yet another late 'council meeting' next to him. With a scowl for the elder Saotome, she knelt down to find out what was going on with her fiancé. It was obviously some sort of nightmare, and she made out something about 'hands' and 'leaving', but she didn't know what that meant.

All she did know was that her instincts picked up, and before she knew it, she had his head in her lap, and was softly stroking his brow. That seemed to immediately calm him, and he fell into a deeper sleep with that. However, something told him that he needed care right at that moment, and that wouldn't be done by his father. If she left, he'd go back to his bad dreams, and she couldn't bring herself to allow that. On the other hand, just thinking about bringing her sisters into it, made her insides get all churned up.

There was only one thing that she could do, and though she knew that it was not something she felt secure in doing, it was the only thing she could consider doing. So she lifted him up and brought him over to her room. Plopping him into her bed, she tucked him in and made sure that he was comfortable, brushing his hair off of his forehead with one hand as she watched his breathing turn regular and easy.

Then she left him there, and put notes on the insides of her sisters' doors to let them know where he was, though she was reluctant to do so, but felt that she had to.

Which allowed her to get ready and leave, all the time wondering just why, when she was hurt and angry, she still needed to care for him.

Waking up was nice for Ranma, as he realized that he was feeling pretty good at the moment. He'd been having a confusing mash of images in his dreams, in which he'd been in some tiled room with hands coming out from the walls as Akane and Shampoo were being hurt and moving further and further away... But then Akane had come back and helped to beat the hands away, and things had seemed so nice.

Even waking up was pretty good, what with the soft sheets and the comfortable mattress below him...

And then he realized that he was sleeping in a bed, and not on his futon. He shot up, and looked around to find Akane's room sitting around him like some silent accusation. A part of him felt guilty of invading this private space, even though he knew that he hadn't come there, at least on his own.

Afraid of offending the room's owner, and hurting her more than he was already certain that he had, he slipped out of the bed and the room. They might have shared something wonderful in the dojo, but he wasn't about to press his luck. He didn't know why she'd decided to do... that with him, but he knew enough to realise that things were not just magically fixed, especially with how things had been after they'd left the dojo.

Creeping downstairs, he found Kasumi cooking in the kitchen and tried to give her a grin, small as it was. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," she replied with a soft smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I... A bit."

"Ahh... Well, it must have been comfortable in Akane's bed."

"I... How'd ya know I..."

"She left a note that she'd put you there before leaving for her training."

"She did that?"

"She did," his lover confirmed, giving him sad expression.

He shared it, and wondered just why she had been so nice to him.

Shampoo looked over at her training partner and saw the other girl breathing as hard as she was. The two of them had been practicing rather hard, but then they both likely had a lot of nervous energy to put into it. She knew that she had, and that she'd not been able to sleep from it.

"How you doing?" she asked softly, not even bothering to look at her companion.

Akane gave a quiet snort. "How do you think?"

"Hurt, confused, unsure?"

"Got it in one."

"Is worse for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Is your sisters."

"That's true..."

"Then no understand," the Amazon murmured, "How you stay at home?"

"Awkwardly."

"Can see that. If need talk..."

"I know..."

The two lapsed into silence, knowing that they both had to figure out how they felt before they could talk about it.

Nabiki knew that this would be a bad time no matter how it was seen, but she also knew that she had to do something. Her owner was depressed, and she knew that their relationship was causing it in part. Though it was a certainty that he wasn't about to toss her away, he had to be considering just that idea.

So she'd kept on being his pet, and was currently trying to get another smile from him as she knelt nude on all fours near him at the breakfast table since their fathers had taken to sleeping in this morning. She knew that he did like the sight, though he was trying to control himself, and that this was risking a bit, but she had to do something.

But then she felt a slap on one buttock, making her bounce backwards into a seated position as she rubbed the injured area.

Coming to sit as stiffly as possible next to Ranma, Akane gave a sniff as she adjusted her school uniform. "If you're insisting on being a pet, then have a little dignity, would you?" she commented coolly.

"You..."

"And shouldn't you be getting dressed for class?"

Kasumi looked as if she wanted to shrink away, but instead passed a bowl over to the newcomer. "Here you go."

"Thank you sis," the youngest Tendo said stiffly.

That set the mood for the meal, as the group turned to eating in a sort of stifled air

"I have to wonder..," Sayuri murmured as she and Yuka followed Ranma and Akane to the Furinkan school grounds.

The other girl turned to look at her. "'Wonder' what?"

"You notice how the two of them seem to stay together, but aren't really speaking?"

"So I'm not imagining things?"

"No. They seem preoccupied with something..."

"But what?" Yuka asked.

"That's a good question. I mean, it had it be important..."

"Could they have... you know... finally gotten to do do that?"

"Possibly. But why would they be standing apart then?"

"They might be embarrassed by it... Or maybe they had a fight."

That got a nod from the ponytailed girl. "It would fit, but they seem off somehow..."

"I know, and it's almost like they're different people."

"Akane Tendo!" called out Kuno as he raced out to meet the group. "I shall save you from the fiend Saotome!"

Ranma and Akane proceeded to show him what they thought of that idea before heading back on their way.

"Maybe it really nothing," the brown haired girl commented.

"Maybe they just had a bad night's sleep," Sayuri agreed as she eyed where the wannabe samurai was tangled high up amongst tree branches at the moment before she went and headed in.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Nabiki looked at the work on the page in front of her and didn't see it. Rather, the study time was getting wasted simply because she couldn't concentrate. Things were not going on the way that she'd hoped, and now the consequences were coming.

A part of her berated herself for her actions that morning, as she knew that she should have known better. But she'd been so focused on cheering up Ranma that she hadn't realized that Akane had already come home. She knew that she'd deserved the hit, and wondered how badly she'd screwed up what had already been a problematic situation.

It had been so nice for a while though. She had been able to be care free, and enjoy herself, just being a pet as in her fantasies. The pleasure that she got from that was so addictive that she wanted more of it. However, in the mean time, she'd gone and made more of a mess of things, and had given her sister even worse of an impression than she already had. Which coming from a girl who had always felt that she knew when and how to do things, was a major blow to her self image as well.

Still, the screwed up situation with Akane and Shampoo was the biggest problem. She knew that something had to be done, but not what. This was not a simple question of apologizing for borrowing a shirt without asking. And it had been made even worse by the behavior that she had followed up with.

"... Nabiki?" said Ryonami, breaking into her thoughts.

The middle Tendo daughter looked up at her study partner. "Yes?"

"I was asking if you were alright? You looked like you were really deep in thought."

"Have you ever felt like a heel?"

"Ahh..."

Giving a smile geared to end the line of conversation, Nabiki sighed and tried to get herself back to the business at hand before someone more talkative noticed her worries.

"You know Saotome," Soun commented as they sat at the shogi board, "The council meetings are always so enjoyable."

"I know what you mean old friend. They do know how to make that sort of business very pleasant," Genma agreed.

"Though, I do wish that we had woken up before breakfast..."

"Just as I do, though for the relaxation, I don't mind so much."

"If only we could get our children to be as relaxed as that meeting made us."

"That does sound good, Soun old buddy."

As both fathers grinned at each other, Kasumi stepped back into the kitchen and sighed. Normally, seeing others happy would have pleased her, but for some reason, she couldn't help but be sad. She'd hurt her baby sister and a friendly girl, and in a way that was serious. It wasn't something that she'd meant to do, but it had happened anyway.

And the worst thing was that she could still feel desire stir for Ranma. He was so kind, and so generous in making her feel in ways that were not about duty, but a lot about being a woman. For a girl who'd never thought that her simplicity and quiet nature would ever be worth attraction, his attentions were very heady indeed.

But she also knew that Akane and Shampoo had to be feeling terrible about this. Normally she would have stepped in, but as one of the causes of this, she knew that doing so would be problematic at best. She felt ashamed of hurting her sister, and knew that the younger girl had every reason to be curt and angry with her.

She wanted to both explore her sexuality with Ranma, and not hurt Akane or Shampoo any more. Which seemed to be mutually exclusive things at the moment, as she found herself in a position where somebody would get hurt either way. And there was no easy answer as to how to deal with it.

Sitting down on the roof of the school, Ranma tried to figure out what he could do, but wasn't sure what had to do. The whole situation was all mixed up in such a way that he had little clue as to which way was up, never mind anything else. Not that things would stop long enough for him to figure out how he should handle the problems. After all, it wasn't like he could go back in time and explain matters so they'd understand and accept it.

What he did know though was that Akane and Shampoo had been seriously hurt by what they had seen. Neither girl was likely to just forget it though, even if it did surprise him that the Amazon hadn't come with a sword and a wish to separate his limbs from his body. But on the other hand, his Tendo fiancee had given him an instance of mind blowing passion in the dojo, and had even put him into her bed to sleep. That, along with the fact that Shampoo hadn't come to introduce him to the afterlife, was strange, though by no means was he going to assume that things were even close to fine.

He couldn't leave it alone though. There had to be something that he had to do, and he had to figure out what that could be. If nothing else, his conscience wouldn't let what he'd done go on hurting them.

He did come up with three possible courses of action though. The first wouldn't work, since it would mean abandoning his pet, servant and lover in the hopes that one or the both of the hurt girls would at least forgive him. Doing so would result in hurting the three of them, in ways he didn't even want to think about. Letting the two waitresses go was also a 'no go' since that would sort of defeat his purpose.

About the only real option he had was to try and figure out how he could at least get it so that they didn't hate him or the girls any more. Then, even if they didn't want anything romantic involved with him, he could be certain that they were at least not hurting any more. There was only one problem with his plan.

It still meant that he was clueless on how to go about doing anything to salvage the situation.

Sighing heavily, he hung his head

As she walked into the Nekohanten, Akane could feel the various male eyes on her. Dressed as she was, there was no escaping knowing just why they were looking at her, and she could still feel a bit of the thrill at being thought 'sexy'. It helped her current state, as she was reassured that it wasn't her sexuality that had caused her problems.

Of course, confusion still overrode all the other emotions, and she knew that she was not about to simply get out of this sort of situation.

So she just gave a wan little smile to her fellow waitress, and got to work.

Kodachi had never really been close to anyone, save her father, and had grown up in a family that never really promoted togetherness. She knew that it was a major problem for her Lord and the girls with him, but she had little idea of how to deal with the problem. It wasn't like this was something that had ever been brought up in a manual, and she hadn't been able to figure out much that she could do.

So she merely headed over to the dojo after school, just as she had before. Changing her clothing into something that was a bit more appropriate for the situation, she had attended to her duties as a good servant should. That was as much as she could be sure to do, but she did notice one thing.

Her instructor had simply been preoccupied and withdrawn on this day. The cause of it was obvious, but the remedy was not. Oh, she could still tell her what her chores were, but she was into her own little world, and for the first time, the gymnast was worried about someone other than her father and her Lord. She wanted to do something for the girl who'd shown her such kindness, but she didn't know what.

Which was why she'd cornered her Lord as he'd passed by. "My Lord, I have the temerity to ask a question, or perhaps more."

"Huh?" Ranma grunted as he was knocked out of his own thoughts. "What sorta question?"

"I have noticed that my instructor has grown... distracted as of late. Now, I know that the scene last evening is at the root of it, but I would like to do something to at least reassure her."

"I would too. I'd like all of ya ta be happy, but I ain't too sure on how we can do that right now."

"Yes, but if I can do anything to at least mitigate this... pain she feels..."

He gave her a negligent shrug. "Hey, if ya can think of anything that'll make her feel nicer, go for it. I mean, she'll need it, and ya will to."

"I will?"

"Yup. Now... I've gotta go train Nabiki."

"You still will do it?"

"I have ta. I made a promise, and I ain't 'bout ta back down now."

Watching him leave, Kodachi pursed her lips and felt certain at that moment that she could have no better Master. Sure he could be strong enough to take charge of her, but the real power that he had was that he cared about those he'd been in relationships with.

But any showing of thanks would have to wait. She had an elder girl to take care of.

Over the years Cologne had grown to be an observant woman. What with training herself to be as strong as she was, and training others, she'd become able to observe minor mistakes, or weaknesses in the styles of enemies. She knew that patience and thought were key to winning in the end.

And that same sense was alerting her to some sort of problem going on. It was one thing when Shampoo had practically avoided her the night before, but now she was seeing her newest student doing the same sort of thing, and acting just as distracted. Which wasn't a good thing, even just with the work that she was doing.

"Child, would you come here?" she said to the girl in question.

Akane started, and looked like she would bolt for a moment before she reluctantly headed over. "Yes Sensei?"

"What's going on? You've been making mistakes."

"I... They haven't been that bad..."

"You nearly gave a spicy chicken bowl to a man who'd asked for mild seafood."

"Oh..."

"Listen to me," the Elder murmured soothingly, "I am not about to judge you, nor am I going to end your training. I simply want to know just why you're going around like a puppet who's had her strings dragged around."

"That's what I feel like... sort of..."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I don't know..."

"What else can you do?"

The Japanese girl frowned for a little bit as she struggled with the question. She knew that this was a woman who could use the information to her advantage, but she also knew that she had no one to talk to. Her father would just freak, Mister Saotome was an idiot, Mrs. Saotome wasn't around, and her sisters were out for obvious reasons. And with this person, she could be sure that if she wasn't about to manipulate things, her judgement could be definitely trusted.

So she found herself telling the story of what had had happened, of how she and Shampoo had gone to her home and found Ranma clearly having 'relations' with her sisters and Kodachi. She told of the confrontation that had resulted, and of how they'd ended up. Her current confusion and hurt was mentioned in general terms, and she told of the fact that she couldn't come up with any idea of what she should do.

"Ahh... Now I understand," Cologne commented at the end of it, "And now I know two other things."

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"Well, one is the reason why my great granddaughter has been out of it."

"But what's the other?"

"That you still have want Ranma even after this."

"What?!"

"My dear child, if you had simply been hurt, you would have been angry, and that would be it. But what you're describing would only come about because of you having an emotional attachment to him."

Lowering her face, Akane sighed. "I know, but... How do I deal with this? I mean, how do I deal with what he... what they did?"

"Only you can answer that, but just ask yourself one question. How much do you want him?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"A very important one, because it could determine the course that your future will take. If you keep him, and don't want him enough to even forgive him a little, you would wind up stuck in a situation which you'll constantly be disgusted with. On the other hand, if you want him a great deal, just seeing him with another girl while you keep your distance could result in a painful experience for you."

"So how do I figure out the answer?" the Tendo girl asked, trying to ignore the part of her that cried at the image of him with someone else.

"That's for you to do. If you love, or merely want, him enough to forgive the... indiscretion, and perhaps even join in on his group, then you may just not be any other things to do. However, if you can't let go of the hurt enough to do that, you may have to forget being with him."

"That answer too easy," commented a soft voice from the side.

Cologne merely smiled at her great-granddaughter's words. "On the surface, it is too easy, but in reality, it's very hard to do."

"Is so... Is very so..."

"But even if we wanted to," Akane put in, "How would we fit in if we did love him enough for that? They've already got themselves into a nice little group there. We wouldn't have a place."

"Then you make a place. Part of being in a relationship is finding out what your role is in a relationship. Only when you are terribly lucky, or simply too detached from any real emotion, do you find a balance," the Matriarch told them.

"What, do we just tell him what our relationships with him would be?"

"Only in part. He would have the say on what would come from his side."

"Yeah. If only I knew what he'd bring."

"Perhaps the only thing that you can do is to confront him. Talk to him, and find out just what he wants, and is willing to do, and let him know just what you're feeling. It doesn't have to really resolve anything. That will just be able to give you something solid to deal with."

"I suppose so..."

"Remember that you would have to decide when you figure out how much you want him in that case. Doing it before hand would mean that you would be safer and able to convey what you want, but you'd risk being already settled into a possible future of regret. If you decide afterwards, you have the benefit of information, but chance being persuaded into something that you don't want."

"It couldn't be easy," Akane muttered, "could it?"

"If it could, then it wouldn't be worth it."

"Yes. I know."

"Go then, and finish your work," the Elder told her student, "I'm sure that you have lots to think about."

It wasn't until after Akane had given a sad smile and moved off that Shampoo spoke in her native tongue. "That was rather nice of you."

"Is that so? How did you decide on that?"

"You could have manipulated her away from him and into any sort of action that you wanted. Instead you helped her."

"Ah, that I did. Imagine that."

"Not that I don't agree, but why?"

The Matriarch gave her relative a soft expression. "I've never been one to kick someone when they're down like that. What was needed wasn't some manipulative betrayal, but honest and complete advice."

"Which might just result in either her joining in one his group, or separating herself romantically from him."

"Yes, but that is only something that she can decide. It is one thing to use special shampoos on her when it seems that she could survive, but it's quite another to hurt her any more than she has already. We are warriors, not torturers."

"Something that I'm very happy about."

"Besides, who said that it was only for her," Cologne murmured as she pogoed off on her staff.

Shampoo watched her go and realized what her great-grandmother had been doing, but knew that it was probably the right thing.

"Ma'am?" Kodachi murmured as she came over to her instructor, "Might I have a moment?"

It took Kasumi a little bit to respond, but she gave the best impression of a smile that she could. "Yes?"

"I was wondering... I wanted to help you..."

"You have been. Why, I haven't had so much free time in so long..."

"Yes... But that's not what I mean. I want to see you happy again."

"That's very nice of you," the elder girl murmured as her expression turned sad, "But I'm not sure that after what's happened, that I can ever go back to that..."

"I know. But... There has to be a way to at least give you some pleasure."

"Well, I do have some small pleasures, but... Hopefully they'll suffice."

"You should be able to have something that will take your mind off of it, even for a little while. I asked my Lord what I should do in order to accomplish that, and he told me that I should do whatever I could. We both want you to be happy."

"And I want to make everyone else happy, but... I haven't managed it, have I?"

The gymnast thought about it for a moment, and knew that she didn't have a large array of things that would help her in this. Her skills were rather inadequate for the situation, but she wasn't about to give up. She knew that she could, and would, do anything to please her Lord and her instructor. And as she thought about it, there was only one thing that she could do.

Which was why Kasumi was surprised by the younger girl leaning up against her so that their breasts lightly pressed against each others and kissing her full on the mouth with a deep amount of affection.

Pulling back slightly, Kodachi gave a small smile. "I may be merely my Lord's servant, but you both have made me happy."

"Oh my..," Kasumi breathed lightly

Luckily for Akane, she'd gotten used to being a waitress, and had learned to deal with the various problems that she'd come across while working. Getting orders with a smile was a bit routine, and she'd gotten to be able to deal with most of the perverts who'd try for better views or feels. Just keeping pace was pretty easy once she got herself into a proper rhythm.

All of which gave her the chance to think about her problems, not that she could do anything else. Her mind was occupied with what Cologne had told her, and she realized that she was right. It wasn't a simple thing, and that even just solving her initial feelings wouldn't mean less problems in the future. If she wanted to have the least amount of regrets, then she would have to figure out what she should do.

But the problem was that she could decide just what she should do. Either she gave up on the guy that she really wanted and risk always wanting him, or chose to be with him, and get stuck in a situation she didn't like. There were definitely ones in between, but she wasn't about to be able to pick what they were. After all, she wasn't getting some crystal ball that would tell her just what sort of future either choice could give her.

In fact, she knew that there was little chance that she could make any sort of choice at the moment. The fact was that she had little idea of just where she stood, and she knew that until she knew what her position was, she wouldn't be able to settle into anything.

And the only way that she could do it would be to follow Cologne's advice, and confront Ranma.

Feeling better for having chosen to do something, she relaxed a little and regained a little of her vigor as she waitressed.

"Ummm... Ranma?" Kasumi murmured as she entered the dojo, "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

The pigtailed boy blinked slightly as he turned to her. "Sure. We just finished up. Nabiki?"

"I know. I'm on my way to take a bath," his pet said with a shrug, and left so the two of them could be alone.

"Now, what is it?"

"Well... I... she... well... I..," his lover stammered.

"What?"

"We... well... her... I mean..."

"Kasumi, much as I wanna talk with ya, I can't as long as ya don't say anythin'."

"I'm sorry... It's just..," she trailed off.

"Listen. All ya gotta do is tell me. If ya do, then I can help ya."

"I know..."

"So..?"

"Um... you see... Kodachi kissed me!"

"Bwa?!"

"On the lips!" Kasumi murmured as she ducked her head. "She said that you both wanted to make me happy, and she just did it!"

"Are we talking about the sorta kiss where ya are holding each other in your arms, and standin' chest ta chest..?"

"Yes. She... she said that she has been made happy by the both of us."

"Guess she really wanted ta show it."

"That she did. But..."

"What?" he asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the mental image of the two girls kissing.

"I... How... Is what she did bad?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, kissing me? I'm not sure just how to take it. There's no way to tell if this is supposed to be proper."

"'Proper'? I dunno. But can I ask ya one thing?"

"Anything."

"Did ya like it?"

"Ranma!"

Sighing, he considered what he'd read in the 'Master's Way' before he spoke. "Even though I am tryin' ta not be a pervert here, I do have a reason for askin'. So, did ya like it?"

"Well... yes..."

"Then where's the problem?"

"You don't see any problem?"

"Not really. If ya liked it, then it's up ta ya if ya wanna do somethin' 'bout it. It looks like she'd have no problem with anythin' ya wanted, so as long as ya like it, go for it."

"But isn't she your... 'servant'?" murmured Kasumi.

"Yeah, but there are two things ta consider. First, both of ya with me. And second... So long as the two of ya want it, I won't stop it."

"I see. And thank you."

"You're welcome. But what did ya do with her?"

"I left her in the kitchen, and said that I was coming to talk to you."

"Oh... And she didn't mind this?"

"She looked a little disappointed... But she did say that as her Lord, you were to have the 'final say on her duties and actions'."

Ranma hung his head and groaned. "I suppose that's somethin' I shoulda expected..."

Shampoo considered her options and knew that she knew her own feelings on her situation. For her, those at least were clear, but the problem was that she knew that there were other factors involved. What with what Ranma had done, it wasn't something that could be easily forgiven and forgotten. If it was, then she would have simply fallen into easy actions.

However, then she would have denied who she was. She needed to think, and to consider what she should do. It had taken some time, and some advice from her Great-Grandmother, but she'd made her decision. The thing was that she wasn't sure just what Ranma was going to do. His motives weren't quite clear, and she wanted to make sure that when she acted, she acted in the way that would remove all doubt.

Which was why after her fellow waitress left for the evening, she decided to make sure that her bonbori were in perfect shape.

Heading straight back to the dojo, Akane knew that she'd have to do what she'd planned as soon as possible so that she could finally have a measure of peace. This way, no matter the path that it took, she would have a set direction to go in. It was an attractive thought, and she wanted to get there in time so that they would be able to have the time for what they needed to do.

So she leapt over the property wall where she wouldn't be spotted, and slipped over to the dojo as quietly as possible. Kasumi's exit from the practice hall had her hiding for a moment, but as her sister didn't have a sign of anything happening, she relaxed and continued on. She slipped inside before anyone could notice her, and found it empty save for one person.

At the sound of her footsteps, her fiancé turned around and stared as she stopped in front of him.

"Ranma, we have to talk," she told him in a tone that allowed for no argument

Ranma gulped slightly but showed nothing but calm as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Okay... Sure..."

Surprised a bit by his easy acceptance, Akane watched him for a moment before mirroring his position in front of him. She made certain that they were facing one another, but weren't close enough to touch. This time they needed to talk, and no violence or sex was going to interrupt their conversation.

"So... What d'ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure of what it is, but I ain't 'bout ta just assume anythin' right now."

"Oh," she murmured, "Well... I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Eh?"

"I am pretty sure that I know what I want, but you never really tell me anything. For all I know, you might not feel like I do on this."

"That's somethin' ya probably are wrong on," he replied with a downward quirk of his lips.

"Then tell me what you want of me. Say what you want from me."

"Nothin'..."

A jolt of pain arced through her chest and she couldn't stop herself from putting her hand over it. "'Nothing'?"

"And everythin'..."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't want ya ta just give me anythin'. I sure as hell don't deserve it."

"Ranma..."

"But I want whatever ya can give me, and ya got a lot ta give."

"You are always putting me down!" she blurted, "Telling me that I'm 'uncute', a 'tomboy', or something!"

"That's cause ya are an uncute tomboy."

"Oh, well that's just better! Would you mind telling me why that is?!"

"It's 'cause ya ain't Kasumi!"

"I know I'm not."

"D'ya?" the pigtailed boy asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Your cookin' ain't ever really been good, ya can't sew, and ya ain't really cut out for the rest of that sorta 'traditional' stuff. That's Kasumi's thing anyway. I just want ya ta be you."

"And what am I? Hmm?"

"Someone whose gettin' better in the Art, and ya need ta. That's what ya do. Ya are a fighter. Learnin' ta cook's fine, but ya ain't gonna ever really match her."

"So what? I'm just a brute then?"

"Don't look like one now."

Her face flushed under the praise, but she kept her pleasure at the compliment under control. "Okay then. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"What? Like ya'd listen. 'Sides, I never thought ta try really hard. Pop never does when I don't listen ta him."

"And he's such a great role model."

"I guess not..," he replied, his expression full of chagrin.

"And what about my sisters and Kodachi? Huh? Are you just expecting me to fall into line? Turn into just another warm body for you?"

"Hell no!"

"What?"

"It ain't like that at all!" he protested. "I give them as much as I can, and none of them is the same. Nabiki's all about... teasin', and that sorta thing. Kasumi's more... I dunno... She's real sweet and nice. And Kodachi? Well, ya know 'bout her. But all three of them are different. But I don't want ya ta do what ya don't wanna. I sure as hell don't want ya ta just give up 'cause ya think that's what I expect."

"Then you don't want me?"

"Sure I want ya! I figured that there was no way ta doubt that!"

"But what if I don't want you? What if I decide that I want ya ta stay as far away from me as possible?"

"Then I suppose that I'd have ta eat a whole lot more okonomiyaki."

"You'd go to Ukyo?" she asked, some unknown ache forming in her gut.

"Sure. It wouldn't be like I could go get ramen, would it?" Ranma muttered in self-derision. "I haven't hurt her that much yet."

"She might just like it if she found out. Then it would be good for you, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah. That wouldn't change things with ya anyway, 'Specially since I figure that ya ain't 'bout ta forgive me."

"You don't?"

"Why not? I mean, I haven't."

"What if I did?" Akane asked rhetorically, "What sort of place would you have for me if I suddenly decided that I wanted to... you know..."

"If ya suddenly lost your senses, ya me? If ya could manage that, then ya'd probably find out that ya'd have any place that ya want. It'd be up ta ya. I wouldn't have any sort of reason to set things up, and I'd just like ta have ya 'round."

"Just 'around'?"

"Yeah. As just someone I know, a friend, or even as a... ya know... I can't figure that I'd be able ta make ya be what I want ya ta be."

"And what would that be?"

"I think ya know that already."

She wasn't sure that was the case, but she also felt that she had a good idea of what he meant. Her mind worked through what he'd told her as best she could, and tried to imagine just what would happen of she followed through with each of the choices that she was seeing there. It was a moment of truth, and she knew that whatever she decided right then would affect what would forever between them.

As she considered her options, Akane knew just what she wanted, and was reasonably sure that Ranma would be willing to allow her that. Unfortunately, there were hurdles to overcome, including whether or not she could trust him again. She knew that if she wasn't willing to let go of her hurt, she wouldn't be able to be with him.

So she tried imagining herself without him, and being a single, unengaged girl again. It had been a while since that had been the case, though she could see herself possibly being able to function as just herself. Then she saw herself dashing through the rain, and running into Ranma and a girl, oddly who had brown hair with a bow in it, coming out of a restaurant, obviously having been on a date. The imaginary couple stopped and faced her, and she could feel the rain soaking through her clothes as she saw him holding an umbrella over him and his date. But then they walked away from her, heading off as she stood in the storm alone.

Just the image of that had her stomach churning, and knots forming in her chest. It was all too clear, and she could see that exact seen almost like it was actually happening. That made up her mind for her, and she knew that there was only one choice to make for her.

However, she did need to make certain that the path for it really would be clear.

"Stay right there," she ordered as she rose, jabbing a finger in his direction.

He blinked up at her. "Sure..."

She nodded, and raced out of the dojo.

Playing shogi was nice as far as Genma considered. It was a wonderful diversion, and no one could fault a martial artist from wanting to play a game that was both strategic and tradition. That it would allow him to practice his cheating was completely besides the point.

Sitting there for the game also allowed him to note the sight of his son's fiancee running inside. "Amazing... That boy is very lucky."

"Did you say something Saotome?" Soun asked.

"No, old friend. But... Where'd those pieces come from?"

Nabiki had been walking back out from her nice and relaxing bath, but as she headed for the stairs, she found herself grabbed by the arm, and practically dragged to the kitchen. She was so surprised that she didn't even realize what was happening, never mind reacting. By the time that she could stand up on her own, she found herself standing next to a surprised Kasumi and Kodachi.

In front of them stood a serious looking Akane, who seemed to have something important on her mind.

"Might I ask what we're doing here?" the middle Tendo daughter asked.

"I want to know what you think of all this," her younger sister asked.

"'Think'?"

"Yes! Don't you have any of you have any problems with this... arrangement?"

"Not really. You, Kasumi?"

The elder girl blushed heavily and ducked her head. "It's been very nice. Ranma's been nothing but sweet and kind with me... I just... I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Akane smiled at her. "I know you wouldn't. It doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, but I know you. Still, you haven't had any sort of problem with all this?"

"Only with hurting you and Shampoo..."

"I see..."

"It has been a rather enjoyable situation for me," Kodachi murmured. "My Lord and my instructor have been nothing save generous with me, and have treated me with great respect. This sort of arrangement has been most... beneficial."

"And you have no problem with being his servant?"

"None whatsoever."

"What if he... brought in another girl? I mean, what if he got another girlfriend, or a new 'servant', or whatever?"

"Then I would accept her as any servant should. I shall be his servant for the rest of my life, if at all possible."

"Okay... That's weird..," the youngest Tendo muttered, "What about you two?"

"I'll be there for him so long as Ranma needs and wants me," Kasumi replied, "It would only be fair to help him as best I can."

"Yeah... Nabiki?"

"What? I'm his pet, remember?" Nabiki answered.

"So, don't you have a problem with the idea of him bringing more girls into your group here?"

"Not really. After all, a pet doesn't argue with her Master's decisions. Besides, I'd be there for him and any girlfriend, or wife, that he might have."

"Now I'm not going to think about that. Definitely not going to analyze it. Not a chance."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go now, and take care of what I planned on doing. Which won't include realizing that my sister's very weird."

"Am I now?"

"You are," the younger girl replied as she left the room, obviously trying not to think about something.

"I wonder if she knows how transparent she was..."

Knowing that he could walk around without getting into too much trouble was one thing, but the idea of risking any sort of further difficulty was not something that he wanted to try. So Ranma stayed sitting, and waited for a return of his fiancee, who hopefully wasn't about to smash him like a tent peg. Not that he didn't think that he probably deserved it, but it would still hurt a lot.

When she came in and sat down as she had before, he was concerned as she didn't speak. Her eyes just seemed to look over him, and something was definitely on her mind. But it wasn't apparent what that was, as she wasn't doing much of anything.

Which had him worried, and he couldn't help himself, as he needed to at least see what he could find out. "Akane?"

"Huh?" she grunted. "What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Then did ya do what ya wanted ta?"

"Yes."

"Then what did ya do?"

"I made a decision," she informed him

"And what's that?"

Holding his gaze with her own, she just sat there for a moment... before leaping over and shoving him backwards so that he was laying on the floor. Leaning in with his shirt collar clutched in her fists, she glared at him. "If you ever keep a secret like this from me, I'll really show you how much of a 'brute' I can be. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Good," she said, and gave him a crushing kiss on the mouth, one that made his eyes shoot open as she seemed intent on devouring him. But he managed to relax, and by the time that she stopped, he'd put his arms around her, allowing her to lay on top of him and cuddle.

"Guess that answers that."

"It does."

"And ya don't have any problems with this?"

"Sure I have problems with this, but I want it too much to let them stop me."

"I think that I can guess what they are."

"You can, can you?"

"Yup. But think of it this way. You get to order Kodachi around and she'll like it. Kasumi... I guess ya can just... I dunno... But ya can play with Nabiki," he said, and blinked as her whole body went stiff. "What is it?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'play'?"

"I suppose that ya can do other things, but I was thinkin' of tellin' her ta do things, playin' things like 'catch', and gettin' ta yell at her when she does somethin' bad, like borrowin' your clothes without askin'. What did ya think I meant?"

"Oh... nothing..."

"Ya sure?"

"Definitely."

"Ya sure? 'Cause if ya have things that ya wanna do with her, I'm sure that she won't mind..."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Akane told him, and gave him another kiss to make sure that he did as she said.

'This is a much nicer way of reacting' than the old one,'

by T.H. Tiger

Soun Tendo slept the sleep of the righteous. He's beaten Genma two out of three games that evening. His mind was full of warm fuzzies, As a result of his good vipes, his mind slipped back to a time when such feelings had been much more common, back when his wife was still around, and his children were cute and adorable, and didn't give him grief by their stubborn refusal to understand that he knew what was best for them.

"Soun, you have to come and see this." Soun looked up from where he was going over a lesson plan to see his wife standing in the door, a Polaroid camera in her hand.

"I'm a bit busy, can it wait?"

"Oh, don't be such a serious Sam," Kimiko chided him, "come on, you won't be sorry."

Soun sighed, and said, "If you say so, dear." He straightened out his papers, stood up, and followed his wife up the stairs. Though he declined to tip-toe like she was doing. A martial artist had to maintain some dignity. "I don't suppose you could give your poor abused husband a hint, dear?" he asked.

"Akane is playing with her new puppy," Kimiko answered.

Soun stopped in the middle of the stairs. "What! Kimiko, we discussed this, and told the girls, no puppy yet. Maybe in a few years."

"Oh, hush, I promise you, you won't want to get rid of this one when you see it."

We'll see about that, Soun fumed. Kimiko should know better His allergies would kill him! And now he'd have to be the bad guy and say the beast had to go.

As they came closer to Akane's room, Soun could hear his four year old daughter giving orders in a firm, if slightly garbled, voice. "Roll over! Good puppy, here is a cookie. Shake hands, good puppy. Now, sit up, beg."

"Arf Arf Arf," a very non-puppy voice answered, causing Soun's eyebrows to rise.

Kimiko was standing in the door to Akane's room, clicking pictures, and Soun peered over her shoulder and barely kept a shout of laughter from escaping as he took in his five year old daughter, Nabiki sitting up and pawing at the air with her hands while four year old Akane held a cookie just out of her reach.

He leaned over and whispered into Kimiko's ear. "I thought Nabiki had outgrown the taking her clothes off stage,"

"Don't be silly, dear," Kimiko told him. "Puppies don't wear clothes."

by Kender

Getting up in the morning had been both hard and easy for Akane. That was due to the fact that she'd had jumbled dreams where things would turn from normal, to very intimate, to just strange, and back around. She could even remember that in the dream wondering why no one else could see the differences that she could. Of course, when her alarm had gone off, she'd been able to quickly get up, though she was loathe to do so. Her slumber hadn't been completely restful, and she'd wanted just to crawl back under the covers and see if she couldn't get some more sleep.

But she'd gotten up, and went to her morning training session, though she was torn between getting back into bed, or seeing if Ranma would be available for something that would be relaxing, after it finished.

However, any thought about her dreams fell by the wayside as she sparred with Shampoo, or at least tried to. The general idea of the practice was to get to be able to use the learned moves without thinking about it. Unfortunately, the other girl seemed to be thinking about something else, and simply doing it by rote. Her punches were of the sort that the Tendo girl could have blocked back when the two of them had first met, and she just on kept on looking at her with the oddest look.

After about ten minutes of this, the shorthaired girl sighed in disgust. "That's it!"

"What?" Shampoo asked. "Akane no want to practice?"

"Yes, I want to practice, but apparently you don't. I mean, come on! I could get a better training session out of a dummy!"

"You is not saying that Shampoo is dummy?"

"No. But I would like to know why you are so... wimpy this morning."

"You make decision about Ranma."

"What... How'd you know?"

The Amazon girl's lips quirked up to the side. "You no move like need think. Moving more nervous."

"I am?"

"Yes. You keep on going, no stay in one place."

"Oh... Well... You're right. We sort of... talked last night. I talked to him and my sisters. Oh, and Kodachi."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I needed to know what was going on there."

"And what they say?"

For a moment, the Japanese girl looked at her companion, but she followed it up with a shrug as she explained what Ranma and the girls' stances were. She told the other girl about their willingness to share and their simple desires. Then she talked about what Ranma had wanted, and even began to say what she'd decided.

Except Shampoo stopped her from doing so by holding up a hand. "No. No tell Shampoo what you decide."

"Huh? Don't you want to know?"

"Yes. But that problem."

"How do you figure on that?"

"It simple. Shampoo have make decision for self," Shampoo told her. "You be nice now, treat like friend. If you tell what you decide, then maybe influence Shampoo."

"It would?"

"It would. You say, 'yes, want to be with you', then Shampoo think there more reason to be with Ranma. But if say 'no, can no forgive', then have thought that he do thing that too wrong."

"Oh... I didn't realize that you were feeling this way."

"Now you know. What you say to that?"

Akane gave a lop sided grin. "Thanks? Good luck?"

"You offer luck?"

"Uhh... yeah. After all, even if we haven't always been the best buddies, I do know that you've been friendlier with me, and have been going through a lot of what I have. Besides... I actually mean it."

"You do? Then Shampoo thank for kind words."

"You're welcome. I do assume that you'll be seeing him."

"Have to either way."

"Good."

Shampoo blinked back at her. "You think so?"

"Of course. I mean, you shouldn't just ignore what happened, and having it all unclear isn't going to make it easier to deal with. I do need to know just how to react to how you treat him."

"You do now?"

"Certainly."

They looked at each other and stayed completely serious for a moment, before breaking down into a series of giggles.

"Now are you ready to really practice?"

"Am ready," Shampoo confirmed and they got to it.

"Do you realize how wonderful it is to wake up as me every morning?" Kuno pronounced as he stood in front of the special training dummy, complete with pigtail, that had been set up in his family's yard.

Sasuke shook his head. "No Master Kuno."

"That is all too obvious, but excuses can be made for you ignorance. You are after all merely a servant, and not a member of my noble line. To be one such as myself brings such joy to the heavens that it simply seems that the world comes alive when I awaken. It is such that I rise full of confidence every morning, so that I might allow the populace to see the glory that is me."

"Is it really like that?"

"But of course! If it is not, then let the heavens give forth with signals as to it being otherwise."

At which point, dark clouds rolled in, a black cat that had been on the property wall yowled and ran off, and a bird fell from the sky to land on the ground dead.

"See? Not a single sign that my belief is wrong!" the wannabe samurai declared as he swung his weapon of choice around in a decisive slash.

Doing so cut the supports for the training dummy, and it crashed down on top of him, knocking him out.

"Perhaps I should get Master Kuno a band-aid," Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's funny how the weather changed so quickly," Nabiki commented as she looked outside.

Her younger sister sighed. "I'm just glad that it hasn't rained. We're going to probably have to dash to classes."

"True. I don't want to get wet, especially by the amount being promised by the way it looks now."

"I know. But we do have some time. Enough that you didn't have to get up and dressed so early."

"I didn't? Well then, I can always get undressed and just be a pet... ow, ow, OW!"

Tugging on one of her sister's ears, Akane gave the elder girl a droll look. "There's going to be plenty of time for that later. Now, just restrain your lusts, okay?"

"Sure... whatever..."

"Great."

"You do realize that you could do have stopped me another way," the middle Tendo daughter muttered as she rubbed the injured lobe.

"Yeah, but this way was fast."

"Lucky me."

"Well, you are the one who wants to be treated like a pet," Akane told her, and yanked her fiancé down to sit next to her. "You stay there."

"Okay..," he murmured.

"Nice to see you're listening."

"I have been listening. Well, lately."

"That's something. Still, it's time to eat. You are hungry, aren't you?"

"Always."

"And are you going to be good and eat all your food Nabiki?"

Nabiki raised a brow and smirked as she sat. "I wouldn't be a good pet if I didn't, would I?"

Reddening a bit, Akane sniffed and turned to see her eldest sister arriving with some food. "It smells delicious."

"Why, thank you," Kasumi replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome."

"Well then, it's time to serve. Where's Father and Mister Saotome?"

"Right here Kasumi," Soun said as he entered the room."

"What took ya so long?" Ranma asked.

"Stupid boy," his father muttered, "This is about the time that we normally get up. If you were up earlier, then you should have woken us up."

"Like I could get ya ta give up sleep. 'Sides, I've gotta go ta school, and since I was up, I wanted ta get ready."

"This early? Why?"

"'Cause I really wanna get there before somethin' happens."

"What are you afraid of? Nothing really surprising has happened lately with you."

The pigtailed boy and the Tendo sisters just looked at each other, leaving the fathers to scratch their heads in confusion

"But I don't want to be a girl!" Mousse whined as he clutched his robes over himself.

"Is tough," Shampoo pronounced, "You is no having any choice."

"Why?! I'd rather be a guy for you..."

"You no be for me no matter what. Need waitress, and you is doing good."

"You really think so..?"

"Yes. Much better than expect, but that not say much."

"Aww..."

"No fuss. You be girl," the warrior told him.

"I don't want to. Can't I just be a guy?"

"No."

"Come on Shampoo. Now that you've shown..," Mousse began... before he got a pail full of water in his face.

"Shampoo show how use instant curse to turn into girl. Now go get into dress."

Mousse-chan hung her head and groaned.

Sliding herself into her seat, Akane sighed. She'd had to walk with Ranma and even though she'd liked it, it'd been hard to keep herself from mentioning the changes in their relationship. The situation was largely on her mind, and keeping her thoughts straight had been a challenge. 'At least in class I'll have something keeping me busy...'

"What's that on your desk Ranma?" Sayuri asked, interrupting her friend's thoughts.

As the Tendo girl turned to look, she saw a pink envelope resting on his desk.

"Oooh... It seems that you've got an admirer..," murmured Hiroshi, "You lucky dog..."

"I wonder who it could be from," Yuka commented.

Daisuke smirked. "Whoever it is has to either be brave enough to risk a lot of pain or has no idea what she's letting herself in for."

"You're just lucky that I can't hit you with my spatula," Ukyo growled as she popped him upside the head. Turning to her fiancé, she frowned. "So, are you going to open it?"

"I guess so. Who knows? It could be from someone I already know..," Ranma replied as he picked up the envelope and opened it. A single piece of paper was in there, and he began to read it, with his expression growing more nervous as time went by.

"What is it?"

"This is... this..."

"Yeah?"

"Well..."

"Let me read it," Akane told him and took the note from him.

"What's it say?" her fellow fiancee asked as she leaned over her shoulder.

"It... Oh my..."

"Isn't that you sister's saying... Oh my..."

"What?" Yuka asked as Hiroshi, Daisuke and Sayuri joined her in crowding around the note.

It took them a while to make a coherent thought, but when they did, one sentence said it all for them.

"That is one perverted note," Hiroshi muttered.

The youngest Tendo had to nod to his words. After all, this was a passage about imagining Ranma in the shower, and all the things that the writer would like to do with him. The writing was soft and feminine, but the material written in it was definitely raunchy. There was nothing overtly sexual, but there were things described by the note that were definitely not merely platonic.

One look towards the pigtailed boy told the short haired girl three things.

First, he was as shocked by this as she was.

Second, girls really came after him.

And third... It was obvious that the girl was the pervert in this.

Unfortunately, without it being signed with a name, all she could do at the moment was twitch.

Ryoga knew that if only he could get to the Nekohanten, he would be able to finally stop what was happening. He'd be able to rescue Akane from her fall into sexual enslavement, and defeat Mousse's latest plans for perversion. Then he'd be able to leave with a satisfaction borne from knowing that he'd accomplished something important.

But at the moment he was trying hard not to faint. He'd been traveling for as long as he could, and his body was running on mere willpower now. Only his drive to get to the innocent in all this was keeping him moving, and he'd only managed a little sleep in his travels. Which was exacerbated by the fact that he'd barely taken the time to eat or drink anything.

Falling in front of a store front, he lay on the sidewalk and merely tried not to fall asleep. If he did, then that would take up more time that Akane simply did not have. That would let her fall even more into their clutches, and he'd wind up having to work that much harder to even pull them away from whatever they'd managed to do to her.

"Can I help you?" asked a soft voice, and he looked to see a pair of small feet in front of him.

Then he turned his gaze up a pair of slim and shapely legs until he saw that he was being addressed by a pretty Chinese girl in a white dress. That was a very short dress, and he could tell that even from the angle was at, simply for one reason. He could see from where he was laying that her panties were just as pure a white as her dress was.

And noticing that resulted in him getting a nosebleed and passing out.

Mousse-chan put on her glasses and looked down, twitching as she realized who she'd been talking to. "I guess that I'll leave him there... OW!"

"You'll drag him in like a good boy," Cologne ordered, as she lowered her staff.

"Ugh... Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Oh, alright... you old mummy..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the nearsighted girl replied as she began to pull the Lost Boy into the restaurant.

"Good."

In the normal course of events, Hikaru knew that he would have been sitting alone in some corner somewhere during lunch. He'd be forced to stay out of the prime eating areas, and at the same time find a spot where he could sit and watch Akane. That would have to suffice, and had as he'd always done it, and known that it was safe.

Now, things were different, and he wasn't too sure he minded the change.

"Eat all you fish," a girl with glasses told him, "It's brain food."

A shorthaired girl jabbed her chopsticks at his bento. "Remember to take in your protein. You'll need it to build muscles."

"Just remember not to eat too much or we won't be able to fit you into your new clothes," warned a girl as she flicked some of her lustrous hair over her shoulder.

"But don't starve yourself," chided a girl as she clucked over him, "We didn't make you this food so that you could waste away."

He had to admit that there were things much worse than being surrounded by cute girls as they sat on the grass and ate lunch with him.

Shampoo knew that she would have to confront Ranma soon. What with Akane having already done so, she didn't want to be left behind. If she left it for too long, then things would settle and she'd have to deal with a whole new set of problems. She needed to know the answers to her questions as soon as she could, so that this way she could finally set up things as best she could.

Maybe then she could have the situation as she liked it.

Still, she knew that she couldn't make a decision until she did what she had to with him. Her respect for the situation meant that she'd have to wait for a little bit, but she was going to start on finding her answers soon enough.

As he started waking up, it took Ryoga only a little while to realize what had happened. There was a dull ache in the area of his nose which told him that he'd had another nosebleed. Having had those more times than he'd like to count, he knew that it had to have come from seeing a girl in a way that he would have likely gotten bashed for. And from there he gained a reminder of what he had seen.

Cracking his eyes open, he put a hand to his aching nose and groaned.

"So I see that you've joined us," commented an aged voice that was very familiar.

"Cologne?" he murmured as he turned to look at her and the girl he'd met earlier.

"That is my name. Do you remember what yours is?"

"I know my name!"

"Good thing you do, though I'm not quite sure why you thought that the sidewalk would be a good place to sleep."

"I... didn't. I saw that girl there.., but I'd fallen over and when I..."

"Ahh..," the Matriarch murmured. "I see. So you've already met our new 'waitress'."

"She's a waitress? But..."

"What?"

"Where'd she come from? You didn't just take someone off the street, did you?"

"Of course not. Our helper here has come from my Village."

"She has? But..," the Lost Boy muttered, "Is she here to help you with this scheme of yours?!"

"What 'scheme' is that?"

"Don't hide it! I'm on to you!"

"Hide what?"

"You're training Akane!"

"Yes, I am. So?"

"'So' I'm not about to let you turn such an innocent girl into a sex slave or something like that!"

"I'm the the one that's being driven like a slave," Mousse-chan muttered.

Cologne jabbed her with her staff and gave the boy a droll look. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I was here while Shampoo was training Akane and they told me all about how you were training her to become something special!"

"Yes, a better fighter, and a training partner for my great-granddaughter. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're only training her to be a fighter?"

"We're only giving her what she wants. Besides, if we wanted to make someone into a sex-toy, why would we make them physically more powerful?"

'That's true... Unless the exercise is to get the body in shape, and get the mind prepared... Maybe to guard as well as serve..,' he thought to himself. "I won't let you do anything to hurt her..."

"We're not going to hurt her. I made her an offer, and she accepted. She can back out any time that she wants."

"Really?"

"Yes," the Elder replied and turned to her 'waitress'. "Why don't you go make him some tea?"

"Me?" Mousse-chan asked. "I have to go do it?"

"You do. I do believe that he'll be here a while."

"Lucky me..."

"Just like Gel..," Cologne sighed as she remembered another Amazon as the temporary girl left the room. "Always so surly..."

'So her name is 'Gel',' Ryouga thought idly. "I don't get it. If you're supposed to not be doing perverted things, then why is Mousse acting that way?"

"Oh, Shampoo and I are doing nothing troubling. Mousse on the other had... he's been... having problems."

"I see..."

"Besides, who would be insane enough to kidnap any girl, not only Akane Tendo, and turn them into a sex slave?"

"ACHOO!" Kuno sneezed, and then sniffed. "Wretched cold, no doubt set upon me by the foul sorcerer, or that serving boy. But at least I have saved my research from being damaged by the vile germs sent to sap my strength."

"About that Master Kuno. Don't you think that you might get into trouble for reading that sort of material in school?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have some sort of problem with delivering this sort of material during this time?"

"Of course not Master Kuno. I was just worried about the teachers..."

The wannabe samurai laughed. "Do not worry my manservant. I have need of this material, and it shall help me in finally gaining my loves ability to cherish me as they wish."

"But those sort of materials..."

"Are obviously just what I need. After all, is it not clear that their constant need to return my challenges mean that they wish to be tamed into line. Obviously this will allow me to see and finally remove any reservation that my loves might have in showing me their affection."

"So you really need to see that for making strategy?"

"Exactly!" Kuno pronounced as he turned back to look at his issue of 'Bondage Babes' and wondered what Akane Tendo, the pigtailed girl, and the Chinese damsel would look in those poses.

"Do you two need to see the nurse?" the teacher asked as she turned around to face the class.

"No..," replied Ranma and Akane as they ducked their heads before turning and trying to offer each other tissues. When they saw that they were mirroring each other's actions, they turned back and blushed heavily.

Ukyo followed the exchange with a frown on her face,

For Ranma, gym was an easy class to take, what with his skill in the Art. It wasn't very challenging, nor was it that exciting, but he still liked it. That was simply because it was physical and he didn't have to worry about dealing with any sort of books during it.

But at the moment though, he was merely sitting while Hiroshi and Daisuke made comments about various girls. He'd learned to tune them out, and he'd already wandered a bit off from them earlier. And since he had already gone past any real improvement this class could give him, he'd decided to do some looking himself.

Oddly enough, he was immediately able to see Hikaru Gosunkugi being led around by some girls as they made him get some exercise. He was sure that the pale boy was smiling a little, but it seemed that the girls were having fun even without any full blown words of thanks. Of course, there were a few guys who did note this, and didn't seem too taken with what was going on, but he could remember who they were for later, if need be.

In any case, he had more important things to look at, including one girl who was currently kicking around a soccer ball. That made legs that were definitely not sticks show off their length as she sent the ball into the goal. Then there was how her bottom showed in those bloomers that she wore, and her tight top showed how 'flat-chested' did not fit with the two pert mounds riding upon her chest. And to top it all off, there was the bright smile of success that lit up her face.

All of which reminded him that Akane Tendo was really an attractive girl. He could remember that taut body under his hands, and how different it felt than the others. It wasn't... 'better' but she was the one that he was looking at now, and he knew that he could see how good she looked now. Of course, he also knew that he had to keep himself controlled or he'd get into trouble. Then again, he knew that if he took her shopping on Sunday, just like with the others, he'd get some definitely interesting situations. So he tried to relax, and breathed deeply in order to keep himself that way.

"Heya, Ranchan," said a familiar voice.

Looking up, he smiled at the girl standing over him. "Heya, Ucchan."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Nope. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down next to him. "You decide to take a break?"

"Yeah. After all, I ain't 'bout ta find runnin' 'round a track ta be hard."

"I know what you mean. It's kind of silly to want to work hard at this when you can already out jump everyone."

"Yup. But ya can still play games."

"Ahh..," his fiancee murmured, "I can see that. But still, it's nice to get to relax, right?"

"It sure is. But d'ya know what's better?"

"What?"

"The fact that there ain't any weirdness goin' on. Ya know, like some idiot poppin' up..."

"Shhh..," the chef said as she put a finger to her lips, "You'll jinx it."

"Ooops. Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry. It's okay. Though if you'd really like to make it up to me ..."

"What?"

"You could always visit my restaurant after school."

Considering her suggestion for a moment, he pursed his lips and shrugged. "I guess, but it'd have to be quick."

"You just have to train Nabiki, right?"

"Yeah, but I've got other things ta handle too."

"Other errands?"

"Somethin' like that. But I'll try hard ta make sure that I get some time with ya."

"Thanks Ranchan," Ukyo told him as she gave him a quick hug.

"You're welcome."

"And whenever you get there, just remember. I'll have some special okonomiyaki ready for you."

"Hmmm... sounds good."

"Trust me, it will be," she replied as they shared a grin.

But neither of them saw the thoughtful frown that was on Akane's face as she glanced over at them.

"You know something Saotome," Soun murmured as he moved a piece on the shogi board. "Sometimes I despair of ever getting our children together."

"I know what you mean. After all, they never seem to understand that we know what's best for them," Genma agreed.

"But what can we do now? All our plans to make them realize that they should wed haven't worked."

"Do you mean that you think that we should give up?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying that it seems that no matter what we do, it doesn't work."

"Then we just try a new plan!" the portly man declared.

"Which one though? After all, at this point, we might have to resort to locking them in her room overnight."

"That might just be what we have to do."

The mustached man blinked slightly and wondered what his friend was up to.

Placing another card down in front of herself, Miyo looked over what she was being told and knew that there was still much chaos around, especially when dealing with a certain pigtailed boy. It appeared that there was trouble near him, and though it didn't seem particularly physically dangerous to most, it didn't change the fact that he did have some ongoing problems, mostly due to those around him.

Which meant that a certain attractive psychic shouldn't mind staying away from a certain cute martial artist.

Shampoo had it all planned out. Once Akane came to work, she'd head out to meet her Airen, and finally 'discuss' matters with him. If she didn't like the answer that she'd get, then there would be some major problems. But if she got something close enough to what she wanted and hoped for... then it would be wonderful.

It all rested on how she her meeting with with the pigtailed boy

Upon entering the Nekohanten, Akane could immediately feel the eyes of several male customers turn her way. They seemed to appreciate the way that her figure was shown by the dress and were trying to get the greatest view of her that they could. Of course, none of them were trying to be obvious, but they still were.

But she had learned to ignore them, and knew how to deal with the more insistent among them. It wasn't hard, and she'd also grown to like the fact that she was seen as attractive. Not that any guy was about to get to her, save one, though that one did still have her feeling a jumble of things. Despite the fact that she knew that he would still have to associate with girls outside of her, her sisters and Kodachi, there was still an urge that she couldn't describe that came up when she'd seen him during gym class.

Fortunately, she had to work, and that meant that she'd be too busy to analyze what her feelings were about. "Hey, Shampoo."

"Oh, hello Akane," the lavender haired girl replied. "You come to work now?"

"Yeah, I have. I'm not about to skip it, even after, you know..."

"Is understandable. But have warning."

"What is it?"

"Silly Lost Boy is here."

"Ryoga's here?"

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, but he still weird. He no seem to want to hit anyone, and keeps around Mousse."

"But he wanted to kill him earlier."

"What can say? He be weird. You have to keep him always bothering waitress though."

"That should be no problem, but what will you be doing?"

"Shampoo going out. Have to see Ranma."

"Oh... So you're going to go now?"

"Is no better time. You handle things here?"

"Sure. It'll be fine. Good luck to you."

"Hope not need but thanks."

"You're welcome."

The Amazon nodded and headed out of the restaurant, as the Japanese girl watched her go before turning her attention to her work.

"Ma'am, I have returned," Kodachi said as she entered the Tendo family's yard and bowed.

Kasumi nearly leapt away from her clothesline at the near silent entry, but managed to simply gasp in surprise. Slowly, she turned around and got her breathing under control as she regained her composure. She still hadn't gotten over how quietly the girl could move, though she could appreciate it.

Not that it was hard to see how she'd gotten to be that way, what with her gymnastics training. What with the grace and balance from that, she no doubt didn't have to worry about thundering down stairs or charging anywhere. That was a very nice thing as far as Kasumi was concerned, and she could see other benefits to the training as well. The gymnast was lithely formed, with a supple body that was well curved and attractive, and that... led to things that she wasn't sure that she wanted to think of.

Though she knew that she liked the kiss, she wasn't sure what would come next, and her conversation with Ranma meant that she had to figure out what she was willing to have next.

"It's good to see you again," the eldest Tendo said with a smile, "I think that you should start with changing the mats upstairs."

"As you wish Ma'am," Kodachi replied.

"Then you can go. But I will want you tell me how your school day went later."

"But of course."

Watching the younger girl leave, Kasumi wondered if she should talk to the gymnast about what she had started. It could help her to figure out what she might want herself.

"Heya Ucchan!" Ranma called out as he entered the Ucchan's.

Ukyo looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Ranchan. You ready to eat?"

"Heck yeah. I'm always ready for a good meal."

"That's the spirit. Though..."

"What?"

"I was wondering why you haven't been coming around lately," the chef told him as she poured batter onto her grill.

"Oh, that's easy. I've been kinda busy."

"With training Nabiki?"

"Not only that, but gettin' someone who's basically a beginner properly trained is hard. Nah, I've just had a bunch of stuff happen, and it's been eatin' up my time."

"Really?"

"Yup. I mean, how many times d'ya get nearsighted ducks streakin', or ya wind up givin' girls ideas."

"Mousse streaked?" she asked with a blink.

"A while back. Though it could've had somethin' ta do with stumblin' in on Akane on the bath."

"That would do it."

"It don't matter anyway. But still, I'm happy ta be able ta get here."

"You could come here as much as you like," his fiancee replied.

"I know, but now that I've had things shiftin' around, I've gotta schedule it better," he said and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Bleh."

"You don't like schedules?"

"Not really. Too confinin', and always hard ta keep track of. But if ya gotta do it, ya gotta do it."

"Just make sure that you come here."

"Of course. I'd been plannin' on makin' time for visitin' ya."

His words made a giddy feeling rise up in her chest. "So you'll be visiting here more, I hope."

"Or wherever else ya might be."

"Me?"

"Well, this restaurant's a nice place, but it's ya that I'd come ta see. It's the girl who makes the okonomiyaki, no matter the place, right?"

"Yes, it is. And here you go."

"Oh man..."

"What?"

"I'm just glad that I get ta eat. I'll need it for the trainin'"

"Then eat up."

He nodded resolutely. "I will."

"Good," she murmured in reply and watched him dig into his meal with a happy smile. The fact that he hadn't been around for a bit had bothered her, but she was pleased that it wasn't because he'd lost interest in her. Rather, it had more to do with time constraints, and he was trying to make it so that he'd have time for her. And just knowing that meant a lot to her.

For Kasumi, not knowing what someone would want was a major problem. She prided herself on being prepared to have things ready for whatever might happen. Should a giant panda come around, she was perfectly ready to pull out bamboo shoots. If there were individuals heading out on a quest, then she'd have food and clean clothing for them. But just having uncertainty about someone's needs was rather disconcerting.

And there seemed to be only one way to settle it.

"Kodachi?" she said softly.

The gymnast looked over at her. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I don't know how to put this..."

"'Put' what?"

"What I have to ask you."

"You only have to ask Ma'am," Kodachi said soothingly.

"Yes, well... You won't be upset?"

"I swear to you that I won't be. But what troubles you?"

"I... I don't know what you want."

"I had thought that I made my intentions perfectly clear."

"They are... With being Ranma's servant," the elder girl murmured, "But with that kiss..."

"Ahh... Has it troubled you?"

"Yes... no... It's... confusing."

"How so?"

"I... I don't know what you meant by that. Was it just to show that you like me, or were you meaning that you'd want to go... further."

"Both, actually," the rich girl admitted, "I do like you, and if it were to go 'further' I would not mind."

"I see..."

"This troubles you?"

"I... I'm not sure what it does."

"But it makes you anxious, does it not?"

"That's true."

"Then let me help you relax. I can give you a massage to ease the tension, if you'd like."

"That does sound nice," Kasumi agreed.

Akane knew that she'd have to work harder with Shampoo out, but she hadn't quite expected it to be this bad. Cologne's training was harder, what with having to catch dishes and needing to carry enough to serve several tables at once, but that wasn't all of it. Rather, it had to do with the fact that she wasn't getting much help from Mousse, which she had to admit wasn't the nearsighted idiot's fault.

Due to reasons she had yet to figure out, Ryoga seemed intent on keeping Mousse-chan around him, much to the displeasure of the guys who'd come to see the 'new girl'. It wasn't something that she'd see, but apparently he was either clueless as to what was going on, or had made up with the sometimes duck. She was leaning more towards the former, what with his trusting nature and all.

Still, that left her little time for thinking, which was lucky as when she did stop, she found herself pondering what the Amazon girl was doing. After all, she knew that Shampoo was heading over to see Ranma, and to confront him. That would mean that either she'd break it off with him, in which case things might be easier, things would return to normal between the two, which would result in things going back to routine, or he'd gain yet another bed partner, though for some reason, she wasn't too put out by that.

She supposed that it was due to the fact that her sisters and Kodachi were with him already that did it for her. After all, if he had so many girls, then why not just let every girl in. It was heading that way already, or was close enough. But she did have to admit that she had started to like Shampoo and was growing closer to her every day. Having her as a... whatever one would call it when they shared a guy, wouldn't be such a bad then. Heck her imagination could supply a moment where she'd share a naked kiss with the Amazon, with their bare breasts bouncing against each other as they tried to excite Ranma...

'Bad thoughts! Very BAD thoughts!' she berated herself as she tried to turn away from considering that particular possibility. That had to be from learning that Amazon warriors shared beds on occasion, and they were all female, or close enough to it, as far as she knew. Still, that was almost as bad as when she'd been dreaming about her with a shapely little redhead...

"I'm such a pervert..," she bemoaned under her breath and hung her head as she headed to get back to the waitressing.

Shampoo had actually found Ranma when he'd been inside the Ucchan's, but rather head through the open door, she'd waited in hiding for the right time. She knew that simply going towards him in the middle of a crowd with what she needed to do would cause more problems than she needed. Even just acting on what she wanted was going to bring up enough difficulties, and she didn't want to borrow more troubles than she needed.

So she'd waited until he was on an empty street near the dojo to strike.

"Ranma!" she yelled as she leapt at him, swinging a bonbori in a strike that he dodged by leaping away from.

"Shampoo?" Ranma asked with a blink once he turned to face her, "What are ya doin'?"

"You need to ask?"

"Uhh... well... no..."

"Then you get explanation for what is going on. Shampoo challenge you. If really want Shampoo, then you is going to have to win. But if only playing games, then you give up now, because you lose."

"But I've never played games..."

"Then defend self!" she pronounced as she started swinging her weapons at him.

He dodged each strike and backed away as he did so. Just by her actions, he could tell that she was serious, since she hadn't been trying quite this hard to hurt him since she'd stopped with trying to kill him. But she seemed intent on really giving him a challenge, and it wasn't working out too well for him.

Mainly because all his dodging was doing was making her more and more annoyed. "You is playing! Fight Shampoo!"

"But I don't wanna fight ya!"

"Unless want lose Shampoo, you have no choice!"

"Can't we just talk about this?" he asked, and barely weaved out of the way as she put a small crater in the street. "Guess not."

"You fight, or you be loser."

"Hey, I'm no loser!"

"Then you prove it!"

"I..."

"There no choice."

"Okay..," he muttered reluctantly and kicked upwards as she swung her bonbori. His foot hit the weapon so that the head of it went flying off down the street. But she wasn't about to let that stop her and she used her other one to swing at him. However, this time he refused to back away, and used his dodges to move in closer to her. When the last swing came, he grabbed her arm and used the hold to pivot her so that this way her back smacked right into a property wall.

The action shoved the air from her lungs, especially when he slammed into her front. With a squeeze on her wrist, he made her cry out in pain as dropped the bonbori. Then he held her arms out in so that they stretched away from her sides and leaned into her so that she couldn't move her body. She did try a few tugs to free herself, but he seemed to be resolute in holding her there.

Which gave her a shinning bit of hope.

"Now, d'ya give up?" he asked, trying not to note how her full bosom was pressing into his chest.

"Yes... Shampoo say Ranma win..," she quietly agreed, breathing hard due to both exhaustion and excitement.

"Good."

"So you win Shampoo."

"What does that mean?"


	6. Shampoo

"It mean that you get new pet," Shampoo told him, her voice low and sultry.

Ranma simply stared at her and forgot the position that they were in. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. What? You no want slave pet?"

"Uhh... I'd take it only as long as you'd want it."

"Then you take."

"That's what you want?"

"Is so," she replied, and knew that now was the time to bare the truth. For a long time she'd been looking for a male who'd be properly strong with her, unlike a certain stupid duck who'd never get to realize that she didn't want mindless adoration. Ranma was the ultimate of her fantasies, and it'd been more along the lines of his secret keeping that had her angry. But the knowledge that a girl like Nabiki had become his pet had shifted her own fantasies, and she'd been wondering more and more what that would be like.

"Well... if you want this..."

Leaning her face forwards, she gave him a hard kiss on the mouth, and smiled when she pulled back. "That answer question?"

"Yeah, I'd say that it would."

"Then what you do with new pet? Hmmm?"

"This," he told her and let her go. Walking over to her bonbori, he picked them up before he turned to leave. "If ya wanna really do what ya say, then follow me."

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation as she bounded after him as he departed the area.

Laying face down on her bed, Kasumi was enjoying the feel of the strong, yet delicate hands on her body. It was wonderful to feel all the stress being pushed out as the fingers rubbed out every little knot they could find. Low moans of pleasure slipped from her mouth as she felt her calves being worked upon.

"Do you enjoy this Ma'am?" Kodachi asked.

"I do," the eldest Tendo confirmed, "It's rather nice to get this sort of treatment."

"Yes, well, it would be better if you were nude..."

"It would..?"

"Yes. Clothing gets in the way, but I'm not about to push for it. Let us simply enjoy this, and we can always go for a more thorough massage later. After all, we likely won't have much time to do something more than this."

"That's a shame..."

"It is," the gymnast agreed. She knew that even though her instructor was clothed, she still could do some more... interesting things with her. That might be a problem though, and they really did have little time to do this, especially what with the chores left undone, among other things. There were things that could be done though.

"That is... Should your hands be going there?"

"I can only massage your thighs if I go under your skirt. But do not worry. I will not do anything... harmful."

"I didn't want to seem like I meant that..."

"I know. But you should relax. How is that?"

"Very nice..."

"Hmm? And this..."

"That?"

"Wonderful..."

"And this one?"

"Oh MY!"

When he arrived at the dojo, Ranma found Nabiki waiting dutifully for him, which normally he'd be pleased by. But right now he had a bit of a situation, and he needed to tell her to do something. "Ummm..."

"Yes Master?" the middle Tendo daughter replied.

"Ya mind waitin' outside or somethin'?"

"Not at all, but why?"

"I... kinda have somethin' ta do," he replied as Shampoo trailed inside.

"Ahh... You mean 'someone'."

"Somethin' like that..."

"I'll go now. If you need me, I'll be waiting in my room."

"Good. I'll make sure ta visit."

"Now that will be something that I'll anticipate," the brown haired girl murmured as she slipped out of the dojo.

"She seem very happy," Shampoo commented after the other girl left.

The pigtailed boy nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't be happy with what we were doin' unless she was."

"That why Shampoo want be your slave pet."

"Uhh... If that's what ya want. But how d'ya wanna handle it."

She seemed to think for a moment before coming to a clear decision. Kicking off her footwear, she slid her dress off and tossed it to the side. That left her only wearing panties, and she slipped them down her shapely legs until they were totally off her body. Then she posed a bit and smiled at his surprised expression. "What? Pet no where clothes."

"Err... yeah. That's true."

"Well, do you like property?"

"Uh-huh..," he murmured, his libido making him notice every little sway of her breasts.

"Good. Because pet want you."

"I... would think so."

"You want play with pet?"

"Only 'play'?"

"Like how you think," Shampoo murmured as she got on all fours and started crawling towards him like a prowling cat. She made sure to swing her cleavage and hips in ways that would be interesting ways, which did its job as his eyes tracked each sinuous movement. Moving forwards, she tracked him like a hunter tracking her prey, and kept a smile going across her lips.

And then she leapt, bounding from the floor to land upon him, knocking him backwards until he landed on the floor.

"Now we have fun," she told him as she began stamping little kisses all over his face.

But he wasn't about to be kept down and nearly drowning affection, especially as he had an inkling that such an act wasn't what she wanted. So he twisted out from under her and they rolled along the floor several times, trading positions until he was able to kneel over her crouching form. With her firm backside open, he landed a hard smack upon it and scowled. "Bad girl!"

"Oohh! Master get strict?" the Amazon commented. "Shampoo like."

"But ain't you been bad?"

"Is so. You have right to punish..."

"Yeah, but I wanna show how I'd like ta play," he replied as he reached under her and began to knead her generous cleavage. Squeezing her nipples between his fore and middle fingers, he fondled the firm mounds, taking as much of the supple flesh into his grasp as he could.

She hissed in appreciation, as the slight roughness sent little sparks all along her nerves. That, combined with the knowledge that the boy she'd so wanted was taking her in the way that she wanted made for a heady mix. His hands were like magic upon her as they played upon her body, and even the slight disappointment that she felt when one hand left her breast was dampened by the fires generated when he began to stroke her flat belly. He even managed to find a spot on her spine, right between her shoulder blades that sent shivers through her body as he kissed it.

Her own hands were needed for balance, though she did manage to get one to do so on his legs. Stroking up his pants, she pressed her knuckles long his cloth covered manhood and smiled as she got a groan of pleasure from the action. She even traced the tip of the hardening organ, and nipped her thumb over it.

But her attention was yanked away from anything else as his arm went around her slim waist so that his fingers could dive between her thighs. The probing digits slid along her mound and along her slick petals, with shot pleasure through her body as he made certain to stroke each one. By the time they actually entered that wet opening, she was ready to shove herself onto him, but he seemed to enjoy playing with her most intimate spot, which she wasn't about to complain about. Especially when his fingers wiggled and slid within that tight entrance, and rubbed the hard nub there with rough insistence.

The sound of cloth falling was wonderful to her ears, but not as much as the feeling of his stiffened manhood at her gate. He slid into her with a single thrust, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place as he began to pound into her. She thrust back at him as much as she could, but the feeling of him driving pleasure was so much that she was sure that she could go mad from it. His body against hers gave her nearly as much pleasure, and the sensation of him within her as he embraced her was something that she was sure that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Her simple abandonment to the pleasure drove her release to the point where she simply collapsed to the floor and enjoyed the sensation. Even him laying on top of her felt good, and her body gave a little extra kick as she felt him gain his own completion. She found herself content to lay there, and sighed happily with pleasure.

However, he seemed intent on keeping her comfortable, and he rolled them so that they lay on their sides, and hugged her from behind.

"Now, how do ya like this new arrangement?" he murmured.

Snuggling into the embrace, she gave a little giggle of happiness. "Like it very much."

"Good."

She smiled at the pronouncement, and lay there in the afterglow with him

by MDR

Shampoo was silent for a short while, content to just lay and enjoy the memories of Ranma's taking of her. The feelings of pleasure and joy still radiated from her private places, and gave her a glow she relished. But there was one more thing she wanted, no, needed to ask Ranma for. One final step to make all this real for her. She turned over and, blushing slightly, asked her new Master a question.

"Ranma…-sama," she nearly forgot the new suffix for his name, "there one thing Shampoo-pet want do with you."

Ranma smiled. He was getting pretty comfortable with this kind of situation. He wanted to make these girls happy, and if he had to be their 'Owner' for them to be happy, he could live with that.

Besides, this sex stuff was pretty awesome!

"Tell me what ya want, and if I can do it I will."

Shampoo hesitated, then bravely continued. "Shampoo like…Shampoo ask Ranma take second opening." Seeing his slightly confused expression she blushed a little heavier and explained more fully, "Ranma take Shampoo's backside. Bottom hole? Shampoo want this."

Ranma stared at his new pet, stunned. He understood what she was asking, and the thought of it was causing certain reactions down below, but he didn't want any misunderstandings. "Shampoo, you want me to...er, screw your…ass?"

The sexy Amazon girl nodded quickly twice, and looked down a bit. "Ever since Shampoo first dream of strong man controlling her, Shampoo think that way of being bedded is ultimate surrender, biggest thrill." She hesitated and spoke in a softer voice. "Shampoo sometime touch herself there, imagining Owner-Ranma doing it." The embarrassed girl looked up when she suddenly felt a slight breeze, only to find that Ranma had left the dojo at an incredible rate of speed. Just as she was about to start feeling rejected, the young man was back, still fully naked, very much aroused, and holding a small tube of some sort.

"Turn over Shampoo." His voice was soft, yet held a note of command that caused her heart to stop for a second. She hastened to obey, moving herself onto all fours, and arching her back so that her backside was on prominent display. She heard the sound of the cap of the tube being removed, and a few seconds later his hands were exploring her cheeks and the valley between them. Then finally she felt the sensation she had so often wondered about. One of his fingers, coated with some form of gel, nudged and tickled the pucker of her anus, the tiny starfish of her opening contracting slightly at the touch.

Hearing the resulting moan from his new pet, a sound that was part fear, part pleasure, and part lust, Ranma smiled slightly and concentrated on his task. He had never even really thought of this before. Instinctively he knew that if he did this wrong, he could seriously hurt Shampoo, and that was one of the last things he wanted to do. Slowly he pushed his finger in the tight aperture, wiggling it around a bit to make sure the lubricant he was using was spread well. Of course, this attention to detail had a profound affect on the currently hyper-sensitive Shampoo, and shortly after his finger's initial entry into her body, she exploded in climax! Waiting for her cries to die down and her body to stop shivering, Ranma then continued his finger's invasion of her butt. Pulling out several times to reapply the lube, he was finally able to slide his finger in and out in a steady rhythm, though perhaps most of the movement was by Shampoo thrusting back to more of his digit in her.

When he deemed her ready, he swallowed hard and moved to kneel behind the lavender haired girl. Lathering a generous dollop of the gel onto his meat, he placed himself at her orifice typically considered 'exit-only'. Her whole body stilled as they both waited for a second, and then he pushed in.

Shampoo could only grunt as something much larger than a finger slowly pumped its way into her bowels. Her hands clenched against the mat she knelt on, and her teeth were clamped shut. But despite the discomfort, it was all she imagined it would be, and more. There was a tremendous feeling of helplessness. Of loss of control. She felt like a doll, a toy, a pet, being used by her Master, who was strong enough to conquer her. She briefly wondered what her old teachers would say if they could see her now. Giving herself so totally to a male. Then the thought was gone again as the member in her butt was pushed even further in. Mentally she held on for dear life, struggling against all the sensations and emotions.

Ranma set up a steady beat, sodomizing his pet, and enjoying the extremely tight and hot space. *I've got to get Nabiki to try this!* he thought, knowing that the middle Tendo daughter would be willing to give it a shot. The mews and small cries that Shampoo was emitting traveled straight down to his balls, and he began to feel the pressure build. Faster and faster he thrust until finally, with a wordless cry, he planted himself deep up the Amazon's ass and shot his load! At the feeling of her Owner spending deep inside her, Shampoo came again, screaming 'YES! Shampoo yours!", and this time the pleasure and the feel of the moment were so great that her vision darkened and she blacked out for a brief few seconds.

They lay there on their sides for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breaths, his dick still planted in her ravished rectum. He stroked her arm and flank with his free hand, and nuzzled her hair, allowing her time to recover. Finally she stirred and pulled herself from him, moving to kneel before his relaxed form. She bowed low, with her hands clasped before her and her head down.

"Thank you Ranma-Master. You make all of Shampoo's dreams come true. It everything she ever wanted. Shampoo belong to Ranma with whole being. Shampoo….Shampoo even give up Amazon heritage if Ranma tell her to."

Ranma sat up, alarmed. "Hey now, wait a minute! Ya don't have ta be doing all that. I won't make you do anything ya don't want to. This is supposed to be good for you!"

Shampoo looked at him with a happy expression and tears in her eyes, "Shampoo know you no make her give up heritage. That why Shampoo so lucky to have Ranma's love. But want you to know how feel." She got up and walked over to a stack of towel used to wipe off sweat when somebody is done practicing in the dojo. Returning to her Owner, she carefully wiped off the excess lubricant from his cock. Seeing a slight movement in the large member due to the stimulation, she abandoned the towel and began to gently stroke the piece of meat.

"There one more opening to Shampoo body that Owner Ranma not try out." She smirked, and slowly licked her lips. "Ranma want to use Shampoo-pet's mouth? Ranma-sama allow Shampoo to taste him? It other thing pet Shampoo like to think about."

by Kender

Laying belly down on her bed, Nabiki idly kicked her feet behind her, but hadn't changed out of her workout uniform. She'd known that she'd be called for the training soon enough, and that meant that she didn't have the time to get undressed, and then redressed. Even the manga that she was reading was one that she knew well enough that she could simply put it down as soon as it was time to get some instruction in the martial arts.

Of course, had her owner required it, she would have simply abandoned it even if it was the most engrossing volume that she'd seen.

Most of her attention was concerned with the fact that she was having to wait while her owner did something with Shampoo, which she couldn't be quite certain about. She was reasonably sure that the Chinese girl was getting to sample his talents, though just how she would be taking it was not something that could just be assumed.

It didn't stop her from imagining it though.

But a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and she called out "Yes?"

"It's me," came a very familiar masculine tone.

"Oh, good..."

Opening the door, Ranma stuck his head inside her room and grinned. "You ready for some trainin'?"

"Absolutely. But are you done with Shampoo."

"For now? Yeah. She had to go back ta the Nekohaten, and I had ta go here."

"Really. And it did you work it all out?"

"Ya could say that."

"Oh?"

"She's decided that she wants ta be a pet like ya."

The vehemence of her emotional reaction surprised the Tendo girl. A part of her was excited to have a sister pet, and another wondered about how it would work out, but there was also some... anger mixed it. Something about someone else being his pet seemed to... annoy her, and she found herself feeling very proprietary. She managed to squash it down, though some of it came out as she flatly murmured, "Oh, she does, does she?"

"Yup. It's kinda neat, and kinda... suprisin' at the same time. She's definitely knows what she wants."

"I suppose so. So you'll have two pets. That should be interesting for you."

"Definitely. Though she has shown me somethin'," he told her as he came in and squeezed her backside. "I was thinkin' that I might have ta try it with ya."

"Something new that she was the first with?"

"Yeah, but all this is full of firsts for me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And ta think, I'd never even tried it before ya."

"Hold on a second..," she asked softly, "Are you saying that I was... That our first time was your very... first time."

"Umm... Yeah. Pretty much."

"And you never thought to... I don't know, take a chance with another girl?"

"Nope. 'Sides, if ya are gonna do it first, shouldn't it be somethin' ya enjoy?"

"Yes..."

"Thought so. Ya ready ta go?"

"I sure am."

"Good. Let's head ta the dojo."

She nodded gently, and dutifully trailed after him, with her jumble of feelings about his gaining a new pet being added to by the knowledge that she was his first.

"I can't wait until our children get married," Genma said to his friend as he glanced up from the shogi board.

Soun gave him a smile in return. "Then our promise will finally be fulfilled."

"Yes, but that's not the only thing."

"Oh?"

"She may be way into that 'manly' stuff, but no one could fault Nodoka for not being a good wife. I'd like to pass that onto the boy."

"Yes, marriage was quite wonderful..."

"As is the wedding night!" the sometimes panda pronounced. "If nothing else, then the boy should look forward to that!"

"Saotome? That is my daughter that you're talking about."

"Oh, sorry..."

"That's okay."

"But think of it this way. Once they get married, our children will finally know that we know how to make them happy."

"Too true..," Soun agreed.

Upon hearing the bell at the door ring, Akane looked up to see a happy looking Shampoo entering. The other girl didn't look to be harboring any sort of resentments any more, and that meant that things had likely gone well. Her smile was a bit more... deep than one would have expected, as it was in the 'cat-got-the-cream' variety. But other than a seemingly odd hitch to her stride, there was no obvious way to tell exactly what had happened.

"Hey Shampoo," she said as her fellow waitress came over.

The lavender haired girl's eyes seemed to brighten as she looked at her, and she fairly bounced on the balls of her feet. "Hello Akane."

"How'd it go? Did you fix things with Ranma?"

"All questions got answered, and Ranma be too TOO nice to Shampoo. He give her just what she want."

"Did he now?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Yes, and more. He very nice... person."

"I'm glad to hear that. So I suppose that you'll be... worrying less."

"Should be!"

"Ah. Well then, you'll be here to help?"

"In moment. Need to get drink of water," Shampoo replied as she seemed to have some sort of taste in her mouth.

"Okay."

Giving a nod, the other girl walked off, leaving Akane to wonder just what had happened with her fiancé. It was obvious that they had made up, or Shampoo would have been in a darker mood, but it wasn't clear how they'd done it. Though it was entirely likely that the girl had just joined up with his little harem. She couldn't complain though, as she'd already agreed to share his... 'attentions', but she wasn't sure how she should feel about this latest development. On the one hand, the idea of his little stable of girls sparked off old feelings, but other parts of her were fighting it, as he had already proven to her that he'd been doing it merely to share happiness and pleasure.

But for some reason he couldn't get her mind free of the image of his hard... throbbing... self spearing into the Amazon's body ...

And then she saw herself there, and had one thought about herself that was growing oddly familiar.

'I am such a pervert,' she thought with a sigh

Dinner at the Tendo home was odd, to say the least. For one thing, it was mainly silent, with everyone basically just eating. Kasumi kept looking happily guilty, and acted as if she was about to called on something. On the other hand, Kodachi looked pleased with herself, though she had twigged onto something having changed. Nabiki gave multiple glances over at her owner, who did look at her several times. His attention was on Akane though, and the two younger teens kept on simply looking at each other.

But it was only the last that their fathers noticed, and they knew that it meant something. The two men assumed that it meant that the betrothed couple were finally shifting their relationship, and were likely sharing shy glances at each other when they didn't think their fathers were looking. And if that was happening, it was time to do something.

So Genma decided to slip them a little something in order to get them to relax. After all, a tiny bit of alcohol didn't hurt anyone, and it would get them to loosen up.

Unfortunately, Kodachi spotted what he was doing, and intercepted his attempts, but didn't let him know that he had.

So when dinner was over, Soun and Genma shared a look and nodded resolutely, silently agreeing to their plan.

Ryoga sat in the storeroom that Cologne had 'graciously' allowed him to use to sleep in, and tried to figure out Gel. He'd only met the girl that day, but he felt like he already knew her. Which was funny, since he was certain that he'd remember such a pretty girl. His ability to get lost did tend to result in him meeting people and forgetting about them however, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

She seemed nice enough though, as she'd been the one to bring him his ramen. Of course, he'd always called upon her, but she hadn't refused him, even when she'd been annoyed. Not that he'd blame her if she'd gotten mad at him for bothering her so much, but she'd seemed to take it in stride. The outfit that she had on did make his nose ache though, and he was simply happy that he'd been able to not pass out on her.

Still, he knew that she needed protection from Mousse. The stupid duck had already gone after Akane, Shampoo and even Ranma-chan. Another girl in close proximity to him would likely risk being his next person to bother. They might have an explanation for the training, but they didn't have one for the nearly blind boy's recent perversion. That meant that he'd have to figure out how to deal with the boy before the poor girl became Mousse's next target.

And hopefully once he was sure that she was safe, he could start becoming Gel's friend...

Stifling a yawn, Nabiki trudged towards her room, knowing that she would barely make it to crashing into her bed. After the emotional whirlwind and the training in the Art, she was in need of some rest, and she hoped that this would give it to her. Of course, she knew that she might have recent events affecting her dreams, but she was sure that she'd be able to ride them out.

What she wasn't able to just ignore was seeing her father and Mister Saotome grab her sister and her owner.

"Hey!" Akane yelped, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We think that you need some alone time with your fiancé, especially since you two seem to be getting along so well. So we're going to give you the chance to do it," Soun told her.

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh, yes. This way, you two will be able to have an opportunity to talk and work out your problems, and we can get on to getting you married!"

Genma grinned. "And who knows... You two might take advantage of the situation..."

"Pop..," Ranma growled warningly.

"Don't worry about it boy! We'll be out here to make sure that no one will bother you two."

"You don't..."

"'Need to worry either?' That's a good boy."

Before either teen could argue any further, they were pushed into the youngest Tendo's bedroom, with the door shut tightly behind them. Their fathers took up flanking positions outside the entrance, and stood grinning like fools.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, Genma pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups, one of which he offered to his old friend. "Here you go."

"Why thank you!" the Tendo patriarch replied, and took it so that his friend could pour a generous helping of the liquor.

"Here's to our success!"

"And to our children's upcoming marriage!"

"Cheers!" the men chorused.

"You actually think that this is something to celebrate?" Nabiki drawled.

Her father shrugged at her. "Be happy for your sister. Now that they can be alone, it will only be a matter of time before they can discuss things. Which will make them realize that we did what was best for them."

"You locked them in her room. That must have taken a lot of drinking to make that seem reasonable."

"Certainly not! We did have a few drinks while we tried to come up with ideas for what we were going to do."

"And we did have a couple in order to fortify ourselves in order to complete the plan," the portly martial artist added.

"There's that," Soun confirmed, "And we did have some for luck."

"And some now."

"And we'll have some more in the morning, so that we can celebrate their agreement."

That explained the rank scent of alcohol that hung in the air, Nabiki decided. The two were obviously weaving a bit on their feet, and likely were simply too soused to even contemplate what they were doing. "Well then, I'm going to bed."

"So you're not about to interfere in your sister's situation?"

"Nope. The way that I figure it, the two of them will be able to handle you two just fine."

"That's right," Genma agreed with a broad grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes and strolled off to her room, thanking whatever deity had made her owner so much different than his father.

It was late at night at the Ucchan's, and the restaurant itself was closed. The grill was off, all the customers were gone for the night, and the place had been cleaned and readied for the next day. Everything held the quiet of the hour, and one merely had to stand there to see that.

The chef herself was in her apartment brushing her hair before bed. She knew that as a girl it was something that she could naturally be doing, but the thing was that it underscored how some things in her life didn't speak of her gender. But she was fine with that, and had long ago learned how to deal with her own mode of dress. After all, it wasn't like she was unused to it, and she really didn't mind all that much. There was one boy that she wanted to make her feel totally like a woman though.

As she lay herself on her bed, she wondered what he was doing at that moment.

"I can't believe them!" Akane snapped and scowled at where her fiancé was leaning back against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do they think that they can like this?!"

Ranma gave a heavy snort of disdain. "I don't think that they were really thinkin'. Did ya smell 'em?"

"You got a whiff of it too? They're drunk, right?"

"I'd have ta say so."

"Just great... But it still means that you're stuck in here."

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause of that," he said, jerking a thumb at her window, "I can climb out it real easy, and get 'round the house, and inta my own bed."

"Oh... But why don't you visit Shampoo's bed?"

"She told ya?"

"Not in words, but I know that something happened."

"'Somethin'' sure did. She attacked me, I beat her... again, and she up and decided that it means that she'll have ta be my 'slave pet' or somethin' like that."

"She wants to be like Nabiki," the shorthaired girl gaped.

"Yup. But hey, it's not like I'd make her do somethin' she didn't like. And trust me, she's really inta it."

"I might say so. Whatever you did put a big smile on her face."

"That's good. But I wanna do somethin' ta make ya happy... I hope."

"Like what?"

"'Like'... I want ya ta take off Sunday."

"What? Why?"

"So I can take ya shoppin'," he explained dutifully.

"You... want to take me shopping?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"But you aren't big on shopping... And you did volunteer for it earlier..."

"I did..?" Oh yeah, I did. But that was for work. This is for ya. This way ya get ta make some outfits ta show off that body of yours, and maybe some other stuff..."

"What about Shampoo?"

The pigtailed boy gave an expression that spoke of frustration over the situation. "I'll have ta take her shoppin' too, but I'd already been plannin' on takin' ya. I'll just have ta work out when I can do that. Still, this is your trip."

"Really..?"

"Totally. I wanna see how ya look in some good outfits, and there are some other places..."

"There are?"

"Found 'em when I went shoppin' with Nabiki, but that's not important. We could always find new stores, though it's just gettin' ya stuff that's my focus."

"I guess then I'll have to talk to Sensei..."

"Good," he told her, and pulled her into an embrace so that he could kiss her as hard as he could. "Man... I really wish that I could stay here all night. Then we could enjoy ourselves a whole lot."

A sound of disappointment worked past her lips. "Why not?"

"'Cause we'd make so much noise that the old men'd know what we're doin', and I ain't 'bout ta give them the chance ta get even screwier."

"Oh... Well... Some other time then."

"Yeah..."

"But I expect you to rock my world when that time comes, understand?"

"I will... Wha?"

"Go on with you," she told him with a heavy sigh and a saucy grin. Letting him go, she gave him a whack on the backside. "Get some sleep."

"Uhh... Okay..."

"And remember the party tomorrow."

"I ain't 'bout ta forget."

"I know you won't."

Nodding back at her, he opened her window, and climbed out so quickly that she had to look for a few moments to be totally sure that he really was gone. Once she did, she gave a groan of disappointment, and wished for a moment that he'd stayed. Instead of getting it granted, she was stuck with a pair of drunk 'guards' at her door, and a confusing swirl of emotions.

Deciding that it would simply be best to go to sleep, she went and prepared herself for bed

The worst thing that Soun felt as he woke up wasn't the fact that he wasn't still a little out of it. Nor was it the fact that the sun had risen, as the light was still in the filtered form that came with an early morning hour. And it certainly wasn't that he had woken up at all.

Rather, it had entirely to do with the fact that he'd slept sitting up, and after hours in virtually the same position, he was really stiff. Joints popped as he moved even a little bit, though with the aches he had, he knew that he had to do it. Otherwise he'd never move again, especially since he'd gotten too old to abuse his body in this way.

And by the looks of his old friend, the other man shared his sentiment.

"Oh my! You're up!" came a familiar voice, and the two men winced as they stretched themselves to be able to recall who it was.

"Kasumi?" the Tendo patriarch asked.

"Yes Father?"

"What's going on? Why are we like this..?"

She gave them a look that was slightly sympathetic as she stood there holding some clean wash cloths. "You two decided to wait there and make sure that Ranma and Akane stayed in her room. It wasn't very nice of you, but it worked out."

"Really?" Genma said hopefully as he perked up, "How is my boy now?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

The two fathers turned to see a bleary looking Ranma stumble along from the direction of the room that he shared with his father.

Stopping in the middle of rubbing his eye with a fist, he frowned at the group in the hallway. "What?"

"Where did you sleep boy?" his father demanded.

"On my futon, where else? Which was good 'cause there wasn't a panda there ta bother me."

"What about Akane?" Soun asked.

"Oh, she already left for her training," his daughter replied, "She was up and gone before I woke up."

"So we locked them in this room..."

"And nothing happened?" the mustached man finished.

"Pretty much," Ranma confirmed with a shrug before he returned to walking away, "Now, if ya'll excuse me, I need ta get ready for class."

"I have to get to these to the furo so everyone can bathe," Kasumi commented as she headed off as well.

Genma held out a bottle of sake. "How's about a bit of liquid comfort in the face of failure."

"My thanks, old friend," Soun replied, taking the bottle and chugging its contents.

Brushing sweat soaked hair off of her forehead, Akane plopped herself down into a chair and sighed in relief. She'd been worked hard in that day's training session, and she knew that she'd need the time to recover.

Shampoo sat in the seat next to her, and held a bottle of water out to the other girl as she put her own to her forehead. "Not really understand why need pay for something that be around free, but just glad they exist."

"Thanks," the short haired girl said, and took the offered bottle and sipped some of the contents before speaking. "I guess certain things are just going to be strange to you."

"How so?"

"Come on. Not to be mean or anything, but you do come from an isolated mountain village. It's not like they have convince stores on every corner back there."

"Too true. There be lots of things Shampoo no see before come to Tokyo. No expect to see them, but Ranma change that. At first, want come to find coward girl. Then turn out to be boy, and that mean law say marry, not kill."

"And you want yo be his pet."

The lavender haired girl merely glanced over at her training companion. "He tell you, do he?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. Not big problem. You probably find out sooner or later. You is sleeping with him, right?"

"Well... I... Yes..."

"He good, no?"

"He's very good."

Her companion's tone got a laugh from Shampoo. "You sound like you enjoy him making love to you very much. Must admire technique..."

"I wasn't quite... paying attention..."

"He make love to you, and you no notice?"

"Actually..," Akane admitted in a small voice as she blushed deeply, "I... didn't give him much of a choice in the matter..."

"Oh... Sound like woman that know what she want."

"I definitely do..."

"Then we work things out... hopefully. He still want all girls?"

"Yes, and..."

"What?"

Akane looked like she was going to say something, but thought better about it. "Nothing. But you do have to admit that this is rather... different."

"Now that no problem having to agree to."

"You still coming to the party?"

"Yes, and no care if stupid principal say no."

"Hey, I'm not about to complain. If nothing else, we'll be able to have more fun."

The nurse looked over her patients and smiled. Each and every one of the boys was behaving, and she was pleased to see that. It had taken some time, but they'd managed to keep order in the ward. Which was something that she enjoyed, almost as she liked her proactive approach to treating patients. They were all turning out so well, and healing up so nicely, if their spirits in wanting to go home were any indication.

"Okay boys," she told them, a smile brightening her features, "time for breakfast."

Some of them perked up, though none of them looked pleased at what was placed in front of them. Hospital food wasn't exactly gourmet cuisine, and tended not to be made to be appealing. The meals were put together to fit each patient's nutritional needs, and looked that way. And it was worse for some as they had to be spoon fed.

"And afterwards," the nurse said as her assistant, a plain faced and middle aged woman, brought out their supplies. "Sponge baths!"

The 'Hentai Horde' just whimpered as one.

"I wonder what this party's going to be like..," Yuka murmured as she leaned her elbows onto her desk.

Sayuri shrugged with a sigh. "Knowing the way that things go around here, it'll probably be screwy."

"It might not be that bad..," Hiroshi commented.

"It's happening at this school, and it's not a usual thing to happen, what do you think will happen?"

"Good point..."

"Oh well. Too bad it ain't durin' school hours..," Ranma spoke up from his seat.

"This way you'd get out of class, right?" Akane asked.

"Yup."

"Well, relax. It's not like it's a whole day, right? I mean, you may dislike having school on Saturday..."

"I don't mind it too much, but it'll be nice ta get outta it."

"I thought that you hated school."

"I just don't like it, but at least on Saturday, it gives ya a chance ta have no choice but ta go someplace outside the house. That makes it hard ta come up with an excuse ta get outta doin' anythin' else."

"Amazing..," the short haired girl murmured, "So you must be happy to get a reason to get out of the house after last night..."

"Ahh... Who cares 'bout that? It ain't like our fathers' plan worked..."

"What 'plan'?" Yuka asked.

"They up and decided that they'd shove me an' Akane inta her room last night so that we'd either talk or... ya know..."

"They did?!"

"Uh-huh. But they were just too drunk ta realize what they were doin'."

"Of course, that doesn't change what they did, but at least there's a reason..," Akane murmured.

"Not much of one, I'm afraid," Ukyo commented, "So what did you do?"

"Went to bed."

"Just like that?"

"He wasn't in my room, so..."

"But he was locked inside..."

"The door was locked, with our fathers outside," the Tendo girl corrected, "But that wasn't the only way he could get out."

"They forgot 'bout the window. I climbed out, went 'round the house, and got inta my own bed," the pigtailed boy said smugly.

"Hold on a second," Hiroshi murmured, "You were in Akane's room, at your parents' insistence, and you just... left?"

"You simply crawled out a window and left her behind?" Daisuke asked incredulously.

"You two are so disgusting," the ponytailed girl grumbled, "Acting all perverted..."

The darker haired of the pair blinked at her. "Huh? We're just saying that it's strange that Ranma was able to walk away from that instead of getting bashed."

"After all, it sounds like she didn't even shove him out the window..," the lighter haired boy confirmed, "What did you think that we meant?"

Instead of answering, Sayuri just ducked her head and gave an embarrassed look.

On the other hand, Ukyo frowned as she found herself considering what she had been told in two ways. She was happy that Ranma had the strength to leave, but she wasn't so sure about the fact that Ranma hadn't fought with Akane. Even though she liked the other girl, and thought that they would have been close friends if they weren't fighting over him, it still was a rather odd thing to find that Akane hadn't hit him for that situation...

But the chef kept quiet

Principal Kuno stood at the part site and wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. The pool had been there the entire time, but now it was hard to realize that it hadn't always looked like this. There was sand around most of it, with a rock 'outcropping' in order to make it fit. Several tiki huts stood off to the sides, and torches were placed at spots all around the area. Nearby was a place to have a bonfire later.

And the food was already starting to smell wonderful. They'd have hamburgers, hot dogs and plenty of kabobs. Even a couple of whole pigs were roasting at the moment. Drinks were nearby, and there was going to be an opportunity to roast weenies and marshmallows while music played.

Which he was sure would make the students understand just how special the islands really were. Once they saw how wonderful they were, then they'd share in his admiration for them. Perhaps they'd even make trips there themselves!

He did wonder if he might be able to leave the pool like this though...

Having raced out, Hiroshi and Daisuke were among the first to get outside, and they stopped and stared as they saw what it was like. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and shrugged before finding a spot so that they could watch everyone else coming out. After all, the ability to pull of what seemed like the impossible tended to make an appearance every so often. Once they were able to recover from their initial surprise, they stood back and waited to see how everyone else took it, and how they looked.

Especially the girls, as they were teenaged boys.

They saw Yuka look around in amazement as she came out in a white one piece that did wonders for her slim figure. Behind her was a staring Sayuri, whose blue swimsuit gave her curves definite appeal. Miyo came out with a flimsy piece of fabric wrapped sarong style around her waist, making her one piece look rather sophisticated. The Tendo sisters came out together, with Nabiki's dark and high necked swimsuit looking very sexy despite being covered up, and Akane's gave her a bit of feminine flare. With them came Ukyo, who certainly didn't look like a boy in her yellow suit.

Then came Ranma, in girl form, and wearing a simple and sporty one piece. Both boys watched her run out, and followed how she moved with dual sighs.

"You know, it's a shame that 'she' is really a guy," commented Hiroshi.

Daisuke nodded. "If Ranma had been a really girl, or at least had a sister that looked like that, then it would have been... interesting."

"Sure would. Could you imagine another martial artist babe around?"

"Definitely. We could have had a chance to ask her out then."

"Yup. But with things the way they are, we'll only get to appreciate that there's a pigtailed redhead that shows up every so often."

As he'd been passing, Kuno overheard the last two comments, and stopped to frown at them, wondering what they meant about the pigtailed girl.

"It's too bad we can't do it," Hiroshi murmured. "I mean, if things were different then we could have had a chance."

"I could just see us having a girl that looked like that on our arms."

"Though, knowing what we know, would you want to ask 'her' out?"

"Yeah right. Like that would ever come up."

Sudden understanding hit Kuno at that moment. They were appreciating the pigtailed girl's beauty and vitality, but had realized that they would never be able to be worthy of dating her. It was most likely that they understood that he was the one to have her, and would be the one to be her significant other.

"I can imagine what it would be like, can't you?" the lighter haired of the friends asked as he saw himself on a date with a redhead in a sweater and skirt at a festival, where they would kiss as the fireworks went off above them.

"Yeah, I sure can," his darker haired friend agreed, imagining being on a picnic date with a sundress clad pigtailed girl who was snuggling up to him.

The wannabe samurai joined them in daydreaming, and saw his fire haired love putting her hands down onto the mat upon which she was seated, with the thin chain binding her wrists glinting as she leaned forwards to let her kimono fall open for him...

Hearing giggles from the older boy standing behind them, Hiroshi and Daisuke gave him wary looks and slipped away to leave him to whatever he was doing.

Usually Hikaru wasn't one for swimming, even at school, as he was well aware of his own underdevelopment. He knew that he was thin, not fit, and very pale. All those made it rather hard to let his body be seen by the other guys, never mind the girls. With his lack of self confidence, he had little wish to go out dressed only in trunks, and tended to luck out since no one noticed him most of the time.

Not that he minded, as he wasn't brave enough to try to change that perception. It had served him well in the past, and he usually got to watch Akane in something other than a school uniform. He was well aware that it wasn't a perfect situation by any means, but he had never been able to do anything about it.

However, he wasn't a choice at this time. The decision to go out and join in the party wasn't his to make. And this time he couldn't argue, even though he wasn't sure that his recent exercise was enough to make the sight of him in swimming trunks appealing.

After all, when there was a cute girl on either of his arms, coherent thought wasn't an easy thing. Especially as both of them were in bathing suits, and thus making for interesting sights as they walked along. And with their bare arms firmly around his, the was getting a feel of soft flesh that many a guy would have killed for.

He just hoped that he didn't pass out before he reached the party.

"Hey, old ghoul!"

Cologne looked up and saw Ranma coming over with the Tendo sisters and two other girls to where she and her great-granddaughter were setting up their stand. "Hello. Come to get some ramen?"

"Maybe later. I'd like ta check things out first. Gotta make sure that we don't get surprised by somethin' later."

"Very wise. I do agree, though I do hope that you won't mind if I stay here and watch."

"'Course not."

"Though I am surprised that the principal let you set up at his party," Nabiki commented.

"The fool wouldn't have been able to say anything otherwise," the Matriarch replied, "Besides, I simply reminded him that there is a lot of Chinese on those 'islands' of his.

"Ahh..."

"But it is good that you came Akane."

The youngest Tendo blinked. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you. I do realize that you will be having some fun at the party, but training can't ever really stop. And I'm sure that I'll need another waitress."

"Waitress? Here?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, Sensei..."

"Good."

Ukyo came over to the group and shrugged. "I got my grill out too. Can't have enough food at one of these things."

"Heck no," Ranma agreed with a grin, though her eyes were trailing peering over the chef's shapely form. A distant part of her mind wondered how she could have ever thought that this was a boy.

"Pull your tongue back into your head stupid," Akane muttered just low enough for only the pigtailed girl to hear.

"Oh. Sorry..."

"Oh brother."

"So, Akane'll be stuck here?" Yuka asked.

Sayuri nodded. "Sounds like it. We'll probably have to come around every so often."

"Though it doesn't seem like Ranma will have any of his fiancees with him."

"Don't worry about that," the middle Tendo daughter half-teased as she looped an arm around one of her owner's, "I'll take care of the big lug."

"I'm sure that you will," her sister muttered.

"Ya know," Ranma drawled, "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can."

"Great. I'll just hang around. I mean, who's gonna want ta see me?"

"I would, oh fair and beauteous pigtailed girl!" declared a familiar and unwanted voice.

"Kuno..."

"Yes, it is I, come to admire your beauty, and to share in this time with you. No doubt you have decided to take advantage of this opportunity to put yourself into a garment to appeal to my senses, which you have done admirably. But fear not, I will protect you from my father's dastardly plans!"

"I can protect myself, idiot. And is that why you're dressed like that?"

Kuno nodded and brushed off his hakama before posing again. "I shall not fall prey to my inane parent's desires to make it so that all will be incapable of doing anything to stop whatever secret plans he is hatching. My clothing is my declaration that I can and shall be the warrior this afternoon!"

"And here I thought it was like I heard, and that you were just tryin' ta hide a scrawny body."

"Lies! I shall strike down whomever should say such things! And to prove that I have a most manly physique, I shall go and put on my trunks!"

"Good, go then."

Akane sighed as the wannabe samurai raced off. "You know, that will only work for a few moments."

"But at least he's gone, right?" Ukyo murmured.

"True..."

"I just wonder why he always has to wave that stick around..," Sayuri groused.

The pigtailed girl shrugged. "Maybe he's overcompensating' for somethin'..."

All around her, the 'true' girls turned to look at her and stared.

"What?"

"Trust me," Nabiki told her owner, "It's good."

"Uhh... okay..."

Nods of approval came her way,

The principal looked out over the assembled students and smiled. It looked like his plan was working, and they were enjoying his vision of the islands. Which was wonderful, as he wanted to pass all that he could onto their fresh young minds. Having relative peace as of late allowed him to do that, and he was pleased with the results. There had even been dignity and calm where his special chef was preparing the pig buffets.

And he had even more to celebrate as he climbed to the rock 'outcropping'.

"Hello all you keikeis and wahines!" he called out, grinning broadly at them all. "I hope dat you be enjoyin' what de headmaster be makin' up!"

Instead of the usual blank stares and exasperated sighs, he got a bunch of reluctant nods.

"Now, dis be happenin' because all of you here have been de good little students, but it's ain't de only thing we be partyin' about!"

This time, wary looks came his way.

"We be gettin' a new teacher, and she's gone and cleaned up lots of schools before comin' here! She be de new disciplinarian, but you be givin' her de warm welcome, you here. Because here is Miss Hinako!"

Popping up next to the principal was definitely female, and she was cute. Her yellow two piece did fit her well, even if it could stretch a bit more. And she was rather energetic.

But the boys joined the girls in gawking, since, rather than some hot babe, this teacher also looked like any student's kid sister.

"Hi everyone!" Hinako called out, "I'm glad to be here, and love the party, but remember, this is still school, and I won't let anyone be delinquents!"

Nervous laughter came back as the student body tried to deal with the fact that they were supposed to follow the instructions of someone who, by all appearances, was at least five years younger than any of them.

"But enough of de talkin'," the Kuno patriarch called out, "It be time for you all do what you came here for!"

"As long as you're good boys and girls," the new teacher interjected.

"Yes, and so, let's party!" the tanned man declared, and posed triumphantly as a model volcano shot a small ball of flame off behind him.

It didn't do anything... terrible though, and gave off a bit of smoke, but after a little bit of time, it became clear that it wasn't going to explode. The thing was just... decoration, and actually worked as it should, which amazed the students, both because it hadn't malfunctioned, and because the principal hadn't tried to make it into something more.

Of course, he didn't know that, and thought their surprised expressions were because of his astounding effects. Not that anyone was planning on knocking him out of his pleasant moment, especially when he'd actually managed to do something nice without messing it up.

Ryoga had been trailing after the Amazons all the way from the Nekohanten, but, true to his luck, he'd lost them once they'd gotten to the high school. Which was doubly aggravating since he'd made certain to keep his eye on Shampoo, Cologne and Gel the entire trip. But one look to see the school building resulted in him wandering away from them, and getting lost again.

Luckily, he heard a lot of voices coming from one direction, and followed it until he reached them. It took a while, but he managed it, and was able to get through the schoolyards, down the street and back inside the building until he reached the pool area.

Unfortunately, the first thing that he found was the food preparations area, where a group of three whole hogs were currently spitted and roasting. For obvious reasons, he wasn't exactly pleased to see it and didn't want to stick around. So he backed away, and tried to move to someplace where he wouldn't be seeing pork dinners.

However, that put him into the middle of the party, where there were students, half of whom were girls. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but they were all in swimsuits, and that meant that he was surrounded by girls who ranged in looks from cute to sexy, wearing very little. What was on their bodies clung to supple curves, especially when they were wet.

Totally tossed off balance, he stumbled his way along, trying not to get a nosebleed from all the attractive females around, and wound up falling into the pool with a massive splash.

When P-Chan finally managed to thrash his way to the surface and crawled up the edge, he looked up to see a man in a chef's uniform looking back at him.

"Oooh. This be the perfect dish for the new teacher," the cook commented.

Realizing that it was him that was being talked about, the piglet gave a squeal, and dashed off, with the cook in hot pursuit.

"You know Saotome," Soun commented as he hit behind some bushes with his friend, "I'm not sure that we should even be here."

[Come on now,] the panda wielded sign replied, [Don't you want to make sure that our children get together?]

"Yes, but... Didn't we fail last time?"

[That's true, which why we're watching.]

"You're right about that, but it just seems... odd."

[I know, but this will work better.]

"So how do we handle this?" the Tendo patriarch asked.

[We wait until we have a good moment. Then we strike!]

"Hmm... Well, at least there are a lot of people, so we won't be noticed."

[Right!]

"We'll make this plan work, right?"

The panda nodded his head, careful not to knock off his straw hat, and adjusted his grass skirt before sipping his drink from its coconut.

Lots of experience had taught P-Chan much about being a piglet. He'd learned out to move around quickly enough, he'd discovered that he could dash under things with little worry, and that if he could reach certain places, he'd be safe. All of which, he made sure to remember, as he might need it at any time.

One of those times was right then, as he used the students as obstacles to help him get away. He dashed around them, weaving an erratic course both because he'd never had any sense of direction, and he was in a panic. Though would blame him, as he had a chef intent on barbecuing his bacon backside if he caught him.

So, he sped around various people, hoping for the best, and fearing the absolute worst. He knew that if he stopped, he risked getting captured and put over the charcoal, and he certainly didn't want that. Which didn't help him ignore the fact that he was dashing between a great many pairs of shapely legs, but then he was a bit busy to contemplate it at the moment.

"Come here so you can be de succulent pork dish!" called out the cook.

Having a nosebleed and fainting would have to wait until later, as he wanted to keep his hide on his back at the moment.

"Fair maiden, I know that you are a friend to the goddess Akane Tendo, which means that you must know where she is. And though you may not have the opportunity to date me, you may help her by informing me where I might find her," Kuno pronounced as he tried a dramatic pose in his trunks.

Sayuri gave him a flat look, and snorted. "No. And, go away."

"Come now, do you not wish to allow me to give her a most wondrous of times. This party is my most despicable father's idea, so I must do what I can to alleviate her likely suffering. It is but a necessary thing that I must do, in order to grant my love some joy from her beloved."

"Uhhh... let me think... Well, the answer's still 'no'."

"She doesn't want to see you," Yuka agreed with her friend, "and neither do we."

"This must be an action caused by the foul magics of either the sorcerer Saotome, or the Chinese fool," the wannabe samurai told them, "But know this, I can not leave two maidens to such a fate, especially when they are being forced to harm their friend in such a way."

"We're protecting her, and we'd rather you left."

"So, leave," the ponytailed girl told him with a dismissive wave.

"I fear that I can not, for to do so would go against the will of heaven, and that is something that I must never do. It is my mission to provide justice and love in this world, and I shall do so. My three loves would demand no less."

"Yeah, your 'three loves'... 'me', 'myself', and 'I'."

"Oh, so you admit that you have feelings for me. I am afraid that I do that to all maidens, but sadly only a few are good enough for such a person as I am. Which I fear would not include yourselves."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded... just before they shoved the rich boy into the pool.

"Jerk," Sayuri muttered.

"Yeah," Yuka agreed. "Can you believe his attitude?"

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"Definitely. But you know what? I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Her friend grinned back in shared amusement. "Was it as good as you'd thought it'd be?"

"Better."

"For me too."

They giggled... and then screamed as the water near them exploded upwards and Kuno loomed over them.

"No doubt you have done that either to show that you are worthy of my love, or an impulse caused by some dark magic!" he yelled.

"Happo Five Yen Satsu!" came a new voice

"But no matter the cause, the way to deal with it is the same, and I shall strike... for... my..," he trailed off, slamming down to land face down and withered on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Both girls turned to see Miss Hinako standing there, but instead of the little girl from before, she was definitely an adult whose swimsuit clung to a curvy body.

As they nodded, she gave them a small smile of reassurance. "Just making sure. I can't let a delinquent attack girls in any way."

"Thanks..," the brown haired girl squeaked.

The teacher nodded, and walked away, with every student watching her go, though the boys did so with a bit more enjoyment.

P-Chan knew that he'd get tired sooner or later, but he also was sure that he couldn't stop. If he did, he'd literally be cooked, and that would certainly be a bad thing. He'd much prefer to be walking around, instead of being carried on a platter, thank you very much. It was getting harder though, as he was huffing and puffing as he ran.

And that exhaustion was what allowed him to stumble and trip. The little piglet tumbled head over tail to land his belly onto the sand. Shaking his head free of the disorientation that caused, he blinked several times and glanced back... and saw the cook looming right over him.

"No I be having you!" the cook declared.

'I'm in so much trouble,' Ryoga thought to himself as he shut his eyes just as he felt himself being grabbed up. But the arm that did so seemed to be softer than he would have expected, and thinner as well. And his former pursuer seemed still rather angry.

"What do you be thinking that you be doing with the special platter?!"

"He ain't a 'platter'!" replied a familiar voice, "He's a... pet!"

"'Pet'?"

"Yup, and trust me, ya don't wanna cook him."

Opening his eyes, the little piglet opened his eyes to see the cook standing surprised a distance away, and Ranma-chan being the one to hold him. Though he was happy for the save, he wasn't sure that he liked the fact that it had been his rival who'd done it. Of course, he didn't much ability to say anything at the moment, especially when the pigtailed girl decided to leap away from the cook.

That was due to the fact that she'd held P-chan firmly under one arm, and the piglet discovered that in cursed form, Ranma was definitely female in body, what with the firm mounds that he was currently being unwittingly pressed into.

It was enough for a faint and a nosebleed.

So he wasn't able to hear another familiar voice call out, "P-chan! Ranma! What did you do to him?!"

"Saved him," the pigtailed girl answered.

"Huh?"

"Pig. Hawaii. Barbecue. Ya do the math."

Akane stared at the redhead for a moment as her mind ran through what was being insinuated. When she realized what it meant, she winced and simply took the pig as he was held out. "Oh... Thanks..."

"You're welcome. But it ain't any real big deal. I wouldn't let him get cooked anyway."

"I'm still happy that you saved him. And sorry..."

"'Bout what?"

"About... I shouldn't have... You didn't deserve..."

"Ya mind just sayin' it?"

"I was just trying to apologize for accusing you of hurting him!" the shorthaired girl bit out.

"Ya were..."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm... glad that ya could do that."

"You are?"

"Yup," the redhead confirmed as she nodded, "Umm... I'm gonna go, but I'll try ta get back. Ya keep him here, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Good."

Watching her fiancé leave, Akane held her pet to her chest, and knew that she was connecting with Ranma,

Walking back to the Amazons' stall, Akane found herself replaying in her mind some of her past encounters with Ranma over incidents about P-Chan. Usually, after her initial declaration of anger over some transgression against her pet, she would get into a fight with him and wind up bashing him. But this time she not only found out that he'd been helping the little piglet, she had immediately believed his explanation. Which she knew only had the circumstances and common sense to back it up, but the ease with which she had done it surprised her.

So, as she walked over and put down the pig, she found herself being very quiet and solemn.

"You find pig here?" asked Shampoo as she came over to join the other girl.

"Ranma did," the youngest Tendo replied, "He saved him from getting cooked."

"Ahh... Must have made mistake. Easy to do."

"For you, maybe."

The Amazon gave a rueful grin. "Not know he not just stray pig. Used to being able to hunt in forest."

"I suppose that makes sense..."

"Still, you enjoy having pet with you?"

"I will, once he wakes up. Poor thing must have fainted from the excitement."

"Maybe came for party. It not too bad, even if..."

"What?"

"This all little much, no? There tiki masks big as Shampoo. They even have fire in mouth."

"Maybe the principal brought them from home..," the Japanese girl suggested.

"Must be monster house..."

"It is. But even then, why aren't you waitressing?"

"Mousse no want to come out."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally," the lavender haired girl replied, "Even say will bash if no do job, but still in back."

"Not for long."

"What you mean..?"

"Watch and learn. Mousse!"

"What?" came a muffled reply.

"Get your lazy behind out here!"

"I can't!"

"And why not?!"

"In this outfit?!"

"You've got it on?"

"Not because I want to be!"

"Good," Akane growled as she reached over and made a grab. Seconds later, she was dragging a wincing Mousse-chan out by her ear. "See? Just a little tug, and..."

"Can see well," Shampoo agreed, and nodded sagely. "Work better than jumping to attack."

"Definitely. And Mousse?"

"What?" the nearsighted girl whined.

"You look fine. And you're going to waitress."

"I don't want to..."

"I didn't give you a choice."

"You do waitress job. Or we discuss what happens when stupid ducks annoy woman's," the Chinese girl pronounced.

Mousse-chan whimpered and hung her head as she tried to use her arms to cover her bikini clad body.

Even though the loss of precious time in her restaurant did rankle, Ukyo was enough of a businesswoman to recognize an opportunity at the party. There were a lot of students there, and many of them might want something other than Hawaiian fare or ramen. It had worked out pretty well, likely to her selling and cooking abilities, though she did muse that the idea that she looked good enough in her swimsuit for the guys to like being served by her was not a bad one.

For so long she'd lived as a guy, and been trying to dismiss the cruel words that the other kids had said after she'd been left behind by her fiancé and his father. She knew that it had become her obsession to prove herself against them, but one simple comment and action from the boy who she'd thought had abandoned her was enough to not only disorient her, but to create a sudden surge of hope. After acting the part of the 'cute guy' for so long, to be seen as female and attractive at the same time was a heady thing for her.

And it came from the same boy she'd adored as a little girl.

Now she had a real chance to make her dreams and fantasies come true. It wasn't that she really wanted to beat the other girls, though 'winning' wouldn't be a word that she'd likely ignore. But she had thought it perfect to try to hook up Akane with Ryoga since she'd thought that the Tendo girl had desired to end the engagement enough and he'd been wanting to date her. It would have solved the other girl's problems, and she would have had a better chance with Ranma. Shampoo was another story, and Kodachi was... well, she wasn't quite ever really in the same world.

But still, the chef knew that she would be very happy once her fiancé ever came over to her and said...

"Can I get on Ucchan?"

That wasn't what she'd ever imagined it being, but after a few moments, she realized that she gone off a bit in thought and that her fiance really was standing there. "Sure Ranchan, sorry about that..."

"Havin' a good time?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

"Definitely. You wouldn't imagine the crowds, and everyone seems to come here sooner or later."

"Well, the way I figure it, they all will come 'round here."

"Not that I mind the idea, but how do you see that?"

"I've been walkin' 'round here, and everybody seems ta be gettin' inta the party. And they ain't really stoppin'. So even with the all the food, they'll want somethin' quick and easy ta eat even if they eat bigger stuff."

"Oh, thanks. That's good to know."

"No, prob."

"But what do you think of this?" the brunette asked, putting her palms up over the grill.

"Looks good..."

"I'm glad that you think so."

"Ya wear that because of me?"

"Huh?"

Ranma shrugged. "Ya look real good like that. Pretty good swimsuit. Can definitely say that you're a girl now."

"You... can..?"

"I can. And it looks good on ya."

"Oh... thank you..."

"Now, 'bout my okonomiyaki..."

"Uhh... yeah..," Ukyo replied and handed her fiancé the cooked food.

"Thanks. I'm gonna like this. And I'll see ya later, 'kay?"

Unable to trust her voice, the chef nodded, and let the redhead leave, though she really didn't see it. Just the fact that Ranma had actually said that he found her attractive was enough to send her off into a happy little daze. It wasn't some declaration of undying love, but she'd take what she could get.

However, customers started coming and she didn't have the time to dwell on the words at the moment.

"Okay, so our new teacher showed up as a little girl," Hiroshi murmured to his friend.

"That she did," Daisuke confirmed. "A bit strange, but in this school..."

"Yeah, but now she's an adult, and a hot one at that."

"Certain babe material."

The lighter haired boy adjusted his trunks. "Are you enjoying the view as much as I am?"

"Oh yeah..," the other boy agreed, shifting his stance.

"I'm pretty sure that the other guys are going to like this too."

"By the way that they are watching her, I'd say so."

"But do you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure that the girls'll like this too."

"Okay... how do you figure on that?"

"She zapped Kuno, and he felled down as she grew up."

"Yeah, so..?" the darker haired boy asked.

"'So'... You know those idiots with the videos and the others like them?"

"Not personally, but I do know who you mean. But what do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Once they come back, they'll get into trouble. But with her here, she'll zap them before they can really do anything."

"Which will make the girls happy."

"Exactly," Hiroshi replied with a nod.

"And we get our own bonus as well."

"It's only fair..."

"You want to join the party?" Soun blurted.

"Growf," replied the panda with a nod as he held up a sign. [You got it.]

"But what about our plans? My daughter and your son may recognize us."

[Simple, old friend. I have a plan.]

"You do? What is it?"

[Disguises!]

The Tendo patriarch looked at his friend and saw what his old training partner had displayed right in front of him.

Though, most pandas didn't wear beach shorts, loud print shirts and straw hats.

Soun found a pile of clothing pushed into his arms, and he began to pick through them

Even though he was still totally terrified of screwing things up, Hikaru was still enjoying himself. He wouldn't have come if he could have avoided it, but the girls had refused to allow that to happen. But he was happy that had happened, since he'd done some things that he was rather surprised about.

One such thing was talking with girls. It didn't mean saying something classwork related, or discussing his makeovers. Instead, he was actually holding conversations with girls, and wasn't getting panicky or lost for words. He knew that he wasn't charming or anything, but he hadn't offended anyone as of yet, and had gotten a few smiles.

So he'd been relaxing more and more, and was enjoying walking to the buffet with girls who weren't reluctant to be associated with him. Just the idea that it was possible made him happy, and he knew that he could conceive of little that could really advance it. The whole situation was actually pretty pleasant, and he knew that when the talking stopped, it wouldn't be because of him.

Rather, it had to do with the grown man in Furinkan's school swim trunks, and the panda at the buffet.

"Can you believe that?!" one girl snapped. "I can't believe them!"

"I can't believe that there's a panda grabbing enough food for five people," muttered another.

"I wonder who they are. Maybe we should see what we can do about them."

Hikaru didn't realise that he would reach out to grab the girl's arm to stop her until he did it. "No, I don't think that would be good."

"Why not?"

"Because they're Ranma and Akane's fathers."

"Oh... yeah..."

"I almost didn't recognize them," the other girl commented.

"Maybe because we would never think that they'd do something so embarrassing?"

"Probably."

"So what do we do?"

"Tell Akane and Ranma?" the pale boy suggested. "They are their fathers." Both girls looked at him, and he worried that he'd made a mistake.

However, they both smiled at him and the first one took his arm. "That's a good idea. We can't take the chance to deal with those two from Akane and Ranma."

"Certainly not," agreed the other girl as she repeated the first one's act on his other side.

Hikaru blushed heavily, and smiled giddily at actually managing to impress not one girl, but two.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Sayuri murmured.

Akane looked to her friend and frowned. "Keep what up?"

"This."

"Huh?" the youngest Tendo grunted as she turned and looked at what the other girl was watching, which turned out to be the raven haired girl in the white bikini. "Oh..."

"Yeah. That. It's funny and all, but..."

"There's no reason to stop it, right Shampoo."

The Amazon finished collecting some used dishes onto her tray and nodded. "He really been needing this for long, long time."

"Really?" Yuka asked.

"Is so. It not only fun to do, but is good for him."

"How so?"

"It teach him lessons, like he have be nice to girls, he see how it be to be girl and other things."

"But why teach him like this?" the ponytailed girl asked. "Isn't it a bit too long..?"

"Listen," Shampoo murmured as she leaned in near the girl's ear, "He be big pain in bottom for too much time. If he not bothering Shampoo, he either chasing off any guys Shampoo want, or being too too embarrassing. You know what it like to have boy say he love you, only he say it to big and ugly man he just grab?"

"Oh..."

"And he get screwy lately. Doing things to Akane, and even making streak in front of Kasumi. But worst thing? He actually like parts. He no get turned into duck, and get attention from Shampoo. So you understand why not have stopped?"

"Well, that I can see..."

"Then what problem?"

"It's the fact that you're putting him into such clothing. I mean, you're giving a show to all the guys around here, and you know what some of them are like," Sayuri replied.

"Ahh...," chorused the other three girls.

Though she'd spent a lot of time in her family home, Kasumi had never realized just how quiet it could be. Even when she'd been up before anyone else, the fact that there were others still there interrupted any sort of real feeling of solitude. The silence wasn't quite overpowering, but it was a big contrast to the normal noise and bustle of her home.

And with her siblings and lover out at the school party, and her father and Mister Saotome going out to enjoy themselves for the evening, she knew that she would be able to enjoy the quiet for a while.

"You know, this is rather nice," she murmured, "I think I like it, though I'm not sure that I'd ever trade it for having everyone around."

"I can understand your meaning, Ma'am," Kodachi replied, having come as was her duty even if her Lord was not to be in the house.

"But I do have to wonder about one thing."

"What is it?"

"We have pretty much done all the chores that had to be done."

"And..?"

"I have to wonder what we should do now."

The gymnast smiled. "I have an idea..."

Hinako walked around the pool, and kept her attention on that, but she was well aware of the fact that there were multiple male gazes following her movements. It was something that she understood though, as she knew that her adult form was sexually attractive. That wasn't pure ego, but a realization born of experience as she'd seen herself in the mirror, and been through a lot of schools. Being a high school teacher, she'd dealt with boys and their thoughts about shapely older women before, so this was nothing new for her.

All she had to do was to keep on walking, do her job and act appropriately for whatever moves they made. If they simply watched her, then it was fine, but if they actually tried anything, then she could act quickly. Taking care of such things needed such handling, before they got into any sort of other problems.

So she continued to go on as she had, perfectly aware of the little trail of interested boys following her and... walked into a definitely female form, as she'd felt cleavage press into her body as the other's form pushed into hers.

Stumbling back, she looked at the other person and saw a pigtailed redhead looking rather panicked.

"Sorry 'bout that!" the girl blurted, "I didn't mean that! I was kinda walkin' and... Oh man..."

"It was an accident, and I understand that. Miss..," Hinako trailed off.

"I'm a guy. Name's Ranma Saotome, and this body's from a curse I got in China."

"Ahh... But why aren't you in your right form then. This isn't something delinquent, is it?"

"No. I just can't get 'round water without turnin' inta a girl. So unless ya want me ta come out of the pool as a girl dressed only in swim trunks..."

The teacher nodded. "Oh, I see."

"But how'd ya get... older anyway? I mean, I saw it, but..."

"I have a special technique that I learned when I was a little girl. There was this old man when I was a child in the hospital, and he stopped running from the nurses long enough to make me able to do this. Except that I can only be an adult when I do that one."

Looking thoughtful, the redhead turned an evaluating look on the woman. "'Old man'? 'Nurses'? Sounds like he'd be..."

"What?"

"He wasn't real short, with a kinda small mustache and a bag full of girl's stuff, was he? Baldin' too?"

"You know him?"

"Sure do. Haven't seen him in a while, but..."

"Hmmm. Interesting. And what are you doing? Enjoying the party?"

"That too. But I'm also keepin' an eye on things, and makin' sure that nothin' goes wrong."

"Which is a teacher's job, not yours," Hinako admonished. "Why should you do it?"

"The principal's had live sharks here, his son's the guy ya zapped, there were fights here every mornin', and all sorts of wierd stuff's been happenin'. And it tends ta involve me, even if I don't want it ta."

"I see. Well, try not to be too forward here. It's my responsibility for this, not yours, and I really don't want you trying to promote discipline."

"Hey, that ain't my thing. I'm just tryin' ta keep an eye out for stuff before it gets outta hand."

"I see. Enjoy yourself then."

"You too, teach," Ranma replied, and the two of them went off in separate directions, with the gazes of boys following their movements

For Ranma, coming across groups of girls was usually not a good thing. They tended to come in mobs when her father did something wrong, or that she'd just been blamed for something. Either way it was bad, and she'd wind up in situations that weren't quite what she'd want. And normally she'd want to try to avoid them.

This time however, she went right in and smiled at them as she moved over to where Akane and Shampoo stood. "Hi guys."

"Hi Ranma," the Tendo girl replied, "Everything okay?"

"Pretty much. Bumped inta the new teacher, but we got it explained. How's buisiness?"

"Busy! Everyone seems to want to eat."

"Is so," agreed Shampoo, "But is also very good for pocketbook."

"True..."

"I'm just glad that everyone's enjoying themselves, and nothing's exploded yet," Sayuri muttered.

Yuka gave a reluctant nod, along with several other girls. "That's a minor miracle in itself."

"It's great to be able to just have fun," another girl commented.

The girl next to her grinned. "And this way we can look at the boys, right Asami?"

"Hiroko!"

"Oh come on. You know this is a perfect chance to see all the guys without having to imagine."

"She just wants to see one certain boy," Akane murmured.

"Oohh... Has she actually gone after him finally?"

Sayuri gave a quiet snort. "I doubt that. She just wants to look at him from afar."

"I... I just don't think that I could bother him like that. He's so nice, and kind... And... What if he doesn't like me like that? I'd die."

"He's the treasurer of the student council, not some... rich creep!"

"Hold on," Ranma interrupted, "Are ya talkin' 'bout Toshi?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait a sec. Toshi! Get yer ass over here!"

A tall boy jogged over to the group, and Asami's eyes went wide with shock.

"What are you doing?!" Akane hissed.

"Trust me," the redhead murmured back.

"What's up Ranma?" Toshi asked.

"Ya know Asami here?"

"Yeah..."

"She likes ya."

"She... does..?"

"Yup. And I don't mean it like she's just feelin' nice towards ya. Seems she's got a crush on ya."

His eyes went wide as he turned his gaze from the small redhead to the mentioned girl. "She does..?"

The wavy haired girl seemed afraid to gaze at the object of her crush and looked like she wanted a hole to appear under her feet to swallow her up.

"Well," the pigtailed girl said as she slapped him on the back, "It's a good thing that ya told me that ya've wanted ta ask her out too."

That made every single girl in the group stare as they realized the implications that had.

"Now, d'ya know what you're gonna do?"

"I..," he choked out.

"You're gonna go over and see if the two of ya can agree ta go out, 'kay?"

Toshi nodded, and led a shyly smiling Asami away.

"And don't come back until ya got a date," Ranma told them, and turned to face the girls who were left. "What? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"I have never thought that you'd do something like that," the youngest Tendo murmured.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You did pretty good there."

"We've been trying to figure out how we could see if they could get together. And you did it," Yuka said.

The redhead shrugged. "Hey, sometimes the direct approach is the best."

"At least he show sense before..," Shampoo sighed, and the other girls nodded at her words.

Nabiki had never been one for physical violence, but she was starting to consider it a fine choice. Of course, that was due to the fact that she was angry to the point of gritting her teeth, which was another new thing for her. But her mind was as sharp as ever, and she found a way to get an icy sort of calm over herself.

And her mood wasn't all because she'd been torn from her fantasy of her owner fondling her while the party went on around them.

"Isn't that your father?" Kikuko murmured.

Ryonami raised a brow. "Well, he's the only man who hangs around with a panda."

"True..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him..," the middle Tendo daughter growled darkly, but so lowly that her friends couldn't hear her.

They could see it in her stance though.

"Try this one," Soun said, handing off a piece of meat to his friend.

The panda took it and bit into it. "Growf."

"I knew that you'd like it."

Usually Hikaru found it hard to just sneak around Akane Tendo, simply because he was always wondering about all the possibilities that proximity would bring. He'd known how much danger he could be in if he tried to woo her, and he wasn't sure that he would have succeeded even if she was completely free of physically strong boys. So he'd contented himself with standing at the edge, watching her.

But right now he wasn't about to stand aside. "Akane Tendo? Ranma Saotome?"

The pigtailed girl frowned almost as if she had wondered if she'd really heard someone, before the both of them looked his way.

"Can we help you?" the Tendo girl asked.

"No, I think we can help you," he told her."

Ranma blinked at him. "Really? How's that?"

"There's a big problem," the girl on his left commented.

The girl on his right nodded. "You'll really want to know about this."

"What?" the redhead said. "Kuno woke up?"

Akane's brow furrowed. "The principal decide that the party needed livening up?"

"Someone decide to take advantage of the fact that the girls are in bathing suits?" Sayuri suggested.

"Is there another fight?" Yuka put in.

"No," Hikaru told them. "Ranma and Akane's fathers are here."

"What?!" blurted the two named teens.

"They're attending the party, and they're in really bad disguises."

"Oh brother... Pops is at it again..," the pigtailed girl groaned, slapping a hand over her face.

"I can't believe Dad..," Akane moaned.

"Sorry," one of the girls who'd accompanied the pale boy apologized, "But we saw it with our own eyes.

"Just great..."

"Shampoo suppose that we have worry about them," the Amazon put in.

"More than than that," Ranma replied, and a chorus of affirmatives surrounded her

Tatewakei Kuno sat up from his prone position, ready to take all comers. He knew that if he was in danger, he would have to be prepared as soon as he awakened to defend himself. That would mean calling up his reserves and preparing himself for whatever fight might be coming. Then he could actually fight, though he was certain that the silence was the party pausing as those attending waited for him to recover.

And then he saw that he was in the nurse's office.

Which meant that he'd been brought there after his unfortunate incident, and thus would have been made to be comfortable. It was only natural after all, as a personage such as himself had to be treated with the highest care. Simply leaving him would not be done for one who had the will of heaven riding with him.

But it still left the reasoning behind his sudden weakness and fall. Perhaps it was another spell put in place by the vile sorcerer Saotome, or that Chinese fool. It really was no matter, as he had learned to recover even after injuries that would have debilitated most mortals. However, he had been brought there, which could have been by the hands of the two damsels he'd been speaking with.

They were another enigma, as he had to wonder why they had behaved as they had. On the one hand, they could be mere pawns bewitched and sent to keep him from his two loves. However, they might just be maidens who wished for him to have seen their affections, and had grown frustrated when he hadn't. Either way, he had to pay close attention to them, as they would obviously need his attention.

Of course, the idea that they simply didn't want to have anything to do with him never crossed his mind. After all, in his world view, everything revolved around him. And there was just no way that it could be otherwise.

Crossing his legs, he sat and pondered just how he should act upon the problem with the two friends of Akane Tendo.

"Did you just feel a chill go down your back?" Yuka asked.

Sayuri nodded. "Yup, but around here, that could mean a lot. If you don't know what's going to happen, how can you deal with it?"

"Be very, very careful?"

"That's true..."

"Still, I want to enjoy this party," the long haired girl commented. "Oh look, music!"

"Hmm... I hope that it's good..."

Soun looked at his friend and smiled. "Then this is our plan?"

"Growf," agreed the panda with a nod.

"It's just perfect. With the exotic atmosphere, and the music playing, the two of them will have to dance! And when they do, they'll be so close that they'll have to be feeling romantic emotions. Which is when they'll start to realize that we have been doing what's best for them!"

His friend made an agreeable sound, and held up a sign. [Besides, we can always use it against them.]

"What do you mean?"

[We catch them, they have to agree with us.]

"Good idea!"

[I know. I have my moments.]

"Now, there's only that one little detail..," the Tendo patriarch murmured.

[We have to make them dance.]

"Exactly."

For Kasumi, just being in her room wasn't enough to make her blush. Neither was the fact that she was there with Kodachi, as she'd gotten used to having the younger girl around. And she'd known that there was no one else in the house before they'd gone upstairs.

But being dressed in only her bra and panties was plenty of reason for her cheeks to heat.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Kodachi nodded and slipped gracefully over to her instructor. "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

"Oh... I'm just..."

"If you don't want to do it..."

"I... Think that it'll be okay..," the elder girl murmured.

"I know that it will be."

"You do? Then I suppose that's good then..."

"Let me make it better."

"How so?"

"Like this," the gymnast replied,

As he stayed completely put, Ryoga was certain that he was in some sort of purgatory. It wasn't that he was being chased anymore, and he certainly wasn't about to be cooked. Neither was he was going to get lost, as he was in a spot where he knew he would be safe and taken care of.

All because of Ranma's rescue, when his little piglet form had been picked up and carried against those firm, and sizable...

He stopped that line of thought immediately, as it was beginning to make his nose ache, even knowing that the pigtailed 'girl' was really a guy. There was already enough trouble in that direction already, and he didn't need to borrow more. After all, this was a beach party.

Passing by was Akane with her nicely muscled form, along with Shampoo, who had her attributes shown rather well. Then there was Gel, who had a bikini on. And Akane's two friends were nearby, with their own attractive forms shown by what they had on.

Adding in how Ranma couldn't stay still even when she was sitting, he was treated to the sight of more full bosoms, long legs and firm backsides then he'd ever seen in one place.

For a boy like him, even one who was currently a literal pig, it was a moment to be definitely wondering if he should go back to sleep before he was knocked unconscious.

Miyo wondered why there was word passing around that there might be trouble. She'd felt it of course, but it seemed that there was already a sense that the usual sense of chaos might happen. It wasn't something that she was about to ignore though, and she'd thought it a good idea to make sure that others would, just in case.

But when she saw the two fathers heading over to where the Amazons had their stand, she realized just what could happen.

And she'd been having such a nice time...

"Ranma! Akane!" called out Soun as he and his friend came close to where his future-son-in-law was with his daughter. Which was good, since that meant that they were spending time together. That would make it easier to get them to where they wanted.

"Hi Mister Tendo," Ranma growled. "Pops."

"What are you wearing?" Akane muttered.

Her father smiled. "We decided to help the two of you in making this party the best it could be!"

"How do you see that?"

"We though that if we came, we could help you to see that this would be a perfect time to spend together. A little dancing, a little partying, and..."

[Soon a wedding party!] read a panda wielded sign.

"Oh really..."

[Yes! Can't you see it?!]

"No, I can't!" the youngest Tendo barked, "I'm training!"

[It's unnecessary.]

"WHAT?! I'm not just going to stop my training for your stupid plans!"

The pigtailed girl nodded. "And I ain't 'bout ta make her stop somethin' that's been good for her 'cause ya wanna be tryin' another idiotic idea."

"Growf!" went the panda. [It's not stupid!]

"You not realize how dumb you is," Shampoo replied. "You no see others standing near?"

[They don't matter!]

"Oh, really?" drawled Sayuri.

[Now, will you stop this foolishness!]

"It's not foolish!" Akane barked.

[It is!]

"No, it's not!"

[I'm telling you it is.] The panda grabbed the Tendo girl's tray and tossed it away

The platter was made of a simple metal that could survive rough handling, because it could be put through many a mess. It was cheap, and could carry several orders at once, which would allow for a lot of work to be done. Not that it would be perfect, but it more than matched the task that it was meant for.

So, it wasn't totally odd that it damaged the gas line when it hit.

That was due in part to it being a lucky shot, as most of the gas lines were under sand to make sure that nothing happened. But this part was above ground, just in case. That was not a major problem for the most part, since the line was clearly marked by signs and colored borders. They were even put in a way that would keep them from being a problem if there was a leak.

Genma's throw hadn't taken into account any of it.

And the jiggling of the line that resulted was not a good sign.

Despite the fact that he could see the sense of the training, Genma still wanted Akane to drop it. It wasn't that he wanted her to do so forever, but that he saw a more important thing was to be done. After all, what did the girl's training mean in the face of the agreement?

[You can train anytime.] The panda flipped his sign over, and gave his future-daughter-in-law a sage look. [Right now, you have to do what we say.]

"No, I don't!" Akane barked back as Ukyo came wandering over to see what they were doing.

[Yes, you do.]

"I am training, not playing! I can't just stop to satisfy you!"

[I know better.]

"Oh, yeah right!"

[You agree. Now, you just have to get along and dance with Ranma.]

"Yes, and this way, you two will have your romantic moment," Soun put in.

[Quite right.]

Ranma scowled at them as she crossed her arms over her chest. She managed to resist the urge to sigh, as she knew that she already had plans to go shopping with the youngest Tendo the next day. Unfortunately, that wasn't the sort of thing that she could tell them, so she merely had to ask, "Did the two of ya ever consider the fact that ya ain't just doin' somethin' dumb?"

"We are not doing anything 'dumb'!"

"Dressed like that? 'Sides, ya do realize that you're tryin' ta force me 'n Akane ta dance when there are other worries here."

"What could be of greater concern than the engagement?!"

[It's not like the other girls can complain...]

Shampoo and Ukyo shared a look with Akane... before the chef and the Chinese girl proceeded to smash the pair down by judicious application of bonbori and spatula. Then, to the cheers of many girls, they were tossed aside, and allowed to land on the volcano.

"Well, I suppose that there won't be as much trouble now," one girl murmured.

The looks that she got in return made her duck her head in embarrassment.

The gasoline had been intended to give a continuous flow of fuel to where it was needed at the same pressure.

What it started doing was to go in fits and spurts.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Yuka asked with a sniff.

"Smell what?" asked Mousse-chan.

"I don't know, but I think that it's..."

Nearby, Ukyo tried smelling what the other girl had detected. "It smells like... GAS!"

"Don't tell me..," Sayuri murmured.

When a tiki mask decided to spit fire, the answer to her unasked question was given.

"Oh hell..."

"Everyone leave!" Cologne called out, "This is no longer a safe place!"

"Head for the exits in an orderly fashion," Miss Hinako concurred.

Not that they had to be told first, as the students left with a great care for their own lives. Some even helped each other, as Hikaru was dragged off by girls, and the Nekohanten and Ucchan's stuff were taken out by other helpful students. P-chan went with Akane, and everyone else made certain to save their own skins.

But as she found herself trying to get to safety herself, Hinako found herself being stopped by the streams of fire sent out by the tiki masks. That was the quickest way out, but one would have to have reflexes that would speed past that sort of obstacle.

Luckily, such a person was nearby, as Ranma scooped the teacher up in her arms and started running. She leapt over the first mask's fire, and then proceeded to duck and weave around the rest.

"I can do this..," the teacher replied.

Twirling in the air so that they landed at the safe area at the other end, the pigtailed girl shrugged as she let the elder woman stand. "Just helpin' out teach."

"Oh?"

"I saw that ya were in some trouble, and I figured that I could help ya. That's it."

"Well... you did."

"Good ta hear."

"But it seems that we've gotten everyone out of the area."

"Yup. But I've still gotta wonder why it feels like I'm forgettin' somethin'..."

Though the line had survived its damage, it wasn't going to do that forever. Either it would have to get fixed, or something rather... explosive would happen.

The pipe decided to take the latter.

"Ow... Genma, old friend?" Soun asked as he woke up.

The panda pulled himself up to a sitting position and held up his sign. [Right here old friend.]

"What happened?"

[Don't know, but at least they're near.]

"That's good. But why are we over here?"

[Perhaps there was some trouble...]

"It could be... Though I haven't noticed this mountain here before."

[Me neither.]

"And it's shaking..."

The man and the panda looked at each other for a moment... just in time for the fake 'volcano' exploded.

"WAH-HEEEEEEHEEEEHEEEE!"

Up and up they went, high enough to see that the cloud covered the blast sight. And then they fell like stones, dropping back down through the smoke until they splashed down into the pool, with water geysering up around them. Once that cleared, they could be seen floating unconscious in the water.

Which was a lucky break, considering the condition that they were in.

Principal Kuno looked over the smoldering wreckage of his party, and sobbed. This was to be his way of showing the students the joy of the islands, and now it was so much ash. Oh, sure, the structure itself was okay, and because of the planning that had gone into it, there were only some scorch marks, blown out windows, and the occasional crack in concrete. But it had failed miserably, as every student would see it as a mess.

And every one of them would say...

"I still think that ya are a crazy weirdo, but the party wasn't half bad."

"Huh?" the tanned man said as he turned to see a pigtailed redhead standing next to him.

"It wasn't that bad. In fact, I rather liked the whole 'beach party thing'. If only the explosion hadn't happened, then we'd have had more fun, but this wasn't half bad. And I speak for a lot of us. Good job."

"Why thank you, keikei."

"Whatever. See ya Monday."

He nodded, and watched as Ranma left. Her words had brought a smile to his face, and a bit of a bounce to his step. It wasn't going to completely salvage what had happened, but he had found something that meant that the party wasn't a complete disaster.

And coming from that particular student, it meant a lot more than he could have hoped for.

Which let him fairly skip off to let the cleanup crews do their jobs

Hinako lay on the floor of her living room and kicked her feet up behind her. It was time for her relaxation, as she knew that this had been a day for the record books. At least for her, what had gone on had been rather major, and something that would likely be remembered.

But if there was ever a school that would need her, this was it. She had been to ones where there were all sorts of troublemakers had been, and had seen a lot of tricks, pranks and simple disobedience. However, this one had proven to be rather surprising, as she had not only come after hearing about boys videotaping a girl taking a shower, but she'd seen a boy try to jump on two girls, and been saved from being barbecued.

Which was another oddity, what with Ranma Saotome having done the saving. Even though the teen had insisted on being a guy, that had definitely been a female form. Not that she was going to dismiss the claim at the moment, as she had been saved by that student. It was a nice thing, and if the whole 'curse' thing was real, it would be so interesting. After all, she had her own problems herself.

She did have to wonder how Monday would be, as it would be her first day of teaching. If it was anything like this day, she would have a lot of work ahead of her. That wasn't going to stop her though, as she was certain that she could work hard and get it done.

Besides, this was the sort of reason that schools hired her.

"I can't believe that Father would get into this sort of situation," Kasumi sighed as she finished putting out the simple dinner.

Nabiki poked at her food and sighed. "I know what you mean, but I saw him there. And it is why he's in the hospital."

"Oh, I didn't mean that. After all, I did visit him too..."

"Then what is it?"

"I simply would have thought that he wouldn't do something so not nice..."

"Well, he did," Akane said with a grunt of disgust. "Both of them are now stuck there, and I hope they stay."

"Akane..."

"It's just that they couldn't leave me alone!"

In between the two younger sisters, Ranma shrugged. "What did ya expect? They're always comin' up with plans... But at least the party wasn't that bad before they showed up."

"That's true... Did you have fun while we were out Kasumi?"

The eldest Tendo daughter glanced Kodachi and blushed very hard before looking back at her sister. "It was very... good. Kodachi gave me a massage... and we... We had a nice time."

"Oh?"

"At least until the boom sounded. That was pretty scary, and I was worried until I saw Father and Mister Saotome in the hospital..."

"And now..?" Akane asked.

"I'm sure that they will take good care of them, and we'll have to deal with at least a few days by ourselves."

"Hey..."

"I didn't think of it that way..," Nabiki murmured. "That means until they heal, we can enjoy ourselves without worrying about them stumbling in on us..."

"That's true. Ranma and I can go shopping without having to worry about them trying to make it into what they want."

"More than that..."

"Pardon?"

Nabiki reached up and began undoing her blouse. "We can start right now."

"You're not thinking of..."

"Why not? I'm Ranma's pet after all..."

Her younger sister's brow twitched as she sighed. "I suppose that I'll have to get used to this..."

"Me too. It isn't easy at times."

"Seems that way," Ranma muttered as he saw his pet's charms being exposed.

"That's because of you. Though the more time that we have, the more we can do. And after what Daddy and your dad did, I hope they enjoy their stay at the hospital for a long time."

The two men were the only ones sharing the room, though they weren't in much shape to enjoy it. Their bodies were adorned by bandages and casts, and all they could do was to lay there and enjoy the pleasure given by the painkillers. About the only way that one could tell who they were was because one was portly, while the other was very thin.

Of course, Genma and Soun would have made plenty of differences known if they could, but in their condition, they were not about to move quickly at all.

As the door to their room opened, a man with soft features, fluid motions, and a lab coat came in to read their charts. "Hello you two. I'll be your doctor, and I just simply hope that you will enjoy my hands on approach. Which I see you need. Burns, broken bones, and even a few lacerations in for bonuses. What sort of naughty things have you two been up two?"

Neither man answered, as they didn't know just what to make of their visitor.

"Ah well, I do suppose that it's my duty to make sure that you two get all the care that you need. Which means that you'll need your bandages changed, and medication put on. But don't you worry! I've got help, and your big and strong selves will get so much attention! And I have help!"

In came a brute of a man, with a thick brow and a dark twinkle to his eye.

"My dear friend here will help you get all better, starting with changing those icky bandages, and helping me put on some nice soothing cream! Won't that be fun."

"Heh heh..," grunted the 'friend'.

Both patients just whimpered at the approach of the pair

Even though the train was becoming rather familiar, Ranma could still not get over the fact that he was doing this sort of thing again. It wasn't something that he'd ever think that he'd get used to, even if this was his fourth time doing it. Each time was with a different girl after all, and even if it had been with the same one, he hadn't thought that it would become regular, what with all the variety that there was.

But he did realize that Akane was being a bit quiet, and he looked her in the eye as he stood next to her. "Hey, is everythin' alright?"

"Hmm? I suppose so..," she murmured.

"'Xcept..."

"You've done this with the others, right? Then why are you insisting on doing it with me?"

"Simple. First off, it ain't ever the same, and second... It's the time that each of ya have with me. It's just us two, but in a way that the others can still share in a way. Or so I figure. Is that wrong?"

"So you're trying to give us the same situation so that we'll feel... equal, but in a way that's just ours alone?"

"I think so..." The shorthaired girl gave him a quick smile, and a peck on the cheek. "That's very nice of you, though I was afraid..."

"What?"

"I was thinking that it was just something that'd become routine for you, and that the only reason you wanted to take me along was because you thought you had to. I mean, you have the others, what would you want me for?"

"Trust me. If I had my way, I'd have shown ya just what I want ta do with ya, but I don't wanna be seen as one of those 'subway gropers', ya know."

"Oh..."

"Otherwise, I'd have done... this, earlier," he told her as he gave her backside an affectionate squeeze.

"Pervert," she gasped, though her tone and expression belied any real anger in her tone.

"Just enjoyin' havin' my tomboy here with me." She simply sighed in exasperation and affection and leaned her head against his chest.

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Kasumi asked idly.

Nabiki grinned up at her sister and stretched before sitting up so that her bare breasts bounced with the movement. "You could say that..."

"I would have thought it rather... not embarrassing, exactly, but more..."

"'Scary'?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmm... Well, you have to understand, it is a little... overwhelming at times, but it's even more freeing. I mean, I'm not sure you could understand, but this allows me to totally relax. I don't have to make any real decisions, not even what clothing to wear. All I have to do is be there for my Master, and I can enjoy myself. It lets me just shrug everything off, and enjoy a fantasy I've had for so long."

"Oh, I can see it... I do have my own duties, remember?"

"I didn't mean to belittle what you do..," the younger girl blurted.

"You didn't, and I really don't like having a lot of fanfare about it. But if you like this, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks!"

"Of course, I'm sure that Shampoo will want to follow your lead when she gets here."

"I'd almost forgotten about her... Oh well, I did wonder if he'd get another pet."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did," Nabiki replied with a sniff, "And as a pet, I can't decide if my owner gets another. But I do hope she'll remember who was here first. In any case, I'm sure that we'll get along just fine."

"I'm glad that you think that. It'll be interesting with Ranma having the two of you as pets, won't it?"

"That's one word to describe it..."

When Akane pulled back the curtain, Ranma fully expected to see something on the order of the outfits that he'd seen before. They'd been basically similar to her previous outfits, but she had been listening to him a lot. Since he'd been calling her a 'tomboy', she'd gone for more of that style, including hiking boots, jeans and the occasional pair of sunglasses. All of which he'd appreciated, if what he told her was true.

However, this time her hand trembled as she grasped the curtain, and she wondered if her attempt as seeing what he thought if she tried for a 'dangerously sexy' look was such a good idea. It had been borne of the need to see how he saw her, and if she could match some of the others.

His expression did show shock, as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, and for good reason.

Her pert breasts jiggled underneath the bustier that was barely holding them, and her finely muscled legs were shown by the tight leather miniskirt that barely skimmed the bottom of her buttocks. Low heeled boots gave her some height, and a simple leather jacket completed the outfit.

"So... Do you think I look sexy in this?" she asked.

He nodded dumbly. "Very..."

"Oh? And would you like me to buy it?"

"Yes, please," he earnestly squeaked.

"Maybe I'll wear it out of the store..."

"Yeah... I... huh?" the pigtailed boy said as what she said worked past his befuddled brain, and a possessive and protective light came into his eyes.

She settled for giggling at his sudden scowl, and realized that he really was seeing her as attractive. For a moment, she considered just taking it off in front of him, but decided against it as she knew that they could be seen by others. Which surprised her, as she realized that getting undressed in front of him wasn't as bad a prospect as she'd once thought.

"Why is it every time, they do this to me..," he sighed.

"Because you're our hunk and lover, that's why," she replied as she gave him a bit of a sway to her hips as she walked back into the changing room.

Ranma just shrugged helplessly, and knew that he much preferred things this way, compared to how they'd been before, even if he was getting embarrassed a lot...

As she flipped her latest customer's okonomiyaki, Ukyo sighed. It wasn't that she was tired of what she was doing. Rather, it had to do with the fact that the party had been ruined the day before, and in such a... spectacular way. Not that she'd really lost anything, nor was it that she had any real affection for the school itself.

The reason for her current melancholy was the simple fact that she'd lost her chance to show her fiancé that she could be really attractive. He'd actually shown an appreciation for her looks during the party, and had seemed to be actually... interested in her. Just the knowledge that she could attract a guy after living as one for so long was a balm to her soul, but with it being the one that she had focused so much of her life on, it was so much the better. She had so wanted him to take notice of her femininity in a way that was more along the lines of wanting her in the way that a husband wanted his wife.

And her opportunity had been stolen by a pair of idiots and an exploding gas line. A girl just couldn't catch a break sometimes. At least she knew that he was seeing her as physically pleasing. That was something that she'd worried about sometimes, though her inexperience and shyness in certain matters made for it being something that she didn't usually venture to consider. But now she really had proof that he liked her, and that she actually had a chance to show that she could be a real girl.

That did help a lot, and she kept her spirits up with the knowledge that she'd just have to hang in there.

"Now are you absolutely sure that ya wanna go with this?" Ranma asked the girl in front of him.

Akane scowled at him as she adjusted her 'cavegirl' bikini. "Why? Do you have some sort of problem with it?"

"Actually... yeah..."

"And that is..?"

"Ya need somethin' ta go with it."

"Oh?"

"This," he told her and held out a styrofoam club.

"Ahh..."

"It fits the costume and your style."

"Oh really..."

"Yup. Can't have a cavegirl without a club..."

"I can understand that. I just hope that they have a sword to go with this," she told him as she held up what looked like chainmail strategically designed for a girl.

"The 'barbarian' one?"

"Uh-huh."

"Lucky me."

"Aren't you though?" she replied and flashed him a saucy smile.

Genma looked at Soun. The Tendo patriarch looked back at his friend. Both of them looked to the smiling doctor.

"Oh, aren't you the good boys?!" the doctor gushed, "And you'll be healthy soon enough, won't you?"

The two fathers nodded very quickly.

"Well, that's good to hear! But, you know, we can't let you just do it on your own. We have to help you along, and its time for another session to do that!"

That got whimpers in return.

"Right now it's time to scrap all that nasty dead skin from your burns, and check up on your catheters! Won't that be fun?!"

If they had enough strength, Soun and Genma would have screamed.

"Oh my..," Akane breathed as she looked in dull shock at where her fiancé had brought her. "You want us to shop here."

"Yup. Each time I have, and now it's your turn," Ranma replied.

"My big sister shopped here..?"

"She did. Very embarrassed, but she did."

"I see... It's just... Surprising..."

"Isn't it now?" cracked an aged voice.

That made the youngest Tendo 'eep', and leap into her fiancé's arms, though she managed to wrap her arms around him in such a way that her bosom was crushed onto his face.

"It looks like she really likes you!"

"Who are you?!"

"The owner of this store, young lady. And I take it that you are his latest... friend."

"More than that," Akane replied with a sniff, "Even if he's taken me to a perverted place like this."

"I like you girl. You have spunk."

"I do?"

"Yes, and you have his head tied up tighter than a pair of leather pants."

"Huh? AHHH!" the girl yelped as she took a look at how she was positioned and leapt down to the floor.

"Air, blessed air..," he murmured tiredly.

"Sorry!"

"No prob..."

"Well, well..," Mrs. Ichinose commented, "You have another one."

"Yeah, but they're all special."

"Now that's the sort of attitude that I like. Though she does know about the others, doesn't she?"

"Two of 'em are her sisters, and she saw it before... Well..."

"I see... She must be very openminded then..."

"What does that mean?" Akane asked warily.

"It means that you're taking it quite well, young lady. Which makes it seem that he has a talent for finding girls who don't think sex it evil."

"It's not?"

"No! It's something to share, and he's done quite a job of it. He'd make my dear old sainted husband jealous with his direction. And each of you are lookers too. My, my... He is a fortunate young man, isn't he?"

"Thanks..," the shorthaired girl replied before her features twisted as she realized what the woman meant. "I think."

"You're welcome."

"But I still don't know what I'm doing here..."

"Ya are here 'cause I've got a bit of a... tradition goin'. I take each of ya here, and ya pick one thing that ya'd like ta have 'round for when we... ya know, and I get one."

"You mean that I have to pick a..."

"Whatever ya want."

"Well... I... uh... I'll pick... This!" Akane declared as she blindly grabbed for the first thing that she could reach.

"BWA!"

"An interesting choice..," the shopkeeper murmured.

"Didn't know she went for that..."

"Really..?"

"Uh-huh..."

The youngest Tendo scowled. "What are you talking about?!"

"What ya picked."

"What's wrong with it?!"

"Nothin'... I suppose. It is what you picked."

"Yes, but what's so amazing about it?"

"Just look."

"I can't believe..," she trailed off as she turned to gaze at what she was holding. It turned out to be a cylindrical object about as long as her forearm, with a rounded tip at one end. "What is this..?"

"It's a dildo, dear. One of our... biggest sellers, though most usually work up to it before they decide to put something like that in between their legs," Mrs. Ichinose replied matter of factly.

"'In between' their... you don't mean..."

"Yes, I do. Some like spreading themselves that much."

"Eep..," Akane murmured and dropped the dildo back where she got it.

"You don't want it?"

"No..."

"Alright. Then I suppose that you'll be picking something else."

"I'd think so."

"I've got somethin'," Ranma murmured as he held up his choice."

Akane looked at the broad leather cuffs he was holding up and blinked. "Why that?"

"Might make things... interestin'.

"Pervert."

"Even if I am, ya are the one that'll get ta benefit from it."

"Well then, I'll pick... this!"

The pigtailed boy stared at the item his fiancee was holding and gave a reluctant grin. "At least it ain't the dildo."

Giving a smirk back, Akane fiddled with her pick


	7. Hmmm

by Kender

Walking inside the house with her purchases, Akane considered the fact that what she'd done with her fiancé was something that she could easily get used to doing. It was nice not to have to yell at him all the time, and the opportunity to actually have an enjoyable day with him was rather nice. She could see them doing simple things like that, and even getting into more... intimate things, as they had gone and done 'it' already...

"We're home!" she called out, knowing that the others would be waiting for their return.

Of course, she hadn't expected to see her usually calm and collected sister come striding over to them in the nude, save for a collar, and hug the pigtailed boys arm.

Fortunately for his health, it was obvious that he wasn't expecting it either. "Uhh... hi..."

"Hi Master..," Nabiki purred as she cuddled up to him.

"Nabiki, what do you think you're doing?!" the youngest Tendo blurted.

"I'm his pet, remember? And with Daddy and Mister Saotome not here, I can freely do it inside the house."

"Oh... yeah..."

"You didn't forget, did you?"

The younger girl flushed. "I didn't. I'm just not used to seeing you... grab onto him like that."

"Ya know, if ya really find what she's doin' ta be bad, I might let ya punish her," Ranma murmured.

"Huh?"

"Imagine spankin' her if she gets goin' too far."

"Hmm..."

His pet frowned in concern. "Are you going to give her free rein with me?"

"Nope," her owner replied, "But I could let her do it if ya get bad enough."

"Oh."

"But don't worry 'bout it. Ya ain't that close ta bein' bad yet."

"I see..."

"Good," he replied, and gave her an affection grab on the backside.

"Ooooh..."

"But right now, it's time for Akane's fashion show."

"My what?" the named girl replied.

"Your fashion show. Ya do wanna show your sisters and Kodachi your outfits, don't ya?"

"Yes..."

"And I'd like ta see ya in that one outfit. Man, I never thought ya'd ever wear anythin' like that, and ya managed ta make it look good."

"What does that mean?"

"Simple. On a lotta girls, that coulda looked trashy, but ya looked tough. And... well... ya know..."

The youngest Tendo blushed happily, and had a bit of a bounce in her step as she led her fiancé and sister out of the entryway.

The nurse sat at the station for the 'special' section, and was glad that she wasn't needed for any actual work. It wasn't that she was a slacker of any kind, as she'd fought against being ignored due to her youth. She was an attractive young woman, but she was also intelligent, hard working, and educated. Any work she would have been professional and complete.

But she sure as hell didn't want to work with anyone who'd deserved the treatments that they were getting now.

"EEEKKK!" went some teenaged male voices, hitting levels that some sopranos would have envied from down the hall.

Up the hall, a pair of older men cried out "AHHHH!"

She just sat and wondered why she was being kept at the desk, though she was not depressed by that notion at all.

Ranma stepped outside, and enjoyed the afternoon air. It was nice to be able to relax, and despite the fact that Akane was preparing to show off her outfits, he wanted to spend some time resting and relaxing alone. Even with the constant companionship he was getting, he needed some time to himself, and this was it. With a bit of a breather, he could reflect on how much better things were, though it wasn't perfect. However, he could see a chance that he could actually get to adjust things. He just didn't have to, as it was simply nice to enjoy what he had.

"Hello Master!" chirped a familiar voice, just as a curvy Amazon slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hi..," he gasped as he tried to get his breath back, which turned out to be an interesting proposition, considering the fact that a pair of full breasts were squashed against his chest, with only a thin dress and his clothing between her nipples and his skin. "Ya surprised me..."

"Shampoo not mean to. Finished making deliveries, and decided to see if Master was home. When see is so, decided to visit."

"That's nice of ya."

"Is only proper. This way, be attentive slave pet, and see if want use Shampoo."

"I might... but don't ya got work ta do?"

She nodded reluctantly. "That true, but thought maybe have short time to please owner."

"Trust me, that ain't enough time for any real action."

"Oooh... That sound interesting."

"Yup, but it also means that ya'll have ta wait till later ta do it."

"And that means," put in a new voice as the Amazon was pulled off the pigtailed boy, "that you'll have to get off him for now."

"Akane?"

The youngest Tendo nodded. "I came to tell you that I'm ready to start showing off outfits, and found you like this."

"Sorry 'bout that..."

"Let's just say that it's not your fault, okay?"

"It's not?"

"Idiot. I heard what she said to you."

"Oh..."

"Akane right," the lavender haired girl murmured, "Responsibility not care about wants. But Shampoo hear right? Have new outfits?"

"We went shopping," her master told her, "And she got lots of new stuff."

"Shampoo want see, but also wish she go. It sound like fun."

"Which is why we'll go shoppin' next Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yup. This way we can deck ya out in stuff."

"That sound like good plan!"

"I thought so too. Though I don't seem to need it at the moment..," commented a new voice.

"Nabiki? Why you no wear clothes?"

"I'm his pet, that's why."

"You is? That how you be pet?" the Chinese girl asked.

"When we're alone, yes, I do."

"Wonder if Shampoo should do that."

"If you want to, but remember that you'll have to go to the Nekohanten."

"Is true..."

"But right now, Master's got a modeling show to see," Nabiki said cooly.

Her owner just looked between the two girls, and wondered just why he was sure that there was going to be difference with the two pets.

From her position inside the house, Kodachi watched the goings on in the yard and realized something rather odd. She didn't know what made her consider it, but as she stood there, she came up with what even to her was a pretty strange comparison. Her Lord's two pets were rather... unfinished in some ways. Not that they were unworthy for his ownership, but she did know that there was not merely cuddling involved in pet ownership. After all, she didn't allow that with her own pet, and she knew that he would want no less for his pair.

But it wasn't like she was planning on taking them to the vet, or its equivalent. They did have schedules for such things, and she didn't want to disturb it. Yet, grooming was just as important as anything else with a pet. And with certain pets, more care was needed than with others.

Though, she did have an odd image of the pair being leashed to tables as groomers worked, she doubted that it would go over well.

What she did think might be a good idea was a trip to a spa. This way Nabiki and Shampoo would get a full work up, making sure that their bodies would be in tip top shape. Massages, facials, and hair washings would be the least of what would be done, and when they came out, they would look and feel so much better.

Perhaps they might even entertain the notion of allowing their Master to decide how they would be done up, such as with haircuts. After all, that would fit into the 'pet' identity, wouldn't it. She knew that he liked the way they were though, and was not likely to want to change them unless they wanted him to.

In any case, she did think that it might be a good idea to bring it up with her Lord later. It would benefit him as much as the girls, and if she did something good, perhaps he'd like to reward her. Then again, it was a servant's job to make things easy for her Lord, but she could hope.

Buoyed by that concept, she watched as the group outside came in while:

the 'fashion show' started.

Mrs. Ichinose was telling Nodoka about the latest visit by the 'manly boy'.

that evening, dinner was served in the Tendo home.

Ryoga had managed to get lost yet again.

there was school the next day.

something else was going on.

Read the comments on this episode

Master's Way: Outfit Surprises [Episode 118984]

by Kender

Even though it was a relatively new thing in his life, Ranma was rather relaxed over the fact that he'd have to sit through a fashion show. Most guys would have been afraid of saying the wrong thing, but he'd known that it was simply a moment to see what the youngest Tendo would be wearing. So long as he made the appropriate noises, everything would be fine, and he'd get to enjoy seeing her smile. Of course, he could admit to himself that he was getting to be able to find things to like in her outfits no matter what she wore.

However, he was rather... aware of how different things were at that moment. That wasn't due to any real problem between him and Akane. Nor did he have any concerns over the fact that Kasumi and Kodachi were helping her out with the showing.

Rather, it had a lot to do with the fact that he had a naked Nabiki laying with her head on his lap while Shampoo cuddled up to his side so that he could feel the way that her full breast moulded to his arm as she leaned her own head on his shoulder.

With one hand stroking the flank of a girl, he was well aware of the fact that this would have been a thrashing offense only a short time ago.

Instead, Akane fairly bounced out and pirouetted in front of him. "What do you think?"

"Too too nice," the lavender haired girl commented.

"What she said sis," the middle Tendo daughter agreed.

"Thanks!" she declared, giving them a bright smile.

Not that Ranma could disagree with their assessment. The short haired girl had one a pair of jeans that flattered her slim legs, and a structured top that gave her an air of sophistication.

"Aren't you going to say anything Ranma?"

The pigtailed boy shrugged. "I was just admirin' the view."

She blushed heavily, and gave him a happy look. "What do you like about it?"

"It makes ya look... I dunno, like ya should. But just one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't wear that beret with it. It'd make ya look too... cutesy for the rest of it."

"Oh... But I can really show you cute..."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see..."

Nodoka had always enjoyed having tea with her employer, as the elder woman was a fountain of knowledge and experience, as well as being a kind and generous person. She'd just never had any reason to be this in need to have these moments. It was simply that there was something new and very interesting to find out, and she didn't want to risk any chance that she might miss out, even if she had no assurance that there would actually be a story to tell.

But she was happy to see the other woman nod with a smile when she asked about the manly boy who'd visiting on her days off.

"Yes, he did come again," Mrs. Ichinose told her clerk. "And with yet another looker."

"Oh?" Nodoka asked, "What was this one like?"

"More of an athletic type, fit as a fiddle, and likely to be able to give him a long, hard ride! If there were more of that sort at the gyms, my dear departed husband would have been going there much more."

"Is that so..?"

"Yes, but she seemed to have only eyes for him, which speaks well for him. Especially as two of the previous girls were her sisters."

"He got a group of sisters? He must be very manly..."

The elder woman gave a smirk. "That's true, since they know about each other, but still don't have any problem with sharing. Of course, with a body like his, I would have been after him at their age."

"If you didn't have your husband, that is."

"You're right about that. But still, I can see what they like about him, though they're all so new to what they're doing. It's like seeing a child discover a toy store... Though this girl was rather shocked to see what we had on the shelves, let me tell you! She was so out of it, that she picked up one of the 'Hammers' without realizing that she had."

"Oh dear... Did she take it?" the redheaded woman asked.

"No, she decided on something a bit more... mundane. But he brought a set of cuffs, which could mean a whole lot."

"Hmm... I'd so like to see this for myself."

"You could always come when he's tends to come."

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to ask you for some time off near the end of the week."

"Certainly dear. Are you going to do what I think you are?"

"I'd suppose so," the younger woman sighed, "But I have to keep trying. One day I should be able to finally make the trip and succeed."

"I'm sure that when you finally find Ranma, he'll be as manly as you like."

"I do so hope that you're right. I just have to wonder what he's doing right now..."

At first, Ranma just continued to stroke his two pets and enjoyed the feeling of their firm bodies beneath his palms. It did not matter that his hand was going over Shampoo's dress unlike with Nabiki's bare skin. It also afforded him the chance to squeeze them in certain spots, since he knew that anyone who wouldn't understand it wasn't close enough to have a problem with it.

However, any idle cuddling had to wait as he heard shoe falls on the floorboards. He turned to look, but the first thing he saw was a pair of dark high heels, going up, he saw thigh highs sliding up to where a miniskirt that should have been poofy enough to be overly cute barely hid their tops. Simple motion exposed a nice pair of panties, and tearing his eyes from that let him see a frilly blouse that was low cut and tight enough to give loud signals about what was underneath it, or not.

By the time that he finally got up to her face, he was simply staring at Akane.

"What do you think?" the youngest Tendo asked impishly.

"I... I... Ya look like one of those idol singers, but ya... they ain't been this sexy..," he babbled.

"Well, I figured that I could do 'cute' to knock your socks off."

"I... I think that this ain't exactly what I'd expect when I think of 'cute'. Not that it's a bad thing at all. But where the heck did ya get it?"

"That store we went to. While you weren't looking, I put it together, and you let me take care of the clothing while you paid."

He blinked at her. "Ya hid... this?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not one of your pets. In Shampoo and Nabiki's cases, doing what you want is part of what they want. That's pretty much the case with Kodachi. But I want you to know that I'm going to do things to surprise you."

"Ya will?"

"Uh-huh. After all, I want to be able to have instances where you can enjoy what I come up with."

"I think that I like that idea."

"You'd better," Akane informed him as she bent at the waist to poke a finger into his nose. "You don't have a choice. Besides, who says that it all has to be done one way?"

"Not me."

"Good."

The pigtailed boy grinned back at the shorthaired girl, and admired her decision

Watching Akane head off to get changed, Ranma knew that he was getting to have a chance to enjoy this moment. It wasn't something that he'd normally get to like, and in this case, he could see a lot to relax with, what with his knowledge that he wouldn't have to worry about getting bashed. He was actually able to enjoy the company and attributes of girls, and wasn't about to get thrashed for admiring them.

For her part, Akane was feeling rather naughty at the moment as she paraded herself in front of her fiancé. After all, it was one thing to ask his opinion on outfits, but deliberately provoking his libido wasn't something that she'd done before. But even with two very attractive and willing girls curled up to him, he'd been able to appreciate her looks, and that made for quite a bit of pleasure as it confirmed that he truly did find her attractive.

So she fairly bounced out in front of him in her latest miniskirt and blouse combo. Both were rather tight, though with the ankle boots, it made her sexiness become more of a confidence thing.

Of course, she much appreciated his expression as she posed in front of him, making certain to make the outfit look the best that she could.

His licking of obviously dry lips confirmed for her just what she'd hoped for.

"You like it?" she asked airily.

The pigtailed boy nodded. "Yeah..."

She smiled brightly, knowing that she had quite an impact on him. The situation wasn't exactly perfect, but she was sure that this was something that she could work with, especially if he stayed as easy to read as he was now. And if she was honest... this was rather fun...

Shrugging to herself, she let the moment entertain her and relaxed into what she was feeling.

Ryoga actually had a reason to be pleased with Ranma, even if he didn't like the idea. Not only did the pigtailed boy save him from becoming lunch, he'd helped the Lost Boy turn back to his human form. Then, placing Ryoga in the dojo with instructions to stay there, he'd gone off to do his own things.

That left the sometimes pig stuck inside the dojo, but he'd been sure that he'd be okay. So long as he stayed in there, he couldn't leave, and wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. Then again, it was rather lonely and boring, but sacrifices had to be made in order to stay at the Tendo home. He'd wished that he could have stayed in the house, but for some reason, Ranma had been insistent that he say out in the dojo. But he wasn't about complain, since it would keep him near Akane, and not allow him to be lost somewhere.

He did have to stretch his legs though, and he'd walked around the dojo, certain that so long as he didn't leave, he'd be safe. Even just poking his head outside didn't seem to be so bad. It was a bit bad that he'd stumbled outside then, but he'd gone inside as soon as he could. He'd dashed as soon as his foot touched grass.

The odd thing about it was that he was sure that he hadn't stumbled that far. Even then, the Tendos' yard hadn't seemed that big, and he couldn't figure out why it took him so long to get back. Still, he managed to get inside and sat down as soon as he reached the spot where he'd been told to stay.

But then he started realizing that there were... 'oddities' about the dojo. The Tendo dojo had been well cared for, but he was sitting in a place where floorboards were missing, and spiderwebs hung in corners. Silence was another problem, since even simple passing traffic was usually heard. And there wasn't a massive amount of trees on the Tendo property.

With a sudden growth of dread in his chest, he looked outside, and realized what had happened.

Somehow, he'd managed to go from the Tendo Dojo to an abandoned dojo in the middle of a forest, which deserved only one response in his determination.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

It didn't take Ranma long after sitting at the dinner table to realize that the whole situation was rather... surreal. That wasn't due to the absence of the two fathers. Rather it had to do more with what was going on around him. Shampoo had left for the evening rush at the Nekohanten, but everyone else was eating, which wasn't so bad.

However, seeing Akane wearing jeans and a tank top was different, especially with the fact that every time she leaned over, he could see the valley between her breasts. Then there was Nabiki, still nude save for her collar, but eating from her pet dish so that her firm backside waggled in his line of sight. Kasumi at least was relatively normal, but she'd worn a simple blouse and above-the-knee skirt that made her look less like a housewife, and more like an attractive young woman. Rounding it out was Kodachi, sitting primly to the side, dressed in a low cut top and barely there skirt.

And the weird thing was that it seemed pretty... normal. He was surrounded by attractive female flesh, with ability to approach for the most intimate things at any time, and he was not terribly shocked by it. Sure, if he approached Akane the wrong way, he still might get bashed, but that would have more to do with being a jerk than any problem she might have with sleeping with him. Strangely enough, it was also relaxing, and calm, which he didn't understand, but knew enough not to analyze it. After all, it was a good thing, and if he pushed too hard, he might get into trouble with them. That wasn't something that he wanted, as he would prefer not to be ruining anything about the situation.

So he simply sat, ate, and enjoyed the moment

After the meal, Kodachi knew that it was going to be rather quiet. Oddly enough, she found it rather comforting, since in her home, meals tended to be taken separately, and silence tended to feel like 'isolation'. But with her Lord and the Tendo sisters, it proved to be a rather comforting, as it wasn't a separating moment. They did not go to opposite wings of the house in order to stay away from each other. Instead, it was more of a simple relaxing time when they took the opportunity to rest rather along side each other.

However, it also turned out to be a rather good time to approach her Lord, as there was not a whole lot to distract him. So she caught up with him as he returned from the bathroom, and positioned herself so that he had to know that she wanted to speak with him. "My Lord?"

"What's up Kodachi?" he asked.

"Earlier, I was thinking upon certain matters, and came up with an idea that I thought might be appealing."

"Ya did? And what would that be?"

"Well, I was considering what you told me about having to care for your pets..."

"And..?"

"I thought it possibly good to take them to a spa, so that they might get massages, beauty treatments, and health care."

"Oh. That sounds pretty good."

"It does?"

"Yup," he replied, and seemed to take a moment to think. "Just lemme see when they can get together, and we'll see 'bout gettin' the three of ya goin' ta the spa, okay?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"Good. And ya keep up the good work. This was really nice of ya."

"Thank you, My Lord!"

He gave her a congratulatory smirk, and walked away, but she didn't take it as a dismissal. Instead, she was fairly glowing under the praise and the knowledge that she was succeeding to the point where her Lord didn't have to think in order to be able to consider how he felt about what she'd been thinking. Not that she had any illusions that she was becoming some major force, but she did have the feeling that she was heading in the right track.

Shampoo had just enough time to duck out of sight of the customers before she did what had suddenly come upon her. "Achoo!"

"Are you coming down with a cold child?" Cologne asked.

"Not think so. It just start happening out of blue."

"Hmm. That's odd."

"Yes. Have very strange feeling about it..."

What with the time displayed on the clocks, Ranma knew that he should be going to bed. After all, he had school the next day, and he'd been going through a lot during the day. However, those same events that tired him out also resulted in him becoming rather... excited in other areas. After all, he'd been shopping for clothes with Akane, seen her little fashion show, been cuddled by a pair of really attractive girls, and had been seeing little peeks of feminine flesh all evening.

He was certain that he could get to sleep though... eventually.

Yet, as he came up the stairs on his way to go to the room that he shared with his father, getting to sleep was not so important. One of the girls was up there, and as they gazed at each other, it became clear that he was not going to be sleeping in his own bed. Instead, the look she gave him pulled him into heading over to her, knowing full well what might happen.

It was just that he didn't mind at all, and simply accepted the fact that he was likely to spend the night

"Oh, did you want something?" Akane asked as she watched Ranma come over to where she was standing.

He shrugged slightly. "What? Can't a guy just wanna walk close ta ya?"

"Sure, but then I have to wonder why they'd do it."

"Ya worried or somethin'?"

"Now why should I worry about anything?" she said with a sniff, "It's my house, after all."

"Yeah, but there are all sorts of perverts around. Ya never know what they might do."

"The only pervert around here is you."

"Oh?"

"But then since I like you, I figure that I'll have to handle it."

"And just how do ya plan on doin' that?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lots of ways. Besides, you're easy to handle."

"How d'ya figure that?"

"Take a look around you, and you'll see."

"And what if I don't just wanna look?"

"Then I'm sure that someone'll accommodate you," Akane told him as she idly walked to her room, "Maybe Shampoo or Kodachi."

"They went home remember?"

"Well then, there's always Nabiki..."

He grabbed her by her shoulder as she opened her door and turned her around to face him. "And what if I want ta do somethin' with ya?"

"Just try it."

"I think I will."

"Go ahead and just see what happens, jerk."

Instead of speaking, he cupped her face with his hands and gave her a hard kiss on the lips that turned hot and heavy rather quickly. Their entire bodies were focused on that one point, and they arched themselves along the line where their mouths were tangling.

Pulling back to breath in short pants, she looked at him with eyes that were glittering with passion. "You damned jerk..."

"You're too tough, ain't ya?" "I'll show you how tough I am."

He smirked even as she started a new kiss, but soon all banter and humor was gone in a wave of arousal that had the both of them intent on each other. Akane barely had the sense of mind to pull him into her room, and he shoved the door closed behind them. They grabbed at each other's bodies, pulling off clothing as they groped and stroked the flesh under their hands.

Soon they were both nude, and in the midst of grappling in ways that only supple young bodies could. Her hands reached down, and squeezed his backside, surprising him, but he didn't seem to mind. Rather than complain, he bent her backwards and spread her legs with one of his knees, which he then used to rub up against her most intimate space. She gasped at that act, but as he began to kiss and nibble on her flesh as if he wished to devour it.

In response, she pushed him away just enough so that she could turn the tables on him. She held him against the wall and made certain that he was well trapped there. But she didn't mean to harm him at all, as she crushed her pert bosom to his belly as she licked and nibbled at his chest, going to the length of swirling her tounge around his nipples. Combined with the way that she was rubbing herself against his hardened rod, it was a lot to take in. Both actions drew a hiss of pleasure from him, and she flashed a victorious grin.

But that was short lived as he shoved her back so that she lay on her bed. He climbed up onto it and over her, grabbing her breasts so that he could play with the firm mounds. As he tweaked each nipple, she arched so that she could push more of herself into his hands, and he obliged her quiet nicely. His fingers manipulated her cleavage to the pleasure of them both, before they dived between her legs to bring the games to her wet folds. Not that she seemed to mind, what with the way that her thighs squeezed around his hand.

However, even the delightfully insistent way that he was enjoying what he was doing wasn't enough for her, and her growl of need was enough for him to realize what he had to do. Kneeling between her legs, he lined himself up with her slick entrance and thrust into her. Both of them groaned with pleasure when he did so, and she reached up to hold onto his sweat slicked back as he began to pump into her. The bed creaked beneath them as they bounced against each other, finding a rhythm that was primal and theirs.

Guttural cries had become her vocabulary once their encounter had really started, but when her release came, her cry was incoherent. His was much the same, though he seemed to be pouring everything he had into her. Once the crest happened, they didn't separate though. He laid down, still within her, and gathered her up in his arms. She cuddled into his chest, and they stayed in the tangle of sheets and limbs, allowing themselves to fall asleep together.

And peace settled upon the room,

Despite feeling an ache throughout her entire body, Akane couldn't help but smile as she came awake. It was an odd feeling, but one that she couldn't help but like. She felt like stretching like a happy cat, and knew that she didn't really have much of a comparison for the feeling.

The realization that the warmth of the bed was in part due to someone sleeping along side her jolted her out of the pleasant haze though. Opening her eyes, she saw Ranma's face near hers, and knew that it was his chest that her fingers were rubbing against. But after a moment of annoyance and anger, she remembered how he'd gotten there and blushed heavily. And she came to the rather surprising conclusion that she wouldn't mind if he laid there with her for as long as he'd like even with the... 'position' that they were in.

However, the sound of her alarm made her realize that there were other considerations at the moment, and she reluctantly pulled herself away from him.

That had the effect of waking him slightly though, and he frowned sleepily at her. "Wha..?"

"Go back to sleep," she told him, "I've got to get up."

"Huh? It's still dark out."

"I've got to train, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..," he muttered, and buried his face into her shoulder, "But I don't wanna get up yet..."

"So don't."

"Eh?"

"Stay here and sleep until it's time to get ready for school."

"Ya don't mind."

"Hmmm... no. But if you leave my room a mess, I'm going to kill you, understand?"

"Got ya."

"Good," she pronounced, and carefully, and slightly unwillingly, extricated herself from his embrace so that she could stand up. With a sigh, she went over and collected her clothing so that she could put it in the wash. Then she went to choose her clothing for the training session before she turned to see the pigtailed boy staring at her. "What is it now?!"

"Just admirin' the view. Ya move... nice. Real nice."

"Why you..."

"Are ya mad 'cause I looked? I only meant it as a compliment..."

"I... don't mind? Well, just give me some time, okay idiot? I'm not used to it."

"I definitely could get used ta it."

That made her color down to her breasts, but she held her back straight and let him look his fill as she prepared for her training session. She didn't know if it was pride, or happiness that he found her attractive that made her do it. No matter the reason, she was finding that she was enjoying the attention.

Needless to say, Ranma was enjoying it as well.

Nodoka prepared herself for her morning rituals and went over her list of things to do. Despite having work, and a great many things to do at home, she also had to set up things for her trip. She didn't want to leave her house unattended completely over the time she was gone, even if it was only for a few days. That would be irresponsible, and she knew that she needed to make sure that those things would be okay, even if it was just for her peace of mind.

Thankfully, she had good friends and neighbors. She could easily find someone to pick up her mail, another to get her newspapers, and yet another to make sure to check up on the house. That wouldn't be the problem. What she would have to take time with would be actually asking them. It would be terribly impolite to simply drop the tasks onto them, especially as she'd been friendly with some of those people since before her son was born.

But once all that was done, and she got all the little things handled, she could get on to the more important thing. Somewhere out of her reach was her son, and she fully intended on finding him. He was her baby, and she was sure that as soon as she found him, he would be clearly manly. However, she'd have to locate him first, and even if things had been rather frustrating as of yet, she wasn't about to give up. She was a mother, and he was her only child. There was nothing that would prevent her from getting to him.

And once she did, she'd be able to see how wonderful a young man he really was.

"So..?" Shampoo murmured as she leaned in towards her training partner as they cooled down after their session.

Akane raised a brow at the other girl. "'So'... what?"

"You is looking too TOO happy this morning. Something happen, and Shampoo no know what it is. Have idea though..."

"You do..?"

"Yes, and have do with Master..," the other girl replied.

"Umm... yeah. We did go shopping, and that was nice. Dinner was nice though, and nobody really paid much attention to the fact that Dad and Mister Saotome weren't there. It made for a quiet time in going to bed..."

"Forgot stupid panda not there in room. Must be odd for Master to sleep alone..."

"He didn't sleep alone..," the Japanese girl hedged.

"Oh? He spend time with sister?"

"No. With me."

"Hm. Before would have been very angry, but now... Shampoo want know. It as good as sound?"

"Uhh... Better..?"

The lavender haired girl sighed. "Knew should have stayed. Oh well..."

"You know, this is a really weird conversation to have."

"That so. But we do with what have. It just happen that he be able to bed this many girls. About only rival left who not share his bed is Spatula Girl. Of course, no know how she react if see how we be with him now."

"She'd probably whack all of us around with her spatula..."

"Is so... But what can do about it?"

"Tell her ourselves? For all we know, she could like him enough to want to jump his bones too," Akane replied with a snort, and both girls giggled at the concept.

"If she be that way, Shampoo greet her with open arms."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of her being like that?"

For what seemed like the fourth time, Ukyo sneezed, and wondered what had brought it on. She hadn't felt ill in a long time, and she didn't think that she'd caught something. But one could never know, especially when working with people all day long. Her only hope was that it wasn't something too bad.

Then she sighed as she considered what a serious illness could cost her. If she felt bad enough, she wouldn't be able to work, go to school, or see her Ranchan. Any one of the three would be bad enough, but together they were not something that she wanted to happen. Reassurance came in the fact that if she'd caught it early enough, then she could deal with it quickly, and never have to worry.

So, she added a stop to the pharmacy as one of her errands to do that day as she headed back out to finish preparing for the early commuters.

Breakfast was something that Ranma enjoyed a whole lot. It was the first meal of the day, and he'd always liked the fact that Kasumi put out a nicely sized spread. That meant that he could eat things other than camp rice, and in proportions that he liked. Of course, he'd still had to deal with his father, but this was pretty nice, considering what he'd had to deal with previously.

Yet, things had gotten even more... interesting. Despite the fact that Nabiki was in her school uniform, as class was soon to start, he could reach over and grope her if he liked. That was funny, given the fact that Akane was sitting nearby, but then, he'd considered giving her a little... feeling, and without a worry about being bashed for it. And Kasumi was dressed in an outfit that was both tasteful and attractive.

For a guy his age, it was wonderful, but he realized that there were other, more comforting things at the moment. One of them was the quiet companionship that they had. There was a trio of girls there, all of whom he cared deeply about, and there was no strife between them. It was simply... a shared happiness. That was something that he could appreciate, especially since there was the absence of his father and Mister Tendo to make it sweeter.

Nabiki looked at her watch and sighed. "Looks like it's time to go."

"At least we'll get there before the bell rings," Akane put in.

"Hey, I for one don't want to be late on the real first day with new teacher," Ranma told them.

"You don't?"

"Nope. What? Ya surprised?"

"Happy. I'm glad that you are taking this seriously."

"After Saturday, I figure that I don't got a reason not ta."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," the youngest Tendo told her.

His pet gave a lopsided grin. "I'm sure that you two are enjoying this, but we do have to go."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Don't worry," Kasumi told them. "I'll handle the dishes."

"You will?"

"Of course. You just get to class."

"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma commented as he leaned over and kissed her thoroughly before standing up. "'Bye!"

The eldest of the sister blushed heavily as she put her fingers to her mouth. "See you when you get home..."

"Ya can bet on it."

Both of the younger sisters gave the eldest a long and appreciative look as they smiled

by St Fan

Fūrinkan High School. After the morning classes came the lunch break. Numerous female students were gathered under the shade of a tree, picking from their bento while chatting. Nothing unusual about that, the girls from this specific group were known to hang around together a lot.

What made it special today, however, was the fact it constituted an informal meeting of the "Hikaru Gosunkugi Makeover" group. Yuka and Sayuri, two of the "founders" of this special project, were leading the discussion.

"I'd say Hikaru-kun already made lots of progress..." Yuka advanced.

Akiko, the captain of the rhythmic gymnastic team, nodded. "That's for sure. He'll never be athlete material, but he's getting a lot healthier. A little longer and maybe he'll actually get some muscle tone."

"He sure looks better since the fashion club has done their makeover. It's nice to see him losing that creepy 'zombie look'." Hiroko added.

"And more importantly, he's starting to act less shyly around girls. I think that's the greatest achievement." Sayuri concluded. The other girls agreed to that with much nodding and mmhing.

"He has yet a long way to go before completely overcoming his nervousness." Asami rationalized.

"Oh, don't be so negative, Asami-chan." Sayuri countered.

"I was being positive! I just said there was still room for progress."

"She's right, I agree." Yuka piped in. "That's why I think it may be time for the second phase of our project."

This caught the interest of the others. All gazes turned to the longhaired girl, and everybody momentarily stopped munching. Satisfied to be the center of attention, Yuka smirked and stood up. She took a dramatic pause, a finger pointing toward the sky, and declaimed:

"Yes! Since we started carving the raw diamond that was Gosunkugi Hikaru, and now that he's on the right path to becoming a descent guy, we may just as well complete the job! And I know just the right thing for him to finish overcoming his shyness: ..."

As Yuka trailed off, the schoolgirls leaned forwards, eager to hear the last part.

"Finding him a girlfriend!"

A few of the girls facefaulted at that, and many blushed.

"Any volunteer?" Yuka asked with a smirk.

The blushes intensified. There was lots of embarrassed coughing and uncomfortable glances.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"I'm not that desperate for a boyfriend."

"Neither do I."

"I'm taken."

"Me too."

"Really? Who is it?"

"None of your business."

Yuka sat back, grinning. She was about to tell them to cool down and that she was joking, but Akiko talked faster: "And why wouldn't it be one of you two? It was your idea from the start."

"*spluuurt...* *cough!* *cough!*"

After her spit-take, Sayuri started coughing because of rice going through the wrong pipe. Yuka slapped her friend on the back while glaring at the gymnast. "That's not what I planned when I started this! All I wanted was to help a boy who was nice, but ignored by everybody."

While Sayuri was slowly getting back her breath, Akiko nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see... so it's true you're dating Hiroshi-kun, and Sayuri-chan Daisuke-kun?"

"*gasp* *urk* *COUGH!* COUGH!*"

"NO!" Yuka exploded, slapping Sayuri's back harder to keep her from suffocating. "We're not dating, and you shouldn't listen to stupid rumors!"

"Okay, okay..." Akiko answered, stifling her giggles along with her teammates Hitomi and Ritsu.

"None of you three is interested, of course?" Yuka droned, while Sayuri was regaining her bearings.

"You're late." Hitomi shrugged. "After watching that near-fiasco with the Jingi cursed items and the boyfriend-less ghosts, we sure as Hell weren't going to stay single!" 1

"All right, all right." Yuka conceded. "That wasn't what I had in mind anyway. I just thought that there is enough girls without a boyfriend in this school for us to find one that could be a good match for Hikaru-kun."

"Mmmh... but do you have anybody in view?" Asami pondered.

A girl wearing large glasses spoke. "Well, it is quite apparent that Hikaru-kun got infatuated with Tendō Akane since a long time..."

But Akane's four closest friends all shook their heads as one in response. "No way," began Sayuri, clearing her throat, "*ahem* Akane-chan is Ranma-kun's fiancée, and she can protest all she want but we know just how much she's in love with him. She considers Hikaru-kun a friend, that's all. He has absolutely no chance to ever win her."

"And besides," continued Asami, "pursuing Akane-chan is just recipe for trouble. With all those idiot jocks chasing after her, like Kunō-senpai... poor Hikaru-kun is no match; he'd just get hurt if they ever start to see him as a serious rival."

Yuka nodded. "Yes, the sooner Hikaru-kun will have given up on Akane-chan, the better off he'll be. Another good reason to find him a girlfriend. She will help him get over his crush."

"But who?"

Hence started some serious brainstorming among the conspirators.

"How about Miyo?"

"Tanaka Miyo, the fortune-teller?"

"Yes, she's in the same class..."

"Why her?"

"Well, they both have an interest in the occult..."

"And she's a bit of a misfit too, like him."

"I don't think she ever got any boyfriend."

"Still, what make you think she'd show any interest in him?"

"Nothing certain, but they would make a cute couple."

"Maybe. Who else?"

"Hmm... Tendō Nabiki?"

"Are you joking? Why would Nabiki-senpai even give him the time of the day?"

"Well... they both are into photography..."

"Having just one common interest is not enough to make a couple."

"And Nabiki is solely dating guys who have money."

"You never know..."

"No, seriously..."

"What about Kuonji Ukyō? She was friendly, a few days ago, when Hikaru-kun spotted that peeping tom stalking her."

"Unlikely. She's dead set on Ranma-kun."

"She'll have to give up on him sooner or later."

"Especially if Ranma-kun finally confesses his love to Akane-chan."

"Still, I don't see it happening."

"Lessee, who else isn't dating..."

"There's the senpai always hanging with Nabiki... what's the name of the blonde?"

"Nagata Ryōnami."

"What make you think she'd fit?"

"Well, she's a bit shy, too... so maybe they could get along fine..."

"But Ryōnami-senpai is a bit too... too much of a looker for Hikaru-kun. He'd just freeze up around her.

"Personally, I think she'd rather call Nabiki-senpai 'Mistress'."

"Hu? I thought she called her 'Oyabun'?"

"Yeah, but that's just a joke..."

"Boy, are you clueless. Didn't you get it? Oh, never mind."

"And what about her friend?"

"Arashi Kikuko?"

"Oh, Puh-leeze! I wouldn't wish Kikuko on ANY boy. She'll just drive him crazy with her constant blabbering!"

"We should stick to the same age group, anyway. No need to complicate things with older girls."

"Hu... mmh... mmh... oh, I know! Saiteiki Tayoko!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Why not? She never had any boyfriend..."

"That's because she would NEVER let a boy touch her."

"Why th...? Ah... you mean... she's one of those girls...?"

"That's pretty much a given."

"You sure? That's not just some bad-mouthing?"

"I seriously doubt it. Nabiki isn't even taking bet on it any more."

"Minna-san! We're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel, here. So, who do you think is the best candidate?"

"Mmh... Tanaka-san?"

"Yup, Miyo too."

"Miyo-chan."

"I agree, Miyo is a good choice."

"I say she needs it just as much as Hikaru-kun."

"I think we got an understanding there..."

"aaaAAAA-CHOOOO!"

Miyo suddenly scattered her tarot cards with a thunderous sneeze. Sniffing, she blinked repeatedly, mildly panicked. Now that was beyond "most ominous"... she hadn't sensed such a feeling of doom since the time she had thought Happōsai was dying.2 Except that now, it was centered around HER and not some wizened martial artist.

by Kender

Eating lunch was something that Hikaru was getting to enjoy. He was always constantly surrounded by girls, and many of them tended to want to feed him. In fact, even if he didn't bring his own lunch, he could have eaten well just with what they'd brought for him. And with the fact that his uniform was not only better fitting, but unwrinkled. Feeling better than he had in a long while, he knew that he had much less to worry about.

However, he couldn't help but have a chill running down his spine.

What had caused it wasn't quite clear though. After all, the weather had been good enough for the students to wear swimsuits recently, and he was being treated rather well. So he relaxed and sat back, knowing that there was plenty to worry about without inviting more problems.

It just meant that he had to stop wondering just what the next thing that the girls would do with him. They'd already cleaned up his appearance, got him into physical training, and were feeding him well. Perhaps they were going to go on to something else, as he could see them pushing him into getting a job or something... But he was sure that whatever it was, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Genma and Soun were a pair of men who'd prided themselves on their toughness. They'd grown up to be able to head out on their dreams of becoming martial artists. Not many could survive the sort of training that they had done under their dread Master. Those years of pain and suffering had ended with the burial of the old pervert in a cave, but it was followed by eventually raising a family as a single parent for one, and another training journey for the other.

So, the fact that they were laying in hospital beds should have been nothing to strong martial artists who were to fear nothing and control their pain.

"Time to change your bandages," said a nurse whose figure was barrel shaped and had a voice that rasped with the sound of thousands of smoked cigarettes as she pushed a cart piled high with bandages and wicked looking medical equipment in to the room.

The two fathers proceeded to whine and whimper like a pair of terrified puppies.

Though she was supposed to be marking papers, Hinako sat back and crossed her long legs as she turned her attention to something rather ordinary. Sitting on her desk was an apple, which would have been pretty normal, save for one little fact.

It had been given to her from one Ranma Saotome. That in and of itself was odd, as what their encounter and his record said, he wasn't big on such acts. However, he'd simply entered and had once she'd introduced herself, he'd come up and plopped the fruit in front of her. Of course, the gesture was appreciated, though it was unexpected, especially since she'd been in child form at the time. He'd been slightly condescending, but he'd been... nice about it.

There was definitely something with him that she'd be able to work with. Even with his record of being a troublemaker, he did seem to be a good sort. He just needed some polishing up, and she'd be just the person to do it. This was the sort of chance that she liked, as he was proving to be better than boys like she'd had to zap only a little while earlier.

And it didn't hurt that he was attractive. That might mean that he would be something that they'd show as the problem child with the heart of gold in a movie, but she just wanted to concentrate on the boy himself. If there was a possibility, she wanted to be the one to help him become the man he might have the chance to be.

She just had to figure out how to do that

As he walked the halls of education that made up Furinkan High School, Tatewaki Kuno felt like a man in his element. Here he could allow his fellow students to gaze upon him in wonder. Each of the boys had to be wishing to be him, and the girls had to all wonder what it would be like to date him. Even the teachers respected his position, and knew how they were to treat one of his station.

Yet there were still things out of his reach. The pair of innocent and vibrant young maidens who'd captured his heart were still unable to fully show the adoration that they had for him. That sort of situation was intolerable, and now that the exotic Chinese damsel and Akane's two friends had peaked his interest, he had to act now more than ever. He wasn't quite sure if it was loyalty to their friend, or anger over his previous dismissal of them, but he knew that the two who were so close to the fair Tendo damsel had to be taken into account somehow.

But first he had to be sure that his first two loves were safe. During the party, he'd been blocked from seeing Akane, but he was sure that on this day he'd see her. He had to, if only to make certain that she was safe. The same went for the pigtailed goddess, as her mysterious ability to vanish and appear seemed to be almost... magical.

Spotting a boy that he knew was in the class that one of his loves attended, he approached the lad and asked, "Where is the lovely Akane Tendo presently?"

The boy, no doubt shocked that such a personage would take the time to speak with him, stared for a few moments before jerking a thumb towards a nearby door. "She should be in there."

"I thank you for your cooperation."

"Uhh... okay..."

"Now, you must excuse me," Kuno pronounced as he strode over to the door and opened it wide. He did not care which room that was, and had only taken the time to make certain that this was the one he was directed to. Stepping inside, he held his head up high, and made to walk into the room. "Akane Tendo! I have to come to allow you to date me!"

The girls in the room, including Akane, went silent as they froze in their various forms of undress. Each of them stared at the boy who'd dared to approach them as they were, and despite the few nervous grins, none of them looked happy to see him there.

"Is this not the girl's locker room?"

His words catalyzed the girls' response, as he suddenly found himself being assaulted by screams of indignation and thrown items from brushes and hair-ties, to bags and exercise equipment.

Nobly deciding that it would be best to retreat, he found himself stumbling under the assault. The blind moves backwards he made only allowed him a little respite, as he bumped and banged into things as he went.

Soon after they finished whipping him with wet towels and kicked him silly, he was literally tossed out of the room, much to the satisfaction of the girls.

"What have I done to them?" he whispered and fell unconscious.

It wasn't hard for Nodoka to pack. She'd learned to do without a lot of stuff, and she tended to travel light. Not only did it allow her to ease up on her preparations, but she could move quickly enough to hope that she could catch her husband and son before they moved on to their next stop.

Of course, she'd never managed the latter as of yet. After all, every time she went to visit the Tendos, she had always gotten there after the two of them had gone on some training journey. It was disappointing, but she was sure that one day, she actually make it. Until then, she'd have to keep trying, and hope that her son turned out as she so hoped he would.

Still, she had others to think about. The Tendo sisters didn't have a mother in their lives, and Ranko... well she was in desperate need of help. She was such a pretty child, and yet she was so rough around the edges. One would almost think that she was raised by a neanderthal or something like that. But she was a sweet young thing, and the Saotome Matriarch was sure that she could get the girl to be a glowing example of her gender.

So, either way, she'd get to at least play at what she so wanted to truly be. It wouldn't be always the best, but she had her hope to keep her going. Having been alone for ten years, that's just what she needed.

To say that Akane was mad was to make an understatement. She'd been changing for her gym class when that idiot Kuno had just walked into the locker room. It wasn't like the door was unmarked or anything, so even an idiot like him should have been able to understand it. However, he seemed to be incapable of managing even a simple thing like that.

And he'd ruined her reminiscing about her situation with Ranma. As she'd been remembering how it felt to be touched by him, it was not the best time to be assaulted by the ego that was Kuno. Being forced from her memories of such a pleasure filled time to seeing a boy who was obviously more perverted than she'd ever thought Ranma was had her not enjoying herself in the slightest.

But she'd managed to handle that, and now she was changed and heading into work. Having to be nice to the customers wouldn't be easy, but she was sure that she could work it out. She'd just have to use her control to direct it only at the single idiot whose fault it was.

Bringing her breathing under control, she opened the door to the restaurant, and prepared to announce herself... when she bumped into Shampoo.

Both girls' eyes went wide as they wound up mouth to mouth and breast to breast to each other in an unintentional kiss. Their bodies rubbed up against each other and with their mouths open, it was more intimate than most accidents such as these would be.

It only lasted as long as it took for them to get over their shock, since once reality hit them, they jumped backwards and looked nervously at each other.

"Interesting way for 'hello'," Shampoo murmured.

Akane blushed heavily. "I... It was an accident. I was coming in, and you were coming out... and we..."

"Have accident?"

"Yes, that's it... So... Don't you have someplace to go?"

"Eh... Yes," the Amazon confirmed, "Master called. Want to talk to Shampoo face to face."

"Ah... and I'm here to work."

"Is so. See you later?"

"See you."

The lavender haired girl nodded and moved away, with Akane watching her go. She tried to shake off the memory of what they'd accidentally done, but couldn't. Something about it made her stick to it to the point where she put a finger to her mouth to feel it.

Then, trying to bring herself under control, she headed inside

Cleaning a house was not the easiest thing to do, but Kasumi had found all the little tricks that would allow for it to be done well and quickly. Habit helped as well, as she could do many things, like folding clothing, without actually having to think about it. With the fact that she rarely let any time between cleanings go long enough to let dirt accumulate naturally, it wasn't that hard to handle any messes that might come her way.

And now that she had Kodachi's help, it was a bit easier, since that put another set of hands to the work. The rich girl might not be used to doing housework, and had a rather... stereotypical idea of what went into keeping a house, but at least she was willing to learn. It did take some explaining for her to get across the concepts, but once she did, she could leave the girl to do a task and not have to worry.

Even though she wasn't one to complain, she was glad for the help, and was pleased with both the gymnast and Ranma for giving it to her. Kodachi was growing in ability, and was a diligent, helpful, and... friendly girl. All the awkwardness that they'd once had was slipping into easy familiarity, and now things were much nicer than they had once been.

That was on her mind as she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked to where Kodachi had been helping her wash the floors. Both of them had tackled the task of trying to get the floors to a high shine, and in the nice weather, it was easier, but the work was still hard. She could feel where her clothing stuck to her body in places, and and saw the younger girl in a similar condition.

"This was rather good at the moment," Kasumi murmured as she stood up, trying not to aggravate aching muscles. "But once we have put away the cleaning supplies, I'd think it best if we move onto something else."

Kodachi's brows rose. "What would that be?"

"A bath. After so much work, that would be really nice, wouldn't it?"

"Oh? Will you go first?"

"Not really. I don't mind sharing."

"Of course. It would be a pleasure to bathe after this effort."

"And we can wash each other's backs."

"That... would be a pleasure," Kodachi agreed.

There was perhaps nothing more feared by the two fathers than their Master. He'd taken them on what they'd originally believed to be a journey of training and discovery in the Art. What it had turned out to be was a very long stretch of time where they were routinely put through harsh struggles, constantly harrassed, and were forced to steal anything from food to women's panties. He could easily defeat the two of them, and had proven to be a major nuisance to their children. The depth of his lore knowledge was enough to cause major difficulty, and he had no compunction about getting other people into trouble.

And he was currently sitting along in a closet, hugging his knees to his chest as he mumbled, "Ugly go away... ugly go away... ugly go away..."

It was a rather big fall for someone who'd been so troublesome over his lifetime.

Leaping over the wall of the Tendo property, Shampoo tried not to think about what had accidentally happened with Akane. It wasn't that it was bad, nor could it quite match what she'd felt with Ranma, but... That was something that she had to push out of her mind. Though she wasn't quite sure that it would be ignored forever, since it did open up some interesting possibilities.

Leaving any such thoughts until later, she turned her attention to where her Master was sitting with Nabiki laying nude next to him, save for her collar once again. He was obviously waiting for her, and as soon as he saw her, he raised a hand and waved his hello to her.

"Hi Master!" she chirped, "You call for Shampoo?"

"Yup. Somethin's come up, and it concerns Nabiki and ya," he said as the Japanese girl perked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh? Is nothing bad?"

"It's perfectly fine. Good, even."

Nabiki rolled over so that her face looked up from his lap. "Do tell."

"Well, it's real simple. Last night, Kodachi was talkin' ta me, and she suggested that she take the two of ya on a trip."

"What sort of trip?"

"A spa trip. Ya get massaged, pampered and all that. Ya two'll take a nice time gettin' yourselves all sorts of nice treatments. Not that ya two ain't good lookin' already, but I figured that it'd be somethin' that the two of ya might enjoy. So what do you think?"

"Shampoo think Master too too nice to pets!" declared as she leapt over to give him a big hug, pressing her impressive bosom to his body.

"I agree," said the Tendo girl as she ran a finger along his arm, "We'll have to find a way to thank you..."

"Ya will..?" he choked out.

"Definitely."

"That... sounds interestin'. Just remember ta thank Kodachi too."

"Oh?"

"She did come up with the idea."

"Hmmm... I suppose that we'll have to figure something out..," murmured the brunette.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Saturday'd be good..."

"Sounds nice."

"Good. But Sunday I wanna give my attention ta Shampoo."

The Amazon brightened at his words. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it'll be your turn to go shoppin' with me..."

"Shampoo can't wait!"

Blushing heavily, the pigtailed boy tried to figure out how he could deal with two shapely and appreciative girls

Being in this sort of situation was both familiar and odd to Ranma. He was used to being between two girls who'd want his affections, what with the fighting that had gone on around him for so long. But the fact that neither of them seemed to be arguing over the fact that the other wanted him was new. Added into the fact that he could sleep with them all he wanted, it made for a rather... heady mixture.

The fact that he was being so approached was new though, as he couldn't remember a time when two of his bed partners had ever joined together to approach him like this. In fact, he realized that he had a different relationship with these two than with the others. It was not something that he was used to, and it was surprising him how much he was finding that he was liking it.

After all, what boy his age wouldn't like the idea of having two nubile and very willing girls wanting to be bedded by him.

He could see where Nabiki was running her fingers gently over wherever she could reach. The way that she did it was so gentle that it would have normally barely registered, but instead her fingertips left blazing trails of sensation along his flesh. If that was not enough, she used her other hand to stroke her flat belly as she stretched slightly to allow her full bosom to bounce for his viewing pleasure.

On his other side, Shampoo was cuddled along his side so that her cleavage pressed into his flesh. Her slim arms held him in a tight hug, and her cheek was rubbing against his. Even though she was wearing a dress, he could feel the hard tips topping the firm mounds pressing into him. The hand that he was using to balance and hold himself upright was splayed on the floor just between her taut thighs. He knew that if he just moved his arm a little, he'd get his wrist rubbing up against someplace rather intimate to her.

And the damnedest thing was that he knew that if he so chose, he could take them up on their non-vocal offers any time he wanted.

Putting down the phone, Nodoka nodded to herself in satisfaction. She'd set everything up so that her house would be cared for in her absence. That would mean that she wouldn't have to worry about things like the mail or her newspaper during the time that she was gone. Everything would be waiting for her once she came home.

That would hopefully be with her son, if her chances were good. With everything already set up for Thursday's trip, she'd be perfectly able to handle things. If it all went well enough, she'd be able to catch her son when he got home from school, and would be able to be finally reunited with him. Then the waiting would be over, and she'd be able to see what sort of man he would be.

Of course, she knew that there was a chance that her husband and son would be out on a training journey, but she'd have to risk it. If they weren't there, then she'd just have to help out the Tendo girls, especially poor Ranko. The four of them would so need a mother's caring, and she had ten years worth built up.

But for the oddest reason, she couldn't help but feel that her son was being manly, even if she couldn't see him.

Knowing that he had to make a choice was one thing, but Ranma knew that it wouldn't be an easy one. After all, if he picked one over the other, then the one not chosen would feel bad. Not that she'd be having something wrong with her, but he knew that if he chose that way, he'd wind up having to weigh out which he would want.

They were both coming on to him though, but it wasn't like he'd be able to see them joining him together. Then he'd have both of them paying very close attention to him with their bodies, and that would lead to all sorts of things. Or they could even do things together, and wind up doing 'this' and 'that' to each other...

Pushing those images out of his mind, he considered what to do

As she lay there with her body so exposed to Ranma's view, Nabiki felt no urge to cover up. He'd seen every part of her, and he was her Owner, so he had every right to look at her as he'd like. Plus, it was nice to be able to totally abandon herself into the role she'd fantasized about for so long. She couldn't wait for him to take her body into his strong hands and play with it to their mutual satisfaction.

Of course, there was one obstacle to having his undivided attention at the moment. "You know, you can go any time you'd like Shampoo..."

"Why I leave?" Shampoo asked, sparing only a moment for a sour glance at the other girl. She was perfectly happy cuddling up to her Master, who had proven to be better than she'd hoped he'd be. Not only did he not judge her sexual tendencies, but he'd been willing to fulfill them. Now she couldn't wait for the next time when he possessed her curvy body as they both liked so much.

"Because you have to work, don't you?"

"You is training, no?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why you not go do that?" the Amazon murmured as she brushed the inside of her thigh against her owner's hip. "Need lot of practice, no?"

"Master determines that sort of thing."

"Then have homework? Have to keep up, or people wonder..."

"They might have to wonder about you, what with you not doing your deliveries," the Japanese girl replied idly as she idly ran her fingertip someplace rather sensitive on his body.

"They no have do that. But you no hang out with friends no more?"

"More than you. Besides, don't you have a fight or two somewhere?"

The lavender haired girl placed her owner's hand on one of her taut buttocks. "Have better things to do..."

"I do too," Nabiki commented as she put his other hand on one of her breasts.

Both of them got a surprise though as Ranma gave a sigh of annoyance at that moment.

It seemed to be happening a lot lately, but Kuno found himself meditating yet again. He was happy that Akane seemed to be proving her independence by working away from that cretin Saotome, but he worried that she would be under some sort of spell, perhaps even from the Chinese properties. Just the idea that the pure and tidy girl could be jumping to their tune had been distasteful at best, and he'd wanted to rescue her from the drudgery, even if it was only a job. Such hands were not made for mere manual labor.

However, he couldn't conceive of why she would continue to refuse his ardor. Had he not proven himself to be a powerful fighter, and a noble man among men? Was he not the idol of every man that saw him, and the fantasy of every female that he came across? Despite the fact that he'd fought her to give her a chance to date him, and that he'd proclaimed his intentions to allow no doubt as to what he wanted, she still could not give herself to him as she so obviously wished to.

And with the pigtailed girl even less free than Akane, he had much concern to deal with, and thought to work through.

But he did swear that he would soon find the answer, as he was the chosen of the Heavens, and they would provide him with an answer soon enough.

'Dash and weave,' Akane thought to herself as she balanced a tray on one hand, 'Dash and weave...'

That was an easy concept to master mentally, though she'd learned quickly that it wasn't exactly as simple as it sounded. It was one thing to do one thing or the other, but to do both at once was harder. But that was obviously what made it training, as she found herself able to act faster than she'd ever done before.

So she'd managed to get to the table and served the order with only fingertips brushing against her. None of the perverts had managed to pinch her bottom, or do anything else they might have wanted. That was fine by her, as anything that kept the jerks at bay was good in her book.

Though she did wonder where Shampoo was. The other girl was a big help with the work, especially when it was busy. However, she was missing at the moment, and that meant there was more work for the other two teens. Cologne still didn't think that it was time for her to go on deliveries yet, so she was stuck doing waitress duties, which she didn't mind so much, even if she was getting a lot of pressure on her. But she was sure that she would not let anything keep her from handling it.

"Enjoy your meal!" she chirped at the customers, and whipped the nearly-blind idiot who had mistaken her for Shampoo... again, before heading back to get her next order.

Having looked between the two girls, Ranma knew that he'd have no trouble bedding either or both of them. He'd done... 'that' with them before, and they were more than willing to let him have his way with them. In fact, he was feeling the desire to enjoy what he was being offered completely.

Yet, he found himself holding back, as he considered a few problems. After all, he'd never been between two girls and actually been able to act on their offers. If he chose one, he really could make love to her, but he'd likely wind up hurting the other. That made choosing just one difficult. However, he had no idea how the concept of them sharing him would end up. And as he went over the situation he had with his pets, a realization came over him.

"'Cuse me," he muttered, "But ain't I the boss here? The owner?"

"Yes, you are..," Nabiki drawled, concern tinging her words.

Shampoo gave him a wary nod. "That so..."

"Then it's real simple," he said and quickly slipped free so he could go to a standing position.

"What going on?"

"I can't do... 'it' with one of ya without hurtin' the other. And... well I got an idea, but that's not... I'll think 'bout it later. But still, ya two ain't the ones who decide for me. I like bein' able to say what I'll do, and I like it when ya guys get along. Ya both are bein' mean, and tryin' ta make the other leave. That's somethin' I decide, and it means that ya two are bein' bad. I don't know what ta do 'bout it right now, but when I think of it, I'll let ya know."

"So..," the Tendo girl asked, "What will you do now..?"

"I ain't sure, but for the moment, I think that I'll take a walk," he replied and walked away

by MDR

Ranma stormed down the hallway, his muscles taut with anger, but his expression was sad. His eyes were full of conflicting emotions.

He was mightily pissed that after all their professions of obedience, of submissiveness, that they would then start acting like he was a prize to fight over. He had had enough of that in the past, thank you very much. He could have sworn that they had all gotten past that. That things were looking up for once in his life. He should have known that it would not be that simple.

He was also depressed and sad that his two pets did not seem to get along. If only they would get past their jealousies, the two of them would realize that they were actually very similar in nature. They were both strong willed. They both took on the world on their terms. They were both cunning and dangerous in their own ways. And, of course, they were both closet submissive that had always dreamed of being controlled and taken care of as some strong man's pet.

His angry side wanted to punish the girls. To go back in there and use his supposed authority to punish them. His morose side just wanted to find a way for the two pets to get along, to get things back on the track that he had thought they all were on.

He hadn't gone ten feet down the hallway when he stopped, stunned, when both sides of his mind hit on the same solution, arriving at it from different directions. Something Kasumi had said about Kodachi. His sad side wondered if it would work. If it would really bring the two of them together. His angry side replied with a 'who cares?'. If it worked than things would be back the way they were. If it didn't, then they would have been properly punished. A third side, quietly hiding in the back of his mind, spoke up timidly that it would also prove, once and for all, they his pets really meant it when they put their freedom and lives in his hands. That they would do anything he wanted them to. He knew their desires thanks to the Master's Way book, but perhaps he had made a mistake somewhere?

Ranma turned around.

Back in the room, Nabiki and Shampoo were still on the bed. Shampoo was staring at the wall, shoulders slumped. Nabiki was in a similar posture but was staring at the bed sheet she was idly twisting in her hands. Neither of them was stupid, and realized what they had done. They had treated their Master like some object, like they were the ones who made his decisions instead of the other way around. And now both were certain that they had blown their chance at living out their greatest desires with the man they loved. When he suddenly burst back into the room, they looked up with desperate hope.

Ranma strode in with a scowl. Once inside he closed the door and his locking of it was loud in the quiet room. When he turned back, his frown made both girls wince and shrink back a bit, though Nabiki did raise a hand, as if she wanted to reach out to him. He crossed his arms and his face lost his scowl, though his eyes blazed. He gazed at his two pets until they both lowered their eyes, unable to meet his for long. Finally he spoke.

"Shampoo, I want you naked. Now!"

The named girl hastily stripped off her cloths, hope flowing through her chest. If he wanted her naked, that was a good sign, right? Glancing quickly into his hard eyes, she briefly wondered if maybe it wasn't that good of a sign after all. He spoke again.

"Nabiki!" The girl in question jumped at her name. "Who do you belong to?"

Nabiki didn't hesitate, though her high emotions prevented her from speaking in anything other than a rough whisper, "I belong to you Ranma. I want to be…I am your pet." Ranma nodded once and looked at the Amazon on the other side of the bed.

"Shampoo, who do you belong to?"

"Shampoo belong to you Master."

"You gave yourself to me, right? You said that you would do anything, including giving up your heritage if I asked you to, right?"

"That right. Shampoo…Shampoo rather die than be away from Ranma-Owner." Shampoo's voice cracked a bit and tears were in her eyes.

"Nabiki, do you feel that same way?"

Nabiki opened her mouth, but paused, thinking about the question. She had never thought about it that way before. But didn't she feel that same way? Didn't she give everything to him? She had to admit to herself that there was some small part of herself she had kept from him. But if she didn't give him all of herself, than wasn't all this just a game? Something to play until she got bored with it? She didn't want it to be a game, she wanted it to be a lifestyle. She wanted to be his pet. To be praised, and petted, and shown off when she was good, and, she supposed, punished when she was bad. It was all she wanted. Then and there she mentally gave Ranma total ownership over her. "Yes Ranma…Master."

Ranma felt something melt inside of him. His slight fear that everything had been just a passing fad for the girls was laid to rest, and with it some of his anger. He was certain that these two girls would continue to complicate his life, and he knew that he could expect a lot of teasing and awkward situations as a result of the mischievous natures of his pets, but he knew that in the end, when all was said and done, that they belonged to him, that they truly wanted this lifestyle and wanted him to control them. And Ranma was making sure that what they wanted, they got. And all that goes with it.

Eyes no longer blazing in anger, they still held a steely strength, though now a slight smile could barely be seen on his lips.

"Nabiki." She looked up at him again, and gasped at the power of his gaze. For a girl with her desires and tastes, it was a look of command that seemed to roll all of her fantasies into a single gaze. She looked at him expectantly, only to become stunned with his next words. "I want you to go over to Shampoo and give her a nice, deep kiss."

Shampoo 'eeeep!'ed and leaned away from Nabiki, clutching the sheet to her as if it would protect her from what both girls now realized Ranma was going to make them do. Nabiki, for her part, turned white, then red, and then white again. "Ranm…Master, why…why would you want me to do that? I'm, I'm not that kind of girl."

Ranma frowned slightly. "You are exactly what I say you are. You have told me over and over that you belong to me, that you want to follow my orders. Well, I'm giving you an order. Go over to Shampoo and give her a nice kiss. Like the ones you give me. Use your tongue. Taste her."

Nabiki glanced at the purple haired Amazon and slowly stood up and made her way over to where the other girl was sitting. Shampoo stared at her like a deer in the headlights of a car. Finally the middle Tendo daughter stood before the Chinese girl and sat down next to her. Nabiki's hands slowly moved up and around Shampoo's shoulders and pulled the naked girl closer, their eyes never leaving each other's. Soon their noses were touching, and they could feel each other's labored breath on their lips. Suddenly Nabiki leaned forward the last inch and pressed her soft lips against the unresisting Amazon's.

Her mind swirling with confused emotions, Nabiki tried to figure out exactly what she was feeling. The first thing she felt was Shampoo's lips. They were soft, and full. She had to admit that they felt good against her own. She had never been attracted to girls before, at least not in a sexual way. Growing up, she had had silly girl-crushes on friends, and had once or twice played doctor with Akane so that they could explore each other's bodies to satisfy their mutual curiosities (you don't get real good explanations about the changes your body goes through during puberty when your mother is dead and your father is an emotional coward). But this, this was something else. And this…felt good. Not as good as when she was kissing Ranma, but still good. She was also very aware of how close her naked boobs were to Shampoo's. A little more movement, and they would brush against each other. Her knee was lightly touching the younger girl's.

Shampoo closed her eyes as soon as Nabiki's lips closed in on hers. She was rather surprised at herself at her reactions so far. She knew that males liked the idea of two or more girls together. And she knew, in the back of her mind, that someday her Owner might want her to make love to another girl. But now that the moment was on her, she didn't know how to react. Lesbianism, of course, was not uncommon in her village. But for her whole life all of her desires revolved around the taboo subject of belonging to a man. But feeling Nabiki's hot lips on her own made her wonder if she shouldn't have taken some of her friends' offers of one-night-stands back in the Village. She didn't feel the love and desperate desire she always felt towards her Master, but she couldn't deny the potential for fun. Her feelings of interest and amusement from the earlier incident with Akane returned tenfold. This could be great fun indeed.

Ranma's voice intruded on the two girls' musing. "I thought I mentioned tongues." Immediately they opened their mouths, perhaps slightly startled at the other one's willingness to do so, and gently began tasting each other. Unthinkingly the two of them shifted a bit closer, and their arms went loosely about each other. Both shivered when their now erect nipples brushed and caught against each other slightly.

"Nabiki, touch her breasts." Ranma whispered command came from somewhere nearby. Nabiki's hand slowly stroked its way from Shampoo's back around to her front, and gently cupped one of the generous tits the Chinese girl sported. Softly rubbing it, she gradually made her way to the center of the impossibly soft breast, and began to lightly pinch and tease the nipple that was standing like a hard pebble. Shampoo could only groan into her female lover's mouth.

"Shampoo…." Whatever Ranma was going to whisper was lost as, instead of issuing a command, he simply reached out to grab the Amazon's hand and guided it over the Tendo daughter's flesh. First he had her gently run her fingers over Nabiki' s naked sides, and then around to her front where she visited on the slightly older girl the same pleasures that she herself was experiencing. Ranma then slowly guided the unresisting girl's hand down his other pet's stomach, and then quickly had Shampoo cup Nabiki's Womanhood. Feeling the heat and the moistness on her fingers, Shampoo instinctively curled a couple of fingers up and into the other girl, slowly finger-fucking her.

Stars exploded behind Nabiki's eyes. She was obeying her Master. She was pleasing him, doing something she would never have chosen to do herself, and in doing so found a new pleasure. This was her reward for her good behavior. She was a good pet, and her Master loved her! Without being told to, she pulled away from the deep kiss, and lowered her head, trailing her tongue down her lover's chin and neck. Lifting the breast in her hand, she easily was able to reach the nipple with her tongue, and began to flick it with the tip of her tongue, causing Shampoo to issue a broken moan, full of lust. Finally she took the nipple into her mouth and began to suck and lick, driving the Amazon crazy. She could feel Shampoo's fingers invading her cleft, and she was aware of Ranma reaching out and stroking both girls along their backs.

Shampoo threw her head back, pressing her breasts more fully against Nabiki's face and questing tongue. The first of many orgasms raced across her body when she felt her Owner reach out and touch her. He desired her. He wanted her. He loved her. And she knew she was exciting him with the things she was doing. All this pleasure, and she was pleasing her Master at the same time! "Nabiki….sister so good at that. Nabiki good pet, please Owner very much!" Shampoo continued praising the girl, knowing that her words would make the girl that she had earlier competed against happy. They were sisters, in a way. And they were proving that they could work well together to please their Master. Oh! Very well indeed! She flung her head forward, her hair frazzled a bit, and looked into the eyes of the other girl who had stopped her mouth work on the Amazon's tits. Shampoo had stopped her fingers' motions while riding out her orgasm, but suddenly began again, this time much faster. Nabiki's eyes unfocused, and a strangely expectant expression covered her face. Grinning at the signs, Shampoo suddenly pinched the Tendo girl's clit, hard! Nabiki's resulting scream could probably be heard through the house, but anybody could tell that it was a cry of pleasure, of completion, and nobody would come to make sure she was all right.

After Nabiki had stopped shaking, she looked at the slightly panting Amazon, and glanced at their Owner. Ranma was staring at the scene from about a foot away, one hand idly stroking a massive hard on. She turned her attention back to her fellow pet. "Shampoo-chan," it surprised her how easily the appellation came to her, "scoot back some."

Curious, Shampoo did as she was bade and wondered what the devious girl had in mind. She did not question for long as Nabiki's head disappeared quickly from view, and the girl's tongue probed deeply into the wet sex of the lavender haired girl. The Amazon clenched the bed and once again threw her head back, staring at the ceiling, as she felt for the first time another girl's tongue on her most private place. The sensations were nearly overwhelming as the small and nimble tongue probed and licked everywhere, tasting the essence of Shampoo. She tried to sit back up straight, to somehow return the feelings she was experiencing to the other girl, but Nabiki would have none of it. The competitiveness that they had both felt just a short time ago had changed in both of them, and now Nabiki was doing her best to make sure Shampoo enjoyed herself. They had a link now, Ranma. And he had shown them what they should have known from the beginning. There was no reason for them to compete for his affections. They could work together, without worry, without jealousy. Their new bond caused them to want to help each other, and right now Nabiki wanted to help Shampoo to reach the Clouds And The Rain. And a quick nibble on the thrashing girl's clit, similar to the treatment she herself had experienced at the other girl's hands, caused the Amazon to stiffen and cum once again, releasing new fluids onto the tongue of the older girl.

Shampoo took deep breaths and sat up straight again, only to feel Nabiki throw herself onto the Amazon and hug her tight around the waist. Looking up, Shampoo saw that Ranma had moved behind the Tendo girl and was slowly thrusting his large cock steadily into Nabiki's hot and wet pussy, doggie-style. Shampoo happily stroked Nabiki's hair as the girl moaned and cried at each thrust of the pumping Ranma, enjoying how tight Nabiki was hugging her middle. As her Owner thrust faster and harder into Nabiki's Jade Gate, Shampoo looked down fondly to where her hands were petting the girl's head. She noticed that the fingers of one of her hands glistened slightly. Nabiki's juices from Shampoo's finger fucking. Curious, Shampoo brought those fingers up to her nose and sniffed, and finally she extended her pink tongue and licked the fingers clean. She liked the flavor, she decided, and wondered what her Master's reaction would be if he walked into a room one day to find his two pets eating each other out. She would have to talk to Nabiki to set something up. But right now she had to….BREATHE! Gasping, the Amazon looked down to where Nabiki was crushing her with her hug as the Tendo girl hit her peak and came! After ten or so seconds, Nabiki relaxed her crushing embrace and once again simply hugged Shampoo, panting heavily and her head resting just below the sitting up Chinese girl's breasts.

Shampoo looked down Nabiki's naked back to where Ranma had just extracted his member from his pet. Shining wetly, it was still hard as rock, obviously not having cum yet. Ranma was glancing between Shampoo and the resting Nabiki, trying to decide who and what to do next. Shampoo decided that while she wanted to feel her Master release deep into her belly, that she liked the feeling of Nabiki holding onto her in such an intimate way (besides, she knew from past experience that Ranma was good for more than one shot a night, and that she would be possessed by him soon enough). She decided to help Ranma make up his mind. Leaning over a bit, she grabbed Nabiki's ass cheeks and pulled them slightly apart. "Master maybe want to give Nabiki-sister gift he give Shampoo in dojo? Ranma-Owner take total possession of Nabiki-pet now?"

Ranma grinned, and quickly excused himself. Shampoo knew that he was going to get the needed lubricant so as not to harm the dark haired girl currently hugging her. After he left, she continued stroking Nabiki's hair and smiling. The things they were doing were so naughty, and felt so good. She felt a camaraderie with the dark haired girl, a connection. She chuckled, they were sisters in Pet-hood! Nabiki by this time had stopped breathing so hard, and now moved up so that she sat on Shampoo's lap, her legs wrapping around her waist. It was not sexual, it was just a confirmation of the connection they now shared. They held each other tightly.

Well, at least it started that way. Shampoo's mind went back to her idle thoughts she had while Ranma was screwing Nabiki so well. She wanted to see Ranma's expression when he came back and found the two girls making out. She thought she had some time. When she first convinced Ranma to screw her ass, he had only been gone a few seconds before he was back with the lubricant. Since he had not yet returned, that meant that something, or somebody, was stalling him. Perhaps she had time…

She leaned in close, so their heads were side by side and their tits were crushed together. She breathed into the other girl's ear. "Nabiki like what we do?"

Nabiki's whispered reply tickled her ear. "Yes. But it was not…not…"

"It not the same as with Ranma, yes?"

"No, it's not the same. Because we don't feel about each other the way we feel about him."

"Is true. Like Nabiki-sister. Like Nabiki a lot, but love Ranma-Owner."

Nabiki nodded her head, an act similar to nuzzling the Amazon's neck. "You are right. I feel connected to you, and I like you, but I don't love you."

"Yes. It fun with you, but that all. It like playing game with best friend. Feel good, very good, but missing that last step." It was time to start putting her plan into action. She could have simply told Nabiki her plans, but doing it this way was much more fun. Shampoo just hoped they had enough time. "But still, it very fun." She slid her hand between their stomachs and moved it down between Nabiki's thighs. She quickly found the moist cleft she was questing for. She couldn't reach far enough under the girl to invade Nabiki's body, but she could easily reach her clit. She began a slow rubbing, causing Nabiki to sigh and moan into her ear.

"What are you doing, Shampoo?"

"Not know what you talk about, Shampoo do nothing." came the reply.

"Oh no? So you are not doing….this?" And Nabiki moved her hand into a similar position and rubbed the lavender haired girl's lower lips.

"Oh! Naughty Nabiki! Molesting innocent Shampoo. Touch her in place girl's not supposed to touch each other!" Shampoo exclaimed with a grin. She increased her stroking, causing Nabiki to moan and do the same. For the next minute or so they sat there, rubbing each other and issuing soft cries into each other's ear. Feeling an orgasm coming on, Shampoo remembered her plan and slowed down, causing Nabiki to moan in protest. But it wouldn't do for the game to be over before their Owner returned.

"You like that, Nabiki-chan? You like it when girl touch you there?"

"Not just a girl, " Nabiki's strangled response came, "you. Only you or Ranma."

Shampoo smiled, what a perfect setup! "Ohhh, you sure? What about future?"

"What..what do you mean?" Nabiki was finding it hard to concentrate with all the pleasure she was feeling.

"What if Master tell you seduce friend at school? What if he tell you he want you and you friend at same time?"

Nabiki's mind immediately grabbed the thought and produced and image of a couple of her accomplices at Furinkan. Lovely girls, her only friends. But now she saw them in a different light. She saw them as possible bedmates. She panicked slightly. She wasn't interested in girls like that! Surely her Master won't make her do that! And with that thought, she immediately calmed down. She did know that Ranma would never make her seduce her friends. It was not in his nature. But she had to admit, it was an exciting idea. Not the fucking her friends part, but the part about serving Ranma so well as to conquer girls for him. To serve him in such a kinky way. She almost wished he would give that order. Almost wished, but not quite. But it was an exciting idea. And she realized what Shampoo was doing. She was trying to excite her, drive her wild. Well, two could play at that game. "What about you? What if he orders you to send for one of the girls from your Village? What would you do?"

Now it was Shampoo's turn to imagine Ranma doing such a thing. Being ordered to summon one of her friends to Nerima for the sole purpose of seducing her. Having sex with the girl while Ranma watched from a hidden space. The idea was both exciting and scary. "he, he tell you blackmail friend into sex-play with you."

"He wants you to betray your friend and help him dom…uh!…dominate her!"

"Oh! He want you hold girls hair while he fuck your friend's face!"

"He makes you challenge Pink and Link! And when they get here, you both jump them!"

The fantasies and images flowing through their minds, they both were getting close to completion. Shampoo once again realized this, and took steps reluctantly. She pulled back suddenly and pushed Nabiki down onto her back on the bed, grabbing the girl's boobs and shoving. She then smirked down at the prone young woman and spoke, "It fun idea, but Shampoo no think she like do that stuff in real life. No think Ranma like that anyways." She shuffled forward a bit, between Nabiki's bent knees. "But maybe he want Nabiki do something closer to home. Maybe with somebody he know?" She was enjoying keeping her friend off balance, making the girl dizzy with horniness.

Nabiki looked up at the sexy Amazon as the other girl moved closer. The repeated stalling of her orgasm was frustrating her! "What do you mean?"

Shampoo grabbed Nabiki's knees and pulled upwards, and then pushed forwards. This bent the Tendo daughter in half, with her knees up near her shoulders, and her boobs pressed against the top of her legs. It also left the older girl's Flower in full view, its slick wetness a testament to her condition. Hands still holding Nabiki's knees in place, Shampoo lay down on her stomach, her face very close to the other girl's pussy. She looked at it in appreciation. She was going to drive Nabiki crazy! This was fun! She reached out with her tongue and gave the lips in front of her a nice slow lick, causing Nabiki to shiver and whimper. "What Shampoo mean? Shampoo mean Kasumi." She gave another lick.

Nabiki closed her eyes in pleasure, but asked in a confused voice. "Ka..Kasumi? What about her? Oh yes! That feels good!"

"Why Nabiki, what if Ranma want fuck Kasumi and you at same time? What if he want see you two together?"

Now Nabiki had no sexual feelings towards either of her sisters. Never had. And she knew that Ranma would never make her and her sister perform such an incestuous act. But she was so horny that she grabbed onto any thought that might excite her and bring her off. "Kasumi?"

"That right. Maybe he hold her arms above head while you eat her out? You like that idea? Eating own sister? Hear her cries?"

The image of a naked Kasumi, laying on a bed, Ranma at the head of the bed holding her arms so she could not get away flashed through her mind. Her legs would be spread, and Nabiki would slowly lower her face down between those legs, obeying her Owner's every command. Shampoo suddenly stuck her tongue all the way inside, and began to loudly slurp and lick. Carefully she moved one hand away from holding Nabiki's knee, and pressed a finger deep inside the girl's Heavenly Gate. A few pumps alongside her tongue, and she then removed the wetly coated digit. She took that finger and pressed lightly against the exposed asshole, slowly inserting the invading digit deep into the squealing girl's hot ass. She began into alternate, pistoning her tongue into Nabiki's cunt, and then her finger into the girl's butt.

It was too much! Nabiki cried out as a huge orgasm, postponed several times, shot through her body with a vengeance. "Oh yes! Oh shit! I'm fucking cumming!" Her whole body went rigid, and Shampoo sped up her movements to try and prolong the cumming girl's experience.

After Nabiki calmed down, Shampoo let the girl lower leg legs, and stretched out beside her sweating body. Nabiki was still breathing hard as Shampoo lay there, idly stroking her friend's body and smiling. Eventually Nabiki propped herself up with one arm and turned towards the Amazon turned Pet. "Wow! That was nice!" she sighed, "but Shampoo-chan…"

"Shampoo know, those only fantasy. Shampoo no really want those things happen in real life either. Just thought if Shampoo keep Nabiki thinking about pervert stuff, she drive Nabiki wild." She reached out and gently cupped Nabiki's breast. "It work too."

Nabiki smiled, "Yeah, those thoughts about my friends at school. Serving Ranma as a girl-getter. Exciting, but not really for me." She paused, "But that stuff about Kasumi…"

Shampoo nodded, "It just really naught thought. You know Ranma-Owner not make Nabiki do that to own sister." Nabiki wondered at the slight emphasis Shampoo had made on the word 'make', but shrugged it off.

"So exactly why did you want to drive me wild Shampoo-chan?"

Shampoo sighed and spoke in a slightly disappointed voice. "Thought Ranma come in in middle of it, get excited. Also it fun to make Nabiki-sister feel good."

Nabiki thought about it, then acquired a sexy smile, her eyes half closed. "Well, he is not back yet, wherever he went. I was kinda out of it when he left. But he should probably be back soon. Lets see if we can't get your plan to work after all." And she reached for the widely smiling girl that shared the title Pet with her.

Ranma came back into the room holding the small tube of lubricant, frowning at the delay. After closing the door and turning towards the bed, he froze as he took in the sight before him. His two pets, and exotic Shampoo and the sexy Nabiki, were currently engaged in what is typically known as a 69. Moans were intermingled with slurps, and fingers were pumping quickly. As one, both girls stopped and looked over at their Master. "Oh Ranma, so glad you could join us." "Yes, Pet-girls get lonely so have to start without. But you join in now?" Then they turned their heads back and continued with their feasting.

Ranma smiled. Who knew that watching two girls screw each other could be so exciting! He wondered if anybody else knew about how exciting it was! Remembering what was in his hand, he grinned and moved behind Nabiki, winking at Shampoo who was on her back under the dark haired girl and looking up at him. He unscrewed the cap of the tube and squeezed a dollop of the slick gel onto his fingers. He looked down again, and Shampoo, tongue will licking quickly the length of Nabiki's pussy, held a finger out toward him. Reaching down he squeezed another blob of the substance onto the outstretched finger. Shampoo winked at him and began to rub Nabiki's asshole, coating it well. Then she pressed in, wanting to make sure the unsuspecting girl would not get hurt.

Of course, Nabiki noticed. "And just what do you two think you are doing?"

Shampoo stopped her mouth-play and spoke, "Nabiki no worry. You love this. Shampoo love this very much. It feel too too good, Ranma fuck butthole."

Nabiki became pretty nervous. She had wondered about this, but always thought it would be too painful. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm a lot smaller there, and he is so big…"

"Shampoo already have Ranma do her there. Shampoo want Ranma do here there again and forever. Shampoo finger feel good?"

The Tendo daughter had to admit, Shampoo's finger did feel good back there. Very good. She knelt there for a short while longer, letting Shampoo finger her ass, enjoying the sensation of the invasion coupled with Shampoo's tongue, which had gone back to work between her lower lips. Finally she looked back over her shoulder at the Owner, who was standing nearby patiently. "Well Ranma? Are you going to fuck my ass or not?" Ranma smiled and moved forward again. "Does that idea excite you Master? Taking your Pets last virginity?" She then lowered her head until it rested on Shampoo's crotch, waiting to the penetration.

Ranma and Shampoo made sure the smaller girl was well lubed before the Amazon guided Ranma cock to the small starfish of Nabiki anus. He began to push.

Nabiki was no longer certain about this. He was so big! And it did feel uncomfortable. It even hurt a bit! This was NOT like Shampoo finger!

Ranma frowned. This was harder than before. He pushed a little hard and barely got the head of his dick in Nabiki's ass. And when he did, she cried out, not in pleasure, but in pain! He began to pull out, but was stopped. "Don't you dare! You are going to fuck my ass, no matter what!"

He became concerned, "But Nabiki-chan, it's hurting you!"

"You are going to take me this way! I want to give this to you! Don't pay attention to me, just do it!" Nabiki clenched her teeth.

Ranma glanced at Shampoo, concern in both their eyes. The Amazon began tentatively licking the clit above her, and Ranma reluctantly began pushing again. It took a while, and Nabiki was not have a easy time of it. After about ten minutes, Ranma was fully seated in Nabiki's hot rectum. Nabiki, for her part, was sweating and breathing shallow, trying not to cry out. She did not like this, did not like this at all. But she truly wanted Ranma, her Master, her Owner, to take her this way. It did not feel any better when he started to pull out. It WAS a bit better when he pressed in again, as her ass stretched to accommodate him. Soon it was not hurting as much, more like an ache, as he started a steady pounding of her asshole. It still didn't feel good, but at least it wasn't painful any longer. "Ugh! Ranma! Master! Cum! Cum up my ass! Butt-fuck me and cum up my ass!"

There was not much chance at that. Ranma was not in any mood in orgasm. He knew that he was hurting his Pet, and he did not like it at all. How could he cum if he was so worried for her he could think of nothing else? He would have been long gone out of her if she wasn't so insistent on doing this. But she wanted his spunk in her ass. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to ignore the situation, and instead focus on the tightness that grasped his cock. Being a Marital Artist, he was very good at focusing like that, and soon he began to loose himself in the pleasure. Without thinking about it, he began to speed up his thrusts. Shampoo could only stare at the massive cock moving in and out of her friend's ass above her. How did this go wrong? She loved it up her tight ass! She was sure that Nabiki would too!

Finally Ranma groaned loudly and froze, emptying his load deep in his Pets rectum. Afterwards he opened his eyes, and slowly pulled himself out until the head of his dick popped out of the girl's rosebud.

Nabiki fell to the side, and sat up as best she could, grunting at the pain in her ass. Ranma reached over to her and wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes. Shampoo threw herself onto Nabiki and began apologizing over and over again.

"Hey guys, it's Okay." Nabiki reassured them, "It was my choice. I wanted to try it, and I did it." She looked up at her Master and smiled weakly. "Thanks Master. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"It won't be happening again Nabiki." His reply came with a frown. "I don't want you girls doing anything that might hurt you like that again. This was a little more serious than makin ya screw each other."

Nabiki smiled and hugged Shampoo a bit. "Thank you Master."

by Kender

Ranma crouched down by the two girls and sighed heavily. He'd been so sure that Nabiki would like something simply because Shampoo had, but now he'd learned a new lesson. He was now aware that two girls might not like something, though one could be willing to try it at least once.

"I'm still sorry 'bout this," he muttered gruffly, caressing the Tendo girl's firm backside absently. The enjoyment that he got from touching the silken cheeks was tempered by the knowledge that he'd pained her, and he couldn't help clenching his jaw when she hissed in pain when he got to a certain area. "If I'd only known..."

"But you couldn't have Master," Nabiki replied, "Besides, I... I need to do things that might not always turn out well."

"Ya do?"

"Yes. It's some of what I wanted from all this, remember? Part of being your pet is making sure that you get to enjoy me however you want, and if you'd like to try something new, then so much the better. I, for one, don't mind experimenting..."

"Shampoo can really agree there..," murmured the other pet with a sly grin.

"See? If you want me to do something you might be interested in, you only have to say so..."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but seemed firm on his stance. "Okay, so long as ya know that I don't plan on doing that again."

"At least not with something so big..."

"Huh?"

Reaching behind herself to make sure that his hand splayed fully and firmly across her behind, Nabiki grinned at her owner. "I'm willing to go with smaller things there, if you are."

The look that Ranma gave her was a mix of surprise, bemusement, resignation and excitement. "Guess we'll have some fun times..."

"That for sure," Shampoo drawled in amusement.

One of the things that many boys might be interested in would be the focus of a gathering of girls. To have the cute members of the opposite gender be speaking in good terms of one's self would be a source of major pleasure for most boys, especially if it were during an occasion such as a slumber party. But even if it wasn't, the idea that the girls would find a boy so interesting to be willingly focusing a conversation on him would be a definite ego booster. When the girls in question were among some of the more popular members of the student body, it would be an occasion of major celebration.

For Hikaru Gosunkugi, it was something that he'd gotten used to, and he'd known that they were obviously doing it. He'd learned not to be anticipating anything other than affection and maternal or sisterly concern, but it was still much nicer than being unnoticed. So he'd merely forgone any attempt to be dismayed by the idea of being talked about when he was not around.

Of course, had he known that there was a group of girls at the house of one of them who were having a meeting about him, he would have likely been freaked out.

And if he'd known just what they were planning, he would have put his new physical training, especially the exercises he'd learned from the track team, to good use.

"Okay girls," Yuka told the assembled group, "We have some time, but we have to use it wisely. None of us wants to mess this up."

Sayuri nodded. "It'll be hard enough just getting them together, and if we don't do it right, it'll be over before it starts."

"So, we have to figure out how we'll manage it without seeming to act in ways that they won't like."

"But he won't be so problematic," Hiroko commented with a shrug, "He's already listening to what we ask of him..."

"True, and I, for one, think that he'll jump at the chance," Sayuri agreed.

"So we just have to figure out how to get her to go through with this."

"The problem is that we have to figure out how to do this," Akiko sighed.

"Which is why we're here, right?"

"Exactly," Yuka confirmed, "We have to figure out how we can get Hikaru and Miyo dating. And hopefully we can manage it this afternoon."

There was a definite liking by young men of the nursing profession. It wasn't so much that they wanted to be nurses, as they'd prefer to be with nurses. The concept of having a concerned and pretty young woman in a tight uniform taking special care of a guy could be an alluring one for that individual. Just imagining being waited upon by a lithe young girl in a short skirt and tight blouse, who just might ease pain in more intimate ways, was geared to make the idea of spending time in a hospital much easier to bear.

Unfortunately, for those in the 'special patients' section of a certain hospital, that wasn't quite what they got.

"Alright boys, time for your physical therapy!" bit out the specialist nurse as she took in the boys who had been in the fight at that high school. They were making remarkable progress, and she didn't plan on letting their care slack in the face of that. Cracking her beefy knuckles, she looked over each and every one of them. "You've been in those beds for too long! It's time for your exercise!"

The whimpers could be heard all the way to the room being shared by a pair of training partners who were considering their own effeminate doctor, and his seeking hands.

Dinner at the Tendo home was something that would be strange at any other house, but was oddly becoming normal there. One of the girls at the table was naked, another was in a skimpy outfit, and the other three diners seemed to take it in stride. Of course, for them, this was getting to be normal, but then, they only cared for others opinions of what they were doing by what troubles that they could get into.

So Ranma was not too concerned about the oddity of the situation that he was in. The meal was quite good, and, as always, was enough to fill everyone up. If nothing else, coming to this place had the benefit of not only giving him regular meals, but in portions, and different dishes, that he could enjoy without worry.

Looking at the girl who'd been the cook of the meal made him smile. Kasumi was almost glowing with happiness, though she tended to look at him or Kodachi and blush before staring at her dinner. That was something that he could definitely find no fault with, and was pleased to see.

On the other hand, Nabiki was sort of sitting in a crouch, keeping her backside from gaining too much pressure on it. He knew the source of her pain, and didn't like the fact that he'd had a hand in it. The fact that it gave him an interesting view of her supple body was not enough to dispel his annoyance with himself. But his discovery that he could experiment was enough to give him something new to enjoy.

Glancing at Akane and Kodachi, he wondered if either of them would like what Shampoo had enjoyed and Nabiki had tried. It wasn't something that he felt entirely safe in asking, and he was reluctant to try it without knowing it would be okay before hand. And he realized that they just might have things that he could try out with them, some of which the other girls might find so enjoyable.

The problem was that he didn't know just how he should go about it. There was so much that he did with only one girl, and he didn't know if he could try them out with the others. Simply thinking about it, he realized that there were a lot more sexual things that he could try that he didn't know about.

He knew that he'd just have to find out as he went though, as investigating wouldn't be the easiest thing. Just going to ask people questions would be problems. The girls wouldn't have a problem with him asking, but he didn't know how much more they knew. Hiroshi and Daisuke always talked about such things, but he knew that going to them would be possibly more trouble than it would be worth. Going to the fathers, or god forbid, Happosai's stuff, would be a disaster. And talking to the girls at school would be not good at all, unless they decided to join in, and that would open a whole new can of worms.

He decided to just go with the flow for the time being, and settled down to enjoy his meals

That night was a quiet time, though Ranma was bemused by the knowledge that except for a few... oddities, their quiet evening at home would not have been out of place in any normal home. Other households would have evenings where the members of the family would sit together and watch television, some with a pet cuddling to one person, and a servant sitting nearby. Of course, in those homes, the 'pet' wouldn't be a naked teenaged girl, and the 'servant' wouldn't have been wealthier than the home's occupants. But then that didn't matter to them.

Kodachi left so that she could go home, as she had school in the morning, and even though she wanted to stay, she'd have to get up early. Later on Akane slipped up to bed for much the same reason, and Nabiki followed her up soon enough.

Having watched his pet wince her way up even after he'd done what he could for her, Ranma sat and sighed heavily. He knew that there was little more that he could do. So he was stuck sitting by himself for a while as he heard the only other member of the household still up finishing up for the evening. That relative silence allowed him to sit back and relax for a while.

But then he decided to go upstairs and head for his own bed. He stood and walked his way to the stairs barely paying any attention to the act. His mind was wandering, and he didn't really want to think at the moment.

That was likely the reason that he found himself colliding into a soft body, bumping the other person into the wall.

"Oh my..," came into his thoughts, jolting him to look at the person he'd collided with.

"Kasumi!" he blurted, automatically touching to make sure that she was okay. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I didn't think that you would. It was simply an accident."

"Yeah, but one I coulda avoided if I'd paid attention..."

"Well, at least you understand that. But it's okay. It's not like you were trying to keep me from my bed," she told him with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah... Why would I?"

"Yes... Why would you..?"

Something about her words mad him frown. "So you're plannin' on just goin' ta bed?"

"Certainly."

"What's the rush?"

"There isn't one," she told him as she pulled away a bit, "I was just thinking that I'd have to get up early in the morning..."

He held her by her wrist with one hand and pressed his free palm to her cheek. "But I figure that it'd be nice ta spend some time with ya."

"You would?"

"Sure. Ya don't mind, do ya?"

"Of... Of course not..."

"Good," he said simply and leaned in to kiss her mouth with great tenderness. Her eyes went wide at the act, but she quickly sighed against his mouth and leaned into him as she returned the kiss. Her body was flattened against the wall by his, but she didn't seem to mind as she stroked her hands over his chest.

Pulling back, he looked at her face, and saw a glow of pleasure about her. Smirking in happiness at the expression of desire he was receiving, he moved just enough to allow her to walk. Then he drew her up the stairs and up to her room. He let her open the door before picking her up into his arms and carried her inside.

Kicking the door closed, he put her down on the bed before kneeling over her prone form. He kissed her lips once more before pressing his mouth to where her collar exposed the juncture of neck and shoulder. His nuzzling of that space drew delightful sighs from her, and she arched up to meet those seeking lips. That allowed him to start unfastening her blouse, and he did so slowly, as if opening an eagerly anticipated present. Sliding the garment from her shoulders exposed her simple bra, and he trailed his hands up from her slim waist to that cotton piece of fabric.

A simple slip up her back allowed him to undo the fastener, and freed the soft mounds of her breasts to his perusal. She gasped slightly as he cupped them, and ran his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Her own questing hands had to stop undoing his pants for a moment as she shivered from the sensations that slid through her frame, but she managed to drop his pants and boxers from his hips. The evidence of his desire for her sprang forth, and she ran her fingertips up the length of it, getting hisses of pleasure from him.

Looking back up to his face, she gave him a definitely sensual smile, and he grinned back, reaching up under her skirt to press his fingers over the damp spot on her panties. When he did that, her mouth went into an 'O' of pleasure, and her palms slid up under his shirt, and along the firm muscles of his chest. She rubbed her fingers against the lines of that flat expanse as he stroked over that cotton barrier to her most intimate space. The both of them knew what they so wanted, but the dance was proving to be as important as the finale.

So she took her time in drawing open his shirt, and pulling it, along with his undershirt, off his body. Doing so allowed her to freely trace the lines of his muscles, an act that she did with aching slowness. But he didn't stop with that, and she arched her hips to allow him to slip her skirt and panties off. He ran his fingers down her mound, almost as if examining the curves of her, and seemed to greatly appreciate what he found.

Then he leaned down so that he was almost laying on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes, though they were instantly aware of every part of each other's bodies. The length of his shaft lay against her thigh, and her breasts pressed against his chest. It was almost as close as they would have liked to have been.

But they didn't end it there, as he reached down between her legs and began to massage her womanhood. He rubbed the delicate petals there, and stroked her to where she could only gasp for breath. Not that she minded at all, as she slipped her arms up around him and stroked her palms along his back, soothing the tenseness there, and providing the impetus that said that she was ready for what was next.

In that he obliged her quite willingly, as he moved just enough to position himself at her wet and waiting entrance. A slight tensing of his hips allowed him to slide his hardness into her, much to their mutual pleasure. They both groaned with pleasure at the act, and she wrapped her limbs around him as best she could as he started to pump into her.

It started slow and sensually, and they moved together with a pure and simple sharing that came on the instinctual level. This wasn't some casual thing, as caring permeated each movement, and they almost made the act into a dance. They shared their pleasure, and there wasn't even a need to think in order to draw it out as best as they could.

When she found her release, she mewled out her pleasure against his shoulder, but never allowed it to pull her away from him. She stayed right there with him until he gained his own completion, and then fell back against the bed with a satisfied and happy look on her face.

He lay down on his back next to her, and she curled up against his side, laying her head against her shoulder. Feeling warm inside, he put his arm around her, and held her close, allowing them to share in an intimacy that wasn't so physical. Instead, he simply smiled at her, and stroked his fingertips over her hip.

"So soft," he breathed with complete honesty and appreciation in his voice.

She flashed him a bright smile before she snuggled in as comfortably as they both could be, and they went to sleep together

Ranma had been happy that morning. He'd woken up with Kasumi's soft body cuddled up to his. Any sort of continuing ache from what he'd done with Nabiki was apparently gone, as far as the way she had sat at the breakfast table had shown. And he'd even managed to get a bright smile from Akane as he'd helped her figure out what she'd been doing wrong in her latest round of training.

However, he was not exactly pleased at the moment.

Actually... she was not pleased at the moment. "Just why does this sort of thing happen to me?" Ranma-chan complained as she tried to wipe the wet hair from her eyes as she and her Tendo fiancee came up on the school gates.

Akane shrugged lightly. "I don't know, but you do realize that she does this a lot."

"Yeah, but she always uses a bucket and ladle. At least she used ta."

"Maybe she was just running late, and didn't realize that you were there."

"But since when has she used a hose?" the redhead asked incredulously.

"Only to fill up a bucket?"

"Since when? Man, it's almost like she's planned on doin' this just ta make me need ta change..."

"Look at it this way," Akane teased, "Maybe you'll have to buy spare outfits for when this happens."

"Do not worry, oh fair ones! I would be willing to purchase items of clothing for the both of you to wear!" called out a really unwanted voice.

"I'd prefer ta buy my own stuff," the pigtailed girl muttered as she squeezed out her shirt while her fiancee pummeled the wannabe samurai into submission.

"Really... I'm glad that we don't need his help," the Tendo girl sighed.

"Me too."

"Though it's not a bad idea to get you an outfit or two, at least. I mean, it's not like you have that much of a problem with shopping."

"Not when there's a point..."

"Hold on!" one of Akane's friends interrupted, "Did you say that Ranma actually likes shopping?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

The youngest Tendo nodded. "He's actually volunteered to go shopping. Heck, he even made Kasumi go shopping for nice outfits for herself, Hiroko."

Hiroko looked at the soaked redhead with wide eyes. "Did you really..?"

"Well... yeah..," Ranma admitted, "I mean, she's a pretty girl. She needed ta get some outfits that showed that."

"Oh..."

"Don't see what's the big deal. See ya in class."

"Bye..," Hiroko murmured as she watched the pair leave. 'This is really big. A boy actually volunteering to help a girl shop...'

"Did you see that?" one boy asked another, "Ranma's girl side looks HOT when she's soaked."

The other boy nodded. "That's true. I mean, with a body like that, how can she not?"

"Exactly... What I wouldn't give to see her pull that stuff off..."

"I know what you'd give."

"What?"

"Your health, and the ability to stand upright, once Ranma gets a hold of you."

The first boy winced. "Oh... Good point..."

Tatewaki Kuno was mired deep in a puzzle, and he had yet to find the answer for it. For so long he'd done all he could to secure what he knew to be rightfully his, the loves of Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl. He'd fought them so that they could prove that they were worthy and willing to date him, and battled to protect them from the vile cretins who would dare to think that they could take that which was his to have. Over time, he'd given them plenty of opportunities to leap into his arms, and to fulfill the desires that he was so certain beat within them. And it seemed that he was so close to the culmination of what he'd sought for so long, especially with Akane loosing herself from the bonds forced upon her.

But he still had only the knowledge of their love for them, and yet they were not leaping into his arms at their first chance.

"Oh why am I so burdened that the love that I shower up on the two goddesses is not returned?!" Kuno cried to the heavens, "Have I not battled to let them fight for their love, and protected them from all comers?!"

"Maybe because you haven't actually shown them any love?" commented another male voice dryly.

"What?! Who dares speak thusly to such an august personage?!"

"Oh come on," muttered the young man who had spoken, one who was known for his caustic attitude, "I only answered your question."

"Is that so? And how could that be in such terms, as I have done nothing but shown them love?!"

"No, you've shown them how you can attack people, them included. Most guys give a girl they like flowers or candy. You charge at them with a wooden sword."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Well, maybe they just miss being courted? Man... You've never even really tried to be a boyfriend, or a suitor. Not that you ever could be..."

That set Kuno aback. He'd never thought about it in such terms. As far as he'd ever been able to see, they'd always been in love with him. In that, he was unshaken in his belief. However, he'd never realized that even if they were completely adoring of him with their hearts, they might just be angry with him for not showing his adoration in the ways that their fellow women might understand. Apparently, they'd wanted to be wooed, no matter how unnecessary to actual love they shared it would be. They just wanted to be romanced!"

"Thank you, my good friend," Kuno said pompously as he strode off, "I will remember your assistance in this matter."

"How nice for him. I wonder if he knows that I was mocking him. Probably not," the boy sighed, and left the idiot to his stupidity while:

the kendoist was already working on ways to romance 'his two loves'.

word about Ranma's willingness to shop was getting around.

the school day went on.

Ukyo met up with Ranma during the day.

Ranma considered his options in finding out what girls liked.

something else happened.

Read the comments on this episode

Master's Way: Background Characters Have Lives, Too [Episode 123334]

by St Fan

"Boy, Jieremi-kun, you got a death wish or what?" a voice asked from behind the boy who just gave "advices" to Tatewaki.

The tall, Asian-African student turned around to face two of his classmates, Hiroshi and Daisuke, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, you got lucky that Kunō didn't feel offended by your suggestions... and gave you a good pounding."

Jeremy shrugged. He guessed he had made, yet again, another faux-pas pertaining to Japanese school etiquette. After all, "kohai" weren't supposed to question their "senpai" and openly mock them. Even if Kunō was hardly considered worthy of respect any more (except by the Hentai Horde), most of the younger boys preferred to give him a wide berth rather than challenge his delusions... leaving the task of kicking his sorry ass to Ranma and other martial artists. But, although Jeremy was born and reared in Japan, his father — an African-American soldier — instilled some different sets of value in him.

"So what? It wouldn't be the first time." he answered offhandedly. Although the worst beating he received from the kendōka wasn't actually Tatewaki's fault — Kunō had been possessed by a cursed sword at the time1 —, Jeremy had no love for the deluded samurai-wannabe. He didn't fear him either, however. "I couldn't stand to hear him spouting all this nonsense anymore. I had to tell him how stupid he was acting..."

"Yesh, what a waste of time." Hiroshi commented. "You realize that nothing you could say will ever go through that thick skull?"

While the taller boy just gave another shrug, Daisuke countered "Mmmh... I'm not so sure. Kunō seemed to be listening for once. Maybe he'll actually try to be more romantic... hehe... with his 'loves'... bwahaha."

Jeremy joined the other two in snickering. "Yeah, like it will do him any good with Saotome!"

"Still, that could be funny to watch..." Daisuke insisted.

"Just for a safe distance." Hiroshi concluded.

The three boys kept on chatting while walking toward their classroom.

"Still, Jieremi-kun," started Hiroshi, "I think you got some nerves to give 'dating' advices to Kunō... for a guy who never asked a girl out..."

"Yeah, man," added Daisuke, "where did you find that stuff about flowers and candy? In a girly magazine?"

The bigger boy blushed fiercely. The annoying duo was hitting a bit too close to home for his comfort. "That's none of your fucking business!" he grunted aggressively.

But Hiroshi and Daisuke never had the strongest of survival instincts. They could even get rowdy with Ranma-kun, or act lecherous around Ranma-chan, and owed their continued health only to the pigtailed martial artist's easy-going nature. So, they had no qualm against teasing the dark-skinned boy, although he was a head taller than them and more muscular.

"Come on, Jieremi-kun, ya don't want to stay single all your life?" Daisuke insisted.

"Yeah, now is the right time to make a move... the girls have made it plenty clear they were fed up with dumb jocks like Kunō and the 'Horde O'Hentai' dorks... it's a unique chance for the nicer guys like us to get some dates!" Hiroshi enthusiastically added.

"Nicer guys like who?" Jeremy whispered, his face twisted in disbelief.

Hiroshi apparently didn't notice the sarcasm, or simply ignored it. "Don't sell yourself short, Jieremi-kun. I'm sure you can... say, you never took part in those morning fights to win Akane-san, right?"

"Are you kidding? I would never do something as stupid as trying to beat up a girl for a date! And my father would have killed me... he ain't joking with that kind of shit."

"There, you see? You still have all your chances!" Hiroshi triumphantly added.

"There must be at least one girl that caught your eye, ne?" Daisuke pressed.

Jeremy blushed again. His problem with girls wasn't so much that he was only part Japanese, from his mother side. Japan was certainly a purity-concerned country, and despite the overall politeness of its inhabitants, being a Half-Gaijin wasn't always fun. But this was Fūrinkan.

Compared to the many weirdoes — a boy turning into girl with cold water, another girl dressing as a boy, various practitioners of strange martial arts, a deluded kendo captain that happened to be the son of an even crazier, Hawaii-obsessed headmaster... — Jeremy was much closer to the ordinary student stereotype. That meant he'd occasionally get involved in some fights, mostly because of the latest scheme of their (coco)nut of a principal, but nothing worse.

No, his main problem with the girls was not so much his parentage... but the fact he believed it mattered. He was convinced that no full-blooded Japanese female would want to date a half-breed. And worst, he was plain too shy to ask a girl out.

"Hu... well..." he twiddled his fingers, knowing that his two nosy classmates wouldn't relent with their inquiry until he surrendered. "... there's... Miyo-chan... she's nice..."

Hiroshi and Daisuke grinned. They were not surprised that their friend would have chosen the one girl in their class to be also of mixed ancestry. He probably felt more secure with the Half-Romany girl, as she was less likely to reject him solely on prejudice. Still, he had good taste... Miyo was cute, if a bit on the weird side.

"So be it, brother!" Hiroshi announced, putting an arm on the taller boy's shoulder in a manly show of camaraderie. "We're going to help you."

"What?"

"Yes, let's not have it said of us that we'd let down a friend in sentimental need!" Daisuke dramatically declaimed, doing the same as his brown-haired friend.

"It is time to put the advices you just gave Kunō to a better use!" Hiroshi added.

"You don't have to do that!" Jeremy protested, looking distressed.

"Tsk, tsk. No need to thank us. That's natural."

"AAA-CHOO!"

Miyo, about to enter the classroom, stopped short after her sneeze and rubbed her nose. Anybody else would have concluded she was coming up with a cold, but she knew better. She was getting fed up with those feelings of doom, lately. Maybe she could take a vacation, away from Nerima. She heard that Romania was nice this time of the year...

If one had stopped to actually talk to Hiroko, she wouldn't have been able to tell anyone just why she was so excited over what she'd learned. Sure, it was unusual for boys to be interested in shopping for the most part. But the concept of a boy who had actually shown a willingness to accompany a girl to a store was not something to be that shocked about.

However, most boys were not Ranma Saotome, someone who had seemed to be the most overly macho of his gender, and someone who'd likely complain bitterly over any act such as being stuck with a girl while she shopped for lace and frills.

She knew that she could keep it quiet. Ranma might like that, and she, like a great many girls thought that he was a hunk. None of them would ever think of actually trying to be anything other than friendly with him, but there were whispered fantasies revolving around him. If she were lucky and kept her mouth shut, then she might gain some favor from him.

"Hey, Hiroko, what's got you so excited?" Asami asked her as she came up to a pair of her friends.

Of course, she was a Furinkan student, and as such, had a duty to spread gossip.

"I just heard something really strange!" Hiroko told the other girls, "And I've got a feeling that we can do something with it, but I don't know what..."

"What are you talking about?" Akiko asked.

"Well... It seems that Ranma Saotome doesn't mind shopping."

"So?"

"You don't get it. He's actually volunteered to go shopping. According to Akane, he made her eldest sister go and get something nice for her to wear."

"That was sweet of him. She does deserve it, of course..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just the idea of him going shopping is strange," Asami murmured, "But then... Imagine what it would be like to actually go shopping for something to impress a boy with and have a real boy tell you what might be good or not?"

"Boys just tell us what they think we want to hear."

"This is Ranma."

"Exactly. I... Oh... He doesn't think of that stuff, does he?"

"Not that I know of. But just imagine that."

Akiko raised a brow. "Next you'll be saying that we should try and get him to help us shop for Hikaru..."

"Why not? They're both boys."

"He wouldn't be perverted..."

"Not him," Hiroko agreed, her new perspective delicately 'reinterpeting' several incidents that she could come up with. "Isn't he the guy who's always trying to get that old pervert who shows up from time to time?"

"Yeah... And he was the one all those jerks filmed..."

"Heck, he does turn into a girl," Asami put in.

"So..."

"We could see if he'd go shopping with us!"

"He is getting to be really sweet!"

"And we could see about being friends with a boy who isn't thinking nasty thoughts!"

"And he could probably use a girl's eye in trying to get him outfits too!"

"We have to get everyone else involved!" Hiroko declared.

Her two friends nodded resolutely, and they headed off to put the feminine grapvine of Furinkan to use.

Ranma sat in his class and shivered for no reason that he could figure out. All he knew was that one moment he'd sat down, and the next he was feeling as if the hordes of doom were about to come down upon his head. That was totally strange, and he couldn't figure out just why that was, though he did realize that he wasn't too sure that he wanted to know what had caused it.

He did have a lot on his mind, and that didn't just include school and what came with it. After all, he still had to work out just how he was going to be able to figure out what sort of stuff girls would be interested in... for 'intimate' matters. It wasn't exactly like it'd be easy, since he'd known that he could get into big trouble. That he hadn't wound up with a total disaster on his hands was good, though he did wish that he had a written manual for it all. Up until now, what he'd learned from the 'Master's Way' was...

It took biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from groaning. The fact was that he'd actually forgotten about using the book for more than he already had. Somewhere along the line, he'd relegated it to nothing more than another set of instructions in the Art, albeit a 'marital' one, rather than a 'martial' one. He'd simply remembered the differing movements, and shiatsu points to increase pleasure, and forgot that it said anything more. As it was pretty old, it couldn't know about a lot of stuff, but he could use it as a basis for something. If he needed help in other regards, like remote controlled toys, exotic materials or video cameras, he'd just have to figure them out some other way.

Then he gave himself a slight shake as he realized that he was thinking of this sort of thing at all, and at what could be an especially bad time.

Then again, it might not be a bad idea to bring up the video camera bit with Nabiki. She did like taking pictures after all...

Turning his attention to the teacher, he tried to focus on the classwork, and attempted to ignore the feeling that he was about to get trouble from more than one side.

As he sat in his class, Kuno pondered what he thought to be very manly thoughts. The young boy had pointed out a failing in his strategy that he'd missed, and for which he was thankful. Not that he'd seen anything wrong with what he'd been doing so far. He'd been romantic before, as he'd given them flowers, gone out on dates, and done all things that he had to as their shared love.

But he now realized that it was not enough. For so long, he'd thought of himself as simply getting what he deserved, and with this latest revelation, that was still the case. However, he'd seen that being of the fairer gender, they obviously wished to have some wooing done with them. That was not a problem, though he still could not pick one of them as of yet.

Still, he could do so much for and with them. Simply taking them to private places where they could be intimate without distraction would do much for their dispositions. Gifts were always a way to a woman's heart, and even though he'd already secured theirs, his occasional deliverances of boons from himself would have to be stepped up. And they would need to be given constant acts of affection, just to make certain that they constantly were aware of his considerations and feelings towards them.

Just imagining the pigtailed girl finally gaining from him a school uniform specially designed for her, or Akane Tendo snuggling up to him in some private darkened restaurant booth was enough for him to be giddy over his future prospects.

He simply could not see any way that he could go wrong, and cackled over his 'genius'.

Nabiki glanced over at her classmate and scowled. "I wonder why that doesn't feel like a good thing..," she muttered to herself

"So we are in agreement," Sayuri said as some of the members of the 'Hikaru Gosunkugi Makeover Group' met up in the hall between classes. "This is part of how we'll do it?"

"Exactly," Hiroko agreed, "We will take him shopping, and he can be dressed up for this."

"My only question is why nobody thought of his earlier," Asami asked.

"Because even when we started, who would actually believe that they could use 'Hikaru' and 'date' in the same sentence?"

"Oh... right..."

"Still, we take him out shopping before the date, and get him some clothes just for his date."

Akiko raised a brow. "But first we have to get him a date with Miyo."

"That's true... But how can we get him anything to do that? I mean, when he finds out, he'll be really nervous anyway..."

"We just don't take him shopping then. Besides, we can take someone else shopping."

"Who?" asked Yuka.

"Ranma!"

"Urk!" choked Sayuri. "What are you talking about it?!"

"It's really simple. Ranma has proven that he doesn't mind shopping that much. So we can have him help us with Hikaru if he can. But if nothing else, we can take him along so that he can help us pick out outfits for ourselves."

"And a few for himself," Asami agreed.

Yuka glanced at her ponytailed friend before she turned to the other girls. "You have actually decided to do this?"

"And talked about it too."

"With who?"

"Some of the clubs, a few girls alone... the gymnastics team..."

"You guys came up with this all by yourselves?"

Hiroko nodded. "Basically, though we're sure that this is a good idea. A lot of the girls agree with us."

Sayuri and Yuka looked at each other, and wondered what to make of this new development.

Happosai was a man on a mission. Sure he was weak, tired, and feeling his age, but he wasn't about to give up. There was simply something that he had to do before it was too late.

He had to get out of the place that he'd been stuck in as soon as he could. No prevarication was allowed in this instance, as he'd been put through a hell no one who appreciated true beauty should ever see. It was not something that he'd ever wish on anyone else, and if he had to crawl his way back to civilization, he would.

Once there, he'd do anything to recover the vitality that he'd had before being cursed to this horrendous place. The cost would not matter, as he'd need to do whatever he could to regain his vitality and strength. Even if he had to train new disciples to get lacy darlings for him, or get comfort from an entire building worth of schoolgirls, he'd do it.

"Where's my little snookie-wookums?"

It was simply a matter of survival.

Despite knowing that she'd need an education, Ukyo had never really been able to understand some parts of it. After all, she'd never totally understood the reasons for making students draw, and wasn't a fan of doing classes just for the sake of it, but she'd had to take Art anyway. That wasn't quite something that she totally enjoyed, though she did have daydreams of having her Ranchan sitting as a model. And, of course, it was nice to be able to get out of the classroom once in a while.

Still, it she didn't mind when it finished, and was ready to get back to drawing. So she went to head back, hurrying to get back to her seat. Not that she'd ever wanted to get to class that quickly, but she figured that the faster that she got back to her schoolwork, the sooner it'd be done. Then she could get back to her restaurant, and the work that she really love.

But her haste became bothersome, as she found herself colliding with another student as the both of them came around the same corner from different directions. She felt herself falling, and knew that she could recover herself. However, a pair of strong arms grabbed around her, saving her from landing on the floor.

Looking up as she stood tall, she found herself within kissing distance of her fiancé. "Ranchan..."

"Sorry 'bout that," he murmured in an embarrassed tone, "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah... But it was my fault..."

"How's that?"

"I was hurrying too fast..."

"I didn't look where I was goin', so we match."

She idly noted that fact, though it took on a different tone in her thoughts. Just feeling herself within the circle of his arms was bringing up emotions that she wasn't able to interpret. Her body was leaning up next to his, so close that she was certain that her breasts could be felt against his chest despite the bindings and she could feel his breath on her lips. Even the fact that his hands had inadvertently landed on her behind was not a problem in her eyes.

"Well..."

"Yes..," she breathed.

"I guess that we should..."

"It wouldn't be a problem..."

"Ya don't mind?"

"Not at all..."

For a moment, she was certain that he was going to finally do what she'd been hoping for ever since she was a little girl... and then something fluttered nearby. Both of them jumped, and laughed nervously at the shadow that'd made them jerk back to reality.

"I suppose that we'd better go..."

He shrugged self-consciously. "I guess so."

"I mean, it was really nice of you to help me."

"There was no chance that I wouldn't."

"I'm glad... Uh... I..," she stammered, blushing heavily. "You'd think that we'd be more graceful as martial artists and all."

"I'd say so. But don't tell anyone."

"Trust me. I won't say how clumsy we are."

"Thanks."

Ukyo tried to act nonchalant as he let her go, but it was with definite reluctance that she let him do so. If she could have she would have stayed there, but it wasn't possible at the moment, unfortunately. So she had to take what she'd gotten, and be glad for it.

Though she could have sworn for a second that he'd taken the opportunity to squeeze her backside. Of course, she wouldn't have minded that he'd done it, though she would have been terribly embarrassed. However, this was her Ranchan, and she was sure that he couldn't have done something like that. There was a bit of disappointment at that oddly enough, but she pushed it aside to head back to class with him

Seated at his desk, Ranma found himself deeply aware of his hands in ways that he had never done before. It was almost like he could see them even when he hid them under his desk. He could feel the weight and suppleness of Ukyo's behind in them as if she was still in his arms. About the only good thing that came from it was the fact that the sensations almost dulled the certainty that he'd felt her breasts against his chest.

And he had actually groped her before he'd let her go. Sure it was only an uncontrolled reaction to having her there, but he'd still done it. He'd found the play of softness and firmness under his fingers, and liked it so much that he'd come close to openly fondling the girl. Of course, he'd intimately touched other girls, but she hadn't given him permission to do that to her. It didn't matter that he enjoyed the act, as it made him almost as bad as Happosai.

The worst thing was that he knew that if she found out, he'd be glad that he'd managed to feel her in that way before she killed him.

'I am such a PERVERT!' he thought to himself, catching himself before he gave a deep chested groan.

It was about then that he decided that it'd be better for his sanity and his health if he concentrated on something else. Classwork would do, even if it was boring, simply because it was something that he actually had to work at. He didn't like it, but he could at least pay some attention to Miss Hinako's English class.

Hopefully, he'd even learn some words other than the stuff he'd learned from the GIs at the bases he'd visited, which included some choice phrases that one uttered when seriously annoyed. His understanding of what he had learned was spotty at best, and he didn't even want to think about what he sounded like to a native speaker. So, he had a chance to learn something in that direction.

There was even the bonus of having his teacher in her child form. Then she wasn't a tall and curvy woman that had many of his fellow guys watching her with their tongues hanging out of their heads. He had plenty of feminine company all to himself, and so he didn't need to pant after her. With his own ease, he could deal with the fact that the adult Hinako had firm breasts that bounced under her dress, long legs that a guy could definitely appreciate and long brown hair that got a lustrous sheen about it. He could even be idly amused by his memories of reading passages in the 'Master's Way' that had to do with the pleasures of being with an older woman...

This time, he had to hold his chair hard as he realized what sort of direction his thoughts were taking. Not that he was about to put the moves on his teacher, but he could recognize the fact that he was attracted to her. Of course, so would a lot of boys his age, but then, the 'teacher' fantasy was one that he'd already heard about. That did help in the fact that he had something to check out in the book, but right then, he had to get himself under control. Calming himself through deep breathing, he decided that it was because he'd been so out of it due to his encounter with his 'cute' fiancee that he'd been drooling over his memories of his teacher.

'Maybe I'll stop and visit Pops and Mister Tendo in the hospital..,' he thought with a sigh, 'Spending some time with those two should make me not even wanna think 'bout romance or the attraction of girls...'

"Hello senpai!" chirped a girl as she passed by.

That made Kodachi stop and blink as she considered the other girl. She tended not to get those sorts of responses to her presence, so it was a surprise. Usually they tended to pass her by, and a few would cross the hallway to avoid being in her path. This... was new. "Hello... Though you seem... oddly cheerful today."

"That's just the way that I am. My mother's always said that I was a happy child."

"Be glad for that, as many of us can not always say the same."

"I am."

"Still," the gymnast murmured, "I do not think that I've ever seen you approach me before..."

"I just never thought about it before. I transferred her after the school year started, and had to get used to it, so I didn't have the time. Then... Well... You have had a reputation..."

"I did?"

The other girl went wide eyed in shock. "It's not as bad as it sounds..."

"Then, how 'bad' is it?"

"It's just... Nobody wants to make you mad, and a lot of people have thought that... They just figure that not saying anything would be better than getting you angry."

"I see..," Kodachi replied thoughtfully, and considered what she'd been told. It explained a lot of things that she had observed, and now she'd realized that her attitude had probably had a lot to do with it.

"But, you know, you don't seem so bad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You don't seem so mean, just... proper. Really, really proper. Though, whatever's been happening for the last little while has really helped you loosen up."

"It has?"

"Uh-uh. I've seen you get a whole lot more relaxed lately, and a lot of the other students have liked the change."

"I'm glad for that benefit, but I didn't do it for them."

"Who cares? You should do it for yourself," the other girl said with a resolute nod. "It's been nice to see you feel better."

"Why... thank you."

"You're welcome. Only..."

"You can go. I won't keep you so that you get punished."

Her companion gave her a bright smile and dashed off, not even seeming to have any regrets about having spent time in the 'Black Rose's' company.

That was something that Kodachi was finding rather... wondrous. She'd never realized how much her persona had set her apart, and how much she'd been losing because of it. And she had learned the pleasure of honest company from a girl who'd seen her merely as someone to be nice to.

Her fellow student's comments made her consider what could have shifted her so, and the only thing that she could come up with was her relationship with her Lord. It wasn't the sexual contact that had done this for her. His insistence on being kind and strict with her, and her instructor's gentle hand had helped her to move beyond pointless haughty acts. For the first time in her life, she'd actually gotten past seeing herself as being able to do what she wanted, and managed to act with true respect and dignity.

And she found that the returns for such an act would be very addictive indeed.

For which, she had to thank both her Lord and her instructor, for without them, she wouldn't have found her way out of her tunnel.

Kasumi hummed to herself as she brought the clean laundry that she'd just taken off the lines and found herself smiling for no reason at all. It just seemed to be the right thing to do, as she was spending a lot of time being happy lately. Not that she'd been unhappy before, but this was a different side of the emotion. This was the sort of feeling that made her want to bounce through her day, and go find things to do instead of just being happy for her family.

Things just seemed to be going so nicely lately. Even with her father and Mister Saotome in the hospital and she had been forced to go make sure that they were well taken care of, it seemed to be a bright time for her. She was finding new pleasures in life, and was discovering new things about herself and what she could do. This had not been planned, but she was happy that it wasn't, as scheduling such changes into her life would have demeaned the acts even if they'd gone as well as they were now.

Her sisters were more than happy, despite having some new problems between them. Akane was much more accepting of herself and others, and Nabiki was so relaxed into her new role in life. Then there was Shampoo who was finding so much happiness in joining their odd little family. Kodachi was such a wonderful girl, though some of the things that they'd done made her blush. Yet she was happy to have been able to help someone who was obviously so in need of it..

Of course, there was Ranma. He'd looked at her, and hadn't seen a caretaker, a big sister, or a housewife without the marriage. To him, she was an attractive young woman with whom he wanted to enjoy sharing pleasures, and make blossom. His feelings towards her were not only physical, but emotional, as he'd insisted on making her see that she was still beautiful, and able to respectfully show that off. Even his kisses were filled with tenderness for her, and she could feel herself drowning just in the memory of being in his arms.

She could feel his hands upon her body, and thrilled at how just the merest brush of his fingertips could set her nerves on fire. There was no desire to prove that she had womanly needs, as he'd so gently proved that he was more than adequately able to handle them. For so long she'd thought that she'd never really be able to attract any male attention, so she'd never really tried, but now she just cared so much for him. So much so that she wanted to be able to sit next to him with his arm around her, not doing anything but enjoying the pleasure of each other's company.

About the time that she thought of that, her eyes went wide and she made a sound of distress as she realized how deep her feelings had grown for her lover. It made her see that she could easily go further, and could even get to a point which she'd denied herself access to long ago. If she'd wanted to be able to garner what she'd desired now, she should have accepted what her father had offered when a redhead and a panda first came to their door. Now it was too late, and she was certain that she could never hurt her sister like that.

Sighing, she put the idea out of her mind, and knew that she'd have to be satisfied with what she had. It was more than she'd been able to claim only a short time ago, and more than she'd ever thought she'd be worthy of. Though she might have one day wished to have him waiting and watching for her to come to him wearing a white dress, she pushed the concept out of her head. At most she'd be able to accept an evening alone with him, and she knew that she'd have to be satisfied with that.

Having to ignore the slight bit of disappointment that came with that realization, she turned back to her housework and got busy

For Tatewaki Kuno, there was never a question of his love for the two who had captured his fancy, nor theirs for him. He was certain that they completely adored and admired him, as it was impossible that they wouldn't. But they could be angry with him, as he had not given them enough courting, though he was sure that he'd done enough romantic gestures to assure them that he did feel for them in that regard. Yet, they did have some reason to be annoyed with him at the moment, and it had obviously been the cause of their coolness towards him recently.

After all, they were of the fairer gender, and females needed their coddling, even if they were of a fierce variety. The maidens around them got a constant stream of affection from the mere boys they could date, so it was merely logical that they might want some of that for themselves. And as he was not shy with his favors by any means.

However, he was going to go with the more mundane things, as that would be expected. Flowers, candy and small gifts would be fine to start with, as no girl could feel properly courted until she got such things. It was what was to follow that was important, and he knew that he would have to do special things, as his station called for such things. No mistakes could be made as he gave them clothing that he was certain that they would appeal to him in, and allowed them the opportunity to spend time alone cuddling up to him.

He could imagine the depth of their affectionate reactions once they received his boons. "Heeheeheehee!"

The teacher, an American on an exchange program, looked over his shoulder at the kendoist. "Mister Kuno?"

"Yes, instructor? I do hope that you have reason to speak with me?"

"No disturbing the class."

"I did not..."

"Kuno. Hall."

"I..."

"Now."

"Yes, Instructor."

"To think that I really wanted to come to Japan..," the teacher sighed as he rested his head on the chalkboard.

"Ranma!"

The pigtailed boy turned from where he'd been walking with Akane and saw a group of girls coming his way. Usually such events meant bad things for him, so he smiled nervously, and hoped that he was not about to be beaten up for doing something perverted, even though he was sure that he had done nothing wrong. "Yes..?"

Stopping in front of him, the girls put on hopeful expressions. "We need to ask you a question," Hiroko told him.

"What sort of question?"

"An easy one."

"If I can answer, I will. What is it?"

"Would you mind so much if..."

Asami leaned over the other girl's shoulder. "You see, we've been talking about this all day."

"And we all agree," Akiko confirmed.

"'Agree' on what?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"That we want you to go shopping with us!" Hiroko chirped. "Would you help us?"

"'Xcuse me..?"

"We'd like it if you'd come with us on our next shopping trip."

"Why?"

"Because you're a guy, but you've actually gone and asked to go shopping. You've been great about helping Akane and her sister, and we were hoping that you could help us too. I mean... it'd be nice to have a guy there and not have to worry about any perverted stuff."

"And you came up with this all on your own?" Akane asked dully, though her gaze rested on where Yuka and Sayuri were standing off to the side, and were looking rather embarrassed.

"We sure did! And we figure that this'll work out perfectly well. I mean, he's not the little freak who's raided our locker room, or waving around a bokuto. He's been nice, helpful, and even made your big sister go and get something nice for herself."

"I see..."

"So Ranma... Will you do it?"

He looked at the group of girls looking expectantly at him, and the ones that were standing, just waiting to find out what this would develop into. It was obvious that this was going to be a major deal, and he didn't feel like screwing it up. But then, he wasn't real keen on being in this spot, and knew that he would need to find a way out quickly. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no way out, and he would be stuck as the only guy amongst a group of girls, unless... "It'd be no problem on my end, 'xcept I think that you forgot one thing that makes it impossible. So I can't."

Almost immediately, a crestfallen look came across the girls' faces. "Why not?" Asami asked.

"Simple. I'm a guy."

"So? You went shopping with Akane and her sister..."

"But I'm... well... engaged ta Akane, and so Kasumi... Well, ya get that idea. And in any case, I live with 'em. It ain't that hard ta explain. But if I'm the only guy amongst a group of girls, I'd either have ta be a spectacle, or... well, somethin' I'm not."

"Oh..."

"So, I can't."

"But wouldn't you come along if you could?"

"Sure. If ya could figure out a way to make it so that the other customers won't think I'm some sorta weirdo, then I'll go, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Until then, see ya all" he told them, and left with Akane.

Akiko sighed heavily. "If only there was a way to make this work..."

"I know, but what can we do..?" Hiroko murmured.

"Too bad that he isn't a girl..," Asami sighed... and then blinked, with a thoughtful expression coming onto her face. "Say..."

Walking from the school with his fiancee, Ranma looked up and wondered which direction the peal of thunder he'd just heard had come from.

Pulling himself up from the crouch he'd been in, a farmer looked up at the sight of a little boy racing up to him. "What's got you so excited son?"

"Papa!" the little boy called out with a bright smile, "I saw him!"

"Oh?"

"The wandering boy! He's back!"

"Ah... I hadn't thought that it was that time of year. But it has to be if he's back."

"You can tell what time of year by that boy?" his son asked, his eyes big in his small face.

"Certainly. He's always been back about this time. At least now its him. One of his relatives has always been in this parts once a year for as long as anyone can remember."

"Wow..."

"I thought so too at your age," the farmer said, mussing his son's hair, and leading him back towards their house.

As a result, they weren't there when Ryoga Hibiki passed by, grumbling to himself. If only he knew which way he was going, but he'd never been able to get anywhere without getting lost. He'd even actually managed to wander away from the dojo without trying. Sometimes, it just seemed that he was following some aimless circular route. But at the moment, he didn't care, as he had to get back to the Tendo home, hoping that they wouldn't be too put out by the fact that he'd messed up while they'd tried to keep him there.

Of course, he also hoped that he wouldn't get caught in that storm he heard rolling in

Coming down the stairs from her room, Akane marveled at how used to her waitressing outfits she'd gotten. It'd been a while since she'd started wearing them, and now she felt totally comfortable in them. Being dressed in that type of clothing was different, and still made for a line between her work and home lives, but she didn't mind it so much.

Then again, she did have to admit that she liked the idea of wearing anything that made her look good.

If she was being honest, she did have to admit that she did feel like acting a bit differently in the outfits. Knowing what went on when she worked made her realize that she was being seen as attractive. However, she was not about to give any of the hormone addled boys that she saw anything more than the chance to look at her. Of course, if she didn't get to work soon, Cologne wouldn't leave her the time to think about that at all.

So she strolled down the steps, and headed for the front door, ready to leave, when she heard a voice call out, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Nabiki," chorused Akane and an arriving Kasumi.

"Hi you two."

"You just getting in?" the younger girl asked.

"Yup. I was out with Ryonami. You going to work?"

"Like that's hard to see."

"Too true. But is Master going with you?"

"No, Ranma's not. He can't actually."

"Much as I like the idea of having the chance to be with him in private," the middle Tendo sister asked, "Why can't he go with you?"

"Because he said something about going to visit his dad and ours."

"Ranma went to the hospital to see how they were doing," Kasumi said with great approval. "That was rather nice of him, wasn't it?"

"It's more likely that he wanted to make sure that they weren't getting into trouble," Akane muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh well... I wanted to go to, but he wanted to go alone, and I've already done my visiting... Perhaps later we can do it together."

"If you want to, I don't see why not."

"I guess that I'll go take get undressed, and get to do my homework," Nabiki sighed, "I suppose that it's all that I can do until he comes back."

The youngest of the sisters frowned thoughtfully at her. "You're going to still be... naked?"

"I am his pet, remember? Wearing nothing except my collar just... reinforces that, and I want it. But after all the stuff you've done and seen lately, don't tell me that you have a problem with me acting this way now..."

"Of course not! I... I... was just wondering why you would want to walk around, or do homework, or whatever, without any clothes on when he's not here to see it."

"Ahh... It's actually pretty simple. I just like it. Part of being his pet is the fact that he won't be around all the time, and being ready whenever he wants me to be. Besides, I kind of get a kick out of the idea of sitting down at my desk or laying on my bed, and doing homework. Kind of kinky in and of itself, don't you agree..?"

"I... I'll admit that sounds true..."

"Glad you agree," Ranma's pet said, and gave her body a sensuous little wiggle. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get this uniform off."

Akane nodded absently, trying to figure out why her sister found going naked to be so appealing. Sure, it was different, and it did have it's own little things going for it, but it seemed that she really enjoyed walking around without a stitch of normal clothing on. She tried to figure out just what would happen if she decided to walk nude in front of her fiancee, and had to stifle the giggle that brought up. Knowing him and his recent behavior, he'd either drool or die from shock, though he could get afraid to look or make terrible comments about her figure. But he seemed to enjoy it well enough, especially in bed, and she found the idea of such a surprise a bit... alluring. And then she realized just how naughty her thinking had turned, and that while she had previously hit him for seeing her without her clothing on, she was actually contemplating presenting him with a prime view of her unobscured form.

"I've got to go!" she blurted, blushing heavily, as she bounded her way out. "I'll see you at dinner!"

"Goodbye Akane!" Kasumi called out cheerfully, as she waved at her sister's departing figure. "She's seems to have so much energy today."

"I think she's been getting it in steady pushes for a while now," Nabiki commented idly, and headed upstairs as her elder sister shrugged and left to get back to her chores.

Genma Saotome was both happy and very depressed. Being in the hospital was bad in and of itself, but it did have its upside. He got free food, was expected to stay in bed, and was waited upon hand and foot. Without any pressing business, he got to enjoy the chance to rest and relax. However, he wasn't getting the food he'd prefer, was hurting all over, and had the medical staff from the deepest pits of damnation. So it was not the easy and relaxing time that he'd hoped it would be.

And his complaints were not being heard. "Can't anyone understand that poor injured soul like me needs his nourishment? I need it in order to heal..."

"More like ya need it ta stuff your face," commented a familiar voice.

"Boy! Where have you been?!"

"Man Pop... don't ya realist that ya are in a hospital?"

"Why wouldn't I? Though you might have forgotten in the past few days, leaving your dear father to suffer..."

"Ya two are in a private room," Ranma said, rolling his eyes. "And ya don't look to be hurtin' too bad."

"Shows how much you know. Can't you see how much I'm injured?"

"Sure, but I know that ya got good doctors, and that ya heal quick enough. 'Sides, I figure that ya'd prefer it if I stayed home with Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi."

"Oh..."

"How are they?" Soun asked from his bed.

"Pretty good, though I'm pretty sure that they ain't rushin' ta have ya two home."

"What? Why?"

"Well, first ya need ta make sure ta get better."

"Ahh... That's thoughtful. And second?"

"The two of ya were there when the beach party blew up."

"That doesn't sound like something they should be angry about... Is that it?"

"Hmmm..," the pigtailed boy mused, "It's all that I can think ta mention."

"Oh... So long as they're safe and happy."

"Trust me. They're as happy as I've ever seen 'em."

"But you're alone with them?" the elder Saotome asked. "With Akane?"

"Sorta... why?"

"I was just musing over the idea... Two teenagers, engaged to be married, without their parents there... You might find the opportunity to finally marry her."

"You're layin' in a hospital bed, and you're still botherin' me 'bout that?!"

"Stupid boy! I'm just trying to make you see how you should act!"

"I don't need ya ta tell me what ta do! Things are goin' just fine without ya!"

"Oh really? Then you're getting her to set a date?"

"A 'date'?"

"A date for the wedding ceremony," Genma replied. "You have to honor the promise remember?"

"Don't ya realist just how stupid ya sound? Ya got blown up comin' ta see us, and ya don't think that it might be a good idea ta cool off?"

"Show me some respect boy! Ow... ow... OW!"

Ranma just watched as his father fell back, yelping in pain from his attempt to loom angrily from his bed. "Ya know, it's a bit too easy when I don't have ta move ta have someone be hurt."

It was a rather happy day in the Ucchan's, and not for anything special. There were no parties, no special deals, and not even a show of any kind. Yet, the atmosphere of pleasant feelings was rather wide spread, with not a single person there not taking note of it. From the moment that one came in, it was easy to see why the restaurant seemed to be located on 'Cloud 9'.

The chef was smiling, humming, and even fairly dancing behind the counter.

To see a pretty girl happy would have made the day for a lot of people, but Ukyo's attitude seemed especially bright. She was cooking up a storm, and didn't even seem to need to think as she filled each order nearly perfectly. Everything seemed so wonderful for her that nobody seemed to have the heart to complain over the small little idiosyncrasies that had popped up in her work.

"Here you go sugar," she commented, plopping down a platter in front of one of the customers.

Watching her slim figure weave gracefully around, Hiroshi waggled his eyebrows appreciatively. "She's really good looking, you know. I mean, when you see her like this, it's kind of hard to think that she looks like a guy in her uniform."

"True," Daisuke admitted, letting his expression turn whimsical. "Too bad she's not free. But then it wouldn't be a good idea to be the one that we picked for our plan, even if we could get her to go along with it."

"You're telling me," Jeremy muttered, looking down at where his okonomiyaki had 'Ranchan' written on it in sauce.

"He never changes," Ranma sighed as he walked into the hallway outside his father and Mister Tendo's room.

The nurse on duty gave him a slightly surprised look. "Oh? Is he a problem at home?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a 'problem'..."

"I didn't mean to insult him..."

"I'd insult him worse than that."

"Oh?" she said with a blink. "I haven't found him to be that bad... A little cranky maybe..."

"Ya don't know him too well."

"That's true. I haven't really been getting involved with them..."

"Ya ain't got anythin' keepin' ya from meetin' them..."

"Except some rules, and the orders of my superiors."

"Huh? What'd they say?" he asked, frowning as they walked towards a bit of noise.

"For some reason, they only want certain nurses to take care of your father and his friend."

"Hmm... Guess that's okay... But..."

"What?"

"Ya might want ta see if ya guys have extra locks."

"You don't mean to say he's a thief."

"Nah... Well... He has a tendency ta go after food that ain't his, if ya know what I mean."

"I see... We have some dieters that have similar problems," the pretty young woman told him.

"Ya should think 'bout puttin' him on a diet. It'd be a big help for him."

"Okay..."

"But there is one thing."

"What is it?"

He gave her a scowl and jerked a thumb towards a room down the hall. "What the heck's all that commotion? Sounds like some idiot doesn't know that this is a hospital."

"That's one of our special wards. A group of boys from a high school came in a bit ago, and well... They're getting better. But they saw one of the other staff, and ever since, there's been all this noise."

"I guess there's somethin' really big 'bout that person. What school they come from?"

"Furinkan. According to what I heard, they were beaten up over some sort of... incident involving the girls. I don't know what it is, but they were all in sorry state, which was weird, since a lot of them were supposed to be on sports teams and such."

"Is that so..?"

"Yes, it is. However, we don't know what caused this, so we can't stop it. At least I can't."

"Maybe I can," Ranma told her, and grabbed a bottle of water from the nurse's station. Upending the contents over himself, he turned into his girl form, and smirked wickedly at the young woman. "This'll just take a minute."

"We just want a proper nurse!" one boy was calling out. "A cute girl, who's much better than one of those hags we were seeing!"

"Hey, will I do?"

"Oh wow! That voice! It has to belong to a hot girl!"

"Ya could say that."

"I'm so happy! We're all happy! Maybe we can the personal touch..," the boy proclaimed along with the nods of his companions... before they turned to see who was standing there. "Saotome?!"

"Hey guys. I figure that ya need ta be taken care of again," Ranma commented, cracking her knuckles and advancing on the now nervous boys


	8. Opps

by MDR

Akane sighed somewhat happily as the last of the rush left the Café, and she and Shampoo were able to start shutting things down. Cologne had announced that they were closing early and that as soon as the current wave of diners were gone, they could close up. The old crone had then left mysteriously, claiming something she had to check up on. The day had been spent musing, her body going through the motions automatically now. Her recent conversation with Nabiki had her wondering about the changes in her sisters, and in herself.

She was not the girl she was just a short time ago. So much had changed, and so much was still changing. *And,* she thought wryly, *it all comes back to Ranma.* Ranma. HER Ranma. Who even now may be having sex with Kasumi. Who even now may be 'playing' with his pet Nabiki. Or perhaps was even now boinking Kodachi. *Well, at least I can say he's not messing around with Shampoo right now.* The Amazon girl was on the other side of the room, delivering the bill to a pair of businessmen who were working late and had popped in for a quick bite of early dinner.

Thinking about Shampoo brought Akane's full attention on the beautiful girl. Ever since starting to work here and beginning her training under Cologne, Akane had developed a respect for the foreign girl. Akane could now admit to herself that the Amazon was a total knockout. Slender waist. Long legs. Tight buns. Full breasts. Hair that any person would want to run their fingers through. A cute face with eyes that seemed to dance with excitement…she shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts.

But still, she had to admire Shampoo's spirit. She knows what she wants, and goes all out to get it. She is uncomplicated, straightforward, and Akane was jealous of the ease in which she flaunted her body. The Tendo daughter was only now starting to enjoy the attention her body was getting from the boys and men that frequented the Café, but still she was a touch nervous and embarrassed by it. Shampoo had no qualms. Akane wondered if she would ever be that at ease with it. Her gaze slipped downward as her mind began to wander, wondering about the changes that had come so quickly to them all.

"Akane?" a voice broke through her reverie, "Akane? Oh good, you pay attention now. You been staring at Shampoo's body for five minute now. Akane Okay?" Shampoo now stood before her, smiling in a friendly manner to show she was just joking with the Tendo girl.

Akane blushed, "Sorry, Shampoo." She looked around and saw that the place was closed up, and they were the only two in the restaurant. "Everybody is gone?"

"Is so. Now we can go Tendo house and be with Ranma!"

Akane hesitated a second and responded, "Actually, do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

The Amazon looked a little disappointed for a second, but then cheered up. "Okay!" The perky Amazon pulled out a chair and flopped down into it, relaxing. Akane took out another chair and sat down as well. They both sat there for a minute or so, Shampoo with her eyes lidded, and Akane staring hard at the floor. Finally Akane broke the silence.

"Shampoo, what would happen if your Village found out about you and Ranma?"

The lavender haired girl sighed, "Shampoo not be punished if that what you think. But lose respect of most of Village." She paused for a second and continued, "Sex no big deal in Village. Woman wanting another woman to take charge of her not very rare, just not flaunted in public. Shampoo loose respect because she want man to own her, not woman."

Akane processed that for a while, then continued, "What…why do you want to be treated like a pet? I mean, before I came here Nabiki was talking about how she can't wait to get naked and start acting like Ranma's pet, even though he wasn't there. Is that how you feel?"

Shampoo shook her head, "Being Ranma pet is just way for Shampoo to belong to Ranma. Nabiki really the one into 'Pet' thing. It fun for Shampoo, but she think herself like being Owned, while Nabiki-sister think herself Pet. Make sense?"

The youngest Tendo daughter frowned at the thought, trying to work her way through the strange ideas about being actually owned by somebody else, like a possession or something. It was not a thought that sit well with her. She did not think she could live that way, though for Ranma…to keep him…? "I just don't understand it though. Why would Nabiki find it so exciting to be treated like an animal? Like a dog? She eats out of a bowl on the floor! Naked! She…" she was interrupted by Shampoo.

"You no judge Nabiki. She love Ranma, same as Shampoo and same as Akane. She love her life and what she do. Everybody have different like and dislike. She no hurt anybody, so why care. Let her live life way she want."

Akane was quick to respond, "No no no no no! You don't understand. I'm not judging her! Not really. I just don't understand the appeal."

With a shrug, the other girl replied, "So it not your thing. You find thing you like to do, and you do it. Like said, everybody like different thing usually." The Chinese girl paused and spoke softly, "Shampoo reminded of that very recently. What one person like, not mean other person like it."

The short haired girl hoped she wasn't probing too much with her next question, "What…what do -you- like to do Shampoo?"

The Amazon laughed. "You know what Shampoo like. She like strong fighter beat her and control her. She like real man tell her what to do, make her do things. Shampoo lucky. She find Ranma. He strong, and gentle, and rough, and Shampoo fall in love with him. And he prove he just what Shampoo want." Shampoo's bright eyes dilated quite a bit, and her voice took on the dreamlike quality of somebody visiting a favorite memory. "He beat Shampoo easy. Almost without thinking. He too strong, too good. Then Shampoo give herself to him, and he take her so nice. He make Shampoo cry for him, make her Release." Her eyes opened a slight bit more, and observed Akane's breathless state and intense stare. "Then he do something so good. Make Shampoo so happy." She paused for a second, amused by Akane's slight shift forward, a sure sign of interest, "He fuck Shampoo up her ass!"

With eyes suddenly wide, Akane could only stammer in shock. "He did WHAT?"

"He screw Shampoo up her back hole. He," she paused, searching her memory for the word she looked up earlier, "butt-fuck Shampoo. But only after she beg him do it. He do it so well! Shampoo so well Owned!" She smiled again, "So Akane see. Everybody different. Nabiki like being pet and be pampered. Shampoo like being Owned and like being taken in bottom hole. Akane need to find what she like."

Akane finally voiced something, a concern, that had been plaguing her for a long time now. "But…does Ranma enjoy all that? Does he enjoy treating you two like that and doing those things with you?"

Shampoo chuckled. "I think it safe to say Ranma enjoy himself. Why you ask?"

Akane paused for a second before opening up totally to the Chinese girl that belongs to her fiancée. "I'm scared. I'm just one girl. I'm not as sexy as you, and I don't act like Nabiki. I'm scared I'll lose him. This stuff doesn't sound like something I would like too much, but if it would mean I get to stay with Ranma.." Whatever she was going to say was muffled by Shampoo's hand over her mouth. The Amazon was looking at her with an intent, serious expression.

"Akane stop there. You no do anything you no want." She paused and than continued, "Shampoo know first hand that it hurt everybody, including Ranma, if you try to do something you no like and isn't you. Ranma love Akane. He love Akane for being Akane. He want Akane to act like Akane. You find what you like. You find what you and Ranma like doing together. Do not force anything." She let her hand drop and looked into Akane's equally serious eyes, making sure the Japanese girl understood. Seeing the relief in Akane's eyes, Shampoo was satisfied and regained her mischievous expression. "But that no mean you don't experiment. Maybe you try being pet? Maybe Akane try Ranma up her rear? Maybe you like, maybe you don't. No be afraid of trying new things." She leaned in closer to the still slightly shocked, but slightly titillated Tendo. "For example, you know what Shampoo think about all day?" Seeing Akane grow a smile and shake her head expectantly, she continued, "She think about Ranma fucking Shampoo tits. Then at Moment, he spray seed all over Shampoo face and in mouth. Then he pull back and Nabiki-sister lean in and lick Shampoo clean, ending with nice long kiss, sharing Ranma-Owner's spend." Akane's jaw just about hit the floor. "What, you no know? Shampoo and Nabiki-sister lovers. Ranma-Owner make us make love, and it was good. It excite Ranma very much, which excite us. It fun game, and Ranma like watch it." Seeing Akane blush and still not over her shock, the exotic beauty leaned in much further than before, so that they were cheek-to-cheek and Shampoo was whispering straight into Akane's ear. "Akane never think of that? Never think about how much men like watch girls? Never curious about what it like?" She breathed slightly into the heavily blushing girl's ear. "If Akane ever get curious enough, there many girls who be happy to explore with her. Some right under her nose." She gave the ear a slight kiss, so that Akane would make no mistake about whom Shampoo was talking about. "You might need permission from Ranma first though." Then she sat back and stood up, stretching and displaying her curves to the staring and dumbfounded girl sitting before her. "It time to go."

Akane quickly stood up, her mind awhirl with everything they had talked about, and her ear tingling strangely where Shampoo had kissed it. They needed to get home. She could sort things out later. She sighed as they walked towards the door.

"Why Akane sigh?"

"Ever notice how everything is going along, and then suddenly, in just a few minutes, things can change? The world changes?"

Shampoo broke out laughing. "You kidding? Shampoo expert. One minute she champion of Village, nobody can beat. Next minute red-haired slut beat her in less than minute. Then handsome fighter beat her and she find herself married. Then she find out he screwing other girl, and soon she belong to him, all dreams come true. Biggest things always seem to happen fast."

Akane smiled and held the door open for the Amazon, and then paused. "You know, this isn't very fair to Ukyo."

"What mean?"

"Well, we all have Ranma, including Kasumi, Kodachi, and Nabiki. She is the only one left out. It's like…it's like something is missing."

"Akane really trying to get Ranma another girl?"

"No! Well, maybe, yeah. I mean, it's only fair. If we can share with each other, we can probably share with her. She is a nice girl, as long as you don't embarrass her."

"Maybe. We talk to other about it. Now, lets race to house. Winner get to help with dinner!"

Cologne steps out of the shadows, watching the girls race away. Her suspicions were correct. Luckily she understood. "Shampoo, we are more alike than we had realized."

by Kender

It was still an altogether odd sensation in some ways, but Nabiki couldn't help it. Her body seemed to note every little touch that came across it, so that it was almost like she had become hypersensitive. That wasn't too strange, though she did wonder if it was merely because she noticing the sensations as of late. There was sufficient reason to think that way after all, and she wouldn't mind that so much, even if she could sit and feel each piece of clothing that she was wearing, given the opportunity.

Of course, that would have been hard at the moment, as she was laying on her bed, reading a manga, and wearing only a collar.

Still, it had its own... special things when she was like this. In fact, she'd never particularly thought of doing her homework as being erotic, but being able to lean over a desk to get something, and feel her breasts brush the paper, or having her bare backside against her chair did feel a bit... naughty. Just the idea that she would remember what she'd been doing when she handed the assignment in was enough to make even her blush. But it wasn't enough to stop her.

Even now she was paying as much attention to the way her cleavage was pressing into the mattress as she was to reading the story she was holding. It was rather strangely nice, and she had to admit that on a day like this, when the weather allowed it, she would be wearing little anyway. This was just a lot less than that, and she liked it a lot.

She knew that her Owner liked it, and that would have been enough even if it wasn't for how good she felt when she did it. After all, he was the one that she had to please, and when she did so, she felt wonderful. There had been a chance that if she'd gone with someone else down the line that she'd be in big trouble, but she was possessed by a young man who was virile, kind, and open to new things in ways that many others wouldn't have been. If she had to belong to anyone, she was happy it was him.

However, if it was only for him, then she would have merely stripped whenever she was his pet, or at least wouldn't flaunt it. She did understand the need for secrecy after all. But for as long as she'd been imagining this life for herself, she'd been enjoying the idea of bucking the system in some ways. Simply being able to move around nude or act with sensual delights without 'normal' people knowing was a bit of a thrill in and of itself.

Not that there weren't other benefits, which included the sex. Her Owner was, after all, able to make her squirm in the most delightful ways, and she couldn't imagine saying no to him, even if he would want to do things that she wouldn't like. Luckily, he had proven to be more than willing to drop anything that caused her distress.

Idly dropping the manga off to the side, she rolled onto her back and examined another change to herself. She ran a palm down her flat belly, and noted that it was firmer than it had been ever before. The muscles in her shapely legs proved to be a bit more defined, and were able to be held up easier than she would have expected. Even the little wiggle of her bottom along the bed showed that the training that he'd given her was giving her body a tone and strength that was quite welcome, and working better than her previous exercise regimen had.

So basically, she had a wonderful Master, a much more relaxed life, and fitter body. She couldn't imagine anything better.

About the only bad thing that she could see was the set of clouds roiling in the skies outside her window.

Looking out from the shelter that he'd luckily found, Ryoga watched the rain drop down against the ground and sighed. He'd been hoping to be able to continue his journey, but things had proven to not work out. Nature was fighting him on this, and if he fought back, it'd be worse for him than just being stuck in one spot.

There were worse positions to be in during a rain storm, and he'd been through a lot of them. Being washed away by a rain swollen river, stuck under howling winds when wet, or dodging lightning strikes simply did not sound like good ideas. It was better to stay in the shack, even with it's lack of amenities, and wait for the storm to stop.

So he watched, waiting for the sheets of water to stop falling, and made the only sound that he could in this instance.

"Bweee..."

Kasumi had looked out at the storm and sighed heavily. It had been such nice weather so recently, to the point that everyone could spend a lot of the time, even the evening, outside. But now it was not good at all, though she could already smell the wonderful scent that would come just after the storm ended. Until then, they could only sit and wait, spending time inside, which wasn't too bad, since they were enjoying each others' company so well.

And she heard the likely source of that change coming inside, though rather grumpily. "Damn it! I wanted ta get back before this happened."

Smiling softly, she grabbed a towel from the load of laundry she'd taken off the line before it'd started raining and headed over to the front entryway. There she found what she expected, which wasn't a surprise given the conditions outside.

Standing there was a dripping Ranma-chan, with her normally vibrant hair plastered to her head, and her shirt stuck to her chest in ways that would have left any male drooling. Fortunately, only girls were there to see her drip onto the floor.

"Weather couldn't hold out just a bit more, could it? I mean, the damned..," Ranma began, before turning to notice that she wasn't alone. "Uhh... hi, Kasumi."

"Why hello. I heard you come," the eldest Tendo daughter replied.

"Ohh... I didn't mean ta..."

"Don't worry about it. Father has said worse."

"He has?"

"Yes. Now, if you would? Please strip."

That made the redhead's eyes go wide. "EH?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"I was just... Well, it sounds... Why?!"

"Because the longer you stay in those clothes, the more likely it is that you'll catch a chill. If you at least get out of your outer clothes, you can slip over to the bath without dripping water all over the place," Kasumi told her.

"Oh."

"And I have a towel for you to dry off with, but it won't work well if you're still wearing things that are soaked."

"I suppose that's okay..."

"It's fine. You won't shock me."

"I'll shock myself," the pigtailed girl muttered, but still dutifully peeled herself out of the sopping shirt and pants, dropping the wet garments to the floor. That left her in underwear that was still clingy, but at least it wasn't heavy with water like what she'd just taken off. "How's that?"

"Good, now if you will, come inside."

"But what about my clothing?"

"I'll get it," put in a new voice as they came further inside.

Kasumi smiled. "That's good of you Kodachi."

"It is my role, and I am happy to help."

"And you are a big help."

"Why thank you. Besides, I must continue my work until I leave."

"You're planning on going home tonight?"

"I am," Kodachi confirmed as the trio came along to the sitting area.

Ranma-chan gave a big snort of disagreement. "No, ya ain't."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not stutterin', am I?"

"Why should I not return to my ancestral estate?"

"Other than I said so? 'Cause I'd like ta keep ya in one piece."

"Oh?"

"Look at me. I barely made it back here, and it's gettin' worse."

The gymnast's jaw dropped in surprise. "It is?"

"Yup. It's not a typhoon, but it wants ta be. There's lightning, floodin', and a whole bunch a wind. I wouldn't send your brother out in this, so what makes ya think I'll let ya go?"

"I see... But what can I do? I'll have to get my things for school..."

"Ya can get them in the morning. Ya can leave early, probably a little after ya get up, and get back inside. It isn't as if ya couldn't get past that idiot with a stick, right?"

"Certainly I could. I simply wouldn't want to be an imposition."

"You wouldn't be," Kasumi assured her. "You can stay as long as you wish."

"See? Now there'll be no more talkin' 'bout ya leavin'. Right?" the redhead asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Okay..," Kodachi murmured.

"Good. But it looks like I ain't the only one who got caught in the rain."

"That is true..."

"I thought so. Unlucky time, eh, Akane?"

Smiling wryly, the youngest Tendo looked up at the pigtailed girl from where she'd been sitting. "We tried to hurry back, but we got caught in the beginning of the rain."

"'We'?"

"Me and Shampoo."

"I see. But where is she?"

"Shampoo?" Akane asked with a blink, "She's right here."

Looking at where the short haired girl had gestured, Ranma paled at the sight of what, or rather who, was nestle on the sweatpants clad lap. "I... I... Time ta go. Need a hot bath..."

"Sure..."

"Good. See ya later..."

"See you... I wonder what he was so put out about. After all, it wasn't... oh no." Akane winced. "Maybe I should have kept on stopping you. I mean, it was only a little teasing, right? And now he's... I'll set things up so that you can use the bath next, okay?"

"Nyrow," Shampoo-neko agreed, lifting her head so that it could bob in agreement

It usually took a lot to shock Kodachi, mainly because her family tended to be able to do anything, and usually did. Her father had made himself more absent than available, and her brother tended to practice lordly disinterest when he wasn't arguing or outright fighting with her. 'Dysfunctional' didn't cover it, at least in her opinion, as her family had never been 'functional' to begin with. After all, what sort of family spent days between times of conversation with one another?

She'd wanted that, and had hoped that she could get some measure of the family that she'd dreamed of. And she'd thought that she'd managed it, what with the adoring, if absent, way her father doted over her. Such a connection was a sign of his approval, and she couldn't help but want to hold onto that as closely as possible.

But now she was getting something that was rendering her speechless. Real and honest concern was coming her way, and it was totally unexpected. From that girl who'd talked to her, to the care of her instructor, to the refusal to let her go out in this storm, she was getting people to come around her who had put her well being on their lists of things to keep in mind. After all that she had done, what with the poisonings, attacks, attitude, and other such things, they actually cared about her.

And that made her feel really small, for she wondered how she had gotten to be worthy of such emotions.

Not that she was about to give it up. That would be a spit in the faces of all those who now worried about her, and would stop the new path that she was taking. To rob herself of the warmth of acceptance was something that she simply could not do. This new life was just too precious to her, and she was going to make certain that she tried her best to repay their acceptance as much as she would for her transgressions.

Though a spurt of whimsy hit her, and she wondered how her brother was taking things at the moment.

Repressing a sneeze was easy for Tatewaki Kuno, as he was to angry to allow it to happen. He was looking out a window at the storm raging outside, and would have been amazed at the power of the heavens if the timing for such a demonstration was ill chosen.

"I can not believe that the heavens would do this to me," he grumbled.

Sasuke put on his most commiserating expression. "Perhaps it was just bad luck..?"

"'Bad luck'? I am the chosen of the heavens! Luck does not enter into this! They have watched my every move, blessing me as I go forth to spread justice as is my right. They should realize that the time would be ill advised to give a showing of its strength!"

"Of course Master Kuno... But we can't change the result of it..."

"Do they still deny my request?"

"Yes, Master," the diminutive ninja replied, "They say that the winds are too high to allow any planes to fly right now."

"How am I supposed to drop fragrant blossoms down upon the Tendo home when I can not take to the skies?!"

"I do not know Master."

"Of course. And what of the florists?" Kuno asked.

"They don't have any problem with delivering the flowers but they say that they would prefer not to drown your flowers before they get to the front door."

"Ah... so they understand their duty to protect my purchases. Yet that does not change the fact that this is a most unwelcome delay. What of the clothing?"

"Being created as we speak, though the best time for delivery would come upon tomorrow."

"I see... Though I wonder what sort of feelings are running through my pigtailed goddess now..."

"I hope I ain't comin' down with somethin'," Ranma-chan muttered to herself as she looked down at the wet undershirt that she was wearing. Picking lightly at it, she realized that it was plastered to her skin so closely that she could almost see her nipples through the fabric stretched across her breasts. Whether it was because of her seemingly high libido, or simply because of the cold, she could see the hard nubs poking out as her chest bounced with every step. Her shirt clung to every curve of her body, right down to the valley between her breasts, but gave her no real comfort at all.

If she was honest, all it did was display her charms rather well, and even if they were definitely good, in her opinion, the fact was that continuing to wear a cold and damp garment didn't seem like the best idea. The most that she could get from walking around in a wet t-shirt was a cold and... an understanding of why other guys could have liked wet t-shirt contests.

At that moment, all the times that she'd been splashed when she wore only thin clothing came back to her, and she could see what that might do to the male libido. Not that she could blame them, even if she would want to bash the more perverted of their number, as she was well aware of her body's appeal. She had used it often enough, and was born male, so she could see what guys would like about it. Heck, if it wasn't her body, she could have seen more actions possible with it. But she knew that she was quite happy with the knowledge that she could touch herself as she wanted, pleasing herself with her own hands, without any need, or desire, of help from some other guy...

Realizing what she was thinking about, she came close to thrashing her head about as she shook that line of thought free. Of course, there was no doubt that she didn't want to have any guy touch her girl side period, but she could feel warmth coming up in strange ways as she considered all that she could do in private. It was possible that no one would blame her, but she was new to the realization that she could explore her own body, and she was still uncomfortable with that knowledge.

Rather than think more about it, she tried to consider how the t-shirt would affect her health, and came to the conclusion that she didn't have to wear it, as she had gone around topless before, though with protests from the Tendo sisters. Since she was only going to the bath anyway, she tugged off the shirt, and found herself noting that her breasts bounced with the action. Then, convincing herself that she might as well go all the way, she dropped her boxers to the floor, and kicked them up so that she could catch them in one hand. It wasn't so bad since she was almost at the changing area anyway, and since she was in girl form and there were only girls in the house, she didn't have to worry too much.

Though it did feel much better to get clear out of those sodden garments, even if she did know washing would include the use of more cold water, but that would be fresh liquid. She did see some of the ease that Nabiki had with going naked however, but knew it wasn't for her. Still, she wondered idly what it would be like if she came out nude in either form before the girls.

Snickering slightly at the very idea, and unable to come up with an image that wasn't a silly take on it, she entered the changing room and put out the 'occupied' sign

Dumping her clothing into the hamper, Ranma opened the door to the bathing area with a smile on her face. That was mainly due to the fact that she couldn't imagine herself walking around nude like Nabiki. Her attempt to think of what that would be like had brought up images of herself acting like a goofball, what with a dancing gait that made her realize that she would never get the idea of doing that very far in her imagination.

It just wasn't her thing, and she knew that it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. So she had little wish to actually do it, and so she basically gave up on that. She had more than enough to enjoy now, and if something came up, she could deal with it then. Besides, she knew how she looked, and even she didn't need to flaunt it.

She did have to admit that she could see what guys liked about her girl form. Looking down at her cleavage, she could see it bouncing as she walked over to the bathing stool. Her breasts were large and firm, and she could simply tell how a guy could like to see them. Of course, that would be the most that they could hope to experience, as anything more would be possible only a pervert's imagination.

It was weird though, as she realized that a lot of guys would have killed to be in her position. There she was, with a hot girl's body all available to her that she could do anything she wanted with. They would have been way, perverted for the most part.

"Of course, they would. They're perverts," she scoffed lightly as she filled up a bucket. She knew that she couldn't be like them, but she did see it as her body. Even if it was due to a curse, she had to deal with it, and those jerks could wank off to their own daydreams. Before some of the perverts had proven to be too stupid to think, she'd found pleasure in her body, and that was not something that was based in the simple 'knee-jerk' reactions of hormones.

As she sat and splashed the water over her head, she shivered for a moment, what with the cold of the storm mixing with the washing water. But it was a quick burst, and she'd dealt with worse. Besides, it was a clean feeling, as the new liquid washed over her body, taking some of the grime away with it. Looking back down, she saw the new water trailing down her curves, and watched as gravity took drops down over the swells of her breasts and down her thighs. It was a strange feeling to have that happen, as it was at times like that when she could really see that she had a girl's body.

Watching a bead of water hold on the tip of her breast, she reached up and stroked her finger over it, spreading the liquid over the hardening point. Swirling it around for a moment, she let the feelings invoked go unabated. Then she began to tweak the nipple gasping a little as she pressed the heel of her hand into the fullness of her breast. Her lips pressed together as she felt pleasurable sensations run through her, and her backside pressed harder into the seat.

It could have gone further, as she had managed to go all the way once before. But at the moment she had to get herself clean before she caught a chill, and she began to soap up her body to get rid of the grime that the storm had given her. She ran the washcloth over her body in long and languid strokes, letting a new warmth rise in her belly. There was nothing going on save for a simple washing, but with the way the rough fabric went over the softness of her skin seemed to make her tingle.

A part of her wondered if this was why the girls seemed to enjoy some things so much. That was certainly true for her in part, and she knew that it was a powerful attraction. Though she couldn't understand why the girls liked some things, like having something put into them, especially in their ass, but there had to be something to it. Not that she was even about to consider letting herself try it for herself, since the idea of having a guy touch her like that put a bit of a damper on her libido.

But she was able to forcibly eject that idea, especially when she found herself pushing the washcloth onto places that had her attention stolen by feelings that were much more pleasant. She even came very close to pushing it into her body several times, but in the end, she settled for pushing it over her slit and gave soundless gasps as her hand pressed it over that sensitive part. Her thighs squeezed over her hand to the wrist, but that was totally instinctual as she bucked and nearly bounced as the cloth was rubbed in ways that were most satisfactory, even in her inexperience.

All too soon, she came hard, and nearly bent herself in half with her reaction to the sudden urge of release.

Panting after the wave crested, she idly wondered why she had ever considered bathing as a simple act. It was more erotic than she'd ever given it credit for, and she knew that she wasn't about to look at it in the same way ever again. This was something that she was sure that she could enjoy, and she figured out that this was probably the way that such realizations came about. But the fact was that she had some pleasant feelings still running through her, and she wondered if the girls would like to do such things to themselves... or have her do such acts to them. Idle consideration brought up the possibility that Nabiki or Shampoo would, but she did have to wonder how Akane would react if they were to wind up in the bath at the same time.

Shrugging to herself, she finished up her washing, and rinsed off before heading over to the tub to soak. Though she wouldn't have minded some more pleasure, it was still a bit new, and she need to get warm. So she made sure to toss the washcloth into the laundry before padding over to the furo. She climbed in, and let the heat sink into her bones to the point where she didn't realize that she'd turned back to a 'he'.

By the time he paid attention to that fact, he was lounging in the tub, with his arms resting on the rim of the tub to either side of him as he leaned his back against the side. He stretched his legs out in front of him, and sighed happily, finding another form of pleasure in the warmth that got rid of the chill that had been hanging around ever since he'd gotten caught in the storm. He didn't forget his earlier act though, and he gave a lopsided smile for a moment.

"That's the second time..," he murmured, knowing that he couldn't tell the girls about what he'd done, at least, not yet. He wasn't ready for that, but he did have to admit that it didn't seem to be that bad at all. Of course, he didn't know what they'd make of him touching himself like that in girl form, and was certain that it wouldn't be something to just blurt out.

He looked down, and saw the difference that was very clearly marking him as a guy. The realization that he could do the male counterpart to what he'd done as a girl was sudden, and blinked for a moment. But he brushed it off, and simply tipped his head back to enjoy the moment.

By his reckoning, he'd been going fast enough, and it was time to relax,

As she padded softly down the stairs, Nabiki found herself looking out over the railing for any indication that her Master had returned. She'd been wondering where he was, as he was usually home by this time. Of course, she knew that the storm had probably delayed him, and that she shouldn't expect him to come running to her as soon as he came home. However, that didn't stop her from hoping that he'd just waltz right into her room, and decide that it would be a good time for a cuddle in greeting.

At that thought, she stopped on the stairs as she realized that she'd actually wanted to snuggle up to her owner. That was certainly a pet like behavior, but it was also one that a girl would naturally do with a boy she liked. It didn't take much for her to admit that she did more than like him, but the fact was that she'd never been openly that emotional. Sure, she did disdain scorn, sarcasm, and simple emotional acts like grinning and smiling, but she'd never been very expressive with any of her deeper feelings. That was not something that she'd safe in doing for a long time, but with Ranma's possession of her, she was feeling much... freer in ways that she'd kept under control.

And that felt good.

Giving a small smirk at the realization, she came down the stairs and walked into the family area, giving her sister a long look.

"Oh, hi Nabiki," the younger girl said as she glanced up, "You decide that you wanted to join us?"

"Why, it sounds like you think that I was being a bit snobby over staying up in my room," Nabiki replied.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that you seemed happy to stay up there, and I figured that you just wanted to be alone. Maybe to take a nap or something."

"Mrrr-wowr," Shampoo-kitty agreed from the youngest Tendo's lap.

The middle Tendo daughter shrugged. "I thought that I might wait up there for my Master, but he hasn't shown up."

"Well, that's because he came home as a 'she' a little while ago, and really needed to take a bath," her sister informed her.

"Is that so?"

"It is. And he needed it. All the dirt washed up by the storm seemed to be splattered against him.

"Ahh... I see. And did you get caught too..."

"How'd you guess?"

"The fact that you have company."

"Huh?" Akane grunted in confusion before noting the feline she was petting. "Oh. She got wet, and seemed to want to drive me crazy by climbing to lay like this. After like the tenth time, I just gave up."

"Good idea. I'm sure that you'll have fun petting the pussy."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that she made me feel real nice recently, and I'm sure that she'd do the same for you," Nabiki drawled with enough innuendo in her tone to break through even Akane's forced ignorance.

"She... that... eep..."

"Trust me. I wouldn't mind doing it again. And I'm sure that Master liked it when we all got along so nicely."

"He..."

The elder girl took in her sister's shocked expression and knew it was time for a little candor. "Listen sis. Part of all this is experimenting to find out what we like. I liked doing that for him, Shampoo and myself. I don't know if you'd like it, though you might want to try it, just to be sure. You might not enjoy it. I found something that I did not enjoy, but I wouldn't have known what if I didn't attempt it."

"You did..?"

"Yup. And if you try something new, you might like it. Besides, I'm sure that any of us might enjoy helping you try. It's not like we'd force anything. We're not like those idiots my idiot classmate sent after you."

Akane sniffed. "Those guys were jerks and idiots. I mean, they even taped Ranma in the shower. Just about every girl who could was beating upon them."

"And some of us decided to do other things."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much... It's a work in progress."

"That means..?"

"I've found that for a little money, or a pep talk, some guys will do a lot."

"Nabiki..," the darker haired girl ground out.

"Relax little sister..."

"What did you do?"

"I'm still waiting for their return for some of it, but you know those girls who are trying to become sumo wrestlers?"

"Not personally, but I know of them. Why?"

"I've found that it is very... satisfying to paper the back of those perverts lockers with images of the more... weighted of those girls."

"You put those pictures..."

"Under a clear coat that it'd take a major effort to remove," Nabiki replied over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen to get a snack.

Asuka Saginomiya looked out her window at the storm raging over the city and wondered if it matched her mood. That would be fitting, since she had much to grumble and thrash about. Not that she would do such a thing, but she could feel such a thing. She was human after all, and it was simply a question of controlling such impulses.

But she'd recently discovered that the latest boy that she had tried to attach herself to had been... less than what she'd expected. It was not a major disaster, but it was the latest in a series of disappointments. He'd seemed so promising, what with his apparent leanings in the directions that she'd preferred. Unfortunately, like with many of her suitors, he'd shown that life without her was preferable to being tied to her.

That would have been something to be depressed over at any time, but with her rematch with that little tart Kodachi, she had to find someone to show off at the challenge. Of course he'd have to be handsome and well heeled, but it was hard to find one that she could stay with. After all, if they didn't run away, then they were freaks that she couldn't stand. It was simply a major disappointment, and one that she couldn't understand.

She just couldn't understand why it was so hard to find a guy that matched her desires and wants without having faults in other areas that couldn't be overlooked. As it stood, she'd either had to deal with wimps, egotists and dull fools. All of them didn't have the attributes that would make them interesting. Instead, she was having to play with idiots and self absorbed twits.

Her only hope was that Kodachi was having worse luck that she was.

Though she could hear the drops pattering away at her home, Nodoka's mind was not on the place where she was at the moment. Rather, she was trying not to imagine her child out in the storm, possibly on another training journey. He did seem to go on so many of them, to the point that he was never home for her random visits. Not that she could blame him, what with the life demanded of a martial artist. She'd had to settle for stories about him, and that was all.

However, she had to keep trying. She was sure that someday they'd be reunited, and then she could finally see him as the manly man she was sure that he had grown into. That would be a moment of great joy, and she'd know then that her burden was not something that had not been unworthily dropped onto her shoulders.

"The day after tomorrow..," she murmured to herself, "I will be arriving at the Tendos' home then, and perhaps this time, I will find him."

She pursed her lips and touched the picture of her son on the table in front of her

Everytime that he'd come to eat at the table lately had been something of a reality check for Ranma. It was there that he got his first glimpse into the proof that things really had changed. He'd known it at other times, as he'd been involved in certain acts that wouldn't have been possible only a short while ago. But at the dinner or breakfast table he got to see certain differences in what had been a routine thing, with the changes proving to be quickly becoming the regular occurrence.

A simple glance proved that to him, as he got to look at the differences in styles. Just looking at Kasumi would make him blush due to thoughts that he'd not been thinking about her when she'd been in a housedress. But she was now wearing a simple knee length skirt with a button up blouse that was opened just enough to show a bit of creamy skin. Then there was Nabiki, who didn't seem to mind waggling her taut rear as she ate in the nude. And Akane didn't seem to want to fight even when he noted that she was not the 'stick figure' he'd once called her.

That didn't mention the fact that Shampoo, in human form, and Kodachi were sitting there, eating with them as if they'd always been a happy group.

If he had to say so though, he'd have to admit that he much preferred things this way.

"What are you smiling about?" Akane asked, her words breaking into his thoughts.

He blinked dully at her. "Huh?"

"You had this smile on your face. What was it about?"

"Oh... Nothing really. Just stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Nothin' major," he told her with a shrug, "Just things like the fact that it's nice ta have a quiet dinner..."

"I see... That's good... Anything else?"

"Hmmm... Well..."

"Yes?"

"I did think that that trainin' ya've been doin' has been real good at gettin' rid of the... Well ya look better."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Ya've tightened up a lot. I mean, ya move better, and I've seen you get some nice tone. But ya are not gettin' too muscled. Ya... got a really nice body."

The youngest Tendo colored brightly at his words. "Do... do... you think so?"

"Definitely... Nice 'n tight."

"I see..."

"Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Nabiki looked up from her food and grinned as she saw her sister fidgeting. "Nope, I'd say that you said something right."

"I did? I'm glad."

"And that's what makes you special."

"It does?"

"It does. You're a real nice guy, when you aren't trying to show off or defend yourself..."

"Ahh... And how am I then?"

"Not someone that'd be easily crossed, when you're mad. And you tend to be too busy with whatever you're doing to notice much else when you show off."

"Humph..."

"That's a good thing, you know..."

"Fortunately, you're not showing off a lot," Akane put in. "And you've only been mad at those who deserve it."

"You bet. Like Kuno."

"Exactly."

"Though..," he reached over and gave Nabiki a whack on her backside.

"Yowtch!" his pet yelped.

"Oh my..," Kasumi murmured. "Why did you do that?"

"Though that I was supposed ta when she pointed out somethin' like that."

"Oh..."

"Pet must respect owner," Shampoo commented. "Is only proper."

"If you say so..."

The pet in question gave the Chinese girl a sour look as she rubbed her posterior. "I know that. I was just trying to be helpful."

"Maybe you should try differently?" Kasumi suggested.

"Maybe I should. Though this isn't too bad... He could have done worse if he wanted."

"But Lord Ranma would not harm you," Kodachi pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm his pet, remember. He can punish me how he wants."

"Yes, I know. Fortunately he's a kind and generous individual."

"That's true."

"Though..."

"What?"

Her brow furrowing in thought, the gymnast sighed. "I can not understand it. I have done so many naughty things, and yet, even with my service, he treats me so... kindly. Almost as if I were to be cared for."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"My service was due to him for my transgressions against him and those he cared for. But instead of only taking that, and leaving it, he seems intent on treating me as if... I am being cared for."

"And this is a problem?" Nabiki asked incredulously.

"I do not wish to make him feel obligated. Servants are to serve their masters. Not to be demanding so much."

"Stop that now," Ranma growled.

His vehemence surprised Kodachi. "Have I offended you?"

"You? Nah. But I don't want ya ta talk 'bout yourself that way. I treat ya like I do 'cause I wanna. And I do care for ya. Ya wouldn't be treated like that unless ya were."

"I wouldn't?"

"'Course not. Ya might've decided ta become my servant, but I ain't 'bout ta treat ya like that jerk brother of yours treats Sasuke. I do things my way, and ya've earned concern in my book. Got it?"

"Yes, I do," the rich girl murmured, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "If only I could repay this kindness..."

"Ya don't 'repay' kindness. That'd cheapen it. Ya respect it, ya honor it, and ya accept it. That's it."

"I..."

"It's why everyone treats Kasumi so well. It's cause she's gotta be one of the kindest people I know."

The girl in question turned pink herself and ducked her head. "Oh my..."

"Still, ya don't have to do anythin' but be nice too."

"But..," Kodachi murmured.

"If ya need somethin' ta do..," he began and thought furiously before an idea popped into his mind. "Ya can come ta help me when it's time to go ta bed."

"I... can..?"

"Yup. My Pop ain't here, so I got the room, and ya can make sure that your 'Lord' is all attended ta, okay?"

"Of course," the gymnast replied, knowing quite well what such a situation could lead to.

"That settle one thing, but Shampoo no can go home," the Amazon put in, "Ca... Other form not very good for going through storm."

"You'll have to stay here," Kasumi said firmly.

"She can always keep Nabiki company. They've gotten along... great," Ranma suggested.

"I know," Akane muttered, "Of course, there are other rooms."

"Hey..."

"What?"

"I didn't know ya wanted that..."

"What?"

"If ya want Shampoo ta stay in your room instead, that's fine by me."

"GURK!" the youngest Tendo choked as Nabiki snickered and Shampoo blinked at her fellow waitress.

"Whatever..."

"There is Father's room..," Kasumi put out helpfully, even if she seemed sure that her words would not be noticed.

Ranma shrugged slightly and wondered what new things were going to happen

Kodachi found herself feeling a bit of apprehension as she followed her Lord up to his room. It wasn't that she feared any problems, but that she knew that something was going to happen. That sense of an impending... something made her anxious. After all, there were so many possibilities that she couldn't imagine what exactly she wanted to happen.

What she did know was that she was going to do the best that she could, as he was not a person that she could allow herself to disappoint.

The evening had wound down after a relatively quite time of rest and relaxation. But as the hour became late, it became clear that the household would be heading up to bed. Her instructor began to straighten up, and everyone began to prepare for their own slumbers, or whatever they planned on doing before sleeping.

Apparently, Ranma was one of those who wished to take an early rest, as he left Nabiki and Akane with Shampoo, and headed upstairs, only taking a moment to give her a glance. That was all that was needed for her to realize that she would have to come, and so she immediately did, trying not to seem too eager or anxious.

But now as she entered his room with him, she wondered what he was going to do with her. He was her Lord after all, and could make her do whatever he wanted, but he'd proven to be a rather caring person. For all she could know, he might simply wish for her to be his valet for the night, which she wouldn't mind, but wasn't sure that she liked the idea. Not because she had anything against doing menial labor for him, but that she could feel the need for something extra.

"So, the time's come," Ranma murmured.

"Pardon me, my Lord?" Kodachi replied, jolted out of her thoughts.

"Nothin'. But now we're alone."

"That is true. What would you like me to do?"

"Actually..."

"What?"

"I ain't got any idea what ya should do."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Heh. I was just thinkin' that ya could like ta do some servin', but I didn't really think of what that could be."

"I see..."

"Good, 'cause I'm sure that I'll do it again. Kinda just keep on doin' stuff without thinkin'."

"Well, I can do whatever you want. Just tell me, and I will do it."

"Gotcha. But ya already did some stuff I like."

"Like what?"

"Like... not wearin' that leotard all the time. It's got its place, but ya were in it too much..."

"Well, you are to tell me what to wear, and how to keep my appearance."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. "Mostly I just wanted ya ta wear somethin' that wasn't a reminder of what ya used ta do."

"Oh... And what of the other part?"

"That pony tail..."

"What about it?"

"It's on the side of your head..."

"And you don't like it there?"

"Ya could change it. Here, lemme..," he said, and reached over to pull her hair loose. Once the strands were free flowing, he stroked the locks. "There. Makes it easier."

"I suppose..."

"Yup. And if ya wanna do a ponytail again, ya can do it how ya like, but I'd suggest doin' it from the back," he told her, and tugged on his pigtail. "But my hair ain't as soft as yours."

His comment made her blush. "I'm glad that you think so..."

"Good ta hear. But I didn't ask ya up here ta comment on your fashion sense."

"Of course. What would you like me to do?"

"That's a good question. I've done everything that I do when I go to bed, so basically, all I've gotta do is go to sleep."

"Oh..."

"Though, that might take a while..."

"Why is that?"

"After the day I had, it's been a bit of a hassle..."

"You're tense," the gymnast commented.

"A bit."

"Well, I can give you a massage..."

"That'd be nice," Ranma replied, and shrugged before laying down. "So, get ta work."

It took her a moment to recognize the order, but she quickly pulled herself together and started the massage. She would have preferred to be able to do it on his back, but he'd lain face up, so she couldn't get to any stress on his back. However, she did rub along his shirt covered chest, and tried her best to get rid of any tension there. That seemed to work for a bit, and she was surprised when he pulled his shirt off, allowing her the freedom to touch his chest as she needed to.

The tips of her fingers stroked against his skin, and she had to work hard to keep herself from tracing the lines of his muscles. They were well defined, and in a definite feminine appreciation, she found herself wanting to see just what sort of tone her Lord's body had. Fortunately, she managed to find a way to work her massage into her feeling of his body, so she didn't have to worry about compromising her work.

Yet, she didn't get quite an easy time as she felt a hand cup one of her breasts and gently give it a squeeze. For a moment she nearly leapt in surprise, but then she realized that she was being felt up by her Lord. She looked at him and got a smile in return, which made her color slightly, but she didn't move his hand. Instead, she moved to let him get a better feel, and was rewarded by a rather pleasurable fondle.

"Ya are really nice here..," he told her.

"I... I've been proud of my size..," she replied.

"Well, ya know that your body's nice..."

"I wouldn't suppose to tell you, but I have found it... satisfactory."

"Hmmm... It's real 'satisfactory'," the prone young man said as he pushed up her blouse to stroke his hand over the satiny skin of her waist. "Ya got some real nice tone. And all those gymnastics practices have really helped."

"In ways that you might find very pleasing."

"Is that so? Then why don't ya show me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for ya ta do all that ya can ta make me feel good."

"As you wish, my Lord..," she murmured softly, and knew what was coming as she helped him out of his pants and boxers. Then she moved his hand so that it went under her panties and stroked the sensitive space between her thighs. She whimpered slightly as she made sure that he could get a good feel of that most intimate territory, and slipped off her top and bra before turning her attention to his manhood.

Never before had she done something quite like this but she didn't want to mess it up. So she took her time and gently grasped the semi hard rod before she ran her finger tips all over it. She stroked up and down its length, encircled it with her fingers and flicked her thumb over its head. By both its rapid stiffening, and the way that he was beginning to play with her dampening folds, he was well pleased by her actions. Soon, he was as hard as he could be, and she knew that each twitch was a signal of his readiness.

So, reluctantly drawing herself away from the hand that was exploring her felinity, she nearly did a split as she stretched herself over him. Her legs were spread wide so that she could both settle upon him properly, and let him see her at her most vulnerable. Taking his manhood into her hand, she lowered herself onto that manly spear, and slid it in between her petals. By the time that her groin met his, they were joined in the most intimate way they could.

As he hissed his pleasure, she pulled his hands up so that she could place his palms over her breasts. Each hand was pushed onto her bosom so that each mound was fully covered, and completely possessed by her Lord. Seeing the fingers glistening with her juices, she lowered her head and gently licked and sucked on each of his fingertips before she gave him a playful smile. But then she started the center part of her pleasure giving. She began to bounce upon his rod, letting herself thrust him within herself as hard and as fast as she could manage. Her cleavage jiggled within his grasp as she slammed him home.

A surprise came in the form of him moving his hands, but as he slid them over her sweat slicked skin, she found great pleasure in it. She didn't even really note what he was doing, other than the fact that it felt nice. However, he proved that he wasn't going to be totally passive as he reached over and grabbed her buttocks, parting the taut cheeks as he squeezed them. It was a possessive gesture, and one that she appreciated. Since thought was long gone though, she shoved her hips down as much as possible, and wriggled her bottom in his hold as best she could.

Doing so set off a whole new set of sensations, and she used all of her flexibility in getting him as deep within her as she could. His groans of enjoyment matched her pleasured gasps, and the two of them made a chorus of passion. It was something that made it all the more pleasurable for her, and she found it even easier to let herself go than she would have thought.

When her release came, it was in the form of something that had been denied. She hadn't wanted to finish too soon, but once she heard him growl out at the same his release came within her, she couldn't hold it any more. Stars burst behind her eyes as she came, and she nearly bent backwards as she rode the wave of release. It was so much that she fell forwards once it was over, and lay panting on his chest, with him still within her.

He put his arms around her and stroked her supple back as he gave her a bemused and pleased look. "That was different..."

"I can do it again," she answered, pressing herself against him as she wriggled a bit to let him feel all he could of her body.

Ranma chuckled a bit at her words

by MDR

Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, and Kasumi watched as Ranma walked out of the room, with a slightly blushing Kodachi following close behind. Once they were out of sight, the four remaining girls looking at each other and wondered what to do. Akane noticed Shampoo and Nabiki glancing at each other with a little something extra in their eyes, and small expectant smiles on their lips. *Well,* she thought, *it's obvious in what room Shampoo is going to stay in tonight.* Her thoughts were interrupted by Kasumi.

":Nabiki?" the eldest Tendo questioned. "Would you mind coming to my room for a short while?" Kasumi blushed a little, but had a serene look of contentment at the same time. "I have a few questions I would like to discuss with you." She looked over at the startled Shampoo. "Shampoo-chan, you don't mind staying the night with Akane do you? I wouldn't want Nabiki to wake you when she comes into the room later."

Shampoo opened her mouth, and then closed it with a defeated look. *Kasumi is such a nice girl. A person just can't deny her when she asks these kinds of questions.* the Amazon thought ruefully. "Is Okay. Shampoo sleep with Akane tonight."

Kasumi smiled and whisked the silently observing, and amused, Nabiki away. She briefly wondered why Akane blushed at Shampoo's acknowledgment.

The two waitresses shut down the lights and retired to Akane's room.

Now

Akane lay in bed, her busy mind not letting her sleep. She had a lot of things to work through, and she decided that perhaps it was time to start doing so. What Shampoo had said earlier made a lot of sense, and eased her mind tremendously. In the very back of her mind, she had begun to worry that Ranma would loose interest in her, what with all the beautiful girls that surrounded him. Even Kasumi, the Ideal Woman to Akane's mind, willingly shared her bed with him. With the fit and trim Kodachi serving him, gentle Kasumi pampering him, and two sexy slaves willing to do anything he might want, why would he want anything to do with a Tomboy like her? But when Shampoo had looked her in the eyes and said that Ranma loved her for being her, there was only affection, honesty, and conviction in the Chinese girl's eyes. Ranma loved her. Ranma loved Her. She didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't, didn't have to emulate the other girls so that he would stay with her. She put her faith in him and the relationship. Nothing was going to break them up.

But now that things looked solid between her and Ranma, she had other concerns. Like the girl that was currently sharing the room with her. *Shampoo. What she said today…what she did…* she thought, *does she really want to do That with me? Do I…do I want to do That with her? I mean, I like her, things always seem more enjoyable when she is around, but do I Like her? The way I feel about her is different than how I feel about Ranma, so that means I just like her as a friend, right?*

*Does she really sleep with Nabiki? The way they looked at each other tonight kind of confirms what she said earlier. But I didn't see Love in their eyes, or in the way they acted. I…I don't think I could do that, not without Loving the person I'm with. I think…eh? What?* her thoughts were interrupted by a very slight cry coming from somewhere in the room. Not moving, but listening carefully, she heard it again. It was coming from where Shampoo was sleeping. As a matter of fact it sounded like…sounded like…Akane sat up quickly, some of her old instincts coming into play. "Shampoo!"

The girl in question jerked up from where she was sitting on her futon. The blanket that had been pulled up over her shoulders fell down with the sudden movement, exposing her naked body to the night air. One of her hands limply cusped one of her breasts, while the other hand was pressed deeply into her lower lips.

The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Shampoo had the good grace to looked a bit embarrassed. Taking her hands off of her body, she chuckled. "Ooops, sorry. Thought Akane deep sleeper. No mean to wake up while take care of body."

Akane stared at the other girl's body. It looked so…perfect. So…soft. Shaking her head slightly, she stammered. "Shampoo! You can't do that! Not here! Not now!" She paused for a half second, remembering what she just said. She was no longer stammering or hesitant. Her embarrassment and shock had brought the old Akane back to the fore, and righteous anger was washing the unwelcome feelings away. "And what do you mean '…taking care of your body.'? You shouldn't do that!"

Shampoo looked at the Tendo daughter with amused exasperation. She didn't bother to pull the covers up to hide her body, but she did close her legs. "Akane fall backwards. Forget everything so fast? There nothing wrong with what Shampoo do, just maybe wrong time and wrong place." Shampoo's casual acceptance of the situation, the joking manner in which she spoke, and the fact that she was not making fun of Akane's embarrassment helped calm the Japanese girl down. Akane smiled wryly as she let her anger go. Letting it go was much easier than it had ever been before.

Akane spoke, "Well, yeah. I mean, if you have to do…That, you should have gone to the bathroom or something."

"Sorry, it just that Shampoo worked up thinking about what Ranma doing now. Kodachi very fit girl, Shampoo sure Ranma-Owner having good time." She sighed, "Shampoo think she not be alone tonight, and body resent being teased with thoughts. So thought if be very quiet, Shampoo can relax without bothering Akane."

"Well, if I wasn't already awake thinking about things, you would probably be right." Akane conceded. She hesitated. "You…you do this a lot?"

Shampoo nodded. "Not so much now belong to Ranma. It seem so weak now. But it better than nothing." She looked over at the shorthaired girl. "You no do it? Akane must do it a lot, living with Ranma so long and no touch him."

Akane blushed, a little surprised at how natural the conversation seemed to her. This was something she would never have thought she could discuss with anybody, but she was feeling that she could tell Shampoo anything. She found herself wanting to talk about it with the Amazon. "No. I don't really do that. Touch myself I mean. It's hard to find privacy when you live with two sisters, and one of them in a photo-hound. And the few times I did, er, touch myself, I always felt guilty afterwards, like I had 'giving in' somehow."

Shampoo shook her head sadly. She had grown to really like Akane, and it pained her to see how repressed the girl was. "There no problem with touching. It natural. It your body, you do what you want. If it feel good, do it! It no hurt anybody, and it your choice. And it very important for good mind. Very relaxing."

Akane still had a slight blush, but Shampoo could see that she was listening and considering her words. The exotic girl got a gleam in her eye and made an offer.

A few minutes later found both girls sitting on the futon, one on each end. They were both naked, and their legs were spread, offering each other full views of each other's bodies. Shampoo was slowly stroking her skin, down her sides, down her arms, rubbing her upper legs. Akane was following her example, her eyes not leaving the Amazon's exploring hands. The intimacy of the situation was not lost on them, and even the more knowledgeable Shampoo was blushing slightly.

Shampoo decided that it was time to go beyond simple touching. Her hands made a leisurely path up to her breasts and slightly stroked them. Akane's hands, after a brief hesitation, made the same journey, and both girls began to tease, lightly pull, softly pinch, and rub their own nipples. They both began to pant and suck air in through their teeth. Akane found herself beginning to get wet, and had to deliberately hold her legs still so that they would not close to hide that fact from her friend. Taking quick glances when she thought Shampoo was not looking, she discovered that the other girl had hints of glistening moisture gathering around her nether lips.

Soon Akane found herself hesitating again when Shampoo went the final step and moved a hand down to those dewy lips and began to gently massage them. But the need was on her, and soon Akane was rapidly stroking her own lips and rubbing her clit. It felt so nice, so natural, to be sharing this with her Chinese friend. It was like they were sharing something special, something just between them.

Shampoo was extremely excited. She admired the passion in Akane, and she found the sight of her friend enjoying herself very exciting. Though this was a simple thing really, something many of the girls back in the Village did with each other while growing up, it seemed very special to be doing this with the youngest Tendo daughter. To help the girl discover herself.

She could feel a massive Release building within herself, and she wanted Akane to reach that place first. *Well, maybe what was good for one Tendo, will work for another just as well.*

Akane was startled when she heard Shampoo speak. "Akane think about what Shampoo today?"

"About…about what Shampoo-chan?"

Shampoo smiled at the suffix. "About Akane thinking about what she want. Akane come up with ideas, yes?"

"Ah! Uh, No…I haven't…haven't had a chance to really think about it."

"Akane should." Both girls were slowing down their rubbing and pinching now, concentrating more on the discussion. "Shampoo have ideas for Akane."

Akane watched the Amazon through smoky eyes. "Like what?"

"Like maybe Akane like do naughty thing with Ranma at school? Maybe in shower after class let out? Maybe on roof during lunch?"

The image and thought of screwing her fiancée while at school, while all the other students walked by unknowingly, popped into Akane's mind. She groaned in a low tone of voice as she slowly pushed a finger inside herself, imagining Ranma slowly sliding into her wet heat while in the boy's locker room, right in front of Kuno's locker.

Shampoo wasted no time in catching up with the shorter girl, also pushing a finger between her Gates and into her body. She gasped at the sensation of her tightness grasping her digit. "Oh! That good! Maybe..maybe Akane and Ranma go back to Ice Rink and have fun of ice?"

Immediately the images of fucking Ranma at school were replaced with images of skating on the ice naked, and making love on blankets in the middle of the rink. The fact that in her dreams Ranma was skating perfectly was not noticed, just the idea of doing something so erotic in a place that meant so much to her was paid any attention.

One by one, Shampoo reminded Akane of all the places around Nerima where two creative people could slip away to have some fun. With each new suggestion, Akane became hotter and hotter, her fingers thrusting faster and faster within herself. The idea of showing her love for Ranma in such wild and semi-public places was driving her crazy! Shampoo, watching her closely, was the one following Akane's lead now. The suggestions came slower as the girls became lost in the sensations, the words coming out between gasps and moans. Until finally Shampoo said "You go, uh!, to Café! Ooooh! During break, oh yes, you go in back room and show Ranma wild time! Uhn! Shampoo cover for you!"

That was the last straw for Akane, it nobody was more surprised than she. For in her mind she saw herself dragging a slightly worried Ranma into the storage room of the Cat café, and rocking his world. But what really did it for her was that just when things were getting the hottest in her fantasy, Shampoo appeared in the scene. The Amazon was naked and leaning against the door. The two girls caught each other's eye, and Shampoo smiled and began to walk slowly forward, towards the prone girl currently being pounded into by her man. The thought of having both Ranma and Shampoo together was too much for the girl, and she came! Loudly! She was only slightly aware of another voice joining hers in Release.

Shampoo panted heavily. She hadn't orgasmed that hard since Ranma had taken her backside and claimed her for his own. There was just something about sharing this with Akane that pleased the beautiful Amazon, and she grinned at the sight of Akane slumped sideways on the futon. "See? See Akane? It…it good. No hurt anybody, just fun when other option not available."

Akane didn't move, though she heard her friend clearly enough. Inside she was in turmoil. She thought about the images of her last fantasy, of the fact she dreamed about both Ranma and Shampoo. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved Ranma with all her heart, but she was also developing strong feelings towards her Chinese friend.

Eventually she crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, hoping that the morning would hold some answers for her.

by Kender

As she padded through the house, Akane couldn't help but find herself concerned about how things were going. She knew that she'd never been really one to be open about the sort of things that were now freely going on around her house. It wasn't that she didn't like the general direction of events, as she liked how warm, friendly, comfortable, and loving it had become. That wasn't a problem, as it was completely better than constant violence and arguments.

However, she couldn't figure out what her own feelings meant. All her life, there'd been rules that she'd lived by, some that society had put on her, and others that she'd decided upon through experience and observation. For the things that she'd held as materials to 'keep away', she tended to have purposeful ignorance.

In this case however, it wasn't helpful, as she'd found herself in a situation the night before that had her worried that she was feeling things that were... odd. Those were the sort of feelings that she knew would not be easily discussed, and would not be that much better to research in books.

It didn't help that when Shampoo'd leapt up to run to take a bath before heading home, Akane'd found herself watching the other girl's behind.

Sighing to herself, she stopped in mid stride and hung her head.

"What's up?" came a sleepy male voice, and she glanced up to see her fiancé standing next to her.

"You're up?" she asked.

"Not that I want to be. Kinda wanted ta stay asleep, but I need a glass of water. 'Sides, I'm kinda used ta waking up 'bout now."

"Why? Didn't you have... a good time with Kodachi?"

"Sure, I did. It's just that you're up."

"Me?"

"Yup. Those first few days when I woke up ta keep an eye on things, and help ya if ya needed it sorta started a routine. Nothin' bad, but it's trouble when ya wanna sleep."

"Oh... So, are you going to go back to bed?"

"Maybe. I may go relax instead, since I'm not too sure that I'd get back ta sleep. Ya headin' ta take your bath?"

Akane nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Shampoo?"

"Took hers already, and said, 'You need get up and not be lazy bones'."

"Aw, nuts..."

"What? You wanted her before she took her bath?"

"I... That's another idea. Actually, I just realized that ya might not have such a problem with seein' me in the bath when ya come in."

"You... me..," she stammered, and blushed as she recalled her first view of his male side. At that time, she'd been simply pissed, but she could now see quite a different result of such an encounter. "That wouldn't be so bad..."

"I'd been thinkin' the same thing... I mean, I was sorta imaginin'... us sharin' a bath, or at least me helpin' ya."

"That would be... something."

"Definitely. 'Xcept I'm still a bit tired, and by the time I'd feel up ta doin' it like ya deserve, ya'd have ta head in ta train..."

"Ugh."

"I'm feelin' the same. Ah well, there'll be other chances... And I plan on makin' us both bein' in there a good thing."

"You'd like that?"

"I might. Ain't really tried it. But it'd be great ta see how your body like that."

"You just want to get to the good bits," she mock-grumbled.

"They're all 'good bits'. I mean, where else would I get a girl who's got muscle like you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I like how your muscles move under your skin. It's like... power under softness, and somethin' that's real good ta trace and feel."

"I..."

"Ya wouldn't have ta do it if ya don't wanna."

"I would!"

"Okay..," he said with a shrug, and pulled her to him, "Then ya got somethin' that we'll do. Though, I'd like ta get somethin' since we don't have the chance ta do it now."

"And what's that?"

"This," Ranma replied, and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. At first, surprise made her stiffen, but the sensation of his mouth on her closed one made her lips part, and allowed him to give her a kiss that set her upon wobbling knees, not that she was conscious of that, or much else, at that moment.

"Oh my..."

"Ya took the words right outta my mouth."

"You really..."

"Yup."

"Even though I had Shampoo sleeping in my room, and not you?"

"What the two of ya do is your own business, so long as ya don't do anythin' bad, try ta hurt anyone, or want me ta know."

"I wouldn't try to do anything that would hurt someone like that..."

"Didn't think that you would. But I'm glad that the two of ya are enjoyin' each other's company."

"You are?" she asked, wondering how much she could read into his words.

"I am. But I'm gonna have ta let ya go."

"You will? Why?"

"'Cause ya have ta take a bath, and I'm gonna find someplace ta laze around for a while."

"Oh."

"Anyway, could ya do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could ya wake up Kodachi on your way back up if I forget ta do it. I wanted ta give her plenty of time ta sleep, but it's gettin' close ta when she'll have ta get home in time ta keep from gettin' inta trouble."

"That's right... It'll be no problem."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'll see ya later," he told her, and gave her a grope on her taut behind before strolling off. "Bye..."

"Bye," she grunted, knowing that she should say more, but unable to do much else save stand stock still. Even though she was sure that she wouldn't be admonished for swatting him, she didn't want to. To do so would have dislodged the pleasurable sensations running through her body, including from her rear. Of course, it was a bit distracting to be pumped in a sexual way, only to not be able to satisfy the itch. There was no doubt in her mind, even when the immediate feelings were gone, that she would be pretty... horny, all day.

The bright spot was that it would likely keep her from immediately thinking about her newest problems, given that she was going to be fantasying about a certain pigtailed boy

Sitting crosslegged in the dojo, Ranma tried not to consider what he'd proposed to Akane. It wasn't because he had any real problem with the idea of actually doing it. That was something that he was looking forwards to, and that was was part of the problem. Just thinking about washing that supple body, and making her writhe in pleasure was a rather heady thing for a guy like him. The other part was that he had other things to deal with at the moment, and he knew that fantasying would have to wait for later.

So, he sat there and read the 'Master's Way' tome.

In retrospect, that wasn't the best idea for his situation.

With any other manual, he would have had no problem. But in this case, he was having to deal with a subject matter that was close to the exact thing that he'd been daydreaming about earlier. As a result, he was not getting much done, even though he made certain to keep reading.

'Dominance... submission... certain acts... clothing... role play... items..,' he thought and blinked in surprise as he read one passage. 'HOW long?!'

As he read, he came to one simple conclusion.

Girls could be just as perverted as guys.

'Ah... here. 'Sharin' baths'. I'll keep ta this. It's safer..,' he decided, and kept himself clear of the other stuff he was reading... for the moment at least.

It was really early in the morning, and Mousse was male. A while back, that would not have been worth a mention, but he'd been through a lot lately. That was enough for him to be aware of the special situation that he was in. There was something about his being a guy that he was sure was important to revel in.

After all, he had spent a lot of time as a girl recently. It wasn't something that many guys could claim, but he could. Not that he'd done it by choice. With the two waitresses in charge, he hadn't been allowed something so petty as a choice in his own gender. He wasn't bitter about his situation, but he'd have liked to stay as a guy. However, they'd been either pissed, playing, or both, as he'd been repeatedly turned female.

And they had decided that he'd make a lovely young woman if he was properly attired. There were now dresses and accessories for him when he was a 'she', and he'd been forced to wear them. If nothing else, it definitely was making him feel some pity for Ranma Saotome, who had been stuck with a permanent curse. His own was temporary, and he was happy for that. In that at least, he was safe.

But as he looked out the front window of the Nekohanten, he knew that there were some benefits to his situation. Shampoo was paying him more attention than she had ever done, and this time she wasn't beating him up... at least, not all the time. Besides, it was nice staying human. He'd been able to avoid being stuck in that cage for the entire time, and the fact was that having hands made being a girl a definite advantage.

Of course, he'd had to deal with all sorts of problems while being a girl. He still couldn't understand how a girl could handle having that sort of movement on her chest, and his ass had been pinched so many times that he'd lost count. Heck, one guy had even tried to act nonchalant as he'd tried to get a look at his cleavage.

Even if that was rather... annoying, the knowledge that those guys would likely go into spasms if they knew who they were really looking at made it much easier to handle.

Unfortunately, he now had much to think about. It was good to have his normal situation of being male and turning into a duck, but there had been some good things about being a girl. Not that he wanted to be female, but he was sure that he could get some things out of it. His problem was that he had to figure out whether it was worth what sort of problems that could bring up, and that could take a long time.

But any considerations would have to wait until later, as a frying pan flew into his head.

"We still have a lot to do before opening, Mister Part Time, and Shampoo's still got to get ready for the training session," Cologne snapped, "So get back to work."

Mousse sighed, and got back to fixing up the tables, hoping that Shampoo would prove to be as happy as she was always was. She'd been quiet the previous night, and had gone out to visit the Tendo girl before that. It was nice to have her there, and he hoped that he'd get the chance to impress her... and didn't want to do anything that would have her angry with him.

Sometimes though, he felt like Shampoo and Akane were trying to plan how to turn him back into a 'she', and was even concerned about that right then.

He could almost hear the youngest Tendo making her plans, and shivered.

As she stepped up to the door of the room that Ranma shared with his father, Akane felt an odd feeling run down her spine. It wasn't like she felt afraid, as it was more of a shudder than anything else. If she had to describe it, she would have to say that it was like something small and icky had crawled quickly down her back.

Pushing that aside, she opened the door, and headed inside, heading to the shape laying on the futon there. She had promised to wake the sleeping girl, and she had never been one to break her word. Besides, it wasn't any trouble, and she didn't really have to go out of her way to do it. And since she had told Ranma that she would do it, she wasn't about to back out.

However, when she got close, Kodachi rolled over in her sleep, allowing the sheet to pull off of her. That allowed the conscious girl to get a clear view of the gymnast, and she stared in dull surprise as she saw the lithe form in its natural state. This was the body of a girl who'd trained in an Art that called for flexibility and speed.

Almost as if in a haze, Akane gazed over the other girl's body, and recognized that what she was seeing was definitely attractive. From the silky mane of black hair, to the small feet, there was a lot that a guy would find appealing. Kodachi's body was nicely toned, with firm, yet satiny skin covering a shapely form missing some of the imperfections of a regular student.

The Tendo girl licked her lips, and saw a form that begged to be touched, spots that asked to be tasted, and a place where pleasure was possible. Sleeping with her wouldn't be totally unappealing, and she probably could last long into the night. Heck, 'sleeping' would likely not be happening until the wee hours of the morning, if at all. Not that she could blame anyone, as that would be a pleasant diversion...

Realizing that she wasn't liking the direction that her thoughts were taking, the short haired girl shook her head free of them. She'd already had enough trouble having feelings for Shampoo, so seeing Kodachi as physically appealing was just asking for an ulcer. With the way that things now stood, she didn't want to borrow trouble if she didn't have to.

However, she did have some other things to consider about the unconscious girl laying there, or rather, her body. Akane's hands went to her own breasts, and hefted them as she compared their size to the rich girl's. Just how the girl had cleavage like that, and still managed to do gymnastics like that was a bit of a mystery. But she could definitely see where a guy could like that. Not only that, but the girl was smooth and long limbed, which a boy would enjoy having wrapped around him. It was better than a blocky girl who was probably too muscular for her own good...

Yet, as she found herself getting depressed, she realized that Ranma liked her body. He was even coming up with ideas for enjoying himself with it. That was definitely a good thought, and she couldn't wait to get his hard muscled frame in her hands. It might have been only a small token, but he was proving to be willing to arrange things just to be with her.

That simple fact banished her worries, and she knelt next to the gymnast so that she could shake her awake. "Kodachi? Kodachi? It's time to get up."

"Mmm?" Kodachi murmured sleepily as she opened her eyes. "My Lord?"

"No. It's me. Akane."

"Is something the matter, Miss Akane?"

"Nope. Just thought that you'd want to go home and get ready for school."

"Oh, yes. I did forget about it. You decided to come to awaken me for that purpose?"

"Well... Ranma asked me to. He had something to do, and he knew that he'd go back to sleep if he came back here."

"Ohh... He is thoughtful, is he not?" the gymnast asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he is..."

"I suppose that I'll have to get up and get dressed then."

"Take your time. It's not like there's any real hurry."

"Oh?"

"It's not like Dad or Mister Saotome are going to be coming home any time soon."

The hospital room was silent, not in the way that nothing was happening, but in the way of a moment when something to remember had just happened. Soun Tendo stared at the ceiling above him and sighed. "Saotome?"

"Tendo?" Genma grunted back in response.

"You do realize that we wouldn't necessarily be up now... But we would likely be up anyway."

"Well, someone has to train that son of mine, and I'm the only one capable of it. Though it does get me up early... not that the boy recognize the sacrifice."

"And as a father, I have to be awake for my daughters."

"I'd show the boy who the real expert is..."

"And I'd be the rock for my family..."

"We'd eat a delicious meal lovingly prepared by Kasumi in peace and comfort..."

"And have them tell us goodbye as they head off to school..."

"Ahh..," the Saotome Patriarch murmured, "That's the life..."

"We should really be there."

"Too true, old friend."

"Without the early morning enema sessions, like the one that we were just forced to go through."

Both men shuddered as reality intruded on their fantasy session.

"I'm sure that they are thinking of us even now," the Tendo patriarch commented, trying to ignore the rather embarrassing situation he was in.

Hearing the laughter and seeing the smiles on the faces on those at the breakfast table, Kasumi felt a lightness in her chest. This was how her family should have been for the longest time, but even with the delay it went through, she was pleased by the fact that it was there. To have happiness there could only be a good thing in her eyes, and she knew that she wanted to keep it forever. It was an unusual way for it to come about, but even that was wonderful.

In fact, she was aware of another change, this time within herself. She looked towards Ranma, and found herself blushing. There was no embarrassment about it, as she was happy with having him share her bed, even if she could not tell anyone outside their group. However, their... 'arrangement' had her thinking of something else.

By any accounting of the facts that she could come up with, he was the man in her life. He was her bedmate, her lover, and her romantic interest. Even if she had to share him, he was very important to her.

Just considering what they had done brought heat up her body, but even without that, she couldn't stop seeing him in a good light. To be honest, had they not had all the other problems with their situation, she would have been wondering about marrying him. As it was, she felt more than affection for him. She was wary of calling it love, but it was there in some form.

After all, he'd been there for her in ways that she couldn't see any other man doing. He'd proven to be kind, generous, and affectionate, things that she'd been afraid that she wouldn't get back when a redheaded girl came to her house with a panda. Despite the fact that she'd never really had much experience in such matters, he'd never mocked, nor pushed her. Instead, he'd explored sensuality and sexuality with her, and helped her bring the both of them great pleasure.

She knew that she had to do something to thank him, but she wasn't sure what she could do. It wasn't like she'd had an overflow of boyfriends in her past, and her personality wasn't set up to accept simple one night stands. But romance novels had helped some, and she knew the mechanics of the acts from the medical texts she'd read.

There had to be some books that could help her, respectively as possible, and she was certain that she could find a way to show him how much she cared about him. All she'd have to do would be to do something that he would like, like wearing an outfit that he'd complimented.

It would bring her some happiness just to give even a bit back to the young man who'd done so much for her.

Her eyes strayed over to him and she gazed at him

It was a relatively easy walk to school for Ranma, as he didn't have to worry about much. There was no one trying to beat him up, nor were there any sort of distractions along the way. Hell, he was even early, and not having to make a mad dash before the bell rang. This morning he was able to stroll along with Akane and Nabiki, and actually enjoy the morning rather than be in a panic.

That also gave him the chance to think, not that he could do much of that at the moment. His thoughts tended to follow in one simple stream, and that was the one leading to the gutter. Every time he looked at Akane, he thought of creaking bedsprings and when he gazed at Nabiki, he could see her bouncing in more ways than one. And when he tried to look straight ahead, he wound up trying to figure out just how so much variety had come up in something that had always seemed simple and scary, like the carnal arts.

The whole thing was enough to make him fear that he was turning into a pervert like the old freak. That was not something that he'd ever considered being worried about before. However, he was having to reassess his situation after finding himself stuck dealing with constant thoughts of the naughty sort. Such considerations seemed to be following the geezer's path, and he didn't like that one bit.

But he did have to admit that he couldn't help himself. He'd look at a girl, and see how attractive she was. Each one seemed to be different, and he managed to find something unique about every girl he looked at. It was almost like he was actually searching for something appealing about them without even realizing it. Even now, he was glancing over the schoolgirls as he and the two Tendo sisters passed them.

About the only thing that seemed to be good about his growing perverted thoughts was that he understood the other guys a bit more. After a long time being stuck worrying about that sort of thing, he could see what they found so fascinating about girls. Not that he'd ever condone some of the stuff that had been pulled, and wasn't one for joining in leering. That just wasn't his thing, and it didn't matter that he could see other boys doing it. Just watching a boy doing something like that annoyed him, and he couldn't help but want to smack the guys in question...

At that moment, a light turned on in his head, and he smiled to himself. He realized that while he was having sexual thoughts going on, simply the idea of mentally undressing just any girl wasn't appealing to him. Such acts actually made him angry, and that wasn't the sort of thing that Happosai would have ever considered. The old freak would have leapt up and grabbed the nearest feminine attribute that he could, but the pigtailed boy could easily see himself thrashing any guy. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't such a pervert after all, he got a bit more of a bounce in his step.

"What's got you so happy?" Akane asked, frowning in curiosity.

The pigtailed boy didn't want to reveal his newfound revelation, but he didn't know what else he could say, so he wound up simply stammering. "Well... I... Today's real nice..."

"Yeah?"

"No problem... I..."

"Oh, so you're happy that Kuno's not here," Nabiki put in.

"Huh?"

"If you have noticed, we've gotten past the gates, and not a single bokuto's shown up."

"That's a reason to celebrate."

"True, but I wonder where he's gotten to."

"I don't care," Akane commented, "So long as it isn't here."

Her sentiment got a deep nod of agreement from Ranma.

For a moment, Kuno wondered whether he should allow himself to sneeze, as to do so would humanize him. But to do so would betray his dignified poise, and would mean that he, of all people, had come down with some sort of illness, however small it was. So he settled for making his sneeze quick and short, almost as if he were dismissing any germs.

"I hope that you are not taking ill, Master Kuno," Sasuke said.

The Kuno Heir nodded. "As you should be. But the heavens have given me robust health, and an impenetrable protection in all things, including physical ailments."

"Oh..."

"No, no more talk of illnesses that can never be. Have we gotten my gifts ready."

"Yes, Master Kuno."

"Good. I may have been delayed last night, but today I shall not fail in my duty. My loves will receive their gifts during the time when this edifice of learning is open to students."

Frowning slightly, the diminutive ninja looked up at his master. "How will you do that?"

"There are too many ways to do that. After all, does not Akane Tendo attend classes here, and does the pigtailed girl have many of her appearances occur on this property?"

"Oh... Of course..."

"But there is no need to worry. Soon, both of them shall be well aware of the depths and size of my feelings for them."

Ranma wondered just why he felt like danger was coming his way, but after no one popped out to attack him, he pushed the sensation away. He'd gotten to the classroom without incident, and he hoped that things would continue as they had been. The morning was quite nice, and he knew that he was enjoying it. Sitting on his chair, he looked at his desk, and knew that he would be stuck behind it for much longer than he wanted.

However, it was what he saw when he sat up that caused him to jump a bit. There was no real danger, but he was surprised, which was not something that he expected to have happen with a simple schoolgirl.

"Hi, Ranma," Hiroko said as she bent over to look him straight in the face with Asami and Akiko standing behind her. Yuka and Sayuri stood off to the side, and looked torn about what they should do. "Is something wrong?"

"Uhh... Nah. I just didn't expect to see someone when I looked up," he admitted.

"Oh, sorry about that. I hope that it won't bother you too much."

"It's nothin' major. But why worry 'bout it?"

"Because we need to ask you something."

"What?"

"We need you to come shopping with us."

"That? But ya do realize that havin' a guy with ya'd be trouble."

"Well, we figured a way around that."

"How?"

Hiroko smiled brightly at him. "Because we're going to turn you into a girl!"

"EH?!"

"It's really simple," Asami told him. "You get splashed with cold water and turn yourself into a girl. So, no one will have any problem with another girl in a group of girls."

Akiko nodded. "And you did say that if we found a way to keep any problems from having a guy on our shopping trip, you'd come along. Well... we found a way."

"But I..," he began.

"Are you going to break your word?

"No..."

"Then it's settled. You will come with us, won't you?" Hiroko asked.

"I..."

"You promised..."

Faced with the faces of an expectant group of girls gazing back hopefully at him, Ranma cracked. "Oh... okay..."

"Thanks!" Akiko told him happily, and the other two seemed to be just as pleased with his agreement.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Remember, okay?" Hiroko told him.

He sighed. "Okay..."

"You're a great guy," she said, and lead the other two away, as they began to murmur happily.

Taking a moment, he turned to look at where Akane was sitting.

"You did it to yourself," she responded to his unasked question, with a roll of her eyes.

Ranma hung his head in defeat, but did recognize a bit of a shift in her reaction in comparison to previous ones,

This was something that had Ranma wanting to smack his forehead into his desk. He'd been so certain that he'd gotten out of shopping with the girls that he'd relaxed. As far as he could have figured, there was no way to get around his plan. Not that he had anything against the girls in question, but he did have reasons for not going that he thought were quite reasonable.

Unfortunately, the girls had figured out a pretty easy, and sensible answer to get him to go. There was no problem with a bunch of girls going shopping, and he couldn't argue with them about it. The only way to get out of shopping without being seen as a total jerk would be to find a way to keep from turning into a girl, however that was something that he'd been searching for ever since he'd been cursed and failed to find.

That meant that he'd be dragged off by teenaged girls intent on shopping. If asked, he'd be the first to admit that his knowledge of girl clothing was rather limited, but he did know that they'd ask his opinions on things. He'd not only have to ask what sort of clothing they should wear, but would have to deal with cute girls changing and showing off outfits around him. Even if he was sure that he could keep his libido from doing anything stupid, he'd have to deal with the images what he'd see in his mind, and the embarrassment factor. Not only that, but his taste in guy clothing wasn't that broad, and he hoped that they wouldn't be disappointed by his situation.

But most importantly... he didn't want to be brought into the clothing buying. Having girls pick out clothing for his girl form was not that appealing, though he didn't think that he'd be able to deny them. To do so would offend them, and suffering righteous feminine indignation was not on his to do list. Hopefully, if they got him something, he could keep it if he needed a disguise, and that would be all.

Still, it might not be all that bad. It could simply be an instance where he'd be hanging back, only bothered when an opinion would be needed.

Turning, he looked at the girls who wanted him to help them.

They were giggling, chattering, and smiling, with the occasional happy point at him.

He turned back to his desk, put his chin on top of it, and moaned under his breath. 'I'm so dead... What did I get myself inta...'

Ryoga Hibiki was sure that he'd get back to the Tendo Dojo. He hadn't meant to get lost, but he had anyway. It had been an accident, as he'd merely fallen and tried to get back. However, that still left him apparently nowhere near his destination.

His problem was that Japan seemed to have a system of roads, train paths, and rivers that didn't have any rhyme or reason to them. Heck, even the scenery got changed around every time he went through an area, and any sort of sign that he remembered was usually either in a different place, or absent when he came back. That was the most frustrating part, but he kept to it.

Luckily, he was sure that he'd get a good reception whenever he got back to the dojo. Akane was such a kind, and forgiving soul that she'd take his explanation as soon as she heard it. On the other hand, Ranma'd likely tease him, but he hoped that the pigtailed boy wouldn't try to start anything. It was already as hard to deal with as it was.

He did have to wonder when they'd started importing palm trees to Tokyo.

That was something that he did as he passed a sign informing him that he was leaving one the grounds of a military base on Okinawa.

At lunch, Tatewaki Kuno decided that it was time to unveil his gifts to his loves. There would be no easier time, as they would not have to worry about any sort of troubles. Classwork would not get in the way, and it would be easy to find at least one of the maidens who had so entrapped his heart. There would be many to see his gesture, and he was certain that she would enjoy the knowledge that he would not hide his gift giving. Nay, he would embrace it, and allow all the peasantry to enjoy envy over her receiving gifts from him instead of them.

So, he tried his best stride as he walked over to where she was sitting with her friends. "Akane Tendo? A word with you if I may?"

"What do you want?" his fierce tigress asked.

"For myself, only to be with you, and to enjoy the beauty of your face, and the love you have for me."

"Right..."

"But for you, I bring gifts."

"'Gifts'?"

"But, of course," he replied, certain that he'd heard a note of interest in her tone. "Sasuke!"

"Yes, Master Kuno?" answered the diminutive ninja as he popped into the scene.

"Show my dear love her gifts."

"Sure thing, Master Kuno."

"See, my dear and pure love? Flowers, for tradition. Candies, so that you may enjoy each and every one of them, or feed them to me if you wish. And clothing that will show off your beauty, and allow you to display your charms for my attention."

"'For your...' That's a tube dress!" Akane snapped.

"Yes, it is. For will it not allow you to leave no doubt about your femininity?"

"It'd be too tight for me not to! And that skirt!"

"Is there a problem with it?" he serenely asked.

"This... this... I'd be showing off my panties!"

"Do not worry. If any one save myself looks, I'll make sure that they are suitably punished."

"You?!"

"Yes, me. And here. Have a picture of me, so that this way you may place it in a position where you may properly remember me."

"You know what?"

Kuno raised a brow. "What?"

"DIE!" she yelled, and proceeded to show him just how much she liked the 'gifts'.

Not that he was aware of too much at the moment, as Akane was using the bouquet of flowers in her hand to pop him on the head once she'd smashed him to the ground."

"Are you going to get involved?" Yuka asked the person next to her.

Hinako glanced at her student. "Do you mean am I going to stop what looks like a complete and utter pounding of a boy by your friend, Miss Tendo?"

"Well... Yeah..."

"No, not really," the child teacher replied, and pulled out a bag of candies to munch from. "He deserves it."

That sentiment was something that the teenager found herself nodding to.

"I just don't believe him!" Akane pronounced as she paced in the dark and empty classroom.

Raising a brow at her sister's antics, Nabiki found that she had to stifle a chuckle. "What did you expect? A calm discussion on why you two would not make a good couple?"

"Yeah, right! As if he could ever realize that I would never go out with a total idiot like him, never mind doing whatever the hell his perverted little brain's coming up with!"

"That's Kuno for you."

"Of course, but I'm getting tired of his crap! I mean, how can I make him see that I don't even like him!"

"If you can figure out how to explain reality to Kuno," the elder sister commented, "let me know."

"Why?"

"Because you'd be a genius, and negotiations, from business to political should be a piece of cake."

"Pheh. That's true. But I'm not about to take anything I don't have to from him."

"You might want to keep that picture, at least."

"Why would I? It's just his stupidly smirking face."

"Exactly. Imagine what you could do with that attached to a training dummy, or on top of a pile of bricks. You'd be able to imagine yourself bashing him every time you practice."

Akane giggled at that image. "It does make me feel better after I bash that jerk."

"Exactly. Though that tube dress might have been wasted in being used to bind him."

"I thought it would be perfect to let him have someone wear it. And since he paid for it, he should have it on. It's not my fault that his arms were under the stupid thing."

"But you could have worn it for Ranma."

"Nabiki!"

The elder girl grinned lazily. "Just imagine yourself standing there in front of him. The only thing you'd be wearing is a simple dress, so tight that you can't wear anything under it. And every time you moved, it'd be clear as day that you had only one thing on. That would top the broad expanses he could see otherwise, and you'd be able to give him a night to remember."

"I... oh man... that sounds..."

"What? You don't like the idea? I do. I mean, I like having him inside me. He's so nice and big... and thick. It makes a girl's insides melt like jelly even when just thinking about it."

"You don't have..."

"'Have' what? 'Have to tell you how much I enjoy being taken by him'? Because I'm sure that you realize just how lucky we are that he's not as... unmanly as some other examples of 'manhood'."

"Come on..," the martial artist protested with a fiery blush as she found herself mentally comparing what she'd seen of Ranma with guys she was sure were not as... 'capable'.

"That's just it. No one matches him. He's a very good lover, even if he's not as experienced as some other guys. But he's getting there, and I'm sure that he's going to be a good lover for a long time. Ranma's never been able to fail when it comes to... physical things."

"I know that! But..."

"What? It's not like I mind it at all. He can come to me anytime he wants. I'll be there for him."

"Enough already!"

"Man sis..," Nabiki drawled, enjoying the ease with which she was able to tease her sister out of her anger. "You've got to loosen up, or you're not going to be able to handle this."

"I'm sure that I can handle it just fine!"

"That's good to hear. But I'm not going to go back on what I said. Ranma can come to my bed to handle me anytime, just like he has been."

A reply was about to leap from Akane's lips, but a large crash kept it from coming. Instead, both girls turned and looked to the source of the noise,

Both sisters were so shocked that they couldn't even think to look to each other for assistance. Instead, they simply stared back at the chef standing there, almost unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Their minds were quite unable to act, not that they knew what could be done in such an instance. It just allowed their feelings of surprise and guilt to show without any sign of artifice.

Then again, Ukyo wasn't any better herself. Her eyes were wide and unmoving, completely stuck watching the pair in front of her. She seemed to see both only them, and nothing at the same time. No one could doubt that she'd overheard them, as the okonomiyaki at her feet was proof enough of her loss of focus. Other than her jaw working to complete a syllable, and how her body was arched to run away, there was no sign of anything breaking the appearance of dull shock that she had on.

That expression made Akane able to get past her own panic, and act, even if it was to merely say one thing. "Ukyo..."

"I... I... I came because I thought that you could use an okonomiyaki after that jerk Kuno gave you that stuff," Ukyo murmured uncertainly, "But when I came here, I heard... And found..."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course not! Has she already screwed him? Huh? Was she admitting it?"

"I..."

"There is an explanation..," Nabiki put in quietly.

The chef laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right! What'd you do? Make him pay off his debt in your bed?!"

"I wouldn't..."

"Right now, I don't know what you'd do!"

"Ukyo..."

"What?! You have some sort of excuse?!"

"Ukyo..," Akane whispered.

"What?"

"Let's put this aside for now."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I don't want to talk about this when other people are coming to class in a few minutes!"

"Oh..."

"But we will talk," the youngest Tendo told the chef, and turned to her sister. "I need you to tell Shampoo and Cologne that I'll at least be late for work. But don't tell Ranma about this."

"You want me to..?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't argue."

"I... Sure. Whatever."

"You can go now."

"Gee, thanks," the elder sister muttered, but winced on her way out as she got a scathing look from the long haired brunette.

"Now, Ukyo?"

"Yeah?" the other girl asked.

"I'll be at your restaurant after school. We can close the door, and talk about this then, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Good. I... I think that you have to hear what I have to say."

"Maybe. But do you know what?"

"No, what?"

"I'm glad that you're taking this so well," Ukyo told her with a smile, "I need you like this."

Akane returned the expression with a weak and sickly version of her own, hoping that this would not blow up in her face as badly as she feared it would.

As he walked in the hallway of the school, Ranma stopped, and shivered slightly.

Hiroshi looked at his friend and frowned. "Is something the matter, buddy?"

"For a sec there," the pigtailed boy replied, "I felt like somethin' really bad was comin' my way."

"Man, that doesn't sound good," Daisuke commented.

"You're tellin' me..."

The school nurse was well aware of the fact that a lot of the students under her care had put themselves into that position. Many of them had come in with fake ailments, as being with the school nurse was the stuff of schoolboy daydreams. Others came in because they were too blinded by 'love' or 'anger' to realize that they were putting themselves into dangerous situations.

And some were just too stupid to keep themselves out of there period.

One such customer was laying on a bed, unconscious, wearing a tube dress over his upper body, and had flower petals coating his body, which oddly well with the cuts, abrasions, bumps and bruises.

For any normal student, she would have already started on getting the boy to proper shape.

In this case... she headed for the staff lounge. "I need coffee..,"

Growing up, Nabiki had always thought that she had her own special place within her family. Since Kasumi had fallen into the parental 'big sister' role, and Akane had fully embraced the idea of being the heir to their family's style, the both of them had things spelt out for them. They had a place, and position in the family, and she'd been able to make her own path.

And she'd been proud of that. She'd always enjoyed the fact that she was intelligent, and attractive. It wasn't any sort of ego trip, as her test scores, and the interest of boys had proven that she wasn't being self important. Both attributes had been something of a... bit of pride with her, and she'd kept both her mind and her body in as good a shape as she could. Even if she was now Ranma's pet by her own choice, she'd was dedicated to being an attractive one, both physically and mentally.

However, she had a definite urge to bash her head against her desk over her own apparent stupidity.

She didn't even have any way of explaining away what she'd done. If this had been at her home, she could have simply said that it was due to the fact that she wouldn't have expected such a situation then. But she'd gotten so comfortable with how things were that she hadn't remembered that talking about those particular matters with her sister within the school walls, even if they'd been alone, was a bad idea, to say the least. If nothing else, she should have made certain that no one could overhear her, and still she should have been cautious about what she said.

Instead, she'd blabbed on about what her Master made her feel. Of course, she'd been happy with the course of her relationship with him, and had wanted to tease her sister. Akane had always been a fun person to mess with, and always had an amusing reaction. But she shouldn't have let herself go on like that.

But now, what was done was done. Her only hope was that there was some way to fix the situation. If nothing else, she wanted to nip off the situation at the bud, and keep Ukyo from getting them into trouble. At best, the chef would find her own joy in being with Ranma. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it, as she knew that she was already a hair's breadth from having her head flattened by a big spatula.

So, her sole hope in this was that Akane could do something about the problem. Not that she held out a whole lot of hope in that regard, since her little sister was not the most... eloquent of negotiators. Heck, her idea of dealing with a problem was a judicious application of violence. Yet, she was the only chance that they had to keep things from blowing up rather badly. She planned to give Akane that chance, and wasn't about to argue about cluing Shampoo and Cologne in on her sister's... 'delay'.

About the only good thing going for her at the moment was the fact a certain deluded kendoist was not available. She so did not need idiotic attempts at insults at the moment. There were self directed ones enough in her head for a long time.

Happosai brought the berries to his mouth and nibbled them off in a driven attempt to get sustenance. There wasn't a lot of his type of meals in the forest, but until he found his way out, he'd have to make due. As it was, he already was severely weakened, and had to sneak away from the prison which had held him. He'd essentially starved in more ways than one, and this escape attempt was his means to freedom.

All he had to do was to keep his head down, use his surroundings for his needs, and to keep quiet. So long as he did that, he'd be safe. No overgrown and ugly men masquerading as sexy women would bother him. Rather, he'd be out of there, and heading to the nearest source of nubile young women that he could find.

Luckily, he had his sponge and his towel. Both could be used to collect rainwater for drinking, and for bathing. However, the towel also acted as a pillow and a blanket for sleeping, a cloak to keep him warm, a shelter, and a weapon to keep him safe. He knew that he had learned about the versatility of a towel somewhere, but right now, he only cared about the fact that he could use it for so much.

For his main concern was to make it to freedom, as he was certain that the perversion would rise again.

Usually, when Ukyo stared at Ranma, it was with a bit of wistfulness, and some possessiveness.

Right now, she was trying not to glare in his general direction.

Not that she didn't have reason to. It seemed that while he was giving her the idea that she could actually get somewhere with him, he was proceeding to boink Akane's sister. Admittedly, she could see a guy wanting to do that, but not hers, at least, not without letting her know how he felt.

Perhaps she had been living in a dream world, but she'd wanted to be with Ranma ever since she'd tried to chase a little thief from her father's cart. They'd been buddies and fiancés, and hopefully would go onto something more. That had kept her going as she tried to deal with the fact that he had other suitors.

She wondered what the attraction was for him. For all she could know, he might have been merely leading her on. Or he could be just slaking his lusts with the most free of the three Tendo sisters. Heck, Nabiki could have been blackmailing him into her bed. The chef didn't know, but she did hope that it wasn't the worst thing. If it was bedding without deep affection, she might be able to handle it, but if he had any real feelings for the middle Tendo girl, she knew that it would crush all her dreams within an instant.

Only the fact that Akane wanted to talk to her kept her from confronting him. At least she was more... understanding than her sister. She likely wanted to discuss the matter, which Ukyo didn't mind, since this was a problem for both of them. Though she could see that it might just be harder for the shorthaired girl, since it was her sister.

One thing did bother her however. If Akane had just found out what her sister had done, she would have been bellowing and throwing things, but she'd merely snapped her words out. But if she had already known about it, she would have shown some sign of it. It was not something that she could easily answer, but hopefully she could get some sort of explanation from Akane.

It was really just too bad that she'd only come in when Nabiki had been crowing over how good it felt to have Ranma in her bed. Had she been there a few moments earlier, perhaps she could have found out more.

Still, she was glad that Akane was coming over after school. They could commiserate over the situation. They'd been nearly friends, with only the romantic problems separating them, after all.

Sighing, she tried not to show her impatience for class to end,

Nabiki walked into the Nekohanten with no little amount of dread. It wasn't that she was afraid of either Shampoo or her great grandmother, as the two of them weren't about to thrash her or something like that. However, she did have to be the bearer of bad news, and what she had to tell them, she had caused.

Of course, she'd prefer not to have to do this, but she didn't have much of a choice. Someone had to at least do the minimum, and she was the logical one to do it. Though she did have to wonder why she hadn't argued with her sister's instructions, but she decided that she didn't want to analyze any further problems at the moment. She had enough of them to handle at the moment.

"Oh, hello Nabiki. You come visit?" Shampoo asked, as she perked up upon seeing who had come into the dining area.

"Sort of," the middle Tendo daughter replied, "I've come for more than just to see you."

"Oh? You no that excited to visit Shampoo?"

"Come on, you know that I want to see you..."

"Then why need other reason?"

The Japanese girl blew out a breath. "It's not that I need the reason, or even want it."

"That does sound ominous," murmured an aging voice, "Perhaps we should see why that is."

"Cologne."

"Miss Tendo."

"I... said some things at a time that I shouldn't have. Ukyo overheard, and now Akane's gone to talk to her."

"She has gone? No offense to your sibling, but she's more of a combatant than a talker. Why would she go instead of you?"

"Because the chef'd probably serve me up as her lunch special if she saw me."

"That is bad. And unlike you. As far as I remember, you have tended towards discretion."

"You're telling me. I got carried away."

Shaking her head, Cologne sighed. "The dangers of youth. I take it that this means that your sister will be late?"

"It's why she sent me."

"Ah..."

"But there is one more thing."

"What?"

"She doesn't want Ranma to know about this."

"That may be a dangerous path..."

"It's the way that she wants it."

"Ah well. I suppose in this instance, it would be better to keep silent on this matter."

"Just wish I'd thought about it earlier," Nabiki muttered to herself.

"Okay, we have to figure out a way to get him a date with her," Daisuke said as he sat cross legged in his bedroom.

"We just have to figure out what sort of idea might work with her," Hiroshi replied confidently. "And then we figure out what sort of style to use in asking her."

Eyeing the pile of 'special' magazines in front of them, Jeremy frowned. "With this sort of 'research material', I'm wondering just how you plan to pull this off."

"That's the spirit!"

"Oh brother..."

Many of her fellow students thought that Ukyo simply went over into her restaurant after school and opened up for business, but that wasn't quite the case. Rather, she had some work to do, and it was never an immediate opening. There were refrigerated items to take out, straightening up to do, and the little touches to put into place. She tried to make it so that she'd have the least amount of work put into it when she got back, but that didn't mean that she got out of all of. Even the fact that she put out her chef's uniform still meant that she had to change out of her school uniform, and clean herself off before she could dress for work.

That gave her an opportunity today. With the restaurant closed until she was ready for customers, she could be alone. And in this case, she needed that privacy, since she had important things to talk over. So having a time where she could be alone with Akane meant that she didn't have to worry about any sort of problems whatsoever, at least in regards to prying ears.

On the other hand, she had plenty of problems to handle anyway. With what she'd learned, her whole world had just gone cockeyed. She had to figure out how to deal with it, and she didn't need the everyone in town knowing her business.

Fortunately for her, even Nabiki Tendo wouldn't sell the names of whom she'd slept with.

When Akane entered, still in her school uniform, she nodded at the other girl. The youngest Tendo closed and locked the door behind her before heading over to the counter to take a seat. Giving a thin smile, she greeted her host. "Hello, Ukyo."

"Hi, Akane," the chef replied.

They stayed there for a moment, still as could be, until they gave each other a wan look,

"Just why am I dressed like this?" Nabiki asked, wondering when and how she'd been manipulated out of her school uniform.

"Because I asked you to," Cologne replied, "and after I reminded you of what has recently happened, you agreed to?"

"I know that but it doesn't quite tell me why."

"Do you need an answer?"

"For this sort of get up? Yes."

"I thought that it was a rather nice dress."

That much was true, and Nabiki had to admit it. The dress wasn't skimpy by any means, what with it going from her collarbone to her ankles without any sort of break in front. It was a deep burgundy color, with gold edging and matching slippers, and was made of a strong fabric that still managed to look soft and rich. However, a slit went up either side of the skirt straight down from her thighs, which resulted in her long legs flashing almost totally every time she walked around. In addition, it fit so tightly that she'd had to give up wearing her bra since she wound up getting rubbed raw, but she was fortunate enough to have a bosom that was firm enough anyway, and a dress that could hold it in place nicely.

"It's not that," the Japanese girl still protested, "I just wanted to know why you were so insistent about having me wear this."

The Elder smiled kindly. "I was thinking recently, and I came to realize that with things going the way they have been, you all will be around my great granddaughter, quite possibly for the rest of your lives. And so, I thought that I could do you some special favors, like how I'd do for any youngster under my care. And I thought this may help in two ways. One, it is a good 'uniform' of sorts for your training."

"'Training'? You're not going to train me in the Art, are you?"

"Of course not. I can see that young Ranma has taken on that task."

"You have?"

"I can recognize his style. I would only help if he and I agreed to it first, and if you were both ready and willing."

"I'm not sure if I'd ever want to go as far as you all have... No offense."

"None taken. But you may be surprised."

"If you say so," Nabiki muttered. "Still, you don't make Shampoo or my sister wear this, do you?"

"Your sister and my great granddaughter are martial artists. They need to kick and jump. Do you think that you could do that without thought in that dress?"

"Ummm... no."

"Exactly. No, what I have in mind is more in your line of expertise, child," Cologne told her.

"And what would that be?"

"The village could not be simply populated by warriors. We'd die without having a single warrior fight. There would be food needed to be raised, houses needed to be built, and weapons needed to be made. That's a bit of a simplification, but it's essentially the idea. But it does not end there. Some of our ways, like our healing skills could be useful, but your eldest sister is the caregiver of your family. You, on the other hand, are the thinker. The strategist."

"Ahh... So what would you like me to learn?"

"Lore. History. Law. You have a keen mind girl, and I'd hate to see it wasted on simple money-grubbing. You may have chosen your own... position, but no matter how you all have your own private, and perhaps true, selves, there can be much done otherwise. Think of it. You can advise my great-granddaughter on the Law when I can not, help Ranma find out what the special significance of things are, and keep the knowledge of my people alive."

"That sounds like a big responsibility."

"It is. But it'll have one other benefit."

"What would that be."

Coming over to the teenager, Cologne wrapped her on the head with her staff. "It'll help you sharpen that mind of yours, so that you don't do foolish acts again."

"Oww... Okay..."

"Good. Now, I'll have to speak to Ranma about this, but I'm sure that he'll agree that his training of you and mine can accommodate each other."

"He may like having me for his own encyclopedia of mystical stuff, that's for sure. But you did say that there were two reasons for me to wear this."

"There are. One is to get you in a training state of mind. The other is the fact that Shampoo is my only relative of note, and this gives me a chance to treat you as I might her."

"Thanks... So you just wanted to dress me up?"

"That, and I'm sure that you'd like to wear something like that for Ranma."

As the meaning of the words sunk in, the middle Tendo daughter couldn't stop herself from blushing heavily as she imagined her owner's reaction at seeing her in the outfit that she had on at the moment.

"I see you agree."

"Uhh... yeah."

"That is for later though. Now we shall start with a bit of training."

"How so?"

"With this," Cologne answered, tossing a heavy book to the surprised girl.

"What's this?"

"A basic primer, of sorts. It talks about our history, our legends and our laws. Read it well."

"It does look like it has three thousand years of stuff in it."

"Not quite, but it does have some of that. I want you to be able to understand, and repeat the basics whenever myself, Shampoo, or Ranma ask you to, understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'm sure that you'll do well."

Nabiki was reasonably sure that she could learn the stuff and actually wanted to, but did have to wonder if what her sister was facing was as daunting as this would be.

"So..," Akane murmured.

"So..," Ukyo repeated.

"I... um..."

"Yes..."

"Well..?"

"I... This is stupid."

The chef blinked at the other girl. "Pardon me?"

"I don't mean coming to talk to you. It's just that I... Well, I shouldn't be having so much trouble in saying what I have to."

"It sounds like you are having no trouble right now."

"You... Hey. That's right."

"Come on, I don't quite blame you. I mean, you had that problem with your sister, then I overheard it, and now you have to discuss it. Anyone would be a bit out of it, sugar."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm sure that I don't. I mean, it wasn't my sister that was sleeping with him."

"Yup. But do you have a sister?"

"No, and that's besides the point."

"I guess it is," the Tendo girl sighed. "So.., what did you hear?"

"Just that your sister was talking about how much she enjoyed having him in her bed, and you were trying to make her stop."

"Oh..."

"How are you going to handle it? I mean, you live with them. I'm not sure what I am going to do, but you'll be in close contact..."

"I'll just yell at her some, maybe ignore her for a while..."

"Only that?"

"Yeah..," Akane replied with a shrug.

"She was saying how much she liked having him... do that! Aren't you going to yell, scream and... I don't know. Disown her?"

"Why? She was only teasing."

"So she didn't sleep with him?"

"Well..."

"Akane?"

"It's not as bad as you think."

"What does that mean?"

"She... She's always been a bit... excited about pushing things, and she's teased a lot. This isn't that much different..."

"It isn't? How could you..," the brown haired girl trailed off as she saw how the other teen was having a hard time looking at her. "You already knew?!"

"Yeah..."

"So you knew that Nabiki was banging him... for how long?"

"A while."

"And so you knew all the time that he was sleeping with her..."

"And Kasumi."

"WHAT?!"

"And Shampoo."

"Oh my..."

"And Kodachi..."

"Did he sleep with everyone but me?!" Ukyo growled, "Next you'll tell me that you slept with him."

"Actually..."

"You did?!"

"We hadn't planned anything..."

"Apparently you did! A game of 'Let's keep stupid Ukyo in the dark'!"

The short haired girl shook her head and leaned forwards. "We didn't!"

"Yeah right! Then why didn't you let me know about you little orgy?!"

"Because you'd react like this!"

"Huh?"

"If we told you, you'd be hurt," Akane said, taking a deep breath to steady herself, "But if we didn't, you'd stay happily ignorant of what the situation really was."

"And what was it? Everyone getting him but me?"

"Not really. You see... He's been doing stuff for everyone else."

"Has he now?"

"Uh-huh. He wound up sleeping with Nabiki when he tried to make her fantasy come about once. Kodachi... well, she's... Kodachi, and has this idea that she's indebted to serve him anyway she can. Kasumi is getting treated like a young woman. Shampoo... likes being possessed by him."

"Huh?"

"Nabiki is really big into submitting to Ranma. She has decided that she'll be his pet. And Shampoo's... well, she likes big strong men, and wants to belong to him."

"Like a slave," the chef stated dully.

"Exactly."

"What about you?"

"I... got angry."

"Excuse me?"

"Shampoo and I stumbled onto him being... well, Nabiki had a collar on, and Kasumi and Kodachi were there. I got mad at him, we fought and yelled, and I... tackled him."

The image was a bit too much, and Ukyo gave a strained giggle. "Okay then. Why didn't he approach me? Or was he pretending to like me?"

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"Remember the beach party? He could barely keep his eyes off of you. They'd have dropped out of the idiot's sockets if he'd strained to look at your chest anymore."

"I thought that I'd imagined it..."

"No. He was as close to being a pervert as he'd ever gets."

"I see... But isn't he being a pervert in all this?"

"Not exactly. You see, he's fulfilling our fantasies."

"And there's a difference?"

"I'd say so," Akane told her, "A pervert would just think of himself. Ranma... He didn't even realise that he could have fantasies too until we it pointed out to him."

"That sounds like him."

"It does, doesn't it? Still, I'm sure that he'd have liked to talk to you about it... if we didn't risk making you mad. I thought that it wasn't really that fair to you, but... How do you tell someone like this?"

"I can understand that."

"I hope that you can."

"Who else knows?"

"Only Cologne. Our dads don't even know, and I'm never planning on telling them."

"Now that I can agree with."

"It would be bad if they knew. But they don't matter. You do?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. We all like you, and I'm sure that if you wanted, you could join us. Ranma would probably like to have you with us... Though if you two want to sleep with each other, arrange it between yourselves."

"You find the idea to be that bad."

"After what we've been doing? No. But much as everyone seems to be getting along... can you imagine asking us for permission to sleep with him?"

"I... No, not really."

Akane nodded. "That's exactly it. I, for one, am not like Nabiki, who wanders around the house naked, save for a collar."

"Okay..."

"My thought too."

"But do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"You should go."

"I should."

Taking a deep breath, Ukyo gave her an even look. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this, or how I even feel right now. But I need some time alone. Understand?"

"Yeah... I do."

"I was hoping that you would."

"But one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Ranma what you know until you know how you'll handle this. He still cares about you, and I don't want him to have to deal with it until you are ready with your sides. He might even try to 'make it up to you', or something like that."

"I can see your point. I'll act like nothing happened for now."

"That's all I ask. I'll see you at school then."

"Sure."

"'Bye," the youngest Tendo said as she got up and left the restaurant.

Watching her trail out, Ukyo pressed her lips together, and listened to the silence around her

It was totally silent in the Ucchan's, which normally would have been a bit frustrating for Ukyo. She'd worked hard to get as many customers as she could, since a silent restaurant didn't make any money. That cash was what she needed to pay her bills, and having people enjoying her food was good for her soul. To have both was something that she truly wanted, and hoped to continue.

But at the moment she was happy for the solitude. Things had totally gotten by her, and she couldn't see the difference between up and down at the moment. Her mind, heart and soul were all jumbled up in a confusing mix of ideas, concepts and feelings, none of which she was quite clear on.

She knew that anger was appropriate, what with the betrayal that had gone on around her, but she couldn't understand why she felt an intense... longing. Something made her wonder what it would be like to join them in their group, to want to be included and seen as desirable. However, 'rational' thought tried to prevail, and she attempted to force herself to wonder what kind of life she could have then. It was as if she had the bits and pieces of a puzzle, but no picture to compare any connection to.

Sighing heavily, she considered her situation and couldn't see why she'd been the only one left out. It didn't seem fair, what with how long she'd been waiting for at least an acknowledgement, but the fact was that a part of her wondered if this was more of the same. After all, she'd been denied what she wanted for so long that it seemed that it would never end.

Over the years, she'd always noticed how other girls were, and compared herself to them. Living as a boy had been hard at times, and she'd always wondered how she would be seen if she dressed up like someone of her gender would normally. She was aware that she'd been able to imitate a passable boy, but she did want to wear a girl's clothing, and had imagined being able to freely do so.

'At least these apparently aren't so bad,' she thought to herself morosely as she cupped her cleavage in her palms and bounced them as best she could. 'Of course, a guy would like that sort of thing.'

All she could figure out was that she needed more information. She was aware of what Akane told her, but she needed to be sure. It was one thing for one girl, albeit one that tended to speak her mind no matter the situation, to invite her into such an intimate arrangement, but she had no idea of what the others would do. And the most important person, Ranma, had not put in any words of his own, so she needed to find out at least some of what he wanted before making a final judgement. Then she could decide on what to do.

Until that time, she'd have to wait and continue on, which in this case meant getting ready for the afternoon rush. Oddly enough though, she welcomed it, as it gave her something to do. It kept her mind off of the fact that her fiancé had been sleeping around behind her back, and that she wasn't sure on how to handle that fact.

And she didn't have to wonder what it would be like to be seen as part of a group of desirable women by that same young man, what with her imaginings of what it would be like if she was the one in his bed.

For once, as he walked home, Ranma wanted to whistle. It wasn't normally something that he would do, but his mood seemed to warrant it. After all, he had a home life that was settling into something rather nice, a good relationship with at least two of the girls who'd been out for him, and he was actually not screwing up in school. If he didn't have to go shopping with those other girls the following day, he would have thought that things were heading to perfection.

Not that he actually believed that things would even get close to being that great. His life had a tendency to gain odd little problems like other people got simple day-to-day troubles. He doubted that he'd merely get rid of everything, including his rivals, the strange devices, and the stupidity of the fathers merely by gaining a bit of joy in his life.

Still, he couldn't knock the fact that he was actually the owner of a pet girl, the Lord to an utterly dedicated servant, the owner of a willing Amazon, and the lover to two attractive girls, which did sound odd, but was pretty great to him.

It simply wasn't something that he'd go tell everyone about.

The only problem he had at the moment though was the fact that he could feel something looming on the horizon, and didn't know what it was. All he could be sure of was the fact that it was trouble, and that he'd be in the center of it. However, he could only wait for it, and so he pushed the feeling aside for the moment.

Besides, the house was coming into view, and Kasumi, Nabiki and Kodachi were likely there.

Akane had merely gotten to the alleyway closest to the Ucchan's before she stopped walking. It wasn't that she didn't have someplace to go, as she had to get home and changed before heading in to work. But she had to have a moment to collect herself after her 'conversation' with Ukyo.

'Giving revelations' was more like it though, as she'd had to let the chef in on all that had happened. Even with her feeling that it hadn't been a fair situation to the other girl, it still wasn't an easy thing to do. Part of her had wanted to run and hide, while another made her wonder why it had fallen to her to do this sort of thing. It wasn't enjoyable to tell another girl that she'd been unwittingly standing by while a whole series of sexual escapades were going on.

The fact that they'd tried to keep any hurt from happening by not telling Ukyo was small comfort, since it had hurt her anyway. Instead of finding some kind and gentle way to let her know what had happened, she'd found out by overhearing a conversation. That wasn't a good thing at all, and she did realize that it was partially her fault. However, she couldn't think of anything that she could do to make it better.

Leaning her forehead against the cool brick of a nearby building, she sighed. This was not how she'd wanted things to go, as she'd hoped that there could have been some easy way to settle everything. Rather than that, she'd gotten herself into a heavily complicated situation, and one that had hurt someone that she wasn't all that against as a person. In fact, she'd liked the other girl, and was sure that they could have been friends if their romantic problems weren't in the way.

What made it even worse was the fact that she couldn't see herself breaking it off with Ranma even now.

Hopefully, things would work out, and either Ukyo would simply be a friend, or... well, things could happen to bring the girl into their group. Of course, it could have happened naturally, but that wasn't a possibility now.

"All because of Nabiki," Akane growled under her breath, and kicked a can that had fallen from some nearby trash. The metal cylinder ricocheted off a wall, and wrapped itself around a chain link fence post. "At least my training's paying off..."

Laughing weakly to herself, she turned and headed off towards her home

The only problem that Kasumi had with everyone else going to school was the fact that it meant that the house would be quiet for that time. Not that she didn't enjoy the peace that brought, but she also enjoyed the life that her family brought to the home. It was a good home when the people living in it were happy and felt comfortable together, at least in her opinion. Constant silence would mean that no one would be talking to anyone else, and that was no way to have a household.

And even with the presence of the two fathers, there had never been much life during the school hours. Both men preferred to be relaxing, and neither did very much, not that she wanted them to. But now there was plenty of laughter and love in her home, and that was the way she liked it.

It seemed that her flowers were feeling the joy in the home as well, as they seemed to be growing quite well. She had just come in from tending to them, and had seen that the blossoms had seemed to be especially vibrant. So she had more than enough reason to be humming happily as she finished bringing in her pruning supplies.

When she put the basket down, she heard a familiar voice call out, "I'm home!"

"Ranma!" she said happily, and saw the young man in question come into the room, drop his bag on the side of the room, and walk over to her. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. I'd rather be here than anywhere else."

"You would?"

"Sure. School's alright, but is only special if ya wanna be a genius. I'd rather just pass well enough. And it ain't like here."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well... Ya ain't there"

She blushed at his words. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't questioning it. I was just... saying it. It's something special, and you don't hide special things."

"Sorta like ya," he said, and tugged her over to him so that he could hold her in his arms. "This is nice ya know."

"It's very... nice."

"'Nice'?"

"Saying a lot of things isn't always best, is it?" she asked him, making sure that they were looking eye to eye.

"Yeah..."

"And I can't think of anything that would be really worthy of describing how things are now."

The pigtailed boy stared at her for a moment before leaning into place a kiss on her mouth. It wasn't one full of passion, but one of caring, and sharing, where the soft coming together of their lips was a true meeting of partners. "That was real... nice," he told her with a laugh. "Ya taste good."

"Do I?"

"Yup."

"I hope that's something appropriate..."

"Trust me, it is. And ya know, what? Ya smell good too. Like flowers and sunlight."

"I was gardening..."

"Hmmm... That must be it. But it's still ya..," he murmured and seemed to consider something. "'Sumi-chan."

"'Sumi-chan'?"

"Well, ya're young, so I figured a nickname would fit. And 'Ka-chan' sounds like it'd be callin' ya 'Mom'."

"Ohh..."

"I just felt like it. It could stick, or it might not. That's just somethin' that'll happen."

"Maybe you could call me it tomorrow when you come home from school."

"I could..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some of the girls in school have made me agree ta go shoppin' with 'em tomorrow after school. So I've gotta go and help pick out clothes. Bleh."

Kasumi couldn't help herself, and giggled. But she took the sting out of it by hugging him closer and pressing her head against his. "I'm sure that you'll do your best."

"I'll try. But shouldn't Nabiki've told ya what was goin' on?"

"She hasn't come home yet."

"Oh. Maybe she's out with her friends."

"That's nice, isn't it."

"Say, Ranma..," Kasumi murmured.

The pigtailed boy made a small sound of interest. "What?"

"You seem happy today."

"Well... I am."

"I'm glad. It's good to see you smile..."

"I can do it too..."

"Oh, I know that," she replied, "You never seem to come to me with a frown."

"That's easy ta explain. Ain't a single person that I can think of that would even get mad at ya. You're way too nice for that."

"I... Thank you for your kind words."

"They ain't just words. I mean 'em. I care 'bout ya..," Ranma said, his voice giving an embarrassed little tone at the end.

"I care about you too..."

"And ya know what I wanna do with ya?"

"No. What?"

"I wanna..," he began, and then groaned as there was a knock at the front door. "Answer the door with ya."

"We can't leave it alone, right? It simply wouldn't be proper."

"It wouldn't be Kasumi."

Her brows raised at that, but she didn't really think about it as they walked holding hands to the front door. When they got there, he pulled open the door to reveal just who was there. "Kodachi?"

"My Lord? Ma'am?" the gymnast said with a blink, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Well..."

"'Or somethin''," Ranma sighed, and tugged the girl in. "But ya came, and I don't think that it'd be right ta toss ya back out."

"Thank you for that. I apologize for interrupting your private time with each other," Kodachi murmured, hanging her head a bit.

"Don't worry about it. You're... with us. 'Sides, it ain't like we figured that we'd have a lot of time. And ya don't have to be in the same room with us all the time."

"But why did you knock?" Kasumi asked.

The rich girl shrugged. "I thought that I might try to arrive properly."

"Why? You are closer than a casual visitor to us."

"I am?"

"Sure."

"I..."

"Figure it this way," Ranma commented, "Ya haven't exactly been held out from our secrets, right?"

"Yes..."

"And we sometimes just jump over the wall, even if we live here."

"That's not always a good thing."

"Hey, if ya use the door, just tell us that you're here. That's the way we usually do it."

"I understand..."

"Good. This way, no one gets a surprise audience. I dunno 'bout ya, but that ain't always cool."

Both girls giggled at his mock-offended expression, but understood that he was serious about what he was saying.

"Now, let's get comfortable, 'kay?" he told them, and put an arm around each girl's shoulders before leading them out of the entryway, and into the main part of the house.

Shampoo worked the afternoon shift, but knew that she was going to need some help soon. Even with Mousse putting in his own assistance, with the growth of the business coming into the Nekohanten was a bit much. That was especially true after the high school let out, since that meant that all the students were able to do as they pleased.

Not that she thought that she couldn't handle it. She was an Amazon after all, and completely capable of handling a rowdy schoolboy if he got troublesome. But most of them were satisfied with simply staring at her. That was fine, since many girls appreciated the fact that they were seen as attractive, and she was one of them.

However, she had an added protection of sorts that allowed her to brush off their attentions with a smile. Those hormone driven males might like to see her shapely legs part, or her breasts bounce, but her body was only for Ranma to touch, and no other guy was going to get that chance. She didn't see how any guy could hope to woo her anyway, since most of the more randy ones couldn't get their female classmates to take them seriously, never mind trying to get a 'taken' girl like her.

It was just that there were a lot of customers, and she needed to get the bowls to the proper people before they got cold.

'I wonder how long Akane's going to be..,' she thought to herself as she gave a bright smile at the table that she was serving.

Taking a deep breath, Akane opened the door to her family home and hoped that her recent problems with Ukyo had not been mentioned to anyone within. She was sure that she could handle any trouble, but she would prefer to be able to handle things before anyone else found out. That didn't stop her from being nervous as she called out, "I'm home!"

"Oh, Akane!" Kasumi's voice trailed out, "You got off work early?"

"No sis. It's why I can't stay."

"Huh?"

"I..," the youngest Tendo trailed off as she headed into where her sister was, and found the elder girl giggling happily, as she rested in a smiling Ranma's arms. "Oh my..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing!"

"You're not hurt by us..."

"It isn't that! I knew about that already, remember?"

"That's true... But what's the problem?"

Not wanting to tell how much she feared that something would clue Ranma in on what had happened, and thus ruin the lightness of what she was saying, Akane gulped hard.

"Ya ain't in trouble, are ya?" Ranma asked, his smile fading a bit.

"Nah... Well, maybe. I'm running late for work."

"Ya are?"

"Uh-huh. I had... stuff to do that couldn't wait. So I asked Nabiki to let them know that I'd be late, and took care of it."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. And now I'm off to change for work!"

"Okay..."

"Well, I'd better go do that!" she said with extremely false cheerfulness, and forced herself to not race out of the room.

"That was odd..," Kasumi murmured.

"You're tellin' me..," Ranma agreed,

Hiroko looked at the other two girls at the fast food restaurant's table with her and gave as serious a look as she would if she was in the Self Defense Forces. "Okay... The first part of the problem is to get Hikaru confidant enough to ask Miyo out."

"Of course," Asami replied as she leaned over her hamburger, "Hopefully all our work will have helped him to get out of this rut he's been in."

"But he's still a boy, so we have to stay on top of this."

"That's for sure."

Akiko took a sip of her soda, and then gestured at her friends with the cup. "You two also have to rein it in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we want him confidant enough to want to date, but not enough to think that we want him. We may like him, but it's sort of like... like..."

"Dating a little brother," Asami finished for her friend.

"Exactly. There are other guys that I've already been interested in, and I'm sure that it's the same for both of you."

All three of the girls zoned out for a moment as they considered their crushes, and then giggled before Hiroko waved them back into the main line of discussion. "The second part will be to make certain that he doesn't mess it up. I mean, think about it. He gets nervous just when he's talking to people..."

"We'll just have to do our best to instruct and calm him, and hopefully he won't have too much trouble with it... But it's really too bad that we couldn't get him a practice date."

"What? So that he could practice and figure out what to do when he gets on a date?"

"Something like that. Still, where would we get a girl that would fit the bill? She'd have to be acceptable as a date, but not going to treat it as a true date, and wouldn't be giving a chance of him actually getting together with her. Otherwise... it'd be a real date."

This time all three girls sighed heavily and let a pall fall over their conversation.

Working helped Ukyo focus, and with the constant flow of customers, she had plenty of work to do. Since the schools were out, she had plenty of customers to add to the workers coming in from their jobs, and the stay at home people who came out for a bit of company. But most of her customer base was young, with a lot of them being male, since everyone wanted to be served by the cheerful and cute young chef.

Unfortunately, she didn't think that included one certain person at the moment, and that had been the person who truly counted.

'Stop that,' she mentally admonished herself, 'Don't think about him...'

Telling herself that she'd done that, she pasted on a broad, but fake, smile, and turned her attention to making sure that the shop clerk at the counter could get something to eat before she had to end her break.

"Don't you think that we should know if this stuff actually works before we try to use it?" Jeremy asked his two friends and self appointed 'helpers'.

Hiroshi raised a brow at him. "And how would we do that?"

"I don't know, but we could find out..."

"But wouldn't we have to at least let one girl know what we were planning on doing?"

"We could..."

"Oh, come on... This is your chance. Think of it this way. Telling one girl would likely mean that Miyo would hear of our plans before you asked her. And that could be bad. Besides, you'll see if it works when you try it."

"It's not like we could get a girl for a practice run, or anything," Daisuke drawled.

"True. Where would we find a girl who would agree to that?"

Jeremy had to agree that such a search would at the very least be problematic. Though he was hoping that the rest would not be as big a mess as he feared it would.

Looking over the cards in front of her, Miyo scowled in thought. They told her of something coming soon, but she wasn't quite sure what form that would take. She knew that it had to deal with her, but it wasn't quite the easiest thing to decipher. In fact, it was almost as if the deck was giggling at her ignorance of what was to come.

"I hope that this is not a most ominous sign," she murmured to herself

by MDR

Ranma sat back, with a girl snuggled under each of his arms. For a brief second he mused on the situation, knowing that if he found himself like this only a short month ago, he would have been sweating bullets and looking for a way to get as far away from here as he could. But now it felt so natural, so peaceful. Without thinking about it, he squeezed the two girls closer to him and a couple of one-armed hugs. Both girls murmured happily at the spontaneous gesture. Turning his thoughts away from the situation, and away from the bizarre actions of Akane, he went back to the topic of conversation the three of them had been involved in when Akane had walked in.

"So, like I was sayin, when was the last time you just did something wild, Kasumi? I mean, something nobody would expect of ya?"

Kasumi became a little unnerved at the line of questioning. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer, and it wasn't because Kodachi was sitting right there listening in, ir was because she really could not think of anything to tell him. "Well…sometimes when I'm out shopping, I use a little bit on the money to buy an ice cream or a chocolate bar."

Ranma chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I don't think anybody would be too shocked about that. I mean something nobody would ever expect ya ta do."

Kasumi lowered her gaze and answered quietly. Ranma couldn't quite hear the answer and asked her to speak up a bit louder. "You."

Ranma looked confused for a second, then broke out in a wide grin. "Well, yeah, I guess doin me was something most people would never have thought about ya." Kodachi was chuckling herself, and Kasumi continued to blush. "But what about other than that?"

"I don't think I can think of anything else." She looked up at his turned face and asked with doe-like eyes, "Does that mean I am boring, Ranma-kun?"

"Nah, you haven't had a lot of chance ta do things like that, ya know? But I do think that you should try doing something crazy, something just for yourself. Break away from what everybody expects from you just for a little while."

"Oh! I don't think I can do something outrageous like that! I mean, what about my reputation? What would people think of me?"

"Well, it doesn't have ta be something all that big. And it don't even have ta be something anybody would even know about or notice. Something you know about, but they don't."

"What could I do that is like that?" Kasumi wondered.

Ranma frowned a little. "Beats me. I'm kinda just, ya know, blowing out ideas. I thought you might want to stretch yourself and do something you normally would not do, something crazy."

To their surprise, Kodachi spoke up from her spot nestled into Ranma left-hand side. "I agree with Lord Ranma, Lady Kasumi. Doing something out of character, particularly if there is a chance of being caught, can be quite refreshing and exciting."

Ranma turned his head and looked at the attractive gymnast to see the normally composed girl smiling softly, lost in some memory.

Kasumi spoke up. "Did you every do something like that, Kodachi-chan? I mean…if you want to tell us."

Kodachi smile became a little wider and she nodded. She sat up and pulled away from the arm that had lain across her shoulders. Bending forward so she could see Kasumi on the other side of Ranma, she explained. "This is listed in the documents I provided you Lady Kasumi. Once, when I was feeling particularly…constrained at home due to my family's position, my brother's overbearingness, and my father's…peculiarities, I decided to do as Lord Ranma suggests and do something different. I went out into the public late one night, stripped off my leotard, and went exploring the prefecture without any clothes on at all." Ranma smiled at the mental image while Kasumi put one hand to her mouth in shock. "If I had been caught, it would have been an embarrassment to my family, and would have been tough to sweep under the rug." She paused for a second, once more traveling down memory-lane. "It was very refreshing, and exciting, to do something so wild and different." She sighed. "That was long ago, a little while before I met Lord Ranma in the roof of this very house."

Kasumi thought about what she heard. Now she remembered the event in the list of punishable offenses that Kodachi had given her. Compared to some of the other things listed, it had seemed like a minor thing that she almost totally ignored it. *But I don't think I can do something like that! I cannot hope to avoid being caught! And I have no desire to risk my family in such a way!* she thought, with a small, contemplative frown. *But…but what if I just…well, that could work…but it would be so risky! So embarrassing! So…daring!* With that last thought, she firmly decided to follow that idea. It was something a little private, only she would know, and it was certainly not something anybody would expect from her. *That does it! For the rest of today, I'm not going to wear any underwear under my clothes!* She mentally paused. *And perhaps tomorrow as well!*

Kasumi stood up and stretched, then smiled down at the two people still sitting. "Okay, I have thought of something. I promise to try to 'break-out-of-my-shell' a bit. But right now I have to go work on dinner." And with a nervous smile she turned and walked into the kitchen.

That left Ranma and Kodachi alone, and Ranma quickly put both arms around the slender girl and pulled her onto his lap. She as far from resisting and wiggled her pert bottom into his lap, somehow making the action demure.

He held her there for about a minute, just enjoying the warmth, until he spoke. "I wonder what she thought of."

"I do not know, my Lord."

He chuckled and mentally looked forward to seeing if he could figure out Kasumi's plan. Then he looked back down at the girl he was holding. "So ya went around Nerima naked, eh?"

Kodachi nodded, "As I said before, it is on that list I wrote." She sighed. "Of course, that was back before you came, when things were a little more…sedate. I doubt anybody would raise much of an eyebrow if I or somebody else were seen running naked through the streets today."

Ranma laughed self-consciously "yeah, well, I guess thing have been kinda nuts around here since I showed up."

"Oh no! Things in Nerima have always been a bit odd. It is just, since you have been here, it is like all that oddness has a focus." She blushed again and continued, "If you do not mind my saying so Lord, I very much prefer things the way they are now. Things are so much more exciting, so much more thrilling than they were before." She looked up at him with a near-worshipful gaze, "Life was so dreary and gray before you came."

Ranma was gratified to know that people saw his coming to Nerima as something good. He knew his girls, and most of his friends, felt that way, but it was still nice to hear. "Oh, I don't know. I think seeing a hot girl like you running naked through the streets is still enough to turn everybody's head." Smiling at her crimson blush, he thought for a second. "Ya know, most of that stuff on the list you gave us was about things ya did ta other people. That 'naked in the streets' thing was all 'you' though. Anything else you've done where it was just you, doing things just for you?" Ranma had to admit that his memory was a bit vague about the list of offenses Kodahci had made up. His mind had frazzled halfway through it.

Kodachi assumed that Ranma meant what were the most..exciting things she had done for herself "Well, there are a few things. I would say the most selfish, the most naughty, is my habit of breaking into Furinkan late at night, sitting on your desk, and…" The acts Kodachi went on to describe made Ranma's jaw drops, and he mentally groaned. He knew that from now on, whenever he sat at his desk, and in particular put his head on the desk, he was going to mentally picture Kodachi doing This and That while sitting on it.

Reactions are happening below! Luckily Ranma has a nice, warm, hot girl in his lap willing to do anything he might want...

by Kender

As she sat in the Nekohanten's kitchen, Nabiki was finding herself wondering what she should do about the situation was in. She knew that she would love to wear the outfit that she had on for her Master, and the idea of learning a lot about the Amazons was appealing, but she was also very aware of the fact that she didn't know what had brought that on. Of course, the fact that Shampoo needed an advisor did fit, but she was sure that there had to be a catch.

In her experience, there was always some sort of catch. People simply did not do things just for the hell of it, save in a few very special instances. It took someone like her Owner to do something special for someone else, and the idea that the usually manipulative Elder was doing this without strings wasn't exactly fitting in with her idea of how things should go.

That was something apparently something that Cologne noticed without even turning from the pot that she was stirring. "Is something wrong child?"

"Huh?" Nabiki grunted in surprise. "Why do you think that something's wrong?"

"Experience. I've known more girls than you could imagine, and many of them make sounds of annoyance or displeasure when they are troubled by something."

"Good observation."

"So? Come out with it."

Usually, the middle Tendo daughter would simply hold her tongue and pretend that everything was alright, but she knew better than to expect the Matriarch to be easily fooled. "I'm wondering why you're doing this. I mean, why would you think of having me advise Shampoo?"

"I did tell you why earlier."

"But isn't there something that you're leaving out? After all, you're not one to make an easy deal..."

"Such suspicion."

"When I'm dealing with a usually closed off group. Yeah, sure."

"What's closed off about it? We live apart from everyone else, that is true, but we're not about to simply kill anyone who bothers us."

"You do have the law about outsiders..."

The Matriarch snorted. "Understand this, child. That is for fights only. If we applied that sort of logic to any outsiders, we'd have killed that fool Guide long ago. Instead, he, and others we have dealings with know our festivals, basic laws, and even the location of our Village. Hardly the acts of a group of 'closed off groups'."

"Sorry..."

"It's understandable. You're involved with the wrong sort of people in some ways."

"Hey, I'm not into dealing with Yakuza, or anyone like that..," Nabiki protested.

"I didn't say that you were. But think of just that fat fool who fathered Ranma. He can't stop himself from doing stupid things, like pushing his plans onto his son and your sister simply so that he could retire. Could you see him trying to sneak a goal past someone?"

"Sure. Actually have done that."

"Exactly. But there is something that I do get."

"And what is that?"

"Reassurance."

"Eh?"

"I am an old woman, and even at my level, the time will come when I will join my ancestors," Cologne told her evenly. "Shampoo will be my only true descendant. Her mother and grandmother are already gone, leaving me with only her, and any great-great-grandchildren she may bear."

"Oh..."

"So, I see in you a chance to pass on some of my knowledge. I'm not a keeper of our Lore, but I can teach you most of what I know. Though you'd have to join our tribe to learn the big secrets."

"Then I'm..."

"An ally, and perhaps, a form of family."

Nabiki raised a brow at the elderly woman. "Come again?"

"My great-granddaughter cares for you, and those with you. And I've always found great pride in your generation, specifically those around you. Your younger sister has a brave, if headstrong heart, and your elder sister is one of the most pure souls that I've ever come across. The rich girl isn't one that I've really been thinking of until recently, but she does hold some promise. And of course, there's Ranma."

"Okay..."

"Think of who you have as parents though. Your father is a baby when it comes to confrontations, save whenever his children or his family honor is at stake. And even then he has sent Ranma in his stead. Miss Kuno's father is not quite on these islands. Then there is that fool Genma, and all that he has done."

"Ahh... So you want to be like a 'grandmother' to us?"

"Something like that or the 'wise old sensei'. I've preferred that sort of role, but you can't understand how hard it can be in the Village. There, I'm the 'Matriarch', and everyone gives me the upmost respect because they think that they are supposed to do that. Here, the children look up to me because they want to, not because they feel that they have to."

"Hmmm... Then I guess that I'll have to start my lessons, won't I?"

Cologne gave a negligent nod, but waved her off. "Later. These are not the sort of lessons that you have to train all the time for. However, you don't want to miss your training in the Art, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Besides, I think that your sister's arrived, and I can't handle two Tendo girls at once. Something about your family makes its members into very stubborn people."

Akane came in to see her sister laughing, and blinked at the sight of the mirthful girl in the sexy dress. "Umm... what's going on?"

"Elder Cologne's offered to give me some lessons to learn about the Amazons. Laws and all that. And she's given me this dress for the training and for Ranma," her sister replied.

"She did?"

"Yup. But it's time for me to go. I've got some training with Ranma to do. So I've got to change, and leave."

"'Change'?"

"Sure. It'd be hard to explain why I'm dressed like this, you know."

"I see..."

"Good," Nabiki told her. "I'll see you when you get home."

"And you're late, child," Cologne admonished the younger girl.

"But didn't Nabiki tell you..," the waitress began.

"She sure did. And it's understandable. Just don't make a habit of it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Good. Now, get a move on. We have to make up for all that time that you missed."

For a moment, Akane looked at the Elder without comprehension, but her head slowly hung as the implications of what she'd been told sank in. "Yes, Sensei..."

"Good."

The elder Tendo girl stifled a chuckle and went to go change out of her dress so that she could head home.

"Are you feeling better, Master Kuno?" Sasuke asked his employer.

The wannabe samurai stood tall and posed. "I am in perfect health, for can not the love-taps of my beloved not be harmless to me? Nay, they even invigorate me!"

"That is good, Master Kuno."

"I am glad that you agree, but that is of no matter. My gifts have been ruined in her rush to accept them. However, that is perfectly allowable, considering the fact that such trivial items can not be matches for my feelings for such a wondrous goddess. She is so wondrous that I can not even conceive of the notion of that I could give her enough shows of my devotion. But I will hold on giving her another gift."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have to seek out the pigtailed girl, so that I may give her the gifts that she so desperately wishes to receive from me!" Kuno proclaimed, letting the flower petals floating around him give it a soft and loving effect, at least in his mind.

If the petals weren't falling from his hair used a hairdryer to blow them out, they would have been a rather wonderful background to his pose.

"I'm home!" Nabiki's voice echoed from the front entryway, and Kasumi hurried over to greet her sister.

"Welcome back," the elder girl said as she arrived, "How was your time out?"

"Interesting. Elder Cologne's decided that she's going to teach me about some Amazon customs and culture."

"Oh my... That's nice of her."

"I know, but..," Nabiki trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Do you know that you're bobbling?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sis. You're moving here," the younger girl commented, gesturing at her own chest."

"Oh. That..."

"Yes, 'that'."

"Well..."

"You're not wearing..."

"No. No, I'm not."

"And next you're going to tell me that you're also not..," the younger sister murmured, but stopped at the blush on the elder girl's face. "You aren't."

"I'm not."

"Okay... This is different... Why?"

"I... Ranma, Kodachi and I were sitting, and talking... And we started talking about doing things. Daring things."

"I see... And you decided that you'd try..."

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "You don't think that I'm doing something a bit too... outrageous, do you?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Well..."

"Sis? Before I go upstairs to get out of my uniform, and put on my collar, I want you to think about what you're asking me."

"I don't... Oh..."

"Yes. 'Oh'."

"Then you don't have a problem with..."

"Certainly not. You go sis. Enjoy yourself. It's what I do."

Kasumi blushed heavily at her sister's wide grin, but smiled back as the other girl headed upstairs,

Even if she hadn't gotten to be so friendly with Akane, Shampoo knew that she would have been happy that the other girl was working at the Nekohanten. It would have been an opportunity to show her up, of course, but she would have gotten some help in waitressing, and that was something that she'd need if she was going to be able to handle a crowd of this size. To be honest, Akane was getting to be so good that she didn't seem to be thinking about her actions as much as she once had.

But then there seemed to be something on the Japanese girl's mind and Shampoo decided to go find out what that was.

Giving a token smile to the crowd, she acted like she was simply coming into contact with another waitress like she had done so before. It wasn't unusual to see them saying something, so she didn't think that anyone would give a damn anyway. However, she did want to be safe, and she kept her voice to a whisper even as she guided her friend to where they could hope to not be heard. "Is there problem?"

"What?" Akane asked with an expression that spoke of her just noticing reality. "Why do you ask?"

"You is just using training to move. But Shampoo know you. You look like have much weight on you. So talk."

"I..."

"It talk with... person that problem, no?"

The Tendo girl nodded slightly. "It was harder than I thought it would be. And now she knows."

"Know what... Oh... How she take it?"

"Worse than I hoped, better than I feared. It'll be wait and see."

"Not fun for no one."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, no can fear what no be sure will happen," Shampoo murmured, "Stay calm. Okay?"

"I'm going to try..."

"Is all can ask."

Akane gave the other girl a slight smile, and they separated, heading back to their work, and their thoughts.

"Ahh... I be lovin' the sunsets..," Principal Kuno sighed happily as he stood on a sand dune. "Seein' the sun fall over the trees is one of de most beautiful dings dat ever been seen."

"They are pretty," Miss Hinako allowed.

"Dat be so, but do you know what be even better? The sunrise. Watchin' it makes you realize that dere be a new day, and will let us be teachin' de keikeis and wahinis all dat dey will be needin' to know."

"That is part of being a teacher."

"But I be knowin' dat I be reachin' dem. My party was goin' great until dat accident. And as sure as I'm standin' here, I'll be makin' great strides usin' de momentum dat party started."

The teacher shrugged slightly and was sure that standing on a man made dune on top of the school meant something, but she didn't know what that was. In fact, she wasn't sure why she was currently with him. But at the pineapple candies that he'd given her tasted good enough that she didn't really mind too much at the moment.

Akane poked her chopsticks into her bowl at dinner and tried not to grumble under her breath. She knew that she had to at the very least act like nothing had happened, but she wasn't exactly finding that the most satisfying thing that she could do. A part of her wanted to scream out what had happened with Ukyo, but she couldn't do that. Things were already too shaky even without that problem, and she didn't want to risk everything coming crashing down.

However, she also wasn't exactly happy with Nabiki, and wanted to do something to let the girl know just how annoyed she was with the position that she'd been put into. Unfortunately, she couldn't say anything with Ranma there since she'd already worked on keeping him out of the loop. To start yelling about what had happened in school would kind of mess all that up.

But knowing that didn't help when she saw her sister's behind being watched by her fiancé. If she was honest with herself, she'd prefer it if he knew what Nabiki had done, and actually did something because of that. Heck, she'd even settle for him spanking his pet...

Squeezing her eyes shut, Akane tried hard to stifle the cry of disbelief that rose up when she realized just what she'd been thinking. For the most part she succeeded, and thought that she'd managed to keep her reaction from being noticed.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked, looking over at her baby sister in concern.

"Huh? What?" Akane replied, "Oh, I... just had a piece of rice go down wrong. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I do have a bit of a headache though. I think that I'll go to bed early tonight."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about me. I just need some rest," the youngest of the sisters murmured as she gave a bright smile.

"If you're sure..."

"Trust me. I am."

"Oh, okay..," the eldest sister replied, allowing herself to be satisfied by what she'd been told, though she did keep looking at the rest of the group at the table.

Wanting to give a sigh of relief, Akane instead tried to relax, and was glad that she hadn't messed up. Of course, she was happy that Kasumi was such a caring person, even if she seemed to be a bit... focused on watching everyone at the moment. She put it down to simple caring, and shrugged it off mentally, since she was more concerned with the fact that she'd kept herself from blurting things out just like Nabiki had done.

Sitting in the dark had never bothered Mousse. His eyesight had never been the best, and he'd learned early on that he could use his other senses to anticipate problems. So even if he couldn't see something, he would be able to hear, smell, or feel it and quickly realize what he was dealing with. As a result, he'd gotten to the point where he used the time before bed to sit and think.

At the moment, he had plenty to think about, and it wasn't of the usual sort of problem, though it was related to what he'd traditionally been worried about. The center of his thoughts was Shampoo, but it wasn't due to any need to make her see that they were meant to be together. Rather, it was due to the fact that his beloved hadn't hit him for most of the afternoon, and even when she did, it was merely a small hit that even a trainee could have taken.

Frowning in thought, he tried to consider what he should make of that. She had been in a rather good mood concerning him, and he didn't know why. But he needed to know, since that might be the key to finally gaining what he'd so desired. Nothing had seemed different though, as she'd rebuffed his approaches, still ordered him around, and generally treated him as if she'd rather have him be somewhere else. About the only thing that he'd been doing was that he'd been helping her out...

And that was when he stopped in shock. His mind whirled with the possibilities once he considered what he'd just realized. Shampoo had treated him better than she usually did and it had been when he'd been helping her. Something told him that there was a connection there, and he was certain that he had to capitalize on it. If he could get her to tolerate him by simply giving some help, he could possibly get more if he did more. After so long, he'd finally found something that would get him an inroad to his love's heart.

He could already see the results of his hard work waiting for him.

There were some benefits to being a pet that Nabiki hadn't known about until she'd become one. When she'd given herself to Ranma, she had been merely thinking in what now seemed to be basic play acting. But now that she was living it, she was finding new and simple ways that it was even better than before.

Just the fact that she got to totally relax was wonderful, but being 'petted' was even better. The feel of his hands on her bare skin was something that she could luxuriate in since it was almost like getting a tiny bit of a massage. It didn't matter if he didn't touch her sexually, as the lust filled sensations had grown mates of their own in the simple pleasures of caring. Though she wasn't about to stop him from fondling one of her breasts as he was doing at the moment.

She felt like a bit of a fraud though. Ranma was her Owner and Master, and she was supposed to have nothing withheld from him, but she did. Instead of luxuriating in his caresses, she should have felt his anger as he punished her. Akane's expressions at the dinner table had told her that her younger sister did agree with that, but neither of them could do anything now. To act would cause a lot of hurt, and so they had to pretend that nothing was amiss. That didn't exactly sit well with her, and the only way that the annoying voice in the back of her head would be quiet was when she reminded herself that there was a possibility that it could all work out. It didn't get rid of it, but she was able to relax.

What it did tell her though was that she had a conscience. Either she'd been ignoring it for too long, or Ranma had brought it out in her, but she knew that it wasn't hiding anymore. Oddly enough, that made her happy, even if it didn't fit with the image of an 'Ice Queen' who would sell pictures of her sister without her permission.

A click and a tug broke her away from her thoughts, and she looked down to see a leash attached to her collar. She turned her gaze from that sight to her Master and got a smile in return.

"I wanna go ta bed, and I figured some... private time with my pet'd let me get ta sleep real nice," Ranma told her.

There was no need for him to say a word, as she understood what he meant. Instead of answering, she dutifully moved that she could follow him, and did so with a bit of a bounce in her movements.

Inside, she felt guilty about letting herself be happy at the moment, but she knew that she couldn't change the situation without risking making it worse. So she decided to make the most of it, and to enjoy herself. With him leading her by the leash, they headed upstairs and said 'Goodnight' to the others,

It was a bit strange and cool to be leading a girl on a leash. But Ranma knew that it was just the sort of thing that this particular one might like. She was his pet after all, and anything that he could do in that regard was seen to be rather appealing to her. And since part of what make him happy was pleasing them, it was easier to try new things than it had once been.

Of course, the fact that she immediately began to pose a bit for him as soon as he led her into her room and closed the door behind them did help.

"So, what would you like your pet to do for you today?" Nabiki purred as she used her upper arms to press her full cleavage together.

"I think that ya know what I want," he replied easily.

"Ooohh... All you have to do is to say so..."

"Well, I'm sayin' so," the pigtailed boy commented and pulled her over to him so that he could give her a kiss on the mouth. All through her initial surprise, relaxation and enjoyment of it, he kept it up, and liked the breathless look that she gave him when it did end. "Hmmm..."

"Nice kiss..."

"I know. I've been wonderin' just how ya tasted..."

"You did?"

He gave her buttocks a possessive squeeze and nodded. "Uh huh..."

"But if you wanted to know, all you had to do was to kiss me."

"Wasn't the right time. Now it is."

"I'm not going to complain."

"Good. I think ya can do other things now."

"I agree..," she said, ending in a squeak as his fingers found her most intimate space and began flicking about it. "Oh..."

"Yup."

"I..."

"No talkin'."

She nodded, but couldn't have spoken anyway, since he had one hand exploring her dampening petals while the other had parted her buttocks so that he could stroke over the rosebud between them. Her voice came in pants as she clutched herself to him, trying at the same time to let him get as much access to her as she could. But it was hard, since his actions were wonderfully maddening, and she found herself ready to bounce on his hands.

Feeling his manhood having risen to its full height, she ran her fingers over that bulge, and gave him a questioning look. His answer came in the form of letting her go, and she knelt before him. She pulled down his pants and boxers so that she could release that hard rod, and she nuzzled it once it sprang free. Then she licked all over its length, liberally giving her attention to all of her Owner's organ. After a few minutes of that, she took it into her mouth, and started to bob upon it with great vigor.

However, as his hips began to tense up, he pulled her off himself. Her eyes turned to look up at his, and he gave her a silent order with a flick of his eyes. Knowing what would be coming, she bounded over to her bed, and knelt on all fours on it, waggling her firm backside and swinging her bosom below her, all for his pleasure. That was repaid as he came over to her, taking off his shirt and undershirt on the way, and began to fondle her breasts, tweaking her already hard nipples. He then stroked her flat belly, and then made his way over to her thighs and began to run his fingernails on the sensitive flesh. At the same time, he leaned over and began to press small kisses on her back, making her shiver with delight.

But it was when he knelt behind her and lined up his manhood with her feminine opening that she really felt some anticipation. As he sank his shaft into her, she gave a little whimper of pleasure, and led her fingers clutch into her bedcovers. It was something that she had been waiting for, but that didn't lessen the impact of having him inside her body. She pressed herself into his hold on her flanks, and both mind and body supplied pleasure as she began to receive his pumping. Little sounds of pure pleasure passed by her lips, and soon she was riding his thrusts totally burning with passion and loving every moment of it. All of her body moved with their coupling, and she knew nothing save for the fact that it was her Master giving her these wondrous sensations.

A sound of total rapture exploded from her as a thrust slammed her release all through her body, and she was so lost in it that she couldn't see straight. He pushed himself into her as much as he could, and she didn't mind that at all. The small part of her that was able to do so allowed him to use her to gain his own final result, and when that came, her upper body had slumped to the mattress. But she left her backside up in the air, and got the satisfaction of his attentions to that part of her.

Afterwards, he lay down beside her, still inside her body, and pulled her against him. Nabiki cuddled up to her Owner, and gave murmurs of contentment as he stroked her sweat slicked skin. He pressed his mouth against her hair, and gave a sound of happiness as well. Yet, their coming together was an exhausting exercise, and it was already late at night.

That made it easy for them to go to sleep like that, and they did so without any regrets,


	9. Shampoo shopping

Light brushed against Ranma's eyelids as he started to come awake. Cracking open his eyes, he could see that the bed that he was laying on was bathed in the first rays of the morning sun, in a way that was both bright and gentle at the same time. It gave things a nice aura that made everything look rather soft and warm.

Speaking of warmth, he felt something laying against his front, and quickly realized that he was in bed with someone else. The fact that his hand was cupping a full breast helped, and he gave it a squeeze of appreciation. It still amazed him that he could be so free with such an intimate part of Nabiki's body, but he wasn't about to abuse that ability. He knew that he could never treat her like a complete and utter pet, since that would mean that he'd have to treat her as an animal, and he could never do that, even if he actually owned her in the eyes of everyone in the world.

But that did not mean that he could not appreciate the way that the nicely curved girl was laying against him. This was his pet after all, and in any case was an attractive girl. He could definitely enjoy that without any need for prodding.

Though he did wonder about how she felt as she let her eyes flutter open a bit. She made sounds of confusion for a moment as reality replaced whatever dreams she had been having, and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Master?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, Nabiki?" he replied.

"What's going on..?"

"It's morning. Early mornin', but mornin' still."

"So... what were you doing?"

"I wasn't sure," the pigtailed boy said honestly, "Though we could get up..."

"Is it time to go to school?"

"Nah. Don't have ta get ready for school for a while yet..."

"Good. Lemme sleep... please," she grunted and pressed herself against him as best she could.

"I could, but..."

"What?"

"We could take advantage of the time and... ya know," he said and bounced a bit against her.

"Awww... Sounds like fun. Just can't stay up..."

"Oh..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I figured that it might be a problem ta feel ya up or somethin' now..."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Huh?"

"Touch away, if you want too. It feels good, and I'd enjoy it and the dreams I'll probably get, so long as it doesn't get too hot..."

Ranma blinked a bit, and then smiled as he considered the level of trust that she was giving him. He stroked along her body, gaining a sigh of pleasure from her, and he settled down to enjoy the chance for cuddling with his pet.

She should have been rushing to make the best of all the time that she had before the morning rush, but Ukyo couldn't really give herself the impetus to move that quickly. Instead, she lay on her bed, with one forearm resting across her forehead, as she stared at the ceiling. It wasn't an impressive sight by any means, and only the flickers of light that managed to get between the buildings got to her window to illuminate anything. But it wasn't the room itself that she was really trying to see.

Figuring out what she should do was more important than anything else that she could think of. Her mind kept on replaying what she had seen and heard, and what she had imagined. All of it made a fist of tension wrap around her heart, and she couldn't think of anything else, no matter how she tried. She was at that moment between total wakefulness and the unconscious world that made it easy to think.

However, thinking simply didn't help, because she kept on going into the same spiral every time she considered her situation. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a way out of it. If she took up with that group of girls, she could possibly be happy with him, but if he didn't really want her, it would tear her to pieces. On the other hand, if she left him alone, and abandoned all hope of getting him, and then found out that he was truly attracted to her and hurt by her leaving him, she'd be forever cursing her lost opportunity.

The whole thing was just a mess, and it would never be simple.

Snarling to herself, she tossed the covers off her body and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She wondered just why she couldn't have a clear understanding of what she should do. It was possible that she was just not physically appealing enough, or too mannish in some of her actions, what with growing up like a boy. Before she might have said that it was possible that he had been coerced in some way, but it was clear that she was the odd girl out. Her heart ached at the possibility that she was in some way at fault, unworthy of having a husband, just like those girls had teased her all those years ago. Of course, she could have misjudged him, and he could be just as bad as his father, but she didn't want to believe that.

All she did know, as a couple of tears dropped onto her pajama pants, was that she had to do something, or she'd simply lose by default.

Akane was definitely annoyed at the breakfast table, but it was for a different reason than she had been at dinner the previous evening. But even as she tried to keep her calm, she couldn't help muttering, "Damned noise."

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Oh... Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothin'..."

"Trust me. It wasn't."

"Is something wrong, little sister?" Nabiki asked. "Or are you too shy to say what you really feel?"

"You'd know about that," the younger girl snapped.

"Pardon me?"

"It's just that you don't have a problem making noise."

"What could you possibly mean?"

The youngest Tendo leaned forwards and gave her sister a scowl. "You really don't have to announce when you finally finish in bed."

"ACK!"

"Oh my..," Kasumi murmured, "That was Nabiki?"

"ERK!"

"Ahh... At least we know that you have a healthy set of lungs."

Akane and Ranma just stared at Kasumi as Nabiki looked for a convenient place to hide.

Being a person with a naturally sunny disposition, Shampoo bounced along the tables of the Nekohanten as she helped to serve the customers. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she was her Master's alone. Everything was so wonderful and bright that she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Their patrons seemed to like the fact that she was happy as well, as just a show of such joy was a nice thing to see. Of course, the males there did have a bit of a show, since she did have a bouncing bosom, long legs, and the possibility of flashing her panties. But any guy might like watching a busty and happy girl, and there was no harm in it.

But then, she was hoping that she'd be able to take off and head over to the dojo that day, since she'd be able to get some 'together' time with her Master.

"Oh, Shampoo," Mousse cried out as he ran to grab what she was carrying. "Let me take that for you."

She kicked him so that he tripped and planted his face into the floor. Giving a sigh, she knew that this was another reason to leave, as Mousse was trying to help all morning. Yet she couldn't figure out why he thought that she needed any help carrying only two bowls of ramen.

Kasumi hummed under her breath as she straightened up the house after Ranma and her sisters had left, and found that it wasn't as messy as it had been at times. She put that down to the fact that there weren't as many fights around lately, and as such, there was little reason for the big messes. No walls had been broken down, no furniture was smashed, and she didn't know the last time that she'd had to get the industrial cleaners out to fix a pot after Akane tried to cook. Heck, she didn't know when Akane had last attempted to make something to eat.

That left her with only the basic cleaning to do, and she had a desire to actually do something outside. What work she did have wouldn't take long, and even if she left it, no one would be too put out. Of course, she would never do that, since it would not be up to her personal standard, but then, she didn't have to compromise. She could clean, and then go out.

There was even something that she wanted to do. Ranma might have shown her that she was an attractive young woman, but he'd done all the work. It had been him who'd initiated most of their 'encounters' and he was the one giving her strength. But she wanted to do something for him as his lover, and for herself, so that she could try and be a bit naughty. No one would be hurt if she went out and got some things from a store to help them when they were together. Perhaps a book or a video would do, but she wanted to see what she could find to bring to their relationship, even if it was a local thing. With her ability at being discretionary, she could find an item or two to show him that she was as caught up in what was between them as he was.

Giving a happy little shiver at the idea of surprising him like that, she went and started to do the slight cleaning that her home needed.

The only problem was that she heard someone at the door, and had to go answer it. She did so, and her smile froze on her face as she opened it to see a familiar face. "Auntie... I didn't know that you were coming..."

"I know dear, but I thought that I'd come over for a visit," Nodoka replied as she smiled at the eldest Tendo girl

Nodoka smiled at Kasumi as she passed the younger woman. "It is nice to see you again, dear. I hope that you're well."

"I am," the eldest Tendo daughter replied. "And you?"

"Quite well."

"I'm glad. Though it's easy to see how healthy you seem since you are so energetic this morning."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Perhaps some tea," the Saotome Matriarch answered, "Though I was hoping that I'd get here before everyone left..."

"I'm sorry, but school has already started..."

"Oh dear... And I was so hoping that I could see your sisters and my son before they left... Well, perhaps I could spend some time with your father and my husband instead."

Kasumi shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but Father and 'Uncle' Genma are in the hospital."

"What? How did that happen?!"

"They were involved in an... accident, and were hurt. They are okay, but they have to spend a few weeks there to recuperate."

"That's awful... But understandable. How are you all taking it?"

"As well as we can. Ranma and I have gone visiting, and Nabiki has been taking care of all the details involved..."

"What about Akane?" the older woman asked.

"Oh, she's just started a new job. She's tried to call them on the phone, but Father does like to talk, and she's doesn't have as much time..."

"A job?"

"Yes. She's waitressing at a cafe near here. It's part of her martial arts training, but she seems to like the work and has made some friends there. The arrangement seems to be very nice for her," Kasumi told the older woman.

"Hmmm... I see... Then I suppose that the two of us will have some time to ourselves, now won't we?"

"That's probably true, at least until school ends for the day."

"And then I can see my son..."

"Well... He has become very busy lately, and he may have something to do..."

"I'll still wait. It's not like I have to rush to the hospital without him," Nodoka commented.

"You don't?"

"No. I'm not planning on leaving for the next few days. Not until Sunday evening, at the earliest. As long as it won't be too much trouble..."

"Of course not. You can stay as long as you like..."

The redheaded woman smiled. "That's wonderful. Hopefully I can meet up with my son. And since my husband is not on a training trip, I'm sure that I can stop in and check up on him."

"It would be a big surprise for him."

"I know, but it would be a good one. After all, I haven't seen my son or my husband for ten years. It's almost as if they were avoiding me, but that's just silly. I'm sure that we will be together soon enough."

There was simply nothing that Kasumi say, as she mutely considered how things would have to be curbed for for the weekend.

At one time, Happosai would have been completely capable of going through the forest in bounding leaps. He would have bounced between the trees like a deer, without anything stopping him. The skill he'd garnered would have gotten him free with so little trouble that his biggest concern would have been whether or not he'd find a delectable camper or hiker as he went along.

However, he was currently slogging through the underbrush, too out of it to care about the current state of his clothing. Leaves stuck out at odd points all over his body, scrapes were present along his exposed skin, and it was clear by the caked on layer of dirt covering his body that he hadn't bathed in a long time.

None of that mattered though, as he was getting away from that house of horrors. What he had seen there was an affront to any true lover of feminine beauty and form. For all too long, he'd suffered, and all that he had gone through had drained all the energy from his body. Even the cold nights he'd spent curled up under trees and in crevices hadn't been that bad. The experience had left him so drawn that he'd been lowered to shuffling along in any direction in the hopes of finding a spot of civilization where he could regain his strength.

A sound caught his ear, and he looked up to see a jet flying overhead. For a moment he had the inane urge to wave in the hopes that he'd get spotted, but he knew that the high flying aircraft would never see him, never mind the fact that it likely wasn't looking for him. He knew that it would be only proper for everyone to send out search parties to find a lost and suffering old man, but he was well aware of his two students' lack of proper concern.

But that did not matter. Wiping his eyes, he gave a great big sniffle, and proudly pushed forwards with renewed vigor, certain that he'd soon be finding comfort in the arms of some kind and sweet young woman with a big bust.

School was a necessary burden on his life, as it got him educated, but Tatewaki Kuno would have preferred another route. One such as himself should have had a private tutor, but the current situation served well enough. After all, in this place he had a group of warriors to lead, peasants to guide and be admired by, and a place to see his two loves. With Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl lighting up his life, there was much to recommend school, though the simple knowledge that it was the proper place to be was good enough for him.

For was it not where he had met his loves, the pair of unearthly and pure beauties that all men would want, but only one such as himself would deserve.

Of course, there were those females such as Nabiki Tendo. One would not know that the girl was family to the lovely Akane with that tongue of hers. Likely she'd treat any relationship as a business arrangement, and would not see the proper role of a woman in a relationship of love. Instead, she'd be arranging things to suit her foolish schemes, and wouldn't find any joy in the joining of her life with another. He had pity for any man that sought to be the one who had rights to that harridan's bed, as she would no doubt chill it to glacial levels.

No, he'd much rather give his love in directions that were actually deserved. Only one so vibrant and free in spirit as the pigtailed girl could capture his attention, and he planned on granting her gifts much as he had with Akane. That would only be the beginning, and he'd ply them both with romantic attentions until neither could deny what was between him and them.

Of that, he was sure.

Genma looked over from his hospital bed at his friend of many years and frowned. "I feel as if an ill wind is blowing, old friend."

"I do as well," Soun replied, "I have to wonder what it is.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Too true..."

"Whatcha doin' Kuno?" commented an all too unwanted voice and the named individual stiffened where he stood in the hallway, waiting for a certain face to show up in the throng of students.

Kuno pointed a dark glare in the direction of Ranma Saotome. "What I am doing is not of your concern, unless you wish to try and use your foul magics to prevent me from my quest."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"It means that I am going to give my dear pigtailed girl gifts, such as the ones I bestowed upon Akane!"

"You tried, and I didn't take them," Akane growled as she stomped over to the conversation. "Are you going to try to pass off that junk again?"

"What? I would not give junk. And I would not give one of my loves what I tried to give another."

"Then what are you trying to give?"

"Something like this!" the legend-in-his-own-mind pronounced, holding up a dress.

The garment in question was cotton candy pink, with ruffles, lace and even a bow, but was so closely tailored that it was obvious that if the 'pigtailed girl' wore it and tried to breathe, she'd either suffocate, or pop her chest right out of it.

"You can't be serious..."

Ranma snorted. "'Course he's serious. But ya know somethin' Kuno? That ain't somethin' any girl'd wear."

"You know too little to speak of what a maiden would desire. I, being of more experience and wisdom, would know more than some evil cretin who must resort to trickery to get his way."

"I'm tellin' ya. It ain't gonna be somethin' that's gonna get accepted."

"I am not offering it to you, and if you try to prevent my delivery of my gift, you shall feel my wrath," Kuno warned.

"Trust me. I ain't lookin' ta get involved in your gift giving."

"I would not believe you at any point. But I will not be presenting this to you."

"Glad that we agree on somethin'," Ranma said with an eye roll, and walked away, with Akane trailing behind him.

That left Kuno preening for a moment before he realized that he'd been able to pursue Akane, and lost the chance as she'd left. When that hit him, he stood there in shock, unaware of the fact that the students around him had seen him already talk to the 'pigtailed girl' about the gifts. He simply grew frustrated with his miscalculation, and blamed it on Ranma's 'new trickery' in being agreeable 'in order to throw the righteous off',

Normally, Ranma Saotome couldn't wait to get out of school. He didn't like the place mainly because it was boring, and forced him to stay in one place for longer than he wanted. About the only things that he liked about school were the lunch hour and Physical Education. Otherwise, he'd pretty much found little to really bring him any enjoyment there, though he had been trying harder as of late.

On this day however, he really wished that the last bell had not rung.

"Yay!" chirped Hiroko, "Now we can go shopping!"

"Uh-huh! I can't wait to hit those sales..," Akiko sighed.

Asami waggled a finger at her friends. "But we have to get stuff for Hikaru too."

"We know that. But shopping is fun, and we'll have Ranma around to help us judge what would be best."

"True..."

"So let's go!" Hiroko said, and looped one arm around Ranma's as she helped to drag the boy off. "Bye Akane!"

The youngest Tendo blinked in shock as her fiancé was taken off to an afternoon of shopping, before waving weakly at the disappearing group. "Bye..."

Hiroshi rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "You know, we probably should be going shopping too."

"Probably. Girls like gifts, right?" Daisuke agreed.

"And they like a guy who looks good on a date."

"So we should probably get a shirt or something, at least. And flowers. Girls like flowers."

"They do, don't they? And I think I know where we should go."

"You do?"

"Yup! There's this florist shop I've seen that has this really cute girl working the counter!" the lighter haired boy replied.

"Then we're definitely going there."

Jeremy looked between the two boys and sighed, knowing that reminding them that they were trying to get him a date was not going to do much.

"Oooh... This looks interesting!" Akiko commented as she darted over to a mannequin as they walked through the store.

"That reminds me of a poet or something," Asami put in, "What do you think, Ranma?"

Ranma-chan gave it a sour look, and shrugged. "It does look like somethin' outta some movie."

"So, you think that we should buy it?"

"Are ya kiddin'?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That thing's the male version of what Kuno was gonna give me," the redhead informed them. "It's not as frilly, but it's still too... wimpy."

"We're not trying to make him into a martial artist," Hiroko pointed out.

"But ya might as well put a string on him if ya make him wear that 'cause it'd be a kite, all big and poofy..."

"'Poofy'?"

"Well... yeah..."

The girls giggled at the pigtailed girl's words, and turned their attentions to another display.

"What about this one?" Asami asked, pulling out another shirt, but this one was bearing clean lines and a nice blue color.

Resisting the urge to heave a big sigh, Ranma nodded. "That might work."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well... You're probably right. Hikaru wouldn't make a good poet. He'd drown in that other shirt. So, you're a big help."

"Uhh... you're welcome."

"But we still have to get other stuff for him. And who knows, maybe we can get something for ourselves!"

"I guess..."

The silence between Nabiki and Akane had been thick enough to cut through with a baseball bat as they walked home. Both had plenty to think about, and neither was quite ready for a conversation with the other. Of course, they could have spoken, but they knew that they needed time to get back to an even keel, and that wouldn't likely happen until Ukyo decided what she wanted to do.

But they both called out, "We're home!" once they got into the front entryway.

"Oh, how wonderful," Kasumi called out as she dashed into the entryway. "I'm glad that both of you are home."

"You are?" Nabiki asked.

"I definitely am. I need to tell you something before the two of you go to do what you usually do in the afternoon."

"Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No... What makes you think that any problem exists?"

Akane gave her eldest sister a level look. "You seem... excited."

"It's because we have a visitor, and she'll be staying for a few days."

"Who is it?"

"It's me, dear," put in a new voice as another person arrived in the entryway.

"Auntie..," the youngest Tendo murmured, "What a surprise..."

"We weren't expecting to see you. How good of you to come..," Nabiki put in.

"I'm glad to see you both as well. I understand that the two of you have lots to do, but let's spend a moment together, okay?"

Both girls nodded, though they were trying to keep identical twitches from their brows.

Ranma was well aware of the stares that she got as she leaned against the post in the women's department, but she wasn't too worried about them. If any of the guys taking their time in looking over the busty redhead tried anything, she could handle them. But since most of them were not trying to hit on her, she merely had to watch the bags containing the items that they'd brought for Gosunkugi.

What did worry her was what was currently coming out of the dressing rooms.

"So what do you think?" Hiroko asked as she did a little twirl.

Looking at the three girls, the redhead tried not to choke. She had been aware that Furinkan did have pretty girls beyond those involved with her, but right then she got to see that fact. Hiroko managed to give a cute look in her outfit of shorts and t-shirt, but one would not doubt that she was becoming a woman. Next to her was Akiko, who was posing a bit, apparently unaware of the fact that the stretchy top that she was wearing was showing off her chest in a way that any guy could like. And at the end was Asami in a stylish skirt, blouse and jacket that made her seem older and more confident than she usually was.

"Ya all look real good..," Ranma told them truthfully.

"Thank you!" Akiko said, giving her a short hug. "Though..."

"What?"

"We could help you pick out an outfit if you want..."

"Nuh-uh... No way!"

"But you've got such a nice figure... A girl should make the best of what she's got."

"If ya forgot, I ain't a girl. Are ya tryin' ta make me inta one?"

Asami stared at the martial artist. "Why would we want to do that?"

"You wanna put me inta frilly things, for one! I'm a guy!"

"We know that."

"Then why should I dress like a girl?"

"Because it'd be fun?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's really simple," Asami told her, "When else do you get to play 'dress up'?"

"He does have all those disguises," Hiroko pointed out.

"That's right... And those are girls' clothes..."

"But those are only 'cause I gotta wear them," the pigtailed girl protested, "What you're sayin' is that ya want me ta wear somethin' girly and all... soft..."

"No, we don't."

"Huh?"

"You're a boy, no matter what you look like. If you want to become a girl, that's your plan. What we'd like to do is to have you dress up. This way, we have a little fun seeing what you'd look good in, and we get you a disguise."

"And we can show you that not all girls' outfits are... well... 'girly'," Akiko commented.

"They ain't?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"No, they're not. Would you let us show you? You'd get an outfit that you could even wear as a guy..."

"Well..."

"We won't be trying to transform you into a girl. That would mean getting rid of one of the only guys around school who isn't a hormone driven jerk."

"Okay... But if I see even one piece of jewelry, lace or lingerie, and ya can finish shoppin' alone."

"Deal."

When she heard the bell announcing a new arrival, Shampoo looked up expecting a customer, and hoping for her friend and fellow waitress. The latter had arrived, but any attempt to give a cheerful welcome was stifled as it was clear that the girl was subdued for some reason.

"Akane," the Amazon girl asked, "Is there problem? You no look like self."

"Who else am I supposed to look like?" Akane joked back, but it held no strength behind it.

"Now Shampoo know there be problem. What is it?"

"We got a visitor at my house. Ranma's mom will be staying with us for the next few days."

"She will?"

"She will."

"Oh... This mean possible problem?"

"Yes, it could," the Japanese girl replied, "She's got that contract and all, but I don't know how she'd take our relationship with him..."

"Then we have be careful?"

"Definitely... I'd rather not get things messed up..."

"You not mess up. Stupid panda man do that," Shampoo commented.

"Don't I know it. I just wish that I could tell him how stupid he is right now..."

"Don't worry. You only have wait. He come back, then you beat sense into him. It not do much, but make you feel better."

"Okay, this ain't so bad..," Ranma allowed as she stood before a mirror.

"Didn't we tell you that?" Asami commented.

"Well... yeah..."

"And it does look good on you."

That was something that the redhead had to agree with. Unlike the girl's clothing that she'd worn before, this didn't seem to be too bad. A pair of pants fitted nicely, but did have some room to grow. The shirt was a long sleeved t-shirt that fit snuggly to her body. And with the jacket and sneakers, she looked less like a 'girly girl' and more... confident and tough. She didn't want to consider the ramifications of what she looked like, but her mind could provide an image of her male side in the same clothing, and that fit better.

"Do you feel comfortable in it?" Hiroko asked.

"Pretty much. I can definitely move in this," the pigtailed girl replied.

"You're not mad that we put you into it?"

"Nah... If ya'd wanted ta make me inta a girl, ya could've given me a skirt..."

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Akiko shook her head. "You might be able to get away with wearing one, but this was to give you a more... masculine look when you're a girl."

"It works. Though..."

"What?"

"I hope that these sneakers got enough room for me ta grow."

"Oh..," the three girls replied as they pondered that problem.

Glancing at the mirror, Ranma nodded to herself and knew that this hadn't been so bad. It wasn't anything that she couldn't wear, and it was pretty good looking. And it was definitely not something that said that they wanted her as a girl.

There were plenty of things for people to enjoy where Ryoga Hibiki was. Many a man, and not a few women, would head into the neighborhood for a bit of fun. None could doubt the pleasure of the place, and everyone tended to look at everyone else amongst the garish lights and flowing liquor.

Ryoga had to slap a hand over his nose as he tried to navigate his way out of the red light district safely.

Walking home, Ranma felt better than she'd thought she'd be after an afternoon of shopping. It was like an innocent sibling to her time with her girls, and although there had been a few moments where she'd been worried, she'd gotten through it with little trouble coming up.

However, she was relieved to be heading home. It was tiring to walk so much and somehow shopping girls had a lot of energy. She simply wanted to sit down and relax for the rest of the evening.

So, when she walked into the house, she was reasonably happy as she started saying, "Hi everyone! I'm... here..."

"Why hello Ranko!" Nodoka commented with a growing smile as she turned to the girl who had just come into the dining area.

"Hi... Auntie Nodoka!"

"I'm glad to see you."

"You are?"

Her mother nodded. "Well, of course. I hope that you had a nice time shopping."

"It was okay..."

"Did you get something you like?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, may I see..?"

"Auntie, I think that..," an arriving Kasumi began before she blinked at the sight of what was being pulled out. "That's a nice shirt."

"It is, isn't it?"

"The girls I was with wanted ta buy it for me..," Ranma-chan commented.

"They did? That was nice of them. And it looks like they got you a whole outfit."

"They did."

"But it's so..."

"What?"

"Singular."

The redheaded teen shrugged. "We really weren't shoppin' for me."

"Well then. We can do something about that."

"We can?"

"I'll take you shopping!"

"Ya... will?"

"Certainly. You and I will have a wonderful time. I'm sure of it."

"I guess so..," Ranma replied as she tried to stifle a whimper

It had been a surprise to Kodachi to find someone else at the Tendo home when she'd arrived. After all, there had been so much time since she'd had to worry about the presence of anyone who didn't know about her 'special' relationship with her Lord, and to come in to find his mother there for a visit. Her arrival did show where he got his looks from, but it also made for a restriction on their enjoyment of each other's company.

But at least she seemed to understand the idea of repaying a debt, even if she wasn't aware of what sort of levels it was on between her son and the gymnast.

However, there was something confusing her at the moment. If her own mother had been able to stop for a visit, she would have jumped for joy, and would have run to meet her. Instead, her Lord was pretending to be someone else, and was apparently not about to correct what his mother thought was his identity.

"He can't," Nabiki murmured as she came up behind the rich girl.

The action caused a bit of surprise, followed by confusion. "What ever do you mean?"

"Ranma can't tell his mother who he is. If he does, he's got to kill himself."

"Why?"

"It's because of that father of his. 'Uncle' Genma made up a pact that if Master isn't manly, both of them are supposed to commit seppuku. That was part of his whole 'martial artists need to grow up tough' line, and since Auntie's a 'proper' wife..."

"Oh... So she felt that she had to let him go?"

"Exactly."

"But why do we not just tell her?" Kodachi asked. "Isn't our current situation 'manly' enough?"

"That'd be a bit hard to explain, and we'd have no idea if it'd be enough. She really would do it, and the bundled sword isn't for show."

"Which is a problem."

"A really big one," the middle Tendo daughter agreed.

Mikado Sanzenin was well aware of certain problems with living in Nerima. A lot of chaos might have centered around a few people, but the rest of the ward wasn't the most subdued place to be around. This was after all where one could find a store that sold mystical antiques, plenty of places to hold fights, and people who knew someone that was odd in some way. And with his having gotten so many kisses, as well as being half of a skilled martial arts skating team, he was not the most normal of souls himself.

Of course, the sight of a kendoist racing around after a cute girl on roller-skates was not something that even he wanted to see.

"Return that dress at once!" Tatewaki Kuno boomed, "That is not for you. It is meant to grace the body of my most beloved pigtailed girl!"

"No! It's Asuza's Claudette!" Azusa Shiratori yelled as she skated along with a frilly pink dress billowing from her and like a flag.

Groaning deep in his throat, he covered his face with one hand and hoped that no one saw him standing there.

Dinner at the Tendo home was strained to say the least that evening. The normal level of ease and camaraderie, as well as sensual acts, was not the same as of late. Instead, they had to act as if they were a normal family, if the family was on an American sitcom from the Fifties. There was no fighting, no missed manners, and calmness all around, which was good, but it was not business as usual, and that made for some nervous teenagers.

Only Nodoka was unfazed, but that was merely because she didn't know that anything was different, other than what she'd already been told about.

Shampoo knew this, but was still wary of doing something that would offend the woman. In part, it was because no one wanted to ruin what they had, but there was a different reason lurking in the back of her mind. This woman was essentially her mother-in-law, and even if she'd only stuck with the Law, she would have had that sort of relationship between them. Back in the Village, one paid respect to one's mother-in-law, even if one hated them, or was really spending more time in the women's bath than was necessary.

However, she did have trouble figuring the woman out. Elders tended to have the wisdom of their experiences behind them, but she was not quite the same, what with her soft behavior. But she didn't hold herself as a warrior, bear the knowledge of a lore-keeper, or have the hardworking mentality of a craftswoman. About the only group that she did match in some way was the healers, as she was caring as any of them could hope, and had the steel in her spine to put someone in their place. But she didn't have the feel of someone who'd dedicated their lives to the medical arts. There was only one thing that she could say about the elder woman, knowing what she knew of Japanese culture.

Nodoka Saotome was quite definitely a mother.

"Oh, so you have gotten so close to the girls that you have decided to bring them some food for dinner?" Nodoka asked with a smile.

Shampoo tried to return the expression. "Is so. Akane work very hard, and be good friend. Have good times with Nabiki, and Kasumi too too nice... And Ranma..."

"Yes..?"

"He only boy Shampoo like. Not see match to other male."

"I'm glad. It makes me happy to hear that you like my son that much," the Saotome Matriarch said with a pleased sigh.

"Is only truth."

"And you dear?" Nodoka asked as she turned to the other 'guest' at the table, "Are you happy with working for him, and getting instruction from Kasumi?"

The gymnast stopped in the middle of bringing up some food to her mouth. "Why would I not be?"

"Well, you are wealthy, and you could have plenty of help on your own terms."

"That is true, but I find that my money has not brought me what I have gained here. My instructor has been kind and skillful in her teachings, and I do owe a debt to my Lord, though with the way that he treats me, I would serve him even without any outside incentive."

"Would you know? My son must be a special person for you."

"He is."

"If you want, I could help you some... Perhaps even with a small lesson on, say... Saturday?"

"That would be welcome," Kodachi replied, "But not something that I can work with."

"Why not?"

"I promised that I would take Nabiki and Shampoo to a spa on that day, and that is the sort of place that does not look well upon cancellations."

"Ooohh... That's very kind of you..."

"Well, when we have the chance, you must be pampered as well."

Nodoka blushed heavily. "I couldn't..."

"Why not? Every woman must do so every so often, especially those who have to deal with more."

"Perhaps I will take you up on that later, but right now, my main priority is to wait for my son. Hopefully, I will be able to see him this time..."

"ERK!" went the 'son' in question.

"What is it Ranko?"

"Ummm... I... That is... I... forgot! That's it. I forgot."

"What did you forget?"

"Well... Ranma's not going to be here for a while."

"Oh, is he? But I was so looking forward to seeing him..."

"He... He... had to take Mr. Panda to a doctor," the younger redhead babbled.

"He did? But why would it take so long?"

"It's a special panda doctor, and the person doesn't leave near here. And since... there's a lot of pandas to care for, it's hard to see them all, so he comes to them."

"He took your pet for you?"

Nabiki raised a brow. "You wouldn't want to a lone girl to travel all that way by herself, now would you?"

"Oh, dear. No. It would be wrong to make Ranko go that far. My son is only doing the right thing."

Everyone else at the table let out a breath that they didn't know that they had been holding.

"Well, it is the truth."

Soun poked the food on his tray, and watched as the institutional meal crumpled at the touch. "This is not the sort of dinner that I would prefer."

"I know what you mean old friend," Genma sighed, "The portions are too small, and it doesn't taste too good."

"My Kasumi can cook so many wonderful meals..."

"Too true. How she manages to do that consistently, I don't know."

"And they're probably eating dinner at home... I want to be there. WAHHHH!"

The Saotome Patriarch watched his friend's crying jag, and worried more about the mess he was making more than anything else.

But the sound of the nurse's voice was enough to make them stop. "I see that you're having an episode again. I guess it's time for you sedative..."

Babbling under his breath, Soun merely watched as the nurse came over with a needle that looked to be as long as her forearm.

Though she could already hear her mother's even breathing, Ranma couldn't get to sleep. Her parent might be feeling relaxed as she got, but the pigtailed girl was too wound up to get any rest at the moment. So she looked out the window at the night sky and thought about the situation.

Things just simply... sucked. Her mother was there, happy, kind and generous, and she had to pretend to be the Tendos' cousin. She had a chance to be with a nurturing parent, and she couldn't take it, even for a little while. That was all because of her stupid father, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about the situation... again.

But this time it had the added bonus of the fact that she was feeling rather frustrated. With the shopping trip, and being around her lovers and not being able to do anything. She had wanted to have Shampoo bound into her lap, Nabiki cuddling up to her or Kodachi letting her stroke her body. Then again, it would have been nice to spend a quiet moment sitting with Kasumi, or practicing with Akane. And she'd wanted the busty Amazon to spend the night again, but this time to do so in her bed.

So she was left feeling guilty, frustrated and feeling guilty about being frustrated. All in all, it was not an enjoyable position to be in.

Still, she wasn't about to lose any time with her mother. They had so little time with each other, even if they couldn't be clearly parent and child. That meant that she'd go shopping without any hesitation, and suffer through as many skirts as she had to. It was the least that she owed the woman who had given birth to her.

Having run that through her mind several times, Ranma went to sleep, knowing that her dreams would likely not be restful,

Morning brought a bright sun, energy and the start of a new day... at least for some. Nabiki had never been a morning person, and was reasonably sure that she wasn't ever going to like getting up before she had to. Heck, she'd prefer if she only had to get up when the urge hit her, but then there was little chance of that happening. She might be Ranma's pet, but she wasn't about to get the opportunity to live as such, so going to school and other normal things were going to take her from her nice and soft bed.

That didn't mean that she'd ever like the fact that she had to get up when she didn't want to, or ever like people who tended to get overly perky, especially first thing in the morning. Most of those type of people tended to bound around thinking that everyone else should be as perky as they were, at least in her experience. Kasumi tended to be left out of that group simply because she was just... nice.

However, there was another reason to be grumpy this morning, and it had to do with the woman who had come the previous day. She did like Nodoka, and appreciated what the woman tried to do. Having her mother die when she was so young was a loss that she'd long felt and to have someone try to mother her filled the void a bit, though she'd never be that vocal about it.

But it was really cramping her time with her Owner. Usually she'd be a bundle of nerves in the morning, but that was mainly because she would have been stroked rather nicely in all sorts of wonderful ways. Now she had to act as if nothing had changed, and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Still, she was able to pose a bit for him when his mother wasn't looking. He did deserve it, both because he was her owner, and because she was proud of him. It had been a really good excuse that he'd come up with the previous night, and she was happy to see him use his mind that well.

Of course, a quiet breakfast did make for an interesting change, but she had to figure out a way to get them to be able to be bedded by Ranma...

For one such as himself, Sasuke knew that there was little better than being the servant of a rich family. He knew that he'd never want to do anything other than be a retainer, and he was perfectly fine with it. The job did have some benefits after all, what with living on an estate in the middle of a city where land was a premium.

However, it wasn't always the best position to be in.

"Come Sasuke!" Kuno told him, "My loves shall enjoy the most expensive of cloth next to their skin!"

The diminutive ninja looked over at the pair of silk panties hanging from the box he was carrying and wanted to crawl into a pit and bury himself.

Yuka put her bag on her desk and looked over at where Ranma was sitting, an unusual sight to see when class hadn't started. Even when he was early, he tended to hang out with his friends until it was time for class to start. But to see him forlornly laying his head against his desk was a bit of a shock.

"What's wrong Ranma?" she asked, as she watched other people spotting him.

"My mom's visitin'," the pigtailed boy replied.

"And that's a reason to be sad?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Akane glanced over at her friend and sighed. "His mom doesn't know that he's him."

"Isn't that like some sort of contradiction?" Sayuri asked.

"Not really. You see, his father made this contract up when Ranma was little that if he didn't raise Ranma to be a 'man among men', they'd both commit seppuku. And then he signed it, and had Ranma put his handprint on it."

"You're kidding?! And his mom let him get away with that?!"

"She thought that since she was a martial artist's wife, it was her responsibility to let his father raise him to be a proper martial artist," the youngest Tendo murmured, "And not only that, but she expects them to hold up their end of the bargain."

Asami gasped. "You're kidding..."

"I wish I was. But with the curse, he risks having to kill himself if his mom finds out."

"Why didn't he tell her?"

"He tried..."

"And..?"

"His dad forcibly stopped him from seeing her as a guy, even with the contract hanging over him."

"That... that... mean man!" Hiroko snapped, and glanced around at her classmates. "Well, he is."

"That's true. All that time, never knowing her son..," Akiko muttered.

"They wouldn't have the curse if he hadn't led them to that place..," Asami grumbled.

"And don't forget that he did mess up the party..," another girl put in.

Ranma and Akane stared as most of the girls of the class began muttering amongst themselves, as they decided that Genma Saotome was a villain of a major sort,

Shaking her head, Miyo turned from looking at the group of girls and knew that she did agree with them a lot. It was easy to see that Genma Saotome was not the best parent in the world, since he was pretty much a contender for 'town fool'. The man had done some obviously crazy things, and she knew that he was not the most careful of people. Being able to peer into the gloom of the future wasn't needed in that regard.

But seeing as the discussion was heading into avenues such as ways to prevent the portly man's actions at the school, and the need to increase the inclusion of Ranma into their groups, she wasn't needed for the discussion. She had a few moments in which she could see what she could find of her own future, and she discovered that it wasn't as simple as she'd hoped. All the cards appeared to have the same thread running through them, and she knew that it couldn't be simple 'luck' or 'chance'.

Sometime during the day, she'd have romantic troubles, which was pretty odd, since she didn't have anyone that she was involved with. There were no boyfriends coming from either side of her family, as she hadn't been introduced to anyone. However, despite being sure that some boys found her attractive, nothing had ever come up, though in some cases, she was glad that was the case. In no way did she want anyone left over from that crowd of lust driven fools who'd attacked Akane and peeped on Ranma to be coming after her.

If that was the case, she'd have to see if she could get that 'evil eye' ability she'd heard some of her relatives talking about. However, she didn't plan on staying still as she considered what was going on. With trouble coming her way, she wanted to prevent it, rather than simply waiting to get blindsided.

Fortunately, her powers were known within the school, so she had less to worry about in that direction, as no jerks were going to harp on that.

"Breathe buddy," Hiroshi said calmly, "Breathe."

Jeremy glared at his friend. "You breathe. I'll stay nervous, thank you."

"Why? We've been working on this for a while. I mean, just keeping the flowers fresh until we can deliver them..."

"That's exactly it. So much can go wrong. It's me who's going to risk getting rejected."

The lighter haired of the other two shrugged slightly. "We get rejected occasionally."

"That's true. But we've learned to just shrug it off and walk away. It makes it easy to go on to the next girl," Daisuke put in.

"You two don't fill me with confidence," Jeremy muttered.

"Don't worry buddy. We're sure that we can get you to where you can do this and that with that cute psychic."

"And she'll be cuddling with you in no time flat," Hiroshi pronounced.

Hikaru looked to the girls who surrounded him and blinked. "You want me to do what?"

"We want you to ask Miyo out!" Sayuri told him.

"But... but..."

"But nothing. You have a real chance here."

"Why her?"

Asami gave him a level look. "She's got that 'mysterious and mystical' thing going. We figured that she'd appeal to you in that way."

"I was thinking..."

"What?"

"I... well..," the pale boy stammered.

"Listen," Hiroko commented, "The way that we figure it, you're in need of a date. Possibly even a girlfriend. She can be that for you, and you can get along with all that magic stuff you both like. But this way you actually can do it."

"Exactly. If you two don't hit it off, you'll at least have the experience to know what to do next time. And no one says that you have to stay together. This is just for you to try," Yuka put in.

"Well... She is nice looking, but I..," he began.

"'Haven't had a chance until know?' Well, here's your opportunity. Maybe nothing will happen, but who knows? The two of you could be high school sweethearts, stay together, and get married after graduating. Or you could be somewhere in between. You just have to make that first step."

"I don't have a choice, do I..."

"To be alone is not a choice," Akiko confidently said. "We just want to help you find at least a chance."

That, Hikaru had to admit, was really great of the girls, and he was happy for their help.

Math wasn't the hardest subject around when one owned a business, as Ukyo did. With having to figure out her checkbook, variations on recipies, and all sorts of other problems, she was not inexperienced in the matters of numbers. That didn't mean that she was totally aware of all mathematic principles, but she was able to put it into context easier than some of her classmates.

The familiarity did give her time to think, as she could let her experience help her with the classwork. As she tried to pay attention, she found her mind weaving back towards thoughts about Ranma, though she had been doing that for a while now. But this time she had some more to think about.

Until that morning, she'd always wondered if Ranma's tale was completely true. It wasn't that she hadn't believed him, but she did have to wonder if he had been that in the dark about his father's plans. She knew the facts of the situation, and Genma had admitted them, but now she knew something a bit more substantial.

That fat jerk had not only stole her dowry and dignity, but he'd taken his child away from his wife, and never allowed the son to know about his mother. All the other things she'd heard about should have let her be certain that Genma would have abandoned her on a simple whim of a child, but lingering doubts had always remained. They still did for the most part, as she was not sure whether Ranma had simply been pandering to her pride all this time, but she was certain that Genma was responsible for her being left behind. She didn't know how he'd arranged it to be that way, but she was certain that he'd been manipulating things all along.

And that cemented her belief that Genma Saotome was a selfish, and careless, bastard.

She just hoped that his son would prove to be better than she feared he might be.

It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Miyo knew that somewhere in the school was some sort of romantic trouble that was heading her way. But even knowing that didn't help, since she'd have to find the mess before she could do anything else. One couldn't lean up a pile of leaves on the lawn when one was standing in the basement.

So she'd tried to look around as best she could, trying to determine just where her 'romance' would come from. It wasn't quite an easy determination to make, but she was certain that she could figure it out if she saw it coming. All she needed was a clue as to what was coming, and then she could figure out what was going on.

That sign came during a break between classes, as two voices coughed and then said, "Miyo..."

Jolted from looking for something coming from a distance, she looked up from her seat and saw a boy standing on either side of her. On her left was Jeremy, holding out a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Standing on her right was Hikaru, who was presenting her with a box of what looked to be very expensive chocolates. Both boys looked at her, and then at each other in shock.

'At least the fortune was right..,' she thought to herself

"EH?!" went the girls of the class as one.

Hikaru tugged on his collar and looked lost. "How'd this happen..?"

"You got me," Jeremy grumbled, "I just wanted to ask a pretty girl out..."

"I was just reminded that she and I had some stuff we both like..."

"I thought that we could share some things..."

Sitting between the two, Miyo fought a blush as she realized that these two boys were discussing the fact that their attempts to ask her out were messed up, and that they actually had reasons for seeking to date her.

"Aww man..," Hiroshi moaned as he covered his face with one hand, "All our planning..."

"Your planning? Don't tell me that you had something to do with this," Sayuri growled.

"Hey, we didn't know that it would turn out this way! He's just been hung up about his family history, and hasn't been willing to date until Miyo."

"And just why is that?"

"Because she's pretty, not judgmental, friendly, nice, pretty, kind... Did I mention that she's pretty?"

The pony tailed girl wrapped him upside the head. "Yes, you did."

"You know, I wouldn't have though Gosunkugi would have asked her out either," Daisuke murmured thoughtfully.

"He's getting more confident. And... your pervert buddy did mention reasons for wanting to date her," Yuka replied with a sniff, "Besides, the two of them like all that magic stuff. Right, Hikaru?"

"Well... Yes... I wouldn't mind talking with her about all the mystical knowledge that her family has collected. It would be... amazing..," the pale boy admitted.

"See?"

Daisuke scratched his head. "Sure do."

"But... What do we do now? Are we supposed to fight over her or something?" Hikaru asked timidly.

Jeremy scowled. "I sure hope not..."

Both boys looked at each other... and yelped as a sudden pain hit them. "OW!"

"You two? Come with me," Akane ordered, but gave them no choice as she tugged them away by their ears.

"Okay... That's new," Ukyo found herself commenting.

"You can say that again," Akiko agreed.

Tatewaki Kuno sat straight up in his seat and frowned to himself. Something seemed to be wrong in his world, and he didn't understand how that could be. The heavens would not allow such a travesty without giving him some sign, so that he might right the situation. And he could see no unwanted alterations to the scheme of things, even as the tingling continued.

"What's with you?" Nabiki asked him.

"Can you not feel it? There is a grave matter of importance to be dealt with, and I have no lead as to where it might be!"

"And you'd need one... why?"

"So that I may right it!"

"Then right it... later. At the moment, you have to calm down."

"Why should I?! Is it not ordained by the heavens that I must act on all that I see as being not right?!"

"You can go 'righting' later, but right now, I think that you'd want to relax."

"How can you say such frivolous things?! One such as yourself can not see into the heart of the righteous!" Kuno declared as he stood and faced her desk. "What in this most glorious of worlds can make me defy the will of the heavens?! Give me one good reason for confirmation of what you say."

"Hey, it is only a suggestion."

"Then keep your viper's tongue in your mouth, woman, and leave the actual work to those who..."

Nabiki watched Miss Hinako absorb the wannabe samurai's strength until he fell from where she had just peeked in and sighed. "That was the reason. I saw her in the hall and guessed that this would happen. And that's what happens when I try to give someone a freebie... Oh well."

After trying fruitlessly to get his ear back from Akane's hold, Jeremy found it to be a relief when she did it voluntarily once they were in the hall. "What was that for?"

"I didn't want the two of you getting anything started," Akane informed him.

"But I wasn't planning on starting anything."

"You might be, but I don't think that we should take the chance, should we?"

"Ummm... You do know that I'm not like Kuno, or those other guys, right?"

Stopping in rubbing his own ear, Hikaru nodded. "I get beat up by those guys..."

"I know that," she sighed, "But you two are having a confrontation over a girl."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Oh?"

"We don't know what to do. This wasn't the idea I came in with..."

"I see... But this could be a problem. I don't want to see any sort of mess involved with this."

"Around here?" Jeremy asked archly.

"You know what I mean. But still, you two can't get all... aggressive."

"And what should we do? Pick one of us to date her?"

"Of course not!" the younger Tendo replied.

"Then what do we do? We can't both date her..."

"Who says so?"

Jeremy gave her an incredulous look. "I think that all that time being chased by hormone driven idiots has fried your brain."

"That didn't come out right... What I mean is that it's her choice, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you two should let her pick who goes out with her. Stop with the macho posturing, and the holding up, and let her decide what she wants. She's a nice girl, and very friendly. I'd rather not have another girl go through what I used to."

"Oh... Okay... But we can't exactly let her go without trying to get her to go out with us..."

"You know, we could go on with this," Hikaru commented, "I mean, we can try to... I don't know... happier with us because of what we've done..."

"You mean to romance her... That just might work..," Jeremy commented.

"It would?"

"Yeah! I mean, if we can figure out a way for her to see that she'd like to date us better, then we can work well on it."

"That does sound okay..."

"But just know that I plan on getting her to agree to go out with me."

Hikaru shrugged, knowing that this wasn't quite what he'd expected when he'd started this out.

"That's good to hear, but keep it good," Akane instructed. "I don't want to see you guys create new messes."

The two boys nodded, and she smiled.

"I be feeling dat the vibes of the school, dey be changin'," Prinicpal Kuno murmured to himself as he sat with his feet up on his desk. "Dere got to be something that I can be doin'... I know, I'll write a song about it!"

For the longest time, Principal Kuno had a hard time keeping secretaries.

The ukulele 'playing' was a regular hazard of that job, and as such, was a reason to stay away.

He didn't understand why his secretaries kept quitting and transferring since he always played for their benefit as well as his.

"What happened?" Asami asked as the trio came back into the classroom.

Akane beamed like a proud mother. "The two of them have agreed to let Miyo pick who she'll date."

"That sounds good... But is the one not picked going to simply forget it?"

"Nope. They're going to try to be romantic and woo her!"

"Aww..," the girls of the class, save for Miyo, went happily. As for the girl at the center of it all, she ducked her head and let her hair block her blush.

"Kind of sappy, ain't it? Still, she could go out with both of them. She'd get plenty of fun then..," Hiroshi muttered... and got smacked on the head by Yuka. "OW!"

"So, they're going to try and see who can convince her to go out with them... Should be interesting, though I hope that one of them can actually manage it. I do think that she'll pick our buddy..," Daisuke put in, "Though I hope whoever gets to go out with her doesn't mess it up."

"I know, but that's part of dating. I mean, we could always go with a practice date..," Hiroko said.

"We had an idea like that too... I guess that you don't mean for her to go out with them for a test run?"

"Certainly not. We'd have to get a girl to date them, but where would we get someone to do that?"

Through her school career, Miyo, much like many Japanese students, hadn't put much concern into the fact that for the most part, they stayed in one room while their teachers walked from room to room in between classes. That was just how it was, and it actually seemed to be rather well done, since a student could be late for class only a little of the time, and one didn't have to carry around all sorts of things. She had heard of how the students went from class to class in America, and found it mildly interesting, but didn't mind it so much.

After all, she only had to go to classes outside the main one at times like this, when she had Art.

However, it wasn't usual for her supplies to be taken out of her hands. "What is this... Oh..."

"Just thought that I'd help you carry your things," Jeremy told her, "I know that it isn't much, but it is the best that I can do."

"The best?"

"Yeah. I'd prefer to carry your bag for you, but since that won't happen until school lets out, that'd be a bit long to wait. 'Sides, you can relax now."

"I hope that you're not planning on doing this for our physical education class," she informed him.

"Why not?"

"The only thing that I would have that I wouldn't in class would be clothing. Holding that sort of thing would be personal, don't you think?"

For a few seconds he looked like he was thinking it over, and as realization passed over his features, he blushed very deeply.

And Miyo thought that it wasn't so bad to have to walk between classrooms.

"So you are telling me that these two boys are not transgressing upon your most lovely person?" Tatewaki Kuno asked as he faced the girl that he'd sought out as soon as he'd awakened.

Akane sighed. "Yes, Kuno-senpai. Both of them are leaving me alone."

"But why would they, when you yourself informed me that they are both seeking the attentions of a single girl? Is not your most lovely self simply one that men can only be drawn to?"

"No, they're not after me. If you must know, they both want to go out with Miyo."

"'Miyo'?"

"Girl in my class," she growled, "Has special abilities, like telling the future."

"That is the one who uses those mystical cards, is she not? Then I suppose that it is not so bad, as they are not trespassing in territory that is not meant for them. They must have seen that they could not dare look for attraction with a fair goddess such as yourself, and settled for her. That is admirable, and I am certain that they will find what they are warranted in that sort of relationship."

"How nice..."

"I thought so, but there is one problem with their attentions to that female. They should have at least paid homage to your loveliness and attempted to garner your affection. They would have failed, as none could gain that which is mine, but to ignore such loveliness is such a cruel insult. What sort of man can leave such beauty..." *WHAM*

Akane stood over the newly prone kendoist and sniffed. "Idiot."

Lunch was a time where one could see the dynamics of student life in its most open. Friends sat with friends, and the loners tended to stay by themselves. It wasn't unusual to find people who sat together at that time hanging together outside the school's property. And couples would use the opportunity to cuddle, talk, and spend time together.

However, Miyo was alone merely because she wanted to be. There wasn't a problem in her finding a group of girls to sit with. But there were just times when she wanted to be by herself, and this was one of them. It allowed her the chance to think, and she felt that she should, what with what had been happening.

The okonomiyaki that appeared in front of her vision was unexpected though. "Hmm? Where did this come from?"

"Me," commented a voice, and she turned to see a sheepish looking Hikaru Gosunkugi. "Hi."

"Hello. Did you just want to show me this before you eat it?"

"No, no... Why would I? This is yours."

"It is?" Miyo asked, taking a moment to peer at the food he was holding out to her. "But that's one of the more expensive ones, isn't it?"

"Well... yeah... But it's still yours."

"Oh... How can you afford this..?"

"I'm not poor... exactly, and after all the stuff the girls have had me doing, I don't have time to buy any new books..."

"Mystical books, you mean."

"Yeah... I haven't found any new ones."

"Good. You do realize that they are fake... Oh. Sorry..."

He shrugged slightly. "You were just saying the truth. None of them work. It's real hard to believe in a book after the spells don't work."

"Why do you want to do spells anyway?"

"I... It's the only thing that I can do. I've never been athletic, and I used to only get noticed when someone wanted to pick on me... I don't have to be too smart or strong to use magic..."

"I see..," she said, knowing that he wouldn't react well to her urge to wince.

"Okay, but lets talk about something else."

"No problem at all."

Three girls stood together in their gym uniforms and looked to be deep in conversation. Each of them could have joined their friends in playing games, and looked to be about to do so soon. But at the moment they only had to stay on the sidelines as their team was up at bat.

"This is not what we expected," Hiroko commented with a sigh.

Asami nodded. "I don't think that anyone did, but hopefully we can handle it."

"Yeah," Akiko agreed. "But now we're going to have to scrap the shopping trip..."

"Why?"

"Because we were going to take him shopping for his date?"

"So, we make it a shopping trip to help him get a date. Maybe we can find stuff that she'll like and he can give it to her as presents. Or maybe he'll just be dressed well enough to impress her."

"Hey... That sounds like a plan."

"'Adaptability'. That's the name of the game," Hiroko said resolutely and the other two girls nodded.

Nodoka Saotome stood outside the gates of Furinkan and tried not to feel nostalgic for all that she had missed. It would have been easy, since she could see herself having picked up Ranma from kindergarten, and hearing about all the fun that he'd had. Or she could have brought him home from junior high, and teased him about which girls he'd liked. That was just more of what she'd missed over the years and couldn't get back. Honor didn't always give one what they wanted, and even though she'd reconsidered her choice so many times over the years that she'd lost count, she knew that nothing would have changed.

Standing there did help though, as she could imagine what it would have been like to have been able to raise him, and would be like once she found her son again. But she wouldn't find him on this day. She was there for another reason instead, and that was because she knew that Ranko was supposed to be there.

However, she saw Akane coming out first, amongst all the groups of students. "Hello dear!"

"Auntie Saotome!" Akane said in a voice that was slightly overloud, "How nice to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you as well. You enjoy school today?"

"It was... interesting. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find Ranko."

"Oh? What for?"

"She's such a dear girl, and I hoped to spend some time with her," Nodoka replied, wondering why she was getting all sorts of looks, ranging from appreciative to angry.

"You were?"

"Yes, I was. I didn't come only to see Ranma after all. You girls mean a lot to me as well."

"I... It's the same for us, Auntie."

"You don't know how much that means to me..."

"So..."

"I know that you have to go to work dear. I'll wait for her, but I wish that I knew where she was..."

"I thought that I saw a pigtail over by the pool," put in a new voice.

"Ukyo!" Akane blurted.

"She asked, and I figured that she'd deserve the truth."

That made the youngest Tendo wince. "I guess you're right..."

"So..," Nodoka asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji. I'm your son's... friend from childhood."

"Oh, my! How wonderful. There's so much that I want to ask..."

"There is?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that my husband would not allow me to be with him, and anything that I can learn about his life would be welcome. Genma was adamant that my raising him would make him too soft for Ranma to be a proper martial artist."

"Sounds like him," Ukyo muttered.

"He was always a martial artist first."

"He likes to tell people that."

"My husband was always vocal about his Art."

"It's all that he could talk about," chirped a new voice, "Hi Auntie."

"Ranko! How nice to see you! But why are you so wet?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I was... near the pool, and I sorta fell in... I'm pretty dry now, but..," Ranma-chan replied.

"I see... Well, I suppose if you're alright..."

"I am. And it looks like Akane and Ucchan have been keeping you company."

"Yes they have..," the Saotome Matriarch replied. 'Ucchan...' "Just how do you know Ukyo, Ranko?"

"We're... really good buddies..."

"Is that so..?"

Ranma glanced at the chef and hoped that she wasn't showing too much of her apologetic feelings. "Yup."

"And you two are close?"

"You might say that..," Ukyo agreed. "Ranchan and I have known each other for a long time..."

"Hmmm... How nice," Nodoka murmured, certain motherly ideas running through her head at the way the two looked at each other. "I suppose that the two of you would prefer to spend time together alone..."

"I guess..."

"Ranko?"

"Yeah. I would..," the younger redhead agreed.

"Good. You two really look nice together."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I'm glad that the two of you have agreed to go out on a date."

"WHAT?!" Ranma and Ukyo yelled in shock.

"Don't you want to go out together? I can see how the two of you look at each other... It's really sweet..."

"Well..," Ranma began.

"Am I that wrong?"

'I can't hurt Mom like this, and it is Ucchan...' "I was just surprised. It wouldn't be bad at all..."

"A date doesn't sound so bad," Ukyo said. 'Maybe now I'll get a chance to see what Ranma really thinks of me...'

Clapping her hands together, Nodoka gave a bright smile. "That's wonderful to hear. Fortunately, Ranko and I are going shopping, so you don't have to worry, Ukyo. I'll have her ready for your date."

"I can't wait..," the chef replied, and the trio of teens looked at each other

"Oh my..," Kasumi said as she looked at her younger of the two girls who had just come into the house.

Even though she felt that something more should be said, Akane knew that those words did fit the situation quite well. "You said it sis. Auntie's taking Ranma shopping, and has planned a date for him."

"That isn't so bad, is it?"

"She thinks that Ranma is a girl, and that Ukyo is a guy. That is pretty bad, isn't it?"

"At least Ukyo is a girl, and Ranma is a boy."

Nabiki smirked from where she was leaning against the entryway wall. "You've got a point there sis. It's not like they're both guys, or both girls, or something. Not that there's anything wrong with that sort of thing..."

"No, there isn't. And this is Ukyo..."

"Exactly."

"Maybe this will give us a chance to fix the mess with Ukyo, but I'm not going to hold my breath," Akane said with a sniff.

"Oh?" the eldest of the trio murmured, "What's that mean?"

"I'll let Nabiki explain it. I've got to go to work."

"Nabiki?"

Looking back at her sister, the middle Tendo daughter chuckled nervously.

The girl that Ranma was looking at was quite definitely someone who was rather alluring. Soft hair framed a lovely face with a pair of shimmering eyes and soft pink lips. A graceful neck led down to pale shoulders. Full breasts were barely contained by a bra that had just enough material to give support, and exposed the creamy swells to their best advantage. Below her flat belly and slim waist was a pair of curvy hips and a taut bottom, which had a pair of skimpy panties on them that matched the bra. And completing the entire package were a pair of shapely legs that other women would be jealous of, and males would drool over.

She could see why someone would be attracted to the girl, but wasn't about to take it since the 'girl' in the mirror was her.

"How is it, dear?" Nodoka asked from the other side of the dressing room curtain.

Choking on her initial reaction, the pigtailed girl decided to go for what she hoped was a bit more diplomatic approach. "Actually Auntie, they look rather good on me, but... If we have to get me a bra and panties, why can't we just get sports ones?"

"Because these are so pretty, and you said yourself that you don't have that many."

"That's because I never wanted any..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! But why should I wear 'pretty underwear'? It ain't like anyone's gonna see it."

"I should hope not. At least until you're good and married. But a woman does feel different depending on what she wears, no matter what it is. And I'm sure that if you wear something that makes you feel beautiful, you'll carry yourself with that bubbling forth. I'm sure that all your young men will like that, and when you get married, you'll want to do this..."

Ranma considered the idea of letting a guy get near her for what her mother was insinuating. She had been wondering just what the girls felt like when she bedded them, but didn't have an exact frame of reference. Private experiments aside, she simply hadn't don't much as a girl. However, the idea of letting a boy do what she did with her bedmates to her made her belly twist up, even if it was only for a simple test. Right then, her aversion to even the concept was winning out over any attempt to see how girls felt in that way.

"Now dear, since you already said that it looks good on you, I think that you should try on this set..."

Of course, her mother wasn't about to stop shopping, which meant that she was going to have to try on and buy a lot of clothing, but no one said that she had to wear it without some outside reason.

For some reason, their shopping trip had just taken a detour, and Akiko found herself definately confused. At first, everything had seemed okay, with Hikaru following along, and listening to what they said. He'd even acted like he was into the situation, and they'd been looking forward to a successful outing.

But they'd turned to see that he wasn't there, and for a moment, it had seemed like they'd actually forgotten him. However, it immediately became clear that he had walked away, and that wasn't what they'd expected.

"I thought that you were going on this shopping trip with us," she grumbled as she looked at all the new age stuff around them.

"I am," he replied.

"Then what are we doing in this store?"

"Shopping?"

Hiroko blinked at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that he was being sarcastic..."

"It's not that," Hikaru said sheepishly, "But I saw this store, and had to go in."

"Why? Did you want to buy something for yourself?"

"No, for Miyo."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"She's got a mystical side and stuff... So I figured that I could find something to get her on my own," he told them as he held up a box of aromatic candles.

"Oh..," murmured the trio in appreciation.

Nodoka looked over the redhead in front of her and felt a bit of pride. With a little effort, she'd managed to find an outfit that made Ranko look like the attractive girl that she was. She looked rather lovely now, and if the looks of the boys passing by were any indication, her outfit was much appreciated.

And it wasn't even that complicated. Dressed in a fitted blouse and pleated miniskirt, with a pair of calf high boots, she looked to be every bit the stylish young lady.

"Oh, you look so wonderful..," she gushed, "How do you like it?"

"It's... nice," Ranko said, letting a bright smile come over her face a moment later.

"That's good to hear. And I'm sure that your young man will like it as well."

"'Young man'?"

"Why, Ukyo, of course."

"But Ucchan's not..."

"Don't worry. I saw how you looked at him, and how he looked at you. I'm sure that you two will make a lovely couple."

Giggling nervously, the girl gave off a bright blush.

"That's alright dear. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"I ain't afraid of nothin'."

"I'm glad that you say so. But anything on that line will have to wait," the Saotome Matriarch said resolutely.

"What? Why?"

"Because we have more outfits for you to try on," Nodoka replied and held up a simple denim miniskirt.

"How great..."

"Hey, look!" Hiroshi said cheerfully as he looked at his two friends, "We should be able to get all sorts of things here."

"How do you figure on that?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"Girls like to pamper themselves, right? Well they have plenty here for Miyo to do just that."

"Yeah, she could do that."

"Exactly! Like here. Bath salts, so that she could have a nice relaxing bath."

"Uhh..."

"Or what about this. A nice lotion to keep her skin nice and soft..."

Daisuke's brows shot up to what seemed to be his hairline. "I'm all for giving a special gift, but isn't all this stuff... a bit much?"

"Why? Most guys wouldn't think of something like this. Or maybe a nice vibrating massager."

"You think that he should give her something like that?"

"Definitely. Or he could give her one of those really expensive bathrobes. You know, the ones that are all soft and thick..."

"Do you think that he realizes just how perverted giving any of these gifts would seem?" Jeremy asked the boy next to him.

"Hell no..," Daisuke replied as the two of them watched Hiroshi dashing around the bath supplies.

Smoothing a hand over the clothing the girl with her was wearing, Nodoka stepped back and smiled. "What do you think of this dear?"

"It ain't too bad..," Ranma agreed, shifting a bit as she saw how she looked in the outfit.

"I know. It does so fit you..."

"And it ain't that bad..."

"I'm glad that you like it..."

"It's okay..."

"I know..," the Saotome Matriarch murmured with a smile, and took another look at the pantsuit with the scoop necked blouse and flats that the redhead had on.

"I could handle this..."

"That is a very important plus for it."

"Don't I know it."

The two of them looked at each other solemnly for a moment... and then laughed.

It was a quiet afternoon, but Miyo wasn't totally into it. Usually she'd just enjoy the peace and quiet, and get in tune with her abilities, but at the moment, she was too... too... she didn't know what, but it did leave her with a bit of pent up energy. After all, it wasn't every day that a girl got two boys asking her out at the same time.

She didn't know what to make of it, but it was a surprise. Sure, neither one was one of the famed boys that caused so much chaos in the school, but she wasn't displeased at that fact at all. In fact, it wasn't a bad thing to have happen. Jeremy wasn't bad looking at all, and Hikaru was definitely making improvements from all the help the other girls had been giving him. A girl could definitely appreciate their attentions, and enjoy the way that they treated her.

Her problem now was that she just had to figure out what she was going to do about them.

The sales girl didn't know what she should do. It had been one thing to deal with the woman and girl that had come in earlier, but it was quite another to deal with boys who'd accidentally wandered into the women's department. If they had merely been nervous, she would have simply forgiven them, but they'd proven themselves to be perverts who'd been touching all the garments on display. And when she'd said something, they'd starting making all sorts of lewd advances on her.

At least, they had until a belt was swung so that its big buckle smacked one of them in the face. That was followed by the others having to duck as the belt was lashing them like a whip. Any bravado they had was quickly extinguished, and they ran from the store as fast as they could managed while cowering.

Turning from the sight of them tripping their way out the door, she saw the redheaded girl from earlier giving a surprised, but appreciative look at the belt that she was holding.

"Now I can see that there are some uses for these things," the pigtailed girl said brightly.

That left the sales girl rather confused

"I don't know why you guys were so uptight about getting that stuff," Hiroshi groused as he led his friends through the latest store that they had entered. His previous elated behavior had been replaced by a scowl and walking with a definite slouch to his shoulders.

"Considering that its supposed to be my present, I think that I should get some say," Jeremy retorted.

"Okay, okay... I know that, but what was so wrong about what I was picking?"

"Have you thought about it? Those were bath products!"

"So? Think of it this way. You could imagine her thinking of you every time she used them..."

Daisuke gave the lighter haired boy an even look. "That's exactly the point. Consider what a girl would do when she's given something intimate by someone she barely knows."

"I would think that she'd... wind up beating up whoever gave it to her..," Hiroshi finished lamely.

"That's right."

"Why didn't you tell me! Man, it was supposed to get a girl all smoldering for this and that, not burning to pound someone out!"

"We tried. You wouldn't listen."

"I... Aww, man... At least we can hopefully find something safer in here..."

Jeremy raised a brow. "In the women's' department of a clothing store?"

"That's... Nuts..," Hiroshi grunted, and stalked away, not caring about where he was going... until he smacked chest to chest into a really stacked redhead. "Wow... Ah, I mean, sorry Miss."

"Don't call me Mi... Just lemme go..."

"Sorry," the light haired boy replied as he let the girl go and stepped back to look at her. This was definitely a looker, as he could see the tops of her thigh highs peeking out from under her miniskirt as she moved, and could certainly appreciate the way that her blouse stretched across her sizable bosom. "How's about I repay you for the trouble, huh gorgeous..?"

"I don't think so, Hiroshi."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You do realize that's Ranma," Jeremy murmured to Hiroshi.

"GAH! It is?!" the light haired boy of the group blurted.

"Yeah, it's me," Ranma replied, "What? Ya didn't realize who I was?"

"Of course not. I mean, I knew that your girl side was good looking, but now you're... HOT!"

"Isn't she now?" asked a new voice, and the three boys turned to look at the older woman who had stepped over to them. "It's not the most polite way to put it, but she is looking quite lovely right now."

"I'll say... I didn't realize that this sort of look would happen."

"Do you know her well?"

Ranma gave off a very fake little giggle. "These are my buddies Hiroshi, Daisuke and Jieremi."

"Oh, they are your friends?"

"Yes, Auntie Saotome!"

"Have you boys known her for long?"

Realizing that he was speaking to Ranma's mother, and not wanting to see his friend kneeling with a tanto to his belly, Hiroshi reached over and looped an arm around the redhead. "Sure have. As soon as he... she came to Furinkan, we were friends."

"Oh, that's wonderful to know. So you were companions from then?"

"From the first day."

"I'm happy to know that," Nodoka sighed, "She is such a sweet girl, and could use all the friends that she can get."

"Well, she has lots of friends."

"And I'll be beatin' one of 'em up if ya don't move your hand right now..," the pigtailed girl growled.

"Wha... Eeep..," Hiroshi gulped as he realized that his hand was cupping one of Ranma's firm buttocks. Not wanting to get pounded on, he bounced away, and gave a nervous chuckle in an attempt to appear innocent. "Nothing wrong right?"

"If that's what you say..."

"But he is definitely a hot blooded young man," Nodoka commented.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Certainly. No true man could have cold running through his veins. It's what I hope for my dear son..."

"I don't think that you have to worry about Ranma in that..," Daisuke murmured.

"What? You know him as well?"

"Sure. We've known him about as long as we've seen a redhead around town. And he's never had much to worry about with girls. He doesn't have to go after girls since they come to him... a lot."

"They do..?"

"Yup. He has worked on stuff with them, but it hasn't always gone quite right. But I'm sure that some of the guys are jealous of his luck with the girls..."

"You can say that again," Jeremy put in, "Though in some cases, there are probably other reasons instead of just envy of his luck."

"What could that be?" the Saotome Matriarch asked.

"There are guys around who can't take it that the girls they want don't like them, and have a big problem when they choose Ranma over them."

"That does so much to put my heart at ease... Without being able to see him for myself, I have to rely on the words of others..."

"That's real bad..."

Nodoka gave a small smile. "I know, but I have to be strong for the day when we can meet..."

At that moment, three boys, and a cursed 'girl' once more cursed Genma Saotome and his 'planning abilities'.

"But enough of that. I'm sure that you boys have things to do..."

"To be honest, we do," Daisuke reluctantly confirmed.

"Then we'll leave you to it."

"Bye."

"Bye guys..," Ranma replied, and watched the trio leave, sighing with relief at their departure.

"I'm glad that you're so close with your friends Ranko," Nodoka told her, "Perhaps if things don't work out with Ukyo, you could see if you can be more than friends with one of them..."

Giving a little moan of aggravation, Ranma hung her head.

Kasumi put down her tea cup and looked over the table that she was sitting at with her student and her sister. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You were trying to tease Akane, and you got so involved in doing so that you didn't realize that Ukyo was overhearing your words. And that lead to Akane having to explain what our situation is to her?"

"You basically got it," Nabiki admitted.

"But Ranma doesn't know about this."

"He doesn't have a clue."

"I see..," the elder sister murmured, but frowned as she heard the gymnast grunt. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly... I know that I must curb my tongue when I feel the urge to make a nasty comment, as it is not proper. But I do have a question, and I can't say it nicely, so I can not ask it..."

"That is very restrained, and kind of you..."

"Only it's not necessary. Just say it," the younger of the sisters instructed.

"Are you certain?" Kodachi asked.

"As much as I can be."

"Then I will speak what I am thinking. How stupid could one such as yourself be?"

Nabiki let her forehead thump against the table. "That's what I've been wondering myself..."

Pursing her lips, Nodoka gave a hesitant nod. "That looks rather good, though it's not something that I'd automatically think of..."

"I know, but it fits," Ranma replied with a grin. "I can't always get inta skirts and fancy clothes all the time."

"No, I'd say that's a good point."

"I'm glad that ya agree."

"And it sounds like you're getting into shopping now..."

'I wouldn't say that,' the younger redhead thought to herself, as she knew that her momentary happiness had to do more with the fact that she wasn't in a skirt at the moment. "Not really, but this is the sort of outfit that I'd prefer."

"If that's the case, then I can't see a real reason against it."

"Then we can agree on that."

"We surely can," the Saotome Matriarch confirmed, and looked over the outfit. A pair of jeans, a short sleeved top and a pair of sneakers might not be the most soft of apparel, but it made the girl happy, and that was worth it. Besides, she had gotten a lot during this trip, and there was a little more time. "How would you like to go for some more shoes next? I saw some rather cute pairs that would look lovely on you, and I'm sure that you'd like some pumps and high heels..."

"Lead on Auntie..," Ranma ground out with a plastic smile frozen on her face.

"Wonderful."

"You can stop staring at your hand," Daisuke said sourly.

Hiroshi just gave his friend a silly grin. "But I touched a really hot ass... I can still feel it under my palm!"

"How wonderful for you."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jeremy commented. "That was Ranma's ass."

"So?" the lightest haired of the trio replied.

"He's really a guy."

"Not then, he wasn't. I mean, do you know how many guys would have killed for that chance?"

"And I know how many girls would kill you for taking that chance."

"Ah... yeah... I've got your meaning..."

"Finally," Daisuke sighed heavily.

"She did have a nice rack though. They were all up against me when we bumped into each other..."

This time Daisuke and Jeremy wrapped him on the head together.

"OW!"

"We're home!" Ranma called out as she and her mother stepped into the entryway of the Tendo home.

Kasumi hurried over to meet them and smiled. "Welcome home. Did you have a good trip?"

"Somethin' like that."

"What she means is that we went all over the place to shop," Nodoka said happily. "We shopped together like we had done so forever."

"I'm glad that you two were so happy. And you did buy a lot," the eldest of the Tendo daughters replied.

"Didn't we, now? But Ranko told me that she didn't have much in the way of a wardrobe, so I thought to help her out. And it was fun!"

"It can be."

"Now we're going to have to find places for it all..," the older redhead said, "If you'll excuse us..."

"Of course. I'll have something for you to eat and drink when you finish."

"Thank you dear..."

"You're welcome," Kasumi answered, stepping aside to let the two Saotome's put their purchases away

"You're welcome," Kasumi answered, stepping aside to let the two Saotome's put their purchases away while she looked over the feminine outfit that Ranma had been dressed in. It wasn't that she'd never seen Ranma in a girl's clothing, but it usually had to do with some sort of plan or an accident of some sort. Ranma rarely dressed in a way that a 'real girl' would, and he usually did so under great duress. So the sight of the redhead in a simple a-line miniskirt, button down blouse, socks and patent leather flats made for a surprise.

That was something that the Saotome Matriarch picked up upon as she glanced at the eldest Tendo daughter as she passed. Making a quick decision, she turned to the younger redhead and said, "Will you be a dear and take these up, Ranko? I just remembered something that I have to take care of."

"Sure thing Auntie," the pigtailed girl agreed, and bounded up the stairs as best she could with the bulk of the bags.

"Now Kasumi..."

"Yes, Auntie?" Kasumi said brightly, shaking off her surprise to see what the elder woman might want.

"I see that we've shocked you."

"You have?"

"With Ranko's clothing."

The young woman blushed heavily, and tried to not look guilty. "I..."

"'Found it to be a jolt to the system'? Don't worry. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course," Nodoka said with a shrug, "It's only natural, what with Ranko's preference for boys' clothing, and baggy items at that."

"That's true... I'm not judging hi.. her. I just don't know how..."

"Hmm?"

"How you got her to wear an outfit like that," Kasumi murmured, half embarrassed.

"With great effort."

"Oh?"

"She was rather against wearing that sort of thing, but I did so want to help her see that she's a beautiful young woman. So I pushed her to try skirts, and eventually she agreed to. The blouses weren't so hard, but she made it clear that she didn't like all sorts of frills on her clothing. Since I feel similarly, it wasn't such a sacrifice."

"What made her agree?"

"That was the odd part. She was totally against it until I mentioned that I've been desiring to see her in more feminine outfits. When she realized how much it meant to me, she gave in. Not without a lot of grumbling afterwards. Even if she tried to hide it, I could tell. But it did make me feel happy," the Saotome Matriarch sighed.

"I see..."

"Once I had the chance to go with it, I did so. Though I did feel guilty about trading on her wish to please me..."

"Auntie? Ran... Ranko cares about you. A lot. She never really knew her mother, and so..."

"Ahh... That's..."

"Why I told you," Kasumi murmured, hoping that she'd done the right thing, but unable to not strengthen the connection between mother and child.

"I believe that I will go join her."

"Certainly."

Nodoka gave a small nod to Kasumi, and made her way upstairs, obviously feeling the weight of what she had just learned.

It was that time when the students of the afternoon rush were leaving, and the dinner patrons were only starting to trickle in. At that point, the Nekohanten had a moment of peace, and one could hope to enjoy it. That was something that the staff waited for, as they tended to be in motion all the time. The break would be over all too soon, and then they'd be back to the grind, hopping to get everything done, and to keep every customer satisfied.

Habit had made Akane and Shampoo sit together, as the two of them could talk, gossip, and giggle like any pair of friends would, even with their odd relationship. Neither girl was talking much though, as they had much to worry about.

However, Akane had already come to a basic understanding of the situation, and other than a renewed urge to put Genma Saotome back in the hospital once he got out, she had lost most of her single-mindedness about it. She was thinking about it, but it didn't have that keen edge that it had once had. Not that she wasn't still desiring to smack her sister upside the head several times.

Her attention was focused elsewhere though, and she leaned over to keep what she was about to say private. "Shampoo? Are you still thinking about Ranma's date?"

"Akane know Shampoo too well. Is so. Am happy in part, want to stop it in other, and concerned much," the Amazon murmured.

"'Happy'? 'Stop'?"

"Glad to see chance for other sister. Shampoo like chef, but no could lose to her. Now? If take chance, no one lose. But she can make big problem come. And that some of why Shampoo want stop date."

"Why else would you? I mean, it's not like we're fighting over him anymore..," Akane trailed off.

"Is so. But tell that to habit."

"Huh?"

"Shampoo stop dates and meetings before. Do it so much, used to it."

"Ahh..."

Shampoo shrugged. "And no know how this going to go. Could be bad, could be good. No clear idea. Is very confusing..."

"Thank my sister for that."

"Would like to, but to do properly, need whack her around. But no can do to non-fighter like her."

"We can always find a way to punish her..."

"We can?" the lavender haired girl asked, not so much to question the possibility, but to wonder if she had permission.

"Sure."

"Sound like fun idea."

"Not for her."

"This royally sucks," Ranma muttered as she plopped onto Nabiki's bed.

The bed's owner sat backwards on her desk chair and leaned her chest onto the chair's back. "What? You didn't like shopping? You did so much for us girls..."

"Yeah. For you. Not me, and definitely not girls' clothes. I should be pickin' out boxers, not panties."

"Not shopping with your mother, you shouldn't."

"I know that. It just sucks, is all. I've got a bunch of girl clothes in my room, and Mom's gonna make me wear 'em."

"True, but she won't expect you to wear it all the time..."

"That's the good part. But I really wish that I didn't have ta. I mean, how am I supposed ta be dressed for school?"

"You could always sneak somewhere to dress," Nabiki suggested, "You could always do it here in this room, or do it at school."

"I'll figure out somethin'... Of course, that's after I go on this stupid date with Ucchan."

"You don't want to date her?"

"I didn't say that. I'd just like ta be the one wearin' the pants at the time," the redhead said as she stretched her shapely legs out on the mattress.

"You could still do that..."

"Nope. Mom's helpin' me out, and ya know that she's going ta make me wear a skirt..."

"Then why not argue against it? You could do that."

"She won't take it as an answer. I tried damned hard ta do that, and she still wanted me ta wear skirts. 'Sides, this really means somethin' ta her, and I ain't 'bout ta take that from her."

"Even if it means that you've got to do it as a girl."

"Yup."

Nabiki smiled wryly as she considered her owner and the shapely body that the Saotome Heir had before shrugging. "Sounds like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"With someone 'bout ta smack the two of 'em together. And ta top it all off, Ucchan's involved."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah..," Ranma said sourly

"You know," the middle Tendo daughter drawled, "there could be an upside."

Ranma looked over at her out of the corner of her eye. "Just what could be good 'bout this?"

"Well..."

"Ya don't know, do ya?"

"Come on. Just give me a moment."

"Okay... But I just wanna here somethin' that's good 'bout this situation."

"You said it yourself. Your mother's happy."

"I did, didn't I? Guess that does make it worth it..," the pigtailed girl murmured softly.

"You have been rather concerned with that."

"'Cause I owe it ta her. For what she didn't get."

"And now we have to deny ourselves for the time being. I know the reason for it, and agree with it, but I'll just go on record now as saying that I can't wait until I can get all sweaty again for you."

"GAH!"

Nabiki smiled as her Master, who, come to think of it, was her Mistress at the moment, slapped a hand over her face, half in embarrassment, and half in the reminder that she hadn't got any in a while. Of course, with a body like hers, she could have had a lot of guys and girls panting after her. Even with her ability to appear 'cute', the redhead had a supple form that wasn't the typical 'cute girl' shape, nor was it the typical 'elegant' or 'model' type. Instead, she had a well muscled form that was more sleek than burly. Save for an obvious bump, she was all lean and mean, with athletic grace in every movement.

But then, that was sexy too. This was a 'girl' who made sports and martial arts look good. She had a pair of naturally shapely legs that were toned from years of exercise, a backside that was firm and taut, and a waist that was as slim as it was flexible. Adding in a pair of full, pink tipped breasts and a beautiful face, and one would have covered all the basic things that a lot of hormone driven individuals looked for. And all of it came in a package that was short enough to let a guy feel all protective, even if she could kick his ass.

Then there were the not so obvious things like the supple back and the graceful hands that many teenagers missed, but would appreciate when they on them. Heck, she appreciated them, and she hadn't even been bedded by her Master's girl form yet. That did bring up a possibility though, as she realized that even if Ranma was a girl at the moment, that did not preclude any sexual activities. Shampoo would likely have no problem with it, and she wasn't sure about Kodachi, but she did worry about Kasumi and Akane's reactions. However, her biggest worry would be approaching Ranma as she was pretty sure that she'd have to work to get him to that point, though that would not be a chore, and she did think that it would be ever so enjoyable.

"What's with the smile?" Ranma asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Blinking slightly, the 'pet girl' focused in on her Owner. "Pardon me?"

"Ya were smilin' all wierd like. Sorta like when ya got somethin' cookin'..."

"I did?"

"Yup," the redhead replied, sitting up quickly, which set her cleavage bouncing slightly before she swung her legs off the side of the bed. "Ya aren't plannin' on doin' anythin', are ya?"

"Mm..."

"Are ya?"

"Ahh... Not really," Nabiki answered, totally honestly since she had no clear plan anyway.

"Well, if ya do, lemme know. In the mean time..."

"What?"

"I've gotta go see what Mom's picked out for my date..," the pigtailed girl sighed.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."

Despite the fact that it was typically the 'girl' on a date who spent the time before the actual event picking and repicking her outfit, Ukyo was finding herself doing exactly that. It wasn't totally odd for the situation, but she did find herself trying to find just the right set of clothing for what she was going to do. After all, she'd had fantasies of dating Ranma back when she was a child, and those had grown in number and detail after she had reconnected with him. It was a girl that she'd gone in those dreams though, and she'd only been a 'guy' in a few 'goofy possible screw ups' imaginings of hers. But then, in those considerations, the absurdity of that situation had always shown up somehow, like her wearing a mustache.

However, this was the real thing, and she found that a part of her really wanted to go. Being with Ranma was something that she'd decided that she wanted back when a little boy had smiled at her as he snatched food from her father's cart. Whether it was some sort of 'girlish fancy', or her desire for the possibility of actually making something of this, she didn't know. What she was clear about was that this wasn't just some passing thing for her. She needed to know just what she would get from him.

And that was the crux of the matter. At the moment, none of the pants on her bed, nor the shirts hanging from her bedroom door mattered. This was her moment of truth, where she could really find out if Ranma truly liked her, or was just trying to be nice. She was pretty certain that he wouldn't be leading her on to be mean, and if he'd really wanted her out of his life, there were ways to do that. Yet, what was left still gave possibilities that could be very hard for her to take in.

If she found that there was really something between them, then she'd have to see if she could take being with the other girls, and sharing him. It had worked for them, but she didn't know if it was for her. On the other hand, if he was simply prattling on with what he thought he should say, then it would break her world. Then she'd be left out in the cold, and that would be even worse than the days after she'd been left behind as a child.

So, she could see that she'd transferred the inner turmoil to her clothing. A pair of pants might show off her rear to Ranma's appreciation, but if he wasn't going to be looking for it, that would be not a good thing. Then again, she might like to have him want her for her, and not any simple lust. A button up shirt might allow her to open it up to remind him of her bosom, but a simple long sleeved tee shirt would keep his mother from freaking out. Each piece of clothing was treated to such scrutiny, and she was finding herself agonizing over every choice.

Though she did think that a jacket would make for a dashing touch.

Ranma had already found standing in a bra and panties to be bad enough, but as she saw the clothing that her mother had picked out, she winced. "Ya want me ta wear this stuff?"

"Of course," Nodoka replied. "What? Don't you think it'll look nice?"

"The clothin' is nice, but I'm not sure it's for me."

"I simply want to help you be the lovely girl that I know that you are. It's okay to be rough and tumble at other times, but for a date, you need something special."

"But I'm not a 'skirt' person... And this is Ucchan. Sh... He's knows what I'm like," the pigtailed girl said.

"Are you sure..?"

"Well... Yeah..."

"Oh... I suppose that I'll have to let you pick. I just thought that I could help..."

"Ya have been, but..," the teen trailed off.

"I'm too bossy. I know. It's simply that I need to do something, and I feel almost... I only want you to have the best, Ranko."

The younger redhead winced at the tone in her mother's voice, and felt an ache behind her chest. "I..."

"I'll put it away. Don't you worry."

"Wait..."

"It'll only take a moment."

"Stop," Ranma blurted, and grabbed the elder woman's wrist. She blinked in shock as she realized what she'd done, but didn't let go. "I'll wear 'em."

"You don't have to."

"I wanna."

"Dear, I'd like to think that I know something about you," her mother said as kindly as she could, "and I'm sure that you don't want to wear this outfit."

"That's right."

"Then why stop me?"

"Because ya want me ta wear this stuff."

"Excuse me?"

"I might hate goin' all girly, but ya picked this out for me. The least that I can do is put it on," Ranma insisted.

"But you don't like it."

"So? It's clear that ya put a lot of feelin' inta pickin' 'em, and I want ya ta be as happy as ya can be."

"Ranko..," the Saotome Matriarch whispered.

"Now, lemme see what I've gotta wear."

"I..."

"Ugh... Guess I gotta do what I gotta do..."

"Here..," Nodoka murmured and handed the blouse that she'd been about to put away over to the pigtailed girl. She swallowed hard as she realized that what Kasumi had said wasn't just a theory, and found herself hoping that she could live up to the concern that this girl was having for her. It was just the sort of connection that she'd always wished to have with her son.

Feeling some of what her mother was, Ranma shied away from it and turned her attention to figuring out just how she was going to handle wearing a knee length skirt and slingback pumps

Having been to the Tendo home before, Ukyo knew just how long it would take to get there, and which path would be the best way to get there. It wasn't a hard thing to figure out, so she didn't really put much effort into it. All she had to do was to keep walking, and habit took over to the point where she could put in more attention to the obviously non-local girls staring at her with glittery eyes. than she did in the actual walk itself.

That allowed her to have plenty of time to consider what she was about to do. It was one thing to go out on a date with Ranma in her imagination, but it was quite another to actually do so in reality. And in this sort of situation, she knew that a lot more was riding on what happened that evening than she'd ever thought it would.

So, when she finally stood in front of the Tendos' front gate, she had to take a deep breath before she did anything else. But once she had calmed her nerves enough, she knocked on the door and waited, hoping that this would go well, and fearing that it would be the worst time in her life.

"Hello?" murmured a familiar voice, and Kasumi smiled as she opened the door, "It's nice to see you again, Ukyo. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks. Everything going okay?"

"Why, yes. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sure you mean that," the chef muttered and then mentally chided herself for her attitude. She did have a reason for it, but she also knew that the eldest Tendo daughter was one of the kindest people that she knew. There had to be a cause for her to act as she did, and the younger girl hoped that whatever it was, she could accept it, because if she didn't, it would simply hurt even more.

Nodoka came over with a flourish, and seemed to be totally unaware of what she'd really done. "Ahh... Ukyo. How nice to see you again!"

"Same here, Mrs. Saotome. Ran... ko ready yet?"

"She is. I was rather impressed. She got dressed rather quickly."

"And here I thought that a 'girl' going out on a date was supposed to take her time," Ukyo murmured.

"That is true... But I suppose that she really wants to get going..."

"Hey, I'm all for it."

"Good... Now all we have to do is get her here... Ranko-chan! Your young man's here!" the Saotome Matriarch called out, gaining an unintended wince from the 'young man' in question.

"I'm comin'!" a voice yelled back, and soon the thump of feet on stairs followed. Ranma-chan nearly skidded over to the entryway and stopped in front of the trio standing there. "How's it goin'?"

"Ranko... You're supposed to mind your manners... Remember. Act like a lady, okay?"

"Ehh... gotcha."

"Well, one can hope."

"Gee, thanks."

"No need for that. But come along. There's one thing that we have to do."

"What's that?" the younger redhead asked, noting that Ukyo did look rather good in a jacket and slacks, as they were pushed together.

"A picture!"

"Huh?"

"If I don't miss my guess, this is your first time on an actual date together, and it's my first opportunity to send someone off on one of these," Nodoka sighed happily. "I want to get a record for posterity."

"Oh... Okay..."

"Good. Now, get closer..."

Ukyo put her arm around her date. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Great..."

Once the photo was taken, the 'couple' let themselves relax, and nodded at the two elder women.

"I'm sure that you two will be aching to get out now, so we'll let you go. But have fun, and stay safe, you hear?" the elder redhead instructed.

"We will..," the teens in question chorused.

"Ohh... I'm so happy for you!"

"Ack!" Ranma gasped as she found herself receiving a tight hug from her mother.

"Sorry dear..."

"It's okay..."

Nodoka sniffled as she pulled back. "Go along you two, and have a good time."

The chef nodded, and, in a bit of 'chivalry', put her arm out at her date. Ranma stared at it for a second before she realized what was going on. For a moment, she worried that it might not be a good idea, but at the look on her mother's face, she looped her arm around the brown haired girl's. With that done, the two of them simply walked out, leaving Kasumi and Nodoka watching wistfully after them.

"WHAT?!" snarled Tatewaki Kuno, wannabe samurai and legend in his own mind. "The pigtailed girl is going on a date with another?!"

Sasuke nodded at his master. "That is the story that is going on around the neighborhood, Master Kuno."

"It can not be! She is mine alone to romance, and no other has any right to touch her, let alone date! Such is the right that her most glorious skills have won for her, and I will not let my love be sullied by the attentions of some silly and common fool!"

"But it is said that the date was arranged by an older woman..."

"No matter! That must be a trick, and something that has forced the pigtailed girl into acting against all that she desires. So I must run to her rescue now! Come Sasuke! We must save my beloved tigress from this most unfortunate happenstance!" Kuno proclaimed.

"Of course, Master Kuno. Whatever you say..."

"Who picked this place out anyway..?" Ranma asked as she looked over the table at her date.

"Didn't you know?" Ukyo replied, "Your mother called me earlier, and had planned it all out."

"I didn't know that. Musta been when I wasn't with her."

"It'd have to be, if you didn't know. But is the food not something you like?"

The redhead rolled the chicken and vegetable dish around her place and sighed. "It's good..."

"Then maybe it's the company..?"

"What?"

"Would you like it if I left?"

"Of course not! It's just that..."

"Hmm?"

"What d'ya know 'bout your mom?"

That made the brunette girl sit back in her seat. "My mother?"

"Yeah. Your mom."

"I... I..."

"It's okay. Ya probably have all sorts of memories of your mom. But mine? I barely know her. And only as a girl. D'ya know how it feels ta be sent out on a date as the gender ya weren't born as?"

"Possibly."

"Oh. Yeah," the redhead said with a blush. "But ya get my drift. I wanna have everythin' be open with her, but with this stupid curse, I can't. And ta top it all off, she's dressin' me up in all sorts of girlie things."

"I can see that as being a problem..."

"Exactly. 'Xcept... I don't wanna stop it, 'cause that'd hurt her, and if I hurt her, then I'd probably lose her."

"And you don't want to lose anyone."

Ranma swallowed hard before nodding. "Yeah."

"I see..."

"But I can look on the bright side."

"What's that?"

"I'm here with you, and that's good."

"I'd think that there'd be all bad for you as a girl," Ukyo drawled.

"Nah. Ya are good. Bein' here with Kuno, and tryin' ta act all sweet on him when I'd prefer ta smash 'em is bad."

"That's totally understandable..."

"So true..," came the other girl's dry reply, and both of them chuckled at the words.

Nabiki scowled over her interrupted reading time and glared past the newsprint that she'd been looking over to see the pompous swordsman who had come to annoy her. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

"My time is too valuable to waste on the likes of you, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno sniffed. "If I had another outlet, I might ask another, but as it stands, I have no choice. I must put my question to you."

"And that is..?"

"Where has the precious pigtailed girl who has capture my heart gone? I know that she has gone on a most odious date, but it must be against her will. Why else would she go?!"

"Because she wants to?"

"Why would she want to date anyone other than my most glorious self?!"

"Why indeed?" the middle Tendo daughter muttered sarcastically."

Of course, that went right past Kuno like a Ferrari on the Autobahn. "Now, you are speaking some sense. Tell me, mercenary woman, where she has gone."

"No."

"What? If it is money that you are waiting for, you know that I will pay a great sum for the information."

"Do you know why 'she' really went?"

"What bearing could it have on my situation?"

"Plenty. She's only doing it because my aunt asked her too."

"What?" the wannabe samurai asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"My aunt really likes that 'girl' and wants to mother 'her'. So, when she saw her with a friend, she thought that the two of them would look good together. She's rather traditional, and thinks that matchmaking would be a good idea. And that perhaps it'd help the 'pigtailed girl' feel more feminine. The pigtailed girl really likes my aunt, and wants to please her, so she went."

"Ah... I understand..."

One brow arched as she regarded her classmate with a wary eye."Do you now?"

"Certainly. And that is all the more reason for you to tell me the place for the date!"

"And that is..?"

"Is it not obvious? She must be simply acting dutifully, and only acts out of that responsibility. How it must pain her to be taken out by anyone save myself! The entire time, she must be trying to make the best of it, and wishing that my wonderful self was there for her to properly adore!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And now, you must tell me where she is, so that I may go relieve this mere boy of his duty assignment, and take over as only my skill in romance can allow!"

Nabiki rolled up her newspaper and wrapped him on the head with it. "You don't get it. I can't and won't tell you where the date's going on."

"I can pay for it..."

"Not interested."

"Hmmm..."

"What's that?"

"I understand your dilemma. Even you must have some sense of duty towards your family, and so will not betray your aunt's dreams. But that is nothing that I can not handle. As one who has a heavy burden to bear himself, I will allow you the boon of keeping this a secret."

"How wonderful."

"Yes, it is. But I can not allow the date to go on without action. So I bid you 'farewell' and head off to find her myself."

"Bye," the Tendo girl said jauntily, and waved at the departing figure, hoping that the idiot would not barge over to her home, bellowing for her again.

It was not only embarrassing, as it was stupid as well.

Bopping her head along to the music, Ukyo found herself enjoying the concert that they were attending. It was not the most traditional place, but it was pretty good for a date between two teens. They were sitting together, and were getting a pretty good live session out of the deal.

However, when she glanced at Ranma's face, she wondered if it had been a bad choice after all. "What? You don't like the music?"

"Heck no!" Ranma replied easily. "It's pretty good, considerin' that it's not my normal stuff, but I suppose for a date, this stuff fits for this sorta date."

"Then what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing..."

"It is... sorta."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at me. When I'm a girl, I'm... not as tall as I normally am."

"What...?"

"I'm short, and the guy sittin' in front of us is tall. Figure it out," the redhead grumbled.

"Oh..."

"I'd just like ta know what Mom was thinkin' when she picked this out..."

"Actually... I picked this out from the choices she gave me."

"Oops... Sorry..."

"Are you know?"

"Well... Yeah. I'm kinda missin' seein' the show, and I'm not likin' it one bit."

Her words made Ukyo smile, and the chef knew that the two of them were really connecting at that moment, which made her expression grow even wider.

"I know that my beloved pigtailed girl must have come into this establishment! For does not the beauteous Akane Tendo work here, though she likely wishes not to?!" Kuno declared as he stood in the entryway to the Nekohanten. "I shall not allow her to be forced into dating another when I am available to fulfill any matchmaking plans involving her!"

"There is a small problem with that boy," cracked an aged voice as Cologne looked over at him.

"And that is?"

"The one whom you speak of is not here, and has not been around all day."

"That can not be! For the path of the heavens have led me to this place, and my instincts can not be wrong!"

"Well, they are completely and utterly wrong right now, young man."

"And what would you know about it? A mere shopkeeper would not know the ways of the heavens in such matters!" the wannabe samurai retorted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is as I have spoken. Now, old crone, have either yourself, that serving wench of yours, or my goddess Akane show me where the lovely pigtailed girl is seated. Give me my due immediately."

He did get something, as Cologne used her staff to whack him to the floor, and the two waitresses pounded on him as he lay there. Once he was properly tenderized, the Elder tossed him off into the distance with a flick of her wrist.

"Children these days..," the elderly Amazon sighed.

It had been very quiet as the two of them walked in the park, and Ranma had realized that it was not simply a companionable silence. For that, one would have to feel comfortable with the person that one was with, and that wasn't there. She could feel some sort of tension coming from her date and wasn't sure what it was. "Ukyo?"

"Eh? What? Oh, sorry," the chef replied, "Did you want something?"

"Your attention, for one."

"I didn't realize... My mind's been occupied by a lot of things lately."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff..."

"Come on Ucchan..," the redhead prodded, "Tell me."

"I can't..."

"Let me know somethin'. Anythin'. I wanna know what's botherin' ya."

"So you really do give a damn about me."

"I... um... I do..."

"Is that so?! Then why haven't you shown it before?! Or have you liked keeping me guessing?!" Ukyo snapped, before she saw the hurt on the other girl's face and realized that it was honest. "I didn't mean to lash out at you, Ranchan..."

"But you... Ya think I don't care..."

"I... I don't know what I think."

"Sure ya do. Ya think that I'm not serious when I say I care 'bout ya."

"And what would you say in response to that?"

The pigtailed girl looked down at the ground. "I'd say... that you're right that I ain't really gone after the whole 'romance' thing, but I can't do it."

"I understand..."

"No, ya don't! It's not you! It's me!"

"Excuse me?" the brunette asked, blinking in surprise.

"Everyone expected me ta just fall inta the 'romantic' act, but I never knew how it was supposed ta go. Pop always was puttin' down girls, and the boys at school... well, the perverts always speak loudest. But I never got really inta that sorta stuff. How could I when I only got the Art?"

"Ranma..."

"And what did I have ta give anyone? All I know is that I want ta have everyone I care for with me. And that includes ya."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Well... That's good to hear," Ukyo said with a shrug, "Though 'caring' can go from anything like 'simple friendship' to 'lovers'..."

"Ya wanna know how I feel 'bout ya?"

"It'd be nice... I mean, I know that you consider me a 'friend', but that's not the same as seeing me as a girl."

"Trust me. I see ya as a girl. Heck, I wanna see ya wearin' skirts and other girl's clothin'. I think that ya'd look great in 'em."

"You do?"

"I do," Ranma replied, and knew then that she had to prove just how much she was attracted to the girl with her. There could be no room for doubt, and she had to do it at that moment. Hesitation had never been her style anyway, and so she simply acted on something that she'd been wanting to do for a while.

She stepped over to Ukyo, tilted her head so that their faces were close, and kissed the taller girl with as much passion as she could muster. Her arms wrapped around the surprised chef as she pulled the girl close enough so that her breasts could press against the bound chest, and she found her hands moving down that supple back and onto her date's backside. Once the brunette got over her shock, she found herself giving in to the heated embrace, and started stroking Ranma's soft hair as she returned the hug and the kiss with the untapped desires that she'd had.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathing heavily, and were looking to be quite off kilter at the moment.

"Okay. You see me as a girl," Ukyo stated in wonder. "But why are you looking all embarrassed now?"

"I liked kissin' ya. That's not it," Ranma answered quickly.

"Then what is 'it'?"

"Well..."

"Ranchan?"

"I've never kissed anyone as a girl before!"

"What? But what about that idiot skater..," the chef trailed off.

"He kissed me, not the other way around."

Ukyo stared at her in wonderment. "So, I was the first to..."

"Ya got it."

"Wow."

"Yup. But what do we do now?"

"We'll just have to see..."

"I guess that you're right," the pigtailed girl sighed.

"But right now, I think that I should be getting you home."

"You should?"

"Yes, I should. Any mother who would have her kid kill himself over being 'manly' is not someone I want to cross."

Ranma looked at the mock serious expression that her date had on, and laughed as she took the other girl's arm. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying their closeness before they headed off back to the dojo.

"I will find the pigtailed girl, and save her from the date that has been pushed upon her," Kuno wheezed, "I swear it."

And then he collapsed on the canal bank that he had pulled himself onto,

There we some things that men and women shared between them with dating that didn't have to do with the romance of a situation. Rather, it had to do with circumstances around a date that didn't quite depend on the actual event itself. A man could be pondering whether or not they'd get sex, and a woman might be looking for a dependable bad boy 'Mister Right', but both would have to deal with the same thing.

Their friends would always grill them on how their dates went, no matter what.

Ranma, having very limited dating experience, was finding herself stuck giggling nervously as she found herself sitting at the table with the Tendo sisters and her mother there since she hadn't known that she'd be caught for a talk once she arrived. And that was not a mere group of calm enjoyment.

"Okay now dear," Nodoka murmured reassuringly, "I hope that you enjoyed your date."

"I did, Auntie," Ranma replied brightly.

"That's good. So... Tell us all about it."

"I'm not sure that I should talk about it..."

"How can we know how well it went if you do not tell us?"

The pigtailed girl looked at her mother and knew that she would not get out of this without letting them know something. "Well... It was nice."

"'Nice'?"

"Real nice?"

Nabiki shook her head. "What Auntie means is that she wants you to give us details."

"That's exactly it. Can't you tell us something? I'd like to know that it went well for you..," the Saotome Matriarch murmured.

"Uhh..," Ranma trailed off, trying not to scratch her head, "It was a date..."

"We know that dear."

"Heh... yeah. Um, we had a real nice dinner, but... I didn't really pay attention ta what I ate."

"Why not? Was it that bad?"

"No, no... I... we... talked."

"'Talked'," Akane repeated, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah. We did. It was pretty good. Ucchan and I got ta enjoy talkin' ta each other."

"That's good..."

"I hope so..."

"You don't have to..," the youngest Tendo cut herself off and seemed to visibly reconsider her words. "You really didn't know that talking during a date was good, did you?"

"Ta be honest? Not really... Ya gotta understand, I tend ta get inta trouble when I talk..."

"Don't I know that..."

Ranma gave a reluctant nod at what Akane was saying, and then shrugged. "We went ta a pretty good concert, and got ta bounce ta the music. 'Xcept there was this really tall guy, and he blocked my view..."

"Oh, you poor dear..," Kasumi said comfortingly as she patted the redhead's hand. "I'm sure that he didn't know that he was causing you a problem."

"I guess... But after the concert, Ucchan and I went for a walk."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. We talked some more, and... and..."

"You what?"

"Ummm... nothin'."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Yup. Yeah. Definitely," Ranma quickly replied, blushing heavily even as she tried to look totally at ease.

"Hmm hmmm..," went the four other women, clearly understanding that at least a little romance went on during that walk.

"Okay... Uhh... Oh, look. Isn't it late? Gotta get ta sleep. Man, am I tired..."

"You poor dear..," the eldest Tendo sister said as she helped the pigtailed girl get up. "You just go up to your room, change, and get into bed. We wouldn't want to exhaust you."

"Ya sure?"

"Of course."

"You go up to bed, Ranko. You told us enough for one night," Nodoka added, happy that her plan had seemed to work, and that apparently Ranko had found herself enjoying herself with her young man.

"Thanks..."

Akane and Nabiki watched Ranma race off, and once she was gone, they turned to each other and nodded, knowing that this was hopefully a good sign.

The battered figure came down the empty street with only the light of street lamps to illuminate him. His haggard appearance was shown mostly by the wild way his hair was skewed, and how his robes were tattered, torn and hanging on his frame. He shuffled along, too out of it to actually do anything, but obviously having the force of will to make himself keep on going.

It was Tatewaki Kuno, and he had a mission to complete.

"I will find the vibrant and beautiful pigtailed girl and save her from this most terrible of burdens, so that she could do as she certainly wants, which would be to date me!" he declared, stopping long enough to pose.

A shoe flew in from nearby, and hit him in the head as the neighbors wanted to have sleep at this late hour more than any stupid proclamations.

"That did not hurt," he muttered... and then collapsed back to the ground.

Having pulled off her pants and shirt, Ukyo stepped into her bathroom dressed only in her panties and chest bindings, and stopped as she looked into the mirror. Standing there like that, it was hard to deny what she was, though there was a bit of the 'gang member' look if one only stared at her from the chest up. Slowly, she unwrapped the bindings from her body, watching as her bosom was slowly released from its confinement.

And then her reflection was of a pretty girl wearing nothing, save for her panties. No one could doubt her femininity like this, and she'd always used this time to really note how different her life was. After all, she'd spent so much of her time being a 'boy' that it was only at times like this that she could let herself be a girl. For a long time, she'd worried that her femininity would be lost to her, and even when she'd been out for vengeance against those who'd wronged her, she'd never considered what would come afterwards as she'd never really had an answer for herself.

But now she knew that Ranma really did care for her. No one could kiss like that, enough to forget what gender they were at the moment, and with such passion that it could not be faked. Everything about that moment had said that Ranma Saotome really did like and desire Ukyo Kuonji, 'boy outfit' and all. The redhead might have been a girl, but that kiss had all been about male appreciation.

It made her wonder what would happen if he saw her as a girl. Not that he didn't have no qualms about her attraction apparently, but that she didn't get all dressed up for him. Heck, she didn't dress up for herself. That didn't mean casual clothing, but the sort of outfits that girls wore to impress guys.

Shaking herself free of that, she knew that such thoughts were for much later. At the moment, she had to figure out just what she should do next. Ranma really did want her, but she needed to figure out if her desire for him was enough for her to accept his lifestyle. If it was, then she would be able to join in with him, although it would mean sharing. On the other hand, if it was too much, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to manage even an attempt.

Sighing to herself, she wondered what she would do. She needed to make up her mind, but there was no rushing her decision. No matter which path she picked, she'd have to live with the consequences, and there would be no going back. So she had to think long and hard about what her choice would be. But there was one thing that she was sure about.

If being kissed by Ranma's girl side was that good, she couldn't wait until she was kissed by his guy form.

With a small smile and a blush at that thought, she headed in to her bedroom,

This was as it should be, as far as Nodoka was concerned. She'd lived by herself for ten long years, and all that time did get to wear on a soul. That wasn't to say that she had any trouble making friends, but when all was said and done, most friends did not replace family. Every time she returned home, it was to an empty house with only the sound of silence to greet her.

But here, at the Tendo home, she was finding things of great joy to be happening. Even this breakfast meal was something of a pleasure, even if it was simply eating leftover food. It wasn't a formal meal, and it was not one that she had to take by herself. Rather... it had life, love and laughter to it, and no one could doubt that this was a happy family.

She looked over the girls and couldn't help but smile. Each of them was lovely, with something about them that would make them fine brides one day. Still, even if they never married, they were the sorts of daughters that she'd always liked to have, and she wished that she could keep for her very own. After all, being by herself was no match for the sight of Nabiki's arched brows sending poor Ranko into uncontrollable blushes.

"So... you're cheerful this morning..," the middle Tendo daughter murmured.

Ranko played with her food, with her cheeks retaining the rosy hue that she'd seemed to have since the previous evening. "Well... I... that is... um..."

"Ooohh... Sounds good."

"It was... I mean, no... Well, Ukyo was... I..."

"Hmmm... Seems to me that you found it very... interesting..."

"Nabiki, stop that!" the youngest of the sisters snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're embarrassing Ran.. ko, that's why! Just leave it alone, okay?"

"I wasn't doing anything bad," Nabiki protested, "Man..."

"You were teasing hi...er!"

"No, I wasn't. I was trying to ask questions, and Ranko here's getting embarrassed if I even bring the subject up."

"Is that true?" Akane asked the girl in question.

Giving a shrug, the pigtailed girl nodded.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry dear," Nodoka said reassuringly, "It seems that you had a rather perfect date. We'll just have to wait until you're ready to bring it up, okay?"

"Sure..," Ranko replied.

"Then that's that."

"And I'm glad that's settled," Akane muttered. "I don't think pushing it would be good, and I don't have the time to argue."

"Oh... You do have that work, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's not always easy, but Sensei makes it... interesting."

Nodoka smiled softly. "So long as you enjoy yourself, it's wonderful. But then I suppose that your sisters will be staying here..."

"Not really Auntie. Kodachi's taking me and Shampoo to a spa, so we'll be out for a while," Nabiki corrected.

"Okay. But then I suppose that I'll hope that Ranko and Kasumi can handle things today."

"What?" Kasumi asked, "Where will you be Auntie?"

"Visiting your father and my husband at the hospital. I do have to see them for myself..."

The teens nodded in agreement, though they did take the opportunity to consider what the initial meeting would be like.

That just made the Saotome Matriarch wonder why she was seeing odd smiles and grins, but she merely put it off, as the day was going too well to worry.

He was Tatewaki Kuno, self proclaimed samurai, self assumed 'chosen of the heavens' and master of his style of swordsmanship. With his background, he could pay for any sort of item that that he wanted, and could trace his lineage back to ages past. His charms likely made everyone stop to peer at him, with the women eyeing his fair face and form, and the men admiring the figure he cut. But there were only certain loves, sent from heaven, that could be worthy of him.

At the moment though, he was standing in a small cell with bars and concrete floors.

"I demand to be released immediately! Do you not realize who I am?! This is an outrage, and must be immediately rectified! But even then, you will not have paid for that slight that you have given me! Such a situation is intolerable, and I simply can not commit any crime! For the chosen of the heavens has a special bond with fate, and nothing can stand in his way!"

"I'll tell you who you are," the prison guard snapped, "You're a vagrant who's been charged for vagrancy, disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, and multiple counts of property destruction. You aren't getting out of there anytime soon."

"Damn you! I am innocent of these charges, and the light of truth will come to show you that I have done nothing wrong!"

"That's what a lot of them say..."

"So, ya guys are goin'?" Ranma asked as she stood with Kodachi and Nabiki in the latter's room.

"Sure am," Nabiki replied, "I can't wait to get all pampered, Master."

"That's the point. Ya go there, get relaxed, fixed up, and, something ya might like ta keep."

"Too true. To have someone wait on me like that... Mmmm..."

Kodachi raised a brow at the older girl. "And here I thought that you were supposed to be Master's pet..."

"I am... But even pets like to get pampered..."

"Oh... Well, that's why I made this trip up."

"And for that, you have my thanks," the middle Tendo daughter murmured.

"You're welcome."

"I just wish that Mom could go with ya..," Ranma sighed.

"That will have to wait, my Lord. The place that we are going to has it set up so that only people with reservations will get the most that they can get."

"Hmmm... I see. Well, maybe later. But are ya gonna pick up Shampoo?"

"We'll be doing it on the way," the gymnast replied. "So that she doesn't have to travel here, and then leave."

"Good..."

"But I hope that we can finish on time. Between this and your shopping trip tomorrow, the Amazon will have missing time to this."

"Right... the waitressing..," the pigtailed girl muttered, and resisted the urge to smack herself in the head. She had known that, but with blushing all the time, the blood must have seeped out of her brain. But she was able to collect herself quickly, and wondered if she should stop over at the Nekohanten to help. Or she could go visit her father with her mother. And there was always something to be said about simply staying home and vegging out.

"I suppose that it's time to say goodbye," Nabiki commented reluctantly.

"I'll see ya both later."

"We'll be hurrying back to show off for you... Mistress," her pet said with a smile.

"'Mistress'?"

"Well, you don't look like a 'Master' at the moment..."

Looking down at herself, Ranma saw to prominent signs of her current gender, and then turned to scowl at her pet. "Ha ha... very funny."

"Hey, it's true."

"I know."

"But it's not a bad thing. Oh well. 'Bye Master," Nabiki said as she gave him an innocent peck on the cheek, which Kodachi copied.

The pigtailed girl rolled her eyes, and escorted them down to the entry way

As she walked through the house, Ranma could tell by the quiet that most of the household was gone. Ever since she had come to the house, there had always been some sort of noise when there were people home, and she knew just by listening who was home and who wasn't. And since lately she'd been the focus of the girls' attentions, she could not easily avoid such things.

On this day though, she didn't have anything to do. There were no real chores that she had to do, fights had been declining in number, and no girls were clamoring for her attention. She could train or do her homework, but that wouldn't take up all of her time. Basically, she had a lazy day to herself, and didn't know what to do with herself.

When she came into the dining area, she saw her mother and knew that she could spend time with her, but it was clearly apparent that such would not be done in the house that day.

"Oh, hello Ranko," Nodoka said cheerfully as she saw the younger redhead come in, "Are you here to see me off as well?"

"'Off'..?" Ranma parroted inanely.

"As in walking me to the door before I leave to go visit my husband and your uncle. You do remember that I'm going to the hospital today, right?"

"Ahh... Yeah. I know. It's just that I'm just realizing that ya really are goin'."

"I see. I do wish that I could spend more time here with you, but I really should check up on Genma. But I'm sure that you can find something here to do. Aren't you?"

The pigtailed girl considered what would happen if she was the only one in the house, save for Kasumi. That wouldn't be so bad, since she could spend time with the eldest Tendo daughter as a guy, and not have to worry about it... "Ummm... Sure..."

"Are you alright? Your eyes are getting a bit glazed over..."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I should stay here... You don't look well... Breathing hard and zoning out..."

"Wha..?" the martial artist grunted and shook herself out of her daze in time to see her mother looking at her with honest concern and caring clear in her eyes. There was no faking the fact that she thought that something was wrong, and that if she had to skip some chance to see her husband, so that she could immediately help the girl before her, she would. "I'm fine. I was just thinkin' 'bout somethin' fun that I'd like ta do... I haven't done it for a while, so I was gettin' excited..."

"Oh... I understand. Young girls like you always have such energy... But at least you'll enjoy it."

"Nah, I'll try and take care of it later."

"You will..? Then what will you do?"

"I'll go with you. Ya need ta be protected, and I can check up on those two."

"I wouldn't force you to..," Nodoka murmured.

"Ya ain't. I... just decided ta."

"You want to go with me?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Ah... That's so wonderful. But one thing?" the Saotome Matriarch said, sounding apologetic and motherly all at once. "You'll have to change your clothing."

"I will?"

"Of course. That's fine for wearing around the house or sleeping in, but don't you think that you should wear one of the outfits that we brought?"

Ranma looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing one of her normal Chinese outfits. It took a few seconds of standing like that before what her mother said sank in. When it did, she gave a great big sigh, knowing that she was going to have to be a man and wear a bra and other girl clothing.

"This is place we go to?" Shampoo asked as she turned to the two girls with her.

Nabiki shrugged back at her. "Don't look at me. The closest that I've ever gotten to a spa is splurging on things like haircuts and the like. And I'm not the one who picked this place."

"Shampoo know that. Just thought you know more about 'spa' places."

"I thought I did..."

With a small smile gently curving her lips, Kodachi stood tall between them. "It was I who 'picked this place', and I'm sure that you'll find it more than acceptable."

"I don't doubt that."

"That's what I thought that you'd say. But understand this. This is one of the more... well valued experiences that you will have."

"Uh-huh..," the older girl said dully as she looked around at the posh surroundings that they were in.

"Come along girls. We have much to do, and plenty of relaxing to get in."

"Now that something that Shampoo can get into," the Amazon agreed as the gymnast led them towards the traditional looking structure.

Genma Saotome was not a happy man. He had hoped to be going home, but the doctors were insistent on keeping him there until they decided that he and his friend were as well as could be. That meant weeks of indignity, lousy food, being a pin cushion, and having to wear more bandages than clothes. If not for the fact that he'd had to do nothing save lay there, it would have been a total loss.

However, he couldn't see how his situation could get worse.

And then he heard his wife's voice saying, "Oh, how long I've waited for this moment husband!"

"NODOKA?!" he blurted, nearly leaping out of his sickbed. He looked desperately for some source of water to splash on himself, but after a few panicked moments, he remembered the nurses saying something about a call to restrict his water usage. That left him unable to do anything but give a nervous look at his wife and hope that he wasn't about to get a katana to the belly. "How nice to see you..."

"It's wonderful to see you after all these years. I had hoped that it would be under better circumstances..."

"Well... It's nothing that could be helped..."

"Oh, I know... But I'm still glad to have finally reunited with you all the same," his wife said with a smile.

"Eh... yeah..."

"And it's nice to see you again as well, Soun."

The Tendo patriarch nodded slightly, almost as if he was uncertain as to what he should do. "I only wish that we were there to greet you at the house..."

"Don't worry about that. The girls were ever so good about me dropping in on them. I've had a rather nice time staying there."

"I'm glad..."

"But..," Genma stammered, "What... Ranma?"

"That was a problem, but the girls told me about how he had to take Mister Panda to a specialist, but," Nodoka sighed with a shrug, "these things happen. It's good that he's being so responsible towards someone's pet."

"Ye... Yes... It is..."

"And I've gotten to enjoy so much time with the girls. Not so much with Akane, what with her job and all, but Kasumi and I have shared some wonderful cups of tea. And Ranko and I have had a fun time yesterday."

"You did?"

"Oh, most definitely. In fact..."

Soun's brows drew together as he watched a rather pretty redhead come into the room. If he'd been younger, he would have been rather pleased by the newcomer wearing jeans and a short-sleeved tee, but he couldn't help feeling that this was off somehow. It took him a few moments to place the face, but when he did, he wound up choking a bit as tried to come to terms with what he was seeing.

"I think that this is where I'm supposed ta come in," Ranma said as she came to stand with her mother.

"It was an excellent entrance dear," the older redhead said, unaware of just how those words fit.

"Thanks."

"What is this?!" Genma bit out.

"What is what?"

Smothering a bit of a chuckle, Nodoka patted her child on the arm. "Be nice to him dear. My husband has not seen you really dressing as a girl should. I'm sure that once he gets over it, he'll be pleased with the changes that we brought about with your wardrobe."

"'We'?" her husband repeated.

"Yes. You see, I took Ranko shopping yesterday, and we got all sorts of clothing for her. You must have realized what a small wardrobe she had. Well, now she's got all sorts of clothing for any occasion. Including the date she had afterwards."

"'DATE'?!"

"Yeah. A 'date'," Ranma said with syrupy sweetness coating her voice, "With Ucchan. You remember Ucchan, don't ya?"

Both fathers looked as if they'd swallowed a bag full of chalk, as they made gurgling noises deep in their throats. Their hands clutched at their beds, and it was apparent that they were seriously surprised by this news.

Not aware of the truth of the situation, the Saotome Matriarch looked rather pleased with their reaction. "I know. It's a lot to take in, but it was a very good thing for her. Ukyo seems to be a rather nice young man, and, if her reaction afterwards was anything to go by, it went very well."

"How... nice..," the Tendo Patriarch gasped, though the look that he sent the 'teen girl' in question was undeniably dark."

"I thought so too. I was so happy that I had managed to arrange it for them."

"I see," the only Saotome 'male' in the room said with mock cheer, and then gestured for his son to come close so that he could say what he really thought in a raspy whisper. "Boy! How could you let this happen?!"

"Ya weren't there, Pop," Ranma murmured, "I came home from school, and she was at the house, wantin' ta see us. We told her 'bout ya two, and made up that story for missin' my guy side. But she figured that she'd stay with us anyway, and she started tryin' ta push me a bit inta being a 'proper girl'."

"And you let her?!"

"I didn't have a choice. Would ya have preferred that I tell her the truth?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I had ta go 'long with it. Not that I wanted ta, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Plus, without ya there ta come up with some stupid plan ta stop her, I was able ta make her happy. If nothin' else, I want ta do that for her."

"Is something wrong?" her mother asked, frowning over the seemingly tense exchange."

"Nah... It's just that 'Uncle Genma' here isn't a big fan of girlie things."

"He isn't?"

A mischievous glint came into the teen's eye, and she tried to look relaxed as she gave a negligent wave. "He tends ta talk a lot 'bout men and stuff, but he's never said much good 'bout girls, other than cookin'. In fact, he likes ta use 'em as put downs."

"He does, does he?"

"Uh-huh. He says stuff like 'don't whine like a girl', or 'you sound like a girl'. Heck, he's even engaged Ranma after the Tendo one, only ta steal the dowry after."

"He did?"

"Yup. There's all these girls after Ranma, but whenever a girl comes ta see him, or he tries ta go visit a girl, even if she's a friend, he throws a fit."

"Does he now..?" Nodoka said, her voice as sharp as the family honor blade.

"It's probably 'cause he only wants ta see his son with Akane, and he'll do things ta get them together no matter what. Though I still don't know why the two of them came ta the party. It was goin' well 'til they accidentally blew it up..."

"Husband? I believe that we have much to talk about."

"Ah heh..," the portly man said anxiously as he tried to sink into his bed

Nabiki was well aware of the fact that having someone from a rather isolated culture along on trips could be either an embarrassment, or an opportunity for amusement at that person's expense, but for some reason, she felt that neither would be the case. It wasn't something that she could be sure of with source, but she did know that she wasn't about to let anything happen because of her. She actually liked the girls that she was with, even without their current... 'situation', as she'd gotten pretty close with them as... friends.

Still, it was amusing to see a busty Amazon wearing only a bathrobe giving a disgusted look as she poked at a jar of something new to her.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" the Tendo girl asked.

Shampoo let her brows rise as she looked up at the older girl. "You is not serious."

"Yes, we are."

"You want Shampoo to think of getting 'mud wrap'?"

"Why not?"

"Is mud," the Amazon said, looking rather like she was explaining things to a child.

"Not quite," Kodachi murmured. "I assure you that this is no ordinary mud."

"Be thanking you, but not think that for Shampoo."

"Why not?"

"It mud. Back in village, mud is what one have bath to wash off. Not for getting pretty."

The gymnast had to allow for that. "This is Japan, but we do have the same ideas."

"Then you understand. No want mud."

"I think that I do. But maybe you can try something else. Perhaps a nice herbal wrap, or a scrub..."

"That sound better," Shampoo said with a resolute nod. "But still wonder who have bright idea to try mud for cleaning. Must have really needed excuse..."

Both Japanese girls looked at each other... and giggled madly over what their companion's comments, and the oddly true ring to them.

Ranma and Nodoka headed back to the Tendo dojo in silence, each for their own reasons. Nodoka silently fumed as she walked, still feeling the rush of anger that had flared so recently. After storming out of the hospital she had slowed down, but continued to produce a battle aura to match any martial artist. Ranma had a slightly dazed look on her face and couldn't seem to be certain if she should applaud, vomit, or run for her life.

Deciding to break the silence, the younger redhead slowly spoke. "That looked," she paused looking for the right word, "painful."

"I hope so," her mother bit off.

Not seeming to actually mind the reply, she continued, "I think he'll be in the hospital for a while longer."

"I hope so," the response came again with the same cadence so as to sound like a recording.

"Did ya have ta use the whole table?" she asked, looking at her companion for the first time since leaving the hospital.

Nodoka's face softened, "Well, maybe not the whole table."

"It was amazin', ya know."

"Did you really think so?"

"I know so. Ya looked like ya really hammered it home ta him."

"I hope that you are right dear," the Saotome Matriarch sighed, "But I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't dignified."

"It worked."

"That is questionable."

That had Ranma blinking in confusion. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean that my husband has never been easily informed about anything. He's rather... closed, and I find that the judicious application of violence usually clears his head long enough for him to understand the truth."

"Ahh... I understand."

"I don't want you to think that I abuse him though. It's just that he... he is..."

"A blockhead who'd probably spend any grocery money he was given on sake and other crap," her child said simply.

"You really shouldn't talk about him that way. It's true, but try and be more... tactful. Okay, Ranko?"

"I'll try, but I figure that's how he planned on gettin' out of pickin' up a 'few things from the market' all along."

"He what?"

"Ya think that I made that up?" Ranma said simply, "He did a while back, and we never asked him ta get milk or eggs or anythin' else ever again. Luckily Kasumi likes ta go food shoppin'."

"I do believe that my husband should be glad that he'll be staying in that hospital bed. Otherwise, we'd have to have a talk, just him and myself."

"I'd go get him for you, if that were ta happen."

"Such a good girl... Let's get some snacks on our way, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Now, this something that Shampoo know she always enjoy," the lavender haired girl murmured as she leaned back against the side of the tub of the private bath that she was lounging in.

Kodachi smiled in her direction. "I take it that this is more to your liking."

"Is so. Sitting in nice comfortable water? This sort of thing do in village."

"Oh?"

"Of course. There plenty of nice springs back home, and it common for villagers to spend time after hard work taking long soak."

"I'd think that would be the same here."

"But there, they have all those mountain springs," Nabiki drawled, "Right Sham-chan?"

"That truth," the Chinese girl agreed. "Plenty of springs with no curses. Just go, get in, and enjoy. Many girls do take baths before making selves pretty."

"Did you?"

"Only for special ceremonies," Shampoo admitted, shrugging her bare shoulders. "No have anyone to get personally pretty for."

"Ahh..," the other two chorused.

"But now..."

"'But now'," the gymnast continued, "All three of us have that 'anyone'."

"And he isn't just after us for these," the oldest of the trio pronounced, hefting her breasts in her palms.

"He definitely like them though..," Shampoo said mock thoughtfully, and cupped her own impressive bosom.

"And here I thought that he was looking for other things," Kodachi sighed, running her hand down her belly to a point that could not be mistaken.

They stayed almost serious for only a few moments, and then laughed loudly as they acknowledged both the humor and the truth of their conversation.

"But we know what we want," the trio said together, which set off another series of chuckles.

Despite any attempts that she'd made, Ukyo was finding it rather difficult not to think over her date with her fiancé the previous night. Not that she hadn't been planning on considering that, but she was finding that it was hard to think about much else. Fortunately, she had only to work, and so much of that was mere rote that she never had to worry about it. So long as they got a pretty smiling girl who gave them what they ordered, her customers were happy.

However, she was more wound up than anything else. That date had been on the top of her thought even while she was sleeping. Her dreams had been of him and her in bed together, doing just about everything except sleeping. Such dreams were a bit odd, considering the fact that she'd never really had much of them before. Part of it was inexperience, since she'd never dated when other girls started, and then there was the fact that she had been focused on one simple goal for most of her life. But even after she'd given it up, she'd only had dreams that were rather... innocent, which she had recognized then.

What she'd dreamed the previous night had not been chaste by a long shot. It had been a confusing jumble of images that she'd never got a full handle on, but was sure was caused by the kiss that she'd gotten. Ranma had left heat churning up in her in ways that were new and a bit scary to someone who'd never felt them before. However, they just seemed to be right.

But she didn't want mere lust pulling her by the nose and other organs. She wanted to have a reason outside of bed to be with him, and she tried to push for thought that didn't have some sort of passion driving it. Doing so allowed her to consider what sort of life she could have without the boy who'd dominated her life for so long. Abandoning her affections for him would mean that she'd have to settle on some other guy, who'd probably be nothing like him, just for her own sanity. He'd be quiet, un-athletic, and probably introverted. They'd have the quiet sort of marriage that would last until they died because nothing major would happen. With that sort of base, she'd have the hearth and home that she'd always wanted, with a simple life where she wouldn't have even vengeance to drive her. Life for her would be her husband, her children, her home, and her business, and no longer would she have anything like the things she had in Nerima. Even her need to dress like a guy would be gone.

And just thinking about such a life left a bad taste in her mouth.

Most young men would have considered the sight of three very attractive young women laying naked on their bellies on tables to be something to definitely stare at. Those guys would have run their eyes over the bare bodies, especially the backsides, and the way that their breasts were squashed beneath them. It was prime viewing time, and any overly hormonal heterosexual guy worth his salt would have taken the opportunity as quickly as they could.

Luckily for Shampoo, Kodachi and Nabiki, any guys working at the spa were quietly screen for just that sort of behavior. So it was completely safe for them to let the women giving them massages to do so without any worries whatsoever.

"Ahh... I have always liked this sort of thing," Kodachi sighed as she put her head on her forearms. "It's just the sort of activity to get any remaining kinks out."

Nabiki gave a relaxed smile. "You said it... But do you know what?"

"What?"

"Maa... Ranma gives some really good massages too..."

"Does he?"

"He does."

The gymnast nodded slightly. "I'll have to see if I can ask him for one sometime."

"I'd suggest that you do. Though... You have any pointers, Shampoo?"

"Eh?" the Amazon murmured, "What you mean?"

"Your people have a lot of training in the Art, right? So you have to have some ways to relax, like massages."

"That true."

"So... They have all that pressure point knowledge too. Could you use, or teach, that?"

"Not really. Must understand, not all of my people know that stuff. Only know what need to. There not only warriors in Village..."

"Oh... I never thought of that. Not that I am dismissing anything."

Shampoo gave a small chuckle back at the older girl's embarrassment. "Is not problem. We make sure no one see weakness. But have farmers, potters, healers, and lore keepers. And many more. Is Village, not fort."

"Consider me corrected."

"Not mean to treat bad..."

"Don't worry about it," the Tendo girl replied, "Besides, I really should have thought of it that way."

"Who able to think when getting such massage?"

"Isn't that the truth?"

"Certainly," Kodachi agreed, and got groans of pleasure in response.

She truly liked working at the Nekohanten, but there were times when Akane could grow rather frustrated with her situation. There was already more work for her since Shampoo was off at that spa with Nabiki and Kodachi, but she'd had the bad luck to get something extra for her troubles this day. One of the boys who'd come in that day was apparently a rather stupid lech. He'd tried to hit on her when she'd first come into contact with him, but once he didn't get anywhere that way, he had started to try to grope and pinch her. None of his attempts had succeeded, but he was a persistent pest, and he wouldn't give up.

She wasn't sure if he was just someone who'd gotten bold, or was a new customer, but he was certainly getting on her nerves. Unfortunately, she couldn't bash him since he was still a customer, and didn't look like he trained in the Art. So she merely had to deal with him as best she could.

But her best was definitely better than some.

Not making any attempt to circumvent the path that would take him near her, she strode over to give a nearby table their order. As expected, he tried to reach out to grab her ass. And she once again knew that it was coming.

However, this time she simply sidestepped it, and he wound up grabbing onto something else.

That was when the boy who she recognized from her school's American style football team popped to attention and glared at the boy who'd dared to pull on his side. "HEY! What the hell do you think that you're doing?!"

"Well... I..," the pervert stammered.

"I guess that you think that you were being funny!"

"Is there something wrong here?" Cologne asked as she pogoed over to the pair.

"Yeah! This jerk just grabbed me for no reason!"

"Is that so? Then it sounds like he'll have to leave? Unless he can explain himself..."

The pervert looked like he was going to sweat himself to death, which was a likely possibility, since he would have to admit to either pestering a waitress, or grabbing another guy to do any sort of explanation.

"I thought not. You'll have to leave. Now," the Amazon Elder said in a tone that would allow for no argument. But she didn't wait for any as she 'helped' the problem customer leave.

With that, Akane's day was looking brighter.

Sitting in a chair with a goo on her face had not seemed like heaven to Shampoo before, but it was proving to be that way now. As she sat there with people making sure that all twenty of her nails were totally perfect, she could admit that it was definitely something that she could get used to. It wasn't that she was about to find someone to make to do this all the time, but she did have to agree that there were benefits to living in 'civilization'.

"Shampoo not know that there were so many things to do to nails, but Shampoo am very happy for them," she told her companions.

"Well, we can't argue," Kodachi agreed. "After all, we're getting the same things you are."

"Of course, we do understand why that you won't cut that hair of yours..."

"It is your choice, though."

"But if I could handle long hair, I'd want it to be like yours."

The Amazon let her smile come mainly through her voice. "Thank you for compliments. Always nice to hear. But vanity not only reason not to cut hair."

"Oh? Why else?"

"Tradition."

"What does that mean?" the gymnast asked.

"Is simple. My people be women. Not men. Take pride in femininity. Long hair is more of girl thing than guy. Is up to individual, but this more feminine."

"Understandable. You wouldn't want to be mistaken for a man."

"Not that she could," Nabiki quipped, "with a body like that."

"Is true, and is Shampoo's burden," Shampoo commented in an airy voice.

"I'm sure that a lot of us would like that sort of 'burden'."

"Not you. Already have that 'burden'. Kodachi too. And sisters too. Other girls? Not so lucky."

"Poor them..."

"Ah well. They do have their own joys, and appeals," Kodachi conceded.

"And they have guys that like them," Nabiki said firmly.

"And we hope that they get together."

"Everyone need be happy."

"Exactly," the rich girl said, relaxing in her chair

"Oh, how my darling loves must be grieving at this very moment! For they have to be hurt by my absence, but worry no longer my loves! Tatewaki Kuno has been freed from his unwarranted confinement!" declared the pompous swordsman as he held up his arms in triumph as he stopped in mid stride along the sidewalk. "The authorities must have been deluded into thinking that I was some mad and dangerous fool, but now they have been informed as to the error of their actions! Because of that, I have been released from the depths of their dungeons so that I might be able to pursue the maidens who hold onto my heart! I will be with you soon, Akane Tendo, pigtailed girl, and Chinese damsel!"

"You know Master Kuno, the police did say that they thought that you were a vagrant before you were released. And you did have to pay fines..," Sasuke said idly.

"Are you excusing what they did to my person?"

"No! Of course not, Master Kuno! Perish the thought!"

Kuno nodded resolutely. "Good. They had no need or authority to seal one such as myself in that most common of detention centers. Had actually deserved it, I would warrant better accommodations, but due to my being the chosen of the heavens, there can be no doubt that they were in the wrong. Though I can understand their reasons."

"You can?"

"Of course. Such decisive contemplation is a skill that the heavens have blessed my wonderful self with. No doubt the police were duped by spells from the foul sorcerer, or trickery from that fool at the ramen stand. It is the only way that I could be mistaken for something which I am not. However, that sort of problem is mine to deal with, and I must make certain that they are set upon the right path. After all, it is my duty, as the most noble of samurai."

"You have such a clear vision..," the diminutive ninja murmured.

"Is that a sign that you have only noticed that part of my talents? Surely it is a mere misunderstanding. But no matter. Not all things are totally clear. It is as with those two girls that accosted me during my father's accursed celebration, the ones who are usually seen with my fierce tigress, Akane Tendo. From what I have determined, they have to have some interest in me, as no woman could deny herself the attraction of a man such as myself. Both girls certainly wish to at least garner my affections, but have probably also been fooled by the sorcerer's games."

"What would you do then?"

"Correct them as to the proper path that they should be on. And then perhaps if all goes well, I could use them for myself. Both are comely wenches, and I could well see them attending me in my baths, acting as a team to keep my body clean, and to bask in my manly returns."

Just then, a metal pipe whacked the high school kendoist in the top of the head with a loud 'thwack'.

"That did not hurt," he said, right before his eyes rolled up into his skull and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Yuka tossed the pipe she'd gotten from a construction site back towards its origin, and sniffed. "That'll teach him."

"You know, that's a first," Sayuri commented.

"So? It should have happened a long time ago."

"It did. With Akane, and then Ranma and those other girls."

"True... But did you hear what he wanted us to do?"

"I did," the other girl replied with a viscous little nod that set her ponytail to bouncing. "And I'm not pleased with the idea either."

"Then why are you complaining about me hitting him?"

"Because I wanted to. Heck, just about every girl in school wanted to do that."

"Oh... You know, it sounds like a game. 'Come to play Kuno Bashing!'" the brown haired girl giggled.

"We could even set up a team. Make it into a sport."

"Hey... That's right... But let's just get home before he wakes up, okay?"

"Sure, though I do have to wonder how Akane and Ranma put up with him."

"With great frustration. And a lot of hitting. Yelling too."

"Too true... Too true..," Sayuri murmured as the two of them returned to the walk that they'd been on.

That left Sasuke alone to poke his employer in concern. "Master Kuno? Hello? Are you alright? Master Kuno..."

If there had been one thing that Ranma was aware of during her mother's latest visit, it was that being a girl wasn't so bad. She still would prefer a cure, and sure as hell wouldn't be female if she couldn't help it, but she had a few more 'pluses' to add to the curse. After all, if she'd been a pig or a duck, she'd never be able to talk to her mother, and likely would have had to act like a pet whenever a visit was going on. Then there was the fact that she could connect with her mother as a girl in a way that she never had done with her father in all the time that she'd been a boy. And, if nothing else, she had found out that there were girl clothes that did not have to be frilly, soft, or have a skirt.

It still rankled to be constantly transforming into a girl, but the idea that she could dress in ways that she would as a boy was certainly good.

A small smile curved her lips as she looked at the woman who'd given birth to her sitting in the Tendo yard. Over the years, she'd seen plenty of mothers, but this one was different, even without the fact that she was her mother, or that she had that whole 'contract' thing going on. Despite her age, she was still a beautiful woman, and was kind, generous and motherly to even girls she had no blood relation to. There was a natural maternal instinct about her, and she managed to carry off grace and dignity even if she was clearly saddened by the years of separation from her child and husband.

Nodoka caught her look and smiled. "Is there something that you want to say?"

"No," the pigtailed girl said with a shake of her head, "I'm okay. Better than that. I'm great."

"I know you are dear. You are a lovely girl, who, even if you're a bit rough around the edges, are bursting with life, and strength."

"Thanks... I think..."

"I could always comment like that nice young man we saw before you made us take a different route..," the elder redhead suggested.

"Ugh. No. Please, no."

"Is something the matter with him? He was not bad looking..."

"That and him bein' rich is 'bout all he's got goin' for him."

"Oh?"

Ranma crossed her arms over her breasts. "Kuno's an idiot in the most complete way. If ya look in a dictionary, his name should be there. He's always tryin' ta get dates from me and Akane, and can't take no for an answer. And he's always tryin' ta get close and peek in on us no matter what."

"A little peeping is pretty manly."

"'A little peepin'' is one thing. He's gone and grabbed my chest, groped Akane, and acted like we're his personal property. That jerk even went so far as ta declare that anyone who wanted ta date Akane had ta beat her in a fight first, which made for a mob comin' ta beat her up right before school."

"He couldn't be that bad..."

"I saw what looked like entire sports teams try ta beat her, and he usedta stand in the back just so that he could fight her after she'd gotten all tired. And even after he heard that she was engaged, he wouldn't accept it 'cause he had not 'allowed' it. That isn't even includin' how he's never accepted a defeat, even if he's in a full body cast, or has tried ta tell us just what we want, and what we're going ta do."

"Perhaps it's better that you made certain that we got away before he could see us..," her mother murmured weakly.

"I'd think so too. Otherwise I'd have ta hit him. A lot."

"I suppose that he's as bad as my husband in his own way..."

"Hmmm... now that's not somethin' I'd ever want ta think about..."

"Why is that?"

"Po... 'Uncle Genma', I have ta live with, and for Kuno ta be a father, he'd have ta spawn more of himself..."

"Isn't that nice Kodachi girl a Kuno as well?"

"Yeah, but she's not as bad," the younger redhead allowed. "She's had her own problems, but she's workin' them out, and has proven ta be able ta learn. Her brother... hasn't."

"But doesn't she have a problem with you talking about him like that."

"She and I had a match a little after I first got here, and she used her brother as a weapon. Not that I'd disagree with the idea. Heck, if she did it now, I'd support it."

"Hmmm... Then I suppose that Genma is not as bad as him..."

"I hope not..," Ranma said in all honesty. Just the idea that her father could be anything like Kuno gave her the chills. Though she did hope that he would continue to get his 'rewards' for what he had done...

Things had been rather uncomfortable for Genma Saotome before, what with the lousy food, boring situation, and the disturbing service, but he was discovering a whole new world of problems. After his wife's... 'visit', the doctors had to add a whole new set of ailments to his chart. That was why he was now bandaged up a whole lot more, to the point where he could not use his hands.

He just hoped that nothing else would happen.

"Why hello you two!" called out his and Soun's doctor. "Feeling a little worse, are you?"

Soun considered speaking, but with experience behind him, he didn't think that would be a bright idea.

"I know that the two of you are going to be feeling a bit down, but just so you know, we won't be denying you any of the excellent service that you deserve with the new work. In fact, we're going to be letting our newest nurse come to help take care of you both.

An overweight woman with stringy dark hair and a sweet, if rather disturbing smile came into the room. Her manner was overly jolly as she came to stand before the two beds. "Why, hello you two poor dears. I'm sure that you're both feeling rather out of sorts, but don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

"That's the spirit!"

"Don't I know it. And I'll personally make sure that the both of you are better in no time flat. It'll be a good old time, where our two sweet little men will be all happy and bouncy once again."

"Then I'll let you get settled in," the doctor said on his way out, "Enjoy!"

"I sure will. And come back even without an excuse. You know, misery loves company..."

For some inexplicable reason, both patients shivered at her words.

The Tendo home was quiet as daylight slipped into evening, but it was not a bad thing. If one were too be in there, it would, as if by some arcane method, naturally seem like it was waiting for life to flow back into it. It wasn't the sort of anger and conflict that popped up every so often. Rather, it was the laughter and light of truly happy residents.

Or so Ranma thought as she sat watching television and finding herself wishing that she could have something else going on as well. She'd gotten used to the new situation in the house, and having her mother there, even if it was greatly welcome, was cramping things a little. In a moment like this, she'd want to be snuggling with Akane, petting Nabiki, having Kodachi look for things to do for her, or even being tackled by Shampoo. Getting snacks from Kasumi was nice and all, but she couldn't do too much at the moment, and she didn't feel right pestering the older girl during chores or something like that.

"We're home!" called out a familiar voice, and she found herself perking up as she turned to look over at her arriving pet. There was a curiosity added to her desire for company, since she'd known that the middle Tendo daughter was going to a spa. No matter the situation, she'd be wondering about the results.

What she saw made her jaw drop.

Nabiki stepped into the house dressed in a short and tight dress of some sort of shimmering material that hugged her curves. Her face was lightly made up in soft tones that spoke of her femininity, and her hair was a satiny sight to behold. Next to her was an equally lovely and sexy looking Kodachi, who was dressed in a skirt and button up blouse combo that should have looked commonplace, but at the moment, gave her a bit of relaxed sexuality. And Shampoo completed the trio, looking rather sensual with her silk embroidered peony dress.

"Oh, how lovely the three of you look!" Nodoka declared as she came to greet them.

Kasumi nodded from behind her. "I think that the spa did you well..."

"Thanks sis..," Nabiki replied with a smile.

"Is so," Shampoo agreed. "This was too much fun. Shampoo no know she could look this good."

"It's all thanks to Kodachi here..."

The named girl had the grace to blush slightly. "It was a pleasure, and we did so enjoy ourselves. I hope that you are pleased by our appearances..."

"Don't doubt it for a second," the Saotome Matriarch answered. "You three simply look wonderful. Don't they, Ranko?"

Ranma was jolted a bit out of her staring by the words. She had been amazed by what she'd seen, and had found herself reacting rather intensely at that moment. It had been so bad that she'd had to press her legs together, but she wasn't about to tell her mother that. "I think they look great. I wish that they could look like that all the time."

"Don't we all, dear. Right, girls?"

"That true," the Amazon agreed, and gave the redhead a chaste kiss on the cheek. A smile curved her lips as she felt a bit of a secretive squeeze, and knew that the words were really meant.

"Certainly. I'd like to be able to show off like this a lot," Nabiki commented, and posed a little. She had to fight down a little cheer as she saw her owner's approval in her blue eyes, and knew that a major part, if not the whole thing, had been for her benefit.

Kodachi merely smiled only enough to let her Lord know that she was seeking her pleasure too, and let it broaden as she got what she was looking for.

"I'm so glad that you got to enjoy yourselves," the eldest Tendo sister put in, "Though it's really too bad that you can't keep it going all the time."

"Hey, Shampoo's goin' shoppin' with me tomorrow," Ranma drawled, "And even if we can't get this sorta results, at least we can try."

Clapping her hands together, the Amazon bounced just a bit, causing her bosom to jiggle interestingly. "Shampoo can't wait!"

"That's good girls. I'm sure that you'll have plenty of fun tomorrow. But right now, it's time to relax," Nodoka instructed in a soothing voice as she guided the group deeper into the house,

There were many times when the Tendo family and their guests were separated during the day, but somehow they always managed to be together for certain activities, like meals. No matter what happened, they sat at the table for breakfast and dinner, save for when training trips or adventures were going on. Lunch was usually reserved as a school time activity, but even then, meals were made by Kasumi, and were usually taken together when class was not in session.

That was what had Nodoka so taken with the fact that she was sitting with the girls at the moment. Genma and Soun might have been in the hospital, and her son might have been on an errand, but the girls still continued the habit. Each of them would stop what they were doing and come to the meal without reservation, sitting together as a family.

It was what she had wanted for her own family, but the demands of Genma's planned training had destroyed the possibility of that happening.

However, she was finding that this breakfast did well to help her deal with that absence. Eating together made her feel like this was really her family, even if some were missing. A bit of guilt hit her at that moment, but it wasn't enough to ruin her moment. After all, she was there with the girls, and was having a rather happy moment right then.

"Auntie, you seem pretty happy this morning," Akane commented as she picked up a bit of food with her chopsticks.

"I am, dear," Nodoka replied, "It's just that I've enjoyed my stay here so much..."

"We were happy to have you here," Kasumi murmured.

"I know, but I wish that this could keep on going..."

Nabiki raised a brow at her. "You could stay."

"Not really. I have to go home and take care of my own home, as well as being there in case my husband and son ever do show up there."

"Ya... ya can come back anytime ya want, ya know..," Ranko told her softly.

The Saotome Matriarch gave her a hug. "Thank you dear. I'll try to do it as soon as I can. But just know that seeing you is nice enough."

She wasn't the only one that heard the sigh of mixed contentment and longing that the younger redhead made.

Forests were in some ways preferable, at least in Ryoga's way of thinking. One simply did not have constant construction, gawking crowds and a constant need for money. A traveller could live off the land for as long as he needed to, could make his own way between trees, and was able to sleep wherever he could pitch his tent. With the ability to commune with nature, it made for a rather nice place to be in.

None of that really matched being in a city, of course, but he needed that to remind himself of the good parts of being in a forest. After all, he'd been traveling for entirely too long, and hadn't returned to Nerima for a long while. It was not what he wanted, but it seemed that he was doomed to continue to travel when he'd prefer to be basking in the glow of Akane Tendo's warmth.

Unfortunately, he was lost again, and had found yet another time when the trees began to blur into each other in his mind. Growling under his breath, he decided to make a change, hoping that getting out of walking a straight line would help him out. So he made a quick turn, letting his spirits rise as he made his way to returning to the Tendo Dojo.

And in doing so, he turned away from the outskirts of Tokyo, which he had been heading directly for and would have arrived at as soon as he could have liked.

Cologne was rather pleased with the situation that she was seeing, even if it was a bit off what she had first come for. But the idea of seeing her great granddaughter happy was enough for her, and she was getting what she wanted in a way. And she really did like all the youngsters that she'd met since she'd come to this rather interesting place.

"Man..," Ranma said as he rubbed his hair with a towel, "Much as I like it when my Mom comes, I can't wait ta get back ta bein' a guy..."

"Well, you do have to make some sacrifices," she reminded him.

"I know 'bout that. But it ain't the same if ya don't have ta give up somethin' that ya really want."

"I understand."

"It was interesting to see him get past Auntie though," Akane drawled.

"Oh?"

"Auntie brought his girl side all that clothing, and 'Ranko' was going out in 'her' 'old clothing'."

That got a laugh from the Elder. "Which must have been amusing."

"To say the least."

"Hey, I got out of that, didn't I?" the boy in question put in.

"Yes, you did."

"And now he take Shampoo shopping!" chirped Shampoo as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his side.

"We know..." commented the other two females in the room, and everyone laughed.

"Still... You be okay working alone again?"

"Sure..," the Tendo girl answered with a wave of her hand, "It's only for today. I think that I can handle it for that long..."

"And Shampoo be here tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

"No, you won't," the teenaged Amazon replied.

"What? Why not?"

"Because if you here before Shampoo, you move very fast. Shampoo live here."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Good ta know that ya realist that. Well, we'll let ya guys get the place ready. C'mon Shampoo. It's time ta go."

"YAY!"

Mousse was not pleased with a situation. As a young man, he had dealt with plenty of derision and obstacles, with the certainty that he could overcome any problem on his way to securing his love's attentions. But he was not getting that chance right now, as Ranma Saotome was taking her out shopping, and he was not being allowed to do anything to stop it. She would be stuck out there with him, and he couldn't watch over her. His strength would be of no use, either to protect her, or to carry her purchases. Had he been human, he could have taken her shopping just fine, and Ranma would not have had to be bothered.

Of course, the pigtailed boy was not a duck stuck in a cage at the moment.

Life just sucked at the moment, especially since an old mummy decided to keep him from going anywhere.

And she'd even taken the new set of lock-picks that he'd been carrying for just such an occasion!

Even though he knew that he could have easily gotten used to going on shopping trips, Ranma was also well aware of the fact that such an incident was not possible for him. Sure it might happen if he was with someone just browsing and goofing off, but this was different. He had a purpose in going on this trips, and each of them had been different, and quite enjoyable in their own right.

And once again there was a girl who was standing in her underwear in front of him.

But then he'd expected that from Shampoo. The Amazon had never had much trouble with embarrassment, and had surprised him in the bath before. So it wasn't such a stretch to understand why she had little trouble with standing before her Master wearing only what she wore under her dresses. Of course, since that was only a pair of skimpy panties, that left her otherwise nude.

Not that she seemed to mind as she bent over the choices of panties before her, letting her impressive bosom swing as she moved. "There so many to pick from..."

"Ya sound like you're surprised," Ranma replied.

"In part. Shampoo always buy similar panties. Different colors, and different fabrics, but always same style. But this? There a lot of them..."

"Sure. I ain't an expert, but I guess they make 'em so that a girl can wear what she'd like."

"That no need thinking about. But... you help Shampoo choose?"

He nearly choked on his reaction, but let himself relax a bit before speaking. "You want me to help pick your underwear?"

"Yes. Shampoo is yours. Only is right you pick what she wear."

"Oh... okay... It's like it's every time..."

"What that?"

"Nothin'. But just one thing?"

"What?"

"We're tryin' some of these too," he said, holding up a bra.

She looked down and squeezed her breasts with both hands. "Shampoo thought she plenty firm..."

"You are. This is just to let you have all the types of clothing a girl born here would have. And this way you can wear some new outfits."

"Master, you is so nice!" she cheered, and hugged him firmly.

"Gee... thanks..."

"And Shampoo can't wait to learn about all styles Japanese girls wear. Like... What with string instead of covering backside? Or why some panties have holes in middle..."

The pigtailed boy just groaned.

Normally when Miyo walked the streets, she did so with the knowledge that she'd be at least watched by some of the boys she'd pass along the way. She knew that many considered her to be a pretty girl, since even other girls told her so, but she didn't want to let it get her ego up. In her family, there were other, and more important things to be concerned about, and they settled for being quietly attractive. So she tended towards a more sedate set of clothing than another girl might have gone for, and if someone looked at her, then that was okay.

Though if it was one of those creeps that liked teenaged schoolgirls simply because they were 'teenaged schoolgirls', she was more likely to get as far away as possible.

However, she had a bit more going on in the 'romance' department than usual. There was Hikaru, who she had seen earlier that day when he'd brought her a box of specialty tea when they'd accidentally met. Unfortunately, he'd had to go to visit relatives, so they'd had to part. But Jeremy had shown up later on, and had helped her with finding a plant before he'd had to go as well. Both of them had been rather kind to her, and actually appeared to be apologetic when they'd had to go.

Those contacts apparently confirmed that they were actually looking to go out with her. That was a surprise to her, and she wasn't too sure what to make of it. She hadn't been popular enough with the guys to have two of them want to date her at the same time, and it was a bit different to handle now that she was experiencing it herself.

About the only people that she knew that could relate were Akane and Ranma, but she wasn't quite sure how she could ask them about this...

Looking over herself in the mirror, Shampoo twisted a bit and let the short cotton skirt that she was wearing flow a bit around her thighs. It, along with the long sleeved blouse she had on, were a bit different than her normal sort of outfit, and she was finding it a little strange to see herself like this. However, she did have to admit that she looked good in this, and it did show off her legs to good advantage.

"So... How d'ya like it?" her Master asked.

She nodded slowly. "It look good. Not look so much like Amazon. More... like here."

"Exactly. Ya don't have ta only wear one style of clothes, ya know."

"Yes, that something Shampoo know, but just like wearing it. And never think of wearing this sort of outfit."

"Well, now ya have," Ranma replied with a smirk, "Plus, there's plenty of other outfits ta follow."

"That great part of it."

"I know. So why don't you get changed and we'll see the next one, okay?"

"Is fine by Shampoo," the lavender haired girl answered ... and started to undress in front of him.

"GAH!"

"What?"

"In the dressin' room, Shampoo. In it."

"Oops. Forgot..," she said with her cheeks aflame as she darted over to change in relative privacy.

Ranma covered his face with one hand. "I guess girls aren't always modest..."

Water was a simple liquid, and was not the most special of drinks, especially for those who preferred sake and other such 'refreshments'. It might be used to dilute liquor, or to wash glassed, but in some cases, one would tend to see something containing alcohol rather than some water in a person's glass.

But in this case, Happosai wasn't about to be picky. After having to resort to collecting rainwater, he was ready for something that he wouldn't have to ration. The small stream that he was looking at as he came out of cluster of trees was just that sort of thing. He fairly stumbled to the bank and cupped some of the cool liquid in his small, grubby hands. It cooled his parched throat as it went down, and he closed his eyes in bliss as he sighed over the simple joy of getting this bounty. Here he could drink and bathe a bit without having to collect the precious liquid, which, after having to take so much time to dodge that horrible excuse for a woman, was finding to be a blessing for his poor self.

However, he was still hoping that there was something more refreshing to drink once he got back to civilization. If he had that, and a pretty young girl in a good outfit to greet him, he would be able to put all that mess in the 'tea house' behind him.

It was leather, and Ranma was staring. Had he seen a girl wearing this in passing he might have found him watching her movements. However, he had no reason not to do it at the moment, as it was Shampoo wearing the cropped leather vest and tight leather pants. The top let every jiggle of her chest be seen, and the bottom was so tight that they moulded to the shapely length of her legs.

"Japanese girls wear this?" she asked as she smoothed her palms over her waist.

"Yes," Ranma bit out, "Yeah, they do. Not all of 'em, but a few. Especially when they want to make a statement."

"Shampoo making statement to you?"

"Ya sure are..."

"Is good one?"

"Enough that I'm gonna forbid ya ta wear that except if I tell ya too."

"That sound very good," Shampoo replied happily, and clapped her hands together. "It a bit tight, but Shampoo think it wearable. Can't wait to wear it for Master though."

"Me too..."

"Then lets go and find Shampoo more outfits!"

Hiroshi looked at his best friend and frowned. "Why is it that I feel like I'm missing that I'd really like to see?"

"You too?" Daisuke responded, "It's like we're being cut out of something special."

"Maybe we're imagining it."

"Maybe..."

"Well, we could always go and see if Yuka and Sayuri are around," the lighter haired of the pair suggested.

"That might just be a good idea. Those two have some really nice legs..."

"Heck yeah!"

The jeans and tight short sleeved tee that Shampoo was wearing at the moment was still quite attractive on her, but after the leather outfit, it was a bit more sedate than one might have thought. She could wear them outside with little trouble, and the outfit would let her blend in as much as a pretty girl wearing fitting clothing could. Not that they were looking for much of the latter, as they were simply getting clothing that they liked seeing her wearing.

And by their shared smile, they could both see that they were seeing the appeal of this outfit.

"Ya really look nice in that," Ranma told her, "It ain't special, but that ain't the point, is it?"

"Is so. But pants are heavy..," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Not so used to this. But is okay. Can deal with tougher pants."

"Well, you do have plenty of pants and shorts, so... a pair of jeans wouldn't kill ya, would it?"

"No. Can even see good reasons to have. These look tough. Not need so worry if get dirty or rough."

The pigtailed boy frowned at her. "Why would you get rough?"

"Not realize how much work go in restaurant? Have to carry lots of things, from tables to supplies."

"Oh, yeah... Guess you're right."

"That is something Shampoo have experience with."

"True... But there are reasons to enjoy pants like these."

"Why that?"

"You can appreciate certain parts better," he told her, and grabbed her backside possessively.

"Ooh... Shampoo like that reason."

"Me too."

"Then must make sure to remember. No want forget something like that."

There were plenty of reasons for Tatewaki Kuno to be annoyed at the moment. He had been stuck in jail, attacked by an Amazon crone, and forced on a fruitless chase to rescue his lovely pigtailed girl from an unwanted date. In that, he was rather put out, and having fallen asleep right on the sidewalk was not a pleasure. Of course one such as himself should have the ability to slumber wherever he might wish to, but people tended to think lowly of one who had done so on the streets.

But this was rather intolerable.

"Sasuke!" he bellowed.

The diminutive ninja popped up almost as soon as he finished speaking. "Yes, Master?"

"What is this?!"

"I believe that your father has been redecorating."

"HAH! It's more foolishness in order to manipulate those who would not bend to his will otherwise. But why has the pineapple obsessed fool been stopped by my dear sister? Does she not understand the fact that tradition must be upheld in a home like ours?"

"She wasn't home to see him do this... and I think he skipped her rooms," Sasuke informed his employer hesitantly.

"What?! How dare he?! That fool!"

"But what is the matter?"

"Can you not see? Miyamoto Musashi did not have palm trees on his training ground!"

"Ahhh! Is too too neat!" Shampoo declared as she rushed into the costume shop as she and Ranma entered.

A blink was his initial response to her actions. "Ya seem excited ta be in here."

"That so. Shampoo see plenty of ways to dress up here."

"I know that. But I didn't know that ya liked that sorta thing..."

"Not know self until little while ago. But have wondered off and on, and when see these..."

"I get your drift," he told her with a chuckle. "Do ya see somethin' that ya like?"

"Hmmm... Maybe this?"

"A maid's outfit? Again?"

"Shampoo never pick this before..," the busty girl said in confusion.

"Sorry... Kasumi and Kodachi picked those too..."

"Oh... Maybe we match! But not from Nabiki or Akane?"

"Hmmm... Akane, I don't think so... But Nabiki picked lots of ones, and a bunch of 'em were stuff like dog and bunny costumes," he answered, shrugging as he did so.

"Hmm. Maybe Shampoo try that too."

"If ya wanna."

"Could get cat costume..."

"Now why would ya wanna do that?"

"No worry. Not want hurt you. But if you able to be in charge over kitty..."

"Maybe, or maybe not..."

"But no worry. Going to pick plenty of outfits for you!"

"For me? What? Ya wanna see me wear 'em?"

Shampoo giggled a little bit. "No. Outfits for Shampoo to wear that you like."

"Okay..."

"And see plenty of them. Like this."

"That's rather skimpy."

"But is warrior. See?" she replied, holding up a fake sword.

"Oh... Then that fits."

"And there be plenty more where that come from."

As she let the ingredients on the grill in front of her sizzle, Ukyo found herself commiserating with the food. Both it and her were feeling the heat, though it different ways. For the okonomiyaki, it was a bit easier, considering that it only had to be there until it was cooked. However, she had been dealing with the heat ever since she'd overheard a talk in an otherwise empty classroom.

But she already knew that it would hurt her greatly to give up on Ranma. It wasn't that she would regret the effort put into trying to gain him for her own. Rather, she was afraid of losing him, and never getting what she'd wanted from him back when she'd been a little girl. Even then she'd wanted him to be the boy that she gave all that a girl could give a boy that she'd liked. Of course, that had been behind the rosy hue of a sight that only a child could have. But now that she was old enough, she still wanted him as her first, and, if she was honest with herself, only lover. Heck, it was hard to imagine herself going to bed with anyone else, since any such lover would be a faceless version of him.

'Face it girl,' she thought to herself, 'you've got it bad...' However, lust was not the only thing that she could use to base a relationship on. Sure, he was relatively trustworthy, if one dealt with him properly, open, and friendly, but she knew that one could not simply base a relationship on physical attraction. It was true that they could sit together and talk to him without reservation. Plus he did try his best to be considerate towards her. And if nothing else, he attempted to do what he could within the confines of their relationship...

'Who am I kidding? I really want to be with him.'

The question then became whether or not she could handle sharing him with those other girls. She'd become relatively friendly with Akane, and everyone liked Kasumi. Shampoo had relaxed recently, and Kodachi had gotten a lot better, apparently because of her relationship with Ranma. Then again, she knew that she'd have a bit of a problem with Nabiki, but she was sure that she could handle the older girl.

When she realized the course that her thoughts were taking, she found a small smile curling her lips. It was at that moment that she realized that she was going to have to at least try to share Ranma. Not that it would be completely easy, but she knew that if she didn't try, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. And she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't find the arrangement pleasing... eventually.

Letting that tension roll over her shoulders, she turned her attention to her customers, and left considering how she was going to approach putting her decision into action later.

Mrs. Ichinose was well aware of the fact that she couldn't be sure that events would repeat themselves, but she had found herself anticipating a certain boy's return. Things had certainly been livened up recently, and it was rather rare to find someone with his... situation and apparent skill at any time. After four Sundays where he'd come with a new girl, she was sure that anyone could see a pattern forming.

So when the chime for the door rang, and he arrived once again, she was prepared. This time the girl had a Chinese outfit on, and was yet another looker. With that sizable bust, and long legs, she was certain that her poor departed husband would have looked long and hard.

"How nice to see you again, my dear boy," she said with a slight grin pulling at her aged features.

He blinked back at her and shrugged. "Figured that I had ta bring her ta this place too."

"A new girl that's joined in with the others?"

"Yup."

"I really don't know how you manage it," the shop owner said helplessly. "And it's good to meet you."

The beauty nodded. "Is nice to meet new elder. But can ask question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is this what it look like?"

"A place dedicated to selling things of sexual nature? You might say that."

"Amazing... Not ever realize that there be places like this."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"That so. Am from mountain village."

"How interesting..."

"Is what I know," the teenaged girl replied, "But this new for me. What we doing here?"

"I have each of ya pick somethin' that ya'd like ta use when we... ya know," the boy told her, "And I get one too. This way, we have somethin' just our own, at least that way."

"Oooh... So many choices! Maybe..."

"Yeah?"

"This one look good," the Chinese girl said, holding up a set of chains.

"Are ya sure?"

"Could put them to good use."

"That's true."

The busty teen held up an assplug, and then a vibrator. "These look interesting..."

"I guess..."

"What to choose..."

"I'm not gonna tell ya what ta pick..."

"Too bad," his bedmate told him as she lifted a paddle. "Might just like if you do that."

"Oh man..."

"Looks like you have a live one this time," Mrs. Ichinose commented.

"Don't I know it."

"And do you have a choice of your own?"

"Yeah. This."

She looked over the dildo that he held and nodded in agreement. "Traditional, but it'll do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They both rolled their eyes at each other before turning back to watching the lavender haired girl bounce around like a kid in a candy shop.

Yuka looked at Sayuri and frowned. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think I am," the ponytailed girl replied, "Not that I want to be."

"Wonderful. I was hoping that it was my imagination."

"Do you think that their eyes ever reach above our necks?"

"Only to look at our mouths."

"I don't even want to think about what that could mean," Sayuri muttered with a shiver.

"Me neither. Shall we go deal with them?"

"Yes, lets."

At that point, Hiroshi and Daisuke, who'd been watching the pair and imagining all the naughty things that they could do with them from the corner that they were hiding behind, were surprised as the two girls marched right over to them. They had only enough time to register that fact before they were being whacked over the head, and bashed down to the ground.

"Stupid perverts."

"Don't ever do that again," Yuka instructed the male duo.

The two boys were a bit too dazed after their encounter to respond with anything other than a weak groan.

Ranma-chan had barely announced their return before her mother came out to meet her and Shampoo. She blinked in surprise, but recovered nicely. Though she did take a moment to be glad that she'd brought a bottle of water to splash over herself before she'd arrived.

"Why hello Ranko-chan! And Shampoo," Nodoka said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Is nice to be back," the Amazon agreed.

"Isn't it though? Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes. It lot of fun. We go out and enjoy selves very much."

"Did you get anything Ranko?" the Saotome Matriarch asked.

"Not really. It was Shampoo's day," the younger redhead replied.

"Ah well... I suppose that you wouldn't want to buy more clothing that quickly... But in any case, we can see what you did buy."

"Sure can. And we got her lots of outfits."

"How nice..."

"We can show off before Shampoo have to return home," Shampoo told them, "It be nice, and Shampoo get to show others what new clothes we brought."

"That's a wonderful idea dear. Come inside, and let's see what you've got."

"No need to ask twice."

Nodoka smiled. "Well then. Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Sure thing," Ranma agreed, and the three of them headed deeper into the house


	10. punishment

There were some benefits to the fact that her Master's mother thought that he was really was a 'she', or so Shampoo was considering. It wasn't that she was that she liked the idea of mother and child being so apart, yet so close. But it did allow her to do some things that might otherwise be stopped.

That included getting changed. Normally when one did that, nobody really cared, but in certain situations, like when a girl did it in front of a boy, certain ideas were brought into play. But in this case, the only one who might question her doing that merely thought that she was changing clothing among girls. Of course, there was a place for her to change alone, but it would be faster and more... interesting to be doing it without going anywhere.

At the moment though, she was simply showing off her first outfit.

"Oh!" Nodoka said with a small clap of appreciation, "You look lovely."

Shampoo tried not to look to look too dubious as the filmy full length skirt swirled around her legs. "Is so? Shampoo think it nice, but..."

"What, dear?"

"This not very good for fighting..."

"Ahh... Well, you don't have to have all your outfits with fighting in them as a consideration," the Saotome Matriarch replied.

"That what Ranma said."

"'Ranma'? You saw my little boy?"

"Umm..," the Chinese girl answered as she cursed herself for the slip of her tongue, "No see anyone who not here now."

"But you just said..."

"He tell me before go shopping. He know we go, so..."

"I see..."

Giving a weak smile, the Amazon tried not to let out a breath of relief. "Sorry. But maybe you want help pick out next outfit to see?"

"Why, that would be nice."

As she walked back home, Miyo wondered if she would have a complete idea of what she should do with her romantic troubles. She had some possibilities, but they weren't the easiest things to deal with. Talking to someone else would help, but there were only a couple of people available in that direction, and they were only recently not involved in constant bickering. Picking one would work, but she didn't know which one to chose, nor wish to hurt the other. There was divination, of course, but that was never an exact science.

Only one other possibility was available, and that was to talk to her parents, though she was loathe to do that. No girl, no matter how mature, or confident, wished to run to her mother and father unless they had to. Not that they would be making fun of her, or would chew her out, but they would be... understanding. She wouldn't know what to tell them, and they'd smile and nod, giving her what would either be useless suggestions, information that she wouldn't recognize as good, or a combination of both.

But they were not the best people to talk to, and as she considered it, there was only one person who really was.

For Ranma, the current 'fashion show' was a rather unique form of torture. Though there was nothing sinister about it, she was well aware of the problems that it was causing her. It was definitely not something that she could merely make go away, and she wondered when she'd get some relief from it.

The fact was that she was trying to watch the certainly attractive Amazon show off in various outfits. Just the knowledge that she was constantly stripping would have been enough, but she was not only getting it in that way. Just in the current combination of miniskirt and sleeveless blouse, there was plenty to be hitting her with. On occasion she'd get a flash of panty or the sight of the generous cleavage pushing against whatever top she was wearing.

Mentally, she quite certainly was male, and would have liked nothing better but to wait until the end, and then to take the girl off to show her how much he liked the outfits. But since she couldn't turn back, and any movement towards would set off concerns in her mother, Ranma had to stay there like a 'good girl'. That came at a price though, as her body reacted to her thoughts, and she could feel all sorts of signs as to her state showing up. She could feel her nipples harden under her blouse, and she had to press her thighs together to keep herself from unconsciously moving a hand.

She didn't know whether or not it was the absence of such activities for the past few days, or if she was just a horny bastard, but she was definitely in need of a distraction.

Thankfully, Nabiki provided one as she leaned over, though it was not total. "Enjoying the view, are you?"

"Yeah. But it's nothin' I can't handle," Ranma replied irritably.

"Hey, I can certainly see why you'd start feeling those sorts of things when looking towards her."

"Well, then ya can understand why I'm not 'bout ta let that bother me."

"Sure I can," Nabiki whispered softly, in a tone tinged with gentle teasing. "Of course, there are ways to handle that sort of problem alone... And we do have the toys..."

"Great..."

"I'd suggest that you don't knock it. You may find it rather good. It is why we got them after all. Otherwise we went to that store for... wait a minute. That store..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you take Shampoo there?"

"I did."

"And you don't think that once your mother see what's in it, we'll be in deep trouble? Even if we try to sneak it away, she might just think that we're being shy and try to really see what it is..."

"Don't worry," her Owner replied, "I'm light on my feet."

"Pardon?"

"I bounced in, dashed over ta a certain place, hid the bag, and came out again. It ain't the best hidin' spo, but it'll do until we can send it home with Shampoo."

"That's a surprise..."

"What? That I could be bright enough for that?"

"No. That someone, anyone thought to do it before a problem was caused," her pet answered.

"Just try and imagine going ta see your parent when ya are carryin' somethin' like that."

"Oooh... Good point."

"It thought so too," Ranma replied.

Right upon waking up, Tatewaki Kuno sat up, and frowned. It wasn't due to the pounding head that was bothering him, since he'd been able to ignore pain for a long time now. However, there was a dilemma facing him. "I do not remember falling into any sort of slumber..."

"Oh, Master Kuno! You're awake!" Sasuke said as he came over to his employer.

"How good of you to state the obvious. Now, if you would be so kind, please inform me as to how I came to be in my bedchambers, or is that beyond your skills?"

"Certainly, Master. You see, you were struck by a girl swinging a weapon at you. You... stood for a moment, and then suddenly fell to the ground. I had to carry you all the way back here."

"Is that so? I must have had good reason to leap into slumber so suddenly..."

"You got hit on the head..," the diminutive ninja murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so, but in any event, your behavior is not the concern at the moment. You say that a mere damsel decided to strike my most illustrious person?"

"Well... Yes..."

"I see... And did you happen to know who these girls were, perhaps?" Kuno scoffed.

"One of them had long brown hair, and her companion had her hair done up in a ponytail..."

"Hmmm... I believe that I know the girls of whom you speak. Though I had not thought that they could go that far, apparently they already have. Which provides me with a most interesting question..."

"What is that?"

"What should I do with them until such time as they are properly fawning over my most gracious, dignified, and manly self," the 'legend in his own mind' replied.

Ryoga was reasonably sure that forests and rural communities were not in Tokyo. That immediately told him that he was certainly still wandering around without any knowledge of just where he was going. Unfortunately, it also didn't tell him just where he was.

Though he was reasonably sure that he'd already passed at least one pig farm several times.

Nodoka was very happy at the moment, as she saw this as partly showing outfits, and playing dress up. This was more of what it was like to have a close family. After Genma had dragged Ranma off to go on that training journey, she'd known that she'd never get another chance at making something as heartwarming as this. She knew that she'd be alone, without even another child to keep her company. Not that she would merely give birth to have a conversation companion, but it would have been nice to at least have someone that she was connected to in blood. And friends and secondary family, like cousins, would not usually stay permanently in another person's home.

But even if she never got the biological daughter that she'd wished for when thinking about the multiple babies she'd dreamed of back when she was a young girl, the girls with her were the sort that she wanted to have as her daughters. She wished that each of them could be her daughters, including the only other redhead in the room.

Ranko might be a bit rough around the edges, but she was a sweet and kind girl, with whom Nodoka felt a strong bond with and it was of the sort that she was not about to abandon, even when she had to go home.

Looking up at one of his familiar tormenters, Hikaru tried to reason things out. "Come on... You don't want to do this..."

"Oh, now you know what I want?" asked the leader of the trio of bullies that came to bother him. "What? You grew a spine?"

"I already had one..."

"Very funny... Maybe I should knock you around some to teach you how funny that would be..."

"It wouldn't be a good idea..."

"And just why not?"

"They wouldn't like it," Gosunkugi replied, and pointed.

Arrayed behind the bullies was at least twenty girls, some of whom would have been the school martial arts champions under other circumstances. But all of them were part of the club to improve him, and they were not about to let the other guys get away with what they were doing.

"Can we talk about this..."

"NO!" the girls chorused, and then set to work.

Even though he knew that he should be able to commiserate with the bullies, Hikaru found it immensely satisfying to see the jerks getting smacked around, in some cases quite literally, by a bunch of schoolgirls.

"Welcome to the Nekohanten..." Akane began, and then she stared at the girl who had just come in. "Shampoo!"

"Hello! Shampoo back from shopping and showing others outfits," chirped the lavender haired girl.

"I see... I definitely see..."

"You like outfit?"

"It actually fits you, especially now..," the Japanese girl replied, taking in the Mandarin collared shirt and simple slacks that Shampoo was now making look both sexy and stylish.

"Is good. That why Shampoo glad she wear this."

"Oh?"

"You not be able to come when Shampoo show outfits, so Shampoo wear outfit to show you."

"Ahh... Thanks. And you do look good."

"Am thanking you."

Akane shrugged. "I was just telling the truth. And you can show the customers, your great grandmother, and Mousse that outfit like that..."

"Shampoo not sure that for her."

"Why not?"

"Great Grandma? Sure. Customers? A little," Shampoo replied dubiously, "But why would Shampoo show stupid duck anything?"

"Other than the bottom of your shoe when you kick him away."

"Too true... too true..."

"I guess that you'll want to bring your bags to your room and get changed then?"

"Is so. Can't always hold bags, and you need Shampoo do do that," the Amazon girl responded.

"Why would you think so?"

"Because you be waitressing all day. Is Shampoo time to help out."

"Ahh... Gotcha," Akane said, and grinned slightly as the other girl headed to her room

There was one part of the Tendo meals that had been thankfully lost along with the presence of the two fathers, at least in the opinion of those who usually stayed there, and that was the constant bickering. One usually didn't like to have any sort of fighting at the dinner table, not only because it was noisy, angry, and bothersome. It also detracted from the meal at hand, and allowed for an opportunity for food to be knocked over or, in the cases where a panda was at the table, stolen.

As such, it was a bit disconcerting, as well as familiar, to see Akane jabbing her chopsticks in the direction of the pigtailed girl at the table. "You should have warned me, you jerk."

"How's that?" Ranma said with a blink.

"I was staring at Shampoo like I didn't know her. I even thought that she was a customer at first!"

"That was the point, ya know. This way, she can go 'round in somethin' new. And if she fooled ya..."

"Then I'm easily tricked, huh?"

The pigtailed girl gave her a long look. "Hey, those are only your words."

"Oh, are they now..," the youngest Tendo growled... just before she broke out into a smirk and playfully jabbed at the redheaded teen. "Then I suppose that one day, I'll have to figure out how to fool you."

"That shouldn't take too long. This is Akane we're considering though..." Nabiki murmured mock-thoughtfully.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi gently admonished.

Nodoka looked over the girls around her and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you all will be getting along."

"We have been for a long time now."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I'll miss it when I leave here."

"Ya leavin'?" Ranma asked, her earlier joviality turning into a deep frown.

"I have to dear. Remember what I said this morning."

"I do..."

"But you're not happy about it. That actually gives me something to be happy about. It means that you care."

"Well... I do..."

"And that is good for me."

"And you're good for all of us," the eldest of the sisters responded."

"I do hope so," the Saotome Matriarch commented, "I do hope so..."

Genma was not happy, and it was all his nurse's fault. He was a man who could take care of himself, even when he was as hurt as he was. Sure, he liked the idea and action of being cosseted, but he needed an excuse to act with dignity.

And now she was serving him bowls of white-brown goop.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's oatmeal," the nurse told him. "Can't you tell?"

"I know what it is. But why are you feeding it to me?"

"Because it's nice, wholesome and filling with plenty of nutrients. And it doesn't have any sort of nasty stuff to make you work to eat, like crunchy bits or a big solid chunk."

"You're joking, right?" Genma asked.

"I am not."

"Then you really mean for me to eat this?"

"Yes, I do. Because if you don't, you'll be a mean and obnoxious little boy, and we don't want you to be that, now do we?" she asked in icy tones.

"No..."

"That's a good boy. Now prepare to eat your oatmeal and you'll get honey on the bowl of it that you'll have for breakfast..."

"'Bye Auntie..," Ranma said sullenly as the sisters and she stood outside the dojo gates, and Nodoka gave her a soft smile before kissing the top of her head. "Auntie?"

"Don't worry dear. This is not forever," her mother told her.

"I know..."

"But it feels that way," Akane finished.

Giggles escaped from Nodoka's lips. "I know, but I'm sure that I'll see you girls again."

"We are too," Nabiki drawled, "But that does mean that we'll expect you back for a visit soon."

"I'm sure that I will be."

Kasumi gave a kind look to the older woman. "And you can come back any time that you want to."

"Thank you dear. Thank you all."

"Goodbye, Auntie."

"Goodbye girls," Nodoka told them, and walked off to catch the last train of the day.

It was with a dubious expression that Sasuke looked at his employer. "You think that will work?"

"Of course it will!" Tatewaki Kuno pronounced, "For is it not my plan?! Have I not slaved for hours, even days, over it?! There shall be nothing that can go wrong with this plan that I have come up with! For it is merely to speak to this relative of the pigtailed girl's! She is currently in town visiting, and I shall find her so that I may speak with her!"

"And what will you tell her?"

"The truth, what else? I shall inform her of the great love that exists between myself and the pigtailed girl! And once she discovers the breadth of the feeling that we have for one another, she will have no other choice but to give up this plan to have her oh so lovely relative go out with me!"

"But what if she's already left?"

The deluded kendoist gave off a laugh. "Surely you jest. No one in their right mind would abandon the pigtailed girl, and even a relative would want to circle around her brilliance."

On her way past the pair, Kodachi overheard what her brother was saying, and shook her head. She considered letting him know that she'd gotten a phone call reporting that the woman in question had already left, but she decided against that. He'd likely consider it either a ruse, or as an opportunity, and she thought that as long as he was chasing after someone who had left the immediate area, the better.

It would be so much calmer not to have handle that idiot in such a way.

Ranma looked up at the ceiling above his futon and tried not to listen to the silence of the room. But much like any other time someone tried to actively not listen to something, he heard it all to clearly. He was alone in the room, and could almost hear his father's grinding snore, or his mother's light breathing as either slept.

Had he wished to, he could have had his pet entertain him, cuddled up with Kasumi or shared some passion with Akane. He could have even slept in one of their beds instead of staying where he was. However, he hadn't wanted that, and they had respected it. There would be plenty of time for him to get back to enjoying the ways that boys and girls could get intimately together.

Right then, he needed his time to be alone, and to think about his family. Both parents were not what he'd call normal, but it was easy to see the difference. His father had been always yelling, insulting and sneaky, in addition to being a great martial arts teacher. On the other hand, his mother was kind, generous, and rather odd with ideas of manliness and tradition. He had been with one or the other, but never both at the same time, for the last ten years.

And he knew that he'd missed out on something.

Not liking the path of his thoughts, he turned over onto his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. His churning mind kept him from doing so quickly, but he eventually managed it. When he did, he went into a deep slumber for the night,

Morning was her element, and Kasumi was well aware of that fact. For most people, getting up early would be only something that they'd do with great reason to do so. In her case, she liked it not only for the quiet that it afforded her. At that time of day, one could see all the possibilities of the coming hours, and she was always hopeful that one could make the most of what lay ahead.

Still, there was plenty of work to do for breakfast did not cook itself, and she was completely aware that she'd have to do a lot to make certain that she could get it all done. Not that she would worry about it, as she had gotten it to be an easy routine that she could handle no matter what the situation, even if she found herself looking for Aunt Nodoka to be helping her after only a few days of visiting. So it made it look like a graceful dance as she weaved around her kitchen and prepared a meal to feed those she cared about. Just standing there cutting up things did a whole lot more than simply making the food taste better.

But something new was added to her preparations as a pair of arms wrapped around and hugged her under her breasts. That startled her for a moment, and she nearly jumped as someone nuzzled the back of her neck from behind. But once she realized who was making those sounds of contentment that accompanied it, she blushed and smiled.

"Good morning, Ranma," she said softly.

"Mmm... Mornin'," he replied with the dissipating remnants of sleep thickening his words.

"You seem..."

"Happy ta have ya around. D'ya know somethin'?"

"What?"

"Doin' this makes me realize how soft your hair is," the pigtailed boy murmured as he pressed his cheek against her tresses, "And how nice it smells."

Her blush darkened a bit, but his words warmed her heart, as well other places. "Why, thank you..."

"It's true..."

"But it's nice of you to point it out. And it's nice of you to greet me this way..."

"I thought it would be..."

"Then you thought right."

"And maybe I can do it other times after I let ya go."

"Would you?" she asked, and then ducked her head at the small sound of eagerness in her voice. "If you would want to, that is."

"I would."

"Oh..."

"And I'm glad that ya would like me ta do it more," Ranma told her and pressed a kiss to her nape.

She shivered happily at the gentle touch, and enjoyed that moment of feeling utterly feminine.

Ryoga didn't like being lost. He did it so often, one would think that he'd be used to it. But the problem was that it was rather frustrating to not be able to deal with never being able to go from one place to another without detouring to the rest of Japan, or so it seemed. Just to be able to go some place without getting lost would be a major coup for him.

At the moment though, he would settle for one simple thing.

'I wish that I had camped next to a hot spring, not this,' he mentally grumbled as he stood waist deep in a swamp.

Breakfast was back to its more relaxed state, and it definitely showed. Kasumi sat at one end of the table, while Nabiki cuddled up to her Owner, and Akane sat across from the pair. They had plenty of room, and all of them sat together with an obvious closeness. Clearly they could have spread out more, but they didn't seem to have a wish to do so.

"Back to school again," Akane sighed as she poked at her rice.

Nabiki raised a brow. "What? I thought that you liked doing well in your education."

"I do, but..."

"What?"

"There's that stuff with Ukyo..."

"Whatever are you talking about?" the middle sister said with forced calmness.

"Err... I meant that we'll have to... talk about her date with Ranma."

"Ah... Well, we just tell them the truth. Or enough that we get the results that we want."

"Oh, do we? Is that your answer for everything?"

"Of course not. There are other ways to do things. Like when one of us have kids."

"What?!"

"We will have them," Nabiki murmured with a smile, "at least one of us will, but still, who knows. All three of us might."

Akane looked at Ranma who seemed to be blown away by the idea, and used that to focus past her own blush. "So? That'd be in the future. Why bring it up now?"

"Because you don't lie to kids. They pick up on it. You just tell them the truth as they can handle it and hope that they react to it well enough."

"How'd you get to know all that?"

"Easy. It's my nature. I like to know how to handle people, though it'd be Kasumi who'd be better at taking care of kids. Knowing her, she'd keep the kids while Master here went off on a training mission."

"'Training mission'?"

"He's a martial artist, you know. Both you and he'd probably spend a lot of time out of the area, and despite being a pet, I'd like to be working, so she'd be left behind..."

The three girls were jolted as Ranma slammed his fist onto the table with just shy of enough force to do real damage. "NO!"

"What?"

"I'm not 'bout ta abandon any of ya!" he growled, "Kasumi'll always have the chance ta go places and be with people she cares about. Akane, Shampoo and I can train together. Kodachi can't 'serve' if she's alone, and she needs ta know she's wanted. And I said that I wasn't 'bout ta leave ya! None of ya are gonna be waitin' around for years, hopin' for some stupid letter that'd be weeks old when ya got it! Ya won't be stuck wonderin' what's goin' on with me when ya are sittin' in an empty house! I won't let it happen!"

Seeing the vehemence in his statement, Kasumi reached over and stroked his hand. "I know you won't... dear. You would never do that to us."

"You'd better believe it."

"I do."

"And I never meant for you to think that you'd abandon us," Nabiki told him, "I was just thinking about short training journeys, maybe traveling over, learning what you can, and coming back. Almost like a small vacation."

"Oh..," the pigtailed boy said, blushing slightly.

"But it's nice to hear that you'll be that caring," Akane told him.

"Ya mean, that, don't ya?"

"Yes."

Ranma looked to each of the girls sitting with him, and let himself relax. He'd spent the night alone just to figure out how his mother spent her days, and discovered that he hadn't liked it, for himself or for her. But he couldn't do anything for her right then. However, he could control what he could do for those sharing his bed, and he was sure as hell not going to follow his father's example. After making sure that he got a taste of what she went through on a daily basis, even if it wasn't quite that close, he knew that he could not do that to any of them. It was too much to say at the moment though, and he decided to push that aside for the moment. "Well then, we'd better get ta school, huh?"

A look of shared pleasure passed between the sisters at that moment,

The thing about having a secret was that one tended to wonder two things about everyone else around them, at least from Ukyo's perspective. One worried about someone else finding out her secret, and she tended to wonder what sort of secrets other people might be holding. Before it had only been little things, with only the fact that she had been dressing as a boy being her biggest 'secret'. But the fact that she now had knowledge that relatively few people did had her bearing a heavy weight.

Oddly enough, it wasn't something that she was afraid most of the school would find out about. She was pretty sure that they'd find out about it about the time that Kuno discovered that his ideas of samurai traditions were rather skewed, which would only happen in one's wildest imaginings. What she was afraid of was the idea that a certain someone would find out before she had the chance to properly tell him herself.

And as she peered around the sea of arriving students, she saw him. Ranma was racing in with Akane, though they weren't late, and had not been for some time now. However, neither of them was going to risk the trouble that they might get into if they were too far behind the bell. They did stop and wave to others as they passed, and she saw them slow as Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi and Daisuke came up to them.

Anyone could tell that it would be a bad idea to try to talk to him now, or any time during school. She had learned about the situation herself that way, and didn't want to risk having someone else overhear her. Besides, she didn't want to do it so that she'd have to rush through it. If she was going to do it, she wanted to do it right, and so that there would be no misunderstandings, likely though they might be. Not only that, but she wanted to make sure that the other girls knew just what she would be about without having to repeat herself too many times.

That was when she figured out what would be as perfect a time as she could manage. She'd have to work around it, but she was sure that she could handle one day of an interrupted schedule if she could get what she wanted. A lot rode on it after all, and she didn't want to give up her chance simply because she couldn't make herself work for it.

Having made a solid plan, she let herself relax just a bit, and headed over to greet him as she normally did, knowing that all too soon their relationship would likely change a lot.

Morning was supposed to be about new starts, and possibilities. One could wake up and face the bright new day with a happy heart knowing that this day was full of chances. It just meant that forgetting old problems, and moving on to future opportunities. Things might have been bad, but they were in the past. 'Now' was the time for going out with a bounce in one's step and a glimmer in one's eye.

Genma Saotome was trying very hard to try and do just that, as he'd done it plenty of times before.

He just hadn't had to deal with the hospital stay from hell as he did right then.

'Doesn't this woman ever go home?!' he mentally whined as he looked up from his hospital bed at the newest nurse.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as frowned slightly.

"Oh, no... Why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting like something is."

"I was... I... The fact is..."

"What?"

"I was wondering when you were leaving," he blurted, and then realized what he'd said.

"Were you now? Is my presence that bad? Are you in a hurry to get rid of me?"

"Well..."

She leaned down to scowl directly at him. "You listen to me, little mister sick man. It's really impolite to be so inconsiderate. I've been working my fingers to the bone to make sure that you're okay, and this is how you think of all I've done for you? Just 'won't she go away'?"

"Umm..."

"That's just wrong, and I'm not going to let that stand. If I have to, I'll make you understand how to treat a lady. You'll have to be taught, and I won't stop until I've gotten my point across. Hmm?"

"But..."

"'But', what?"

"But I was seeing you work so long and so much that I was wondering if you actually took some time for yourself," he blurted.

"Oh. That's different, now isn't it? In fact, it's really nice of you to think of my needs."

"I... I hoped so..."

"Trust me, it is. More people should be like you."

"If you say so..."

"I do. And just to show you how nice you are, I'll give you an extra special bowl of oatmeal for breakfast before I leave, okay?"

"Great..," he whimpered, wondering what was worse, the fact that he was being nursed by someone rather frightening, or that he was being starved with the small 'meals' they were giving him.

He just wished that he could go home already...

Ranma had never really thought about having kids as he'd actively forgone any consideration that would have had him married. That would have fit into someone's plans after all, and he had known that whomever would be the mother of his child would be his wife. Since he'd had multiple candidates for the job, with only one being able to be happy with whomever he chose, and the others would want to kill him. And then he'd have to deal with fathers, mothers, sisters, great-grandmothers, and assorted rivals, all of whom would want him for different reasons.

However, the discussion at the breakfast table that morning had him wondering about just that. He'd been sleeping with each of the girls, and the fact was that there hadn't been a lot of restraint was involved. Nor did he want such, as things were pretty great between the involved parties and he didn't want to rock the boat. But he could do just that if he got one of them pregnant.

That didn't seem so bad a possibility, oddly enough.

He couldn't stop himself imagining what it would be like to see at least one of them in that situation. Would Nabiki round gently with a daughter who was as curious and intelligent as she was? Could Akane be kept from overdoing things if she were bearing their child? What would it be like to see Kasumi giving that same gentle touch to the baby that they might share? How would having someone as free spirited as Shampoo bear his kid translate into? If Kodachi were to have his son, would she make him as elegant as she was?

The thing was that he just didn't know, and that, in some ways, made it all the more alluring. For the first time in his life, he was actually considering that sort of thing with great seriousness, and he found that he wanted it. But he sure as hell wouldn't raise them as his father had him. He'd seen entirely too much in the way of bad parenting to want to continue that sort of nonsense.

Though he just hoped that it wouldn't be too soon. He was well aware of the fact that he wasn't ready to be a father, and he knew that other things would need to be settled before he could start working on that sort of thing.

Such a thing would be his education, but it had been this class that had gotten him thinking about such things.

"Now you all should know that you will only find one side of the gender experience," the sex ed teacher joked, "since you can't switch genders, no matter how hard you try."

"Except for Ranma. He can be female any time he wants," Hiroshi pointed out.

Daisuke nodded. "And he's got to really know that girl side of his... OW!"

Fortunately, Ranma didn't need to focus to be able to toss pencils to smack his friends on the head.

The way that the girls whipped them too was rather comforting though.

"He came again?" Nodoka asked over her cup of tea.

Mrs. Ichinose gave a small smile at her employee. "He did, indeed. It's getting to be so that a body can figure out which day it is just by seeing him."

"I'd think so. Was it with another girl?"

"Oh, yes, and she was quite a lovely thing. A full bosom, long legs, and hair that my husband, poor thing, would have killed to run his hands through. And she was actually excited to be in here."

"She was?"

"Acted like a kid in a candy store. That one was no shrinking violet, I'll give her that," the older woman said with a cackle of amusement.

"Sounds like she was a real passionate girl."

"I'm sure that she'd give him a lot of enjoyment, and that included that cute accent of hers."

"'Accent'?" the redhead asked.

"She's from a village in China, so..."

"Ahh... And he's a manly young man if that is the case. Exotic young women... Did they leave any names this time?"

"No... More's the pity. Though we do have a customer base that'd prefer not to be open about some things."

"I just wish that I had been here. I would have liked to have met him."

"Well, if nothing else," her employer reminded her, "he'll likely be back with another young lady this Sunday."

"So I could meet him... But what if he doesn't show up?"

"Then I'll just ask him to come the following day, okay?"

"Yes, it would be. I'd so like to see what he's like. Still, if my Ranma is as vigorous as him, I'll be so pleased," the Saotome Matriarch sighed.

Physical education was normally one of Akane's favorite classes. It was at the time when she got to play sports and have fun with her classmates. She was rather good at such games, and enjoyed the chance to get out and do them. After all, with so much insanity in her life, the chance to just go and have fun was a welcome opportunity.

Yet she had never had to consider the possibility that she could get pregnant before. Not that she didn't want to do so... eventually, but she just didn't want to do it right then. She hadn't even graduated high school yet, and didn't want to bear her child because she had no choice. Her father and Mister Saotome had always seen her as the 'brood mare' to continue their lines, and she had never wanted her child to be born so that two old men could be satisfied, even if she did love one of them. It was just that she wanted to have Ranma's son or daughter when she was ready.

Nothing could make her ignore the truth about though. With the way things were, sooner or later, she'd become pregnant by Ranma Saotome. Heck, all the girls would be having that possibility hovering around them. And by the way she felt about him, she was sure that he'd more than likely be the father of her children no matter what. He was the one boy that she cared deeply about, and she couldn't even see another guy parenting her kids.

She just didn't want to have them right then. Having a baby was something that they should be able to coo over, not worry about the ramifications of it. However, the only ways to avoid an unplanned pregnancy were to not have sex, use contraceptives, or use birth control. The first was not something that she could see them doing, the second would be problematic to deal with, and the third would need prescriptions. That was unfortunate though, as the last would be the choice for them, but it wasn't like there were secret sources that they could easily get to...

Then she found herself resisting the urge to smack herself in the head. The Amazons would have had to figure out something on their own, and unlike a lot of other places, they would have more than likely found something that would work quite well. So her Sensei could know just what she'd need, and even get it quickly, if she didn't already have a supply of it. Once they had the proper potion, they could continue on, and keep themselves from getting complications that they were not ready for.

Having a plan ready, she smiled at her friends as they called her up to home plate, and headed over to grab a bat

"Oh man... Am I glad that school's over," said one of the trio entering the Tendo's front gate, but it wasn't Ranma.

Akane looked over at the speaker and raised a brow. "I thought that you liked going to school Nabiki."

"I do," her sister replied, "but it's not like it is here."

"But I thought you were all about getting an education and being the smartest one around."

"That's true, but you haven't put in one thing."

"What's that?"

"Here I don't have to hide the fact that I'm a pet," Nabiki pointed out as she walked backwards for a few steps to face the other two with her.

"Oh... So in addition to wanting to outsmart everyone, you're a sex fiend. I understand."

"Akane!"

"What?"

"Don't you act like you aren't as willing to jump his bones as I am."

"Umm... Okay."

"Huh?"

"You know something?" the younger girl murmured, "I do believe that it feels nice to actually out talk you."

Ranma couldn't take it at that moment and laughed hard. "It's true. She's got ya there."

Nabiki scowled for a minute and muttered under her breath. "Ha ha."

"Hey, if ya did it perfect every time, what would be the point of tryin' ta get better?"

"Ah... Good point."

"Exactly."

"Hello," Kasumi greeted them as she met them at the door. "What point is that?"

"Hi, and the point is that ya don't try if ya are already sure that ya can't get better."

"Oh. That sounds rather correct. That must be why you train so hard."

"It is, and it's why I don't stop when I don't do so good. I might be the best, but if I stay like I am, I might just get lazy. And I could turn inta my Pop."

"Ugh. Please don't let that happen," his pet replied.

"Trust me. I don't plan on it."

"I should hope so."

"Is that an instruction?"

"No, it's a request. I gave myself to you because you would be just what I need. I could never give him..." she commented, finishing with a sensual little wiggle of her hips.

"I seriously doubt that anyone could," the youngest of the sister put in.

"That's not nice..," the eldest admonished.

"It's true. How he... Why anyone would... Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"That might be best."

"Good, because things have been going too nicely for us to start interrupting it with pointless wonderings."

"Ya think so?" her fiancé asked.

"Trust me. We don't know, and we don't need to know. Let's leave it at that."

"True. I'd prefer ta enjoy a nice and comfortable afternoon."

"Well, I have to work, so..."

"Ya do like it, right?"

"I do, but I'm going to have some extra things to do as well."

"Like what?"

"Let's sit down for a moment before I change and leave, and I'll tell you about it."

"Let me just put take care of some things upstairs, and I'll be right with ya," Ranma answered.

"Sure. It's not like you should take a long time, and we aren't all in a rush."

"Who'd be rushin'?"

"Her," Akane responded, and pointed.

Standing with her blouse already off and her bra clad bosom in full view, Nabiki stopped in mid step. "What?"

"That's my pet," her owner said with a shake of his head as he headed off for the stairs.

"That's me."

"Shouldn't you wait until you're in your room, or in the changing room?" her younger sister asked.

"Why? You annoyed about what I'm doing?"

"No. Curious."

"I see. Well, you've all seen my body, and we know how I'm going to be until it's time to get ready for school, unless something comes up. So, I don't see what's the point in pretending and taking up time doing things the long way around."

"Okay. Just one thing?"

"What?"

"Try and do it where you can balance better?" the martial artist told her. "You might hurt yourself by bending over and tugging on your socks like that."

"That... should be what I'm doing. Yes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that no one's going to pop up unexpectedly to make you rush."

"It's just been a while since I could just be a pet, and so," Nabiki began ... just as a knock sounded on the door. "This had to happen."

"I wonder who it could be," Kasumi said with a curious frown as she went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she stared at the new arrival. "How nice of you to stop by like this."

Looking up from his latest costume creation, Tsubasa frowned and wondered why he was feeling so disconcerted. He didn't know why, but he could feel that something was going wrong around him. Yet, he couldn't see anything happening, and so it left him with only the sensation that he should be concerned. Nothing else came to him though, and he tried his best to put it aside in his mind until the time when he could actually have enough information to know what he should do about it.

Then he bent back down and returned to making the brick wall costume as he tried not to get any of the dust he was making on his dress.

Ranma came down the stairs and found himself close to whistling a cheerful ditty. Since that wasn't his style, he just settled for letting him fairly bounce down the steps. Things were going pretty well for him, and even with the knowledge that he could get his lovers pregnant, and might have done so already, not phase him. Sure it'd be a bit of a challenge to handle, but there were things that he could do, and he definitely could do worse with a possible mother of his child. Heck, in all honesty, he was physically able to get a woman pregnant who'd raise his kids like his father had done so with him.

But in his case, he had intelligence, money, and a common group concern for each other working for him. He wouldn't be in it alone, and he was sure that once he figured out how to bring it up, he could do so with the confidence that the girls would help each other. That would be amazing, and he knew that it would be another sign that things were a lot better than they had once been, even if they were not perfect.

And he stepped into the family area with a smile on his face... that quickly turned to staring.

It wasn't any of the changes that had been wrought in his bedmates since he'd first made love to them that made him do so. Nabiki lounging in the nude was not a shock at all any more. He'd long been used to seeing Akane in her school uniform, and Kasumi looked rather nice in her knee length skirt and cotton blouse. Even Kodachi's presence, as she knelt wearing a small apron over her miniskirt and button up top was the oddity that it had once been.

No, the shock had to be the girl sitting rather calmly in the middle of all this, acting as if she had expected it.

"Hiya, Ranchan," Ukyo Kuonji said with a weak smile and a nervous wave

There had never been any question that Ukyo might find out in Ranma's mind. He'd even thought that it would be a matter of time before she discovered what sort of situation he was in. One could only hide the fact that he was having sex with five girls for so long, and he didn't want to drag out keeping her in the dark. But he had not wanted to push her away, so he'd kept from telling her something that would likely get his head smacked by a giant spatula.

However, what he had not expected was to come into a room to find her simply sitting there as if what surrounded her was something someone would expect to find in every home. Sure she was a bit nervous looking as she tried not to see Nabiki's nudity, and attempted to look confident, but she was not making with the screaming and yelling he'd have thought she'd be entitled to. Hell, she seemed to be even naturally smiling and her weapon of choice had yet to make an appearance.

"Will someone tell me what the hell's goin' on here?!" he asked in complete and utter confusion.

"I came visit you, Ranchan," Ukyo said soothingly, "and I thought that I'd stop by before I opened my restaurant today..."

"Just like that..."

"Umm... Sort of."

"And you're not mad? I mean, look 'round ya."

"What? Anything you want to tell me about?"

He gave her an even look. "Well, I'm here, and so are the girls, and they..."

"Have been sleeping with you."

"Ya knew?!"

"Yes."

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"It did when I found out..."

"And when did you find out?"

"Last week," the chef replied with a little shrug.

"You knew that... And you didn't..."

"I couldn't. I didn't know how to react, and then when I figured out what I wanted..."

"What do you want?"

"You, Ran-chan. Only... you," Ukyo answered, and gave a helpless shrug. "I would have worried about just why you were doing this, but you made me see that you wanted me too... So I hope that this is not a big bother..."

"Actually, it's pretty much a relief. I'd like ta not get bashed. Still, do ya have somethin'... Bein' a pet? Or... maid? Or something like that?"

"You think... No... I... You and me... I don't know about that stuff..."

He plopped himself down into a sitting position across from her. "Ahh... I see... But ya don't mind bein' part of..."

"I want you. It's just that simple. If I have to share, then so be it."

"Okay... But how did ya find out anyway?"

"Ummm... I... overheard some things that let me find out what was going on. When I realized what Nabiki's relationship with you was like..."

"Did ya now..," he murmured, and looked towards the named girl.

Nabiki ducked her head. "I didn't mean to let her know. Heck, I didn't even know that she was around..."

"I guess that ya really are slippin'. We'll have ta talk 'bout that later."

"Okay, Master..."

Blinking a little at the older girl's words, Ukyo turned her attention back towards her fiancé. "She was so excited that I saw red, but..."

"What?"

"Akane talked me out of it when I confronted her. She even made me see that you were not just playing me for a fool."

"She did? How?"

"She told me about your situation and then... I thought that if Akane knew about the situation, and couldn't call you a pervert, no one else could either."

"Nice ta know."

"I'd think so too," his childhood friend answered, and both of them turned to look at the girl who was being both bashful and proud at the moment.

"She did do good. But ya are sure that ya wanna do this?"

"As sure as I can be. I don't know what I could hope for..."

"Ranma does make certain to treat every one of us as best he can," Kasumi commented.

Ukyo nodded her thanks to the eldest Tendo girl. "I just want to let you know, you can... well... um... come to bed with me?"

"I'll see about doing that..."

"You aren't..."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, this is rather forward of me, but... I was hoping..." she trailed off, letting her fear of rejection taint her voice.

"I know what ya were hopin' for."

"Then what? Don't you want me?"

"Sure I do," he replied, looking over her entire body, from the way her long legs were tucked under her, to her slim waist, to where her firm bosom was bound, and on to her silky hair.

"Then what's the matter."

He rubbed the back of his head, and laughed nervously. "I don't wanna make your first time with me inta just a nothin' event, and it's not easy ta just start off cold."

"Could I warm you up?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"I mean, I know that your kiss on our date was clear enough. I just didn't want to be making you annoyed with something..."

"Trust me. I do... wanna... well, ya get the idea."

"You do?"

"I do," Ranma responded, and reached over to tug her into sitting in his lap. She gave out a little squeak as he held her there, and opened the first buttons on her uniform shirt, before slipping his fingers under it. But despite the liberties he could have taken at that moment, he simply pulled them out after a few moments. But when he did, the bindings that had been over her chest came with them, and she realized just what he had done.

"Ranma..?"

"Ya are a really pretty girl. Ya shouldn't be havin' ta hide them, and I like 'em."

"You do?"

"Yup," he said as he nuzzled her hair,

Ukyo wasn't sure of what to make of Ranma's sudden urge to show her open affection, but she knew that it did confuse her a bit. He wasn't one to do something like that, as he'd always been a bit... skittish when it came to such things. With his father raising him, she could see why that would be the case, but she did have to wonder about his new willingness to touch her in ways that she did have to admit were rather appealing.

Then he sighed and seemed to let go of tension that she hadn't known he had. It was almost as if he'd expected some sort of explosion, and had been relieved when it didn't come. That made her realize that the truth of her wishes had truly hit him right then, and she decided that she would have to comfort and nudge him in the right ways to make him understand what sort of relationship she wanted. So she pulled his arms to rest about her waist, and pushed her back up against his chest, making sure that they were nicely snuggled together. She put her hands over his, and smiled softly as she felt them connect in the sort of way that she'd always wanted. Sure, it was with a naked girl pet laying nearby, but she was what she'd been dreaming of.

But the feeling of what was growing stiffer under her backside was a major surprise, and she found herself imagining all sorts of actions that only involved him and her. Her imagination surprised her, as it provided vivid and clear pictures of what would likely happen for hours if she got her way. Unfortunately, as she considered the time that she could spend discovering the leap to total womanhood, she remembered something else and sighed in disappointment.

"Is somethin' wrong, Ucchan?" Ranma asked in concern.

The chef tried to give him an apologetic grin over her shoulder. "Sorry Ranchan, but I came only to let you know how I feel. I can't stay. I have a restaurant to run, so I've got to..."

"'Go'. I know. Ya do haveta eat."

"And my regular customers do count on me... But I don't want you thinking that I'm just running away," she made sure to point out.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yup," he said easily... and then pulled the surprised girl into a long kiss on the mouth before letting her get to her feet.

Stumbling around in a daze, Ukyo wore a goofy look on her face before pulling herself back into a semblance of normality. Of course, the glittering of her eyes did give a bit of her happiness away, but she wasn't about to care at the moment.

However, before she could say anything, Akane stood up as well. "I've got to be going myself."

"You do?" the chef asked and then blinked as a memory hit her. "Oh, yeah. You're working for the Amazons now..."

"I am, and I do have a job to do."

"Hey, if anyone could understand work ethic, it's me, sugar."

"But it's not the only reason."

"Huh?"

"You haven't had the chance to be with Ranma yet, so you haven't had to worry. But I've realized that we could get pregnant this way," the youngest Tendo commented. "We do have to take that into consideration."

Most of the other girls in the room put hands to their flat bellies, but Ukyo merely looked at the waitress. "What do you mean?"

"We can't have kids now. It's not that I don't want to have Ranma's kids... Er... That I'm not wondering what it'd be like to be... Umm..."

"Take a deep breath and just say it."

"Okay. It's like this. In the future, we can have kids, but right now, it's not such a good idea. Most of us are still in high school, and it'll make people react in ways we might not want to see. Like Dad and Mister Saotome. They'd jump for joy if I got pregnant."

"Ahh... And if your sisters got pregnant, then the Tendo pledge would shift. But if Shampoo, Kodachi or I had Ran-chan's kid, they'd be mad while everyone else would want him to marry the mother..," Ukyo murmured in understanding.

"Exactly. And since I don't want to bring any child into the world under that sort of situation, and I'm sure that the rest of you'd agree with me, we'll have to simply deal with it as best we can."

"How do you plan on doing that, sugar?"

"By talking to Cologne. The Amazons have got to have some idea on some sort of safe contraceptive. They've had to deal with training, patrols, wars and all sorts of other junk, so why shouldn't they have figured this sort of thing out. I'll talk to her, and see if I can't get any from her for us."

"Oh... That sounds like such a nice idea," Kasumi put in. "I'm sure that if you ask Elder Cologne politely, she'll help..."

"I'm sure that she'll help, but I'll ask her as nicely as I can."

"What about you, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked, "What will you be doing?"

"Me? Later, I may just hang around with Kasumi or Kodachi, but while the two of ya go, I'll have a pet ta punish," Ranma said as he glanced at someone else.

At the look in her Owner's eyes, Nabiki gulped and looked a bit nervous,

Usually, Nabiki found ways to prevent confrontations that she didn't want to happen. It was always a test of skill to find different methods to make sure that she'd never get into a situation that she didn't seem to have an advantage. Not that it always worked, but she did try her best, since that was her style. Kasumi was the one who never got into problems, and Akane barreled full tilt into trouble, but it was the middle sister who liked to out think everyone else.

Yet, as she was Ranma's pet, she knew that she couldn't run away or manipulate him. He was in charge of her totally, and that meant that she had to do as he said. If there was a confrontation, it was because he wanted one.

So she meekly followed as he led her along to her bedroom, not that she had a choice in the matter. With the chain that he'd attached to her collar, all he had to do was to tug, and she'd be pulled along in the direction that he wanted. As a result, the teenaged boy was guiding the naked older girl along with the look of someone in charge.

It wasn't until he had her in the room itself that he turned to her and spoke. "Lock the door."

"Yes, Master," his pet replied, and did as he bid before returning to stand before him. "I've done it."

"Yes, ya have. Now, go ta the bed, and get on your hands and knees."

"Master..? Umm... okay..."

"Good. Go."

Choking back her nervousness, Nabiki went over to her bed, and knelt there as he'd told her to. It did not matter that her full breasts were now hanging freely below her, or that her most intimate space was peeking out from between her thighs. He'd already seen it all, and could see it any time he liked. But in addition, she wanted to please him as much as possible, since she knew that she was in trouble.

That was especially evident as he pulled out a switch and seemed to be firming up his confidence. "Do ya know why you're here?"

"Because you want me here?"

"Besides that."

"Well... I did speak where Ukyo could hear..."

"'Xactly. Ya coulda really messed up things for her, and I'd hate it if she'd gotten messed up and I didn't know about it. Luckily, everythin' worked out, but..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'd figured that ya would be," he said with a sigh, "but if ya are gonna be my pet, then ya gotta be treated like one."

"I know."

"So..."

"Yes, Master?"

"I'm gonna have ta do this," he told her as he took the other end of the chain, and attached it to the end of the bed.

"Master?"

"Don't move until I tell ya."

"Okay..."

The pigtailed boy nodded once... and then swatted the firm globes of her buttocks with the switch. The strike was a stinging one that left a red mark on her bottom, but it was not the only one by far. Soon her entire backside was covered in the marks from the switch, and even though her eyes watered with the biting pain, she kept herself in position to receive her punishment.

Once he was done, he tucked the punishment device away and reached over to stroke her supple back gently, and almost apologetically. "I don't exactly like doin' that sorta thing, but I had ta do somethin'. Otherwise we ain't gonna be able to continue on, and this was part of what ya wanted."

She nodded slightly, finding it hard to even bring up a bit of resentment for his actions. If anything, it was her fault for not being careful with what she said, as she'd both known what could happen, and had experience in keeping secrets. Besides, what she'd gotten was much better than some of the punishments he could have dished out.

"Now, ya'll know not ta do somethin' like that again."

"Yes, Master..."

Ranma took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Hey, figure it this way. It's sorta like when ya pop a pet on the nose with a newspaper."

"True..."

"But now? I'm gonna go see what sorta chores Kasumi and Kodachi are up ta. See ya later."

"Master?"

"What?"

"Are you going to leave me like this?" Nabiki asked, gesturing towards the chain which was locked off at both ends.

"Ya got a problem with that?"

"No! Of course not! I'm your pet, and you do with me as you like. I just..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering why you are leaving now."

He grinned at her. "I figured that I should come up with some stuff of my own. After all, ya are my pet, and part of what ya like is me comin' up with plans for what ya will do."

"I understand that..."

"Then understand this. When ya got a pet that's bein' bad, ya leave her alone in a place that ya choose so that she understands that ya ain't happy with her."

"So, after the spanking..."

"The way I see it, you'll get a lot of time ta think about why ya should tell me when problems come up involvin' me or one of ya girls. I coulda picked out in the dojo, but I didn't want someone peekin' in on ya, and this is more comfortable. So, take some time for yourself. I'll be back later ta let ya free."

"Well... Okay, Master..."

"I'm glad ya agree. See ya."

Nabiki watched as her Owner left the room, closing the door firmly behind him, not that she could go anywhere. The chain's length was only long enough to reach her thighs if she were standing up, and now that it was locked to the bed, she couldn't go far from the piece of furniture. She could lay down, and reach out from it, but she wasn't going to be even able to get to anything of substance.

Oddly enough, that was something that she could appreciate, as it did fit into what had been her fantasy. Now that she was living it, the situation was not always comfortable, but it was rather fulfilling in ways that she had not imagined before. It played upon her desires like a concert pianist, and she couldn't help but see it as part of the role that she'd created for herself.

And in fact, she found herself having to make herself not rub her thighs together

Ranma's cool just long enough for him to close the door behind him. Once he was certain that his pet could not know what he was doing, he leaned against the wall, and gave a deep sigh of relief. He let his shoulders slump and took a moment to let himself relax after what he'd been through. Not that he regretted what he'd just done, but that it had taken a toll on him that he wasn't going to easily get over.

There was no boy he knew that was interested in girls that could have not understood the basics of his situation, but he knew enough now that he could give some explanation for what he was feeling. For him, it hadn't been the spanking that had done this, though the knowledge that her backside had been free and clear for his touch was part of it. Rather, it had been the control he'd had.

He was a boy who'd had only his fists to get his way until recently. The idea that he was the one who was in charge was a heady one, and that Nabiki, of all people, was would follow his every command still surprised him. She was an intelligent, clever and self-confident young woman, and he knew what a major thing it was for him to own her. And he couldn't forget that he had that well curved body completely available to him, and the temptation to use it for his pleasure and hers was definitely there.

But that wouldn't have either fit her fantasy, or their relationship. Nabiki had needed to be punished, and he knew from experience, punishment followed by a reward wouldn't be a good idea. He'd already seen signs that she'd liked at least part of it, which he'd been happy and rather... pleased by, but that was enough for the situation. So, he'd been the 'stern and disappointed Master', and did what he had with enough calm that he hadn't faltered. However, it had taken a lot of self control, and he had found that he had liked it. Something was appealing about being able to... control a girl would out think anyone else.

Still, that left him with something rather uncomfortable, and even though there were other ways of handling it, he thought that 'rewarding' someone else would be a nice thing for him and someone else.

So he made his way down the hall and headed off to where he heard the only other noise in the house. If he was lucky, he'd get a chance to enjoy the company of another young woman, which he hoped would be good for them both.

When he found Kasumi and Kodachi, the two of them were merely doing some dusting, which he was surprised to see. It wasn't that it was something that was done not so often. Instead, there was usually a lot to do, and to see them leisurely wiping things was a bit... underwhelming. "Man, are ya stallin' until ya have ta clean more?"

"No," Kasumi said with a bright smile. "It's just with how things are so nice now, there just haven't been any big messes to clean up."

"Ya mean that ya got it all done?"

"Well, not 'all', but it won't be any major difficulty to go slow. The laundry is done, dinner won't be needed for a few hours, and most of the heavy cleaning is done for the day."

"Oh. Man, I didn't know that we made so many problems for ya..."

The eldest Tendo sibling was quick to shake her head. "No, it was really no trouble. I truly enjoy the chance to help out my family. And Kodachi has been such a big help..."

"I'm only trying to be a good student to you, and a good servant to my Lord, Ma'am," the gymnast said with a blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

"Then you are succeeding rather well. It's nice to have you helping me."

"I thank you for your kind words."

"You're welcome, and thank you for helping me."

"And I wanted to know if one of ya might like ta come and spend some time with me," Ranma interjected, his voice filled with amusement.

Kasumi gave a thoughtful frown. "Oh... Well there are so many things that I'd like to do..."

"Then you can't come?"

"No... But Kodachi can."

"Ma'am?" the rich girl asked.

"It'll be alright."

"But don't you need help..?"

"I can do without it for a little while. Go on. Serve Ranma. He is your Lord," the older girl insisted as she gently nudged her student towards him.

"Certainly. So long as my Lord wishes it."

"I do," he said simply, and put his arm around her. "Ya sure that ya wanna work alone Kasumi?"

"I'll be fine, and I can see you later."

"That's... ohh... Heh. I'm sure. Well, we'll be gone for a while."

"Enjoy yourselves!"

"We will," Ranma responded with a grin as he led his servant away.

Standing there, Kasumi watched them go away with a smile. It was so nice to see everyone getting along, and even though she knew what they would likely be doing, she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she'd be. In fact, she was rather pleased to see that they were feeling comfortable with each other and the situation.

Though the fact that she'd seen Ranma's hand resting on Kodachi's backside had set the elder girl's face to blushing,

Kodachi knew that a lot of girls would have had problems with even their significant others putting their hands on the girls' bottoms, but that wasn't true in her case. She was with the grouping who'd grown close enough to a guy to allow that, and she wouldn't be able to argue about it anyway. He was her Lord, and able to do whatever he wished of her.

Besides, she liked how his palm felt cupping the smooth curve of her buttocks.

So, she merely gave a small smile as she followed his silent direction to close the door after they entered the room that he normally shared with his father. The two of them were totally alone, and she knew what was going to come. Had she not been aware of their purpose in coming there, she would have still been excited just for the possibility being in the air. However, he'd come as close to actually saying what he planned to do with her, and she certainly desired to be ravished by the tight bodied martial artist.

"I figure that I should spend some time with ya," he told her as he ran his fingers up her flanks, sending tingles all up and down her body. "I hope that ya haven't been feeling neglected..."

"Not really. I understand that you have responsibilities my Lord," she replied with a blush, though he could see something in her eyes.

"But ya seem ta have a problem..."

"I would not say that... After all, you are my Lord, and are the one to chose the path of things..."

"'Xcept..."

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"Kodachi. Just tell me. Ya can understand that I want to know. Now, I'm certain that ya have been expectin' something," Ranma said calmly. "Tell me what it is..."

"You... I... Punishment."

"Huh?"

"You have not punished me, even though you have the right to."

"Yeah, so? Ya haven't been doin' anythin' wrong lately."

"Exactly. I have done some things that I am now ashamed of, and have yet to pay for. And I'm sure that I will do something wrong in the future," the gymnast replied, with an obvious reluctance to offend him.

"Hmmm... I just hadn't thought of it like that, since ya have been so good. But I'll tell ya what."

"What?"

Smirking, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft rosebud mouth that left the core of her shaking in need before he pulled back. "When I figure out what I can do ta properly punish ya, I'll do it. Understood?"

"Ye... yes, my Lord."

"Glad ta hear it," he replied, and began to pull off her apron. It was lightly tossed to the floor as he turned his attention to unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her lace capped bosom to his appreciative view. Once he had pulled her top open enough to do so, he gently slid his hand under it, and cupped a breast, squeezing the supple mound and stroking it with the same care that a wine taster would take with the finest vintage. Even before he slipped her breast free of her bra and took her nipple into his mouth, she was groaning in appreciation of his actions.

As her eyes stayed closed in utter bliss, he pulled off the clothing above her waist, leaving her totally bare. Not that she minded, as he began to greedily nibble and kiss her cleavage and shoulders, with his hands splayed over her back. Her own fingers caught and rubbed against his shirt, and fumbled their way to loosening his top for him to be able to pull it off. Even as she found herself pressed to the futon, she attempted to bring him into her pleasure as best she could, and his very male sounds of enjoyment were fodder for her own panting need.

Her hips went up to aid him in pulling off her panties, and he leaned over her face as his hand simultaneously unfastened her skirt, and played with her most intimate space. Unconsciously, she bent upwards in the rise of intensity of sensation, and choked gasps of pleasure were the only sounds that she could make. Once he had her writhing in simple need, but unable to vocalize the question she so wanted to ask, he yanked her skirt off her body with a flourish, grinning broadly as he gazed down at his nude servant.

Passion glazed her eyes as she looked up at her bare chested Lord, and felt fraction of pleasure as she realized how much he liked her body. Had she even been shy about keeping him from intimately touching her, she would have lost that reticence rather quickly. As it was, she was trying very desperately not to press herself against those wonderful fingers that were exploring the most feminine part of herself.

But then he gave her a rather wicked look, and said, "Spread your legs."

That surprised her a little bit, but she did so with all the speed that she could muster. However, unlike most girls, she was a gymnast, and she was able to do a practical split there on the floor, leaving her womanhood totally displayed for his perusal. He raised his brows at her act, but she just gave him an accepting smile, so he knew that she was not trying to be difficult. Seeming to like her action, he knelt down between her legs and slid his hands under the taut cheeks of her buttocks. He groped them for a moment, but then merely lifted her up just a slight amount. His actions confused her for a moment, and she found enough sense to wonder what he was doing.

And then he pressed his mouth to her folds, leaving her shivering with unadulterated pleasure. His mouth ran and up the lines of her opening, and his tongue traced the opening with electric accuracy. It even darted inside of her, making her involuntarily jerk and twitch with every delicious tasting he took of her. Then he found the hardened nub that waited so desperately for his attention, and made sure not to disappoint. So that he did not cause any pain, he gently took the nub between his teeth and grazed it slightly. She twisted slightly from the onrush of feeling, and then froze up as he sucked and licked it to her immense delight.

When he stopped and leaned so that he could press his manhood against the opening he had used his mouth so wonderfully on, she was beyond caring. He could have taken her any which way he wanted, and she would have merely gone along for the ride. Of course, she would have allowed him free reign anyway, but any real thought about it had been burned away in a wave of searing passion that only one man could cause to crest. That was something that he seemed intent on doing for her, as he slid his stiff manhood into her, and began to thump them together with a rhythm that spoke of his own need. With every thrust, she squeezed herself to give them the most out of their coupling that they could give. Her legs went around him, and he hugged her to him so tightly that her breasts could be flattened no more against his chest. Neither of them cared that they were grunting and moaning enough to echo off the walls or, causing the floor to creak. Instead, they were so wrapped up in each other that only one thing could stop them, and the ride was almost as pleasurable as getting there.

Her 'little death' came on with a crushing power that took all sense away as it slammed through her passion hazed mind. Nothing really filtered in, save for that overwhelming pleasure, and she could only sense when his sweat slicked body found its release into hers. But as reality came back to her, she discovered that only a languid rest was what she was capable of. Totally spent by his intense, and very desired, ravaging of her body, she could only lay there as he ran his fingers along the pale velvet of her skin.

"Wow..," he breathed.

"That's why," she murmured.

"'Why' what?"

"I won't ever think that you are bored of me."

"Don't think that'd ever happen."

"Good. I wish to serve you for a long time..."

One could here the amusement in Ranma's voice. "I sure hope so."

Contentment joined the remains of passion still in Kodachi's body, as she lay there with her Lord, lazily letting themselves recover

Laying on her bed in the nude was not a problem for Nabiki, as she'd grown accustomed to being naked period. In fact, unless she had been given a reason, like a visiting 'aunt' or school, she tended to be wear nothing that she hadn't been gifted with at birth. She actually liked it a lot, not only because it reinforced the new role that she'd had, but it was daring, and she could have herself touched by her Owner at all times.

This time was slightly different though, as she found it to be extra erotic as she was truly being treated as a pet at that moment. Something about being like that made her insides hum with heat, and she knew that it was a step in a direction that she found herself really wanting to continue. It wasn't creating some sort of artificial stereotype for her role, as it was a natural treatment of his pet. And it just made her more aware of what exactly she was getting with what she was going through.

So she'd tried to be rather hands off at that moment, as she lay there and curled up on her mattress. It was odd as she accommodated the chain attached to her collar, and found herself noting everything from the way that her bosom was positioned to how her backside would stand out. Yet, she kept her hands from touching what she knew would give her that temporary relief that she might like. She was aware of just how close she'd come to losing what she'd so gained, and there was no way that she was going to let herself do that.

Of course, the rhythmical moans and groans that she'd heard were not going to help her in that regard. They were clear indications of what was going on nearby, and she wished that she had been able to be the girl there. Idly, she wondered if it were her sister or his servant, but she was reasonably sure that she knew who it was from the voice. But it was dangerous to go in that direction, because she knew just how her body was tightening just from realizing what she had.

As a result, she stayed quiet and tried to lay there waiting for her owner like a good pet, hoping that once her libido settled down, she wouldn't get too bored, though with her constant rumination on her 'crime', that was not likely to happen.

Most girls wouldn't be giddy about the idea of putting their sexual encounters at the behest of a boy, but Ukyo was not most girls. After all, the boy in question was someone that she'd wanted to be with since she'd been a little girl, and had been attracted to ever since they'd reunited as teens. Just the idea that he was not only very aware of the fact that she was a girl, but that he was definitely sexually attracted to her was more heady than the most effective aphrodisiac.

It was still a bit daunting to know that she'd just made an arrangement regarding her ability to have sex, but she didn't really think of it in those terms. As far as she was concerned, the bigger thing was that she had made plans that would have her having sex, and the idea that such an intimate event was coming so soon and in such away made her a bit weak in the knees.

Still, this was Ranma who was going to use her body to gain and give pleasure, and she couldn't wait, even if she was afraid at the same time. Thinking about it gave her a bounce in her step, and she couldn't stop moving, which oddly enough let her cook faster than she had ever been able to before. She'd have four okonomiyakis out and sizzling on her grill before she even consciously registered that she was supposed to cook them. This was not the type of storybook romance most girls would have expected, but she was rather attached to the coming event, all the same.

Her happiness was going so high that she couldn't help but hug herself and giggle.

"Uhh... Miss?" one of her customers began uneasily.

Shocked out of her self absorption, the chef embarrassedly turned away from her daydreams and set about cooking with a deep blush on her face.

"Sensei? Could I talk with you for a moment?" Akane asked.

Cologne raised a brow as she turned to face her student, who looked mightily concerned about something. Seeing as the girl had barely said her 'hellos' before putting her question forth, it had to be a major, and very real problem, as her emotions were not clear on her face. "What is it, child?"

"Well... I don't know how to ask this..."

"Just take your time, and say what you wish to. I won't be judging you for it."

"I hope so. This isn't easy for me, but I have to do it..."

"I understand that it's something of great significance, and unlike some, I will not be jumping on, nor will I simply dismiss it."

"Ummm..," Akane began with clear indecision before blurting, "do you have contraceptives in your village?!"

"Hmm?"

"I mean... That is... I wanted to know if you knew any sort of potions or spices that would let you... well, let me... us... We don't want to do anything that will leave us with responsibilities we're not ready for."

"Ah... That is rather intelligent thinking."

Realizing that this was contrasting with the response that she was expecting, the youngest Tendo blinked in surprise. "Aren't you going to give me some speech about this?"

"No, if you have realized that it is better to do the responsible thing, then I have no reason to do that."

"Then you are just going to... give us the potion if you have it?"

"I already have," the Amazon Elder replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down child. Every time you've eaten here, I've had a chance to give you the potion."

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean, you don't know when... Well, you know... What my body's..."

"Ah, but I did not need to. You see, my ancestors developed a brew that one only needs to take once every so often, and with a set amount. All I needed to do would be to know that you were... 'active', and a little bit of our drug make certain that you and the others will be safe."

"Them too?"

"Of course. I already had Shampoo on it, and it was a simple matter to send small packages of food back for those who had not come to visit," Cologne told her simply.

"You... Oh... So that's why..."

"Exactly. Had you randy children continued, there really would have been children on the way."

Akane nibbled on her lower lip in a nervous gesture. "But didn't you want Shampoo to get pregnant?"

"What? Why ever would I want that?"

"If she was pregnant, then you could have won Ranma..."

"Don't even think that way. We are warriors," the Matriarch said with a whack on the girl's head from her staff. "That is the method of loose morale females. Certainly we could have gained him, as any girl would have, what with that boy's sensibilities. But it would have been a hollow victory. The point was not to merely trap him. It was to make him want to be caught."

"It was?"

"Think of it. All those potions, charms and odd little gadgets? Each of them was meant to garner his affections, either through direct manipulation, or trickery. Not our finest work, I'll admit, but Shampoo wanted him, and not to force him more than we already had to. Besides, if he was not willing to be anywhere, he could cause more problems than we could ever want."

"That's true. I'm sorry Sensei," the teen replied, and bowed as deeply as she could manage.

"It's okay student. I can understand where you're coming from, given the mentality of that father of yours and his friend. They'd be willing to push things when they shouldn't. But then, males do tend to be a bit overly direct about things. Luckily the boy you girls share has some promise of sense about him."

"Then you're not mad at me..."

"A little disappointed, but nothing I wouldn't expect. Part of teaching you is expanding your knowledge, after all. But this has given me an opportunity."

"Sensei?"

"I'll finally be able to directly give you all the drug, and direct you in dosing yourselves. Do you realize how annoying it is to have to find some way of giving it to you without either overdoing it, or disturbing your play. The latter almost seems impossible at times... Kids today..."

Figuring out what the old woman meant, Akane blushed heavily, but still followed her teacher to the spice cabinet for what she came for

Evening had settled upon a Tendo home that was serene to the point of being a postcard. Had one wished to produce the image of a Japanese home, that was the sort of place that might just do. Behind the property walls was obviously a well cared for home, and one could almost see it as being a place where generations had lived. This seemed to be the sort of place where a clan could grow from, and it had the air of weighted history behind it.

And the neighbors were rather worried at the moment. There were no pigtailed boys being launched into the sky, sometimes from indoors. Challengers were not breaking down the door to get at someone inside. Yells, screams and other sounds of raised voices tended not to be heard. Not even a silly, yet dangerous, object, had made an appearance. They had not seen anyone being chased, dressed up idiotically or stealing women's underwear for a long time, though no one really minded the last part.

Still, a lot of the people around the home were waiting for the explosion that had to be on its way. The place wasn't this quiet unless Kasumi was there alone, and that only happened when there was some adventure that took the other residents away. There was always the knowledge that sooner or later, the madness would return, and the prevailing opinion was that was what was going to happen in this case. But there was a growing suspicion, and hope, that this just becoming the norm rather than an oddity.

Not that those currently in the house were really aware of the neighbors' thoughts about them. They were too busy enjoying their new relationships, and showing that, sadly enough, they were more responsible than the two men who were nominally their fathers. Of course, had those who lived nearby been aware of what was going on behind those walls at that moment, they might have... breathed a sigh of relief, and chalked up to the local weirdness taking a new twist.

So, Ranma had little concern over what the neighbors thought as he stood in the family room, holding the leash that led to Nabiki's collar. The girl herself knelt subdued next to him as properly as she could manage, and leaned into his gentle stroking of her hair. His attention wasn't on her, nor was it on the other girls in the room... exactly. Kasumi did look rather lovely and serene at the moment, thought there was a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she considered her lover and her student. For her part, Kodachi seemed to have managed to get a proper 'servant' demeanor despite the remembrances of the afternoon glittering in her eyes. And Akane looked real good showing a toned length of leg in her shorts as he faced her.

But it wasn't her appearance that had him concentrating, as she had told him something that had his full attention. "So the old ghoul's been dosin' ya girls with that stuff."

"Yeah," the youngest Tendo confirmed. "I guess she did it for as long as she knew that we were... well... But anyway, she did tell and show me what exactly the history about it was. The potion is safe, and not something that will fade out on us without any leeway."

"Hmm... Good. I don't wanna have ya... Well, I do... I... Never mind. So we don't have ta worry, right?"

"Not unless we forget too long."

The pigtailed boy sighed in relief. "'Kay. Then that's one less thing ta be worryin' 'bout. But I wasn't 'bout ta give up any of ya though..."

"We wouldn't ask you to, Ranma," Kasumi murmured.

"However," Kodachi murmured thoughtfully, "If the Elder wishes, or will allow, I can grow some of the ingredients necessary at my family home, if it is possible."

"I'll ask her. It'd make it a lot easier to handle," Akane said with a nod.

"Well then, I suppose that since dinner's done with and it's gettin' late, we should head up ta our beds," the lone boy in the room said as he unhooked the leash from his pet's collar.

"It is getting close to that time..."

"Hey, time flies when ya have fun."

"Even if there is a lot of stress too?"

"Especially then. Too little time ta think."

"And so what are you going to do?"

"Me?" he asked with great mock innocence... before he stepped over to a girl, bent over and slung her over his shoulder. He walked to the door to the hallway, only turning back to face the other girls when he got there. As he stroked the shapely leg of the surprised young woman he was carrying, he grinned at those still in the room. "If ya don't mind, we'll be headin' up ta bed. The rest of ya can do what ya like, but I'll be rememberin' ta get ta ya later. 'Night."

Oddly enough, amusement was clear in the gazes of those girls as they watched him walk out of the room, never seeming to have a problem with the fact that, hanging over his shoulder,

Even as Akane felt a flicker of her old anger begin to assert itself, she found herself actually making the fire bank down, at least in that regard. This wasn't exactly something that she'd gotten used to him doing, so it was rather confusing, and they were lovers. But it was not only that, as she found herself actually liking how he make sure to hold onto her softly enough to cause no pain, but in places where his touch would make her skin tingle.

That being the case, she was bearing a bit of curiosity along with her interest at what she knew he wanted to come. So when, after he'd locked them in her room, he plopped her down to sit on her bed, she looked up at him with a slight scowl on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Seein' if we can't have some fun together," Ranma replied simply, and began to use his mouth to kiss and nibble on her lower lip.

"Ah... my... Don't... this isn't how it normally goes..."

"I did say that we'd try somethin' a bit slower, didn't I?"

"You did... oh yeah... But wouldn't you like to that more with one of your busty beauties?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey, even if your chest wasn't as good as it is, there's other parts of ya that are real nice."

"There are?"

"Uh-huh. Like these," he told her as he ran his fingertips over the taut satin of the skin on her legs. "All nice and toned... and long. D'ya know how good ya look in shorts?"

"Enough for you to notice?"

"More than enough..."

"Hmmm..."

"And this... Firm and soft, all at once," he murmured, and slipped his hands under her bottom so that he could gently squeeze her buttocks.

"Oh.. Ranma..."

"Do ya like it?"

"I do..."

"I'm glad. I just wanna make ya feel good tonight."

"You are... And you can feel good too," she said, pulling his hands up so that they rested on her shirt covered breasts.

"Ya sure..?"

"Yes... I..."

"Shh..," he whispered and kissed her softly on the mouth before leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek until he reached the side of her neck, where he nuzzled against the soft white column he found there. He tasted the pale flesh in tantalizing little nibbles as he exquisitely manipulated one of her breasts so that she had to try not to buck against the bed.

Instead, she grasped his shoulder and stroked his body there at the same time she pressed small pecks with her mouth to his head. Her free hand went around him and reached down to hold onto his pants covered buttocks, clutching the hard muscle that she found there. She pressed her limber body against him just as she pulled him closer to her. His hands were massaging her in such wonderful ways that she could barely think, but she couldn't let him go it alone.

As a result, she was able to help him pull off his shirt and undershirt, but mere instinct moved her following that. Leaning forwards, she began to kiss and lick his chest, going so far as to trace his highly defined muscles with her tongue and sucking at his nipples. The breath he sucked in when she did that was certainly one of appreciation, and she added in more sensation as she ran her fingernails down his back. He shivered at the resulting reaction, but then smirked down at her.

Kissing her until she was both breathless and thoughtless, he pushed up her top until the garment was bundled up around her shoulders. That let him get at her bra clad bosom, and he used that opportunity to begin to fondle them rather delightfully to them both. The firm mounds responded quickly to his touch, and he playfully batted at them, sending them bouncing before lightly tugging on her nipples through the thin fabric. She sent him a mock-reproving look that set him to looking like a naughty school boy. However, rather than acting contrite, he popped off her bra and slowly began to play with the freed cleavage. They jiggled in his hands, and he proved to her that the rest of her breasts were just as sensitive as her nipples.

Feeling a bit frisky, she whacked him once on the behind, and then grinned up at his look of surprise. There was no apology in her eyes, but she did rub the struck spot as gently as she could. Then she ran her hands up his body, making sure to trail her fingertips over his back. When she got up to holding his head, she leaned over to give him a soft and loving kiss, even as she reached down and undid the tie of his pants.

Ranma blushed a bit at that, but he was obviously feeling rather brazen as well. Lowering his own hand, he stroked down over the smooth skin of her stomach to unfasten her shorts. Once he had them opened, he slipped his hand under it and her panties so that he could grip her mound. She gasped at his actions, but was certainly pleased by that, and the way that he began to play with the petals of her womanhood. Whimpers worked their way past her throat, and she had to close her eyes for some of them.

But then she got him just as he got her, as she pressed, and stroked her small hand over his manhood. The two of them were energizing each others' sex, and neither minded one bit. They were quite able of fondling each other to their heart's content, but as they found themselves tightening up in certain areas, they instinctually knew that they had to act.

Sliding off what little clothing they had still on, they positioned themselves for what would be the penultimate part of this time together. She spread her legs invitingly, and he took her up on it. Positioning himself at the entrance to her most feminine part, he slid his manhood into her. The tight passage squeezed around him, but there was nothing he could ever see wrong with that. Pure bliss settled onto their shoulders, and he sank himself into her to the hilt. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his shoulders, letting her kiss him even as she began to thrust back at him. Slowly, almost as if, even in his most forgone mindset, he tried to be gentle. But it quickly sped up, and the two of them were driving themselves together. Words of nonsense started dropping from her mouth, as any compliments she tried to pay him were lost in the heat of the moment. He understood though, and the way that he slid his hands along her torso even as he piston into her was proof. Her athletic form pressed up against his, and the two of them came together with wave after wave of passion. There was the familiar energy present, but it was directed now, being pushed by the two sweat slicked bodies only into the immediate need of the moment.

When release came for her, her body rose so quickly it thumped against his. A squeal of pleasure came from her as she rode that crest, and she had no problem with the way that her breasts wound up squashed and rolling against him. She merely enjoyed his last few thrusts, and felt a bit more comfortable and pleasurable when she felt him come. They were both exhausted though, and he lay half across her as they caught their breaths.

"So this is your idea of 'quiet loving'," she murmured once she got enough breath back.

"Nah," he told her, "This was just a slow time for us. When we try 'quiet lovin'', it'll be spectacular."

"It will..?"

"Yup. Gotta plan it all, and it'd have more than just going to bed."

After the few moments she needed to let his words sink in, she smiled softly in anticipation as she considered what was to come,

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and yet another breakfast was being had at the Tendo family's table. It was a continuance of the now familiar friendly meals, and had anyone been able to look, they would have seemed to be a perfectly normal quartet, though they were obviously teens without parents around to lead them or guide their actions. Actually, they were keeping things nicer than some parents might have, and certainly better than their fathers would have.

But Akane was still frowning slightly as she considered her fiancee as he sat across the table from her.

He caught sight of her look and quickly swallowed his latest bit of food before he turned a questioning gaze on her. "Did I do somethin' wrong? Ya were happy when we got up..."

"Oooh... Sounds like you two had fun," Nabiki murmured.

"It's not that! And we did, so you don't have to tease us about that," her younger sister ground out, "I was just trying to figure out why Ranma's always eating so much, so fast."

"I thought that it was part of his training style, and habit."

"His father isn't here to train with him..."

"The memories are," Ranma sighed.

"Huh?"

"You're right about me bein' used ta eatin' this way, but it's just somethin' I always had ta do."

"What's that mean?" the Tendo martial artist asked, curiosity tinging her voice.

"I ain't always had a refrigerator. Most of the places Pop and I stayed didn't have walls, and we usually ate what we could carry. And with him grabbin' bits of my meals, it was pretty simple ta get inta the groove."

"So, when you came here..."

"There was a lot of good food, and I could eat as much as I liked. Though, I'd probably make due with a bowl of rice and some miso if Kasumi cooked it," the pigtailed boy commented.

The mentioned girl blushed heavily. "Oh, Ranma..."

"It's true. But still... I didn't have much of a traditional life. I grew up on the road, and I'm not 'bout ta complain 'bout it. It let me come here, didn't it?"

The sisters looked at each other and nodded as one. Kasumi placed more portions on his plate, Nabiki quietly cuddled up to his side, and Akane simply favored him with a cute smile. They had a new reason to be annoyed with Genma Saotome, but at the moment, they wanted to just enjoy the company of this special young man.

Ranma himself didn't see what the big deal was, but if it made them happy, he was all for it.

Tsubasa was certain that this time he'd get his Ukyo for sure. It wasn't very different than his normal plan, but then it made it less likely to fail. He didn't want his habits to do his quest in just when he figured out a new way to get to his love. If nothing else, he was a believer in the 'keep it simple' philosophy. However, going after her had lead to a lot of hurts, and he didn't plan on letting any more of them come.

All he had to do was to get to her at a moment when she would be totally not expecting any sort of appearance. Then she'd have her guard down, and he'd be able to greet her as wonderfully as he might like. It would give him the chance to talk and present her with any gifts that he might be able to bring. And he was certain that he could do it all before anyone else could come to interrupt his moment of romance.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Kasumi looked over the freshly washed dishes and smiled to herself. Others might have wondered why such a young woman would be satisfied with staying at home and taking care of her family, but doing so gave her such a sense of accomplishment that she couldn't see herself doing anything else. Housework allowed her to immediately see that something she'd done had made a difference, and she knew that she had made this her home.

So, even though Kodachi had offered to buy them a dishwasher, the eldest Tendo sister was unsure of her desire to do so. It would make things easier, but doing dishes connected her with traditions that she had learned from her mother. With each clean bowl or spoon, she knew that someone had eaten off of them, and that her cooking had been satisfactory by each of their standards.

Though the thought of 'tradition' did bring up the memories of what Ranma had said. She had known that his childhood had not been an easy one, but now she had caught a glimpse of what it had been to be living that life, and she felt for the little boy that he'd been. Not that he seemed to be letting that pull him down, and that strength only served to make him more special to her. Her feelings just seemed to rest with him, and she knew that she would never have these exact emotions again.

And that seemed to be alright. This was something wonderful to have, and she was going to hold onto it as long as it could last. But still, she could not totally sit in quite acceptance. It would not be fair to Ranma, who had given so much to her.

Drawing herself up, she tried to strengthen her confidence as she decided to go out shopping that day. The house was clean enough, and she could bop out for a few moments to get what she wanted. There had to be bookstores close enough, since the store she'd visited with Ranma was too far away, and she didn't think that she could visit that place again without support. However, she was certain that she could just dash out to get some books to help her discover ways to return the pleasures that Ranma had been giving her.

Yet no matter how many books she got, there was one thing that she was going to do. Perhaps not today, depending on what Ranma's plans were, but she would make sure to do it. It would not be some sort of official thing, but it was what she could do in taking a little more of an active hand in her relationship with him.

She just hoped that the tea service would not need too much cleaning.

"Hey! Ucchan!" called out a voice as students streamed in through the gates at Furinkan High.

The chef turned to see her fiance running towards her with a bright grin on his face. "Oh, hi, Ranchan!"

"Hi. Saw ya walkin', and thought that I'd catch up ta ya," he told her.

"That's nice of you. What about Akane and Nabiki? Haven't they been walking with you?"

"Yeah, but Nabiki's got her friends ta talk to, and Akane went ta see Yuka and Sayuri."

"So you decided to come and see me."

Ranma shook his head and twirled a finger around. "Try reversin' that."

"Huh?"

"They knew that I wanted ta come see ya, so they decided ta go off and spend some time with their friends. Gives us some time ta be alone... sorta..."

"Oh... Well... Sorry..."

"Why? It was a mistake."

"I know, but... You wanted to see me?" she asked, trying to get away from contemplating her error.

"Sure... I like bein' with ya, and seein' ya... Well, that's something I could really do a lot of..."

"Ranchan..!"

"What I want now is ta make sure that ya can come? I was thinkin' that we could spend some time... alone, after school, at the house."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh... Not that I'm tryin' ta get ya to it, or tryin' ta get it over with. I just..," he trailed off.

"What..."

"I wanna... I'm sure that..."

"You can say it..."

"No, I can't. Not here. But trust me, I'm really lookin' forward ta it," he said with feeling, and stroked her back in a way that no one would really notice, but that got her body tingling.

"Ranchan..."

"Ya are sure 'bout this, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I try ta make each one special, and they help by makin' each... 'connection' unique. And I'm sure that ya will be one. Not that I'm comparin', or nothin'!"

"I know, I know..." she murmured quickly.

"Good. So... I'll talk ta ya later..?"

"Sure thing."

"Later than... Damn."

"What?"

"I can't kiss ya goodbye," he replied, looking rather disappointed in the manner of someone who'd made a sudden realization.

It took her a moment to fully appreciate what he was saying, but she kept her reaction down to a simple heavy blush, and she smiled as he walked her into the building

Bravery was one thing, but Kasumi couldn't figure out just why she had thought that she could get through this. It was one thing to plan on finding something to help her bedroom encounters with Ranma, but it was quite another to have to actually implement them. Normally, she wasn't such a forward young woman, but she knew that she had to force herself to get through her plan so that she could do something for Ranma.

Fortunately, she'd found a bookstore that had what she needed just outside of her normal purview. There was little chance that her neighbors would see her there, though had circumstances been different, she might just have liked to openly accept their relationship. Still, she had found plenty of books, and was amazed by the variety of choices. She picked out the ones that seemed to be the ones that she might like to try out, and hoped that he would like them. Some of them were rather risqué, and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to manage trying out some of the suggestions, but if she could please her lover, then it would be worth it.

Though she could have done without the knowing look that the young woman running the cash register gave her. "Hmmm... Planning to have some fun with your guy, huh?"

Despite the stylish outfit she was wearing, Kasumi ducked her head and blushed like a schoolgirl caught doing something naughty.

"I thought so. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

The eldest Tendo daughter sincerely hoped that would be the case.

Tsubasa was certain that he had found the perfect spot to surprise Ukyo from. No one would expect to find him there, and so he could not be found out before hand. A lot of people would not be able to get into the place, so his chances of staying hidden until the proper moment were much better. And her guard would be down, so he'd never have to worry about her jumping to act before he could proclaim his devotion.

Once he did, and got her to understand his feelings, then she would forgive this little transgression, and let him woo her properly.

And he couldn't see how it would go wrong.

Many would say that Tatewaki Kuno was a moron, and a deluded one at that. They would be right. He had an almost obsessive need to ignore any fact that did not fit his worldview, from how samurai movies were not exactly true accounts, to the way that he believed that girls adored him when they insisted on coming to pound him. Living in a world of black and white was easy for him, and he saw no reason to correct it.

However, there were moments where his clarity of vision was scary.

Stopping in the middle of kendo practice, he stood straight up and seemed to be listening to the wind. "Odd. I can sense that there is a fiend who needs punishing for his offenses."

Even though she knew that it wouldn't be a major deal, Sayuri hurried into the girls' locker room ahead of all the other girls so that she could change first. It wasn't that she had any problem with any of them, or any sort of problem that necessitated her changing alone. In fact, she would have changed with them without any problems what so ever.

The reason that she wanted to change first was fat, or, rather, the removal of it. She figured that if she got changed as fast as she could, she would be able to put a little more exercise into her gym period. That wouldn't be much help, but any little bit did mean something. Besides, a girl's appearance was supposed to be her wealth, or something like that, and even if she was not vain like some, she was still a teenaged girl.

After peeling off her school uniform, she put it aside, and tried to move around so that she could look at her own body, clad as it was in matching lace trimmed panties and bra. As far as she could tell, it wouldn't be having the tone of Akane or any of the other martial artist girls, and she had seen girls with bigger busts than hers. But she was happy with what she got, even if she wanted to maximize her advantages. Maybe then she'd be able to get a guy who would be the love of her dreams.

However, as she turned to open up her locker, another one popped open, and a figure wearing the most overly sweet dress she'd ever seen simply appeared in her field of vision.

"You're not Ukyo..," the stranger murmured.

But the girl was not about to react in any way save that of any girl in her situation. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, bashed the weirdo with her fist, and ran for her life.

Tsubasa was just too surprised to react, as he had discovered that even the 'normal' schoolgirls could hit hard.

For her part though, Sayuri had raced off to put as much distance between her and the strange pervert as possible. Not even a girl could do that and not be termed as such, as far as she was concerned. So, she wasn't about to stick around to let that person do who knew what to her.

That was how she ran into a hard muscled chest clad in red. "Huh... Ranma..?"

"I heard ya yellin', and figured that I had ta come so..."

"It was... it was..."

"Yeah?"

"So scary!" she cried, and pressed herself against his chest, clutching at his shirt as she sobbed. "There's some weirdo in there, and she's... he's..."

"Huh? You're... ah... Oh boy..."

"What's going on? Sayuri! What are you doing?!" Akane's voice demanded as she and Ukyo lead a group of other students to where the pair were standing.

"Akane! I'm glad you're here!"

"You are?"

"Yeah! I was changing, and just when I was going to put my uniform in my locker, out pops this freak in a dress!"

"Really..."

"I hit him, and ran as quickly as I could until Ranma caught me, and I..."

"Forgot to put on clothing in your panic," Ukyo commented dryly.

At that moment, Sayuri realized just where she was, and in what state. When she'd been racing for safety, she'd gone out of the locker room... in her underwear! If that wasn't bad enough, she was now being held by her friend's fiancé, and having to try and not notice how her bra clad breasts were pressing into his firm body while two girls who were engaged to him looked on. "Eeep..."

"I'm sure that you didn't mean to..."

"I didn't!"

"Glad to hear it."

"But now that I know..," Sayuri trailed off, and tried to pull away, finding herself amazed as she realized that Ranma would not let her go. Looking up, she saw that he was staring straight ahead even as his arms stayed steel bands around her body. "Why won't you let me go?"

"You kiddin'?" the pigtailed boy asked, and flicked his eyes towards the crowd behind him. "You don't really want guys ta see ya now..."

"Oh... my..."

"'Xactly."

"Great," Akane muttered, "So what do we do now?"

"Someone could get rid of him," Sayuri told them hopefully.

"'Him'? I thought that you said that it was someone in a dress."

"It was! But I've seen him before, and you told me about him. And he mentioned Ukyo."

The chef's eyes narrowed. "Guy in a dress..."

"Asking for you," the youngest Tendo growled.

"Tsubasa," the two of them chorused.

"Gotta be him. The two of ya can take care of him," Ranma suggested.

"And what will you be doing?" his childhood friend asked.

"Bein' a good guy, and stayin' out of the girl's locker room."

"Oh. Right."

"And Sayuri?"

"Yes?" the mentioned girl squeaked.

"Would ya mind unbuttonin' my shirt?"

"WHAT?!" went more than one female voice.

"I can go around without my shirt on. She can't."

"You're going to cover her up?" Hiroshi asked. "Have a heart..."

The girls around him each gave him a whack on the head.

Sayuri blushed hard, and felt her fingers tremble, but even with the way that her forearms were brushing against his body, and how she was revealing that very masculine form, she managed to do as he told her to.

"Ucchan? Akane?" Ranma asked in a strained voice.

"We're on it," the chef replied, and both girls nodded to each other before turning to head into the locker room,

Most of the students there were aware that this was not the normal sort of situation in regards to what usually happened. Normally, Ranma would have been hit by then, the girls would have gone to help and interrogate Sayuri, and a beating of the pervert would have commenced somewhere around there. Instead, they were treated to a more controlled situation, and the odd sight of a coordinated resolution of the problem.

Strangely enough, this was rather reassuring, as they knew who was doing what, and that it would be taken care of.

Still, it was impressive to see Ukyo and Akane march in together as if they were some sort of guardians out to punish the wicked. In a sense, that was exactly what they were about to do, and there was a bit of pride around them. However, the door was closed firmly behind them, and only sound would come back to let those outside know what was going on.

That made for a problem when Tatewaki Kuno, Miss Hinako and the Principal came along at about the same time.

"What has happened in this most feminine of sanctuaries?!" the wannabe samurai demanded as he gazed over the scene, "And why are you manhandling that maiden, Saotome?!"

Yuka reached up and tugged on his ear before the older boy could start an attack. "He's protecting her from being seen by the guys while she takes his shirt to cover up."

"But..."

"'But' nothing. He hasn't done anything. It's that Tsubasa creep that's made her run out like this."

"What are you talking about, wahini?" the Principal asked.

"She was changing for gym class, and this guy... this... transvestite, who's always after Ukyo, popped up and frightened her out of her wits!"

"Then something should be done about it," Hinako said, "As faculty, it's our job to deal with things like this."

"But Akane and Ukyo are already taking care of it."

"Ah... So the fair Akane hath gone forth to fight the good fight, and to protect the virtue of her gender. She no doubt has her sense of righteousness enflamed by this most despicable of transgressions. And the chef must have decided to deal with this foul pervert who would bother not only her, but those around her," Tatewaki intoned. "Thus, I have but one question."

Hinako, who had been learning that such accurate realizations were rare from the Kuno Heir, asked what everyone was thinking, and was worried about. "And what do you want to know?"

"What is a transvestite?"

Most of those there fought not to fall over in shock.

Tsubasa worked his jaw and tried to get to his feet without tripping on his skirt. He'd been hit with worse, but that girl could definitely through a mean right cross. That had decked him rather easily, and it had taken away valuable moments in which he could have explained himself and eased her fears. Unfortunately, he'd been laying on the floor, and she was probably long gone by now. So he was left with a possibly ruined plan, and a girl he'd likely scared out of her wits without even trying.

"Tsu... ba... sa..." growled a rather familiar voice, and it wasn't sounding rather friendly at the moment.

"Huh? Ukyo..?" he choked out as he looked up from where he was kneeling.

The girl of his dreams had her spatula out and held in a white knuckled grip while Akane Tendo stood next to her, twirling a pair of aluminum baseball bats. "I heard what you did..."

"You did? I... I didn't mean to..."

"You broke into the girls' locker room."

"Attacked my friend," Akane snarled.

"Made her go out in her underwear."

"And did it all so you could attack Ukyo!"

"I wouldn't attack her!" the crossdresser blurted.

"What do you call jumping out of just about everything around her?!"

"Surprising her!"

"And you'll get just what you deserve for trying it this time," Ukyo told him.

"Can't I explain?"

"No, you can't," the youngest Tendo replied coldly as the pair advanced on the whimpering pervert.

Even though the students and teachers standing outside the locker room knew that the boy who was currently howling in pain inside it actually deserved what he was getting, they still winced with each cry. After all, imaginations did a lot to supply images of what was going on in there, and they had all seen previous pervert poundings, so there was a clear indication of what was going on.

For Sayuri, it was rather surreal. She was standing there, wearing only Ranma's shirt over her underwear clad body, listening to the thrashing of the pervert who'd bothered her, and she was standing there with Ranma's arm around her shoulders. Anyone could tell it was a gesture of support, but she still found herself blushing despite the situation. She was dressed in a shirt that held the warmth and shape of his body, and his arm was strong around her. That left her with a closer encounter with him than she'd ever had, and it was rather nice. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't the only female there who had noticed just how well built his chest was under his undershirt.

So, rather than focusing on how it felt to be taken care of by this caring and good looking guy, she turned her attention to how everyone was supporting her in this. It had been scary there for a moment, but now she was rather happy that the protective responses in the people around her had been so quick and complete, up to Yuka even bringing her a cup of water to drink. And if she was honest, she would have liked to be part of bashing the jerk who'd started all this, even if it wasn't all bad.

Of course, when Akane and Ukyo came back out after a few moments of silence, and dropped the beaten form in the torn dress outside of the locker room, she could see that justice had been served. He was obviously conscious, but hurting and twitching a lot. Though she wasn't a cruel girl usually, she actually felt pretty good about this.

"So this is the one who caused all this mess," Hinako asked.

Akane nodded. "It's him. Tsubasa of the many stupid costumes."

"Humph. Such actions are of a delinquent, and he should be punished for this and not being in class."

"Well, he doesn't even go to this school."

"He doesn't? Then why is he here?"

"Usually to bother me," Ukyo grumbled sourly.

"Well then, as a faculty member of this school, I should see about handling this trespasser."

"No," Ranma said, holding out his free arm to block her way, "Leave him."

"You mind telling me why?"

"It's 'cause he's been a pervert here, and I think that it's not you teachers who should handle it."

The teacher gave him a long look. "Oh? And who should?"

"The girls. It's their locker room, and it was them he was going to wind up peepin' on."

"That's not the usual ting, keikei," the Principal reminded him.

"I know it's not following the rules, but he will be punished for breaking them..."

"Hmm... I like dis idea... I really like it..."

His words got the female students blinking in confusion at each other before a seemingly silent communication passed between them. Each of them started smiling, almost as if they knew what the others were thinking, and apparently they did. As a group, they left the boys standing there, and converged on the hapless crossdresser.

At that moment, all Tsubasa could do was to watch as they came for him.

For some reason he couldn't identify, Lukkosai found himself stopping his forward momentum as he moved towards the altar of the shrine he was in. There was no reason for it, but he just did it anyone. It was almost as if he could feel some sort of soul suffering a most ignoble fate.

Feeling for that poor individual, he faced the altar, clapped his hands three times, and said a little prayer.

That done, he jumped back to searching for that cute shrine maiden that he'd seen earlier.

The janitor both loved and hated his job. Things were always interesting and he got have a variety in his work that few in his position would have received. However, there was always something breaking, and he always had to come to fix it. Still, having to mop up messes wasn't too bad, since a lot of cleaning the school was done by the students themselves.

And every so often, he got surprises that were certainly different than what had come before. There had been another 'pervert' incident, but no one had broken the school structure itself. As a result, all the janitor had to do was to mop up after the students had left for class.

They had left something behind though, as the girls had a new 'trophy'. Just outside their locker door was that day's pervert with his hands tied behind him, and his ankles tied together as he hung up on the wall, still wearing his tattered dress. The bow that had been in his hair was now gagging him, and a placard with the word 'PERVERT' emblazoned in both English and Japanese was hanging from his neck. A smaller sign instructed others not to take him down, and warned that he was both a dangerous lech, and a warning to other perverts. Of which part of it the boy was trying to moan over his gag wasn't clear, but he seemed to be as embarrassed as he was injured.

Passing by the 'trophy', the janitor just whistled as he mopped,

Yuka tapped her pen on her desk and looked towards where the teacher was giving the lesson, but she found that she couldn't concentrate. Not that she could blame herself for that, after what had happened earlier. It was not everyday that an coordinated attack on a pervert happened. And it was not usual to have only a little damage done in such a situation.

What was keeping her preoccupied wasn't the memory though. Instead, she was finding herself watching a friend of hers seeming to act rather odd... and it wasn't Akane. Certainly the martial artist had enough to be muttering over, but she was handling it pretty good for someone who had to deal with such things on a regular basis. But it was Sayuri who was acting strangely.

Of course, the girl had reason to be rather out of it, since she'd been nearly molested by a crossdressing pervert, and then nearly flashed half the school with a view of her in her underwear. That would have been enough for anyone to be wanting to sink into her chair, but the ponytailed girl seemed to be... blushing.

Puzzled, her friend looked at her and tried to figure out just what it was that had her so out of it. The problem was that short of leaning over and asking, there was little chance of actually finding out. So she had to work with what she had, and try to come up with a good enough theory.

Narrowing her eyes, Yuka looked over the other girl, and made a mental list of what she could see. Sayuri's eyes were sparkling with some unidentified light, her lips were slightly parted as she gave a curious smile, and she was mainly staring off at nothing. She had to stifle a giggle every so often, and seemed to be scribbling something in the edges of a notebook rather than taking down notes. If the brown haired girl didn't know better, she would have said that her friend was really into some boy. But she hadn't really talked about being interested in anyone before, and the last boy that she'd been in any... compromising positions with was Ranma...

A sudden realization hit the long haired girl at that moment. It didn't seem possible, but by the way that she was acting, and was taking guilty glances at a certain boy, apparently Sayuri was attracted to Ranma Saotome. Then again, no one would blame her, since the guy was a hunk, and didn't have the ego about it that some did. Sure, he did have that pride about his martial arts skills, but he had the fights to back that up. Any girl would likely be wanting to be with him, unless they had 'certain' tastes, or a particular person already, and one had to be blind not to see that he had girls liking him. Yuka herself had to admit that she had always fancied him, though it would have been betrayal of a kind she didn't even want to contemplate to go after her friend's guy... even if he had a bunch of girls after him already. But there was still the possibility of daydreaming, and getting glimpses, or even fleeting touches, of him and his body.

'And she got to not only be held close against him in that sort of position, but got to take off his shirt for him too... While I was stuck pulling on Kuno's ear... 'I pulled on Kuno's ear. I pulled on Tatewaki Kuno's ear...'

As that thought ran through her mind, Yuka wanted to thump her head against her desk as she realized what that could mean to her future.

"Here you go," Shampoo said brightly as she put a bowl of steaming ramen in front of the woman who'd ordered it. However, it wasn't quite as easy as it would seem, as she had to deftly maneuver her dish around the grasping hands of a two-year old, who apparently hadn't discovered that hot food was not something to be wary of. "Is not for you. Have special warm bowl all for you."

"Want that!" the child protested and tried to reach for it again.

"Is not good thing to do. Ramen no taste so good when taken. And you want good drink, no?"

"Really..?"

"Is so. So sit down, and Shampoo get you nice drink when it ready."

The child gave a small nod as the woman looked up and smiled at the waitress. "Thank you very much. And sorry for the trouble."

"Is no trouble. Have to deal with stupid help boy. He think I want date when don't. Now, that trouble. Children, just silly and lot of work."

"Well then dear, I hope that you find a better young man to give you children of your own."

"Already did. Now have to hope to get them when time," Shampoo said with a blush, and moved away from the table so that she could go into the back. As she did, she let out a long breath and sighed. It wasn't the easiest thing to be a waitress sometimes, since the work tended to differ with each customer, and problems could come in unexpected ways.

But, oddly enough, she found that she liked it. Sure, it wasn't exactly the sort of thing that a warrior might be needed for, but it did let her met all sorts of people without having to draw her sword first. And it made her able to meet her Master easily and with no discussion on the part of outsiders. It might not be private, but it was a whole lot easier than trying to make an excuse as to why she was going to a certain place.

Just thinking about him let her imagine what he would do with her very willing body, and how he would be able to wash her away in simple pleasure...

Shaking herself free of that daydream, she set herself onto finding the 'treat' drinks that were set aside for children and those who were a child at heart. She had made a promise after all, and she didn't want to break it. But she also got out a nice tea as well, so that she could give it to the mother. Poor woman needed something to soothe her nerves, and this would do it without putting her to sleep.

Shampoo just felt wonderful about her situation, and so no reason to avoid passing happiness on to others.

There was an almost tangible ease that was present as the students left the school building. Girls were smiling at each other, boys were excitedly discussing things, and the faculty were presiding over a pretty orderly dismissal. Not even the usual problems found in other schools were there at the moment, and one could almost see it as a model school, had one arrived right then.

However, Ranma was a bit distracted by the girl walking next to him. Ukyo tended not to do so, since she'd always had to run to open up her restaurant, but she was not doing it that way. He was glad for that, as he could feel the hard ball of desire grow in his gut, and he'd had to handle keeping his cool all day. Now he was getting close to being able to relieve at least some of his libido, and do so without any sort of trouble. In fact, he wanted to put an arm around her as soon as they got to where they would not be noticed, save for Akane, who knew the truth anyway.

The chef looked over at him, and frowned slightly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah. You look like you just ate something and you can't wait to get to the bathroom."

"Err.. It's control..."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say that I'm glad that ya agreed ta come along ta the house," Ranma said with feeling, "Really glad."

"Why would you... Oh..."

"Yeah. 'Oh'."

"Right," Ukyo responded simply.

"It's a good thing that I know what's going on, or I'd have to be mad," Akane told the pair of them, and smirked as they ducked their heads for a moment.

"That's mean..."

"That's teasing. Trust me. Besides, why would I be mean when we just took care of a pervert together?"

"Well... You have a point. I'm just glad that I know where he is so that I can avoid him now."

"Yeah. I hope he hangs there for a long time."

"Then you'd be better losing that hope," an arriving Nabiki drawled.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently they took pity on him. Some of the health teachers noticed that he was getting stiff, and knew that if he stayed as he was, he'd get all sorts of health problems."

"So they let him go?!" her sister demanded.

"I didn't say that. I said that he was taken down. Apparently, he's been sent off to someplace that'll keep him occupied for a while."

"Oh..."

"I'm just glad that it was him," Ranma commented.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an idiot and a jerk, but he ain't a martial artist. Imagine if the old freak or some other martial arts pervert had decided to try that trick. Sayuri'd have been in big trouble, and I don't think that'd be a good thing."

"I'd say so too," said a small voice, and the four teens turned to see the mentioned girl standing there. "I was already afraid enough, and that would have been much worse."

"Hey, I didn't do anythin'. Akane and Ukyo did the actual thrashin'."

"Yes, and I do thank them. But you took charge. You asked them to do it, you protected me from being seen in my... my... underwear, you gave me your shirt, and you let the girls decide on his punishment."

"It wasn't like I'd have a choice," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You did so have one. I'm glad that you picked the one that you did. Thank you," Sayuri said softly, and leaned over so that she could give him a peck on the cheek. That done, she colored slightly, and ran off, clearly nervous, but satisfied.

Ranma just stood there and watched with his hand pressed to the kissed cheek. A part of him was astonished by his actions, but another was reacting to the feminine touch he'd just received. He'd already had a hard time dealing with the fact that he'd held a soft female body, but now he was getting a flare up of it again. All his attempts to ignore how nicely she'd felt in his arms were ruined, and he had that joining in with his already rising desire for Ukyo. He was just glad that he got to handle one, since just remembering how cute that schoolgirl had been, even fully clothed, would have been frustrating.

"What was that?" the chef murmured.

"I'm not sure," Akane replied quietly.

"Let's go ta the dojo. We can figure out this later," Ranma suggested, and the three girls nodded their agreement. The group left amongst small stares and talks about what had just happened,

If meditation was a past time, then Kuno could claim it as one. He did it often enough, and tended to fall back upon it both when he felt he should, and when he needed to think. Sitting alone, he'd close his eyes and think deeply and long. Not many would believe it, but he did have the ability to reach deep inside of himself for the answers to whatever ailed him, and the strength to face it.

Sure, it was just dropping the bucket down deeper into a well of delusion, but he could manage it.

In fact, he had started his mediations after learning that samurai did it in the old days. No one had taught him, and what he did manage, he got from books, movies and television shows. But what he did manage, he did so with great skill, oddly enough.

On this day, he had much to consider. There had been the reappearance of that crossdressing boy, and the fact that Saotome had that poor, nearly naked girl in his arms. The kendoist was certain that both were taking advantage of their situations somehow, but that was actually not the main thrust of his meditations. Both would likely have to be smote some time or another.

Yet that one girl perplexed him. She, of long shining brown tresses, had actually taken it upon herself to chastise him. Her delicate fingers had grasped upon his ear, so that she might speak what she had set out to say. Such an action was a surprise, but he'd managed nobly to both control his rightful anger and listen to her. Fortunately, he did, and so learned more than just the simple events of that moment.

That girl, one whom he had dismissed as no more than a companion of his beloved Akane, had actually put herself into his field of notice. By no means was she ugly, as she had most delicate features, and yet she had actually admonished him. However, he did not feel disappointment, or anger at her actions. Rather, confusion mixed with something he couldn't identify predominated his thoughts. But he had managed to find something to compare her to.

From what he remembered of the tales of samurais that he had seen, there were not only women warriors or fair damsels that captured the heart of the righteous. There had also been samurai who had married women who were managers of the family, having the strength of character and will to stand up when something needed doing. This girl was obviously one such woman.

His realization left him with a dilemma, for he did not know what to do with her. Apparently, she had taken it upon herself to show her skill to him, and that would mean that the gods had seen to favor him with the attentions of someone who would be capable of helping him ignore the piddling things that might otherwise distract him. That would make her a good wife for him, and even if she was not physically skilled enough to engage combat, she did have the soul of a fighter, and the body of a most lovely courtesan. Then again, he could always see about letting her marry one of his subordinates in the kendo team. Or he could simply install her as a proper manager for his affairs.

The question of just what to do weighed highly upon his shoulders, and he needed his time of meditation to ponder how he should handle Yuka.

"We're home!" Akane called out as the group came through the door... and stumbled as she came face to face with her big sister. "GAH!"

Kasumi looked rather guilty and concerned as she reached towards the younger girl. "Oh my. I hope that I didn't scare you. It wasn't on purpose..."

"It's okay. Really. I just didn't expect to see you right there."

"Hmm?"

"You're usually somewhere else, doing some chores," the youngest Tendo replied as she let the last of her surprise leave with the return of her breath.

"Ah. Well, there wasn't much to do, and since I saw that it was close to the time when you were coming home, I decided to wait for you to return."

"You did nothing but wait?"

"Of course not," her eldest sister replied with a blink of confusion, "I was enjoying a good novel. What sort of person only sits and waits?" "'What sort of person...' Right... A-heh..."

"I'm just glad that something worse didn't happen..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she'll be fine, eventually," Nabiki commented as she passed by, with her fingers moving to unbutton her blouse. "It might be slow though."

Ukyo scowled at the sight. "Does she always do that?"

"'Do' what?" Ranma asked. "Crack jokes."

"No. Strip as soon as she gets in the house."

"Most of the time. Sometimes she does it when she gets the front gate closed behind her."

"Does she really..."

"I do. Remember, I'm his pet, and so, this is part of what I am," the girl in question commented.

"Right..." the chef sighed, "I suppose that I'm going to have to get used to it then."

"Trust me, ya will. But right now, I want ta spend some time with ya," he told her, sliding a hand across her shoulders.

"I guess so."

"Take it to a private room," Akane grunted.

"You aren't angry are you..."

"What? No. I just thought the two of you'd want privacy, so you can... ahem, as much as you like before she has to go to her place. Me? I've got to work now, so I'll go change." "I've got homework, so I'll be going to do that, if you don't mind," Nabiki asked with complete openness.

"That's fine by me," her owner replied. "You need ta take care of your grades."

The eldest of the sisters nodded. "That is very important."

"And better if ya already get good scores."

"But I would like it if you did do your homework this afternoon too, Ranma."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Well... I... That is... I would like to do something alone with you later, after dinner, if you don't mind."

Ranma shrugged. "Sure thing. It ain't like I'm gonna refuse ya. 'Sides, part of makin' myself happy is makin' ya happy."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Ya welcome, 'Sumi."

"Now, the two of you go and have your private time, okay?"

"Plannin' on doin' that for certain," the pigtailed boy agreed, as he gently guided Ukyo upstairs.

That left Kasumi smiling with a little more than her joy at seeing the chef and Ranma be happy,

There was a war going on in Ranma's mind, but it was not over bedding his childhood friend. He cared deeply about her, and knew that he was very attracted to her, even in her 'boy' clothing. In fact, a part of him wanted to lay her out and bury himself within her as soon as possible.

It was exactly that feeling that kept him grounded, even as he understood where it came from. Ever since his libido had gotten kickstarted, he'd always had ready opportunities to bed down with one girl or another, at least within a relatively short time. However, when he had to wait, the frustration would set in, and he'd wind up with an ever increasing need to satisfy. Fortunately for him, he'd had several girls perfectly willing to help him with that.

But as he gently lead Ukyo into his room, he could see the absolute trust and loving she had for him in her eyes. Just by looking into them, he could tell that she was afraid of what would come, but that it was not fear of the act itself, but of the problems that would come with it. He'd felt that enough times himself, and knew that he could not hurt her with a simple 'slam, bang, thank you ma'am' approach, if he could even manage it. Besides, he wanted to make this special for her, and the way that she held herself told him just what she really needed, which made him surprised at his own ability to notice it.

So when he saw her planning something in her mind, he tried to look admonishing without appearing too severe. "What are ya plannin'?"

"I... I'm... This is my..." she stammered with a most becoming blush, "I've never..."

"I could tell."

"Oh. Well... I... Maybe I could put on a show for you... Use my body to..."

"Ucchan."

"Yes?"

"Ya don't need a show," he told her, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her chest to chest with him. Nothing was overtly sexual about it, but the way that his hands rested at her hips made her tingle, and without even thinking about it, she slid her own arms to match him. His movement as if he were leading her into a dance to some unheard music was more sensual than silly, and the way they pressed against each other as they moved was totally wondrous. Then came the Kiss.

As his face came down to hers, she found that she could only stared dazedly into his eyes, with her lips lightly parted. What he did with his mouth upon hers just defied any description that she could make, as she'd have to be able to differentiate any part of it. From the way their tongues tangled, to each nibble on her lips, to the actual pressing of mouths together, she was so overwhelmed that her knees seemed to turn to water. When he finally did raise his head from hers, she could only let a small smile curve upon her face as he smirked slightly back at her.

Yet, he did not stop, and his hands stroked across her backside, making those supple cheeks tighten at the touch. That was only fleeting though, as he brought his hands up between their bodies so that he could unfasten her uniform top. The act surprised her, but she didn't think to stop him at all, which let him expose her bound chest to the air. But he did not follow into what she would have thought would be a guy's main interest. Instead, he seemed fascinated by her flat belly, and let his fingertips run over the satiny skin that he found there. Somehow it was more erotic than even the most intimate touch that she'd ever received, and it delighted her almost as much as it caused the warmth deeper in to grow, even as he began to turn his attention to her back.

Using his forearms, he tugged on her uniform top so that only her arms were clad in it. With her so bound, he leaned forward and began to nuzzle the slender column of her neck, giving little pecks along her collar bone. There was no way that she'd mind though, as he was doing so much right for her that she felt perfect as putty in his hands. It would have been easy to free herself, but she didn't bother to think of that. The ride was much too good, and when the shirt was allowed to drop to the floor, she was content to let him press his cheek along the smooth line of her shoulder. Even as he did that though, he was unfastening her pants, and undoing her zipper. Then he fairly yanked her from that garment, and left it behind as they continued together.

By the time that she realized what he'd done, he'd laid her down upon his futon, and was sitting over her. The warmth of her need asked to be fanned, and he did not disappoint, as he undid his own shirt, tossing it off to the side along with his undershirt. That left his chest bare for her perusal, and he let her take advantage of that fact. Her fingertips slid along that tight flesh, and she found herself totally enthralled by the well muscled body that she was touching.

However, his back got more of her attention, as he leaned down and began to softly pull the bindings on her chest off of her body. Doing so allowed the full mounds of her breasts to be free of that constriction, and he seemed to feel a need to care for them. He massaged each one, with his fingers squeezing life into them in a manner that had her panting in response. The uppermost swells received close care as he stroked and pressed his face to them, even as he cupped her cleavage and hefted them possessively. Her nipples waited with aching need, and he did not abandon them, as he slid his tongue over each each hard tip, and suckled for long moments that sent shocks shooting to her innermost core.

Pulling back, he reached for his waistband, and unfastened his own pants, so that he could slip out of them and his underwear, allowing his manhood to rise in the free air. Ukyo's eyes bobbed at the sight of his rigid shaft, and she knew exactly where it would be going. But there was no fear of it, and he made certain that there would be none. Taking her hand, he wrapped it around the hard organ, and let her touch the most masculine part of him. His doing so shocked her for a moment, but then she slid her hand up and down the length of him, garnering a shuddering groan from his body.

She was so enthralled by his reaction, she didn't realize that he had a hand down her panties until she felt him touching her most intimate spot. His fingertips stroked against the folds of her womanhood, and her hips bucked upwards as his fingers dipped in between those slick petals. A long moan of pleasure passed by her lips, and she couldn't prevent herself from hunching down upon that wonderful hand cupping her mound.

The best was yet to come though, as he pulled off her panties in one motion, leaving her totally exposed. That didn't bother her, nor did the sight of him moving to kneel between her legs. Instead, she welcomed it with every fiber of her being, even as she felt anxiety over the threshold that she was about to cross. However, she didn't need to worry, as when he sank into her, she found any pain that she had was quickly shoved aside by complete pleasure. Her body tightened around his member, and his expression told her all she needed to know about his pleasure of being within her. Despite any inexperience she might have had with such matters, her body found the age old rhythm to respond to his thrusts into her with pushes back of her own, and their bodies quickly became quickly sweat slicked as they held each other both in their arms, and in their loins. His chest rolled her breasts against it, and their mouths met in a kiss that didn't have finesse, but had plenty of need behind it.

Release came with wings that raised her to levels that she never knew existed, and wished could go on forever on an instinctual level. Consciously, she knew nothing, save for the fact that this one moment was wondrous, and by his grunt as he came within her, her childhood love agreed.

It was exhausting though, and she found that she could barely move as he cuddled up to her, with the both of them still joined as only a man and woman could be. "Is it always that good, Ranchan?"

"I think it depends who ya are with, and how ya do it," he told her.

"I think why the others are so taken with it then."

"Really?"

"A girl could definitely get used to feeling like this."

He chuckled at the vehemence in her voice, and possessively stroked one of her breasts. "Guys could too. But ya know somethin'?"

"What?"

"Ya can feel like this a lot. If I wanna, I tell ya. If ya wanna, then just come ta me."

"Sure thing. Very sure thing," she said with feeling, and smiled as she lay her head against his shoulder

There was a belief among some of the students at Furinkan High School that Nabiki Tendo was not considered attractive by the males of the classes. They'd look at her and assume that her reputation would put guys off, what with her take charge nature, mercenary habits and seeming disdain for a lot of things. This girl was not one for romance as far as anyone could tell, and the 'Ice Queen' was supposedly too cold for any boy to want.

One would also have to note that most of those who thought so were people she'd out thought or scammed before, and so had ulterior reasons for thinking the way they did.

The fact of the matter was that she was considered rather hot by the guys in school. This was no 'fragile flower' who would wilt when anything rough came up. Her body was the sort that many guys dreamt about, what with the full breasts that even Furinkan's uniform couldn't hide, a sexy little behind, and legs that went on forever. Just thinking of how her full mouth would quirk up in a smirk had some guys wanting to kiss it away. Many of them wanted to date her, others hoped for more, and a few even managed to think on beyond that. Sure, a couple did think that, given the right price, she'd spread her legs for any boy, but then those tended to be the same guys who thought that those were really 'naughty nympho co-eds' on the sex lines, and basically went after anything in a skirt.

All of them would have drooled over the sight in the Tendo family room at the moment. Laying on her belly, Nabiki didn't have a stitch of clothing on, save for the collar around her neck. Her taut buttocks showed clear as day, and flexed slightly as she idly kicked her feet up in the air. With her positioning, her breasts were pillowed against the floor, right by the notebook she was writing in. And with the exercising that she had been doing, her body was in better shape than it had ever been before. Had she been dressed, then it might have been normal, but at the moment, it was a rather erotic sight, and those guys would have gone into dazes just thinking about such a scene.

Akane knew that as she peeked into the room on her way out of the house. Even back when she'd been constantly attacked by a horde of stupid jerks following a baboon who wielded a stick, she'd been aware that her sister could have had a lot of boys trailing after her. But while it was true that Nabiki had dated, there had never been a truly permanent seeming relationship before. Each guy had merely gone out with her and gone home with a much lighter wallet. And yet the idiots had still been desiring her, many of them thinking that each of them would have gotten what they'd have wanted without considering what Nabiki's desires. That had hardened her disgust with boys, and she had just thought of it as more of the same.

Yet now her sister was getting what she wanted, and the idea of Nabiki being Ranma's pet made her smile slightly as she turned from the door and headed out of the house. "I'm leaving!"

"Bye Akane!" Nabiki called out absently, and frowned slightly when she heard the front door close. She wasn't mad, but she did wonder why her sister had been staring at her. It didn't seem to be too big a deal though, so she simply shrugged and turned back to her logic problems.

People wondered where Tatewaki Kuno got his ideas from, though many theories were floating around. Some thought that he tried to watch samurai films and tried to emulate their behavior. Others considered his behavior, and just thought that he had a totally deluded mind. And then there were some who thought that he was just a moron. Oddly enough, most of the theories were basically correct.

They didn't have all the information though. There were just some secrets that a 'samurai' did not share after all, and he was not one to hold to one source of power, for were not the samurai truly well rounded men? Unlike what some of his detractors might say, he did look towards other paths, and some of them brought him to tomes of knowledge.

"'A penny saved is a penny earned.' 'What can we reason but from what we know?' 'Everything is sweetened by risk.' Such words of wisdom," Kuno read from the book of quotes that he'd held for his edification.

Okay, so he just grabbed lines from the book and twisted them with his own unique spin, but it was a path that most didn't expect.

"Hmm... If the mountain will not come to Mohammed, then Mohammed must come to the mountain...' Well... A-HAH! That is what I must do! If I can not determine what I wish to do with that most lovely young maiden, then I must go to her to determine exactly what she wishes of me! And when her heart is bared before my gaze, then I will know what it is that I must do!"

The very air stayed still at that moment, almost as if wondering how foolish he was.

Ukyo gingerly slid herself into the furo waters and sighed happily as the warm liquid surrounded her body. It was wonderful to soak in something like that, and she was happy that she'd been someplace where she could do it. Honestly, she should have merely washed up and bathed at home, but, much as that was oddly exciting as a prospect, she didn't think that she was that adventurous. Besides, the chance to soak in this place was a treat that she was intent on enjoying, though she wasn't quite sure of her reception in the household, not as a part of the group, but as a member of the 'family' as it were.

However, she didn't have much time to think about it, as someone came in, jolting her out of the pleasant haze that she was in. For a moment, she dropped deeper into the water to prevent the newcomer from seeing her, but then she realized that other than Ranma, who had just been so wonderfully intimate with her, there were only other girls who would be coming in.

And any left over anxiety was lost as she saw a nude Kasumi enter and smile in her direction. "Why, hello Ukyo."

"Hi..." the chef replied weakly.

"Enjoying your bath?"

"Well... yeah. It's real nice. I don't have something like this at my apartment..."

"You're welcome to use it any time that you want to," the eldest Tendo girl told her, as she sat and began washing herself.

"I am?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I... I... I don't live here."

"That's not a problem. Shampoo and Kodachi come over here every chance that they get. And you should too."

"I should?"

A small smile curved the elder girl's lips after she rinsed herself off. "Each of us care about you, in our own ways. You could be friends with any of the others, or get as close as sisters. We don't hide from each other, and as soon as you decided that you wanted to be a part of us, you were fully a part of our little family. In this house, there is no hiding from yourselves... at least until Father and Mister Saotome get back."

"I guess I know that... But I keep on wondering if something will go wrong."

"We all have feared that, but we've managed so nicely, don't you think?"

"Actually... yeah," the younger girl admitted, "You all seemed to have found places of your own."

"When we got the chance to, that's just what we did."

"And the shopping?"

"Something that each of us did with him, and I suppose he wants to include you in on that too."

"Ummm... Good. I just wonder what we'd get."

"All sorts of things, from clothing to... well, I'll let him surprise you," Kasumi told her, and stepped into the tub, "But there is one thing. Look at me, and tell me what you see."

"I see... That is... Can I just keep my mouth shut?"

"Certainly. However, I know what a lot of others think of me. To my father, I'm his little girl. To Mister Saotome, I'm a good housekeeper. To my sisters, I'm their big sister. But do you know what Ranma saw me as?"

"What?"

"A woman."

"Huh?"

"Most people just saw me as the nice girl who liked to help people, but when we... That first time, he saw me as a beautiful woman who had needs that she never knew that she had. Not merely making love to me, but having friends, a wardrobe, and plenty of other things that girls my age already had. I... can don't think that I can explain what it feels like."

The chef gave her a crooked smile. "I think that I know what you mean. I have lived as a boy for a long time, and I've just done something that only a girl could do with a guy."

"Exactly."

"And you wanted to have some time with him, but I was already there."

"Don't worry about it. That was your time, and he made it for you. I wanted time, and he made it for me. Which is something that makes Ranma who he is."

'And who the giving girl you are,' Ukyo thought to herself as the pair sat in companionable silence,

"I'm here!" Akane called out as she opened the door to the Nekohaten, ready for her shift of waitressing.

"Hello Akane!" Shampoo cheerfully replied, "Is nice to see you."

"Yeah, well, sorry I'm late, but there was a bit happening at the house..."

"What you talking about?"

The Japanese girl let the side of her mouth curve up. "Ukyo came to the house today, and was alone in Ranma's room with him when I left."

"She did? Is very good, no?"

"Definitely. I mean, sure it's not exactly what I thought of before all this, but I'm happy for her and to have her around."

"Shampoo agree."

"You do?"

"Is so. Always think she be nice to know, if not fighting over same male. She strong girl, and not only mean in muscle. Except... No understand why dress up as boy. Can see be angry at what stupid panda do, but why make like she be guy?" the Amazon said with a rueful shake of her head.

"I guess it's how she was able to handle it. But now we can hang out even when it's not... you know..."

"True. Might be nice. But all this not what Shampoo meant. Am happy about Ukyo, but not mean to ask about her."

"If you didn't want to know about that," the short haired girl asked, "Then what were you asking about?"

"Was wondering why you say sorry for being late."

"Well, this is a little later than my usual time..."

"That is why confused."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because you is usually early. This about time for you is supposed to be here."

"Ohh... Yeah..," Akane said with the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Got so used to time you come, forget time asked to come at, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

Shampoo gave a mock-sigh and shook her head. "What we do with you? Ah well, time to serve food, make men drool, and bash idiots."

"I'm ready. Let's do it."

The Art had never really been Nabiki's thing, not because she had any real disdain for it. As the daughter of a dojo owner, she had understood the power it give a person, and the benefits of being in shape. Her problem was that it was never something that she'd really enjoyed. As far as she'd been concerned, it was either giving someone the tools of violence, like her little sister, or too much work for something she didn't want. By what her father had shown her, the Art was supposed to be something that one had drive in, and truthfully, she didn't have the desire that either she or her father had thought she'd need for it.

Yet, there she was, going through a practice routine in the dojo. She was a beginner, but she found herself wanting to go out and train. The benefits that it'd already given her were enough for her to admit that there were some things that she could really use for it. It also seemed to give her some sort of balance she was unaware of needing. And even if her Owner had not made her start learning, had she learned that he would be such a patient and actually skilled sensei, she would have asked him to teach her, without even waiting her current status.

A burble of laughter came up from her chest as she realized that he was her Master twice over.

But that was easily pushed down as she tried to settle into her routine. He'd told her that practicing too much in one way could lead her to get predictable, and that as she was a beginner she didn't have much experience in it, but she knew that the only way that she'd actually get better would be to train. She didn't have to do it at the moment, but she had actually felt like it. What was really strange that she had found herself imagining herself a serious martial artist, though not an over powered one like her sister. A level that would help her keep out of trouble from muggers would be fine.

As she stopped the set though, she heard clapping and turned to see her Owner leaning against the dojo doorway. "Master!"

"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma said neutrally.

"I... I just thought that since I've been learning the martial arts, even a little bit, then I might as well practice..."

"That's usually a good idea."

"Yes, but... I'm not really experienced..."

"Except that ya did real good."

"HUH?!"

He gave her a little smirk. "Ya managed ta get through it without makin' any wrong moves. Sure, it was slow, and kinda awkward, but ya did the most important thing."

"And that is?"

"Ya didn't think about what ya were doin'. Ya let your body move without stoppin' ta figure out what your next move in. Instead, ya let it flow without anythin' stupid blockin' it. In a fight, ya don't get ta always stop and analyze things. Ta win, ya need ta be able ta notice some danger and act ta deal with it, on instinct. This is a good first step."

"Thank you, Master."

"Just one thing?" he asked, holding up a hand.

"Yes?"

"Do ya realize that ya have been trainin' wearin' nothin' but your collar?"

Looking down, his pet saw that he was completely and utterly right. "Err... I didn't stop to think to dress..."

"Don't ya worry. That not a bad sight. Not a bad sight at all..."

"Thank you Master..."

"You're welcome. But maybe ya should put on somethin'. We gotta train, and if ya are like that..."

"Oh... Well... I'll get on it."

"Good. But maybe I'll have ya, or one of the others practice that way when we don't need ta take it seriously."

"I think that I might like that," Nabiki said, blushing rather heavily.

Ukyo knew that there were no outward changes after what she'd done. After all, her breasts hadn't grown another cup size, she hadn't sprouted horns, and there wasn't any sort of sign pasted to her shirt that gave a clue as it. To any casual observer, she would have been the same chef they'd always known.

That didn't stop her from letting her eyes flick to see everything around her. There just seemed to be this feeling that people could look at her and know what she'd done after school. Not that it would have been a bad thing that she'd done, but it was almost as if by thinking about it so much, she couldn't help but wonder if everyone else was thinking it. A couple of times she'd caught herself wondering if she'd caused someone to get a clue, but it was quickly quashed. However, it didn't stop her from still being a little afraid of blurting it out along with her joy.

The whole thing just came from discovering the joys of being bedded quite properly, and by someone she'd been waiting years to do so. Her childhood friend, her Ran-chan, had finally agreed to sleep with her, and boy had he. He'd actually seen her as an attractive young woman, and had made that time very special to her. Heck, he'd even made her feel like he treasured everything from her body, to what they'd done, and ever her herself.

It was little wonder that she was fairly close to letting the smile on her face split it in half as grew. With the time that she'd been with Ranma, and the time spent with Kasumi, she was a very happy young woman. Of course, there were a few physical reminders, but she wasn't about to trade them out at all.

Placing those memories back into her head for safe keeping, she tried to keep herself under control and turned to cooking. The customers hadn't seemed to mind her happiness though, and a few were smiling back at her, so she decided that she would at least not hide the fact that she was feeling cheerful.

It was just too a good day to be down, and she was going to hold it in her mind for a long time,

by St Fan

Tanaka Miyo glared at her deck of tarot cards, a few set face-up in a regular pattern on her bedroom desk.

Like her previous attempts at divination, this draw wasn't letting out any useful clue. She had been hopping this would give her at least a vague idea of what to do about the romantic mess she unexpectedly found herself in. And maybe even help make up her mind on who to choose.

But all her efforts had been for naught. The crystal ball was giving off an excessively blurry image. The I-Ching readings were even more cryptic than usual. The tealeaves were clogging in an unrecognizable mass. And even her favorite method, the Tarot, wasn't any helpful today.

Miyo slumped in her chair and huffed. She should have known. Her grandmother had warned her about this. A fortuneteller couldn't make reliable predictions about his or her own future. It was like trying to examine a system you were part of. The simple act of observation was altering the result. To be a good seer, one needed some distance from the pried subject.

Miyo had gotten a few clear foresights from her scrying attempts, true... showing her either dating with Jeremy or Hikaru. Problem was... both kinds of vision were just as prevalent as the other! She hadn't exactly tried to put them into statistics, but she was pretty sure it would have given an equal repartition if she'd done so.

Sighing lengthily, Miyo left her desk and slumped on the bed, facing the ceiling. It seemed she was stuck taking a decision without any help from her prescient talents, like any ordinary schoolgirl.

She hadn't said a thing about the situation to her parents, like she'd been tempted already. It would be embarrassing enough to inform them that she got a boyfriend... even once she'd know his name. Telling them that there were two boys courting her at the same time? She'd never live it down.

So, she had to make up her mind all by herself. But as she agonizingly found out... deciding which boy she should keep, and which one she would be ditching, wasn't easy at all.

The only other solution available would be to tell them she didn't feel ready to go out with either... and ask both to give up. Maybe that way, neither would feel jealous, as they wouldn't exactly have "lost" to their rival... everybody would stay good friends...

Yeah, right. Instead of having one boy hurt by her rejection, she'd have two. And to everyone else, it would look like Miyo was fleeing the problem... admitting she was not ready for any kind of relationship... A very sure way of getting an "old maid" reputation... or worse.

It wasn't like she had any real right to complain. For any schoolgirl her age, having two boys interested in oneself would be rather flattering. As long as they weren't from the bunch of perverts that got regularly pounded into the ground by Ranma or Akane, it was hardly a bad spot to be in.

Still, she couldn't keep this up, and let Hikaru and Jeremy pin over her indefinitely. She had to take a decision. In the previous days, she had dated both... no, scrap that, not dated... that was precisely the point. She had yet to choose one, with which she would start dating for good. A girl couldn't realistically date two boys at once, could she?

So, in the previous days, she hung out... talked... spent time with either boy. This wasn't dating, right? Just getting to know each other better... They also gave her a few gifts, and generally acted nice towards her. But it was just courting. All in all, that should make the choice easier for her by now, shouldn't it?

Unfortunately, it didn't. She was rather still unsure of her feelings. She could tell she wasn't in love with either boy, but if they keep going out... she could see it happen. Both Hikaru and Jeremy were nice, descent guys, and she could easily see herself living happily with one or the other...

Hang on, not so fast. This was just about teenagers dating, no need to begin planning so far ahead and thinking about marriage or such silliness. She just should determine which one she liked best, and wanted as a boyfriend. That shouldn't be too difficult, right?

That's what was distressing her the most, actually. Jeremy and Hikaru couldn't be less alike. They were like night and day, so why couldn't she choose? Were her tastes in men so blurred and imprecise that she couldn't make up her mind?

Okay, to tell the truth, neither boy was exactly fitting the definition of bishōnen, the ideal most Japanese teenage girls were supposedly attracted to. Not that Miyo was especially entranced with this stereotype, but she was nonetheless born in Japan and grew up immersed in the pop-culture. Although her suitors couldn't be called ugly, they weren't either the handsomest of guys. So, she had to look past the appearances, and judge them over their personalities.

Hikaru... well, she probably wouldn't have given "Voodoo Spike" a second glance not too long ago, but since the girls have decided to do their makeover... she had to admit he became much cooler to hang out with. He had lost most of his earlier creepiness (though not the dark spots under the eyes, but according to him they were a family thing) and looked a lot healthier by now. He certainly would never be an athlete, but at least it no longer seemed like the first gust of wind would break him in two.

This had allowed Miyo to feel more at ease around him, and find out just what kind of guy he was deep down. They'd discussed of various subjects, most of them esoteric as this was their shared interest. Sure, Hikaru had gleaned lots of silly misconceptions while studying magic, but that was no real surprise. And he was really involved and eager to learn. With her guidance, maybe one day he'd make a name in the magical profession.

He was, of course, still somewhat longing for Akane, but she didn't mind that much. A lot of the Fūrinkan boys had been obsessing over the Tendō girl, and some still dreamed of scoring with her, even after she got herself a fiancé. That was something of a school tradition. If any, it was rather encouraging Miyo to be friendly with Gosunkugi, as the poor guy truly needed all the help he could have to get over his crush. From what he related her, Hikaru really always had the worst kind of luck with women. The only other girl who ever showed any interest in him had been a ghost... and now, she couldn't materialize on Earth more than one day a year1. Not exactly what you could call a steady girlfriend.

Okay, pity wasn't necessarily the best basis to start a relationship. But she could see his other qualities. He was meek and shy, not the kind to ever raise his voice or get rowdy around a woman. He wasn't a dirty pervert like those creeps from the Hentai Horde... at least she didn't think so. She wouldn't bet he never used his precious camera to take some candid shots of scantily-clad girls, but if that was the extent of his kink, she could let it pass. Boys will be boys.

Now, Jeremy... he was almost a polar opposite. While Hikaru had elevated the skill of staying inconspicuous to an art form — to the point some believed he could actually turn invisible —, Jeremy did stand out in a crowd. Not that he really was a giant — he was only slightly taller than Kunō, in fact — but among his Japanese schoolmates, he certainly towered. Added to his dark skin, against Hikaru's pale complexion, and the contrast couldn't be greater. Sure, the "Makeover Group" tried to get Gosunkugi a tan with U.V., but there was still a long way to go.

Jeremy was also big-time into sports, another difference. That was his the main topic he talked about when they'd discussed, though it was probably because of his shyness around her... he probably felt uneasy doing small-talk out of his favorite subject. This was cute, in some way... and he was making great efforts to be sweet. She knew, however, that outside of a romantic setting, he was quite outgoing and determined. He was never afraid to speak out and tell exactly what he thought. Not the most proper Japanese thing to do, of course, and no doubt something ingrained by his American father.

But Miyo would never keep this against him. He was probably the only boy to speak out against the daily morning fights Akane got stuck in before Ranma came. He never hesitated to say that he found quite distasteful the idea of a dozen guys ganging up on a girl to beat her. He even derided all the bullshit spouted by Kunō and others about "uplifting school spirit" and "encouraging the manly dedication toward a worthy goal". This got him some flak from the more traditionally-minded males, but he stood his ground. And it certainly earned him the appreciation of many schoolgirls at the time. The fortuneteller among them.

Miyo could also relate with Jeremy on not being full-blooded Nihonjin. Not that she truly experienced discrimination, but the whispers and side looks... she knew they existed. Though since Junior High, her gifts had been a great asset to break the ice with her classmates. The Japanese were always quite superstitious, and very fond of divination and fortune telling, exotic or not. She used her prescient skills to gain recognition among her peers. It gave her a bit of a mysterious and aloof reputation, though this was quite expected from a seer, and not that big a price to pay anyway. Her female friends from class 1-F learned to look past this.

It still meant, though, she never had that much male frequentations. The boys liked her looks, she was sure of it, but many deemed her weird, and none went past the prejudice to actually ask her out. That is, until Hikaru and Jeremy did.

Exactly at the same time.

Groaning, Miyo wondered what kind of odds there were for such a thing. She was certain some playful Kami of Fate had been laughing loudly at her expense when this happened. Maybe it was standard fare for the kind of weirdness that happened in Nerima, but it was usually centered on different people.

Not that she was completely displeased by the situation, far from it. The thought of having a pair of suitors was, if any, a boost to the ego. She'd never been against the concept of having a boyfriend. She was a teenage girl, after all. She could easily imagine herself walking, hand in hand, with her chosen sweetheart... going out together... eating ice cream... watching a romantic movie... dining in a fancy restaurant... smiling and giggling and feeling happy...

She could imagine herself sitting on Jeremy's lap, wearing just a tiny negligee, kissing the big boy passionately while roaming her hands over his solid, bare chest...

Miyo shook her head and blushed profusely from the naughty image that unexpectedly sprung into her mind. Now, this was wrong... she shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts... it was way too soon... and it wasn't fair for Hikaru-kun, in fact. Who knew if under his scrawny frame, he wasn't hiding a marvel in the sack? She knew what the other girls sometimes said about nerds...

Yes, she could picture it already... Hikaru kneeling behind her, pressing himself against her back... his skilled hands caressing and stroking and fondling and groping her negligee-clad body while she cutely moaned and sighed...

Arrrghhh! Miyo slapped her own cheeks rather hard to disrupt those hentai fantasies. No, no, no, no! She was supposed to make a well-thought, reasoned choice... If she started to let her hormones run wild, she'd never do it. This would just get her horny and frustrated.

Sure, she wasn't prudish enough to deny sex was among the perks she looked for in a relationship. All the mushy and romantic stuff was nice, but she had an active libido, like any teenage girl. Of course, it was out of question to contemplate doing anything with Hikaru or Jeremy, as long as their dating was just in the budding stage. This would send them all the wrong messages.

Even if it would help her greatly to solve the dilemma she was in. She was a modern girl, and could recognize the utter silliness of wanting to stay a virgin before marriage. Sexual compatibility was certainly a very important factor in the choice of a partner. But she couldn't realistically "try out" both Hikaru and Jeremy before picking one. That would be really improper. How then could she tell the discarded boy it had just been an experiment? A one-night-stand devoid of any long-term meaning, and that they should stay good friends? Just after having raised his hopes, that would be callously crushing his feelings. And what kind of easy girl would sleep with two different guys at the same time...?

The subsequent image of both Hikaru and Jeremy simultaneously kissing and fondling a sandwiched, squirming Miyo was promptly malleted and mercilessly blown to bits before it could even form. No way she was going to even consider THAT! It would be slutty beyond belief. She was not that kind of girl. And she couldn't believe any boy would ever go for it, anyway.

With a start, Miyo realized that her arm had been absentmindedly snaking under her skirt and inching towards her panties. She frantically pulled it away and slapped the back of the guilty hand. Now wasn't the time to indulge herself. This was supposed to be a serious brainstorming session, not a manzuri break!

Okay... so, what were the conclusions of her musings? She could admit to herself that she was more physically attracted by Jeremy... he was big and strong, and a girl would probably feel small in his arms, safe and secure. On the other hand... she would probably more easily relate with Hikaru... as they shared common interests... and she'd certainly be on top in the relationship... he was not the type to take a dominant role...

Well, that was fine and dandy, but she still couldn't decide which one was the best for her. She realized this was probably why her previous attempt at divination had been a complete bust. She had tried to find who was the "right" one, while both were, in a way... even with all their differences. Nobody was perfect; either suitor would certainly make a good boyfriend. It was all a matter of making it works, including from her side.

Blowing in exasperation, Miyo rose from her bed and walked back to the desk. She shouldn't have to go through all this gnawing indecision. She was a powerful seer of Romani heritage; couldn't her powers help her through this? Or at least give her a clue as how to solve the problem...?

Miyo glared at her crystal ball, and said "This time... you better show me something... anything... that can help me make my choice... or you're recycled glass!"

Focusing all her psychic awareness on the murky depths of the crystal, Miyo intensely willed for a vision to come...

... and she got one. A book. Not any ordinary book, though. It was old and leathery, like some antique grimoire. She couldn't make out any title, but she felt it was important.

Miyo blinked. A book. Okay, it was better than nothing. It was nice to know there was some book, somewhere, that could be used as guide for her love life. It would even be nicer, though, if she knew where to find it...

The vision shifted, and to Miyo's surprise, a familiar face appeared in her mind's eye. It was a cocky, pigtailed boy she recognized immediately.

Okay, what was the meaning of this? A mysterious book, and... Ranma Saotome? Was there some link between the two? Or did Ranma appear simply out of the general rule that most weird happenstances in Nerima somehow gravitated around him? Miyo couldn't be sure.

True, she had idly pondered about asking Ranma's advice. He and Akane were, after all, the only people she knew with lots of experience in fending off multiple suitors. Not that she thought they could really give her some deep insight over the situation. The couple only just recently started to get along better... between themselves, and also with the other fiancées. Not that it was extremely evident; Miyo probably wouldn't have noticed the shift in status quo if not for her above-average sensitivity.

Still, Akane was a good friend, and it wouldn't hurt to ask for her (and her fiancé's) counsels.

by Kender

Being a waitress had shown Akane many ways that people ate. There was the quick 'slurp and go' of office workers rushing to or from the job. She'd seen people pull ramen from bowls with exquisite care. Others had made it into a fun time of enjoying a quick meal. But she was not used to any of the regulars changing their normal eating styles that much.

So, she was still surprised by the sight of someone sitting at her family's dinner table, gulping food down as if needing to get it eaten as quickly as possible.

"Nabiki?" she asked with a blink of her eyes.

Her sister stopped only long enough to grunt out, "What?"

"You're eating like... like... Ranma."

"HEY!" growled the boy in question.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I'm used to you and your dad eating a lot very fast, and I didn't want to compare her to the panda..."

"Oh... okay..."

"But why are you eating so much?"

"It does seem that you are pretty hungry..." Kasumi commented gently.

"Oh... Well, Master put me through the ringer today," Nabiki said with a blush as she put down her bowl. "He gave me a pretty intense training session in the Art, and I really worked up an appetite. I never knew that I could be that hungry."

"It's cause ya ain't ever really exercised that much. Ya did enough ta keep fit, but ya ain't ever really pushed yourself before," Ranma drawled.

"Are you sure that's okay though?" Akane asked with a small, thoughtful frown. "Pushing her too far might not be good for her."

"And not pushing her enough wouldn't help her get better."

"I know, but there has to be a balance, and it sounds like this was a bit much."

"It was supposed ta be that. Just so that we could see how far she'd be able ta go, and what her limits are."

"I see. So, you thought to test how far she went," the youngest Tendo asked.

"Pretty much. She does learn quick, and she's in pretty good shape already. But I'm gonna have ta make sure that what she's learnin' sticks the right way."

"Give her a logical line of training then. Nabiki's always been best when she can see how things fit together, and it'll let her go from one part to another without too much trouble if they're related somehow."

"That'll probably be what I do," he admitted. "But I will want ya ta be the first ta spar with her."

"Me? Why? You could have Kodachi, Shampoo or even Ukyo do that."

"Tryin' ta get outta it already?"

"No, just curious."

"Well, I do plan of makin' Kodachi and then Shampoo spar with her, but ya are her sister. That means that ya got the same blood runnin' through your veins, and 'cause of that, ya can be the closest to compare, in at least startin' parts. This way, she can see how much better she can get, and she can't complain that she don't got 'noble blood' or ain't the product of three thousand years of Amazon history. And it'll let her know that it is possible for her ta improve a lot."

"Hmmm... That does sound interesting..."

"And there's somethin' else."

"What's that?"

"Ya'll be able ta be the one with the leg up on your older sister."

Immediately, a grin spread across Akane's face. "Hey, yeah..."

"I thought that ya'd like it."

"It might be fun... What do you think, Kodachi?"

"Whatever my Lord decides shall be my pleasure to do," Kodachi intoned.

"I'll take that as a yes. But I suppose that the idea will be to give her the chance to see different styles."

"That is part of it," Ranma confirmed, and turned to the girl they were discussing, "What do you think, Nabiki?"

"Well, you guys seem to be having fun deciding what I'll be doing," the middle Tendo daughter drawled, "so who am I to complain?"

"I didn't mean to make it so bad..."

"Don't worry. First off, I am your pet, and so, you're in charge of me. Second, you're my sensei, and if you think that I'm about to be arguing with a guy who can do the stuff you do, you'd be nuts. And third, even if I was training with someone else, I'd still go to you guys to find out what I should be doing."

"That last part's okay, 'cept... Don't always go ta other people for confirmation of how good certain trainin' techniques are. They can be different, and still right... unless they're Pop's and they sound stupid. Then they probably are somethin' really dumb."

"Got you."

"Still, if ya have any questions later, like how ta relax as the trainin' comes up with ya, ask Akane."

"Oh? And what about you?"

"Kasumi's asked me ta spend some time alone with her, and I aim ta give her as much as she needs."

"Oh my," the named girl whispered with a happy little blush.

The others turned to each other and smiled at the eldest girl's clear joy,

As he climbed the stairs, Ranma didn't know what he was going to find as he headed to his room. Kasumi had left almost as soon as she was finished with cleaning after dinner, and he'd barely seen her since. Even then it'd only be in small bits as she passed by, and it'd been a while since she'd last zipped by. Frankly, he was rather intrigued by the whole thing, but he didn't know just what he should expect.

So, he'd waited with Nabiki curled up next to him, and Akane having a real conversation with Kodachi about the differences in the schools they attended. He didn't pretend to be doing anything but thinking about what was to come, but they were kind enough to let him be. They'd even seemed ready to remind him when it would be time for him to go join her, though he did not really need it.

Once he'd been able to go, he'd done so without hesitation, and headed to his little meeting with her. He hoped that whatever it was, he'd be able to handle it well. There was no way that he'd disappoint her if he could avoid it, and he wanted to give her everything he could.

Swallowing hard, he reached the door to his room, and pulled it open... only to stop and stare in surprise.

His room was lowly lit, but not in any way that had to do with something out of a romance novel or film. Those did not have very traditional looks to them.

Kasumi knelt near the center of his room, looking rather lovely in her kimono, which had all the trimmings that one could have. Her back was to him, allowing him to see the swan like rise of her neck as she sat with her head held high. In front of her was a tea service of the type only taken out for special occasions. It had been set up for something that he recognized, and he could see that a position had been set up just for him.

Then what she'd planned hit him, and he felt a warmth hit him right in the chest. Knowing that this was too important to mess up, he quietly came inside, closed the door, and stepped over to kneel across from her. He had to work up his normally strong confidence to look at her exquisitely made up face, but he managed to turn his gaze to look into hers. Even though her face stayed stoic, he could see the glint of approval, appreciation and happiness that she was feeling reflected in her eyes.

With the two of them ready for this moment, she reached out with her lovely hands, and began to do a small tea ceremony. It wasn't totally traditional, nor was it meant for the contemplation of the universe or something like that. Instead, it spoke volumes from her to him, as it was a young woman telling a young man whom she cared very deeply for just how much she'd do for him. This was a private thing for only the two of them, and she made certain that she took care to show him what she felt.

His appreciation was clear in his eyes, but as he held himself to holding to the simple actions that he knew of the ceremony, he showed how much he respected her and what she did. It showed that he was willing to go along to make what she wanted to do happen. And as their eyes met as he took a sip of the tea, they could see that, whatever the true name of the emotion they shared, it was deep and pure.

But the ceremony was only the prelude as he put aside the cup and leaned forward to reach for her. She did not complain or run as he gently held her by the shoulders and lowered his head so that he could kiss her. This was no passion filled meeting of their lips. Instead, it was a soft, almost airy thing that teased and tantalized as he showed her just how much she was treasured and desired. She leaned back and let him lay her down upon the floor, smiling even as their mouths took small tastes of the other.

When he had her on her back, he slid a hand down her side so that he could unfasten her kimono, and gently pulled the valuable fabric away from her form. He took pains to go slowly, not only to protect the outfit, but to make sure that she knew that he would not rush through his time with her. That was definitely appreciated, and as he slipped his hand under its silk to make his way to feel skin with the same texture, she gave a soft sigh of feminine appreciation.

Letting her lay there, he used his leg to slip the cloth off her body, exposing the long length of her legs as they slid against each other. That allowed him to use his own lower limbs to rub against those smooth legs, and gently entangled them.

At the same time, she stroked her hands along his back, feeling the muscles of her lover flex under his shirt. For a long time, she allowed herself to feel, and only moved to unbutton his shirt when he made his desire for her to do so known by simple movements. Upon opening the garment, she stroked her palms over his chest, and pressed small kisses against his lips, letting him have the sharing he craved. Nearly by flexing his muscles, he let his shirt slide off, and proceeded to slip her arms from the kimono, and relieved her body of its clad state, pushing the cloth away so as to not damage it.

Having her nude, he pulled back to smile down at her, and gave a long look of appreciation at the body of young woman who was giving so much to him. His expression made her blush, but her full lips merely curved into a smile as she acknowledged the joy in having him see her as desirable. However, he was not about to leave it there, as he set out to prove to her that there was no other interpretation of his feelings. Running his hands down her flanks, he acted as if they were the most beautiful things he'd seen. He pressed kisses to her belly button that had her flexing towards him and gasping in surprised pleasure. Fingernails traced the lines of her shapely legs, and ran up those limbs so that he could lightly squeeze the lovely curves of her bottom. Almost as an after thought, he came up and began to stroke her breasts, licking and nibbling around her hard nipples, but there was no doubt that those full orbs were a source of great pleasure to them both.

Even as he set himself to lie on her, he tugged off his pants, and boxers, letting his manhood rest stiffly against the soft flesh of her thigh. A deeply feminine smile of acceptance and sharing came across her face, and he kissed her mouth as he positioned himself between her legs. A simple slide allowed his rod to enter between her petals, and she moaned along with him as her tightness wrapped around his hardness. Their rhythm became a thing of beauty, and the two of them shared in something that was purely their own. Her thighs pressed against his sides, and her feet rubbed against his calves, but those were merely instinctual actions. They were too lost in one another to think, and they wrapped their arms around one another in a tight, kissing embrace even as he began to thrust into her depths.

Tremors ran through her body in riots of need and pleasure, but the moment was giving her all that she could handle and more. He did not grunt, nor did he moan, as that would have ruined their time. His sounds were too gentle and soft for that, and for all the passion and drive of their joining, he still managed to treat her as if she was made of the most fragile porcelain.

Release brought tears of joy to her eyes, and she arched to meet his thrust, burying him deep within her as she made sure to capture his own sounds of completion with her mouth. The two of the were locked like that for a long moment, and when they came off of it, it was almost ballet-like as they slid down to lay down next to each other, with her held with great caring in his arms.

"This was very nice of ya, Kasumi," he murmured to her.

She have him a small smile. "I wanted to make it special, and you made sure that it was."

"I only tried ta do what ya wanted. And ya know, ya always make things special."

"Thank you."

"Nah," he said, "Thank you. This was somethin' that I'll remember for a long time."

"I'm glad. You treat us all so kindly that part of this was to give that back..."

"You're not hidin' any jealous feelings, are ya?"

"No, I'm not," she confirmed, "You find something beautiful in each of us, and something to love, and that makes you so wonderful that I can't really describe it. I can only show you what I can."

"And ya did it real well. Of course, if ya wanna do it again, I won't mind at all."

"Well..."

"Ya already plan ta?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could join me in my room one day, and I'd be waiting dressed only in that teddy and thigh high combo we brought together..."

He might not have been able to go fully at it again for the moment, but he could do plenty with his mouth, and gave her a kiss that showed her just how much he liked that idea,

"You guys didn't have to come and get me for school," Ukyo commented over her shoulder as she did her final straightening up of the morning before locking up her restaurant.

"We wanted to," Akane said with a shrug, and then glanced out of the corner of her eye. "Except some also had some other reasons to come."

Ranma merely grinned as he kept his arm around Nabiki's shoulders. "Hey, what can I say. Ucchan's always got the best okonomiyaki around."

"But Kasumi made us breakfast, and you ate it all, remember? I know that it wasn't that much but..."

"I was happy to eat anythin' she made. But you know me and food..."

"Unfortunately, I do," the youngest Tendo muttered.

"He is doing better, though," her sister commented.

"Yeah, but still..."

"He was up with her last night, after all... And I'm sure that he kept her entertained for that time, so it was not like he's been trying to ignore her..."

"Nabiki!"

"What? I'm just saying that by her smile this morning, she seems to be happy enough with what he gives her."

"And I'm sure that ya are plenty happy too," the pigtailed boy drawled as he lowered the hand he had around his pet just long enough to give a quick fondle of one of her breasts.

"Oohh... Master!"

"Like it?"

"Definitely."

"Good. 'Cause, ya know, ya don't always have ta be naked ta have... 'fun'."

"I like the way you think," the elder Tendo girl said with feeling.

Ukyo gave them a narrow look, and a mocking smirk. "And I suppose that you're enjoying yourself Ran-chan."

"Well, 'course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"So, I should start watching for you grabbing my chest too."

"Ahh... Can't really do that right now."

"Why is that?! Is something wrong with her chest?" Akane snapped, and then colored as she realized that she was defending another girl's right to get groped.

"Yeah. Considerin' that she's all bound up at the moment, what with goin' ta school and all, I can't exactly hold onta anythin'. 'Sides, just doin' it 'cause I felt like it wouldn't be nice, would it?"

"Oh..." both of his fiancees chorused, and looked at him with a bit more respect.

"But she does have a nice rear, and that's still real nicely shown in pants. And I do have times when I wonder just what she'll look like wearing' a girl's uniform ta class..."

The chef blushed heavily at his expression and the thoughts that his obvious appreciation of her body brought up.

"Anyway, are ya guys ready ta go? Much as I'd like ta stick around here with three pretty girls, we've got class ta be at. Bleh."

This time, the three girls giggled, and Ukyo nodded as she picked up her keys and schoolbag. "Sure thing, Ran-chan."

It was like one of those movies where a person would get into some sort of crash, usually in some sort of aircraft, and wind up miles from civilization. Then the person would be in the wilderness, alone, with no supplies, and no way of calling for help. They'd have to live using whatever skills they had, and whatever wits they could bring. Then they'd work their way to finding a path back to safety, and the open arms of those who cared for them.

Happosai only liked them when they had lovely young starlets, since they wind up in torn and wet clothing that would reveal luscious bits of their nubile young body. Now that he was living one of those situations, or something similar, he was not at all pleased by the whole idea. Had he been well enough, it would have been better, as he could have merely bounded out already, instead of trudging along for as long as he had been.

But, as his stubby little legs carried him over the uneven terrain of the forest floor, he was certain that he'd not only get out, but get to someplace glorious, where big bosoms bounced, and clothing was close to nothing. Others might have said that he didn't have much will power, but he most certainly did, and it was a strong one at that. He just had it directed in a rather perverted direction. It provided him with the push to be a survivor, and he continued onwards, certain that sooner or later, he'd trade the trees for something, if only for a simple road.

And then he could have fun 'recharging his batteries', so to speak.

Yuka was enjoying the chance to watch her friend seem to walk around in a daze. The ponytailed girl was usually a rather in control young woman, and the idea that she could be behaving like this was a bit of surprise. Not that she blamed her, what with what she'd gone through, but it was amusing to see Sayuri get like this. They had been asked out by plenty of guys, but none of them had gotten them to actually like them that much, at least in that sort of way. And even if Ranma was Akane's guy, the both of them could certainly wonder about what it would be like to be in her place, in regards to him.

Unfortunately, he was taken, and she was not sure what sort of guy she could get.

"Halt there, fair maiden!" called out a familiar voice, barking orders once again.

Normally, Yuka would have merely watched, or shaken her head and left, but she found herself getting a bokuto pointed right at her face, which stopped her, and left her stare in surprise. "What's this about?"

"'Tis about thy wishes, handmaiden to the goddess that is Akane Tendo. Have you not confronted me before?"

"At the party, and yesterday? Sure..."

"And do you not watch me as I have faced combat with Akane and the pigtailed girl, as well as the many enemies that plague my existence? Have you not beauty of your own, and made certain to place yourself into the forefront of the action?"

"You might say that..."

"Then tell me truly!" Kuno declared, "What is it of my most glorious self that you wish to have!"

"EH?!"

"Do you wish to join with me, as a woman does with a man, and desire to be the sort of bride that takes care of her husband's needs? Or do you merely wish to be my helper, or even my concubine? Or, if it my favor you desire, I can allow you to date one of my subordinates in the kendo team! Which would it be?"

"What makes you think I'll just pick something like that?!"

"Because you have demonstrated the desire, and you now show the fire which I was remiss in not detecting earlier. Perhaps I will keep you for myself, but I would have to ponder on the matter for a long time..."

"Pander all you want! You're not going to get me to just agree to anything!" Yuka barked.

"I see..."

"What?"

"You wish me to be forceful, and make you choose! Well then, since you are such a fragile flower, I will merely take you from here, and install you in a place where I might wear you down..."

*WHAM*

"... Or I can take this opportunity to slumber and think upon it ..."

"What a jerk," Akane muttered as she lowered her fist from where she'd smashed Kuno on the top of the head.

"You stopped him..."

"You didn't want him to kidnap you, did you?"

"No! No, of course not. It was just really sudden..."

"With Kuno, ya gotta be quick ta act," Ranma drawled as he stepped next to Yuka and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "But are you okay?"

"Fine... I think..."

"Good. Don't wanna think that ya'd get hurt."

"You'd just protect us, wouldn't you?" Sayuri murmured, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Sure would."

"And we were lucky that Akane was around. She's always been one to help her friends, and this time you needed it."

"That's true," Yuka agreed. "Thanks, Akane."

"You're welcome, and it was a pleasure to do," the youngest Tendo replied.

Ukyo frowned as she looked down at the unconscious wannabe samurai. "Can we leave him here? I mean, he'll be bothering her again, right?"

"Sure will," Nabiki answered with a shrug, and waved some of the kendo team over. "All we can do is hope he doesn't get too annoying. Guys? Mind taking him to the nurse's office?"

"Why should we?" asked one of the team.

"Because I asked you to?"

"Well..."

"And the fact that if he wakes up, and still has anything that reminds him of this little encounter, he might try to make you date a seriously annoyed girl with rather strong friends?"

The boy looked over to where Akane and Ranma were cracking their knuckles. "Good point."

"Smart move. And I'd think the rest of us should better go in, don't you?"

"You're right, Nabiki," Akane said with a sigh, "Yuka? Sayuri? Coming?"

Both of her friends were jolted from their thoughts, and nodded as they spoke as one. "Yeah..."

"Then let's go see if they can make us bored," Ranma commented, and got a bunch of giggles, as the group headed in to class,

As Shampoo came up to the Tendo property wall, she found herself smiling not in the way that she used to when coming there. Back before anything had changed, she had always held the same expression of expectant happiness. It had been because she'd certain that she would be able to meet Ranma there, and perhaps this time he'd actually return her feelings and desires. But there had also been the knowledge that there might be a fight, and certainly would be some sort of argument.

Now she was heading there, and she knew that he would not be there, and would not show up for a while yet. However, that was part of the reason that she was heading there, as she was actually not heading to see him. That was not the same thing as she had used to do, but then, everything was different.

After what happened, she belonged to him, and was friendly with the other girls, and she actually liked a lot. Things were better than she had hoped, and she was getting things out of the new order that she would have never expected. Heck, she was wearing her short dresses at times simply because she knew Ranma liked the way she looked in them. She was friends with Akane, had done things she'd never thought of with Nabiki, was getting along with Kodachi, hadn't conflicted much with Ukyo, and had a lot of respect for her reason for coming there.

So, as she bounded over the wall, and into the Tendo yard, she waved as she saw the eldest Tendo girl turn and smile at her. "Hello, Kasumi!"

"Why, hello Shampoo," Kasumi replied brightly, "How nice to see you."

"It nice to be seen. Was out making delivery, and had come here."

"Oh... Then I suppose that you don't have much time."

"Have plenty of time, so you no worry."

"I suppose... But if you're looking for Ranma, he's not here," the elder girl said helpfully.

"Not here for Master. It silly not to remember he be in school."

"Then what do you need here?"

"You."

"Pardon?"

The Amazon girl grinned at Kasumi. "Brought snack for Kasumi. Thought might be all alone, so decided to see if could have visit."

"You did? But you didn't have to do that..."

"Did so. And paid for it."

"But you could have saved your money and still got it..."

"Then it no be special treat gift, and Shampoo want give it to you. So..."

Kasumi smiled back at her. "I see. Well then, I can't refuse..."

"Good, because Shampoo no let nice girl get away with that."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"No. Going to stay until you eat every last bit of meal we share."

"I suppose that I'll have no choice then," the Japanese girl murmured. "How long can you stay? Much as I like having you here, your great-grandmother will need you at the restaurant..."

"No worry. Mornings always slow, at least this time of day."

"Oh?"

"You see, it after rush hour, but not time for lunch. No have workers or students getting quick bite before rushing off, and no have people stop for mid day meal. So, Mousse can serve, and Great-Grandma still cooking."

"How nice! We'll have some time together then."

"Is so," the lavender haired girl agreed. "Figure you be alone, so no be interrupting anything. And since no been staying here lately..."

"Hmm?"

"It been while since Shampoo get time to stay here, so..."

"Well then, we'll just have to change that."

"What you mean?"

"It's simple. You can spend the night here!" the brunette suggested.

"Sounds very good. Just wonder what happen if Master have plans, or no want Shampoo come visit on own for time like that..."

"Then I'll just ask him when he comes home if he could have you stay over, okay?"

"You do that?"

"Of course. But if you don't want too..."

"No, is very good! No can refuse!"

"It's settled then," Kasumi stated firmly. "You just wait for a call, and we'll let you know what's going on. Or we'll ask Akane to tell you. Okay?"

"Is very fine."

"Now, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please!" Shampoo chirped as she followed the elder girl into the house for their visit together.

The sight that greeting Kuno as he reawakened from his enforced slumber was distressingly familiar. From his multiple visits to the place, he knew the nurse's office on sight. So that meant that the throbbing in his head was probably, as he assumed, not the work of gravity as he fell.

'It has the feel of the loving touch of my beloved goddess Akane,' he thought to himself, 'Odd, that I did not see her there, nor did she declare herself to me. But she would protect those she calls friends...'

Sitting up, he knew that he did not have proof of any of that, but he was also aware that he could be pretty sure that something like that had happened. There were only two people who could put him to the ground, and his pigtailed love was only a possible actor in this case.

Most certainly it was not she of the long brown tresses. She had been in front of him, and had not the ability to strike him as he had been. Rather, she had merely stood her ground with the strength that one would be expecting to when dealing with a woman who would wish to be a samurai's bride. He still did not know whether or not she wanted that from him in particular, but she did have the fire that was only borne by a few people in particular. However, his attempt to press his question had clearly not worked as he'd wished, as the girl was obviously not able to put it into words. To be as honest as his calling asked him to be, he did have to admit that she might not know what she wanted herself.

That meant that he'd have to be the one to find a way to clear the fog that muddied the sights of the truth, and he was more than certain that he was up to such a task of importance.

He just had to figure out how to manage do actually do that.

Cooking during school lunches had always been something that Ukyo had done to supplement her income. After all, it was something that she was good at, and there was always a demand for quick, hot, and good food that didn't have to be brought from home or at the school cafeteria. That had been so good to her that she'd gotten into a routine of doing it, and hadn't really noted any real changes as she'd grown up.

Yet, as she worked her griddle, she was wondering how many of the people she was serving really saw her as a girl. That had never mattered before, as she was always pretending to be a guy, but these students knew her 'secret', and so could see her more for who she really was. And so she had found herself trying to see how attractive the guys thought she was, and how the girls reacted to someone like her.

Of course, she was quite certain that Ranma had seen her as a sexy woman, and she still had a bit of the smile that he'd given her when he'd proven it.

She turned that on to her next customer as she felt a shadow come over her. "What'll you be having?"

"A couple of seats," a familiar voice drawled.

"Akane!"

"Yup, it's me. And I brought Yuka and Sayuri."

"How nice of you guys to drop by. But don't you eat together, or with Ran-chan?"

"Well, he's off with those two nitwits he calls friends," Akane replied, "And we thought that you might like some company."

"Sure thing. Plop down wherever you want."

"Thanks."

"I guess people don't sit to talk to you during lunch," Yuka muttered, "Kind of rude..."

"Hey, I run a service here. They're just trying to get back to their friends," the chef replied.

"That's okay..."

"Besides, I'm too busy usually for me to really worry about such things."

Yuka just shrugged. "I just think that it'd be nicer to have friends around."

"You won't get complaints from me. But then you should know, what with Akane not stopping to think before she stepped in to protect you."

"To which I'm really grateful. I don't know what he had in his head."

"Whatever it is, it's stupid," Akane grumbled.

"I'm not about to argue that. Still, I hope that he doesn't make this into some sort of... of... regular thing."

The other two girls joined the youngest Tendo as she gave a flat look at her friend.

"Aww... no..."

"Kuno is an obsessive, delusional, ranting idiot, but what he is not is quitter... much as I wish he would be."

"Trust me sugar," Ukyo put in, "everyone wishes that he'd quit it."

"The scary thing is that it's true..."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, not every guy is one we're going to like."

"Sort of like Ranma," Sayuri piped up.

"He is much better than some stick waving jerk..."

"And he's not someone that you kissed, my friend," Yuka teased.

The ponytailed girl stiffened and blushed heavily. "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it? Inquiring minds want to know."

"He was nice to me. Other guys would have felt me up, or let me put on a show, but he held me. And then he gave me my shirt, and made sure that pervert was taken care of. I just... wanted to thank him."

"So you kissed him?" Ukyo asked.

"Only a little! And on a cheek..."

"Then why did you run? Hmm?"

"Ranma is... Ranma. And I was already embarrassed about what had happened, and deciding to do it... And Akane and you were there... I... I..."

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"Huh?" Sayuri grunted in surprise.

"I figure out what you were doing. I just wanted to know why you were running. There didn't seem to be a reason for it."

"There didn't?"

"Not really."

"We were there, remember?" Akane reminded her friend, "And you weren't really trying anything."

"Besides, we know how much a girl can desire Ran-chan," the chef said airily, and grinned when Sayuri turned a bright pink and ducked her head, at the same time that Yuka stared at her with wide eyes.

"Let her be..."

"I will. But still, there aren't many like him around."

"That's true. A lot of guys are just perverts."

"There is Hikaru," Yuka commented.

"And Jieremi," Sayuri piped up, "Even if they're trying for the same girl..."

"That's true," the Tendo girl agreed. "They're an improvement over the others."

"But things aren't going exactly right."

That drew a snort from Yuka. "Well, it's not like Hikaru has ever really had true romantic opportunities. And we can't even do a practice round."

Ukyo frowned in thought. "What, like letting him go on a training date?"

"Pretty much. But even if we could manage that, we'd have to find a girl who he wouldn't be seen as getting romantic with, and even the girls who don't like boys like that are still girls. A lot of them don't even admit to it in public. About the only 'girl' who wouldn't either be making Miyo jealous, causing more problems, or have any real problems with getting 'her' feelings hurt is Ranma's girl side."

"You can't mean to actually have Ran-chan go on a date with him."

"Not really, since I'm not sure that it would work in even getting it started. I mean, can you just imagine what it would be like if we asked him to let another guy take his girl side on a fake 'date'?"

The girls shared a giggle at the mental image of Ranma being asked to go out with another guy.

"Now that you mention it, I think that it would be possible that he'd just about drop over in shock, if he didn't freak out," Ukyo admitted.

"Macho, macho man..." Akane murmured in a sing song voice, setting off a gale of laughter from her companions that had others around them smiling at their antics

"Man, you've got it good," Hiroshi sighed as he leaned against a tree.

Ranma looked up at his friend from where he was eating his lunch. "Why'd ya say that?"

"It's really simple. You're strong, have been on all those adventures, and have such great luck with the girls..."

"Humph."

"It's true!"

"Have ya ever thought 'bout what it's like ta go on an adventure? Imagine havin' ta travel all that time for a fight with guys who ain't even got a problem with me. Half the time I go off ta do somethin', it's someone else's trouble, like Pop's stupid ideas, or gettin' involved with tryin' ta deal with someone else's problems, like that when the old pervert's troubles come after him. Don't get me wrong, it can be a lot of fun at times, and can really get a guy's blood pumpin', but it ain't all fun," the martial artist informed him.

"Okay, but what about the girls? They do seem to have a thing for you."

"That's true," Daisuke agreed, "And the girls all after him are really hot. I mean, he's got Akane, who has had guys literally fighting over her, Ukyo who's making a boy's uniform look sexy, Shampoo, who's sexy and exotic, and Kodachi, who's the sort of crazy I could get into."

"Each of them do want him..."

"And look at how the other girls are befriending him. Sayuri even managed to kiss him on the cheek. Then there's how he lives with Nabiki and Kasumi, both of whom are really good looking..."

"He's got the opportunity to go to bed with them all, and just sleeping with one of his fiancees would be heaven..." the lighter haired boy commented longingly.

"There is definitely that going for him, and it's not like he has to try to get them to want him."

"They've already shown that they do."

"Any boy would like to have that sort of access to willing girls..."

"Not only that, but he has his girl side, which is really hot and available for him to do whatever he wants with it. I can still feel how it was to touch that body and hold that bottom..." Hiroshi trailed off, and gulped as a chopstick pierced the bark next to his ear. "Eeep..."

"I'd like ta thank ya for remindin' me about that, 'cause now I'll have more of a chance ta remember not ta talk ta ya 'bout girls."

The darker haired one of his friends sighed. "He's never been able to touch a rear like that so... he's had a few moments of going off into a little fantasy about it."

"It's MY ass!"

"I know. But you do turn into a girl, and so..."

"That's just not exactly right."

"What do you want? Sense?"

Screwing his mouth up into a sour expression, the pigtailed boy nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Hiroshi gave them a put upon look. "You two have no appreciation for me, do you? Just think about how you look like when you're hit by cold water. I mean, I know that you're a guy either way, but I can wonder what it'd be like if you were really a girl."

"So, ya'd grope and leer at me then?"

"Well... yea... NO! It'd be just a pleasure to have a real cute girl around."

"Not gonna happen."

"Come on. Don't tell me that you've never thought of what it would be like for your girl side to be with a guy."

"Yeah, right," Ranma grunted, knowing that he had done so, and had never been able to even contemplate the idea. "I'm surprised that ya even brought it up."

"I just wonder what what would happen in different situations. Like... if you really were a girl..."

"Which he is not," Daisuke pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah... But it might help if we think of what girls might like, so that this way we can do what might attract them."

"I don't need to think that he'd need ta work that out."

"But we do. So, come on buddy. You're as close to girls as we can figure. Who would you go out with if you were a girl?"

"Ya can't be serious..." the pigtailed boy said flatly.

"Just as an intellectual exercise. And for fun. We can't exactly get a real girl to ask, since it'd hurt then. But you can say it, and we'd know that it'd never happen. So... Would you go out with... me?"

"Sorry. Nope. You like ta touch."

"That did hurt... Then what about Dai?"

"Nah. He's gotta learn ta not insult girls, even if he thinks they're nuts."

"Oh... Okay. What about Kuno?"

"You're kiddin', right?"

"Pretty much. Ryoga?"

"Before, or after he'd get inta a fight with me, get lost, or get a nosebleed and pass out?"

"Mousse?"

"Obssessin' over Shampoo and is blind in more ways than one."

"Umm...," Hiroshi murmured as he tried to think. "That skater guy..."

"He kissed me!"

"That French guy?"

"Did you see his tongue, or how he greeted people?"

"The guy with the beef with your dad's old master?"

"Ain't a chance."

"There's got to be someone who'd you think would be a good person to date if you were really a girl," the light haired boy moaned.

"If there is, ya ain't 'bout ta find him. I'm a guy, and I can't see me gettin' romantic with some boy at all. If I really think 'bout it, then it just gets too real for me ta handle. So, 'bout the only way that ya'd find out who I'd pick for a boyfriend if I was really a girl would be if I was a real girl. Otherwise, I'd never be the some guy's girl."

Daisuke shrugged. "That's why we actually thought of having your girl side go out with Jieremi once."

"What?!"

"Don't get all defensive... We weren't really thinking of setting you two up. The idea'd just have you taking him out on a training date, and teaching him what he's doing wrong, or at least letting him, and us, know afterwards, so that we could fix it for when he went out on a real date, say with Miyo."

"Sort of like a dress rehearsal practice."

"Exactly, but we kind of decided against it."

"Much than asking me who I'd date as a girl," Ranma agreed, and two of them looked at the third person there.

Hiroshi just slumped and pouted a bit. "You're no fun."

To that, both of his friends just snorted.

Walking along, Ryoga began to wonder if he'd travelled the entire width and breadth of Japan, as he could not, for the life of him, figure out how he kept on missing the ways to get back to Nerima. He'd had received many messed up maps, bad directions, paths into endless forests, and all manner of other obstacles in his path.

Somehow he'd managed to get onto a boat where some strange man had given him a little salute, but the guy was not his biggest problem. Instead, he'd found that once he got off the ferry, he'd wound up on some island full of resorts. At least, he thought it did, as he kept on finding them every time he went off to find his way back.

Right then, though, he was not exactly going to be able to go anywhere. It wasn't because anyone was about to stop him. In fact, by the way that he was being looked at by some of the people there, he'd be definitely accepted.

However, he'd never make it past the 'minefield' in front of him.

After all, there were women, in tight one pieces, skimpy bikinis, and all sorts of bathing suits in between, laying their shapely forms out on the beach, or playing in the water that soaked their supple bodies.

For a boy who was easily felled by the sight of feminine flesh, he was doing a remarkable job standing up, mainly because of his shock keeping him frozen to the spot.

Kodachi knew that there had been a time when the news that she'd just heard would have never reached her. Not only would it have normally be kept from her, but she would have never really listened to it. Her attitudes and reputation would have never allowed it, and she'd always hated any deviation from what she'd known.

But at the moment, she couldn't stop herself from heading straight for one of her teammates, regardless of the fact that she was doing it in front of a great many of her classmates. "Makie!"

The other girl turned and stiffened in worry. "Team captain..."

"I have heard the most disturbing report, something that should have come from you."

"You... you... did?"

"Yes, I did. I understand that your brother is in the hospital."

"He... is..."

"I see..."

"But you don't have to worry. If this is about the practice today, I'll be there," Makie told her earnestly.

"And then I'll have to remove you from the team roster."

"EH?!"

"There will be other training sessions. If you miss this one, you can work extra hard to make up for it at others. You will never have your brother again," the rich girl stated.

"Captain..."

"There will be no discussion on this. I will not force you to leave him, and your family in this moment of crisis. You will go to the hospital, won't you?"

"Yes, I will!" Makie replied, emotion clogging her voice as she bowed deeply. "Thank you captain!"

"Don't thank me. Be there for him, and remember that you'll have to train later."

"Yes, captain!"

"Oh?" In the middle of turning away, Kodachi stopped. "And Makie?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him I hope that he gets well."

"I will!"

"Good," Kodachi said with a nod, and walked away with great dignity. She could feel the gratitude radiating off of her teammate, and the stares of surprise, pleasure, and admiration that many of her classmates were sending her way. That was almost as uplifting and as heady as the knowledge that her Lord and her instructor would be pleased by her actions. But at the moment, she had to talk to, and thank the girl who'd informed her about Makie's dilemma,

Leaning on her mop, Miyo sighed to herself, and wished that she'd actually been able to talk to Ranma. She'd needed to speak with him, and it was a bit frustrating to not be able to speak with Akane or him privately. But she hadn't had a chance once their friends had dragged them off for lunch, and gym classes were full of all sorts of exercises that took up time. Besides, one simply could not talk about certain problems in front of the whole school body, even, or especially, when they were the ones who'd caused them in the first place.

It was funny though. At one time, she might have considered a rather intimate connotation would go with wanting to 'talk to Ranma'. He was a really cute guy after all, and had he not been already really taken, other girls would have jumped at the chance to get him for themselves. And with his irreverent attitude towards society and treatment of Shampoo, she knew that he would not hold her bloodlines against her.

But now she only needed his advice, and the problem was that despite her attempts, she hadn't been able to contact him or Akane. All day she'd missed her chances, and now she had cleaning duties when he was getting to leave for the day. She just wasn't able to catch a break. Yet, she was not about to let that stop her.

She promised herself that she'd either stop by the Tendo home to see him, or be the one to drag him off at lunch time the next day. Then she'd be able to ask the questions she wanted to with little trouble... At least none that she would have from outside sources.

Kasumi put away the last of the laundry in the basket and smiled to herself. Doing work around the house always gave herself a sense of accomplishment, and she knew that every little bit she did made her family's life easier. She enjoyed doing it, and found that she could manage to make everyone around her just a little bit happier.

And it seemed that they more than appreciated the gesture. Even though she hadn't had any desire to get rewarded for something that she enjoyed doing, people seemed to be wanting to do so. Ranma was trying to help her be able to do things for only herself, Kodachi was always trying to help out and held the upmost respect for her, and Shampoo seemed to really like her, a person raised in a way that was totally alien to her cultural mores. They appreciated it, and she felt like she could almost let herself go a little bit, not that she thought that the housework would ever suffer.

Idly, she wondered what it would be like to dress up in something fun simply because she wanted to. She could imagine what it would be like to have Ranma come home to find her dressed to please him, or as his 'maid'. The latter would be only a game, as she was not thinking that she'd actually go for that, but it might be fun to play at once in a while. He seemed to like it when she dressed up for him, after all, and she found his appreciation something rather enjoyable.

"I never knew that this could be so much fun," she murmured to herself as she took the laundry into the house and let her mind drift from the pleasures that her lover had given her to the companionship Shampoo had delivered with her food.

"Man!" Ranma sighed as he stretched his arms over his head while he walked along the street with the girls around him, "Today was weird..."

"Why do you say that?" Nabiki asked.

"Simple. When I was out shoppin' with Mom, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Jieremi, they met up with us. Now, since I was dressed like a girl, 'roshi didn't recognize me. But when he did, he tried ta help me, 'xcept his 'friendly' arm 'round me wasn't 'xactly in the right place, if ya catch my drift."

Akane gave a snort. "Sounds like him. But what does that have to do with today?"

"Simple. Apparently he still remembers it well. And he wanted ta know what it'd be like if I were a girl for real."

"Huh?"

"He wanted me ta think of a boy that, if if my girl side was my real side, I would go out with."

"That's... really out there. What did you do?"

"Told him no, and then said no ta all the choices that he'd give me. Like I'd really be with somebody like... Ryoga..." the pigtailed boy grumbled.

"You and... I hope that you didn't say anything about him that was bad..."

"'Course not. He is the guy who would pass out at the sight of a girl's body." "He's got you there, Akane," Ukyo drawled, "That boy's a bit problematic with the girls."

"He's sweet..."

"He's also terrified of getting romantic. Why do you think that I pushed him towards you after I arrived here? He needed a kick in the pants... even if it didn't exactly work."

"Ohh... So you were trying to help him."

"Something like that..."

"That was nice of you. But I'll bet that those two would think that Yuka and Sayuri's idea would be a good one. To think, they'd actually thought that it might be a good idea to have Ranma's girl side have training dates with Hikaru," the youngest Tendo muttered. "Ranma? Is something the matter?"

"'Roshi and Daisuke had the same idea, only theirs would've had me goin' out with Jieremi on a trainin' 'date'," he said dully.

"Okay, that's weird..."

"Tell me 'bout it..."

"Of course, that plan is pretty flawed, don't you think?" Ukyo suggested.

"Not quite," the elder of the Tendo sisters commented.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's simple. There's no way that he's ever going to have a romance with another guy, and he wouldn't have the same feelings of hurt, want or romance that a 'real girl' would. Then he'd be able to sit back, without any expectation of the date to really go anywhere, and observe how right or wrong it's going."

"But it's still not the best idea..."

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't. After all, both of them would know that it's fake, and the guy, whoever he was, wouldn't be able to treat it as 'real'."

"Still, I'm sure that the closest that Ranchan will ever come to ever dating a 'guy' would be when he goes out with me. Right, Ranchan?"

"Right, Ucchan..," the pigtailed boy agreed. "But..."

"What?"

"I'm not plannin' on makin' that date we had inta a regular thing... at least in the way we did it. The next time we go out, whenever that is, I'm gonna wanna be the guy ta your girl. Ya got a nice body, and it'll be nice ta see it."

The chef blushed heavily, as the sisters passed a smirk between each other at the words,


	11. Dates?

by Kender

"We're home!" Ranma called out as he and the two younger Tendo sisters arrived at the house. "Kasumi, ya 'round?"

"Welcome home!" responded the girl in question as she headed in from the yard to meet them.

"Thanks!"

Nabiki gave her owner a bemused look. "You seem to be glad for the chance to see her."

"Well, 'course I am. I ain't seen her for most of the day. Ya don't think I'm bein' too..."

"Nope. Just... amused. But you haven't been like that for me and Akane."

"Only 'cause I see the two of ya at school, and know that you've been with your friends. She's been home alone."

"I never thought of it that way," Akane murmured with a guilty look shadowing her features.

"How are you doing?" Kasumi asked as she came over to them... and then gasped in delight as Ranma pulled her into his arms and kissed her mouth with all appearance of enjoying the act fully. "Oh my..."

"Ya don't mind, do ya?" he asked.

"No... I would never mind that... But..."

"What?"

"You've never done that before. It was a surprise," the eldest of the sisters murmured as she shivered with pleasure at the way his hands were skimming over her back.

"On the shows, when a guy has a girl waitin' at home, he gives her a kiss when he comes in. It wasn't wrong, was it?"

"Not at all. I... It was a wonderful greeting."

The youngest sister let herself sigh. "And it's not like we've left you much else to wait for."

"Oh? Is something the matter?"

"We just realized that you are alone in the house all day! Least we could have done would be to see about getting something to entertain you..."

"That's nice of you, all of you. But you don't have to worry."

"Huh?"

Kasumi gave the trio a bright smile. "Shampoo came to visit me today!"

"She did?!"

"Yes, she did. Things were slow enough at the restaurant for her to be able to get away, and she brought me some food so that we could have a nice visit together."

"That was nice of her..."

"Yes, it was. Oh, and Ranma?"

Leaning back, he looked the tall girl in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Can we have Shampoo sleep over tonight? I thought of it during her visit, but she'd need your permission for something like this..."

"It's fine by me. Don't worry. I wouldn't have minded even if you had already made the plans."

"Thank you!"

Nabiki gave a low chuckle. "'Permission' is very important, you know."

"What d'ya mean?"

"She's yours. Shampoo belongs to you, and you're in charge of her like you are with me. So, she can't really do anything of any real importance without checking in with you. Otherwise, it kind of ruins the whole thing, right?"

"I guess. But this'll make everyone happy, right?"

"I'm sure it will. Especially you with the logical sleeping arrangements."

"Eh?"

"We do realize that you'll want to have some 'private time' with her at bed time," his pet told him, and matched her knowing look with her sisters'.

Ranma blushed very hard at that moment.

"You did what?!" Yuka and Sayuri screeched in unison.

"Not so loud," Hiroshi complained as he rubbed at his ears. "I only said that I asked Ranma which boys he'd date if he was a girl."

"You do realize how private that could be," the pony tailed girl growled.

"What? Why?"

"Coming from you, it's probably part of something perverted."

"It was a simple question so that we could figure out what kind of guy might attract girls."

The long haired brunette gave him a level look. "So, you asked someone who, even as a girl, tends towards being a very masculine guy?"

"Well..."

"Boys..."

"Don't lump us all in one group," Daisuke commented. "After all, Hiro's the guy who's waxed poetic about the time he touched Ranma's girl side."

"He did?"

"Yup. Walked into 'her' when his mom was taking him shopping. Literally walked into Ranma, and then he put a friendly arm around 'her' to make his mom relax. But he got to feel her chest against his, and had an opportunity to have his hand against her ass."

"Did he now..."

"He did. And made me and Jieremi listen as he reminded us that he'd done it."

Both girls leveled glares at the boy in question, and he let his shoulders slump. "Really good buddy, aren't you?"

"Would you prefer that they found out from Ranma, or Akane."

"Well..."

"And it wasn't like we ever really thought that we could use that plan for Ranma to help Jieremi with a 'practice date'."

"You planned on..." Sayuri whispered.

"Sort of. It was an idea, but..."

"We had it too..."

All four of them looked at each other in silence for a moment, and wondered what they should make of the parallel ideas.

Miyo walked up the block to the Tendo front door, and saw Akane dashing off at the same time. For a moment, she wanted to call out to her, but she held herself back. By her manner of dress, it was clear that the girl was off to work, and was going to need to hurry. She might be a bit annoyed at the interruption to her schedule, or at the very least, would be unable to stay long enough for a proper talk.

So, there was only one option, and she took a deep breath before heading over to do it. Walking over to the Tendos' front door, she knocked as best she could, and tried to keep herself steady, not because she feared Ranma's reaction, but because she knew how important this would be to her life.

The door opened, and the smiling face of the eldest Tendo sister appeared in her field of vision. "Why, hello! May I help you?"

"Umm... I would like to speak with Ranma, if I can. My name is Miyo..."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll go get him. Just come inside..."

"Sure..."

"I won't be a moment," Kasumi told her, and then headed over to the family room. There was the sound of some low talking, and then the thumping of feet on wood, but she wasn't quite sure what she should make of them. All she could do was stand and wait, hoping that this would not blow up in her face.

And then she knew that a major hurdle was coming up as she saw Ranma coming up towards her. "Hiya. Kasumi says that ya wanna talk to me."

"I... I do. But... It's private, and it might take some time..." Miyo murmured apologetically.

"No problem."

"You don't mind? I mean, it sounded like there was running..."

"Nabiki needed ta use the bathroom."

"Oh," the mystically inclined girl said simply, a bit embarrassed for bringing that up."

"She'll understand it if ya don't wanna mention it..."

"Oh, that won't be a problem at all."

"Well then, let's go ta the dojo. This way we can talk alone, 'kay?"

"Sure..." Miyo agreed, and followed him through the house, and out to the dojo,

As he led Miyo into the dojo, Ranma found himself rather confused. The situation was rather odd, not because he'd been asked by someone to talk, rather than getting beaten over the head with weapon or technique that person wanted. He hoped that he was getting better in that regard. But the fact that she was there made for some questions to be raised.

It wasn't like they were that close to the girl, not that they ignored or hated her either. She was nice enough, was a classmate, and had been involved in a couple of odd occasions. However, she'd never been that big of a player in their lives. They talked with her, passed nods in the hall and essentially acted as two students in the same class would... when they weren't having to deal with strange happenstances. And she'd never come by unannounced before... especially to talk to him.

Because of that, he was wondering what to make of the development as he gestured for her to make herself comfortable as he tried to do the same. "So, ya wanna talk to me."

"Yes," Miyo replied uncertainly. "Yes, I do."

"Okay. What d'ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Well... I don't know how to put this..."

"Just say it. It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad..."

"Then what is it?"

"I'd like you..."

The pigtailed boy felt himself choke on his own breath as he suddenly realized that this could be her trying to tell him that she was attracted to him.

"... to help me figure out which guy I should choose!"

If he'd been able to, he'd have fallen over, but he was frozen in relief and disbelief. At best, he was only able to close his mouth before he noticed that it was open. Once he got his brain working again, he allowed himself to sigh out the stress that had been building in his gut. The girl in front of him was a cute one, and he could see an exotic appeal about the slim and elegant form. Yet, he had enough girls, and didn't want to borrow trouble if he didn't have to.

"Did I... Am I... You're not thinking that I'm crazy, are you?"

"NO! No... I'm not. It's just... a lot ta take in. I've never been asked that before."

"Oh..." She blushed prettily and ducked her head. "I'm sorry, but... I shouldn't have done this. It's not your problem, and I..."

"Ya came ta me. That means that ya need help. If I can do somethin', then I'll do it. It's as simple as that."

"But..."

"What?"

"You don't mind helping me?"

"Ya are a girl who needs help, and are a classmate, and someone I know. So, there's no reason not to help. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... The guys in school don't really approach me..."

"'Cause they're either runnin' after Akane, droolin' over my girl side, or otherwise bein' idiots."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "So, I..."

"Ta be honest, a lot of the guys tend ta follow the flashy girls. I've heard of a couple of guys mention ya as bein' pretty, and thinkin' that ya might be a good choice ta date, but then a girl of my crowd shows up, and... Ya are just competin' against that."

"I didn't know..."

"Think 'bout how guys act in our school. 'Sides, ya got two guys who wanna date ya now..."

"And that's the problem."

Letting his brows rise, the martial artist gave her a frown of concern. "What d'ya mean?"

"I don't which one I should pick!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. There's Hikaru, who's not the most buff guy around, but is very nice, and I can really talk to him about things we both like. But then there's Jeremy, who is so... so... better built, and can connect with me in other ways... I like both of them! How can I choose?"

"I dunno."

"That is the reason I came to you," she said earnestly. "You seem to have managed to at least get all the girls after you to deal with each other politely, and even act almost like... act like friends. I want to be able to do the same if I can. You must have done something amazing, since I've just got two boys interested in me, and can't even figure out how to handle that."

"You have no idea."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothin'. But ya wanna know what ta do?"

"Yes, I do. How do I choose?"

"Don't."

"Huh?!"

Ranma gave her a slight shrug. "I didn't choose."

"So what did you do?"

"What I did, I don't think'll work for ya... at least now."

"Tell me, and I can at least have something to work with."

"I can't. But I can tell ya this. Don't make it inta a contest, and do just let things happen."

"I don't understand."

"Ya are stressin' over which one ta pick. What I was doin' was the opposite." He gave a small chuckle. "I didn't wanna marry anyone. So I pushed against it. But then I realized that I ain't gotta do anythin' I don't wanna."

"But the promises..."

"They say that I gotta marry, not when. 'Sides, the trick's ta not think 'bout it."

"Why? Aren't you just ignoring the problem?"

"Nope. I'm lettin' whatever'll happen, happen. The thing is, if ya pick one, ya'll hurt the other one, right?"

"That's true..." Miyo allowed.

"And d'ya have an idea of who ya like yet?"

"No..."

"Then what happens if ya up'n decide ta pick one and later on, ya find out that the one who was really for ya was the one ya didn't pick?"

"I'd... I see your point..."

"I might guess ya do. But figure it this way. If ya let the three of ya figure out what ya feel like doin', then ya can see what'll happen. Maybe one'll find another girl he really likes, and ya can know that the two of ya won't be meant ta be together. Or ya'll wake up one mornin' and suddenly see that ya wanna be with one."

"And if I can't pick between either of them?"

"Then... keep 'em both. Maybe they can share ya," he joked, rather aware of how close his words were to his own situation.

She went pink as memories of fantasies worked through her mind, and she pushed them down. "Then all you can tell me is 'wait and see'?"

"About that much. But what's forcin' ya ta pick now? Ya have time ta choose."

"I'm not sure about that. And they might like for me to pick eventually."

"Then just tell 'em what ya told me. Say that ya can't really choose in the dark like this, and let 'em see 'bout showin' ya what they feel for ya. Sooner or later, ya'll know."

"I guess that I'd have to make my decision then."

"It'd happen. So relax. But I am sorry that I can't help ya more."

"At least this is something. It's just really hard when I'm stuck like this."

"It can get worse," Ranma drawled.

"How can you say... You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"I suppose that you think that this is rather petty, don't you?"

"Nope, not really. I did go through it for a while myself. But don't count the two of 'em out. They might surprise ya."

"How so?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Miyo had to giggle at that. "No, I guess it wouldn't."

"Then, relax, and let what'll happen, happen. If trouble shows up, then ya can act."

"In any case," she told him with a bit of a bow, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Come see me anytime ya need help, or just wanna talk."

"You really mean that..."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Thank you very much!"

Blushing a bit at her smile, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, trying his best to deal with the pleased embarrassment that he felt

Back before she'd started to serve her Lord, Kodachi had always gone home feeling rather alone. Sure, she'd always acted cheerfully, but never walked with anyone else, or even the idea that she might be really have someone to meet at school in any fashion save for official. But on this day, she was well pleased by what she'd done, and was certain that he'd like it as well.

She was so excited that when she passed by the Tendo property walls on her way to the front door and heard his voice, she had the urge to leap over the barrier and run to him. However, the sound of a second voice, one she did not immediately recognize, was enough to keep her from doing that. So, she merely walked along, certain that she'd managed to do as he'd wish, and headed for the place that she had been heading in the first place.

"Why, hello Kodachi," Kasumi murmured with a smile as she opened the door for the younger girl. "Your practice is finished?"

"For today? Yes. So, I am here, ready to serve," the gymnast replied.

"That's admirable of you. At the moment, it's just basically regular chores though."

"It's perfectly alright. I am his servant, am I not?"

"Yes, you are. But right now..."

"He can't be disturbed, as he has a guest."

Her words surprised Kasumi. "That's right. How did you know?"

"I heard voices as I passed."

"Oh. Well, one of the girls from his and Akane's class has come to ask him for some help, so..."

"It's best not to bother them."

"Exactly."

"It's not like it would be unexpected. A servant must await her Lord's needs, wants and instructions no matter what the circumstances. Even if she wishes to speak with him as soon as she could," the rich girl intoned with great dignity.

"You want to speak with Ranma?"

"Yes, I would wish to speak with my Lord. I want to tell you as well, but I'd prefer to say what I'd like to without having any spoiling for anyone else..."

"I see. Well then," Kasumi told her. "Shall we get to work?"

"After you, ma'am."

"Hey, Shampoo," Akane said with a small wave as she entered the Nekohanten for her afternoon shift. "How are you doing?"

The Amazon girl smiled back at her friend. "Very good. Pretty calm day, and go visit you sister."

"I know. Kasumi told us."

"She did? Was she happy Shampoo come visit?"

"Of course. She couldn't wait to let us know that we didn't have to fear the fact that she was alone during the day," the short haired girl replied... and then let her face take on a sour expression. "But it's not like I'm not going to still feel guilty about that."

"Is okay. Shampoo don't mind visiting Kasumi. She really nice girl."

"It's not that. Neither of you should be waiting around for us..."

"Excuse Shampoo, but she wait on customers, Great-grandma, and for time when stupid duck boy realize Shampoo no want him. Not waiting for you," the Chinese girl finished in a teasing tone.

"Yeah... Sounded pretty self centered, did I?"

"Just a little."

"Well, you're going to have the opportunity to tell me all about it."

"Yes, Shampoo will. She have entire shift to put grouchy girl in place."

"You do that, and I'll make sure that you are in your place tonight," the youngest Tendo drawled.

"What you mean?"

"It's on."

"What 'on'?"

"The plan you and Kasumi had," Akane whispered and leaned in close to her friend, "Ranma thinks its a good idea, and we all know that he'll make sure that you'll enjoy 'sleeping' over."

"Oooh... That very good news..."

"I thought that you'd say so."

"Have to tell Great-Grandma though. No want her worrying."

"Of course. And remember to put all feathered friends where they'll be safe."

"Will have cage already for nice and comfortable stay," Shampoo murmured, and both girls giggled as they considered her coming visit.

Nabiki leaned next to the bathroom door and wondered if someone would come in and find her like this. She was standing around naked after all, with her full breasts hanging free, and certain intimate places totally uncovered. That wasn't such a problem when no one not involved with Ranma was around.

At the moment though, it was a big bit of trouble, seeing as Miyo was visiting. No matter what they'd do, questions would be raised as to why the 'Ice Queen' was running around the house without her clothes on, even if it was her home she was doing it in. And the fact that she was wearing a collar would bring up certain ideas that she was sure would not be good for continuing things as they had been.

It would have simply been rather hard to explain to anyone that Nabiki Tendo, the mercenary of Furinkan, was a sex-pet owned by Ranma Saotome, her sister's fiancé.

Yet, she could feel that a part of her wasn't reacting in concern or fear. Rather, there was a section of her that was... excited by the apparent near miss. The idea of being his pet, completely clear and out in the open, was pretty alluring. Just knowing that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship was a boost, and it felt deliciously naughty to be imagining Ranma's friends coming over and admiring his pet. No doubt, what with the perverted minds of the boys at the school, that they'd be wishing that they were in his shoes. But she couldn't imagine being owned by anyone but Ranma, and that admission made her realize how real her fantasy had become.

That part of her would not get what it wanted though, as she was not ready for letting herself being seen as his pet as of yet. Certainly, she identified herself as belonging to him, but she knew that not everyone would react quite well to how they were living. So, she hid in the bathroom, ignoring the tightness in certain areas, and waited for the moment when she could go out, and get back to cuddling with him. Hopefully, she'd at least get to run up to her room, as she knew that this spot was one that Miyo might want to go to.

Knowing that would do exactly what she had been trying to avoid, she hoped that everything would go well,

by St Fan

Ranma had expected their conversation to come to an end by now, but he noticed that Miyo was shifting and nervously twiddling her fingers, as if wanting to say something else but not quite daring to. After a short silence, he inquired: "Hu... there's something else ya wanted to ask me?"

"Well... maybe... I mean, yes... but I don't know... if you can really answer. I mean... you'll probably think it's weird..."

Ranma blink-blinked, wondering what she could find so embarrassing or hard to say. For a very short moment, he got a renewed concern that she was about to confess she couldn't choose between Jeremy and Hikaru because she was attracted to him. But he quickly crushed it, admonishing himself from being silly. And a tad bit of a self-centered jerk, too. He could at least admit this to himself (and Akane told him often enough, anyway). Though he now had some excuses for it; having no less than six young women willing to share him was certainly a boost to the ego – more than he needed, in fact.

"Oh, come on," he reassured Miyo, "weird is kinda usual in my life, ya know. So I'm not going ta judge you or anything..."

Having gathered her courage, Miyo sighed. "All right. Well, you see, I have attempted a crystal ball reading to help me determine which boy I would get along the best with..."

As Miyo trailed off, Ranma wondered what she meant, until he remembered her alleged seer powers. He hadn't even been thinking about it in their earlier conversation, in fact, as he saw the young half-Romani foremost as a classmate and not just as the "Tarot Girl", like some called her. He rarely ever had asked her for a fortune telling, anyway; it was more something the girls of the class were enthusiastic with. Not that he didn't believe in them (with all the magic he experienced first-hand, it's hard to be a skeptic), but as a martial artist, Ranma had always been more preoccupied by the "now" than by the future.

"Ahh... yeah..." Ranma nodded, "didn't think you could try that. So, any luck?"

"Unfortunately, no." Miyo admitted. "Divination is pretty much useless when applying to yourself. A fortune teller isn't really in a better spot than anybody else when making difficult decisions in her life..."

"I guess." Ranma politely nodded. "It would be too much like cheating otherwise."

"The thing is... when I asked for anything that could help me making my choice... I actually had a vision."

"Ya did?" Ranma wondered where this was going.

"Yes. I saw two things, actually. One was... a book."

"A book?" Ranma parroted, raising an eyebrow. A discreet sweat drop began to form behind his head.

"Exactly. And when I wanted to find where or what was that book, what I saw was... you."

"Me?" Ranma squeaked, before realizing his voice had faltered with this answer. His sweat drop now increasing in size, he cleared his throat. "Hu... what... what kind of book didya see? One of those girly magazines, maybe?"

"No, no, Ranma-kun. Sure, I could find plenty of silly relationship advices in those, but I'm not yet that desperate. The book I'm talking about, it looked more like an old leather-bound tome... or grimoire... you see the type. You don't have any idea what it could be?"

"Err..." Ranma mechanically rubbed the back of his skull, toying with his pigtail, with eyes closed and mouth twirling. In short, he was the very image of unease. 'Oh, crap.' he mused.

Ranma hadn't given much thoughts to the Master's Way with the Opposite Sex lately. Sure, that book had been a big help initially to understand what were the real needs and intents of the women in his life. And then, to spice up his bedroom activities. But he resisted the temptation to use it too extensively. Probably because he thought it could become like a cheap power-up. Also, despite the book's tight focus on sexual matters, even he understood fully that some of those things the Master's Way theoretically allowed could be pretty powerful. And power corrupt. Hence, the Saotome boy had been wary on relying too much on the sex-craft compendium.

Ranma, nonetheless, had taken good care of not letting anybody know about the existence of the book, even reigning in his usual foot-in-mouth syndrome. Not solely because he held some fears that if his fiancées/lovers/pets heard about it, they could get upset. Though that was a definite possibility. Whatever bit of mind-influencing stuff Ranma may have used on the girls, it was only to understand them better and to know what they truly wanted of him. There were no brainwashing or hypnosis involved in convincing the fiancées to get along better; and when they'd chosen to have sex with him, it was entirely on their own volition. However, if they learned about the Master's Way, this could bring up some unwarranted suspicions, and eventually sour up their relationships. Ranma didn't believe the girls were yet entirely above jumping to conclusions and blaming everything on him.

Another, much more urgent concern of the Saotome boy, though, was that the book could fall into the wrong hands. There were certainly plenty of fools that would eagerly use the techniques described in it for their own, selfish designs, and whom he'd never trust to use sparingly and with the well-being of other people in mind. Like Genma or Sōun... (Kami, protect us from dimwitted fathers...) or Kunō... (bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts...) or the Hentai Horde... (urgh!) or even Hiroshi and Daisuke. The latter two might be Ranma's friends, but he still didn't trust them farther than he could throw them. Heck, Ranma wouldn't have put past Gosunkugi or Nabiki to misuse the book too if it had fallen in there grasp before they redeemed themselves a bit... and even now, he wouldn't be entirely confident they wouldn't do something reckless or stupid with it.

And let's not even think about Happōsai putting his dirty hands on the Master's Way and his secrets... no, Ranma didn't even want to consider this horrendous, end-of-the-world-as-it-is-known—ish, possibility.

All of this was why Ranma felt a bit distressed at the idea that Miyo could have discovered such a tome actually existed. Not that he actually thought of her as untrustworthy... but you never knew. Inform one girl, and there was no telling what kind of rumor or gossip could start spreading. Only thing Ranma was sure of was that it would come back to bite him in the ass one way or the other.

"Hehehehe..." Ranma nervously chuckled. "No, sorry... I don't see what kinda book it could be. I'm not that much into books in the first place, ya know. Hehehehe..."

Of course, Ranma had probably the worst poker face in the world. It didn't take someone very perceptive to guess from his grimaces and squirming body language that he was lying. And the girl before him was very perceptive; it's part of the seer job.

Blinking, Miyo wondered what to think of Ranma's sudden, highly suspect change of mood. It was painfully obvious he was trying to hide something. But she didn't know if she should press the issue or not.

by Kender

One only had to ask a girl in Furinkan to be able to get real observations about people. Many, if not most, of the boys were usually wrapped up in appearances, and could easily be distracted by a cool kick, or a heaving bosom. Girls would notice that sort of thing as well, but they'd be able to tell that the girl in question might be kicking a boy because he'd been bothering her, and discuss it.

At the moment, Miyo could tell that Ranma knew something but other than that, she was in the dark though she was more perceptive than most of her gender. For all she could tell, he might only have heard of such a book, or he he could be selling it at a shady auction. One had to realize that, despite Ranma being one of the worst liars ever, the fact that Ranma always fidgeted under that sort of stress made it hard to see the degree to which he was trying to hide something.

But he had given her advice, and was willing to help her, so pushing him might not be a good idea. Knowing him, he could react vehemently, in a blind attempt to keep whatever secret he was holding. However, there was nothing that said that she had to find out on that day, nor that she could be easily thwarted. Besides, at this point, it was merely a curiosity, and she didn't want to wreck the good that she'd managed to do with him by letting her desire to know go too far.

"I suppose that I'll have to take it at that," she sighed.

"Really?" Ranma replied, brightening suddenly, but then tried hard to school his features into something more relaxed.

"Yes. It may have merely been a symbol, but I doubt it."

"Oh?"

"My visions tend to be very specific, at least in parts. Even I can't be totally sure of how things will end up."

"Ah... good... Er, well then, I hope that part works out for ya," he said with forced cheer, "Sorry I couldn't help with that book thing."

"Well, I'm sure that you can't do everything. But at least you helped, even if it's only to tell me to let them continue on trying to woo me..."

"But tell 'em how ya feel."

"Pardon?"

"Remember? I was runnin' away from all the girls. Ya are standin' 'round waitin' ta be caught. Let 'em know that, and ya'll make it easier for them to deal with tryin' ta get ya."

"I will... try..." she told him softly.

"Hey, it's all that we can do."

"That doesn't seem like much..."

"I know, but we could always find somethin' that'll help ya. And if I do, I'll make sure ta let ya know."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

The psychic girl gave him an almost sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Good bye for now."

"Bye. And don't rush into anythin'. Ya don't wanna force yourself inta a corner."

"I won't."

He nodded at that, and gestured for her to allow him to lead her out. As she gracefully did just that, he pressed two fingers to the kissed spot, and noted that, other than a bit of pleasure from being kissed by a cute girl, he wasn't feeling too much. A smile crossed his face as he realized that his libido wasn't totally out of control, and he headed over to finish letting his guest leave.

Genma was in hell.

That was the only way that he could describe it. If the strange woman they had watching him was not sleeping, she was there with him, making his stay even worse than it had been. Nothing was going as he'd hoped it would when he thought of being in the hospital. Instead of many assorted foods to help feed him to a speedy recovery, meals were like breakfast, where he got things like oatmeal, gruel, and farina. Rather than being able to watch all the television he wanted, he barely got to watch overly happy and trite programming. And just laying in bed was a chore when one was being constantly poked and prodded, not only by a sickeningly cheerful nurse, but assorted other staff. Heck, if he didn't have Soun there to brave this troubled time with, he'd have been left adrift in a sea of suffering.

And now she was coming back into his room with a trolley bearing some items he did not think were meant to be nice to him.

"I'm ever so sorry to bother you," she told them, "But we have some problems."

"'Problems'?" he parroted.

"Oh, yes. Apparently, some naughty man made the mistake of getting involved with some nasty critters, and they got free. Some of them are in this hospital now. The worst thing about it is that they like warm and dark spaces to crawl into. So, we have to check every nook and cranny."

"So, what does that have to do with us?"

She held up an arm and pulled a rubber glove tight over it. "It means full body cavity searches are in order. But afterwards, you'll get a complete examination of everywhere we check for all sorts of mean illnesses. Isn't that sweet?"

Both men just whimpered and tried to shut themselves tightly.

"What shall I do..." Tatewaki Kuno murmured to himself as he walked along the streets of the ward, trying to get some sort of idea of what his next move should be regarding that fair maiden. He did not know what she should be, and so he was at a loss as to how to treat her. Apparently, the choice was up to him, and until he made that decision, she would be left without her due attention.

Getting out and heading upon a bit of a stroll had sounded intelligent when he had hit upon the idea, and now that he had, he realized that his wisdom was indeed proven faultless once again. The chance to walk amongst the throngs of the populace, seeing them obviously aware of his presence and respecting his privacy was enough to keep his opinion of himself strong. Such activities always did the trick, and he knew that he could manage to find some way to act upon the best interests of Yuka.

Yet, even his most magnificent mind could not come to any conclusion as to how to act in this situation. It was most perplexing, for he was normally quite decisive. Had she been a glorious fighter challenging him for a date, a young woman requesting his permission to date one of his subordinates, or just offering whatever meager assistance she might have had, he would have known what to do. But she was behaving in a most confusing way, and he was at a bit of a loss.

His only hope would be to find something that would help him act upon her,

Kuno stopped, and wondered why he did so. He knew that he had every reason to be able to do what he wished, for he, of all people, had the wisdom to always choose the correct path. But even he needed a few moments to come up with explanations for all of his grand ideas at times, as even he could not always quickly comprehend the depths of his glory always, and so he knew that he needed a moment to comprehend why he was there.

It only took a moment to look at where he was for him to realize why he was there. For only his mind could manage to decide to have him stop in front of the woefully inadequate restaurant that 'employed' his fair love, Akane Tendo, in a most demeaning job. No doubt, she had her reasons for it, but he could not understand what they could be. If she needed funds, then all that she would need would be to ask him. Perhaps her love made her wary of trying to push too many worries upon him, but he could not help but want to make her only concern himself.

Though, perhaps his stop was doubly fortunate. The fair maiden Yuka was Akane's friend, and who would be a better person to ask than someone who knew her companion so well. Certainly, any problems that Akane would have with the situation would be better dealt with by a discussion, and so she would be able to tell him the information that would be placing her associate in her proper place.

And by the sound of the voices coming, he could tell that Akane was coming out, surely to inform him of what she truly felt for him. Of course, he'd have to be ready for her to throw herself into his arms with declarations of love and affection. He could hear the cheer in her voice, and that had to be because she had discovered his presence. "Come my love, and join me so that we may speak of sweet nothings, and discuss what your friend must dooooooo..."

Akane merely smashed an uppercut into his jaw as she came outside and let him fly through the air with the greatest of ease. "Idiot. I don't have time to bother with jerks like him."

"Is so. We have get to your house," Shampoo agreed.

"Yup, and the sooner it is, the better."

"This be fun evening, no?"

"Yes!"

"But..." the Amazon murmured thoughtfully. "You act quick with stick boy."

"He goes really fast. What did you want to keep him around?"

"That not what Shampoo meant. It very good thing not to have to listen to him babble."

"Then what is it?"

"You move fast when normally take time to properly thrash boy who bother you."

"Oh... that. I just didn't want him to make us delayed," the Japanese girl commented.

"Ah, that good thing."

"Especially since you can spend more time with Ranma before you get to go to his bed."

"That not only thing... Want spend time with Akane and sisters..."

"Well then, let's go!"

"Shampoo right with you," the lavender haired girl chirped, and the two happily laughing girls raced off towards the dojo.

Sitting on a park bench, Mikado stared up at what looked to be a boy flying through the air. That made him blink for a few moments, but then he settled down to being bored. Normally, this would not be a problem at a place like this, since he could watch the pretty girls and women go by on foot, roller-skates, or bicycle. And he'd get a chance to let them see him, perhaps just before he got an opportunity to talk to them.

But at the moment, he didn't feel very attractive at the moment, and the hat he had on right then didn't help. "Are you done with this yet?"

"Oh... Azusa is enjoying herself. Don't be all grumpy, Mikki-chan," his partner complained.

"How nice for you. But I've done all that you've asked."

"And for that, Azusa thanks you."

"So, can we stop with this now?"

"But it's so much fun!"

"I don't see why," the male half of the 'Golden Pair' groused as he used the hand that itched to slap away the marker drawing on his face to adjust the 'Mickey Mouse Ears' hat that his partner had made him wear.

"You just look so cute, Mikki!" she giggled happily, and continued to draw.

"We're home!" Akane called out, and smiled when Ranma popped his head into the hallway. "Were you waiting for us to come?"

"Somewhat..." he hedged.

"Huh?"

"Miyo came to see me."

"About what..."

"Relationship advice. Seems she likes both guys equally, and... Well, I told her not to rush into anythin'."

"Sounds okay..."

"But I really shouldn't just talk," the pigtailed boy commented, and then pulled the short-haired girl into his arms so that he could give her a sound kissing, one that had her fingers curling into his shirt as if they'd like to tear the garment off. "Whoa... How's that?"

"Hmm... You say something?"

"Guess that answers my question. Eh? Is somethin' wrong Shampoo."

The Amazon stiffened like she had been caught doing something naughty. "Not wrong... Shampoo just wondering why she not get kiss, but then remember that she... eee..."

"Sorta like that?" he asked as he let her breathe after their kiss.

"Exactly like that."

He hugged his slave to him, rubbing his chest against the full cleavage that was squashed against it, and grinned over her shoulder. "That's a better way ta greet each other, huh, Akane?"

"Definitely," the Tendo girl agreed, and looped and arm around her friend's shoulders. "Now at least no one's getting hurt."

"That's true..."

"And it's much happier than a lot of people get."

"I know."

"But, I've got to go change. So, I'll leave you with this..." Akane trailed off, and gave a swat to Shampoo's bottom before her smile froze. She stared at her hand for a moment, and then shook it off. "You two have fun. I'll be changing... into... another outfit. This outfits a bit tight you know."

"Yeah..."

"That strange," Shampoo murmured as she tried to figure out why the tingling of her bottom was not pain so much as something else.

"Tell me about it."

"Not sure Shampoo can."

"But there is something that I do understand."

"What that?"

"She was right. This is really nice," Ranma told her, and goosed her.

"Master!"

"You mind."

"No. Shampoo like..."

"Trust me. Tonight's for liking."

"That sound good."

"It sure does," he told her,

Walking with his arm around Shampoo was something that Ranma found himself enjoying rather intensely. Any boy would have liked to have a completely willing girl with that sort of body against his, especially since he could reach up and cup one of those generous breasts and have her like it. That was only part of it though, as he knew that part of his current happiness was the way that all the girls were getting along together, and how he had not lost any attentions in the process. The latter was rather petty, and he was aware of that, but growing up the way he had made him want to be having himself get what he'd been denied.

If he merely forgot about that desire, he felt a whole lot better about the situation. His appreciation for the situation went up as the Chinese girl's smile grew as she saw Kasumi, and his nudge was all that she needed to go over to chatter happily with the elder girl. By all appearances, the two were becoming great friends, and he couldn't find anything that he disliked about it. In fact, his lover was taking his slave and trying to apparently get the Amazon to get over any trouble in talking with his servant. Since it was working, he couldn't help but appreciate that act.

And as Nabiki came up and joined them, it was almost like four friends were just getting together, instead of a quartet that shared the same guy. Heck, had he not been rather appreciative of his pet's curves, he could have easily forgotten that he'd slept with these girls. But that did not change his feelings for them, and he could tell that he was not only concerned about how it felt to be making love to them. Though, that wasn't far off, as he could feel himself tightening when Shampoo and Nabiki came close together. Memories of the two of them in a more intimate situation ran through his head, and he knew that he wouldn't mind seeing them together like that. He could even remember Kasumi telling him that Kodachi had kissed her, and he knew that he wasn't really feeling any jealousy there, since he knew who was their main person for that sort of activity.

His thoughts made him frown though, and he leaned back against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. Right then, he had to wonder if they might not like being together on their own, sort of playing while he wasn't around. Something told him that it wouldn't be such a bad thing, but he did have to stop to try to figure out if they'd actually like that. There were some he was reasonably sure about, but he wasn't certain about them all. By what he could tell, they would like to go and enjoy each other's company as friends, but for more, it would take a bit of connection on their parts.

That did bring up Akane's little act in the entryway. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he could tell that something was up. Pushing it might not be a good idea, but there had been something that made her stop. Reluctant to call it anything sexual at all, he instead began to wonder if it was possibly just surprise that she could act like that without thought. To be honest, that was the most likely possibility.

However, there was a niggling feeling that there was a little more to it bothered him even as he headed over to join the girls.

Akane sat on the edge of her bed in her bra and panties and stared at the hand that had smacked her friend's behind. The act itself wasn't such a bad thing, as far as a joke went, but it still had her questioning why she'd done it. She'd never done something like that with Yuka and Sayuri, but had only thought about it after she'd done it to Shampoo. Not that anyone had a problem with it, but it was something that she wouldn't have considered doing before.

Her main problem was that she'd liked doing it, more as a teasing act than anything else. It was a bit of fun to be able to combine a little play hitting with a 'wink-nudge' type of joking. However, she couldn't refute the fact that she'd actually enjoyed the feel of that cloth covered flesh beneath her hand. If she stopped to think about it, she could see that the body was one that could definitely attract attention of the intimate sort.

Such a realization unsettled her. There was no envy in that regard, as she could admit that much as she looked down at her own lithe body. She had no doubt that Ranma was pleased by how she was built, since he'd proven that time and again. What had her rather concerned was the fact that she'd had no trouble seeing Shampoo's sexiness.

Flopping backwards onto the bed, she sighed, and wondered where this was leading to. She knew that she'd had some odd thoughts before, but this was clearly not a passing thought. Ranma was still the one person that she wanted above all others, but she couldn't claim that there wasn't something between her and her Chinese friend. Yet, she didn't want to ruin anything, or push anything. The situation was rather good as it was, and she knew that rocking the boat might be bad... especially since she couldn't figure out what she wanted. At least it didn't cause problems when they sparred, or when they worked.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any real conclusions to come, she bounced up to her feet, and went to get dressed for a relaxing evening, putting aside her concerns for the moment

Dinner back in the Village was quite different than what Shampoo was going through as she sat at the Tendo family's table. Sure, there was the obvious shift between cultures, but it wasn't only that. When she'd been growing up, meals were small affairs, with only a bit of talk at the table, save for special occasions, and then that was a time for standing on at least a little ceremony. But at this meal, there was a major difference, and it didn't just come from the naked girl or the fact that she had her place near where the sole boy in the room could grope her any time he wanted.

There was life at this table, and it came in a loud and happy mixture of sound, laughter and smiling faces. Going from having been regarded as only the 'Champion' to being part of a close knit group was something that she'd never known that living out her fantasies could give her, and she was glad it did. Here was a situation that was as close to perfect as she could have hoped for without some really unlikely things happening.

Of course, the sight of Kasumi spoon feeding her Master her newest dish to try it out was more than enough fun to warrant coming.

"Look at the two of you..." Akane drawled, "Acting like that..."

"What's the matter with it?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing..."

"Then why mention it?"

"Because it's really sweet. You guys look almost like newlyweds."

Kasumi blushed heavily as a shy smile crossed her features. "Akane..."

"What? It's nice to see. At least this proves that not all guys are jerks."

"Oh?"

"He's been behaving pretty good. I mean, there are guys who would be bouncing in their seats just to have you feeding them."

"There would?" the eldest Tendo daughter asked, surprise staining her voice.

"Certainly. Of course, a lot of them are perverts, but we've got one who isn't such a bad guy."

"That's nice of you to say."

"I don't just 'say' it, or I'd be pounding him right now. He's proven to be better than I thought," Akane murmured, and leaned towards the boy in question, with her arms held tightly against herself.

The position of her arms made her breasts press together, and her movement gave Ranma such a nice view down her tank top that he blushed and looked away. "Thanks Akane..."

"It's the truth. But can't you look at me?"

"Well... I'm seeing..."

"What?"

"You're not flat chested..."

"I'm glad that you can understand that. And you should realize when a girl's letting you look."

"Eh?!" he blurted, and whipped his head around to stare at her for a long moment.

"It's pretty mean to not notice what a girl's trying to do..."

"Ugh... Akane..."

"There, there, Master. Akane think good of you, right?" Shampoo put in as she patted him on the back.

"That's true," her fellow waitress agreed. "I just want him to... well, you know..."

"Trust me. He do that. Saw when we walk. He like your bottom."

"Shampoo!"

"What? You say you want him to be looking..."

"That's true..."

"Well, he look. And he not only good person for bed, yes?"

"Definitely," Akane agreed, and then gave a small smile. "Just like you're a good friend."

"Thank you..."

"Not only that, but you did visit Kasumi. That was very kind, and made her day."

The Amazon knew that warriors were not supposed to blush under such praise, but she did so anyway. "Shampoo do it because want to. Kasumi nice girl, and Shampoo thought have nice time visiting her."

"That's the best reason to do it," Kodachi murmured.

"You're absolutely right. It's just too bad that we can't really do it."

"Why would ya say somethin' like that?" Ranma asked. "Ya should hang out together."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. Ya guys have time off, and like each other. So, when ya wanna, ya should be able ta go out and have fun."

"But what about those of us who are bound to you?" his servant asked.

"Hmmm... I guess that ya'd have ta ask, or at least let me know. But still, there'd be time when I'd go visit my buddies, get stuck after school, haveta go someplace after class, or just get yanked onto some stupid trip. Ya guys shouldn't have ta wait around for me ta bring ya together. Heck, the only reason that Ucchan's not here's cause I figured that she'd have work ta do, but if she wanted ta, she could come, right?"

"Hmmm... I suppose that it could work out quite well that way..."

"Shampoo always want check out tourist spots... See places from warrior times," the lavender haired girl commented.

"I'm sure that Yuka and Sayuri'd like to have more people go with us to the movies," Akane put forth.

Nabiki grinned and bounced up in excitement in away that had her owner's head bobbing. "Hey, we could all go out together. Just think about it. Each of us in, say... a karaoke bar, having fun singing, or mangling, songs, having all sorts of snacks, and having a blast..."

"Just don't drag me along and expect me ta sing," Ranma muttered, "I got enough of that at the Christmas party."

"Well... I was thinking that it'd be for when we have a 'girls night out', but I think that it'd be pretty good to have you along."

"Swell..."

The girls giggled at his halfway disgusted expression, making it so that he couldn't go for the stern look he'd been going for. So, he settled for letting his shoulders slump, and shaking his head

Ranma hadn't planned on having his hand on Shampoo's breast when he walked up to his room with her, but that was the way that it worked out. He'd put his arm around her, which she'd clearly been delighted with, as she'd snuggled into his side, rubbing her body against his. That had pleased him, as he was finding both enjoyment in her shapely form and her obvious happiness. But he wasn't expecting her to wiggle so that his hand landed on her chest, or for her to make him squeeze the full mound when he tried to pull away before seeming too forward. It clear then that she wanted him to 'take liberties' with her, and so he went on holding her like that.

When he got to his room though, he opened the door and pushed her to go in before him.

She turned around and blinked slightly. "Master?"

Giving her a smirk, he closed the door and advanced on her. He gave her as best a predatory look as he could before he pulled her to him, making her chest flatten against his own. Her eyes widened in surprise and growing excitement as she realized what he was doing, but she let him take the lead, for which she was rewarded when he pressed his lips against her soft lipped mouth. As she gasped in pleasure at the way that his kiss teased at her, he took the opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth, and moved his hands down her back to where he could fondle her backside.

A moan worked deep in her throat as she felt him possess her body in most wonderful ways. Just feeling the bulge in his pants against her thigh would have done that, but he seemed intent on letting the heat of his lust sear her down to her core. His tongue did wonderful things to her, and made her belly feel like it was hot liquid. She couldn't help but be weak kneed as he licked and nibbled all over her ears, neck and shoulders, with him somehow managing to make her discover that her collarbone could be a very erotic place on her body.

When he let her go enough to take a step back, she had to pant to just get enough air to stay conscious. Doing that allowed her to look at his face, and when he raised a brow, she smiled at him. But when he glanced downward, she knew what he was telling her to do. Not that she minded, as she was there to service him, which was part of her fantasies. And... she actually liked it.

So, she had little trouble in sliding out of her dress, letting him squeeze her bare breasts and suckle on her nipples. Each hardened point was pulled into his mouth and played with his tongue. Even the way that he drew his nails against her belly made her shiver, and she couldn't help the feeling that she needed to actively be something other than something to fondle for her Master, as it was her role to be pleasing him.

That made it easier for her to lower herself to her knees, and pull down his pants and boxers, letting his manhood spring out before her face. Almost reverently, she took it within her hands and began to stroke the shaft with a gentleness that belied the power in those fingers. His groans of appreciation were all that she needed to confirm her path, and she lightly licked the head of his member before sliding it into her mouth.

The pigtailed boy laced his fingers into her hair, and stroked the silken locks with tenderness as well as need. As her head began to bob upon his manhood, he held tightly upon her hair, in a mix of controlling her and keeping himself steady in the on going waves of pleasure. However, he did not get to release himself into her mouth, as she pulled back before he could come close. Instead, she shifted slightly so that she could lay the hardened rod into the valley between her breasts. She pressed the full cleavage around it, and began to slide her chest all along it. Every so often, she'd try to dip her head low enough to reach it, managing to swirl her tongue over the tip every so often.

That was good for him, as he couldn't help but groan, "Shampoo..."

"Master? You like?"

"Oh yeah..."

"You want come over you slave chest?"

"Hmmm..."

"You do what you want..."

Rather than answering her, he pulled himself free from her grasp, and pushed her belly down to the floor. Doing so surprised her, but when he stroked up her inner thighs on his way to her damp panties, she knew exactly what he was about to do. It wasn't an immediate thing though, as he stroked her over the wetted cloth, and traced the lines of her lower lips through the garment. She was whimpering as he did so, and when he finally did remove that most intimate piece of any girl's wardrobe, she mewled with mixed relief and need.

He wasn't about to stop then, as he placed himself right where they both wanted him to be. Rubbing his shaft head against her petals was something that rose both of their anticipation, and it was like a bolt of lightning when he slid himself into her. Her most un-warrior-like squeal of delighted pleasure did not embarrass her in the least, as she was happy to hear it almost as much as she enjoyed having him within her. This was too good for her to feel anything bad, and the chance to be with her Master in any form was something that she delighted in.

Of course, it was a completely wonderful thing for him as well, as he reveled in the feeling of her shapely body tight around him. With each thrust, he nuzzled her, and began to stroke his body anywhere he could. That got to be rather random as he began to really pump into her, but neither of them minded. It almost had him grinding her into the floor, but if this was the way that it would happen, they were pleased to let it.

Floorboards actually creaked as he placed his last thrust into her before gaining his release. When she came around him, he stayed there, and got a little more pleasure as she seemed to putting her whole body into that last clutching hold.

Riding the wave of pleasure back down, they collapsed to the floor, with him laying on top of her, and still buried to the hilt within her body. But she did not mind, as she liked the feel of him laying on her, and even the way that her bare breasts were squashed beneath her was something to remind her of how she'd gotten to that point.

"Hey, Shampoo..." he whispered in her ear.

She tried her best to let him see her smile. "Yes, Master?"

"Ya like this?"

"Sure did. Will still remember and shiver in happiness later..."

"Good. But I don't want ya to think that I'm just going ta leave ya doing what I want..."

"Shampoo not mind. Is Master's choice to do what he like with Shampoo body..."

"Well, this Master wants to do something with your body."

"Oh?" she murmured, "Shampoo always ready for what you want."

"Ah, but it's what ya want?"

"Huh?"

"Ya don't think that I forgot, did ya?" he asked in a naughty sounding tone, as he placed his palms on her buttocks, and pushed so that the supple cheeks parted. "Once we get our strength back..."

"Master too, TOO good to Shampoo..."

"I try..."

Shampoo just leaned herself against him as best she could, and found herself anticipating another round with her Master,

Usually, when she woke up, Shampoo was quick to get to be fully awake. After a quick stretch in the bed, she'd be ready to get up and start her day. Perhaps it was being used to years of training, or it was just her naturally cheerful attitude, but either way, she was not one to sleep in without a reason.

But as she came awake on this morning, she found herself reluctant to move. All she wanted to do was to snuggle into the warmth that shared the futon she'd been sleeping on. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew that she had to, and when she did, she got the pleasing look of Ranma's face next to hers. That made it easy for her to recognize just why she'd been so willing to stay as she was, as she'd dreamt of just this sort of situation ever since she'd first realized that he'd beaten her. Just being in his arms as his wife would have been enough, but the knowledge that she was waking up in the arms of her Owner sent little waves of joy running down her nerves.

Much as she'd like to stay in his embrace, she knew that she had responsibilities to take care of. So, instead of stretching and rubbing her shapely body into him as she might prefer, she slipped out of bed, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

With that done quietly, as to not wake him up, she walked down a hallway that was just beginning to get the first stirrings of the day. It was silent in the way of a place that was only having a pause in a usually vibrant life, and she knew that it was totally true. However, that did not mean that she wanted to disturb this time of peace, and so she moved down to the furo without making any noise that she didn't absolutely have to.

Bathing was important, and she knew that she had to handle that before she could go. So she slipped over to the room, and saw that there was a light on there. Reasonably sure that it could only be one of two people, she opened the door and stepped inside.

When she did, she saw Akane sitting in the tub, soaking in the hot water, and blinking in surprise as she took in the appearance of the naked Amazon. "Hello, Akane!"

"Hi, Shampoo," her friend replied, "Here to get cleaned up for the day?"

"Is so. Can not go and see customers when haven't bathed."

"Especially when you have gotten all hot, sweaty, and... ahem, with your Master."

"Too true. Shampoo wish she could give him nice wake up, but he sleeping, and not want to bother him."

"Oh? Were you going to just go without him waking up," Akane asked inquisitively.

"No. Thought a goodbye work better when about to leave."

"Ah. That's okay. So, you're going to just bathe then."

"Is so," the Chinese girl confirmed, and sat down before filling a bucket. As she washed, she noted her friend frowning at her. "What? Something wrong with Shampoo?"

"Not... 'wrong'?"

"Then what?"

"Well... You..."

"Is no problem. You can say it."

"It's embarrassing, but... I do have to be impressed by well... Your chest is..." the other girl trailed off, blushing heavily.

"Ah. Shampoo understand. You wonder what it be like to have breasts like Shampoo."

"You don't have to say it like that."

The Amazon grinned and hefted her bosom with both hands. "But they really nice, no?"

"Yeah... It's not that I mind them... Ranma seems to like my chest... Err..."

"Is okay. That way things supposed to be. Not that it be good if everyone look like Shampoo."

"No?"

"Try and imagine if all girls with Ranma just bunch of Shampoos. One be the same as the others, and unless he find fun ways of using them, he get bored fast. It one thing to have one girl with big chest. But it another to deal with every girl be the same. Even if different minds, still the same body, though that might be better than having Shampoo clones. Still, you bring things that different to him."

Sighing, the youngest Tendo nodded. "That's true. And he does seem to like them... I just wonder sometimes."

"About what?"

"Why my sisters got bigger chests than I did. I mean, you've seen Nabiki and Kasumi. They've got more curves than I do."

"They also not so strong."

"You know what I mean."

"That so. But you know, you only be getting what parents give you," the lavender haired girl reminded her.

"And they don't control it. If they did, my sisters and I'd be all wonderful... Except that I'd give that up if I could just get my Mom back."

"Shampoo know that hard thing. How she go?"

"Not because she wanted to," Akane said, with a thin lipped smile, and drew her knees to her chest. "Mom caught a disease and got sicker and sicker. But you wouldn't have known it until she finally had to go to the hospital. She was really ill, but she kept on trying to take care of us all."

"Sound like she love you very much."

"I have no doubts about that. I don't remember much else of that time, but I do remember that she was a very gentle person."

"Like Kasumi?"

That drew a laugh from Akane. "Sort of. But where Kasumi couldn't really get mad, Mom'd never yell when we did something wrong, and still make you feel as if she had. The last thing that I remember her saying to me was 'be strong'."

"And so you did."

"Yeah. Kasumi was the gentle one, and Nabiki was the brain. Me? I wanted to protect anyone from ever having to go again. You should have seen me. Even before she... I had trouble letting anyone bother me. But both Mom and Kasumi never treated me badly about it."

"Sound like a mother to miss," Shampoo murmured, and looked down. "Like mine."

"Your mother is..."

"She gone from this life. Went a hero."

"She did?"

Shampoo gave her a tight nod. "There some village children playing in a field. Everything seem okay, and kids be very happy. Only animal from wilds come up. It had been hard year, and things only starting to get better. But not for him. He very hungry. Desperate. And Elders say they think he not right in head."

"So... what happened."

"He attack kids, looking for food. Mother... She only adult in area. Have choice. Either, stay and protect little ones, or grab some and hope others can run."

"She chose to stay," the Japanese girl whispered.

"Yes. Kept crazy animal busy until Elders come. Only took little bit, but he do lots of damage. She... hurt too much. Shampoo only able to... say goodbye."

"You... must have been proud of her though."

"Was, and still am. Not want to cry during funeral ceremony, but know no can help it. So, let tears run, but stay strong as take responsibility as closest female relative. She get sent off as true warrior should."

"No, she didn't."

"What?!" Shampoo growled, leaping to grab the edge of the tub in her hands as she leaned towards the other girl. "Why you think that?!"

"Because she 'went off' as a hero. Or a heroine, if you prefer."

"That..."

"Is something that we both can agree on."

"Akane... That... you say..."

Reaching up, Akane gave her friend a light hug. "I know. But it's true, right?"

"Yes. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You mother just like mine. She get much respect in village. She sound like she not warrior, but she strong in resolve toward family. That most important thing."

"Yeah."

After returning her friend's hug, Shampoo padded back over to the stool, and finished up both her washing and rinsing before climbing into the tub. "Guess we have something we share. Too bad we never knew."

"That's true."

"Wonder if we have connections to other girls too, like this?"

"Honestly, we could have exactly this."

"Why you say that?"

"Think about it," Akane said, leaning forward as she spoke. "In Genma's story about Ukyo, we only heard about her dad, not about her mom. And, even though I've known Kuno for a while, I haven't really heard about Kodachi's mom. So..."

"You think their mothers dead too?"

"It's a possibility. Then again, they could be either far away, or even divorced from their respective dads. However, we can't be sure without actual information."

"And no can get that without talking to girls themselves."

"Exactly. But how do you ask anyone a question like that?"

"You do without thinking, or coming up with a good reason, when you very mean person."

"I hope that you aren't talking about me..."

"Not you. Just... a kind of person. You? Very angry. And loud."

"Loud, am I?" the Japanese one of the pair murmured in a mock-angry tone to compete with the teasing one in her friend's voice.

"You very loud. Practice loud. Talk loud. And yell very loud."

"I see... But then I suppose that I'll have to get loud when I beat you in practice."

"Like to see you try," the Amazon replied with an exaggerated sniff.

"Really..."

"You able to try..."

"Well, let's see how you like... this!" Akane declared, and splashed the warm water at the other girl.

"Ooh! This mean war!"

"Bring it on!"

"You ask for it!" Shampoo answered, and splashed back at her. The two of them started to do it back and forth, acting like two little girls in a pool, with their giggling finishing off the setting. Soon, the both of them were soaked, and they were left having to practically lay against the walls of the tub as they laughed in pure joy and friendship.

And when they were huffing to get their breath back, they smiled at each other, enjoying the moment,

As Shampoo and Akane crept into Ranma's room, they tried not to look guilty about doing so. It wasn't that they were about to try to do anything bad, though they certainly felt that way. The Tendo girl was just used to letting him sleep when she left, and both girls were reluctant to wake him up when he didn't need to get up.

Yet, Shampoo knew that she could not just leave without letting her Master know, so the two of them moved into the room, making as little in the way of disturbances as possible.

Stopping once she reached his futon, the Amazon knelt next to him and tried to softly shake him awake. That didn't work, as he just groaned in his sleep, and snuggled down more. She tried again harder, and got incoherent complaints for her troubles. And not even yanking the cover off worked. So, she merely set the blanket back over his body, and bent down to press a kiss to his cheek.

Oddly enough, that managed to wake him up, and his eyes cracked open as he sleepily murmured, "Shampoo?"

"Is me, Master," she said with a small tinge of sheepishness, "Want to say good bye. Have responsibilities to take care of. Great grandma need help in restaurant, and Akane need help in training. So..."

"Ya gotta go. That's fine by me. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

"Many thanks."

"But you didn't do it right."

"What you mean?"

"The kiss," he told her, and leaned up to press a soft kiss to her lips before laying down again.

"Oh my..."

"Thought ya'd say that."

"That make Shampoo wish we have more time. But we have to go. Akane have get practice in before school."

"Yeah. And I don't want to make you lose sleep when you don't have to," Akane agreed.

"Then ya were just going to leave?" he asked.

"What do you think that I would do?"

"C'mere."

She sighed and sat opposite Shampoo. "What do you want?"

"Somethin' I think ya'll like."

"Such as what?"

With a smirk, he put a hand on the back of her head so that he could pull her down to where he could press his lips to hers in a heated, full mouth kiss that had a whimper coming from deep in her throat.

When he stopped, she just rocked back on her feet and stared at him.

"Have a good time," he told her, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Almost as if she were sleepwalking, Akane got to her feet and left the room, letting her friend trail her out after her. But once she was in the hallway, she looked severely annoyed, and was ready to let her nerves snap.

"What the matter?" the Amazon asked in concern.

"That jerk, that's what."

"Why? You think he skimp on Shampoo? Because that only sweet end to really good night..."

"No, but that does keep me from dragging you back too."

"Why?"

Throwing her head back, Akane gave a strangled, yet annoyed cry. "That kiss is going to have me wanting to drag him off to finish it, and he's gone back to sleep!"

"Ah. Shampoo see what you mean."

"It's not fair."

"But it good that he able to make you feel that good."

"Only I'll be thinking about it all day."

"Still, there one thing Shampoo not think you remember."

"Oh?" The Japanese girl asked with a blink. "What's that?"

"You ever have time when he able to make you feel heat and not do the same to him?"

"Umm... No. Not really."

"Then Shampoo think he be not getting the sleep you think."

"Hey... You're right..."

"Maybe you able to work off some energy in practice," Shampoo suggested.

"And even if I can't, I'll work it off with him," Akane vowed, and both girls couldn't help but giggle on the way out of the house.

Most people wouldn't have smelled it, but Happosai didn't care. As he came out from under the tree that he'd been using as his shelter, he caught the scent of food on the breeze. It was obviously cold, and likely having been there for a while, but he could tell that it was there. For a moment, he wondered why he hadn't smelled it earlier, but then he realized that it was coming from the direction that the wind had been previously moving against.

That gave him the burst of energy that he'd needed to get really going, and he raced, leapt and bounded his way over in the direction of the only supply of real sustenance that he'd found in his time in the forest. It was almost as if it were calling for him, and he was not about to pretend not to hear. His stomach just about sang with soon to be alleviated pains.

When he found the small package, he fell upon it like it was a gift from the heavens. This tiny, and usually ineffective, package was a godsend that he could not deny. By what he could tell, it was something that had been dropped by a hiker or a camper, and not been noticed, which was to his benefit. So he simply embraced his bounty and tore open the package so that he could gulp down its contents, satisfying his hunger.

And it did that even better than he'd expected, just like it had given him a clue that he was going in the right direction, for where there were people vacationing in the woods, there were ways of getting to civilization.

The first glowing moments of morning were always something of an inspiration for Kuno. It was the start of the showing of the dominance of the light over the dark, and giving the clarity of day to the world. He believed that it was at this time that the gods truly blessed man, and it was only proper to meditate then, so long as he was awake enough to manage it.

After all, one such as himself deserved to slumber for as long as he should see fit.

On this day, he pondered a most weighty question, for the heavens had saw fit to perplex him with the introduction of the maiden Yuka into his sphere of influence. Yet, they had not given him a clear answer as to what position she must take in his life, and that was most puzzling. Yet, he saw it as a test, as would not the gods wish to make certain that he would be one to need no outside influences to be successful all the time.

That noted, he decided that it would be best for him to take the time to relax and center himself. To do so, he had to reacquaint himself with what he was already aware was set upon the scrolls of fate. In his most astonishing of minds, he could see himself sitting there, not in this room of meditation, but on a platform set up for the same task in his family's gardens. There, the fair and graceful Akane Tendo would sit demurely, dressed in a formal kimono, acting as the truly dainty creature that she was. The pigtailed girl would embrace him, dressed similar in tradition to his fierce tigress, but his flame haired love would wear her yukata so that her magnificent chest would be his to view, and her long legs would not be fettered by bonds made by men.

And as they sat with him, waiting up his whim to supply him with their most lovely charms, the lovely Yuka would come forth, bearing food to please him. She would give it to him with the respect he deserved, and when he'd ask her for her to serve him further, she'd reach for her obi, and...

At that moment, his head shot up, and he realized that he had his answer. Obviously, either the gods had decided that it was time to supply him with an answer, or their desire to wait had let him do it for himself. But it mattered not, for he'd determined just what he would need to do. He still had no certainty of what role this newest girl desired of him, but he knew of one thing.

Being the samurai lord that he was, he was to be the one that took charge in any sort of situation. That was only proven by how he'd managed the challenge for Akane's hand so well. But now, he realized that such decisions as the ones pertaining to Yuka were rightly the duty of the man involved. For women were delicate creatures, and like butterflies, too much stress could damage them. So, to protect her, he would have to take charge of this most awesome responsibility.

He knew not what manner of role her future would take, but it would be his task to see that she would be shown just what direction she would go in.

And if she were to become his wife, or perhaps his concubine, then he could not dismiss his responsibility in that.

The birds outside stopped singing, and Mister Turtle plunged underwater to hide, as Tatewaki Kuno began to let his cackles echo through the estate,

Morning was something that Yuka tended to like, though she could both take and leave school with equal measures. It wasn't that she disliked the work too much, or that she had any trouble with the place, but, like many other girls her age, she didn't like having to go. But she knew that she had to go in order to secure the sort of future she might want. Besides, she had friends going there, and it made it easier to see them.

So, as she and Sayuri walked into through the gates, she was smiles as she nodded and waved at her friends in passing. Some girls she really knew and others she just talked to in passing, but she wasn't about to ignore any of them. And when she saw Akane, she couldn't help but run over to greet her.

That was why she didn't see Tatewaki Kuno heading her way. He was certain that he could do no wrong in this. This maiden was not only stout of heart, but was a companion to all that she would see. As a result, he could not be mistaken in considering her to be worthy of his concern. Here was a girl who did not falter in her support of friends, and he was sure that once she understood her new position, she would have the same dedication to his word as he did their friendship.

But he had to hurry. She was moving quickly, and he did not wish to be missing this opportunity to inform her of his decision. For she needed to know that things had changed, and only he could be the one to do so. Yet, he could not be unseemly in his haste, so he made a manly dash over to see her... and crashed into another girl.

Shifting his weight, he pushed upon the shapely body beneath him so that he might raise himself up to scowl down at the interloper. "Who are you to dare to interfere with the Blue Thunder's progress? And..."

"Who are you to run right into me?" Nabiki Tendo asked archly. "I was just walking when you slammed into me."

"I would do no such thing. My grace is always most dignified and respected."

"And it made you knock me off my feet and tumble to the ground with you."

"I did not intend to do so. This is not how I wished to have things proceed this morning."

"Then, you didn't mean to be groping my chest?!" she snapped.

"Pardon?"

"Look at where your hand is, and tell me that you shouldn't move it."

Doing as she asked, he saw that the soft object rolling under his palm was her covered breast, and he immediately pulled his hand away. "I apologize for that, Nabiki Tendo. It was not a mistake that should have happened."

"Oh, really?"

"Indeed. It is not in my nature to be accosting girls in such a crude and demeaning matter."

"Good to know."

"Besides, this is not the way to get your attention."

"What does that mean?"

"I should think it obvious," he said with a small shrug, "One need only have the appropriate funds to garner your affections."

The slap that he got in return echoed throughout the school yard, and into the street.

Trying not to look like she was looking was hard, as Miyo was finding out rather often. That was almost as hard as not looking, but she knew that she couldn't help herself. She'd hear a voice, a footstep, or a comment made by another student, and her head would snap up, looking for a glimpse of Hikaru or Jeremy. It was rather absurd to think that she'd be in this sort of situation, but she was certainly having to deal with it.

At times, she thought that she was in one of those comics or tv shows that had just these sort of antics as their staple, and found herself sighing with resignation that there would be no easy answer.

But at least she could practice her tarot readings. She might not be able to get an answer from them about her own problems, but she could make sure that her skills were at their upmost, no matter the situation. It simply wouldn't do to let the family honor down, and she had no intentions of doing that. Being as it was also a good way of keeping herself busy, it seemed to be the best plan of action.

And she easily found that her powers were as good as ever, even if the reading itself was a bit strange.

"Hmmm... It seems that Kuno will be getting a lot of pain today..." she murmured as she looked at the cards.

Wincing as he rubbed his fingers over the red handprint that still marred his cheek, Kuno walked out from the nurse's station and headed off towards the classrooms. The injury was not a major infraction, but it was clear that Nabiki Tendo had seen reason enough to strike him. Not that he saw what that might be, as he had merely pointed out that she liked to date boys who could spend their funds to give her gifts and expensive meals. He knew that he couldn't see her being with a young man for another reason, or conceive of a reason for her indignation, but he never thought of himself as totally an expert on the female mind.

Of course, he was an expert on the subject, and knew more than any of the poor rabble beneath him, but even he didn't know everything.

However, now he had the opportunity to stop by the classroom of the fair Yuka to make his announcement on what her future would bring. She would then thank him for his concern, and defer to his superior judgement. If he could find someone worthy of her attentions, then he'd be able to put them together as a couple. Yet, if he couldn't he'd have to keep her for himself.

It was simply the burden of being so blessed with his lot in life.

This time, though, he would not be side tracked. He would go forth to the proper classroom and inform her of his chosen path. There was no conceivable reason for him not to notice... the girl walking in the hallway in front of him.

"Damned fountain..." the pigtailed girl muttered, her glorious bounties outlined in wet cloth.

Obviously, he had to reassure her in her moment of annoyance. So, he charged over to her, and hugged her from behind. His forearms got the bliss of pressing against her most firm bosom, and she rubbed her bottom against him in a way that spoke of her interests. He could spend all day with his face buried within her firey locks, and wished to hold her forever.

"Do not worry, my pigtailed girl," he declared, "I shall comfort you in your moment of distress!"

"Lemme GO!" she growled.

"I say, NAY! For I have found you, and shall not let your beauty be dragged away by fair means or fowl!"

"Oh, really..."

"It is the truth! Nothing shall ever separate us!"

"I don't think so!" she snarled, and used her elbows to smash into his gut, forcing him to go lax. Then she proceeded to twist around with amazing grace to begin punching him. And when he fell onto the floor, she began to effortlessly stomp on his prone body.

The display of skill was one that he was pleased that she could feel safe to show him, even if she had been forced to use it upon him, as her distress at the moment showed.

The beach party was a success... at least until that whole explosion thing had happened. However, the people in charge had realized that it wasn't anyone from the school who had caused it. Apparently, the mess happened because of two unidentified party crashers who'd gotten too wild. Fortunately, only two visiting fathers had been injured, neither in a life threatening way, though both were in the hospital.

That pleased Prinicipal Kuno, as he'd hoped that his idea would work. He'd worried that it had been all for naught, but it had proven to work better than he'd hoped. The children had a good time in a chaperoned environment, and had gotten an appreciation for the islands that he couldn't help but be overjoyed about.

Now, he just had to think of another event to bring up such a wonderful time.

There would be nothing that would stop him this time. He might have lost his chance to keep the pigtailed girl with him, but he was not about to let that hold him down. It was the time to pull out all the stops, and to move forward in his desire to bring the maiden Yuka into his collection of women.

Tatewaki Kuno was on a mission, and he was going to succeed, without stopping to let anything else waylay him.

To that end, he charged as quickly as he could from the nurse's office, and headed directly to the classroom where she shared classes with Akane Tendo and the cretin Saotome. He would not stop, and would hurry past every obstacle that lay in his way.

Yanking the door open, he charged right in. "HAH! I shall not be preventing from taking charge of..."

"Delinquent!" Miss Hinako yelled, pulling out a coin to drain him of his energy.

As a result, momentum took him across the room, through the window, and down to the ground below, at the same time as the teacher grew to be in her tall and shapely form.

Such a situation was not a bad trade by male student standards, and even the girls couldn't see much wrong with it,

Though he was rather oddly pleased by the knowledge that he was getting close to the record for visits to the nurse in one day, Kuno was in a rather annoyed mood on the whole. He'd been put through a lot in the day, but had yet to get close to the one woman he had been trying to approach for hours. It was one thing to have problems come into his way once, but this was getting to be a bit much.

Still, he was not about to stop when he had yet to be succeeding in his most impressive endeavor. With the hour for dining on the lunches purchased or brought from home having arrived, he was certain that he'd be able to finally get to the maiden Yuka. Why, no one could question his movements when such a period had come about.

And it even seemed that she was sitting and waiting for him. No other possibility could be thought of, as she was seated right with her companions. She was smiling, laughing and enjoying herself, a fact which he was certain would be expanded upon once she discovered that he had come to see her.

The others would be forced to watch and be jealous as he could not pay them the same attentions that he would give to Yuka and... Akane Tendo!

"Oh, my love! To know that you have waited for me brings me such joy that might heart is filled to overflowing!" Kuno declared as he leaned over the youngest Tendo.

"Grr..." went Akane.

"The sound of your passion is always music to my ears. If only I could always hear it no matter where I went. But alas, I am only human, and will be left bereft of the distinct tones from time to time. Though you could increase it if you would only agree to stay by my side always."

"Kuno..."

"How I live to hear my name on your lips. There can be no sweeter word. And the pleasure I receive from both yourself and the fair Yuka..."

"Huh?"

He gave her a smile. "I'm but a humble man, but to know that such lovely ladies have such a great interest in me makes even my paltry ego grow with each breath. With the two of you as friends, my dreams can not be anything more than spectacular."

"What are you going on about?"

"Simple joy from the heavens, my dear. Simple joy."

"Why you..."

"Once I have you installed in my house, I..." the kendoist began... right before the flat side of a really big spatula smacked right into his head. "That did not hurt..."

Akane watched him fall, only to be flipped off into the distance like an unwanted okonomiyaki, and turned to the friend who'd done the hitting. "I could have dealt with him."

"I know that. But I figured that I'd save you the trouble," Ukyo said with a shrug, "Besides, that guy's bad for business, and... You can't always hog all the fun."

"What? You want to play bash the pervert too?"

"Sure do. We can share hitting them."

"Go right ahead. You'd probably be doing me a favor," the short haired girl replied.

"What are friends for?"

"Plenty that I want around."

"Not that we want that jackass anywhere near us."

"Truer words have not been spoken. What do you think, Yuka?"

"Would anyone mind if I feel really creeped out at the moment?" the named girl replied.

Sayuri joined Akane and Ukyo in shaking their heads in denial.

"Man, I wish that I could catch one girl," Hiroshi complained, "Just one."

Daisuke merely raised a brow and spoke in a tone relaying the amusement that Ranma, Jeremy and he were feeling at the moment. "What? Are they some sort of woodland creature that you have to hunt?"

"It feels like that sometimes."

"I'm sure that they'd love to hear you say that."

"Ha ha. Very funny," the lighter haired boy complained. "I mean, even he's managed to find a girlfriend before I did."

Jeremy scowled at his so called friend. "Hey!"

"Sorry. No offense meant..."

"Yeah, right."

"You just never seemed to actually try to get a date. But now you've got Miyo, or you will if she picks you. Me? I've got nothing."

"With the way ya go, I can see why," Ranma drawled.

"Well, you are the prime example of what I mean."

"What do ya mean?"

"You've got four girls wanting you. Plus living with two other attractive girls, as well as with one of your fiancees. How do you do it?"

"Other than get dragged off on a training trip, getting two girls who wanted to kill me for something that either me or my Pop did? Or how's about bein' dropped inta a house and told that I got an arranged marriage. Maybe ya are tryin' ta talk 'bout how I kept Kodachi from fallin' off the roof, and got her to see me as a hero. Then there's how Kuno sees me..."

"I get the point... So you didn't ask for it..."

"But I got it anyway," the pigtailed boy commented.

"I just wish that I had a girl of my own..."

"Why is that? What's so important that ya have ta have one right now?"

"It doesn't have to be immediate. But how's a guy supposed to enjoy the joys of romance without a date? The feel of her body, the pleasure of making out, the chance to go to her room..." Hiroshi sighed.

"You sir," Jeremy muttered, "are showing just why girls don't date you."

"It's not all sex and touching."

"Nice of you to notice."

"Fat lot you know."

The martial artist smirked at him. "Then let us in on somethin' not perverted."

"You don't think that I can come up with anything."

"Well..."

"I can so. And anyway, there's plenty to dating, right? Sort of like... Taking a girl out on a date not to just something that's all traditional when you don't have to. There's got to be plenty of fun to be had in finding a date that she might like, and make it special for you both..."

"'Roshi..." Ranma murmured, ignoring the perverted tone his friend used toward the end. "Ya're a genius."

"I am?"

"Yup, and you've given me an idea. One that I'm really happy ta think of. And enough ta really wanna thank ya."

"Enough to turn into a girl to give me a kiss?"

"Ya... are an idiot, ya know that?"

"Oh..."

Almost to the point of pulling himself down the corridor, Kuno followed in the wake of Yuka. He had been slowed down a bit, as he had not garnered enough rest to get to recover fully. But he did not care. He had more important things to do, and he would succeed over the travails of his body to get to the point where he could see the joy pass over her features. All he had to do was to follow her to the room where she was going, talk to her for a few moments, and then bask in the glory of her gratitude.

That kept him moving forward, as he did not care where he had to go. Nor did he worry about how long he'd have to go for. All that mattered was where she was, and his contact with her.

When she entered a room, he had no choice but to go to that door, open it, and go in after her.

Of course, he could see the shock that the various girls all around the place showed when they stared at him before screeching in indignation and shock at his presence. It was impossible to blame them though, as most of them were stages of undress, and their locker room was to be a place of safety from male presences.

So, he had little trouble with understanding just why he was getting pelted with what seemed to be every knickknack under the sun.

But he did find solace in the fact that he'd gotten to see the beauty of the female students before their items drove him out of the room, and from there, into unconsciousness.

In the classroom, Kodachi had always been a good student. She'd actually enjoyed studying in some fields, and had never really felt like slacking off. It was partially because it allowed her to excel in something, but it was more due to the fact that she actually found that she liked certain subjects. Sure, she wasn't a math whiz, or that interested in actually going as far into Japanese history as her brother was. But she did find an interest in chemistry, and in literature.

Yet, she had trouble focusing on the lesson being taught at the moment. Not that she was disturbed about something, as she was feeling rather good about recent events. However, that same pleasure wasn't quite what she'd been considering. A certain set of words her Lord had spoken was of great concern to her at the moment, and she was finding herself rather drawn to that statement.

'He has great concern for the friend of his childhood, Ukyo Kuonji. So much so that he would deny himself the pleasure of her company. However, they had little choice, as she has no one to take up the slack for her if she should have to spend time on other activities. Unless she wishes not to be clothed, fed, or housed. That should not be the case, as they should be allowed to share in each other's company when they wish to, not due to the whims of finance,' she thought to herself.

For the next few moments, the sight of another girl stumbling over her words made for a bit of amusement, and sympathy.

But then she was back to thinking about the lack of cohesion that she could see happening. 'Unfortunately, I can not control the markets, nor can I force people to eat there at scheduled times. So she is stuck having to pay for her own room and board. That does tend to be expensive, and... hmmmm...'

Even though she knew that she'd have to ask her Lord for time off and thus would not be able to serve him, she smiled to herself. What she was planning would please him, by whatever measure she could come up with. And she didn't even stop being happy when her turn came up to answer a question.

After all, she was rather pleased with herself, and she could sense that her brother wasn't doing the family name any favors in recent times.

Yuka was not a pleased young woman at the moment. Sure, she was enjoying the company of her friends, but she was finding a bit of trouble in handling what had come at lunch. Just the knowledge that Kuno had any real interest in her was not a pleasant one for her, as he had as little appeal for her as getting her head waxed.

Not that she seemed to be able to avoid dealing with it as he stormed past other students to stand in front of her.

"Fair and strong willed maiden," Kuno told her, "I would speak with you!"

"Umm... Not right now..." she began.

"I say, nay! This is the perfect time! I shall speak to you right now!"

"You... will..."

"That is correct, and it is good of you to see that, for I have labored hard to come to share my words with you."

"You really don't have to..."

He pulled out his bokuto and used it to block her path as she tried to walk away. "But I do. I shall inform you of my decision, even if it is the last thing that I do."

"What decision?"

"The one that I have made regarding your future."

"My... Why would you decide something like that?"

"The heavens and yourself have directed me to. And now I shall..."

"Leave her alone Kuno," a familiar voice instructed, as Ranma placed himself between the two of them, facing the older boy. "Ya should just walk away."

"You dare to interfere in my business?"

"I'm doin' it for her sake."

"Why would you say that? Are you not trying to keep every lovely woman only for your own grubby hands?"

"No. Can't ya see it? You're scarin' her. The way that you're actin' and how you're treatin' her, she don't know if she's comin' or goin'," the pigtailed boy drawled.

"How I am treating her?"

"Yes, how ya are actin' ain't that nice lookin'. So, I figure that I'd better look out for her."

"Then you are not trying to bring in another conquest... I see... You must be trying to protect her. A most noble quest, and one that I could not see. But no matter. I still have my own mission to complete..."

"And what would that be?"

"To tell her of what I have chosen for her."

"Ya can't just pick things for someone else."

"Ah, but I can!" Kuno insisted, and turned his gaze to the girl he'd been seeking since before class started for the day. "Know this, fair Yuka! I shall be the one who shall guide and protect you until my burden shall be no longer needed. No matter which path I must pick for you, be it as a girlfriend for one of my subordinates, my servant, my wife, or anything else, I will be the one to choose it. You will have the honor of being anything you may be suited for, be it a ward, or my concubine!"

"Okay, that's just strange."

"How can you say something in such a manner!"

"It's real easy. 'Specially since I think that she's wantin' ta pick for herself. So, I'm gonna let her... after I make sure that ya aren't botherin' her."

"And what will you do to accomplish that imaginary goal?"

"Anythin' that I haveta."

"As I would expect from any true guardian. Well then, let us do this!" Kuno barked, and brought his weapon of choice up for a downward slice.

Unfortunately for him, even at his best, he was no match for Ranma, and so the pigtailed boy merely buried his fist into the kendoist's gut. That was followed with an uppercut to the jaw, and a spin kick to the head, which sent the older boy tumbling away.

Staring at the path that her 'paramour' had taken, Yuka felt shell shocked, not sure of what to make of this development, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. That jolted her for a moment, and she was above any real feeling right then. Turning her head, she looked and saw Ranma trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Are ya okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you..." she murmured.

"That's good ta hear. It'd be a shame if he got ta even botherin' ya some more."

"What I already have gotten is enough."

"Don't I know it. But if he bothers ya anymore, ya can come ta me, Akane, or Ucchan, and we'll know what ta do with him."

"Thank you," Yuka shyly replied.

"No problem. And if ya have any trouble, let me know, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Great," he said, and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go and walking away.

For a moment, she stood there and watched him leave, staring dreamily after her hero,

Having done it so many times, Akane didn't need to actually pay attention to walking in through her family's front gate that she didn't really pay attention to it. Nor was she distracted when her sister started stripping out of her clothing, and was walking through the front door with her school uniform draped over her arm. Those were usual things, and she had something that she'd much rather pay attention to.

After all, she'd had trouble looking at someone other than her lover, and even now was staring at him as he smiled as he gave her elder sister a greeting kiss. There was such a gentle caring for Kasumi that she found herself smiling even though she knew that she would have been annoyed by that more recently that she could actually remember.

"Oh, Akane. Did you want something?" Kasumi asked helpfully as she caught sight of the younger girl looking at her.

"No... not really," Akane replied. "It's just that... well..."

"What?"

"Ranma saved Yuka from Kuno today."

"He did?" the eldest of the sisters asked as she looked to the young man in question.

Ranma blushed under the looks that he was getting. "It wasn't like I could have done anythin' else."

"You could have stood by and let it happen," Nabiki reminded him as she looked up from where she was unhooking her bra.

"Not really. She was in trouble, so I had ta help her. It was as simple as that."

"We figured as much."

"Then why ask?"

"Because even if you expect something good to happen, when it does, you're still too amazed to see that it actually did happen."

"What? Did ya think that I wouldn't help her?"

Kasumi shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's that we're amazed that we could be having such special things happening."

"Oh... Well, either way, I couldn't stop it. Even if I ain't involved with her, I had ta protect her. She don't know how ta fight, is someone that I like, and she's Akane's friend. Any of 'em would make it impossible ta ignore her trouble, but with all three, there wasn't even a question comin' inta my mind 'bout doin' it."

"That's part of what I love about you," his fiancee murmured, and stepped over to give him a very caring and deep kiss. "Thank you."

"Akane... I..."

Akane merely put a finger to his lips and smiled in understanding before running off to head upstairs.

"Guess she appreciates what you did," his pet commented.

The elder sister nodded with a pleased look in her eyes. "That she does."

That just expanded the giddy feeling in Ranma's chest, and he walked on with his own happy expression.

Waking was not a hard action for Tatewaki Kuno, as he was a natural for waking early, and had for some reason great experience in the act of it. He did not know why, but it seemed that he had a tendency to fall unconscious when struck by blows from opponents that he should have been able to easily defeat. Of course, he could understand why ones from his loves would do that, as no man could mount a defense against one who would have a direct line to his heart.

But as he came awake his concern was not on that as he could easily dismiss his occasional naps. Rather, he tried to remember what had happened before then, and what he might have missed. He knew that Yuka was not allowed to give her thanks, as she would have been sitting next to his bedside if she had been able to. On the other hand, he could remember telling her, which was followed by his confrontation with Ranma Saotome.

The 'foul sorcerer' had proven to be a dark knight, someone who was of the evil tendencies, but was also bearing a code of honor that could only be born by that sort of person. As such, he might have entrapped Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl, but could not ignore the plight of a distressed maiden. For that, he could be respected, and understood, but that did not change the fact that he would have to be defeated.

It would just be on the field of honor rather than in just retribution, and be in between times when he would approach those most glorious ladies to bring them to his side.

Kodachi knew that she was being forward, but she was also aware of the fact that a good servant would look out for her Lord's interests and a person in a caring relationship would want to help the other people involved with them. Since that fit her to a tee, she didn't have any regrets about doing it.

She just disliked disturbing him, even if her cause was just. So she made certain to straighten her clothing until every wrinkle, real or imagined was gone, and controlled herself until not a single feeling escaped her guise. Then she walked to where he was seated, stroking his pet's smooth skin and idly fondling her so that she could begin.

Gracefully kneeling before him in a way that would have had a supplicant before a shogun jealous, she hoped that he would understand why she had to do this. "My Lord, I would ask that you grant me a request."

Ranma blinked slightly and looked at her bowed head. "Umm... Sure. If I can."

"I do not wish for you to think that I would shirk my duties, but I may have need to come late to receive instruction from Lady Kasumi, and serving you."

"'May'?"

"It is the other part of what I wish to do. If, in the morning, my work is successful, I will need time after school to handle certain discussions."

"I guess that it'd be important," he replied.

"It is. I hope that with success will come the possibility that I will be able to bring ease and joy to a person who will be well pleased by it."

"That sounds good."

"And will hopefully please you, as I think that you will prefer that I do this for them."

"Is that so? Ya mind tellin' me who that is?"

"Actually, I would prefer to keep the name private for now, as well as the information regarding the work that I will do."

"Logical," Nabiki spoke up. "If no one else knows, then they can't be disappointed by what they don't get. And only you will know of what would be missed."

"That is the reason for it exactly."

"Well then, I don't see any reason not ta let ya do it," her Lord said.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't go home tonight. There are some things that ya can do for me real late, understand?"

For a moment, she didn't, but once Kodachi looked up into his eyes, she saw that she would not mind this 'work' at all. At that moment, she found herself even more pleased with how things were going,

Being alone had never really bothered Nabiki, as she'd always been able to find something to occupy herself. This wasn't back in feudal times, like what a certain classmate of hers tended to think. There were options for girls her age to do everything from homework, to watch television, to read, and to go find someone so that they would not be alone. Heck, she could just call someone on the phone if she was that interested in getting company.

But that wasn't a problem at the moment. Sure, she had already done her homework. Then there was the fact that there were people right near her if she should wish to go talk to someone. And even if her Master had stopped that delightful touching, she wasn't that lust ridden to lose her head over it. Not only was she his pet, but going off in a crazed search for sex was not going to do much for her.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly legally his 'pet', as she had yet to find a law that allowed that sort of thing. As a result, it was a private arrangement, where she got to live out part of what she wanted. Of course, that didn't mean that she could flop onto her back in the nude, as she did at that moment, in front of company. Nor would she be getting walked outside, taken to doctors, and getting registered as his pet girl. Nor was she about to be able to lounge around the house and wait for him to come home, like any pet that did not go to school.

Rolling over, she looked out towards the dojo where her Owner was training, and smiled to herself. She might have given herself over to him totally, but she could not do it legally. To do so, she'd have to find some way to become an animal, and get him to take her to be registered. Now, that would cause problems, as she knew that she could get it done with the temporary curse water, but it would be a challenge to do it for long periods. She'd have to wear something like a collar if she went as a dog, and turning up with one on in human form wouldn't work so well. There had been talk about microchips that she'd heard could be implanted into pets to act as tags, and that would fit in if she got caught in some sort of animal form, as well as giving her a bodily indication of his ownership, but there was just one problem even if she did get a legal registration.

Her wish was to be his pet as a human girl, and getting registered as a dog, a bird, or something like that would be simply a legal fiction that wouldn't speak of their true relationship.

Though she did have to admit, with a chuckle, that it was something to consider, possibly for another day.

Ryoga didn't know why this sort of thing kept on happening to him, but he was rather concerned about it. He knew that he was always getting lost, and did not delude himself about it. The problem was a bit of a sore spot for him, as it had caused him problems big and small, and he didn't want to even consider how bad it could be at times. After all, even when he got directions, they always seemed to go wrong, or be bad.

But for some reason, he could not help but wonder if it had both been a help, and would be one again.

He was pleased that he'd been able to save a little girl's life from a speeding car, but he didn't want to have to handle what was following it.

"Such a fine and strapping young man! You have to meet my niece!"

Then again, he sort of doubted that even his strength could match that of a determined Japanese matron.

Meals at the Tendo home had been rather cheerful recently, and they had proven to be a time for getting together of the residents of the house, and a servant. There was no real division between them though, as Kasumi would not hear of anyone being demeaned at her table. Strength that no one else had realized that she had possessed popped up then, and she'd shown how she'd managed to keep the house running so smoothly with a loving touch.

However, this dinner's mood was more based on the gusto with which Ranma ate. He did eat fast, but it was coming from a happy demeanor instead of a seemingly insatiable appetite. When he looked up at the others, he blinked. "What is it?"

"You just seem... happy, Master," Nabiki commented.

"Ah. Well. That's true enough. I've been gettin' a lot lately."

"You mean from those you've been protecting?" Kasumi asked.

"Them, and my friends. And you guys. I'm just enjoyin' it while it lasts."

"That's good to hear."

"Me too," the middle Tendo sister agreed. "I'm all for being able to relax tomorrow night like I've done today."

"Too bad ya ain't gonna be able ta do that," her Owner replied.

"Huh? Do you have plans for me?"

"Sure do."

A provocative smile spread across Nabiki's features. "I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy it."

"Ya should."

"Then perhaps I should prepare something to ease your time tomorrow," Kodachi murmured.

"Don't bother. Not that ya could."

"I don't understand."

Ranma put his chopsticks on his bowl and looked at the girls around him. "Much as I'd prefer ta tell ya all this together, I figure that I ain't gonna be able ta find a lot of times when ya can be all together without makin' it happen."

"What would you like to tell us?"

"Nabiki and I are gonna go on a date tomorrow."

"We are?!" the named girl replied happily.

"Yup. I just figured that we'd go hang out at a club or somethin'. See what happens when we dance."

"Thank you, Master!"

"That's really nice of you, Ranma," Akane commented.

"Glad ya think so. Yours'll come up soon enough."

"What?!"

"I plan on goin' out with each of ya on each Friday. Tomorrow's Nabiki's turn. Then'll come the next girl's turn. Kasumi, Kodachi, Shampoo and ya'll each get a turn."

"What about Ukyo?"

"She got her turn last week... though I wanted ta be the guy. But once I get an idea for her, I'll be takin' her out as soon as I can."

The youngest Tendo took in Kasumi's pleased blush, Kodachi's look of joy, and Nabiki's excited expression, before turning her own happy look towards her fiancé. "How'd you think this one up?"

"Ya got ta thank Hiroshi for that."

"I'd rather not... But what did he do?"

"He talked about how it could be fun for the girl ta go on dates, and I remembered how Ucchan seemed ta like our time out. So, I figured that I'd try it out with all of ya, includin' her. But I'm gonna be the guy."

"Trust me. I think that we'd prefer that."

"Good ta hear," he said with a smirk,

Though Kodachi knew that her Lord was a most forgiving person, she still felt anxious about letting him trail after her when she went up to his room that night. Sure, she could have followed dutifully behind Ranma, but she found that any submission was not quite following the form that she'd been trying for. Instead of being the 'polite young maiden', she was filled with excitement over how things were going.

That took the form of a walk that was as sultry as she could manage, with her behind wiggling in a way that she hoped would be pleasing to him. By the sounds that he was making, it sounded like such was the case, and a pleased smile spread across her features in response. She made certain that he could imagine himself touching all of her, and couldn't wait for that to be the case.

So, when they reached the bedroom, and he pulled her into a kiss that lasted through the time that they came inside and closed the door, a thrill ran through her body rather than shock. The feeling of him holding her was delightful, and she mewled slightly as his hands traced the waistband of her skirt. His intention was clear, and she wouldn't have minded that at all, but something she realized just then made her pull back.

"Kodachi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Then why'd ya do that?"

"I don't want you to do the work."

"Huh?"

She pushed him down back from her until he was sitting down, and smiled. "A servant should always be the one to work towards her Lord's pleasure, correct?"

"I guess..."

"Well then, I desire to make certain that you are well pleased tonight."

"But ya don't have ta just do it for me..."

"But I want to."

"Oh."

Her expression turned seductive, and she made certain that he kept his eyes upon her at all times as she moved her body in as sensual a manner as she could. Running her hands down the front of her skirt, she bent over to present a view down her blouse as well as wriggling her groin in his direction. Then, as she straightened up, she slid her hands around to her backside and began to squeeze it slightly, raising a brow at him as she did so.

The choked sound of desire he made pushed her onwards, and she slipped her fingers over to the fastener of her skirt, and undid it so that she could slink out of it. That left her long legs mostly bare, with only the bottom edge of her blouse barely covering the very tops of her upper thighs, but she pulled those up gently, and twisted about so that this way he could to see the front of her panty clad lower body. Then she turned around and bent over so that he could see her bottom in the flimsy garment that was the only thing that stood between him and her body.

Kodachi knew that he had liked it when she turned back to face him, and saw that he had taken a moment to notice that she'd changed positions again. Of course, the evidence making his pants rise didn't hobble her understanding either, and she knew that her spur of the moment idea was working. Knowing that she had more clothing to get off, she began to unbutton her blouse, wiggling slightly so that the garment slid down her body with each open button, until the tops of her bra clad breasts were totally exposed. She cupped the firm mounds and pressed them together, acting as if she was presenting her cleavage to him, which, by his expression, he was ready to accept.

When she fondled her breasts, he seemed fascinated by it, but she wasn't done. Slipping out of her blouse, she reached up and undid her bra clasp, but had an arm around herself so that the lacy piece of clothing would not be able to leave her bosom. The fabric was ready to drop, and moving her hands around, she held it against her chest for a long moment before almost behaving as if she were pulling each breast out just for him.

And then she tossed her bra over towards him, making her desires completely clear, as he could obviously tell that she was happy giving everything to him. As a result, even though he certainly wanted to move, he didn't, not even when she slid a hand down to trace her sex through her panties. She had to let out a small hiss of pleasure when she did that, but she didn't stop. It was like she couldn't, and she seemed to be totally enjoying what she was doing when she slid her fingers down into the front of her panties, and rubbed lightly over her mound on her way to pushing the garment off of her long legs, and onto the floor.

Doing so left her bare to him, and she seemed to revel in it. Despite a slight blush on her features, she twirled about, making certain to show off her entire lithe form to him, much to both of their appreciations. From her face and hair, to her bosom and backside, he saw everything that she had.

However, the best was apparently to come, as she stood with her side to him, and then literally bent over backwards, if not in half, but damned close to it. Her breasts rode high upon her chest, with the hard tips of them seeming to point up towards her rising desires. Buttocks flexed to their maximum, and her hair brushed against the floor. And then she raised up a single leg, holding it out in a long stretch that anyone would be amazed by.

Ranma couldn't hold it anymore, and came over to stroke and kiss the smooth curve of her belly, to the point of even tracing her belly button, which she had never thought to find erotic before. This certainly made it so, and she nearly lost her balance due to his attentions. She wasn't about to complain though, as he was clearly pleased and turned on by her actions. Yet, she was also happy that he moved sheepishly back, as that would allow her to continue to give him what she'd wanted to.

But she was not about to be mean to him, as she repositioned herself so that her most intimate space was displayed right there for him, as she held herself so that he could see it. Without seeing it for herself, she knew that he was looking, and only stopped when the position became too uncomfortable to ignore. However, she had already come up with another plan, and so, facing him, she straddled his lap, with her slick petals stroking right where the rise in his pants was.

At the moment that her lips met his, he reached around her, and stroked his hands over her supple back, and down to her buttocks, playing with both places to their shared pleasure. When they needed to breath, or rather, pant, they pulled slightly apart, and she grinned slightly as she undid his shirt completely. She pushed up his undershirt with the heel of one hand and began to lick and nibble upon his chest just as he'd done on her belly. Having him squirm slightly, she smiled, and pushed off his shirt and undershirt, trailing her nipples over the hard muscles of his chest as she did so.

With him bare on his upper body, there was only one thing that she could think of, and so she pressed her chest against his, shivering at the feel of her breasts squashed against him, and unfastened his pants so that she could tug them off of him. It was not a simple task, but she found that her need to be filled was growing faster as she went. That made her a little slower on finesse, but he didn't seem to mind. Rather, he raised himself a bit, so as to allow her to pull it off him.

Once his pants and boxers were decorating the room along with her clothing, she sat on his thighs, and let his manhood poke her in the belly. A groan echoed through the room as she took hold of it, and stroked the hard organ in as appreciative a manner as she could. Desire for it to enter her was getting to be the only thing on her mind, but she wanted to make her Lord's time with her special.

She didn't complain when he twisted around to put her beneath him though. To be honest, it was what she wanted, and so she had actually helped him do it. The stripping and sexy show were all her doing for him, but the actual sex was at his leisure, and he was not about to deny either of them. Her eyes glittered as she looked up at him in acceptance, but she couldn't focus on much as she felt his stiff rod slide into her body. When that happened, it was like all sorts of wonderful sensations exploded on every nerve ending in her body, and she unconsciously moved to let him take her.

He did exactly that, as he began to thump himself into her body, and allowed her to wrapped her arms and legs around him. Being like that was such bliss for her that she couldn't stop whimpering in overwhelming pleasure, even if this was not the slowest or most romantic way of sharing their bodies. It was exactly what she wanted, and control was firmly in his hands there, as she barely could hold on for the ride.

Kodachi clutched around him as he came within her, and could almost feel all her attention upon her sex as it squeezed his manhood so tightly that had she any chance of creating a solid thought, she would have been surprised that she could have managed that. Instead, she was riding high on her own release, and knew only the joy of having him within her.

Even the return to reality didn't change things as she could only lay limply on the floor with his hard muscled body on top of hers. It wasn't anything that she minded though, as she liked the feel of his hardness against her softness, and even felt a little kick of pleasure at the way that she was still holding his rod between her petals. She was feeling slightly naughty, and was finding that she liked it, but she didn't think that he would mind.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my Lord?" Kodachi asked.

The pigtailed boy reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her sweat slicked forehead. "Ya know I did."

After he said that, she smiled and snuggled up to him,

"You know, this is pretty different," Ukyo commented as she carried her schoolbag over her shoulder as the morning sun bathed the area in its warming glow.

Akane gave her a questioning look from where she walked with the chef and Ranma, with her sister trailing along. "How so?"

"Well... Usually we don't see each other before school."

"We do too. Every morning, we talk to you."

"At school. But before... you know, we met at the school building. Now, you show up when you can at my place."

"You're right. But, why shouldn't we?"

"I never said that I had a problem with it. I, for one, like having things where we can hang out like this. It's just... different. After all, we even have Nabiki up early enough."

"That's nothing. If she doesn't have anything to do, she stays in bed until noon, and possibly even longer." "Ha hah. Very funny," Nabiki muttered. "I just haven't seen the point of getting up when I didn't have to. But now... because of Master's training, I'm getting... energetic."

"You don't have to sound like that's a bad thing."

The chef nodded. "Yeah, sugar. What's wrong with having energy?"

"With all that he puts me through, I should be exhausted," the elder girl replied.

"That's easy. Ya are gettin' more fit, and since your body's tonin' up, it's gettin' more efficient in what it needs. The more in shape ya are, the better ya feel. The better that ya feel, the more energy ya'll have," her Master put in with a shrug.

"So, as I get better in the Art..."

"The more energy that ya will have. 'Course, ya ain't usin' it up on fightin' idiots all the time, but the point's there."

"Gotcha. And to think, if nothing else, this will help me on our date tonight."

"'Date'?" Ukyo parroted. "What 'date'?"

"Ranma wants to take me clubbing tonight."

"Does he now?"

"He said that he figured that he'd take each of us out, including you."

"Ya don't have a problem with that, do ya Ucchan?" Ranma asked.

"Uhhh... no... of course not," his childhood friend responded.

"I'd have brought ya along if we hadn't gone last week. And ya are comin' with me on Sunday. If I could've I'd have... That's it!"

"What is?"

"Well... I was thinkin' that ya'd sleep over tomorrow night."

"'Sleep over'? Where?"

"At the dojo, where else. Akane'd like that, wouldn't ya?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing," the youngest Tendo admitted. "And we could have a lot of fun."

"See? I'm sure that Kasumi would love ta have ya over. Plus, ya can sleep over at my place."

"You already said that."

Nabiki grinned and put an arm around Ukyo's shoulders. "I do believe that he meant that you'd sleep in his room."

"Where would he sleep?"

"Duh. In his room."

"But, if he slept in his room, and I slept there too, then it'd be like we'd be... oh."

"Exactly. So? Are you up for staying over in his room?"

Blushing heavily, the long haired girl nodded.

"Good. I expect that the two of you will have plenty of fun."

"Nabiki!" blurted two voices.

"What's the matter? I was just trying to mention the truth."

"You do know what it sounds like, don't ya? I mean, the next thing that ya know, I'll be... blub... Gah!" her owner admonished at first, and had her words cut off by a splash from a garden hose. "A girl."

"Trust me. I sure as hell did not plan that."

"I don't think that anyone could," the younger Tendo sighed, taking the redhead by the arm. "Come on. We'll have to go to school like this. We're too close already."

"And we know where we can get hot water from when we get there," Ukyo agreed, taking the other arm of her and Akane's shared fiancé.

"Oh man," said fiancé groaned.

"Why do I have this feeling that there will be a problem when we get there?" Nabiki mused to herself as she trailed after them.

This wasn't the normal sort of place that a man did his business, but when the client was wealthy enough, it paid to go wherever the client wanted. Even when it was totally on the up and up, some people had neither the time, nor the desire to sit in an office and discuss matters, and sometimes, security meant that unusual meetings had to take place. That didn't change when the client was a teenaged girl, waiting a few moments before she went in to class.

"So, can you do it?" Kodachi asked.

The man shrugged. "Most likely. But this may get a little pricey."

"How so?"

"The one you wish to buy from may want to get double or triple what it's worth."

"Would there be a problem in affording it?"

"Not really," he admitted. "You could pay for a hundred at that cost, and never worry. But it would not make good business sense."

"This is not business. It is personal. There may be other times like it, but they will be far and few in between."

"Ah. I see."

"Now, will you do it?"

"After your call, and the meeting with him, I checked it out. He mentioned that he would probably sell, given the right incentive. There are just some things to be in this area that are simply too stressful."

"Give it to him. I want it by the end of the school day."

"Should have it by lunch time."

"Good," the gymnast replied, and smiled. "Oh, and make certain to give yourself a nicely sized bonus as well."

"Thank you."

"Do not mention it. It repays what you are doing for me."

Giving a short nod, he turned, and walked away, leaving her to head in to her own school building.

When Yuka would come to school, it was always with a smile on her face as she greeted her various friends. She and Sayuri would be always meeting their friends, and talking about school, their families, fashion, and other things that might interest them. They were normal teenaged schoolgirls, and had their own little groups which they were at ease with, and enjoyed their company.

So, it was an unusual sight to see Yuka creeping along behind Sayuri as if her friend was a shield.

"You do realize that you don't have to do this," Sayuri sighed.

The other girl snorted. "Easy for you to say. You don't have that idiot Kuno wanting to be with you."

"Ranma and Akane don't hide from him."

"Ranma and Akane can hit him back!"

"True. So, what are you going to do? Hide behind me all day?"

"Only when we're not in class. In the halls and stuff, I need to make sure that he doesn't see me."

"Or what?" her friend asked. "Are you going to jump out a window, or something?"

"Well..."

"You're not serious."

"It's a preferable route than to let him grab me."

"The scary thing is that I can see your reasoning."

"Then what do you think that I should do?"

"I think that you should..."

"My darling love!" called out a really undesirable voice.

"Hide now, and well."

"Eeep."

"Oh, my darling. How I have missed the sweet touch of your body, the firmness of your form, the sound of your voice!" Kuno was declaring.

"GET OFF OF ME!" snarled another rough, yet feminine, voice.

"Huh? went the two girls, as they looked over to see Kuno with his arms wrapped around Ranma-chan as she smashed her palm onto his head in an attempt to shove his face through the surface of the concrete of the walkway.

"He's not after me, right now," Yuka observed.

Sayuri gave a thin smile. "Which is good for you. It means that you can get away."

"But..."

"What?"

"I feel kind of guilty for leaving Ranma like this."

"Why? He can handle himself."

"I know that. It's just that I want to do something..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'd understand. Besides, he's got it all under control. See?"

The long haired girl looked, and saw that an unconscious Kuno was getting stomped on by an angry girl Ranma and Akane. "Oh, good. Then we can all go in somewhat safely."

"At least until the samurai fanboy wakes up."

"Uh-huh!"

The pony tailed girl smiled at her friend's vehemence, and then waved at Ranma-chan and Akane, who waved back and headed over to them with Ukyo,

Nabiki knew that there was no way that she'd be able to give up her life to live as a pet. Well, if they all, or at least she, lived off of Kodachi's wealth, then she'd be able to stay home all day. However, too many questions would be asked about it, and unless they could move to some isolated house in the mountains, or something like that, she'd have to at least put on a show of everything continuing as it had been.

However, there were some things that even she wished that she didn't have to deal with, like having to worry about her panty drawer, or knowing the constant need to fix things around the house. Even in school, she didn't like certain things, and wished that she didn't have to deal with them. That actually included some classes.

But they were in between lessons at the moment, and she was getting another show of something that she disappointed her about school.

"Listen. Classmate of mine?" she murmured.

"Yes?" the boy standing at her desk asked.

"You want to ask me something, right?"

"I do. So?"

"Well then, look at my face. Try bringing your eyes up, and stop the leer."

He immediately colored, and tried to look her in the face, but couldn't quite look her in the eyes.

'And they wonder why the girls don't have that much faith in them,' she thought to herself. 'Most of them are so wrapped up in bodies that they don't realize we know what they are thinking. Unfortunately for him, what he was looking at is for only Master to enjoy. Of course, he doesn't know that, and it's so useful...'

"Sorry."

"No problem. Now, tell me what you want."

The boy looked at the girl leaning forwards, putting what he'd been gazing at on more of a display, and blushed deeply.

"It's nice of you to help out," Ukyo commented to the girl walking with her.

Akane shrugged back at her, careful not to drop the portable stove that she was carrying. "I just thought that it might help you out."

"But I don't want you to think that I'm just passing the burden onto you. I could carry it myself."

"And I volunteered. Don't worry. I don't think that you're planning on using me as a pack mule or something."

"Good thing too."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because mules don't have people out to hang out at their stalls. I'd much rather hang out with you in your house."

"Why you!" the youngest Tendo mock griped, and faked a little kick at the other girl. "I ought to..."

"WAHHH!" cried out a new voice.

"What was that?"

"It sounded close," the chef murmured.

"And familiar."

"Almost like a girl was really scared. But why would..."

Just then the pair saw Yuka running down the hallway like her life depended on it... which it probably did, as there was a kendoist racing after her.

"Never mind," Ukyo muttered as she unsheathed her spatula.

"Someone, save me!" Yuka yelped.

"I will save you from the cruel vagaries of this world!" Kuno declared.

"You can't!"

"I will!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Fear not! I shall hit upon..." the wannabe samurai intoned... right before his face slammed right into a sheet of metal, knocking him senseless, and dropping him to the floor.

That left him completely open for Akane to punt him back down the way he came, complete with a crashing sound when he slammed into a wall.

"WAAAA... huh?" the non-martial artist grunted as the realization that she wasn't being followed by the idiot anymore and the hand grabbing her blouse collar caught up to her at the same time. "Ukyo? Akane?"

The chef let her go, and smiled at her. "Hi, Yuka."

"What happened?"

"Kuno was chasing you."

"I know. I left the bathroom, and didn't pay attention. The next thing I know, he's calling for me, and I decided that any place was better than being around him. But I'd better go before he finds me again."

"He'll be leaving you alone for a while."

"Why?"

Ukyo held up her spatula, and Akane did a little kick, but both girls had the same look of satisfaction in their eyes.

"What's... oh. Thanks."

"No problem," Ukyo replied. "No problem at all."

Sitting down when the girls played during gym class was something that Hiroshi tended to do a lot of. Sure, the uniforms were not designed to be the most attractive things around, but then he could see beyond that. After all, unlike the skirts and blouses of the regular uniforms, the shorts allowed for a show of long and shapely legs, tee shirts didn't have anything interrupting the view of how they covered the busts underneath them, and girls were working up a sweat and an excitement while wearing them. Just for a chance to catch a peek at a girl's firm behind as her shorts tightened around it would make his day.

Of course, others were luckier than him. "Aren't you going to look, Ranma?"

"Not really," the pigtailed boy replied as he lounged on the grass. "Ya can look if ya want, but I'd think against it if I were ya."

"How can I miss a chance like this? The sight of so many girls in shorts and tees... It's like such a sight was created for boys to enjoy."

"I do have to agree with him. This is something that I can really enjoy watching," Daisuke put in.

"See? It's only something that a guy our age would want to see."

"And day dream about."

"Exactly! So what's the matter? Looking won't hurt anyone," the light haired boy asked.

Ranma just shrugged. "Don't have ta, and I tend ta get hit at times like that."

"He does have a point," Daisuke agreed. "He has been hit a lot."

"True. And he is so much more fortunate than we are. He's engaged to both Ukyo and Akane. Then there is that Shampoo girl, and Kuno's sister. And he lives with Akane's sisters! All of them are HOT, and give him plenty of chances that we wish we could have," Hiroshi grumbled.

"Some of them more than others."

"It still gives him an edge that I wish I had. I mean, I can just imagine what I could do with such gorgeous and willing girls..."

"I wouldn't say that if I were ya," the martial artist told him.

"Why not? I didn't mean to make you mad."

"That too."

"That's extra? But what are you..." the lighter haired boy started, but didn't finish as a volleyball whacked him in the head.

"Sorry!" Sayuri called out, wincing apologetically.

"See?" Ranma commented.

Daisuke nodded, and gave a sympathetic look at where their friend was laid out from the hit,

Despite everything that had changed around the place, there were some things that didn't change. Lunch still went basically the same, classes were still work, and the students not staying after the school day headed home to do whatever they were planning on doing. For some, it was nothing more than saying goodbye to some friends, and talking as they walked with others. From spot to spot, there were students heading home by themselves.

Despite the fact that he'd usually be part of a group, Hiroshi was a bit alone. As he was coming from the nurse's office, he happy that he'd been able to skip classes after gym class. However, he was not pleased by the fact that he was bearing an aggravating headache, though it was not enough to make him stay where he'd been. He felt fine, and though he was told that he would have to take it easy, he was certain that nothing would happen that he couldn't handle.

So, he walked along, certain that he'd just be going home, and taking some aspirin. Unfortunately, he had to walk in a different direction from his usual route, since he wasn't coming from the classroom. It wasn't a major thing, but he was walking with all his attention on keeping his focus on the job at hand. He'd been told that he should watch out for certain complications arising, but he felt safe, what with seeing how the martial artists could take it, and how he was keeping an eye out for any odd pain that could prove to be trouble. This was something amazing from him, and had anyone known what he was doing, they would have been impressed and sighing at the stubborn attitudes of teenaged boys.

However, he was side tracked as he walked into something as he turned a corner. Having not paid attention to the possibility that there could be obstacles around him that he would not expect, he bumped into something that was both soft and unmoving. Confused by what had happened, he put both hands up, and grabbed what it was that he'd bumped into. The sizable mounds, covered in slightly damp cloth, felt wonderful in his hands, and he squeezed them as he tried to figure out what they were, as he turned his head to look.

And that was when he saw Ranma-chan's face, with a brow twitching.

"Hiroshi?" she growled.

"Uh... yeah?" he stammered.

"Why are ya..."

"Huh?"

"You mind telling us why you're groping Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

Giving what he was holding a quick squeeze again, the brown haired boy looked down... and saw that he had his hands on Ranma's breasts, to the point that he could feel the soft points of her nipples through the cloth. Immediately realizing what he was doing, he leapt back and waved the offending hands at the group. "I..."

"I knew that you were perverted," Akane muttered, "but I didn't know that you were that much of a pervert!"

"It was an accident!"

"You kept on doing it!"

"I didn't know that I was doing it!"

"How could you not?!"

"Well, that's true," Hiroshi admitted. "Ranma's girl side does have a real nice chest, just the sort of one that a guy wants to touch, but..."

"You're such a PERVERT!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"No? Were you going to get even sicker?!"

"What?! No!" he blurted, and looked around to see the girls nearby giving him dirty looks. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!"

"You were probably too busy daydreaming," Sayuri accused.

"No, I wasn't thinking..."

"Hiroshi?" murmured the groped party.

"Yes?"

"Let's talk."

Turning a sickly pale color, Hiroshi looked at his friend and gulped.

There were moments that Takewaki Kuno was certain that the universe was calling him to do great things. Those were moments of complete and utter clarity that one could truly say was great. Of course, they were pretty much never anything more than a total focus on one of his delusions, but they were truly something that could be amazing.

At that moment, he had one of those instances, and was sensing that his services would be needed. Rather, they had been needed, as there was something that had flared up before passing. He was certain that it would need his attention later, but for now, it was all quiet. That meant that trouble would be coming, and he would need to make certain that it would be short in duration.

But if anyone could do it, that person was him. After all, he was the one teaching the proper use of the sword to his subordinates. Such responsibilities were his stock in trade.

As she headed home from school, Nabiki found that she was rather... giddy. It was not an emotion that she was really familiar with, as her 'cool, calm and collected' behaviors were not totally an act. She liked being the 'sarcastic observer', and was not one to get very emotional. She did have feelings, but she'd never felt comfortable putting them on for show.

However, she was now fairly bouncing along, and all because she was going on a date with her owner. It wasn't like it would be anything romantic, but he was taking her out so that the two of them would have fun together. Others would get dates, but this one would be just for them. And she was finding that she really wanted exactly that.

Logically, he'd be taking her out to some place where they wouldn't be familiar faces, which meant that they could behave how they'd want to. She could be as romantic as she wanted to, though she was pretty sure that she'd be more... carnal in her attentions. In no way would she be a slut, but she would make it clear that he could have what she could give him. Though, she would treat this as a real date, as she could not disrespect him by acting in any other way. The whole time, she'd be attentive, loving, and the very model of a classy and intelligent woman out for a night of fun with her man.

Of course, that'd mean that she'd dress as sexily as she could for him. There was an outfit that she already had in mind, and was certain would make him a very happy guy indeed. Once he'd see her in it, he'd be pleased, and he'd have her on his arm all night, right through bedtime. And if she did well enough, he'd be wanting to have her until morning as well.

Grinning broadly, she hurried as quickly as she could without making anyone stop to look at her.

"May I speak with you?" asked a voice on the sidewalk.

Ukyo turned around from where she'd been putting her sign out and saw a surprising face there. "Kodachi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, ma'am."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"It is a matter of some importance."

"Well, I guess so. But I'd think that you'd be off with Ranchan, or practicing," the chef replied, and waved the other girl inside.

"Unfortunately, I was forced to ask for a delay to my service today so that I might speak with you."

"Wow. Seems like I'm really high up on your list of people to see."

"Other than my Lord and instructor, you are the only person that I have to see."

"That's... big. Why did you have to come?"

The gymnast gracefully took a seat on one of the stools at the counters and gave the other girl a steady look. "You have to know something. You may wish to hear what I will say."

"So long as it doesn't take too much time," Ukyo quipped. "Customers will be coming soon, and I have to pay my rent."

"No, you don't."

"Huh?"

"Your rent. You don't have to pay it."

"Of course I do. You do realize that if I don't, I'll be kicked out on the street, and I'll only have my portable grill to pay for anything."

"I can assure you that you will be able to live here for as long as you desire, even if it lasts as long as this building."

"How do you figure that? You have the deed to the property or something?"

"Actually, that is exactly it," the rich girl replied, pulling out a sheaf of papers from her schoolbag.

"What in the hell?"

"The papers that signify ownership of this property. My name is now on them."

"You are my landlord now?"

"Not quite. My Lord Ranma has all that I have, including my wealth and property, at his service. It would be he who gains any benefit from what we do with it. However, I do not believe that he will wish to charge you anything."

"Ranchan wouldn't... Does that mean I get to stay here, rent free?"

"Exactly. My family's coffers are in no need of the amount that you might pay. Even the yearly taxes are a mere pittance to deal with. However, you would need the money for whatever you might want."

"I see..." Ukyo sighed.

"Are you not pleased? You will not have to work as hard, and can even close to spend any time that you desire with Lord Ranma."

"Just by using a quick way."

Kodachi blinked in confusion back at her. "Pardon?"

"I guess it's the way that you and I were brought up, sugar. You just had to pay your way to get what you wanted. But from the time that I was little, I learned to work for what I got. At my father's side, I learned all the special tricks, techniques, and rules for cooking. One of which is that the best always comes out when you've worked for it. We might not have had a lot of money, but every time that we saw a customer smile over the taste of what we cooked, we knew that we had done good."

"And what I did is related to that?"

"Completely. You see, all my work is showing in my restaurant. It's a reflection of who I am, and is just how I like it."

"So, in taking away your work, I took away part of an opportunity to build pride in what you have accomplished."

"You could say that."

Nodding to herself, the raven haired girl got up and bowed to the chef. "I apologize for my unthinking actions, and changes made to your life without consultation. My only excuse is that I only desired to ease your burden, and allow you to enjoy yourself more."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. You did it for the right reasons. And I can find something good to all this. Two, actually."

"Like what?"

"Well, I could use the rent money for something better. And it'd be better to have someone that I can actually talk to when things don't go good around here. The last guy was too busy getting the money and running to care much about politeness."

"Oh?"

"How's about this? You sit down, and I'll cook you an okonomiyaki that you can love. And we can talk about what you owning the deed can mean for us."

"That is fine for me, ma'am."

Ukyo smiled back at her, and fired up the grill,

If he could have, Ranma would have simply rested in the tub for the rest of the night. The girls might have let him, though he did have to wonder if at least one or two might wish to join him for a little fun. But had they allowed him, he might have merely stayed there and enjoyed the heat that the water would have had for him.

After all, being in the furo meant that he'd stay as a guy, and at the moment, he needed that.

That was why he was sitting with his back against the side of the tub, with his arms out to either side of him. He was lounging there, and he knew it, but at that moment, he needed to have some time to rest and relax. Soaking in hot water had become a bit of a refuge for him, and he knew that he needed it.

"Stupid Hiroshi," he grumbled to himself, and blew out an angry breath.

His friend was the reason that he was there, essentially sulking in the tub, though he wouldn't have admitted to doing so. Right then, his defenses were up, and his body had been groped, both of which had been rather provoked by the incident after school. It wasn't like he was really hurt by it or anything, but he was not pleased at all by it happening, despite that fact.

It was clear that Hiroshi had not meant to be groping his girl side, but that wasn't really the problem. The difficulty came from the fact that he didn't stop. Hell, Ranma himself could understand the desire to touch his girl form, but he hadn't let anyone else do it. After the first accidental touch, he should have stopped and apologized. Instead, he'd stood there and still done it, apparently enjoying the opportunity.

Not that the pigtailed boy needed anyone else to bother him in that way. With Kuno and the old freak's grabs, and Mousse bumping into him when not wearing glasses, he had all the touches from guys that he needed. And since he didn't see himself running out to get... 'that way' with guys in his girl form, he'd much rather not have it at all. For now, he'd just give his buddy the benefit of the doubt, but he'd still watch himself around him.

Still, it didn't make it any more fun to realize that Hiroshi had grabbed him like that twice. He didn't want to even think about it, and would have been happy enough to just sit there and let himself totally relax. But he couldn't stay there forever, since he didn't want to be stuck there, no matter how much he might want to draw the time out. Besides, he had a date with Nabiki that very night, and he'd probably be enjoying it, and then her, for the rest of the night.

Just thinking about it raised his spirits, among other things.

Hiroshi had just been through one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life, and as soon as he'd gotten home, he'd gone to his room to flop, face first, onto his bed. That would let him bury his face into his pillows, and groan loudly. It'd been one thing to do it in private, but this time the whole school had seen it.

It wasn't the actual groping that had made him feel down. Rather, it was the fact that he'd frozen up when it'd happened. Once he'd done that, he wasn't able to defend himself, and a whole lot of trouble had come his way. The girls thought that he was a pervert, the guys were only partially sympathetic, and his friend was annoyed enough with him to lay into him when they'd been in private.

About the only good thing that he'd gotten out of it was a chance to feel that breast again. Many guys would have loved to touch something so full and firm, and he wasn't any different. To be honest, he was really attracted to Ranma's girl side. The body was completely female, and was a hot one at that. He'd always seen the attraction of it, what with the sizable chest, tight rear and long legs. Just the idea of being able to kiss those soft, naturally pink lips made him happy.

Had Ranma been wanting to try out even just making out as a girl, Hiroshi would have been tempted to volunteer himself. Being able to be with such a hot girl would have been great. And if that pigtailed martial artist had really been a girl, he would have been drooling over the sight of that tight body.

But that wasn't to say that he was a pervert. He just had healthy desires, and would have been pleased to have a girl to be his who looked just like that, yet wouldn't have tried anything. There had been jerks who had tried that sort of thing, and they disgusted him like they disgusted the girls. Those guys had no control whatsoever, while he was able to only daydream.

Though, as he flipped onto his back and looked at the hand that had caused the troublesome situation, he did have to admit that he would be remembering just what it had felt like to have that breast in his hand. It was not like he'd been going around touching girls' bosoms, and his friend's was the bearer of an appealing chest when he was a girl.

He just hoped that the remembered pleasure that he'd get when he thought about the touching would be worth the grief that he was getting.

Homework wasn't something that Nabiki had much problem in doing, and not because she was any sort of genius. She just liked the chance to exercise her brain, and the assignments that she'd get would be one form of doing so. So, she never really bothered with putting it off unless there was a reason to do so, like having to stop by a store, or going to some place else in the school after classes had ended for the day.

However, this time, she had started her homework almost as soon as she'd gotten home. There were plenty of things that she could have done, but this had to be finished by morning, no matter what else she was doing, and she didn't want it hanging over her head when she could avoid it.

She had a date with her Owner that night, and she wanted to be ready to do nothing but be his girl. Then she could totally abandon any worries, and just let herself have fun. They could dance, talk, laugh, and, once they got back to the house, be screwing until the sun hit the eastern horizon. Sure, they might fall asleep soon after getting home, but she just wanted to have a night of fun that wouldn't be having any hindrances.

In fact, she'd already pulled out her outfit for the date, and had it laying across her bed, down to the panties and bra. She knew that it would be early, and that her Master wouldn't see her until later, but she was feeling excited, and didn't want to ruin anything if she could avoid it. He might not have any problem with what she might choose to wear, but she did want to 'wow' him. Something made her want his approval, and as any young woman, pet or not, would want, she wanted to feel that she was attractive in her date's eyes.

Of course, if it got him jumping to have her to himself, then that was a plus in her book too. Being trashy wasn't the point, but being considered to have sexual appeal was.

And to keep anything from messing it up, she was working hard to get everything done and prepared before she had to go. She'd be dressed, ready, and free from responsibilities when it came time for him to take her out. It might not be something that one would see coming from her new status, like taking her out for a walk, but it was definitely appealing, none the less.

So, she hunkered down, and worked on finishing her homework assignments,

Kodachi hadn't even considered going anywhere else, even after her talk with Ukyo. Her plans had always been set, and she hadn't come up with a reason to deviate from them. Not that she had actually wanted to, as her Lord was where she was to go, and she had a responsibility to both serve at his home, and to not leave those expecting her wanting. So, she'd gone to the dojo without delay once she had left the 'Ucchan's'.

And her Lord had listened to everything that she had told him without real interruption, though his need to get properly dressed for his night out might have helped in that regard.

"So, lemme get this straight," Ranma asked as he buttoned his shirt, "ya brought the buildin' that Ucchan lives in, so that she doesn't haveta worry 'bout keepin' a roof over her head?"

"That is exactly it, my Lord. It was my hope that I could give her an ease from her burdens, and allow her more time to spend with you. However, she seemed... displeased with what I done, at least in part," the kneeling Kodachi replied with a bit of self admonishment coloring her words.

"That ain't a surprise."

"My Lord?"

"Ya brought the place where she lives without even lettin' her know that ya were gonna do it. She goes ta sleep knowin' what's her situation, and ya change it on her in a mornin's work."

"I... did not realize that I had done that."

"Then what did ya think had happened?"

Her lips thinned as she considered her memories of her talk with Ukyo. "She was displeased that I had taken away something that she could be proud of. Instead of being able to work to that point, I took the 'cheap' way, and made it easy for her."

"And she woulda liked ta be able ta make it on her own. Hmm. Guess that fits... somehow."

"I apologize for what I have done. It was a mistake that I shouldn't have allowed myself to do."

"Don't think like that. Sure, ya did somethin' wrong, but ya just move on. So ya messed up this time. Just use it when ya do somethin' next time."

"'Next time'?"

"Like if ya wanna use money ta help someone. It'd probably be better if ya just talk ta that person. Tell 'em what ya can do, and if they like it, or have a better idea, then ya could do it," he told her with a shrug.

"That would help..."

"Sure it would. And if ya wanna really work on it, talk ta Nabiki. She knows that sorta stuff, somewhat."

"She does?"

"Somethin' like that. She's not any big mogul, and mainly works bettin' pools, but she does know how ta arrange things well, and understands people," the pigtailed boy commented with a lopsided smile that was both whimsical and endearing. "Plenty of times, she got me ta do things by knowin' how I'd react. Maybe she'd know how ta do somethin' that'd be good for ya."

"You are probably right, my Lord."

"Heh. Kinda odd that'd be the case. 'Course, all this does bring up one question."

"What would that be?"

"If ya could buy the buildin' now, why didn't ya think of that back when ya all were, ya know... not likin' each other."

At first, her mouth opened as if to speak, but nothing could come out, so she let it quietly shut. She simply had no answer to what he'd asked.

"Ah, boys, boys, BOYS!" called out the doctor in a sing song voice that sounded like it belonged in some sort of theatric company rather than a hospital sickroom. "I've come to see how you both are doing!"

At that sound, Soun wanted nothing more than to hide under his bed. That man gave him the willies, and he didn't know which was worse, the nurses or the doctors. The so-called 'physician' was rather odd, and had a habit of touching him a bit longer than was called for. When his dear wife had done that, it had been something to smile over, but when the doctor did it, it was just... creepy.

"Oooh... let's see if you're getting better, hmmm?"

Genma winced as the man put on a stethoscope, and pressed the cold metal piece to his chest. It wasn't so much the chilly feel against his chest, so much as it was the way that the other hand was braced on his thigh.

"Oooh... such a strong and masculine heart. Ah, my wonderful patient..."

Then it was Soun's turn, and he barely held in his whimper as he tried to not react to the doctor's touch.

"Hmmm... I do love it when things are like this. But it also makes it sad," the doctor said as he looked over their charts. "After all, knowing that you're recovering so well means that you'll be leaving all too soon..."

"We're leaving?" the portly man blurted, glee apparent in his voice.

"Well, not right now. Perhaps in a week. Week and a half."

"Oh."

"I know..."

"But we'll be heading home in a week?" Soun asked with the hope of a prisoner being shown a possible pardon.

"Maybe two. Don't want to rush things. And you wouldn't be making it sound like you want to get away from us, do you?"

"Uhh... no..."

"That's what I'd like to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make. I'll leave you to the tender mercies of your nurse. Take care of them for me, nurse."

"I will, doctor," the hefty woman replied to him as he left, turning back to her charges with a big smile. "My poor boys. About to leave the nest. But don't worry. I'm going to make certain that you'll remember this time for the rest of your lives. The two of you will get my personal attention, and we'll have such happy, and great fun, won't we?"

This time, neither man had any chance of holding in their whimpers.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Ranma found that he was feeling rather anxious, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. After all, he wasn't used to dating in any form, and while he'd had a date that hadn't turned into some sort of mess, it'd been as a girl. Now he was going to be going as a guy, and everyone would know about it. Okay, so only those he had been sleeping with would know, but he was getting to voluntarily go out on a 'date' with a girl that he was attracted to, and would have a chance to enjoy it.

"I do wonder..." Kasumi murmured as she pursed her lips.

He blinked at her thoughtful expression. "'Bout what?"

"About this date."

"Ya... don't have a problem with it, do ya?"

"What? No, of course not. Even if she wasn't your pet, and everything was as it used to be, I'd think that you escorting her would be rather nice of you."

"Oh. Right. But then what're ya wonderin' 'bout?"

"Well, when I saw Nabiki, she was excited about this. She's gone out on dates before, but she was always calm before them. But this time, she's... happy, and looking forward to it."

"She is, ma'am?" Kodachi asked.

"Yes, she is. It's good to see."

"I would think so. She is getting to go out with my Lord."

"I do hope that it will go well."

"As do I."

"And I wonder what she'll be wearin'," he murmured.

"Wonder no more, Master," came the girl in question.

They looked up, and saw Nabiki walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. She wore a blouse that fitted to her body and had a low cut collar that gave a tantalizing glimpse of the rise of her breasts. Her miniskirt let a long length of shapely leg be shown, and her low heeled ankle boots showed them off to good advantage. A light jacket completed the outfit, and gave it a bit of casual class. With the light hand that she'd apparently applied her makeup and perfume with, she looked like a lovely girl who was ready for a night on the town.

And she was all his, which was a fact that he didn't miss. "You're lookin' really pretty..."

"You think so?! Thank you, Master!" his pet told him, and gave him the sort of cute smile that one would not expect from the 'Ice Queen'.

Kasumi giggled at the sight. "It sounds like you're ready to go."

"Definitely, sis. I'm ready to let him have me all to himself."

"I'm sure that he wants you too. Right, Ranma?"

"Ya have ta ask?" he replied.

"Then have fun, you two."

"Enjoy yourself, my Lord," Kodachi intoned respectfully. "Nabiki."

"We will," the pigtailed boy answered, and took one of his date's arms.

For a moment, she was confused by the gesture, but then she simply settled happily into it. "Bye, you guys. See you later!"

"Later, then," her sister responded with a smile as she watched them walk out,

Normally when she went out on a date, Nabiki was always trying to see what she could get out of it. The guys tended not to mean much to her, as she'd never really gotten romantic with any of them. Too many had been more interested in her body to keep her interest, and since all she had to do would be to move so that they could look at her breasts in order to get their attention, she'd never had a real reason to change that.

This time was different though. All through their traveling, she'd felt rather... happy, and excited, as she hadn't been on any other date. It wasn't quite the fact that she was going with the guy who controlled her sexual encounters, though that made it sweeter. Nor was it that she was getting a chance to head out for some fun. Hell, it wasn't even the fact that she was getting to do something that would have others gasping.

Rather, she was actually finding herself enjoying his company, and the fact that he seemed intent on doing something special for her. He didn't have to do anything to get in her panties, and there was no reason for him try to get on her good side, but he was doing it anyway. When most guys would have had a secret agenda, her owner was treating her well because he wanted to.

So, even though it took a while to get to the area where the club would be, she didn't mind. In fact, she was pleased, as he'd apparently put some thought into this, as it would bring up too many questions if they'd gone some place near their home. But here, they didn't have to worry, and she found something else to like about it. After all, if no one she knew would be around, she could let herself relax, and make certain that her Master enjoyed their time out together as much as she would.

"It's over there," Ranma told her with a nod at a nearby building, smiling as he did so.

She looked over, and the sign that made it clear that this was just the sort of club that she'd thought it'd be. "This should be fun."

"I've been hopin' so."

"Oh?"

"Well, when I was lookin' it up, I saw that there were plenty of types of places. Jazz clubs, sports clubs, clubs like this... I figured that this would work for the first one."

"'First one'?"

His brows rose up as he gazed at her face. "Did ya think that this'd be it? We'll be here for a lot of tonight, but there'd be other times that I'd take ya out. And each time, I'd try for a different club. This way, ya'd get ta get it different each time."

"You'd do that for me..."

"'Course. I figured that ya'd enjoy bein' a bit of a 'club girl'."

Nabiki gave him a small little smile, but couldn't stop it there. She leaned over and gave him a fast and deep kiss on the mouth that actually made her blush a bit.

"What was that for? Not that I mind it."

"Think of it as a thank you. And a promise."

"'A promise'?"

"About later."

"Wha... oh..." he trailed off, and got a very male look of anticipation in his eyes. Once he seemed to realize how he was appearing, he gave her a bashful expression, but didn't apologize. Instead, he moved his arm from around hers, and slipped it around her waist.

That was something that she found appealing, and so she leaned into his side as he led them to the line for entry to the club.

The sigh that Akane let off had Shampoo turning to look at where her friend was leaning against a wall in the storeroom. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? No, not really," the other waitress replied, waving off any concerns. "It's just that... I was thinking that my sister's probably already at the club with him, and... I wonder what it'd have been like to send them off."

"You is jealous?"

"Who? Me? Come on. I know exactly what's going on."

"Head knows. Heart?" the Amazon asked archly.

"So, I'm a little put out. But that's not the big thing. You see, we're sisters, and no matter how different we are, we do a lot together."

"And you want to be there for big thing?"

"That is part of it. But another is..."

"Yes?"

"If he's taking her to a place that I'm sure that she'd like, what will he be doing for us?"

"Shampoo been wondering the same thing."

Akane gave the Chinese girl a slow nod. "Exactly. I keep on trying to figure out what he'll want to do with each of us, and I know one thing."

"What that?"

"With every possible place that I come up with, I get too... caught up in it to really consider it."

"Now, that something Shampoo know."

"Oh?"

"We can't guess. Too many choices, and he is one picking. But that make us want to see where we go even more," Shampoo commented, and the other girl could only give a nod as a reply.

"Now, this is a club," Nabiki commented as she and her Master stood off to one side of the dance floor of the club, looking over the other patrons dancing to the pulsing music.

Ranma gave a little shrug. "If ya say so."

"Don't you like it?"

"Sure I do. I've never been ta a place like it, but it ain't bad at all."

"What? You haven't been to a club before?"

"'Course not. Or did ya think that Pop'd think that this'd be trainin'?"

"He does make just about anything into training, as I remember."

"True, and I ain't worried about it."

"About what?"

"Dancin'," he told her with a bit of a wicked smirk. "I should be able ta at least get the hang of it."

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't have gone dancing regularly, would you? But why aren't you concerned about it?"

"It's physical, and gettin' moves down is easy for me. I'll just watch others, and do what they do."

"That fast?"

The pigtailed young man looked at her, and then glanced at a nearby man, before leaning away from her so that he could imitate his moves. They weren't the best, but they were certainly passable for what he had ahead of him.

"Okay, you're good. But you don't need to worry."

"Why'd ya say that?"

His pet stretched her arms above her head as she shook her body in a little dance that emphasized her curves in a rather appealing way. "You will be dancing with me, who is wanting to be with you all night long."

"All night?"

"If we can, I'd like to see the sunrise when we're still enjoying ourselves."

"Oh boy..." he murmured, seeming to be a bit overwhelmed.

"You don't have any problem with that, do you?"

"Nah. I might not be really up on all this dancin' stuff, but I ain't got a problem with bein' with ya. I'm just tryin' ta figure out how long my chances for tonight'll be."

"Now that's something that I can appreciate," she told him with a pleased look, and took his hand in hers. "Now, we can't dance if we don't get on the floor."

Waving his acceptance with his free hand, Ranma let her lead him onto the floor,

One might have missed the pair of teens on the dance floor, as there were so many like them around. This was the sort of place that one would expect to see people their age, especially as couples. As they were clearly having fun, they weren't causing any difficulties, and were part of the crowd. Surrounding them were teenagers and young adults, some of who were dancing with someone else, and others who were in a group of friends.

However there was something about this couple that caught the idea.

Many guys watched Nabiki's attractive form as she danced, which was benefited by all the exercise and training she'd done over time. She was a sexy young woman who was enjoying herself, but was obviously not just another pretty face. There were depths there that would interest males, and there were admirers whose eyes asked the question of what it would take to make the stylish babe theirs.

On the other hand, girls were noticing the young man standing in front of her. Ranma was moving to the throb of the beat, and had clearly gotten the hang of dancing, even if he hadn't started learning until that night. With a build like his, and the fact that he didn't seem to have the sort of leering expression that a lot of guys on the 'make' had, interested them. That grew when they saw how talented he was, as he could pull off all sorts of moves in close quarters, and still grin without reservation. As he was a handsome, and athletic guy who wasn't going to be obnoxious, he was someone that had more than a couple of girls watching what he was doing.

Not that either Nabiki or Ranma really noticed them. She was used to the attention, and had fun with it, while he tended to be confused by the stares he was getting. But instead of letting it interrupt them, they continued on, appreciating the way that each other's bodies moved and bounced as they danced. They were enjoying themselves way too much to pay attention to unimportant details, and didn't even let the pulse of the various colored lights distract them from their general feeling of pleasure.

But there were eyes that followed them as they moved off to a secluded corner of the dance floor for a moment.

It might have been the middle of the night, but Happosai wasn't about to let himself stop moving. He was certain that he was close to salvation, and he couldn't let that be taken out of his grasp. After all the time he'd spent in the forest, he needed to return to civilization, and to the caring bosoms of all the young ladies who would want to help and comfort a poor old man who'd suffered so. The sound of cars passing by might have been only a small thing, but it was the music of the heavens to his ears.

Just up ahead was what he'd been searching for ever since he'd freed himself from the grasp of that mockery of feminine attractiveness. Soon, he'd be able to run to all the places where lovely young women would be, and he could fondle, nuzzle, and steal their panties to his heart's content. He could regain his strength then, and finally return back to the dojo, when he could settle in to his old routines.

He made it to where the last set of trees stood, and could see the only sign of civilization that he could find, a lonely highway.

Unfortunately for him, the roadway was about five meters below him, with the only way down being a slope that was as steep as it could be.

Of course, he didn't have a choice in the matter, though, as he was already leaning to far over the edge, and lost his balance. That sent him traveling down to see the sign of civilization that he'd found. There was just enough of a tilt to make him bounce on the way down, which slowed down any real speed he could have gotten.

But it still hurt like hell with each time he slammed into the ground.

Even though she was still a bit winded after the dancing, Nabiki had no complaints at the moment. She couldn't come up with a thought, and even if she had, it would have been complimentary. Right then, she was a happy pet, and wouldn't have traded that position for anything.

Her normally keen mind was on a sabbatical for the time being, as she was being thoroughly kissed by her owner, as he pressed her against a wall to brace her as he made sure to do the best he could in that endeavor. That support was something that she truly needed, as the meeting of their lips was so deep that her breath was being stolen from her body, and their tongues tangled together as much as they could manage. She could feel her nipples pebble, even as her breasts were squashed against his chest, and the make-out session was so intense for her that her knees could only tremble. Fortunately, he was holding her up, though in a way that was not merely supportive. With one hand having its palm cup her cheek, and twine its fingers through her hair while the other went around her waist to grab her buttocks, his arms were being put to good use. And since one of his thighs were between hers, certain parts of her anatomy were rubbing up against him in a most delightful way. But then, she wasn't staying idle, as she held him tight against her, with her hands stroking against him, and her leg rubbing up against something very familiar stretching his pants at that moment.

When they pulled back, they had matching sensual expressions on their faces.

"I guess that I might be open ta takin' ya up on that offer," he idly commented once he could breath enough to put a sentence together.

"Hm? Which one?"

"Bein' with ya long enough tonight ta see the sun rise in the mornin'."

"One of my better ideas."

"I'd say so. But..."

The tone that she used to respond was one of pure sensuality. "You want to dance more?"

"Yeah. We did come here for that, and we can have plenty more fun as we do it."

"True. And you know what?"

"What?"

"If I can, maybe I can dance like we do here when we get home, with one slight change."

"What sorta 'change'?"

"Maybe I could strip for you."

"Ya know, I've never understood the reasonin' behind the clubs where they do that sorta thing before."

"But you can when you think of me doing it for you, hmm?"

"Sure can," he confirmed with a smirk, and shared her a quick kiss with her before they pulled back from the wall. Straightening their clothing, they turned back towards the main part of the dance floor, and headed over there to make the best of their time there.

However, they couldn't get back to it, as someone interrupted their advancement.

The blond guy in front of them was a tall guy who probably had a couple of years on Nabiki's age. His body was lean and fit, but not in a way that spoke of any training that would really match what Ranma would find challenging. But his face was good looking in a sort of pretty way, and he had confidence to spare. That was evident in his clothing, which consisted of a silk button up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way, and a pair of black pants.

Ranma immediately didn't like him. He was immediately reminded of Kuno, and Mikado Sanzenin, both of whom were not his favorite people. This guy didn't seem to be that tough, but he was apparently going to be as much of an annoyance.

"Can we help you with something?" Nabiki drawled archly, stopping Ranma before he could say anything.

That got a smirk from the stranger. "It's me who can help you, beautiful."

"Oh, really..."

"Yup. My name's Issungi, but you can call me 'Issun-kun'."

"How nice."

"I thought that you'd think so. After watching you from when you came in, I told myself that I had to come and make your night."

one of her brows came up at the same time that she grabbed her owner's hand and held it tightly. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By being your dance partner, gorgeous."

"But, as you can see, I already have a partner."

"Really? This beginner? Come on."

"Do you have a problem with him."

"Of course. A sexy babe like you deserves a real man, rather than some little boy," Issungi drawled.

"'Little boy'!" Ranma snarled, glaring at the older man. "Who do ya think you're talkin' 'bout?!"

"Why you, kid."

"I ain't a kid!"

"You're acting like one."

"And you're bein' a jackass if ya think that ya can take her away from me!"

"Why would I have to 'take'? I'm certain that I can give her what she wants."

The pigtailed boy snorted at that. "I seriously doubt that."

"And you can?"

"I already have been."

"How nice for you. I'm sure that you have done enough for her up to now, but it's time for her to have the dance partner that she deserves."

"Then it wouldn't be you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I have been in various dance clubs for years, and everyone's impressed with my dancing. But I've been watching you, and you can't match my routines. How long have you been dancing? A couple of months?"

"Since tonight."

"You're joking," the other man replied, his eyes widening."

"I learn fast."

"No one learns this sort of thing that fast."

"I do."

"Well then, let's see if you can match me."

"Ya challengin' me?"

"Sure am. If you're man enough to find out just how out classed you are."

"You're on."

"Then let's begin. And see who's going to be her better choice for a date."

"Hey," Nabiki whispered, pulling her Master over to herself.

"What? Don't talk me outta this. It ain't 'bout just me. I don't him botherin' ya..."

He was quickly shut up by her kissing him full on the mouth.

"Whoa."

"I want you to beat him."

"Sure thing."

By this time, a crowd had grown up around them, as it was clear that an impromptu contest was about to start. Many were certain that Issungi had the ability, but not a few people were watching the boy, seeing something special about him. Even the dj got involved, as he faded out the old music, and put on a new track.

By some unspoken agreement, the two of them used that as the start of their competition. From the beginning, it was clear that Issungi had experience, as he began to go with a series of simple moves that went one into another to create a fancy little number. Ranma's response was something amazing for many dancers just starting out, but his bounce and steps were from watching others.

Seeing that made the older man smiling, as he started moving himself into more and more complicated maneuvers. Soon, he was spinning and shifting in ways that would have made another man break. That wouldn't do it for the pigtailed young man though, as he tried his hardest to use what he'd learned so far to keep up, even though the other guy had lots of techniques that he just didn't know. He was falling behind, and he knew that he couldn't match a library of dance moves that he didn't know existed.

He couldn't give up though, as he couldn't let a slime-ball like this get away with bothering Nabiki like that. Yet, he did know that he wasn't on the same playing field that he was normally, as he was a fighter, and this wasn't a fight. If he had only been on a martial arts basis, then he would have been able to win easily.

And then he had to force himself to keep his mouth closed as he realized that this really was a battle. Sure, no one was hitting anyone, but it was a duel of sorts. He had enough knowledge in both activities to string something together, and he had the incentive to do so. In that, he had found his 'special technique' of sorts.

Having no problem with leaving the guy in his dust, Ranma started his changed routine. His feet started stepping faster than most people could follow as he started fairly hopping around, though it was certainly more graceful than it might have sounded. At the same time, his arms began to wave and bend along with each pounding beat of the song. One might have figured that he'd slipped when he dropped, but he used his hands to hold himself up as he began to kick and twirl around in ways that would have given a gymnast a perfect ten. That was followed by him shoving himself into the air higher than any of the people there were tall, doing a backflip with a twist, and landing on his feet almost where he'd went up.

Issungi could only stare at the teenaged boy who'd managed to show that he had tricks that a simple dancer could not match.

With a few final steps that went right with the music, Ranma looked over and smiled. "What d'ya think?"

All as one, the crowed made sounds of approval, between the extremes of the comments of congratulations, and the cheers.

"Oh, by the way? I might not be an experienced dancer, but I'm the best martial artist 'round."

"You... are?" Issungi stammered, confused to the point where he couldn't see how the martial arts had been inserted into the routine.

"Uh-huh. Ya really should see who ya challenge before ya start mouthin' off."

"Bu... but..."

"What?"

"She should be going with me."

"Ya really don't..."

"Let me handle this, if I may?" Nabiki asked her Master sweetly.

Ranma shrugged. "Fine by me. Ya figure that ya can talk some sense inta him?"

"Nope."

"Then how are ya gonna deal with him?"

"Like this," she told him... and decked Issungi, right across the jaw, knocking him on his ass.

"Wow."

"Not my usual behavior, I know, but he deserved it."

"I wasn't complainin'."

"Then what is it?"

"It's really great how far ya have come in the Art. Ya threw a good punch."

"I did?" she responded, sounding proud of herself.

"Sure did. For the level ya are on. It's good."

"Though the bouncers might not like how good it is."

"Saw one of 'em. He was grinnin'."

"Was he now?"

"Yup. They understand defendin' yourself from jerks."

"Well then, let's enjoy this fine establishment some more."

"Ain't gonna get a 'no' from me," her Owner replied as they walked off to another part of the club.

In their wake were a number of interested people, not all of whom were simply admiring the couple. Several people were impressed by their actions, and a bunch of women were watching the pigtailed boy, wondering if having a younger guy wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

But for the moment, things were quiet, and the crowd spread out again,

Despite the fact that she was long used to it, Ukyo had never really liked the feeling of being alone in a closed restaurant that had come over her from time to time. It wasn't something that really pressed her most days, but on occasion, she'd realize how quiet it was, and saw just how different it was when there would be customers seated at the tables. Most of the time, she could avoid it during the day, or in the early morning, when she'd be opening up shop, but when she knew that it would be silent for hours, like when she'd be sleeping, it had a bit of a wistful quality to it that made it rather... poignant.

Maybe it was just the fact that she lived alone, unlike the Tendos or the Amazons, but she just wouldn't ever grow totally used to it.

But as she sat on one of the stools, and leaned back against the counter so that she could look over her restaurant, she felt almost... cheerful. Sure, the ghosts of days gone by were there in memories of previous visits by customers, but she wasn't really focusing in on them, or the loneliness that sometimes came with that sort of reminiscing. Rather, she was focusing in on something a bit... happier.

The next evening, she was going to be sleeping over at the Tendo home. That wasn't something that she would have said could have never happened before, as she'd liked Akane and had always known that they'd be friends if only Genma Saotome hadn't messed things up. However, now they could enjoy themselves, playing games, having girl talk, and doing all the sort of stuff that she really wanted to do. It'd be fun, and up until bedtime, they'd be able to enjoy themselves to their hearts' content. Then, she'd be pleased in a whole different way, and the knowledge of what would happen then made her blush as heavily as she could. Morning would bring up the shopping trip, and she'd be able to go without concern, knowing that what Kodachi had done, if unasked for, would go a long way to help her out with getting a bit more of a life.

Still, all and all, she knew that she was looking forward to her night and day of fun, and was hopeful for what could come with it.

She did wonder what a certain pigtailed boy was doing at that moment, before shrugging and smiling at the knowledge that he was probably having a good time, and that she wanted him to do exactly that.

Ranma had known that girls liked him, and not just in a friendly way, for a while. Even he wasn't oblivious enough to ignore all the signs of attraction that they might be sending out. Yet, with his lack of experience, he didn't know how to handle it, and due to what he did know, he'd never really believed that any of them could actually be that serious.

However, things had grown to be a bit different. He knew that each of his lovers wanted and cared about him, and he returned the feelings. They were each attractive young women, and he'd learned how to recognize the signs of an interested female.

In the dance club, a blind idiot wouldn't miss the fact that he had hit upon something that a lot of guys would have liked to have.

There were girls all around him, and he'd fully expected that to be so. It was part of why places like this existed, and had there been an absence of girls there, he'd have worried. But since there were plenty of girls bouncing and pivoting to the music, he didn't have to worry on that score.

What he did have to watch out for were those girls who were not hiding the fact that they liked him in a 'boy-girl' way. One girl who was managing to make fishnet stockings look stylish instead of trashy was giving him hooded looks and a good view of her shapely legs. Another young woman, this one in pants so tight that they were practically a second skin kept on bending over and wiggling where he could see her heart shaped rear. Several had given him a good look at their bosoms, including one who had him wondering how she could get so much breast into so little top. He'd bumped, and been grounded into by, plenty of girls that night, and there had been some who'd made certain that he could stroke their bodies with his hands. He'd even had two girls, clearly friends, pushing against him at the same time, and making it clear that he could have a two for one deal if he wanted.

Any moron would realize that he was being offered everything from a late night coffee in a cafe to a trip to their places where coffee would be served in the morning. He wasn't that dumb, but he wasn't about to run off to another girl. Nabiki might have had the ability to give him a look that would tell him that she wouldn't mind either him going off, or herself having company with him, even in teasing, but he didn't feel comfortable in having a one night stand, especially with some girl that he didn't know. Not only did he not know how the other girls would take it, but he was looking forward to taking his pet home, and into her room.

So, the other girls at the club weren't about to get him that night. Some were obviously disappointed, and others were certain that they'd get him some other time, but at the moment, they knew that he was going to be loyal to his girl. Oddly enough, that only endeared him to a lot of the feminine gender there, as they saw that as a strength. And what made it better was that he didn't even really stop to think about doing it.

Of course, he did know that all the female flesh that had been offered to him had added to his 'appreciation' of how her shapely body moved to the point that he was desiring to give her the 'all night' loving that she'd wanted.

Something like that was worth losing a little sleep over, at least in his opinion.

"Stargazing, are you?" murmured a soft voice.

Akane blinked, and turned her attention away from the sky that she'd been watching from her family's porch. "I felt like doing it tonight. I mean, it's really... quiet and pretty, and Ranma's always doing it, so I figured that there had to be something to it. Don't you think so, Kodachi."

"That is true, but any activity has 'something to it'."

"Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?"

"I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Ah, don't worry about it," the youngest Tendo said, brushing off the concern with a smile and a wave. "I wasn't trying to insult or complain about anything."

"Odd..."

"How's that?"

"Up until recently, the idea that my Lord would be on a date with your sister would have caused you to be greatly angered. But now?"

"Everything's different, you know."

"I do. Our positions have changed greatly, and we have all come together," the gymnast observed.

"Pretty much. I mean, I used to get disgusted by the idea of Ranma sleeping with anyone else, and now I can handle it. I might wish that it would be me in there with him when someone else is in his bed, but I'm not about to whine if it's not me. He could get plenty of other girls, but I know that he wants and cares about me."

"Are you saying that you would like him to get more girls?"

"Not at all. But... If he did get a new girl, I have to see."

"You'd allow him to gain other girls?" Kodachi asked.

"That might not be how I'd put it. I'm not saying that I'd welcome any girl off the street, but I'm certain that Ranma wouldn't choose someone nasty. And he couldn't bring a new girl in without having her meet the rest of us."

"What sort of girls wouldn't you mind so much?"

"Maybe someone like my friends, Yuka and Sayuri. They wouldn't cause problems like trying to 'take over'. They'd enjoy themselves, and would be good friends to have for when he'd be away."

"Any girls that you wouldn't want?"

"I'm not certain, but I don't think that there are too many girls that'd be that bad, and Ranma'd still pick them. He's smarter than that."

"I know."

"On the other hand, if there was a girl version of your brother..." The short haired girl shivered. "Sorry, but I can't like him as he is right now, never mind having girls just like him."

"No offense taken. I do know how he is." "What about you? Do you have any girls that you wouldn't mind so much? I mean, if it'd be me, I'd be smacking him silly for getting a girl, especially one without talking to the rest of them, but just for discussion purposes, do you have a girl that you would like, and one that you wouldn't like?"

"My team, for the former..."

"And the second?"

Kodachi frowned. "There is one. Her name is Asuka, and I don't think that we've ever enjoyed our... encounters. She isn't someone that I've gotten along with. That... girl, is not a nice person."

"Oh?"

"I knew her in kindergarten, and I could tell that she was trouble then. She will do anything no matter how rotten, so that she could win."

"Don't like her already. But, you know..."

"What?"

"The way that I think of it, I think that we got the better of the two, and a good person."

The two girls smiled at each other, and enjoyed that moment of shared understanding,

The hour was late, and the moon hung high in the sky, almost as if bearing silent witness to the stillness below. There were only houses around the dojo, and so most had already sought their bed for the night. That left the streets silent, and empty, with only a few small sounds to break the unchanging scenery. This was a time that one could walk nude down the street, and not be noticed.

Neither Nabiki or Ranma were naked at the moment, but with the way that he had an arm around her slim shoulders, and how she was snuggling into the simple embrace, they might have been able to get away with the nudity easier. However, as all the other residents were either asleep, or closed off in their houses for the night, they had little reason to worry. In fact, they were too happy to care, as the night had been mostly enjoyable, and with the dancing that they had done with each other for a lot of that time, their minds were on moves of a different sort.

So, it wasn't a surprise when Ranma slipped his hand under her jacket and began to heft the heaviness of one of her breasts as she pulled out her key to the house. She knew that she wanted it just as much as he did, and she pushed into his touch as much as she could without causing a scene. It was a rather difficult maneuver to get the key into the lock, but it got harder as he lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a deep and long kiss that made her knees quake. Not that she had any problem with that, as she used her free hand to stroke up and down her body even as she fiddled with the door.

Getting it open didn't matter too much, but when she managed it, he nibbled on her ear as a little reward. That was something that she could appreciate, and she began to run her hand under his shirt to feel the tightness of his abdomen. He sucked in a breath at that, and grinned at her actions, but clearly wasn't going to just leave it at that. Instead, he reached under her skirt, and stroked her thighs perilously close to where he was the only man allowed. Since that spot was something for him to enjoy, her only complaint was made in a whimper over how he hadn't gone further.

But as they'd gone into the house by then, both of them knew that they didn't have to wait long. Even as they kicked off their shoes, they were touching and stroking each other as they went. All the way from the front entryway, up the stairs, and into her room, they were unfastening and loosening every piece of clothing that they had, leaving her jacket behind. That made it easier to expose the bodies that they wanted to pleasure, and gave them a taste of what was to come.

Her skirt was dropped to the floor almost as soon as they got past her bedroom door, and her panties quickly followed suit. Then came her top, and her bra, which was held in a pinch between her forefinger and thumb before being lazily tossed aside as if she didn't need them, which she didn't.

As he stood there, naked from the waist up himself, he watched as she slunk onto her bed, and crouched there on all fours, looking back at him over her shoulder, and wiggling her firm behind at him. Her most intimate space flashed at him, and he knew that she was telling him that it was right there for him to take as he wanted. She was his pet, and she was ready for him to take her as both of them wanted.

But she did get a bit of a surprise once he stepped out of his pants and boxers and went over to her. Rather than leaning over her to start the touching, he literally picked her up, and flipped her over so that she was laying on her back. That jolted her for a moment, but then she saw the desire in his eyes, and knew that he wanted to do it this way. She had no problem with that, and smiled seductively back up at him, cupping her breasts in her hands and holding them out to him in invitation.

As he was not in the moon to refuse her, he took one full mound in his hand, and began to knead the supple flesh, lowering his mouth to suckle and nibble on one stiffly pointing nipple. A groan of appreciation echoed from deep within her, and she arched her back a bit to give him more access to play with her. Doing so proved to give him more to have fun with than what she'd expected, as she discovered when he took his other hand and began to rub over the lips of her sex. Her thighs stiffened from the sudden pleasure, but nothing could make her complain about it, even though it made her have a bit of trouble when she went to go stroke his stiff shaft. She might have trembled when she was doing it, but she wasn't about to stop it then.

When he finally moved to get to the main event, she spread her shapely legs as wide as she could, and raised herself to meet him. Experience and instinct melded to allow their bodies to move without really needing to think about it. He slid into her tightness with a need that was not about to diminish from any familiarity. Rather, they had a sharing that was all theirs and they began to come together in a mutual understanding and desire that was only between them. Thought went out the window as she began to pump herself onto his rod, and he gripped her flanks as he began to pistoned into her. With his hands began to slide down her sweat slicked form, it wasn't because of any loss whatsoever. She didn't know what it was though, but didn't think about it under the waves of their shared desire until his intentions became absolutely clear.

His fingers slid between her toned buttocks, fondling them as he slipped the tips over to her rear rosebud, and when he thrust into her, his fingers went into that hole.

Her eyes shot wide open at that action, and she realized immediately what he'd done. It wasn't something that they'd talked about, but there was not a problem on her side. As she got him pushing into her from two sides, she gained an extra jolt of passion, and she squirmed upon what he had inside of her. So that he would have no chance of misunderstanding her, she lifted her hands up to hold onto him as she leaned over to give him a hard kiss on the mouth. Their lip-lock continued in some form or another, with only small nibbling when they wanted to breathe. But then, they didn't actually think of that, as all they cared about was getting as much of each other as they could.

So, when release finally came for her, it was long, sweet, and hot, all driving her need to have it all right then, and she got what she wanted. Even when she lost the edge enough to feel him gaining his own release deep within her, it gave her that little kick that had her pushing to make his bedding of her wonderful until the end. It actually made her feel great when he lay his body on top of hers, with her breasts squashed against his chest, and his manhood still inside of her womanhood.

She was feeling too good for any discomfort to register, and she idly stroked her fingertips along his back as she made sounds of contentment, taking a long time before she could manage to even whisper something coherent. "Now that felt better than just using it for sex."

"I know," he agreed, clearly not about to misunderstand her. "This didn't hurt ya."

"And I liked it. A lot."

"Guess playin' with it isn't too bad, huh?"

"And it depends how big the thing you stick into it is."

"Really?"

"Well, sure. After all, that part of you is really big," she drawled, swirling her fingers on his tight rear.

"Ya mean that?"

"Sure do. No matter the girl, or her tastes, you've got the equipment to make her happy."

"Good. Then it'll help us out during the night."

"'Help us out'?"

"You do like it, right? And we have the time to find out just how much ya can take back there."

Confusion momentarily took the place of lazy lust. "'Take'? What... are you talking about? 'Time'?"

"All night long. Ya did say that ya wanted ta go until the sun comes up."

"I did?"

"Sure did."

"Umm... do we have a half day of class tomorrow?"

"Then we can be early if we do."

"'Early'?"

"'Early'."

"Oh my..."

"What I was thinkin," he commented, and flexed his hips.

"Oh yes," Nabiki hissed in deep appreciation. In that moment, she knew that even if it was likely that they wouldn't make it to dawn, they sure as hell would try. After all, it would be the perfect way to spend a night, and she was all for it,

Morning had always been something that Akane and Kasumi had never had much trouble with. Breakfast was a meal that they both enjoyed, and neither of them was one to really sleep in, unless there was a reason. With the two fathers gone, meals were calmer, and friendlier, with a happy air that those with much to look forward to during the day had.

Nabiki and Ranma, on the other hand, had the look of individuals who had spent the night in pursuits so worthwhile, even the tiredness that they felt didn't make it necessary for them to go back to bed.

"You guys look like you should be back in bed," Akane commented off handedly as she took a pickle.

"Thank you for your concern, little sister," Nabiki drawled. "We do have to a half day of classes, so we have to stay up. But you do put it so politely."

"Well, it's the way you look."

"That's something that we already know about."

"It's not like we want ta be so tired," Ranma agreed.

"Then maybe you should save the sort of thing that you did last night for when you don't have anywhere to go in the morning," his fiancee replied.

"'Save'? What d'ya mean?"

"I think that you know exactly what I mean."

"But we were..."

"Oh, I know that you weren't doing it all night, since I didn't hear any movements when I first got up, but there was some snoring. Of course, Nabiki does giggle a bit louder when she's starting to get excited."

The named sister blinked. "I... do?"

"You do. I could hear it loud and clear. And I knew exactly what I was hearing."

"But... we weren't... we stayed as quiet as we could..."

"And it was very polite of you," Kasumi murmured with a blush and a kind smile. "I do suppose that the naps you took helped."

"'Naps'?" the sole male at the table parroted.

"Oh, yes. You were asleep when Akane first got up, and then... well... And you fell asleep again, but I did hear you when I was passing by with the laundry hamper."

"Ya did?"

"I didn't mean to overhear, but you seemed to be enjoying yourselves, even if you were too sleepy to really move. But at least you could move your hand, Ranma-kun."

Remembering just where that hand had been, and what it had been doing to her, Nabiki flushed. "I... can't believe... It's not..."

"Don't worry about anything, sis," Akane told her. "It's not like we had, or have, any problem with the two of you enjoying yourselves."

"I thought that it was nice that the two of you were getting along so well. And it sounded like you had a nice time last night," Kasumi said brightly.

"Besides, we know what happens, and you two didn't hide anything from us."

"And we have learned to ignore the little noises that you make, Nabiki."

"After all, what else would we expect?"

The eldest Tendo daughter nodded, but averted her eyes in a little show of embarrassment. "However, discussions of this sort are not for the breakfast table, and we really don't need to talk about it. It doesn't bother us, so it shouldn't bother you two. Alright?"

Both Ranma and Nabiki returned her nods, and were glad that Kasumi was such a kind, and soft hearted young woman.

If Ryoga could have helped it, he would have managed to have found a way to discover where he was with just a glance. He wouldn't have even asked for directions to get from place to place. It would have just made his life a lot easier if he could simply look around himself, and know that he was in downtown Kyoto, or a district over from Nerima. As it was, he had trouble knowing where he was unless someone pointed that fact out to him.

That meant that he was stuck wandering around a neighborhood that looked like a lot of others. Even the people living there seemed to blur in his memory, and he could imagine the morning routine he was walking by happen in a lot of other places. And he had it so bad that he had a glimpse of someone who looked like an older version of Ranma's girl side. That depressed him, and he went past where he'd imagined seeing her with his head hung low, and his shoulders hunched.

Nodoka Saotome saw the boy as he went by, and wondered what could have made the boy so unhappy, though he was gone before she could really get too concerned.

"You know, having you sleep over will be a lot of fun," Akane commented as she walked backwards a bit during the walk to school, so that she could face the girl that she was talking to.

Ukyo raised her brows back at the other girl. "Oh, really?"

"Sure! I mean, you don't only have to come for that."

"I... know..."

"Exactly! We'll have fun, you know. It'll be nice to have a nice night in, without any fighting. Some games, some junk food, and some music."

"Sounds like a lot of regular sleepovers."

"That's pretty much what it will be. Just us girls in the house."

"HEY!" barked Ranma, who looked rather put out at those words.

"Of course, you'd be there."

"Remember, just add water, Ranchan, and it would really be us girls," the chef commented in rather amused tones.

The pigtailed boy looked almost like he was going to pout. "I ain't really a girl, ya know."

"That's a good thing, too."

"Really?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be? We can't... well..."

"Oh. Yeah."

"And in any case," the youngest Tendo commented, "to really have a girls' only sleepover, we'd have to have the other girls there too. We could do it tonight..."

"But what about Ranchan?" Ukyo murmured. "I came because he asked..."

"It's not like we'd really do it. I was just saying that we could."

"Ah."

"Though, if we ever have one of those times, we could always have Nabiki 'entertain' him."

"'Entertain'?"

"I'm sure that she'd like to do it all night, if she had to."

"'All night'?" the girl in the boy's uniform commented as she turned to look at the faces of her childhood friend, and the older girl.

"Uh-huh."

"That's why."

"Pretty much."

"Are you going to talk about it constantly, little sister?" Nabiki grumbled.

"Certainly not. I... might... you know..."

"Try it for yourself."

"I... could."

"Now, you're talking."

"I can talk now. And I've learned something."

"What?"

"You know, I've never known what it's like to tease someone. This morning, I've seen how you could like it, at least a little." The younger sister giggled. "It's not me, but..."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I will. I mean, why not? It's not like you guys have to worry. I mean, other than wondering how you managed it, it's actually no real worry."

"Is that so?" Ranma asked, sounding oddly calm.

"Sure is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering."

"What?"

"If we can keep quiet enough for this alleyway?"

"Huh?" Akane grunted... just before Ranma tugged her into his arms, held her tight, and gave her a kiss that made her knees so weak that she was going to fall backwards onto the pavement. Only his embrace kept her up, but she did have the feeling that if she did fall, it might not be too bad to have him discover how her panties were. Once he stopped, she quickly realized where they were, but couldn't get past the warmth in her body to get anywhere close to angry.

"Whoa... That was somethin' that I liked."

"It was some kiss," Ukyo commented, silently wondering and hoping that she'd get some of that later.

"Definitely," Nabiki agreed, remembering some of the things that she'd experienced the previous night.

Ranma forced a bit of a chuckle, and held his schoolbag in front of his thighs, as he'd misjudged how deeply he would get with the kiss.

For her part, Akane didn't mind one bit, and had a rather goofy grin on her face that would have to be pushed off before they got to school, but was too good to get rid of immediately.


	12. No-chan

by Kender

Nabiki thanked whatever lucky stars she'd had that she had a mind that was naturally keen. If she didn't then her tiredness would have made her really off, and she hated it when she was off her game. Besides, if she actually showed that something was different, questions would be raised, and she sure as hell didn't want that. It'd both give an insight that she didn't want just anyone to have of her, and make others start to imagine all sorts of things, and she didn't want any more trouble than would come as if nothing in her life had ever altered.

Still, she wouldn't want to exchange her tiredness for any sharpening of her wits, if it meant that she'd have lost out on what she'd had the night before. Even now, her breasts were aching for the touch of her owner, and she could feel his full possession. Just a little bit of memory was needed to bring her back to those wonderful hours, and she knew that, given the chance, and enough rest before hand, she'd want to try and see if they could manage it without any naps in between. In his arms, she felt like one of the sexiest women on the planet, and she most certainly like that sensation.

A sound off to her side made her take note of someone who would not feel the way that Ranma did about her, but she didn't care if Tatewaki Kuno never did. Sure, once they'd met, she'd considered dating the idiot. After all, he was undeniably handsome, had great presence, and was loaded with wealth. But he was an idiot, through, and through. Even now, she could see him off in his little land of fantasy as they waited for the next teacher, and knew that, in her role as the school's 'Ice Queen', it was her job to freeze him solid.

"Lost on some distant shore, eh, Kuno?" she murmured dryly.

"Most assuredly, Nabiki Tendo," the wannabe samurai irritably replied. "For my thoughts are deep, rich, and wonderful to behold."

"Kind of like chocolate, huh?"

"Do not belittle my thoughts, woman."

She waved off his annoyance. "Oh, come on. Like you really have that many things that really occupy your mind."

"What do you know of the thoughts of one such as my self?"

"Plenty, actually. They usually have to do with my sister, the 'pigtailed girl', my... Ranma, and your own importance."

"A-ha! You do not know them all! For I was not thinking on any of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, for I was imagining the delicate maiden that has taken it upon herself to make my attention arrive upon her small shoulders," he intoned, pointing his nose up into the air slightly.

"Almost forgot about her."

"Well, I, for one, can not do any such thing, for it would go against every principle of my being, and every rule that I have set for myself."

"Despite the fact that she would wish that you would," Nabiki muttered, thankful that the guy in her life was much more interested in making her feel good, rather than using every imagined 'romance' to prop up his own ego.

"What was that?"

"Nothing that you'd care to hear."

As she watched some of her team members head wait for the school day to end so that they could get to practice, Kodachi considered the various responsibilities of her life. She had school, gymnastics, and her Lord to attend to, but she was some how managing them all. It was fortunate that she had such understanding individuals in her Lord, and her instructor, as they gave her the opportunities that she needed to keep up with everything. Others in their position could have made her give up everything, save for her service, but their kindness, which was in itself a reason for her current position, had made them do things this way for her.

Though, she did know that she would find it hard to give up her Art, as she had dedicated herself to it for so long. Plus, she had relationships within the team which were now growing, and she didn't want to imagine losing that sort of opportunity. For the first time, in a long time, she was seeing them as not merely subordinates, but as fellows in a shared Art, each of whom were graceful and lovely in their own rights. In fact, they were all attractive, and she did have to wonder why she did not see them with boyfriends, though she held no illusions that they were dedicating themselves to her. Had they been so focused in on doing what she wished to the point of putting their romantic and sexual lives to be affected by her choices, then she might have had to go all the way, and delivered the entire rhythmic gymnastics team to her Lord. A stray thought had them putting on a show for him, as they pranced around on mats clad in nothing, save for leotards, and with every one of them having flushed cheeks and hard nipples, ready to move as one to come to personally show him how limber and willing they'd be.

As appealing as the idea was, it was also so ludicrous that she couldn't help but giggle.

Her classmates blinked, and one looked over at her. "Is something... wrong?"

"No... Just a silly idea," she replied with a genuine smile. "Of the sort that seems to be so inane that only an idiot would come up with it."

"Oh?"

"Truly."

The other student nodded, and the rest of the class relaxed visibly, most put it down to the oddities of rich people, though most of them were glad that it did seem that she was loosening up.

Having grown up with only sporadic schooling, Ranma had never really been one to like going to class. To him, it was a big waste of time, since he knew that he never would be able to get into it after all this time. About the only good things that he'd found about the whole arrangement were things like gym, and that sort of thing, since his life's focus had been on something similar. Had things been different, he knew that he would have been some sort of athlete, and would have been fine with that.

On this day, however, he had another problem. All during class, he'd had to shift in his seat, hoping that no one would notice why. It did go away, and he was able to sit normally, but the reason for it always came back to his mind, and in a classroom where a lot of girls were certainly cute, and two of his lovers were in attendance, he was... painfully aware of what he wanted. But for most of the school session, he couldn't do much.

Fortunately, on the way back from art class, there was a bit of a wait until the next one, and he knew that he had a chance to relax. So, he slipped over to a familiar girl, and put his arms around her in a loose hug, before grinning at her over her shoulder. At first, she stiffened, but once she realized who was holding her, she let her tension go and smiled.

"Y'know, one thing about the end of school is that after bein' around the people ya like for so long, ya get ta actually spend some time with 'em," he told her. "And on a half day, ya get ta enjoy their company even sooner."

"Why not start now?" she replied.

Surprised, Ranma pulled back a bit, and looked straight into the eyes of Akane, who was blushing back. "What do ya mean?"

"I'd think that you'd know exactly what I'm talking about," she muttered sourly back at him.

"But... why?"

"Trust me. I really need it."

"Oh?"

"Well, because of somebody, I haven't been able to focus all day."

"Ya... ah. Right..."

"That kiss has had me imagining things all day, and you have to ask if I'm serious."

"I just thought... At least one of us shoulda been able ta focus," he told her.

"Really?"

"I haven't been able ta keep myself... down ta stay."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I thought that we were going to..."

Akane reached behind him and grabbed his behind, pulling his body even closer to hers, with his cloth covered erection grinding against her backside. "You got me all hot and bothered, and now I want you to help me get some relief."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're demanding'."

"That's... You're not mad, are you?"

"Nah... 'Cause I'm gonna let that make me more demanding'," he informed her, and pulled out of the embrace, only to grab one of her slim wrists. His intent wasn't immediately apparent, but once she saw that he was leading her off to a supply closet, she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

When he pulled her into the tiny room, and closed the door behind them, there wasn't any time for thoughts of discomfort or annoyance, as she had more important things on her mind. Not even him basically shoving her against shelves didn't do anything to stop her rising lust, as she merely tipped her head back and opened her mouth to his kiss. It was only the inklings of the beginning, but already they were breathing hard, and groping blindly at each other. Her hands ran through his hair as she held his head where she could kiss him, and he was doing his best to fondle her breasts through her clothing. Both of them knew that they could not get totally undressed, but their minds were too wrapped up in the moment to care. They were so far along that all they cared about was the coupling, and what they were or were not wearing didn't matter, so long as the most important bits were not in the way.

So, neither of them questioned why Akane started yanking down on his pants, barely even able to try to loosen them. He didn't complain though, as he let her do it. Of course, he was pulling up her skirt up to her hips at the same time, and when he slid her panties down, he moved them only enough for gravity to do the rest of the work. Then he ran his hands down her back as they positioned themselves to balance as best they could in a short time.

She stepped one leg out of her panties, and raised it up so that he could hold on to the shapely limb. But he had enough sense left so that he could stroke it, seemingly unable to not feel the play of tight muscle under satin skin. Only the need to make the best of the time that they had forced him to stop, though the chance to take hold of one taut buttock made for a wonderful replacement. Not that she seemed to be unwilling herself, as she hooked the leg around his body, allowing it to act as a hold onto him.

With his hands on her bottom, and hers on his shoulders, there was only one thing left to line up. Ranma shifted his hips slightly, and Akane sank herself onto him, much to their mutual satisfaction. A whimper nearly tore its way out of her throat, but she bit her lip to keep it in. His grunts weren't quite silent either, as their almost humping movements were making him feel so good at that moment. However, there was a way to work around that, and they took advantage of it, as they kissed each other, letting their mouths stifle each other's much appreciated, but possibly troublesome, noises of love making. Whatever they could touch, they squeezed, and the two of them were so wrapped up into each other, they could have risked the shelves falling down upon them, and never even realized it.

But the only thing that crashed over them were orgasms, as the bouncing that they had been doing had not been without results. Had she not been in the process of nuzzling his neck, her scream would have been heard down the hallway. As it was, the need for air kept it down to muffled cries, none of which would leave the room. It wouldn't have been something that Ranma would have cared about in that moment though, as he was following an intense instinct to push as much of himself into her as possible. The feeling of her around him was enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a loud groan that was sounded against her hair.

For a little bit of time, they stayed like that, both panting hard as they tried to get their breath back, and attempted to get used to having the edge taken off their libidos. A part of them wanted to keep that intense desire, but this was good as well, and they actually liked being joined like this.

"That felt good..." Akane panted.

Ranma held her with up against him as he blew out a breath. "You're tellin' me."

"Think that we've been missing class?"

"Maybe, but right now, I don't care."

"Honestly? Neither do I," she admitted as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Too bad we can't just do this any time we want, without someone causin' trouble if they knew what we were doin'."

"Me too. Unfortunately, that's the way that things are. But we get to do it period."

"There is that."

"Except now, we have to clean up. Otherwise, they'll start asking questions."

"Yeah, I know. Though... I could help ya clean up."

"Oh?"

"I could help ya wipe yourself up," he said as idly as he could manage, as he looked both guilty and excited, especially as the hand running up her inner thigh made it clear what he'd wanted to help with.

"Humph."

"Bad idea?"

"Ah... no."

"Huh?"

"Maybe when we don't have to worry about who might get a clue," she told him, flushing in embarrassment and desire.

"Whoa."

"Definitely."

The two of them grinned at each other, and tried to help each other restore their appearances to 'normal', but the chance to touch each other made them a bit amorous, and fanned the embers of their previous lusts. Luckily, they managed to get through it without too many problems, even when Ranma helped Akane pull her panties back up to where they were supposed to be worn.

There was something to be said for being able to make love during the day, even if it was a quick encounter, at least in Akane's view. When she'd first considered it after she and Ranma had gone back to class, she'd thought that she'd be only nervous over the possibility that someone might have heard them enjoying themselves. However, she was also finding it pleasant to feel rather womanly, and satiated amongst others. And apparently one could feel wonderful simply by getting to make hot, sweaty love, outside of the bedroom.

But, oddly enough, it wasn't that hard to hide her happiness, so long as no one caught her in actually heightening it.

So, as she walked away from the school with her friends, she was actually feeling safer and safer at the moment. Rather than simply being afraid that she would let something out and put herself on the spot, she was getting to be pretty comfortable. It was like when the girls started needing bras, and they were discovering new feelings at the same time. This made her feel strangely more grown up, and not only did she want to hide it because it could cause trouble, but it was something private that she didn't want to announce to just anyone.

That was why she didn't think much of it when Yuka asked her a question. "Where's Ranma?"

"He's got class chores today," Akane replied. "His stuff will be a bit quick, but since I need to go to work..."

"You need to go that fast?"

"If I want to get there on time. Besides, I want as much time as I can get, and it is martial arts training too."

Sayuri nodded in understanding. "You can't exactly put that off."

"That's totally true. Just missing one day can have its own effects."

"Like a diet, since letting yourself pig out one day can give you a lot of calories, and make you sick. And it makes it easier the next time."

"Tell me about it," the brown haired girl agreed. "Just trying to keep up with that sort of thing is a headache."

"Lots of girls have that problem."

"You guys are cute, so why would you have to diet?" Akane asked.

"You're a martial artist, Akane, so you get plenty of exercise. But we have to try and keep the weight off the best we can, even if we are slim already."

"It's nice of you to call us 'cute' though," Yuka chirped.

"Very nice."

The martial artist shook her head. "I guess that you two are totally hung up on it."

"Not really. Though, a lot of guys are."

"You'd diet for them?"

"Of course not! We do have taste, after all. Besides, it's not like you don't have your own attractions. You have to know that something makes them want you," her long haired friend observed.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to think about how many times that Ranma and I have had to fight because some jerk decided that he wants to date me."

"Ranma does help you a lot, doesn't he?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he could have done it now, if chores hadn't been in the way."

"What help would I need?"

"Help walking. You're walking a bit stiff now, almost as if you were doing a whole lot of exercise in a short time."

Akane flushed at that, and coughed, as if to clear her throat. "I just... strained something, and it's made me feel a bit... off."

"Oh?"

"A nice hot soak should help me loosen up enough to work my shift."

"Then we'd better get you home so that you can relax," Sayuri put in. "And maybe we can get you there before you know it."

"I hope so..."

Had Ukyo been given no other choice, she would have still done what she had to in order to be able to get her chance to spend the night with her Ranchan. Sure, she'd have to do it in the Tendo home, but it wasn't exactly a problem for her, as she liked the sisters who lived there. This just made it easy for them, but perhaps someday, they'd be able to have him stay over night in her bed. Whatever the arrangements, she knew that to make the most of it, she might have to cut into her working time. That would mean less money, and so she'd be stuck having to make do with what she had from the rest of the month's profits, but she'd do it for him.

Fortunately, Kodachi's purchase of her building had a good part to it. There might have been the problem of her not asking for permission to interfere first, but this actually took some of the pressure off. Now, she didn't have to worry so much about her bills, and would have more money in her budget to play around with.

Of course, the only thing that she cared about that freedom was that it allowed her the chance to be with the boy that she'd been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

That was why a bright smile was on her cheeks as she got her restaurant ready for the afternoon shift, though there was also the blush from knowing part of what they'd be certainly doing.

Ranma knew that cleaning the classroom was part of what everyone had to do in Japanese schools, and that it was supposed to instill respect or something for the school into the students, but he'd never liked that sort of thing. Not because he couldn't understand it, as he could see the reasoning behind it. However, it was damn boring to do, and tended to take up time that he could be doing other things, such as enjoying the feelings that his time with Akane had given him.

But now he was on his way home, and could relax as much as he wanted. There was the fact that he had to train Nabiki in the Art, but that wasn't really work for him, as it had several very clear benefits in his book. And with Ukyo coming over, he had a lot to look forward too, which made walking by himself much easier to handle, and he actually was strolling along, rather than taking to the rooftops, as he could.

Even the familiar sound of a voice calling out didn't make him freeze up in shock, as the bearer was someone that he liked seeing.

"Airen!" the busty purple haired beauty called out.

"Heya, Shampoo," he answered easily. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Shampoo out on errand when see you, so came to give greeting."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Is so?"

"Definitely. Seeing you is a treat."

She gave him a secretive smile that only he could see, and leaned in towards him, and made sure to keep her voice at a similar level. "Shampoo could give all treats you want. If want, you could sneak feel of Shampoo body when no one looking."

"Shampoo?"

"It be fun, and feel very good. What you say?"

The grin that he gave in return matched her interest in the idea. "I'd have to say..."

As they were having a pleasant conversation, something had to happen, and as the house they were passing was having work done, it was easy for the plumber to accidentally loosen a valve too far, sending a spray of water to drench them.

"Ugh..." Ranma-chan grumbled as she stood there with a scowl on her face. This was not a pleasant thing to get to enjoy, and she was rather aware of how much of a bother the curse could be. Now, instead of being a guy talking to his very curvy slave, she was in her girl form, while Shampoo was a...

Very slowly, the redhead turned her gaze to the ground where Shampoo had been standing, and saw exactly what she'd expected.

"Meow," went the transformed Amazon.

"C... ca... ca... She's a..." Ranma stammered, and tried to force herself to calm down. It wasn't quite working, but she attempted to do it anyway. "That's not some strange and nasty... beast... with claws... and fangs... and those evil little eyes... It's Shampoo... And with some hot water, she'll be back to normal. And without her clothes. That'd be great..."

"Meow!" Shampoo-neko mewed happily, as what he was trying and thinking appealed to her as well.

"Right... She won't do what I don't want her to... There's nothin' ta be afraid of... It's not like she'd do anythin' ta hurt me..."

"Rowr," came almost as in response to the cursed boy's words.

It was just too bad that it didn't come from the transformed slave girl.

With one look at the mocking expression that the newcomer had, Ranma-chan did the only thing that she could.

"CAT!" she screamed, and bolted for the horizon, with a cat chasing after her.

As such, Shampoo was left behind, sighing over the situation, and unhappy with its outcome, but knowing why it had happened,

"I'd pick the one with the slit up the side," Nabiki commented from where she lounged on the floor.

The sound of her sister's voice jolted Akane out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at the elder girl. She had been holding up two sets of clothing as she stood in her underwear, but she hadn't realized that her sister had been considering her choices as well. However, there was one thing that didn't quite fit with what had been said. "That dress in my closet, and I'm not planning on wearing it for work."

"Which is a shame. The boys would certainly like it."

"Them? HAH! Like I'd try to make any perverts think that I'd be showing off for them."

"You just want to show yourself off for Master."

"Any reason why I should want to have a dress to show off for Ranma, if I want to?" the younger girl asked with a sniff. "Shouldn't I be able to want to look pretty?"

"Of course. He'd certainly appreciate it."

"I'd hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"N... nothing!"

A side of the middle Tendo sister's mouth curled up into a smirk, but she didn't press it at the moment. One had to be able to know when to push, and this promised to be good for future work. "Well, if you're not going to go with the one with the slit skirt, then maybe you should try the dress. But, perhaps you could try stockings with it."

"Why? Shampoo doesn't wear it."

"You're not Shampoo. She's got her own style, and you can do something like dress similar, but different enough so that it doesn't look like a uniform. Besides, you'd be bringing attention to them, and still having them covered up. The blouse and pants can't do that."

"But they fit nicely, and let me be covered up while making me look good."

"Ah... Shampoo, and you, show that they can do well. Master likes it, right."

"He does. So?"

"So... He's a guy, and so others might like something similar."

"What's with you and talking about how guys might like to see me?!"

"Hey..." Nabiki replied, taken aback by her sister's vehemence. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you were getting into your femininity, or something like that. I mean, you seem to be enjoying it."

"I am, and it's great that people think that I'm good looking. And I know that it's good for business. But do you have to keep on pressing the point?"

"I didn't think that I was. Sorry about ruining your mood though."

"'Mood'?"

"Well, you seemed to be all relaxed and happy."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. You came into the house smiling, and then you took a really long bath. I'd thought that you'd hurt yourself and were trying to use a hot soak to ease your pain, since you were in there so long."

"So what?!"

"Huh?"

"Even if Ranma and I made love in one of the supply closets at school, you don't have to keep bringing it up!" Akane snarled, leaning so that her face was right in front of the other girl's.

"You and... Master... You did it in a supply closet?!"

The younger girl looked like she was going to yell... before her eyes widened, and she let her shoulders drop. "I... said that out loud?"

"You sure did. But..."

"Forget about it! It was just a little thing that we enjoyed... Er... Well..."

"Oh, denying it won't help now."

"It won't?"

A chuckle rose from the elder sister. "Not a chance. Man..."

"You're not going to try to use this somehow, will you?"

"I most definitely am."

"Nabiki..."

"I should have thought of it earlier."

"Why would you think of my sex life?!"

"Actually, I was thinking of mine."

"Eh?"

"I mean, how naughty would it be to be serving Master at the school? This morning, I knew that he had gotten really... needy. I could have helped him. Perhaps it could have been me in the closet, on my knees, with my mouth... And that'd be only the first time, as we could go off to isolated spots any time that he'd feel the urge..."

Seeing Nabiki giggle at something that only she could see, and hugging herself so that her bare breasts were squashed with the stiffening nipples peeked out over her forearms, Akane sighed, and wondered when her sister had turned into a sex maniac. Not that she could blame her, for how good Ranma had made her feel, but Nabiki seemed to like sex. But at least it wasn't so bad that it really caused problems.

It made her have to chose her own outfit for work though.

Hiroshi had thought that it was going to be a normal afternoon. He'd head home, do his homework, and relax until he had something better to do. Usually, that would mean that he would be hanging out with Daisuke or one of his other friends, but that would be in the future. At the moment, he was heading to his own house after taking care of some errands.

So, the sight of a girl yelling at the top of her lungs, and running for her life was a bit of a surprise. It took him a moment to recognize who it was, and to realize that this was yet another sign of weirdness. He couldn't tell if anything was behind her, but there was likely something going on. His friend was in distress, and he knew that he had to help her out.

"Ranma!" he called out, hoping that she could run over to him, and let him know something about what was going on.

Instead, she turned and looked towards him, seeming to fear what she might possibly see. She relaxed a bit when she saw that it was him, but he could tell that most of her concern was for something else, and a lot of the rest was simply panic. Her eyes tracked him as she went by, seemingly moving more on momentum than anything else.

That was why she didn't see the cement brick wall in front of her, even when she ran straight into it.

All he could do was wince as she moved to fast for him to stop her. The shapely body crashed right into the heavy bricks, creating cracks and an impression into the surface. Almost as if she were a board, she tipped over, and fell onto her back, seeming to be totally out of it.

Realizing that she wasn't in a good position, he ran over and knelt next to her, trying to see if he could help her somehow. When he got there, she was out cold, and looking oddly fragile. He'd seen her do amazing things, and now she looked like a small girl who'd been scared nearly out of her wits. A large bruise was starting on her forehead, looking rather unappealing against the creamy skin. But it didn't seem to have seriously hurt her, as her breath came out in regular intervals from between her soft, pink lips. Shaking her got him nothing, save for interesting views of her body, which meant that she wasn't about to get up soon. Yet, he couldn't leave her there, so he had to do the only right thing that he could do, and get her someplace safe to recover, since leaving her as she was could be a problem.

Unfortunately, doing so would be trouble, in and of itself. Cradling her in his arms would let him carry her, but that would be rather... romantic, and given what had already happened, he didn't want to risk getting pounded, even if it did have some small appeal. Then there was a fireman's carry, but he that would have her in another position that would make it hard for him, as he knew what she really was. That left only one option, and he had to work hard to do it. Sitting her up, he twisted around until his back was to her. In that position, he slid her arms over his shoulders, and took hold of her under her toned, pants covered thighs. Doing so made her upper body practically lay across his back, which pressed her large, firm breasts against his body, which felt really good. Each movement that he made rolled them against him, and trying to keep a good hold on her meant that his fingers were straying rather close to her behind.

Struggling to his feet without dropping her, he growled under his breath. "Ranma, you really are going to owe me for this."

The redhead didn't respond, but as he started to walk hunched over to accommodate her slight weight, her chin slid over his shoulder, making her cheek rest against his ear. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by that, but this wasn't quite a regular situation. But he soldiered on, trying his damnedest to not drop his unconscious friend.

Strangely enough, he was actually managing it, even with her breasts bouncing and rubbing against him, his hands holding onto her legs, and her breath tickling his skin.

For once, he was really happy that she wasn't a 'real' girl, since if she was, he'd need a really long and cold shower. As it was, he was getting fodder for frustrated nights, and possible fantasies, now that he had some more information about what a girl's body really felt like. Not that he felt really lucky, while:

Master's Way: Friendly Words [Episode 150113]

by Kender

It was a rather annoyingly familiar sensation, but one that Ranma could identify as soon as she had gotten to be able to have any part of her mind come into consciousness. She knew that she'd been knocked out as soon as she began to wake up. The feeling of a pounding head was rather familiar to her, and she was used to being stuck with such problems. In fact, she had been through so many of them, she merely let her eyes flicker open as she reached up to touch the cool item that was resting on her forehead, which turned out to be ice.

And as soon as she was able to focus her eyes, she saw Hiroshi leaping from a chair to lean over her. "Ranma! You're awake!"

At first, the redhead began to give a joking answer, but then she realized something that she had only just begun to see. Of course, she'd been there before, so she recognized it immediately, but that didn't put any troubles onto her shoulders. But then she remembered that she was in girl form, and felt by the softness below her that she was laying on his bed, which was in his room.

In surprise, she tried to shoot up to a sitting position, but smacked right into him instead, making her chest bounce against his, and her mouth touch his lips. Fortunately, that shocked them both, even as they fell back from each other, due to the ricochet from the impact. Neither of them was really hurt, but it was terribly embarrassing.

"I guess..." he whispered, pressing the fingertips of one hand to his mouth before coughing and shaking himself out of his daze. "You're fine, right?"

"Could be better," she replied, sitting up slower this time, and letting the bag of ice that had been on her head fall to her lap.

"Huh?"

"I was outta it, and in your bed 'Roshi!"

"What's that... Oh, come on! I wouldn't try anything! I'm not Kuno!"

"That's true. He'd be tryin' ta dress me up, or somethin'."

"Besides, I know what you are, I mean, really are. And even if you weren't, I wouldn't try anything with a hurt girl," Hiroshi grumbled.

"Sorry. I know that, but... Ya gotta realize that ya've been touchin' and doin' a lot of talkin' that ain't all just 'friendly', if ya get my drift."

Sitting down heavily, he let his hands bunch into fists and stared at his lap. "If you are so afraid that I'm such a pervert, then just get out of here, so that you'll be safe!"

"Hiroshi, I..."

"What? Don't know what 'accidents' are? So, I really am into girls. What does that matter? I thought that you'd understand, as my friend."

"I..."

"Can't deny it can you?"

"Hiroshi..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and let her shoulders slump.

"Huh?"

"I'm always surrounded by perverts, what with Kuno and the old geezer. And all the other jerks who pass through the area. I guess that I'm a little... concerned 'bout that sorta stuff."

"I guess that you would be."

"When Kuno puts his arms 'round me when I'm in girl form, he seems ta have a tendency ta put 'em where they'd press my chest between 'em."

"Oh."

"And, I guess that since ya've been touchin' me a lot..."

"You just reacted. Though, you do that a lot, you know," he told her, raising a brow.

"Part of bein' a martial artist. If ya hesitate, ya lose."

"I guess."

"Ya do?"

"I've never trained in martial arts, so..."

Ranma nodded at that, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "But if ya understand that I'm really a guy, then why the... enjoyin' of the accidents?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Don't you realize that your girl side is gorgeous?"

"Well, I knew that. I'd haveta be blind not ta."

"Still, you're hot! As a girl, I mean. When you have a girl's body... You get the idea."

"I think so."

Hiroshi sighed, and looked more put out than anything else. "And that's the problem. I've been able to feel really great parts of a girl with a body like yours, and... well... You're a GUY!"

"Hey, I'm the one who gets tits when I hit by cold water."

"I'm not trying to say that you don't have your problems. But look at it from my perspective. You'd be my idea of a great girl, if you were one, and the closest that I've gotten to actually having a chance with a girl is accidentally touching you. It's really sad."

"No, it's not..."

"Yes, it is. And don't try to convince me otherwise. After all, the closest that I've ever gotten to kissing a girl is just now when... oh hell."

There was a moment when Ranma was actually trying to ignore what she could sense that he'd just realized, but she gave up and asked anyway. "You're not saying that what happened was your first..."

"My first kiss. And it's with someone who's a really a guy."

"Gah..."

"Exactly. Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"But do you know what really sucks?"

"Nah, what?"

"I'd have trouble talking to a real girl like I do you," her friend, said, blowing out a heavy breath. "With them, I've never really been able to talk to them like I have with you. When we talk, I don't have to worry about saying something that sounds perverted to a hot girl, and I can understand what you're talking about, and what you're interested in really easy. But real girls can be a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but ya've always liked 'em."

"True. The rewards are really great. I just want to have a girl of my own to enjoy them with one day."

"A girl like if my girl side was really me?"

"That's what I'd like. A girl with a great body, kick ass martial arts moves, and would be laid back and fun to be around. Of course, if another girl peaked my interest, I wouldn't ignore that, but then, I'm not someone who can't see the joys of girls. It's just that sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if you were a girl."

Feeling oddly guilty for not being the girl that he would have liked, and being unable to become her, the redhead tried to work through her discomfort and patted his shoulder. "Trust me. I'm certain that there'd be someone out there for ya."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, look at my old man. My Mom's pretty, and she married him. So, if someone like him could get a girl..."

"Then I could get one?"

"Ya could definitely get one. When ya ain't bein' a pervert."

"Ranma..." he muttered sourly.

"Just sayin'. But ya are a good friend, and a good guy, so I'm sure that ya'll find somebody. I mean, I think that ya'd be a great catch."

"You do?"

"'Course I do. I've always thought that."

"Thanks. It means something," Hiroshi told her.

The two of them looked at each other, with their eyes meeting in a moment of complete understanding. As two people who were getting to be close, they could tell a lot about each other, and were aware of what made each other tick. Had the situation been different, something else might have happened, but they sat there, simply gazing.

Then they realized what it seemed like they were doing, and they broke off in an awkward moment, chuckling at what some might have thought.

"Now that we've got that settled," she told him, "I've gotta get goin'. Stuff ta do at the house."

"I understand. You need to handle your own things. It's not like I brought you here for some super secret meeting," he joked.

"But..."

"What?"

She gestured at her body with one hand. "Ya mind?"

"You know where the kitchen is. Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

Watching her go, Hiroshi felt the urge to go and assist his friend. But he didn't want to run around, hanging on like he was trying to hang onto her for some reason. Instead, he scooted over and plopped onto his bed, which had a sexy female body in it for the first time. Unfortunately for him, the warmth that he felt on it was from someone who was really a guy, and thus, not someone that he was going to be able to practice what he'd found in those magazines that he read with.

"Why is it that all the hot martial artist babes are all out of reach?" he groaned, shaking his head before getting to his feet to help his friend,

The best thing about being male again, at least by Ranma's standards, was that he didn't have to think of his conversation with Hiroshi. Sure, he liked his friend, and wanted to help him somehow, but the fact of the matter was that what had been brought up was rather uncomfortable. Not only did his buddy want a girl who would be like his girl side, sexy, strong and easy to talk to, but it had brought up the ideas of what it would be like to be a girl. He had no desire to turn girl permanently, but the idea of finding out why his girls liked what he gave him so much, and to find out what else could please them, by trying it from a girl side was still there.

It wasn't something that he wanted to actively think about, considering the fact that to do it totally, he'd have to turn into a girl, and sleep with some guy. Just doing it wasn't something that came easy, and finding someone who he could even stomach was much harder. All of it was not a simple task, and if he was going to do it, he'd have to have a damn good reason.

Since he really doubted that he could ever have even more than a reason to contemplate it, it was good that he could get rid of it for the time being, like his girl side. For now, he was happy that the most sexual thing that he'd done as a girl was to use his own hands. Anything else would have to come because he actually needed it, and he doubted that he'd have a reason otherwise.

Still, there was another reason that he liked being male again, and it wasn't that he'd been able to get home without being hit on. Even the fact that he almost felt like the 'master of the house', which amused even him, didn't really do it. Rather, it was something that happened simply when he entered through the front door, and called out, "I'm home!"

The sound of thumping feet came through the house, telling him that someone had come across the entire structure to get to him, and a running Nabiki in a gi came charging into view. By the way that the cloth hung on her body, he could tell that she was wearing nothing underneath it, and the sweat spoke of recent heavy exercise. Her smile was something that would have surprised him only recently, but now he simply accepted it as the welcome that it was. Though he didn't have much of a chance to do anything else.

"Master!" she called out, and embraced him tightly, with her full breasts pressing against his chest, and her mouth covering his in a deep kiss.

He pulled back and grinned at her. "Guess that means that you're really glad ta see me."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good think that ya didn't tackle me though. That'd hurt. But..."

"What?"

"I think that I like this," he told her as he cupped her backside with his hands.

"Oooh! Me too."

"But what have ya been doin'? Ya can't be so sweaty from just a run."

"Well, you took so long getting here that it got to be time for my training," she replied. "So I thought that it might be a good idea for me to at least practice. You know, so that I don't get rusty."

"That's actually a good idea. When ya don't keep up your skills in anythin', especially physical stuff, ya can fall outta shape easier than ya might think."

"And since your training has gotten me fitter, so that my friends get jealous, it's good to keep up with it, no matter the reasons or other benefits."

"Either way, you're a good girl."

"Thanks! Though... you're not so good, are you?" his pet commented, freeing a hand to run a fingertip over his chest.

"How d'ya figure that?"

"Oh, well, you didn't think to use me for something, and I missed out on what Akane got."

"What'd she get?"

"A chance to make love to you in the supply closet in school today."

He let go of her so fast that she nearly fell, even though she was standing on her own. "How'd ya know about that?!"

"Akane."

"She told you?!"

"Not intentionally. It sort of... slipped out, and so..."

"I get the idea."

Nabiki held her hands behind her back and began to wiggle her hips slightly. "It made me realize that we could do it too. I mean, I'm your pet, and I'm supposed to be available for sex, if you want it. And that means anywhere, no matter where it is."

"Ya know, we coulda been easily caught."

"That's part of the fun. Besides, you would find good places, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah," he told her with a rueful shake of his head. "Tell ya what. The next time that I get... needy in school, I talk ta ya."

"That's all that I ask."

"In the mean time..."

"Yes?"

"I wanna see where Kasumi and Kodachi are. I woulda expected at least Kasumi ta come ta the door. Then I coulda kissed her."

"You can still kiss her all you want. She's out back, hanging laundry. I saw her see me heading in, and smiling."

"That's her, alright. But you don't usually get so excited."

"Only for you, Master. Only for you," the shapely pet replied with a smirk.

Chuckling, the pigtailed boy took her arm. "Then maybe I shouldn't take so long... or maybe I should."

"Why were you out so late, anyway? Not that I'm trying to judge or anything like that. Just curious."

"It's a simple question. Ya see, I saw Shampoo, and we were talkin' when we got splashed. I tried ta ignore the fact that she was a cat, and I think that I was doin' pretty good... until a 'real' cat decided ta come at me. The rest is the usual. I ran, got knocked out, and woke up at friend's, who saw me go down and helped me out."

"Sounds like that was a mean feline."

"The worst."

"Well, let me make you feel all better," she told him as she snuggled up to him so that he could feel her breast mould against his side.

He held her there as they walked, happy for the immediate response she'd had. When he got those... 'incidents' with the furry monsters happening, he disliked thinking about them afterward, and she was helping in that. Though, he did have to wonder about one thing in particular. Normally, one of those things would get disinterested once he got far enough. But he distinctly remembered that it had followed him until he'd seen Hiroshi. Even for one of them, this one had been really nasty.

Whoever met up with that monster next had his upmost sympathies.

Frowning slightly, the girl looked around for the cat that she had been trying to approach every day for what seemed like forever. It was a cute thing, which made her want to pet it, even if it bit her every time that it saw her. But she kept on trying, as she hoped that someday, it'd actually accept her. Yet, as she turned her head to the left and the right, letting her long ebony hair swish along her back, she saw no sign of it.

And then she heard a 'meow', which came right as she saw it come around a corner.

It saw her too, and tried not to flash its sharp teeth at her, as it wanted to have its fun in this also. After that boy with the pigtail, doing its usual routine with this girl seemed to be enhanced. Tormenting humans could be, and would be, always rather amusing.

"I'm just glad that we got your clothes back before anyone could take them," Akane told Shampoo as she watched the other girl carry a laundry basket.

Her friend nodded. "Is good thing. But there one question that Shampoo have."

"And that is?"

"Why no worry if boy see Shampoo without clothes?"

"Because you were a cat. And since we can control where you get hit with hot water... for the most part, that wasn't a worry. However, the idea that a boy could find your panties and take them as a trophy was... disgusting."

"That very very sick idea," the Amazon grumbled.

"Remember, there are some really sick people around here."

"Shampoo know it. But you know what biggest problem about changing into cat? Other than make Master not happy?"

The Japanese girl shook her head. "No, what?"

"Always have to wash clothes. Shampoo get wet, become little fur ball that can't hold clothes up. That means that clothes get all dirty, lots of time because on messy ground. Shampoo no want wear things just come off street."

"Yeah, I can see why that would be gross."

"Lucky, have chance to clean. Master have girl curse, so not have so many problems with going without clothes."

"But he gets other stuff."

Shampoo chuckled. "He get good stuff tonight, with chef coming to see him."

"Not only him. It'll be fun to have her around."

"You get hang around with friend, so it good."

"You know, you could always come over."

"No, Shampoo not think so. Only if Master want it," the purple haired girl answered. "It her night, and no want to mess up. Besides, with her going to you house, get some business, no?"

"Man..."

"What? It only fair."

"True. But one day we really should do it. I mean, you could always come after this place closes. Then we could hang out together."

"Shampoo jump at first chance. Right now..."

"What?"

"Think we need to go have chat with stupid duck. Can hear him call table 'Shampoo'."

"That idiot," Akane sighed, rubbing her temple, whileMaster's Way: Coming, Going, And Staying [Episode 150496]

by Kender

If one would have once said that Genma Saotome actually wanted to get up and do something, that person would be laughed at. The man's entire life followed the path of least resistance, from going with an arranged marriage, to finding a martial arts teacher who promised little work for great results, and using any opportunity that he could to get even an extra bit of food. He was a glutton, and a lazy fool, who tended to only focus on what he could get out of what he did. Of course, even he didn't like the idea of laying in a bed for as long as he had, and the fact that he had to eat hospital food did not help matters.

"Well, how are my two wonderful guys!"

Then again, all one had to speak about the nurse that they had, and they'd understand why he wanted to get far away from that place.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, that darkly saccharine sweet smile still on her face.

Soun giggled nervously. "We're just fine. No need for you to bother with the likes of us."

"It's no bother. I could never let any one of my patients go without checking up on them. Especially ones like you two!"

"You really don't have too..." Genma told her as nicely as he could manage.

Her eyes got a bit harder. "Are you being silly boys who don't appreciate what other people do for you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"That's good to hear. After all, you two have had all this loving care the entire time that you were here. It would be entirely too impolite to insult it now that you are going to be leaving us so soon."

The two men looked at each other, and saw that they shared the death grip that they both had on the hope which that simple fact gave them. By the end of the next week, or the beginning of the one after that, they'd be back home, healthy, comfortable, and free from this rather scary woman. All they had to do was last until then, and they'd be away from her, and her strange ideas.

"Now, that doesn't mean that we can just let you go. We need to make certain that the two of you are as healthy as we can get you."

"We're getting better every day," the Tendo Patriarch commented.

"That you are. And it makes me so proud to see how well you're doing."

Nodding rather heavily, the Saotome Patriarch tried to not look as eager as he felt. "Soon enough, we'll be well enough to get out of here."

"Oh, but don't be in such a hurry to leave."

"Eh?"

"We don't want to rush anything, because that could cause you all sorts of problems. If nothing else, we don't want to miss anything, or cause any more damage in getting you to be healthy again. There are plenty of things that can happen before you're supposed to go that would make you have to stay here longer."

"'Longer'?"

"Exactly. And I'm certain that I can find something, if I have to."

Both men gulped, and hoped that their luck would continue to hold on long enough for them to get safely away from this situation.

"De school is always so peaceful at night," Principal Kuno murmured to himself as he walked the halls of Furinkan Senior High School. Beyond the windows, he could see the night settle nicely over the city, with a clear and vibrant sky above the glittering lights of modern civilization. It was lovely in its own way, and he knew that there were plenty of people who saw it as attractive.

However, the sight made him long for the days back on the islands, where the moon would hang over the shores, and be reflected on the lovely waters of the ocean. Waves hitting the beach would be the best lullaby to lull someone to sleep, and having a late evening barbecue would make the perfect dinner.

Yet, he was also aware that he couldn't drag himself from this building, at least for the time being. As it was, he had a purpose there, and his students needed him. They had proven to be great little keikeis and wahines, and he wanted to make certain that they got all that they needed. And rewarding them had proven to him that they had actually deserved it.

That beach party had been a great success, until the explosion happened. But that hadn't been the fault of any of the students, and they'd managed to evacuate safely before something bad had happened to them. To be honest, even despite the end of the event, he wanted to do something similar for them.

"What would be dat good..." he said to himself. "A concert? A dance? What would dey be doin' in de islands?"

Ukyo looked at the Tendo home's front door, and swallowed hard, for several reasons. This was her first chance to sleep with her Ranchan, and not merely make love to him. Plus she'd be actually sleeping over someone's house, like a regular girl, instead of avoiding it like when she'd been in that boys' school. And she got to spend time with Akane, who had always been sort of a friend, and would have been one totally much earlier than this, had the rivalry for Ranma not gotten into the way.

However, waiting on their walkway wouldn't help anything much, so she let herself relax, and knocked on the door.

She didn't have to wait even more than a few moments before the door opened, and Ranma was standing there before her, with a big smile. "Great. I've been wonderin' when ya would show up."

"What? Did you think that I wouldn't?" she asked as he let her walk in.

"Not really. Ya see, I was tryin' ta figure out how long it would take ya ta get here, what with cleanin' up your place, lockin' up, and all that."

"Oh... So, you really wanted to see me, huh? Waiting at the door?"

"Somethin' like that," he confirmed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Ranchan?"

"Yeah?"

"You..."

"Think that there's a better way ta greet ya than talkin'," her lover told her, and kissed her lips several times, almost as if he were tasting her. When he did press his mouth to hers in a long one, she dropped her back and opened up to him, moaning lowly in pleasure.

As soon as they stopped, she leaned her forehead against his and chuckled. "You really do know how to make me feel like a woman."

"Good, 'cause I'm glad that I was wrong ta think that ya were a guy back when we were kids. You're way too cute for that."

"Ranchan..."

"Hey, it's true."

"It is?"

"Well, ya know, there is one reason that I'm glad that ya came in your cookin' outfit."

"Why's that?"

"Ya wear tights, which show a pair of legs that definitely didn't come from a guy," he told her as he ran his hand down her back, over her backside, and along her thighs, before going back up again.

"That felt..."

"'Good'?"

"'Wonderful'..." she admitted with a smile and a blush."

"Then let's..."

"Are you guys going to make out all night?" Akane's voice called out from the family room. "Because I want to have some time with my friend too!"

"Get goin', before we get Akane mad."

"Afraid that she'll beat you up?" Ukyo half-joked.

"Nah. It's just that I made sure that she'd be in a pretty good mood, and I'd rather not mess that up."

"Ahh..."

"'Sides, the quicker we move, the faster we can get have some time together."

"Now, that's a reason that I can enjoy, Ranchan."

"I thought so," Ranma agreed as he led her to join the others,

Ukyo entered the family room and smiled at all those in there, each of whom looked genuinely happy to see her. That sort of reception was rather pleasant, and the fact that everyone had apparently been waiting to greet her was pretty surprising, but heartwarming. The acceptance that she was getting was something that she really liked, and she could feel comfortable with each and every one of them.

Though the fact that Nabiki was naked, and treating it like this was a regular sort of thing did make her feel a bit weirded out, but she was certain that she'd learn to deal with it eventually.

Still, she had little problem with the others. Akane was almost glowing with happiness, Kasumi had a bit of obvious pleasure in her smile, and even Kodachi looked comfortable and relaxed. All of them looked to be in good spirits and it made her realize just how odd it was that it had turned out that Ranma having what essentially was a 'harem' of lovers was actually beneficial for their relationships with each other, and their own pleasure in life.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked as she twisted her legs around so that she could look the other girl in the eye.

Shrugging, Ukyo smiled back at her. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how nice all of this has been."

"Oh?"

"Yup. And now I can have a night like tonight, which I'm sure is going to be a lot of fun."

"Don't ya worry 'bout it," Ranma stated firmly. "I'm gonna be with ya all the time."

"Ranma!" the youngest Tendo barked.

"What?"

"Are you saying that you're the only person worth seeing here?"

"Uhh..."

"I hope not! Because I've always liked her, and I'm certain that Kasumi and Kodachi might like to spend some time with her too."

The pigtailed boy let his shoulders slump. "But I invited Ucchan so that we could go shoppin' tomorrow, and she could... ya know... tonight..."

"Exactly. You have almost all of tomorrow with her. I'd like to have some time to spend with my friend too."

"But what am I supposed ta do then? Take Nabiki up ta her room ta... 'play' with her body?"

"Hmmm..." the mentioned girl murmured. "I'd like that."

Her younger sister gave her a flat look before turning back to the sole male in the room. "Listen, I'm not saying that you have to give up on... spending time with her. All I want is for her to have time with the rest of us too."

"Besides, Ranchan. I can spend time with you and them at the same time," commented a grinning Ukyo.

"See?"

"I know..." Ranma said apologetically. "It's just that Ucchan's well... I'm a guy, and she's a girl that I want... And well..."

"I don't need to hear any more. We might sleep together, but I don't need to have any more than a general idea about this sort of thing."

"If ya say so. I just don't wanna be neglectin' her after I made certain that she'd have an invite ta come."

Kasumi gave him a kind look. "I'm certain that we will all enjoy having her here. After all, look at how happy everyone is to have her with us."

"And don't think that I don't appreciate it," the chef replied.

"Oh, I'm sure that you do. It's just so nice that everyone else is happy as well. Including yourself."

"There is just one thing that is bothering me," Kodachi said with a small frown.

"What is that?"

"Miss Kuonji? Just why are you wearing your work outfit? I would think that you would dress yourself in an outfit that is more comfortable, and would fit a relaxing time among friends more completely. Not to mention the fact that it is something that has associations with work, and this is solely supposed to be about... other things."

"To tell the truth, I'm actually pretty comfortable like this," Ukyo admitted. "I've worn this sort of clothing for years. It's part of what my family is. But..."

"Yes?"

"I also didn't want to waste time getting changed, since I knew that I'd be putting on something else when I got here. And it keeps what I have to carry here light. Which is good, both for letting me focus more on the fun, as well as giving me more room for when Ranchan and I go shopping."

"So, you did not change after work?" the gymnast asked with a blink.

"Nope. I washed up after I finished the clean up of the restaurant, but I didn't really do much else."

"You poor dear," the eldest Tendo murmured in concern. "You must be tired and all worn out from your day. You should really take a bath then, so that you can truly relax."

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! You're going to go and take a nice relaxing bath. We'll be waiting for when you get out."

"If that's the way that you feel," Ukyo allowed, and blushed as she saw the others nod in agreement.

"I'll go with her," Ranma put in.

"Eh?!" went all the girls.

Nabiki let a sly grin grow across her face. "Going to join her for a bath, huh, Master? Maybe to wash her back... and other places?"

"That wasn't the reason!"

"Hey, it's still a good one, in my book. Right, Akane?"

The younger Tendo looked at her sister blankly. "What?"

"I was just saying that it might be a good bit of fun for him to join her in the bath."

"Oh..."

"What's with you?"

"N... nothing!" Akane choked out, though her eyes flicked to Ranma, and then to the direction the furo was in."

"Okay..."

"Anyway," Ranma sighed, "what I figured was that I'd go with her ta the bath, she'd take out what she needed from her bag, and then I'd take the bag up ta where she'd sleep, so that this way she doesn't haveta spend the time doin' it herself. She can have her bath, get dressed, and then come back ta see everyone else."

"That's very nice of you," Kasumi responded, sounding delighted by his idea.

"Thanks. That's good of ya ta say."

"No, it's the truth."

"In any case, a bath does sound good," Ukyo told everyone else.

"Ranma?"

He gave a firm nod. "I'm goin'."

"Well then, enjoy yourself, Ukyo."

"Trust me, I will," the chef said with a grin,

"You really don't have to do this for me, Ranchan," Ukyo said as she and her fiancé walked over to the Tendo family furo.

"What?" Ranma replied with a frown. "Do ya have trouble with me tryin' ta help ya out?"

"No! Of course not. It's just that..."

"What?"

"This house isn't that big, and my bag isn't too heavy. So, you really don't have ta put yourself out like this. I don't want to be a burden on you..."

"Is that what you think I'm doin' this for?"

"You aren't?"

"Nah. The way I figure it, ya are my girl. Sure, there are others, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't take care of ya. In fact, I wanna take care of ya," he told her with the sort of certainty that couldn't be argued with.

Right then, she wished that her hair wasn't tied back, since she wanted it to cover her blush of pleasure, not that she wanted to hide it from him. But she wanted some time to figure out how to handle that admittedly great concept, and she couldn't feel confident when she wanted to giggle like the girls cooing over the latest gossip magazine. It was a nice feeling, and she knew that it was made better because he actually meant it.

"Ucchan?"

"What? I wasn't ignoring you."

"Didn't think that ya were."

"Then what is it?"

"We're at the bathroom."

"Oh." This time, her blush was more from embarrassment, but she managed to compose herself enough to get what she needed from her bag. "That should be it."

"That's good. I'll just take it up ta my room now. When I'm done, I'll come back here."

"Why would you need to do that?"

He raised a brow at her. "Well, I figured that ya'd wanna know that it's done, so that ya don't have to wonder where it'd be."

"Ah. Okay then. I'll see you after my bath."

"See ya."

Sighing to herself, Ukyo headed in to the changing room, and began to strip out of her work outfit. She hated to admit it, but they were right in that it was a bit much to keep on wearing the same thing all the time, especially when one had been wearing an outfit for hours of running a grill. But once she got it off, she felt a lot better, and could get out of everything, leaving her in the nude, which she stopped and actually looked at.

Putting a hand under one of her breasts, she tested the weight of the full mound, and noted that she did have a nice pair, if she said so herself. To tell the truth, she was rather proud of her body's curves, and was happy that Ranma found them appealing. For so long, she'd dressed up like a guy, and to feel like a girl was really good.

Opening the door to the furo room itself was a pleasant experience, since she knew that she was about to have a relaxing bath. However, she couldn't help but remember the suggestion that her Ranchan bathe with her. It seemed like a simply silly idea, but knowing how she'd spend the time before bed, it wasn't totally out there. And she found that it seemed to be more appealing as she thought about it. She wanted him so much, and the idea of him being so intimate with her was enough to make her squeal with happiness. And even though they might not be doing what Nabiki had mentioned, she knew that she'd more than likely be doing a lot to make up for that missed opportunity.

In fact, it was so appealing that she couldn't stop thinking about it, even as she blindly sat down on the stool and began to fill up her bucket of rinsing water. Soon, she'd be washing up her entire body, which she could already feel him touching. Soon, he'd be taking her in his arms, and making sweet love to her, which was such a wonderful image that she got excited just thinking about it. Every part of her was thrumming with the anticipation of what would come then, and she knew that had she not wanted to spend some time with the others, she would have spent all her time with him. But, alone as she was now, she could only think of one person. "Ranma!"

"Ukyo!" the pigtailed boy yelled, clearly panicked, and slammed the door from the changing room open.

Having heard a male voice in the room while she was bathing, she panicked herself, picked up the bucket, and tossed it at the 'intruder', all before she realized who it was. "Ranchan?"

"It ain't the rabbit in the moon."

"But... why are you in here?!"

"I heard ya call out my name, and I thought that ya were in trouble," her now-female fiancé replied. "Guess I was wrong."

"I was just... well, I was..."

"Yeah?"

"Thinking. About today, and I guess I let myself get out of hand. But I'm okay, and you don't have to worry about me."

"Glad ta know. But now, I'm gonna go."

"You are?"

The redhead snorted, and looked somewhere above Ukyo's head. "Look at it from my place. Not only am I a guy in here when a girl's bathin', but I'm in girl form."

"Why would your gender curse matter?"

"Look at me. Even if I were ta stay in here with me, what'd we do? Bathe together? And if I went on what I felt, I'd wanna... ya know."

"Right..."

"But I'm a girl, and so, we can't do it, right?"

"Ummm... You say that..."

"I thought so," the pigtailed girl replied, and turned to go.

At that moment, Ukyo realized that Ranma thought that the idea of being with her girl form was not something that she would be in to, but looking at the sapphire eyes question her, she knew that Ranma was wrong. It didn't matter to her what form Ranma wore. Ranma was Ranma, and there was only one choice when considering whether she would desire to be in her fiancé's bed.

So, she leapt up from the stool and grabbed Ranma's wrist before she could go. The redhead was pulled back, and had to face her, which suited the chef just fine. She smiled at the other girl, and saw the confusion alight on the lovely face.

"Ucchan?" Ranma whispered.

Instead of answering, Ukyo pushed Ranma back against a wall, and cupped the redhead's cheeks in her palms. That allowed her to lean in close, pressing breast against shirt covered breast, as she gave her lover as deep a kiss as she could manage. There was no holding back on it, and the two of them quickly lost themselves into the moment. Ranma's hands came unconsciously up her fiancee's supple back, and her hands held onto the taller girl's shoulders. And Ukyo slid her leg against one of Ranma's, putting herself as closely and as intimately together with Ranma as she could.

The pigtailed martial artist blinked up at her as their mouths pulled back so that they could take a breath. "Why are ya..."

"I want you, Ranchan," the brunette replied. "I want you when you're a guy, and I want you when you're a girl."

"'As a girl'?"

"Do you think that I didn't like it when you kissed me at the end of our date?"

"I... Oh..."

"It's you, Ranchan, and no matter what, I want to share everything with you."

"Ucchan..."

Smiling softly, Ukyo undid a few of the fasteners on Ranma's shirt and slid her hand under it, and the undershirt beneath to cup one of the redhead's full breasts. It was a bit odd to be fondling another girl's chest, but in this case, there was too much pleasure to refuse to do it. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think that... No, I need to be with you now."

"The same for me," Ranma gasped, and kissed Ukyo as much as she'd been kissed before. The smaller girl's hands came up and cupped the chef's buttocks, pulling and squeezing at both taut cheeks. With how the brunette was slipping her other hand under the now open shirt, they were both touching their bodies in ways that left them both gasping in pleasure. They were lost in the discovery of what pleasures two girls could find, and when they separated, it wasn't because they wanted to.

But Ukyo wasn't about to let that phase her, as she pulled Ranma to sit on the floor. Once the flushed looking redhead was seated, she knelt next to her, and slipped the shirt and undershirt from her body. Then, she reached up and began to play with the now fully exposed pale mounds, pleased by how the tips of them were tightening with desire, just as were her own. Tugging and pulling at those nipples brought sounds of pleasure from Ranma, who began to nuzzle and kiss her partner's neck and shoulder.

However, any concentration was gone soon after Ukyo slid the pants and boxers off of the cursed boy. The bright blue eyes went wide as the short girl felt finger nails scraping up along her inner thigh, about to head in to a place that she had shared with no one else. As it went up her leg, she began to grope blindly over Ukyo's body, trying to find some anchor for the feelings that were now running rampant through her body.

A gasp of pure and unadulterated pleasure tore out from Ranma's mouth as Ukyo's fingers slid in between her petals, and began to stroke into her tightness. Her glazed eyes met her lover's brown ones, and she saw the simple and utter joy that the taller girl had because she had managed to give the redhead such pleasure. Only one look was all it took to make it clear that Ukyo wanted to make certain that she was desired, no matter the form.

And that actually helped to clear up Ranma's mind slightly, as it gave her a purpose other than simply taking. In a sudden motion, she reached over, and slipped her own hand between the chef's legs, surprising her. But any sounds of shock soon gave way to ones of pleasure, as Ranma put what she knew to good use. She rubbed her fingers over the other girl's slit, and when she thrust her fingers into that tight opening, she kept on rubbing, this time with her palm, even as she wiggled those strongly held digits.

"Ranchan..." Ukyo whimpered out, and they began to apply themselves even more vigorously to what they were doing. They were bucking against each other's hands, and it was clear that they could totally go that way. But they did not want to simply finger each other to their pinnacles.

That much became clear when Ranma twisted around, managing to not loosen the fingers that were thrusting so deeply into her. Doing so put her mouth at Ukyo's slit, and she took complete advantage of that. She started by kissing at the petals, and then began to suck a little, sending delightful little shivers through the chef's body. It spurred her onward, and she turned to licking and eating out the womanhood above her as much as she could manage, even as her own whimpers of pleasure came with the jolts that she was receiving.

Then when Ukyo followed her lead, and put her own mouth to Ranma's lower lips, neither of them cared that they had never been in a position like this before. Rather, they went at it as if there were no other choice for them, and they let their thighs wrap around their partner's head, not that they had a choice in the matter. Most of what they were doing was mere instinct, with the rest being inspired by the other's reactions. Pleasuring each other was just as important as what they were getting, and they couldn't help themselves go on.

However, they started rolling, and soon fell over, causing the both of them to drop out of their moment of sharing. They both laughed at it a bit, but the need was still in their eyes as they turned to look each other in the eyes. What they had been doing was stopped, but they were by no means finished. So, when Ranma pulled off of her slightly, Ukyo was disappointed, but it quickly became clear that there was something else about to happen, as Ranma slid up between her thighs. The second when the redhead began to spread her own legs confused the chef, but it quickly became clear when the other girl slid her sex over the brunette's.

As soon as their sexes started to grind together, Ukyo realized that this was it. Both she and Ranma were groaning with pleasure, and they started to grope at each other's bodies. Their breasts were crushed together as they started to kiss again, unknowingly began to take their own juices from the other's mouth. However, that intimate part to it wasn't really important, as they didn't think anything was wrong with it. What was important to them was their sharing, and they were so far gone with it that there was no turning back. This was what they wanted and needed, and in the end, there was nothing they wanted to do other than this.

Release came sweet and hot, as Ukyo threw back her head and cried out in the rapture of the moment. Her body shivered with the overwhelming sensation, and her mind was dropped off into utter bliss. When Ranma came, she pressed her face against Ukyo's shoulder, and incoherently growled out the pleasure that she was getting. It was not something of anger, but of pure instinctual pleasure, and it was too wonderful to even contemplate.

Afterwards, they slumped to the floor, and lay entwined in each other's limbs. They shared a smile of enjoyment, and the two of them were just content to be together. Ranma rubbed a thumb along Ukyo's shoulder while the chef used her fingers to trace the redhead's breast. It would have been surprising only a little while before, but at that moment, it was simply the right thing to do.

"Ranchan?" the brunette whispered.

The pigtailed girl raised her brows. "Yeah?"

"You were... Are you... Do you see what I meant?"

"Sure do."

"I'm glad. Because I wanted to make certain of that. Except... I was afraid that you might have trouble with doing this from what you had said before..."

"I've got reasons, but one thing made it all worth it," Ranma told her.

"What?"

"You said that ya needed me. If nothin' else, I could never abandon ya when ya need me."

"Ranchan..."

"Hey, it was just natural."

"I... You don't know how much that means to me," the chef said, her eyes turning misty.

"I think that I do."

"And I guess that I should be happy that you had time to practice... being a girl with... you know."

"Not really."

"What?"

Ranma's shrug rubbed their chests together, but she kept on with the talk. "I've never practiced this sorta thing."

"But you knew what to do..."

"Some, I learned from my times doin'... ya know, as a guy. But... ya'd be surprised how much a guy can learn. Even from those junk magazines Hiroshi and Daisuke read."

"What are you saying?"

"You're the first girl that I've ever made love ta as a girl."

"I... Oh my... The first?"

"Yup."

A warmth spread through Ukyo's chest that had little to do with anything sexual, as she found joy in sharing such an intimate thing with her fiancé. She hugged Ranma to her, and the two of them snuggled on the floor for the moment,

Having dinner at the Tendo home was more special than Ukyo could have thought it would be. Usually, she wound up having to eat alone, which meant that she'd have only silence with her. She'd gotten used to it, but it was rather lonely, and she'd always hidden any sort of reaction when she heard one of her classmates talking about having a meal with their family. However, here she not only had a varied selection of food to eat, but she had people who cared about her. After so long, she was actually getting a taste of what it was like to be part of a close knit group.

And she was finding that one could be horribly embarrassed by those one called friends.

Her only benefit was that Ranma was blushing as badly as she was.

"You know, if you two want to try things out in private," Nabiki said conversationally, "you really should keep the noise down. You were loud."

"I... We... Ah..." the chef stammered, totally lost as to what one would say to that.

"I'm only saying this to keep you from getting into trouble later."

Kasumi smiled at her sister. "That is nice of you."

"I'd like to think so."

"I did not believe that my Lord would actually do anything intimate, though," Kodachi commented.

"Oh?"

"He did seem like he wasn't planning on it."

"That's true enough," the pet girl admitted.

"Are we correct, my Lord?"

Ranma just stiffened, and looked like a deer in the headlights, with his eyes flicking around for some way out for some sign of a way out.

"Were you planning on ravishing her?" Nabiki asked.

"I... That is... I wanted to..."

"A-ha..."

"Er..."

"So, you wanted to take her, eh?"

"Oh my..." the eldest girl murmured. "And to do it like that... You two must really care for each other."

"And must have enjoyed it. The chance to have Master's hands on your chest, and to see if his girl side is as responsive as one could hope it could be."

"Nabiki..."

"What? I'd just like to have him take me for a spin with it."

Akane scowled, and shifted slightly where she sat. "Stop it, would you?!"

"What? Is something the matter?"

"Do you want him to take you in girl form?"

"That's... that is... It's not what I was thinking about!"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"That you should leave what they did alone. Such things shouldn't be brought up at the dinner table, and hounding Ranma and Ukyo about it isn't a good thing at any time!"

"I just wanted to help them not get into trouble, and get more comfortable with what they've done."

"By embarrassing them?" the youngest Tendo scoffed. "If you want them to like it, then let them relax and enjoy it. They had an encounter that was pleasing to them both. Right, Ranma?"

"Huh? Well... I just did it 'cause I wanted ta be with Ucchan," he admitted.

"See? There doesn't have to be another reason."

"I'm impressed," the middle sister murmured.

"What? Why?"

"Because you seem to be taking it so well. Time was that you would have bashed him for even thinking of kissing her."

"Well, times are different."

"Don't I know it," the pet responded. "And so are you."

"I'm hoping that you mean that's something good."

"It is."

Shampoo smiled softly to herself as she sat back in one of the chairs in the Nekohanten. It was quiet there, but not in the way of a slow time when they were open. At those moments, there was still the expectation that someone would be coming, or that there would be work to do. However, at a time like this, it was silent, almost as if the restaurant were at rest, sleeping until it would be needed for the next day.

It allowed her to think, and she crossed her shapely legs as she did so. There was so much to consider now, but she merely wanted to accept it all. She was part of a group, and she had the loving care and control of her Master. He was at home, enjoying the company of others, but she knew that if she went to see him, he'd welcome her with open arms. Everyone else would be pleased to see her, and they'd want to have her company. Then she could share in an evening of camaraderie unlike what she'd been through when she was simply the Champion back in the village.

A part of her wanted to go and join them. She knew that she could, and that fact warmed her heart. But she had told them that she wouldn't be attending, and she didn't want to go back on her word. Besides, this was the chef's turn to shine, and she didn't want to mess that up now. Later, there would be time for having a 'girls' night', where all of them could be. In fact, even her Master could join in, given his particular problem with cold water.

Amused by her thoughts, she giggled, and stretched in her seat, letting her well curved body get its kinks out. Sitting quietly was one thing, but being still did have its problems. Not that she minded it, as she felt a peace that she hadn't before.

But then, she had a place in her Master's heart, and the other girls' friendships, and that could do a lot for anyone.

"Who would have thought that she would buy a video game system?" Kodachi idly asked.

Akane nodded. "I'll admit that it is a surprise. Do you think that this is a good surprise, Ukyo?"

"Pretty much. Especially considering who it was coming from," the chef agreed, shaking off pleasurable memories of soaking in the furo with Ranma for the moment. "I mean, who would have expected Kasumi to get one, never mind such a good buy?"

The eldest Tendo daughter stopped pouring tea at the table, and blushed. "I only thought that it would be both proper, and enjoyable. Don't you think so?"

"That is right."

"Except... Does Nabiki have to do all the work?"

"Actually, I do," the named girl replied as she tried to reach around the television to get at something. "Kodachi hasn't worked on stuff like this before, Master isn't technically skilled, you aren't one to know of such things, Akane's got trouble with any sort of fine work..."

"HEY!" Akane barked.

"It's just an observation of your skills with some things like this. And I can't ask Ukyo, since she's a guest."

"At least you know that much. And it isn't that much work."

"True. No one could really have that much work with it," Ukyo seconded.

"Exactly. What do you think, Ranma?"

The pigtailed boy blinked slightly, but seemed to be unable to look at her. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear what I was saying?"

"Probably, but I didn't pay attention. Sorry."

"Save the apology," Akane grumbled, "and tell me what's so fascinating."

"Well..."

"I won't complain. Just spit it out."

"I... that is..."

"Ranma..."

"Nabiki's standin' right in front of me, and she's bent over the TV!"

Those girls not working looked over and tried to imagine what he was seeing. After considering the angle that she was standing in, and how she was bent, one could tell that he could see her entire backside, with glimpses from time to time of her womanhood. Framed by her long legs, it had to be a sight that he simply had to behold, and they each blushed as they realized why he looked so uncomfortable sitting still like that.

"Oooh... I hadn't thought of that. But you're always welcome to admire the view, Master," his pet commented, wriggling her rear for his enjoyment.

"Nabiki!" her younger sister snapped, as he swallowed hard.

"What?"

"You don't have to tease him!"

"I know that I don't."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Nabiki went to a standing position and nodded to the back of the television before raising a brow at her sister. "Because it gets him excited. He gets to enjoy looking, and when he decides to... you know, with one of us, then he'll be having that much more pleasure when he does it."

"Really? I thought that..."

"I was just trying to needle him? I won't do that... much. Sure a little fun can be good, but I don't want to hurt him in any way. And in case, why are you so worried. You know that I'm loyal to him."

"Ummm... that is... I..."

"Could it be that you want to be the one who is bent over, and having him look at you? Maybe in just enough clothing for him to see?"

"How can you..." Akane began to growl, but stopped once she heard the sole male in the room begin to make choking sounds. "Ranma?"

"That is... I..."

"What is it, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked, her voice deeply tinged with her concern.

His servant frowned. "Are in you in trouble, my Lord?"

"I..." he started to say, but then just made a sound of utter frustration as he rubbed his hands frantically through his hair. "GAH! Now I'm getting images of Akane wearin' nothin' but a gi, and bendin' over a weapons' cabinet in the dojo, showin' me that... that... ass of hers! I'm supposed ta be relaxin', not tryin' ta imagine slippin' off her pants ta get at her behind!"

Giggles sounded from most of the girls, save Akane, who turned crimson, but looked oddly pleased as well.

Once his brain caught up with his mouth, Ranma froze and looked like he wanted to run to a corner and hide. But he didn't take back what he said.

"I think that we should get to the games... The video games, that is," Ukyo suggested as she crawled over to get a controller.

Fortunately for Ranma, he was still thinking of Akane's ass, and hadn't seen his other fiancee's yet, so he wasn't flicking his imagination to her in her cooking outfit, bending her grill yet. So, he was able to relax for the moment,

"Now I know something very important for later on," Nabiki said dryly. "Never challenge Kasumi to a puzzle game again."

The named girl blushed slightly as she placed her controller down. "I wasn't trying to show anyone up."

"You should have."

"Pardon?"

"You're good at it, and you should take pride in that."

"That's true. I mean, you can do a lot of stuff if you want it," Akane agreed.

Kodachi looked thoughtful. "I think that she merely considers it unseemly and crass to show people up in such a manner."

"It could be, but I doubt that Kasumi would be that way."

"Oh, I do as well, but if there is one thing that I have learned above all else about my instructor, it is that she desires to be kind to all around her."

"That's Kasumi, alright," the youngest of the sisters agreed, as her eldest sister blushed. "But what about you Ranma? Aren't you put out that you lost?"

"Nah, not really," he replied with an easy shrug.

"Doesn't sound like you're very competitive here..."

"Why would I be? This is Kasumi that we're talkin' 'bout. 'Sides, this wasn't my sorta game, so it's fun ta play, but nothin' really major if I ain't the best in it."

"I'm impressed. Though... maybe you're more into fighting games," his pet purred.

"Those'd be something that I'd like."

"Oooh... With the cute girls fighting?"

"A lot of the guys are inta that sorta thing, but ya know me. I like anythin' with the Art."

Akane gave a mock snort. "Then I guess that you don't wonder what it'd be like to grapple with girls like that."

"Don't have ta."

"Eh?"

"Think of it. Before everythin' happened, I was gettin' girls tryin' ta hug, kiss, and fight along side me. I've been grabbed so many times that I've lost count. Most of the time, it was so much that I'd wanna get outta there before somethin' else got dropped onta me."

"And now?"

"D'ya really think that I need ta imagine myself in a close sparrin' match with one of ya girls, like ya or Ucchan?" he said, and then let his eyes almost cross as his mind came up with images of the facts that he'd already given.

Both of the named girls colored heavily, but the other three didn't show a shred of jealousy. After all, they could be the ones to grapple with him, and they knew it. So most of them merely sat and took a moment to imagine themselves in that sort of situation, except for Kasumi who merely hugged a blushing Ranma.

"Do you think that they make costumes that we could use then? Ones from the characters?" Nabiki mused idly.

"Yes," the others all responded.

"Interesting."

Sitting at his campsite, Ryoga poked a stick into the fire and sighed to himself. He'd been gone from Nerima for so long that he missed everyone and everything in it. Unfortunately, that was a usual thing for him, and knowing that only made his shoulders slump more. Had he been there, he could have been in the Tendo dojo, happy, safe, and comfortable, instead of sitting on the ground in a forest.

It would have been wonderful, since he could be able to enjoy a nice house, good company, and great food. Life was better when he was there, and he knew that visiting the house was one of the highlights of his life. There weren't only the usual reasons, as he did have others. Kasumi was so nice, and kind, as she'd never treated him as anything but someone to care about. He might not have much of a relationship with Nabiki, but he was actually getting along with Ranma better, and had he been at the dojo, they could actually spend time not trying to kill each other.

But the best part of it all was the ability to see the wonderful person who was Akane. She was so sweet and pure that he could not imagine his life if he had never met her. At a time when he only had his anger to push him, she'd brought light into his dreary life. If she would be his girlfriend, it would have meant that he would need no other. He was certain that she would be as great at everything as she had in being such a generous soul, and he could almost see that kindness permeating everything, even into an open armed welcome into her bed for the lucky soul who got that close to her.

Of course, when he got to that point, his nose started bleeding, his eyes went out of focus, and his mind shut down as he fell over in a faint, thankfully, not into the fire.

Akane tried not to sneeze again as she held up the saucer in one hand, and delicately sipped the liquid that it contained. Swallowing it, she licked around the inside of her mouth and frowned. "It's not as bad as it could be, but I still don't see why Dad's so into this stuff.

"I suppose its the traditional drink," Kodachi told her. "It is sake, after all."

"I know, but alcohol is still alcohol. Other than getting us drunk, a lot of them can be the same."

"True, but the way that they are taken is different, and there are different traditions behind them."

"Even if they can get a girl out of her panties, if she's drunk enough," Nabiki scoffed. "Though, it might be interesting to get that far, and see what Master can do with it."

"Sorry, but that wouldn't be a good idea. I've seen too many people drunk ta really think that it'd be anythin' but a simple time," Ranma replied as he filled his own saucer and drank from it with the ease of someone who was used to it.

"Master? You were around drunk people?"

"Sure was. You see, Pop wasn't always as bad as he seems. There usedta be a time when he'd wanna keep me with him all the time, so that I wouldn't get lost or hurt when he wasn't around. And that included goin' inta bars. That's where I learned a lot of what I know 'bout drinkin'."

"He taught you to drink?" Ukyo gasped.

"Pop? Nah. There was this guy... Ya know the sort. The kind that pals around with the local kids, and is willin' ta teach 'im all sorts of interestin' things? Well, I met one in one of the bars that Pop went ta, and this guy decided that he'd teach me ta drink since I was always in places like that. Pop found out, and I never was allowed ta go inta bars without a specific reason again."

"I never thought that I'd say this, but I actually think that your father had a good idea."

"Ya could say that..."

Kasumi frowned in concern at him. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's that I kinda got used ta bein' in those sorts of places when I was younger. Lots of times, they'd sorta 'adopt' me, and they'd give me sodas and sandwiches while Pop had his fun. They'd play games with me, and keep on eye out for me. It was a lot of fun at times. I remember a lot of bartenders who probably thought that they shouldn't have let me in. And then there were all the Mama-sans..."

"Oh?"

"They were in charge of the places, and some of 'em saw me almost like I was their kid. Lots of the girls liked ta mother me too, and I remember one Mama-san and his guys who tried ta protect me too."

"You said 'Mama-san', right?" Nabiki asked. "Then why say 'his guys'?"

"Because they were guys in dresses."

"You thought that Ukyo was a guy. No offense to either of you," his pet said, throwing a glance at the named girl, who nodded.

"None taken. And who said that I was wrong? They were definitely guys. Had stubble at times, and those bumps on the fronts of their throats that girls don't."

"Hold on a sec. You're saying that your dad took you to a transvestite bar?"

"Pretty much. Nice guys too. 'Course, the girls in the other places were no slouches either, even if they had ta wear those short skirts all the time. They all were really nice ta me."

"You made friends with bar waitresses? And nothing happened?"

"Not with them. But there were some girls who visited the places, and went home with different guys each night a lot of times. Most of 'em treated me nice, though a few offered ta make startin' ta be with a girl nice and easy. 'Xcept that there was this one..."

"What happened, my Lord?" Kodachi asked softly.

"She was kind of freaky. Got real drunk one day, and offered herself ta me. I thought it was a joke, but when she was reasonably sober, it seemed ta be a good idea ta her. She was all over me, and... well, I don't think that she'd stop at anythin'. In fact, I'm sure that if she hadn't been freakin' me out, and I said the word, she'd let me do what I wanted with her. It was... I don't know what, but a thirteen year old kid ain't exactly ready for some crazy lady 'bout ta rip off his pants simply 'cause she wants some sort of 'affection'. I was actually glad when they forced her out of there, and told not ta come back."

"She was no lady."

Nabiki gave a small nod. "And it explains the encounters before."

"Huh?" Ranma grunted.

"Don't worry about it," Akane replied as she signaled to Ukyo, and the two of them leaned up against either side of him. They put their arms around him, and leaned their heads onto his shoulders, making sounds of comfort and contentment.

Any memories were brushed aside as he gave off a happy, if silly grin, and put his arms around them,

If there was one thing that Nabiki was finding out was different about herself, it was the fact that she was actually feeling more and more comfortable with not getting things. She knew that it was much easier for the household to get things, what with Kodachi putting all her money at her Master's disposal. With it, they could get all sorts of things, from high end clothes, to all sorts of equipment, to the really fun sex toys. Yet, she found that being a treasured pet was more important to her than any frivolous item was.

There was one thing that she did want at the moment though.

"A karaoke machine," she muttered. "We need a karaoke machine for the next time."

"Well, we don't have one now," Ukyo replied.

"I know that, but a girl can realize what she might have forgotten."

"If you say so."

"Not that we have to worry. I mean, we have all the music that we can want," Akane put in.

"Exactly. We can enjoy what we have."

Nabiki nodded. "I was thinking in that direction. It was just that I wanted to remember that the next time we do something like this, we should get something to make it special in its own way."

"That's true enough."

"Except... Can we try for a mix of music? I don't want ta just listen ta one sort, and I don't think that anyone else does," Ranma suggested.

"What? You have a problem with listen to bands like 3V, or Torii?"

"Only them? Sure. 'Sides, they're all only pretty boys."

Kodachi blinked at her Lord. "Do you have a problem with boys like that?"

"Actually... no, but girls seem to get all excited over them for some reason."

"They are attractive."

"Exactly," the youngest Tendo commented. "Can't you see it?"

"I turn inta a girl. My tastes don't. And the last time that I checked, I wasn't really inta guys. So, unless ya've been wonderin' what it'd be like if I was..."

"No, no! Not really."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have ta wonder."

"But don't you have your own interesting choices?"

"What?"

Akane gave him an arch look. "Think of it. A lot of guys like idol groups, you know."

"Ya mean those girls in those frilly dresses? Sure, they're cute..."

"But?"

"I've never understood the reasoning' behind the way some guys act 'bout them. I mean, there were guys back in junior high who would get together and drool over magazines with 'em in there. It was just weird, ya know."

"Yes, I do. And now I just need a minute."

"Ta do what?" the pigtailed boy asked, blinking in surprise.

"To try and add that in to the information that I know about you. I mean, I called you a pervert, and you don't even get all excited about idol singers."

"Oh, I can like 'em, but why would I wanna drool over them when I've got you guys."

"If I didn't think that he was talking about how he has these 'arrangements' with all of us, I'd be thinking that he was a pervert," Ukyo drawled, with the other girls nodding along side her.

Putting the last dish away, Nodoka smiled to herself, and not simply for a job that was well done. Oh, she'd always been proud of her abilities in the home, but that was the usual sort of routine. However, she did have something else to be pleased about.

The next day brought with it the possibility that she might actually have a chance to meet the mysterious boy who had such luck with the ladies. He was obviously a manly young man, and she wanted to see him, though not for any personal desire for someone so young. This was someone who she could meet, and use as a basis for imagining how her own son would be after so many years. If Ranma was even partially as successful with the ladies as this boy had been, she'd be pleased. That did not mean that she could not admire and pat the young man who would likely be visiting the store with his latest companion.

But, she did have this overwhelming feeling that her son was using that very moment to be manly.

"Lemme get this straight. The idea is that the people that the bottom and top of this bottle points ta have ta kiss, right?" Ranma asked, looking down at the glass container in question.

"That's right, Ranchan," Ukyo replied. "And that means anyone, with no exceptions. It points between two of us, and they have to kiss."

"Oh, I get that part."

"Then what is the problem."

He gave the girls all a flat look. "Why are ya all tryin' ta sit together, with me basically sittin' ta one side, while ya guys sit opposite me?"

"Oh, right. That."

"You can't blame a girl for trying, Master," Nabiki drawled.

"It kind of messes things up, don't it?" he put to her.

"I thought that you'd be flattered. We all want to kiss you."

"Even if he was flattered, he's right. Let's get to do this right," the chef sighed.

"That's too bad," murmured a soft voice.

"Kasumi?!"

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. I share the sentiment. Now... Someone spin the bottle."

"I'll do it," the oldest girl there replied as she reached out, and sent the bottle twirling about, so that it spun in a leisurely roll that was rather comfortable. The movement was smooth and easy, without any hint of it moving to shoot off at someone. Slowly, it came to a stop, with everyone holding their breath as they looked to see who would have to take the first try.

When it stopped, Nabiki and Kodachi merely looked at each other.

"It's the rules. You two have to kiss," Ukyo reminded them.

Kodachi blinked at her. "Immediately?"

"Or close to it. Come on. It doesn't have to be something special. Just get in, kiss, and sit down. All there is to it."

"But... It is special," Nabiki said, glancing at her owner before sharing a nod with the rich girl. The two of them leaned up from their seated positions, and their faces came close together right before Ranma. They hesitated for a moment, and then pressed their lips together, with their mouths opening as they started to kiss. It quickly became clear that they were using their tongues, though it was a bit uncertainly, as kissing another girl was something that they were unused to. Yet, they put a lot into it, with Nabiki's breasts bouncing freely as their mouths tangled.

Once they finished, and sat down again, the others merely stared at them.

"What?" the pet girl asked.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" her younger sister asked dryly.

"Yes."

Even though he knew that he wasn't certain whether his pet was commenting about liking the kiss, or the chance to surprise everyone, Ranma merely adjusted his pants, and looked around at the girls. "Ummm... Shouldn't we go on ta the next one?"

"I'll spin it this time," Kodachi answered, and did as she said. The bottle twirled around a bit more quickly this time, and it took just a little longer to settle down. On each rotation, those it pointed to tried to figure out what they'd do if it were to stop right then.

And as it stopped, pointing at Akane and Ukyo, the two of them knew that they'd have to find out that for real.

"It's the rules," Nabiki reminded them.

Kasumi tried to smile reassuringly. "She is right. It would break them if you didn't... well..."

"And we can't back down," Akane agreed in resignation.

That made Ukyo's brows come together as she frowned over the possibilities those words brought up. "I hope that isn't something about me."

"Of course not. It's just... I don't remember me kissing a girl before. And I don't think that you have."

"Not me."

"Well, are you going to say that we should be excited?"

"Oh. Right. But the rules..."

"I know," the youngest Tendo responded, and seemed to swallow in time with the chef. Both girls leaned forward, closed their eyes until they were almost shut, and came close to kissing each other. But they paused, clearly uncertain about doing this, and they licked dry lips. With the others watching them, they couldn't avoid it, and they leaned forward, kissing each other's lips, almost like they were teasing each other. Their cheeks became a deep red color, and they made odd little noises that no one could particularly understand, perhaps not even themselves.

After they were done, they sat heavily back in their previous spots, and looked at their hands, with only the occasional eye flick towards each other.

"Hmm... Very nice," the gymnast observed. "It was more than I expected."

With a small frown of confusion, Akane looked up at her. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, you did follow through with the spirit of it. However, a mere quick peck might have sufficed, or even a kiss on the cheek. The rules stated did not say anything about the lips, though I do believe that it is expected for such kissing to happen."

"Oh my..."

For a moment, Kasumi blinked as she wondered how she'd said anything without knowing about, but then she realized that it had been Ukyo who had spoken. "You did not think about that?"

The chef, and Akane, both shook their heads.

"Well then, I suppose that we shall have to spin again."

"And perhaps one of us will get to kiss Master," Nabiki agreed with a cheerful leer at her owner.

Ranma saw that, and merely tried to get comfortable after seeing both kisses,

Bedtime was actually something that those in the Tendo Dojo actually were reluctant acknowledge. The fact that they were having so much fun was rather pleasant for them, and they wanted to continue it long into the night. But there were plans for the next day, and to go through with them, at least a certain pair of them had to be able to get enough sleep. So they stayed up as long as they could, and went to bed when they couldn't delay it anymore.

Not that it helped the tightness in Ranma's gut any as he went with Ukyo up to the room that he normally shared with his father. He didn't have any resistance to the fact that she would be sharing his bed. Actually, his problem was in quite the opposite direction. As they walked, he couldn't help but look at her, from the way that her breasts bounced under the tee that she wore, or the long length of her legs as shown by her shorts. Each glimpse of her body made two things very clear to him. One was that he definitely wanted her, and the second was that he had been an idiot for ever thinking that she was a boy. Both were things that he'd already discovered, but at that moment, they needed reinforcing.

However, his desire took a small backseat to concern when he let her into his room and saw a nervous expression on her face. "Ucchan?"

"Ranchan... I... Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"What?! Why would ya ask somethin' like that?!"

"Because... you kept on looking at me while we were coming up here, but you didn't say anything. I know that we were planning on coming up here, and that you do like me, but... Is it the clothes? I thought that simple things, like what a girl would wear..."

He covered her mouth with one hand until he was certain that she wouldn't speak, and then he moved it to cup one side of her jaw, with his thumb stroking over her smooth cheek. "D'ya really wanna know why I was lookin'?"

"Ye... yes..."

"It's 'cause I couldn't not look."

"Ranchan?"

"Ya look so good that I'm kinda gettin' sick just from waitin'."

"That doesn't sound romantic."

"It's the truth, and trust me. I really want this. And I'm findin' this outfit really sexy, 'cause it makes me wanna have this," he told her, reaching up with one of his free hands to cup one of her breasts through her shirt. She moaned slightly as he fondled the free hanging orb, and used the fabric to rub over her sensitive nipples.

Any doubt that he wanted her in his bed was gone by that point, and her enthusiastic kiss showed just how much she accepted, and was happy because of, that. Their mouths worked against each other's, and he hooked one of his legs around one of hers to pull her close to him. The possessiveness of the action somehow pleased her, and when he ran his fingers through her hair, she smiled against his lips as she did the same to his hair. Her long fingers stroked along the back of his neck, and she began to squeeze on his shoulders.

When he pushed down her shorts so that it pooled on her ankles, she merely stepped out of the garment and leaned into his body. With his hands upon her hips, he held her for a long moment, and then began to slide his fingers along the soft flesh of her upper legs. Then he moved over and tickled her mound, making her jump and smile at him in surprise. That turned into a groan of appreciation as he started kneading her toned buttocks with his hands as he began to nuzzle her neck, making male sounds of enjoyment.

By the time that he gently laid her down upon his bedroll, her eyes were already clouded with pleasure. As he didn't want to let any delay interfere with their shared joy, he took only a moment to shuck his clothing before straddling her, with his manhood bumping along her legs with his every movement. Yet it was clear that he did not want to rush through his enjoyment of her, so as he leaned over to push her shirt up, he did it as slowly as could be, almost as if he couldn't get enough of the feel of her skin. That wonderfully maddening touch continued right over her breasts, which were squeezed slightly as the nipples were tweaked. She didn't leave him alone though, as her hands were curling along the lines of muscles in his chest and back. Only the need to remove her shirt was able to stop them, and that bump was brushed away with a rather enjoyable kiss.

Then he started to go down her body again, almost as if he was happy to start to put his mouth where his hands had been. Slowly, he started to slide along, kissing, nuzzling, and tasting her body as he went. Groans and moans passed by her lips as he started to lick and suckle on her firm breasts, and she even gasped when he nibbled on one hardened point. However, that wasn't all, as he went down to her flat belly, seeming to find great interest in it. And even though she'd never really considered her belly button to be a very erotic spot, when he started to put his mouth to it, she couldn't help but squirm in sheer delight.

But she didn't want him to go without the satisfaction that he was giving her, and even as she clutched at his shoulders during her own pleasures, she rubbed her thighs against his legs, and even managed to stroke his stiff manhood with them. A deeply masculine sound came from the core of him, and he knew that he needed to be within her.

Her response to his silently asked question was to spread her legs in invitation. Without wasting a moment, he knelt before her, and positioned himself at her slick and waiting gate. Giving her a simple kiss, he slid himself into her, much to their mutual satisfaction. They both arched with the pleasure of it, and as he started to pump into her, she reached up and looped her arms around his shoulders. She held on to him so that she could kiss and nuzzle him as he had done to her, but her attempts were troubled due to the little gasps of pleasure that would then be breathed against his skin with just about every thrust. It did not trouble her though, as she simply felt too good to care about any mistakes. From the way that he was breathing, she could tell that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Instinct soon took over any reactions though, and she needed him so badly that she wrapped her shapely legs around his hips, groaning as that pushed him even deeper into her.

Soon, there was little to care about in technique, as they were too happy with their pleasure with each other to react any other way. They went on feelings and experience, moving without though, with her hands rubbing and stroking as he buried his face in the silkiness of her hair.

Release was completely sweet for her, and as she leaned back her head in complete rapture, she could feel an open mouth smile stretch across her features. Words were beyond either of them at that moment, and she barely had enough focus to note his sound of satisfaction as he came within her. The two of them were left panting, but they were clearly invigorated by their lovemaking as much as they were tired.

She knew that he needed to rest though, and she had the perfect way to do that once she recovered enough to act. Using the hold that she had on him at that moment, she pulled him down to lay on top of her, which obviously surprised him.

"Ucchan?" he asked, squirming a little before he realized that her breasts were rolling against his chest, and his manhood was still in between her lower lips.

The chef smiled up at him. "Shh... Just lay there, Ranchan."

"But I'm on top of you..."

"Don't you like it? I do?"

"Actually, yeah, I do."

"Then, let's stay like this. We can lay side by side in a little bit, but now..."

"Ah, gotcha," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips, while:

Master's Way: Going Out And About (LIME) [Episode 152164]

by Kender

"I'm not certain if I want to disturb this," Nabiki commented from her position near the doorway.

"Why would you?" Akane replied with a shrug. "It's not like there's any sort of rush on anything, and it is pretty early, you know."

"'Sides, it'd be really mean for us ta interrupt them. We'll be goin' shoppin' soon enough," Ranma agreed.

The three of them looked through the doorway and nodded as one at what they saw.

Not that either Ukyo or Kasumi noticed them as they continued to make breakfast, though that might have been a rather light term for what they were doing. Both of them were working as if they'd been cooking together for years, as they seemed to be able to do what they had to without having any sort of real need for conversation. It was clear that they talked, but when they concentrated, it was like a dance, where both long limbed brunettes pivoted and twirled about each other with great grace and poise. Their pony tails moved in gentle bobs, and the scents of their cooking mixed into a grand aroma that could set anyone's mouth to watering. Looking at it, one could see that it was serene, comforting, and even a bit natural.

"Now, we just need to be able to figure out what to do while we're waiting," Akane commented.

"I don't know 'bout ya, but I plan ta work up an appetite," Ranma told her.

"Oh, really? How do you plan on doing that?"

"With Nabiki."

The expression on his pet's face grew sultry. "Ahh... I think that I like this plan."

"I was hopin' that ya would."

"Of course I would. I mean, the chance to get in some 'exercise' with you is something that I would want to do anytime."

"Good. Then ya can meet me in the dojo once ya get dressed."

"Huh?"

"Ta practice," he said, tossing one of her training outfits to her. "I figure that we can get in a bit of work on your skills in the Art before breakfast."

"But I thought..."

"Trust me. This'll do ya a lot of good. Gettin' used ta practicin' is good, and gettin' ta as much as ya can in without over doin' it is a good idea."

"Oh... okay..."

"And anyway, doing somethin' like havin' sex all the time ain't always the best way ta pass time."

Akane couldn't help herself, and giggled, even as her sister gave her a sour look.

Shampoo breathed out with the last movement of her training routine and came to a standing position as she stood there satisfied with the morning practice. It had been a good session, as it had been a rather good workout, even if it was more restful than anything else. She knew that it was a strange way to describe practicing for violence, but this hadn't been about the fight. Rather, it had been a way to greet the morning as she got herself in tune with her body. Doing this had been a way to focus, and even was a sort of meditation for her, as she used it to keep herself cool and calm.

Then again, it was the start of a new day, and she'd always like that time of morning. That was when all sorts of possibilities were available, and her naturally cheery nature made her always want to embrace what could come, and her warrior's spirit was ready for anything that could be thrown at her. And now not only did she have a wonderful relationship with her Master, but she had also gotten friends out of the deal.

So, she was a bit cheery as she walked over into the dining area on her way to clean up and prepare for the day. On her way, she picked up some flowers, so that she could put them into the tiny vases that they had on each table. It wasn't something that she had to do, but she felt like giving that little bit of help simply because she could.

"Shampoo! Are those flowers for me? I knew that you would come to see things my way... OOOFFF!" Mousse started, choking off as he flew off from a hit to his face.

She merely sighed, and lowered the fist that she'd used to backhand the nearly blind idiot. For once, he'd been wearing his glasses, but it had to happen when he could disrupt her happy morning. He was such a pain in the ass.

Brushing off the clothing that she was wearing, Ukyo stepped out of the dressing room, and blushed deeply. Holding her arms in front of herself, she looked at her fiancé. "Well? Is it me?"

"Hmmm," Ranma murmured, taking a long look up and down her body, from the flat heeled shoes that she was wearing, up past the loose slacks that moved interestingly on her slim legs, to the dress blouse that was fitted to her torso. "Ya look good."

"'Good'?"

"There ain't anythin' wrong with it."

"But... I thought this suited me."

"It does, but ya have been tryin' a lot of outfits where you're in pants, and even if I like ya wearin' them, it does get ta be a bit much. Can we try a skirt?"

"What? You're going to try one on too?" she joked, and snickered when his expression twisted into one of distaste.

"Just lemme see ya in somethin' more... girly, okay?"

"Sure thing... dear."

Blinking at the comment, Ranma shrugged and accepted it, which made her grin with delight.

If this was what hell was like, Ryoga had to wonder what sort of being would be that perverse. Sure, most guys would have considered seeing what he was looking at to be something desirable, but in this context, he was certain that no one of his gender would want to be in this area, save for one, of course.

After all, being stuck in any sort of lingerie shop was a bad idea for a guy, unless he had a reason to be there, unless he was buying for a significant other, or having been dragged in there by a female that he knew. Even then, it would a time of great discomfort. For any other reason, a guy would have to feel rather like he was in enemy territory, as any male in a store section dedicated to girls' undergarments would be looked at with suspicion.

"I don't know whether to be afraid, or concerned," commented one woman.

The 'Lost Boy' didn't know either, though his panic was helping him with the fact that he was stuck in the part of a store that was dedicated to ladies' intimate apparel.

One look made Ranma's mouth go dry. He'd seen Ukyo in a boy's uniform, in her chef's outfit, in feminine clothing and other garments before, but this time his brain went on a leave of absence. Not that he minded that, since he didn't have any sort of thoughts interfering with his seeing her.

And there was a lot to see, though the dress wasn't exactly something fancy. It was a full length outfit that had a scooped neck that gave him a tantalizing glimpse of the rise of her breasts. The waist fitted well enough to her waist that he wondered how it would feel told her there, and the skirt, while not clingy, was just straight enough to give up hints about the long legs under it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked, frowning in concern. "I can't tell how bad it is if I don't have your opinion."

"Not bad. Not close to bad," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"This is... wow..."

"Ranchan? You aren't making sense."

"I'm not?"

"No. Do you like it then?"

Running a hand through his hair, he gave a little snort. "'Like it'? 'Course I 'like it'."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm tryin' ta figure out just how I ever thought that ya were a guy. 'Cause ya sure as hell look too beautiful ta be anythin' other than a girl."

Ukyo flushed heavily, and knew that if she brought nothing else, she would be satisfied with that dressed.

Nodoka knew that she had things to do, but she'd never seen the reason for any sort of haste when events didn't immediately call for it. Any sort of disaster, injury or possibly major loss would make it necessary to act as quickly as possible, but the fact of the matter was that most things would be wasted if they were done hurriedly. She'd just give herself enough time to do them, as it would be unseemly, and unwise to do it in any other way.

However, she did know that she had to do something before she went to the store to see if she could catch an opportunity to meet this mysterious boy who'd been shopping there. One of her newest neighbors was expecting a child, and she had felt rather affectionate towards the couple. In some ways, she found their love to be rather inspirational, as no one could have any doubt about the feelings that they had shown. The male part of the pair had been a motorcycle gang leader, even if he'd been the sort to give schoolgirls rides to school so that they'd be safe and on time. And when he'd found out that he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant, he'd immediately married her, getting a job so that he could make certain that they'd have a secure future together. With the way that he doted on his wife and unborn child, it was clear that he had no intentions of being anything other than a responsible parent and husband.

In a way, she'd seen both similarities between him and her own husband. Both had taken rather disreputable paths, but where her husband had never tried to redeem himself, her neighbor was working hard to provide for his new family. That, combined with the way that they'd clicked into her life had made her almost feel... motherly towards them. It was no problem for her to check up on them, and as she opened the door to their house after the greeting to her knock, that came straight to the forefront.

"Naomi? What's going on?" she asked.

The younger woman gasped for breath and looked for support. "The baby. It's coming."

"Now?"

"Yes... I've been feeling the contractions, just like you told me..."

"Oh dear... what about your husband?"

"I sent him out earlier to get me some things," the other woman replied. "He didn't want to go, but we both thought that we have some time..."

"You still do. And don't worry about it. It's not that early."

"I... It's just that... This baby's our first..."

"And you'll have it soon enough. We just have to get you to the hospital."

"I thought that you were going out today..."

"That can wait. You need help now."

"Thank you..."

Patting the girl's hand, Nodoka smiled, not regretting her choice. It wasn't like the boy was supposed to be her son, or anything. She just wanted to see if she could imagine what her son would be like from this repeat customer's appearance and behaviors. There would have to be calls made, and apologies given, but she had to handle this, as she simply would have to meet this boy another time.

Right now, she had a scared first time mother to help.

"Okay, Ranchan. What do you think of this?" Ukyo asked, coming out to stand as sexily as she could.

He stared dully at the sight of her, as he was ready to kick himself over misjudging her gender when they were children... again. Oddly enough, he'd half expected this sort of reaction. When they'd come into the costume shop, he'd known that it was entirely possible that she'd find outfits that would be meant to show off her body.

Seeing her in a bunny-suit made him realize that she had all that a woman could need. Everything about it just made him aware of the fact that he had another really hot girl on his hands, though he'd already known that. Each of her long legs was encased in enticing stockings, and her feet were slipped into high heels that gave her height and a distracting hip wiggle. Then there was the way that her breasts looked like they were going to bounce free at any moment. Just seeing the collar and bow tie on her neck was even erotic in a way, and rather than being whimsical, the little puff ball on her backside drew his eyes to look in the vicinity of her tight rear, which moved rather pleasantly under the fabric of the costume. About the only thing that wouldn't set a guy to drooling were the bunny ears, and even them made him feel good.

"I wanna see ya doin' some waitressin' in that," he grunted out.

A deep frown of confusion worked upon her face. "Why? Do you want other guys to see me like that?"

"Nah."

"Then why suggest it?"

"'Cause I'd be your only customer."

"I don't understand..." she trailed off, trying to imagine herself waiting on Ranma in an empty restaurant. When what that could lead to started to penetrate her brain, she felt a deep smile stretch across her face.

"Now, ya got it."

Traveling to civilization was the only thing that Happosai could think of doing ever since he'd found the first glimmers of it, but being so weak, he didn't have the strength for it. He felt so tired and wiped out that he'd have checked himself into the first retirement home that he could find... if they had pretty nurses working there. However, he was on the highway, and what he did have was a need to get from it back to where he could actually live. Hitchhiking was the only way that he could think to do it, as he'd taken rides on cars, trucks, vans and any other vehicle that he could manage to get on.

Not that they knew that he was getting rides from them, but he was happy enough with what he had, especially as he was able to get to a real city.

Of course, he did have to wonder how he'd gotten to Kobe so quickly.

As soon as she saw the long legged brunette beauty, Mrs. Ichinose knew that the boy that she'd been expecting had arrived. It was only a forgone conclusion, given that the girl was obviously new, at about the right age, and very attractive. This was another confidant young woman, and by the way that the girl looped her arms around one of his and hugged it as she looked around in embarrassment, it was clear that she was both inexperienced, and in a basically equal relationship with him.

Had her dearly departed, if not forgotten husband had seen her, he would have definitely agreed with, and accepted that sort of set up with her, as only a fool would have given her up if they had a choice.

"Well, well..." she drawled as she came up behind them, making the teens jump. "Looks like you have yourself another beauty here."

"I really wish that ya'd stop doin' that," he grumbled.

"It's part of the only fun that an old woman has."

The girl frowned slightly. "Hold on a second. He's really shopped here before?"

"Every week, and with a different girl, with you being the latest."

"I know... oh man..."

"Your first time in a place like this?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm an old woman, and I've been at this for a long time. You wouldn't believe some of the people that have come in here over the years."

"But what am I supposed to do here? I mean... What can I do..."

"It's really simple," he said, holding up a couple of edible items, like foams and underwear. "I buy somethin' like this, and ya pick out what ya wanna get. And when it gets ta time..."

"Oh..."

Mrs. Ichinose grinned as she saw the girl shyly start searching through the racks, looking uncertain about the whole idea. "You've got yourself a live one there. Looks like she isn't really certain about this part of things, but I can tell that she has grit."

"I already knew that," he answered back with a smirk. "And she's all mine."

"Here's something that you don't know. My worker was supposed to be here to see if she could meet you, but her neighbor is having a baby, so..."

"Gotcha. I think that a baby bein' born is more important than just meetin' me, don't ya agree?"

"You're a good boy, you know that? Still, I'd really like it if you came in sometime to meet her. I'd think that tomorrow would work out quite well for all involved, if you come after your schooling."

"Umm..."

"I'm not setting you up. She's a lot older than you, and already has a family. I just want her to get to meet you. Plus, you already have enough girls."

"Ah..."

"And she wants to meet you," the store owner commented.

"That's nice, an' all, but..."

"I'll give you a 'member's discount', where you can buy anything we sell at a reduced price."

"Sure thing. Tomorrow, it is."

"I'm happy that you agree."

"It's no problem. Except I was tryin' ta say that I'd do if from the beginnin'."

"Really?"

"Sure. Ya've been really nice ta me and girls, so I'd do it just ta return the favor. It ain't a problem," the boy informed her as his slim companion came back with a box kit of sex items, and a massager.

"If only he were born a few decades older. I would never want to trade my dear husband away, but still..." Mrs. Ichinose murmured under her breath.

"Genma?" the Tendo Patriarch asked from his hospital bed.

His friend turned his head. "Yes, Soun?"

"We know about women, don't we?"

"We should know all that we need to. Why do you ask?"

"Why do we seem to have such troubles with women now?"

"Someone has tried to force things into directions that we are certain that they shouldn't go in?" Genma replied.

Soun nodded, and tried not to wince as the portly nurse came back in with a series of needles,

Recently, Miyo had gotten a lot to think about, considering the fact that she was stuck in a position where two boys wanted to have her as their girlfriend. That was something that she was still a bit surprised about, even though it was getting to be something that she was also getting somewhat used to. However, she was left with a rather precarious position, since they weren't trying to use nasty tricks or attempting to make their 'rival' look back. Instead, they were both simply trying to make her see them as nice guys who would be the best choice for her, and she had been spending a lot of time trying to figure out which one would be the one that she wanted.

At the moment though, she was a bit busy with something a little more basic, and actually almost relaxing. It wasn't that she was actively trying to find something to calm her nerves, but that just happened to be the way that it turned out. In fact, it was actually pretty normal, if one stopped to think about it.

The clasp for her schoolbag had broken, and she needed to buy a new bag. While she was out, she thought that she'd pick up a couple of things, and had spotted a new outfit that she found to be rather pleasing. So, given that she had been a bit burdened by the situation, she thought that it was a good time to splurge a little.

Yet, once she came out, she saw someone that she really did not want to encounter.

Almost as if he'd heard her desire for him not not spot her, Tatewaki Kuno turned and clearly spotted her. Before she could do anything, he strode towards her with the look of someone trying to show great importance and wisdom, only to wind up looking rather pompous. "I did not expect to see that you out purchasing items upon this fine day."

"I needed to go shopping," Miyo told him simply. "And now that I have, I really must go home."

"You have a pressing matter to go through with?"

"To be honest, I..."

"Do not have to explain yourself."

Even though she agreed with the literal meaning of the statement, she was too confused by him actually saying it to accept it. "Eh?"

"To one such as myself, the answer is easy to see. No doubt, you have been shopping so that this way you may find clothing that would be appealing to your two beaus, such as they are."

"I... Where did you get that idea?"

"Is it not obvious? I am naturally wise in the ways of the heart, and know all that there is to know about the gentler gender. So it is a simple matter for me to know that such would be the case," he intoned.

"That wasn't why I came out."

"Perhaps, but that is the result, is it not?"

"Not really," the brunette told him flatly. "I just saw an outfit, and thought that I'd buy it. A simple impulse purchase. That's all."

"Ah, but there is much that would go into that, and I can figure out what has happened, even if you can not. The heavens have blessed me with the ability to understand all those around me, with certain special talents in understanding your sex. And in this case, I have great understanding for your position, for I am in the same one."

"Are you now?"

"Certainly, I am. Do not the pigtailed girl, and Akane Tendo pine away for me? Do they not both desire to be with me, while circumstances force them to say otherwise? And has there not appeared a Chinese damsel who clearly wishes to catch my attention, as well as one of Akane's friends who wants to do the same?"

"You seem to think that a lot of girls want you?"

"Oh, I know that a great many do, with only a few being brave enough to actually try to be mine. Yet, this is not about me. It is about you."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is. And fear not. I am available to do what you need," Kuno told her with a 'superior' sort of expression."

"How?"

"I can advise you on how to handle your situation with the two boys who want you to choose them."

"You?"

"But of course. Who else could inform you as to what choices you should make? I am wise in the ways of the world, and I know that you need to be able to pick the one that is for you. First of which you should realize that you should pick the one who has the proper dignity and respect for you and others. I do believe that either one would know enough to show the proper manners towards his betters, such as myself, and if the case should arise, the one that you would chose would allow you to be acting as one such as myself would need you to."

"Where do you get that idea?" she asked, her gaze just short of a clear glare.

"Do you not have skills that only a few have?" the tall boy asked. "In such a case, it would only be proper to have them available if I should need them?"

"May I remind you that they aren't a trade skill? And why are you trying to tell me how to pick? You're the one who could never pick between two 'girls'."

"That may be the case, but one such as myself deserves such adulation, and had the law been arranged to allow for how things should be for one in my position, I would be able to have them both. But that is not the problem at the moment."

"No, the only problem that needs thought right now is how to say goodbye. My concerns are my own, and I don't need you to figure them out for me."

"It is kind of you to try to spare me the work, but it is my responsibility to assist those who are in my realm of control."

Growling low in her throat, she blew out a breath of frustration, and tried to remind herself that even if she started whapping him on the head with her shopping bag, it would cause her more trouble than any amount of satisfaction that she'd get from hitting him would balance.

"When you go shopping, you go shopping," Akane drawled as she took some bags from her friend. "Eh, Ukyo?"

The chef grinned from where she was balancing her bags. "Didn't I though? Though this was mostly Ranchan's idea."

"Oh?"

"It was enough for me to get a couple of outfits, but he really wanted me to buy a whole lot. By the time we finished, I'd basically gotten a whole wardrobe."

"'Basically'? It looks like you actually did."

"And that's the point," Ranma grunted as he hefted the packages that he was carrying inside. "Think 'bout it. She ain't got a great big set of clothin' that's for girls."

"It's practical, Ranchan," Ukyo protested.

"And you're pretty. Ya should have some clothes that show that."

Akane smiled as she saw her friend blushing at the compliment that their fiancé had given her. "Well then, maybe we should return the favor."

"What's that mean?"

"Maybe we should take you clothes shopping."

"Oh, maybe we could get him some outfits that'll do better for him than those Chinese outfits do," Ukyo suggested.

"There's that too."

"Huh?"

"Hey, we can always take him shopping for good girl clothes. I mean, since his girl side is so pretty..." Akane trailed off, sounding and acting mock primly.

Ranma gave her a sour look as Ukyo giggled in pleasure at both the idea and his response.

Cowardice had always been Genma's way of handling many problems, and Soun had a bit of that in him. Neither one was very good at handling some confrontations, and it'd always been Genma's desire to avoid a confrontation if he could manage to. That wasn't out of any form of pacifism, but rather a desire to miss any trouble in any way that he could. Sometimes, like when he and his friend had drugged and buried their sensei, he could show a bit of a spine, but most of the time, he avoided confrontations as he did any form of regular work.

So, he was basically trying not to reach up and dab at the sweat starting to form on his brow as he gave a broad, if false, smile to the nurse.

"Now, boys..." she said, frowning in a way that was both kindly and creepy. "Why do you have so many sheets?"

"No... no reason..." the Saotome patriarch replied in a voice that he fought to keep from wobbling.

"Oh? But you seemed to have a lot of them here..."

"Well... We..." Soun stammered, swallowing hard. "They make great cushions..."

"They do? Well, I do suppose that you can fold them any way that you like. But why would you tie the corner of one to another?"

"To... keep busy? And to keep track of them?"

"There are other ways to do both of those things, and I'd love to help you with that, if only you'd asked. You could have been in a lot of trouble though. If someone less understanding had found them, they might have thought that you were trying to prepare to escape to use them to climb out the window."

"No, not us!" both men replied, shaking their heads as vigorously as they were lying.

"That's good to hear. After all, I wouldn't want to think that such good boys as you two would be wanting to be so naughty," she told them as she used the big and heavy block of wood that she'd brought into the room to mash the sheets as far down into the cart as she could.

Soun and Genma gulped as hard as they could.

Trying not to lick the lipstick that she'd just put on, Ukyo nervously stepped out from where she'd been changing over to where everyone else was waiting. Even Shampoo had shown up, nominally to deliver a late lunch, but mainly to see what had been brought. Not that she had any trouble with that, as she was happy with the fact that everyone else had such an interest in her. In fact, she'd even taken special care in making sure that she made herself look her best in this suit that she'd brought for business meetings.

However, as she saw that they were all looking at her, but not seeing anything, she started getting really self conscious. "Guys? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh my..." Kasumi murmured.

"Can say that again," Shampoo agreed with feeling. "She hide that under boy uniforms?"

Akane nodded absently. "This is definitely not a boy's uniform."

"How did anyone think that she was a guy when she first came here?" Nabiki asked.

"See?" Ranma put in. "I told ya."

A deep flush worked up from the collar of the chef's finely tailored blouse, totally belying the 'confident businesswoman' look of her suit.

Mrs. Ichinose patted Nodoka's hand as the younger woman sat down at the cashier's counter. "Now, now... You couldn't have known that this would happen."

"My mind knows that, but I still can't help wondering if I could have managed to get here on time," the redhead replied with a sigh, and the same look of failure that she'd come in with.

"Is that so?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Perhaps because you were taking care of a young girl who needed your help? Or did you want to abandon that girl to her labor as soon as you could?"

Nodoka's head whipped up, and she looked positively horrified by the very concept. "Of course not! I could not leave her at all. Even going as I did, I still feel a bit guilty about it."

"As well you should, dear, or you would not be the woman that I thought you were."

"Oh..."

"Still, even if you had left her as soon as she was in the hands of another, I'm not certain that you'd have been here in time. That boy and his latest girl seemed to want to shop really quickly. Considering the look of her, I can't say that I blame him for that!" the elder woman said with a happy cackle.

"He had another pretty one?"

"'Pretty'? She was gorgeous. Her hair was like silk, full breasts, and legs so long that my poor departed husband would have spent days wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around him."

"He is a manly young man, isn't he?"

"That he is. But it's not like you have to take my word for it," Mrs. Ichinose said with a shrug.

"What?"

"I told him that you wanted to meet him. Well, I didn't describe or name you, but it's the same idea. And when I asked him if he'd come to meet you tomorrow, he said that he would. Even seemed to feel honor bound to do so."

"Then... that means..." the Saotome Matriarch whispered hopefully.

"You'll be able to meet him when he comes after his school day ends."

"I will?"

"For certain. He has the look of someone that keeps his promises, if he can."

A bright smile came across Nodoka's face. "I can't wait."

"Me either," her employer replied,

Having such a successful day was something that Ranma was rather pleased about, considering how things had used to go for him. Of course, he was more happy that it had been a good day for Ukyo, as it had been basically a time for her to enjoy herself. Then again, it had been a bit of a strain, considering the fact that he'd been constantly seeing just how sexy the girls that he was with were. There weren't only the regular individuals who were at the dinner table, as Ukyo had sat there in shorts that had shown off a great length of leg, and a tight top that had gotten his hormones running.

Now that he was going up to bed, he knew that he wasn't exactly going to be able to go directly to sleep. Even though he wouldn't use the girls simply for pleasure, he was still quite capable of desiring them intensely. So, he knew that he would be having to do something to help himself.

And considering the fact that he'd already gotten a plan about that, he was aware that he wasn't about to have to worry about it. He had someone that he wanted to give great pleasure to, and he wasn't about to just shrug it off. She'd already gone up, and as he came up with his plan, he saw her heading over to her room, clad only in her pajamas.

So, Akane didn't realize that he was there until he was standing so closely behind her that his body seemed to naturally curve around hers as he loosely held her from behind. "Huh? Ranma? What are you doing?"

"Though it'd be obvious. I saw ya, and figured that I'd go and hold ya," he replied softly.

"Did you now?"

"'Course I did. After all, why wouldn't I?"

"Hmmm... That's true."

"'Sides, it also means that we can do... 'other' things."

"Oh, I get it now," she muttered. "You thought that it would be easy to get me into bed, huh?"

"Hell no. If I thought that ya were just some 'easy' girl, I'd have lost respect for ya."

"Then what is this?"

"It's me bein' happy that I don't haveta knock on your door ta bother ya," Ranma told her, bumping his groin up against her supple backside. "And me bein' glad that I can be with someone like ya."

Having felt the evidence of his desire definitely straining against his pants, she licked dry lips. "Then I guess that you do want me."

"Sure do. Don't ya want me?"

"That's not really a problem, is it?"

"I don't wanna push ya when ya ain't..."

"Ranma?" she whispered, rubbing a small hand along his thigh. "You talk too much."

The pigtailed boy blinked for a moment, before smiling in understanding. Grinning to himself, he put his hands on her small waist as they stepped into her room. But that was not to merely support her, as he ran his fingers along her bare skin as he pushed her pajama top up her body, until the fabric rested right above the rise of her breasts. The pert mounds bounced slightly as he pulled the fabric over them, and they seemed to fall into his hands when he reached up to grab them.

Her breath came out in a long and drawn out sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands upon her chest. Every bit of them was stroked, as he fondled them to the content of both of them. They were squeezed, played with, and rubbed until she was squirming with desire. Even though the final removal of her shirt had a tinge of disappointment for her, as he had to stop touching her breasts long enough to help her.

When she turned and kissed him full on the mouth, he took the opportunity to lay her out on her bed. She reached up to stroke him, but he stopped her, and put a gentle hand to her belly to make her stay prone.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"I wanna do the work," he responded, and slid a hand under her pajama pants. What he found surprised her, even as his action caused a gasp of pleasure to come out of her. His brows rose, and he wiggled his fingers in a way that had her twitching happily with every touch. Pulling away the garment revealed unadorned thighs, and an uncovered mound that seemed to be calling for his touch. "No panties?"

"Didn't think that I'd need them."

"You were right."

Akane flushed slightly at his statement, but didn't have much time to feel any embarrassment. He leaned over her as he buried his face in her hair and took a deep sniff of it. Then he moved down to nibble on her ear, which she hadn't thought would be erotic, but it certainly was. She could feel her body pulse with each nip, and nearly bucked off the bed when he went back to playing with her womanhood as well. The crossing of the two sensation seemed to overwhelm her body as made her need some sort of relief at that moment.

Not that he was about to deny her that, as he tugged off his pants and boxers. The rod between his legs sprang up in its freedom, and she shivered with anticipation once she realized what was going to happen. When he knelt between her legs and started to slide himself into her, she hissed with the pleasure of it. Concern entered his features, and she saw him look down at her questioningly.

Any verbal answer was way past her, and she simply reached up to grab his head by the ears and hauled his face down so that she could kiss him as hard as she could. Her hips jerked a bit to make certain that he was in her up to the hilt, and she tightened her thighs against him. It wasn't 'letting him do the work', but she hadn't ever wanted to only get pleasure.

Ranma obliged her totally, as he began to pump into her with a vigor that had her actually smiling. She arched up from the bed, and gave constant little sighs of desire with each thrust. Feeling him inside of her was simply so good, and she couldn't help enjoying every moment of it.

For his part, Ranma was happy to abandon himself to the pleasure of being held by Akane's tightness. There was no doubt, no recriminations, and no miscommunications here. This was a pure and simple sharing between the two of them, and they couldn't help but go with it.

Release was hot and sweet for Akane, and she thrashed about and very nearly squealed happily when she felt herself go over that wonderful edge. It just felt so good, and she knew that any other concerns would have to wait until later. Right now was the time to enjoy what she had with Ranma, and like what she got from it.

When he came inside of her, he gave off a strange combination of a moan and a groan that just seemed to fit with the moment. The sensation just felt too good to complain about how he expressed it. Instead, he merely smiled, and laid down next to her as they panted after their exhaustive, if happy, time.

"Still wearing your shirt?" she murmured, picking at the garment in question.

He shrugged slightly. "Didn't have time ta take it off."

"That's true..."

"I didn't make ya mad, by tryin' ta do it all, did I?"

"Certainly not. I understood that you were trying to make me feel good... I think."

"'Ya think'? Why?" Ranma commented with a blink.

"I wasn't really using my head right then."

"Oh, right."

"But you do know what this will mean."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to do all the work while you enjoy it," she told him, running a fingernail on the inside of one thigh.

Despite the dangerous purr in her words, he found himself liking the concept,

Morning was usually a time that Ukyo had spent alone, as she had been taking care of herself for a long time. Having to deal with all the work that came from running a restaurant meant that she had a lot of her time eaten up, and it wasn't like she was living with anyone else. So, she'd always had nothing to do other than the simple routine that was basically the same thing every time that she did it.

However, with recent events had come changes, and she was now leaning on a counter, looking immensely bemused. "Now, Ranchan, I know that you like my cooking..."

"'Course I do," Ranma agreed between bites of his okonomiyaki. "It's good."

"Thanks for the compliment. I knew that you thought that before, but..."

"What?"

"Even if it was good enough to bring you all out here now..."

"'Sumi needed a break."

Kasumi gave a small blush, and ducked her head over her own plate. "It's no bother..."

"But it's worth it," Akane commented with conviction. "You don't have to do it all."

"And getting out for breakfast is better than simply just leaving it to us. I don't think that making something out of a box would really suffice, compared to this," Nabiki drawled.

"Thanks sugar," the chef replied.

"None are needed. You're the one who cooked."

"That's true. But there is one thing..."

The pigtailed boy frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

"You do realize that it's kind of odd to have Akane on your lap while you eat."

"She's right, though I don't mind. I can sit on my own," the named girl confirmed.

"Good," he grunted. "It feels good ta have ya like this, and I thought that you might be a little sore."

Akane turned a bright pink, and she and the chef whapped him on the back of his head.

"What... oh... Didn't think of how that'd sound..."

"Obviously," the girl on his lap muttered, shaking her head with a sigh that sounded both resigned to the situation, and rather fond of it as well.

Ryoga knew that all the pieces had fit from what he had been able to observe before. Just looking at the area had made it clear that he was at a high school. The students that he'd heard going in had sounded old enough, and the grounds had the look of a high school to them. There was even a bell that was sounding so that was rather like the one that he would hope to hear.

Unfortunately, none of the students at Furinkan had ever worn pleated skirts to school, and these girls were wearing those, and tops with big bows on the front. It was the typical 'sailor' type school uniforms, and he was well aware of the fact that meant only one thing.

He was lost, yet again.

Had he not been lost in thought as well, he would have noticed that a cute girl who looked rather familiar had noticed him, though he would have easily realized that he didn't know her.

The head of the school system's 'watchdogs' for the local area was a tall man, with a thin body, and a thick mustache. His posture was stiff, and he had a rather 'superior' air about him. Even his suit was without a single crease that was out of place, and he looked at the three other men in his office with faint disdain.

"Do you know why I asked you two come here?" he asked.

"No, we do not," replied the leader of the trio.

"Exactly!"

"Sir?"

"We keep an eye on all the schools in our area, and handle all the problems that we can. That includes a little school that is called 'Furinkan', which has been the source of a great deal of havoc for some time. However, it seems that has dropped significantly."

"And that is a problem?" asked one of the subordinate pair.

"When there isn't a given answer, of course it is! One day, they were running up a repair bill that would pay to build another damned school, and the next saw much less. Now, it's so... so... quiet that we must concern ourselves about it. This can be a major problem, if the staff are doing things that are against regulations."

"Then you want us to..."

"Go there, and find out what the situation is. We need to know what's going on, so that we can figure out whether we need to get involved or not."

"Then we shall be going in to check everything."

"Correct. And I have not let them know that it will happen. I don't want to give them time to hide all the inane crap that they might be working on."

"You can count on us."

"I should hope so."

"Don't worry. No one ever expects the... SCHOOL INVESTIGATION!" declared the leader of the trio, as he and his cronies posed a bit,

Going in to his classroom was a simple enough thing for Ranma, as he'd done it plenty of times. He saw the familiar faces around him, and knew what to expect. There was the dullness of how many times that this had been repeated, but it was also bearing the enjoyment of familiarity, as students got a chance to relax in the company of their peers. Even in a place like this, there were plenty of things that were 'normal', like with how Akane was talking with her friends, though with Ukyo included in that group at the moment.

Spotting Hiroshi did put a bit of a strain on his smile, as he was aware of how they'd last talked. By the look on the other boy's face, it was clear that he remembered that as well. Daisuke didn't notice though, and waved to get his martial artist friend to come over.

"How is it going?" the dark haired boy asked.

Ranma shrugged. "Pretty good. What 'bout ya?"

"Really good."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Grinning broadly, Daisuke spoke as softly as he could. "Hiroshi's got some stuff for us that you've got to see!"

"Like what?" the pigtailed boy asked, turning to his other friend.

"Well..." Hiroshi began.

"What?"

"It's just that..."

"Ya don't wanna show me?"

That got an automatic snort from the lighter haired boy. "That's not it. There's a lot of girls around. Got to be careful. I had to pay a lot to get a copy of this magazine. They do their stuff really artistically."

A sneaking suspicion grew in Ranma's mind. "Are ya saying what I think ya are?"

"If it has to do with a hot girl looking really good, I sure am."

"They did it real well too!" Daisuke commented. "They've even gone the extra mile with props!"

"Uh-huh! There's this one spread where the girl pretends to be a flesh and blood doll for anyone to play with. She's got the costume, packaging and everything."

"And she's hot. When else can guys like us see babes that sexy?"

"Class? Settle down and get ready for roll call," instructed Miss Hinako as she strolled in to the class, her heels clicking against the floor as the long legs of her adult form moved under her currently tiny skirt.

Hiroshi and Ranma watched the shapely teacher head to her position at the board, and then looked at their friend.

"Okay, in our cases, it happens a lot."

Nabiki settled down into class, but her mind was wandering, which wasn't usual for her, but then she only had to listen for her name during attendance taking. Otherwise she could think of anything that she wanted to, and at the moment, she wanted to think of her Master. A part of her mind considered all the possibilities that they could go through with what they had available in the school. Supply closets, locker rooms, isolated corners of the yard, or even empty stairwells would be fun. After hearing what her sister had done with Ranma, she wanted to try it for herself.

However, she was finding herself thinking of something else at the moment.

"You know, if you hadn't tried to bother my sister's friend," she whispered to the boy next to her, then you wouldn't have been seen as a delinquent."

The only sound that the currently energy drained Kuno could make at the moment was one of annoyance.

It was another school, but it was the same sort of situation for Ryoga. He'd left that other school, and went in search of the one that he'd really prefer to be at. If he could get to Furinkan, then he'd be able to either find Akane, or someone who could lead him to her. Just getting a guide to the Tendo home would be good, but he could tell just by looking at the uniforms that they were most decidedly not those that the two younger sisters would wear, though they were familiar.

Of course, if he hadn't come to this place, then he wouldn't have heard a girl that he felt that he'd met before crying over missing some food.

"Hello, miss? Cheer up," he said, pulling a snack that he'd brought from a store in Osaka that specialized in making their treats look like little animals. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry. See here? This is for you."

Snatching the offered bit from his hand, she lifted her face enough to look up at him through her hair. "Monique! I... You're giving this to me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"But..."

"What?"

"Everyone gets so mad, but you're so nice. You want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do. I can't stand seeing a cute girl like you be so sad," Ryoga replied, smiling at her... until he saw her lift her head with a bright smile. Then he just simply stared in surprise.

"Charlotte is so nice to Azusa!" Azusa Shiratori declared, her vision of him accompanied by sparkling lights and cherry blossoms. Stretching her arms out, she tackled him so that she could hug him as tightly as he could. "Azusa likes Charlotte!"

As he was trying to figure out how such a small girl could be so strong, Ryoga was pretty certain that she did mean what she said.

Shopping with her fiance had let Ukyo realize one simple thing. She was an attractive young woman who others had been pleased by seeing. Sure, she'd felt that she was pretty before, but now she knew that others could see her as beautiful. That was something that she was happy about, and it made her want to bring back her femininity more than she already had. Dressing as a girl was something that she'd done with some regularity, but she couldn't bring herself to go totally without the sorts of styles that she'd done her entire life. It'd gotten to the point where she was just used to coming to school dressed like she was 'another one of the guys'.

However, as she had stood in the locker room, she had decided that she would make a start in conceding that she was a girl, and was proud of it.

So, when she walked out to the field, she wasn't looking quite the same as usual.

Girls had a variety of reactions, many of whom were smiling in pleasure at the sight of her embracing being a girl, including Akane Tendo and her friends. They were happy to see her be who she was, and now that she was choosing this direction, it was a nice thing to see. Some of the others were jealous of how good she looked, but they were aware of the sort of person she was.

Boys just stared. The sight of the chef in a girl's gym uniform, with her long legs bare, and her bust obviously in a bra instead of under wrappings, made for a sight that they were damned happy to see. For them, the jealousy came from the fact that she was already taken.

That was noticed by the girls, who were disgusted by the guys who saw a girl as just a sex object. The guys saw the girls' reaction, and winced, knowing what might happen if they weren't careful.

Akane just sniffed, and turned to her friend as the girl came up to her. "Looks like you've got some admirers."

"They're good for a girl's ego, or for being customers, but I've never put much respect into that sort of leering," Ukyo admitted, smirking slightly.

"True. They are just usually hormone driven idiots."

"And we've got someone better."

"At least he knows to care for a girl. Them?"

"Trust me. I've had to hang around all sorts like them."

"Oh?"

The chef raised a brow. "Boys' school, remember?"

"Ah. Right."

"Well, now..."

"We enjoy the fact that Ranma's pleased by your look."

"He is?"

"He is," the youngest Tendo replied, grinning as turned from seeing Ranma watch them to seeing her friend's face grew red in a pleased blush. "And now, shouldn't we go and enjoy the class too?"

"Sure thing," Ukyo agreed, and headed over to join the rest of the girls

Walking along the street, Akane knew that a lot had changed recently, and that she was pleased with the way that things had gone. Relations with the other girls hadn't been better, as she was actually getting into friendships with Shampoo and Ukyo, and Kodachi getting along wonderfully with Kasumi. If nothing else though, she was really happy with how things were going with her fiancé, as she was finding it both physically and emotionally pleasing.

That didn't change the fact that she had a sour look on her face as she considered him as she glanced over at her companion. "Why do I have to carry his schoolbag?"

"Someone had to," Nabiki replied. "He wanted to be able to go straight from school to that meeting, and didn't want to carry his bag along with him. Ukyo had to go to her own restaurant, and we were heading home."

"That's exactly it!"

"What's it?"

"You're his 'pet', but you 'volunteered' me for this. Don't you think that you should carry his bag?" the younger girl asked, speaking low enough so that only her sister would hear.

"Sure do."

"Then why don't you take it."

A smirk grew on the elder girl's lips. "Simple, sister dear. You're his fiancee, and your relationship with him is going great. People would expect you to want to do him this favor. But if I were to do it, then questions would be asked as to what I would get out of it."

"That's..."

"Reality. I'm aware of my reputation. Built a lot of it, in fact. But I don't mind it so much, since the people who matter know better. Besides..."

"What?"

"I'm not the ridiculously strong one in the family."

"Nabiki!" Akane barked, growling under her breath.

Genma stopped what he had been doing, and hugged himself as a frigid chill ran his back.

"Saotome? Is something the matter?" Soun asked, his concern coloring every word.

"I just felt like something horrible was going to happen."

"You did?"

"I did. Almost like events were going to move against me."

The Tendo Patriarch scowled. "We must do something then."

"Don't I know it. Right now, doing this is important," the portly man replied as he turned his attention back to the disguise that he hoped would get him out of the hospital. A nurse's uniform wasn't what he'd prefer, but it was what he had to work with.

The train ride was crowded, but Ranma wasn't really concerned with that fact. He'd taken this route enough times before to be fine with the conditions, and they didn't bother him anyway. If he'd wanted to have trouble with having a lot of people around, he wouldn't have stayed in the city. As it was, he was finding a bit of enjoyment in it.

After all, he was able to look around and notice all the sorts of people traveling with him. Clumped together near a door were a bunch of pretty schoolgirls from a school where they had to knee length skirts as part of the uniform. In one of the seats, a salaryman read a newspaper, no doubt using it to connect with the rest of the world after staying behind a desk for hours on end. A pair of housewives chatted as they stood together, with an afternoon's shopping in their bags. And slouched in a corner was a man in his twenties, looking like he was heading in for an evening shift job.

Before, he wouldn't have really paid attention, but with both his growing connection to those around him, and his familiarity with the route, he was mildly interested. A part of him wondered what it would be like if the person who he was to meet was on the same train as him, but he figured that was unlikely. But still, it was a nice time, and he was able to get a bit of comfort from the normality of what was around him.

Not that he was terribly concerned or anything, as it wasn't like he was heading in to meet someone really important. After all, he doubted that the lady at the shop would have some sort of challenger, or a 'nice girl' for him. He had to admit that he was a bit of a regular there, or at least had been, and it was only friendly interest that likely fueled her desire to introduce him to the employee.

Of course, she would probably not mind introducing him to a girl that would enjoy having him as a bed partner. If nothing else, he was really certain that she had an earthy view about such things. And if her reaction to him bringing a different girl to her shop each week was any indication, she was one to cheer him on as he did it.

Sometimes, he couldn't understand other people, but the scary part of this was that he was certain that he could understand her, at least in part.

Chuckling to himself, he relaxed, and waited for the train to arrive at the station, so that he could get to the shop,

Nodoka knew that this wasn't exactly supposed to be a very major meeting, but she found herself feeling rather anxious anyway. Her hands smoothed over the wrinkle free fabric of her kimono before smoothing out her hair, which didn't have a single lock out of place. Essentially, she was looking less like a store worker, or a family matron, and more like a lovely woman. In fact, had the appointment been with a bit of a difference, there could be other connotations taken with it.

That wasn't lost on the owner of the store, who cackled with glee. "Look at you! If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were hoping that this young man would sweep you off your feet!"

"Oh, please... It's not like that," the younger woman replied, blushing deeply at the suggestion.

"Oh, come now. He may be young, but he could be what you would need. I mean, he's handsome, open, and obviously packing something rather appealing. And you're still a vibrant young woman. Why not let yourself enjoy what having a young lover would be like? And you can help him discover how pleasant an experienced lady can be."

"I am a married woman!"

"To a husband who has left you for so many years, and never did sound like he could give you what my dear departed husband gave me. It would let you give yourself a bit of pleasure, you know."

"Yes, but even if Genma has never been... as manly a man as I might like to take to my bed, I will honor my vows."

Her employer sighed softly. "I understand. It's just that I want you to have some pleasure to go with your youth, child. You're too lovely to be wilting away like this. And much as I know that you're aware of the fact that couples have had lovers outside of their relationship, and been happy, I am not about to push you."

"That's alright. I know that you are just concerned about me, but I'll be fine. It's just that this has me nervous."

"Why is that? You seem to be worrying a bit much over it."

"Well, part of it is likely the fact that he is making a special trip to meet me, without knowing who I am," the redhead whispered. "But another part may be that... He's probably at about the same age as my son, and I want... This is as close as..."

"You've gotten to your boy."

"Basically. I just want to know what he is like, so that I can have a reference for what my son may have grown into."

"There are some things that are more important that sex, and you have found it."

"Oh?"

"Being a mother. You have the natural feeling for it. If this boy had a mother as loving as you, he would count himself lucky in ways that don't have to do with sex." The chime on the door sounded, and Mrs. Ichinose looked to see who had arrived. "And now we can ask him. Hello, my dear boy. Come here and meet my helper."

Taking a deep breath, Nodoka looked towards the boy and found herself impressed by him. His body was obviously fit and strong, but he didn't flaunt what he had. Instead, he wore a simple Chinese outfit that seemed to fit him. The raven hair that he had was tied into a pigtail, giving him a bit of a rebellious quality. A face that was strong and attractive made for a package that allowed her to see how girls could be attracted to him. Still, it was the eyes that drew her in, not because they were like sapphires that spoke of deep feeling, but because they seemed to be so familiar.

Finally, the reason for that came clear as the boy came out of his own frozen state and managed to let a word croak out of him. "Mom?"

"Oh my..." Nodoka gasped.

"It's me. Ranma."

That was all it took for her to rush over to him and wrap her arms around him in an embrace that was as strong as she could make it. Tears spilled out over her cheeks, and she sniffled as she held him close to her. "My baby boy..."

"I... I've missed ya, Mom."

"I've missed you too, Ranma. But... how? Why are you here?"

"I came ta meet the person who worked here, 'cause I promised that I would."

"Then you were the one that she kept on talking about. But if you were around, why didn't you come to see me?"

"Pop kept on stoppin' me," her son admitted.

"He told you to not come to me?"

"That too. But what I meant was that he actually came after me, and physically attacked ta keep me from ya. I figured that... I wasn't 'bout ta hide from ya. And... I knew how much ya hurt... I couldn't just stay back like that!"

The Saotome Matriarch leaned back so that she could look her son in the face and gave him a trembling smile. "You would go against your father for me?"

"I couldn't see doin' it any other way."

"But if you were always around, then why didn't you find some way to let me know?"

"I..."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's alright."

"Nah, it wouldn't. But..." Ranma swallowed hard, seeming to be thinking about something of great importance. Whatever it was, he was wrestling with something important. But when he looked up at his mother, his shoulders slumped, and he gave in to whatever it was that was burdening him. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Certainly. I'll get you one," Mrs. Ichinose answered, wiping at her eyes.

"Ya don't have ta get it yourself..."

"You stay with your mother. I'm not so old that I can't get a simple drink for a guest."

"Okay..."

"Ranma?" his mother told him. "Whatever it is, I'm certain that it'll be okay. From what Mrs. Ichinose has told me, you're more than a manly man, and I'm happy with the way that you've grown up."

"Ya are?"

"I am."

"Should make Pop happy. He's been panickin' every time that the contract comes up."

"As far as I'm concerned, that contract has been fulfilled. I mean, you have how many girls who came here, and knew about each other?"

Ranma blushed heavily. "It ain't only about me."

"I am happy that you said that. So, don't worry. You don't have that piece of paper hanging over your head any more."

"Oh, I wasn't worried 'bout that. Ya see, I figured that no matter what happened, the only thing that I really could do would be ta come right out and see ya. So, I tried ta do exactly that."

"I'm lucky to have you for a son," Nodoka whispered, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mom!"

"Spoken like a true boy."

"I'd hope so..." he replied, and took the glass of water that the store owner had brought for him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And drink up. I'm certain that you'll be talking for a long time."

"Actually, I ain't drinkin' this."

"Oh?"

"Mom? I've got somethin' that ya gotta know."

"What's that, Ranma?" his mother asked.

"When I said that I'd wanted ta be with ya any way that I could, I really meant it. If I thought that I could make ya happy, then that was what I was gonna do."

"So?"

"There's a reason that Pop got so scared of ya comin' over. The thing is, that ta him, bein' a guy was 'bout bein' in the right body. And a lot of it is. But bein' a guy is also about other stuff, like how ya act, right?"

"That's right," his parent agreed.

"Well... When we were in China, he took me ta this place, and got me cursed. It's that curse that made him think that ya'd automatically wanna kill him."

"How could something like a 'curse' do that?"

He stepped away from her, and frowned. "It's 'cause of what the curse does."

"What does it do?"

"This," he answered, and dumped the water over his head.

"Ran... Ranko?!" Nodoka gasped.

"Nah. Ranma. It's always been Ranma."

"But... But... How?!"

"The curse turns me inta a girl when I get hit by cold water, and back inta a guy when I get hit by hot."

"So, when I was... and you were..."

"I couldn't just let it be. Ya are my Mom, and I wanted ta be with ya. But since Pop wouldn't let me go ta ya as a guy, ta the point of attackin' and throwin' water at me, I took what I could."

"And when we went shopping?"

The younger redhead shrugged. "It made ya happy, and, even if I got a little... okay, a lot embarrassed, that alone was worth it."

"You would sacrifice so much for me?"

"I do anythin' for ya."

"Do the girls know about..."

"Hell yeah. Each of 'em."

A sudden realization hit Nodoka's mind. "The girl that you brought here... the one who Mrs. Ichinose knew was your pet..."

"Nabiki."

"That shy girl you took here was..."

"Kasumi."

"And the one who seemed to be fine with this place was..."

"Kodachi," Ranma-chan said with a wry look.

"What about the athletic girl?"

"Akane."

"When I was at the dojo?" Nodoka asked her child.

"Shampoo."

"Which would mean that the one that you just brought here was..."

"Ucchan."

"I thought that Ukyo was a boy..."

"Nah. A girl," Ranma responded. "When Pop engaged me ta her, and stole her dowry, she decided that she'd live like a guy until she got ta repay us for that. 'Xcept that she and I made up, she started bein' a cute fiancee, and... well, she is... well..."

"You have been with all of them?"

"Actually..."

"Ranma..."

Ducking her head didn't stop the pigtailed girl's blush from being obvious. "I'm still with all of 'em."

"You're... And they know about each other?"

"They're real friendly with each other."

"And they have no problem with..."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Ucchan... likes me for... me," the teenager admitted in a weak voice. "We... did stuff that makes it clear that she don't care what form I'm in."

"And what about the others?"

"I... I don't know. I never asked 'em. It never seemed ta bother them that much though."

"Let me see if I can understand this. You have six girls all happily sharing your bed, you've got one girl so taken with you that she ignores gender, and the rest of them haven't voiced concerns about your curse, in regards to the bedroom as of yet."

"And the girls at school seem ta think that I'm a good guy. One of Akane's friends even gave me a kiss on my cheek for thanks."

"Do you know what I think of this?"

"No..."

"I think that you're even more manly than I thought!" the elder redhead declared, and grabbed her child up in a tight hug. "To think that you can even be manly when you're a girl!"

"EH?!"

"Though it does make me realize just why you seemed to be such a tomboy."

"An impressive one at that," Mrs. Ichinose commented.

"I do realize that Rank... Ranma does look rather attractive..."

"Your son's girl side is more than that, my dear. In fact, 'she' seems to have inherited 'her' looks from you."

"Oh... you're just saying that."

"I'm not. Your child has a rather spectacular figure when he's a 'she'. With those long legs, that love face, and those wonderful breasts, she would have had my dear departed husband drooling to have her."

"I do not know if I should be pleased that my child is so attractive, or worried that others might see him as just a well curved girl."

"A guy!" Ranma protested as she got back to standing on her own. "I am a guy!"

"I know, dear. But still, I do have to admit that you do make a rather attractive girl."

"What?"

"But that's no problem at all. So long as you don't have any troubles coming from it, that shouldn't be such a worry."

"It shouldn't?"

"Of course not," Nodoka told her. "Though, it does open up some interesting questions..."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have somethin' ta worry 'bout?"

"Don't be silly, Ranma. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"There ain't?"

"There aren't. Your father, on the other hand, has much to answer for. But that can wait for later. Right now, we have other things to do."

"Like what?" the younger redhead asked, blinking up at her mother.

"Well, first, we're going to have to get you some hot water."

"Ta change back?"

"Exactly. And after that..."

"Yeah?"

"I do believe that a return to the dojo is needed."

"Take all the time that you need to," Mrs. Ichinose put in.

"Thank you."

"Bah. Like this isn't the most important thing for you at the moment."

"I know that it is."

"Then take that ravishing 'girl', and turn 'her' back into your handsome boy, so that you two can go and catch up together."

"That is what I want to do."

"And we'll do it," Ranma agreed.

"Good. And when you're done, come back any time that you want. You know, I've got toys for men, if you want to try them out. Or if you like, you can get something to enjoy your girl side with."

The busty teenager's eyes crossed, and the elderly woman let out a loud peal of laughter,

Kasumi wasn't quite certain when the strangeness of seeing her sister around the house naked would become normal, but she was pretty certain that she'd never cease being rather aware of it. Her own reactions to it, from her ability to take it as a normal part of life, to noticing how different it was from the way things had been, was odd to her, and she did have moments when she wondered how her mother would have taken her middle daughter's lifestyle choice. Of course, as her mother had been a caring individual who was very concerned about having her daughters be happy, Kasumi was certain that she'd be pleased that Nabiki was finding what she was doing to be so enjoyable.

Though, she did have a moment of bemusement at noticing the way that Nabiki was behaving right then. As she sipped from her tea cup, she saw her sister laying on her back, with her knees bent and crossed, and her hands behind her head. It looked rather like she was lounging, but by the way that she was shaking her foot, she was clearly anxious about something.

"Is there a problem?" Kasumi asked as she put her cup down, glancing at Nabiki's own serving of tea. "You have drank any since I gave that to you."

"It's nothing..." the younger Tendo sighed.

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well then, if there is no problem, why not drink from your cup? It'll get cold if you don't."

The naked girl gave a small smile. "Maybe you should put it in a pet bowl. I am a pet, remember?"

"Of course."

"She is just worried about her Master," Kodachi murmured over the lip of her own cup. "No doubt, she has noted the time, and wondered when our Lord will return."

"Really?"

"I would think so. After all, enough time has passed for him to go there, attend a small meeting, and return."

"It all depends on how long he spent there," Nabiki commented, confirming what the rich girl was suggesting. "We know how long it takes to travel there and back, so the only unknown is how long he talked with the person he went to meet."

"Well, I'm certain that he'll come home soon enough. Not only does he know our schedule, but he wants to spend time with us. Doesn't he?" the eldest Tendo daughter asked.

"That is true enough," her student agreed.

"Then, all we have to do is wait."

"It is all that we can do."

"True, but I'm certain that it will be alright."

"He can take care of himself."

"Exactly, and I'm sure that soon enough, he'll be coming in the front door."

"I'm back!" called out a very familiar and welcome voice.

The eldest girl of the trio smiled.

"See?"

"Master!" Nabiki yelled, and leaping up to run for the front entrance, with her breasts bouncing with every step. Fortunately, it was something that Ranma would obviously like to see, and his pet liked to give him all the sorts of sights that her body could give him. She rushed right out of sight... and then yelped, stumbling back the way she'd come.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked, frowning in concern.

"Sorry 'bout this, but she didn't expect ta see..." Ranma trailed off as he came into the room.

"'See' what?"

"Me," murmured an easily recognizable voice as its bearer came into view, "I'm afraid."

"Auntie!"

"Hello Kasumi. Kodachi-chan. Nabiki-chan," Nodoka Saotome greeted them.

"B... bu... but..." Nabiki stammered, at a loss for words as she scrambled to hide her nudity behind her sister.

"Yes?"

"Why? How? What?"

"Pardon me?"

"What's going on, Auntie?" the elder Tendo asked.

"Why, I came to visit my son and his lovers. Or would 'girlfriends' fit in. Perhaps 'harem'... I do so like that word connected with him."

Kodachi gave her a level look. "What are you talking about?

"I know all about your relationships with my dear son. Including Nabiki being his pet, Kasumi being his lover, and you being his servant."

"EH?!" went all three girls.

Scratching the back of his head, Ranma had an expression on that said that he felt rather guilty. "Mom was the person that I was supposed ta me, only I didn't know that. So, when she saw me again, she put two and two together, and figured out what was goin' on. I just had ta confirm it."

"And..." the girl named as his 'lover' whispered. "The curse."

Nodoka's voice took on a wry tone. "Oh, I know about that as well. It is rather surprising, but he's proven to be more than enough of a man for it. Besides..."

"Yes?"

"I'm certain that if he's man enough to have this going on with all of you, he's no doubt enjoyed exploring his girl side. It would be perfectly understandable for a young man to be interested in a girl's body, especially in that sort of situation."

"MOM!" Ranma yelped as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Now, now, dear," his mother told him as she patted his cheek. "Don't get so embarrassed by it. That is just something boys your age do."

"Mom..."

Nabiki gave the redheaded matron a wary stare, and swallowed hard. "And how do you feel about this?"

"To be honest?" Nodoka began, sounding thoughtful... until she whipped out the victory fans. "WAI! MY SON IS SO MANLY!"

The teenagers just stared at her joyous expression dully.

"Man, Ichiro..." sighed a boy as he lounged on a park bench, sipping from the straw of the drink that he'd brought. "It's so great to be out of that hospital."

The boy sitting next to him nodded and grinned. "We all thought that we could make the best of it, didn't we?"

"Sure did. But instead of the sort of hot nurses that are on television, we got..."

"Old crones who were all business. Not much that a guy can do imagining anything wonderful when the base material looked like that"

"You've got that right. And we were stuck there for so long that I began to wonder when we were going to get out."

"It was bad, wasn't it, Kenji?"

"Sure was," the boy with the drink replied. "I mean, we didn't get much fun there."

"Of course, it wasn't like when we got hit by Akane."

"We didn't go to the hospital when Akane hit us."

"Still..."

Kenji started swirling his straw around his drink. "We haven't had any luck. Well, some. Having Akane attack us in her school uniform did allow us to see her panties."

"Oh, yeah... I nearly forgot about that."

"I don't know though... Maybe we've been going about this all wrong."

"You want to give up?"

"Are you joking?"

"Your parents did seem mad," Ichiro reminded him.

"They're always that way. And it's not like I figure that we should go with the same things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of girls in our school, some who are very hot."

"Akane is still cute."

"And Kuonji has a great ass, for all that she hides her figure in a boys' uniform," Kenji commented.

"Then there's Akane's older sister, Nabiki. She might be all about money, but she's got an awesome body."

"Of course, we can't forget about Ranma's girl side."

"Too true. But what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know, but it does remind me of something."

"What?"

"Remember when Ranma came to see us at the hospital?"

Ichiro frowned slightly. "When he beat us up in girl form?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"After that, I got through being stuck there with one simple activity. I imagined what it would be like to have that sexy redhead in a nurse's uniform, caring for us."

"Bending over, leaning over, getting close to us?"

"Hell yeah..."

"Me too," Ichiro agreed, and both boys sighed as their eyes saw stuff that only they could see.

As she handed over the food from the latest order, Shampoo tried to give her usual sort of smile to the customers, but she was only able to do just enough to fool them. Not that they really cared, but she would have preferred to have her focus on the job at hand. However, her attention was on something else.

Only a little bit earlier, Akane had gotten a phone call from her home, and that wasn't too unusual, as the ones who lived there were her family. But there was something that told the Amazon girl that something was up, and she knew that it was never a good idea to ignore those sorts of feelings.

"WHAT?!" Akane screeched loud enough to have those in the dining area turn to see what was the matter.

Smiling reassuringly at those around her, Shampoo slipped away, and headed over to where the phone was. Her concern for what was going on was growing, as she knew who was on the phone, and knew that her friend would not scream at that individual, never mind the fact that she wouldn't act to make outsiders get concerned.

"Sure, I'll tell her. 'Bye," Akane was saying as her friend came over to her.

Shampoo gave the distracted girl a worried look as she got there. "What the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You yell at Kasumi!"

"I did?"

"People eating hear you. Turn to see why you so excited."

"Damn... I didn't... I yelled at Kasumi?" the Japanese girl said, as what she'd done sank in. "Oh great. Something else to add to it."

"If it big enough of a problem, she understand."

"It's big, but I'm not certain that it's a problem... exactly."

"What you mean?"

"The person that Ranma went to see? It was his mom, only he didn't know it."

"His mother?!"

Her friend nodded. "Yes, and guess what? She knows."

"'Knows'? 'Knows' what?"

"Everything."

"I not understand..."

"Shampoo? She knows what our relationships with Ranma are really like."

"That... She do?!"

"She does."

From the look that Shampoo gave her fellow waitress, it was clear that she understood why Akane had yelled, and that she didn't blame her at all for it.

There had never been a moment when Ryoga was happier about being chased off from a piece of property. As it stood, he'd been stuck with Azusa Shiratori hanging onto him with all the strength that she could manage. As that was rather considerable, he wasn't too sure that he'd get free at that time. In fact, she'd even been happy to sit in his lap, with her arms around his neck during class.

Needless to say, the school hadn't looked happy about that, and he'd been made to leave. He'd been happy to do so, as having a girl with that sort of body cuddling up to him was enough to make him rather... nervous. Of course, there was the added problem of what had gone on when they'd met, and neither of them had forgotten about that incident.

Though, he did feel a bit bad about it when he remembered how bothered she'd looked when he was taken away from her.

But at least now he was free to travel onward, and hopefully find his way back to the dojo. Getting there would give him a place where he could be certain that there wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. Despite all the chaos that surrounded the house, it was at least a place where he could rest, recover, and be with the kind Akane Tendo.

However, her training hall did not look quite as big as this place, and didn't have gym equipment in it. Nor was it filled with girls in very tight leotards bouncing around in ways that stretched their supple bodies, and the fabric covering them. Upon seeing all this female flesh moving in such intriguing ways.

That left the members of St. Hebereke rhythmic gymnastics team who'd wanted to get a bit of extra practice in stuck with an unconscious boy on their gym floor, bleeding from his nose.

Even though her restaurant was doing a brisk business as the phone rang, Ukyo managed to stop long enough to answer it. "Hello, Ucchan's. What can I do for you today?"

*"Hello, Ukyo. It's me,"* said the voice on the other side of the line replied.

"Hi! Didn't realize that you'd be calling today."

*"I didn't plan on it."*

"Oh?" the chef asked, confused since Kasumi had never sounded so... out of it before. "Something happen?"

*"Yes, 'something' did. Do you remember how Ranma went to visit that... store he took us all to?"*

"Sure. Told me all about it."

*"The person that he was asked to meet? It was his mother."*

"It was?"*

Kasumi's voice grew soft. *"Yes, it was. Apparently, she didn't know that he was the customer that kept coming in. And we didn't know that she worked there."*

"So... What happened?"

*"She... found out about the curse."*

"How'd it go?"

*"She took it well."*

"That easy?"

*"Well... she knows. About us. And Ranma. She knows that we've all be... sleeping with him, and what our relationships with him are like."*

"What? How?" Ukyo choked.

*"It looks like she and the store owner had been interested in Ranma, and could tell from what he was buying what we would need it for. Once he met her as a boy again... She figured it out."*

"Really?"

*"Yes. And she's here now. I... just thought that you should know."*

"Thanks," the chef answered blankly, as she soaked in what she'd been told,

It should have been a time of complete and utter joy for those in the Tendo home. Normally, only the Tendo sisters, Kodachi and Ranma would be there for dinner, as the other two girls of their group would usually be working at their respective restaurants. As the dinner had been delayed so that they could join in the meal, they had this opportunity. So, to have them at the house for the evening meal was something that they all would have enjoyed, as it would let them be there as one group, and share what only they had between them.

With Nodoka Saotome sitting at the head of the table, things were a bit more... awkward than that.

"Thank you girls for all coming," Nodoka commented with a smile. "I'm so pleased to see you here, and happy to be with my son. A mother does worry, you know."

"You no need worry 'bout Ranma. He do very well," Shampoo commented.

"That's good to hear, but there are two problems with what you said."

"What be 'problem'?"

"As I understand it, you are my son's slave, right?"

The Amazon girl flushed slightly, and found herself ducking her head. "Is so..."

"Then feel free to let that show, and call him as that would be calling for. But the other thing is... I knew that you girls were making my son happy. I wanted to see that you each were happy with him, and had no problems with each other."

"That is... kind of you, Auntie," Kasumi murmured.

"That is the way that I feel. Certainly, knowing that each of you are in relationships with Ranma is enough to make me be concerned for you, but I was already feeling rather... maternal toward each of you girls. I know that I can't be your mothers, but I do wish to at least be there for you all."

Kodachi swallowed hard, and sniffed slightly. "That is very... generous of you."

"You think so?"

"Certainly."

The Saotome Matriarch smiled back at them. "Now, that is kind of you to say. For me, it's the natural thing to do."

"Yet, you work in... I apologize."

"For what? Bringing up what you all are no doubt thinking? I do understand why you children would be surprised. As to why I work there? It was a place in which I felt comfortable. Sex is never something that people should feel afraid of, and understanding it doesn't mean that you have to actually do it. Besides, my employer is a very nice woman, and the customers aren't the sort of 'dirty perverts' that some people might automatically think of. Though, a few of them did compliment me about my looks, which was nice of them."

"That's easy to understand," Akane put in. "I mean, you're a pretty woman, and people would notice that, right."

"So long as that is all they do," Ranma grumbled.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Simple. She's my Mom."

"And that stops her from getting people who would like to be with her?"

"Nah. But it'd let me bash anybody who'd be tryin' ta do anythin' nasty ta her."

"You mean..."

"Sure do. As soon as someone tries to do anythin' that ain't right, I'd come down on him, real quick," he growled, banging his fist down on the table hard enough to make the dishes on it clatter.

His mother smiled at him. "Just when I think that I could have a son who would be better, you go and show that you have much more character than I could have hoped."

"Which does bring up a good question," Ukyo muttered.

"What sort of 'question' do you mean, dear?"

"You're a... well, a lady, and feel comfortable about... sex stuff. How is it that you wound up with... Genma?"

"Ukyo!" Kasumi gasped.

"I know that it isn't exactly 'proper' to ask, but we all have to wonder about that."

"Still..."

"I'm not trying to be rude. It's just that I have to wonder about why she would want to marry someone like him."

Picking up her bowl of food, the redheaded woman let a small smile curved her lips. "And who said that I wanted to marry him?"

"WHAT?!" all the teenagers yelled.

"It's quite simple. Ours was not a 'love match'."

"But... Why did you marry Pop then?" Ranma asked.

"The same reason that I expected that you would marry a Tendo daughter. My marriage to your father was arranged. In fact, as I remember correctly, he actually had a girlfriend at the time, and he broke up with her so that he could fulfill the promise."

"He... did?"

"Yes, he did. When I found out, I thought it terribly romantic, but then I heard that he wanted to be with me because my family had some money, and much as he enjoyed being with that woman, my 'appeal' was worth more to him."

"That does sound like 'Uncle Genma'," Nabiki sighed. "No offense, Auntie."

"None taken. To be fair to him, he did try to be a loving husband. He even carved our names into the bark of a tree at the hot springs where we had our honeymoon. But he was never a romantic sort of person. Fortunately, he was quite dutiful, and didn't stray, as far as I know. Though, he never was really into bedroom activities though. Didn't have any real finesse in that area..."

"MOM!" her son yelped.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I did think that since you were so manly... Well, I do suppose that one is never ready to hear about his parents' sex lives..."

"Of course I wouldn't be!"

"Oh, well. Still, we came together because of our parents. Though I do have to thank them for that, as I wouldn't have my Ranma otherwise."

"Mom..."

"I know, dear. And just know that I am pleased by how you grew up, and the joy that you and your... girls have with each other."

The sole naked girl in the room gave the Saotome matriarch a questioning look. "If that's the case, what are you going to do now?" "Oh?"

"I mean, much as this isn't exactly how we planned things, we don't want to have you just walking away again."

"That's good of you to say."

"It's also true."

"I know. If I could have my way, I'd take my son back, and bring him back to his family home. He'd live there, having his pet girl there for him as his pet, and his slave staying as one there. And perhaps even have his servant there."

"You mean... Take Nabiki and Shampoo, as well as Kodachi, and let him keep them at your house?" Akane asked.

"Quite. They'd be there all the time, and he could keep them however he wanted."

"That would be..."

Nabiki seemed to be pressing her legs together, but managed to look rather steady. "It would probably be great..."

"What she say," Shampoo said with a nod.

"I would have to agree," Kodachi murmured. "To be living properly as my Lord's servant..."

"Unfortunately, it can not happen as of yet," Nodoka sighed.

"It can not?"

"No. You see, to pull even one girl out of her life would be a big thing that would bring up questions. Trying it for three, and then having three more coming and going regularly? It would make the chances for my son to be manly be bothered constantly. Though, I do imagine that we could at least have a visit where Nabiki would be laying at the foot of his bed, Shampoo would be ready to help him with his morning bath, or Kodachi would be available to help serve him breakfast."

The named girls turned a bright shade of red, and the other teens weren't far behind them in that regard.

"Children. Always so sensitive."

Akane looked over at the elder woman. "What are you going to do then?"

"Stay here, for the most part. More than likely I will have to go to my home from time to time, but I want to be here for you all. It's where I'd like to be. Though..."

"Yes?"

"If each of you don't mind, please make certain to keep the actual sex in private. I do understand that you all are very lively young people, but, much as I am pleased by how manly my son is, I have no wish to actually see the evidence in that regard myself."

If the teenagers could have turned a brighter pink, they would have.

"Besides," Nodoka continued, as if she hadn't embarrassed them into silence, "you all need to have a responsible adult around, if for nothing else, then just in case. And I do so want to be around for the return of my husband and Soun. In fact, I do believe that I will go and visit them at the hospital tomorrow."

That comment made smiles spread on every face there.

"It should be interesting," the Saotome Matriarch said idly, as she used her chopsticks to pull rice from her bowl,

Going over to her room as the hour grew late, Kasumi found herself feeling rather odd at the moment. It wasn't a feeling that she could easily identify, as she was somehow both relieved and awkward at the same time. That was likely due to the fact that she didn't have to be trying to hide what she and Ranma were doing from his mother, but she wasn't quite certain on how she was going to handle things from then on.

As she opened her door, she knew that things wouldn't be quite the same as they had been.

"Kasumi?" came a familiar voice.

She turned and smiled at him. "Ranma."

"Can I talk ta ya for a sec?"

"Certainly. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"'Cause... I need ta know that ya are okay with this," Ranma replied with a sigh. "My Mom, I mean. This is your house, and ya've been the one in charge, and I..."

"Don't worry about that," she told him, putting a single slim finger against his lips.

"Why?"

"Because I know that nothing bad is meant, and that she means well. In fact, I'm glad that she's here."

"Ya are?"

"Yes, because I care about her too, and the fact that she's supporting us is all that I need to know."

One of the pigtailed boy's hands came up and cupped her cheek, with his thumb brushing along her lips. "That's what's so great 'bout ya, ya know. You're so kind. I just don't wanna make ya feel pressured 'bout anythin'."

"I'm not. Trust me."

"That's good. 'Cause you're too special ta just push 'round."

"Thank you for that..."

"Nah. Thank you," he whispered, and leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips.

Kasumi sighed in pleasure as his mouth met hers, and she leaned against the doorjamb as the kiss deepened. Her body was quick to respond to his, and just that simple expression of feeling was enough to make her feel happy. But, as her mind idly considered what could become of it, she decided that there was only one way to go on. She slid into her room, and drew him inside, letting him know in no uncertain terms that they could go further.

He was quick to pick up on it, and he kicked the door closed, even as they continued to kiss. With her moving towards the bed, and him running his hands along her body, they were definitely moving towards something more intimate. There was nothing hurried about it, with the both of them enjoying each and every part of what they were doing to each other.

When she stopped at the bed, he smiled, and began to unbutton her blouse, letting the garment fall open as he went along. Slowly, the pale silken beauty of her skin started to become visible, and she breathed deeply with each unfastening that his fingers did. Once most of the top were open, he slid a hand under the cloth, and cupped the soft fullness of her breast. That drew a quiet moan from her, and leaned her head back, with her eyes closed, as he gently kneaded her bosom.

With great care, he lowered her to lay on the mattress, as she stroked her hands over his cloth covered chest. His mouth nuzzled along her neck and shoulder, tasting the delicate skin there, and seeming to enjoy each bit of it that he could get to. Not that she minded, as she gasped with delight at his actions, and slid her hands over his hair and back, even going so far as to splay her fingers over his behind.

Kasumi moved a hand around to pinch one end of the tie that held his pants up. In a single movement, she undid the knot, and pushed his pants off of his body, before making his boxers do the same. His groan of appreciation was all the thanks that she needed, but she knew that it wouldn't stop there, especially with what she felt bumping against her skirt covered thigh.

Using his own simple move, he slipped her blouse off of her shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides as he did so. Yet, he could not leave her like that, as he slid the blouse all the way off. That totally exposed her bra clad breasts, which she could feel begging for his attention. He did not disappoint her, as he popped the clasp of her bra, and let the full mounds drop into his hands. She shivered as she felt his fingertips touch upon her bare chest, and whimpered as he rolled his thumbs over her nipples.

They finished undressing each other at the same time, with him unfastening her skirt, and her opening up his shirt. Both garments were removed in their own time, as neither one wanted to rush through any part of what they had together. As her fingers ran up under his undershirt, his chest reflexively flexed, almost as if he could push her to touch him quicker that way. However, 'speed' had no meaning for them, as her fingertips rubbed against tight muscles that seemed to be so wonderful to touch.

Stopping was not a choice as he put a hand under her panties, and slid a finger into her womanhood. She immediately responded with a wriggle of enjoyment, but didn't stop in her own touching of him. In fact, she circled one of his nipples with a fingernail, making him groan in pleasure. Moving the hand between her thighs backwards allowed him to push her panties down her long legs, and repositioning himself gave her the chance to pull his tank top off.

Looking down into her eyes, he gave her the sort of smile that only one who was truly a 'lover' could give. There was deep caring for her in him, and she let him see that there that same sort of feeling for him in her. His smile broadened, and he leaned in to kiss her, making it as full as he could. At the same time, he slid his manhood in between her waiting petals, making them gasp into each other's mouth. But that didn't stop them, as he began a slow rhythm that didn't stop their kissing. As the pumping became faster, their lip lock did not falter, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Her breasts flattened against his chest, adding to the sensations that they were getting.

And when release came for her, it was long and sweet, with the enchantment of being a woman who was well loved. She made certain to hold him within her as he came, and positioned herself so that she could cuddle against him when he lay down onto the bed next to her. With her head against his shoulder, and his arms around her, there was no more comfortable position for her.

"Bein' with ya... it's special," he murmured.

A smile curved her mouth. "For me as well."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"That's good ta hear," Ranma responded, and held her close,

Setting up the guest room so that she could stay in it was a simple task, but Nodoka did it with as much grace as she could manage. Others might have simply fit things in when they got to them, but she went along with an idea of what she was going to do, and did her work with as little fuss as she could. There wasn't much to actually do, but she treated it as a very important action.

And she did it all with a small smile on her face.

Oddly enough, there was a reason for her not to happy at the moment. She had wanted to be able to share the room with her son, as she hadn't been truly with him for ten long years, and this would give them the chance to be parent and child. When he was a baby, there had been nights when she had slept near him, and this could have given her the teenaged version of that.

But where he was at the moment was good enough for her. When she had heard footsteps out in the hall, she had leaned out, fully intending to greet her son. But she saw that he had stopped to talk to Kasumi, and she didn't want to interrupt. That had proven to be a good choice, as the kiss that he gave the eldest Tendo daughter was wonderful to see. Such feeling was very rare, and to know that her only baby was able to enjoy such relationships warmed her heart.

Of course, the way that the couple went into the room left no doubt as to what they were going to do. In fact, they were more than comfortable about making love, as they seemed to need to do it. If she had known nothing else, that would have proved that her son was a manly young man. Yet, the crowning glory of it all wasn't that he would be making love to a lovely young lady, but that he was obviously cherishing the girl in question.

Fortunately, that part of him had not been messed up by his father's actions. By what she could tell, the man that she had married had never grown up from the person that she'd said her vows with. He was still going on with his inability to actually keep to doing what he said he was. It was good for him that their son had turned out so well, as the contract was on what sort of man Ranma would become. As she learned more about what he had been doing, it became clearer and clearer that, despite not actively keeping her son from being manly, had made it hard for him to learn. Had he simply done one thing, like keeping that pretty Ukyo with them, he would have had an easier time of letting her son grow into his manliness. Perhaps she would even have a grandchild around, or on the way by then.

For a moment, she was lost in a fantasy involving okonomiyaki cooking being taught to a little version of Ukyo, as Ukyo passed down her cooking style to her and Ranma's child. Once she managed to get back to reality, she realized that her first grandchild could have been conceived at that very moment. She was rather disappointed as she remembered that the girls used an Amazon contraceptive, but she supposed that was for the best. Still, she thought that Kasumi would be a wonderful mother, and deserved to have children of her own, rather than simply 'mothering' her sisters.

There was still time in the future though, and she reassured herself that it would be sooner than she'd think that her son would be fathering children himself. In the mean time, there were other things to handle now. These children needed her to be there for them, and she needed to be around for them. It was a wonderful life, and would allow them to get some of their youth back, instead of running the house on their own. In doing this, she could make sure that things went as they should.

Besides, she did have to see her husband in the morning. The man did have to answer the particular questions that she had for him.

Laying in his hospital bed, Genma held his sheet up to his chin and stared at the ceiling, unable to understand why he couldn't get to sleep. There was this feeling like there was this giant dark wave about to crash over him, ready to leave him drowning in its pitch black depths. It didn't feel like it was that lethal, but it was not like he would like it anyway.

Totally awake, he found himself unable to determine what might be waiting around him in that shadowed hospital room, but fearing it anyway,

Morning in the Tendo home was a rather relaxed time. Kasumi and Nodoka seemed to wake up at about the same time, and the two of them immediately started to get to work on the morning's chores, finding a bit of an easy relationship together. After her morning's training with Cologne and Shampoo, Akane came back, and slipped right into the household routines. After her awakening came Ranma's, who got a bit of his own practice in the Art done, with Nabiki blearily plodding her way through the morning meal.

Once they all were at the breakfast table though, everyone sat and didn't act like there was anything other than this group. It seemed to be only natural, and they each were bearing bright expressions, and relaxed postures. If no one had known better, it would have simply been a happy morning for any normal family, and it was actually pretty much that way in truth.

"We should keep you here, Auntie," Nabiki commented with a grin. "Not to put down what Kasumi does when you're not here, but when the two of you cook together, it gets to be really good."

"Why thank you, Nabiki. I appreciate the sentiment," Nodoka answered.

"It's what I really think."

"I'm sure that is the case, and it's good that your sister and I do so well together. Though I did hope to let her sleep in this morning."

"Oh? Why?"

The Saotome Matriarch sighed gently. "The dear was up late with your Master last night, and I was sure that they would want to have the chance to keep on sleeping."

Kasumi bit onto her chopsticks and froze, with a bright blush spreading quickly across her features while her lover's jaw dropped open as he blurted out his only response to what had been said. "MOM!"

"I heard your voice in the hallway, dear, and when I went to say hello, I noticed that you were busy. Since you two were very intent on what you were doing, I didn't think that it would be right to bother you."

"Mom... You're talkin' 'bout stuff that's between me and Kasumi..."

"Oh?" Nodoka murmured, and then looked at the red faced eldest Tendo girl. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I was so pleased to see the two of you being so happy."

"You were?" Kasumi asked with a blink of surprise that was more from the older woman actually making the comment, more than what she was saying.

"I was. You are a lovely girl, and had you been the only one to be with my son, I would have been pleased. Which isn't to say that I wouldn't like it if any of this... group did so, but just considering you alone, I would think that you'd make a wonderful daughter-in-law, and mother to my grandchildren."

This time the eldest Tendo girl blushed more out of pleasure than anything else, but there was a great deal of humility in her eyes when she looked back at the redheaded woman. "I'm sure that everyone else would be just as good."

"Certainly. Though, it would be different with each one."

"True..."

"Great, now I'll have to wonder how I'd stack up," Akane grumbled as she poked her chopsticks into her rice.

"You'd do well, dear," Nodoka told her. "I'm sure that you would be the one who would be the protective one, always fighting off threats to your children. Any grandchildren that you give me will be very lively and loving."

"I... Now I'll be thinking about that when I work..."

"Heck, think of how I feel. I'll be thinkin' 'bout it too," Ranma commented.

"Wouldn't it be the same for you?"

"Nah. Bigger, probably."

"How can you say that?"

"Simple. I don't only got ya, but there's any kids that I'd have with Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, Ucchan, and Kodachi too."

"Ah... Right..." the youngest Tendo said with a wince.

"Man... Guess it'll even come up when I go ta the Nekohanten too."

"You're going there?"

"Figured that I'd go after school," he responded with a shrug.

His mother frowned slightly. "You don't have anything to do after class?"

"Why would I? Other than some class cleanin', I mean."

"It's just that I would have thought that you'd be joining your friends in some sort of club."

"I would 'xcept most of what I want is in sports, and the rest ain't enough ta keep me interested."

"What would be the problem then?"

"Maybe he wants to keep the teams even," Nabiki suggested.

"Why would it be that?"

"Simple. He doesn't want to outclass them."

"That's a little of it," her master allowed. "But if that'd be the case, then Akane wouldn't be tryin' any teams. The real reason's 'cause of locker rooms."

"'Locker'... Oh... I get it..."

"I don't," Nodoka said.

"He turns into a girl, and if he were to share a locker like that..."

"I could wind up as a girl there, or be transformed if I get wet. Imagine me tryin' for some sports. Heck, think of me on the swim team."

"Yes, even if one is very manly, there are some things that one doesn't try to push to do," his mother agreed.

"Still, why don't ya come? I mean, they've got good ramen at Shampoo's place."

"Perhaps."

"Why not go for sure?"

"Because I have to go and visit your father and Soun, and I'm not sure how long I'd be there for. I'll try to get back in time, but it depends on how good they behave. We do have to have a long talk, after all."

"I do hope that Father and Uncle Genma enjoy your visit," Kasumi put in.

A sly grin stretched across Nabiki's features. "Oh, I'm sure that they won't be able to get away from it."

"Couldn't happen to a better panda," Akane drawled.

"Uh huh," Ranma agreed,

"Ah, my pair of darling and pure loves! The foul sorcerer Saotome has not seen fit to dog your heels as you run from him. Dash to me, and allow me to gather the both you into my firm embrace!"

Kenji sighed and knew that the speaker was being stupid again. Not that it was a surprise that Tatewaki Kuno was going to be a moron, since the guy couldn't manage to see reality if it came in the form of a giant god squashing him under the sole of its sandal. The guy simply could not understand that any girl could not like him, and that there were other girls that he could try with. There were plenty of cute girls around, from Ukyo Kuonji and Akane's sister Nabiki, to girls that would show up from time to time, like that Shampoo girl. Sure, Kenji himself had been one of the group that had tried to get Akane every morning before Ranma had come, but that was his only chance to get to be with a really hot girl, who might eventually let him be a happy boy with her.

But now she was taken, as were Shampoo, Ukyo and Kuno's sister. Each of them was totally taken with Ranma Saotome unfortunately, any chances with Nabiki usually would cost too much, and the opportunity to see the full hotness of a certain redhead had landed him in the hospital.

Now, all he could do was look, and watch as Kuno got what he deserved... again. Ranma was running right up near Kenji, and seemed to step up into air, using one foot to leap instead of taking the next step. And in doing so, she gave the watching boy a sight that he truly wanted to behold.

What he was seeing was simply gorgeous. The time when Ranma had gotten wet must have been recent, as the clothing wasn't dripping, but it did stay heavy and very clinging. When she was in the air, her legs were stretched out as far as they could go, with each shapely inch of them clearly outlined in damp cloth. Along her firm buttocks, the fabric of her pants was just tight enough to allow him to see the beginnings of the cleft between the smooth cheeks. Her full breasts bounced freely beneath her shirt, showing how supple they were. To top it all off, there was a happy smile that made her lovely features glow, and her eyes glitter like sapphires as she slammed her foot into Kuno's face and used it as a stepping stone as she, Akane and Ukyo ran in.

In that instant, Kenji had what basically amounted to a revelation for someone like him. If she wasn't the hottest babe around, Ranma's girl side was in contention for that position. That, added to the fact that there wasn't a boyfriend for her in sight meant that there was one very sexy girl around for someone to snatch up. Plus, she'd never had any trouble with showing off and using that sexiness to drive guys wild. Of course, there was that whole 'she was really a guy thing', but she was a great girl to fantasize about.

Basically, this was a girl to definitely watch, and to daydream over. Sure, there was a distinct possibility that she would deck him for even thinking about any of this, but that hadn't stopped him from trying with Akane. But now he had someone who had a hot body, and hadn't been really considered before. Every guy at school loved how sexy she was, and if nothing else, having just a picture of her would be very good. Losing the video of her showering was a damned shame, but if they kept cameras around for when certain opportunities presented themselves, they'd be definitely able to get some choice shots.

Besides, who knew whether or not they might someday get a chance to at least cop a feel of the real thing?

As the nurse left, Genma tried not to shiver, as he knew that he could not give any sign of just how much her presence tended to make him feel. That woman frightened him, and he knew that as she was coming back in only a little while, he didn't want to give her any reason to be annoyed with her, especially as he and Soun were so close to getting free of the place. Once they returned to the dojo, the only woman that he'd have to worry about would be far away and not likely to be seen.

"It is good to see you in such good health, husband," murmured a very familiar voice.

"No... Nodoka!" the portly man choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, dear, I would have thought it a very simple idea. I came to see how my spouse and his friend were doing. How are you, Soun?"

The Tendo patriarch gave a weak and unsteady smile. "I'm managing..."

"That's good to hear. Now, husband? We do have to talk."

"About what?" Genma asked.

"About our son."

"What about him? He's..."

"At the dojo."

"EH?!"

Smoothing out her kimono, Nodoka found a chair and sat with great grace. "My precious only child and I have been reunited."

"YOU HAVE?!"

"Oh, yes. And I found out so much more. Discovering so much about 'Ranko' has enlightened me a great deal."

"It... has..." her husband stammered, sweat beading on his brow.

"Most definitely... 'Mister Panda'."

"You know about..."

"The curse. I do."

"And the boy..."

"Is quite fine. He truly is a manly young man, no thanks to you."

"Eh?"

"Keeping my son away from girls and not teaching him on the proper sort of behavior with them simply does not help him become a true man. Fortunately, he has enough instinct, learning and help to manage without your interference."

Genma swallowed hard. "Now, dear..."

"Don't 'dear' me, husband. You've been bad. But don't worry. The contract has been fulfilled, since my Ranma is manly, even with your... behavior."

"So I didn't push girls at the boy? So what? He still had the natural skills, didn't he? My blood brings..."

"Not a lot in my book."

"What? Why?"

"Other than you leaving him to learn proper manly behavior on his own, instead of with girls?" she murmured, sounding almost as if she were commenting on the weather. "You left Ukyo Kuonji behind."

"Life was hard, and I couldn't drag..."

"Anything other than that cart? Did it ever occur to you that having her around would allow him to have a chance to grow into being manly with her? That they might have a close enough bond to want to do something?"

"Ah..."

"I thought not."

"Now, I'm the..."

"Who are you?" asked the returning nurse. "And is there a problem here?"

Nodoka frowned at her. "I'm Nodoka Saotome, Genma's wife."

"Oh? I haven't seen you visiting..."

"Unfortunately, I do not have much in the way of opportunities to do so. I have had to work to keep up our home, and my job is not a responsibility that I can simply dismiss."

"Why would that be?"

"Simple. When our son was young, my husband made up a contract in which he and our boy would go out on a training journey, with the promise that our son would be a manly man when he grew up, or the two of them would kill themselves."

"And you were just going to let them make such a promise? That doesn't sound very nice."

"I didn't have a choice but to accept it. He gave it to me already made, and I couldn't make them break a bond of honor. So, they went off, and I was left alone for ten long years," the redheaded woman sighed.

"You waited all that time?"

"There were letters, but it wasn't the same. Of course, they only told me what he wanted me to know. He left out 'little' details, like the little girl he engaged my son to, even though there was already an arrangement set, and abandoned when he ran away with her dowry."

"Did he now?" the nurse idly murmured.

"Oh, yes. And when he came to fulfill that original arranged marriage, he didn't let me know. In fact, he made it so that my son had to hide from me, his own mother. He made it sound like I'd kill my only child out of hand, without finding out all the details."

"I see..."

"Luckily for me, I've managed to get to meet my son again, and now we're enjoying getting to know each other. Though, I could have been there with these two, if only they hadn't ruined a school party, getting hurt in the process. That did leave Soun's three daughters with only themselves and my son to rely on."

"How naughty of them..."

"Though... It's really too bad that you came here after my last visit," Nodoka mused.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really. You see, I brought some cookies for the nurses caring for my husband and his friend, and if I had known that you were now helping out, I would have brought more. It's terribly impolite to not include you."

The nurse gave her a bright smile. "Oh, that's okay. It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"Oh, most assuredly."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're so kind. My dear patient hasn't mentioned that he's been married, and meeting you blind would be so troublesome, if you weren't such a nice person."

"Hmmm..." the Saotome matriarch hummed with a nod, glancing from her husband to the nurse and back again.

"Though, I do have to be satisfied that when he goes home, he'll have someone who will care for him. I do worry about what might happen if he got out of my sights."

"Why would he?"

"Oh?"

"You could always come and check up on him. I mean, I know that it's not entirely proper, but I'm sure that he'd just love to have someone who was so dedicated come and see how he's doing."

"That would be wonderful!" the nurse replied, clapping her hands together with a smile. "I wouldn't want to think that I'd be imposing."

"Of course not. It takes a manly man to warrant such dedication, and that's what I want him to be."

"I'm glad, and trust me. He's getting there. Even if he does give us problems with his diet."

"Trust me. Any diet that he's being given will be something that he'll be kept rigidly on," his wife said with utter conviction.

"That does my heart so well..."

Looking between both women, Genma wondered if he'd found his way to hell,

Akane was finding a lot of time for admitting to herself that things were really good at the moment. Life was going pretty easy, in a secretive and sometimes scary way, and she was enjoying it a lot. Okay, so things could be stressful, and she could understand the intense need for watching what they did, but she was actually relaxing. In fact, she hadn't felt the desire to pound Ranma for being a pervert at all for a while. Of course, that was mainly because she was being part of his sexual exploits of late, but that was okay with her.

Though, she couldn't help noticing the way that he looked at Miss Hinako sometimes. Sure, it wasn't the drooling and panting that a lot of the other guys had done, but he did seem to be very aware of the fact that she was attractive. She'd seen him watch the teacher's adult form and could tell that he was reacting as a guy his age should when presented with an attractive teacher. However, he didn't seem to ready to act on it at all, and a part of her was had to wonder about that. If he had fantasies about the teacher, she knew that she would have understood that, so long as he didn't run out the door at the first opportunity to make them happen.

Though, as she and her friends from the class, including him, walked through the halls, she saw two people, one of whom who would make it easier to ignore any of her attractiveness at the moment. After all, when Miss Hinako was in her child form, there was no way that anyone would dare to think of her in sexual terms, even without the overly energetic behavior.

The other person did have her concerned though, as she'd never seen Nabiki look so... put out. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice it, as everyone else, including the teacher, moved over to the middle Tendo daughter.

"Miss Tendo?" Miss Hinako asked, her child face clearly showing concern. "Is everything alright?"

Nabiki blinked slightly, and took in the sight of the people around her. "No... not really..."

"Then why do you look so... concerned? You do look like you're really thinking about something troubling," Akane commented, giving her sister a look over.

"What are you talking about? I was only... Oh... I understand. You thought that I was troubled."

Yuka cocked her head to the side. "You weren't?"

"Only if you count thinking about having to wear bloomers. I was just considering how I look in those things, and the image..."

"Wasn't too good?"

"Exactly. You do know what I mean."

"Of course."

"Why wouldn't we?" Sayuri asked dryly. "What girl doesn't wonder how wide those things make her look?"

"They do make a girl's thighs look huge, don't they?"

"And her backside too."

"What I don't get is why guys seem to like those outfits. I mean, back in my old school, they were always commenting on how they wanted to see the girls in bloomers," Ukyo muttered.

"That's right! Why do you guys like it so much?"

Hiroshi smirked at the ponytailed girl. "Other than to see tight gym shorts against backsides, and long, smooth legs bare?"

"Fantasy," Daisuke put in.

"Eh?" Yuka murmured, looking clearly confused.

"It's not just the actual seeing of the girl in the clothing. We look at a girl wearing that sort of outfit, and get ideas."

"I don't understand."

"Because you're not stepping back and looking at it real simple. Think of it this way. What would you think of a guy who wears a tuxedo?"

"If he's cute? A romantic evening."

"That's exactly it."

Yuka's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"You see an outfit as part of a scene. Well, guys have their own. We look at a girl, and wonder a lot of things. And the idea that a cute girl in an outfit that is part of a lot of physical activity would mean that she'd have a lot of energy."

"And more than just in touching and stuff," his lighter haired friend commented.

"So, you guys don't just want to get into our shorts when you watch us?" Akane asked.

"There is that, but it's only part. We see girls, and there are a lot of things that we can do with them."

"Too true," Daisuke agreed. "Even if we know that what we're thinking of will get to... you know, there are other parts to it."

"Which takes the perverts out of the deal," Ranma drawled.

"How so?" Nabiki questioned.

"Simple. A pervert wouldn't be concerned 'bout how much fun he'd have goin' shoppin' or havin' a burger with a girl that he'd like. He'd just be runnin' ta the 'fun stuff'."

"That's a really mature idea from someone your age," Miss Hinako told him.

"Dunno 'bout that, though I do gotta wonder how we got onta this sort of talk."

"I'd say that it's Nabiki's fault," Ukyo teased good naturedly.

"Hey, all I did was wonder about how I look in bloomers," the named girl answered. "Even with the training that my Ma... dear friend here has been giving me, a better shape still has to contend with that outfit design."

"True. Though, it was the guys who actually answered something intelligently," Sayuri said with a shrug.

Daisuke looked rather put out by the comment. "Hey! What's the problem with us answering a question?"

"Other than the fact that you guys don't normally just come out and tell us girls the truth about stuff like this?"

"We usually don't have a reason to."

"He's right," Hiroshi agreed. "I mean, girls don't really come to us to find out anything, and we don't go over to explain it to them. That'd be kind of embarrassing. Besides, it's not like I'd expect there to be a school investigation."

"NO ONE EXPECTS THE SCHOOL INVESTIGATION!" bellowed an older man as he and two other men burst into the hallway from a stairwell. "Our chief weapon is surprise... surprise and fear... fear and surprise... Our two weapons are fear and surprise... and ruthless efficiency... Our three weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency... and an almost fanatical devotion to the rules... Our four... no... Amongst our weapons... Amongst our weaponry... are such elements as fear, surprise... I'll come in again."

The group of students and the teacher blinked as one as the trio walked back into the hallway, closed the door behind them... and burst right back out of it.

"NOBODY expects the School Investigation! Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, an almost fanatical devotion to the rules, and nice impressive suits - Oh damn!" The leader of the trio turned to look at one of his subordinates. "I can't say it - you'll have to say it."

The lackey looked taken aback. "What?"

"You'll have to say the bit about 'Our chief weapons are ...'"

"I can't do that..."

That didn't seem to matter to the leader as he took his two men back out again.

"Er... Nobody... um..." the lackey said as they came back in.

"'Expects...'" his boss told him.

"Expects... Nobody expects the... um... the School... um..."

"'Investigation'."

"I know, I know!" the lackey blurted. "Nobody expects the School Investigation! In fact, those who do expect..."

"'Our chief weapons are...'"

"Our chief weapons are... um... er..."

"'Surprise...'"

"Surprise and..."

"Okay, stop. Stop. Stop there - stop there. Stop. Phew! Ah!" the leader said, waving his hand in an impatient gesture. "Our chief weapons are surprise... blah blah blah. Supervisor, read the charges."

The second minion pulled out a sheet of paper. "You are hereby charged that you did on diverse dates commit various violations against the district rules. 'My old man said follow the...'"

"That's enough," the first lackey told him, and turned to Ranma. "Now, how do you plead?"

"We're innocent," the pigtailed boy told him, looking mightily confused by the whole encounter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the leader laughed with a smirk on his face.

"We'll soon change your mind about that!" the first lackey barked.

"Fear, surprise, and a most ruthless... Ooooh! Now, Supervisor, the rack!"

At the command, the first lackey produced a plastic-coated dish-drying rack.

His boss looked at it and clenched his teeth in an effort not to lose control, humming heavily to cover his anger. "You... Right! Tie her down."

The two minions made a pathetic attempt to tie Nabiki on to the drying rack.

"Right! How do you plead?"

The middle Tendo daughter just looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive. "Innocent."

"Ha! Right! Supervisor, give the rack... oh dear... give the rack a turn."

His first minion stood there their awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. "I..."

"I know... I know you can't. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to try and ignore your crass mistake."

"I..."

"It makes it all seem so stupid."

"Shall I...?"

"No, just pretend for God's sake. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As he was already in a rather idiotic situation, the first lackey turned an imaginary handle on the side of the dish-rack.

"Now, little girl, you are accused of violations on three counts, violation by thought, violation by word, violation by deed, and violation by action... *four* counts. Do you confess?"

Akane just stared at him. "I don't understand what I'm accused of."

"Ha! Then we'll make you understand! Fetch... THE CUSHIONS!"

What the first minion held out were two ordinary modern household cushions. "Here they are, sir."

"Now, little girl, you have one last chance. Confess the heinous act of rule violation, reject the works of the unruly... two last chances. And you shall be free... three last chances. You have three last chances, the nature of which I have divulged in my previous utterance," the leader told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the youngest Tendo ground out.

"Right! If that's the way you want it... Supervisor! Poke her with the soft cushions! The first lackey carried out the rather pathetic torture, much to Akane's confusion.

"Confess! Confess! Confess!"

"It doesn't seem to be hurting her, lord," the lackey observed.

"Have you got all the stuffing up one end?"

"Yes, sir."

Apparently, something about that annoyed the leader, and he wound up angrily hurling away the cushions. "Hm! She is made of harder stuff! Supervisor Maeda! Fetch... THE COMFY CHAIR!"

Hearing that made the second minion looked horrified. "The... Comfy Chair?"

His compatriot pushed in a comfy chair, which happened to be really plush.

"So you think you are strong because you can survive the soft cushions. Well, we shall see," the leader told Akane, and turned to his first minion. "Ueto! Put her in the Comfy Chair!"

They roughly push the surprised girl into the 'Comfy Chair'.

"Now, you will stay in the Comfy Chair until lunch time, with only a cup of coffee at eleven." The leader glanced over at Ueto. "Is that really all it is?"

"Yes, sir," Ueto answered.

"I see. I suppose we make it worse by shouting a lot, do we? Confess, girl. Confess! Confess! Confess! Confess!"

"I confess!"

"Not you!" the leader snapped at the first lackey... just as he saw Ueto fall down, and a shapely woman step up near the fallen man. "What is this?"

"That should be my line," Miss Hinako asked. "I am the school disciplinarian, and you are disturbing my students."

"Only to get to the truth!"

"The 'truth'?"

"Yes! The local officials have sent us to check up and make sure that the trouble in this school is taken care of!"

"What trouble?"

"The trouble that we hear so much about! Like the fights that a student by the name of 'Ranma Saotome' gets into here!"

The named boy frowned. "But I haven't even had a single real fight for a while now."

"No fighting?"

"Not really."

"But... Not even a punch?"

Hinako shook her head. "Actually, he has helped keep trouble in this school under control. There have been no real fights as of late."

"Oh... But what about that explosion..." the leader commented weakly.

"Which one?" Sayuri asked, looking thoughtful. "The last one around here was created when some outsiders came in and caused some problems."

"Oh... Ah ha! Then what about the boys who were put into the hospital? What about them?!"

Yuka snorted. "Them? They put a camera in the girls' locker room, taped a girl having a shower, and showed it in the audio visual room to any guy who came along. It was self defense."

"Okay... Then what about this outfit! It's not proper school attire!" the leader barked, jabbing a finger at Ranma's clothing.

"Actually, it is," Nabiki corrected.

"What?"

Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Ranma changes into a girl with cold water, and back into a guy with hot. If he wore a boy's uniform, he'd wind up with his pants falling off and his shirt getting too tight when he turned into a girl."

"And if he wore a girl's uniform, it'd be way too tight and silly when he'd become a guy again," Hiroshi added.

"Which is why the school is allowing him to wear clothing that can be adjusted to an appropriate fit," Miss Hinako finished.

"That's the case?" the investigation leader asked.

"It is."

"No trouble?"

"Only a little, and is fully taken care of."

"It is?"

"It is. We haven't had a major blow up since we had to deal with a delinquent pervert who snuck onto campus."

"That was trouble."

"It was also dealt with," Hinako told him.

"Well then... We'll stay around and see what we can find. Maeda! Ueto!"

Both lackeys followed their boss away, and seemed to be sneaking around, ready to leap on the first opportunity.

"That was weird," Ukyo said flatly.

"Tell me about it," Nabiki agreed, pulling the dish rack off of herself.

Ranma shook his head. "And people wonder why I don't think too high 'bout the school system."

Sighing, Akane found herself having to agree with his words, though she did have an idle desire to take the chair so that she could sit in it during class,

"Are you nuts?" Ichiro commented as he wiped at his mouth.

Kenji ignored the way that his friend had nearly choked on his drink, and shrugged. "Not really."

"You sound like it."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Maybe because of what you're saying."

One of the other boys with them nodded at that, and pointed his chopsticks at Kenji. "Exactly. You remember that we just got out of the hospital for looking at Saotome's girl form before."

"Kazuo's right. I have no desire to go back there, even if the view was great."

"Who said that we'd wind up getting beaten up?" Kenji asked.

"It's only logical that it'd happen," commented the fourth boy looking at him.

"Ah, but you're wrong about that, Hideki."

"You might think that your interest in the curse form will protect you, but..."

"It's not that. You see, I'm not planning on running around trying to challenge Saotome to have his girl side as a girlfriend, or putting cameras in the showers again. What I'm talking about is just looking, and enjoying the view and the fantasies," Kenji said with his brows raised. "If we're just imagining what it would be like having such a hot girl on our arms, and imagining what we can do with her, she can't complain, could she?"

"Are you seriously thinking that this would be okay?"

"Sure. I mean, if Saotome decided to be a girl for real, I sure as hell would want her, wouldn't you?"

"Well... That's understandable."

"And I'd sure as hell would enjoy getting what I'd get from her," Ichiro admitted.

"What I can't understand is why you would want to focus only on that one 'girl'," Kazuo murmured.

"Other than the fact that she's one of the hottest girls around, and doesn't have a lot of the issues that a real one would?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Have you thought about some of the really hot girls around here? Saotome himself has Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji as fiancees, so they're taken. That Chinese girl and Kuno's sister don't go to class at this school, and they're taken by Saotome. And it takes a guy weeks to collect enough cash to go out on a single date with Nabiki Tendo."

Hideki raised a brow. "Where Saotome's girl side doesn't have a guy she's attached to, even if Kuno thinks that he's the one for her."

"Exactly! She's available, sexy, and able to get into any sort of situation that we might think of. What's not to like?"

"Getting beaten up?"

"Only if we push our luck. Keep it simple, and we'll be safe."

The other boys got thoughtful looks on their faces, and Kenji was certain that they were thinking of a pretty redhead with full breasts that bounced rather wonderfully.

Principal Kuno was feeling rather good as he looked out at all the students enjoying their lunch period. There were all sorts of sights, from friends sitting together, to individuals taking the moment to relax. He could even see a few using the time to study what they'd been learning in class. Everything seemed to be peaceful and enjoyable, with nothing around him to worry about.

Taking out the papers that he had written what he had been considering lately. With things going the way that they had, he was able to think about doing some activities, and he wasn't sure which one he would go with. Even though he could eventually do all of them, he would have to pick one to have first.

"Ah HA!" chortled a man as he popped up with two companions on either side of you. "You can not hide your plans from the SCHOOL INVESTIGATION!"

"Now why would I be doin' dat?" the principal asked.

"Because... they're naughty and violate the rules?"

"Dey certainly don't do dat."

"They don't?"

"Nope. I be workin' on what be expected in de school."

"But aren't you surprised that we are here?" Ueto asked.

The Hawaii obsessed man shook his head. "I be hearin' that you came to de big kahuna's school."

"You did?"

"That be what happen. Word be gettin' around dis place real quick."

"Oh..."

"But if you aren't working on something that violates the rules," Maeda commented with a scowl, "then what's on those papers, huh?"

"Ideas for special days of de student activities," Principal Kuno answered.

"Then you admit that you are working on an event that will threaten bodily harm to the students!" the lead investigator declared.

"Dat can't be happenin'."

"Why not? You just said that you were going to have special events for the students."

"But dat is just de simple stuff. De big kahuna was thinking dat it might be good to have a field day, a culture day, or de nice formal dance."

"You were?"

"I was. Think 'bout it. De students be enjoyin' the chance to cheer each other on durin' the races of the sports day. Maybe dere be a class that make did good choice of havin' deir room be based on de islands. And de dance can have de deme based on the island decorations and music."

"Those are... regular school activities."

"Dis is a school," the principal told him. "Dere is no reason not be havin' the regular sort of dings that other schools do. Dat be what a school is supposed to be havin'. Besides, de little keikeis and wahines have been so good, they deserve it."

"I... see..."

"Dat be good to hear. Is dere any other problems that you be thinkin' of 'bout the kahuna's plans?"

The lead investigator shook his head, looking a bit lost and confused at the moment,

Lunch was a time to spend with friends, and Sayuri had to admit that she liked that part of it. Sitting in a group was great, and she had found that it was pretty nice, when everything was all said and done. Of course, she could tell that something was different on that day, and it was bothering her. "Has something happened?"

"What makes you say that?" Akane asked, stopping in the middle of lifting her chopsticks up to her mouth.

"The way that you guys have been acting. It's almost like... You're different. Relaxed, though."

"I'm not sure that I follow..."

"Well, you seem like something's changes around you..."

"The only thing is..." the youngest Tendo began.

"Yes?"

Ranma looked down at his food with a thoughtful expression. "My Mom's back."

"She is?!" Sayuri blurted, unable to hide her surprise. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh, right... She doesn't know that you're not a girl..."

"Actually..."

"What?"

"She's found out, and is happy with the way that I've turned out."

"She has?"

"That's good, isn't it?" Yuka asked.

"Very good," Akane commented. "She's very happy with him, and is actually staying with us for a while, at least."

"That's wonderful to hear. I don't know what I'd do if I missed my mom for that long and then had a chance to be with her again. What's she doing now?"

"Other than visiting our fathers?"

"Oh?"

A small smirk curved the youngest Tendo's lips. "She doesn't seem to be very pleased with them. Especially Ranma's father."

"I'd imagine that would be the case."

"True. About the only thing that she questioned, other than the curse was why Ranma wasn't more involved in school."

"He does keep out of those sorts of activities..." Yuka allowed.

"Though Ranchan does enjoy sports," Ukyo said from where she was cooking okonomiyaki. "That could be fun for him."

"It might be..." the pigtailed boy agreed.

"But he has his reasons for not doing it," Akane put in.

Sayuri's expression showed a slight confusion. "What could keep him from getting involved in sports when he likes it so much?"

"The locker room. Imagine him having to do anything like share a shower room with the guys."

"Oh... And a lot of them are the same idiots who used to attack you, and taped him in our showers."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, any time that he gets involved, he'd be stuck with a possibly perverted situation."

"Which would be too much too bother with. And it's too bad, considering how much help he'd be for them. He could even teach some of the clubs, like the karate one."

"That's true," Akane said thoughtfully. "Didn't think of that."

"Just did it myself. I can't see him in many of the other clubs, though he could try his hand at cooking, or something like that."

"Hey! I can cook real well!" Ranma protested, sounding a bit offended.

"Then that's even better."

"What? Why?"

"I was just thinking that a guy should learn to cook for himself. But if you're a good cook, joining the cooking club would let you create some really great meals."

"Oh... I never thought of it that way. It's just that the club's really just... Ya ever really see guys in it?"

"I do suppose that you'd be kind of lonely..."

"He's always seeming to get girls around him," Akane muttered.

Ukyo shrugged. "Considering the way that things go for him, I'd think that'd be understandable."

"Yeah, but given the way things are, it's just as well that him joining a girl's team is not going to happen."

"Which is too bad, considering how much help he could be," Sayuri sighed.

"Who says that he couldn't?" Yuka asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. He did help out with that time that Kuno's sister was competing against our school."

That got a wince from Ranma. "I haven't thought of that for a while."

"Well, you should. Then there was that fight with that cheerleader."

"It was just somethin' that had ta be done."

"And the fight with the 'Golden Pair'? You did have to do part of it as a girl."

"I get the point," the pigtailed boy grumbled. "Ya don't gotta keep on remindin' me."

"Sorry, but the thing is that you can compete as a girl."

"But I'm a guy."

"Who said that you wouldn't be?"

"Huh?"

Blinking, Yuka gave him a confused look. "It's not like you would be a girl. Sure, you'd be one in body, but you wouldn't be one for real."

"You mean, he'd be a guy either way, and it's not like he'd start being a girl for real even if he participated on a girl's team," the chef said.

"That's right. It's not like he'd be... getting excited by a cute boy, or wondering if he'd be too... chunky. He'd just be joining the girls in a game of some sort or another. And even if he only stayed to the games that guys do, who says that he has to be with the rest?"

"What would you suggest then?"

"I don't know. Showering before or after everyone else? Using the teachers' room to change? There are ways around it."

"You sound pretty interested in this..."

"I was just giving some suggestions," Yuka told the other brown haired girl. "I mean, not only is he much more trustworthy than a lot of the jocks, he could actually be helpful, and enjoy himself in those teams."

"Not to mention the fact that he would only get to be on the girl's swim team, what with the curse," Daisuke observed.

Hiroshi frowned. "As I think of it, there would be plenty of guys who would appreciate the sight of Ranma's girl side in some of those uniforms? Imagine Ranma, as a girl, wearing a swimsuit at the pool, or in those small uniforms that the track team wears."

"That... is a reason against it," Yuka muttered.

"Can't really argue about that. But still, Ranma has looked good, and competed well when he's been dressed like that. Though, it'd probably be much different if he was just on the guy teams, like in the shorts and tank top of the basketball team."

The gaze of each of the girls went unfocused as they imagined Ranma dressed like that, and how his tightly muscled body would be after a long, hot and sweaty game.

"They're smiling to themselves, and giggling at nothing."

Daisuke looked rather concerned. "Should we be worried?"

"If anythin', I think that I should be the one doin' that," Ranma groaned,

Sliding her books into her bag, Miyu looked up at the rather empty classroom, and saw the last students who would be leaving for the day. There were a few who had to stay behind for clean up duty, but everyone else was running out to go to meetings of clubs and teams, home, or their favored place to hang out. Friends clumped together in groups, and the noise would have been annoying, if it hadn't been so cheerful.

As she was rather used to it, she'd always able to think of other things, usually what she would be doing after she left the room. But today, she had a different issue to be considering. And it didn't have to do with anything of the female variety.

For some reason, neither Jeremy nor Hikaru had shown up, and she'd come to expect to at least talk to one of them before she was ready to go. However, other than a few words to let her know that the two of them were heading off, she hadn't gotten the usual sort of situation from them, which was odd. Up until then, she'd had the usual attempts to get her to favor them with her attentions, like with Hikaru giving her some herbs from Romania, and Jeremy handing her a bento that he'd brought for her.

Snapping her schoolbag shut, she idly wondered what had kept them from coming to see her, before shrugging, and heading out the door.

Usually Ranma would think first to go running back to the Tendo home for the comfort that it would give him. After spending so much time learning things like how 'x' could equal a fifth of 'y', and what working with 'transitive' verbs in English, he usually needed the opportunity to rest and relax. Sure, it also allowed him to get other things at the same time, especially lately, but the fact of the matter was that he just wanted to be out of there.

He had decided to go somewhere other than home on this day though, and had been certain that he was going to find himself hugged by his busty slave-girl.

What he got wasn't quite so pleasant when he entered the Nekohanten.

"Saotome!" Mousse declared, squinting at the shape in front of him. "I won't allow you to come and bother my dear Shampoo with your unwanted attentions!"

"I'm over here, Mousse," Ranma sighed, looking upwards for some support from heaven.

"You are?"

"I am."

"Then this is a..."

"A potted plant."

"Oh. Right. Well then, I don't want you to come and take advantage of my Shampoo!" the nearly blind boy declared.

"Well, first off, she ain't yours."

"It's true love!"

"For ya, maybe. For her, not so much. And there is this other thing."

"What would that be... OOF!"

The pigtailed boy quirked up one side of his mouth as the other boy was knocked to the floor. "Cologne is right behind ya with Shampoo."

"SHAMPOO!" cried out the Amazon boy as he leapt to his feet, lunging for the curvy girl.

Unfortunately for him, the Elder's hand snapped out and grabbed him by the ear. "Enough of your foolishness, Mister Part-Time."

"But, I was going to..."

"I know what you were thinking of doing. And I also know that you're going to go into the kitchen and get started on washing those dishes."

"But, my Shampoo..."

"Silly, Mousse," Shampoo scoffed, wrapping her arms around one of Ranma's and leaning her body against him. "Shampoo belong with Ranma, not you."

"That's not true!"

"It is true, and you don't have the time to argue with it. You have work to do," the Amazon Matriarch instructed him as she dragged him off."

"He never get clue. Maybe it time for him to get new chance to see what it be like to be girl," Shampoo murmured with a grin.

Ranma shook his head. "I ain't too sure that he'd learn."

"Too true. But you no come for him. You come for Shampoo, right?"

"'Xactly. I figured that I'd come and see if you could come by after closing tonight."

"You mean what Shampoo think you mean?"

"Probably."

"That too too good! Shampoo be there! But right now, there important things for you to get," his slavegirl told him as she started to lead him along.

"And what's that?"

"Fed! Shampoo make you too good bowl of ramen. It only right that you get food when come to restaurant."

"Hey, I like that idea."

"Shampoo thought you would."

He smiled back at her, and found himself pleased with his relationship with her. It wasn't just the sex, which he did have to admit was very good, but that he could actually have a happy and comfortable bond with her. There was fun to be had with her out of the bedroom, and he was pleased to be able to have that with her, and the other girls. Though, having such an eager partner in the bedroom did mean that he'd been able to try a lot, and as he considered it, she would probably be up for a good deal of stuff in that sort of situation, and he had a lot of toys to try in that regard.

Realizing that, he stopped and blinked, forcing her to cease moving as well.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Not really," he said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Just realized somethin'."

"What?"

"That I have some toys, and I'm thinkin' that we might as well try them out together."

"'Toys'?"

"From that store."

"What you... Ohhh... you think that you use with Shampoo..."

His only response was to give her a slightly nervous, yet anticipatory look.

"Hmmm... Shampoo think she really like this idea." She considered the idea of her Master trying out all sorts of items on her and shivered in delight. "Really really like it."

Hikaru Gosunkugi looked over at the other boy in the room with him and tried not to swallow hard. This was not an expected situation, and he wasn't quite certain on how he should take it. As far as things had been going since he'd started his training regimen, he'd always been the sole male around for a good part of his time when not in class.

Jeremy pressed his lips together, and couldn't help glancing at the boy across the room from him. When the idea had come up, he'd thought that he'd be the only one to take advantage of it. By what he could tell, there hadn't been any reason to expect any other sort of situation. However, he had no choice in the matter, and had to make the best of what he could get for himself.

"Now, you two know what's going to happen here, and what the rules of this place are, right?" the girl between them asked, sounding as strict as an old style schoolmarm. She glared at the both of them when she didn't get an immediate answer. "Right?"

This time, both boys nodded, looking a bit sheepish as they did so.

"Good. Now, it's time to get started."

With that both boys turned their attentions to learning how to cook special meals for Miyu from the Cooking Club.

"I don't understand why she had to call and ask for me to come as well," Nabiki grumbled as she walked along the street.

Akane gave her sister a flat look. "You were the one who said that you'd learn all about the lore that Sensei knows."

"I know that. It's just that it'd be nicer to know what would be going on before I have to act on it."

"Sometimes, a minute's warning is all that we get in a situation."

"Why are you so easy about this?"

"Why are you so uptight about it?" the younger Tendo retorted.

"I am not being uptight."

"'Frustrated' then?"

"How is it that I'm getting the feeling that you're enjoying the idea of me being in discomfort?"

"Experience from you doing it to others? A guilty conscience? The ability to recognize my sense of humor?"

"Ha ha."

"Come on. Relax."

"I was going to," the elder sister answered sourly. "There is my usual time of enjoy life at home."

"There's more than running around in the nude, waiting to be screwed, Nabiki."

"But it is a lot of fun."

"Yeah, well, don't forget that it isn't the only thing to do," Akane murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"What I 'mean' is that Ranma likes me too, and he doesn't need me to just run around like that. In fact, he liked seeing me dressing up when we went shopping for clothing, including for my work clothes."

"I could see that."

"Then see how he might like it if he saw you in that dress that Sensei thinks you should wear."

Nabiki stopped and stared at her sister as the suggested image filtered into her head. As she considered the slinky dress in question, a smile curved her lips and she giggled.

That left her sister to sigh, shake her head, and tug her along,

Eating was something that Ranma found to be rather pleasing no matter what the time of day it was. That wasn't just from his life growing up, but due to the simple enjoyment that food gave him. Training at his level took up a lot of energy, and if there was something somewhat good other than the Art that his father had taught him, it was to appreciate the taste of a good meal.

So, when Shampoo leaned over at the small table that she'd sat him at to place a bowl of ramen in front of him, he clapped his hands together, smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Never know that you think that high of bowl before, Master," Shampoo commented.

He grinned up at her. "I figure that if ya are gonna give me somethin' so good ta eat, I might as well treat it right."

"That so nice of you, Master!" she chirped, and darted in to give him a hug.

Even though he had a very curvy girl up against him, he merely noted the happiness that he got from making her happy. Of course, having her body against his was pretty good, and when she pressed a kiss to his lips, he moved into it rather than the running away that he might have done earlier. But instead of taking advantage of the fact that she was perfectly willing to let himself enjoy her more fully, they both pulled away from each other, as this wasn't the time and place to do something like this.

However, it was clear that their enjoyment wasn't fully unnoticed.

"Sounds like someone was having fun in here," Akane drawled as she stepped into the room with Nabiki.

"Complimented the food that Shampoo brought me," he responded.

"As usual. You know, I'd like it if one day, you actually did the same for something that I make."

"If ya make somethin' that actually tastes good, then I'll do exactly that."

"Then you watch. I'll make you something wonderful!"

"Are you competing again, little sister," Nabiki commented in bemused tones.

"What? With who?"

"Shampoo."

"Her? Absolutely not. She can be the best chef in the world compared to me, for all that I care. I just want him to like something that I make."

"Ahh..."

"But why are you here, Nabiki?" her owner asked. "I didn't know that you were comin'..."

"Neither did I. At least, until I had to come."

"I asked her to come," Cologne informed the sole male in the room as she hopped into it.

Ranma blinked at her. "Oh? What for?"

"Lessons, boy. You might be teaching her how to defend herself, and keep her in shape, but I can teach her about Amazon history, lore, politics, and all that comes with it. You don't have a problem with that, I understand."

"'Course not. That'll be pretty helpful."

"I was certain that you would think so," the Elder agreed, and turned to her newest student. "But why aren't you dressed for it?"

"That dress? I'd love to wear it, but I can't exactly come here wearing it. Akane can get away with it since she works for you, but I'd have to explain to people..." Nabiki trailed off.

"I suppose that we can simply tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. Through the new arrangements with your sister, there is a growing bond between your clan and mine. Because of that, I want to make the best of everything available, and you have one of the keenest minds of your age. Since it would possibly help my great-granddaughter, and advance what is benefitting us..."

The middle Tendo daughter gave her an impressed look. "I like the way that you think."

"I'm glad that you do. But there is one thing," Cologne responded... and then whapped Nabiki in the head with her cane.

"Ow... What was that for?"

"Even if we can't do it that way, or you couldn't come here in the dress, there is always the possibility of changing once you get here."

"Ah. Yeah. Right... Didn't think of that."

"I noticed, and I am also sure that you didn't bring it with you."

"That might not be problem," Shampoo put in, eyeing the elder girl.

"How so, child?"

"She no look to be too far off Shampoo shape."

"What are you... You're suggesting that she wear one of your outfits."

"Is so. This way, she dressed right, and she get to try out different clothes."

"But are you sure that she'll fit?" the younger Tendo asked.

Moving over to Nabiki, Shampoo cupped the middle Tendo daughter's breasts and hefted them. "These nice and full. Should do help in Shampoo outfit."

"Ahh... Umm..." the 'handled' girl murmured, sounding apprehensive, surprised, and fairly pleased, all at the same time.

"I guess the fact that she wants him to see her in that dress that she was given would fit in right here," Akane muttered.

"See? Is good idea? You like, Nabiki?" the Amazon girl asked.

"Yeah. Could be good," the mentioned girl agreed. "It is good."

"Great-Grandmama? Master?"

"Go ahead, child," Cologne answered.

"Sounds good to me," Ranma seconded.

"Then we go see what can wear," Shampoo said, letting go of the cleavage to grab one of the elder girl's slim wrists. "Come on now."

A surprised Nabiki trailed along with her, clearly a bit unsteady as she did as she was asked.

The meeting was something that Hinako understood was necessary, but she had never had much fun with them before, and didn't expect to do so now. Fortunately, she had come across some delinquents from another school wandering the playing fields, and had been able to zap them. That allowed her to come to the meeting in her adult form, rather than in the child state, which would allow her to keep her focus. However, since that also meant that she would have to ignore stares at her figure rather than be ignored as the 'strange child', there were certainly some things given up for that clarity.

So, she merely kept her attention on the man in the Hawaiian shirt standing at the end of the room, and waited for some explanation of what he had asked them to stay for.

"Ever since dere be the success of de day of de beach party," Principal Kuno told the assembled teachers, "I be thinkin' that it might be a good idea to have somethin' else happen."

"And what would that be?" a science teacher asked.

"Another day of fun and enjoyment for de students, so dey be bringing de pride into class."

A history teacher frowned at him. "Another party day?"

"Almost. Dis not going to be all dat odd for de school."

"What sort of thing is it?"

"Very simple. I be dinkin' dat either we be havin' de sports day, or de cultural festival."

"As in..."

"Havin' de classes run, toss, and do de other events. Or be havin' de classes and clubs be turnin' de classrooms into attractions, or be makin' de booths to show off their stuff."

"The latter would probably be better," sighed one of the other homeroom teachers.

"Why would dat be?"

"Well, Ranma Saotome, for one. Think about it? A sports day with him around. It just wouldn't be fair to the other students."

"Hasn't Akane Tendo participated in school sports? She's a skilled martial artist as well," Hinako pointed out.

"That's true, but she isn't as problematic as Saotome is. And then there are the others, like Kuonji. There are three powerful fighters in that one class, and then there is the fact that Tatewaki Kuno is a fighter to?"

"What would you have Saotome do? Participate as a girl, like his records say he did for that gymnastics contest?"

"That would just be leaving us with a similar problem."

One of the math teachers snorted. "We could always have him be a cheerleader in his girl form. He did well enough when that girl showed up, and it would give him something to do even if he wasn't in the events himself."

"And Kuonji probably would prefer to be at the refreshment stand..." a home economics teacher pointed out.

"But what happens if we be havin' de cultural festival?" the principal asked.

Most of the teachers looked at each other and seemed to nod together before one of them sighed. "The old 'cafe' standby?"

"They'd most likely pick that," agreed a gym teacher.

"And would have the waitresses they would pick for it be obvious."

Hinako looked around at her fellow faculty, and wondered how this was going to turn out. She just hoped that it went nicely for Saotome. He was a nice boy, and she did like him, so it wouldn't be something that she'd enjoy if he got into trouble without even lifting a finger to make it happen.

Nabiki felt a bit nervous, even though she knew that she had merely been trying on clothes. But she wanted her owner to like her dressed like this, and she wasn't going to have any time to make it look perfect. All she could do was wear her borrowed outfit, and see what he thought.

When Shampoo nudged her inside, there was no avoiding it, and she stepped back into the room where he, her sister, and Cologne were waiting.

And he merely seemed to be too amazed to say anything, which did look like a very good thing."

"So? How do I look?" his pet asked.

"Ya look... pretty good," he responded, clearly honestly. "Really good."

"You do look nice," her sister agreed.

Cologne smiled at her. "See, child? No problems."

If nothing else, Nabiki had to agree with them. By what she could tell, this outfit did look good on her, for all of the little bit of it that there was. She was in one of Shampoo's mini-cheongsams, with the skirt showing off a long length of shapely leg... and her panties, if she wasn't too careful. It did cling in some places, and stay loose in others, but that was to be expected as the garment had been designed for Shampoo's body, not hers.

"See? You can wear many many different outfits," Shampoo told the elder girl.

"I know that," Nabiki answered, trying to find a way to tug on a clingy part of the bust of the dress, without pinching her nipple. "It was just that I didn't want to mess anything up."

"You no make mess. It good to have more style clothes."

"I do tend to wear a certain sort of clothing, don't I?"

"That part of who you be. But... Shampoo know!"

The enthusiasm surprised Nabiki. "What?"

"We go out and buy more clothes! Not usual clothes, but new ones. We get you all sorts of Amazon clothes that be right for how you dress. Short dress like this, long dress with slit up one side, slit up both sides..."

Ranma found himself picturing his pet in those outfits, and groaned. "I would enjoy seein' her in that sort of thing. But more shoppin'?"

"Oh, is not for you, Master."

"Huh?"

"Not unless you want to go as girl."

"EH?!"

"It be a 'girl day out'. Not like spa. We just go shop together. Be just friends going out."

"Lucky me," Akane grumbled. "I'd have to work then."

"That be a problem... You no make Akane able to go, Great-Grandmama?"

"I could see what I could do. But understand, it would have to be a day when we're already closed, like when the repairman comes to fix the problems in this place," Cologne informed her.

"Shampoo understand. But we can bring Kasumi, and Kodachi, right?"

"If they'd like that, it'd probably be fine," Ranma allowed. "And you know, you could always take my Mom with you too."

His slave-girl clapped her hands together in delight. "Probably be lot of fun to go with Master's mother!"

"We could also see if Ukyo wants to go to," Nabiki commented.

"Is true. She no have lots of time, but important see if there be chance."

"Hopefully, it'll work. And maybe I could see about getting some... 'pet toys'."

"If you want..."

"I don't know. But I could see Master holding a leash and be leading his... nice and happy kitty."

Shampoo saw her owner look a little nervous, and sighed. "Only possible if be human pet. One splash, and Shampoo wind up seeing Master try to make distance record."

"That is too bad, you know."

"Tell Shampoo about it."

"Unfortunately, I'm not too sure if even that instant Jusenkyo water would help with that."

"How it be able to do that?"

"Simple. It can be mixed right? Well, if you did so, and used it to turn yourself into one of those cat girls from the comics or television, then maybe you could give him a way to keep calm around a feline. You could ease him into feeling more and more comfortable with having you be his kitty girl pet, with you becoming more and more feline as time went by. If it worked, then he'd be at least comfortable with your usual cursed form, and might even be able to stand cats for measurable periods of time," Nabiki absently said as she paid more attention to tugging more comfort out of the waist of the dress, than what she was saying. "And even if he was just comfortable with you being a cat girl, there would be a lot of things that you could do at that level."

Everyone else in the room looked at her, surprised at this off the cuff suggestion, and interested in it as well."

"What?"

"You smart girl, you know that?" Shampoo told her.

"I'd like to think so."

"We know so," Ranma put in, sounding fairly thoughtful,

Waving a goodbye to the girls at the Nekohanten was kind of odd for Ranma, since he knew that it would mean that yet another one of them would be away from him for some time. But as he wanted them to have their own lives outside of being with him, that was fine in his eyes. Of course, he did still have to girls who'd be at the house when he'd get there, but he didn't think of them being there just for his needs. Rather, he was going to enjoy the fact that they happened to be there when he was.

When he realized all of that, it put a smile on his face. He hadn't worried that he was pulling them into some isolated position, but it was actually nice that they were going to be doing their own things. It made him even more comfortable with what was going on, and he did need it. Even if he was getting to be able to have some sort of easy relationships, he wanted to feel that life wasn't going to be screwed up for anyone.

Still, he was almost whistling as he walked, and found himself really noticing the people around him. Usually, he'd be bolting through the neighborhood, trying to get home as quickly as possible. Now he just wanted to be able to stroll along with a relaxed step, and nothing really rushing him to do anything. In doing so he could look at the fish merchant selling today's catch, music coming from an appliance store, and girls going shopping, trying to look pretty in their outfits. He did have to admit that some of the latter were quite successful.

That conclusion stopped him for a moment, and he took a moment to recognize the fact that he was noticing that girls around him were attractive. For a little bit, he wondered if it was a sign that he was starting to get a bit perverted, but he quickly remembered that he was not seeing them as sexual conquests. Instead, he was noticing them, and appreciating the fact that they were attractive. There was nothing else to it, and he didn't feel any insistent urge to take them to a love motel, or anything like that.

A choked chuckle came out from deep in his chest, and his smile grew just a bit as he realized what that meant. He was actually seeing the girls as... girls, not possible attackers. Sure, he was still going to be wary of them wanting to pound him for some slight or offense, but he simply wasn't 'blind' to their attractions any more. He'd noticed other girls from time to time, but he was actually really appreciating the fact that they could be pretty too.

Knowing that he wasn't about to try to date any of them when he had his girls, he found himself looking to see what sort of looks the girls had at this time when school had let out.

Giggling together as they headed out of a karaoke place were a trio from his school, with their uniforms fitting demurely on their bodies. Across the street were some girls from Kodachi's gymnastics team, animatedly discussing some move as they continued on. As he passed by a store window, he had an opportunity to appreciate a girl in a denim miniskirt bending over so that she could get a better look at a sale. Over at a food stand, a brunette looked cool as she ordered something to eat. Even the woman in coveralls had a bit of cute cast to her look as she helped do some work in making a delivery.

All in all, he knew that he was actually going to be okay. He could look at a pretty woman in a tiny dress, and not become a babbling idiot about it. Doing something to approach one of the girls wouldn't simply happen out of the blue, as he wasn't that comfortable with that sort of thing. But still, he was able to take note of girls in tight pants and not feel creepy. Hell, he was able to actually see what was so wonderful about seeing an attractive girl now, and he found that he liked it. He wasn't about to jump on the lech bandwagon, but it was nice to be able to know that he could find pleasure in merely looking. It wasn't something that he was going to push to advance, what with the fact that he had six lovely ladies all willing to make him very happy, but it was nice to be able to know that he could tell other girls that he thought that they looked good, and actually mean it.

After all, he could see the promise of beauty in a middle school girl who was running to meet her friends. His eyes could follow the trail of a runner as she went along in her shorts and tank top not only to analyze her run. He could see how long and smooth Azusa Shiratori's legs were as she skated away with a boxing kangaroo doll that she called 'Adrienne'...

Okay, so he wasn't exactly sure that he could be that comfortable being around a girl with the maturity and dress sense of a four year old, but at least he could tell that she was pretty. It was progress, and despite the fact that it would be nothing for other guys, he was happy to take note of the fact that he was going to be able to actually give real answers to the girls who asked if they were pretty... so long as he didn't get beaten up afterwards.

Other than that, it was pretty nice, and he was sure that there was no way that a girl could complain about having someone notice that they were good looking.

"EEEEEK! PERVERT!" came a screech out of a bar.

Happosai cackled as he ran out of the place and bounded about with bunches of 'pretties' in his hands. That had been a most wondrous place, starting with the fact that only really pretty girls had been employed there. They had to have had him in mind when they made it, because they had those lovely young ladies dressed only in lingerie and heels as they served the customers. It had been so great that he'd been hard pressed to find any reason to leave.

But there was just too much to do in this area. Already, he'd found a place where girls took off their clothes as they danced, several restaurants where the skirts were short while the legs were long, and even a machine that sold used panties! As far as he was concerned, it was too great for words, and had anyone stopped to ask him, he would have given the area a ringing affirmation of its success as a place of enjoyment for a man.

In fact, he just didn't think that he would be ever done. Running into another bar, he saw silk and tiny garments on what had to be the workers, and so he headed right in, grabbing and groping as he went. Life was good, even if he could feel that something was off. On he went, planning on finding all the enjoyment that he could get from this place... until he literally ran into the person who ran the place.

Clinging to a dress front, he discovered that something was definitely wrong. The cleavage wasn't there, the body was hard, and there wasn't the same thrill that he would usually get. To be honest, he did have a reason that things weren't going his way at the moment. That much was clear when he looked up and saw that the person that he was holding onto had chin stubble.

He had a hold on a male 'Mama-san' who just happened to be in charge of a transvestite staffed bar.

"EEEEEK!" Happosai screeched, and bolted away in abject terror as he tore out of the place, wondering where the real women had gone.

Nodoka left the train station with a feeling of accomplishment. Things might not have advanced as quickly as she might have liked, but she had managed to do some things that had needed to be done for some time. Her husband was not going to be able to weasel his way out of having to be punished for what he had done, and was even going to have to go on a diet. He knew that if he cheated, she would be... displeased, and those nice nurses did seem rather willing to help her get him into proper shape.

However, all that time spent at the hospital had left her coming back later than she had wished. It could be too late to meet up with her son at the Nekohanten, but even if it was, she could still see the girls there. Or she could just go back to the house, and share the rest of the day with her son. For once, she had a choice as to where she would be having to go, and she was finding that she liked it. After being shortchanged in being a mother, she was now getting to 'parent' not only her son, but six girls who didn't have mothers of their own around. She wished that the girls' mothers had been there, but if she could ease anything that they might miss without having a mother around, she would do it.

If nothing else, it was good to be needed, and she liked the time that she was spending at the dojo. Her son was manly, she had a group of girls to mother, and she was able to deal with her errant husband. The only thing that she needed was grandchildren to coo over, and hopefully that wouldn't be delayed for too long. Images of a little version of Akane sparring with a tiny version of Shampoo as a pregnant Ukyo looked on just seemed to be rather appealing.

She was already anticipating the day when she could wave victory fans in celebration, even if she was walking demurely down the street,

Being in a girls' locker room was something that Ryoga Hibiki had found to be fairly problematic, as he understood a lot more than people would have given him credit for. It was a private place for the female gender, and wasn't a room that males should easily trespass on, in his opinion. Girls changed their clothing, kept personal belongings, and even showered in these sorts of rooms, and had a sense that they would be guaranteed privacy in such a place. Issues of safety, privacy, and other such things were all too important to anyone who would think about a locker room.

In fact, he wouldn't go into one on purpose unless there was some major reason, like someone getting hurt, or a pervert running about the place, and even then, he'd much rather be elsewhere. Going into one due to his sense of direction would be very embarrassing, and he'd immediately try to leave, understanding if those inside got made at him. Without even a girl-curse to at least share forms, he didn't have a reason to want to go into those rooms during regular times.

That made being in the one that he was in at the moment make him feel rather awkward. After all, this wasn't a co-ed space, and the last time that he checked, boys sitting in the girls locker room was seen as a 'no-no'. What he wanted to do was apologize for the intrusion, leave the immediate area, and get back to searching for the Tendo home.

But as the girls themselves had dragged him into the place, he was not exactly able to have quite a normal situation with it.

"Are you feeling better now?" the girl that he'd learned was named Makie asked, looking fairly concerned.

He nodded desperately, not wanting the girls to realize how wrong it was for him to be in there. "Oh, yeah. I just felt a little faint back then. Traveling you know."

"Yeah, but it's best to be careful..."

"That's why we kept him from going anywhere," the one named Atsui said, brushing her dark hair off of her shoulder. "He could have gotten worse."

"But why not take him to the nurse's office?" another girl asked.

"Because of the same reasons that we didn't tell the captain, or let him go on his own. He didn't seem sick, and we were able to take care of him."

A brunette nodded, giving him a once over. "Besides, he doesn't seem to have needed it."

"Of course, it was nice having him here, don't you all think, Hazuki?" one of the gymnasts murmured as she leaned forward, looking the male in their midst in the eye. "Right?"

"Uhh... Yeah?" he choked out, trying not to notice the way that her chest hung down under her as she bent almost in half.

"See?"

Atsui rubbed at her face and sighed. "We're trying to help him, Megumi."

"And we are. But he's also a cute guy, too."

"True. Plus he's not gone and acted anything like a pervert."

"That's right," Makie said, hugging Ryoga from behind. "And he's so nice too!

He tried not to whimper as he felt her lightly clad body press against him in rather... interesting ways.

The one who had asked about the nurse's office frowned. "Though, I'm still worried."

"How so?" asked Makie.

"There are so many reasons for a guy to faint, and I'm not quite sure that the food did it. I mean, he's still seeming to be a bit stiff, and uncertain about how he moves."

"You're right about that, Yoko. At least he's doing better..."

"True, but we should be certain. I want to make sure that he doesn't get too sick," Yoko told him, and pulled out a paper bag. Opening it up, she took out some snacks, which she held out to their guests. "Open up, and prepare to eat it all..."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this any more than he'd done so on the previous times, he opened his mouth, and let the girl feed him.

"That's a good boy..."

"Looks like it's going well, and I don't think that he has a fever," Hazuki commented, putting a hand to his forehead.

By this time he was blushing, but Ryoga knew that they were all trying to be nice to him. These girls seemed to really want to be around him, and they were treating him really well. He just had to wonder if a guy could be killed by too much kindness, especially of the sort given by cute girls wearing only leotards.

Kodachi was doing the chores given to her when she heard her Lord's voice sounding from the entrance of the house, announcing his arrival. It was a welcome sound, and she felt the old urge to leap to greet him, but she controlled it. Being so pushy would not be seemly, a fact that she had not recognized when she had thought all her actions to be graceful and noble. Now she understood that she could be forward and not be 'in people's faces', so to speak.

Finishing up with the immediate cleaning, she stood up, and went to greet him as she heard his footsteps behind her, only to find herself in his arms. "Hello... My Lord?"

"Nice ta see ya too, Kodachi," he said, giving her a tight embrace.

"My Lord?"

"What? Anythin' wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's just that... You seem to have be... fairly cheerful."

"Yeah, I know, but today's such a nice day for me, I have ta enjoy it."

"I see," she murmured, feeling his hands run over the curves of her sides. "I just have to wonder if you gave my instructor such an enthusiastic welcome."

"Oh my, he did..." a blushing Kasumi revealed as she came into the room.

"He did?"

"We had the most wonderful kiss when he got here. It was really quite a nice way to say 'hello'."

"I would think so."

"I know so," he told them, and let Kodachi go, with a quick stroke of the buttocks that her years of gymnastics had tightened.

"My Lord..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. It's just... I have been enjoying myself," she informed him quite honestly.

"That's what I'd hope. 'Specially after all those chores..."

"Actually, when I do them, it's a rather pleasant experience."

"Really?"

"Yes," the gymnast told him with a nod. "My instructor can make any household task welcome, and has shown me ways to feel accomplishment from succeeding in them."

"I simply put what I know into what I teach," Kasumi demurely told them.

"Which makes it all the more welcome to learn."

"Why, thank you!"

"'Xcept for one thing," Ranma sighed.

"Do you see a problem? I really wouldn't want one to cause trouble..."

"'Trouble'? Not at all. In fact... What d'ya have ta do here? I mean, this place is so... so... clean."

The eldest Tendo daughter frowned thoughtfully as she looked over the room around them, noticing how nice things were. "Well, I do suppose that with no more fighting, and a lot of help, it's been easier to keep the house clean. But the fact is that there's still a lot of work that has to be done each day."

"I'd suppose that ya'd know 'bout that. Only..."

"What?"

"I'd think that ya'd have more time now, so ya can do other things. Ya really do have some time ta do other stuff, like go out and have fun."

"That would be nice," the elder girl agreed.

"And it reminds me of somethin'."

"It does?"

"Yup. Shampoo's gonna be comin' over tonight. I asked her ta come, and I hope that we'll all have fun."

"Absolutely! We'll look forward to it."

"Then we'll see her, and your sisters after they do whatever they gotta do at the Nekohanten."

"So what do we learn first?" Nabiki asked as pulled at her borrowed outfit to allow her to sit without being lewd.

Cologne dropped a book as thick as the teenager's waist onto the table in front of her. "We'll start at the beginning."

"What the heck is this?!"

"A book. It's a collection of pieces of paper with words written on them, and the occasional picture. People use them to keep information and tell stories, child."

"Ha ha. Nice imitation of me."

"I try, child," the Amazon Matriarch told her. "But as to where we start, I will have to say 'the beginning'."

"Pardon me?"

"To truly understand a people, you have to know where they come from. Their reasons for being who they are now. That is where we will start."

"So, we go with history."

"Exactly."

The Japanese girl leaned down to look at the book from its side. "And what? I have to pull this book around all the time? Or just take it out when I come here?"

"Hardly. This isn't what you'll regularly learn from. In fact, it isn't what the children of my village learn from."

"Then why bring it out?"

"Think of it as a show piece. If there is a festival, show, or some other 'event', we bring this out to impress the youngsters. I won't do that to you, because I do recognize that you do have some intellect for someone your age," the elderly woman responded.

"Gee, thanks."

"It was a compliment. All too often, those of your age tend to be rather... foolhardy, and ignore what is truly important. Like thinking on what might be needed in the future, in some cases. Now, you have shown some skill in being able to think, rather than to react with snap decisions, so I think that you can be a help. If taught to use what you have naturally."

"That I can understand," the middle Tendo daughter said, sitting back in her chair. "But I'm going to have to learn a lot, right?"

"Most definitely. History, politics, law, legends, cultural issues, geography, and others," the Elder told her, dropping books onto the table with each subject. "Yeah, that's a lot."

"And you'll have to not simply memorize them, but truly understand what I am teaching you if you're to be able to back both my great-granddaughter, and your Master, along with everyone else."

"Easy to see. When do we start?"

"Right now, and with the tale of a group of wandering warrior women who had travelled for many years, and found a place that they wanted to settle in the mountains of China," Cologne said,

As a little girl, Nodoka had dreamed of what her married life was going to be like. She never doubted that she was going to be a bride, as that was what she'd always wanted for her future. Some girls wanted to be movie stars, and others desired to have high powered careers, but she merely wanted to have a husband by her side, and children to raise. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't have minded being wed to a powerful politician, or some dashing young businessman, but it was a fairly nebulous thing for her.

When she'd gotten older, she'd known that she'd marry, and she dedicated herself to following the proper and respectable path of being a wife. Not that she had given up her dreams, as she imagined herself living an idyllic life, sending a husband that she respected off to work, and keeping a home that she could be proud of.

Now, she just hoped that Genma wouldn't embarrass his family any more, and that things could follow some sort of stable path.

Giving off a heavy sigh, she headed down the street to the front gate of the Tendo house. After her very long visit with her husband, she was returning to the dojo, and tried to deal with shifting from having to be the dignified part of her marriage to being able to relax. At least she would be able to enjoy herself once she returned, as she could enjoy the company of her son and his girls. Of course, it wasn't just her son's manliness that had her anticipating her arrival, as she liked the people involved with that house. Even without having her baby boy showing that he'd more than grown up was fine by her as it was nice to have the company that she could have there. All in all, it would just be nice to return home after having to admonish her husband for such a long period that day.

Stopping, she blinked and frowned thoughtfully. The Tendo house had not been 'home' for her before, and it took her a moment to admit that it still wasn't quite that even then. But she also saw that it was a place that she felt at home at, as she felt like a part of that place. Having waited ten years for that had been a lonely thing to endure, and she found joy in the fact that she was getting some of what she'd always wanted, even if it came slowly and unevenly.

So, she had a smile on her face as she entered the Tendo home and called out to any who might be there. "I am back!"

"Welcome home!" Kasumi chirped, sliding into the hallway to meet up with the elder woman.

"Thank you. And go back in, dear. I'll come to you."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I am not here to disturb your day."

"It's no bother..." the younger woman murmured.

"Still, let's just enjoy the day."

"Alright..."

Ranma smirked as he watched his mother come into the family room. "Ya look happy, Mom."

"I would suppose that I am, dear. After all, I've got you back, as well as all the girls, and we get to enjoy a nice evening."

"That's true. Guess ya couldn't come ta the Nekohanten though..."

"I'm sorry, but by the time that I got out of the hospital, I didn't have much time to get back..." Nodoka told him apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay. It's not like ya had ta come 'or else'."

"Perhaps I can do it tomorrow."

"Could happen," her son agreed, and then grinned. "On the other hand, ya might enjoy tonight too."

"Oh?"

"I invited Shampoo over. She's gonna stay the night."

"Is she now?"

"Yup, and everyone's lookin' forward to it. Right?"

Kasumi gave a serene nod. "It will be nice to have Shampoo-chan stay with us, even if it is only for a little bit. Oh my..."

"What's up?"

"I wonder if I should make some dishes that she might enjoy."

Both Saotomes chuckled, and smiled at the eldest Tendo daughter, with Nodoka giving her a reassuring look. "Trust me. I am certain that she will be fine with whatever you cook."

"If you say so..."

"She likes ya as ya are, Kasumi," her lover told her. "In fact, she's even thought of somethin' for ya ta enjoy."

"Really?"

"Yup. All of ya girls, includin'... Kodachi. I forgot to tell her 'bout that..."

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" the named girl asked as she stuck her head into the room from the kitchen.

"Nothin' bad, but I did forget ta tell ya two somethin'."

"Oh?" Kodachi responded, and stepped into the room. "What is it?"

"Well, Shampoo wants ta have another shoppin' trip."

"She wants to go shopping with you again?"

"Nope. She wants ta go shoppin' with you. What she wants ta do is have a nice time goin' out where it's only girls. Meanin' no guys."

"That does sound interesting..."

"It certainly does," Kasumi said, and clapped her hands together in delight. "We could have so much fun, couldn't we?"

"I'm sure that you girls would really enjoy yourselves. Why, I can remember the days when I used to 'hang around' with my friends," Nodoka sighed dreamily.

"You had a lot of fun, didn't you, Auntie?"

"Oh, it was always enjoyable. We would shop even if we didn't have a lot of money at that particular moment. It was more the company that was the point, rather than the actual buying. Though, getting things was fun."

"Then why don't you go shopping now?" Kodachi asked.

"Why would I have to?"

"You don't wear a kimono all the time, do you?"

Nodoka pursed her lips. "Actually..."

"Why would ya wanna mention this, Kodachi?" Ranma asked, frowning slightly. "I mean, if she wants ta wear a kimono, it's her business."

"If I offended you, or your mother, my Lord, I apologize. My actions were not meant to do that. Rather, I had to question something."

"And that is..."

"Why your mother only wears one sort of outfit. I mean, it is appealing on her, but she is a lovely woman who could wear a large assortment of styles well without loosing any of her clear respectability."

"Ya mean..."

"She's an attractive woman who doesn't look like age has touched her at all. Why shouldn't she dress to show off her beauty in styles other than traditional Japanese ones?"

A low blush rose up from Nodoka's slender neck, and covered her face with its heated red color.

Ranma glanced over at his mother... and then stared as he realized that his mom was actually quite the looker, which brought up an immediate desire to guard her.

"She is, isn't she? It's nice of you to tell her of that, Kodachi," Kasumi praised the younger girl,

The Nekohanten was one of the two major places to go in Nerima for those who were wanting to go out for a nice bit to eat. It was a place where high school students, teachers, salarymen, and local business people would all come to eat the same tasty food. Each group had its own reason to go there, but there wasn't the feeling that there was one particular sort of person who went in there.

That normally was a feeling that Daisuke got from the restaurant, but he couldn't help but sit there, leaning his head against one hand as he poked at his food with the chopsticks in the other. He watched the movements of the other patrons, as well as a certain pair of waitresses. "Hey, Hiroshi."

"Hmm?" the lighter haired boy grunted, his mouth full of the ramen that he'd been trying to cram into it. Swallowing what he'd been chewing, he stared at his friend. "What is it, Dai?"

"You know, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How great it is to be able to do this."

"What? Eat?" Hiroshi asked, his confusion showing in his tones.

"Nope. In how we're able to see girls like we do. And how great it is to have Akane as a waitress."

"That's true. We might not be able to have her for ourselves, but..."

Nodding, the dark haired boy gave a half smile. "Pretty much. Though, imagine what it would be like if she was totally a waitress."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. She'd have to be polite, demur, respectful, and always looking to serve someone's interests."

"Oh, and she'd be looking so wonderful in a skimpy uniform..."

"Except..."

"What?"

"That much isn't something that we have to wait to see."

"You're right about that. If anything, those Chinese outfits are her version of a uniform," Hiroshi agreed.

"That's true enough," the other boy agreed, and the pair of them turned their attention to where Akane was serving a nearby table.

There was nothing terribly strange about it, as this was her job, yet they paid her a lot of attention, for good reason. For the first pair of bowls, she just had to place the food in front of the customers next to her. But then she had to reach across a table to give it to those at the other side. When she did that, it caused her tiny skirt to ride up, giving the two boys a good view of a long length of shapely and slim legs.

Yet, those smooth limbs were only the guides to the priceless view that was higher up. A hitch in her skirt sent it higher than normal, allowing them a better view of what was normally beneath it. The smooth curve of her rear was visibly in all its glory, making any sort of photo from a porn magazine have less worth in that moment. Her buttocks had that round shape that seemed to be meant to be held in a man's palm, and the tone of the two cheeks, muscular and firm without being stiff, was just beginning to be moulding to a guy's fingertips. Over that taut muscle was a skin that was like satin, and without a single blemish. Then there were the high cut panties that kept away from the more obvious display of a g-string, but covered her with just enough cling so that the cleft between the buttocks became a smooth white valley.

And that simple and light cloth made for a tight white patch between her toned thighs.

Needless to say, the two boys were rather... pleased by the view, which was so good that it was painful.

"We are very lucky, aren't we?" Hiroshi asked, with his jaw trembling and his eyes unmoving from the wondrous sight before him.

Daisuke had to struggle to have enough substance to his focus on reality to give a weak laugh. "Definitely."

"And there is plenty to dream about," the light haired boy sighed, and looked to where Shampoo was nearly skipping along with the drinks for the table Akane was at, her large bosom jiggling as it bounced along with the rest of her body.

As soon as she bent over next to her friend and co-worker, the pair of male friends were treated to the view of lush buttocks that had the tone of an athlete, and the sort of creamy skin that women always tried to get. They had a curve that were calling for tight dresses and short skirts, which could only maximize their attractiveness. And her panties were even skimpier than Akane's, giving a great view of both cheeks, with the tease of almost seeing between them making so much more inviting.

Both boys knew that they were the only ones who could see those gorgeous asses, but they were a little to frozen into other sensations at that point to acknowledge that fact.

"'Roshi?" the darker haired boy whimpered, unable to even shift in his seat to find a comfortable position.

His friend could barely move his mouth, never mind the rest of his body. "Great sights, aren't they? I want to get that..."

"I'd have to agree..."

"Do you think that they'd ever..."

"We'd have to ask them..."

"They'd never agree," the two boys chorused in a groan, and let their shoulders slump in acknowledgement of the glorious opportunities denied to them.

"We need girlfriends," Daisuke sighed.

Hiroshi barely raised himself out of his defeated stupor to raise his brows at his companion. "Who? Them?"

"Not them. We need girls of our own. If we could have hot babes of our own, we could enjoy that sort of image all the time."

"I... think that you have a point."

"Unfortunately..."

Both boys sighed as they realized that their dating prospects were... limited.

Leaning back in his chair, Principal Kuno sighed. "Dis can be a big problem, since de choices be up in de air."

"I thought that you had chosen to have either the sports festival, or the cultural festival," Hinako commented.

"Dose be a good pair of choices. But..."

"What?"

"I've been dinkin', and I've wondered... What about a school trip? Even if we send them to Osaka, that would be a big effort..."

"That's true..." she admitted.

Not that he seemed to notice. "I have to be comin' up with de good ideas. Dis one? I don't be knowin' if it is this should be something for later grades, special circumstances, or what else would be doin' them something fun."

"I see."

"But, could you be doin' me one little favor?"

"Like what?"

"Be rubbin' the sunscreen on me."

Hinako took one look at how he was stretched out in a deck chair on the school roof and frowned. "That is not an... activity that I want to deal wtih."

"If you be sayin' so...

There were moments in his life when Ryoga felt totally lost. This was one of them, and he couldn't fight his way out of it. All he could do was to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"You really think that we should be moving him about?" asked Makie.

Atsui nodded, and hung her schoolbag over her shoulder. "We can't make our locker room his home for the rest of his life, right?"

"You're right about that."

"We can all agree on that one," Yoko agreed. "But there is one thing that we do have to think of."

"And that is..."

"Should one of us take him home to stay overnight?"

The Lost Boy tried to imagine what it would be like to spend the night under the same roof as a cute girl, and blushed very hard as his nose started to ache.

Being a warrior was something that Shampoo had been raised to do ever since she was a little girl, but she couldn't help feeling that there was something special about being a waitress. Sure, it was a huge step away from being able to fight for honor and the defense of what one cared about, but there was a friendly sort of atmosphere in a restaurant. She knew that she was getting to have fun being around the customers, and enjoying the opportunity to be a part of their lives, in addition to creating something that was built with a definite eye towards stability.

So, it was with a bit of pride that she walked into the back room and found her friend crouched down next to some shelves. Smirking, she headed right for the Japanese girl. "You hiding here, Akane?"

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be coming here," Akane replied, brushing off her skirt as she rose to a standing position. "And no, I didn't exactly come here to 'hide'."

"Shampoo know that. Great-grandmama say she send you here for chopsticks. Just thought joke be better to say."

"I figured as much. But still..."

"Don't tell Shampoo that you really do need to hide," the Amazon said incredulously.

"Don't be absurd. I just needed a breather. There's a lot of work, you know."

"True. Is very busy time."

The Japanese girl nodded. "Yes, and I'm fine with it, and the work. You just need time to pull back and relax once in a while, you know."

"That simple idea. You able to keep up now, and no have any trouble with dealing with stupid pervert boys."

"You're right about that, though..."

"What?"

"I have this feeling that something happened," Akane murmured, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"You mean someone try something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's like something... not so... pure happened, and I didn't notice it. Like I bumped into someone in an embarrassing way, but didn't realize that it'd happened."

"Oh," Shampoo responded with a small grin. "That."

"You know about that."

"Shampoo have entire plan about those happenings."

"You do?"

Crossing her arms over her sizable chest, the purple haired girl gave a single deep nod. "It very simple. Boy insist on getting frisky? Hit very hard, and when he too surprised by that, kick him out of restaurant. Stupid boy try something simple, and you smack, making sure he know that not good idea to continue. He get surprise, like rub not meant to do, from you? If he take as invitation, give good hit. But if he no try anything, leave him with smile."

"You'd have customers stare at me with dirty thoughts, and then treat it as a... treat for them."

"Last part... okay, but remember this. Boys who no try anything when that get accidental rub from pretty girl mean they actually have self control. That mean, if they get nice time, then they be happy, and at most, you get starring role in daydreams for a little while. Not like any different than normal."

Akane remembered the guys who'd thought that she would be a good candidate for their 'romances' and scowled. "Don't I know it."

"Then all can do is try and keep accident down to as little as possible. Remember, if they no try to get 'accident', even without intention, then it your fault when happen. Best you can do is be careful, since they be good boys too. Always keep in mind that many boys be like dogs. Some growling all the time, some can't control selves, and some well trained and behaved. Deal with them as you see fit."

"You really have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Is experience talking. And Shampoo not 'barbarian bimbo' you think she is when she come to this place."

"That you aren't..." Akane admitted softly,

Closing the restaurant up for the night was always a big chore, but Cologne was never one to skimp on having those she assigned chores. Even though she could have herself or Mousse do them, she had always made it clear that her two waitresses were to go through the whole job, and not simply do only that which might be martial arts training. The idea behind it was very simple, as it provided not only a sense of responsibility, but also one of completion.

Besides, it also go her out of having to do it, and that sort of work was what one gave young bodies to do.

So, for Akane, it was a familiar sight to see Shampoo turning the sign to 'closed'. "Looks like we're all done."

"Is so. Not many things to do, but none of them very interesting," Shampoo cheerfully agreed, lifting her small bag.

"I know what you mean. Having to collect napkin holders isn't exactly my idea of fun either."

"Shampoo only know that it not what expected when leave village..."

"Well, you were on a mission to 'kill the Outsider woman'," the Japanese girl reminded her with a slightly mocking raise to her brows as they started walking to her house. "And now you're on a walk to where you can go and 'be' with him."

"That something that Shampoo definitely look forward to!"

"I'll bet. Though... Why take a bag? I mean, knowing how things go around my house lately, you'll probably spend a lot of time... you know... sort of... naked?"

The Amazon gave her friend a flat look. "Does Akane wear dirty clothing she take off day before? Shampoo not do that, so long as have other thing to wear. Need at least one dress, and panties to go home in."

"Oh, right..."

"What? You think that Shampoo should sleep in clothing?"

"Of course not!" Akane protested... and then saw that the other girl was just teasing her. She took a big sniff of mock-disdain, and passed her gaze over the other girl's shapely figure. If she were going to be honest, Shampoo probably would look great even if she pranced about in the nude. After all, with her big breasts, and the hormones of a lot of the local boys, there wouldn't be as many complaints as there might be for another streaker.

Not that she couldn't understand the boys' fascination with those large orbs. They were so full and firm that they seemed to defy gravity at times, and they would give one's hands a lot to handle. Simply imagining putting one's mouth to them was enough to make a person lick their lips.

It wasn't that she was into her friend like that, at all... really. She just had to wonder about what it was that made them so appealing, as she did have to admit that the Chinese girl had some wonderful cleavage. In everything that she wore, she looked sexy, which was something that many girls felt rather intimidated by. Then again, Shampoo regularly dressed in Chinese outfits, so it wasn't like anyone could really know if there was a bad outfit for her. However, as she looked at the other girl, Akane could mentally 'see' her friend's outfit go from a simple dress to a miniskirt, boots, jacket, and a blouse that moulded to her impressive breasts.

Akane found that she had to smack herself in the face with both hands to get the mental image out of her head.

"Something wrong, Akane?" Shampoo asked, frowning in obviously honest concern.

"No, nothing!" the surprised girl blurted, hoping that her companion didn't catch the direction of her thoughts. "Nothing to worry about!"

"Is that so..."

"Absolutely!"

"That good to hear... Shampoo think."

"Trust me, it is," Akane told her with all the confidence that she could fake."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Okay."

The Chinese girl frowned slightly, but let any questions that she had pass by, unasked.

That allowed Akane to breathe a sigh of relief, and she wondered just where her head was taking her. Sure, she knew that there seemed to be a fascination with big breasts, but she'd never been one to go for grabbing them. Though, she did get some comfort from the fact that any feelings of desiring to touch another girl was eclipsed by her desire for Ranma. Hell, at times, she couldn't believe that she wanted him so badly that she basically turned into an animal of lust.

If anything though, she wondered what it would be like to have big breasts herself. Shampoo certainly had them, and her sisters did too. Then there was Ukyo, who managed to disguise herself as a boy, despite having a sizable bust of her own. Even Ranma had a big bust as a girl, and it was kind of sad that she had one of, if not, the, smallest bust out of the girls who were around him. On the other hand, he did seem to now like her chest just the way it was, what with how he seemed to need to grope them when they slept together. That might have come up when they were hot, sweat slicked, and totally lost to their lusts, but she could definitely recall the memories of the times when he'd lavished attention on her breasts with crystal clear clarity.

Her mouth opened a bit, a deep blush hit her cheeks, and her eyes got a far away look in them.

This time, Shampoo knew that something was up with her fellow waitress. "Why you get such odd look, Akane?"

"Memories. My breasts. Ranma's hands. No clothes," Akane murmured, too lost in thought to stop to consider her words.

"That would do it."

"What? Oh... Didn't mean to let it go that far."

"No worry. Shampoo know what it like. But just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"We have other things to look forward to. Kasumi cooking, time with friends, and quiet without interruptions," chirped the purple haired girl.

"You're right about that!"

"Then we need to get going!"

"Come on, Shampoo! Let's get to the house already!" the youngest Tendo declared, giggling along with her friend as they started to race towards the dojo.

It was a simple little idea, and was one that Happosai had to wonder why he hadn't come up with it before. There were all sorts of 'clubs' and 'societies' that girls and women would create together, which would likely be a good place to find plenty of lovely young things to give an old man his comfort in his declining years. He could imagine himself racing into a room full of business women in tight business suits that showed off their long legs and sizable busts, or heading into a hall where schoolgirls would have dressed up for some sort of 'society' event. Such mental images made him have to ask himself just why he didn't go for things like that before.

The answer was probably due to the fact that he'd just landed outside a door with a banner over it that read 'Metropolitan Concerned Women's Citizen Council'.

But he ignored that little detail, and decided that this would be the moment when he took advantage of this little bonus. His anticipation of coming across a group of sexy young sweethearts who would have their arms wide to give poor folks like him some loving care, and who would have some choice lingerie for him to... acquire. Once his decision was made, there was only one thing to do, and that was to put his idea into action. Shoving the doors open, he leapt into the room, and knelt there with a smile on his face, and his hands out to grasp the love that he was sure that he'd receive.

What he saw made him wilt quite a bit. Instead of the sexy young women that he'd been sure that he'd see, he was looking at women who tended towards hair packed tightly to their head, had squat and broad bodies, and who dressed only in what was 'sensible'. There were even a couple who were clearly well practiced on taking drags on cigarettes. In that awful moment, he realized that this was not a group that recruited volunteers who were young and attractive, but was a local busybody society that was made up of middle aged housewives.

And he wasn't too certain that he liked the glint in their eyes, so he bolted... with them yelling and following close behind.

Ranma had gotten used to seeing his pet girl in the nude a long time ago. He couldn't stop from admitting to himself that having this girl quite obviously his and ready to make love to was a heady thing. That fact was even more astonishing, given who she was, and he knew that they had a deep connection that wasn't just from the sex, as good as it was.

Still, it was kind of... strange to see a naked girl who was studying in the same way that she might if she was fully dressed.

"Ummm... Nabiki?" he murmured.

His pet turned her head slightly to make eye contact as she spoke to him. "Yes, Master?"

"What is it that you're studyin'? It doesn't look like any textbook I've seen..."

"Oh, it's just a book on Amazon hierarchy and societal issues translated into Japanese that Cologne gave me to read up on," she answered simply

"'Heir' what?"

"Who runs what, and what's the 'traditional' way of things there."

"Oh..." he responded, seeming to relax just a bit.

"You know, Master..."

"What?"

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, rolling onto her side to face him better. "You seem... distracted today."

His mind was jolted from his surprise of seeing her breasts shift with her motion. "Huh? What d'ya mean?"

"I 'mean' that you seem to have something on your mind."

"I do? Can't think of much that happened, except..."

"What?"

"I just found out that my Mom's... attractive," he grumbled, looking rather put out by the idea.

"You make it sound like it's something new..."

"It is to me! Well, okay, I already knew that she looked like a real lady, but still... It's kind of a big leap from that, ta realizin' that your Mom's a... a..."

"'Babe'?"

His expression turned flatter than a piece of paper. "Don't ever call her that again."

"Sure thing, Master."

"Good. Man! Knowin' that guys'll think that my Mom's someone that they'd like ta be with is so... so..."

"'Annoying'?"

"I was gonna say 'frightening', but that fits too."

"Just relax, Master, and thank your luck that you have a pretty mom," Nabiki told him, with an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Why should I? What is there ta really get excited 'bout?"

"You can show her off, you know. And the fact of the matter is that you can really respect her. I mean, she probably could have plenty of guys at her feet, and yet she really hasn't tried to find even an admirer."

"Hey..." her Owner whispered, clearly liking that line of thought. "You're right..."

"And there is something else to remember."

"What's that?"

"You're lucky that your mom's so beautiful, since you got your looks from her. Just imagine what it would be like if you got your appearance from your father's side."

A mental image of a younger version of his father with a pigtail and Chinese clothing came into Ranma's mind, and he felt fairly nauseous as he thought of that possibility. "Okay, now that's a good thing hands down. Thanks for that, Nabiki."

"Anytime, Master," she answered with a grin, while:

Master's Way: Full And Empty [Episode 169586]

by Kender

Ever since he'd found the book, Ranma's life had changed. From where he'd once been the point of contention between several girls, he was now in quite the rather comfortable spot. Two girls 'belonged to' him, a third was his 'servant', and three girls were his 'lovers', all of which was pretty amazing for a guy who had only to be approached by a girl to be flustered.

So, he was sitting comfortably, and had turned to smile as he heard Akane's voice calling from the door. He'd welcomed the arrival of the two girls, and knew that he would want to have them around, rather than racing away from them. Now the running was different, as it was Shampoo charging towards him, leaping to wrap her arms around his head as she mashed his face into the valley between her sizable breasts.

Well, some things hadn't changed.

"Shampoo so so happy to see Master!" the Amazon girl chirped, happily tightening her hug.

"Niph tiph sea ya tuv," he muttered from in her cleavage as he tried to wriggle free. "Juf oun fing?"

"Eh?"

"Lmme doh..."

"What you say?"

"Ah ned t'breete..."

"Huh? Shampoo no understand."

"I believe that he is mentioning something about wanting to breathe, Shampoo-chan," Nabiki drawled with a small smirk.

"Why he have problem with that?"

"Look."

The Chinese girl glanced down... and saw that her Master was currently being smothered by the firm mounds pushing out the top of her dress. Yelling with dismay, she pushed him away from her, and pressed her palms together. "Shampoo sorry! Not mean to suffocate Master!"

"It's okay," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ya realized what was happenin' soon enough, so there ain't any harm done."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm fine, and happy to see ya."

"That make Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo declared... as she leapt onto her Owner and began to rub up against him again. Fortunately though, she kept her arms around his chest this time, and merely knocked him down to the floor as she started to give him a deep kiss as a greeting.

"Ugh..." grunted Akane as she held her hand over her eyes, even as she sighed in resignation over how enthusiastically her friend really was when it came to Ranma.

Each evening, the emptiness of her restaurant was not a lonely place for Ukyo. She could paint the scene of any moment during the work day, as she knew that, when it was open, the Ucchan's was a happy and crowded place. For someone who truly enjoyed the atmosphere of a cheerful restaurant, it wasn't hard to see the shadows of customers who'd already come, and the images of those who were going to be there soon enough. And in each instance, it was clear that she could feel pride and joy welling up with each time that she looked around at her restaurant after a busy day.

But there was one issue that wasn't quite following her usual sort of script.

"They have to be there by now... Ah man. They go to have fun, but I'm stuck here. I know that I had to work, and that we don't live together, but... I want to be hanging out with them too," she groused, as she hung her head,

As Kodachi sat in her room, thinking about her Lord and her situation with him, she began to feel… well… rather confused. Not about her sex life, of course — she enjoyed serving her Lord in any capacity she could, and she did not mind that Ranma maintained a relationship with five other women. No, what worried her was the sixth woman whom her Lord apparently had a relationship with — the redheaded harridan.

Kodachi had first noticed that something was off a long time ago — near the beginning of her service to Ranma, in fact. Occasionally, she would see the redheaded harridan show up in the Tendo household from time to time. She would have said something, but it had always seemed that the other residents of the household tolerated her presence, even expecting her to be there. In fact, although she wasn't entirely sure, it seemed that the chef Ukyo Kuonji may even have had a physical relationship with her, possibly even giving the redhead the privilege of her first sexual encounter. However, even then, Kodachi had kept her silence, as her Lord did not seem to find this troubling.

All this changed the day her Lord's mother arrived at the Tendo household. It was then that Kodachi first heard the others speak of her nemesis as what she really was — a curse, a despicable woman who was hell-bent on keeping Ranma-sama for herself, while leaving the rest of his lovers in the cold. Of course, she didn't quite understand what all this talk of a "girl side" was, but it was doubtless part of the sorceress's evil scheme. She had considered raising her voice at that point, but then, Nodoka had proclaimed that she did not have a problem with the situation, so Kodachi had let the matter rest for the moment — it would not have been proper to openly contradict her Lord's mother in the presence of her Lord.

Still, she couldn't understand explain how everyone could speak of the strumpet in such negative terms at one moment, only to treat her as one of their own the next. In fact, now that she thought of it, Kodachi was reasonably sure that she had seen her Lord's pet address the redheaded bitch in a tone that she ought to have been reserving for Ranma-sama. She had been confused then, and she was even more confused now. I know that she's after my Lord, but why would she be so affectionate around his other lovers? And more importantly, why on earth would they want to return that affection? Unless…

Kodachi gasped as the truth dawned on her — the redheaded harridan was not only trying to seduce her Lord, but was obviously intent on taking all of Ranma-sama's lovers as well! Indeed, she must have bewitched them all, for how else could she explain the ease with which they accepted her presence? Why, she had even been so brazen as to addle the mind of poor Ukyo Kuonji, tricking the chef into surrendering the virginity which she had so obviously been saving for Kodachi's Lord to her! And now, as Kodachi remembered the lighthearted way in which Nodoka had spoken of the fiend, another, even more startling realization came to her: the strumpet was beginning to cloud the mind of Ranma-sama's mother the same way!

"No!" cried Kodachi as she suddenly sprang to her feet. "I must not allow this sorceress to meddle in my Lord's affairs any longer! For too long, I have sat idly by, neglecting my solemn duties as a servant and allowing her to poison the minds of my Lord and his loves. But no more!"

The gymnast quickly went to her personal vault, where she kept her deadliest weapons and her most potent concoctions, and armed herself for the coming confrontation. It would not be easy — likely as not, her Lord's other loves would resist her, not realizing that they were under the harridan's influence. She truly did not wish to hurt them, but she was prepared to do so if necessary, knowing that they would be grateful once their minds had been freed from the redheaded witch's vile influence. And Ranma-sama….

Surely her Lord would be pleased with her work — he was a very pragmatic man, after all. No doubt he would be cross if one in the unfortunate event that she had to hurt one of his loves, but when he realized that in so doing, she had saved them all from the hell of the harridan's thrall, surely her reward would be great.

After one last double-check to make sure that all of her gear was in place, Kodachi took to the rooftops of Nerima, intent on meting out justice upon her redheaded nemesis. Beware, harridan. Your day of reckoning has come!

That's all


End file.
